Terminal State
by rain0205
Summary: She tried leaving, submerging herself in work to escape the horrors she had seen. The horrors she kept seeing. She never wanted to go back to that life. But when the Empire takes her home, she's forced to face her past. Can she move on? Can she cope? Or will she require a bit of help? still bad at summaries, still working on it. ever so slightly more than slight AU gadioxoc
1. Prologue

hey there. this started floating around in my head. hope you like it. I own nothing of any final fantasy

...

The stagnant odour of vomit entered the room as the monitors beeped in a frenzy. Humming lights were drowned out by the sounds of retching and screaming. The man on the bed was done emptying his stomach of bile and began to spasm. Nurses piled in to hold him down, pushing medication through the intravenous tube attached to his arm. The temperature in the air was rising from the many warm bodies inside. They yelled orders in a frantic attempt to calm down their patient. His screaming persisted, the monitors joining in as they whined in despair. The gurney shook, making the room feel as if it were undergoing a tremor. Then it was silent.

A pair of hazel eyes looked around, observing the now-sedated patient. He was completely bald, overweight, and pale, with eyebrows that were furrowed in pain. The oxygen mask under his nose eased his troubled breathing and he glowed in the light, skin coated in a thick sweat. His rounded face had been lowered into a flat position, making his extra chins smooth back out into a neck. The man's arms were limp and red from his earlier struggle. Nurses and cleaning staff had moved to clean the vomit from around him and sterilized where it had seeped onto the floor. The monitors showed that he was stable but what would happen when he woke up?

Dr. Virum looked down at her scrubs, covered in the man's bile. She could feel it in her hair, and as she did her eyes shot toward the clock. Her shift was nearly over and all she would have to do is write up the paperwork for this patient, clean up, and go home. Virum grabbed a disinfecting cloth to clean her skin and face, then ran her hands through the alcohol-based hand dispenser and rubbed them together. Once her hands were dry she grabbed his chart, noting the man's health issues. She looked back at the patient thoughtfully, grabbing her pen from the pocket of her lab coat. It, too, was covered in vomit. She sighed, threw the pen in the garbage, and walked toward the nurse's station to grab one of the pens there.

"You reek," said the resident nurse sitting at her computer, "What do you have for me?"

"48 year-old male presents with severe abdominal pain, dehydration and shortness of breath. Set up oxygen, administered fluids and it resulted in rejection. All over me," she said, signing off on the chart and handing it to the nurse, "Patient was very anxious and began to seize, pushed three milligrams lorazepam. Anxious behaviour continued, so we gave him two milligrams of ketamine. Patient is sedated and resting. I'm ordering a CBC, an EKG, and a stool sample."

"You got it."

"You'll have to transfer him, my shift is over."

The nurse looked at her watch, "So it is. Are you actually planning to go home this time?"

"I think so. Getting puked on was definitely a sign I shouldn't be here this long."

The nurse laughed, "I praise you. Try and get some sleep, okay? You look like a zombie."

"You look pretty too. Have fun."

Virum hurried away, hoping to escape the hospital before another patient arrived. She wasn't so lucky.

"Incoming!" another nurse yelled.

Virum looked behind her as the doors burst open. Two paramedics were wheeling in a stretcher with an unconscious young girl on it. Her neck was in a brace and the medics were squeezing oxygen from a bag into a tube running through a hole in the girl's neck. She wasn't breathing on her own. Close behind them was the girl's mother, frantically following the stretcher. An orderly kept the hysterical woman out of the treatment room her daughter was brought into.

"Talk to me," Virum said as firmly as possible.

"13 year-old female, car accident, GCS: eight, blunt trauma to the sternum, not breathing, severe blood loss," answered the medic.

"Alright, transfer her on my count."

They put a bed right beside the stretcher, the paramedics on one side with the doctor, three nurses on the other side. Another nurse continued to pump oxygen from the bag. They gripped the backboard tightly, getting ready to lift.

"One, two, three!"

It only took a few seconds to hoist the girl onto the gurney. The paramedics quickly got their stretcher out of the way as the nurse continued on oxygen duty. After getting her hooked up to the monitors, they noticed she had a dangerously elevated heart rate. Virum ordered the nurses to find some medication to slow it down, then gave directions to the head nurse.

"Prep the operating room, her lungs are crushed and we need to relieve that pressure. Grab some blood from the bank and replace what was lost. Fill in the mother and do a full follow up with the relief doctor."

"Yes ma'am," said the nurse.

Porters came to wheel the bed out of sight with the mother following behind like a hawk. Virum sighed again, taking off her gloves and putting her hands through another round of sanitizer. She walked out of the treatment room in near defeat. What a day it had been. Most of it had been so quiet, with the usual mix of drug-seekers and hypochondriacs. She should have known it would get hectic later on. Vomit crusted the top of her head and the thought of it made her cringe. Dr. Virum finished signing off on the paperwork and handed it to the same charge nurse.

"Get out of here," the nurse said.

"Already gone," the doctor replied, hands up in defeat.

Virum walked toward the locker rooms as quickly as she could, definitely unwilling to get pulled into another job. She didn't even register the people she passed, the exhaustion of sixteen hours of work finally settling in. Graveyard shift was bad, and even more so when she ended up working until mid-afternoon. But then, if she were at home she would just be finding an excuse to come in any way. It wasn't like she had any sort of life beyond her work. Virum walked into the locker room, nodding at the doctor coming to relieve her. The two didn't speak, the look on her face suggesting she was in no mood for talk. Not like she ever really was any day. She punched in the combination to her locker, opened it, and took out a change of clothes. Grabbing her personal cleaning supplies and a towel, she headed into the showers.

Steam billowed out from the stall almost immediately. A blissful sigh escaped her once the scalding water touched her skin, turning it red instantly on contact. Her eyes closed once she was surrounded by the heat, providing her with the long sought-after comfort only achieved in such a scorching environment. Moments like these were peaceful, allowing her to lose herself and chemically recalibrate her mind. They were never long enough, and it was with agonizing regret that she forced herself to leave the tranquillity of the shower's warmth.

The doctor ran the towel over her head after getting out, drying her hair and face off a bit and then wrapping it around her tiny frame. She grabbed her fresh clothes and took them to the counter where the sink was. The mirror was a bit foggy, but not enough to hide the reflection that stared back at her. Layers of hair reached to just under her chin. It was a light dirty brown, with blond highlights running through it. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles smeared under them. The zombie comparison made more sense now. Even the scar running from her mid-neck down her collarbone stood out more than usual. Her gaze bore into it for a few moments, her head awash with unwanted memories before she tore her eyes away from the mirror with disgust.

The towel was fairly time consuming, so she grabbed a blow dryer to get it over with quicker. It didn't take long and now the hair flared out from her face, covering the back of her neck. She dried off the rest of her body and slipped on her jeans, socks and boots that ran up to her mid-calf. Pulling on the long sleeved v-neck shirt, her eyes searched for her most important item. She removed the pendant she had worn during her shower, a silver chain with a disc encircling a tree. Her leaf-shaped earrings returned to their rightful place, at the base of her ears where they tended to dangle and move with her head. The rest of her earrings - a dragonfly in her left ear, an anchor at the top of her right ear, and a silver hoop in her right earlobe - never needed to be removed. She applied the light coating of makeup she usually wore, in a vain attempt to look more lively if anything. Virum looked herself over and at last packed up her things, satisfied that she at least looked less zombie-like than before.

She placed her bag in her locker and pulled out her purse. The satchel-like bag was placed over her shoulder, the bottom of the bag hugging her right hip. Next came her grey and black striped fingerless gloves, and then she put her arms through her black form-fitting light leather jacket. The locker door was closed with a bit of a slam before making sure it locked and then walked briskly out of the room. Virum was passing by the emergency department, ready to make the break to her car when the charge nurse stopped her.

"The Bossman needs you," said the nurse.

Virum frowned. "What about?"

"He didn't say."

She sighed. "Thanks, Gin."

The nurse nodded, turning back to her desk as the boss arrived at the nurse's station.

"Leaving?" he asked. He was a stocky man, balding on the top of his head and sported a mustache - although it didn't fit him at all.

"End of shift, sir," she said in her most pleasant voice, "I've been here sixteen hours."

"I need you to go to the Citadel," he said, completely unaffected by her words.

"What? Why?"

"They need a doctor to fill in there, being short staffed with the war and all. You're the only one we can spare."

"But sir," she protested, "I just finished a sixteen-hour shift. You had all that time to find a relief for me."

"I know, but the King asked and you know I can't say no."

"Why can't another doctor do it? Or even yourself? I specifically requested to never work at the Citadel."

"To be perfectly honest, Doctor Puinon asked for you."

Virum sighed, "Very well."

"I'll switch your morning shift tomorrow to the afternoon if I can. I'm sorry, but… King's orders."

"Yeah… " she replied dryly.

The Boss nodded and walked away. Virum groaned, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before she begrudgingly left the hospital and headed toward her car. She started the engine, put on her seat belt, and then nearly collapsed on top of the steering wheel. Fatigue wore away at her and she knew that there was no way the Boss was going to move her shift to the afternoon tomorrow. He knew she was a total pushover, that she would work 24/7 if allowed to. But her body was protesting. At least at the Citadel there usually weren't any emergencies, just Kingsglaive and Crownsguard getting a few bumps and bruises during training. She might even be able to relax a little for once. With that fresh excuse in her mind, Virum pulled her head up and began the drive to her third consecutive shift.

There was no trouble at the gate, her hospital badge allowing Virum to enter with ease. The overenthusiastic guard had known she was coming and directed her to the closest parking lot. She thanked him with a smile, not having the heart to tell him that she already knew where she was going. Puinon's usual spot wasn't taken, so she parked her car there. He obviously wasn't going to use it and she had no desire to drive around looking for a free space. Virum then opened up her trunk, grabbing the spare work clothes she kept packed inside. Yeah, she was definitely a workaholic. On her way toward the clinic she stopped in at the cafeteria, grabbing herself a small latte. Ordinarily, she didn't put caffeine in her body but given how long she'd been working, her willpower wasn't up to its usual standards.

The Citadel was buzzing with all kinds of workers. There were easily close to a thousand people living there, including the King and his son. Although she had heard his son no longer lived there, she was sure he visited on occasion. Virum hadn't met with any of the royals or their Kingsglaive and Crownsguard in quite some time, nor did she want to either. Not anymore. She walked the familiar path toward the clinic, ignoring the memories within her that wished to resurface. That life was behind her. The doctor walked into the entrance of the clinic and reported to the nurse's station. The charge nurse looked way too happy. It must have been early in her shift still. Virum tried to not look too envious as she allowed the nurse to lead her to the changing room.

Virum spent the first four hours mostly sitting around, tending to a couple of sprained ankles and one broken arm. She was happy with that, using the extra time to finish up the paperwork that she was falling behind on from the emergency department. The nurses in the clinic were very thorough with their examinations and didn't need Virum's guidance very often. At least she had been right about this being an easy shift. She even got a couple of short naps in between patients and managed to finish the backlog of hospital work that she didn't even have to do, with only an hour before she could go home. Something she heard one of the nurses say made her frown. They were speculating as to whether or not the rumours about her were true, apparently unaware that she could hear them. This was why she liked working in the emergency department over at the hospital. Everyone there was far too busy to gossip and the few that already knew about her past didn't bother to share it.

"Doctor, we have another patient for you," said one of the nurses, coming in to hand over a clipboard with a chart.

Dr. Virum smiled sweetly at the woman as she walked to the patient's room, hiding the irritation she had felt from overhearing them. She closed the door behind her, not even looking up and grabbed her pen to correct mistakes written by the nurse. Down went the chart and on went her gloves after washing her hands before she picked up the chart again, still not looking up.

"Okay, 23 year-old male presenting with a head wound and possible concussion," she muttered, mostly to herself, "Cause of injury: sparring. We _definitely_ haven't had a lot of that today."

"Not here of all places!" she heard someone say, laughing.

Virum placed the chart down and looked up. There were four men in the room, three seemingly uninjured and one with the laceration. On the right of the patient was the smallest of them. He was the one that had spoken, his face red under the eyes that were freckled. The unruly blond hair on his head gave him a more youthful appearance. On the left was a more stern-looking man, with sharp features accented by the glasses clinging to his face and dirty blond hair swept up at the front. He had green eyes and was dressed quite formally. Standing just slightly in front of him was a boy she recognized from the pictures to be Prince Noctis, the son of King Regis. He had a mess of navy hair with angular blue eyes and a sullen look on his face.

The patient of the group was by far the largest of them. Even sitting down he towered over the other three. His arms were as thick as small tree trunks and covered in tattoos. His hair was shaved at the sides but spiky on top as well as long at the back. He sported a beard around his jaw and gentle amber eyes. Although he was smiling, his mountainous form still made him quite intimidating. The laceration was on his left eye, starting from his forehead and reaching diagonally down to stop just under his cheekbone. It looked like he'd been lucky; managing to miss his eye socket. It had been cleaned previously, which meant he was only here as a precaution. Virum walked over to him, taking his chin in her hands, her hazel eyes scrutinizing the injury. While it was unlikely to be necessary, she wanted to make sure there was no damage to his actual eye. She let his face go then, taking a step back.

"Okay, Mr..." she glanced at the chart, "Amicitia. Want to tell me what happened?"

"He wounded his pride, that's what," said the boy on his right, giggling.

"Prompto," the stern man spoke with a warning tone.

"We were sparring and I won," explained Prince Noctis with evident pride.

"He got the best of me this round," added the patient, "Iggy already cleaned it up but he said I was better off coming here,"

"Well, Iggy was right to be careful," she agreed, "I'll also compliment him on how well he cleaned it," she placed the stethoscope on his chest and commanded, "Breathe."

Amicitia complied and continued to do so with all of her wishes during his examination. There appeared to be no obstruction in the lungs or airways. Satisfied, Virum removed the stethoscope and placed it around her neck once more. Carefully, she placed her hands underneath his chin to feel for any sort of swelling or tenderness. He didn't react and she took that to be a good sign. The next thing to be examined were the lymph nodes, where she felt some abnormalities. But they were faint and nothing to worry about. She ran her penlight once over his right eye, then carefully opened his left eye and ran it over that. The results were conclusive with the swelling she had found in the rear of his head.

"Follow my finger with only your eyes," she instructed.

Virum held up her left index finger and moved it from left to right slowly. His amber eyes followed her more so than her finger. She managed to keep a straight face in spite of it. Virum then moved the finger up and down.

No issues there, so she prompted, "Now with your entire head," and repeated the movements, noting his the discomfort as he moved his head. She could only assume he was trying to put on a brave face for his friends in the room.

The report on the patient said that he had been given a potion after the sparring match and that he had a cut and a minor concussion. The laceration was very thoroughly cleaned, this Iggy character was very professional, but it would still need stitches to heal properly. The doctor picked up the chart and a pen before beginning to write.

"Mr. Amiticia—"

"Gladio," he corrected.

She smiled insincerely, "You have a small concussion and that cut of yours will need stitches. I need to prepare a few things, but then I'll be back to patch you up and send you on your way."

He grinned, "Thanks, Doc."

Virum nodded a little stiffly before exiting. She made the trip back to the nurse's station, clearly interrupting a conversation they'd rather she didn't hear.

"23 year-old male," she explained, "minor concussion, small laceration to his head on the left side. Can one of you please prepare the repair kit while I finish my report?"

"Yes ma'am," a nurse said at once, taking the chart and hurrying away.

After a glance at the other nurse - who was still staring at her - Virum went to the bathroom. Splashing water on her face was tempting, but her makeup was still mostly intact and she wanted to keep it that way for just a little while longer. Beats per minute in her heart was increasing thanks to the anxiety of the ensnaring gossip. But her hands had remained steady. Good, because once she was done stitching up the Crownsguard she could go home. That was the last time she would ever work 24 hours straight. As much as she loved immersing herself with the distraction of work, she did need time to try and sleep her usual hour or so here and there. Slapping her pale cheeks lightly, she took a large breath and willed herself to focus.

Virum walked back into Mr. Amicitia's room, his friend's joking comments stopping after she opened the door. She was about to pull up a stool but decided against it. Amicitia was much bigger than an average person. The nurse had laid out the tools she needed and stood at the side of the room, waiting for instructions. Dr. Virum grabbed a cotton swab and dipped it in the blue fluid, running it along the laceration gently, a numbing agent.

"Please be still," she advised.

He didn't move, so she began threading the first stitch through. The needle moved through the skin without a problem. The doctor could hear the young boy, Prompto, making noises while the Prince looked away uncomfortably. Iggy, however, was watching her with the same intensity that her patient was, although Virum was sure it was for different reasons. Iggy appeared to be trying to learn her technique while Mr. Amicitia was clearly just fawning on her. She largely ignored them both but was still a little distracted by the warm breath on her neck as she worked. It just reminded her that she was cold, she was always cold. Once she was finished, she cut the remaining thread before expertly tying it off. The doctor's pen came out one last time to write down a prescription.

"You're all set. Take this for the pain and try not to exert yourself for the rest of the week."

"Thanks, Doc," he said again, his fingers brushing against hers as she handed him the paper, "You wanna grab a beer?"

She swung around, looking at him incredulously. It was for only a very brief moment, as she smiled again.

"Sorry, I don't date patients."

"I'm discharged, remember?" he held up his prescription with a grin.

She took off her gloves and sanitized her hands, "I don't date Crownsguard," she spoke again before closing the door firmly behind her.

"Oh, swing and a miss big guy," said Prompto, laughing.

But Gladiolus's eyes didn't register defeat. He was still smirking at the door she had gone through, not even really hearing Prompto and Noctis laugh at him. As her words were spoken, there was only one thought on his mind. _Challenge accepted._

...

thanks. so I'm not a medic of any kind. I if I happened to mess up on something feel free to tell me. I'm going to try and be as accurate as I can with the helpful hints of magic. see you next time!


	2. Uneventful

welcome back, thanks for reading

...

Gladiolus dismissed his greatsword, feeling a bit dizzy from the strike Crown Prince Noctis had managed to land on him. He could feel blood trickling down the left side of his face which he wiped away from his eye. There was minimal pain thanks to his adrenaline, and he was happy that the Prince was improving his skills. Stubborn as Noctis was about it, he had made progress over the years. Gladiolus shook his head slightly, seeing a few black spots. Ignis had walked over to administer a potion and have a look at his cut. He instructed the Shield to sit down and began to methodically clean the wound.

"First time in a while you drew blood," said Gladio to Noctis.

"I caught it all on camera," Prompto boasted.

"Not for long you don't."

"What? Can't let anyone see you lose?" teased Noctis.

"I ain't finished yet."

"It was a good show nonetheless," said Ignis, trying to avoid an argument.

The Adviser kept to his work as the other three in the room continued to talk about what had just happened. It was unlike Gladiolus to let Noctis draw blood, though none of them seemed to worry about it too much. As Ignis continued his work he could see that the gash was deeper than he'd anticipated; his efforts wouldn't be sufficient enough. The large man would need treatment from a proper doctor in order to heal properly. Once the potion wore off there was no telling how the wound would start to affect him. Just the thought of going to the Citadel clinic was giving Ignis a headache. Gladio didn't like others working on him and the Adviser considered himself lucky to have gotten as far as he did.

"I'm afraid you'll need to finish your examination over at the clinic," he said tentatively.

"It doesn't feel that bad," Gladiolus protested.

"Perhaps not. But as you know, I am not a doctor," the look on the large man was going to prompt another excuse, so Ignis hastily added, "It's just a precaution."

Gladiolus observed his friend's stern gaze. If Ignis was saying he had to go, then he probably did and the Shield knew it would be futile to argue. No matter what protest he made, Ignis would have already considered it and come up with a counterpoint. Gladio stood up and, accepted the towel wiping his hands clean of the blood he had gotten on them. Ignis took that as a sign of consent. Perhaps there really was something wrong with the man if he didn't put up much of a fight.

Gladiolus shrugged, "Fine."

"Now this I gotta see!" exclaimed Prompto.

The four men began their trek toward the Citadel clinic. The corridors were busting with Glaives, Crownsguard and staff busy with their work. Noctis did his best to hide his face, hating the attention he got while he was here, however, with a big man like Gladiolus wandering around it was fairly difficult to stay invisible. Prompto was even worse. His antics and bubbly enthusiasm were enough to draw dozens of eyes to them, a bundle of life trapped inside that tiny body and bursting to come out. Ignis often wore his look of grief at their shenanigans. For the most part, Noctis was able to make his way to the clinic with a minimal number of "Your Highnesses". After entering, a nurse immediately moved to escort Gladiolus. Seemed to be a slow day as usual. She led the injured man into an examination room almost immediately, followed close behind by the others, despite Ignis's protests. Prompto and Noctis were insistent upon seeing their egotistical friend actually admit that he'd made a mistake and been hurt, while Ignis knew it was best to leave him to be examined in peace. Maybe, Ignis thought, he should have suggested this course of action more strongly. Then again, how often did Gladio have an injury that required attention he didn't otherwise acknowledge? Curious.

The nurse took Gladiolus's vitals thoroughly as he recounted what had happened. She wrote the details down on a clipboard. It wasn't a very long story and the nurse took a better look at the cut with a thoughtful frown. She left the room afterward, assuring them that the doctor would be in momentarily. Gladiolus wasn't impressed with Prompto's teasing though he knew that revenge, properly planned, would be sweet. Their bantering stopped as the doctor walked into the exam room. Gladiolus's amber eyes observed the slender female who looked to be swimming in her lab coat. She was reading his chart, her eyes flickering over the paper with her head down. Her pen was writing on top of what he could only assume were the nurse's notes. When she was finished, she sanitized her hands and put on a pair of latex gloves.

The doctor looked up at them. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back into the smallest ponytail ever, sticking straight out. Most of her hair had fallen out of the ponytail it was meant to be in, the loose hair spreading halfway down her neck. She was thin, pale and nearly sick looking. There were large, dark bags under her hazel eyes as if she had been working for days on end without a break - which was odd here in the clinic. Gladio noted the scar that ran down from her neck and he couldn't see where it ended underneath her pink scrubs. But despite the hollow look of her appearance, he was struck by the underlying soul she seemed very desperate to hide. He found he was unable to look away from her, something about her drawing his full attention to her alone. She walked over to him, grabbing his chin gently with her gloved hands. The Shield kept his eyes trained on her as she looked intently at his injury, the aroma of sanitizer with a hint of vanilla filling his nostrils while she moved it head carefully. She let his face go, taking a step back and looking him over again.

"Okay Mr..." she took a quick look at the chart, "Amicitia. Want to tell me what happened?"

"He wounded his pride, that's what," said Prompto quickly laughing at his own words.

"Prompto," Ignis warned before Gladiolus could retaliate.

"We were sparring and I won," explained Noctis.

He seemed quite proud of himself about that. Gladiolus made a mental note not to let that happen again. Despite all the commentary, the doctor was still looking at him expectantly, her calm hazel stare calling his attention.

"He got the best of me this round," he said in a neutral tone, "Iggy cleaned it up, but he said I was better off coming here."

"Well, Iggy was right to be careful. I'll also compliment him on how well he cleaned it," she smiled slightly.

Gladiolus saw a small light in her dull eyes which caused him to mimic her. She took her stethoscope and got it ready for use, placing it on the left side of his chest first. The doctor gave him instructions which he followed without hesitation. Keeping his gaze on her the entire time she worked made it easy for him to see that despite the obvious sleep deprivation, she was very passionate about her job. Everything she did was precise and her touches were gentle around his wound. When she was finished she reached out, once again taking his chin in her small hands and moving his head toward the light. His amber eyes were only focused on that face while it critically observed him. Again a small light shone in her dull eyes as soon as she looked satisfied with something that she was staring at on him. It was hard to look away from it, completely mesmerizing. Once she released him, however, he blinked and followed her every movement as she walked to the door with his chart and sanitized her hands once more. Gladiolus continued to study her while she seemed completely oblivious to his very existence despite being her patient.

"Mr. Amicitia-"

"Gladio," he cut her off.

She smiled tiredly at him, "You have a small concussion and that cut of yours will need stitches. I need to prepare a few things, but then I'll be back to patch you up and send you on your way."

"Thanks, Doc," he grinned at her foolishly.

She nodded once and then left the room. Gladiolus's smile didn't leave his face once she was gone, but he was distracted by the young man standing to his right.

"Lucky you, hottie Doctor," said Prompto.

"Easy boy," said Noctis.

"Awfully young to procure a position in her station. Something to be admired," mused Ignis.

Gladiolus crossed his massive arms over his chest, "Think she was a combat medic."

"What makes you assume that?"

"The scar on her neck. Definitely from a blade."

"Aren't you observant," noted Noctis sardonically.

"Is that love I see in your eyes?" Prompto mocked him.

"You won't see much of anything once we get out of here if you keep it up," replied Gladiolus.

"Bet you can't get a date."

He grunted, "She's not some floozy in a bar, Prompto, she's a Doctor."

"Yup," his voice was cocky, "Already defeated."

Gladiolus was about to retort when the nurse walked into the room, bringing a tray of surgical tools and placing it in front of him. She waited in the room and shortly after the young doctor came back. The Shield smirked slightly as she sanitized her hands yet again and put on another set of latex gloves. She hesitated a moment and then walked up toward him. He watched her every movement, as she grabbed a cotton swab and dipped it into some blue fluid. Gently, she ran it along the cut which caused him to feel some pain there and then nothing at all.

"Please be still," she instructed, holding her tools in her hands.

He complied and she began to work, only feeling some pressure where his would was. Gladio studied her face as she worked, her eyes completely focused on her what she was doing. He wasn't seeing things, there truly was a small light shining in them. Completely unaware, he held a small crooked grin at it though she didn't seem to notice - not even when his eyes rolled over toward the scar. The rest of it was hidden by her scrubs, but it was definitely made by a blade. Not one that he could identify from Insomnia, but without actually knowing he could only guess. It was thick, probably bled a lot and could have killed her, definitely not something that happens by accident inside of the city. Gladio was curious as to how far down it ran, noting the small bumps that started to form on her neck. Odd, the temperature in here was overly warm and yet, she was cold. But his thoughts were interrupted by her moving away from him, coating his wound with that same blue liquid and then writing down a prescription.

"You're all set. Take this for the pain and try not to exert yourself for the rest of the week," she offered him that same tired smile.

"Thanks, Doc," he repeated himself, his fingers brushing against the plastic of her blue latex gloves. She nodded at him, turning her back and getting ready to leave. _Damn you Prompto_ , "You wanna grab a beer?" he blurted the first thing he could think of.

His smile grew at the shock on her face as she whipped around to face him, but only if looked at closely could it have been caught.

"Sorry, I don't date patients," she didn't even laugh at him.

"I'm discharged, remember?" he held up the paper in his hand.

She smiled as she took off her gloves and sanitized her hands once more, "I don't date Crownsguard," she spoke in the same voice, closing the door behind her before he could say anything else.

"Oh, swing and a miss big guy," Prompto laughed at him.

Gladiolus's eyes grew thoughtful. That was an interesting thing to say. She wasn't even turning him down, merely his profession.

 _Challenge accepted._

Somehow, he would break down her walls to at least figure out what she had against them.

...

The sky was red in anger, the wind blowing heavily and piercing her skin. There was devastation all around her, the ground shaking with every bit of fire that flew from the sky and hit the ground. She had trouble keeping her balance but managed to stay on her feet, running toward her comrades. Her bag was clutched to her body as if it were her life force - and in many ways, it was not only hers but those she was meant to treat. Legs pumped as fast as they could despite wishing to give out at the pure exhaustion coursing through her body. It was hard to maintain a pace, narrowly missing the oncoming attacks. She took a quick scan around her and pressed on.

She wasn't so lucky as to avoid everything. Something had finally managed to catch her and her body was sent flying across the ground, skittering and hitting every single bump along the way. Another body stopped the trek, the smell of blood and rotting flesh filling her nostrils. Screams echoed in her ears but she kept that bag clutched to her body. She coughed the dust that occupied her lungs, choking on the very air she needed to breathe. Pain exploded from head to toe but she forced herself to her knees, checking the pulse of the nearby body. Nothing. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she noted blood falling down her head and out of her nose, coughing once more in another failed attempt to breathe properly. She looked around in a haze, her eyes trying to focus on what was around her. Debris hit her from every angle but she could no longer feel it. She began to run again, high on her own adrenaline. Her vision blurred in front of her but she could hear her target. Just as the trail was ending she was struck by something unseen, knocking her to the ground and the wind out of her. She coughed, grasping for any sort of air to reach her. Arms trembled while being forced to push her up but they only let her collapse once more. More shots fired, her vision clearing up as she began to catch her breath. With the last of her willpower, she forced herself to her feet, her legs shaking as they struggled supported her own weight. She had the bag, hugging it to her body. The target was finally in sight and she took in a sharp breath, wincing at the pain.

A dark shadow blocked her way and at the speed she was going there was no way to stop herself from colliding with it. She nearly fell but managed to catch her balance. Her head snapped toward the source of another tremor, looking in horror at the gleaming red eye that was unleashed from the sky. It bore down upon her, shrinking her resolve. But she couldn't stop. The shine in her peripherals captured her attention away from the real threat. What a nuisance, there was no time for this. Weapon in hand, she took a defensive stance but her injuries were impairing her reflexes. It was a losing battle, her body barely able to handle the simple commands she gave it. She was nowhere near full power after all the damage she had taken, still only focused on the monster rampaging its way toward them. The gleam of an enemy blade was the last thing she saw as her body went limp.

Dr. Virum took a deep intake of breath, shaking out of her dream. Hands immediately went to her neck, the pain still fresh as if it had really happened. There was nothing there, no blood gushing out of it. With a sigh of relief, she rubbed her eyes before looking around her. She was in the doctor's lounge, at work. Looking down at her watch she sighed, noting her break was over and pushed herself up off the couch, swung her legs down, and stood up just a little too fast. Pushing through her head rush, it was evident she still needed a moment to fix herself so she went straight to the bathroom. The doctor observed herself in the mirror, noting that her eyes were a little bloodshot but the dark bags that usually hung beneath them were smaller than she had seen in a long while. Perhaps some of that sleep did a bit of good despite being troubled as usual. Gathering what resolve she had left she exited the room, ready for the remainder of her shift.

Putting on her lab coat, she walked into the emergency department of the hospital and straight toward the nurse's station, her hazel eyes scanning the room for the charge nurse on site. It was a quiet night, not unlike two weeks ago when she was shipped away to the Citadel. Virum logged into the computer, looking for anything outstanding. There was nothing. It was no wonder she was able to sleep her entire break, all was quiet within Insomnia. The resident nurse came back to her desk, busying herself in her own work. The doctor logged out of the computer, looking at the girl expectantly. She was an older woman, grey wisps of hair starting to poke their way out from the scalp. The glasses hung onto the end of her nose, her eyes focused on the chart in front of her. Crows feet surrounded the edge of her eyes, deeper lines in her face. Her scrubs were green and clean, showing how calm the evening had been.

"Doctor," the nurse looked up, handing her a chart.

"This might be the last time we have charts," she spoke dryly, looking over the paperwork.

"I'm surprised it's taken them this long."

"This is E.D, the highest turnover of patients, it's hard to replace it all digitally like they have everywhere else. Even the Citadel wasn't updated yet."

"How'd they get you in there anyway? After..." the nurse was uneasy about finishing that sentence.

"I was just doing an old friend a favour."

"You do too many favours. Take care of yourself to."

"No promises, Tash," Virum smiled, leaving the station and walking into the room.

56 year-old male, shortness of breath, coughing, sneezing, flu. Antibiotics. 27 year-old female, severed femur. Administered pain medication, mended bone. 2 year-old male, runny nose, scratchy throat, flu. Antibiotics. 39 year-old male, stage four lung cancer. Admitted, sent up to oncology. 87 year-old female, seizure, renal failure, cardiac arrest. Time of death, 19:03, organ donor. 22 year-old male, alcohol detox, small ethanol drip. Observation for 24 hours.

And thus the night went on like that. Only two of their rooms were ever full, no one was waiting for any sort of treatment. She knew what that meant, that this was simply a calm before the storm. There was a shit show coming and she was hoping that it would hold off until she was done her shift. Virum yawned as she finished filling in her paperwork and handed it off to the nurse. Only one more hour until her shift was over and she could maybe try sleeping again. Lady luck on her side, she was still only getting hit with more patients showing flu symptoms. It was that time of year when the temperature changed. She was given another chart by Tash, looking it over quickly and heading toward the room the patient was waiting in. She opened the sliding glass door, pulling back the curtain before stepping inside. The doctor routinely put on her latex gloves, looking up at her patient.

Virum recognized the young man, looking at her chart. 20 year old male, likely a sprained ankle. With a brow raised, she looked at the right ankle in question. It was definitely swollen, bruising surrounding the flesh that changed it from normal pigments into deep purples. He had it elevated on the gurney, the nurses issuing their exam before calling her in. His vitals were normal, everything was okay thus far. She walked over to the patient, gently touching the swollen and bruised area.

"Okay Mr. Argentum, what happened?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"Went for a run and stepped on it funny," he explained in a light tone.

She looked at his hands, noting that there were scrapes and gravel on it.

"You fell."

"Yeah it kind of took me by surprise," he let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Do you fall often?"

"He's a regular clutz," a gruff voice answered from behind her.

Curious as to who walked into the room without her hearing it, she turned around only to meet the smiling face of Mr. Amicitia, her last patient two weeks ago. He was leaning on the frame of the door with a smug smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest. She had to crane her neck to look up at him as he was quite massive at his full height compared to her. Instinctively her eyes went to the laceration she had stitched up, satisfied that it managed to heal even better than she thought. Virum met his amber eyes and his smile only grew, but it was for only a moment as she turned back toward her patient waiting expectantly for an answer. She noted that he shied away from her gaze and she wondered if it was because of the presence of his friend towering behind her.

"Mr. Argentum?" she inquired again, getting him to focus.

"Uh, n-no, I don't," he returned his attention back toward her.

"I'm going to take an x-ray of your ankle, can you please lay flat."

Prompto nodded at her and followed her instruction. The doctor called in a nurse to pull in the portable machine, Gladiolus being forced outside of the room. Virum and the nurse put on their protective apron and then took the picture. She observed the image, handing off her gear to the nurse and the machine being pulled out of the room. Gladiolus returned inside of the room and went to stand beside the patient, his eyes on her the entire time. She ignored him, bringing the digital image onto the screen before her while continuing to study it intently. There was no break so that was something good at least, the streak of her easy night continuing. She took some cleaning supplies, grabbing his hands and cleaning up the dirt from them in order to examine them better. He had minor scrapes, nothing serious at all. When she was done with that, she moved toward the ankle. Prompto grunted in pain as she applied pressure on the swollen parts. The doctor went to gather ice packs and placed two of them on either side of the ankle, and one on top and underneath.

"I'm surprised you didn't just go to the Citadel clinic," she spoke.

"You do remember me!" he exclaimed in happiness. She gave him a small smile, preparing her wrap for when the swelling had reduced somewhat, "I'm not Crownsguard, just an ordinary citizen."

"With well-placed friends. Good for you," she complimented absently, focused on her work.

"Uh, thanks," he seemed uneasy.

"You always hiding in the hospital?" asked Gladiolus.

"I wouldn't consider work exactly hiding," she answered without looking at him.

Virum removed the ice packs and then began to wrap up the ankle securely.

"Explains why you haven't been to the clinic."

"Yes I'm sure you spend a lot of time there," her voice was dry but her face still focused, "I work here in the E.D. Clinic was understaffed so I was just helping out. One time thing."

"That's a shame."

"Depends on who you ask," she finished her wrap and went back to her chart,

"Okay Mr. Argentum, we're all done here. You sprained your ankle, there's no break. Just stay off of it for a couple of weeks and you'll be good as new."

"Thanks," he nodded at her, sitting up.

The doctor smiled at him, taking off her gloves and throwing them in the trash. As always, she sanitized her hands and walked out of the room with the chart under her arm. She went straight to the nurse's station, knowing she had picked up a rather large tail. She was hoping it would go away as she finished up her paperwork and handed it to Tash.

"Hey Doc," Gladiolus called to her as she began to head to the lounge to avoid him.

"Yes?" she turned to face him, her hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

"Still waiting to grab that beer."

"Still don't date Crownsguard," she replied, turning her back on him and walking away briskly before he could say something else.

Gladiolus smiled at her retreating back. At least he knew where to find her now - not that he really spent a lot of time looking.

"Can I help you sir?" asked one of the nurses.

"Yeah, who's that Doctor?" Gladiolus pointed in the direction of the woman who had just treated his friend.

"Her? That's Dr. Virum. Did you need something?"

"No," he said instantly. He smiled as he looked back in her direction, "Thank you," his eyes were distant.

The nurse was still looking at him quizzically and he just gave her a small smile, nodding at her before taking one last look in Dr. Virum's direction before going back into Prompto's room.

...

thanks for reading.


	3. Possible Anemia

hello! that was one hell of a work week. sorry for the late update. thanks for coming back!

...

Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis were all gathered in the young Prince's apartment. Prompto's ankle was still swollen and sprained, he hadn't exactly been staying off of it like he was supposed to. Ignis was cleaning up after their meal, the other three on their phone playing King's Knight. The television was on some random show playing in a low volume in the background. As Ignis finished up his chores he went to join the other men, pulling out his own phone. Gladiolus was largely losing his game, usually, one to be extremely competitive. He was distracted, making rookie mistakes. They continued their game regardless, laughing, cheering and yelling cries of defeat. It was moments like these where time would fly by, and they were none the wiser. It was good to just be in each others company as friends, the way Noctis preferred it. He wasn't a big fan of Gladiolus the Shield or Ignis the Adviser but they were his friends first and that made all the difference.

"What's with you, Gladio?" asked Noctis, exiting the game.

"Me? Where were you?" he threw a couch pillow at the Prince. He deflected it, laughing.

"He's right big guy, you weren't really in it," conceded Prompto.

Gladio grunted, "Still beat you didn't I?"

"Think he's still hung up on that girl," said Noctis, smirking.

"His clinic visits have increased since she treated him," said Ignis absently, his eyes still on his phone.

"Think he's in love!" teased Prompto, putting his hands together and mocking the Shield with his doe eyes.

"Prompto!" Gladiolus punched his friend in the right arm, leaving a giant red mark.

"No fair!" Prompto whined, "I can't exactly run away."

"I can make that permanent."

"B-but love is in the air!"

Gladiolus growled as Prompto rose from his seat quickly laughing, only to step on his bad ankle and fall down. But Gladio's momentum was great and he ended up stepping on said ankle, causing the young man to shriek in pain. Most of that was drowned out by Noctis laughing at the two of them, but Ignis was on his feet instantly, going to check on Prompto as Gladiolus sheepishly stepped off.

"The swelling is increasing," said Ignis exasperated, "I'll gather an ice pack."

"Don't know, Iggy, he looks like he's in a lot of pain," replied Gladiolus, "He should probably go get it looked at."

"There are no urgent care facilities open at this hour. Only the emergency department."

"Hey, you always say to err on the side of caution."

Ignis sighed, "Indeed. Very well, I'll take him then."

"I got this."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll take him, it's my fault anyway. Come on Prompto, on your foot, let's go."

Prompto's whimpering was more so dramatic, but he got to his feet anyway. Gladiolus helped the young man towards the door and left. Ignis looked thoughtful at the scene that he just witnessed. Something was definitely a bit off about the entire thing.

"I've never seen Gladio so eager to get to a hospital," said Noctis, shrugging and picking up his phone.

"Indeed," said Ignis, suspicions still on his mind about the whole ordeal.

...

Doctor Virum washed her face, her pale cheeks returning to normal after washing the blood off of her skin. Her last patient went into a delirium, ripping out his intravenous and stitches and splattering blood all over her. She sighed, changing her scrubs for clean green ones and switching out lab coats. The new changes had them using scrubs with their names on them, same with the lab coats. The doctor couldn't help but feel she was partly to blame for that as she never willingly gave out her name like she was supposed to. It was how she separated her emotions from her patients, especially since whenever she did give her name, many looked at her with surprise. She hated when they did that, was much easier when they just saw her as their physician.

Virum took a quick look in the mirror, noting the lack of sleep in her bloodshot hazel eyes. Hour twelve, and she was kicking herself for choosing to stay, but she couldn't go home. Every time she went there she was reminded that she needed sleep and then when she tried to sleep she would have the same nightmare she'd been having for years. If she couldn't sleep anyway then she might as well be at work doing something productive. Four more hours and she could go back to snoozing on the couch in the doctor's lounge. Virum wondered how long she could get away with that seeing as her boss wasn't happy that she was practically living here.

As she walked back out toward the nurse's station, she picked up a chart and walked into the exam room. 8 year-old male jumped down from the roof of his house, contusions and severed femur. He was crying, his mother a worried mess over him while his father looked disgruntled at having to be here. Dr. Virum applied pain medication and took an x-ray. After seeing the nature of the break, she had two nurses come in and help her set the bone. She left a nurse to fix the cast, issuing a prescription for pain and then signed off the chart and left the room.

And so that was her night. People who came in with more flu symptoms, contusions and lacerations. Nothing serious thus far, most patients coming in and being shipped out to different departments. Hour fifteen. She was exhausted, hoping that she could wear herself out enough to have a dreamless sleep. They were in the middle of switching to digital, so recurring patients so far she had to use her own personalized tablet. Luckily there weren't many in the emergency department but it was still enough that she was too exhausted and impatient to deal with it. Virum grabbed another chart, looking it over quickly and then walking into the room. 20 year-old male, contusion to the right arm, severe pain and swelling in the right ankle. She opened the sliding door and swung back the curtain.

"Hey Doc," she was greeted by the smiling face of Gladiolus.

She smiled tiredly, "Mr. Agentum, I see your ankle hasn't improved these last couple of weeks," she ignored the large man standing beside her patient.

Prompto laughed nervously, "Yeah I had a bit of an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

He rubbed the back of his head absently, "Well, the big guy here tripped on my bad food and ended up hitting my arm on the way down."

"How convenient, and just when it would be done healing," she replied dryly.

The doctor placed the chart down on the counter and put on a pair of latex gloves. She examined the contusion on his arm and took another quick picture of the ankle. Thankfully nothing had changed so she patched him up swiftly and signed off his chart. Virum discharged him, making quick work of her patient and largely ignored Gladiolus's presence. She wasn't really in the mood today and he seemed to know exactly when she would be done her shift. Sighing, she gave the chart to the resident nurse, Gin.

"He comes back one more time he'll be on the tablet," remarked Gin.

"I could seriously do away with those things," muttered Virum, annoyed.

"Welcome to the future," Gin handed her another chart.

"Incoming!" another nurse shouted.

Dr. Virum threw the chart down watching for when the gurney would come in from the medics. The doors slid open, and she was vaguely aware of Gladiolus and Prompto leaving their room and their eyes on her as she darted toward the scene. The medics wheeled in the stretcher, and she followed it towards a trauma room.

"Talk to me," said Dr. Virum sternly as she put on a set of latex gloves.

"Two month-old female infant, shortness of breath and low BP. New mother is frantic," the medic explained.

The doctor took her stethoscope and had a listen to the baby's lungs. She was crying, but the airways were clear. Virum then focused on the heartbeat and frowned as she kept listening, something was off but she couldn't quite be sure. She moved her stethoscope and kept listening, unsure if she was hearing it properly or if it was lack of sleep catching up with her.

"Get a chest x-ray and an echo, and transfer her to pediatrics," the physician ordered, "Keep her on oxygen and monitor her until the results come back."

The baby was stable, the mother in tears as she hovered near the doorway. Dr. Virum walked back towards the nurse's station, handing off the chart to Gin. She logged into the computer, looking for any sort of patient history. Seems the infant was in here a week ago with the same symptoms. Virum sighed, her eyes looking at the clock.

"You're not going home, are you?" asked Gin.

"I want the results on that infant," she replied.

"That could take hours. You need sleep girl."

"I won't sleep until I see those results."

"Probably just a scared and nervous mom. New mothers jump all the time at the little things."

"Maybe..." she left it hanging, taking the tablet out of the pocket of her lab coat and looking at it. Something about the sound of that heartbeat...

"I know that look."

She looked up, feigning innocence and grabbing a chart, "What look?"

Gin grabbed the chart from her hands, "Go sleep for twenty minutes in the lounge, I'll come get you when we're in dire need of your services."

"You know, when everything goes back to digital you won't be able to do that anymore," she smiled, walking away.

Gladiolus stood beside Prompto as they watched Dr. Virum rush toward an incoming patient. The Shield studied her stern and calculated gaze despite the obvious sleep deprivation she was suffering. Did she ever sleep? Every time the large man had seen her she had such a hollow look to her, and a pale complexion. She did her work quickly and went back to the station. Prompto elbowed him gently, and he tore his eyes away from her, exiting the emergency department. The night air was crisp as they walked toward Gladiolus's car.

"I think you struck out, big guy," said Prompto, their pace slow with his injured ankle.

He grunted, "Busy night."

"Hope the baby's okay."

"I'm sure she'll fix it."

As they approached the car, Prompto got in carefully so as not to irritate his ankle. The bruise on his arm was a bit tender but he didn't let it show on his face. Gladio started his car and then drove off. The streets were mostly empty, they at least weren't in the hospital too long.

"We never actually bet on what would happen if I won," said Prompto.

"You haven't won yet," replied Gladiolus.

"I'd say she's pretty uninterested in the mighty Shield."

"Then she would have told me to go away by now."

"You know for an observant guy, you don't really read body language well."

"That's exactly what I've read. She's married to her job, but even she can't work every minute of the day."

"Looks like she does."

"Yeah. Makes me wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

Gladiolus regarded the young man briefly. Prompto was a bit young to understand the dangers outside of the city, the impact of the war. If she was a combat medic like he suspected then she had seen it first hand - and she wasn't sleeping because of it. Gladio had seen it in the Citadel all the time, Glaives who came back with insomnia and night terrors. Some of them couldn't handle the heat of battle or had been so severely injured they were forced to stay back. Some had seen the death of all their loved ones, or friends that they had known to become family. It wasn't easy for any of them. The Empire waged a dirty war and it was the living that suffered.

"It's nothing. I'll take you home, Iggy will have Noct in bed by now," replied Gladiolus.

"Yeah, uh... thanks," Prompto was thoughtful, wondering what was going through his friend's mind. As he pulled up to the house, Prompto didn't really waste any time getting out, but he did stop before closing the door to the car, "If you don't get a date by the end of the month, I get your car for two months."

"No."

"One month?"

"No."

Prompto laughed, "Because you know you'll lose."

Gladiolus grunted, "Fine, one month. You're on. But if I win, you shave that mop of a head."

"What?! Dude!"

"Deal's a deal," and before Prompto could protest, Gladiolus drove away laughing.

...

The angry red sky struck lightning right beside her. She blinked, in a complete haze, unable to move until she twitched as the sound of thunder pierced the very sky above her. Her eyes began to focus but her body refused to move, seeing the giant eye of the daemon that was attacking them. Then she heard the screams again, the screams of her comrades. They needed her and she couldn't save them. Releasing a breath, she forced herself to get up, starting with her arms. She tried to push herself up with her hands but they wouldn't work. Another deep breath, body in agony with every small movement. She rolled to her side, putting her right arm to the dirt beneath her. She had to save them, she had to get up and save them. They were screaming, dying as the ground vibrated with every new attack from the giant red-eyed daemon. It was getting closer, they would all die. She had to save them. Her skin felt on fire, she could only see red. The red of the sky, the red of the daemon, the red in her eyes. Her breath was coming out in rasps and she began to push herself up. She saw flames engulfing her entire arm and she pushed with all of her might to get up. And all that she could see was an azure glow, the screaming persisting.

Virum shook awake, breathing heavily. She tried to take a slow breath in, closing her eyes but it didn't work, she only saw that azure glow. The doctor swung her legs over the couch and held her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. Finally, she got ahold of herself, exhaling slowly and then closed her eyes, taking in another deep breath. She was finally okay, having a look around the lounge. It was empty like it usually was when she had a nightmare. Her eyes darted toward the clock, noting she had slept for four hours. No one had disturbed her, it was almost shocking. Virum stood up slowly, trying to gauge where she was in her work schedule. There was an hour until her afternoon shift, having worked throughout the night for the full 24 hours. She only left the hospital to grab some real food and clear her mind a bit, but she ultimately ended up back at work, not bothering to go home. Walking toward the locker room, not even sure of the mess she looked like, she punched in the code for her locker, opening it and grabbing her change of scrubs and shower supplies. The scorching hot shower she had turned her skin red instantly upon contact with the water and she spent longer in there than she needed to since she had the time.

The doctor observed herself in the mirror when she was done, dressed in fresh navy scrubs with her name sewn into them. She ran a hand through her hair, noting that it was longer. It was halfway to her shoulders, the blond highlights still vibrant as ever. The dark bags under her eyes were actually pale, only faintly dark. The bags were smaller as well, the sleep she got actually doing her some sort of benefit. Virum blow dried her hair and put it back up, the ponytail actually falling with the gravity slightly, then she applied her light makeup, shocked at her own appearance. She looked mostly human. Satisfied, she noted she had fifteen minutes until her shift started. Perfect timing to grab a snack.

"Perfect timing," said Tash, handing the doctor a chart as she walked into the emergency department.

Dr. Virum swallowed the mass of food in her mouth, taking it from the nurse, "This doesn't sound good."

"ETA five minutes, there's a three car pile up. Two main cars got the worst of it, the third not so much."

"Three car pile up? It's not even happy hour yet."

"For the driver that caused the accident, it was."

She frowned, opening up the file, "I saw this patient last night, the infant. I ordered a chest x-ray and an echo. Why is she back here?"

"Gin filled me in. The pediatrician dismissed your orders and sent them home. Kids sick."

The doctor was about to say something, but the sliding doors slid open, medics wheeling in a stretcher. Dr. Virum dropped the chart and ran towards the patient. They got into a room with nurses, the patient intubated while one of the medics worked the pump. She put on a pair of latex gloves.

"What do we got?" she asked.

"8 year-old female, multiple contusions, rib fractures and lacerations. BP 70 over 50, heart rate steady at 70 but still too low," the medic explained.

"Where are the parents?"

"Mother was DOA, the child was unconscious so I couldn't ask about a father."

"Okay. Get a head CT and an x-ray, look for any hemorrhaging. Get her stable and a blood bag up here. I want her monitored until she can breathe on her own."

The doors opened again, medics wheeling in another patient, this time with more urgency. Dr. Virum ran over, following them into the room.

"This one?"

"The DUI, 43 year-old male, multiple contusions and lacerations. Trauma to the skull, fractures to the sternum, right ulna. O2 stats plummeting, heart rate practically none existence and severe blood loss."

"Transfer on my count."

There were three nurses in the room and the two medics. Dr. Virum kept her eyes focused on the patient and the monitors. They were screaming at her, the patient barely alive.

"One, two, three!."

They moved him from the stretcher to the gurney, the medics taking their leave. Dr. Virum ordered a chest x-ray, and they all geared up to take the picture. Looking at the image on the screen, she could see that there was fluid in the lungs. They did an echo and there was also massive bleeding in the heart and then he began to completely crash. One of the nurses started compressions so she ordered medication to help the heart along.

"Get the paddles!" Virum shouted. They started the machine, wheeling it towards her. She grabbed the paddles, placing one on the chest and another off to the side, "Clear!" She shocked him, his body lifting with charge. Nothing, "Charging, clear!" One more time and there was no pulse, "Hold compressions," she instructed. The monitor was motionless, the patient flatlining. She sighed, "Get him on bypass," she called it, removing her gloves and sanitizing her hands, "Find an identity and notify a family," she left the room.

Dr. Virum walked toward the nurses station, Tash looking at her sadly. She grabbed the chart she was holding before the crash. Tash placed an extra one on top of that, looking at her pointedly.

"Three cars, remember?" she spoke.

"Right," she said. She opened the chart for the infant, "This will be quick."

Tash didn't seem to care. Dr. Virum walked into the room, the infant was laying in the bed with oxygen. The mother looking at her frantically but seemed somewhat relieved to see her. She repeated her procedure from the night previous, and this time ordered the x-ray and echo from her own department. The sound of the heart was still bothering her and she wasn't going to let this go until she saw some results. The doctor handed the chart to Tash with a stern look to carry out her orders this time. She would be having words with the pediatrician that dismissed her orders and sent her patient home. That wasn't cool.

Virum opened up the other folder, looking it over quickly This was the third victim of the car crash. He wasn't rushed in, his wounds seeming minor. 22 year-old male, possible fracture to the right radius, contusion from the seat belt across the chest. She opened the glass sliding door and pulled back the curtain, placing the chart down as she put on a set of gloves. The doctor looked up at the man who was smiling slightly as he waited patiently on the gurney. She recognized him, that stern face she had seen before. He had a small laceration on his hairline, which made blood trickle down his face.

"Iggy!" her head snapped to look at the new voice. She was met with Gladiolus, as he pushed himself into the room followed by Noctis and a limping Prompto.

"Are you okay dude?" asked Prompto.

"What's it looking like, Doc?" asked Gladiolus. Noctis was silent as he stood near his friend.

"If you're all finished, I need to examine him," she said calmly.

Gladio moved out of the way, pulling Prompto with him. He noted that she looked healthier today, alive, and the blood on her scrubs and lab coat, meaning she was treating other patients before she came in here. It made him relax a little bit. If she was only getting to his friend now then he wasn't much of an emergency case. She walked towards him, pulling out her penlight.

Dr. Virum shone the light on each of his eyes, happy that he was responsive. She observed the small laceration on his hairline, nothing too serious and then felt underneath his chin, happy that everyone was quiet. The doctor took the stethoscope from her neck and prepared it, placing it on his chest. Ignis winced, taking a sharp breath in. Her hazel eyes met his green ones, and he carefully unbuttoned his shirt. He was slow but she waited patiently, keeping an eye on his right arm where the possible fracture was. Virum could see the large contusion from the seat belt, probably the reason he wasn't worse off. She placed her stethoscope carefully again against his chest. She nodded at him, and he took a breath in. The doctor moved it and he repeated his actions. They did it one more time and she had a thoughtful look on her face. Virum then carefully took hold of his right arm, noting the contusion where the fracture was. Ignis was still and she was able to feel what she needed.

"Mr. Scientia, I'm ordering an x-ray and a CT for that head. I suspect you may have a mild concussion but I want to eliminate anything else I might have missed," she spoke in her professional tone, taking off her gloves and sanitizing her hands.

"Thank you, Dr. Virum," he nodded at her.

"I brought your spare," said Noctis nervously, handing the black case to his friend.

"Thank you."

"Glad you're okay," said Prompto.

"Someone will be in shortly to take you up to radiology," Dr. Virum smiled at them again, leaving the room.

She walked over to the nurse's station, giving the chart to one of the nurses there as Tash was nowhere to be found. The doctor took a quick look at herself, the blood on her scrubs and lab coat bothersome. Virum quickly darted toward the locker room to change, happy that they had ordered more than enough for her to change over. Now she wore pink scrubs, a fresh coat flaring behind her as she returned quickly to the nurse's station. She saw Noctis walking beside the nurse that was wheeling a very reluctant Mr. Scientia toward radiology and was only mildly amused by that, seeing Gladiolus and Prompto go into the waiting room. His amber eyes were on her as he walked by, but she ignored him as she always did.

"Dr. Virum," Tash walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"The results from your infant patient," she handed her the chart.

Virum looked it over, her hazel eyes widening. And then she turned sad, looking in the direction of the room. She observed the mother, who was hovering over the baby. Gladiolus watched the expression on her face, looking towards where she was. He saw the same mother from the other day and wondered how bad the damage was but he could see that she really cared. The Shield couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head right now, knowing that her job couldn't be all that easy. Dr. Virum sighed once, speaking to the nurse and then closing the chart and heaving a sad, heavy sigh.

...

thanks, guys!


	4. Congenital Heart Defect

welcome back, thanks for reading!

...

Doctor Virum closed the chart of the infant, looking at the nurse in front of her sadly. Tentatively, the woman took it from her but the look on the doctor's face kept her in place. Hazel eyes darted toward the room with the mother and the infant. Virum felt sorry for them, wishing that there was more she could do. She hated when her gut feeling turned out to be right but at least, there was some small chance for the child - not that it was fair at all.

"Get these results up to pediatrics, figure out which doctor treated that patient and have them come down here immediately. I want to speak to them," she ordered. The nurse nodded, "And get this kid admitted on the digital print, she'll be here a while," she instructed.

The nurse nodded at her again, turning to leave. The doctor turned her head back towards the room, the mother holding her sick baby. Dr. Virum smiled sadly, before tearing her eyes away and pulling out her tablet.

"Dr. Virum," Tash walked up to her from the waiting room with a distraught woman beside her. She turned to look at them, a little confused, "This is Jessie Impeato, the wife of the driver."

Dr. Virums face fell, "Hello Mrs. Impeato-"

"How's my husband?" the woman's tears were evident in her voice.

"Let's go somewhere to talk," she suggested gently.

"No! It's bad isn't it?" and she wailed, her hands covering her face.

Dr. Virum sighed, waiting for her to settle down before she could continue. The woman took a few breaths in and then looked back at her, "Your husband suffered trauma to the head, and a massive bleed in his heart. He was in critical condition. He crashed, there was nothing we could do for him. I'm sorry."

"No!" she cried again, "He can't be dead! Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, there-"

"No! You're lying. How old are you even?!" she was angry now.

Dr. Virum looked over at Tash, who just nodded at her, "He's on bypass if you'd like to see him."

"No! You're wrong! You're just a child!"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"No you're not! This is your fault! I know that name, I know who you are and what you did! You killed him!"

"Let's go, sweetie," said Tash soothingly, leading the distraught woman away.

Virum watched them go, her heart heavy. The commotion had heads turned towards them, one in particular, she didn't fail to notice was the curious amber stare at her. She met his gaze briefly, before turning her back and looking at her tablet but she couldn't focus on the words. Nausea began to settle in, her body bubbling with anxiety. Virum put a hand to her head, closing her eyes tightly. The red sky, the azure glow. She gasped quietly to herself, taking in a breath and then walking briskly away from the station and toward the locker room.

Gladiolus kept his eyes on her. He noticed she had cleaned up, changing into pink scrubs. Something that upset woman had said clearly got to her. Who was she? What was all that about? The Shield met her eyes, but only for a second, as she hastily turned her back on him. He was thoughtful as he continued to watch hee and then she darted out of the room and out of sight. Frowning, he went back to pacing impatiently while he waited for Ignis and Noctis to return. Prompto was on his phone playing a game, but Gladio couldn't exactly sit still. He peeked into the other room, where the driver that caused the accident was sitting on bypass. The distraught wife was crying as she held his hand, the nurse was there with her, the charge nurse during this shift. She looked sympathetic toward them. The Shield was distracted by Ignis and Noctis coming back. It was evident Ignis was uncomfortable about being wheeled around by the Crown Prince and Gladio couldn't help but suppress a smiled, tapping Prompto on the shoulder before the two of them went back into their friend's room. The nurse assured him that the doctor would be back momentarily as she prepared surgical tools. Gladiolus could only guess they were to fix up the cut at the top of his head.

"So what happened?" asked Noctis as the nurse closed the glass sliding door.

"The driver had appeared out of nowhere. I was unable to stop in time before I collided with the vehicle in front of me," said Ignis, his spare glasses already on his face.

"He was drunk," Gladiolus grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just glad you're alright, dude," said Prompto.

"Yes, though I wish the other victims were more fortunate," replied Ignis gravely.

"The driver died. Don't know about the other car," said Gladiolus.

"I recall a mother and her young daughter. That was the vehicle I hit."

"Haven't seen anything like that."

"I'm sure they're alright," said Prompto.

They stopped talking as the door slid open. Dr. Virum walked in holding a chart with her eyes downcast. She looked up at them, placing the chart down and putting on a pair of latex gloves. The doctor grabbed a cotton swap and some sanitizer, pulling a stool in front of the bed and sitting in front of him. Her surgical tools were beside her, and the other men moved out of her way.

"Can you take those off for me?" she asked politely.

"Certainly," he nodded, removing his glasses. He folded the arms and held them carefully in his hands.

"The good news, Mr. Scientia, your CT was normal and you have no concussion," she began, as she started cleaning up the blood that had fallen down his face, "Your arm is only fractured and will heal quickly. So I'll stitch you up, you won't have a visible scar given the location of your laceration. Then, I'll wrap that arm and send you on your way."

"And the bad news?" he inquired, keeping his eyes trained on her.

"For you, none. You'll be back to Crownsguarding later on today. Though I'm sure our humble Prince will be able to stay out of trouble until you're back to normal."

"I'll keep him in line," said Prompto cheerily.

She sighed dramatically, "I don't think I'll have enough staffing for that catastrophe."

That comment gained laughter throughout the room, lightening up the mood. Virum finished cleaning up the dried blood from his face and then stood to take a look a the cut. As before, she dipped a cotton swab into a blue fluid and ran it the numbing agent over the laceration. She began her stitches, methodically working while the others were quiet. All eyes in the room were on her as she worked but she paid them no mind. After about five minutes she cut the thread, tying it off and placing her tools back on the tray. Virum then went over to the cabinet and pulled out something to wrap up his arm with. The patient didn't flinch once while she worked and that made her job easier. When she was finished she took off her gloves and threw them in the trash, sanitizing her hands once more.

"That should do it. All of you, take it easy. This is becoming a habit," she looked at them, picking up the chart and signing it off.

"Hey Doc," Gladiolus caught her before she left.

"Yes?" she spun around to look at him expectantly, getting ready to turn him down again.

"What happened to the little girl and her mother?"

Her face fell, Gladio observing the multitude of emotions that flickered through her hazel eyes. But it was only for a moment, easily missed without a good eye. As she straightened up and looked at them she used her professional voice, "The mother was DOA. Her child is stable, we're waiting for the family to come. From the looks of things, she'll make a full recovery."

"And that beer?"

"Still a Crownsguard?"

"The best," he puffed himself up with a smug smile.

"Still a no."

Dr. Virum didn't wait for anyone to say something else, she simply turned and left before they had a chance. She sighed as she walked toward the nurse's station and handed off the chart. The nurse started preparing discharge papers. Tash came up and gestured toward the room with the infant in it. Dr. Virum looked at her sadly, still having not gone in yet. She was waiting for the pediatrician who ignored her orders, she wanted to be clear about what was going on before she went in there and disrupted a poor woman's life. Almost as if on cue, a very disgruntled, balding man had come down to where she stood. He was stock, a thin mustache looking like dirt under his lip. The man was older, wearing a lab coat that bore his name, Magnus Penia, M.D. He was coated in sweat, his skin taking a red sort of tinge, and short of breath, probably from walking so quickly toward her. His angry blue eyes zoned in on Virum as he approached, holding the chart she had sent up with a nurse almost in disgust. Penia stopped once he reached her, and she matched his stare without blinking.

"What is this?!" he demanded of her, holding up the chart, his hand shaking in anger.

"It's your mistake," she replied sternly.

Gladiolus, Ignis, Noctis and Prompto stopped just outside the room, looking over at the two doctors that were going to start fighting. Other people were also starting to look over at the commotion, the nurses stopping their work as well. All eyes in the emergency department were on the two feuding doctors that stood in front of said patient's room near the nurse's station.

"What mistake?!"

"You sent that girl home, you completely ignored my orders and look!"

"It's a sick baby!"

"Did you even look at the x-ray?!" she could feel anger bubbling within her.

"No! Because she was my patient and she's just caught a cold!"

"Look at the x-ray! Now!"

"This isn't the battlefield, Athenacia, you don't give orders here!"

"She has an enlarged heart, you idiot!"

"Don't you call me an idiot, I was practicing medicine while you were still swimming around in your father's balls!"

"Look at the x-ray," she seethed, keeping her eyes on the man.

The man regarded her death stare, stopping a moment. He begrudgingly opened up the chart, lifting the x-ray image up towards the light. Penia then looked at her incredulously, before going through the results of the echo. He closed the chart slowly, his brow creasing into a frown as he regarded her sadly. Once he handed her the chart, his shoulders slumped in defeat, having nothing more to argue with her about.

"What does that mean? An enlarged heart?" the frantic mother was in tears, standing outside of her doorway listening to the fight.

Dr. Virum and Dr. Penia exchanged a knowing look, before she turned her attention back towards the mother, "Your baby's heart is too big for her body."

"But how? Why?"

"It's hard to say. Sometimes, it can just be a normal variant. From what I can see in your child's results, and this is the most common reason, she had some form of congenital heart defect."

"S-So what does that mean?"

"It means that your baby is going to need a heart transplant," she said softly. The mother began to cry, clutching her child tightly to her chest, "Calm down. We have a good team here, she'll be at the top of the list for a transplant. But you need to know that there are risks."

"What sorts of risks?" she was distraught.

"The biggest one is acute graft failure, meaning your child might reject the heart. She'll have to go on immunosuppressors, which will reduce her white blood cell count and make her more susceptible to infection. If you follow Dr. Penia, he'll take you upstairs and get you started," she smiled sadly at the mother.

"He sent me home, I want you," the mother insisted.

"I'll follow up, but I'm not a surgeon. Dr. Penia will have the resources you need to find a donor and get you on the path you need and I will oversee all your care."

The mother looked hesitant but then eventually nodded, walking away with Dr. Penia. Dr. Virum watched them go, that same sad smile on her face. She looked over at Tash, the older woman put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"How did you know?" asked Tash.

"The heart it just... it sounded off. I wish I could describe it," she answered.

"I don't care what anyone says about you, you're the man."

Dr. Virum let out a small laugh, turning around and then stopping short at the four men who were staring at her. She blinked, almost like a deer in headlights as they regarded her curiously. And then she noted the others that all had their eyes on her. Her right hand had a slight tremor shaking the chart in her hand, the hair on the back of her neck starting to stand out. It was nothing that didn't go unnoticed by Gladiolus and Ignis. The fight between the doctors was over, most of the nurses had gone back to their work, but there were other spectators, the wife of the driver for one who was standing outside her husband's room. The people in the waiting room that turned their heads. Her eyes rolled over all of them as her heart rate began to increase.

"Back to work!" Tash shouted, clapping her hands loudly, which also snapped Dr. Virum out of her reverie. She turned back towards the nurse's station, shying away from the stares.

"Noct, against my better judgement, I think it's best if you drive. Will you go pull around the car?" said Ignis in a hushed tone. Noctis nodded, Prompto going with him. Gladiolus looked over at the Adviser suspiciously, watching as he walked towards the doctor, "Dr. Virum," he got her attention gently.

She turned to look at him, "Did you need something?" she had a tablet in her hands, looking at him curiously.

"I was curious as to your work schedule for today."

"I'm sorry?" she frowned a little confused.

"I wish to discuss this accident further, but will not take you from your work."

"Uh... I have a break coming up in an hour, assuming everything is calm around here."

"Splendid, I shall await you then."

"Okay?" she was a bit confused, but monitors going into a frenzy took her attention away from him and back into the room with the child.

Ignis turned to leave, Gladio looking suspicious at him, "What was that about?" asked the Shield as they began to walk out of the emergency department.

"Nothing of consequence," said Ignis.

"How did you get her say yes?"

"I didn't exactly ask her to leave her work. Perhaps you can utilize the same sort of method."

"She's got to have a life outside of this hospital."

"Indeed, though I doubt its willingly."

Gladiolus looked thoughtful at his friend's words, taking one last look behind him before exiting the building.

...

Dr. Virum splashed cold water on her face, observing herself in the mirror. Her eyes were starting to go bloodshot again, she had done too much work for the short amount of sleep she had. Some day so far. She took a towel and dried her cheeks, taking in a deep breath. The emergency department had calmed down, for now, and she had a moment to breathe. Virum walked out of the bathroom, going down the hall and ignoring the people that looked at her as she made her way back toward the nurse's station. She pulled out her tablet, Tash in the room with the child victim of the crash. The nurse was talking to the father, with another doctor.

Virum grabbed a chart from the pile and looked it over. 56 year-old female, fell on her kitchen floor, contusion, possible fracture. 23 year-old female, rib fracture, head trauma. 85 year-old male, cardiac arrest. 9 year-old female, high fever, runny nose, coughing. 17 year-old male, bicycle accident, multiple arm contusions, laceration to the leg. 39 year-old male, shortness of breath, arrhythmia. 93 year-old male, cardiac arrest, time of death 19:43. 34 year-old male, severed fibula.

The doctor sighed as she handed off the last chart to Tash, putting her hands on her head and rubbing her temples slightly. Tash offered her a sad smile, then gestured toward another room. Dr. Virum looked over, seeing the distraught wife still in her room with her husband on bypass. Mrs. Impeato was looking at her, Dr. Virum unable to determine what she was seeing. She looked back at Tash, and the older woman nodded at her. Virum sighed, silencing the anxiety that bubbled within her. She walked into the room, trying to keep her body language passive instead of defensive. The husband was still on bypass, the monitors singing their happy, steady song.

"Mrs. Impeato," she greeted gently.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Virum... about earlier," the woman started.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's not easy to deal with the pain of loss."

"It doesn't excuse my actions. I heard about the baby."

"Everyone did," she smiled gently, looking at her feet.

"I believe you did everything you could. I'm ready to say goodbye to my husband now."

Dr. Virum nodded, offering another sad smile. She looked over at Tash, and the woman dropped what she was doing to come into the room. The nurse stood beside the widow, as Dr. Virum walked toward the bypass machine. She gave one last glance towards the two women in the room. With a small nod from Mrs. Impeato, Virum began to turn off the machine, hitting a switch one by one. She could hear the cry of the wife with each movement and then the monitor's song became sad, as the last machine was turned off. Dr. Virum shut them down, looking over at the clock.

"Time of death, 21:29," she said softly.

Virum left the room as the wife wailed again, but this time with acceptance. She walked toward the nurse's station with Tash right behind her. The two women took one last look at the grieving widow, and the went back to focus on their work.

"Dr. Virum," another nurse came up to her.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor," she replied.

Dr. Virum looked confused. No one visited her at work. The nurse nodded her head towards the person she was referring to. The doctor saw Mr. Scientia standing in the waiting room, smiling slightly. She walked towards him with her hands in her lab coat pocket, Tash once again trailing behind her.

"Can I help you?" asked Dr. Virum.

"Yes, as I remember you were to go on break about two hours ago," he replied gently.

"She's on break now," said Tash.

"What? But-" she looked over at the nurse incredulously.

"We got this. Everything is calm. I'll page you if you need anything."

"I-" Tash gave her a stern look, pushing her forward and then walked away. Dr. Virum sighed as she turned back towards Mr. Scientia, "I guess I'm on break," she shrugged.

"Splendid."

"I, um. There's a cafeteria on the third floor."

"Shall we then?" he offered her his arm.

"That's not necessary," she politely declined, leading the way towards the public elevator.

What did she agree to? He was Crownsguard, she specifically only treated them and then stayed away. But he was just in an accident, and as long as he was going to stick to the medicine she could go along. She'd just walk away if it came down to anything else. Once the elevator came to their floor he waited for her to enter, before stepping in himself. Virum pushed the button to floor three, keeping her eyes away from his. Ignis was silent and as they jumped up the two floors people were cramming inside before they had a chance to step out. She should have taken the stairs, she hated elevators. Regardless, she led him towards the cafeteria, feeling suddenly ravenous. The doctor walked down toward the first stop she could see, not really caring what she got. Ignis ordered an ebony and she got a sandwich, nothing special but she took the bill before he could say anything and then lead them towards a table. Virum took a bite of her food eagerly, the bland meat and cheese settling her stomach a bit. He sipped his ebony and her eyes darted toward the clock.

"Bit late for coffee isn't it?" she inquired.

"There's never a wrong time for ebony," he responded politely.

"If you say so," she put down her sandwich that made her nauseous now, "What did you need from me?"

"I was hoping I might inquire the status of the young girl."

"I can't discuss other patients with you."

"But she will survive? I saw you running toward her room before I departed this afternoon."

She looked annoyed, "She'll make it, yes."

He looked relieved, "That's good to hear."

"From what the report says, you were in there tending to her by the time the medics got there."

"Her mother asked me to help her."

Dr. Virum looked at him, "It's good that you did, might have made the difference in her life."

He nodded at her, taking another drink, "Thank you, though I wish there was more I could have done."

"Don't think like that. Her mother was critical, there was nothing you could have done. I have to say though, you don't seem the type to get involved in an accident."

"It was not something I could avoid given the abruptness of it."

Virum shrugged, "I've seen worse."

"In combat?" he raised a brow. She looked at him sharply, frowning. His eyes were curious as they studied her, and she looked away in disgust, "Apologies, I wasn't intending to offend-"

"What gave me away?" she looked back toward him, regaining her composure.

"Your reaction. Gladio was the first to suggest it based on your scar."

She absently ran her fingers down its length, "Sometimes I forget about that," she replied, pulling her coat to hide it almost as a second nature.

"And your heated discussion with your colleague this afternoon."

"Figures," she half smiled, "I was a combat medic. I left that behind."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind," her voice was hard, her eyes were dark as she looked away.

"Apologies," he regarded her with sympathy. Ignis took another drink, not really knowing where to begin, "I am curious as to how someone so young managed to secure a position such as yours."

"I'm 25, I'm not that young."

"Still farther ahead than most senior residents. You're an attending."

She shrugged, "I worked hard."

"No one is denying that. It's admirable."

"Thanks," she said a little thrown off by his compliment.

Ignis nodded at her, noting she was a bit nervous now. He supposed now was as good a time as ever, "You know, Gladio-"

"Save it," she looked back at him, annoyed, "This is the part where you tell me how great he is and he's not like the others and I should really give him a chance because the past is the past. Don't waste your breath. I'm not interested in Crownsguard or anything to do with it. I'm still trying to figure out how you tricked me into this," she began to rise from her seat, hating how calm and calculating his eyes were.

"Well, it appears that you've said all I need to, however, there is one last thing," he didn't move but looked up at her as she stood. She stopped, waiting for him to speak, "Gladio won't give up that easy after seeing you agree to meet with me. He's a warrior, he will wear down your defences until they're broken entirely. Try not to be so harsh with him."

Virum said nothing as she listened to his words. So that's what this was about, he was being a wingman. He was sneaky, she would have to be careful around him should she ever see him again.

Ignis offered her a small smile, and she exhaled, "I hope you make a full recovery. Good night, Mr. Scientia."

"Good night, Dr. Virum, and you have my thanks for the ebony."

"Don't mention it," she waved off as she walked away.

...

thanks so much!


	5. Mostly Human

hey there! thanks so much for my lovely review, it means a lot to me. I hope you're not disappointed when I say I will be heading towards the main story. it'll still have my own unique twist like Dead Memories. but in order to build a good house, you need a solid foundation. thanks so much for reading!

...

The red sky loomed above her. On the ground, the tremors of attacks vibrating through her body. She couldn't move, but she had to save them. As always, she couldn't get up, but she willed herself to, as the fire took over her skin. The azure glow emanated from her body. And then she shook awake. Virum shot up out of her bed, hitting the floor of her bedroom. She was breathing heavily but got it under control much quicker than usual before pushing herself up off of the hardwood, extremely happy that she had taken the time to clean it recently.

The doctor ran a hand through her hair, the light of the sun shining in her apartment windows. She was forced to go home by both Tash and Gin. The two women had ganged up on her, forcing her to take a day off. So she tried it, going home to her messy apartment but she couldn't sleep. Instead, she spent five hours cleaning up the garbage that had festered over the weeks. There were plenty of take-out containers covering all her surfaces that rotted thanks to laziness and inactivity. Virum was exhausted by the time she was done and had collapsed in her bed after doing all the laundry. Her hazel eyes darted toward the clock, noting she had slept for a solid six hours. That was almost a record. Walking into the bathroom, she was impressed that the dark circles under her eyes were hardly visible, not even bloodshot. Hell, she looked completely human, like someone who didn't suffer from sleep deprivation and a sour attitude. Nodding with how impressed she was, she turned on the shower, deciding she might try and make a day of it. It wasn't often that she felt like herself anymore. Virum sighed dreamily as the water turned her skin red instantly, letting it wash over her longer than she needed and soon regretted that she was already halfway done before she thought about having an actual bath. Maybe later.

Virum got out of the shower, turning off the water and drying herself off quickly before walking into her room for clothes, ones that weren't scrubs. When was the last time she wore real clothes? Absently, she thought about it while standing naked in front of her full-length mirror. Living alone meant there was no sense in having modesty, pulling on her underclothes and then wiggled herself into a red skirt with a layer of black lace. It came down to her mid-thigh, with a brighter red shirt donning short sleeves that revealed most of her shoulders. She pulled on a thin, low cut black sweater on top of it, slightly impressed with how she looked. Virum traced her finger carefully over the scar on her neck that was slightly visible before blow drying her hair and letting it flare out. The tips of it just grazed her shoulders, it had grown. She didn't even bother with makeup, looking mostly human today there just wasn't a need, however, she couldn't leave without her jewelry. A small smile found her face as she observed her appearance, satisfied with herself. Mostly human.

The girl walked out of her bathroom and into her kitchen, opening the fridge to see what she had to eat. Beer and various condiments. Right, she didn't spend a lot of time at home, ergo, she didn't have any food to cook. Sighing slightly, she closed the fridge and walked to her foyer. Virum pulled on her black and grey striped fingerless gloves and a pair of boots that zipped up at the side all the way up to her knees. Grabbing her purse, she pulled it on to have it rest at her hip and left her apartment, turning to lock the door after she was halfway to the elevator. Once she got to the bottom of her building she began to walk East. There was no need to take her car anywhere, the place she wanted to go to was close by. There were lots of people out and she put her hands in her pockets as she walked, trying to stay out of the way as the streets were flooded. It really was a gorgeous kind of day, and she was a little sullen that she had slept through most of it. Three blocks down she finally entered the small cafe tucked out of the way. The doctor couldn't remember the last time she ate here, having spent so much time working. Seating herself, she ordered a specialty tea before pouring over the menu slowly. As an afterthought, she pulled out her phone to make sure that the hospital didn't need her and then ordering herself eggs benedict with peameal bacon. She leaned back in her chair, reading local news on her phone to pass the time during the wait.

"Dr. Virum?" she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

The doctor looked up from her phone, surprised to see Prince Noctis and one of his Crownsguard standing in front of her. She recognized him, with green eyes, glasses and a stern look, but she couldn't quite recall his name as it had been a few weeks since she had seen him - though she remembered in a sort of haze that the two of them had gone to the hospital cafeteria and it didn't end very pleasantly.

"Prince Noctis," she bowed her head politely towards him, "I'm sorry, Argentum? Scientia?" she looked at the other man, "I see so many people in a day I'm not trying to be rude."

"Ignis will suffice," Ignis assured her softly, "Though I must say I'm a little wounded I had not made any sort of impact."

"Careful specs or Gladio will get mad," Noctis teased his friend.

"Ah, Mr. Amicitia. Stops by with some sort of ailment at least twice a week," she smiled politely.

"Seriously?" Noctis laughed.

"I was unaware Gladio was spending so much time in the hospital," mused Ignis.

"Oh yeah, he's almost there as much as I am," Dr. Virum said dryly.

"You don't appear to be on your way there now."

"I do get days off. It's just not often I actually take them. But my nurses ganged up on me after noticing my eighteen-day work streak."

"Eighteen days? You're crazy," said Noctis.

She shrugged, "I've gone longer. What's the Prince doing here in this cheap little diner anyway?"

"I love the breakfast here, I live just up the street."

"The building up the street? Three blocks away? Abnormally large?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite," Ignis interjected curiously.

"Sorry, it's just, I didn't know all this time we lived in the same building. Small city I guess."

"I'll say," Noctis laughed.

The waitress brought out her food then, and Dr. Virum smiled politely. She then gave menus to the other two, and they took that as an invitation to sit down. The girl looked like she was about to protest but then thought the better of it. This was the Crown Prince, who was she to tell him to go away? Virum sighed as she took a drink from her mug, hoping that no one else would come in to intrude on her day off - mostly that Mr. Amicitia wouldn't stop in at the wrong time and start getting any ideas, or that any onlookers would recognize her either given her present company.

"What's Gladio come in for?" asked Noctis, putting down his menu.

"Nothing interesting. He had a hurt knee, elbow, sore neck. Your other friend, Mr. Argentum, took a shot to the shoulder, not a week after his ankle had healed," she replied, taking a bite of her food, her voice indifferent.

"So that's what happened to him. He said he ran into something."

"Yeah, a mountain of a man."

"Gladio must really like you."

"Yeah well," she put her gaze towards her food, avoiding the studying look that Ignis wore as he regarded her, "He doesn't understand what the word no means. Maybe you can help him figure it out, you both seem like clever people."

"As I said, Gladio will continue his pursuit and wear down your defences," said Ignis, sipping on his ebony.

"Specs is right. Your only hope is to give him the chance," conceded Noctis.

"I don't date Crownsguard," she insisted.

"And yet here you are," said Ignis.

"Your Prince sat down. I'm pretty sure he can sit with whoever he wants, isn't that kind of a perk of being a Prince?"

"It's not like that, really..." said Noctis, looking down at his hands.

Dr. Virum looked at him thoughtfully, then glanced back at Ignis. The Crownsguard just looked at her sympathetically, and she understood instantly. Sighing, she took another bite of her food before speaking up again.

"I don't mind your company, Highness, you're not a Crownsguard," she said in a light tone.

He smiled slightly, "Thanks. But can you drop the formality? It's not really my style."

She returned his smile, "Sure."

...

Virum parted ways with Prince Noctis and Ignis, asking them to keep their little breakfast date to themselves. They agreed, but only if she would meet up with them again on her next day off. She smiled at the broken promise she gave, Ignis knowing full well that she intended to never do such a thing but choosing to keep it to himself, and so, she started walking away from the diner. The breeze blew, mostly warm and it made her feel at ease once more. She didn't return home, not yet, she was enjoying the outside. Insomnia was huge and it had been a long time since she explored it's streets, especially during the day.

The doctor walked toward the central park, a view she had from her home but never actually spent a lot of time in. Kids were playing with their families, couples strolled hand in hand under the clear blue sky, teenagers skittered about with their friends, enjoying their freedom from school. Insomnia was a peaceful city, the real conflicts living on the outside of the magical wall. Virum kept her hands in her pockets as she strolled down the trail, smiling slightly as she walked past the masses. She walked toward a pond, where small children excitedly threw food into the water for the birds to eat. Standing a few feet from the base, she watched the happy families around her and absently brought her hands to her womb, sadness taking over her. Her hazel eyes were distant as she looked over the rippling water and she smiled sadly at her own thoughts. Virum could hear people laughing around her, enjoying themselves while they were out of the house. No one paid her any mind, they didn't even know who she was, didn't look at her with disdain or fear. It felt normal, something she wished she had more often. Of course, she would never admit that she was having a good day with her time off, she couldn't let those nurses push her into more of them.

"Athenacia," she heard a voice beside her.

"Cor," she greeted the Immortal almost coldly as he approached her. Almost.

Cor wasn't in his uniform, just plain clothes like herself. He was a tall man, muscular build, the Marshal of the Crownsguard. Cor Leonis was much like herself, immersed himself in his work so it was rare to see him outside like a civilian. Athenacia hadn't seen him in nearly a year but he hadn't changed much. There were lines on his face as age progression occurs. His hair was still short and brown, no signs of grey yet which was surprising but his light blue eyes were kind, almost sad as they regarded her person. She tore her gaze from him and looked back towards the rippling surface of the water. Cor walked up and stood beside her, his eyes following her own.

"Surprised to see you outside," he commented.

"Same for you," she kept her voice as neutral as possible.

"Walk with me," he instructed.

Athenacia sighed, walking alongside him as he led her down the cement path. Some people looked at them with curious eyes, as Cor was someone that people knew. It was attention she didn't want on her.

"What's this about?" her face was scowling the more her hazel eyes scanned her surroundings.

"Classified," he answered simply.

"Great," she said dryly, "I doubt you tracked me down just to not discuss anything."

"I need you to come to the Citadel with me."

"For what?"

"Classified."

The doctor grunted angrily at the lack of information he was providing her but she had no choice but to follow him as he led her out of the park and toward the busy road. Athenacia recognized his car as they approached it and he opened the door for her to get in. The scowl remained on her face as she begrudgingly sat down, closing the door herself and strapping in her seat belt. Cor went to the other side, getting in himself and turning on the engine. She kept her gaze out the window, the peaceful tranquillity of the park fading out of sight. So much for a pleasant day.

"You going to tell me now?" she asked, now that they were no longer in earshot of anyone else.

"I need your medical opinion on something," was all he offered her, keeping his eyes focused on the road and his hands on the wheel.

Athenacia put her elbow on the window ledge and leaned her head on it, taking her gaze back toward the city. The roads were manageable, traffic not too heavy headed towards the Citadel. That was rare, but then shift change hadn't occurred yet. She didn't recognize anyone walking along the streets, nor many of the advertisements in the electronics trying desperately to gain her attention. The sun was barely visible with all these tall buildings surrounding them, as finally the biggest one of all loomed in front of her. The Citadel was set in the centre of the city, two tall identical towers reaching high into the sky. The doctor knew that the crystal resided in the middle, the magical barrier starting there and flaring out to the outskirts of the solid cement walls.

Cor drove through without an issue as he was a high ranking officer. Once he parked the car and she got out, slamming his door. The Marshal looked at her, about to say something but the hateful glare she gave him said all she needed it to. He rolled his eyes at her attitude and then led the way into the vast fortress, staying at her side. The two of them largely ignoring everyone walking by them in the corridors. Athenacia saw Crownsguard and Kingsglaives alike, some of them eyeing her curiously. Cor brought her toward what she faintly recognized as the throne room, riding the elevator to one of the top floors. It was quick and she soon realized they weren't going there. The Marshal stepped out of the elevator with her behind him and began leading her toward the royal apartments. She was curious now, seeing as she really had no reason to be here. They walked toward the end of the hallway and Cor opened up the door to the room of King Regis.

Her eyes widened a little as he moved aside for her to step in. The room was far more spacious than her own one bedroom apartment. There was a fireplace off on the opposite end of her, a desk for who knows what he was working on. His own private bathroom with the door slightly ajar. To the left she saw a huge window, arched at the top, letting the sunlight flow into it. The four-poster king size bed was directly in its view, and a television hung on the wall before it. Between the bedroom portion and the bathroom was another lounging area with a giant bookshelf behind the seats. King Regis sat in one of them, looking at her with kind eyes and a gentle smile. It had been quite a few years since she had seen him in person and he had also matured rapidly fast for a man his age. His cane was at his side, a bag on the table near him. Athenacia recognized it, a portable medic bag not unlike the one she carried in the trunk of her car. Cor closed the door behind her and walked over towards the King while she stood her ground, unsure of what she was doing here. Was she in trouble? She thought that she no longer needed to say anything, that her requests were fulfilled and she never needed to step foot here again.

"It is good to see you again, Dr. Virum," he spoke in a light tone, greeting her with a polite nod.

"You as well, your Majesty. Athenacia is fine," she also inclined her head towards him, still unsure of herself.

"Did Cor discuss with you why I've called you here?"

"No, he seemed to leave out a huge gap. You know how talkative he can be," she smiled.

He returned it, "I see."

"Didn't think you'd willingly show up if I told you," Cor grunted, crossing his arms.

"You never bothered to try. I wouldn't ignore a command from his Majesty. Oops-" she was bumped by the door opening, and another man stepping in.

"Sorry miss," he said, closing the door behind her and walking towards the King.

"Clarus, you know Dr. Virum," Regis inclined his head towards her.

"Dr. Virum? Athenacia?" the Shield looked in her direction, "It's been a while."

The doctor smiled politely, though still not sure what she was doing here at all, "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but why have you summoned me? I thought that.. well, you know..." she bit her lip nervously.

"We were hoping you'd be able to give his Majesty a physical," said Cor.

"Why me? Don't you have other doctors around here?"

"Not ones that know how to keep their mouths shut or with your... particular skills."

Athenacia shrugged in agreement with his statement, he definitely had a point. Taking off her fingerless gloves, she walked toward the three men, but first to the rounded table. Dr. Virum placed her gloves in the pocket of her sweater, removing that as well and laying it neatly on the back of a chair. She took off her purse and then opened up the med bag. Rummaging through it quickly, she pulled out the stethoscope, placing it on her ears and walking towards the King. Virum listened to his heartbeat, noting the normal sinus rhythm. His airways sounded clear as well, as she moved the scope into two different places asking him to breathe. The doctor went back to the med bag and pulled out a penlight, shining it quickly over his eyes. Satisfied with the results, she moved on to examine with her hands his abdomen and felt nothing out of the ordinary there, in fact, he seemed extremely healthy. Virum continued her exam, checking blood pressure and everything else she needed to do that wasn't invasive. The King was healthier than most people half his age - but he was ageing far too rapidly. The magic he was using to protect them all was taking its toll on him, he couldn't keep this up much longer. Athenacia could see it residing within him, wearing a thoughtful frown as she finished her examination with the tools provided to her.

"Well?" asked Cor.

"You're healthy," she started, looking at the King himself, "But the magic you're using to keep up the wall is draining your life force faster than you can heal. I hate to say it, but you're past your prime. It's going to be time to move on soon, or you'll die much quicker than you anticipate."

"Noctis isn't ready," King Regis insisted.

"Were you not about his age when you took the throne and put up the wall?"

"Roughly. The tale is altered from what they say inside the city and what you may have heard."

"Well put it this way. Assuming the Empire doesn't launch an attack, you can have another few years. But if they come with their guns blazing as they like to, you won't have nearly as much time. You can't sustain an assault, plain and simple."

"So it is as I feared," he said sagely.

"This is why we called you," explained Cor.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty I wish I could give you better news," she looked at the man sadly.

Regis met her gaze but only smiled, "I thank you for your time, Athenacia. I won't trouble you again."

"You sir, could never be a bother to me," she gave him an assured smile, "It's these other pests around you," she looked pointedly at Cor.

"Thank you. Clarus can see you out."

"That's not necessary, I remember the way. Take care, and if you need anything, you can contact me directly," she nodded at him, putting on her purse and sweater.

Athenacia began to walk towards the door, putting on her gloves again as her back was to the three men.

"Cia," she heard Cor call her just as she touched the doorknob. She turned to face him curiously, "Sorry for bringing you in like that."

"Don't mention it," she smiled at him slightly though still with an icy glare before exiting the room.

The doctor walked back the way she came toward the elevators, quickly getting inside pushing her desired floor, the ground. She pulled out her phone, checking for any messages. There were none. It seems the emergency department didn't fall apart without her. Athenacia was little sullen about that. It was a long way to go down, the elevator stopping on various floors for different people. The girl kept herself in the corner during all these transactions, making herself as small as possible so no one would notice her. They didn't, but she was only halfway down. As she got further down, the lift was emptier and then she was the only one inside of it again. Athenacia checked quickly, and it made one final stop as she put her face back in her phone.

"Hey Doc," said the younger Amicitia, a smile on his face as he recognized her while he stepped into the elevator.

"Uh, Mr. Amicitia," she inclined her head politely, a little startled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, standing beside her and pushing the ground floor again.

"Leaving actually," she replied, hating that she didn't take the chance to get out of the elevator and take the stairs down the remaining floors.

She observed him, noting that he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, "I'm on my way out myself."

Athenacia just smiled her response, putting her face back in her phone and moving toward the side of the elevator. She darted out quickly once the door opened, walking briskly toward the exit. Biting her lip in annoyance, she could hear his footsteps following her and he caught up to her quickly, walking beside her. The doctor pretended not to notice him, though it was hard when he opened the door and allowed her to step through it. She smiled slightly at him again and practically ran down the stairs toward the gate. The sun had gone down, the lights turning on all around them. The stars were out, it was a clear night.

"You walk here?" he asked.

"Uh, not exactly," she replied vaguely.

"I can walk you home," he offered.

"That's not necessary," she held her hand up in protest, though he kept up his pace beside her.

"It's better if you don't walk by yourself at night, pretty girl in the dark. I don't mind."

"Well, don't you have your car?"

"Lost it for the month. Made a stupid bet," he shrugged grinning, "Look Doc, it's not a date. I'm just trying to make sure you get home safe, that's what we Crownsguard do, protect people."

"I can take care of myself, really. You don't have to trouble yourself."

"No trouble."

"I'm not even going home, I've got to get to work," she continued her argument, though she knew it was futile.

Athenacia didn't actually have to work, she was just afraid that if she walked home he would start showing up there more like he did at the hospital. Not that he wouldn't have a reason to be in the building, she just figured he would find more of a reason to be there. The doctor hated to admit that his hospital visits were the easiest part of her day and _did_ make her feel a bit better - but she would never say that out loud.

"I'll get you there safely," Amicitia assured, continuing to walk with her toward the hospital.

"If you insist," she gave up, internally cursing Ignis for being right.

The Shield smiled, keeping a respectful distance. Athenacia didn't talk much, not about herself anyway. She could only assume that Ignis had warned the big man not to mention her past, so he only asked her about her current work, the infant that she treated while he was there for the accident. The doctor usually turned around the discussion to him and his work. His ego was big enough that he told her all about his training, leaving her to smile at his enthusiasm and the pride he held in his own work. Athenacia could respect it as she took a similar stance with her own patients, especially when she could successfully save them.

The walk was coming to an end as the large tall building of the hospital came into view. The doctor slowed down her pace as they came toward the doors of the emergency department and then she stopped entirely at the ambulance bay. Amicitia stood in front of her, finishing his story and she genuinely smiled at his antics.

"This is my stop," she said, her eyes looking toward the glass sliding doors.

"If you got time we could still grab that beer," he grinned at her.

Athenacia laughed, "Good night, Gladio," she spoke, walking towards the doors without a look back, though a smile was still plastered on her face.

Gladiolus watched her go, kept looking in her direction even as she disappeared out of sight. He still wore that crooked grin, her words ringing in his ears. He was getting somewhere, she called him by name for the first time since they had met.

...

thanks, guys!


	6. Subclavian Artery

welcome back! thanks so much for my lovely reviews they really mean the world to me and brighten up my day! and thank you to my silent readers!

...

Dr. Virum waited about a half hour inside of the emergency department, mostly in the waiting room where no one would notice her. When she was sure that Gladiolus was gone, she stepped back outside and took a look around. Satisfied, she began to walk down the streets toward her home at a brisk pace, knowing the trek would take her at least an hour. It was getting late, the roads down to minimal traffic and most businesses closed for the day. Athenacia would have taken a cab but felt like walking instead, a good way for her to clear her thoughts and she had a lot of them today. She looked up, the invisible magical wall high above her in the sky.

The city was aglow with many lights flooding the streets. Screens played their advertisements, flashing lights to attract attention. Insomnia was a beautiful place to live, she was fortunate to be here. This was one of the last safe places in all of Eos to live, and yet, it all relied on one man - the very man she had examined earlier in the day, the reason she was walking home instead of driving. This was her home and the thought of it being destroyed like many others out there filled her with sorrow. King Regis was generous, and probably one of the best rulers in the world. He sacrificed his own life force to ensure that his own people could live in peace and no one - save for a handful of people - knew about it. She just wished there was more she could do to help him preserve his life.

Athenacia noted that the footsteps behind her stopped as well. The person was probably about six feet away from her if she was hearing right. Keeping her face thoughtful, she began to walk, slower than before and whoever was behind her continued to follow her. The doctor turned a corner of the city block, walking about eight paces and stopping to look up again. Her stalker stopped as soon as they turned the corner as well. From what she could tell, weren't overly large, nor were they a child's but the feeling she got in her gut was hostile. Looks like she wasn't going home just yet. Athenacia kept walking, turning away from the direction of her apartment building and beginning to zig-zag back toward the hospital. There was no way this person was going to start trouble there.

A loud noise in front of her, a car honking at another driver passing by, snapped her attention out of her thoughts. The footsteps were getting faster, this person almost within arms reach. They were going to try something with her and she reached into her purse for her knife. Once she had a firm grip on it she turned the corner into an alley, getting ready to defend herself. Unfortunately, her attacker was quicker and she gasped sharply as she felt the blade plunge into her back, somewhere near her left kidney. Athenacia wasn't going down easy though, making sure that he left it in before she countered with her attack. The doctor swiftly sliced along his abdomen as she turned and then slashed again at his neck, blood splattering on her. It was then her hazel eyes widened as her skin started to burn. Athenacia could only see red, all around her, starting to breathe heavily while a small azure glow beginning to show up around her skin. The man before her screamed in pain and it brought her back to the scene. Virum acted quickly, knowing that she had caught a subclavian artery. Shit. He was losing blood fast, as he fell to the ground. She dropped her knife and followed him, going to pinch the artery and try and stop the bleeding before he died. The laceration she delivered to the abdomen was also bleeding heavily, like he was on blood thinners. No, there was a very distinct odour of alcohol on his breath. Shit. Using one hand to pinch the artery, she pulled out her phone and dialled her emergency call.

"I need an ambulance 22nd and Grand, back alley. Middle-aged male, laceration to the abdomen and neck, subclavian artery pinched. Bring units of blood for transfusion stat," she ordered. They assured her that they were on the way and she hung up the phone, "You damn fool," she said absently, fishing out a potion from her purse and administering it to him.

His scared brown eyes were locked on her as she worked, keeping him from bleeding out on the street. Virum could hear sirens getting closer to her location and her anxiety relaxed a little. This man had followed her from the hospital, or maybe even as far as the Citadel, she could only assume one or the other, and now her two fingers were the only thing keeping him alive. She became aware of the knife in her back, the adrenaline of her encounter starting to wear off. The doctor gave herself a potion, she couldn't lose focus now, and administered another to the man just for good measure. Why was she even trying to save him? He attacked her, for no reason she could think of. She only knew people at the hospital, kept her circle small as she didn't care for the judgement of others. Virum couldn't say she had ever seen this person in her life before tonight, so why did he wish to hurt her?

The paramedics arrived then and she looked up at them as they took in the scene. The man was hardly breathing so first they gave him some oxygen, Dr. Virum careful not to loosen her grip on the feeble artery. The medic opened up her kit and started to check his vitals. She was new, Vrium could tell from the uncertainty in her movements, however, she didn't say anything, only let them do her job. Finally, the leader spoke to her.

"What happened here?" he asked her.

"He was following me and I sliced him open. I nicked his subclavian. You'll need to band it, I've been holding it since," she explained.

"Did he put that knife in you?"

"It's fine, just get him stable to the hospital."

The medic looked unsure but decided to listen to her instructions. He pulled out a tourniquet and moved her fingers aside quickly, tying the wound she inflicted upon him. The other medic was getting a line in for the blood that was ordered and hung two bags. Dr. Virum took one of the bags, helping the young girl out. They got the man on the stretcher and lifted him up to its full length. They began to wheel it towards the ambulance, the female medic getting inside and Dr. Virum handing her the bag of blood she was holding up.

"You might as well get in and come with us," the male medic instructed.

The doctor nodded, hopping into the back and sitting in a way that the knife didn't move on her. She helped the young girl get situated as the ambulance began to speed through the streets of Insomnia toward the hospital. Dr. Virum felt a bit faint but pushed passed it as she tried to keep this man alive. The young medic was looking at her wound and Virum would have none of that. Once they arrived, the two medics rushed the man toward a trauma room. The doctor saw Gin running awkwardly toward her.

"What happened?" the nurse asked in alarm.

"Just an accident," replied Dr. Virum, walking toward the trauma room the man was taken into.

"No way, girl. You're going to treatment one."

"I have to see my patient-"

"You're not on the clock, he's not your patient. You've lost some blood to, get into treatment one and I'll send in Dr. Brette."

Dr. Virum nodded at her, waiting until she had left to go to the nurse's station. Once she saw that Gin was out of the way she walked into the trauma room, the monitors screaming about his stats. They hung another blood bag and more painkillers. They pushed medication and the monitors calmed down their song. He was stable, and on his way up to the operation room where they would repair the damage she had done to him. Virum stood aside as they wheeled his gurney away and towards the elevator. She was still unsure about whether or not she wanted him to live but she was happy that he was stable for now.

And then the adrenaline and potion wore out completely.

Her eyes widened, feeling a sharp pain where the knife had punctured her. Screaming in agony, she fell to her knees while her hand absently went to examine the wound and try to figure out if he had gotten through to her organ or not. Nurses rushed to her, picking her up and carrying her forcefully into the next room. Dr. Brette was there in an instant, bringing a blood bag with him as the nurses hooked her up to the machines. Within seconds, the nurses put in an intravenous and started her on a morphine drip. Athenacia tried to focus, feeling her skin begin to burn again. Her vision was hazy as it went from normal to red with every blink. She kept a grip on herself, she had to.

"Sedate me," she instructed weakly.

Dr. Brette looked at her curiously, "Cia..."

"Sedate me!" she screamed.

Dr. Brette paused for a moment but then ordered the medicine. The nurses pushed it instantly and her world went from red to black as she was beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing she heard was the sound of someone discussing getting the knife out of her back.

...

Amidst the red sky was a cruel wind. Tears streamed down her face as she raced towards her fallen comrades. The ground beneath her shook and she fell to the ground, clutching her bag. But she pushed herself back up despite her body protesting her every movement. She gasped as she saw two glowing red eyes and another singular one further off in the distance. The smell of death was in the air and she pressed on, she couldn't stop. She had to save them, had to do something, they were all dying around her and she couldn't let that happen. Even as she tried to run she was still hit by debris blowing in the unforgiving wind. Each one felt worse than the last, she couldn't stop, she had to save them. She was forced to the ground again, crying out in pain and frustration before pushing herself up slowly and began running again. The red glow was getting closer as the sky was turning to blood. She stopped in her tracks seeing again the obscured figure. Her eyes wide with fear as the glowing of his blade came towards her. She moved but not fast enough, the weapon thoroughly slicing down her neck vertically.

Athenacia took in a sharp breath, waking up at the impact of her nightmare. Her monitors were beeping loudly, nurses rushing into her room. She blinked a few times, trying to gather where she was and what she was doing. The doctor saw she was hooked up to an intravenous, taking in sharp breaths while her eyes travelled to see she was in a hospital gown as well. Her hands absently went to find the knife but she could only feel a bandage with fresh stitches underneath it. Athenacia relaxed a little, the nurses backing off of her. The effects of the morphine in her system calmed her and her breathing evened out eventually. She grabbed her line and lessened the drip, wanting to be somewhat coherent while she was recovering. The nurses left her room, not really saying anything to her now that she was stable. Athenacia wouldn't have heard them anyway, as her head was in a haze. Running a hand through her hair, she noted that there was dried blood in it, probably from the man she had wounded. His artery did spray all over her after she sliced it open. Sighing, she found the button on her bed and lifted herself into a better sitting position.

The doctor was in a treatment room still in the emergency department. From her vantage point, she could see across the way on the other side of the nurse's station that the man who attacked her was back from the operation room. He was unconscious still and she wasn't sure how long he had been out. Athenacia wasn't even sure when her own sedation had worn off, she just knew that it needed to happen. She saw Gin at the nurse's station. The woman, not much older than herself, looked at her and then walked to her room, followed closely by Dr. Brette. Gin stood off to the side, taking note of the vitals with her tablet and giving a worried look at the injured doctor. Dr. Brette was a fresh attending doctor, trained in another hospital on the other side of the city but was good at his job. He wore dark green scrubs and lab coat that bore his name: Dwight Brette, M.D. He had a thick full head of hair, dark brown with bushy eyebrows. Brette had a thick accent but was easy to understand nonetheless and was tall, nearly 6'6". He was also young, only a few years older than her, but Athenacia knew that age didn't matter that much when it came to practicing medicine.

"Athenacia, how are you feeling?" he asked in his deeply accented voice.

"High on drugs," she said hoarsely.

"We can lower the morphine drip," he offered.

"Don't bother I already did. Can I get some water?"

Wordlessly, Gin walked out of the room to grab her some. She watched, waiting for the styrofoam cup to press into her hands. The injured girl took her drink eagerly, letting the cool liquid wash over her throat and relieve her of her thirst before placing the cup down on the tray beside her, looking back at Gin. The charge nurse was around the same age as Dr. Brette, wearing pink scrubs and her ginger hair always pulled into a messy bun. She wore a little too much makeup, her swelling abdomen growing with her child. Despite that, she was one of the happiest people in the emergency department, even with some of the sorrow that came in.

"Athenacia, can you tell me what happened?" asked Dr. Brette.

"Just a mishap while walking home," she replied vaguely.

"Why were you walking?" asked Gin.

"Long story. Is he going to live?"

"Mr. Cligh will make a full recovery thanks to your quick thinking," answered Dr. Brette. She nodded absently, still unsure how she felt about it, "Cia you were stabbed, do you remember?"

"Hard to forget something like that."

"We pulled the knife out and stitched you up. We did an x-ray and he only scratched your kidney. None of your major organs were hit but you will be sore for a few days. You'll need to take it easy for a couple of weeks," he said that last part sternly.

"Yeah I know the drill," she said, keeping her eyes on her attacker.

Dr. Brette looked towards the direction she was looking, "I mean it, stay in bed. You're a patient right now, not a doctor."

"No promises," she told him honestly, taking her hazel gaze towards him.

He smiled sadly and then left the room.

"And don't you scare me like that again!" said Gin, slapping the woman gently on the arm.

"I like to keep you on your toes," she replied, her smile growing.

Gin shook her head, leaving the room. Athenacia went back to looking toward her assailant. She squinted, trying to get a read on his monitors and straining her ears to be able to hear them, however, she could only hear her own, beeping in sinus rhythm harmony. The doctor sighed, leaning her head back on the bed and looking at the fluorescent lights above her. The effects of the pain medication was lessening and she could start to feel traces of tenderness where her stab wound was. Athenacia checked the screen on the monitor, her vitals normal. That was a relief at least. She was distracted by a man charging up to the nurse's station, narrowing her hazel eyes curiously and feeling she should know the back of this man's head. The nurse pointed at her and the man turned, looking frantic until he spotted her. Cor Leonis, the Immortal, looked relieved once he made eye contact with her, walking into her room and coming standing next to her. Athenacia met his gaze, confused as to why he was here in the first place.

"You've had quite a day," he said, crossing his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, confused.

"The hospital called me. Said you had an accident."

"What? Why did they call you?"

"I'm the only contact they have for you."

"But..." and then it hit her. She no longer had an emergency contact. Cor would be the closest thing she had to one, "I see," she nodded at him, looking down at her hands, "You didn't have to come."

"Yeah, I did. Call it guilt for dragging you away on your day off."

Athenacia smirked, huffing a little, "You do guilt well."

"What happened anyway? They just said you were hurt and unconscious."

"That guy over there," she nodded towards the room across from her. Cor looked in that direction, and then back at her expectantly, "Do you know him?"

Cor looked over at him again thoughtfully, "Can't say I do."

"I think he was following me since I left the Citadel earlier."

Cor frowned, looking back at her, "And you let him get to you?"

"I wasn't alone when I left. I came here before I parted ways and continued on by myself. I noticed him about halfway home."

"You're slacking, Cia."

"Maybe so, but I nearly killed him. And then when I got here I started to feel like I was on fire, and forced them to sedate me."

"You were on fire?"

"No, I just... Never mind," she gripped her sheets tightly, her knuckles white.

He grunted, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't sweat it, kid. All is well now."

She nodded, looking up towards him, "Thanks for coming. You don't have to stay, I'll be fine."

"Get some rest. I'll check back later on," he said, understanding her dismissal.

...

Athenacia woke up a few hours after she had passed out, thankful for a dreamless sleep. She looked over at her monitor, her vitals still stable. There were no nurses at the station, pushing her bed back up towards a sitting position. Gin had made sure she had water near her and she took a drink. The physician was able to see her assailant in the other room. He was still unconscious. Setting her jaw, she threw the blankets off, swung her legs off to the side and let her bare feet touch the cold hospital floor before she grabbed her pole, wheeling it along with her as she took careful steps toward the entrance of her room.

The doctor peeked out the door, looking for anyone that would force her back into her bed. The coast was clear and she carefully made her way around the nurse's station and toward the trauma room. His monitors beeped in synchronization to hers as she entered the room. The man was breathing evenly, asleep, his neck bandaged up from where she had wounded him. The patient wore a thick beard and was slightly overweight for his age, a head was full of hair, untamed and thick. Athenacia could only stare at him, studying his face and trying to think about where she had seen him before. She saw his scared eyes staring back at her from when she hurt him back in the alley. Her heart rate quickened a bit as she saw him stir, his eyes fluttering open, taking a moment to look around him before he met her gaze. Athenacia felt her breath become shorter but she tried to calm herself down. The physician didn't want to attract any attention and be forced out of the room. Their eyes locked, she could only see the confusion in his eyes and fear. Setting her jaw, she gripped her pole tighter and walked a little bit closer toward him. He kept his eyes trained on her, not really sure what to do at the moment.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him gently, trying to keep her voice even.

"I don't feel any pain," he replied.

She nodded slightly, "That's good. The meds are working."

The patient didn't speak again and she unsure of what to say. Athenacia didn't even know what she was doing here, why she wanted to see him. She should have thought this out better.

"Why?" he finally broke the silence, "Why did you save me?"

"Why did you attack me?" her voice had an edge to it.

He looked down guiltily, unable to face her, "You were the only one to come back from the battle. I never knew it was you until I saw you in the Citadel earlier today. My brother... he was a casualty. Someone told me who you were, and I hated you ever since my brother died."

Athenacia sighed, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment and suppressing the feelings of her past.

"The rumours aren't true, are they?" he looked back at her.

"No. Rumours often aren't true."

"They can't be. You didn't let me die, you tried to save me. If what they say was true then you wouldn't have done that."

She smiled a little, tiredly, "I suppose so."

A tear ran down his face, and he looked back down, "I'm sorry I..."

"I'm sorry for your loss,"

He was crying, "You should have let me die!" he said in anguish.

"I couldn't do that," she replied softly

His heart rate increased then, he was having trouble breathing. Respiratory arrest. Nurses pushed past her, Dr. Brette coming in to take charge. Athenacia felt a hand on her arm and turned to face Gin. The woman looked at her sympathetically, before helping her back to her own room. She stopped once she got to the entrance of her doorway, looking back toward the commotion in the other room. The patient was being intubated, being put on another machine. Athenacia sighed sadly, getting back into her bed. Gin plugged back in her machine to keep it off of battery power, closing the curtain behind her and the sliding door. The charge nurse pulled out her tablet, taking another note of her vitals and getting rid of the empty bag of morphine. The physician watched her work, hoping that the other patient would make it.

"Stop," said Gin, looking at her seriously.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Being a doctor. You're a patient."

"I can't just stop being a doctor, you know that."

"Everyone knows that," said another voice. Both women looked toward the door as the curtain was being pulled back. The Marshal made his appearance, closing the door again behind him, "Which is why you'll be working the Citadel clinic until you recover."

"No, I won't."

"You will actually. It's already been cleared with your boss and me. I'm your proxy, and I know you. You won't recover if you're spending hours on end hiding in the doctor's lounge until no one is around to tell you off. So you're going to work in a less stressful environment. A room is being made up for you to stay in."

"No, I can't go back there! Gin, tell him!"

"Sorry girl, it's for your own good," replied Gin, looking at the girl sadly.

"Cia," Cor got her attention. She turned her gaze towards him, noting how serious his face was, "It's only for two weeks."

The doctor sighed heavily, keeping her eyes on him. There really was no choice in the matter, everyone was going to force her out of here until she was well enough to come back. She looked over at Gin, the pregnant nurse truly worried for her safety. Athenacia smacked her head on the bed, looking back up at the lights and listening to her monitors. Two weeks could go by quickly and she could maybe even leave earlier if she pushed it enough.

"Alright. Discharge me and let's get this over with," she spoke, looking at Gin, and then again at Cor.

...

thanks, guys!


	7. Temporary Prison

hey there! thanks so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me! and thank you, silent readers!

...

Athenacia was unhappy about being forced into the Citadel like this. As a doctor, she knew that she shouldn't even be discharged this early but they were pulling strings to get her out and free up a bed. Not that she would have willingly stayed anyway, she would have been up treating patients regardless of her condition and her boss knew that. Hell, everyone knew that, so they went behind her back and relieved her for two weeks minimum where she would work in the Citadel clinic treating bumps and bruises. It was the only offer they were giving her, and she begrudgingly took it. At least it was only for two weeks and she was sure she could push it after a week and a half. It was just the location that bothered her the most.

So, she was discharged and placed in the care of Cor Leonis who was her proxy after she appeared to have no one else listed. No one alive, anyway. Cor was not one to fool around and he knew her fairly well, which meant that he would make sure she followed her doctor's orders. It was the only reason he wouldn't let her go home in between shifts at the Citadel clinic. Those thoughts ran through her head as she carefully got into his car. Her wound was still tender and she had trouble sitting against the seat. Athenacia took one of the painkillers given to her, taking the edge off but not exactly numbing it completely. Long ago she learned that pain was a way to communicate limitations in oneself and she generally pushed father than necessary. The Marshal took off carefully away from the emergency department and towards her apartment building. The drive was silent, she had nothing to say to him. While she was happy that he cared enough to take care of her, she was pissed that he was forcing her to go back to a place she absolutely refused to be in. That was part of the deal and he knew that, however, she didn't argue as he was her commanding officer still - especially in this situation. Athenacia kept her eyes trained on the window, sitting away from the seat and observed the city during the day. Overcast took over the sky and rain wished to fall but only teased them here and there. The weather seemed to match her mood, how appropriate.

As he pulled up to her building, she saw the Prince and his guard, Ignis, leaving. They both spotted her. Shit. Luckily they were looking at the Marshal who just nodded in dismissal at them. Athenacia absently felt her head, remembering that she had dried blood crusting in her hair. Ignis looked thoughtful as he made eye contact with her for a brief moment, and then he left with the Prince, out of sight the way she wanted it. Sighing in relief, she exited the car and began to scurry toward the elevator. Cor wasn't far behind her, a stern look still on his face. The elevator ride wasn't long since she didn't live very high up. More often than not she took the stairs but she knew she couldn't with her injury. Athenacia opened the door, happy that she cleaned the last time she was here. The mountain of take-out food containers, laundry and garbage weren't attractive in any way, and she would have been ashamed to have him see it. Wordlessly, she disappeared into her room and began to gather some of her things: personal items, her technology, her toiletries and anything else she might need while she was away. She packed it all in a small bag and took a quick look at herself in the stand-up mirror. The clothes she was wearing the night of the attack was gone to wash at the hospital, so instead, she was wearing one of her scrub outfits, a pink one. There was a lot of blood in her hair, more than she had previously thought and she was in desperate need a shower. Sighing, she went to find a hat to cover her head. Pulling it so that it reached her eyebrows, she left her room with her bag. Cor took it from her and she locked up her home after taking a few steps down the hall, the Marshal giving her a pointed look to remind her. The elevator ride down to the garage was about the same as it was going up, silent. Athenacia had nothing to say to this man while she was angry at him but she felt guilty for being angry at someone that was just trying to help her. Cor ignored her internal struggle since he couldn't see it while she kept her face neutral. The elevator opened on their desired floor and the two people she really didn't to see were there waiting. Shit.

"Marshal," Ignis nodded his head politely at his Captain.

"Hey Cor," greeted Noctis causally.

Cor nodded briefly at them, exiting the elevator. Ignis was looking at Athenacia suspiciously and she tried to make herself as small as possible as she walked passed them, smiling politely under his gaze. Ignis held out his hand, seeming to guide her out, however, as she exited his hand accidentally grazed her wound on her back and she flinched violently away from his touch while hissing intensely. The girl froze, almost like a deer in headlights. The two men were both looking at her confused but had no chance to ask about anything as Cor carefully yanked her arm and pulled her away. Without another look, they walked to his car and the elevator door closed, blocking them from view.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Noctis once the elevator started ascending floors.

"Couldn't tell you. She appears to be injured though," answered Ignis, turning everything that happened over in his mind.

"Yeah. Wonder what happened."

"I'm sure it's nothing to concern ourselves with."

"You think? If Cor's involved..."

"The Marshal will take care of it," assured Ignis.

But even he couldn't help wonder why she was being dragged around by Cor and where they were going.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Later on that night, Noctis was joined in his apartment by Gladiolus and Prompto after Ignis had fed him dinner. The four men often got together at least once a week, though Ignis and Gladiolus had their Crownsguard business to attend to. Noctis probably spent more time with Prompto than the other two but he was happy that they were all off duty - as much as possible - and able to just sit around as friends. They had started a game of King's Knight, the mobile game that occupied their time more so than anything else. It was a boisterous sort of night, as Gladiolus took his win and his car keys back. Prompto was sullen about losing the car he had for only half their deal but he was never a very good gambler. As things wound down the television began to make some noise, no longer having to compete for sound with the men in the room. Ignis looked up from his phone, as all of them did. He read the title on the bottom of the screen in red. It was a report of someone getting attacked late last night.

"I heard about this," said Prompto, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume.

"...There were no reports of casualties, but the assailant was in critical condition while being rushed to hospital by ambulance. The victim, who wishes to remain anonymous, escaped with minimal damage. The victim was discharged from the hospital at an unknown time and refuses to comment on the situation. The attacker, however, seems to have gone under a 72-hour suicide watch. Other patients claim they heard him crying out with wishes to die..."

"I heard the ambulances. It was a girl, he cornered her in an alley and stabbed her in the back. So I heard," said Prompto.

"How did you hear that?" asked Noctis.

"The place I go for my midnight snacks said they saw it. I think she almost killed him, there was blood everywhere. I saw them cleaning it up this morning."

Ignis looked thoughtful at his words, thinking back to earlier in the day when he had seen Dr. Virum and the Marshal, Cor, leaving the apartment building. Cor was holding a bag that clearly belonged to her while she seemed more on edge than usual. The way she flinched from his touch on her back when he was sure that he hadn't even made contact with her. She was wearing a hat when she came down, trying to hide something. Now that he thought about it, the scene was bothering him more and more. Dr. Virum admitted to being a combat medic, her affiliation with the Marshal making sense. Curious.

"What's up specs?" asked Noctis, looking over at his friend.

"Nothing of consequence," he replied gently, not wanting to make any assumptions.

"You're thinking that I'm thinking, aren't you?"

"Perhaps."

"You think it was her, the victim from last night."

"Too many coincidences it seems," he said, sighing heavily.

"What's this?" asked Prompto.

Noctis and Ignis shared a look briefly, before looking at the other two. Gladiolus's eyes hardened a bit at the look on their faces while Prompto had genuine curiosity written all over his baby-like features. The Prince crossed his arms, giving Ignis a nod.

"Earlier in the day we ran into an unlikely, though not abnormal duo. Cor, the Marshal was escorting Dr. Virum to her home it seemed and then left with her shortly after," explained Ignis.

"Cor?" questioned Gladio, "What would he want with her?"

"As I told you, you were correct in assuming she was a combat medic," explained Ignis, pushing up his glasses. Gladiolus grunted, waiting for him to continue, "I suspect that she was the victim in the report. My arm held the door of the lift to ensure it would not close and she flinched away as I drew nearer to her back."

"But what was she doing here?" asked Prompto.

"She lives in the building," replied Noctis.

"Small world, dude. So you really think it was her then?"

"Couldn't have been," Gladiolus interjected confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Noctis suspiciously.

"Because I walked her to the hospital last night so she could go to work. Can't get stabbed in an alley if you're not there."

Prompto laughed, "She actually let you near her without her lab coat on?"

"She was leaving the Citadel, in plain clothes. I didn't think it was okay for her to walk alone."

"She does have her own vehicle doesn't she?" asked Ignis, finding this information more troubling than the previous.

"I didn't ask. I just walked her to work and then went home. Could have driven but someone had my car," Gladio looked darkly at Prompto.

"Hey big guy, we had a deal, you lost," Prompto teased, holding up his hands.

"Either way, she wasn't the victim if she was at work all night," said Noctis, "Wonder who it was."

"Food for thought," agreed Ignis, letting the matter drop.

But Gladiolus kept his thoughts on the situation presented to him. He didn't stay much longer, muttering some lame excuse about making sure Prompto hadn't ruined his car and then he left the apartment. The Shield didn't go home, instead, he drove down the familiar streets toward the hospital. It took longer than normal to get there seeing as people were on their way home from work. Gladio was a little impatient but eventually, he made his way into the hospital parking lot. The mundane task of finding parking seemed to be an eternity and he practically sprinted into the emergency department once he found one. The sliding doors opened and there were people waiting to be treated. This appeared to be a slow day and he walked to the nurse's station, looking to see if Dr. Virum was anywhere around. He didn't spot her directly, however, he did see the pregnant registered nurse that was often talking to said doctor. The rooms were filled with people but she did manage to spot him on her way toward the station.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm looking for Dr. Virum," he said, a little hastily.

"She's not in, but I can have another doctor look at you if you wish?"

"No, I was supposed to follow up with her," he lied, "Can I make an appointment to come back and see her?"

"I'm afraid she's out for the next two weeks, but I'd be happy to have her attending follow up with you?"

"No, that's alright. Thanks," he smiled, turning to leave.

Out for two weeks? That seemed unlike her. Gladio frowned in thought, wondering what could have happened. He lingered around the hospital longer than he needed to that night he parted ways with her, suspecting she was lying about having to work but would she really have left after that? It would have been late, far too late for someone to be wandering around alone at night no matter who they were. She was last seen with Cor this morning, he was escorting her away. The only place the Marshal would take her is the Citadel, that's where he always was. Gladiolus looked over at the looming building, knowing that the chances of finding her in there again were slim. She was in such a rush to leave there last night, so reluctant to be near any Crownsguard there was no way she was there. Shaking his head, he refused to succumb to his own paranoia. She could easily have just been at home resting, taking a much-needed vacation. A smile came across his face as he thought about their walk here last night. Gladio made his way back to his car, hearing her words in his head as she called him by name. With one last look toward the Citadel, he decided to go home. Assuming that something had happened, if Cor was involved, then he really had nothing to worry about.

...

About three or four days into her prison of the Citadel, Athenacia was moving easily enough that Cor let her out of her borrowed room back to work. It would have been a day sooner but they had a fight about it and she felt that he was keeping her in there out of spite. It didn't matter now. After showering in a temperature less warm than usual - the water did irritate her wound - she got ready to go work the entire day in the clinic. One of the real benefits of being here as a guest of the Marshal was that she had food delivered to her room three times a day. Real food. She also slept like a normal person while on her medication, no nightmares. It was amazing what taking real care of oneself could do. Athenacia didn't linger on those thoughts for very long, observing herself naked in the mirror of the bathroom and wiping the steam away. The scar along her neck ran lower than she thought, all the way down to her just below her shoulder. She then lifted her left arm slowly and turned her body to look at the stab wound. It was ugly and it would scar, but overall it was healing properly, no infection and the bruising was beginning to finally fade away. It was still tender, she was probably pushing it going to work, however, she was going stir crazy and couldn't sit here for any longer.

Dr. Virum pulled on her scrubs, light green ones, and began to blow dry her hair. It still reached the tops of her shoulders, the tips grazing against them as she worked. Pulling up her hair into her high ponytail, the same small little bits fell out as they usually did. There was no sense in bothering with makeup, her hazel eyes were normal looking and there were no longer bags under her eyes. Satisfied with her appearance, she pulled on her comfortable working shoes and grabbed her lab coat. There was no need to bring anything as she was confined to the Citadel limits. Virum sighed as she opened the door, noting the very non-discreet guards Cor had posted along the corridor. She paid them no mind as she made her way toward the clinic, the morning sun making its appearance over the horizon. As she opened the door there, happy she hadn't run into anyone on her way, she noted that the nurses at the station were looking at her in alarm. They probably weren't filled in on her arrival, which suited her fine. No one needed to know her business. Cor had her scheduled for the morning only but she planned on staying until the clinic closed. He wasn't so foolish as to assume that she wouldn't, however, she was particularly put out with him and ready for a fight if he tried it. The charge nurse smiled at her, handing her a tablet and offered her the use of Dr. Liato's office. Liato was away doing who knew what - probably forced into a vacation so that she had somewhere to be.

But she was bored. Two hours into the shift and not a single person showed up. After doing everything she could possibly do on her phone (including giving Gin a very long message about her horrible time away from the emergency department) she picked up the tablet, not really sure what else to do with herself. Dr. Virum began looking at different patients that had been in the last week. There were none she recognized and that made her feel good at least. There weren't any recurring patients either so the likelihood of her seeing any of them way low. Of course, she was really only absently looking for the two Crownsguard and their Prince that seemed to be pushing their way into her life. Her thoughts were interrupted by a nurse coming into the office. There was a patient waiting for her. Finally, only took three hours into the shift. Virum pulled up the new information that was placed into the shared files of the clinic computer. 20 year-old male, multiple contusions to the left arm, possible fracture. She frowned in thought as she noted there was a star beside the file. High priority patient. This person must be very important. Placing the tablet in the pocket of her lab coat, she walked into the examination room and almost wanting to laugh out loud at the irony of the situation.

"Hey Doc," said Gladiolus, smiling at her as her hazel eyes scanned the room.

"Dr. Virum," Ignis nodded his head politely.

The patient, who was indeed the young Prince just looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Gentlemen," she tried to keep her voice neutral, "No Mr. Argentum? Shocking," she spoke in a dry voice, grabbing a pair of latex gloves and putting them over her hands.

"Prompto was too lazy to show up today," shrugged Noctis.

"That's a shame," she replied absently, walking toward him.

"Surprised to see you in the clinic," said Ignis, looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm just doing a friend a favour," she responded, not even looking at him.

"You're very generous. Did you treat the man that attacked that young lady the other night?"

She blinked, not expecting him to ask her something like that, "I did. He was put on a suicide watch."

"He took his own life this morning," said Ignis.

Dr. Virum froze at his words. Her hazel eyes bore into Noctis's arm as the information swam within her head. She should have been there, should have been able to do something more to help the man. He was her patient and she should never have been forced away from the hospital like that.

"Doc?" Gladiolus reached out to gain her attention.

His hand grazed against her wound and she flinched violently away from it, hissing at the sting and snapping back to her reality. Ignis narrowed his green eyes thoughtfully before sharing a knowing look with the Shield.

"Are you okay?" asked Noctis.

"Yes, sorry. It's... never easy losing a patient," she said, smiling sadly at him. Virum observed his arm, carefully taking it in her hands. Her face twitched at her own movements, something neither Gladiolus nor Ignis had failed to notice. But she kept her focus on the Prince, "What happened?"

"I overshot my warp and crashed into the wall," he explained sheepishly.

She nodded, bringing her hand over the contusion that was over top the possible fracture, "Does this hurt?" she asked, pushing her fingers down on it.

"A little," Noctis winced slightly.

"And this?" she pushed in a completely different spot, and she got no response from him.

"No, nothing."

'How about this?" she asked pushing in one more spot just below the wound.

"Nope."

Virum nodded, satisfied, "No fracture or break, just bruising."

"That's a relief," said Ignis.

"Yeah, can't get out training now, Noct," agreed Gladiolus brightly.

"Is there perhaps anything you recommend?"

"For you, Mr. Scientia, I'm thinking some new friends," she smiled briefly at him. He returned it, and she put her attention back towards Noctis, "For you, Highness, simply just watch where you're going."

Noctis nodded at her, "Only if you drop that formality," he laughed a little.

"Would that I could, but this is a professional setting, Sorry, _Highness._ Enjoy the rest of your day boys," she left the room promptly after that.

Virum quickly hurried into Dr. Liato's office, not wanting any of them to pop out and ask her what she was doing here in the clinic. Luckily, she could hear the three men exiting the clinic, the door closing firmly behind them. The shift started to pick up a little more after that. More Glaives and Crownsguard alike came in with the usual bumps and bruises from training. There were a couple of bones she had to mend, which was not pretty. Some soldiers just didn't do well with pain and she wondered why they would even enlist anyway. The close of the second shift had finally come. Virum had been so put into work she hadn't noticed the time. Her stomach growled in protest of not having food all day. This was why she never spoiled herself like this. It was going to be hard to go back to her take out diet when she got back to her regular job. The nurses had all vacated and she was the last one left, cleaning up around the clinic and placed the tablet she was using on the desk of Dr. Liato. Virum didn't even have any sort of bodily fluid on her scrubs or lab coat. That was a record. Usually, she had changed six or seven times by now in the emergency department.

Satisfied with everything, she closed the lights and opened the door, exiting the clinic. As an afterthought, she locked it and then turned to leave, only to be startled by the big form of Gladiolus standing in her way. The Shield had his arms crossed as he looked down at her, amber eyes angry and she was unsure of what to think right now. What was he even doing here? Was he going to try and get her home again? Athenacia couldn't have that, she wasn't even supposed to leave the Citadel but she didn't want him to know that.

"Can I help you?" she asked, confused as to why he was looking at her like that.

Gladio didn't respond, simply reached toward her wound and touched it again. His movements were quick and she was unable to stop him before realizing what he was doing. Athenacia flinched more violently this time away from his touch, as he used a little more force that also caused her to cry out. What she wouldn't give for her pain medication now. The physician looked at him in alarm, like a child who had been caught doing something wrong while one of her hands was holding onto the source of agony gently. His face only looked angry at the confirmation he had received from her actions.

"You were the one who was attacked," he stated, the emotions clear in his voice.

"I..." she looked down sighing. There was no sense in lying to him now, the cat was out of the bag, "Yeah, I'm the one from the news."

"You sliced him up and then saved him. That's what the locals near the incident are saying."

"I just reacted without thinking."

"Why didn't you let him die?"

Athenacia frowned angrily, looking up at him in disgust. So he did know who she was, believed everything that was said about her. Figures he would have found out eventually given who he was but she hated to admit that she liked the way he looked at her, like she was a person and no one to be feared. The illusion shattered, he would see her as everyone else did. So much for that, Athenacia was stupid to think otherwise in the first place. This is why she didn't want to get involved with him in the first place.

"Because I'm not the monster everyone says I am!" she blurted, angry that he would even ask her such a question.

He was a little too close to her so she struck him with her left hand as she spoke, wincing at the pain from her wound. Angry tears formed at the bottom of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, genuinely confused at her reaction.

The physician gasped, almost like she had taken a blow. Searching his amber eyes, she saw no trace of the usual judgement that followed her tail. Gladio really had no idea what she was saying. She jumped to conclusions, shaking her head and offering no explanation.

Gladio grunted, "You left the hospital after I was gone, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I had to go home, I wasn't supposed to be at work until the morning."

"Why didn't you just let me walk you home?" he was accusing her now.

Athenacia looked up at him, now realizing where she had gone wrong with him. Why he was really upset. He was a Crownsguard, a bodyguard, a sworn Shield to the Prince. Her getting attacked went against what he was trained to do probably from birth. It didn't matter, Athenacia wasn't the one he was meant to protect, she didn't need his protection. On top of that, he was hurt. Hurt that she didn't trust him, that she had lied to him about her destination.

"Because you don't need to know where I live," she answered truthfully.

"What d'you think I'm gonna to do?"

"I don't know, maybe find excuses to show up there like you do my work?!" she was getting angry now.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he retorted, mad that he was caught.

"Ever since you figured out I work at the E.D you're always there! I didn't want the same thing to happen if you knew where I lived!"

"I'm not some kind of stalker!"

"You just don't get it, do you?! No means no! I do _not_ want to grab a beer with you, I do _not_ want to see you outside of a professional setting. You were a patient, that's it!" she screamed vehemently at him.

"Have it your way," he snarled at her.

"About fucking time! Good day, Mr. Amicitia!" and she turned on heel and walked briskly away from him, shaking in rage.

Athenacia rarely swore but she was happy that no one was around to hear that fight. Slamming the door to her room, her lab coat was roughly tossed to the ground before she threw herself on the bed in a huff. As the dust settled, she released a large sigh. She didn't mean to snap at him like that. It wasn't his fault that she was so screwed up, but the events of the other night combined with finding out that her patient died had really gotten to her and she needed an outlet. Ironic, now would have been the perfect time to grab that beer.

Gladiolus watched her walk away and disappear around the corner. He was fuming, his knuckles white from the grip he had on his own arms. She was right, he did come off as a stalker and if he had any chance of gaining her favour he just blew it right then and now. The Shield walked away from the scene, absently wondering if he would ever see her again.

...

thanks, guys!


	8. Code Grey

welcome back!

...

Gladiolus was in a foul mood for nearly a fortnight, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by his friends - particularly, Noctis, as the Prince was the one set to train with him. One night it was so evident that he shouldn't be acting upon his emotions that Ignis put a stop to it abruptly and informed Gladiolus that the Prince would not come back until he got a hold of himself. The Shield just grunted, not saying anything to either of them. He was short with his father as well, and with his little sister, Iris. No one really knew why he was in such a sore mood but anyone could guess. While Clarus and Iris didn't know really much of anything about Gladio pursuing a doctor, the other three men did. Everyone had noticed that the large man refrained from going near the clinic and the hospital if he could avoid it. That was usual before he had met Dr. Virum but now it seemed he was much more adamant about it than he used to be, which could only led the others to assume that the two of them had a falling out. No one spoke out loud about their theories, Gladiolus was already a ticking time bomb it seemed and without actually talking to him about it well... it was anyone's guess.

Ignis and Noctis hadn't seen said doctor around their building. That wasn't unusual as they never actually noticed her before, or did and never paid any attention until now. It seemed that the woman had just up and disappeared. No one went to check the hospital - no one was injured enough for an emergency department - they could only assume that was where she was. A workaholic, and after her injury had healed it was safe to say that she probably went back to her regular job. Just as things were starting to quiet down with Gladiolus, both him and Ignis were called to the Citadel by the Marshal, Cor Leonis. It was an emergency situation and the two of them wasted no time in reporting in, donning their Crownsguard uniforms by requirement. They weren't the only ones called in. In a sea of guards, the two stood, patiently waiting for their Captain to inform them of what was happening. It was very rare that they were all called together like this and the tension in the air about it was evident.

...

Dr. Virum sighed as she tried to hold her patient down to administer Ativan. He was seizing, his stats plummeting no matter what she did. She was having one hell of a day, on hour 29 of her shift that wasn't even supposed to go on this long. But the entire city was having one hell of a day. Virum finally pushed the medication through the intravenous and he started to relax. Sighing with relief, she grabbed her tablet and punched in orders, the nurses quick to carry out her orders. She walked back to the nurse's station, taking a look around the waiting room and careful not to bump into anyone.

Athenacia had been back to work for two weeks, lucky that she saw no more sign of Gladiolus nor his friends. In truth, she felt guilty for their fight but she meant what she said and it seems he finally got the message and backed off. Virum finished up her exile at the Citadel and Cor let her go free to get back to her life. Instead of going home, she came straight to the hospital, unwilling to risk seeing the Prince and his guard, well aware they wouldn't come here looking for her. So she practically moved into the hospital, not even going to get her car. Sleep deprivation was almost immediate, the dark circles returning to her eyes, bloodshot and exhausted. Her body protested her poor treatment of it but that was the life of emergency medicine, something she resolved when she first started med school.

Insomnia was having one hell of a day. What was supposed to be a sixteen-hour shift turned into hour 29. Dr. Virum was properly knackered and had no chance to sit down for even a second to take a break. Everyone was called in since the night previous a major pile up on one of the main rods occurred and they had patients coming in like crazy. On top of that, there was a massive structure fire in one of the tall high rises. About three hours after that there was something wrong with one of the middle schools on the other side of the city and more patients were coming in. Now, she was just informed that a big team of Glaives were also on their way in from a severe battle with the Empire. And the icing on the cake? It was flu season, her waiting room was bursting. No one had any breaks with all of this happening. All the nurses and doctors were in, treating patients. They didn't have enough beds, not enough rooms, people were being treated in the corridors and the waiting room. On top of that, she had first year resident doctors beginning their training. Virum mostly had them dealing with the lesser issues and her boss was nowhere to be seen. Her body wished that she would stop moving but there was no way and everyone seemed to go to her for instructions. Rubbing her head, a sigh escaped her before she moved on to the next patient. There simply weren't enough people here for the number of patients and they were all getting restless, she could see the commotion ready to get worse. She was short security guards even.

And then a wave of Crownsguard burst into her emergency department, Cor Leonis at the lead of them. Everything stopped as they marched towards the nurse's station, no one really knowing what to do with them here. Dr. Virum could see Gladiolus and Ignis among them, eyes forward as they waited for instruction. She didn't linger her gaze on them, her attention brought back to Cor and what they were doing here.

"Cor, why are your Crownsguard here?" she asked as he walked towards her.

"You need all the hands you can get," he spoke.

"I also need all the room I can get, there's too many people in here!" she had to raise her voice as everyone started to go back to work, "Take them and get out!"

"No chance, Athenacia, you need them right now!"

"What I need are doctors! I have a school full of kids going into a quarantine zone! I've got a burning building, a multi-vehicle accident, a flu virus floating around my waiting room and I have van loads of injured Glaives coming in! I need supplies and med techs!"

"You need security before everyone here goes into a frenzy!"

"It's a little late for that!"

"They're staying, Athenacia, you don't have a choice! You're code grey!"

She growled, hating that he was right, "The Bossman isn't here!"

"He left it to you! He's the one who called! This is your department today, your battalion! Now lead, Virum!"

Her hazel eyes hardened, as the Crownsguard kept their position, nurses and doctors alike having to push past them as they frantically tried to treat patients. Virum looked at the rest of her staff, all of them ready to collapse with the amount of work going on. She then looked at what she was working with. The Crownsguard weren't many but enough that she would be able to bring things back to order around here. Meeting Cor's gaze once more, she knew he was waiting impatiently for her to act. Taking another quick glance at the chaos around her, she nodded at him once before setting her jaw and turning around to a stand on top of the nurse's station desk. Literally.

Gladiolus didn't react to her, pointedly keeping his gaze away from her. It was something that Ignis didn't fail to notice but they had no choice but to be here. Cor was very adamant about him being put in this unit as opposed to staying at the Citadel. He was a Shield to the Prince and Noctis was nowhere near here. Even Gladiolus couldn't avoid her as she stepped up on top of the desk, looking out among the emergency department. Cor wasn't kidding when he said they were needed, it was almost a war zone in here. His amber eyes studied her, noting that her body was completely exhausted. The Shield absently wondered how long she had been working, especially given all that was happening in the city right now. Despite all of it, she had a look to her he had never seen before.

"Listen up!" she shouted, everyone stopping what they were doing to look at her. She had a frown on her face as all eyes were on her, "We have an epidemic here. We need all hands on deck and we need them now. I need every doctor, every nurse that can be spared pulled out of other departments and down here. I need a quarantine zone for the incoming children from the school. I need volunteers to treat the patients in the zone. I need the burn unit and ICU completely patient free to make room for the structure fire. I need every ventilator, crash cart, every piece of machinery down here stat. I need the O.R free and ready for critical patients. Crownsguard, I need you stationed at every room, people are scared and dying they're going to get violent. We're drowning here people, we're going to have to make some seriously tough decisions. The charge nurses have bags of slips, everyone needs them. Our supplies are limited, use your best judgement and don't waste any time. We are code grey! I repeat we are code grey! Now move!"

Virum jumped down as everyone began to busy themselves. The first flux of patients arrived: the school kids led in on stretchers, some in critical condition, some able to walk on their own. They were all guided into the quarantine zone that had just finished setting up. There was something unknown going around and they couldn't risk it getting involved with the other patients. Dr. Virum was far too busy to tend to the quarantine zone. The victims of the fire were the next to pour in, and she had to make some seriously hard decisions on that. There was no time to think as more patients they had stabilized from the accident were starting to crash. High on her own adrenaline, she was running around from room to room, patient to patient in the blink of an eye without stopping. It wasn't just her, the nurses and other doctors, even the paramedics that could be spared were all here treating patients. Virum didn't want to admit that she was thankful that Cor burst in her door and forced the Crownsguard on her. They were helping immensely with keeping the halls cleared and patients calm while everyone was trying to work around them in the chaotic environment thrust upon them. Dr. Virum took a breath for the first time in a while, weariness resting deep in her bones. And then the Glaives started to come in. The doctor was at a loss of what to do but she kept moving from patient to patient. Without Tash or Gin directing people, she was sure things would be far worse.

Hour 36 and things seemed to be only getting worse. Virum just finished getting vomited on by a patient, issuing commands and then going back to the nurse's station. She scrutinized her department carefully before taking a deep breath, eyes burning at having to still be open. It was with relief that Tash had walked up and given her a large coffee, nodding at the older woman before taking a long drink and having another look around to collect her thoughts. The doctor spotted Gladiolus near the quarantine zone and she wasn't shocked that he put himself as far away from her as possible. Ignis wasn't far from her current position, his green eyes calculating as he met her gaze. She only offered him a faint, tired smile before finishing her drink and then going into the room he was standing outside of.

The patient in here wasn't doing all that great. He was a Glaive, a victim of the Empire's wrath, something she knew a little too well. Multiple lacerations and contusions, spinal cord nearly severed - it was amazing he was even breathing on his own. Dr. Virum pulled out her tablet, going over his treatment. It said there were magical burns but weren't documented on where. Frowning, she put on a fresh set of latex gloves, searching for the injuries. She could see them on his legs and more on his arm, covering about 30 percent of his body. She closed the curtain to respect his modesty, but in reality, she didn't want anyone to see what she was about to do. As she held her hands over the magical burns, a gold light began to shine from them. It latched onto the disfigured skin and the burns slowly started to disappear. Virum repeated the process on the other affected areas. As she was finishing, her patient began to wake up. The doctor widened her hazel eyes, as he looked at her and what she was doing in disbelief. There was no time to focus on that, the monitors beginning their tragic song. He was crashing, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his heart rate plummeted. Shit.

"Need some help in here!" she shouted as she began her compressions. The curtain rolled back instantly, and only Ignis was there. Her other nurses her otherwise occupied. Better than nothing, "Keep compressions," she instructed.

He obliged as she began to rummage in the nearby med cart. Virum pushed epinephrine, through the patient's line. No improvement. Ignis kept up his compressions while Dr. Virum shouted out of the room.

"Need a crash cart!"

"There's none available!" Gin responded to her as she ran past the room and into another

"Shit!" she was looking around, her gaze meeting the man helping for a brief moment before she spotted Gladiolus walking by her room. It struck her then, "Gladio get in here!" she yelled at him. The panic in her voice had him turn around and walk in without question, traces of their falling out gone while they were both working, "Make a fist and strike him in the chest with the bottom of your hand," she instructed, her eyes a little wild.

"What?" he was confused at what she was asking him.

"Just do it!" she shouted in a frenzy, her heart racing and her breath heavy, "Clear!" she yelled, Ignis removed his hands. Gladiolus complied with her wishes and struck the man in the chest. The patient convulsed, his body jolting with the hit, "Continue compressions," she looked at Ignis as she pushed another syringe full of epinephrine, "Clear!" and Gladiolus repeated his earlier action. The monitor calmed down, her eyes glued to it as her hands absently went to his neck for a pulse check. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Normal sinus rhythm," she announced, looking over at the two men, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Ignis bowed his head towards her slightly, returning to his post.

Virum locked eyes with Gladiolus and he could see the relief that swept through her at the work he had done. She opened her mouth, wishing to say something else to him but she was far too tired to even think at the moment with all the chaos around her. When she was about to speak he just nodded briefly, a little stiff, before exiting the room. The doctor watched him go with regret on her face before back to her patient and noting the contusion formed from the action she took to keep him alive. He was back to being unconscious so she pushed medication and then updated his status. They would need this bed now that his immediate threat was cured. Releasing her umpteenth sigh, she walked out of the room, taking a look around. They didn't have enough machinery which meant they had to start making some tougher decisions.

"Nice thinking on the precordial thump," complimented Tash.

"Sometimes the old ways are the best ways," Virum responded, going to treat another patient.

...

Hour 42 and things were calming down just a little. There wasn't a massive wave of patients coming in, everyone was here and being treated as best as possible. Dr. Virum held another coffee in her hands, her eyes still burning at what she was putting her body through. But she had to keep going. Virum looked around at everyone, weary and tired as they trudged through their shift. It was so similar to the battlefield she was having trouble keeping her nightmare visions away with every blink. Even the Crownsguard station around were getting a little tired with all the activity around them. Thanks to Cor, they were trained well and the hostile activity was kept to a minimum. Dr. Virum couldn't even count the number of deaths she had called today of all different ages. Luckily, none of the children from the school had suffered, though finding out what caused them to be sick was taking longer than normal. They weren't sick enough to be a high priority, far more critical patients coming in from the war, the crash and the fire. The flu victims hadn't thinned out at all despite and it was unlikely they'd get out of here soon. Her residents, when they weren't needed for anything else, were doing their best to fan them out and while she was sure they didn't appreciate it, everyone has to start somewhere.

Dr. Virum walked towards another patient, near the quarantine zone where Gladiolus stood. Eight year-old female, accident victim. The patient was stuck on a gurney in the hallway since there wasn't a room for her or really anyone really. The mother was in ICU and there was no one there for her just yet. Virum pulled up her stats quickly, noting that she was on oxygen. She smiled at the young girl with bright blond hair done up in a braid with some dried blood on it and a trickle of it running down her delicate face. Scared brown eyes looked at the doctor sadly as she approached.

Gladiolus followed her with his amber gaze. Thirteen hours he had been standing here, there or anywhere, confined to the hospital until the code grey was over. He noted that Dr. Virum had consumed about six coffees in that time and heard that she was almost at two days straight of working. But she wasn't alone, the other doctors and nurses being here much longer than usual. It was no wonder she looked like she was withering away, why all of them looked like they were ready to collapse. Gladio wasn't sure how anyone could work this much while having to frantically run around. It made him look at her in a new sort of light.

"How are you?" she asked the child sitting on the bed.

"My head hurts," the little girl almost cried, but was trying to put on a brave face.

Gladiolus watched the two of them closely, unable to look anywhere else.

"Can I take a look?"

The girl nodded. Dr. Virum carefully took the girl's head in her hands, observing the cut on the forehead. She then pulled out her stethoscope and began to listen to the girl's breathing and heart rate. All her actions were gentle, focused, and the little girl just watched her with her big brown eyes. A nurse had come to stand near her in case she was needed.

"Where's my mommy?"

Gladiolus heard the doctor sigh, "She's upstairs. I have a very good friend helping her."

"Is your friend going to fix her?"

"He's going to do everything he can," Dr. Virum assured the girl.

"What's your name?"

She hesitated, but then answered, "Athenacia."

"That's a weird name."

She laughed a little, "I suppose so. What's your name?"

"Valentina."

"Very pretty."

"Thank you," she smiled briefly. She then saw Dr. Virum pull a syringe from the cart beside them, "Are you going to put that needle in me?"

"Yes, it's going to help your head."

"I don't like needles."

"I promise it will be a small pinch and then your head won't hurt anymore."

"Will you hold my hand?"

She smiled, "Of course."

Gladiolus watched as Valentina put her small hand into Athenacia's. The nurse swabbed the small upper arm of the child, and then looked at Dr. Virum. The young girl closed her eyes tightly and with a sympathetic look, Virum pushed the plunger into the girl's arm. She had a death grip on the doctor but she didn't seem to feel any pain. Gladio smirked as Valentina opened her eyes expectantly, wondering why she hadn't felt the small pinch. Dr. Virum was using her other hand to place a cotton ball on it, while a nurse took hold of it, applying pressure.

"Are you done?" asked Valentina.

"All done. You were so brave," said Virum soothingly.

"I didn't even feel it!"

"Because you're tough," replied the doctor, smiling as she poked the girl's nose.

Valentina released her hand, a smile on her face as she laid down on her gurney. Dr. Virum pulled the covers over her and then started to push buttons on the tablet. The nurse had walked away to tend to another patient. Athenacia took a look around, Gladiolus pulling his eyes away quickly once she met his gaze. He saw in his peripherals that she had walked away, and he again looked in her direction. The Shield brought his gaze to the little girl who was now sleeping soundly in her bed. A tender smile reached his lips as he focused on his job.

...

Hour 50 came and with it some relief. The victims of the crash were treated and sent home, aside from the critical patients who were scattered between ICU and other recovery rooms. The apartment fire victims were also treated and sent home aside from their critical patients. The outbreak in the middle school turned out to be nothing to worry about, after all, the quarantine unnecessary. So one by one they were treated accordingly and released to their parents. Finally, all the Glaives were properly treated and discharged effortlessly. The patients in the waiting room had thinned out as well, the resident doctors doing a thorough job with them. Hallways were clear of patients, the rooms starting to empty aside from what was needed. Tensions around the department were calming down and as the sun was beginning to rise, the code grey was finally over. Doctors and nurses took their much-needed breaks and some of them were sent home with relief. With Dr. Virum's okay to Cor, the Crownsguard were well thanked and dismissed. Everything was going back to normal

Athenacia breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the glass sliding doors of the emergency department for the first time in days, still wearing her dirty scrubs. She didn't even care she had been up for a little over two days straight with no time in between. The breeze blew her hair, hitting her face and bringing a warm feeling through her body. A brief look to the sky, she watched as the staff and Crownsguard alike began their trek home. The doctor gave a brief smile to Ignis on his way out, a tired one to Cor accompanied by a nod and aversion of eyes only to realize she didn't have her car here. She sighed again, almost laughing at her own stubbornness.

The physician started to walk toward her apartment building, shoving her hands in the pockets of her lab coat and adjusting her purse so that it wouldn't annoy her legs while she walked. At this point, she wished she did take the time to change, convinced she looked like she had been through an intense murder horror film. Her eyes were still burning but in just one more hour, she would be able to collapse on her bed and sleep. Athenacia had never looked forward to sleep so much before in her life. As she was leaving the hospital parking lot and entering the main street, her attention was brought to a suspicious car that pulled up beside her, slowing down to stay parallel to her. She looked at it curiously, the window rolling down which prompted her to stop and bend over a bit to look at who was stopping her.

"Hey Doc, need a ride?" asked Gladiolus, "Promise I won't drop you off at home," he offered her a smile.

Athenacia laughed a little, walking towards the car, "Sure, if you don't mind getting blood, bile, spit and I don't even know what else on the seat."

He grinned at her, "I'll send you the cleaning bill."

Her smile grew as she opened the door. The first thing she noticed was that he had removed his jacket and was lucky that he wasn't the one covered in various bodily fluids. Athenacia fastened her seat belt and leaned her head against the seat. Gladiolus took off then, and she turned her head slightly to look out the window. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as he drove, catching him stealing glances at her in her peripheral vision. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open but the ride home wasn't going to be very long, she could stick it out a bit longer.

"You can drop me off at home," she spoke softly, keeping her head on the seat as she turned towards him.

Gladio nodded at her, keeping his eyes trained on the road. Athenacia observed his profile, the sunlight shining on his features between the buildings. He was tired, having had to work for hours on end like herself and he wasn't nearly as haggard as she was, definitely handling it better. She closed her eyes slowly turning her head back over to the window, trying to keep them open. As they pulled up to the building, she was a bit sad the ride was over. The physician removed her seat belt and got out of the car, however, didn't stray too far, leaning on the outside of the door after it was closed. That light smile still on her face, she turned so that she was facing him. The Shield rolled down the window and she put her head on her arms to rest there as she met his gaze.

"Thank you," she gave him a tired smile.

"No problem," he replied.

She nodded at him, lingering a little longer than she needed, "About that beer..."

"What about it?"

Athenacia smiled, still tiredly but unable to take her eyes off of his face. He had a brow raised as he waited patiently for her to speak and she felt like she was in a dream almost.

"I'm free after I wake up."

Gladiolus grinned at her, "Sorry, I don't date doctors."

She laughed, biting her lip a little nervously, "Your loss. I'll be around here sometime close to eightish. If you change your mind."

"Good day, Athenacia."

"Good day, Gladio," she laughed a little again, picking herself up and turning her back to walk into her building.

Gladiolus's stare followed her every movement until he could no longer see her.

...

so I did some research on different hospital code colours and it turns out that it's different everywhere you go. thanks so much for reading!


	9. Some Ego

hey there! thanks so much for my lovely reviews they mean a lot to me!

...

Athenacia woke up after nearly twelve hours of sleep, dreamless, just the way she liked it. A sigh escaped her, drawing in a sharp breath before stretching her entire body as far as it would allow. Releasing another small, content sigh, she threw blankets off her, noting the sun was on its way down the sky. The physician ran a hand through her hair as she stood up and looked out her apartment windows. A corner unit gave her a wall of windows, allowing her the sight from both sides. Her bedroom had the most windows in it and the cross breeze was nice in the warmer months. Athenacia also enjoyed the view, being on the side that faced the park and not the other buildings. Her hands found its way her phone, checking the time. There was a little less than two hours until it was 8:00. A smile tugged at her lips, wondering if her date would show up at all. Either way, she was going out for a beer or seven, after the last couple of days. First and foremost, her stomach told her how much she wanted breakfast. Athenacia walked to her kitchen, not even bothering with clothes and opened the fridge. Right, she hadn't been home in weeks, she had no food. Sighing, she went back to grab her phone, calling the diner down the street and ordering delivery. It was a good thing they served breakfast all day.

The girl walked into her bathroom, turning on the light and observing herself in the mirror. Her hazel eyes always went to that ugly scar on her neck first, looking at it with distaste. Tearing herself away quickly, she then observed her face, satisfied that she looked normal. No dark circles or bloodshot eyes. Another smile reached her lips until she saw the rats nest of hair on her head. It was damaged, frayed and most of the highlights growing out. Athenacia was definitely going to have to do something about that before she went anywhere. Sighing, she went back to her room, pulling on some clothes. Since she had a shower the night previous - coming home covered in who knows how many different fluids - she went back to her closet to find something for her possible date. Smiling, she found the perfect dress to wear. Despite being fairly low cut, the long sleeves flared out at the end. It whispered as she moved, clinging to her hips and reached down to mid-thigh, flaring out a little at the end. Midnight blue with colour with white accents near the end of the sleeves and bottom of the seams, she was a little stunned at what she was seeing. Athenacia couldn't recall the last time she had dressed up at all for anything. The sound of her doorbell startled her from her thoughts, tearing her eyes away from her reflection and scurrying to her front door. She smiled, taking her food and then sitting in her breakfast nook, shovelling it into her mouth like it she had been on the brink of starvation the last fortnight. In many ways that was almost the case. The doctor was careful not to get anything on the dress, reminding herself next time to just wear plain clothes before eating. None of that seemed to matter right now. When she was finished, she went back to her bathroom, removing the dress and then fussing with her hair. Glancing at the clock on her night table, she cursed herself, hating that there was no time for her to properly prepare herself for her date.

And then it nearly 8. As she finished with her hair, only pulling half of it up on the top of her head and letting the rest lay down, a flood of panic surfacing within her at the idea of not being ready on time. Swiftly, she finished her slight makeup and pulled that dress back on. Athenacia put on her jewelry, a necklace that hung perfectly against her skin and accented her usual tree disc pendant. Taking another critical look at herself, she was satisfied that her scar would be hardly visible. Athenacia raised her eyebrows in shock at her appearance, hardly recognizing herself. Tonight was her night, one way or another.

Making her way to the foyer, she threw open the doors of her closet and pulled out a set of opened toed black strapped shoes. They had a small wedge, nothing too high but she could still run in if necessary. With one last look at herself, she grabbed a nicer purse and then left her room. Her shoes clicked on her own floor as she exited her apartment, having to turn back as soon as she reached the elevator to lock her door. One day she would remember to do it before walking away. As she rode the lift down, she was relieved that she was by herself. Athenacia pulled out her phone, noting that it was ten minutes past eight. She did say ish but there was no guarantee that he would show up, as much as she actually wanted him to. Ignis was completely right, Gladio tore down at her defences until she was no longer willing to put up the fight, and then he won. She smiled to herself, having to admit that even Cor was right: she was slacking. The girl didn't dwell on those thoughts, as she arrived on her floor and stepped out of the elevator.

Athenacia walked out of the building, the evening air warm on her exposed skin. The sun was just disappearing under the horizon, getting ready to settle in for the night. There wasn't anybody downstairs so she walked off to the side to stay out of the way of the door. The physician put her face back in her phone, checking messages responding accordingly. Apparently, a lot can happen when one works two days straight in a code grey and then sleep for half a day afterwards. Tash sent her updates on Valentina's mother and was relieved when she heard that the two would be good to go soon. That little girl trusted her so easily and Athenacia was happy she was able to help them somehow. Her hands absently went to her womb, a gesture she hardly took notice of anymore. Heaving a sigh, she looked up at the sky, the stars beginning to shine out and most of the city lights illuminating to adapt. Looking around again, there was still no one in sight besides other people showing up for various reasons. She looked at her phone, noting it was nearly half passed.

The doctor chewed her lip. What was she even doing? After everything that happened and her insistence on not dating Crownsguard, why did she even expect him to show up? So what if he gave her a ride this morning, he didn't really come off as a complete jerk. What was she thinking? Stupid girl, she obviously was way too tired this morning to be thinking clearly at all. Athenacia wanted him to get the message and he finally did. So why was she so upset about it all of a sudden? It wasn't like she was thinking about him ever since they had that fight in the Citadel. Not like she was going to treat 23 year-old male's and expecting him to be there or something. That was just him being disruptive, she didn't actually come to _enjoy_ that or anything - never looked forward to it only to be disappointed after she yelled at him. The physician sighed, hating that she let him get under her skin. This was stupid, she should have never bothered. Putting her phone away, she began to walk back towards the door. She could easily finish the beers in her fridge before going out.

"Hey Doc!" she heard Gladio's voice behind her. Turning slowly to face him, she was a bit alarmed that he actually showed up, "You leaving already?"

"I had a better offer," she smiled slightly.

Athenacia tried desperately to keep herself cool but her insides were bursting at the very idea of not being stood up. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks at her earlier thoughts and was a little nervous now that he was standing right near her. Did it suddenly get warmer out? Or was that her? She wasn't so sure anymore.

"You're a terrible liar, there isn't anything better," he grinned at her.

"Ego much?" she laughed a little.

"On you? Guess we'll find out."

The doctor didn't respond to that but instead walked down the few steps of the entrance to stand a few feet in front of him with a shy smile on her face. Gladiolus kept his amber gaze on her as she moved and then began to follow her as she led the way North. The Shield walked beside her at her leisurely pace, keeping a respectable distance between them. In truth, they were a bit awkward after everything that happened, so the small walk was silent but not completely unpleasant. Gladio took the lead, going three blocks North and then two blocks East. He was familiar with the area and wasn't looking for anything overly extravagant.

The bar they walked into was the exact place he was aiming for. There was a small band preparing their set on the stage, nothing overly loud as it was still early. The Shield led her toward a table that wasn't too far away from the stage, with tall chairs in front of a window. There were icicle lights hanging from every part of the ceiling, other old novelties decorated on the wall. The bar was along the back wall, bright lights highlighting the menu of bottles that were placed neatly on never-ending shelves in front of the mirror. Solid wood stood in front, polished and bright with stools to match lined up alongside it. There were at least three people behind it and patrons here sparsely fanned out, more coming in as the minutes passed. Athenacia looked around, taking in her surroundings and studying them. She had never been here before but so far she liked what she saw. Gladiolus had flagged down one of the passing waitresses, ordering their drinks while she was observing her surroundings. Her gaze finally fell on his amber stare, and she was a little shy from it, looking down at her hands after a few seconds. It hit her then, she hadn't been on a date in years. All of a sudden she was very nervous about being out with him like this, the confidence she felt earlier shattering as the heat rose to her cheeks. Athenacia snapped out of it as her drink was brought to her, smiling politely and taking a long drink, welcoming down her throat.

"What is this?" she asked, not expecting the strange aftertaste.

The doctor looked at the label of the bottle curiously in her hands.

"You don't get out much do you?" he responded, obviously trying not to laugh.

An eye roll and a smirk found his gaze, "I'm more of a stay in type person when I actually go home."

"We could have stayed in," he gave her a wolfish sort of smile.

She let out a small laugh, "As you said, I'm not some bar floozy, I'm a doctor."

Gladiolus stopped mid drink, nearly choking on it and looking at her, "So you heard that huh?"

"No, but the nurse did. She only heard the end of that conversation - whatever it was."

"Well, that's a relief."

Athenacia laughed again, taking another drink and enjoying it this time as she knew what to expect. The doctor was aware of his gaze upon her, shifting from her face to his hands. It caused her shyness to come back but she was sure she would get over it shortly. This was why she didn't go out. Well, this and working more often than not.

"That little girl find her mom?" asked Gladiolus.

His voice snapped her out of her reverie, "Which girl?"

"The one from last night?"

"Oh, Valentina. Yeah her mom came out of surgery and all is well. They'll be able to leave at the end of the week."

"That's something at least. Lots of people were lost."

She nodded, "It was my first ever code grey."

"You did good, from what I could see."

"Thanks. It was definitely my longest shift."

"How long?"

"I think in the end it was roughly 50 hours."

He raised his eyebrows impressed, "You got me beat."

"Yeah, I imagine you work long hours being a sworn Shield," she smiled.

He shrugged, "Some days. I'm still in training as much as Noct."

"Oh?"

"It never ends, until Noct is King and my dad steps down."

She looked thoughtful, "I suppose that would be the natural way."

He nodded, "Long way off though."

The image of the King in his bedroom while she examined him some time ago came into her mind. Regis was rapidly ageing, his life force draining every moment used the magic needed to keep up the shield. He couldn't sustain an assault on the barrier, no way. However, that was only something she was supposed to know, another secret she was to keep.

"You okay?" he looked at her curiously.

"Yeah," she blinked, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She tried to smile at him reassuringly, but he was still thoughtful as he looked at her, "When did you pick up the sword?"

"As early as I can remember."

"And you knew? That you wanted to be a sworn Shield?"

"There's nothing else I could be really. You always want to be a doctor?"

"Yes and no. My training started early, but I never really wanted to kill people. I know that we had to, but... I was always more of a healer."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you fight the war?"

Athenacia sighed sadly, "Too long."

Gladio didn't say anything else, seeing the look on her face. Her past wasn't something she wanted to remember, that much was evident. As they finished their drinks, more were brought to them. The bar was starting to fill up with more patrons as the time passed, something she was quick to notice.

"That man I punched, did he live?" asked Gladiolus, trying to take her mind off her current train of thought.

"Yeah. He's a little bruised but he'll make a full recovery," she replied.

"I didn't know you could punch a heart back to life."

"Precordial thump," she corrected gently.

"What?"

"That's what I had you do. Precordial thump."

"I didn't know that was a thing."

"Oh yeah. There aren't crash carts in the field, so you kind of have to think on the spot."

"You've done it before?"

"Not me personally. Most of the time we just used the King's magic, enough to help out, but I never liked to rely on it."

"Can you still use it?"

"Yeah. After everything, he still loans it to me. I haven't used it in years. I didn't want to shock the patient and overload him. Having you do it was far less risky to his health."

"So I saved a life?"

She laughed, "You were a big help, yes."

"I saved a life," he said smugly.

"There's that ego again, wow."

Gladiolus only grinned at her as she once again bit her lip nervously.

"With your moves, you could've gone anywhere. Why emerge?"

"I like to keep busy. Helps me focus on what needs to be done and forget about the past."

"Yesterday was a lot like a battlefield, not just an emergency room."

"Well, seeing as you know I'm a former combat medic you can see why I would feel so comfortable in that kind of situation."

He took a drink, deciding to agree with her, "Guess so."

They had a few more drinks, talking absently about his choosing to abide by his family's calling and her decision to submerge herself in her work. Gladiolus was careful not to dig too deep into her past, knowing that it made her uncomfortable but she was feeling more at ease as the time went on. Likely it was as she drunk more but she wasn't going to put too much thought into it. He was talking more than she was and rightfully so as he led a much more exciting life than she did. As he got into tales of a young Prince she laughed and he loved making her smile. They left once the music began to play louder, neither of them really interested in shouting at each other. Gladio opened the door for her and she stumbled a little on her way out. Her head was swimming, it had truly been a while since she came out for drinks. He was beside her in an instant, taking her arm gently to help steady her. The girl didn't resist, deciding it was probably better this way. They were walking at a leisurely pace again, mostly so that she didn't trip over her own feet. She couldn't remember being such a lightweight before.

Athenacia somewhat led them toward the park not too far from her building. The stars were out and the moon as well, helping to illuminate their path. There were no childhood stories she could share with him so instead, she talked about various patients she had treated over the years. The more comical ones, she didn't want to bring the mood into something serious. And their stories continued as they walked down the cement path from one end to the other, passing other people on their way. Athenacia was perfectly at ease for the first time tonight and they both enjoyed each others company. As they came towards the end of the park Gladiolus began to lead them further South. There were more people on the streets walking about than in the park but no one really paid them any mind. Insomnia was a big place, filled with thousands of people. It was unlikely you saw someone more than once while walking down the street and yet here she was with someone who she seemed to constantly cross paths with. For such a big place, this was a small world.

"There's a lot of cold's that go around," observed Gladiolus. They were back to talking about the hospital.

"Well sure," she said, "Viruses mutate, and we live in a bubble. It's not really that much of an anomaly."

"Never really thought about it."

"It's just what I've noticed."

They turned the corner to where late night street vendors and late shift workers walking through. There were some couples walking about as well, and groups of friends enjoying a night out. The different odours reached her nostrils and she found herself ravenous all of a sudden. Gladiolus was much on the same page as he led her towards the noodle stand. He ordered for both of them and they sat at a nearby table.

"Nothing like cupped noodles," he said happily as he ate.

She laughed, "I've overeaten them. On my schedule they're convenient but I'm not really much of a fan anymore."

"I don't think I can trust someone who doesn't like cupped noodles," he told her seriously.

"I never said I didn't like it, just a little sick of them."

"I don't know, Doc, this isn't something you can just get sick of," he sounded dubious

"I'm so sure the big bad Gladiolus Amicitia is easily deterred by cupped noodles," she laughed at him again.

"They're easy and like you said convenient, not to mention delicious."

"But why the obsession? I've been in the Citadel, you're Amicitia, practically the second most important family in this city. Surely you have the best foods available to you, yet you eat this garbage."

"You keep talking like this and I'm not gonna want to see you again," he raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I want to see _you_ again?" she smirked playfully.

Gladio finished his noodles, bringing his amber gaze to her face. The look he was giving her was calculating and he raised a brow as she waited for him to speak. Her heart was fluttering, scared almost that he actually didn't want to see her a second time. What if she was blowing this? But the alcohol in her system was thoroughly prepared for anything. She was going to win him over. Somehow.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked finally.

"And here we're graced again with your ego. That, for one, is something I'm sure many could do without."

"It's part of my charm."

She laughed, "Our poor Prince, how does he put up with you?"

The Shield only grinned at her as they stood. Athenacia was able to walk just fine but took his arm anyway. They walked the long way back toward her home, enjoying the night breeze and not wanting to part ways just yet. At some point, her head was leaning against his arm as they kept moving. They were silent for now but it was no longer awkward. The night was getting later, the breeze becoming slightly cooler. The doctor could see her building looming over them as they approached, lights twinkling in random rooms, occupants still awake at this hour. She couldn't see her own apartment from this angle but she was sure it was dark since she wasn't in it. They circled around to the entrance where they had met at the beginning of the night. Athenacia picked up her head as they stopped at the railing. It was with regret that she detached herself from him, taking a step up one of the cement stairs and turning to face him. With the height of the stair beneath her feet she was basically eye level with him. Gladiolus had a gentle smile on his face and she was back to being nervous about what to do next. It was the way he was looking at her that seemed to catch her so off guard. Not like she had never seen it before but for some reason tonight it seemed... different somehow.

"Same time next week?" he smirked.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" she raised her brow.

"You didn't have fun?"

She huffed, "I did, but my schedule isn't exactly something I can plan out. And I still haven't decided if I want to see your ego again."

"We're a package deal."

"Not much of a deal then," she smirked.

"If you don't, then Prompto might have a few more accidents. He's a real clutz."

She laughed at him, "Well then for the sake of Mr. Argentum's health I guess I have no choice but to agree."

The Shield was still grinning, his eyes almost mischievous as he looked at her. Athenacia bit her lip nervously, not really prepared for the way he was still looking at her. She didn't even notice the gravitational pull towards him until her eyelids felt heavy and the ghost of his nose was touching her. His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine, as the gap between them was closing.

"Gladio!" they heard a voice call out to him.

Athenacia nearly jumped out of her skin, coming back to reality. And then she felt nausea in her stomach, all the beer and the noodles starting to take their toll. Gladiolus had turned to the source of the noise, only to see Prompto walking toward them with a smile on his face. The doctor wasn't sure if he saw her but as he seemed to trip over his feet, she took that moment of distraction to bolt into the door and get inside. She needed a bathroom and she needed it now.

Gladiolus heard the door close and looked, only to see that she was gone. The Shield growled at his interruption as it began to walk closer to him. Prompto was completely ignorant of the situation, meaning he must not have seen that Gladio was with someone. He crossed his arms over his massive chest as his friend was coming to stand in front of him.

"You just getting here or leaving?" asked Prompto.

"Just got here," he grunted.

"I didn't even think you were coming," replied Prompto as he led the way into the apartment building.

Gladiolus was silent, his thoughts far away from the present moment. He pulled out his phone as the other man was chattering happily about something uninteresting, clicking her name.

 _Night Doc._

As they were in the elevator his phone chimed after they had reached their desired floor.

 _Good night, Gladio._

He smiled to himself before putting his phone away and entering Noctis's home.

...

thanks, guys!


	10. Technical Difficulties

hey there! thanks so much for my lovely review you guys are awesome!

...

The ground shook beneath her, causing her to lose her balance. The bodies strewn around her were mostly dead and she struggled to keep consciousness, her own body protesting in pain. She had no idea how she ended up here but she was stuck and could no longer remain on her feet. It became evident she would die here, closing her eyes and finally knowing she could rest in peace. Unfortunately, death didn't come as she wished, she could still feel pain and anger within her. The quakes and tremors, the sounds of her fallen comrades screaming their agony before they fell in battle and chaos around them, she would die with those. It was better this way, but her resolve said no.

She willed herself to move before she was buried in flying debris like the rest of them. The sky was an angry red, the wind ripping apart at her skin. More devastation followed every second her eyes were open. There wasn't a way to stop this, it was a tangled mess that consumed everything around it. The force was much greater than anticipated. This was overkill, and yet the attacks still came in full force. They never ended, this was going to be annihilation. This was a mistake on both ends and it had to be covered up by any means necessary. No one was getting out alive.

But she willed herself to move, she had to, there was no other option. Cries of pain, dying and suffering filled her ears and tore at her very being, a shaking breath escaping her as the smell of blood and decaying flesh high in the air reached her nostrils. Lifeless bodies flew in the sky like dolls, strung up and used as a weapon against them. The ones that were barely alive were frozen in fear, contorted in pain as they could do no more to save their own life. They spectated as the world around them was enveloped in chaos, shattering in a spiral of destruction from their losing battle. They could only watch as their death came slowly, mouths agape and the life dying from the insides of their very eyes.

And she willed herself to move until finally, she was on her knees. Minor debris collided with her, some of it hurting worse than others. Big rocks and pieces of the buildings in the abandoned town she was in flew around in the blowing wind, grazing her skin as they tore through her in their unforgiving path. She lacked the ability to cry out anymore, and she wished she was numb. With every prick, every piece that touched her skin even just slightly sent a violent reverberation of pain throughout her body. The agony made her want to fall again and give up entirely. Willing to survive was the only thing that kept her going, despite the fact that she didn't want to feel anymore, didn't want to know the woes of war as she did now.

So she willed herself to move, feeling dizzy as the raging wind brought more agony to her. In a haze, she could see the three red-eyed omens of death while they made their way closer. Her breath was heavy as her eyes were trained on them, filling her heart with fear, an unbearable sense of grief at the hatred and pain they caused in their path. This wasn't right, no one could hope to defeat such monsters. They were berserk, not even obeying their own masters as they moved closer and closer towards an unknown target. The need to kill, the need to destroy and devour all life was the only thing that kept them going. Chaos followed in their wake while the wind only accelerated its path of rage and consumed all in the path. And they had a very big appetite. This wasn't right.

While she willed herself to move, gaining the ability to be on her feet, her legs trembled beneath her as more screams of her comrades filled her ears. Tears welled up in her eyes, the aching pains only getting worse while she was awake. They were all dying around her and she was powerless to stop any of it, powerless to anything besides watch in the fear that sunk deep into her bones. It took all her strength just to withstand the blows she was taking from the tornado. To continue to stay on her shaking feet as the ground was quaking, begging her to return to it was taking all the strength she had left. The tears streamed down her cheeks as every passing second she was in more agony than the last.

Then she willed herself to move, knowing that here and now she couldn't give up. She had fought too hard to be here and she wasn't going to let anyone down, she had to focus on winning, on staying alive long enough to defeat the darkness that wished to consume them all. Making her way slowly toward the source of the devastation, she could feel her skin start to burn but she felt no more pain as her eyes clouded over and she forcefully pushed herself further and further. Her breath was heavy, her heart hammering in her chest. She had to keep going, had to stop the chaos. An azure glow started to emanate from her, growing hotter with each passing second. The pressure was pulsing through her entire body, from her core and to her fingertips. A scream erupted from her lips, starting from her throat and excelling while it echoed through the entire battlefield, no longer able to withstand it.

Athenacia shook awake, hitting her head on something hard. Deep breaths came in heavily as she held her head where pain pulsed through it thanks to the new impact. Her eyes were sandy, mouth left with a foul taste in it, throat dry, and she rolled over onto her back on the cool surface she was lying on. When she opened her eyes they squinted at the bright lights burning through her retinas. Letting out a very audible groan, she recognized her bathroom ceiling, the tiles of the floor dusty on either side of her head. Composing herself, she looked around her in a tired haze. Her head was beside her toilet, the thing she had smacked it on as she was jerked out of her nightmare. Moaning in displeasure, she could see her shoes thrown around lazily on the ground as well, the ones she wore last night. The bath mat sitting in front of her tub was at her feet, her purse on the ground and her own keys off to the side near the doorway.

Relinquishing the hold upon her head, she grabbed the first thing she could to try and pull herself up slowly. Dizziness greeted her, the world spinning at the gesture and she leaned over in her toilet bowl to vomit. There was already some in there, meaning she had been in here the entire night. The taste of her own bile only provoked more, the burning sensation in her throat the source of her pain. Forcing the last of it out, she drew in a deep breath before flushing the toilet as she was sure there was no more coming out. Sighing at her own illness, the events of the previous night coming to her. A tender smile passed over her lips, remembering that she had gone out with Gladiolus and drunk way too much - though she was sure it was the noodles that really did her in. It was with relief that Prompto had distracted them, giving her ample time to run up here and vomit. That was a shame that she was able to keep to herself. In the end of it, her bathroom floor tiles were nice and cool and she didn't even notice that she passed out here. This was not the best of her moments but at least it was one shared to only herself. The doctor wasn't sure vomiting was a very good first impression, and then she frowned, wondering why she cared so much about it.

Athenacia looked around for her phone, wanting to check the time. Groaning outwardly, she saw it was in the toilet, far too big to get flushed. Just great. The physician wiped the vomit from her chin and reached in with her other hand to fish it out. It was toast, she wouldn't use it again knowing it was sitting in a toilet bowl full of bile. Great job. This meant she would have to get a new one as soon as possible. Pushing herself to her feet by using her toilet as leverage, she had a look at herself in the mirror. The word train wreck came to mind but she was sure that wasn't even accurate enough. There was make up all over her face completely melted it looked like, smeared to imperfection. Vomit crusted in her hair, everything about her appearance completely dishevelled. Athenacia couldn't even run a hand through her hair, the tangled mess held together by dried up bile. Honestly, what was she thinking? She had come out much cleaner after most shifts than one night of irresponsible drinking. Ripping off her clothes, she immediately started the water for one of her scorching hot showers. It was going to be a long day.

...

A week had passed and it felt like it was just flying by. Gladiolus was a little sullen about it as it came to a close. Anyone could notice he was a bit off but they didn't ask him about it. In truth, he probably wouldn't have told them anyway. The Shield was on his phone often, checking for a response to the few messages he had sent to Athenacia. Things were dead silent on her end and it made him uneasy. He was under the impression that they had a good time the other night, that all was well with them. That the ice was finally broken and he could maybe start seeing her on more of a regular basis. But she had bid him good night and not responded to a message since and that was what made him so sullen as the time went by. The Shield didn't want to assume that something had happened but he definitely wanted some sort of explanation as to why she just changed face and decided to ignore him. Gladio would have stopped by her place, but he had no idea which unit she lived in and neither did anyone else. The only person was Cor, and Gladiolus didn't think asking his Captain for that information was a very good idea. It would raise questions, ones that he wasn't interested in answering. While the Shield was sure that only Ignis could decipher what was actually going on with him, he was happy his friend was respecting his privacy. The tactician saw everything, even when he pretended not to.

As he finished his session within the training room by himself, he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Gladio kept the towel around his neck, his chest bare as he fished in his things for his phone. Still nothing. Grunting, he put his phone away as he heard someone walking in. He looked up only to be greeted by the stern look of Ignis. The young Adviser looked like he was going to begin his own session and Gladiolus felt he could go another round with a partner this time. Throwing away his towel, the two of them went to stand a good distance apart - and then it began. Ignis was much faster than his friend, as should be expected given the obvious size difference. The two of them had trained together for years so the Shield was prepared for the first tentative attacks that came at him. The younger man was much stronger than he looked and his quick and precise moves made him a hard target to hit. It was what made training with him so fulfilling. They were complete opposites in fighting styles, and yet, one couldn't outdo the other. Tonight, however, Ignis was at more of an advantage starting out fresh while Gladiolus had been in here for a couple of hours already. Still, the Shield could defend himself just fine, taking no injuries.

It was actually a mistake on Ignis's part that ended the fight. After about an hour of it, the Adviser miscalculated one of his usual moves, Gladiolus parrying unexpectedly and ended up with a slash on his right arm. The blood flowed freely and Ignis was immediately administered a potion. His gash, however, was quite large, something that the Shield felt guilty about. Though the man wasn't too hurt from the flesh wound, he still found it tender with the potion. Gladio grabbed a fresh towel and gave it to Ignis, helping apply pressure to stop the bleed.

"Excellent move," Ignis complimented.

Gladiolus shrugged, "You come off predictable to someone like me."

"A mistake I must rectify for next time."

Ignis removed the towel and Gladiolus had a better look at the wound. He frowned, "You should probably get that looked at."

The younger man regarded his friend suspiciously for a brief moment but then agreed. The pain he felt was minimal with the potion, however, he would need some help with it since he couldn't fix himself up with only one arm. The two men cleaned up their mess, Gladio checking his phone one last time before they started to walk down the Citadel hallways toward the clinic. The sun was setting, night coming upon them once more. They were silent as they walked, neither of them needing to fill in gaps of time with meaningless words. Gladiolus was a man of action and Ignis silently studied everything around him and as they came to the entrance of the clinic, it was closed early. That was a bit shocking, to say the least and Ignis immediately pulled out his phone, looking for somewhere else they could get his injury properly dressed and treated. Unfortunately, he found nothing else open. There was no helping it, he would have to take a trip to the emergency department. At least things wouldn't be overly hectic over there like the last time.

"I'll go to the emergency room at the hospital," said the Adviser starting to walk away.

"I'll take you," offered Gladiolus.

Ignis kept his suspicion to himself as the two of them left, walking toward the elevator. The ride down was uneventful and quick and they took Gladiolus's car. Ignis was fine leaving his own here for now, knowing that he wouldn't really need it. Besides, until he got his arm looked at he wasn't going to test out driving. Still, Gladio jumping at the opportunity to go the emergency room was still off given his strange behaviour as of late.

"I do hope you aren't using me as an excuse to follow up with Dr. Virum," said Ignis as they left the Citadel grounds.

"What d'ya mean?" asked the Shield, his amber eyes thoughtful.

"Your outing the other day. It's become obvious she hasn't responded to your further advances."

"What outing?"

"Don't play coy, Gladio. Your car was parked at the building long before your arrival that night. The only conclusion I can draw is that she finally agreed to see you on your terms and afterward, she has ceased all contact - which explains your otherwise abnormal nature."

"I didn't cut you up on purpose if that's what you're getting at."

Ignis nodded, letting the matter drop. Gladiolus kept his focus on the road, the streets not nearly as packed, as usual, being the hour that it was. The sun was fully set and the stars were out in full nature, obscured by the light pollution of the city, something that always bothered him. He enjoyed falling asleep under the stars, the night breeze blowing on his face and the crackling of a fire in his ears, keeping him warm. That something that just couldn't be done to its fullest in the city.

"Was your courting positive?" asked Ignis finally, mildly curious.

Gladiolus shrugged, "Seemed like it."

"Perhaps the reality is what deterred her decision afterwards."

"What's that mean?"

"She's damaged, as you've observed. But not just in a physical nature, as she was adamant about not involving herself with Crownsguard. Treading lightly is in your best interest if you wish to continue your pursuit."

The Sheild was silent, taking in his words. The voice of reason never failed to sink in where it mattered. The only real mystery was why Ignis cared so much about it. He usually kept himself out of these sorts of situations, Prompto fell in love about six times a day but then, maybe that was the difference. Gladiolus hadn't been involved with someone for quite some time. There were a few one night stands here and there, sure, but nothing serious. Ignis, he knew, had resolved to plunge himself directly into his duty, ignoring any sort of selfish desires that might overtake his mind once in a while. Gladio rationed that his own existence is solely based on the fact that his father had wanted happiness and thus he and his sister were the proof. It was the reason he had no shame in pursuing girls, whether it was just for a good time or something a little more than that. Ignis generally stayed out of his business, hardly taking interest in the flings but Athenacia was far different than the usual women the Shield chose to keep company with. She was older, for one, and had her own career, as well as a fierce independence that was second to none. Perhaps the idea of another intellectual among them was what motivated the man beside him to interfere. Whatever the reason, Gladiolus was thankful for the help of his friend.

As they pulled up to the hospital parking lot, Gladio was actually starting to feel nervous. There was a chance that she wasn't even here and he was getting himself worked up for nothing, but there was no turning back now as they approached the glass sliding doors of the emergency department. The waiting room bore but a few patients in line to be called up next. That was a good sign, they wouldn't be here for most of the night. The Shield kept his gaze on the nurse's station, looking for any sign of Athenacia. Ignis walked by himself up to the triage nurse and was immediately admitted and placed in a room. Gladiolus followed his friend, observing as the pregnant nurse he recognized as one of the resident nurses was taking vitals and noting everything on her tablet. She then had a look at the wound inflicted upon the young Adviser by Gladiolus and marked that down as well. It definitely wasn't pretty and he felt guilty about having done it in the first place.

"Sorry," Gladio grunted once the nurse had left the room, closing the curtain and the glass sliding doors.

"A learning experience," replied Ignis in his usual calm demeanour.

The Shield just nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as they waited. The room was much the same as any of the others he had been to, generic as this was a place for temporary patients. It had been a while since he was actually in a treatment room like this, the last time being for the code grey, standing guard near the quarantined zone almost the entire time. That was a little over a week ago and he hadn't been near here since. Pulling out his phone he looked one last time in vain for a response that he knew he wasn't going to get.

The man's attention was snapped up towards the door as the curtain was pulled back. His face moved into a crooked grin as he spotted her, those hazel eyes looking at the tablet in her hands. Dr. Virum was pushing some buttons, her highlighted blond hair in that usual high ponytail, appearing as it stuck straight out this time, exactly like when he had first seen her. She wore purple scrubs under her billowing lab coat, that bore her name: Athenacia Virum, M.D. Placing her tablet into the pocket of her lab coat and grabbing a set of latex gloves from the holder on the wall, she put them on before looking at them. She blinked in near disbelief as her bloodshot hazel eyes came upon them. Gladio noted that she was back to her regular haggard and overtired appearance that she usually wore when she was working. The sleep deprivation was obvious in her pale complexion, dark circles under her eyes were very visible despite her desperate attempt to hide them with her makeup. Still, inside of that slightly startled hazel gaze upon them he saw the woman he went out with a week ago. He saw the healer that so expertly saved lives on a daily basis, saw a small light in her eyes that he could never look away from. The Shield knew that underneath all of this there was a beautiful soul that he was pulled toward every time he saw her. Perhaps most importantly, in her gaze he could see the relief of his presence though slight as she was on the clock. It made all his earlier thoughts of rejection fade away but only briefly as he couldn't still understand why she had cut him off so suddenly.

"Hey Doc," his usual response burst out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Good evening," she smiled tiredly at the two men. Her gaze drifted towards Ignis, "Mr. Scientia, you are definitely an unexpected guest. Let me have a look at you."

Ignis complied, as she walked toward him. Her hazel eyes scrutinized the gash in front of her, careful not to touch it just yet. Virum grabbed a cotton swab, wetting it a little with anti-bacterial fluid and gently ran it along the length of the injury. The patient didn't move as she worked and she was thankful for that. There were no other major concerns in his chart so she backed off a bit and went to grab her repair kit.

"You boys need more stitching up than old rag dolls," she smiled slightly.

"Lucky for us you're always here," replied Glaiodlus.

"Indeed, fortune was our friend today - in spite of the reason for our arrival," agreed Ignis.

"Flatterers," she said gently, pulling up a stool and sitting in front of her patient.

Dr. Virum re-cleaned the wound since it was deeper than they had anticipated. Still, Ignis remained stationary while she worked. Once she was satisfied, she dabbed his skin gently with the numbing agent, using a few cotton swabs. The cut ran diagonally from his shoulder and down near his elbow. Whether or not he felt the pain she couldn't be sure as he kept that stern look on his face at all times, his green eyes studying, calculating, as they observed his surroundings. When she had thoroughly finished cleaning, she began her methodical stitching routine, running her tools carefully through his skin and pulling the thread along with her small needle. As always, Ignis watched her, seeming to try and learn her technique for himself. Virum supposed with his occupation it would be a good lesson for him, though she wasn't sure she could teach him. As she finished up, she ran another round of the numbing agent and took another curious look at him. She pulled out her tablet, bringing up his chart and frowning slightly in thought. Gladiolus and Ignis looked at her, not really sure why she seemed to hesitate like this.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ignis finally.

Virum looked up at him, "Nothing pressing, I'm just trying to figure out how long you've been sick."

He frowned, confused, "I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah you're flushed, temperature slightly elevated. If it were caused by your work out then you would have been back to normal now. You haven't noticed that you're sick? That seems out of character for you."

"I do not succumb to illness."

She laughed out loud at him, "Ah, that's why you didn't notice."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're on about."

"Its simple really. Doctors, nurses, healers, even nurturers like yourself often think that they can't get sick. But we're all human and susceptible to ailments just like the next guy. You seem fairly early in stages, you can still fight it off before it gets worse with some home remedies if you wish."

Ignis sighed heavily, "Indeed, I'm sure I have something at home that should suffice."

"Perfect. You're all stitched up and ready to go."

"Thank you, Dr. Virum."

"Thanks, Doc," said Gladiolus.

Virum smiled at them both, stepping out of the room. Gladio watched her go, noting the hint of sadness she carried with her last look towards him. Without thinking, he walked out after her, knowing that if he didn't speak up now he would lose the opportunity. However, she shocked him, facing him expectantly once he stepped out of the room. Athenacia held her phone in her hand, closing the gap between them as she walked over to him and then held the device out to him.

"My phone was damaged, had an accident and lost everything on it. Had to get a new one," she explained at his confused look.

A foolish smile grew on his face at her words as he replaced the number that belonged to him in her contact list. Gladio handed her back the phone and she smiled shyly.

"Thought maybe my ego chased you away," he grinned at her.

"Well I would have told you sooner but your ego never showed up."

The Shield ran a hand through his hair almost in a nervous manner. It made her smile grow as she observed him, but their moment was short-lived, as one of the new resident doctors needed her attention. Dr. Virum was gone in an instant while Ignis was standing at the door to his room, ready to leave. Gladiolus took one last look at the doctor before turning to the exit. The two men walked out of the glass sliding doors and out into the night air. The walk to their parking spot seemed to take longer than it seemed but maybe that was because of Ignis's stare upon him. Gladio heard his phone chime and he pulled it out, unlocking his car and getting into the driver seat. He smiled that same foolish smile he often wore when involved with Athenacia.

 _Good night, Gladio._

The Shield replaced his phone back in his pocket after saving the new number and started the car.

"Well, it seems all is well with the universe after all," said Ignis.

"Except you catching a cold," Gladiolus smiled at his friend.

Ignis sighed in his annoyed manner, deciding to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

...

Thanks, guys!


	11. Not Glowing

welcome back! thanks to my lovely review and you silent readers!

...

Dr. Virum smiled as she watched a mother with her infant daughter leave the hospital after a routine checkup. This was the patient with an enlarged heart, needing a new one in order to survive the life she barely even knew. The transplant for that baby had been a success, however, and she was responding well to treatment meaning her body wasn't rejecting the heart. The mother was so grateful to Dr. Virum that she personally stopped by to thank her every single time she came back for her check-ups. Virum, of course, was beyond happy to have helped out in any way, having a real soft spot for children. At least this time, she was able to save a life and that made up for all the misery she suffered in this job some days.

As the doors closed behind that small and happy family, the doctor pulled out her tablet and looked at what was next on her agenda. The vibrations of her phone in her pocket had her abruptly stop what she was doing and swiftly fish it out of her lab coat pocket. Gin, the pregnant resident nurse saw the reaction and was looking at her friend suspiciously. Dr. Virum smiled in a way she only recently started doing as she stared at her phone - and she rarely had her phone out while she was working. Chewing her lip in thought, that same sort of glow reached her cheeks before replying to a message and putting it back in her pocket. It was then she caught the look of her charge nurse, wondering why on Eos she was being stared at like that.

"What?" she asked.

"Who's that?" asked Gin, nodding her head towards the phone.

"This?" Dr. Virum held up the tablet, "Looks like 45 year-old male presenting with severe abdominal pain likely caused by constipation."

"No I don't mean the patient files, I mean on your phone. Who's making you glow?"

"Glow? What are you talking about?"

"All week you've been glowing at your phone. Who is he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she scoffed, regretting that she even opened up her mouth.

"Is it that huge Crownsguard you were making kissy faces with last week?"

Virum felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "What? Kissy faces?" she tried to feign disbelief.

"You know, that really big one that kept asking you out. Did you finally say yes?"

"You're crazy lady. Those pregnancy hormones are really messing with you."

"You DID say yes!" Gin confirmed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she walked away into the patient room.

"This isn't over, Cia, I want details!"

"Don't hold your breath waiting for something that never happened," she said gently before opening the door and stepping inside.

45 year-old male, severe abdominal pain. Constipated, mediated with stool softener and left for observation. 89 year-old male, broken hip. Administered antibiotics and put on a list for hip replacement. 13 year-old female, severe abdominal pain. Beginning of menstruation. 29 year-old male, severed femur. Mended, given pain medication. 32 year-old male, nausea, dizzy spells, shortness of breath. Common cold, administered antibiotics.

 _I know it's hard to hold in your desire to see me._

73 year-old female, shortness of breath. Asthmatic, administered oxygen. 8 year-old male, persistent shortness of breath, sinus infection. Cystic fibrosis, sent to pediatrics for continued treatment. 96 year-old male, cardiac arrest. Time of death, 19:08. 33 year-old female, fainted. Low blood pressure.

 _Your ego is the perfect remedy to kill that sort of desire._

24 year-old male, overdose. Resuscitated and put on 72 hour watch. 40 year-old male, sprained ankle. Wrapped up, given pain medication. 55 year-old female, abdominal pain, nausea, constipation. Fungal infection, administered medication.

 _That hurt, Doc, I think I might need to come in and get it checked out_

28 year-old female, nausea, dizzy spells, vomiting. Pregnant. 50 year-old female, shortness of breath, loss of movement in entire body. Final stage Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. Time of death, 21:54. 33 year-old male, multiple lacerations and contusions, fractured ribs. Fighting, stitched, patched, administered pain medication.

 _Maybe it's you who's desperate to see me._

Dr. Virum sat in the lounge, taking a much-needed break. She was also hiding from Gin, knowing the woman was on her way out soon and wasn't interested in being pestered about her personal life. Here in the lounge, everyone left her alone, knowing that she did a lot of work while she was here. Her phone buzzed again and she smiled as she pulled it out, unlocking the screen.

 _You got me. When's a good time?_

Virum sighed. Gladiolus and herself had been texting back and forth religiously since she regained his number in her new phone nearly a week ago. The two hadn't seen each other since then, their schedules remaining out of line but he was getting impatient and she could tell by the urgency of his messages, pushing again to see her outside of work. It wasn't that she didn't want to but while he was busy with his day in the morning she was more often than not, sleeping. Well, sleeping as much as she could given her constant inability to sleep a full cycle. Lately, she had been working double shifts, the evening and the night. They were short staffed and she was the only attending in her department to look after the new resident doctors. She wished there were more around but she did her job.

 _Wish I could say. I'm on throughout the night._

Small white teeth captured her bottom lip as she sent the message, feeling bad that she had to once again turn him down. It wasn't long ago that she was doing it with ease, now that they were a little more familiar with each other she was having more trouble with it. Things seemed more complicated now and she missed the simplicity of not having any feelings. That doctor liked him, that she couldn't deny. Somehow he had crawled under her skin despite her attempts to keep him at bay. Sneaky. Her phone vibrated in her hands, snapping her out of her thoughts. It wasn't a reply, however, simply an alarm to signal the end of her break.

 _Sorry..._

She sent it as an afterthought when he took longer than normal to answer. Her stomach twisted as she was nervous. Heaving a sigh, she kept her hazel orbs on the screen before her, knowing that she would have to get back to work. Just as she was about to put her phone away, it buzzed again.

 _I get it. They need the best on site._

Virum smiled at his response, that warm feeling spreading throughout her body at his words. At least he wasn't taking this personally, accepting she mostly put her job before anything else. It was with relief that he knew she wasn't still trying to avoid him.

 _But I get to go to sleep tonight. You, however, get to stay up all night at work thinking about me._

The response caused her to laugh out loud at her phone. Again she captured her lip in that nervous manner before typing in her reply.

 _Good night, Gladio_

 _Night Doc._

A smile still plastered on her face, she put her phone away and was extremely happy that Gin wasn't here to see this. Taking a deep breath, she left the lounge, getting ready to finish the rest of her shift. Hopefully, it would be another quiet night where she could squeeze in some twenty-minute naps here and there.

...

Dr. Virum sighed heavily as she observed herself in the mirror. Her bloodshot hazel eyes made her look like she had been up for days on a bender. Just one more hour and she could leave. The girl was extremely hungry, her stomach in protest at the crap she had been feeding it as of late. After all of this hard work, she knew that the only way to settle herself was to eat a real breakfast, no matter the exhaustion, and then return to her home. Yeah, she was going home this morning, she hadn't been there in a couple of days and she didn't care if she slept in one of her massive garbage or laundry piles, she was sick of hearing beeping and the hum of lights. Rubbing her eyes carefully in an attempt to keep herself awake, she absently wondered why she even bothered with makeup at all. If anything, the constant layer of black only amplified the dark circles that formed under her eyes in contrast with her pale skin. Virum missed when she looked mostly human and not some hollow shell containing her medical brain. Sighing once more, she left, going back to work.

As she approached the nurse's station, Tash was looking at her with an amused smile on her face. What could that be about? The older woman was always very motherly, always thought she was one step ahead. Virum didn't say anything under that steady gaze but pulled out her tablet to look through patient files. She was aware of the older woman's eyes following her everywhere she went. Turning her back, she pulled up the file, trying not to focus on being watched. 23 year-old male minor chest pain. At least this would be simple, men that age didn't have too much wrong with them. Glancing at Tash one more time who was now openly grinning at her. Dr. Virum narrowed her eyes in suspicion before going toward the treatment room. The doctor opened up the glass sliding doors and pulled back the curtain, studying the file before her. Placing her tablet in her lab coat pocket and grabbed a pair of latex gloves, she began to pull them over her hands and then stopped as soon as she looked up. Virum rolled her eyes slightly, letting out a little laugh as she looked at her patient. He was grinning at her as he usually did, his amber eyes mischievous as he observed her. The girl didn't even bother with her gloves, giving him a pointed look and tried to keep the smile off her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey Doc," he greeted casually.

"Gladio, happy to see you utilizing our hospital resources," she replied dryly.

"Nurse said you weren't busy," he shrugged.

"I guess I'm not. What are you doing here?"

"Told you, I had to come get checked out. This mean girl hurt me."

"Awe. She sounds like a real bitch."

"Wouldn't know, only see her at work."

Her smiled turned sad as she shifted her gaze downward, "Sorry."

He shrugged, "You're done soon right?"

She brought her attention back towards him, nodding, "Little less than an hour."

"No chance of skipping out early?"

"Only if the relief doctor comes in early, and he probably won't, he never does."

Gladio nodded at her, his smile never fading from his face. Virum took a quick peek behind her, glaring with a smile at Tash who only looked at the young woman knowingly. Gin had a big mouth. Bringing up her tablet, she noted that there wasn't anyone waiting so she could linger here for a short time. The doctor put her face back in her tablet and discharged Gladiolus, looking pointedly at Tash one more time.

"Well?" he asked her.

She turned back towards him, "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to examine me?" he raised a brow with a wolfish smile.

"Rain check."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will."

The Shield stood from the gurney, walking towards her. Dr. Virum kept a respectable distance, this was a workplace after all. Besides, the curtains behind her were open and she was very aware of the older woman's gaze on her back. The doctor looked up at him as he approached and then watched him walk by her, stepping outside of the room.

"I'll be in the waiting room," he said.

Virum smiled and nodded at him before he turned and grinned at the resident nurse watching from her station. Tash waved politely and then her smile turned back toward the young doctor, her eyes glowing in amusement. Dr. Virum walked back to the nurse's station, tablet in hands and looked at the nurse expectantly, waiting for some sort of explanation as to what that was all about.

"Gin's right, he does make you glow," said Tash, looking back over at the Shield.

"I'm not glowing," Virum insisted, keeping the smile from her face.

"Whatever happened to, 'I don't date Crownsguard' anyway?"

"I..." she sighed, glancing quickly at Gladiolus happy he hadn't noticed her, "I don't even know how this happened. But it did, and I'm not entirely unhappy about it," she finally conceded now that the cat was out of the bag, "I'm not really sure what I think, I've been here more often than not."

"Well, praise the gods, the ice queen has feelings after all."

"Ice queen? Is that seriously what people call me?"

Tash shrugged, "More or less. You're never with anyone and you never go home. And most have heard about where you were before you came here."

She frowned, "You don't believe them... do you?"

"I wasn't sure at first. Now I know."

She smiled relieved, "Thanks."

...

After about 45 minutes into the last hour the relief doctor, Dr. Brette, made his appearance and she was free to go. Virum nearly sprinted toward the locker rooms and punched in the code to her locker, placing her tablet carefully inside and pulled out her toiletries with a fresh change of clothes. The door was slammed closed, hastily grabbing a fresh towel and hitting the showers. The water was scorching as usual, her skin turning red upon contact and with it, relief of the stress she had carried the last sixteen hours. But she didn't linger so long, knowing that Gladiolus was waiting patiently for her.

Athenacia pulled on her clean clothes, dumping her hospital attire in the waste bin to get washed for the next shift. She blow dried her hair quickly in the mirror, letting it flare out at the bottom that only reached halfway down her neck. Jewelry went back in place and another coat of makeup was swiftly applied in a poor attempt to look mostly human. There was no hiding those bloodshot eyes that carried her sleep deprivation wherever she went. The dark circles if anything, looked worse than before on her pale complexion. Sighing, she wondered what anyone could possibly see in her. That ugly scar on her neck was mostly hidden by her thin, long-sleeved black shirt. It wasn't very low but didn't bundle up around her neck, letting her necklace be visible against her skin. Her dark jeans clung to her body but allowed her to move freely and she put her boots on. They were black, with a very noticeable zipper that stopped about mid calf and a very small heel to them. As satisfied as she could be with such short notice, she walked back toward her locker, opening it up again and dumping her things inside before grabbing the last items to leave. She pulled on those telltale fingerless black and grey striped gloves, her purse and then a soft, form-fitting leather jacket.

Checking her phone, a small bout of anxiety swept through her at seeing it was 30 minutes after her shift ended. Half an hour wasn't exactly a terribly long time to take to get ready but she hated when people were waiting for her. Athenacia walked briskly back toward the emergency department, giving a small wave to Tash on her way past the nurse's station. She slowed her pace as she walked into the waiting room, her hazel eyes scanning it quickly. Gladiolus wasn't exactly hard to spot and she found him dozing in a chair off to the side. Athenacia smiled sadly at the scene, feeling guilty about having him wait on her like this, but was overly thrilled that he had gone through the effort to wake up early and invade her work like this.

The girl walked over to him as other staff were beginning their shift change. Her smile grew as she heard a light snore coming from his nose and she tilted her head slightly in thought before reaching her hand out slowly towards his shoulder. Athenacia was about to make contact with him when his hand suddenly jerked and grabbed her wrist. Suppressing a squeal was easy but she couldn't stop her body from jumping in response, taking in a breath of relief while he regarded her with the playful grin he seemed to always wear. The doctor smiled back at him, feeling extremely small as his massive hand seemed to take over most of her forearm. Gladio stood then, keeping their connection as he moved his hand to keep hers occupied within his own. Athenacia wasn't really prepared for that but didn't make any effort to move as she felt heat on her cheeks while being lead out of the emergency department.

"Where to?" he asked as he began walking with her toward his car.

"Breakfast, I'm starving," she emphasized the last word.

"I know just the place," he replied, regretfully letting go of her hand as they approached the vehicle.

Once she had gotten in she leaned her head back on the headrest, the exhaustion setting in upon her. The sun was already up, people along with it waking from their slumber and getting ready for the day. Gladiolus drove and she tried to keep track of where they were going so she had an idea of where she was. They didn't travel for very long, the streets pretty well empty at this hour. The girl was dozing a bit, the harder she tried to keep her eyes open the more asleep she was. But when she felt the car stop she was alert for a brief moment, getting out and closing the door gently before meeting him on the sidewalk.

Athenacia blinked in surprise as he swiftly grabbed her hand again and began to guide her down the street. They weren't walking very fast but they were silent as she was fighting with her stomach to settle down with his proximity. In truth, she wasn't exactly prepared for his boldness and it was throwing her completely off guard but it wasn't unpleasant either so she went with it as they walked. It was only about a block away that he started to lead her toward a diner. The door was being held open already as they approached and he released her hand to allow her to step inside first. A small blush crept to her cheeks when she felt one of his hands graze her back as she took a step up into the door. Athenacia then sidestepped to allow him room to enter as she wasn't even sure where she was going. Gladio grabbed her hand again and led her to the table that was right in the window, the only one that seemed to be free at the moment. It was very busy here, this place being open all hours of the day and night according to the sign. It reminded her of the diner down the street from her house and made her feel mostly at ease. The girl looked over the menu and her mouth began to water. As the waiter approached, Gladiolus ordered quickly and then the attention was on her.

"I want a peameal benedict, three eggs medium, a side of fruit and a peanut butter milkshake," she told him seriously. He wrote it all down faithfully, taking her menu from him.

Gladiolus raised his eyebrows, "You're going to eat all that?"

"And then some, that caramel chocolate pecan cheesecake is next."

He laughed, "I'm impressed."

"I haven't eaten since about two this morning."

"Busy night?"

"Yes and no. There's just so much late night cafeteria food one can take. Tash brings me snacks, but she's not always on night shift."

Gladio grinned at her as they continued to talk about the sudden need of her for double shifts. Athenacia explained that with the war going on they needed more staffing at the other clinics and since she was mostly the one managing the department it usually fell to her to take the extra shits. It was the norm, seeing as all she ever really did with her free time was work anyway. Gladiolus could see the damage that Ignis had spoken of as she talked but their conversation was interrupted by their food being brought to them. The doctor dived in immediately, the pang in her stomach refusing to be quelled until she did. Gladio watched her with amusement in his amber eyes. Athenacia had no shame about eating and given her small stature, he was definitely not expecting it. When she finished the entire thing he had to admit he was a little shocked, she had eaten more than him, and just as she promised, ordered that slice of cheesecake. Her eyes were aglow as it was brought out to her but she savoured this instead of wolfing it down. The Shield could see the bags under her eyes despite the effort she used to hide them.

"Do you ever sleep?" he blurted without thinking.

Athenacia looked at him with the fork in her mouth, her lips covering the bite she was taking. She slid it slowly out, chewing and swallowing with her eyes downcast. The question definitely took her by surprise.

"Here and there. Once in a while, I get lucky to manage to get a few undisturbed hours."

"Your job?"

"No, they usually leave me alone."

"What is it then?" he narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied her.

"It's... Just a bad dream sometimes..." she replied evasively, hoping he wouldn't press the matter.

"Good, you should be suffering after what you did," a voice sounded behind her, delivering the words with pure hatred.

The doctor turned to look at the source, as the man walked up to their table and stood in front of them. He was tall, lanky, with his arms crossed as he glared at her with hard emerald eyes. The stranger donned the uniform of a Glaive, his strawberry blond hair falling down his face, completely untamed as he regarded her. Athenacia matched his stare, Gladiolus noting that her hands tightened into fists. He imagined that she had white knuckles underneath her gloves.

"Athenacia Virum, still walking the streets of Insomnia pretending to care about lives that you destroy," he said in malice.

"You wanna step away now?" warned Gladiolus, his amber eyes hardening at what he was hearing.

"Oh? Got yourself another bodyguard did you?" the man regarded the Shield, and then smirked, "You move quickly. First Cor, then Grun, now it looks like you're after the Prince's own sword Shield. What's next, Virum, the Prince himself? You seem to go younger as you get older."

Gladiolus growled but Athenacia was on her feet before he could react. Despite being shorter than the Glaive, she matched his stare with zero issue, keeping her breath calm and even while the anger bubbled within her. Gladiolus also stood, on guard and waiting for anything to happen. All eyes in the diner were on the three of them and that only fueled her rage more as she fought with herself to contain her anger.

"You need to leave now, Pius," she seethed between gritted teeth, "Or I'll show you first hand exactly what happened that night," and to emphasize her point, she opened her hand, sparking a fireball with the King's magic she could still wield from long ago, "You do remember how adept I am with fire, right?"

Athenacia kept it contained in her hand, ready to strike him if need be. Pius had his face contorted in anger as he looked between her, the fireball, and once at the Shield who held his own death glare. The tension in the room was extremely high with each passing second, the civilians wondering whether or not they would witness a fight, if that fireball was going to make its move. Pius then scoffed at her, turning toward the door.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Virum, don't think you won't," he spat at her before leaving.

Athenacia kept her hateful gaze on the spot he occupied for just a moment before dismissing the flames in her hands. A large, shaking breath left her lips, one she didn't even know she was holding, and she suddenly became very aware of all the eyes that were on her. If it was possible, she became paler as her nerves got the better of her. She bolted out of the diner without a second thought, knowing that she needed to get out of there, leaving Gladiolus in her dust to sit and wonder what had just happened.

...

thanks, guys!


	12. Misinformation

thanks for being here and thanks for my lovely review!

...

Gladiolus raced out of the diner not two seconds after Athenacia had. There was no sign of her on the streets, lost in the crowds no matter which way he craned his neck in pursuit. Frowning, he brought his arms to cross over his chest, still keeping an eye out. How did she do that so quickly? His frown deepened while in thought, walking back to his car. There was a small chance she had walked back there but somehow he doubted it. While he walked he kept his eyes and ears open, not really shocked that she didn't stand out in the slightest outside of the workplace. Once he arrived at his car he wasted no time in getting in, pulling out his phone with the intention to call her but stopped as his amber gaze met him on the black screen. What would he even say? The Shield knew that approaching the subject of her past was suicide, Athenacia very adamant about running away from it. What was she running from? What did that Pius guy even mean? The Glaive was definitely implying she was someone who slept around, after someone named Grun. It didn't fit, Gladiolus saw no signs of promiscuous activity. Hell, he had spent weeks chasing her just to go for a simple beer.

 _"Why didn't you just let him die?"_

 _"Because I'm not the monster everyone thinks I am!"_

The conversation he had with her in the Citadel a while back, after she had been attacked. Gladio was so hurt by her actions he completely ignored her what she said then. It became clear now that she was referring to something like this, what a Glaive might say about her in public. The Shield stared at his phone, firing off a quick text to Ignis. It was about time he dug into that past she barricaded away from herself if he planned on continuing to pursue her. Starting his car, he decided to head to the Citadel. Athenacia had just finished a sixteen-hour shift, was up all night. It was plenty of time to gather the information before he would stop by the hospital later when she worked and figure this all out then.

...

Gladiolus finished his work out and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a fresh towel. Sitting on the bench, agitation settled in at the silence of the phone he fished out of his bag. The Shield was getting a little impatient waiting around, never doing good with sitting and waiting - he was a man of action. Grunting, he tossed his phone aside before cleaning up his mess. After the events of the morning, Gladio was careful to avoid anyone in order to clear his head. Evening had settled in, the time going about unknown while he impatiently waited for word from either Ignis or Athenacia. His oldest friend was the best to gather information, Gladio wouldn't even know where to start and he was sure his rage would otherwise deter anyone who spoke ill of Athenacia. So, he found someone more objective to figure out what this secrecy was all about, and then he could finally get to the bottom of this in order to proceed properly. He was sure that these were rumours, made up out of cowardice at her person. Whatever it was, he knew that it was the reason she stepped back as a Glaive and submerged herself in her work.

As he left the training room, his phone chimed in his hand. Ignis wanted to meet up with him, having acquired all the information he could it seemed. Gladiolus replied quickly before heading to his car. The Shield wasted no time in taking off, absently aware of his speeding but was a little sick of waiting around. As he pulled up to Ignis's building, mildly surprised that the man was at home, he tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for the elevator to take him to the desired floor. Gladio didn't knock, he walked right in and found Ignis sitting on his couch with a cup of ebony. The Shield nodded at the man, before taking a seat across from him in the chair. They sat in silence, the bespectacled trying to collect his thoughts as Gladio waited impatiently.

"Well?" the Shield asked.

"It's a bit obscured, but the consensus is relatively the same," replied Ignis.

"What's up?"

"Athenacia Virum was the youngest Glaive to ever see battle. She was revered for her excellent and precise combat skills and underwent personal training with the Marshal. That caught the eye of many, they appeared to have a personal relationship. Where she came from no one is quite certain on that. Perhaps the Marshal knows, I dare not question him. She went on to battle and accelerated quickly in the ranks. Eventually, her commanding officer at the time gave her a unit to work with. This is where things grew troublesome. The defence mounted against the Empire was a catastrophe. She was the only one to return alive, though just barely. Cor immediately took action in her favour. She was relieved of duty and granted a position in her current place of work. The Marshal would not speak of the events that took place, nor would she.

"But the rumours took a life of their own. In the end, other Glaives speculated that the only reason she survived is that she's an Imperial spy. Her troupe somehow retained that information and she had them all killed. Given that her origins remain a mystery, it was an easy thing to believe. She's a murderer and a spy," explained Ignis, taking a sip of his ebony as if he were discussing the weather.

"And she's after me now that Cor dismissed her," said Gladiolus dryly.

"That's the news now though, she was relieved of duty at her own insistence. She was positively adamant about never seeing battle again, nor the inside of the Citadel."

"Funny road to go for a spy."

"Precisely."

"And Cor?"

"Absolutely refuses to engage in conversation about those events. In fact, anyone is severely punished for even bringing it up."

"Which means he's protecting her from something."

Ignis nodded, "Whatever happened that night, the truth only lies with Dr. Virum. I suspect she had been silenced both willingly and as a command."

Gladiolus frowned in thought, turning over all of this inside of his head, "What about Grun?"

"He was her commanding officer. The two had a history, though that was shattered after her battle. No one knows the true nature of their relationship, however, he turned against her before he was killed in action."

Gladiolus grunted, "So the thought is, lay low and then get involved with me in order to pick up more secrets for the Empire."

"More or less, after this morning's spectacle."

"I don't buy it," said Gladiolus at once.

"It does raise concerns," agreed Ignis.

"Cor trusts her. He has to have a reason behind it, even if he won't tell anyone."

"The Marshal does exhibit a renown judge of character. Still, I cannot help but wonder why all this secrecy if there is in fact, nothing to hide."

Gladiolus frowned in thought again, Ignis's words striking a nerve within him. If anything, he was more confused now than when he started. He just hoped that his intuition was right this time as it had never really let him down before.

...

Athenacia drunk probably her third beer of the evening, sitting in her living room and having called in sick to work for the first time ever. Gin was overly suspicious but the doctor silenced her simply. She didn't want to talk about this morning, she hated herself for even engaging with that asshole. The fatigue caused her to react, so sick of people looking at her like she was some kind of monster. Sick of their accusatory implications, sick of being judged by the ignorant. So yeah, she was sick, but not in the traditional way. The girl wanted nothing to do with today and was upset that she even let any of this get to her in the first place. The scene would surely have people around town talking. After she had left the diner in a rush, she blended into the masses of civilians on the street and headed toward her home. Athenacia didn't have her car at home and didn't feel like using public transit to get to work in order to get it. Instead, she just came come and collapsed on her bed, catching a couple of hours sleep before her nightmare woke her up as it always did. The doctor didn't even bother to bathe or anything just ordered food and added to her mountains of garbage.

Most of the day was spent stewing in her apartment at her windowsill and looking out over the city, her view of the park perfect. Athenacia checked her phone, not even sure why she looked at the damn thing. She had called in so work wasn't going to need her for anything, she didn't have any friends, so there was no worrying about anyone getting a hold of her. Gladiolus hadn't even messaged her since she ditched him this morning and it stung, but she should have seen this coming. Imperial spy indeed! This was the main reason she stayed away from Crownsguard and anything to do with any of it. If she was being honest with herself, she was sad things had to end this way with him, she had really liked him. A smile finally found her face, thinking about the amount of effort he had put into chasing her around. It made her feel like a normal girl, almost like she could take a step away from the burdens of her past and live a normal life.

But she was wrong.

No matter what she was destined to be alone, because no matter what her past would trail her wherever she went, ruining any sort of relationship she had with anyone. There would never be peace for her, it seemed that no matter how many lives she saved, Eos would always be against her. Not that she threw herself into medicine just for redemption, she truly wanted to help people. It just seemed that there was no end to her suffering no matter how much good she did. The world was cruel and unfair, and she wished that she had the power to cure all suffering but alas, she was just a lowly citizen. Athenacia sighed, finishing her beer and grabbing another before perching herself back into her spot, the sun invisible behind the storm clouds as it began to set. Alone in the dark, lightning illuminating her apartment for mere seconds before thunder followed after it. The doctor absently watched people scurry out of the unforgiving rain, as it pelted down the streets through the magical barrier. Tipping her head back to finish half the bottle, the effects of her consumption wasn't felt at all. Makeup smeared over her face as she rubbed her tired, puffy eyes, her appearance far from her mind while she moped. It wasn't like she was going out today anyway. Why did the world suck so bad?

Athenacia was brought out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing. Groaning, she finished her beer and tossing it in one of her garbage piles before picking up the device, almost dropping it in the process. The brightness of the screen caused her eyes to squint, trying to make out the text before her. Thunder roared outside, while she was able to read that she had a message. It was from Gladiolus. Her heart started to thump in her chest, nausea settling in while her body bubbled with anxiety. Athenacia put her phone down, holding her head in her hands. After sulking about not hearing from him all day, now she had her chance and her mind was totally blank. What would she even say to him? Taking a deep breath, she picked up her phone again, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she opened the message.

 _We need to talk._

Another wave of anxiety flowed through her.

 _Can't, I'm at work._

The doctor sent back her immediate response, not liking the idea of talking about anything. Athenacia knew that he would respect her work time, wanting to avoid any of this conflict. Her phone buzzed again and she picked it up instantly.

 _No you're not._

Shit, he had already gone there. Panic flooded through her, the idea of having this conversation right now threatening to make her vomit. She just couldn't... Her phone buzzed again and she looked at it, wiping her tears and sniffling.

 _You owe me an explanation._

Damn. Those were the only words the could force her to meet with him. Athenacia sighed. Gladio was completely right, she did owe him after what happened this morning. Running a hand through her hair, a heavy, quivering sigh escaped her with a fresh stream of tears, trying to compose herself.

 _Okay._

What else was there really to say? The phone fell from her hands, replaced with her head while she shook in her sobs. Her stomach flipped as her phone buzzed again. She picked it up, sniffling again.

 _Pond in the park near your place. Half hour. Don't be late._

Vision blurred with tears as the device once again fell from her hands. The storm that was raging over the city was starting to let up, thankfully. Rubbing away her tears and sniffling one last time, she got up and walked toward her bathroom. Once she turned on the light she was able to see the true mess she was. Her hair wasn't terrible, but her face was a wreck. She did not wear crying well, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. The sleep deprivation was a norm for her, probably attributing to her poor appearance. Leaning over the counter, the weight of everything she was about to do settled in and left her light-headed.

Athenacia took in another deep breath, forcing herself to look back into her mirror. She was a soldier, a Glaive, assistant manager of the emergency department. She wasn't a coward, that's why she had threatened Pius, she was a warrior and she wouldn't let this get the better of her. Wiping her eyes for the last time, she began to fix herself up. There was less than half an hour to make herself presentable. Luckily, she only really had to fix her face, washing off the old smeared makeup from this morning and reapplied it, noting that it didn't really do much to hide her pale complexion. The messy hair had a brush run through it and then placed into a low ponytail. It wasn't her best work, but she didn't really care. Gladiolus would just have to deal with since he was probably going to break it off with her anyway. Athenacia was going out with her head held high, her past be damned!

When she was as satisfied as she could be, she put on her purse, boots and her trademark black and grey striped fingerless gloves. Pulling on a black jacket with a grey hood, closed the door behind her and raced to the elevator. As she stepped out the front entrance, she was happy that all the rain had stopped, leaving a fresh scent in the air though she could still hear rumblings of thunder and the sky still flashing with lightning. Athenacia began her trek, walking faster than she needed to. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go back to stewing in her apartment alone and try to move on with her life. Sighing, she stopped on the cement path and pulled out her phone, noting she was about five minutes early. No one was here, she was the only one. Taking a quick look around told her that no one was really there anyway.

Gladiolus could have just as easily stood her up. And why not? After the way she reacted this morning, she was surprised he even wanted to go this far. What did he even want from her anyway? He was a Crownsguard, the Shield to Prince Noctis, it wasn't like he couldn't figure out what happened in her past. Athenacia doubted she'd be able to tell him much, she was sworn to secrecy by the King himself. None of it was common knowledge, all her and Cor ever said was no comment. The Marshal was adamant about keeping to themselves and she welcomed that, only wanting to focus on the future ahead instead of living in her past. Not that she ever had the chance to move on but she could at least work and try to forget.

The doctor was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. Another wave of panic surged through her, the wind rustling the leaves and bringing the promise of another storm. A large shadow was spotted approaching and after the last time she was walking around at night, she immediately tensed up. Once it drew closer, she recognized the silhouette as Gladiolus and relaxed a little. Externally anyway, internally all the resolve she had gained in her apartment had vanished upon seeing him. The hard look on his face made her breath catch in her throat, her heart beginning to race the closer he was and their eyes met.

"Gladio... I-mm-"

Athenacia was cut off from anything she was about to stammer out of her mouth. In a few short strides Gladiolus had closed the gap between them, but he didn't stop there, swiftly reaching for the back of her head and pulling her toward him. His lips crashed upon hers, his other arm wrapping around her back and closing the gap between their bodies. Her hands were on his chest, eyes wide in shock at what was happening. He threw her completely off guard and she wasn't sure how to respond. A tear fell down her face as her eyes closed and she gave into him, losing herself completely in their first kiss. Pulling back only a small distance, his amber gaze was upon her the entire time. The hand behind her head was placed it on her cheek, gently wiping her tear with his thumb while she searched him for answers to his behaviour. Her face was so small it could fit entirely in it and she let out a breath, sniffling again. The doctor didn't even know what to say to him anymore, his entire demeanour throwing her off. Raindrops slowly fell sporadically on their heads, going unnoticed by the confused girl in the large man's arms.

"I don't care," he said finally, "Whatever you did, have done, I don't care. I know what I see, and it's not what's been said."

"You don't think I'm a murderous spy?" another tear rolled down her cheek and he was quick to wipe it away.

"No. I chased you down and if that was really part of your plan then so be it," he said, holding her gaze.

The girl almost laughed as more tears streamed down her cheeks. The rain grew heavier, beginning to thoroughly soak them to the bone. They didn't care and he pulled her in for another kiss. This time she welcomed it, feeling relief sweep through her knowing that he was here for her. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer as she was standing on her tip toes just to reach him. Gladio still had to bend down but he didn't mind in the slightest. They separated, tears still falling down her face though hard to notice while the rain pelted her pale skin. Athenacia was still shy, trying to push past her utter shock of his reaction toward her. His own face wore a loving smile as he looked down at her and then a loud crash of thunder snapped their attention.

It became very evident that they were standing in the middle of a thunderstorm. Athenacia let out a shiver, breaking their embrace. Gladiolus grabbed her hand gently and led her back toward her building. The wind began to rage again as lightning shone in the sky, a large crack of thunder following. It didn't take long to get back there, she was practically running just to keep up with him. When they were safe inside the lobby she was out of breath, trying to keep herself composed as they watched the storm outside, soaked to the bone. Her hand was still in his own and she wasn't really sure where to go from here but as the cold settled in, it caused her to shiver. Almost like a reflex, he brought her back into his arms to try and warm her up. His proximity had her warm alright, just not in the way he was aiming for. Biting her lip nervously, she walked toward the elevator and called one to her. Gladio watched as she pushed the seventh floor and waited patiently for the door to close. The ride up didn't take long and he walked with her down the corridor, stopping in front of her door, 708. It was at the end of the hall, a corner unit. The door wasn't locked, opening with no issues before she turned on the light and instantly regretted it. Shit.

Gladiolus was a bit shocked as he walked into her home, closing the door behind him. The foyer was mostly clean, there wasn't much there aside from a mountain of shoes, and he politely added his own to the pile. When he walked down the hallway he stopped in his tracks, brows raised in shock at what laid before him. There were laundry piles and garbage all over the place, take-out food containers and beer bottles littered along the kitchen. A thick layer of dust blanketed everything, only a small pathway from the foyer to the bedroom was visible. The Shield looked down at her expectantly and she was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry I..." she was thoroughly shamed, "I'm never here and when I am it's just to change and then head out..." she explained, her face turning bright red at her own embarrassment.

The longer he stared at her the more flustered she became, causing him to grin. Finally, he roared with laughter at her.

"You're a slob," he said lightly.

"I-I, I'm just busy!" she sputtered as he continued to chuckle at her.

"Sure, Doc," he grinned.

Athenacia sighed, smiling at him again before laughing at herself. Leaving him standing there, she quickly scurried down the hall to her bathroom, closing the door behind her and grabbing towels out of her closet. From there, she went through the second doorway into her bedroom and closed that one as well, rummaging in her closet for a change of clothes. Swiftly pulling on grey sweatpants and a black tank top she put all of her soaking clothes in a pile before gathering them up. On the way out of the room, Athenacia caught sight of her herself in the stand-up mirror, noting her makeup was running again. Sighing, she pulled the tie out of her hair and grabbed an extra towel to clean up her face and then dry her hair off a little. Keeping the towel around her neck, she grabbed the spare, put her phone in her pocket and left the room, coming back to Gladiolus and handing him the towel before continuing to her laundry room. Once there the dryer was open and she tossed her clothes inside with a load that was left over from who knew when.

"These to," she heard Gladio behind her.

The doctor grabbed the ball of clothes he handed her, throwing them in and slamming the door shut before starting a fresh cycle. Satisfied, she turned to leave but stopped dead in her tracks once she caught sight of the Shield standing in her doorway. Athenacia swallowed, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest to the point she was sure she was on the brink of cardiac arrest. Hazel eyes rolled over a glistening chest, perfectly defined and chiselled chest. Further down, he was only wearing her towel dangerously low around his waist and she could see the definition of all his muscles, crafted by all of his training. The breath she didn't know was holding escaped her, mouth going dry. A burning desire filled her, something he must have felt too.

Gladiolus captured her lips, hungry this time. Athenacia allowed him to lift her effortlessly off the ground and sit on top of her dryer so that she was closer to eye level with him. A hand ran up her back underneath her shirt, pulling her closer to him. The towel was tossed aside, replaced by his large hand that deepened the kiss. A sigh left her, tiny arms holding on for dear life. Gladio felt something vibrate against his left hip where the inside of her thigh was touching him. It was ignored, Athenacia breaking her connection with him for a mere moment while her shirt was hastily thrown away. As soon as her skin touched his she felt aflame trying to ignore yet another vibration from her pocket. It was to no avail, the buzzing in her pocket continuing relentlessly and she pulled away from him in order to check her phone. Gladio kept his hands on her hips, holding her in place with his lips ghosted along her cheek, hot breath making it hard for her to focus.

"They want me at work," she said sadly.

"Didn't you call in?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this is the night shift now. There was no replacement for me tonight and they want to know if I'm good enough to go in."

The Shield sighed, leaning back a few inches but moving no further as he kept his gaze on her.

"You should probably go," he conceded, his voice heavy.

"Yeah..." she smiled sadly. And then it hit her, "I don't have my car, it's still parked in the staff lot."

"What's it doing there?" he asked.

"You picked me up..." she looked up at him nervously.

"Right. You walked home?"

"I needed to clear my head."

He nodded, "You can take my car."

"What? But-"

"Clothes aren't dry. You'll be back in the morning right?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"So take my car."

Athenacia hesitated, "O-okay."

Gladiolus nodded at her, stepping away and letting her down. Shaking out of her shock, she grabbed her shirt, putting it back on and leaving the room with him behind her every step. The doctor quickly grabbed her things, her purse and a pair of socks before slipping on shoes and then putting on a dry jacket. When she was done, she turned to face Gladiolus who was just watching her the entire time, something that she was completely aware of.

"My bed is untarnished by my mess, you can sleep there," she said.

Gladio nodded, handed her his keys and using that opportunity to pull her in for another kiss. At this point, she was considering telling her work to fuck off but she knew that she couldn't now. He was smiling at her as they broke apart.

"Go save some lives."

Athenacia returned his smile, nodding at him before turning to leave. Gladiolus took a look around him, wondering if Ignis was upstairs or not.

...

thanks, guys!


	13. Time Clash

thanks for reading!

...

Athenacia walked into the locker room with relief, eyes were burning and the entire shift keeping her busy. Leaning her head against the locker, the exhaustion of her shift settled into her bones. There was no time to sit even once, a sigh of relief escaping her. Punching in the combination of her locker, she opened it up and stared at it for a moment, trying to remember what exactly she was doing her for a moment. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her bag of clothes and her purse, not even bothering to change out of her scrubs. Ordinarily, she would shower but she just wanted to go home. Removing her lab coat, she slammed the locker closed and shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked out. A lazy wave was given to Tash who had just come in to start her shift. The woman looked like she wanted to talk, but thought the better of it after seeing the doctor's face. Athenacia began to walk to the staff lot, finding her car and pushing the button to open it but the car remained locked. Frowning, she pushed the button again, not seeing her blinkers go off to unlock it. Groaning, she pulled out her keys and then shook her head, almost laughing at her own mistake. These weren't her keys because she hadn't taken her car to work last night. Right. It was evident she was far too sleep deprived to even drive, however, there didn't seem to be another option. Athenacia pushed the panic button for Gladiolus's car, not knowing where she parked it. Luckily it was close enough that she could follow the sound.

Once she got in she started the engine, pulling out her phone to check on it. There were no messages which meant Gladiolus must have been sleeping. What was she thinking leaving him there in her messy apartment to sleep in her bed? Clearly she wasn't, the night before completely throwing her for a loop. After drinking most of the day she was mostly dishevelled. In truth, she really shouldn't even have come into work at all last night but they had no one else to cover her. Leaning her head back on the headrest, she tried to summon up enough energy to get home. When she was ready she took a deep breath, finally focused and shifting the car into gear before driving off. Athenacia got off the elevator on her floor and practically dragged herself to her own door. Her forehead smacked against the hardwood as she fumbled with her keys to open it. Once she stepped inside, she was instantly on high alert.

There was a smell in her apartment. Actually, there were several smells but only one that stuck out. Kicking off her shoes, a brow was raised when there was only that particular pair on the ground. None of her other shoes were there. Strange. Athenacia opened the closet door and saw that all of them were organized on a shelf she didn't remember having. The air smelled like a combination of cleaning products and breakfast, and it woke her up out of her reverie. The sunlight beaming in through the many windows that she noted were extremely clean, looking around confused once she stepped out of the hallway. There were no mountains of garbage, no piles of laundry, no beer bottles occupying every inch of space off of the floor. It was spotless, not a spec of dust anywhere to be seen. Her mouth hung agape as she looked around in disbelief. And as her eyes continued to roam around the room she landed upon Ignis, who only smiled at her as he was busy in her kitchen. He was the source of the bacon smell that took over the entire air. Athenacia blinked a couple of times, her mouth still hanging open as she tried to process what was going on.

"Good morning," he greeted pleasantly. She continued to stare at him, a frown on her face, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, well..." she frowned, "I must be absolutely exhausted and walked into the wrong house."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Well. When I left last night I left from home and all my stuff was where I left it. Now, I don't see anything where I left it and on top of that, you're not the person I left here last night either. So I'm a little confused, is this some sort of parlour trick you two do?"

His smile grew, "I assure you, this is no trick."

"Right. That's why my home is clean and you're not Gladio."

"Gladio asked for my assistance. Upon arrival, I could understand the need. I daresay even the Prince hasn't accumulated a mess of that capacity."

"The Prince doesn't work as much as I do."

"Fair point."

Ignis turned back to her stove briefly. Athenacia took another look around, placing Gladiolus's keys on the breakfast nook. The other man placed a plate full of breakfast right beside them, her hazel eyes looking at it almost in shock. It was a peameal benedict, with potatoes cut up and spiced off to the side. A small bowl of fruit soon accompanied it, and then a napkin with a fork and knife. Her gaze went back to him questioningly and he simply put his hand out in offering to the stool that was waiting for her. The doctor slowly walked toward the seat, hesitantly sitting on it while suspiciously picking up the fork. Once she took the first bite her eyes widened, looking up to see his smug smile before turning back to her stove.

"Where did you get this?" she asked between bites.

"I made it," he answered simply, turning back to her.

"You made this?"

"Indeed."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"In that kitchen?"

"Indeed."

Athenacia shook her head, "You're telling me that my kitchen can do this?" she gestured to her plate.

"Certainly, with a bit of patience. Though I'm afraid the taste is exclusive to my own hand."

"Now you're just being full of yourself," she scoffed at him. Ignis returned a small smile before preparing a plate of his own, "Thanks, you really didn't have to do any of this."

"It was my pleasure."

"Where is Gladio anyway?"

"He said he would be dozing. It took us a considerable amount of time to empty the garbage. The laundry, well..."

"You did my laundry?" her voice rose an octave, her eyes widening.

"You've more clothes than space in your home," he replied, raising a brow, "I was having difficulties finding places for them. You're fortunate to have such a spacious closet."

Athenacia stared at him in disbelief, feeling embarrassed at some of the clothes she had lying around - particularly her underwear, something she shopped extensively for and wore for no one. Ignis simply smiled at her, returning to his own plate of food. The doctor closed her mouth, choosing not to say anything on the matter and kept eating until her plate was clean. Then she started on the fruit, all the while remaining silent while they ate. It was mortifying to know a man she hardly knew that handled her underwear, not exactly an everyday situation. Once she had finished he was quick to grab the dirty dishes and began washing them. Athenacia was about to protest but his back was to her in seconds and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. The fatigue from the busy night settled in once more and she rose from her seat to go lie down on her couch. Instantly she noted that it was vacuumed and quickly cleaned from any of her abuse of it, a fresh aroma easing her body with a nearly inaudible sigh. The Prince would have to be careful letting Ignis out, or she was just going to have to steal him away. Smiling slightly she didn't even notice when she had fallen asleep.

Gladiolus woke up to the sunshine in his eyes, exhaling deeply and rubbing them before throwing off the blankets and putting his pants back on. Throwing his shirt over his shoulder, he walked out of Athenacia's room and into the kitchen area where he could smell Ignis working his magic. There was a plate waiting there for him and he could see Athenacia sleeping on the couch, mouth slightly agape resting peacefully. Her jacket was still on, wearing light purple scrubs with her hair done up in that high ponytail. One hand was under her cheek, the other arm fell over the couch. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile while he watched her before going to his breakfast. Ignis was cleaning up the last of the dishes before turning to face him.

"Did she like it?" Gladiolus spoke softly, so as not to wake her.

"I certainly hope so," replied Ignis, his voice also quiet.

"You couldn't tell?"

"She was suffering from shock and sleep deprivation though I'm sure she appreciates our efforts."

Gladiolus nodded, turning to glance at her again briefly, "They work her too hard if that's the way she lives."

"I suspect her work hours are more of a personal preference. Doubtful she spends much time in her home. That could change as your relationship grows."

Gladiolus didn't respond to that, not really giving much thought to the future. It would be difficult, for her knowing what people are already saying about her. Best to just take things a day at a time, and let her go at her own pace. As he finished his food, Ignis was quick to remove the plate and clean it up quickly, wiping down the counters and the nook of any crumbs. He didn't let any of it fall to the clean tiles, not wanting to start the trend of messy behaviour again.

The Shield rose from his seat, walking over to the couch. One of his hands moved a strand of hair from her face before he bent down, carefully lifting her up, not wanting to wake her. Athenacia nuzzled into his chest and it made him smile as he walked towards her bedroom, Ignis glancing at them briefly before returning to his own devices. Gladiolus entered the bedroom, walking towards the bed and placing her gently in the middle of the queen. The doctor rolled away from him, stirring a moment before settling back into a peaceful sleep. Gingerly he removed her jacket and socks before pulling the covers up to her chin. Keeping the smile on his face, the large man kissed her temple before going to pull down all the blinds in her windows, making the room dark. With one last look in her direction, he left the room, meeting Ignis at the beginning of the hallway to the foyer. He caught his keys that Ignis tossed towards him, putting on his shirt and shoes swiftly. Once they were outside the door they wordlessly parted ways, Gladio pulling out his phone to leave a message for Athenacia.

...

Dr. Virum walked to the nurse's station, tablet in hand with a frown on her face. She had just returned from the locker room, grabbing a fresh change of clothes before getting ready for the massive amount of injured Glaives coming her way. There was a huge loss on the wall and a full retreat was ordered. That never happened and it made her slightly anxious as to what was going on, however, there was no time to muse on it, they were going to almost be code grey with all the bodies coming in. Almost, but not quite. They had all the resources they needed so hopefully there wouldn't be a multitude of bodies here.

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out quickly, taking a look. Biting her lip, a smile tugged at her lips from Gladiolus's message, replying and placing her phone back in her pocket. Three weeks since she fell asleep on her couch and woke up in her bed, and she couldn't stop smiling if she tried. They messaged each other as often as possible and managed to meet up at least twice a week despite her busy schedule. Athenacia loved being around him, how he made her feel. Even when they were in public and she could feel accusatory stares upon her from people who knew who she was he calmed that tension, distracting her from it all. Once he had tried to get her to go up to the Prince's apartment with him but she blatantly refused. The doctor told him that it was lucky that no one knew she lived in the same building as him, she didn't want to be seen going in there with everything that had been said about her. Gladio didn't press the matter and she was extremely happy about that. As much as she did enjoy the company of Prince Noctis, she avoided him like the plague. With this revelation of the Imperial spy dating his own bodyguard, she couldn't be seen anywhere near him or her life wouldn't be peaceful at all. Noctis did message her though, telling her that he understood her position.

Prompto, however, was a different matter entirely. Once it was common knowledge not only among Gladiolus's friends, but even Tash and Gin that he had spent a night at her house, the comments were never ending. All three of them didn't seem to care at all that she wasn't even there when he had slept over. Athenacia understood that Prompto went completely out of his way to get a rise out of Gladiolus, not caring in the slightest that he was half the size of just one of the Shield's arms. It made her laugh at his antics - which would cause her to get chided for encouraging him. Tash and Gin knew it made her uncomfortable to talk about having actual feelings and a life outside of the hospital so they were relentless in their own bother of her. Whenever Gladiolus would show up to surprise her or even just to take her out for a meal, they always gave him a smile that made him ask what was up with them.

All in all, she was happy with her relationship. Athenacia was almost sleeping better, almost. Though the two hadn't gotten very far physically - she worked a lot of nights - they did connect in different ways that soothed her tired soul. No one knew that they had spent a couple of nights tangled up in each other in her bed, somewhat clothed. No one would let them live that one down. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep with him - it was actually hard to even resist it - but one was always sleeping while the other was awake. The timing just clashed but she was happy she had never been jerked out of her nightmares while he was with her, not wanting to explain why that was happening.

Dr. Virum pulled herself out of her thoughts as the critical Glaives were being rushed in through the ambulance doors. Immediately she went to work, following the medics as they rushed a patient to a trauma room. He was lucky to make it this far but she had her doubts that he would survive the night. The patient was losing far too much blood and they couldn't transfuse it fast enough but she treated him and then moved onto the next patient. Virum was able to get this one stable and up to the operation room for some fixing. That was the first wave of them, the critical patients were treated and sent off to wherever they needed to be. Some didn't make it, some bled all over her, some would make a full recovery. What happened out there? Why was there this much damage done to them? Images of a red sky, of red glowing eyes came to her but she shrugged them off as she kept up her work. Once the last of the critical patients had swept through she heaved a sigh of relief, going to change out of her dirty scrubs and put on some fresh ones, dark red. Virum kept her tablet in hands as things were calming down around the nurse's station even. Now they just had to thin out the waiting room.

The doctor looked at her tablet, going into the treatment room. There were three Glaives in there, only one of them on the gurney. That made sense since his leg seemed to be broken. The male standing to one side had brown hair on the top of his head, with shaved sides and blue eyes, that regarded her in a friendly manner, his arms crossed as well as a smile despite his damaged uniform. The other Glaive, a female, also smiled at her with brown hair and brown eyes, definitely a little bumped and bruised from their fight. The patient on the gurney was a heavyset man, also with brown hair and eyes. Despite his leg being broken he wasn't in too much pain, must have been the medication.

"Nyx Ulric," Virum said surprised as she looked up from her tablet.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What are we, chopped liver?" asked the man on the gurney, smiling at her.

"Libertus, that'd be quite a big liver," she teased him, "Crowe you're an angel. I don't know how you haven't killed them yet."

Crowe laughed, "Lot's of willpower. Good to see you're still here."

"Where else would I be?" she held up her arms. Virum put her tablet in her lab coat pocket, grabbing a set of latex gloves and pulling them over her hands, "You guys have seen better days," she said, walking over to Libertus. His vitals on his digital print were normal but she wanted a better look at that leg, "The x-ray says your femur is severed. What happened?"

"He had a building fall on him and got caught with his leg," explained Nyx.

"Our hero saved him," said Crowe dryly.

"Crazy son of a bitch," said Libertus.

"Don't celebrate too quick, who knows where they're sticking me after this," said Nyx, crossing his arms.

"We're going to have to mend the bone and get a cast on you," said Dr. Virum.

"Whatever you gotta do, Doc."

"Weird calling you Doctor," said Nyx.

"Only because we're the real heroes," she winked at him.

They laughed as she left the room for a moment. Virum returned quickly with her tools for an orthopedic cast, sitting on her stool with the tray of supplies right beside her. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip in thought, a nurse walking in shortly and holding down on Libertus's thigh. Dr. Virum told him to hold still and had Nyx and Crowe hold his other leg. Taking a deep breath, she set the bone with his cry of pain until it snapped back into place. He did well, only jerking his upper body. The doctor then began to fit his leg into the plaster of the cast, having it wrap around his foot and ankle as well so that only his toes were sticking out. Once she had it sealed, the nurse walked out and Dr. Virum began to wrap the cotton bandage around it - carefully as she did not like making mistakes. When she was finished she smiled at him and then stood, turning to Nyx. The hero wasn't in too bad shape but she had him remove his shirt so that she could clean up his wounds. Virum was focused as she worked, the four of them catching up on the time they had been apart. And it was quite a long time but it seemed that they wouldn't be going back out for a while, not after what happened. Virum stitched up what needed to be sewn on Nyx, cleaning up his wounds and logging all of them in her tablet on his patient file.

"What about you, Cia?" asked Libertus.

"Oh not much, just working as usual. Had a code grey a while back that was fun," she answered as she worked.

"Word is, you got yourself a man," Nyx teased her.

"Oh, you mean the walls are down?" Libertus laughed at her.

"Not just any man either, the Prince's own sworn Shield," Crowe smiled.

"Just part of my master plan to bring you all down," replied Dr. Virum dryly.

That caused them to laugh.

"Seriously, how did that even happen?" asked Nyx.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I was treating him and then he wouldn't leave me alone."

"How romantic," said Crowe mockingly.

"Little Cia, growing up," said Libertus, laughing at her.

Rolling her eyes, Virum then moved onto Crowe, a smile on her face. The young woman was a little less injured than the other two, only a few contusions and lacerations but nothing that needed her undivided attention. She must have had a better seat at the party.

"So what happened anyway?" asked Dr. Virum as she was cleaning up Crowe's arm.

"The Niffs, they got us," said Libertus in disgust.

"They came at us with their full force, and we were winning. At least... we thought we were," said Crowe sadly.

"They got daemons, Cia," said Nyx, "Nearly wiped us all out. And then they retreated."

"Retreated?" she asked, looking over at him confused.

"Yeah. Busted us all up and then high tailed it outta there," said Libertus.

"But you said-"

"They had us. But they just up and left after, like they were testing out their daemon," said Crowe.

"At least you're all okay... for the most part."

"It's a good thing you're here now," said Nyx, his eyes distant.

The three of them were in thought about the current situation they had just lived through. Dr. Virum frowned, not liking the feeling she was getting from them. The devastation caused was obviously something they had never seen before. The doctor pushed away from the images of her own nightmare that wanted to surface. Once she was done treating them she removed her gloves and routinely sanitized her hands before updated everything on her tablet, looking at them with a heavy heart.

"It was awful, Cia," said Crowe gravely.

"It just.. came out of nowhere, the dreadnaughts releasing it right in the middle of the fight," explained Libertus.

"It was bigger than anything I've ever seen. Not even our magic could stop it. Had big giant red glowing eyes-"

"And tentacles?" Dr. Virum interrupted, her eyes distant as she regarded Crowe.

"Yeah, and-"

"It was purple, with huge teeth and tentacles. Big glowing red eyes..." she said, the images coming to her mind from her recurring nightmare.

"Yeah that's exactly it," said Nyx, "How did you know?"

Dr. Virum kept her breath calm as a wave of anxiety swept through her body. She was staring into Crowe's freshly bandaged arm, her mouth going dry at the images that came to her head. Her nightmare, the very reason she got no sleep most of the time. Gleaming red eyes tearing a path of destruction with it as it came upon her. Her skin was burning as it descended to where she stood and then an azure glow obscured her view of it.

"Cia?" Nyx put a hand on her shoulder, startling her and gaining her attention.

"Yeah... Yeah sorry, just... long day," she offered a weak smile to him.

He shared a look with Crowe before turning back to her, "Have you seen that daemon before?"

"No, I... The other patients were talking about it."

The Glaives looked a little dubious but they didn't say anything more. Dr. Virum pulled out her tablet and started to look through the patient files, pulled herself out of her negative thoughts, There was too much work to do to and she was falling behind now, unable to shake this feeling in the pit of her stomach, desperate to calm themselves down as she stood there. She smiled at them slightly.

"You're all ready to go. I've gotta get back, there's quite a few of you that still need my attention," said Dr. Virum.

"Thanks, Cia," said Crowe.

"We'll be in town here a while. Come out with us one these nights," said Nyx.

"It's been a while," added Libertus.

"You can even bring your date," Crowe winked at her.

She let out a small laugh, "The charge nurse will get you my number. I'll see you guys around."

Virum exited the room, but instead of going toward her next patient she sprinted to the bathroom. As soon as she had the door closed and locked she dropped to her knees and vomited into the toilet bowl. A tear fell from her eyes as she retched, only bringing up stomach acid. It burned up her throat, the taste absolutely terrible but she wasn't finished. Another round came up and she was finding it harder to breathe. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt light-headed as she pulled away from the toilet. Willing herself to take in a deep breath wasn't doing much to calm down her panic attack.

Athenacia grabbed a cup and filled it with water, trying desperately to wash the taste of acid out of her mouth. The girl gulped back the water in a desperate need to quelch the burning in her throat. Her heart rate was starting to regulate, her hot flash disappearing and her head returning to normal. When she finished the water she was still sitting on the bathroom floor. Trembling hands pulled out her phone, looking at it and trying to distract herself. In the end, she had messaged Cor, knowing that she would need to see him in order to figure out exactly what had happened out there in the battlefield.

...

thanks so much!


	14. 32 Hours

welcome back! thanks so much for my lovely review and all the positive energy I get from you guys! you're the best and it definitely helps me go!

...

"Need help in here!"

Dr. Virum shouted as she lowered the headrest of the gurney. Her patient was a pregnant woman, only twenty weeks left of her term. 30 year-old female, shortness of breath, swollen feet, fainting and dizzy spells, low heart rate. The fetus was doing fine but they had to fix mom first. Labs showed an infection, but their medication was limited with the allergic reactions. So they were monitoring her in order to keep her alive and find something that would work, however, they weren't having much success and the patient was crashing. Two nurses ran into the room, one beginning CPR while Virum instructed the other to push a very low dose of epinephrine.

"Get the crash cart," she instructed.

The nurse not resuscitating went to grab the cart, turning it on and handing Dr. Virum the paddles. Placing jelly upon them, she gave crisp orders and the prepared herself.

"Clear!"

The other nurse held her hands up. Dr. Virum placed one paddle on the patient's chest and the other off to the side closer to the abdomen. The patient jerked with the jolt and the nurse quickly checked for a pulse, all eyes on the monitors.

"Normal sinus rhythm," reported the nurse.

Virum nodded, placing the paddles back and pulling out her tablet. Examining the fetus quickly, she found that there was no cause for concern just yet and updated everything on the digital print, ordering more medication. One of the nurses nodded at her, leaving the room to carry out her instructions while the other one went back to the nurse's station. The doctor observed her patient again, sighing sadly. It wasn't looking good and she didn't want this child to grow up without a mother. There was nothing that could be done now, leaving the room and walking to the nurse's station with her tablet in hand. Scrolling through the pending patient files, she noted it was getting fairly busy in here again. Her hazel eyes darted to the clock, happy that she was almost done her shift. Currently, she was hour 32 and there were only two more hours left. Her eyes were burning at having been asked to stay an extra shift and then resume her regular schedule but at least she had the night off after this. With the Glaives in town, she was hoping for more medics to assist her, however, that wasn't the case. Most of them had healed in the last week since that attack, the strange one with the tentacled daemon.

In desperation, Dr. Virum had contacted Cor, wanting to talk to him about what happened out there, however, the Marshal was extremely busy, something she should have known with everything going on as of late. Just figured when she actually wanted to talk to him he was unavailable. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the images out of her head and it was starting to intrude upon her life. Her sleeping patterns were much worse than before, something others hadn't failed to notice. Athenacia had bailed on Gladiolus at least twice and she knew that was sending warning signs to him. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, she just didn't want him to ask about what was bothering her. She didn't want to have to lie to him because there was no way she could talk about it. Not yet anyway...

The doctor continued on her job, treating patients. 78 year-old male, respiratory arrest, monitored on oxygen. 41 year-old male, cirrhosis of the liver, put on a transplant list. 25 year-old male, severed ulna, set and placed in a cast. 2 year-old female, flu symptoms, antibiotics. 36 year-old female, smoke inhalation and third-degree burns, oxygen and antibiotic cream.

Virum sighed as she walked out of the burn victims room and to the nurse's station. It was with relief that she pulled out her tablet, noting that her shift was over. Dr. Brette was here to take over finally. Offering him a tired smile, she went back to her tablet, pulling up the patient file on the pregnant mother and informed him of what was happening not wanting to miss a beat on the woman. The two doctors looked into the room briefly and then Dr. Brette assured her that he would keep her in the loop no matter what. Smiling, she darted towards the change room, opened her locker and pulled out her clothes and toiletries. There were three types of vomit in her hair and blood from the last three shifts. It was not her best look but something she was used to. Strolling into the showers, she removed her dirty lab coat and dark green scrubs, tossing them in the bin and heaving another heavy sigh. The water turned her skin red instantly and she pulled out the tie from her hair as she let the scorching temperature wash over her. This only made it harder for her to keep her eyes open as she was finally warm. Athenacia washed thoroughly, hating when she had bodily fluids in her hair. It was with regret that she had shut off the water, grabbing a towel to cover herself and sighing once more while drying off her body before moving onto her mop of a head.

Athenacia pulled on light blue jean capris and a light purple tank top with a thin black sweater over top of her shirt, low cut enough that one could see what colour her shirt was. Her shoes had a small heel, open-toed with a strap over the toe line and another right before her ankle. Her toes were painted a midnight blue, her foot donning a tattoo of a tribal sun. Sometimes she forgot she had the thing since as her feet were always covered in socks. It was her only tattoo, something she had gotten long ago in her youth and easy to hide should she need it. Towel drying her hair in front of the mirror, she quickly gave up on that and put the blow dryer on it. When she was finished it flared out at the end as usual. It grew like a weed, the bottom of it already grazing the tops of her shoulders. Her highlights were fine but her eyes were brought to her face. Hazel eyes puffy and bloodshot, dark circles underneath looking like someone had used her as a punching bag. Her skin was pale and it made that ugly scar on her neck stand out until it could no longer be seen underneath her clothing. There was no sense in putting on makeup, she was just going home to sleep anyway.

Packing up her things, she pulled out her phone to make sure the sound was turned on. Athenacia did not want to miss any updates on her patient, a nagging feeling taking over her body. Pulling on her purse, the black jacket with the grey hood and her black and grey striped fingerless gloves, she slammed the locker closed and walking out of the room with the last of her energy she could muster up. As she came up to the nurse's station she couldn't help but smile, even though it was tired. Tash was standing there, talking to a mountain of a man, one that she knew all too well. Gladiolus seemed to take it upon himself to show up at her work, so late to boot.

"Hey Doc," he greeted upon seeing her.

"Gladio," she smiled, walking up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"That is not what you say to someone who surprises you," chided Tash, giving her a stern look.

"Came to kidnap you from work," he grinned.

"Well lucky for you, I'm finished," replied Athenacia.

"Lucky for him? Lucky for you! So ungrateful. Why haven't you kissed him yet?" insisted Tash mockingly.

Athenacia groaned, rolling her eyes slightly, "Ignore her, she's menopausal."

Gladiolus laughed, taking her hand in his own to start to lead her away from the room.

"I am _not_ that old young lady!" Tash called after them.

The two ignored her as they walked hand in hand out of the emergency department. The stars were out, the sky clear and the moon visible. A gentle breeze blew against them, soft and gentle, not cool in the slightest. It was a spectacular night and the doctor wished that she had the energy to enjoy it with him, but she was sure the only reason she hadn't collapsed was that he was right there to keep her up. Their hands parted as they came to his car, both of them getting inside. She leaned her head against the headrest as she put on her seat belt, reclining the seat slightly and eyes closing.

Gladiolus observed her, smiling sadly at her appearance. Athenacia looked terrible, frail and weak. How she managed a shift that long he wasn't sure but it was evident that she wasn't taking proper care of herself. The Shield had thought his presence would have made an improvement and it seemed to, until the defeat on the wall, when she had told him about the number of injured Glaives that had come back. In the back of his mind, he wondered if maybe it was triggering flashbacks she was trying to repress from the war. Athenacia looked worse lately than when he had first seen her but he didn't ask, afraid of dredging up those memories. Putting the thoughts from his mind, he started the engine and pulled away from the hospital, headed in the direction of her home. It didn't take long to get there. It was late and the roads were mostly empty. Athenacia shook off her dozing as she got out of the car, rubbing her eyes and almost tripping over her own feet in exhaustion. It was like she had been out all night drinking. Gladiolus put an arm around her shoulders as he guided her toward the elevator and she leaned her head on him, inhaling his scent. That was not helping her stay awake at all, it was too soothing. The elevator lurched, reaching the seventh floor and she went back to working her feet. One foot, then the other, no need to try and move more than one at the same time, she would have to remember that.

As they got to her door, Athenacia fumbled with her keys trying to get them out of her pocket. A loud _thump_ was heard as her forehead hit the door while she tried to focus on the lock. Gladio was about to assist her when she managed to get the key inside and turn it, opening the door and nearly falling inside. He was quick to grab her before she fell, trying to keep his face passive, not wanting her to see his frustration at her actions - though he knew they weren't entirely her fault. He grabbed her keys from the lock, closing the door behind them as she kicked her shoes anywhere. Shrugging off her jacket and purse, she flopped them on the floor and dragging her feet towards the kitchen. Her apartment wasn't as clean as the first night Gladiolus had slept there but it wasn't as messy either. The only pile of laundry was actually in the laundry room this time and the take-out food containers were limited to only the kitchen counters, shared with empty beer bottles. The Shield observed that she had drunk a lot more than the last time he was here and that was yet another sign that something was bothering her, something that she wouldn't tell him even if she could. Now was not the time to even think about questioning her, watching as she rummaged through her cupboards to look for something to eat before she collapsed in her bed.

"I got this, Doc," he spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Athenacia smiled at him in thanks, going back into the fridge and pulling out two beers. Gladio accepted one, waiting until she was laying down on the couch before he saw the only food option she actually had. For someone who got sick of them, she did keep a big stock of cupped noodles, and really, who was he to say no to such an easy and good meal? The Shield went to work, keeping an eye on her and seeing her occasionally take a drink of her beer. When he was finished he grabbed two forks, sticking one in his own and one in hers, taking his beer and walking over to the living room. The doctor sat up when she saw him as he took the seat where her head was just occupying. A tired smile found her face as she took her food, turning to face him and bringing her legs to cross in front of her, right up against him. Athenacia told him about her work day, explaining how she had to cut someone open to perform CPR on the naked heart and it just... exploded at her. Gladiolus laughed at her as she went on to describe some of the better moments of her shift, not wanting to tell him about any of the patients that were terminal or didn't make it through the day. The Shield only informed her of his training with the Prince, not wanting to bring anything serious into the mixture. He then went on to talk about some of Prompto's not so graceful movements concerning women.

"He looks, he talks, but as soon as he gets anywhere near them he shuts down," said Gladiolus.

"Well, it's not easy for everyone. I'm sure you had trouble sometimes," she replied, taking a drink and placing her empty container on the table.

"No, not really," he shrugged.

"Right, ego, how could I forget?" she raised a brow, her voice dry.

"There aren't many who don't want a piece of this," he told her seriously.

"I can think of one person who would be turned off by it."

"Who? You? Then what am I doing sitting here?" he smirked.

Athenacia giggled at him and his own smile grew as the sound hit his ears. Gladiolus took the moment to kiss her, softly but with longing, the taste of beer and noodles on her breath. Their noses grazed against each other as he pulled her in for another one, firmer this time. He quickly moved her so that she was sitting on his lap, her legs straight out as her back was against his arm that rested on the armrest, grinned as she squealed with the movement, capturing her lips once more. When they pulled back he softly rubbed her cheek with his thumb and she smiled as she stuck her forehead into the left side of his neck, sighing contently. Gladio rested his head on top of hers, putting his free arm over her legs.

The physician inhaled his masculine scent, allowing it to put her tired body at ease. A small smile was plastered on her face as she dozed off to the sound of his heartbeat, absently listening for any abnormalities and it was healthy. Okay, it was probably beating a little faster than normal but she liked to think that was her presence causing it. Gladio moved his head to see that she had completely passed out, which was what he was waiting for. Carefully he stood, noting she was a lot lighter than the last time he carried her to bed from the couch. Once he placed her down on her bed, he killed the lights, smiling at her when he returned. In the short time he was gone, Athenacia had thrown off most of her clothes to the floor and tucked herself underneath the comforter. The large man walked over to the other side of the bed, able to see from the lights on the street and removed all but his underclothing before crawling into bed beside her. Even deep in her slumber, she smiled as she felt his warmth near her once more, pulling herself close against his naked chest. With an arm wrapped around her, he began his own descent into sleep.

...

The howling wind tore at her skin as she stood, facing her enemy. The red sky bore down upon her as she could clearly see the source of the disturbance. Only one of the creatures was near her and her skin burned hotter with every second but she faced her enemy with defiant eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Gleaming red eyes stared at her, long, thick, sharp teeth ready to tear her to shreds as a long purple tentacle began to inch its way toward her. Her skin was ablaze and she dropped to her knees in agony, crying out once she could see a tentacle making its way near her. An azure glow began to emanate from her as she screamed, bringing her own fist to try and deflect it.

Athenacia purposefully punched the air with such force that she launched herself up and over the side of the bed, landing on the hardwood floor of her bedroom with a loud _thump_. She was breathing heavily, trying to comprehend what had just happened as she put her hands flat against the floor. Sighing, she rolled over to her back. It was still dark out, the sun not even close to rising though she was unsure of the exact time. A pulse of pain coursing through her, she noted that she really needed to stop hitting her head on hard, wooden objects.

"Doc, you okay?" asked Gladiolus from her bed.

The girl could hear the creaking of the springs in her bed as he shifted to prop himself up on one arm to have a look over the edge.

"...Yeah..." came her reply shortly after, rubbing her eyes.

Gladio was silent, setting back down in bed.

"Is it okay to laugh now?" he asked, not even attempting to hide the smile in his voice.

"Jerk," she responded in a light tone, though she let out a small huff of a laugh.

The Shield roared with laughter then and she kept a smile on her face as she got up from the floor and back under her covers, into his massive awaiting arms. Her head was on his chest as his arm came around her, holding her against him. Athenacia placed a leg over him, having it fall in between his own as his chuckles subsided.

"Don't worry, Doc, I'll protect you from the floor," he smiled at her in the dark.

"My hero," she mocked him, her eyes closed.

Gladio kissed the top of her head, before pulling her closer and closing his amber eyes. Athenacia pretended to be asleep but truth be told, she only lied awake, unable to allow that deep slumber claim her again. Once she could feel his breath even out and hear some of his light snores she rolled over, putting her back toward him while keeping his arm in her grasp, holding it to her body. The physician did not expect him to roll with her, however, so she was startled when his other huge arm came to rest upon her body, pulling her back against his chest. The large man placed his head over hers and she stayed perfectly still against him, relaxing only when she heard his light snores start up once more. Athenacia sighed - though she had a smile on her face - definitely missing being close to someone and it was completely different with Gladiolus. Maybe it was because he was born a protector, maybe it was because she felt different around him, either way, she didn't question it, she just accepted that she had let her guard down to have him worm his way into her life. There were no regrets and she started to fall asleep once more, contently.

...

She was running, her bag clutched tightly against her body as she fought through the raging wind. Avoiding debris was difficult in the angry wind, trying desperately to get to her target. A cry escaped her once she was knocked off of her feet, unable to avoid the obstacle she collided with at an alarming rate. The ground beneath her quaked, making it difficult for her to get back up but she still had her bag, had people to save and she was going to do so. Forcing herself back onto her trembling legs, she set out again toward her destination. Once more she was swept off her feet, feeling tears in her eyes at the pain she felt. She couldn't stop, she had to keep going. Their screams filled her ears and she continued on her path but the dark shadow ahead of her wouldn't let her pass. Frozen in fear, it attacked her, that gleaming blade coming for her swiftly.

Athenacia shook herself awake before the impact. The sunshine was in her windows, peeking its way up to alert her of the morning. That was far from her mind, breathing heavily with her heart hammering in her chest at her nightmare. The doctor nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Gladiolus beside her, his arm still on top of her and holding her against him. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Shit, she didn't want him to see this.

"You alright?" he asked, completely alert.

"Yeah," she breathed, "Just a bad dream," she tried to be reassuring.

"Mm," he grunted at her, taking in a deep breath of his own. It was then she felt his lips against her neck, sending a jolt down her spine, "Let me help you forget it," she felt his grin against her skin.

"Such a gentleman," she replied dryly.

Athenacia smiled then, turning to face him. They kissed as she wrapped her leg around him, hooking him to her so he couldn't move. The arm she slept on pulled her against his body, as his other hand firmly ran from her back down to her thigh, taking his time with a handful of her right, lower cheek. The physician placed a light kiss on his jaw, diving in at his neck and causing low rumbles of moans to erupt from his throat. The vibrations against her lips emboldened her to continue and then she pulled him back for another hungry kiss. Swiftly, Gladio rolled her onto her back, causing her to smile at him as he continued his barrage of kisses with her. Athenacia heard her phone buzz on the night table beside her bed and her eyes darted toward it instantly. Just as she was going to reach for it, Gladiolus moved his lips from her own down right underneath her left ear, distracting her as he pulled the flesh into his mouth and enticed a light sigh out of her. The phone vibrated again and she reached for it, prying her eyes open to have a look at the message. Shit. She sighed, putting her phone back, hating herself right now.

"Gladio..." she said gently, in a serious tone.

The man ceased his actions and looked at her. A frown began to crease his brows, he knew that look, "Doc, no," he protested.

"I'm sorry I have to," she was genuinely upset, though mostly with herself for doing this to him again.

"I'm gonna throw that thing out the window," he grumbled, rolling off her with a heavy sigh.

"I'm so sorry, I just..." she propped herself up, looking at him, "I'm really worried about this patient, she's pregnant and she coded again last night and I..." she didn't know how to describe it, frowning.

Gladiolus sighed, as he gazed at her. He understood her position, who was he to deny patients her care? Smiling sadly, he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Get ready," he instructed softly.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"You owe me," he said as she got up and started to put on her clothes.

"I know," she replied.

"I'm serious, Doc," he stood, putting on his own clothes.

Athenacia walked up to him, standing on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I swear just this morning shift and then I'm completely yours after," she told him sincerely, pulling him down to kiss her.

"Deal," he smirked, kissing her quick before she let him go.

He followed her out of her bedroom, where she frantically grabbed her purse, jacket and hastily put her shoes on before leaving with him at her side.

...

thanks, guys!


	15. Hypoxemia

hey there! thank you so much for my positive feedback it really means the world to me and brightens up my day! I am not a medic, I just google and watch terrible television lol, but no greys anatomy. too much drama, not enough medicine. not hating on the show, just not for me. now I wanna know what you're speculating? lol all of you, what could you be thinking? are you thinking what I'm thinking? I'd love to see who's even close! we'll find out!

...

Dr. Virum was running around the emergency department like her head was cut off. There was a crash this morning, multi-car accident. It seemed to happen frequently in the city and things were a little hectic now the Glaives returned. Triage was a pain in the ass, however, they managed to get through the morning just fine; only one casualty and three in ICU. Ever since the Kingsglaives returned there was more activity in the civilians. Everyone was a nervous wreck, most people suffering symptoms created by anxiety. Virum hated psychology, there were too many variables. Cut and dry medicine, it was the reason she went to the emergency department.

The doctor also didn't like lingering patients, she got too emotional. Like this pregnant woman who was showing no improvement with their treatment. Virum pulled out her tablet, taking a breath and trying to focus before walking into the patient's room, heart heavy as the monitors beeped at her. The girl wasn't responding to anything, the infection was slowly killing her and if they didn't do anything it might finally reach the fetus. Dr. Virum sighed as she walked up to the patient, taking note of the vitals. Heart rate was low, BP was low, even the temperature was a little low. The woman had coded again during her shift and Virum was lucky to have restarted her heart again but she was sure that was the last time she could. The heart just couldn't take anymore and they had her in a medically induced coma in order to minimize the pain and discomfort. The patient was too anxious anyway, doing better not up and worrying about her baby. Unfortunately, the fetus was far too undeveloped to be taken out. If they lost the mother they lost the baby and Dr. Virum was not going let that happen. Analyzing the file, she wore a thoughtful frown as she again observed the patient and then the monitors began to scream in protest.

"Need help in here!" she shouted at the open door.

Two nurses rushed inside the room, awaiting her instruction.

"Respiratory arrest, the infection is making her hypoxic. We have to intubate, get me the laryngoscope," Virum instructed sternly.

One nurse carried out her orders while the other one got the ventilator ready. The doctor's face was focused as she carefully used the scope to help guide the tube into the patient's esophagus. Her hands were steady as the monitors screamed at her, trying to warn her of the devastation going on inside this woman's body. Virum took a breath, exhaling slowly as she worked her way through the cords and into the trachea. Satisfied, she pulled out the scope and hooked up the ventilator. The monitors calmed down and Dr. Virum breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Another thoughtful frown found her face as she observed her patient.

Meredith Noregn, 30 year-old. She had frizzy black hair, long eyelashes and olive toned skin. The patient wasn't very tall but she was gorgeous and glowed with her pregnancy. Until she came here into the emergency department trying to figure out why she was so short of breath, why she was so exhausted - and all they could find was an infection that was somewhere within her body. It made Virum sick that she was so helpless. And then an idea struck her, one last one, and hopefully, it would do the trick. The doctor ordered the medication on her tablet, hoping to see results before her shift was over. She had promised Gladiolus that she wouldn't do anything about work when she was done and she couldn't go back on that. She felt guilty for bailing on him yet again. He was very patient with her regarding her job, but she knew that until this woman was settled that the job would constantly be on the brain. Virum walked toward the nurse's station, smiling sadly at Gin while her tablet was in her face before scanning through patient files, content that there was nothing terribly pressing.

"Weren't you supposed to have the morning off?" asked Gin.

"Weren't you?" replied Dr. Virum, raising a brow.

The pregnant nurse just looked at her helplessly, "This city is going insane."

"War's a trying time," she shrugged.

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

"Just worry about your baby. Speculating the war only makes you miserable."

Gin sighed, "I guess you would know."

Virum nodded, watching as a nurse approached her patient's room with the medication she had ordered. She then walked into another room, trying to get as many patients out of the hospital as possible.

...

"Call a code!" Dr. Virum shouted.

Meredith was crashing again, this time her heart was acting up. Two nurses rushed into the room and Virum disengaged the machine, while one of the nurses started CPR. The other nurse got the crash cart and Dr. Virum pushed in the last amount of epinephrine that the patient could take. Once the paddles were ready she began her work. After four shock treatments, Meredith finally had a mostly normal sinus rhythm and the doctor once again let out a sigh of relief as she hooked up the ventilator once more. Pulling out her tablet, she punched in all the updates, heart still heavy about the medication not taking its toll at all. This woman was going to die and so was her baby. There was no way they could remove the child and keep it alive, it was too early. They just didn't have that kind of technology. If only she was a little further along. Virum felt tears well in her eyes, knowing that this was the last time she would be able to stop her patient from dying. The next time... well, that was it. The doctor put her hand on top of the patient's as the monitors hummed their stale tune. It just wasn't fair.

Gladiolus was standing at the nurse's station, talking with Gin, the pregnant charge nurse. Athenacia was supposed to be done her shift about fifteen minutes ago but a quick look into the room and he knew that she wasn't going to pull away just yet. It didn't look good in there and he assumed that this was the patient she was talking about earlier this morning. Gin was also looking in that direction, a sad look on her face. The Shield grew thoughtful as he watched her close the glass sliding door to the room and then draw the curtains so they could no longer see.

"She's not going to make it," said Gin softly.

"No?" asked Gladiolus absently, looking back at the nurse.

"She's saying goodbye. I hope whatever you have planned it involves a lot of drinking."

Gladiolus grunted, not really knowing how to respond, "Must be hard," was all he could manage, his eyes distant.

Dr. Virum drew in a staggering breath, hating that there was nothing more she could do for this patient. All this caused by an infection that they not only could hardly see, but couldn't even treat because of this woman's complicated pregnancy. Nothing was working, and now two lives were going to die because of it. This was unacceptable. There was no way she could just sit back and lose this battle, there had to be something more she could do. Virum studied the patient file, everything that had been done since the woman was admitted, desperate to see something to connect the dots.

Finally, an idea struck her. There was one last thing that she could do and she was hoping that it would work. Wiping her tears and sniffling a little, she walked to the doorway and closed the glass sliding door. Virum then pulled the curtains so that no one could see her, catching the eye of Gladiolus briefly. Walking back to the patient, she removed her latex gloves and holding her hands above Meredith. Drawing in a large breath, she focused intently on what she was doing, letting the breath out slowly as golden lights began to emanate from her hands and down toward Meredith. Dr. Virum watched as the pregnant woman was glowing gold before she could no longer keep up her work. Arms dropped to her sides as she felt a wave of dizziness spread through her body. It was only for a moment, her attention snapped back to Meredith once the woman opened her eyes. Virum smiled, as tears of joy welled within her tired hazel eyes. Meredith was choking and the doctor disengaged the ventilator, pulling the tube slowly out of the esophagus. The patient coughed and she encouraged more coughing to help get the tube out. Finally, the woman took a breath of her own, choking slightly. Dr. Virum took her tablet out of her lab coat pocket, keeping her eyes on the machines. They were all looking normal and it made her feel so much better.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her patient, who finally caught her breath.

Dr. Virum put on her stethoscope, having a listen.

"Fine," replied Meredith hoarsely.

"No discomfort?" she asked, hearing no struggle breathing and a strong heartbeat.

She moved to the swollen womb.

"My throat," the patient croaked.

"That's the tube and the medication. You gave us all quite a scare," Dr. Virum told her seriously, removing the scope from her ears and placing it back around her neck.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just happy that you made it," said Virum, smiling brightly at the woman, "Because of your condition I'll need to keep you here for observation and order some more tests, but if you continue to improve, you'll be out of here in no time."

"Thank you."

Dr. Virum nodded, turning to leave the room. A smile was plastered on her face as she opened the curtains and left the examination room, catching the eye of Gladiolus and Gin, who were not expecting her to come back in such high spirits. The nurse looked like she was about to cry, those damn pregnancy hormones getting to her. Gladio, on the other hand, seemed to look relieved that she wasn't a mess like he thought she would be. Obviously, Gin's big mouth was at it again. As she approached the nurse's station, she ordered one nurse to bring in some water for the patient. Virum then had her tablet on the counter and began to update everything before signing herself out for the day. Her shift was done, she could finally leave. Gin was still smiling at her.

"You, are something else," said the ginger-haired woman.

Dr. Virum shrugged, "The medication finally started to work."

"I don't think anyone else can pull that stuff off besides you."

"We'll never know. She's stable, breathing on her own and her heart rate is strong, BP rising. I want a head CT, CBC, an echo and an x-ray. She needs to be monitored, I don't want this creeping back up on us again," instructed Dr. Virum.

"I love when you talk doctor," said Gladiolus smirking, "Maybe we can play later."

"Gladio!" she huffed, her face turning red instantly as her eyes widened.

Gin only laughed as she punched in all the orders given to her into her own tablet, "I don't even want to know."

Gladiolus only waggled his eyebrows at her, which caused the pregnant woman to laugh harder and the doctor to flush even more.

"I don't even care right now," Dr. Virum recovered herself as best she could, kissing Gladiolus quickly, "I'll be five minutes," she told him, practically skipping on her way towards the locker room out of sight.

The Shield only watched her with that crooked grin on his face, his amber eyes alight with her mood, "Is she always like that?"

"Only when she wins," answered Gin.

"She get attached to patients a lot?"

"Some. Mostly infants."

He grunted, "So she likes children?"

Gin gave him a look, "Slow down there big guy."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Mhm. Nothing to do with playing 'doctor'," replied Gin dryly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You are trouble! You are a troublemaker."

He only smiled wider at her and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Cia doesn't usually get attached to any patient, but she always has a soft spot for young children and infants."

"Wonder why..." his face grew into a thoughtful frown.

"Couldn't tell you," she shrugged.

Gladio remembered a while back when they were in code grey and she was dealing with that young girl from the crash, Valentina. Athenacia was good with the child and the little girl seemed to trust her. He remembered the baby that needed the heart transplant, how devoted she was to make sure it happened. And now there was this pregnant mother who was going to die if she didn't do something. How many had she saved? How many had she lost? Gladiolus had another revelation about this woman he was with. Every day he seemed to learn something new about her that drew him closer to her. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of her, still wearing her light green scrubs underneath her jacket, finding that there was no need to change. That same smile was still plastered on her face and that light in her eyes was shining brightly for the first time in days. Gladio regarded her in almost a loving manner. These were probably the types of days that made her feel good about her profession and he suddenly felt very foolish at having protested her coming in at all. Her job was who she was and the biggest reason he had come after her in the first place, he wasn't going to be selfish and take that away from her.

Athenacia waved goodbye to Gin as she walked out of the emergency department with Gladiolus. The girl was exhausted, the high she felt from saving her patient wearing off and the toll of her actions settling in, however, it was worth it and her smile returned to her face. The ride back to her apartment building was a short one. At least, that's how it felt. Athenacia wanted to get ready for the day, wondering what they were going to do now that she actually had some time off. As they got out of the car and walked toward the elevator, Gladiolus's phone chimed at him.

"I gotta stop at Noct's," said Gladio as they got inside.

"I have to shower or something anyway," replied Athenacia, hoping she could maybe get in one of her naps.

The Shield nodded at her, taking out a card and swiping it before pushing the top floor. Athenacia pushed the button for the seventh floor and they rode the short distance together. When the elevator stopped she smiled at him before beginning to step out.

"I shouldn't be long," he told her.

"Take your time," she replied, her smile growing tired.

Athenacia walked out of the elevator and down the hallway to her floor. The physician had a much easier time opening her apartment since she wasn't nearly as tired as last time she tried it. Closing the door, she heaved a sigh before kicking her shoes off and dropping her jacket and purse on the floor near the couch, walking straight into the kitchen. The first thing she grabbed out of the fridge was a beer, taking a look around. It was messy in here, she was best cleaning up a little but she was way too tired. Gulping down a long drink, she made her way to the bathroom.

The doctor began to run the water, deciding that she was finally going to have that bath she promised herself ages ago. As the sound of water filled her ears in the echoing room she began to remove her clothes, the steam starting to build as she observed herself in the mirror. There was some colour to her cheeks, the black circles under her eyes lessened than the last time she looked. That was a good sign, it meant that despite waking up twice last night she actually had a bit of a decent sleep. Her hazel eyes then found that ugly scar on her neck that ran down her collarbone and ended right where her armpit began. Athenacia sighed, hating the sight of that thing. It was ugly and it made her feel insecure about it. Pulling the tie from her hair, she tossed it on the counter before turning her back on her own image, the water finally ready for her. The girl submerged herself, relief washing over her aching body - though it didn't hurt in a physical nature it still soothed her soul and that's what she really needed right now. She needed to replenish her energy in order to get through the rest of the day. Her skin was red, as she was practically boiling inside but she didn't mind in the slightest.

Once she was finished cleaning herself she didn't put on anything fancy, only a pair of black yoga capris and an orange tank top. Athenacia had no idea what she was doing today and wanted to catch a quick nap anyway. Finishing her beer, she placed the bottle with the others on her night table and only pulled the light knitted blanket on top of her as she lied in her bed. She was dozing instantly, sleep claiming her much quicker than she anticipated.

...

Gladiolus walked into Prince Noctis's apartment without knocking, removing his shoes quickly at the door and walking down the hallway into the main room where three men were surprised he had made it so fast. Well, that was inaccurate, the Prince was lazily sitting on his couch with his eyes distant, Prompto was happily popping pieces of sweets into his mouth but stopped midway through one of them and Ignis only looking mildly curious as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. Gladio looked at Prompto, raising a brow and wondering why the young man was staring at him in that manner, mouth wide open, hand holding a piece of food about to be thrown in.

"What?" asked Gladiolus.

"Dude, how'd you get here so fast?" asked Prompto, the food still in his hands.

"The journey between floors is nearly instantaneous," quipped Ignis lightly.

"What?"

"He was at his girlfriend's," supplied Noctis, annoyed.

Prompto made a perfect O with his mouth, nodding in understanding and putting the food in his mouth. Ignis internally sighed at the Prince's tone, his face frowning in thought. The blond seemed to be the only one who didn't have a care in the world, the tension not getting to him - and make no mistake, there was a high tension here. Gladiolus was obviously missing something.

"What's eating you?" he asked the sullen Royal.

Noctis only glared at his Shield darkly, before turning his gaze out towards the window. Gladio looked at Ignis, knowing that was the only way he was going to get any answers here.

"Have you spoke to your father recently?" asked the Adviser.

Gladiolus shook his head, "Haven't seen him in a few days, he's been staying at the Citadel."

"Not surprising in the slightest. But you did learn of the emissary of the Empire approaching the Crown City and taking an audience with the King?"

"Yeah, something about a peace treaty."

"Precisely."

"What about it?"

"The terms are quite clear. We are, that is, King Regis is to surrender all of Lucis sans Insomnia to Niflheim."

"What?!" his eyes narrowed dangerously, his arms crossing in defence.

"That's not all of it," grumbled Noctis.

"Indeed. Another clause requires the Crown Prince to be wed to the current Oracle and former Princess of Tenebrae, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret," explained Ignis.

"No one knows about it yet, I'm not even supposed to know," said Prompto.

"The King has yet to respond, though I daresay he'll accept..."

Gladiolus grunted in response, that part not really shocking him, "So what's the problem then?"

"They're forcing me to marry Luna," replied Noctis, nearly outraged.

"So what?"

Noctis looked back at Gladiolus, but actually had nothing to say. He returned his stare back out the window, trying to actually find a problem with the proposed peace treaty. In truth, there was no real issue with that part of the treaty, but he couldn't let his guard down and admit that he was actually happy about seeing Luna again.

"I don't know, dude. I think you got it pretty good. You get to marry a super cute girl, and one you actually like," said Prompto, popping more sweets into his mouth. Ignis took the plate away before he could devour anymore, "Hey!"

"You'll put on weight with more consumption," said Ignis sternly.

"You really think I'm lucky?" asked Noctis, looking over at Prompto with mild interest.

Prompto shrugged, "Sure. Not everyone gets to marry their dream girl."

"She's not-"

"If anything she's the one getting the shit end of the stick," teased Gladiolus, seeing the opening Prompto provided.

"Hey!" shouted Noctis, all previous discontent evaporating.

"Oh definitely," agreed Prompto.

Gladio grinned his defensive stance dropping. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, checking on the message. Frowning, he quickly typed his response before looking up at the rest of them.

"I gotta go," he declared.

"Back to your girlfriends?" mocked Prompto in a sing-song voice.

Noctis only laughed, happy the attention was off of him.

"With Noct getting married that only leaves you left to die alone Prompto."

"Dude, what about Iggy?"

"He'll be fine, he knows how to actually talk to women."

"Noct!" Prompto whined.

"Don't look at me, where were you earlier?" replied the Prince with mock indignance.

Gladiolus only grinned as he slowly backed away, Ignis giving the man a glare at the trouble he was leaving him with. The Shield put his shoes on and crept out the door, closing it without a sound. The elevator ride didn't take long, walking down the hall to unit 708 and opening the door - again without knocking and politely took his shoes off. A brow was raised at the lack of shoes on the other side of the door, not expecting any of it to be cleaned. The Shield walked further in, stopping as soon as he reached the living area and smirking, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Athenacia had music playing, her hair up in a lower ponytail as she danced around collecting garbage while she did so. The girl was singing even, taking a drink of a beer in between breaths. Her voice was absolutely terrible but Gladiolus suspected she was doing most of that on purpose. There was no way to tell how much she had drunk since she had come home but obviously she was having a good time without him. The Shield was almost starting to get jealous as he watched her, narrowing his eyes slightly when he noted she was favouring her right shoulder while she moved. And then she caught sight of him and stopped dead in her tracks. Her face turned beet red as she dropped her garbage bag and hastily turned off the music.

"Gladio," she was out breath from her own movements.

"Hey Doc," his grin was from ear to ear as he regarded her, "Don't stop on my account."

She flushed further, taking a long drink of her beer, finishing it and placing it purposefully on the counter, "I'm pretty much done here anyway," she tried to wave off, wincing as she did so.

"You hurt?"

"I just slept on it funny," she replied, wincing again as she moved her right shoulder

Gladiolus walked toward her, stepping behind her and placing his massive hands on her shoulders. Carefully, he began to prod around with his thumbs until he found the tender spot and then knead his fingers. The sounds of her discomfort reached him, though she didn't move at all. It was knotted, the entirety of her neck and shoulders completely tense, almost as if she had never had a massage before. Obviously she needed more time to relax.

"This is what happens when you sleep without me," he whispered in her ear.

He smirked when small goosebumps appeared on her skin where he was working.

" _You're_ the one who had to go," she replied with mock indignance, still wincing once in a while.

Gladio didn't respond but finished working the tension in her shoulders. Athenacia turned to face him then, a small smile on her face and he realized he rarely saw her so exposed. In this light, he could see the scar on her neck to its entirety, his amber eyes rolling over it. The tissue started from her neck and travelled down just below her shoulder. It was much wider in the middle, the blemished skin almost looking fresh. The Shield took his hand and lightly traced his finger over it, from start to finish. That made her very self-conscious. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, usually, he just ignored it. This was the first time he had openly stared at it, gave it any sort of attention and she bit her lip in a nervous manner, flinching ever so slightly as he touched it. Athenacia hated that thing, it was so _ugly_. Her brows knitting into worry and she pushed his hand away, desperate to hide it from view. She took in a sharp, small breath as he took her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look up at his frown. Gladio used his other hand to push hers away and her anxiety rose as she watched his amber eyes travel back to her scar. Without warning, he bent down and kissed her damaged skin and she was almost frigid. His lips were tentative and light and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, her fears melting away at his touch. The Shield brought his gaze back to her, placing his forehead against hers.

"You still owe me an exam," he spoke, his breath hot on her face.

She smiled slightly, biting her lip again nervously and he kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked lightly, almost out of breath.

"Chest pain," he grunted.

Athenacia removed her arms from his neck, slowly slithering them down his upper body and underneath his shirt. The large man breathed in as her cold fingers worked their way up toward his heart and stopped.

"Your heart rate is slightly elevated," she said softly, "And your breathing is somewhat shallow. Perhaps..." she began to lift his shirt, "Relieving the pressure..." she pulled it up over his head, having to stand on her tiptoes in order to reach, "Should help..."

His shirt hit the floor and he grabbed one of her wrists, bringing her palm to his lips and placing a soft kiss there. The physician was losing her own breath, trapped within his gaze while her other hand ran through his hair, her fingers tangling in the brown locks as they kissed once more.

But as fate would have it, they were interrupted by the phone buzzing.

Gladiolus detached from her, looking almost annoyed.

"Don't look at me like that, my phone is turned off in another room," she held her hands up in surrender.

He groaned, taking out his phone, shaking his head at the message.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet with my dad."

"I thought you had the night off?" she frowned.

"Yeah, he called me home while I was up at Noct's. I was coming down to tell you I just..." he left it hanging, placing a hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

The girl nodded, "Go, don't keep your dad waiting anymore."

He grinned, giving her a quick kiss, "Thanks, Doc, see you tomorrow."

Athenacia smiled as he took off out the door without a second thought. She then let out a small laugh as she picked up his shirt off the ground. The door opened and she smirked as she held out his shirt toward the hallway. Gladio beamed at her, kissing her deeply once more before grabbing it from her and then turning to leave again.

...

thanks so much!


	16. Dilation and Curettage

oh wow! such a fabulous positive response! Your reviews are heartwarming! Thanks so much you guys are awesome! Poor Ignis and Nox are getting jealous over in Dead Memories lol.

...

With Gladiolus gone for the night, Athenacia turned on her phone after grabbing another beer. Her music was back on and she had finished cleaning her home spotless. Once her device had booted up completely she noted that she had a message from Crowe. The Glaive wanted her to come out with them tonight, rambling about good old times. Athenacia sighed as she looked out her windows. The sun was still out, minimal daylight remaining. Shrugging, she responded to the young woman's message and then putting her phone down. It wasn't often she went out, might as well make use of her time off. Besides, she was already feeling buzzed enough to not care about being seen with a bunch of Glaives. At least these ones liked her. Walking into her closet, she rifled through her clothes to find something appropriate for the night. It became very evident that she did own a lot of clothes, far more than necessary for someone who mostly wore scrubs. And then she remembered why. Some weeks it was just easier to buy a new set of clothes instead of going through the effort of washing load after never-ending load of laundry - which also explained the big mountainous laundry piles that formed in her apartment. She really was a slob. Sighing, she finally grabbed something and scurried into the bathroom.

Peeling off her current clothing, pulling out her hair and then putting on the new clothes, she discarded the soiled linens on the floor. Fixing up her hair and throwing on a bit of makeup, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving the mess she made after just cleaning lying around. Athenacia took a moment to observe herself in the stand-up mirror in her bedroom, scrutinizing her image with the natural light billowing in from her many windows. The skirt was grey, clutching her hips and flaring out once the material hit her upper thigh, hanging halfway to her knees. Her black shirt was tight as well, clinging to her body and revealing a small amount of her abdomen, just below the navel and it only covered one shoulder, the side her scar was on. With her hair flared out and grazing the tops of her shoulders, people would hardly be able to notice it and that made her happy. Athenacia also wore a thin white sweater over top her upper body that reached her mid forearm and hung loosely, stopping just below the top of the skirt.

Satisfied, she grabbed her phone and left the bedroom, walking to her foyer before opening the closet and searching for shoes. The doctor carelessly threw them around the small area. This was why she never cleaned up, it was far easier to find everything she needed when it was in plain sight. Tearing everything apart was time-consuming. Finally finding her acquired target she slipped them on her feet effortlessly, simple black wedges with three straps, one around her toes, mid food and just before her ankle. Pulling her purse over her head, she decided not to wear a jacket as she stepped out the door, trying not to trip on her discarded shoes in the process.

Athenacia was already in the lobby before she remembered that she was supposed to lock the door, feeling slightly buzzed at her afternoon happy hour. When she stepped out of the front of the building she shrugged it off and walked a few blocks toward the subway entrance. Obviously she couldn't drive in this state and with Gladiolus consistently coming to pick her up, her car was currently parked in the staff lot. That was getting to be a bit bothersome but only for other people. Gin and Tash knew to never expect her at the hospital as much anyway now that she was starting to develop a life outside of it. Athenacia descended the stairs, carefully avoiding the masses of Insomnians as she did so and walked through the gate without an issue to wait for the train. It was busy down here, the most convenient way to travel and faster than driving. The only reason she really took her car back and forth was because she kept clothes and other supplies in her trunk. Any other time what she needed was within walking distance but her destination was quite far away and though walking would do her some good, she wasn't interested.

The physician was pushed with others quickly inside of the train, grabbing hold of one of the poles while she pulled out her phone. Athenacia responded to another message from Crowe and wasn't surprised she hadn't heard from Gladiolus just yet. It wasn't shocking and she wasn't going to intrude if he was with his father, the man was busy and she wasn't sure how much time they really got to spend with each other. The former Glaive had met Clarus Amicitia a few times - though they only spoke brief words to each other. Athenacia knew who he was, his purpose in life, everyone in the city did. If she kept up her relationship, she might end up seeing more of him. That was a bit of a scary thought since she was quite certain that man did not approve of who she was. The sudden jolt of the trained screeching to a stop pulled her from her reverie, allowing her to swiftly pile out with other citizens, walk past the gate and up the stairs. The sun had set, all the lights on while the stars made their appearance. The doctor looked around, trying to get her bearings. This was her old neck of the woods before she had left the Kingsglaive and became a full-time doctor in the emergency department. In truth, he was a little uneasy about coming back here after everything that happened, but she was also buzzing enough that she didn't care. She hardly took two steps before bumping into someone.

"Geeze, lady, watch where you're going," said Nyx, smiling at her.

"Isn't watching your new profession now?" replied Athenacia with a brow raised.

The Glaive only laughed as the two of them began to walk with each other. After disobeying the direct orders on the wall, Nyx Ulric was reassigned to keep watch at the gate on the city limits. It wasn't his ideal job but definitely a punishment. The man was bearing it with a smile, knowing it was probably the only way he could get out of it. Athenacia always knew he was a troublemaker and that was initially how they had become friends in the first place. As they approached a handful of Glaives, Athenacia smiled slightly. Crowe and Pelna had their backs toward them, Libertus sitting at the head of the table with his leg still in a cast. Luche was on the other side, facing them.

"Hey, rough day on the gate, huh Glaive?" greeted Libertus, who was the first to notice them.

Nyx just shrugged while Athenacia smiled.

"You jerk, it's your fault he got stuck there," said Crowe, reaching down and slapping his cast, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Not a very nice welcome for a big hero," said Nyx dryly.

Crowe had stood up, walking toward them, "Not a very nice outfit for one either," she replied, stopping to take a look at him.

"It brings out my eyes."

"Nothing here has changed," said Athenacia laughing a little.

"And would you look what the cat dragged with him," said Luche, rising from his seat as Nyx made his way over.

Pelna also got up, offering Athenacia his seat beside Crowe who was sitting down again.

"I missed you too sweetheart," she blew a mocking kiss at him.

"No Shield?" grinned Crowe.

Athenacia just elbowed her in response, rolling her eyes.

Libertus took a bite of his food, crying out in disgust, "What'd you put in this? Tastes like a Chocobo turd!" he looked over at the street vendor.

"Hey, shut your trap," he replied in his thick brogue, "This ain't Galahd. That's the way folks around here like it."

"Oh, well, glad to see you're willing to sell out our heritage for a few extra gil!"

"Hey, Libertus, you thank Nyx for saving your life yet?" asked Crowe, diffusing the pointless argument.

"Oh come on, Crowe, Nyx and I are too close for that. He helps me, I help him that's how it's always been."

"Looks like you got a little help from something else, huh?" asked Nyx, handing Libertus his jacket.

Athenacia saw the bottle of pills inside of it.

"I don't remember prescribing that much..." she pointedly put her nose in her drink.

"I need all I can get," said Libertus.

"For hearth!"

"And home," the others chimed, Nyx taking a drink he received from Pelna.

Athenacia laughed, "Drautos still got you on that chant eh?"

"Home is home, Cia, helps us remember," said Pelna, sitting beside her, "So, Nyx the gatekeeper. How's the new post treatin' ya?"

"Oh it's amazing, you guys would love it," replied Nyx, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Gate watch are real sweethearts."

Pelna laughed, "Yeah right. We all know they hate us outsiders more than anything. So bored they got nothing better to do."

"Boredom's not so bad. Means there's peace at least. I'd fight a hundred more wars for Galahdans to know boredom."

"Fight all you want, just don't go dying yet. I still owe you, a lot."

"Where would the Glaive be without its hero?" asked Libertus mockingly.

"Can you not talk like this while we're drinking, please?" Crowe was annoyed, "I finally got this girl out of the house,' she gestured to Athenacia.

"She's a Glaive," scoffed Libertus.

"Negative, sir, I am just an ordinary citizen," she replied, taking some of Crowe's food and eating it.

"Besides, we just sent the Niffs running with their tails between their legs, right?" interjected Crowe, trying to shift things more positively.

"They weren't running from us," said Luche finally, after observing from the sidelines, "No they were toying with us."

"Stop being such a buzzkill, Luche. We all know what happened," said Nyx.

"Did you know they sent an envoy to the Citadel after that?"

That got Athenacia's attention. She put her drink down, looking at it with a thoughtful frown while listening intently.

"What for?" asked Libertus, "To offer their surrender?"

"More like demand ours," replied Luche.

"What?" Nyx looked disbelieving.

"Demand?" Libertus's voice rose an octave, "My ass!"

"No? Think about it. The empire's got Lucis on its last legs. It's the perfect time to make demands," insisted Luche.

Athenacia was silent, his words running through her head. Pelna pushed his cup away in disgust while Crowe just rolled her eyes. Libertus had an angry look to him, and Nyx wore an expression much like her own. The doctor pulled out her phone, messaging Cor. If there was a surrender in the process, she needed to know about it.

...

Athenacia woke up on the cool tiles of her bathroom floor, groaning as the sun coming in from her bedroom windows seared into her retinas. Pushing up with her hands slowly, her world was still spinning. Obviously she passed out here at some point in the night, looking around and seeing her shoes kicked off, her clothes from earlier in the day yesterday and her purse all lying on the floor. Her keys were also tossed hastily near the sink. Sighing, she looked in the toilet, happy that it was clear and phone free. She didn't need another incident from her last night out. Holding her head and taking a breath, she scanned the room with her hazel eyes for her phone. It was nowhere in sight. Athenacia drew in a deep breath, trying to keep her nausea down before slowly rising from the floor and onto her bare feet, taking a quick look at herself. All in all, she didn't look too terrible. As she came into the bedroom she was happy to see that her phone was safe on the nightstand. Pulling it off the charger, she unlocked it and checked her three unread messages.

 _Crowe: Sorry about Luche, Hopefully that doesn't scare you away, miss you._

 _Athenacia: No worries. Maybe next time we drink less, I'm getting a little too old for this._

 _Gladio: You're mine tonight._

 _Athenacia: Only if you can catch me._

 _Cor: Be there in an hour._

 _Athenacia: Okay._

The doctor checked the time stamp on the last message and her hazel eyes widened. That was sent nearly an hour ago. Shit. Athenacia ran around the room frantically, trying to fix herself up a little. A booming knock at her door stopped her dead in her tracks. Too late. Shit. Muttering more curses, she kicked most of her mess into a far corner of the bathroom and walked out of her bedroom toward her foyer, trying to keep down nausea that settled in from her quick movements. Just as she was about to enter the hallway to allow her visitor in, the door swung open and was met with an exasperated brow. Athenacia froze like a deer in headlights, wondering if he broke her lock. Cor Leonis walked in, not even bothering to take his shoes off but he was holding something that smelled incredibly delicious. He gave her a once-over, raising a brow at her dishevelled appearance. The girl wiped vomit from the side of her mouth that she was all of sudden conscious about. Cor put a bag on the breakfast nook, walking past her and going to sit on one of her stools.

"Cleaner than usual," he grunted, "Brought you breakfast."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart," she replied dryly, putting her phone down and taking a seat beside him. Athenacia began to open the bag, pulling out the styrofoam container that held what smelled like greasy food. Perfect, "How'd you get in?"

"Door wasn't locked."

"Oh," she buried her face in her food.

"I've told you numerous times to always lock it."

The doctor just shrugged and he bit his tongue on a natural retort ready to burst from his lips. She took the plastic fork, digging into her peameal benedict.

"You've been drinking a lot lately."

"Keeping tabs on me?" there was a small edge to her voice.

"You're dating the Prince's sworn Shield," he gave her a pointed look, "Kind of hard not to."

Athenacia stopped moving. It wasn't that she was shocked he knew about that relationship - everyone knew about it - she just wasn't sure what his reaction to it would be. Maybe that's what Gladiolus had to go see his father about? But Clarus would know exactly who she was and her situation, just as Cor and the King did. Maybe she was overthinking things. Getting involved with Crownsguard was always complicated and one of the reasons she swore she never would.

"Relax, I'm not here to dictate your personal life," said Cor.

"You disapprove?" she wasn't sure why she needed to know, but she did.

Perhaps it was because he had known her almost her entire life. Athenacia generally never really cared about the opinions of others, least of all his, but this was different than before. As he said, this was the Prince's sworn Shield, not some random citizen on the streets or Kingsglaive member.

He shrugged, "I don't care, as long as it's not taking him away from his work, or yours."

She snorted, "Definitely no problems there," she relaxed, going back to her food.

Cor grunted approvingly, "Good. I need you focused."

"Focused on what?"

"The Peace Treaty, it's real. The King is going to accept."

"What?!" she snapped her head to look at him, utter shock on her face.

Cor crossed his arms, regarding her with his light blue eyes. His face was stern, as if he knew how she would react to this information, "There isn't any wiggle room. King Regis has to accept this, it's the only way."

"After all this fighting he's just going to roll over?"

"It's not like that, Cia. You said yourself he can't take another hit, he won't make it. He's only getting worse as the days go on."

The physician sighed, calming down her emotions. Cor was right, she knew that much, remembering how frail he was when she examined him and one of her expertise was treating magical ailments. It was the reason she was chosen as a combat medic, the reason she kept to medicine. There weren't many who had that clause in their field but she knew it was probably why Cor had come to collect her in order to perform that examination. Athenacia was the only one in the city that could see the magic.

"What do you need from me?" she asked, finishing the last of her food.

"I need you on standby. There's going to be a ceremony for the signing of the Peace Treaty. No one trusts the Niffs to keep their word and I might need all the hands I can get, that includes you."

"If they attack all these people are defenceless."

"I know, which is why I'll need your help."

"I'll need to be at the hospital doing triage."

"You might want to start moving your stable patients to another hospital, outside of Insomnia."

"You think it'll get that bad?"

"I don't know what to think. But you know I don't like taking chances."

Cor rose from his seat, walking toward the door with one last look at her. Athenacia shook out of her thoughts, shooting up so fast her stool fell over. The noise caused him to stop, turning to face her curiously. Anxiety bubbled within her as soon as she met his gaze. The Marshal hadn't seen that look in years, not since that fateful day she had come back from her last battle. He walked up to her and she nearly choked on her words.

"Those daemons..." she trailed.

"What about them?"

"Cor, they attacked the wall. They're the reason the Glaives were ordered to retreat."

"I know."

"You knew?!" her eyes widened.

He sighed, "Yeah, I did. How did you find out?"

"Not all the Glaives hate me. Where do you think they all went when they came back to the city?"

The Immortal grunted again. In truth, he didn't think she was working that day, that maybe she wouldn't hear about it. Wishful thinking. He put his hand on her bare shoulder, causing her to flinch out of her thoughts. Cor saw tears in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering slightly, her memories clouding her mind.

"That's not going to happen, Virum," he said sternly, "I'll knock you out myself."

Athenacia nodded, before letting out a small cry, tears streaming down her face. Cor growled, pulling her into an embrace. The girl sobbed into his chest, all her emotions that she held in from her constant nightmare just pouring out at him. The guilt ate away at her and he was the only one who understood what happened, why she was such a mess. He was one of the only people who believed her.

...

Dr. Virum pulled out her tablet, discharging her last patient. 48 year-old female, inability to urinate. Urinary tract infection. Easily treated, not so fun to live with. The girl walked over to the nurse's station, wearing navy scrubs and her lab coat. She was still a little under the weather from her actions the previous night but she needed to work, she had to distract her mind from everything that had happened in the last few hours. The treaty left her with mixed emotions and she wasn't exactly sure what it would mean for everyone in the city.

The doctor walked into a treatment room, sighing internally. Hard to forget about the proposed treaty with everyone using violence to try and prove their point. Tonight she was stitching up a lot of different bar fight wounds - and her shift was an evening shift, far too early for drinking. 24 year-old male, laceration to the left clavicle, multiple contusions, subconjunctival hemorrhage to the left eye, rib fracture, nasal fracture. Virum didn't even ask, just put on a pair of latex gloves and began to clean up his wound. When she was finished, she pulled out her surgical tools and proceeded her methodical suture routine. After she had expertly tied off her stitching, she fixed his nasal fracture, ignoring his cries of pain. The patient glared at her but she returned a look that dared him to try and protest. Writing a prescription, she threw her latex gloves in the trash and sanitized her hands before walking out of the room. The discharge process was started when she pulled out her tablet, looking around her waiting room and sighing. Her security guards had their hands full, most of it young Insomnians getting into fights with outsiders. Not all of them were Glaives and she was thankful that none of them had joined the fight. Virum sighed again, her eyes darting toward the clock. It wasn't quitting time just yet.

"I swear if another one of those punks cries to me about setting a broken bone I'll just break another one," said Tash as she came up to her station.

"I thought you were everyone's mom," replied Dr. Virum, though she was inclined to agree with the woman's statement.

"I had my kids, I'm done. I got enough on my plate just looking after you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Tell that to your sleep-deprived head. You think we don't notice your zombie look?"

"I'm not wearing zombie today. It's hangover."

"I thought your patient made it?"

"It wasn't that."

"The Treaty," said Tash knowingly.

"Wow, word travels fast around here."

"It's a little hard not to notice Niflheim presence within the city walls."

"Yeah, same with outside the walls," replied Virum dryly.

Tash shrugged, "I don't care what they decide. It won't change what happens here in this department."

Dr. Virum didn't say anything. Tash was right, treaty or not there would always be something to keep her mind off current events while she was at work. People were always going to need emergency medicine and she was foolish for forgetting that. Still, it meant a lot of changes to the world outside of the emergency department, a world that she was just starting to submerge herself back into. Sighing once more, she went back to her tablet, looking through outstanding patients and getting back to work.

25 year-old female, severed femur, multiple contusions. Bar fight, bone set and discharged. 29 year-old male, multiple rib fractures, contusions, lacerations and a severed ulna. Bar fight, stitched, set, discharged. 27 year-old male, nasal fracture, severed tibia, fracture femur, multiple contusions. Bar fight, set, discharged. That was her night. Boring old routine patching up and sending back into the world. Nothing she hadn't done when she was a Glaive out on the battlefield.

So when a woman came in who was nearly 20 weeks pregnant, Dr. Virum jumped at the occasion to treat someone different. The woman looked healthy enough, was only in for a routine check-up. The clinic where she usually went was full so she thought she would try her luck here. And lucky she was as she was one of few patients that didn't partake in a stupid fight over race. Honestly, before this loss on the wall things were mostly peaceful, but Dr. Virum suspected the treaty had a lot to do with this. People were just anxious about the coming days. The pregnant woman, Jewel Klyse, had a naturally pale complexion. Her hair was honey blond, done up in a half ponytail on top of her head, with perfect ringlets cascading in a tumbling mass that passed her shoulders and rested at her waist. The patient didn't wear makeup but her hands were well manicured, vibrant red gel nails plastered over top her real fingernails. She was quite tall and fit for someone as far along as she was. Pregnancy worked well for her.

Virum took a note of the patient's vitals. 26 year-old female, 20 weeks pregnant. No concerning symptoms, routine check-up and the doctor was happy to do it. Pulling on her stethoscope and checking the heart rate of the woman, she frowned slightly when she put the scope to the woman's swelling womb. It was then she checked the blood pressure, satisfied that everything was looking normal. Pulling up the machine, she took her wand, applied the jelly on Jewel's womb and ran it to get a good a better look. The physician frowned at the image before her. She could see Jewel start to choke up at seeing her baby but Virum's heart was heavy.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jewel.

Dr. Virum looked at the woman sadly, her hazel eyes filled with regret, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Your baby... it has no heartbeat."

"What?!" Jewel's eyes were bulging at those words, looking towards the monitor, her bright green eyes filling with tears, "How can that be?"

"The cord has wrapped around the neck. It caused suffocation, and the heart stopped."

"No!"

"I'm so sorry for your loss," said Dr. Virum sincerely.

Jewel let out a cry, her hands coming to her face. Virum looked on sadly, taking the wand off of the woman's swollen womb and routinely cleaned off the jelly while the patient cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her wails filled the doctor's ears and she kept herself as composed as possible, taking off her latex gloves and sanitizing her hands once more. They wanted to quiver as she grabbed her tablet, punching in buttons and dismissing her own tears she felt. Virum looked back at her patient who was still sobbing into her hands, her tear streaked face looking towards the now blank monitor and then again at where her baby was growing.

"How could this have happened?" she whimpered.

"There's no way you could have known. There's nothing you could have done," replied Dr. Virum gently, hugging her tablet to her chest.

"I just had the names picked out."

That broke her heart even more, "I've scheduled you for a dilation and curettage, a D and C. They'll be here to take you up to the operation room in an hour."

Jewel just looked at her helplessly, fresh tears falling down her face.

"Is there someone we can call?"

It took her a moment to answer. Dr. Virum grabbed a box of tissues, placing it on the woman's bed. Jewel grabbed a couple wiping her face. She finally nodded, taking in a shuddering breath.

"My husband, I... I'll call him," she answered almost breathlessly.

"I'll let the nurses know. Again I'm so sorry for your loss."

Jewel just nodded at the young doctor before she went back to crying. Virum's arms dropped down to her womb, an action she hardly took notice of. With a heavy heart, she walked back to the nurse's station, catching the eye of Tash. The older resident nurse looked at her own tablet and then at her friend with a sympathetic look. She placed a caring hand on Dr. Virum's shoulder, barely seeing the eye of the woman.

"I'm clocking out," said Athenacia, "Call a doctor from upstairs for the next half hour."

"You do what you have to do," said Tash, nodding at her, "We can handle things."

The girl nodded, her hazel eyes distant as she walked towards the locker room.

...

thanks so much. just want to remind every one I own no part of final fantasy just my idea and characters.


	17. Hide and Seek

I know I'm supposed to be doing a chapter in my other story, but I been holding this next sequence of chapters in far too long and it's just dying to get out. I'm not one to wait in suspense. for anyone reading Dead Memories, I'm not abandoning it, I'll be back momentarily. thanks so much for reading and all the kind words thus far!

...

Athenacia's drive home was uneventful. She didn't even change out of her bloodied scrubs or lab coat, just grabbed her things and went straight to her car. It didn't want to start after sitting for so long so she jolted the battery with her borrowed magic and took off. Her head was far from her reality, hearing nothing but that crying woman, Jewel, in her ears. The image of the deceased fetus obscured her vision, the cord wrapped around its tiny neck. The doctor gripped her steering wheel hard, knuckles pure white as she felt tears well in her eyes once more. A quivering breath escaped her, sniffing as she willed them not to fall.

The physician parked her car in her assigned spot, walking toward the elevator. It was taking too long to get to her so she instead walked up the steps. The echoing of her shoes filled her ears instead of a sad woman's wails and she took in another deep breath as she reached her floor, her heart pounding in her chest. She was out of shape. Athenacia fumbled with her keys as she opened the door to the hallway on her floor, not having to walk far to 708. As it turned out, the door was unlocked and she barged in, kicking her shoes anywhere, dropping her purse on the ground. Her jacket was discarded forcefully and she wiped a tear from her eye. The girl walked into the kitchen, ignoring her fridge full of beer and opening the cupboard above it. The lack of height made it so she couldn't exactly reach so she had to climb onto the small counter between the fridge and the stove in order to get up there, pulling out a big bottle of dark coloured alcohol. Athenacia jumped down, clutching the bottle and cracked it open, taking a long drink, letting it burn down her throat as she wiped another tear from her eye. Sighing heavily, she took a smaller drink before placing her bottle on the breakfast nook. Once more before she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

 _You got a head start._

Gladiolus had messaged her. Athenacia smiled, her eyes scanning the letters on the screen. Seeing his name pulled her out of the depressing cycle she entered and restored the light to her eyes. He was the perfect distraction right now.

 _Where oh where could I be?_

The girl put the phone down, knowing that he would come here next. Her eyes widened slightly, very aware that she had blood all over her. Athenacia darted into her bathroom, removing her clothes swiftly and taking the quickest shower of her life. She left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and took another drink from her bottle, picking up her phone beside it and checking her messages again.

 _I'll give you another 20 minutes._

That was ten minutes ago, meaning he was on his way here. Taking one big, long drink, she ran back into her bathroom, discarded her towel on the floor and began to quickly blow dry her hair. Lucky for her it was short and didn't take long. When it was finished, she scurried into her bedroom, straight to the closet and hastily looked through her clothes. What she landed on was a long flowing white skirt with lace on the trim, that hung down to mid-calf. Athenacia then pulled on a light pink tank top and that thin black sweater that was low cut. Once her jewelry was replaced, she came back to check her phone.

 _Time's up._

The girl let out a small chuckle, taking another large drink and grunting at the burn down her throat. Holding her phone in both hands, she composed her reply.

 _Catch me if you can._

Keeping a smirk on her face, she pulled on her purse before taking one last drink and then went to find some shoes. Her heart was hammering in her chest, having no idea when Gladiolus would be approaching her door. Athenacia threw around her shoes until she found the ones she was looking for. With a slightly elevated heel, she slipped her feet into tan sandals that stayed on her feet with the strap in between her big toe and the one beside it. Grabbing the keys to her apartment, she shut the door quickly but there was no time to lock it, the elevator door chiming as it opened down the hall behind her.

"Hey!" she heard Gladiolus behind her.

Athenacia turned to look, a smile on her face as she disappeared behind the door to the stairwell. Gladio also wore a grin as he increased his pace and she took off down the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. Once she reached the fourth floor she heard the door open above her.

"I see you, Doc!" he called down to her.

The physician reached the third floor and went into that hallway, bolting down it. Athenacia pushed the button for the elevator on her way and kept running toward the other door to the stairway. Again she began her descent, exiting on the second floor of the parking garage. Quick indecision led her to the other side of the lot, taking the cement stairs to the bottom of the building and out into the open air. The buzzing of her phone distracted her momentarily, ignored the message and keeping to the shadows, creeping toward the front of the building.

 _I can still see you._

Athenacia smiled, taking another quick look around and biting her lip, listening for the sound of his footsteps.

 _Mistaken identity._

Phone in hand, she made sure the sound was completely off before blending in with people on the street. Years ago she was able to move without detection and utilized those skills to make her way to the park, keeping an eye on her back and trying to stay out of the street lights the way she was once taught. In retrospect, she probably shouldn't have worn white but then, she didn't really plan on playing hide and seek with him either. The girl stumbled slightly, the adrenaline of her chase starting to wear off. Once she entered the park she strayed from the cement trail, staying out of the light.

 _You can't hide from me._

Well, it seemed that she was going to have to prove Mr. Amicitia wrong. That same smile still plastered on her face, she walked at a normal pace past other people that were enjoying the warm night air. Athenacia kept her senses on her surroundings, anticipation rising. Things were quieter in the park and she had absolutely no idea where he could be, how far behind her he was.

 _You're quite slow._

The doctor taunted him, facial muscles sore from smiling at her phone screen. Athenacia changed direction and kept an eye out, a death grip on her phone. The light turned on, showing that she had another message. Pulling herself against a tree she checked it, letting out a small laugh.

 _Look behind you._

Her hazel eyes scanned the area, her back against the tree. Taking a quick peek behind her, she walked back the way she came and changed directions again. There was another cluster of trees and she quickly scurried to them, taking cover and keeping an eye out. There was no sign of him but her phone lit up again.

 _Boo._

Athenacia squealed when she felt a hand engulf her left forearm, jumping away from the trees. Erupting with laughter, she took off away from him - only to find that he was much bigger and much faster than she was, allowing him to catch up with her in no time. Another cry escaped her as he quickly swept her off her feet. Kicking the air in protest, she was still in a fit of giggles while keeping a firm grip on her phone. Gladio had his own grin on his face, his arm around her shoulders and held her firmly to his chest. With her movements, he held her knees together tighter and eventually she stopped her resisting, laughing so hard her stomach was starting to hurt from clenching the muscles.

"Hey Doc," he greeted her, laughing with her.

"Hi," she responded, chuckling despite her face hurting.

"Looks like I win."

"This time maybe. You can put me down now."

"You gonna run if I do?" he raised a brow.

"Only one way to find out," she offered him a smile, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes.

The Shield smirked but lowered her legs to the ground anyway. Athenacia took in a deep breath, composing herself. Then she pushed him slightly and took off the other way. Gladio let out a small huff, closing their gap and wrapping his massive arms around her, pulling her back into his chest. The girl was in another fit of giggles as her arms were restrained against her own chest in his embrace. Her laughing subsided as she turned to face him, looking up into his amber gaze. There was amusement there but he kept his arms around her. Athenacia reached up, pulling him down for a kiss, something he willingly gave into.

Gladiolus could taste the alcohol on her breath but chose not to comment on it. Both Tash and Gin were at her work when he had stopped there earlier to pick her up before her shift was over. The older nurse only mentioned a rough night before she left, but Gin told him how bad it was and why the doctor had left a little early. Although he wasn't sure exactly what a D and C was, he did note a very sad pregnant woman leaving one of the rooms in a wheelchair pushed by her husband and heading toward the staff elevator. The large man could only assume the worst. Gladio kissed her again, not lingering nearly as long while her arms dropped from his neck and feet fell flat again. His grip upon her loosened but he kept one of her small hands within his own as they began to walk back toward the cement path. It was late, there weren't many people out but that suited them just fine, this being one of the nicer nights here in the city. Absently they were making their way towards the larger pond as they walked, Athenacia feeling much better about the end of her shift than when she started. Her body was protesting her physical activity but it also felt cleansing in a way.

"You were a bit slow getting to my work," said Athenacia, smiling slightly.

Gladio let out a small laugh, "My sister was insisting on coming with me."

"What? Why?"

"She's starting to bug me about meeting you," he shrugged, "Something about another female around the house."

Athenacia looked a little shocked to hear that, "I guess it wouldn't be easy sharing a house with you."

He grunted, "You'd get along great," he replied dryly.

"How old is she?"

"15."

"I wouldn't even know what to do with her. We're 10 years apart, she's just a child."

"You were pretty childish a few minutes ago," he teased.

Her face took a shade of red that was obscured by the light, "Don't even act like you didn't enjoy it," she scoffed, trying to compose herself.

The Shield only grinned at her, pulling her in for a quick kiss while they walked. They were silent for a moment, Gladiolus's face turning into a thoughtful frown as they kept on their path. He wasn't sure where to begin.

"Listen, Doc, I gotta tell you something," said the large man once they had reached the pond.

His voice had more of a serious note to it, and it perked her interest.

"Is everything okay?" she cocked her head slightly towards him.

His gaze met hers briefly, "Yeah," he replied quickly, relieving the worry that took over her face.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to be leaving the city soon."

"How soon?"

"Two days."

"That's very soon," she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Part of the Treaty says that the Prince has to marry the Oracle."

"A symbol of the peace," she understood those implications.

"Right. The wedding is going to be in Altissia-"

"And as the sworn Shield, you need to go with him," she smiled, trying to assure him that it was okay.

"Yeah. That's it exactly. Me, Prince Noctis, Iggy and Prompto are escorting him there."

She frowned, "That's a small escort."

"Those were the orders."

The girl shrugged, "Smaller groups move faster."

"That's what Iggy said."

"Well, he's obviously your brains. I'm actually jealous, Altissia is rumoured to be the most beautiful city in the world. The closest I've been is Gladin Quay."

"That's where we catch the ferry."

"You'll like it, the seaside and the stars..." she smiled brightly at him.

"Be better if you came."

"I can't leave, this city is a mess. The treaty has all kinds of small riots breaking out and I have to fix them all up and send them back out in a vicious cycle."

"Maybe it'll calm down after the ceremony."

"I doubt that. Everyone is on edge about the surrender."

He shrugged, "They'll get over it. Not like they have to go live with the Niffs."

Athenacia frowned, looking at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Insomnia stays apart of Lucis, and they're all here now."

"And they're just supposed to 'get over it'?" she took her hand from his balling it into a fist at her side, "How does one 'get over' losing their home?"

The Shield narrowed his eyes in thought, "You're not from Insomnia," he stated

"No I'm not, and I thought you knew that."

"Where are you from?"

"Galahd."

"You said Cor picked you out of an orphanage."

"Yeah and how do you think I got there?!" she was becoming angry now.

Gladiolus opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He had no idea, she had never spoken about her past. It was something that upset her a lot and he didn't want to bring it up. So she was against the peace in the rest of Eos?

"You don't want the treaty," he stated suspiciously.

"It's not that, Gladio! But for years and years we fought for the King! He came to us after we lost our homes and promised us that he would help us get them back if we fought for him. So we did, and many of us died from all over the world. But we kept going because we believed in him and now he's going back on that promise, giving our homes to the enemy," she explained, an angry frown occupying her face.

The large man didn't know what to say. He trusted that the King was making the right choice, trusted what his father had told him. This was supposed to be a good thing, end the war and the suffering and allow people the peace they finally deserved. Yet, she was upset about it and he started to wonder how many others shared her view. Gladio was so focused on the mission his father had given him he didn't really consider how others in the town would react to the news.

"I knew this was a mistake," she sighed heavily, bringing him out of her thoughts, "We shouldn't have come this far, I should have just kept my distance. I'm sorry, Gladio, have a safe journey and I hope I'm wrong and everything works out for the best."

"Doc, wait!" he called angrily as she began to turn her back.

"What?"

"You can't just quit like that!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You can't keep running away!"

Athenacia scowled at him, "You just don't get it Gladio, and you never will! You're Amicitia, you're sworn to Caelum, it's been like that for generations. And there's nothing wrong with that, I'm happy you take pride in your work, but you'll never know what it's like for me and the other outsiders! And you never will because after you return, your home will be safe! You've never had the Empire invade your home and burn it to the ground, forcing you to leave. So maybe it happened when I was young, but I still had hopes of going to see it one day, Niflheim free. You're lucky that will never happen to you and I sincerely hope that it doesn't. But don't sit there and accuse me of running away when you have no idea what you're talking about!" she shouted, turning before he could say anything else to her.

Gladiolus watched her go, anger bubbling within him. His own fists were clenched at his side and he let out an angry breath before leaving the sight, going to blow off some steam.

The physician didn't even look back, fuming at his insensitivity. What did he know anyway? The man grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth, born into the right kind of family. And they kept him, some people aren't that lucky. Athenacia slammed the door to her apartment, kicking off her shoes violently and dropping her purse on the ground. Grabbing the open bottle off her breakfast nook, she downed the contents in mere seconds, keeping her death glare on her face. Tossing it aside and hearing the glass shatter all over her floor, she went to the same spot for another, wasting no time in cracking it open and consuming more. Maybe she went a little overboard, but with the treaty, her nightmares, her last patient and his words, she couldn't help but explode. All she had now was this dark amber liquid that stopped burning her throat the more the drunk.

...

Cor Leonis had a scowl on his face as he left the Citadel. The man did not like being ignored, nor did he enjoy having to chase down people. The Marshal was far too busy getting Prompto Argentum ready for the journey to Altissia, so having to leave was a big waste of his time. Pulling up his car to the front of the building, he left it parked there, having no intention of staying here long - something reinforced by his heavy footsteps toward the entrance. Cor rode the elevator to the seventh floor, getting out and walking down the hallway, stopping at 708. The Immortal went to open the door, but this time it was locked. Growling, he used excessive force, breaking it and bursting inside. Honestly, the one time she decides to lock the door.

The Marshal avoided the obstacle of shoes right in the doorway, not even bothering to close the door and walked down the hallway toward her main living room. There was broken glass all over the floor, bloodied scrubs, her purse, and shoes all over the place. Beer bottles and two liquor bottles lined up all over the tables and counters, some of them broken, garbage left over from his visit yesterday morning, and another pizza box with bites taken out of the last pieces thrown on the couch. This was a drastic change from 24 hours ago. Cor walked to the bedroom, noting a pile of vomit just before the kitchen entrance. Another growl had erupted from his throat when he came to her bathroom. Shoes were thrown aside, keys part of the potential tripping hazard. More bloodied scrubs, probably the other piece from the living room, vomit in three places, including sliding down the toilet and a cellular phone over near the bathtub. The biggest thing on the floor was Athenacia Virum, vomit running down her face as she was completely passed out beside a pile not too far from her head. One of her hands was in it but the other was carefully kept behind her back so she wouldn't roll into it.

"Virum!" he shouted at her.

Athenacia remained unresponsive and he carefully walked into the room. Cor grabbed her arm, yanking her off the ground.

"Get up!" he barked at her.

The girl opened her eyes groggily, rubbing her face with her clean hand and trying to comprehend what was going on around her. The Marshal pulled her to her feet and she gasped at the movement, leaning over and vomiting as close to the toilet bowl as possible. Wiping her face again, Cor kept a firm grip on her arm, still wearing his scowl. Her bloodshot hazel eyes were glossed over as they came to squint on his face. There was a bruise on her other arm, probably from stumbling around her house. Athenacia grunted, trying to keep down whatever wanted to come up from her stomach.

"Cor?" she finally focused on him, "What are you doing here?"

The older man let go of her arm and she stumbled, almost tripping over her own feet. Cor sighed heavily; she was still drunk.

"How much did you drink?"

"Obviously not enough because you're still annoying me," she replied, turning on the faucet in her sink and washing the dried bile off her hands.

"You don't answer your phone anymore?"

"I don't even know where the damn thing is."

"Ready to take a bath," replied Cor, walking over and picking it up.

Athenacia dried off her hands, running one of them through her hair and turning to face him.

"Good riddance," she muttered, taking her phone from him.

"This needs to stop."

"Spare me your lecture," she grumbled, pushing past him and walking out of the room.

"You've got glass everywhere," he warned as he followed her.

"Oh well," she shrugged, stumbling a little into her kitchen.

The doctor opened her fridge, deciding on taking another beer. Cor grabbed it from her instantly and she glared at him.

"I mean it Virum, it stops. Today."

"Don't you have royalty to protect?!" she retorted, unhappy about him bursting into her life like this.

"Yeah, and you're wasting my time!"

"You know where the door is!"

"Cut your shit, Virum, I need you sober!" he barked at her, taking another drink she pulled from her counter.

"You wanna fight me Cor?!" she pushed his shoulder, trying to get him away from her personal space.

"Watch it," he warned darkly, narrowing his eyes.

Athenacia growled, picking up an empty bottle and throwing it passed his head. It shattered upon impact, her blind rage matching the stare he was giving her. The girl went to throw the first punch, not even thinking clearly as she did so. Cor grabbed her wrist, anticipating the next one and grabbing that wrist as well. The Marshal knew her next instinct would be to headbutt so he quickly turned her away from him and held her tightly to his chest, one arm over her shoulder to keep her head in place. He then swiftly pushed on the back of her leg to force her down to her knees and used the weight of his body to keep her in place. A shin was pressed against the back of her legs, to stop her from trying to kick him. Athenacia was struggling but there was nowhere for her to go, he had her perfectly restrained and her body vibrating as it snarled in protest.

The physician was breathing heavily when he felt her resistance begin to die down. Cor waited until she had returned to a much calmer demeanour before releasing her and helping her to her feet. Athenacia was still flushed, still drunk, but from the looks of things, she was lucky she didn't have alcohol poisoning. The Marshal left her in the kitchen, defeated, as he carefully walked into the bathroom. He ran the cold water from her shower and went back to grab her. Her eyes were on her feet and he guided her back towards her bathroom. Cor pushed her back to her knees and grabbed the hose, running the cold water over her head. Athenacia hissed as it reached her, but finally, she was starting to clear her head. Groaning, she moved her head, freezing as her hair was completely soaked. The girl wrung out her hair while Cor turned the water off. Standing up slowly, she no longer feeling drunk and hungover at the same time. Grabbing a towel, she let out a small sigh, absently drying her hair and turning to face him again. There was an apologetic look on her face, though her pride wouldn't let her actually say the words. The Marshal simply nodded at her, leaving the room. When she finished towel drying her hair, she hung it around her neck, not even bothering to run a brush through it.

Athenacia was careful not to step on any of the visible pieces of broken glass as she walked back out toward her living room. Cor started packing whatever forms of alcohol she had left into a box he found, still with a scowl on his face but she didn't stop him, knowing that it would do her no good. The girl grabbed her phone that was on the counter, checking her messages. There were four from him, her phone still on silent from last night. Athenacia groaned, turning off the screen and putting it back down.

"I can't spare too many ambos, but transit vans would probably do the trick for the more stable patients," she spoke, watching him work.

"How many do you need?" he asked, the original question he had sent her in a message.

"I don't know yet. I have to go in today, I'll figure it out and get back to you."

Cor grunted, finishing his work and holding the box. The bottles clinked with his movements.

"I'll send some your way when I get back. Worry about your critical patients that need extended care and then we'll start on the non-emergency transfers."

She nodded at him, "They all going to Lestallum?"

"It's the only place they'll stand a chance. They're the next best hospital."

"It's a long a way to go. Some of them might not make it."

"That's your call, Virum."

The Marshal walked towards the foyer and she followed him, watching as he left. Cor turned just before he walked down the hallway, facing her again.

"I mean it Virum, sober," he commanded.

"Aye Captain," replied Athenacia sardonically, raising a brow and giving him a mock salute.

...

thanks, guys!


	18. Bad Omen

welcome back! thanks for being here! I know that it's probably going to need major edits, just bear with me while I pour things out.

...

Cor was not impressed with Athenacia's mocking of him, but he knew that was probably the best he was going to get out of her now that she was mostly coherent. The man grunted as he pushed past someone that was coming up to her door.

"Scientia," she heard Cor in the hallway.

"Marshal," she heard the unmistakable voice of Ignis returning his greeting.

Frowning, she walked toward her door and nearly bumped into the young man in question. That wasn't what caught her immediate attention once she reached the hallway. Athenacia saw Cor's retreating back down the corridor, stopping at the elevator and getting ready to push the button.

"What about my door?!" she demanded of him.

"I'll send someone to fix it," he responded, stepping inside of the elevator and out of sight.

The small woman growled, walking past Ignis and punching her open door as she passed it. The Adviser stood in the frame and waited patiently, trying to keep his face passive at the sight before him. Dr. Virum had vomit on her pink tank top and white long flowing skirt. Her foot was bleeding, leaving a trail of crimson behind her, hair wet, still dripping somewhat and there was a towel around her neck. The foyer was littered with shoes and broken glass, probably the reason her foot was bleeding. Hazel hues were still bloodshot, donning the dark circles beneath them as per usual.

"Can I help you?" she asked shortly, looking at him annoyed.

"Indeed, though I was hoping to catch you at a better time," replied Ignis calmly.

"Why are you just standing at the door?"

"I was awaiting an invitation."

"What for? Just barge right in, everyone else does!" she threw her hands up in frustration, pounding her feet into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind me keeping my shoes on," he spoke as he carefully stepped inside.

"Not at all," she was a bit calmer, sighing as she opened her fridge.

Cor had really cleaned her out, she was lucky that there was one water bottle left. Athenacia grabbed it, twisting off the lid and taking a long drink before looking over at her unexpected guest curiously.

"What brings you my way?" she asked, her voice back to a much more passive tone.

"Well, while tidying your home I encountered some of your more advanced medical texts on your bookshelf. I was hoping you might loan them to me for my upcoming journey," said Ignis politely.

She shrugged, "Knock yourself out," she gestured towards the shelf, "Just watch your step."

The man nodded at her, disappearing from her sight. Athenacia could hear the crunch of his feet on the glass surrounding her floor, causing her to cringe and look down at her own bare feet. There was a blood trail and she groaned at having not noticed earlier that she stepped on her own mess. Taking another drink, she walked out of the kitchen, down the hall toward her laundry room and grabbed her first aid kit. Upon reaching the couch, she pulled her foot to her and began removing the small shards of glass that embedded themselves in her skin. Athenacia could feel Ignis's eyes on her as she worked, wincing at some of the bigger pieces. Once that was finished, she opened the kit, cleaning up the blood and then beginning the same process on her other foot. Luckily there was only one or two that really needed bandaging, nothing that required stitches. Sighing, she closed the kit and then looked around in hopes that she had thrown some shoes around in her angry stupor. Now that things had calmed down, she felt a little silly about the outburst she had last night. Athenacia was a right mess, deciding she would go to work early and just live there for the rest of her life.

"Could you hand me some shoes please?" she asked Ignis politely, who had placed a sizable stack of books into his bag.

"Certainly," he sounded happy to finally be needed it seemed, "Which ones? You have quite a few."

"I honestly don't even care. Something thick enough to repel the glass."

Athenacia heard him rummage through the closet near her open doorway, the crunching of his shoes as he approached her and she looked to see him holding the black wedges she had worn out a couple nights ago. Smiling in thanks, she carefully slipped them on before rising from her seat and walking toward her breakfast nook, grabbing her phone and checking it. There were no new messages and she supposed she should have seen that coming. Why would Gladiolus text after last night anyway? Sighing, she took a quick look at her nearly bare bookshelf, raising a brow.

"You nearly cleaned me out," she said to Ignis, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Apologies, this journey is quite impromptu and I've not the necessary time to gather all my information," he replied gently.

"Fair enough."

"I truly hope you are content parting with them."

"Go ahead, I read them all a million times anyway. It's not like you'll be gone forever."

"Indeed. You have my thanks," he nodded at her, turning to leave. Athenacia followed him, hoping that her door would close after the damage. Ignis stopped just as he stepped from her apartment and into the hallway, turning to face her, "Dr. Virum."

"Yes," she smiled as she stood at the door, sensing she wasn't going to like this.

"If I may-"

"If it's about Gladio then no, you may not," she crossed her arms.

"Please, allow me a word."

"Fine," she sighed, "But only because you cleaned up my mess and whatever you have to say probably won't change anything."

"Gladio does not do well expressing his concerns. Something it appears the two of you have in common."

She waited, still in her defensive stance, "Is that it?"

The man sighed, "It appears so. I do hope you'll shed him some light before we depart."

"Safe journey, Ignis," she said, slamming the door in his face.

It didn't go as planned, the door simply smashed against the frame and began to open up again. Athenacia was halfway down her hallway before she turned around, hearing it slowly creek open. Groaning, she looked up at her ceiling as she did so before she threw her hands up in frustration, cursing Cor the Immortal before stomping out of sight. Ignis politely reached for the door and slowly pulled it as shut as it would go, given the damage. With one last look back he turned toward the elevator, walking down the hallway and away from the angry doctor.

...

A violent rain of debris flew around the city of Insomnia. The sky was it's normal angry red, the raging wind bringing nothing but devastation with it. She was running with tears streaming down her cheeks as the screams of civilians filled her ears. Buildings were crumbling as the giant red-eyed daemon tore through its path in order to get to her. Her feet kept moving despite it gaining on her. A shadow appeared beneath her as that large purple tentacle reached for her. She lunged away but it had managed to knock her off of her feet. Gasping she quickly got up and unsheathed her weapon, her hand shaking. The oncoming attack missed but the other one struck, sweeping in from her unarmed side. It struck her and she saw the building across the street coming for her.

Dr. Virum shook awake before the impact, drawing in a sharp breath before putting her hand to her head. Eyes darted to the clock, her official shift over an hour ago. She didn't leave though, she had come to the lounge to catch a quick nap. There was no time to leave, she had to take an inventory of patients and start shipping them out. Virum wasn't sure if this was drastic or not but Cor insisted that she did so and he would know more than she would about the next few days. Sighing, she got up from the couch instantly and walked into the bathroom. The doctor washed her hands when she finished, leaning over the counter and having a look at herself. Dark purple scrubs contrasted beneath her white lab coat, hair done up in that high ponytail and hanging down slightly while a bunch of it didn't quite stay in. Makeup caked her face, not wanting her haggard appearance to show even though most of her staff could see through it. Taking another quick breath, she exited the room and walked back toward the floor, heading for the nurse's station. Dr. Virum was happy to see that her first round of patients had made it to Lestallum, the drivers coming back reporting to Tash. Virum just sent them home for the night, not willing to risk them going out again with the daemons. Taking out her tablet, she went through the patients all marked with red, meaning critical. Chewing her lip, she assessed the stability of them and then scheduled them for the trip to Lestallum first light tomorrow. Tash was going through the non-emergency patients, a huge help in this trying time.

Since Dr. Brette was in for the night, Dr. Virum was able to focus more on her evacuation. The woman pulled her phone out, observing the screen a moment. Still nothing, she had no messages waiting. The tablet was placed on the desk before her, continuing to stare at the wallpaper on her phone screen. It buzzed in her hands and her attention snapped right to it - only to be disappointed that it was Cor, asking for an update. Virum didn't know why she expected Gladiolus to text her at all, she was the one who did the walking away. Maybe she was just so used to him chasing her she figured he would keep doing it. But she was wrong and stupid for thinking like that. The physician replied to Cor swiftly, shaking off her thoughts and going back to her work. She couldn't, a frown occupying her face as she thought about her ex and his companions. They were going on their journey tomorrow, leaving at an undetermined time. Athenacia felt guilty for exploding at him the way she did last night. There were so many obstacles in that relationship maybe this truly was the path destined for it. The universe itself was telling her that it just wasn't meant to be. Her hands absently went to her womb, remembering how so many things in her life just weren't meant to be. She was just stuck here, going through the motions until she died. So be it.

Virum put her phone in her pocket and went back to her tablet. The number of patients in this hospital was astounding and she had access to every single one being the assistant manager of the emergency department. It was she came across the terminal patients and her heart was heavy. There was nothing she could do for them, they would be stuck here to endure whatever happened to them. Dr. Virum hated having to choose lives over others. It was unfair and the worst part of her job, however, she had no choice but to do it. At least on this digital print, she didn't know who they were, didn't care for them on a daily basis. It was an ugly way to think, but she was sure it was the only saving grace she could pull out of her situation.

...

Gladiolus was in a very foul mood. He was breathing heavily, the sun beating down on him in the middle of the desert as he sat against the Regalia, King Regis's car. Sweat poured down his forehead, extending down his entire body. It was lucky he hadn't closed his shirt or he was sure it would have absorbed all the moisture. He contemplating taking off the open shirt but thought better of it. So far, the beginning of their journey was not off to a good start. Taking a long drink of water, he poured some of it on his head and wishing there was a breeze.

Prompto was on the ground like a starfish, exhausted as well. Ignis leaned against the car and beside him was Prince Noctis, also on the ground sitting against the car. Not long onto the open road and the car had given out on them. The next stop, Hammerhead, was still a long way off and they had been pushing, alternating at the wheel while they did so. However it was only getting hotter out and the efforts used were starting to wear down on each of them. Grunting, Gladiolus rose from where he stood, deciding that resting was over. Ignis went back to the driver's seat, silently agreeing with him. They weren't going to get anywhere just sitting around. A car was coming toward them in the distance and he almost prayed that this one would stop for them. The Shield waved his arms up, trying to flag them down but they drove past them without batting an eye it seemed.

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there. Thought people were friendly outside the city," grumbled Gladiolus, walking toward Ignis and leaning on against the car.

"You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers," said Ignis in his calm demeanour.

Gladio grunted, "Just gonna have to push her all the way."

"I've already pushed myself to the brink of death," whined Prompto from the ground.

"Oh get up!" barked the large man walking to the rear of the car and kicking his foot, "Come on, car isn't gonna move itself."

Both Prompto and the Prince rose from the ground, each of them grumbling at the Shield and his overly nasty attitude the last day or so.

"I thought the car was supposed to move us," complained Prompto as he walked towards the passenger mirror.

"Wouldn't that be nice," said Noctis dryly, taking his place on the driver's side mirror.

"Can it!" the Shield was sick of their whining, "Ready..." both young men positioned themselves, "Steady..." He placed his massive hands on the trunk of the Regalia, "Push!" he instructed, using his legs as leverage and beginning to push the heavy thing.

It started to roll on its wheels, Gladiolus sure that it wouldn't be nearly as heavy without all the crap they had taken with them. Most of his packing was camping supplies, hardly anything personal. The Shield was in a very sour mood and Ignis's pointed looks were not helping him whatsoever. If the man had something to say he should just say it and stop dancing around like an idiot.

"Un-Believable," grumbled Noctis.

"Not exactly a fairy tale beginning huh, Prince Noctis?" Gladio grunted as he pushed.

In fact, this entire thing had been anything but a fairy tale. After his fight with Athenacia a couple of nights ago he hadn't the time to even process whether or not he was even still seeing her. His father had him completely occupied, getting everything ready for this journey and as much training as possible. Then he had to pack up his things and went out for dinner the night before with his family while avoiding questions from Iris about his lady friend. It was worse when he had come to Noctis's apartment to help Ignis pack it up and he couldn't even focus on his game most of the night. Gladio was angry the doctor hadn't even tried to message him once since the other night. It wasn't like he was the one who took her home away from her - he didn't even know she was from Galahd, let alone that she wanted to go back there. Nothing went according to plan at all that night. The Shield wanted to see her before he left but if she couldn't be bothered to reach out to him then he wasn't going to waste his time chasing her down. They were past the point of childish games, if she wasn't going to be an adult then so be it. But that didn't make him happy, something the others had noticed instantly.

"We let ourselves get carried away," said Ignis.

"Look, these things happen," said Prompto.

"Let's just hope this isn't some omen," said Gladiolus, not liking the warning signs he was picking up on since the other night.

"Gladio, do me a favour," said Noctis.

"What?"

"Push this thing by yourself!" Noctis was getting a little tired of his Shield's projected crappy attitude.

That only made him angrier, "All by myself?!"

"You won't even notice we just let go," said Prompto lightly, picking up on the tension.

"Prompto don't even think about it!"

"Save some breath for pushing," said Ignis annoyed, not wanting them to keep poking at Gladiolus.

"Ignis come on, time to switch!" said Noctis desperately.

"Nuh uh! We just switched back there!" grunted Gladiolus.

"And it's my turn, Noct," whined Prompto.

"His 'turn'?" inquired Ignis.

"My hands are killing me."

"You rather I kill you with mine?" asked Gladio, ready to release his wrath upon any of them at this point.

"Easy there, tough guy," said Prompto, definitely not wanting to be on the receiving end of that anger.

"Any luck?" asked Noctis.

"Only a busy signal," replied Ignis.

"Hold the phone... Is it just me or was it supposed to be way closer?" asked Prompto.

"I assure you the map is correct," said Ignis.

"The map said Hammerhead was right there," said Noctis, gesturing his head off a ways.

"Literally next door," agreed Prompto.

"Looks that way on a map of the world," grumbled Gladiolus.

"The world is a big old place..." trailed Noctis.

"Filled with wonders," said Ignis.

The man wasn't wrong, Gladio only wondering how the rest of this trip was going to with all the blocks thrown his way.

...

They had long since made their way to Hammerhead, meeting up with the grease monkey granddaughter that owned the garage, Cindy. The Shield kept his distance from her, unwilling to trip in Prompto's drool over the young lady. The mechanic was extremely upset with that condition of the Regalia, taking it in right away to get to work on it. They met Cid shortly after and he seemed pretty unimpressed with all four of them - though Gladiolus got the impression that the old man was naturally a sour sort of person.

It had taken them the entire day to push the car to Hammerhead and their funds were low with the repairs to the Regalia. Noctis had managed to get a loan from Cindy but it would appear that Cid had other ideas for them. There was a pest problem in the area and she asked if they could clear it out. Ignis assured her they would get a fresh start in the morning, renting a trailer near the diner for the night. Gladiolus was carrying a few of their bags from the trunk, as well as Ignis while the other two were sitting at the plastic outdoor furniture on their phones. The Shield looked on disapprovingly, not going to put up with that kind of slack when they had to camp. They were lucky that there wasn't anything to do with the trailer but was still unimpressed with their lack of effort to gather their own things. The two Crownsguard placed the bags inside of the trailer, and Ignis made quick work of going through his stores to begin making their meal. Gladiolus grunted, putting down a particularly heavy bag that belonged to Ignis. Prompto and Noctis had come inside, the young gunman walking toward where the Shield had placed his bags. He grunted as he lifted that large bag that was placed on top of his clothes.

"Geeze, Iggy, what's in here? Your bricks?" asked Prompto, finally pulling out his bag from beneath it.

"Books, actually," replied Ignis.

"What kind of books?" asked Noctis, opening it up and taking a look.

"A various degree of diversity."

"I don't even think these are real words."

Gladiolus peeked over at the title of the book Noctis had in his hand. _Autoimmune Diseases._ The large man frowned, knowing he had heard that word before. It was definitely a medical condition but why would Ignis pack that? Noctis placed the book down, pulling out another one and frowning at it. He placed that book on top of the other and reached in again.

"Ow," cried the Prince annoyed, pulling his hand back quickly and taking a look.

"What's up?" asked Prompto.

The royal brought his hand up to his face, narrowing his eyes as he took a look, "There's a piece of glass in my hand. Did you know there was broken glass in there?"

Ignis sighed, "Apologies, must have picked it up at the source."

"I got it," said Gladiolus annoyed, rummaging through another bag looking for the first aid kit.

The Shield sat at the table, placing the box on beside him while Noctis sat across from him. The Prince offered his hand to Gladio, who turned on the light above them and examined him. The shard of glass wasn't overly large but it was enough to stick out. Gladiolus yanked it out with a small wince from his charge and then began to clean it up for him.

"Where did you get books with broken glass anyway?" asked Noctis.

"There was an accident and the owner of said books hadn't a chance to gather all the pieces before I happened by," explained Ignis vaguely, keeping his back toward him as he used the stove.

"What kind of accident gets shards of glass into books?" asked Prompto curiously.

"I couldn't say."

Gladiolus kept his face stern as he worked, wondering why Ignis was being so secretive about his medical texts - though it really wasn't that hard to piece together and the Shield decided now wasn't the best time to get into it. Once he was finished bandaging up Noctis's hand he wordlessly left the trailer, wanting some fresh air. The sun was disappearing over the horizon and the stars were making their appearance. The cool breeze blew over his skin and he pulled out his phone, flopping down in one of the plastic chairs as he did so. It was blank, not that he was really expecting any different but he was a bit disappointed. This was probably the first time he stopped moving since he last saw her, the first time he could sit and gather his thoughts. Was it really over? Gladio simply couldn't believe it, but the lack of communication between them seemed to say so. He didn't really want it to be over just when it had really started, however, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Athenacia seemed to think he was some insensitive prick that didn't care about her origins. It wasn't like she advertised where she was from anyway, she never talked about her past.

The Shield was distracted by the others coming out of the trailer noisily with their plates of food. Ignis placed one in front of him, and Prompto brought out the utensils. Gladiolus grunted in thanks as the others sat down and began their meal. The tattooed man was suddenly ravenous at seeing his plate having no problems finishing what was on it. Noctis and Prompto filled in most of the silence, the young gunman looking longingly over at the garage. This was going to be an even longer journey with that guy pining over Cindy, something Ignis picked up on as well. They finished quickly, the two younger men heading into the trailer to pick out their beds. Ignis cleaned up the table and Gladiolus was once again left alone to his thoughts. The big man grabbed his phone again out of his pocket. Still nothing. He huffed angrily, putting it down and looking away in disgust. Who cares anyway? She was never really into it in the first place. The trailer door opened once more and only Ignis was there, coming to sit down with his cup of ebony.

"The countryside is quite peaceful," said Ignis lightly.

Gladiolus only nodded, leaning back in his chair and taking a look at the stars. There were quite a few more of them out here than inside of the city and he remembered Athenacia telling him about that, how right she was about the vastness of the sky above them.

"Perhaps you should get some rest," suggested Ignis, "Sleep may very well offer new solutions."

"Where'd you get the books?" asked Gladiolus.

He suspected the answer, but he had to actually hear it.

"Ah. Dr. Virum was gracious enough to lend them to me at my insistence."

"What sort of accident did she have?"

"The condition of her home was similar to a cyclone passing through it."

"Huh?"

"She is unharmed, though I daresay her empty beverage containers were unable to withstand her fury."

Gladiolus raised his eyebrows, somewhat happy to hear that she was miserable, "She did have a small drinking problem," conceded the big man.

"Indeed, though the Marshal had seen to that."

"Cor was there?" all of a sudden the words of that Glaive in the diner rang through his ears.

Ignis nodded, "He seems to be in need of her assistance. I happened upon the scene while he was taking his leave, a sizable box of unopened alcoholic beverages under his arm. He demanded her sobriety before exiting into the elevator. It seems they were in a dispute, her door was pushed open from the outside, damaged and in need of repair."

"What would Cor need with her?"

"She's a doctor, Gladio. With the presence of Niflheim inside of the Crown City I can only speculate her expertise with damage control."

Gladiolus nodded, the words of his friend making sense. He recalled all the different sorts of defences implemented by the King, from what his father was telling him, had even seen Cor with Prompto yesterday and he was in a sour mood. Guess that explained what that was about.

"That does leave me to pose the question, what did happen the night previous?" asked Ignis.

Gladiolus shrugged, "She's upset about the treaty, being an outsider."

Ignis didn't look surprised to hear that at all. Gladiolus regarded his friend curiously, wondering if the man had known the entire time that she wasn't from the city. Did she tell him that? Why would she tell him and not Gladio?

"You don't seem shocked," stated Gladiolus, "She's from Galahd."

The Adviser frowned, "Are you certain?"

"That's what she said."

"But the Marshal took her from the orphanage?"

"Yup."

"I was positive she was from Tenebrae."

"Why Tenebrae?"

"Her features don't match that of a Galahdan. Moreover, the timing doesn't add up with Galahd unless her family fled before the invasion."

Gladiolus shrugged, "We'll never know."

Ignis sighed, "Perhaps not..." he trailed, his face contorted into a thoughtful frown.

Something about that just didn't add up.

...

thanks so much!


	19. Autopsy

oh goodness! the warm reception is just astounding! thank you all so much for your kind words it made my morning! never feel shy to span my mail with your thoughts, I look forward to them! I'm so excited to get to the invasion, hopefully, I meet your expectations and then some! if not well... I'll still be happy I guess lol. I know that these are going to need edits and I'm sorry for the mistakes, I just want to get these pushed out and then I promise I'll go back and fix up what I missed. thanks so much.

...

"Lady Lunefreya!"

Dr. Virum heard Tash accidentally shout out first. The young doctor looked at the woman in alarm, wondering if perhaps she was losing her mind. However, soon the whispers of the same sentence began to echo behind her as both patients and staff alike were in awe of the Oracle stepping into the hospital. Virum frowned as she turned around slowly, facing the same direction as all the star-struck people. There indeed was the former Princess of Tenebrae, the current Oracle, Lady Lunafreya. Dr. Virum's eyes widened slightly, certainly not expecting a visit like this. Breath catching in her throat, she wished she had some sort of warning.

Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret stood about 5'8" with her small heels on that were white and open toed. A pleasant smile graced her features, observing her surroundings with her blue eyes. Blond hair was swept up in a braided ponytail, leaving side bangs to almost cover her left eye. Her long flowing white sleeveless dress was as pure as she was, and hugged her hips as she took a step forward. Kind eyes found the assistant manager of the emergency department, smiling warmly at her. Flanking her was Nyx Ulric, back in his regular Kingsglaive uniform and obviously assigned to guard her while she was here in the Crown City.

Dr. Virum's tablet was loosely in her hands as the Oracle approached her. The young woman's hazel eyes darted toward Nyx who was just wearing an amused smile at her reaction. Virum was mostly confused as to why the former Princess was here and not in Altissia. Isn't that why Gladiolus and the others had left the city? Isn't that where the wedding was to take place? So why journey all the way here? Something didn't add up. There was no time to ponder that, Lunafreya continuing her approach.

"Lady Lunafreya," Dr. Virum nodded to her, "We're honoured to receive you here."

The Oracle bowed her head slightly, "The honour is mine," she smiled, speaking politely in her accented voice.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to find the person in charge."

"Uh... Well, I'm the assistant manager of this department. As to who runs the entire hospital I couldn't say," she smiled a bit nervously.

Lunafreya returned her smile, "Then perhaps you may be able to direct me."

Virum blinked, "Um, sure, yeah, what did you need?"

"I've come to help ease the pain of your patients. Are there any in particular that you think could use my help?"

The doctor took a moment to think. Most of her patients were en route to Lestallum, she was only working on getting the stable ones in the cargo vans now. There really was only one flux of patients that she couldn't move based on protocol. Virum was hoping that there would be some way she could help them, this was her opportunity. At least in their last moments, they might not feel pain.

"If you go back down that hallway and take the elevator to the ninth floor, that's where all of our terminal patients are, the hospice," replied the physician, pointing behind the nurse's station and toward the staff elevators.

Lunafreya nodded, smiling again at the woman, "You have my thanks," she spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder gently before making her way past.

Dr. Virum took hold of Nyx's arm before he could disappear with her, "A little warning would have been nice," she spoke in a low tone through gritted teeth.

Nyx laughed, shrugging, "Where's the fun in that?"

"You so owe me. What is she even doing here anyway?"

"She insisted on coming to the hospital and helping out."

"No, I didn't mean-" she stopped, seeing the confusion in his eyes. Was the Prince's journey some sort of secret? Didn't seem like it with the way her ex had told her, "Next time give me a heads up."

"Sure thing, _Doctor,_ " he snickered.

Virum glared at him as he shook his arm free of her grasp and continued to laugh while he walked away. The girl rolled her eyes, pulling out her tablet and looking through her work, walking back to the nurse's station while Tash kept her eyes on the Oracle. Dr. Virum also watched as she and Nyx got into the elevator, turning to face them. Lunafreya gave Virum a sad sort of smile, which made the young doctor frown. What was that about? There was no way to figure it out, the doors closed and both of them disappeared from sight, heading up toward the hospice.

"You know, you two could almost pass for sisters," said Tash.

Dr. Virum looked at the older woman like she had three heads, "What?"

"I said almost."

"You start to lose your vision with your old age? What good are those glasses if they don't even work?"

"Watch it, young lady."

"I'm going to have to, you obviously can't see."

Tash glared at Virum, the young doctor smirking. The resident nurse threw her hands up sarcastically, picking up her tablet and walking away from her station toward a treatment room. Once she was out of sight, Dr. Virum pulled out her phone, texting Cor to update him on her evacuation. There was nothing else, no one else had messaged her. Smiling sadly at his phone, she had no idea why she expected more out of it. Sighing, she put it back in her pocket and then proceeded to an examination room. There were patients to treat, no time to feel sorry for herself.

...

Dr. Virum had showered and changed into fresh scrubs. After her initial shock this morning with the Oracle's impromptu visit, she managed to sift through patients fairly quickly. People were starting to calm down as the signing ceremony was to be held the next day and they were getting ready for this historic event. Meanwhile, Virum had stayed at the hospital even when she wasn't scheduled in order to evacuate her patients, sleeping in the lounge and eating at the cafeteria. The girl hadn't been home since Cor had broken in and took her booze, not even sure if the door would close. At least in her childish rage it would look like someone already looted the place anyway.

The doctor was sitting at the nurse's station with her tablet, assigning her patients to their ride out of the city and en route to Lestallum. Virum was also beginning to send some of the part-time staff over there as well for the continued treatment. The doctors in Lestallum weren't happy getting all these patients with no records and were starting to run out of room but Dr. Virum wasn't going to stop, explaining that this was only temporary. All of her critical patients were gone so she no longer had to worry about ambulances being out of the city in case of an emergency. The phone in her pocket buzzed, distracting her thoughts and she pulled it out instantly, sighing as her expectations were dashed. She really had to stop doing that, she was the one that ended things, he wasn't going to call her. She made it pretty clear that it was over - and he finally stopped chasing her. The only thing she could do now was just move on, even if it was going to be hard, she had no choice. The girl had been through this before, she could do it again - though, it was much more difficult given that the situation was not the same in the slightest.

Sighing, she checked her phone message. It was from Cor, demanding that she come to the Citadel at once. Strange, usually he came to her if needed to see her. Virum frowned as she responded to him, holding her phone in her hands. It didn't take long for him to demand her presence there again. That same frown on her face, she rose from her seat and put her phone in her pocket. Darting into the locker room, she grabbed everything hastily before dashing out to her car. This must be urgent, he never made demands like that out of her. Once she closed the door to her vehicle, she wasted no time in setting off. There was anxiety building inside of her body, the time passing slowly as she made her way down the streets and toward the giant looming building in the centre of Insomnia. The streets were flooded, everyone bustling around busily getting ready for tomorrow. The traffic was frustrating, making her feel like she could walk much faster than she could drive right now. Stopping again, she was certain it would be a year before she managed to get inside the Citadel. Growling, she pulled out her phone and messaged Cor, seeing if he could speed things up for her.

Athenacia heard her phone buzz again and the Marshal assured her that she wouldn't be waiting much longer to get in. Good. A couple minutes later one of the security guards came into view, drawing her attention to her. Locking eyes with him, he directed her into the other lane while another officer stopped traffic on the other side, allowing her to pull in and bypass the massive line. This was much more like it. The doctor passed the security booth, nodding at them as she pulled passed the Citadel gates. Instead of going for the parking but was instead directed toward the front doors. As she pulled up, Cor was standing there waiting for her. Curious, she hastily exited her vehicle and rushed up the steps to meet him.

"This man will park your car, come with me," instructed Cor.

The physician frowned, giving the guard her keys and almost running to keep up with the Marshal as he entered the Citadel. Cor had a scowl on his face as he led her through the corridors and towards the elevators. They rode in silence with other people up to their desired floor and he took off at a brisk pace again. Athenacia was a little sick of him not speaking to her but she assumed it was something that couldn't be said around other people. The path they took was the same one she often walked to the infirmary and she was only getting more anxious as they approached Once they had entered, she saw Libertus and Nyx down the hallway. Athenacia frowned in confusion, about to call out to them but Cor had different ideas, pulling her swiftly into the empty room beside them. Looking at him sharply, the questions died on her tongue as he regarded her with a heavy heart.

"There's something you have to know," he started, "And you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" she was ready to burst.

Cor didn't look at her but he crossed his arms anyway, preparing for her reaction, "It's about your friend Crowe."

"What about her?"

"She was found dead this morning."

"What?!" her voice was hard, even though her hazel eyes widened.

"Just on the outskirts of the city, her body was brought in this morning."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I thought there was a ceasefire!"

"There is, but-"

"So why the fuck is she dead?! What was she doing outside of the city?!"

"Cia, You need to-"

"No fuck this!" she screamed in outrage, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Shaking with rage, the physician walked to Libertus and Nyx who only wore faces that confirmed the news she had just heard from Cor. The larger man was fuming, demanding to be let in the room, while Nyx had a sad look, bringing his gaze up to the approaching doctor.

"They won't let me in!" said Libertus.

Athenacia didn't even bother with the staff, she simply burst through the door and walked into the room while ignoring the protests of the staffing, Libertus right behind her and Nyx not too far away. Tears welled in her eyes as she approached the still form of her friend. Crowe's eyes were open, her skin blue which indicated she had been dead longer than this morning. The unmistakable smell of rotting flesh surrounded her and the smell of fresh trash. The deceased was in a body bag, only her head still showing. The look on her face... Her brown eyes were almost colourless and the skin on her face was drained, looking like something sucked the life out of her. Someone had murdered her and then dumped her in the trash. Athenacia growled at that thought, the tears falling from her eyes in an angry manner.

The girl looked over at Libertus and Nyx, who also bore tears of sorrow in their eyes. Nyx met her gaze but only briefly as he put a hand on his neck. Libertus had finally made his way over, kneeling down by Crowe's body and placing a hand on her head. Athenacia's fists clenched tightly and she caught the movement of Cor standing at the doorway. Libertus cried in mourning for his friend, his sister and Athenacia could only silently join him. Nostrils flaring, she roughly grabbed the tablet out of the coroner's hands, looking over the file.

"You haven't performed an autopsy?!" asked Athenacia.

"Cause of death is multiple gunshot wounds," replied the doctor.

Athenacia glared at him, "I'll do it," she gritted, shoving his tablet in his hands with disgust and walking toward Crowe's body.

"You don't have the authority-"

"Cor!"

"She's doing it," said Cor at once in a no-nonsense tone.

The young doctor put her hand on Libertus's shoulder and he looked up her with tears in his eyes. Slowly she nodded at the large man and he got up from the floor, wiped his face and allowed Nyx to lead him past Cor and out of the room. The Marshal met her gaze, before nodding at her once and leaving as well. Athenacia ignored the staffing here and began to rummage through their inventory, grabbing the tools she would need for the autopsy.

"You can leave," she dismissed them in a hard voice, not even bothering to look at them.

They listening, knowing that she had the authority of the Marshal on her side. Dr. Virum put a face mask on and another band over her hair. Sighing heavily, she put on a pair of latex gloves, gently closing Crowe's eyelids and unzipped the body bag. More tears formed when the woman was revealed, the gunshot wounds evident in her body. Virum grabbed her tools, looking to pull out the slugs only to find that they weren't there. Frowning, she stuck her gloved fingers into the wounds, probing gently only to find that nothing was there. Curious. Grabbing a scalpel from the tray of surgical tools, she began by making a Y incision. A quivering breath escaped her beneath her mask, having a hard time continuing, however, she was already suspicious about this in the first place. Keeping her tears at bay, she grabbed the shears, using them to open up the chest cavity and expose the heart and lungs. Once the chest plate was placed aside, she scrutinized the major organs and soft tissue inside. The scalpel in her hand was used to remove the soft tissue encompassing the heart, stomach, liver and lungs. So far, Virum did not like what she was seeing.

The damage to the abdomen was evident here but she was still unable to see the actual slugs used to kill Crowe. This was not good at all. Dr. Virum, grabbed her probing tool, searching for any sort of fragments that might help her out. From the looks of it, whatever bullets were used dissolved inside of the body, almost making them untraceable - which only made her worry more. Whoever did this, did not want to be caught. Closer to the bottom of the left lung, Virum scraped some discoloured fragments out into a petri dish and looked at them closely. Placing on a set of glasses with microscopes over the eyes so she could examine the dish more closely, she was certain she was seeing residue of the bullet used to kill the victim. Judging from the amount, there was more than one shot taken. Virum put the dish down, bringing the microscope up and looked back toward where the wounds would have been. Scraping some more fragments from the liver and the stomach, she put a lid on the dish and placed it aside, going back to rummage through more on the deceased body. The burn marks made it seem like the bullet shocked its way throughout the body, killing from the inside. Dr. Virum only knew of one person with that kind of weapon.

The physician quickly replaced the chest cavity, coming to her conclusion. Heaving a heavy sigh, she began to sew up the skin, starting from the bottom and working her way up. When she was finished, she zipped up the body bag, just under the woman's chin. Athenacia removed her bloodied gloves, face mask, and hair net, looking at her friend with sad hazel eyes. A proper autopsy would require her to open up the skill and observe the brain, however, she already had what she needed so there was no sense in desecrating the body any more than necessary. Another shaking breath exhaled, letting a tear fall as her hand came to rest upon the woman's forehead. Athenacia rubbed her thumb over the pale, dead skin, hating that she wasn't there to help her. Hell, she had no idea Crowe had even left the city. What was she doing out there? Why didn't she come to her? Usually, Crowe would swing by before leaving on any sort of mission, but not this time. Athenacia found that highly suspicious.

In fact, everything seemed a little fishy. The Prince with only an escort of three on the way to Altissia, Cor telling her to transfer patients out of the city, Lady Lunafreya coming here to Insomnia like this, and now Crowe dead on the Lucian frontier. Nothing was adding up and Athenacia felt like she was being forced to sit up against the window as it all happened right before her very eyes. Looking back at Crowe's still form, that same anger built within her. The doctor gave the forehead one last rub of her thumb before removing her hands and zipping the bag over her head and out of sight. One more tear escaped, knowing that she would never see that smiling face again.

...

Athenacia walked briskly toward the Marshal's office. It had been a long time since she had marched down these corridors, and plenty were staring at a doctor who donned bloodied scrubs and a lab coat roaming around. The girl she didn't care, she was so upset that she dared them to challenge her with a simple glare. They didn't. The petri dish she had from Crowe's autopsy was clutched her in hand tightly and her jaw set on one person and one person only. In fact, her face was contorted into such a terrifying scowl that most of the other Crownsguard moved out of her path. As she came to Cor's office she noted that there were two people standing in front of it. They saw her coming and prepared themselves to block. Athenacia wasn't going to have any of that, she had to speak to Cor about what she found and she had to do it now, completely uncaring of what he was occupied with. The woman before her sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be a very friendly conversation.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go in there right now," she spoke in a militant tone.

"Watch me," replied Athenacia darkly, pushing past her and trying to open the door.

It was locked. The hell with that, she used her borrowed lightning magic, overshooting it and having it burst into splinters before her. As the debris cleared, Cor was looking at her, as well as Clarus Amicitia who was speaking with the Marshal privately in his office. Cor didn't seem that shocked when he saw the source of the disturbance, however, Clarus had his eyebrows raised a little. Athenacia wasn't looking at the King's Shield though, she was focused on the Marshal as she stepped inside of the room.

"Was that necessary?" asked Cor.

"Call it payback for my door," she replied.

"I only broke your lock."

"Karma's a bitch, and so am I."

"Did you need something?"

Athenacia threw the petri dish at Cor, who caught it without leaving her gaze. It took a moment before he looked at it curiously, in the end having no idea what he was staring at. The Marshal's same unreadable gaze came back at her expectantly.

"We need to talk privately," her voice was cold.

"Could have if you didn't blow up my door," shrugged Cor.

"Wouldn't matter, need to make sure that no extra ears hear us."

"What's this about?"

"Seriously, somewhere private," her eyes were ablaze.

The Immortal regarded her with a curious frown, raising a brow before nodding and rising from his seat, still holding the dish in his hands.

"I'll take my leave," announced Clarus, obviously uncomfortable in the middle of them.

"No, it's best if you hear this too, and his Majesty if possible," said Athenacia, her tone a little more respectful.

The girl didn't look at him when she spoke, she couldn't, not after what happened with his son. The King's Shield nodded in her peripheral vision and the two men shared a look before leaving the office, stepping over the ruins of the door and leading her back to the elevators. They were all silent as they rode up to the royal apartments, the ride quick given that they had some special card that let them bypass floors. Good, she wasn't interested in waiting around anymore. Athenacia followed them to the end of the hall and past the guards, entering the room of King Regis. The physician almost gasped when she saw the man. Regis was so weak and frail compared to when she had last examined him, sitting in that same chair from last time and giving her a curious look as she entered the room with the two men at her side. The door closed behind her and she felt too afraid to move from the entrance. Cor walked to the King, handing him the petri dish that she had thrown at him. Clarus also came to stand by his charge and try to observe the contents of the container. The Royal squinted, not really sure at what he was looking at.

"What is this?" asked King Regis curiously.

"There are no extra ears in here?" she inquired.

"No, child. Only us."

Athenacia nodded, walking toward the three men carefully, adjusting her purse around her body, "That is a residue of the bullets used to kill Crowe Altius, of your Kingsglaive," she answered in her most neutral tone.

"Ah. I had heard the young lady was found this morning."

"The report said it was multiple gunshot wounds," said Cor.

"Yeah, but they tore apart her insides, and killed there. She suffered greatly before she was thrown into the trash, probably still alive," continued the doctor.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," said King Regis, "She was a good soldier."

"The best," corrected Athenacia absently. Then she caught herself, "I'm sorry, your Majesty, it's been a hard few days."

He nodded at her, "I understand."

"So what does this bullet mean then?" asked Clarus, drawing her attention.

She still didn't look at him, couldn't bring herself to do so as she bit her lip, "You have a mole," she stated.

The men looked at each other and then back at her, waiting for an explanation.

"You're sure?" asked the Shield.

Athenacia nodded, chancing a glance at him and them removing her eyes instantly, "That bullet is Insomnian made, I bet my life on it."

Cor growled, King Regis looking darkly at the dish. Clarus wore a look of sorrow, but they were all silent and she patiently waited for one of them to speak up. Maybe she would get a little more insight as to what was going on, why things were so tense and off lately, however, as the time passed, it appeared that she wouldn't be getting an explanation about anything. Athenacia internally sighed, wishing that she was privy to such information. Maybe if she were still a Glaive, but now she was just an ordinary citizen - which is what she wanted in the first place.

"I thank you for bringing this to me," said King Regis, holding up the dish, "Cor will see you out. The hour grows late, you should get some rest. I know you'll be needed tomorrow."

The girl only smiled sadly, bowing her head respectfully to him. The Marshal began to walk toward her, pushing past her and opening up the door. Once she began to turn to leave, her heart heavy as she did so.

"Athenacia," she heard the King call to her. Curious, she turned to face him, "Take care. The world needs you more than you think it does. The people who have come to care for you, need you more than you think they do," he offered her a small smile.

"The same could be said for you," she nodded at him returning his smile.

Athenacia left then without a word, closing the door behind her. Cor lead the way to the elevator, a frown on her face. Why did that feel like the King was saying goodbye? Almost like he knew there was a mole. Almost like... he was planning on a disaster to strike. Once they had gotten into the elevator, she turned to Cor.

"Why was Crowe outside the city by herself?" she asked.

The Marshal sighed, "She was on a mission to escort the Oracle to Altissia."

That rose even more questions, "So why is the Oracle here?"

"We don't know."

"You already knew there was a mole," she accused.

"Suspected when we lost contact with Crowe and Lady Lunafreya showed up here. You confirmed it."

"Those bullets that were used..." she brought her gaze back down to her feet. Her hands absently covered her lower abdomen, "They were the same ones that..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

The gentle hand placed on her shoulder made her body tense.

"Sorry kid."

Tears welled in the bottom of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Athenacia was not going to let that come back to her. Not now.

She shook her head, "The weapon that killed her belongs to Luche Lazarus," her voice was hard, looking back up at him, "But he's not the type to act alone."

"I know."

"Nothing about this is right, Cor."

"I know, Cia," he said more sternly, "That's why I needed you on standby."

They reached their desired floor and Cor barked instructions at one of the guards. They walked to the front door where she had entered earlier in the day. The sun had gone down by now and the stars were out. There was still a line up to get into the Citadel but at least it would be easier for her to get out. Athenacia saw her car was being pulled up for her to drive in, however, Cor grabbed her shoulder before she could leave.

"Get some rest, but before you do, make sure you're ready to leave at a moments notice. I can't let anything happen to you, but I can't be there to babysit you either," the man instructed, looking at her with thick emotions in his light blue eyes.

Her brows only stayed in that frown, her body filling with worry. The only thing she could do was nod at him.

"I'll take care of myself," she assured him.

"Good. Try to get some sleep," he removed his hand, jerking his head toward her car.

The guard came up and handed her the keys. Athenacia never left the gaze of the Marshal, the two of them not quite ready to part ways. It was obvious that she should be expecting the same sort of chaos that he was, understanding only the tip of what he was trying to tell her. Exhaling deeply, she tried to offer him a half smile.

"No promises."

...

thanks so much! I was supposed to have this out yesterday but my internet was down after work ahhh! I'm just so excited to get this all out, almost as excited as you are to read it. until next time!


	20. Insufficient Tension

welcome back! thanks so much for your positive feedback! you guys are truly awesome!

...

Athenacia opened the brand new door to her apartment and stepped inside. Instantly she knew that she should have gone back to work instead. The mess from her rage was still lying around, and she was so emotionally drained that she didn't really know what to do with it. On top of that, the odour that nearly blew her off her feet was ripe. Closing her door behind her and dropping her purse on the ground, she wished she had the ability to drink. But it wasn't an option. Cor had forbidden her from it and after all the events as of late she was extremely happy he had kicked her ass when he did. She definitely needed what little wits she had intact and focused. Removing her lab coat, she threw it on the couch, having it land on the half-open pizza box. Keys were tossed on the breakfast nook as she walked into her bathroom, keeping her shoes on. Athenacia heaved a heavy sigh as soon as she turned on the light. It was a disaster zone, aroma of stale vomit and liquor invading her nostrils. Looks like she was going to have to take care of this first. The floor crunched with all of the broken glass as she passed a large hole in the wall near the kitchen doorway from the bottle she had thrown at Cor's head. It was going to be a long night.

The girl began her cleaning with whatever glass she could find, running her broom along the floor and sweeping it all into one corner. That would at least stop most of the potential tripping hazard. Sighing again as she looked around, Athenacia already felt defeated. This was going to be a lot of work. She trudged through it, finding as much broken glass as she could and isolating it. Once she had done that, she put that all in a garbage bag, then cleaned up the piles of vomit. It became evident to her that she had a serious drinking problem. Satisfied with her work she left the garbage in one pile before she walked back into the bathroom and began to draw a bath. Athenacia removed her dirty scrubs that had bone dust and dried blood on them, putting them in a pile and then pulled the tie out of her hair. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot, she needed sleep but she had to clean herself first. Thoroughly. The doctor had never felt so atrocious before in her life, not even when she came back from her last battle.

Her hair was matted and all mussed up from the sweat, skin was completely pale and face thinner than usual. Athenacia's hazel eyes were barely visible with how puffy they were. The dark circles were almost purely black, she didn't even look alive whatsoever. Running her eyes further down she turned her body to the right. The scar from her stab wound a while back was extremely pink against her pale skin. Frowning, she turned back to face the mirror head-on, noting the contusions from bumping around her home that were starting to form. Athenacia ran her fingers down her ugly neck scar, deepening her frown in disgust at it before tearing her gaze away from her reflection. The bath water was overly warm, boiling her skin, but it was cleansing, the exact thing that she needed after a weary day. It soothed her weary soul as she submerged her head under the water. She took in a deep breath when she resurfaced and wiped the water from her eyes. As the dust settled, so did her worry for tomorrow, about Cor and his duty. The man would be by the King's side, he wouldn't move unless otherwise ordered. A gnawing fear grew within her at the thought of anything happening to either of them. Cor had been there most of her life, maybe the closest thing to family she had in this world...

Athenacia rose from the tub after a thorough clean of herself. It had been years since she performed an autopsy, and they always left her feeling utterly disgusting. Drying herself off, she gave her hair a quick brush and then slithered into bed. When was the last time she slept in her bed by herself? That thought made her feel very lonely, however, she was so tired she nearly fell asleep instantly. Her phone started buzzing soon after her eyes were closed and she ignored it. There wasn't much night left and she knew that she would be up and busy once the first light had hit - she needed what little sleep she could get. A few minutes later her phone buzzed again, but by then she had drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

Gladiolus lied on the ground of the haven just outside of Galdin Quay. The other three men had retired to the tent already, leaving the Shield to his own thoughts. The fire was crackling beside him as he gazed up at the many stars, the sound of waves crashing on the beach in his ears. Prompto and Noctis wanted to sleep in the hotel room but they were short funds, having to go do a few hunts. They also had a mission from a local reporter they had met named Dino. He was going to get them ferry tickets in exchange for their help. Gladiolus wasn't really a fan of Dino, but if he could come through then so be it. Whatever they needed in order to get to Altissia and get the Prince wed to the Oracle. Then he could hurry home and...

And do what exactly? The reality that his relationship was over weighed heavy on him. Gladio let out a sigh, putting his hands behind his head as his amber gaze rolled over the millions of stars in his sight. The sky was so vast, he had never noticed before while inside of Insomnia. There was so much light pollution in the Crown City that he couldn't see nearly as many stars. It stretched beyond his own sight and he suddenly felt very small. It was an odd feeling, literally being the bigger person in nearly every situation. They hung up there without a care in the world. He was just one person on this world, one small person roaming around. Suddenly all the tension and anger he had been holding onto the last few days dissipated and a calm took over him.

Gladio smiled, thinking back to the beginning of that night, the very last night he had seen Athenacia. Chasing her around the park near her house, he wasn't expecting that. He remembered the smile on her face from when she had saved that pregnant woman, the light in her eyes when she had treated Valentina during the code grey. He remembered the infant that needed the heart transplant, her victory diagnosing that. He recalled the professional and intent look she had when stitching up him and his friends. Her scent, which was usually composed of lavender with a small hint of vanilla. The genuine happy look she bore whenever she looked at him, how easy it was to embarrass her. Gladio remembered their first kiss, in the middle of a thunderstorm, a time that he assured her the past wasn't going to be an issue. The Shield let out another sigh, his heart heavy. Now that his head was clear, he realized how much he truly missed her.

In truth, he was being a little insensitive. The thought of someone coming into his house and forcing him out made him mad, he couldn't imagine having to leave and never go back. He couldn't imagine growing up knowing that his home was gone and that he were never going to see it again - especially when there had no family to help remember what that was like. Athenacia had never talked about it and he never pushed her. It probably wasn't easy, having never been able to depend on anyone before.

Gladiolus moved one of his hands, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. One arm remained beneath his head as he put the phone to his ear. The call connected, beginning to ring. On the third one, she still hadn't answered. What time was it even? Would she answer at all? Was she working? What was he even doing? What would he say to her? The large man had never been so unsure of himself before. The corners of his mouth tugged into a small smile, he really did like her. The Shield was about to give up when the ringing stopped. His heart nearly stopped while he waited, but he sighed as the sound of her voice came through the earpiece, reciting the recorded outgoing message. He hung up the phone before it was finished.

The large man held the phone to his chest as his amber eyes went distant at the sight before him. The twinkling lights of the stars ignored him and his plight. The tension in his body only made him more and more nervous as he wondered why she hadn't answered. Surely she would have given him a bit of her time? Unless she couldn't answer right now, unless she was unwilling to forgive him. Gladio looked at his phone screen and clicked on her contact card, smiling briefly at the picture he assigned to her name. It was during one of his random drop-ins at her work, her face was lit up, hazel eyes showing life inside of them. Her eyes weren't even as bloodshot as they usually were and the dark circles were hardly visible. In fact, they had that light in them that he absolutely adored. Athenacia was smiling gently as she looked at one of her patients, one of the days that she had a victory. Heaving another heavy sigh, he clicked on her name and waited until the call connected. It rang continuously and he wasn't expecting an answer this time, knew that it was probably too late. Gladiolus had no idea how Insomnia was even fairing after being away as long as he had, but that wasn't important right now. The phone stopped ringing and there was that small pause. Athenacia didn't answer, it was going to her machine. A smile graced his features at hearing her professional tone of voice sound in his ear.

"You've reached the voicemail box of Dr. Athenacia Virum. I am unable to take your call right now. Please leave me your name, number and a detailed message and I will be sure to get back to you as soon as possible. If this is an emergency, please hang up now and dial the emergency response number and wait for assistance. Thank you," the recorded outgoing message was finished. After another small pause, there was a beep, ready to take the recording.

Gladio let out a breath, "Hey... Doc..." he began tentatively. He had absolutely no idea what to say to her, "It's... it's Gladio," he was never so unsure of himself before, "You uh... must be busy..." Stupid! "You know, you were right. The stars they... do make you feel pretty small," he let out a small nervous laugh, "I'm here in Galdin Quay. It's... it's beautiful Doc, you were right..." he paused letting out another heavy breath. He was completely messing this up, "Listen I was thinking..." what was he thinking? He really should have planned this out better, "Maybe when I get back... I don't know, we could come check it out? You know just... just the two of us. I mean, Noct is going to be a newlywed, he's not going to need me right away. We could even go further... Head over to Galahd if you wanted... just us you know?" yeah he was definitely screwing this up. Abort, "I mean, if you wanted to that is," he added hastily. Shit, "Anyway I uh... I'll let you go. Give me a call... if you want. Hopefully, I'll see you when I get back? 'Night Doc," he ended the call.

That certainly did _not_ go as planned. Gladiolus held the phone to his chest and left it there screen down. What was he thinking? He'd be lucky if she even listened to that let alone call him back. His confidence shattered completely and that was something that never happened to him. It would have been better to just wait until he got to Altissia or something. Or even good and drunk, that would have boosted himself much better. What was she doing to him?

"Dude that was the _worst_ apology ever," groaned Prompto from inside the tent.

"Prompto!" roared Gladiolus, in fury.

Prince Noctis was laughing out loud, "I'll say."

"It was all broken sentences. Not even a compliment," continued Prompto.

Gladiolus growled.

"Would have been better if he compared her to the beach," said Noctis.

"Oh totally, she would have eaten that right up," agreed Prompto.

"I'm not quite certain I even heard an actual apology in that... desultory plea," mused Ignis.

"Not you too Iggy!" Gladiolus sighed, rolled his eyes.

"You're right Iggy, was more like a rambling on about nothing. Even I can do better asking a girl out," remarked Prompto, laughing.

"His performance was severely lacking," agreed Ignis.

"Especially since he's already been out with this girl. Dude, you can do way better than that."

"I can't say I've ever seen Gladio pine over a girl like this before," quipped Noctis laughing still.

"You done?" the Shield was very unhappy about them eavesdropping on his... whatever sort of disaster it was.

"If you make Noct give me the gil he owes me I'll share half of it with you big guy," said Prompto.

"What?!"

"Yeah dude, I totally had tonight pegged for when you'd cave and call her."

"Prompto!" Gladiolus cried in an angry voice.

"I believe actually that the spoils belong to me," interjected Ignis, "The hour has grown passed your time and the day falls on my prediction.

"What?! No!" protested Prompto, "Come on Iggy," whined Prompto.

"Specs it is," Noctis continued to laugh.

"You know, dead men don't need gil," said Gladiolus pointedly, scrambling to his feet and stomping toward the entrance of the tent.

...

Athenacia woke up to an absent pounding in her head. At least she was sure it was in her head. Her hazel eyes cracked open tiredly and she could see the sun start to peek its way over the horizon. Rubbing her tired eyes, she sat up slightly, absently grabbing for her phone and unlocked the screen before frowning at it. Two missed calls and one voicemail. Looking through the call log, her frown deepened when she read the name. It was Gladiolus, he called her twice, about five minutes apart. Fear began to grip her heart as she wondered why he had called her so frequently in the middle of the night like that.

Was everything okay? Images of him and his companions bloodied and broken came to her heard. Athenacia could see Luche standing over them with his weapon, laughing as his bullets tore through their insides and killed them slowly. Her hand shook slightly as she stared at her screen in horror. Gladio left a voicemail. Did she want to hear it? What if it really was them being attacked and he was trying to reach her before things got worse? And she was sleeping through it all. Sighing, she pushed the screen and put the phone to her ear as she listened to the message. A smile spread across her face as his nervous voice rang in her ear, all her fears melting away in an instant. This wasn't like him at all - though she knew how powerful the stars were, especially out near the sea. As the message went on her smile only grew bigger. That was until he reached the part about going to Galahd. When it was finished, she disconnected the call and sighed sadly while looking down at her hands. Athenacia definitely wasn't expecting to wake up to anything like this.

It wasn't much of an apology at all, but it was probably the best she was going to get out of him. Why was she even mad at him anyway? Because she was drunk and upset about other things? The doctor couldn't really be angry with him about something he didn't understand. Athenacia knew that she was being so childish, she liked who he was. Realistically, she never talked about herself anyway. So he really couldn't have known anything about how she was feeling on the matter. This was his first trip outside the city, he had no idea of the world out there, and none of that was really his fault. It was unfair to keep punishing him for something he just didn't understand, for something that she never even attempted to help him understand. Even if he didn't actually apologize, at least he was trying to repair their rift.

Athenacia owed him a response, something to let him know that she was sorry for her explosion. She held her phone tightly in her hands, going to compose a message and then stopping once her keyboard popped up. What would she even say? Suddenly she understood his apprehension and nervousness while trying to talk to her. It had been days since they had last seen each other and it wasn't a very pleasant ending. The girl sighed as she leaned back on her pillows, pulling up her phone and continued to stare at the screen that awaited her instruction. She pushed the call button instead. Athenacia wanted to hear his voice, knowing that it would help her form the words she needed to speak to him. Her stomach was twisted in knots as she waited for him to answer, but it kept ringing. The doctor was getting more nervous by the second and sighed when his outgoing message started to play. That was the most of his voice she was going to hear, and it wasn't much, a simple "Leave a message" before the beep sounded in her ear.

"Gladio," her tone was a little more upbeat than his but still a little uncertain, "I'm happy you guys are all okay," which was true after seeing her missed calls, "The stars are something I miss about being outside the city, it's... good that you're enjoying them. Ignis robbed me of most of my books, I'm pretty sure there's one with constellations in it. I always liked trying to find them before I slept," she was so not making this easier. She sighed, trying to find her words, "Stay safe out there, it's... a whole different world outside of Insomnia. But... going on a journey with you, well... I'd like that," she smiled, a tear falling down her face and into her hair, "I'd like to show you my home if you really want to see it. Anyway I'll... I'll see you when you get back. Take care, Gladio, and be safe, all of you."

Athenacia hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh. That could have gone so much more smoothly, a simple text would have been less painful she was sure. The doctor groaned at her own nervous demeanour about the whole thing. At least if everything went to shit today she wouldn't have to feel like a complete jerk for losing herself in her own emotions. Athenacia sincerely hoped that they would be okay and that he would make it back to the city safely. She missed him more than she cared to admit.

As the sun rose, so did the realization that today was the Signing Ceremony. Today was the day that she needed to be on high alert. Her head snapped as she heard a booming knock on her front door. The physician groaned, wondering who in Eos would bother to come to her apartment this early. Throwing the blankets off her, she grabbed her clothes from her dresser and hurried to put them on. That same knock was on the door and she ran in her bare feet, wearing shorts and an oversized T-shirt, opening the door quickly, just as the visitor was about to knock again.

"Cor?" she was confused.

The Marshal was standing on the other side of the door. Athenacia frowned at him, not expecting to see him at all today. The man didn't look like he had slept at all overnight, the lines in his face as he aged sticking out more than usual. Cor didn't show signs of grey hair just yet and she was a little shocked after the crap she had put him through growing up. It was then she noted that he had food in his hand and she stood aside to let him in, closing the door behind him. Athenacia turning to follow him and he threw the bag in his hand onto her breakfast nook.

"No glass," he approved, taking a quick look around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

Cor sat down, taking out a styrofoam box for himself and leaving the other for her. The girl frowned again as he began to eat, finding his behaviour very odd but since he wasn't offering her any explanations, she decided to take her seat beside him. Athenacia opened her own container, picking at her food. She was nervous, unable to read his body language as usual and way too tired after barely sleeping the entire night. That was normal for her, but on a day like today, it wasn't really the best course of action.

"Did you pack?" he asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Not yet. I was going to get everything ready before work. I need supplies from the hospital," she replied, still picking at her food.

"Make sure you pack your weapon."

"My weapon? Are you sure?"

"If I need you with me for crowd control, I'd rather you be armed."

"Crowd control? What are you doing there?"

"The Crownsguard will be taking care of the citizens."

"What?" she was in disbelief, "After everything I found yesterday you're being dismissed?"

He grunted, "I've been butting heads with Clarus to try and change it. His Majesty refuses. I tried using your information as leverage. My hands are tired, we take care of the people first."

"Cor-"

"There's nothing I can do to change that."

She frowned, "Why are you letting this happen?"

"I'm not letting anything happen, Cia!"

"You're giving up!"

"Not by choice!"

Athenacia growled a little, but he refused to face her, and that was abnormal. Cor had a scowl on his face, truly unhappy with the circumstances. It was then she realized the real reason for his visit. The man needed to vent and he came to her to do it. Maybe it was because she knew of the Glaive treason, or maybe it was because of their history. Either way, she was going to be here for him, because when she had come back from her last battle, he was there for her. Cor stood by her when no one else would and she owed him for that.

"So who's supposed to protect the King?" she asked, her voice a little calmer.

"The Glaives," he replied in disgust.

"Seriously? Still?"

"They've got the magic, they're the only ones who can fight the Empire. So is their excuse."

"I've still got the magic, maybe I should dust off my old uniform."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to be able to reach you. I can't do that if you're fighting with the Glaives."

"Cor, there's treason-"

"I know, Cia!" he barked, looking at her.

Athenacia gasped, that same thickness of emotions in his light blue eyes. Did he not trust her to do her job as a Glaive? No, that wasn't it. It was truly killing him inside to know that someone was plotting against his King, someone from the inside and that there was nothing he could do about it. But there was something else, something that he was hiding from her. It wasn't like she was privy to all the information he had as a guard, but still...

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked tentatively, studying his gaze.

Cor sighed, prying his eyes away from her and standing. The Marshal put a hand on her shoulder and she watched the conflict on his face before he eventually just pulled her into a hug. Athenacia tensed, taken completely off guard by him before hesitantly returning it, feeling tears in her eyes though she had no idea why. What was going on here? He pulled back, gazing at her confused face and wiping away a tear that escaped her.

"Be safe out there," he said, "Keep your phone on you in case I need you."

Athenacia opened her mouth to reply, unsure of what to say, "Take care of yourself," was all she could manage.

Cor nodded at her, leaving the room and the lingering fear of what was to come.

...

thanks so much! so excited! will edit soon I promise!


	21. The Signing Ceremony

we're almost there! thanks so much for my lovely review! I'm sorry for the sloppy half-assed work in my last chapter, I WILL go and fix it once I finish up I promise, just bear with me.

...

Dr. Virum finished packing the last of the medical supplies she thought she would need, wanting to cover all of her bases and make sure that she had enough to fill up her entire bag while leaving no room for mistakes. After a strange emotional breakfast with the Marshal this morning, she immediately began to gather up her emergency getaway bag. There weren't many clothes, only what she would need for fighting and travelling. It was with a heavy heart she had dug out her weapon from her closet, cleaning it and having it sharpened before sheathing it to pack it up. The safety net of everything in her grasp would be kept right near the nurse's station, the tension in the air rising with every passing minute that they approached the fateful hour of the Signing Ceremony.

There was so much to do and yet not enough time. Patients waited to be treated and it seemed that they had the most minimal of staff, everyone wanted the day off to be at the Citadel. That's where they really should have been, near the action in case there was a dire need for medical attention. Virum would also be able to keep a better eye on Cor, who was throwing her through a roller coaster of different emotions today. Emergency medicine was her area of expertise, she belonged where all the action was not sitting here, fidgeting with worry as she went about her very slow day. Both Gin and Tash were in today, as Dr. Virum had asked them just to help her sort some things out with the hospice and anxiety patients. Neither of them seemed to mind, wanting to be together anyway during the ceremony. It was still a few hours off but the local television station - which was on in the hospital - was doing full coverage. While there was nothing pressing going on with the current events, nurses and passing patients only glanced at it briefly as they happened by. The sound was on but only on low, the droning of the reporter's words unimportant.

By mid-morning, the last of the transport vehicles to Lestallum had arrived. Dr. Virum and Gin began to bring the patients out, other porters were also strapping in and securing other patients. Virum looked around, monitoring the situation and double checking that every need was met and packing extra supplies, just in case she had to flee to Lestallum herself. It was hard to think about such a drastic exit, however, she always liked to be prepared - just in case. There was one patient that would be going in an ambulance, his ailment taking a turn for the worse in the night and the doctor figured she could spare at least one of them. Just as Gin was about to close the doors, Dr. Virum stopped her abruptly.

"Get in the rig," she instructed.

"What?" Gin looked at her friend confused.

"Get in and go."

"Cia-"

"Please don't argue with me, just get in the rig and go with them."

"No, what is this about?"

Dr. Virum sighed, "Look, I just..."

How was she to even begin? Crowe's death and Cor's emotional train, the blatant dismissal of her uncovering a mole in the Glaive. Something was seriously amiss, so strong she could almost taste it. As she stared at her ginger-haired, pregnant resident nurse, she could feel in the pit of her stomach that this woman needed to go. Virum didn't want anything to happen to anyone she cared about - hell if she had a chance at prying Tash away she would send them both, but Tash wouldn't leave her sons. What was a girl to do? She couldn't very well blurt everything out that had happened.

"I've got a bad feeling and I think it's best if you go to Lestallum."

"Seriously, I am so unprepared for a journey right now."

"I know and I'm sorry. But we've got so many already going there and I don't want them to be alone."

"Cia, I can't go."

"You have to. I'm ordering you as your boss. You have to go, get in the rig."

Gin looked at her helplessly, not really liking this at all, "But-"

"I could be wrong and I really hope that I am. You'll be back in a couple of days and you get a vacation out of it. Please, just get in the rig."

The pregnant woman knitted her brows into worry before she nodded slowly, getting into the back of the ambulance and sitting by her patient. Gin gave one last look at Dr. Virum before the doors were closed and she was safely on her way out. Virum sighed as she watched it disappear from her view, her heart heavy as she turned her head toward the Citadel. The gnawing feeling of dread continued to pulse through her body and she hoped that everything was okay there before heading back to the hospital.

...

Dr. Virum yawned as she sat the nurse's station with Tash. Most of the patients had thinned out since this morning and as they entered a lunch hour there was more action towards the Citadel. The hoards of Niflheim leaders were arriving for the ceremony. Virum recognized the Emperor of Niflheim, Iedolas Aldercapt. That was the face of their enemy, the one who gave the order to invade town after town and kill people by the thousands. This was the man they were making peace with, who would enslave the lands outside of Insomnia and do who knows what with it. Her fist tightened at her side as her other hand came to her forehead, something unfamiliar stirring within her. Virum squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to push away images of her inside the throne room years ago before King Regis. She didn't even remember what she was doing there but for whatever reason this man made her think of it. Shaking her head, a frown stayed on her face, happy that Aldercapt was no longer on the screen. Next, the camera pointed to a man she had never met but knew on sight.

Ravus Nox Fleuret, the former Prince of Tenebrae, had almost an evil smile to him. His hardship wasn't unknown, neither was his resentment for the King. The man seemed to be enjoying the attention given to him, a ripe sort of arrogance surrounding his person. Dr. Virum's eyes seemed to be playing tricks on her. Blinking hard and shaking her head, the image of a dark shadow and a gleaming blade came to her as she drunk in his image. The scar on her neck started to burn as the blade wormed its way into her brain. A hateful glare formed then, the blemish was just a huge reminder of her failure.

Once the camera moved she was shaken out of her thoughts. Virum found it odd that there was no sign of the Oracle, nor any of the Glaives. None of this was adding up and she really hoped the King knew what he was doing because she really couldn't bear it if something happened to him or anyone else. In the end, she was happy that Gladiolus and the others were away from the city or she would fear for their lives as well. It was almost easier to feel nothing. Almost. The cameras followed the Niflheim and Insomnian officials alike through the Citadel and toward the conference room. This was where the signing was supposed to take place. Virum felt fear grip her heart as she noted that the King was not present yet. By this time, everyone in the hospital had stopped their work if they could and stood near the station, all eyes on the television before them. No one said anything, even the steady beeping of monitors seemed to be drowned out by the anticipation of this historic event. Dr. Virum put her hand on her bag, feeling a little safer having her things ready to go.

King Regis entered the room, notably late but still there. Virum felt more anxiety bubbling within her body as she watching him approach the table and take his place beside the Emperor. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes glued to the screen. The two of them seemed to be talking under their breath, as the book was slowly being brought towards them. Once it was placed on the table, a pin could have dropped and sounded in her ears like an alarm. The Emperor looked smug about something, and Dr. Virum caught the look of apprehension on the King's face before it happened, unable to read their lips as she was trained.

Without warning, his weapons emerged just as Niflheim forces began to gun down Insomnians within the room. The screen went fuzzy after that, the connection terminated. Dr. Virum's eyes widened in horror at the last thing she saw and shot out of her seat instantly. It was instantaneous that she could already hear gunfire and the screaming panic outside, soldiers starting to shoot civilians. Athenacia swiftly put her bag on her back, staff and patients alike began to panic.

"Everyone stay calm! Evacuate the building calmly and find any Crownsguard, they'll help you of the city!"

But fear seemed to take over as more screams erupted from outside of the hospital. Athenacia gasped as she was being pushed by people rushing out towards the exits. Before she could get completely trampled, someone grasped her arm to pull her out of the way. It was Tash, the older woman also staying out of the stampede that was the emergency department. They felt the ground shake beneath them, both women gasping as screams were now heard from within the hospital. Athenacia grabbed her friend and yanked her to the door, making a beeline for it. They stayed out of the main trail of the masses, as her hazel eyes scanned the area, however, she could see dreadnaughts making their way toward the magical barrier. There weren't enough for an invasion, simply enough to take down the one section of the city and reduce it to rubble.

Her jaw set, she began to make her way toward the Citadel, pulling Tash along with her. As they got a block away from the hospital, they stopped dead in their tracks. Athenacia's hazel eyes widened in fear, as shards of the magical barrier began to fall toward her, the grip on Tash tightened as the very thing protecting them shattered like a piece of thin glass. Each piece fell and began to hit them - though it did no physical harm to any of them, it still felt like a knife cutting through her skin as it shattered upon reaching her. It left them completely exposed, those dreadnaughts could now attack the city without a problem.

And they wasted no time in doing so.

The city streets beneath them shook, pushing the two women to the ground as MagiTek troopers began their descent into the city. People were screaming as they ran every which way in a complete panic and not knowing where to go. Athenacia pulled Tash up and unsheathed her weapon just in case. It was a modified gladius, something she hadn't held in ages. The blade itself had a purple tinge to it, not completely straight; it curved, widening at the end while it also had teeth on the top and a strangely arched hook at the end. It was made for lingering damage coming out more so than going in. The hilt was a bit smaller, customized to fit in her hand, a guard for her fingers as she clutched it with all of her might. Despite the lack of use it still felt as an extension of her right arm, natural, like she had never put it down. It was sharp, something easily learned when she had cut through a MagiTek trooper that had fallen in their path. Another few dropped down in front of them and she swung her blade, careful not to hit Tash. The other trooper was a bit far so she utilized her borrowed magic, happy that it was still at her command - because if she could still use the magic it meant that the source of it was still alive. That was the only way to gauge anything while she was stuck here on the outside.

Her head snapped toward another hoard of screaming citizens. They were running toward her, some of them falling to the ground unable to avoid the gunfire. Athenacia pushed Tash to the ground, out of harms way before darting to the source of the disturbance. Slicing through one trooper, she ducked under another as she easily threw her body with one hand on the ground behind the last three. In one swift move, she cut through one and halfway through another, yanking her weapon out of the metal body and held up her other hand, blasting the last two with fire. The girl bolted toward the last one, chopping through it while she made her way back to Tash. There were more troopers back at the location of the resident nurse. They fired their guns and Athenacia put up a shield before projecting lightning, taking them all out. A scowl on her face, she scanned the area quickly for her friend. Her heart stopped, eyes widening as she slowly walked toward a pile of rubble that wasn't there when she left. Her grip tightened on the gladius as she slowly approached the area. Screams of terror surrounded her, the ground quaking beneath her but she pressed on. Once she closed the distance, her fears were confirmed and tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the older woman crushed, blunt force trauma to the head and eyes wide open, lifeless.

Athenacia dropped to her knees as her tears fell. Only Tash's head, neck and right shoulder could be seen underneath the very large pieces of the building above them. The doctor put her two fingers on the woman's neck, knowing she wouldn't find a pulse but feeling compelled to try anyway. It felt like a blow as a wail escaped her lips. There was no heartbeat, this woman who looked after her for years inside her job was dead. This was her fault, she shouldn't have left her. It was stupid, she was trying to avoid this exact situation. Useless in the end, who was she kidding anyway?

Suddenly, she screamed out as a bullet hit the back of her left forearm. Athenacia grunted, seething as she observed her wound quickly. Clean shot, good. Her eyes ablaze, she swiftly rose to her feet and assessed the situation. Four troopers, three more on the left. She didn't even bother with her weapon. Fire in one hand and lightning in the other, she shot her attack with a vengeance. They were down instantly, no longer causing her a problem. The girl darted into an alleyway, away from the main street commotion and dropped to one knee while sheathing her weapon across her back that hung diagonally between her shirt and the bag she wore. There was no time to dress this, she had to find Cor right away. Drawing in a large breath, she held her right hand over the wound with a focused look on her face. As always, the gold lights that emanated from her magic engulfed the desired target and she watched as it healed itself and then stopped, standing up. Athenacia couldn't do that often or she would wear herself out. Rising to her feet, she unsheathed her gladius once more and quickly made her way toward the Citadel in search of the Marshal.

...

With the wall gone and the dreadnaughts inside, it was very evident that this was part of the plan. Along her path, Athenacia saw in horror that the crystal was being confiscated from the Citadel and into a nearby airship. That didn't bode well for anyone. If there was one thing she knew about the line of Lucis, it was that the crystal was the very thing that was keeping all of them safe. Take that away and... well who knew what would happen? She didn't plan on sticking around to find out.

Athenacia crept toward her destination, taking out as many troopers as she could in order to save the scared citizens. The once tall and peaceful city was in a frenzy, everyone trying to get out all at the same time. They were scared and dying along the way. The doctor could no longer see the tall building of the hospital, only saw the damage done the Citadel. Most of their efforts were focused in the main square of the city, which unfortunately was where most of the citizens actually were. The outlying neighbourhoods were being ignored and she wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not. Obviously, Niflheim was trying to send a message of some sort. Athenacia was almost at the Citadel limits and noticed that only more devastation was surrounding her as she approached. Human and trooper soldiers alike were attacking everyone and everything. Where was the Glaive? Now it didn't matter, the Crownsguard having their hands full. Carefully she stepped out of the safety of the shadows, charging with her weapon toward a struggling guard that was trying to evacuate a little girl and her mother. Athenacia took out the trooper and sliced off the human soldier. The guard nodded at her as he directed the civilian.

"Where's the Marshal?" she demanded of him.

"Inside!" he pointed towards the east wing.

Athenacia nodded at him and took off in that direction. Everything in her vision was blue as she only had one target in her wake. If she knew Cor, he would be trying to make his way into the Citadel and get to the King. She had to catch him beforehand, pumping her legs as fast as they would go while avoiding any enemies along her path. Bullets grazed her along the way, mostly focused on the guards that were trying to neutralize them. Athenacia only stopped to help those that were severely outnumbered and even then it was for only a moment. Cor was by himself and ready to ascend the steps into the main building and fighting off a wave of MagiTek troopers. Athenacia had to stop them, summoning her borrowed magic to thin out some of the extras and even out the odds while she plunged into battle. His light blue eyes met her briefly as she scurried towards him. Crouching down, her gladius whipping through the air effortlessly as it took out one trooper and then another before she launched herself into the air so that she was by the Marshal's side. They finished off the last of the soldiers and she breathed a huge sigh of relief, her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Stupid old man, you know that you're not actually immortal right?" she turned to him.

"What are you still doing here?" he barked at her.

"You're welcome," she scoffed while her eyes scanned the area.

"I told you to be ready to leave!"

"You also told me to be on standby if you needed me. Well, here I am!"

The Immortal only scowled at her, unable to say anything to that. Athenacia was right and he knew it because he would have done the same thing. Frowning, he looked toward the door of the Citadel and knew that there was no way he going to get to the King. Cor couldn't risk her life so it was best if they left while they still could. The girl matched his stare and awaited his instruction, her pink scrubs covered in dust and blood. Some of it was her own but most of it belonged to people she had encountered along the way since Tash was killed. Cor began to lead her away from the Citadel and toward one of the evacuation points to get them safely out. The dreadnaughts were closing in, causing more destruction in their path as they came. More troopers dropped down and more debris flew in the air - only to fall to the ground with their gravitational pull. The doctor was almost thrown from her feet as the ground beneath her shook with multiple impacts and points of attack above her.

"Cia look out!" bellowed Cor.

Athenacia gasped, looking up and seeing one of the smaller airships crash into one of the taller buildings of the Citadel. The debris was making its way towards them quickly. Doing a doubt take, she thought she saw a strange flash of blue and white above them but Cor had tackled her down, pulling her as far away from the danger as possible and using his body to shield her. The man grunted in pain above her, completely tense and instantly she put a hand to his chest in an attempt to soothe his pain with her healing magic. The Marshal moved shortly after looking mostly unharmed at what had befallen them. He nodded at her and they began to run toward one of the evacuation points.

There were more MT's in their path and they didn't hesitate to cut them down. Most of the civilians were gone now, only Niflheim forces and dreadnaughts above them causing as much devastation in their wake as possible. They were stuck in the plaza, as trooper after trooper dropped down to try and take them out. Athenacia slashed, she kicked, she flipped, she utilized her close range fighting skills. It was lucky that she had done so much training under the man beside her or else she was sure their moves would be sloppy at best. Even with their quick precision, they were still suffering minor wounds here and there. It just seemed to never end. The physician looked up and noted the dreadnaught above them releasing the never-ending waves of their enemies. Setting her jaw, she neutralized two troopers in front of her and held up her hand to shoot lightning at the dreadnaught - but nothing happened. Frowning, she tried it again. Still nothing. Growling she slicing another trooper behind her and found her way closer to Cor. The man was a blur with his attacks but she wasn't trying to follow his movements at all. Athenacia grunted in pain at getting hit before twirling and finishing off what was in front of them.

"Can't you fry them?!" demanded Cor.

"My magic isn't working!" she yelled at him, bracing herself or another wave.

"What?!"

"It won't work I already tried!"

The dark look on his face told her exactly what she had suspected. If her magic was no longer working then it could only mean one thing; King Regis was dead. The very man who had kept this city safe with his own magic and life force was no more, and there was no time to mourn. Fresh enemies dropped down to their level, getting ready to be pushed away by two very angry people. Cor Leonis could only feel that he had failed in his duty to his King, therefore, the wrath he unleashed was unlike anything she had ever seen before. While she was adept enough it still had been many years since she had walked away from the fighting. He was much older than and still fought, still trained and still had his edge without an issue. Athenacia could hardly keep up with him, could barely move while he took out the enemies near her. In this light of devastation with the scowl on his face and weapon in hand, she saw for the first time ever: Cor the Immortal.

It was only briefly as an inhuman scream reached her ears. Her head whipped to the source her hazel eyes widening in fear. From a dying dreadnaught came purple tentacles in the distance as it slowly fell and crashed into a stream of tall buildings in the distance. Although there was an explosion that ensued shortly after, that scream roared off from the source and she knew that the daemon was still alive. Fear gripped her heart as it raced within her, breathing heavily while her right hand began to shake. She looked around in a haze at everything around her, barely hearing Cor call out to her as he fought off more troopers.

Athenacia was filled with rage at the sight before her. The daemon was here, had come to take her home from her. She wanted to run but she couldn't, because if she ran then Crowe wouldn't get justice. Crowe, who gave her life as a Glaive to try and save her home, save the world from the Empire, who lied dead because of her own people. Where was her justice? Tash, a simple civilian who gave her life as a nurse to help people in need. People she didn't know, people who treated her like garbage and never appreciated the number of hours, blood and sweat a nurse put into her shift. Where was her justice? King Regis, who gave his life for years in order to maintain a peace and help his people live. A man who was killed by his own people after years of protecting them. Where was his justice? For all the lives lost to these monsters, some she knew and some she didn't. Where was their justice?

Her jaw set and vengeance in her hazel eyes, she tightened her hold on her gladius and began to journey toward the daemon. Athenacia sliced through anything on her way, seeing nothing but the path she set upon.

"Cia!" Cor called after her.

But she ignored him like she couldn't hear him at all. The Marshal began to run after her, only to be stopped by a very large dreadnaught that crashed in his way. He growled as troopers began to exit the airship and bar his path.

...

thanks so much!


	22. Insomnia Falls

and so we've reached the point I have been aiming to get at all week. I admit that when I first started this story it was an experiment. I had never written a character like Athenacia nor did I really relate much with Gladiolus. don't get me wrong, I never disliked him. so when I began I figured that I would have reached this point in the story much sooner than I have. but as every new chapter came, something else just poured out of me and it worked out for the best. thank you so much for all your continued support, your wonderful words, you truly are the awesome ones! I'll stop talking now, here we go!

...

Athenacia ran as fast as her body would carry her toward a pile of fallen dreadnaughts. Troopers barred her path, human and machine alike, however, every blow only invigorated her. Taking them out only ensured that they weren't out wreaking havoc on other innocent people. The former Glaive could only really see a blind rage within her as she passed them all. Heavy breaths fell from her lungs, finally taking a moment to catch up to where she was. Cor was far behind her and there was no need to worry; he could take care of himself. Athenacia had to leave him behind, had to finish this. There was no other option. This was the only way to silence the protests of her guilty conscious.

The sun was beginning to set and she knew what that meant: daemons would be out. Without King Regis to stand against them with the magical wall and the crystal, they were free to invade the city. The Empire enjoyed using them anyway, something Athenacia remembered vividly from her war days. Sighing, there was still a long way to go before she reached the daemon. There seemed to be nothing but obstacles in her way and it only enraged her. Dreadnaughts above were focused on a specific target, placed in a tactical assault and she ran into fewer and fewer troopers the further away she drew from their prey. The devastation around her was unbelievable; she wished that she was having one of her nightmares and that this wasn't really happening, however, the pain in her body told her otherwise. Athenacia's pink scrubs were coated in blood and dust, and she was sure her hair was covered in it as well. The doctor was also positive that her left upper arm was near fractured and that her left tibia was bruised. Thankfully she had thought to pack potions and it was probably the only reason she could keep going at this point - that and the adrenaline from all the fighting she had done today.

Once she turned the corner of the street she was walking down, she was stopped dead in her tracks by someone most unexpected. Libertus, his back turned toward her in a string of dead bodies and debris. Athenacia was about to call out to him when an unfamiliar voice sounded in her ears. It was a sound she had never heard before, but she knew the name. Everyone knew the name, it was whispered on the lips of Insomnians and other territories in fear at the dead of night.

"This is Glauca. King Regis is dead. The ring is on its way to section D. We must recover the ring to realize our goal. If Ulric or the Princess get in the way, take them out. Reclaim our hearth and home," said Glauca.

It was evident that his voice was coming out of a radio.

"Hearth and home?" she heard Libertus repeat those words.

Titus Drautos, the only one who ever used that line. He was General Glauca? He was the mole? How did no one realize this until now? This entire time he was spying on them, spying on all of them.

"Libertus, come in," she snapped her attention back to the scene in front of her, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he grunted at them.

"On the way back to base now. We need you to head to the junction in section D. We're gonna join up with another unit and make a clean sweep of the place. We're one step away from realizing this revolution. Let's not let Pruvia's death be in vain. We'll be waiting for you, hero."

The transmission ended. Rage was bubbling within her as everything she had heard turned in her head. Athenacia clenched her weapon in one hand, ready to strike him.

"Libertus," she said his name in disgust. The man spun around, his face growing shocked as his eyes landed on her, "What have you done?" she asked in horror.

"Cia..." he was at a loss for words, "You don't understand... You were there, they killed Crowe!"

"Luche killed Crowe. But this..." she gestured towards the bodies contorted in death around them. The fallen debris of the once fair and peaceful city, "This... this chaos. This is all on you."

His face was riddled with guilt and he looked down at his feet. The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had the treaty really torn everything apart? Or was this the plan from the start? Ulric and the Princess. Nyx and Lunafreya, they were headed for a trap. Athenacia had to find them, had to warn them of what was to come. Libertus looked up at her once more, his eyes glistening with tears. Evidently he now felt remorse for what he had done, but it wasn't enough.

It wouldn't undo what had happened here.

"I hope you can live with yourself after this," she spat coldly, before turning her back and walking away.

Section D, it would take her a while to get there, but if she had any hope of doing any good here then she had no choice but to make it. With any luck, she would see Luche there and finally have her vengeance for what he did to Crowe.

...

Why didn't she just take a car? Right, because that would have been far too easy. Night had settled in on her journey and her prediction about daemons invading the city was right. The original reason she was out on her own in the first place, the large tentacled daemon that had crash-landed in an airship was still unseen but she knew the location and would go take care of it after she was done helping Nyx. He may very well be the last of her friends left alive, the last one that was fighting for the right side. She scoffed at her own thoughts as she pressed on.

Her gladius was still in her hand tightly. Athenacia had been fortunate not to run into anything overpowering. One swipe and they were dead, scrubs not the best armour, however, she had no time to go and change. Plenty of time for that when she defeated her enemies and made her way out of the city. With less to distract her, fatigue was able to settle its way into her bones, the girl barely sleeping in the last two days and had hardly stopped moving - just like when she was a Glaive that fought in the war. No matter how hard she tried running away from that life, it was hot on her heels, following her to the brink of oblivion it seemed.

The screeching of tires in the distance, followed by a loud crash snapped her awake and immediately she began to run to the source of the noise. Athenacia was still a long way off, a scream echoing into her ears. Now more than ever she wished she had the King's magic, not that she warped all that often but it sure felt a lot faster than what she was doing now. The girl ran as fast as her feet would carry her, finally reached section D with her eyes widening upon the scene before her. Libertus was reaching toward Nyx, who was on the ground with Lady Lunafreya behind him. Her arm was up in defence, while Titus Drautos, General Glauca, was swinging his massive sword down for the killing blow.

"Nyx!" Athenacia shouted as loud as she could.

But the Glaive didn't seem to hear her. The physician watched in horror as the massive blade was coming down upon him and the Oracle and despite that she readied her weapon, she wasn't completely certain about what she was going to do. Hopefully her aim was still as deadly as it used to be, a silent prayer in her head as she prepared herself. Just as she was about to launch, a shield erected around them which threw Glauca off as Nyx used lightning to blow away his enemy. Athenacia's eyes widened at what she was seeing. He still had the King's magic? Now wasn't the time, as she made her way over toward them without another second thought. Libertus had also come to stand beside Lady Lunafreya, as Nyx was on his feet. The three of them watched her as she approached.

"Cia," Libertus still kept the guilt in his voice from their previous encounter.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Nyx almost in shock.

"I was coming to warn you, but luckily someone else made it here first," she smiled at Libertus.

"I'm sorry," said Libertus.

"Don't be," replied Nyx, "You saved me. Now I owe you."

"For a change," the large man smirked.

Nyx returned the smirk, "I'm gonna need another favour. Meet Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, our Prince's beloved bride-to-be. She has the future of the world in her hands. Keep her safe, get her out of Insomnia."

Libertus nodded at his friend before Nyx turned towards the Princess.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You'll need this," said Nyx, handing her a very small object. Athenacia frowned in thought, obviously missing something here, "Give Prince Noctis my regards. Libertus will take care of you from here. Have a safe journey, your Highness."

"Nyx!" Athenacia shouted at him in alarm, frowning.

"What will come of you?" asked Lunafreya

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Libertus.

"Following the King's orders," replied Nyx.

"I will see the ring to Noctis," said Lunafreya, "The future will be safe. I swear it."

Libertus held out his weapon to his friend, however, the Glaive just shrugged it off.

"Planning on punching your way out of the city? Keep it. Now we're even."

"No," replied Libertus fiercely, "We'll settle up once you're back in Galahd. Me and everyone else will be waiting for you."

Nyx smiled, "I'm counting on you... Hero. All of you, get going."

Libertus and Lady Lunafreya began to walk toward the car that wasn't damaged, one of official Lucian royalty. Athenacia remained, staring at Nyx still intently. The man met her gaze and only smirked, fingertips absently running over his knuckles. The doctor wondered what he had done, how he was wielding the King's magic while he was dead - though was desperately trying to ignore the real answer in the back of her mind.

"You're not going to make it out alive, are you?" she asked finally.

"No, I'm not," he replied.

Athenacia sighed heavily, her grip on her weapon lost completely. It fell to the ground with a _clang_ but it was far from her ears as his hands came to rest upon her shoulders. There was nowhere to look but his face, all the memories of their youth flashing before her eyes. The smile he was giving her, she remembered seeing it for the first time and how it made her feel. Even now, after all this time, it had the same effect on her. Nyx placed a gentle, lingering kiss to her forehead and tears welled up at the bottom of her eyes. Athenacia broke then, hugging him close and letting herself sob once she felt his own arms come around her. Eyes squeezed shut, her body shook slightly with her own whimpers, unable to believe that this was the last time she was ever going to see him. She had lost so much already.

"You were right," he whispered.

The girl tensed, opening her eyes. The way he was speaking, so tender like the way he used to when they once were close, it made her draw in a quivering breath in a poor attempt to compose herself. To get lost in the past... well, that would be a fleeting dream.

"About what?" she asked.

"It just wasn't meant to be. The timing was never right."

Athenacia almost laughed at how stupid it was for him to bring that up right now, "Shut up," she told him, holding him tighter.

Nyx ran a hand through her hair, not even commenting on the tangles and allowed them to finish their moment. Another kiss was placed at the top of her head and it was then she begrudgingly pulled away from him, offering him a weak smile while he gingerly rubbed her tears away, holding her gaze as he did so. Nyx was looking at her the exact same way as he did all those years ago before they parted ways, she remembered it all so well and how she hated herself for what happened. Absently, her fingers came to curl around his wrists as he continued to cup her cheeks with his hands, thumbs wiping any fresh tears that escaped her. It was like nothing had changed, even in this dire moment.

"I hope that guy looks out for you," he said finally, voice still as soothing as ever, "And I hope you let him."

Athenacia scoffed as another tear fell down her cheek. She was about to open her mouth to respond but nothing she said would have been heard. The moment was lost, the two of them hearing a roar in the distance. The pair of glowing red eyes, the ones she as chasing in the beginning, it was close.

"Ultros," said Nyx in disgust.

"I'll handle him," she replied, her eyes distant as she stared in that direction. Athenacia turned back to face him, "You take care of yourself, even if you plan on dying."

The Glaive nodded at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, however, their moment was short lived once more as Glauca began to stir. This wasn't her fight, she would leave him to it. Athenacia caught sight of Lunafreya and Libertus reaching the car they were going to use to get out of the city. Immediately she raced toward them, reaching the Princess just before she was about to get into the vehicle. Lady Lunafreya looked at the young doctor curiously.

"I know you have a duty to the Prince, but could you please do me a small favour?" asked Athenacia tentatively.

"Anything you need," the Oracle nodded.

The physician reached into her pocket, pulling out a silver chain. It was the necklace she usually wore, a disc with a tree inside of it. This was her only real keepsake, something that she had since she was a child. Truth be told, she didn't think she would make it out of the city either, so she placed the necklace in the hand of the Oracle, sighing as she did so.

"When you find the Prince, he'll have companions. Give this to the biggest one and tell him I'm sorry," instructed Athenacia gravely.

Lunafreya looked at the girl sadly, nodding once at her, "I'll see that it is done."

"Thank you."

"You're not coming, Cia?" asked Libertus, almost in shock.

She shook her head, "No," she answered, looking over at Ultros, "I've got some unfinished business. Safe journey," and she took off toward her target without another look back.

...

Athenacia was positively exhausted, head in a haze and magic no longer able to heal her after the day she had. The burning flesh of the deceased all around invaded her nostrils, ears ringing with the destruction of her home at the hands of Niflheim and their daemons. Whatever Nyx had planned, she hoped that it was enough. The roar of her enemy closing in on her position had her head to the heavens, nothing but black smoke and flames greeting the night sky and wishing to bring a tear to her eye. Purple tentacles came to engulf everything they ran across, destroying with every touch. The beast was injured that much was for certain, even a daemon wouldn't be able to escape an airship crash unscathed. Exhaling deeply, she was closing in on its location. The tremors beneath her feet were getting stronger, increasing their pace as she ran to her destination.

The girl had to keep going, throwing herself to the ground, finally reaching her target and narrowly dodging a thick purple tentacle. The wind raged against her skin, keeping her on the ground as she hastily took the bag off of her back and shot to her feet. Jaw set, Athenacia charged toward Ultros, the daemon that was destroying her home and constantly haunted her nightmares. Dodging another tentacle, she whipped around and struck the third that was coming for her. The gladius was stuck partially against the thick armoured skin; so when the tentacle moved it pulled the blade with her attached to it. Ultros shrieked as she was flung around like a piece of trash, keeping a death grip on her weapon while detaching it from the tentacle and falling quickly to the ground. Her entire body was rigid, bracing herself for pain and sticking her gladius straight into another approaching tentacle. The whip from her body suddenly changing directions nearly broke her arm but she pushed through it and waited until she was closer to the ground. Yanking again on the weapon, she was pulled free and tried to aim for one of those glowing red eyes. Ultros roared and knocked her back before she could make contact. Athenacia let out a large cough as the wind was taken from her from impact to the streets of Insomnia.

With her head in a haze, she rose to her feet slowly. That inhuman scream reached her ears, nearly deafening her. Weapon in hand, she pursued the creature and attempted again to do some sort of damage to it. It was so much bigger, more powerful than the last time she had faced it years ago in the war. Athenacia was also much weaker than before and knew that there was no way she could win. So be it. As her attempts grew more persistent, she was only getting more and more injured. She had to fight consciousness with the last hit, her body making an indent with the force used to drive her away.

Athenacia gasped for breath, trying to will the air into her lungs. A rushing in her ears took over anything else she was meant to hear and everything started to have a red tinge to it. Eyes scanned over the destruction around her, wheezing breaths keeping her conscious though just barely. The once tall buildings of Insomnia were dwindling down, bodies strewn all over the streets and flooded with debris. More dreadnaughts made their appearance, following in the wake of another red-eyed daemon bringing devastation. The diamond weapon, the one that defeated her years ago and the Glaives before a treaty was even thought into existence. But it was being detained by a force like nothing she had seen before. Blinking hard, it was familiar blue sort of flash. Athenacia blinked again and everything turned red once more. On the third one, she knew it was Nyx and she knew that she had to help him. If Ultros got anywhere near that battle, he would surely lose. Her skin was beginning to burn, body spent and refusing to move from its spot no matter how much she willed it to. As everything had finally settled on red, she managed to twitch her finger. That was a start. Taking another rasping breath, she blinked her eyes. Still her vision was stuck in red but it was enough to bend her knee so that her foot was flat on the ground. Every movement was nothing but pain, however, she had no choice, she had to get up and fight. Screams of past comrades and civilians reached her ears, causing her to blink again, taking in another breath. Her other knee bent and she put her foot flat on the ground.

The doctor willed herself to move, the cries of the beast before her getting ready to kill her. There was no way she was going to take this lying down, even as her skin continued to burn and in agony, she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes were glossed over as she could hardly process what was going on, just knew that she had to stand. Tears began to well up within her eyes at the pain she felt with every shallow breath she took in, crying out when she pushed herself to her feet, her legs trembling beneath her at the sheer weight of herself. Everything was that same burning red that she could see, almost like she was within a dream. Her body was persisting with agony as the tears started to fall. Her skin was on fire it felt like and everything only grew redder and redder. Athenacia felt a tentacle on her back, trying to push her down and cried out at the impact, but her voice was drowned out with the wail of pain that emanated from Ultros. Breath heavy in her own ears, she struggled to stay on her feet, hardly able to lift her hands to block any more attacks even though none came.

Doubling over and hugging herself, tears poured freely down her face while her skin only grew hotter and hotter as the seconds passed. Athenacia whimpered, terrified at what was happening to her. Ultros, the purple tentacled daemon with many teeth and glowing red eyes was unable to grab her but persisted his attack anyway. Her body writhed in agony at all the abuse it had taken since the fighting broke out. The inhuman scream of the daemon attacking her sounded in her ears and she managed to crane her neck up, looking at the oncoming attack.

Her skin only burned hotter as she braced herself for impact. This was it, the end of her journey. After all she had been through she was actually welcoming death, she would finally be able to rest peacefully. Memories of all the people she was close to raced by in her mind, of Tash and Crowe that didn't deserve to die so suddenly, of Gin, who was safe in Lestallum now and would have her baby. Athenacia regretted that she would never meet the ginger-haired woman's child but at least it would be safe, have a chance at life. She thought of Nyx who was giving his life to make sure the daemons were subdued just like she was, of Cor, the man who pulled her from the orphanage and stood by her side her entire life. The man who raised her and taught her to fight, the first person ever in her life to notice her existence. Finally, she thought of Gladiolus. More tears streamed down her cheeks as the memories she shared with him clouded her mind, their relationship and how he made her feel stung into her bones no matter how much she tried to forget him. At least her last moments weren't spent alone and bitter.

The deafening scream of Ultros sounded in her ears once more. Athenacia wailed at her own loss and hoped that she would no longer feel any pain. Her legs were trembling beneath her as she could feel him closing in on her. She did everything she could, at least she felt that way as she hugged herself tighter. A gasp erupted from her lips when her body felt completely aflame, seeing an azure glow start to form on her skin. The tension built up within her, an undying need of power trying to burst its way out. Athenacia couldn't, had no idea who was still near this area, however, she couldn't hold it long, her body weak from all the fighting. The gust of Ultros bearing down upon her, grazed her skin, reminding her of what she had to do.

That was when she started to scream. Athenacia felt her throat hoarse as her cry pierced any and all that could hear it. The azure glow that surrounded her released in a burst of power unknown. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as her mouth projected her howl. It echoed throughout the city and the azure dome that came from her flew out slowly, incinerating anything that touched it. The trail of destruction ranged wider and higher than ever before. Ultros was no more and neither was anything else in its path. The buildings that surrounded her, the enemies, the dead bodies all disintegrated into dust while she still wailed.

Then there was silence. Athenacia began to sob once it was all over, holding herself tightly while her body quivered. Her head was hit with a wave of dizziness and she struggled to stay conscious. The gravity weighed upon her, arms dropping from her abdomen and shoulders completely slumping. She couldn't fall,, she could _not_ fall. The girl forced her eyes open, seeing nothing but glowing embers in front of her. Weakly, she took a step forward, only to stumble and have her body give out entirely - but she didn't hit the ground like she had expected. Someone had reached from behind and caught her shoulders, holding her up effortlessly.

"You survived," it was a man with a thick accent and an amused voice, one she didn't' recognize, "I must say that was a good show," he complimented her.

Athenacia tried to form words but nothing would come out. There was no way to relinquish herself from his hold, far too weak. The stranger forcefully whirled her body around so that she was facing him. Again, she attempted to defend herself but only ended up falling into the mysterious man's chest. A light chuckle at her feeble protests of his person was felt against her cheek. He held an arm around her shoulders while her head flopped around with her inability to hold it up on her own. The lack of willpower made it so that she didn't even react the way she wanted to when she felt her feet lift off the air as his other arm held her up by her knees.

"You just keep amazing me as time goes on. Turning up in places I never thought you'd be," he purred, looking down at her.

Hazel eyes were glazed over, but she tried to focus on the person. Her skin crawled at his touch and she couldn't will her body to move much any more than it already was. Grunting, she narrowed her eyes as she tried to get them to focus on his face. He was wearing a hat, his hair longer and reflecting in the flames with a violet ting, amber eyes were amused as they regarded her. _Evil_ was all she could think as she looked into them. This was not someone she wanted to be near her whatsoever.

"Who are you?" she croaked out weakly.

"I've been many people. But today, my dear, I am your saviour," he smiled brightly at her.

"No," she protested, out of breath.

Athenacia brought her left hand to push him away from her, wanting desperately to free herself of his grasp. It was to no avail, her body so frail after everything that happened. There was simply no strength left in her, no longer even able to fight with herself to stay conscious as her head drooped one final time and the darkness took over. Her head hit his chest, her body going completely limp as she passed out in the arms of a man unknown.

...

I have always been partial to Ultros. he was one of the more interesting villains of final fantasy 6 which is still my favourite game today. anyway, as promised, I will be going back to edit my mistakes thus far. I'm also going to do a complete rehaul on chapter 20, I'm unhappy with it and its unfair to you to keep it up the way it is. then I think it's time to go give Ignis and Nox some love. see you soon! thanks so much for reading!


	23. Aftermath

hey there! thanks so much for your kind words they really mean a lot to me. I know I sound like a broken record but I mean it! so since I can't publish an authors note as a chapter I'm just going to post another chapter to let you all know: CHAPTER 20 IS FIXED! it's not exactly the same for some of you that read it before and I highly suggest going back and giving it another read. otherwise, parts of this chapter aren't going to make much sense. I'm so sorry for publishing that. I still have yet to go back and edit, I will be doing so after this chapter. thanks for your patience, love you guys!

...

Gladiolus flopped onto the bed with a light sigh. The four boys were in the very lavish hotel of Galdin Quay, ready to settle in for the night. The room was extremely spacious, two large beds against one of the walls. There was a small sitting area on the other side and Gladiolus had purposely picked the bed closest to the window, because the entire wall on the outside was a window that faced the ocean. Even as he looked at it with the setting sun on the other side of Eos he could still feel good about it. The outdoors were much more preferred, however, having a nice soft bed under him was a bit of a relief as well. Shoes were kicked off his feet before he rolled onto his side, facing the wall of window. Stars began to make their appearance as the water was reflecting the dark sky above it, the island in the distance was turning into a shadow in the growing darkness. Gladio rubbed his eyes as the events of the day starting to weigh in on him, feeling movement beside him and turned to see Prompto had also happily plopped down on the bed.

"This is what I'm talking about," said the gunman with a heavy sigh of relief.

Prompto had his limbs spread out as far as he could on his own side as he laid on his back. His eyes were closed and there was a content look on his face as his head sunk into the pillow. Gladiolus turned his attention back toward the window.

"I've had better," remarked Noctis as he collapsed on the other bed.

"Then maybe you should spend more nights on the ground," grumbled Gladiolus.

"I'll pass."

"I agree with Noct. Nothing like a soft bed," said Prompto.

Gladio scoffed, pulling out his phone. He hadn't checked it all day, far too busy fighting and running errands. While he enjoyed hunting for the locals but he was more focused on finishing up a favour for Dino, and finally, in the morning they would be making their way to Altissia in order to have a royal wedding. In truth, he was looking forward to seeing more of Eos while he could. Ignis had even described Altissia as the most beautiful city in the world, and if Gladiolus liked it he was thinking of trying to coerce Athenacia into stopping by there on their journey. That was, if she had even wanted to go with him.

Unlocking his phone screen he could see that he had a few missed messages, one missed call and one voicemail. Iris had sent him plenty of text messages asking about their trip so far and how Noctis was doing. It was his own fault that she was pestering him about the Prince since he was adamant that she doesn't call him about anything. The Shield gave her a quick response to settle her down a little bit before tensing slightly when he came across his missed call. It was from Athenacia, very early this morning. She had left him a voicemail. That same anxiety teased him as he stared at the screen, the one from last night he was ignoring and he knew couldn't listen to it here - not with these three nosy children eavesdropping. Gladio rose from the bed with his phone in hand and looked around. Ignis was sitting on the couch with one of Athenacia's large medical texts in his lap. Noctis and Prompto were happily chattering about the upcoming journey to Altissia. Sneaking away wasn't an option and there was no way he could just sit in the bathroom the entire time. There was no help for it, he would have to go somewhere outside of the room in order to hear the message. If he wanted to hear it. Hopefully, it was more of a positive note.

"I'm gonna get some air," he said casually, walking out of the room without waiting for a response.

"He didn't take his shoes," noted Prompto once the door had closed.

"Seriously?" Noctis sat up to look.

Once he saw for himself he laughed, falling back into the bed.

Prompto joined him in laughter, "He's a wreck."

"Yep. Think he's in love."

"Say that when he's in the room."

Noctis grinned, "Maybe I will."

...

Gladiolus padded in his socked feet out of the hotel room and down the hallway. Eyes still on the phone screen, he made his way past the restaurant and turned toward the docks. Either he was lucky not to bump into anyone, or people just moved out of his way, finally stepping down onto the floating wooden planks. Taking a quick look, he turned the corner and walked all the way to the end where no one was standing. The sound of waves crashing against the dock filled his ears as the chilly sea breeze blew across his skin. Down the shore further was the fishing post that Noctis spent too much time at today.

Exhaling, he finally swiped his phone to his voicemail and waited patiently to hear it. A grin occupied his face at the sound of her voice. Athenacia was a little nervous sounding, but overall her thoughts weren't nearly as scattered as he was when he had called her. The Shield felt a little guilty for worrying her but overall was happy that she had responded so positively to his feeble attempt at apologizing to her. As he reached the end of the message he let out a small huff of a laugh, replaying it once more and trying to think of what to say to her. He decided to just send her a text instead, not wanting to risk the chance of waking her up.

 _We head for Altissia in the morning. Call me when you can. 'Night Doc._

That was satisfying enough. Although he wasn't sure what to say to her in the slightest, he knew that he had to actually converse with her in order to see where they stood with each other. It wasn't discouraging in the slightest that she hadn't answered him. At this hour she could be saving lives or trying to catch some sleep. If she had replied once, she would do so again, he wasn't going to rush her, unwilling to damage their relationship further. Whatever it was, he knew he wanted to repair it and hopefully before the royal wedding was over.

Gladiolus put his phone in his pocket and began to walk back to the hotel. There was a slight bounce in his step and a smile plastered on his face as he made the small trek from the end of the dock and into the hotel. He opened the door to the room they were staying in, stopping to frown a bit at Noctis and Prompto who were staring at him with grins on their faces. Ignis was still reading the book on his lap, having not moved an inch since he left. Gladio smirked as he crossed his heavily tattooed arms over his chest.

"What?" he challenged them.

"Strike out big guy?" asked Prompto.

"Does it look like I struck out?"

"What'd she say?" asked Noctis.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged.

"She turned you down? Ice cold..." teased Prompto.

"Did you actually talk to her?" asked Noctis, ignoring Prompto.

"I don't see that this is any of your business," replied Gladiolus.

"That's a no."

"Ah, so either way I lose," said Prompto sadly.

"I must say I'm rather curious. How did the good doctor react?" asked Ignis, not even raising his eyes from his book.

Gladiolus shrugged, "She left a message."

"Saying?" Prompto was on the edge of his seat.

"She's into it."

Noctis and Prompto groaned in frustration at that. Prompto dramatically took the look of someone who was stabbed in the abdomen before falling back on the bed. The Prince just put an arm under his head as he stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. Gladiolus raised a brow at them, confused.

"Specs wins it again," grumbled Noctis.

"It appears fortune is my friend. I seem to be on a winning streak," said Ignis lightly, still reading.

"Better quit while you're ahead, Iggy," warned Prompto

"He's just saying that so you'll stop beating him," scoffed Noctis.

"Perhaps getting some rest would do us all good. We have a long journey in the morning," replied Ignis a little smugly.

Gladiolus huffed, ignoring them and walking back to his bed. The shirt he was wearing was quickly removed and discarded to the nearest chair before flopping onto the mattress with his back towards Prompto. Whatever these idiots were up to he didn't care, knowing that the communication between him and Athenacia was finally reestablished. Keeping his gaze on the stars, he decided that tomorrow he was going to find that book she was talking about and have a look through it. With a small smile on his face, he began to doze off despite all the noise around him.

...

Gladiolus was not the first to wake up. He never was. Ignis awake right at the crack of dawn it seemed. He was also usually the one to go to bed last, ensuring that everyone else was taken care of. The Shield had no idea how the man did it but was happy that he did, knowing they would definitely be completely screwed without him. The big man rose from his side of the bed and padded toward the bathroom. Still groggy from sleeping, he ran a hand through his hair and turned on the water in the bathtub. His shower was quick, the steam from the heat barely touching the mirror. Once he was finished, he noted that Ignis had left the room and Prompto was just starting to stir. Gladiolus grabbed his phone and went to sit on the couch, pulling on his shirt and leaving it open. He unlocked his screen and was a little upset to see that there was nothing waiting for him. Athenacia hadn't responded to his message and even Iris had not a word to say to him this morning. Strange, usually his little sister couldn't seem to go an hour without pestering him about something since he had left.

Prompto was the next to wake up though he didn't do so gracefully. Gladiolus put his phone in his pocket and began to pace around the room. The man was never one to sit around waiting, he always had to be doing something. To his surprise, Noctis actually woke up earlier than anticipated. That hint of anxiety that found him this morning seemed to increase, knowing that something was off.

"Heya morning," greeted Prompto.

"Where's specs?" asked Noctis, frowning slightly.

"Should be back any minute now," replied Gladiolus, walking toward the window.

He was really sick of waiting. Finally, Ignis walked back into the room and Gladio instantly sensed that something was wrong, walking over towards his friend. The Adviser only looked over at the Prince, his face heavy with sadness as he held a paper in his hand.

"What's that look for?" asked Noctis.

Gladiolus frowned, reaching his hand out for the paper that Ignis was holding and the bespectacled man regrettably handed it over. The first line made Gladiolus's heart stop. "Insomnia Falls". His frown deepened as his eyes rolled over the inked words.

"It's in all the papers," said Ignis sadly.

"What is?" asked Noctis.

"'Insomnia Falls'?" Prompto read the headline out loud as Gladiolus was pacing by him.

Noctis gasped, "This your idea of a joke?" he asked hotly.

"I need you to calm down so I can explain," said Ignis gently.

"I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!" he shouted, walking toward his friend.

"There was an attack. The Imperial army has taken the Crown City."

Gladiolus wanted to shake in anger at the words he was reading, "'As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared the King was found dead'," as the words escaped his lips his mind starting to think a million thoughts all at the same time.

Thoughts that he had to put aside. If any of this was true, he had a job to do. Noctis came first.

"No, wait, hold on..." Noctis spoke in almost a broken voice.

"We had no way of knowing," said Ignis sadly.

"What? Knowing what?"

"That the signing was last night, that Insomnia-"

"But the wedding! Altissia!"

"I know, that was the plan," interjected Ignis a little more sternly, "Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the Kingdom be wrong?"

"Lies..."

"If only..." Prompto couldn't finish.

Gladiolus read the article three times by now and found nothing different than the first. Putting his arm down, he over at Ignis.

"What else do we know?" the large man tried to keep himself calm as he spoke. Ignis just shook his head at him, the Shield turning his attention away, "Then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes."

Can't be sure that his father was okay until he saw the city. Couldn't be sure that Iris was okay until he saw for himself the city. Couldn't be sure that Athenacia was okay until he was there to see it. Gladio had to know and the only way to do that was to see it in person and not read about it nearly a world away.

"And that means we go back to Insomnia," said Prompto.

"Might not be safe for us there," said Ignis.

"Might not be safe for us here!"

"Turn back?" suggested Gladiolus, looking at Noctis.

"Yeah," the Prince agreed.

...

Ignis had managed to make it back to Insomnian lines in record time. As they were approaching the gate, they noted the Empire had set up a blockade for a checkpoint. The appearance of multiple Imperial dreadnaughts in the area was definitely confirming the newspapers report of an invasion. It made Gladiolus tense as they drove. Because of the blockade, they had to go a different route to get a good view of the city. Ignis had detoured away from the main road and onward toward the hill just outside of Insomnia. They had to fight their way over, MagiTek troops scouting the area for hostiles. Gladiolus gladly took out his anger on them. Back in the car, billows of smoke rose from the city, confirming his worst fears. Still, he wanted to get a better view of it like everyone else did. The troopers came in from the sky but were easily taken out by the four of them. It was lucky that their enemy hadn't noticed them so they weren't being overwhelmed. As they came to the lookout point, their pace slowed down considerably. Noctis took the lead while the other three men hung back a little and looked over at the sight before them in utter shock.

Insomnia had indeed fallen. Dreadnaughts flew in toward it, bypassing where the magical barrier used to be. Clouds of smoke heaved upward into the sky in the distance from the destruction of the attack. The Imperial army was crawling all around the city as fog obscured the taller buildings. Gladiolus was sure that there were some missing, trying to keep his vision of what the city looked like but there was no way to remember with what he was seeing. It was hard to see much of the Citadel from here and he knew he wouldn't see his home nor the hospital.

"As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments," Gladiolus heard Prompto's phone going off and turned his head sharply to look at him. Scowling, his gaze went back to the devastation of his home, "Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis's death we've received word that Crown Prince Noctis and Oracle Lunafreya also have been pronounced dead."

That took everyone for a shock. Gladiolus snapped his head toward Prompto as he quickly silenced his phone.

"Leave it on!" he barked at the gunman.

If there was a chance his family was mentioned among the deceased, he wanted to take it.

"Don't bother!" said Noctis in disgust.

Prompto was fumbling around with his device that ended up just falling to the ground anyway. Gladio pulled out his own phone and unlocked his screen. There was still nothing on it, no attempt at contact from anyone. Keeping the scowl on his face, he tried the first person: his father. There was no answer and the Shield wasn't really expecting one. Although he hadn't heard it, he was sure that if King Regis was dead then so was his father; because Clarus Amicitia would have stood by his King and given his life for him in his last moments. That's the man he knew and that's what he had trained his son to do. His next attempt was at Iris. Iris, his younger sister who would have nothing to do with the fighting at all. Iris who he worried about right now more than ever. Her phone was ringing but she wasn't answering it. That scowl deepening, he tried one last time and rage built up within him when again there was no answer.

There was one more person left. With a heavy heart, Gladio clicked on Athenacia's name and waited. He didn't have to wait very long; her phone did not ring it simply went straight to her outgoing voicemail message. The Shield listened to the entire thing and then paused while the phone began to record his message. No words came to him so he hung up the phone. The sound of her voice replayed in his head on a loop, the last words she had spoken to him in a voicemail on his phone. The phone remained clutched in his hand tightly even as his arm dropped to his side as realization dawned on him. This was why she hadn't answered him, why no one had spoken to him this morning. While he was out hunting monsters and running errands with his friends - even goofing off at times - his home was being invaded by his enemy.

More dreadnaughts flew overhead toward the city, bringing with them this feeling of despair in the pit of his stomach. Is this what it felt like? Rage coursed through him. The thought of his father and sister lying somewhere in that destruction dead made him feel so helpless. Even if he was in the city, was there anything he could have done? Gladio wanted to go over there and destroy every last one of them, slowly and in the most painful way possible. So this is what it felt like. This is how it feels when the Empire invades a home and burns it to the ground, forcing people out of it. Now he understood exactly how Athenacia felt and why she was so angry with his ignorant statement.

"Cor?" Noctis spoke on his phone

Gladiolus snapped his head towards the Prince, listening intently to whatever parts of the conversation he could hear. If anyone knew what was going on, it was Cor. The Marshal would have information on the King, on his father and Iris. He would likely know where Athenacia was as well and what the next move was since they couldn't get back into the Crown City. The large man waited until finally, Noctis hung up his phone and put his hand at his side.

"What did the Marshal have to say?" asked Ignis, tentatively.

"Said he'd be in Hammerhead," shrugged Noctis.

Gladiolus took a few steps towards him, "And the King?"

The Prince didn't answer, just kept that same look on his face as his gaze was on his home. Gladio understood the meaning and also turned toward the billows of smoke rising from Insomnia. That sealed the fate of his father. His heart was heavy knowing that his father had passed, however, he could take pride in knowing he gave his life for his King. That was the only death worthy of Amicitia. So now he only had to worry about where Iris had gotten to, hoping she had made it out safely. And Athenacia...

...

Gladiolus kept his gaze distant, his face frowned in thought. Iris had finally gotten back to him while they were on their way to Hammerhead to meet up with Cor. She was safe and on her way to Lestallum with other refugees and that put a lot of his fears to rest. Now he was just worried about one person and while he was in the car the uncertainty of her fate just ate away at him. Phone in hand with the volume up as high as it would go in hopes that he would hear something from her, he was hoping that Cor knew where Athenacia was, that she was with him. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until they actually found him.

The trip to Hammerhead wasn't a long one. Gladiolus was a little discouraged that Cor hadn't stuck around long enough to meet up with them, however, the recent events meant that the Marshal would be a busy man trying to get everything organized. So instead they met with the garage owner, Cid. It was a dark time for all to know that King Regis was dead. Cid took it almost as hard as the rest of them, an old companion of the King. Gladiolus caught a glimpse of a picture the old man kept, a picture that had Cid, King Regis, a man he didn't recognize and his father. That made the Shield frown, wishing he could have known and spoken to Clarus at least one last time before he died.

They left immediately after that. Whatever they needed to continue, they would have to find Cor. Gladiolus had no time to mourn for his father, nor anyone else in the Crown City. He had to focus because that was his job, he was the sworn Shield. While Noctis would try to come to terms with what was happening it meant that he wouldn't be thinking completely straight. His training was done and he was left to utilize all he had learned. No one said it was going to be easy. When they arrived at the hunter outpost North of Hammerhead, Monica was waiting for them. That was a shock for the Shield, Monica was one of his father's trusted comrades. The Crownsguard were mostly diminished but they took great care in getting Iris out safely, that huge weight lifting off his shoulders. The confirmation of losses to the Guard made Gladio's heart heavy. His father had obviously planned for this. Clarus and the King had been expecting an attack - something Cid was sure of - and they took care to get Noctis out of the city before it happened. Gladio was sure if there was a way to get Iris out, then Clarus wouldn't hesitate to do so.

Monica had informed them that Cor was waiting at the royal tomb. The four of them faithfully made their journey toward it, finding the Marshal as patient as he could be just outside of the door. It seemed that the Immortal had some sort of mission for them and it involved setting Noctis on the path to find all of the royal tombs. Gladiolus was almost mesmerized by the power of Kings, happy that the phantom sword didn't cause any pain or issues. He wouldn't be sure how to protect Noctis from his own family like that. However, Cor wasn't done, leading them from the first tomb and then to the mines.

There were MagiTek troopers barring their path. This place used to be inhabited until it was destroyed in battle and taken over by the Empire. Gladiolus noted that there was a wide radius in a perfect circle right in the middle of the ruins. Whatever sort of battle that ensued here caused all this devastation and many casualties. How much had the Empire taken from those around it? Spreading around like a plague of destruction, like locusts that took over everything in their wake. As he fought, the Shield was filled with that rage he felt while observing the home that was taken away from him. When they reached the entrance of the mines, Cor handed Noctis a key and entrusted him to find all the tombs. He would be parting ways with them to conduct his own business. The Marshal stood by the entrance, while Noctis, Prompto and Ignis began their trek to the entrance of the mine. Gladiolus lingered for a moment, looking back at his companions and then walking toward the older man. His approach was tentative at best, Gladio unable to gauge much of Cor's stance on anything.

"You haven't heard anything have you?" asked Cor, turning to face the Shield.

The Shield shook his head no, "No answer."

"Me neither."

That was not the news that Gladiolus wanted to hear, hoping that Cor would have some leads, some sort of inkling that Athenacia had made it out. While he didn't know the nature of their relationship, he knew that Cor was probably the only other person to interact with her outside of the hospital. If only he could read the look on the Marshal's face.

"Did you see her? Before the attack?"

Cor sighed, "She came to find me before I did something stupid, then ran off to fight and we were separated. I don't know what happened after that. I couldn't find any sign of her."

Gladio nodded, taking in his words. Arms crossed over his chest, the frown on his faced deepened as he tried to picture what the Marshal was telling him. Athenacia was about as stubborn as he was, if she was armed then there was a good chance that she did make it out before the blockade.

"I'll sweep the area and keep my eye out. Hopefully, she's in Lestallum already. She moves fast," said Cor, turning his back, "You need to get going."

The Shield opened his mouth to respond but decided against it. Clearly the older man was not interested in any more conversation regarding their mutual friend. Nodding, he turned his back on the Marshal and walked back to his companions. There was no time to mourn, no time to sit and wonder, no time to talk. If she was alive then he was sure that they would cross paths in Lestallum.

...

thanks so much. as promised I will go back and edit. be back soon!


	24. Unrecognizable

oh goodness! thank you so much for all your kind words wow you guys truly are awesome! as promised, I went back and did some editing, not the entire thing but from chapter 17-23. just a reminder that chapter 20 is not the same as previously read so go back and read it if you haven't. thanks so much for your support!

...

A raging wind brought lifeless, fallen debris from the ground and up in a twister. The clouds covered the violent sky as the angry red hue of it circulated her. Wheezing breaths were taken in by the girl on the ground, the wind knocked out of her and her head in a haze. Hazel eyes glossed over as she tried to focus on what was happening. Was she dead? Her body was in pure agony, meaning she couldn't be dead if she felt pain - unless this was her punishment. She drew in another weak breath, unable to move as she observed the chaos around her. Ultros was closing in on her once more, a thick purple tentacle slowly reaching for her spent body. Skin felt aflame with each passing second, the attack was drawing nearer and nearer. She willed her eyes to stay open as an azure glow began to form around her.

A sinister laugh erupted from a man standing over her while she lied on the ground, unable to move. Head in a haze, his face was unrecognizable, trails of it following every which way he moved, however, he made her skin crawl, those evil amber eyes smiling at her as he stood over her. He reached for her and she willed herself to move away. It was to no avail, she was stuck. The azure glow pulsed away from her body and still, that man was grinning before her in that evil way. Fear gripped her heart as she caused destruction all around her, but he was still standing there, laughing at her while his hand slowly inched toward her. She screamed just as his fingers were about to touch her, vision clouded in a red haze with lights around her as she was strapped to a table. That same man was glowering over her with that damn smile on his face. What did he want? Body still in pure agony, she tried to move away from him, the rapid beeping of her own heartbeat connected to a monitor mixing with that laugh in her ears, wrists burning as she struggled with her restraints. That azure glow encompassed her body completely, ready to burst at a moments notice. Another scream escaped her, unable to hold it in any longer.

 _"That's it..."_

His voice echoed.

 _"Destroy them all..."_

In the distance, the bodies of Cor and Tash crumped in a heap were brought to her attention. Gin and her unborn baby left contorted in pain as the glow began to make its way toward her. The King stood tall before his body began to disintegrate at the touch of the light that slowly spread in a wide radius. She heard the cries of Gladiolus as he was being engulfed by the same chaos that emanated from her body. Tears streamed down her face as she watched them all die before her and was unable to stop it from happening. This was all her fault, all of it; their deaths were on her hands.

That sinister laugh sounded louder in her ears.

 _"Kill them all!"_

It encouraged her, still laughing.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she was unable to bear anymore. Another deafening scream sounded from her lips, the azure glow released from her in another pulse. This time it started at the beginning of the Citadel and spread all the way toward the city limits of Insomnia. She watched from the top as the Crown City began to burst into flame and be completely reduced to nothing. The pain was intolerable, the citizens below her crying out in agony as she condemned them to death. They had no chance of escaping, all the while that horrible laugh ran through her ears, growing louder and louder with each passing second.

Athenacia gasped as she woke up, struggling to catch her breath with tears falling down her face. The lingering fears of her dream fresh in her mind made her put her hands over her eyes and cried harder, shaking uncontrollably. It was known how much time passed, but her wails eventually subsided and she was still having trouble breathing. When she did finally catch her breath, she sniffled a few times, sitting up and wiping her bloodshot, puffy, hazel eyes. A quick survey of the area and she noticed she was no longer in the city. Familiar noises sounded above her, seeing Imperial dreadnaughts flying in the direction of Insomnia. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she recalled everything that happened before she had passed out in the arms of a man unknown.

Slowly rising to her feet, she hitched her breath at the agony she felt with every movement. Covered in blood and dust, her attention was turned toward her former home, watching the smoke clouds billow up into the clear blue sky. How did she get out? She was so sure that she was going to die, but then it happened... Again... And that man, that strange and evil man was there. Who was he? What did he want from her? Had he been the one to rescue her from the city? But why? It was too much to process all at once, a shuddering breath drawn in while rubbing the tears from her face for the umpteenth time and looking around her. The physician was better than this, she knew she this wasn't the time to panic. Exhaling deeply in an attempt to calm her erratic heartbeat, she saw her sheathed weapon and bag she had packed a few feet away from her. Curious, she walked over toward it, instantly noting a curious white paper blowing in the wind hanging out of the top of her bag. Pushing hair out of her face she grabbed it with shaking hands, opening up the fold and examining it. The writing was unrecognizable, eyes scanning over the text.

 _Let's see where you turn up next._

Pulse quickened as more tears welled up in her eyes. What sort of sick game was this man playing? How did he even know her? It seemed that he had known her all her life despite having never seen him before. Frowning angrily, she crushed the note and shoved it in her pocket. Jaw set, she removed her dirty, scrub shirt before kneeling down beside her bag, hastily opening it to shove the shirt inside while keeping on her white tank top. There was nothing more she could do right now, strapping her weapon across her bag and then securing her bag overtop it.

Taking a quick look of her surroundings, her mental map was starting to take shape as soon as she saw what looked like an outpost in the distance, squinting for better visibility. If Insomnia was behind her, then that post could only be Hammerhead. Fine, she could fix herself up there and head out as far from the city as possible. Athenacia pulled her phone from her pocket, wanting to know what happened to Cor and maybe even warn him that someone was chasing her before she destroyed it. The girl's heart sank, as broken as her screen. The phone completely smashed and unusable, leaving her with no way to contact the Marshal. Shit. Despite knowing that this was better, she truly wished she had a way to talk to Cor and the others. Did they even make it out alive? Athenacia had no doubt in her mind that the Immortal would have, even after she had stupidly left him in her dust near the Citadel. He wouldn't really go running after her back in the city... would he? It was hard to say, they had a complicated relationship. Cor knew she could take care of herself, yet sometimes he insisted on doing it anyway, however, he knew that the King had passed so his focus would be the Prince now. That was assuming that everything was alright with them. What a mess. Returning her phone to her pocket, she began her walk toward the garage, ready for the next step.

...

Upon reaching Hammerhead, Athenacia noted that there were lots of other Insomnian refugees wandering the garage. That didn't bode well for her, she did not want to be recognized by anyone here - especially if someone was after her. Judging from the chatter her sensitive ears were able to pick up, it seemed that news of the Crown City's fall was just being circulated around the Kingdom. So, she hadn't been passed out too long, that was good, she might have a chance of blending in and finding a good place to hide. Without her phone, she couldn't contact anyone and she didn't want to go near them anyway if she was going to be a danger to them.

Athenacia made herself small as she quickly darted into the general store. There weren't many in there, most refugees preoccupied with contacting family members, enabling her to buy some supplies that she needed and keep her head down as she did so. A stroke of luck relieved her when she found out that the trailer was free, allowing her to scurry into it before she was noticed by anyone. Exhaling a sigh, she closed and locked the door as soon as she stepped into it, unhooking her bag from her back and her sheathed weapon, placing them on the table. Grabbing the newly purchased items, the doctor went straight to the bathroom in order to relieve herself before observing her reflection in the mirror. Instantly, her hazel eyes widened at her appearance. The dirty blond hair was a mess from the wind, long and wavy and reaching her waist. Just like last time, it had grown out. There was a contusion on her left eye, some scrapes as well. Peeling off her shirt and brushing her hair out of the way, she could see the scar from her stab wound she sustained a while back. Also, she had multiple contusions and lacerations, and perhaps a fractured rib, she couldn't be sure without a scan. Athenacia examined the rest of her body, noting all of her wounds and blemishes, testing points of pain for intensity and knew that she couldn't walk around like this if she was to put distance between her and her enemies.

Taking a deep breath, the physician focused her magic on herself. The gold lights that erupted from her hands engulfed her body and soothed her weariness. All that was left were a few minor scrapes, much like every other refugee she had seen. Satisfied, Athenacia up the shower, scorching as usual. The water was cleansing and she scrubbed her skin heavily to try and remove all of the dirt, blood, dust and whatever else she had picked up. As the hot liquid ran down her body, she still couldn't believe that her home was gone, tears streaming down her cheeks once more as the events replayed in her head. If only she could speak with Cor, however, she had no way of getting a hold of him. That man moved faster than she did anyway, she'd be unable to pinpoint his exact location with everything going on. It was then the doctor thought of Gladiolus. He and his companions were supposed to be in Galdin Quay, on their way to Altissia. Had they made it? Or was that part of the Empire's trick? Somehow she doubted the Empire would catch him. King Regis must have known that something like this would happen, which explained the small escort out of the city. That poor boy. When he finds out what happened to his home...

The girl turned off the water and grabbed a towel, desperate to rid herself of her thoughts. Hands shaking, she blow dried her long hair so that it was completely dry before pulling out the three bottles of dye she had purchased at the store. This length was not preferable, however, if someone was looking for Athenacia Virum, they were looking for a girl with short, dirty blond hair, not a girl with long jet black hair. Once the dye was applied, she carefully made her way into the kitchen area, peeking through the closed curtains once. It was amazing how none of her training appeared to fail her, opening her bag to rummage through the contents and make sure she hadn't lost any of her inventory. Everything was here, not a single thing out of place and as happy as she was about that, it still didn't sit right with her. Athenacia remembered dropping it before fighting Ultros and she could only wonder where that stranger had found her. Regardless, she pulled out her clothes and checked the time quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

It was time to rinse. Good. Athenacia carried her clothes with her into the bathroom, starting up the shower again, only the water was much cooler than the first time. Once everything was thoroughly washed and rinsed out, she sighed as she towel dried her hair slowly. The long wet tendrils were now dark and smelled of her shampoo with chemicals, much to her dismay. Setting the towel aside, the clothes were thrown on rather hastily; another white tank top with dark brown shorts that were belted at her hips. Boots that travelled up the length of her legs and stopped just short of her knees were laced up tightly and she observed herself again, barely recognizing herself with the jet black long hair. Hazel eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on a key component that could easily blow her cover. That ugly scar on her neck seemed to be gleaming, her skin looking much more pale in contrast to the dark hair. Athenacia grabbed scissors and cut herself some side bangs so that they covered her left eye, then braided her hair off so that it hid her scar and hung over one shoulder. Perfect.

Athenacia gathered the clothes she was just wearing - including the scrub shirt from before - and placed them in the bag she was using to contain her hair dye. The smashed phone was thrown in there as well, not wanting any evidence of Athenacia Virum to be out in the open. Once that was sealed and everything was packed, she hooked her weapon to her back and put her bag back on. Taking one more quick look around, she was satisfied that there were no traces of her left here in the trailer before exiting out the door. Now she felt less exposed, hidden, safer. Now she was unrecognizable.

There was only one thing left to go. The physician walked toward the garage, keeping her gaze away from the refugees and trying to find someone in charge. All she could see was the scantily clad blond woman with dirt on her face who usually ran things, her grandfather the owner, however, keeping inside more often than not. Perfect. If Cindy didn't recognize her then it was unlikely that anyone else would. That greasemonkey knew faces better than anyone else in Eos.

"Excuse me?" inquired Athenacia.

"Hey gal!" the girl greeted enthusiastically, "What can I do ya for?"

"I was wondering if you had a vehicle for sale?"

Her face grew thoughtful, "Most of y'all cleaned us out, but I reckon I got one junker left that can get ya to Lestallum."

"I'll take it. How much?"

Cindy held up her hands, "Don't ya worry yer pretty little head 'bout it. I can't take your money after what happened to yer home."

"You're sure?"

She nodded, "Wait here, I'll grab the old girl for ya."

"Thank you, Miss...?"

"Cindy," she smiled, walking away and disappearing inside of the garage.

...

Athenacia was on the road finally just as mid-morning was hitting. Cindy had an old truck left and it was definitely a junker, ugly light blue colour, however, the doctor wasn't really worried about appearance, she just needed to get away from any refugees before they recognized her. An hour or two on the road and she was already feeling better about the distance, she just wished there was a way for her to get a message to Cor, knowing that he would have made it out of the city just fine. Looking back, she really shouldn't have taken off the way that she did. Stupid, since when did she decide to fight instead of run? Sighing, the girl tried to shake herself of her regrets. There were far too many and she was going to have a long time to herself. Athenacia was eating some food she had bought on her way out while she drove, listening to the radio report on her home. She nearly choked on her drink when they announced that the Oracle and the Prince were both dead. No, she couldn't believe it. The Prince was far outside the city before the attack, in Gladin Quay like Gladiolus had said the night before. Would he have come back? There was a chance, given that his home was destroyed, and if he went back then he could have easily been caught by the Empire's troopers. That thought didn't sit too well with her.

The doctor only knew for sure that King Regis was dead, the lack of magic use making that obvious. Lady Lunafreya, she was dead too? But Libertus was escorting her out of the city. Did he fail? No, somehow Athenacia was sure that the Empire wouldn't have killed the Oracle if they had taken her back; she was too valuable for that. Nothing was making any sense as the physician tried to piece any of it together. If she wasn't being chased by some psychopath then maybe she would be able to get some answers out of anyone, however, she was too afraid to even go near another person. That man's face rang in her head and filled her with fear, having no idea who he was and what he wanted with her. All she knew was that he was going to try and find her again. Obviously, he knew something about that no one else was supposed to know. How could he? Athenacia was brought up in an Insomnian orphanage, no one could have known her. Unless it was before that when she was just a baby... The girl shook her head out of those thoughts. The last thing she needed was to get caught up in the past that no longer held any meaning for her. She just had to keep moving so that he couldn't find her. she knew how to hide as well as the next person this would be a piece of cake.

Taking a long drink of her juice can, she squinted at something in the distance. There was a broken down car with smoke coming out of the engine. Athenacia wasn't a mechanic but she knew that smoke out of the engine was not a good sign. Someone was waving their hands at her as she was driving toward them. Body tensing, she was not really wanting to get involved but they were obviously Insomnians and they appeared to have an elderly man and two children with them. She couldn't just leave them, so she slowed down until the truck was in front of them, observing the scene. Throwing her bag in the back, she exited the vehicle

"You guys alright?" asked the doctor, squinting as the sun was in her eyes.

"Our car won't start," said the little boy.

Athenacia observed them all carefully. The boy was young, standing next to an elderly man that she could only assume was his grandfather since they did bear a great resemblance to each other. There was another man, tall with short hair and glasses on his face, obviously, a Crownsguard. Next to him was a teenage girl who had a face riddled with worry, short brown hair with matching brown eyes. Her features definitely reminded the doctor of someone she knew, but that was far from her mind as she noted the man with glasses was injured, as well as the elderly man.

"Let me take a look at that," Athenacia narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Are you from Insomnia?" asked the Crownsguard.

"Yeah, I was one of the nurses in a clinic on the outlying neighbourhoods," she lied, walking to her patient and examining his laceration, "What happened?"

"Just some bumps and bruises from the attack," replied the old man.

"Give me a moment."

Athenacia quickly walked to her truck, grabbing her bag and pulled the garbage out, stuffing it under the seat. Returning to the party, she noted that the Crownsguard was mostly fine, his laceration only needing cleaning. The teenage girl had hardly a mark on her, obviously well protected with the little boy. The doctor came to the elderly man and the large laceration on his arm needed stitching. Carefully, she pulled out her tools and began her methodical work while his grandson watched.

"Where are you headed?" asked the Crownsguard.

"Lestallum," she lied, having no intention of going there at all.

"Could we hitch a ride?" asked the young girl.

Shit, "Of course," replied Athenacia. Probably best she get them there anyway, she couldn't leave them like this, "But I only have room in the cab for two extra bodies. Two of you are going to have to ride in the back."

"Can I grandpa?" asked the young boy excitedly.

"Now, now, I think perhaps Dustin and I will suffice while you and the young lady are safe inside," replied the old man.

The boy was sullen at that. Athenacia finished up her stitching and tied it off, applying more numbing agent before covering up the wound with gauze and tape. Dustin, the Crownsguard, was placing their belongings into the bed of her truck. The doctor packed up her supplies neatly and closed up the bag. Once she was done there was nothing left to do so she helped the old man she learned to be called Jared into the bed of the truck with Dustin. Hopping into the driver's seat, her bag was set down by the young girl's feet as the little boy got into the middle. Wordlessly, she took off from their damaged car and made her way toward Lestallum. The sooner she got there the better, she did not want to draw attention to herself, however, she would have to watch her speed as she had passengers in the back now. This was definitely not what she was expecting at all, so be it.

"Thank you for helping us," said the young girl politely.

"No problem," replied Athenacia with a smile on her face.

"Were you in the city when it happened?" asked the child.

"I was but I was fortunate enough to get out before things got really bad."

"Oh! I better let my brother know I'm okay!" exclaimed the girl.

"He's probably pretty worried," said the boy.

"I don't even know if he knows what's happened yet. I hope they're all okay."

"Me too."

"If he was outside of the city then he stood a better chance than we did," Athenacia tried to be reassuring.

"I hope so." she nodded, "I was just lucky to have the Crownsguard get me out."

"That is lucky."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Iris, Iris Amicitia."

Athenacia laughed upon hearing that, unable to stop herself once the words registered in her mind. Seriously, Iris Amicitia? Was this some sort of cruel joke? There are hundreds of refugees all over Lucis now and the only ones that need her help are related to Gladiolus? Lady Luck sure had an interesting sense of humour.

"Of course you are," said the physician.

Iris frowned slightly, "What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry. Just, of all the people I would run into fate made it you and at the pace my life is going it's very comical."

The young Amicitia looked a little confused but was distracted by her phone buzzing again in her hands. She focused intently on her message while Athenacia kept her eyes on the road.

"What's your name?" asked the young man.

Athenacia hesitated a bit. If this really was Iris Amicitia then she couldn't risk having them with her really at all while she was being hunted. She couldn't do that to Gladiolus or anyone else really. The idea that she was stuck with them now that there was a target on her back made her very uneasy.

"Tia," she responded, "Tia Dorel."

"I'm Talcott," he said proudly, "I'm protecting Iris!"

"You're doing a fantastic job," she told him seriously.

"Thanks. My grandfather is much better at it though."

"He's a bit older, but I know that you'll grow up just like him."

"You really mean that?" his face brightened.

"Of course!"

Talcott kept a smile plastered on his face. The truck was silent again with only the sound of the wind passing by as she drove. Iris was busy with intent eyes on her phone, firing off a message to someone - Athenacia could only assume her brother. Absently she wondered if she had any messages from anyone. Perhaps Cor, but would Gladiolus have tried to get a hold of her? The thought of that being a no made her sad. Surely they weren't still fighting. Were they? Those voice messages were hard to gauge without physically talking to one another. Not that it mattered, so long as she was being hunted she would stay far away from him and the Prince.

"Gladdy and the others are headed to Hammerhead to meet Cor. I hope everyone is alright," said Iris, tensing up in her seat.

That confirmed everything Athenacia needed to know. Cor made it out, Gladiolus, the Prince and the other two were still alive, and now she was ensuring that his own sister made it to safety in Lestallum. The sooner she was able to take the danger of her hunted self away from them the better. For now, she would stick it out until she figured out what her next move was and how to stay out of danger.

...

thanks so much!


	25. High Priority

hey there! thanks for my lovely reviews they mean a lot!

...

Cor Leonis watched Prince Noctis and his companions drive off west toward the lands of Duscae, arms crossed as they began to disappear into a small dot in the distance. Sighing lightly as he turned his back, he looked around at the debris of MagiTek troopers littered around the fallen blockade. More dreadnaughts drew his attention above, headed toward the ruins of his home. They were moving into Lucian territory fast and that was very unnerving for him. At least now the path to the west was open again, no longer limiting mobility throughout the country. Cor took out his phone and checked it, not surprised there weren't any messages from Athenacia and he had given up trying to reach her. Likely, her phone was broken with her blatant disregard for it despite him telling her to keep it on her. His thoughts drifted to the day previous, the last time he had seen her. Something she saw in the city had scared her, something that she felt she had to fight. The Marshal wished she hadn't run off, it was hard to keep track of her when she did that. Keeping the frown on his face, he was hoping that he was seeing things on his way out of the city last night, that he hadn't actually seen the big blue dome.

Sleep eluded him since the attack. The entire night was spent evacuating citizens while trying to get any sort of bearing on Athenacia but eventually, he had no choice but to move on. As he took his final look at his home he saw that azure blast, one that he hadn't seen in years. A fist clenched at his own thoughts as a scowl occupied his face. If she was anywhere in the middle of that like last time... He couldn't bear the thought of the Empire capturing her - and with a stunt like that, he was sure that they wouldn't hesitate to take her.

It also didn't help that Gladiolus was trying to involve himself. While Cor knew that they had some sort of romantic relationship, he wasn't sure as to how deep it actually went. And he didn't want to know, Athenacia was a grown woman who could make her own decisions. It was her emotions that always made things troublesome. It was almost hell when she was with Grun and the aftermath of all that; though Cor had no actual issue with Gladiolus, he needed the sworn Shield focused on his duty first and his personal life second. Besides, Athenacia was Cor's responsibility and it was his job to take care of her.

The only hope was to enlist the hunters to not only aid him in finding the lost royal tombs, but also keep their ears to the ground for any sign of her. Cor knew he should have sent her to Lestallum with the rest of her patients, then at least he would know where she was and out of harm's way. Taking another quick look, there was nothing left to do here so he began to walk away from the blockade, finding Monica near the entrance. The Crownsguard was looking at him with the same sort of look he carried, only she was worried about the boys. Cor's face was more of a grimace now as he turned to look one last time before falling into step with her and leaving the area.

...

Cor had made his way with Monica to Longwythe Rest Area, both weary after travelling and all the commotion as of late. The sun was beginning its descent and the daemons would be out soon. The Immortal was happy to have a safe place to try and sleep tonight and Monica definitely deserved a break. A lot of Crownsguard were lost in the attack, but Iris and many others were safe thanks to their sacrifice. The King was gone, the citizens of Insomnia were as safe as they were going to be. What was left for him now? He had no need of Crownsguard with Noctis on his own mission with his own regime, no city to defend.

For now, he could spend his time fighting Niflheim forces while he searched for Athenacia. The hotel in Longwythe had been almost overbooked the last couple of days but there was space enough for the two of them at least. Monica had gone for some food and Cor took a much needed shower. The Marshal tried to gather his thoughts about where to go from here. The rage he felt at the possibility of Athenacia being in Niflheim custody made his blood boil. There was really only one option now: take out every last one of them until he could no longer fight, until he found the missing girl.

As he exited the room in fresh clothes, he took a look at his surroundings. Longwythe wasn't something spectacular but it was better than being out in the wilderness. If he was going on a suicide mission to wipe out Niffs, he couldn't take anyone with him. Walking into the diner, he ordered some food for himself and sat against the counter. His mind kept going over every detail it could, trying to figure out where to start the search for Athenacia. Nothing came to light and he took a long drink of his beer as someone came to sit next to him. Cor didn't even glance over, knowing immediately who it was and what he was doing here.

"Monica said you wanted to speak with me," said Dave.

Dave Auburnbrie was one of the older hunters in Lucis. Over the years, the Marshal had come to count on them outside of the city for information. They protected the people outside of the wall and Dave was usually their lead man, deferred to naturally by his relation to the head of Meldacio. His dog tags clinked together as he set down his own beer with his heavily tattooed arm. Not much had really changed with the man, both only having a few words to speak to each other but their reputations proceeded them.

"I need information," replied Cor.

"What's up?"

The Marshal pulled out his phone from his pocket, unlocking the screen and bringing up a picture. It was just the standard hospital identification picture from the Insomnian faculty system before it was all blown out. He had kept an updated profile of her and others on his phone just in case he needed them, never thought that it would actually come in use. Athenacia had her hair down and that haggard appearance she usually wore thanks to overwork and sleep deprivation. Cor set his phone on the counter beside the hunter and then went back to his food. Dave picked it up curiously and observed the blown up image. The Marshal's plate was pushed away as he finished his dinner and took another long drink of his beer.

"Cute girl. Yours?"

"Something like that. Her hair is probably a lot longer now. You see her?"

"Can't say I have."

Cor grunted, not really surprised at his answer. He took his phone back and darkened the screen before putting it back in his pocket.

"Keep an eye out, will you?" asked the Marshal, though it wasn't really much of a question.

"I'm not sure how much we can spare while looking for your tombs."

"This one's more of a higher priority."

"That a fancy way of saying personal?"

Cor shrugged, "She's high priority. And yeah, it's also personal."

Dave regarded the Marshal with a thoughtful frown before answering, "I'll get some people on it," he nodded.

"Thanks."

The two of them were silent as they began to drink a fresh beer. Cor wasn't exactly sure what the man was still doing here but he wasn't going to ask him to leave either. Eventually, he would spit it out, the two of them had no time for games.

"You should know, the Niffs are starting to build up a stronghold here."

Cor growled, "The bodies aren't even cold yet!"

"I know. But they're starting anyway. Reckon they had it goin' before they took the city. There's a small base a few clicks from it where they're operating out of until construction's complete. I'll sniff around and see if she's in there."

Cor took an extremely long drink, completely unhappy with that information. The Empire had planned this long before Cor and everyone else was able to blink twice. Dave was probably correct in assuming they had started construction long before the plan to invade the city was made. Looks like now he knew what his next move was going to be.

...

Athenacia fed her small little fire with some dried leaves and small twigs. The night had settled in and she was in a haven as far from Lestallum as she could get. According to her map, she was in the region of Duscae, at Fallaughns Haven a bit southeast of the Saxham Outpost. On the drive down she had noticed that Imperial forces were already starting to make themselves at home. It was unnerving, and she regretted that she couldn't get any further before the night had settled. There wasn't any help for it, she had to get away from Lestallum.

The drive from Leide all the way to Lestallum was a long one, however, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Despite the Crown City falling, Talcott appeared to have mostly a positive attitude and seemed to take a shining to the physician. Once Iris was settled about the safety of her brother, more so the Prince, she broke out of her shell. It seemed that the young Amicitia had developed a small crush on the royal. The more Athenacia interacted with Iris, the more she liked the young girl. She was a child, only 15, but the young doctor could see the positive outlook and endearing attitude. The relationship between her and Gladio was easy to see after a few minutes. In retrospect, Athenacia should have seen the connection instantly and was surprised that she didn't. It was with regret that she had driven through the tunnel and into the overly warm city. Parking with the other vehicles, she helped them into the hotel to get settled before she bid them farewell with a broken promise to Talcott that they would meet again. Athenacia was a little stunned when Iris had jumped at her with a hug and could only imagine how the young girl would react had she known the truth. At least this way she knew what to expect if that were to ever happen. The strange twist of fate she was delivered had her chuckling but for now, she couldn't stay near them while she herself was in danger.

The doctor did linger in Lestallum a little longer than she should have, remembering the last time she was here years ago. The city was beautiful. It wasn't Insomnia beautiful. The Crown City was something outside of a dream, however, Lestallum had its own sort of unique charm. It was sweltering hot thanks to the Disc and the power plant but that didn't bother her too much. Athenacia took a small tour of the city, buying what she needed from the market and keeping her head low so that no one would see her. She avoided the hospital like the plague. Anyone there would know her face on sight no matter the precautions she implemented on herself to hide. The girl knew shouldn't have stayed in the city for as long as she did. So when she left a little later, she didn't get a chance to get as far as she wanted. There was no real destination in mind, she just knew that she had to keep moving. Staying in one place for too long would warrant unwanted attention, she knew how to move while avoiding detection, was trained in that art a long time ago. Athenacia started up her fire and ate some of her dried food with a bottle of water. Once it was burning hot enough, she threw in her bag of evidence against her.

Her hazel eyes were twinkling as the flames grew brighter and hotter, the sun finally set. When it was dark enough that all the stars were visible, she began to keep the fire low. The physician just kept the warmth of the blaze, not wanting to be seen by anyone driving by. Travelling light was key, however, her truck wasn't exactly made to go off the road but she didn't want it sitting around for the chance it was noticed. The fire crackled while she was mesmerized by the dancing flames. Athenacia was sitting on the ground, not thinking enough to buy herself a chair. Not that it mattered much to her, she didn't mind the ground, only when it came to sleeping on it. Probably best if she wasn't too comfortable anyway, that way she could stay alert. Her mind began to drift as she continued to feed her pitiful fire. Daemons in the surrounding area sounded in her ears, however, there weren't any close enough to her to pose a real problem. She could easily make a quick getaway if that was the case anyway.

Athenacia thought about Cor, hoping that he was okay. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be looking for her, starting at the beginning and then he would slowly work his way west, all the way to the edge of Lucis. He'd go even further and he wouldn't stop, would hunt her down until he found some sort of evidence that she was alive. A sad smile graced her features, taking solace in that thought. When all was said and done, she had least one person in this world that cared for her. Hugging her knees to her chest tightly, she heaved a sigh, repressing a tear that wished to escape her left eye. If she could hide from Cor and anyone else he acquired to hunt her, then she would be safe away from the Empire.

The Empire, the ones who had taken her home from her. They were hunting down the Prince now, she knew that while having them lie about his death all over the broadcasts. While Noctis was still alive it gave her hope that there would be a chance, a chance to take vengeance for everything that was taken from them. Wherever Noctis went so did his three friends and guard, Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus. Athenacia sighed again into her knees. Desperately she wanted to wait around Lestallum to meet him when he came for his sister, but she couldn't. While she was a target she couldn't risk going near anyone she cared about - especially the Prince - until she figured out why that evil man held such an interest in her, she had to stay away. That tear fell down her face at the loneliness she felt at the current moment.

But her attention snapped up when she heard the sound of a woman scream. The noise wasn't very loud, and it appeared more startled than anything. It was too close for comfort and she was up instantly, weapon in hand. Athenacia removed the bulking sweater from her person and waited, straining her ears to listen for which direction to head. More sounds of distress enabled her to finally pinpointed a destination. The doctor took off instantly, hoping that this wouldn't be overwhelming. A flash of white in the distance kept her on track, the silhouette of a body falling to the ground causing her to whistle in order to draw attention onto her instead of the victim. There were four imps coming at her alarmingly fast. Athenacia unsheathed her weapon and darted at them quickly, taking the first two down with one swipe. One of them attacked her leg, grunting before knocking it off. Slashing at the third, she finished off the fourth one with minimal effort.

That wasn't it, however. Two Flan decided that they would merge together, probably the smartest idea they had ever had in their short lives. And their lives would be short because the biggest mistake they made was challenging her. It came at her and she dodged quickly, rolling on the ground. The attack had grazed her left shoulder and she grunted at the pain she felt. Athenacia swung her gladius at the next attack, slicing off an arm. A lot of good it did though, given that the thing was basically jelly. Darting around it again, she wished she had magic to help her right now. This was why she never liked to depend on the stuff. Her hazel eyes widened as the daemon began to swim in some golden lights. Immediately she looked at her hands but nothing was coming from them. Brows raised, she watched in mild curiosity as the Flan expanded and then burst - all over her. Athenacia groaned, wiping it off of her face in disgust. It was all over her hair and legs. Gross. Weapon in hand, she took a quick look around for any other threats. There were no more daemons posing an immediate threat right now. The doctor's eyes landed on the victim and saviour of the small party of daemons, a little shocked at the sight before her.

"So I guess you're not dead," said the physician, raising a brow.

Standing before her was indeed the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, holding a trident pointed at where the space where the daemon was just occupying. Lunafreya's white dress was torn at the bottom, dirty from wandering around in the wilderness. From this light, Athenacia could see that there were a few minor lacerations and contusions on her bare arms. Her face was focused and weary as she lowered her weapon, keeping the butt of it on the ground. It stood a little taller than her and looked like it wasn't even real in the gleaming light of the Disc in the distance.

"You okay Princess?" asked Athenacia.

"I am mostly unharmed thanks to you," replied Lunafreya.

"What are you doing out here? Where's Libertus?"

The Oracle frowned, "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

Athenacia laughed, "We have yes. I asked you to do me a favour before you parted with Nyx and left with Libertus."

"Cia?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Forgive me, I did not recognize you."

"That was kind of the point. Come on, I got a fire going. I can take a look at those wounds and you can tell me a story," instructed Athenacia, turning to walk back towards her haven.

"I'm sorry, I cannot go with you."

"It wasn't a suggestion," she turned and smiled quickly, before continuing on her journey.

The walk back to the haven was a quiet one. Athenacia could hear the Oracle following in her footsteps until finally, they arrived at their destination. Her fire had almost died in her absence and she suspected it might so she picked up some fuel along the way. The physician dropped the pile in a heap and then crouched down to bring back up her source of light. The Oracle placed her trident on the ground and then took her seat beside it. Athenacia walked over toward her bag and brought it with her as she approached the young woman, opening it up carefully and rummaging through her medical supplies. Pulling out her penlight and clicking it once to turn it on, she ran the light over the Oracle's face and was happy that most of the blemishes were just dirt. Dr. Virum cleaned it up with a cloth and some water from a bottle that she had. Then she ran the light over her left arm. The lacerations were very minor, nothing life-threatening. That was a relief, taking out her alcohol cleaner and beginning to sanitize the wounds. Lunafreya didn't react, simply just observed the doctor as she worked. Virum then came to her right arm and repeated the process, face focused and technique methodical as always.

"Anything else I might need to look at?" asked Dr. Virum.

"Nothing your tools can fix," the Oracle smiled weakly.

"Not here no. If I was in a hospital those magical ailments wouldn't be an issue."

"You can see them?"

"Treating magical maladies was sort of my area of expertise. I don't have the right equipment here or else I would get to it, though I doubt you'd be willing to go to a hospital and get it treated."

Lunafreya just smiled politely. The young doctor quickly cleaned up her own wounds she sustained from the fight earlier. Satisfied, Virum packed up her bag and placed it aside before taking her seat a few inches away from the Oracle and feeding her small little fire again. Both women were silent as they stared into the dancing flames. Athenacia wasn't exactly sure what to say, where to begin, so many questions right now about the current situation she found herself in. Lady Lunafreya had no business being out here by herself.

"Your friend, he's alright," said the Oracle tentatively.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I can assume he is on his way back to Galahd. I left him on the city limits."

"Why?"

"Wherever I go, the Empire follows."

Athenacia huffed, "Yeah I know that feeling."

Lunafreya looked at the girl curiously but the doctor wasn't offering any sort of elaboration so she didn't press the matter. The fire crackled and hissed as it continued to be fed slowly. Athenacia once again brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly after placing the small rations of food beside her unexpected guest.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the doctor finally.

"My duty as Oracle," replied Lunafreya.

"Last I heard the Prince was headed to Lestallum if you're looking for him."

A sad smile graced her features, "The time for us to meet has not yet arrived."

"Don't you have to give him something?"

She nodded, "I will when the time is right and he is ready. It is best if you keep your distance while I am being hunted."

"I could say the same to you."

They were silent again. It wasn't like the two of them were old friends, however, the last time they saw each other was in the middle of an invasion and that was only the second time they had ever met. Nyx had spent his last moments protecting her and Libertus took her as far as she would let him. Nyx said she had the fate of the world in her hands and Athenacia had no idea what that meant. At least he could rest easy knowing that he did not die in vain, knowing that Libertus had also made it out alive. The physician wished she knew more about what happened to him but it obviously wasn't meant to be.

"I do not have your favour. I have already sent it on its way," said Lunafreya suddenly.

"That's fine. Thank you for doing that for me," replied Athenacia.

"The honour is my own. You have such a kind soul."

The doctor snorted, "You sure?"

She smiled, "I can tell by the gentle touch of how you cared for me just now."

Athenacia shrugged, "I guess."

"Do you heal your own weariness?"

"The best I can with only being one person."

"I do not mean your physical wounds. The pain you carry with you. Do you heal it?"

Athenacia sighed as her look became intent on the flames. She could feel the eyes of the Oracle on her, waiting for an answer but the young doctor didn't have one. Not one that she could form into words. As the silence persisted, Lunafreya knew that she wasn't going to get anything more about it, turning her head back to the flames.

"I am truly sorry for your loss," said the Oracle sadly.

"I haven't lost anything," replied Athenacia, a little confused.

"Not recently, no. I mean the loss you sustained when you were younger, the one that cannot be undone."

Athenacia looked at the woman in shock, "How can you possibly know about that?" her voice was shaking as a tear threatened to fall from her eye.

The Oracle looked at the girl sympathetically, "Your grief becomes mine. That is my area of expertise."

The doctor gasped as she tore her eyes away and back toward the flames. Knees were hugged tighter as she struggled within herself to repress the emotions she kept at bay. No one was supposed to know about that, no one but Cor and the one responsible. No one would have said anything, this truly was the magic of the Oracle at play here. Even Athenacia didn't quite comprehend the true nature of those powers, having only wielded a piece of Lucian magic.

"I apologize if I caused you any offence," said Lunafreya.

"You should probably get some rest. It'll help you heal faster," said the physician, her eyes fixed on the flames.

Lady Lunafreya didn't say anything more, only smiled sadly at the doctor again before laying down beside her trident. Athenacia didn't react, didn't move, just kept her hazel gaze upon the fire. Absently she fed it while keeping her ears out for any hostiles. One tear fell from her eye once she heard the steady and even breaths of the Oracle. It seemed that no matter how far she ran, her past was always one step ahead of her.

...

thanks, guys!


	26. Desperate Distraction

thank you so much for my lovely review and all your continued support!

...

Gladiolus and the others finally arrived in Lestallum. After parting ways with Cor back in Leide, the four friends had made their way through Duscae, stopping along the way. Knowing that Iris was safe in Lestallum, they weren't in nearly as much of a rush to get there, so during the trip they earned more money doing hunts and even defeated a behemoth named Deadeye to help out Wiz, the man in charge of chocobo rentals. With that back up and running they did linger for a day going through the racetrack. As much as it was a delay in their initial journey, it was refreshing to have a little bit of distraction from the impending doom after the invasion. The Shield, however, was getting a little restless, something that the others were picking up on. They made one last stop to try and have a look at the Disc - only to find it suspiciously blocked off by the Empire. It was then that they made their way to Lestallum to meet up with Iris. Gladio was worried about her still even though he knew she was safe in the city, it wasn't just his sister he was looking forward to seeing. The large man was sure that he would find some sign of Athenacia while in Lestallum. Cor had told him before they separated that most of her patients were being transferred there before the attack and he was certain that she wouldn't leave them unattended.

The city was warm, the humidity making it a little hard to breathe but Gladiolus was sure that part of it was his anticipation. They walked toward the hotel and waited in the lobby. Gladio had messaged Iris to let her know that they had arrived. They weren't waiting long, she had come down the stairs to meet with them. Once he had seen her smiling face he relaxed a little. The teen wasn't hurt from the damage inside the city at all and he was lucky the Crownsguard had taken such good care of her. The Shield knew that he should have been there for her but their father seemed to have other ideas. Iris led them up the stairs and into the room that the boys would be sharing. The room was considerably nice, with had a sitting area and two beds. Fairly sized windows allowed sunlight to billow in, with access to a terrace. The door was open, bringing with it the warm breeze of the city and its strange odour that accompanied it thanks to the power plant. It was about midday so the sun was still shining brightly. Gladiolus looked over toward the entrance of the room and saw with relief two people he wasn't expecting to have made it out of the city either.

"Jared and Talcott, is it good to see you," said Gladiolus.

"Prince Noctis, Iris is safe with me!" said Talcott excitedly.

"Please excuse my grandson, he has yet to learn his manners," said Jared, putting his arm on the shoulder of the child with a gentle smile on his face.

He winced slightly as he did so, something the Shield hadn't failed to notice.

"I like it," said Noctis smiling.

"Your Highness is very kind, but we shan't impose," replied Jared.

"A moment, sir," said Ignis abruptly. The steward looked over at the young man curiously, "Are you injured?"

Jared looked over at his own right arm, the one that wasn't holding the cane, "Just a scratch," he smiled in an assuring way.

"It's already been looked at," said Iris.

"Do you mind if I have another look?" asked Ignis.

"Not at all," replied Jared.

Ignis walked toward the door and carefully observed Jared's right forearm. A thoughtful frown creased his features as he gingerly moved the wound, scrutinizing it further as if he were waiting for it to speak. Finally, he released his gentle hold and took a step back. Gladiolus kept watch curiously.

"The stitching is very well done," said Ignis, "And fairly unique compared to the standard protocol. How did you acquire it?"

"We were lucky that a passing nurse happened upon us," said Jared.

"The car broke and she stopped to help us. Patched us all up and drove us here," explained Iris.

"What're ya thinking Iggy?" asked Gladiolus.

"There's only one person I've seen that uses that particular style of stitching," said Ignis.

"You don't think...?" Gladiolus dropped his arms from his chest.

Could it be possible? Did Athenacia make it out quick enough to actually get his own sister here? His heart nearly stopped at the possibilities - for a moment, he had to ground himself just to stop from pushing through the old man and start turning the city upside down. And he would do it too, if that meant he had a chance of finding the elusive doctor. She was the only one he hadn't accounted for thus far.

"What did she look like?" Ignis turned to Iris.

"She was young," Iris tried to remember, "She looked very tired to-"

"Did she have a scar? A big one on her neck?" asked Gladiolus at once.

Iris frowned, "I-I don't think so, her hair was sort of in her neck."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was long and black and braided."

"She said her name was Tia Dorel," offered Talcott, "She was a nice lady. I _liked_ her," he smiled brightly.

"Is she still in the city?" asked Ignis.

"I cannot be sure," answered Jared, frowning.

The Shield's heart dropped. That didn't match Athenacia's description at all. Evidently there was more than one person in the city that used her style of stitching. Internally sighing, he nodded at them and the two left, closing the door behind them. Gladio caught the look his sister was giving him and she only offered him a sad smile as she went to take her seat.

...

After a long conversation about what happened inside of the city, Gladiolus was out on the terrace with his phone in hand. They had learned of the bulk of the attack and that the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya was most likely alive and well somewhere in Lucis. While the Shield was happy that the Oracle was okay, he still could only wonder the fate of one person. Sighing, he leaned his heavily tattooed arms on the balcony as he stared at his phone screen, going over old messages between him and Athenacia and smiling sadly at some of them. The last thing he said to her was asking her to call him when she could. Had she even received that message? Or was she in the middle of battle while he tried to reach her? He would never know until he found her. Gladio finally reached the end of his conversation with her for the third time before exiting his messenger application and closing the phone screen, looking up at the stars. There weren't as many out, the power plant obscuring some of the sight. All because of his one time camping, he had managed to call her and he couldn't imagine having not made contact with her beforehand, how he would feel. They were usually so busy during the day that he only ever had the nights to think about her and wonder about where she was. While he was confident that she was here somewhere in the city, he was a little anxious to find out otherwise.

Gladiolus opened up his phone screen again and noted the silence of it. Internally sighing for the umpteenth time, he had begun to look through his pictures now. There weren't many of her, she was quite camera shy. He didn't even know why her smile was infectious when she wore it. There was only one picture he had of the two of them, something Prompto had sneakily snapped after running into them. He smiled at the memory, the shock on her face when she had realized far too late what had happened. Not only would the young gunman not let her see the picture, but he insisted that he was going to frame it and put it on a billboard in the city somewhere. Her hazel eyes widened at his suggestion and she demanded he delete the blackmail even though she hadn't the chance to actually look at the picture, however, Gladiolus kept it, loving the look on her face as she regarded him shyly. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, her lip bit in that nervous manner. The Shield had just made some inappropriate joke about her empty bed. It was always easy to embarrass her, especially when others were around to hear his merciless teasing of her. While her head wasn't pointed directly at him and her cheeks were nearly crimson, her eyes did meet his with a light in them he always saw within her. A crooked grin graced his features while he looked down at her, his arm beginning its reach around her shoulders to pull her in for a kiss.

The large man sighed once again, closing the screen and returning his phone to his pocket. Cor said he was searching for her, however, it was unclear if he was going to keep him in the loop. Gladiolus did not want to disturb the Marshal at all with something like this, and it was obvious that Cor wanted to handle this himself. It seemed strange that the older man was so fixated on her, wondering the nature of their relationship. Gladio would convey his own search and that meant this city - even if he didn't like what he found. Athenacia would never leave his thoughts until her fate was known. Standing up straight, he walked back into the room and straight toward the door.

"Need some air," he grumbled as, leaving through it without waiting for a response.

No one in the room had the heart to say anything about it. Since the attack on the Crown City and no news of his girlfriend, they didn't mention anything. Prompto often wore a look of forced hope while Noctis was mostly unsure of himself. He had his own grief to deal with anyway. Ignis, however, seemed to have no outward emotion on the situation. Gladiolus didn't talk about it, no one would ask. Not this early anyway, not while the truth of the matter was up in the air like nearly everything else since the invasion. The Shield made his way down the stairs of the hotel and out the door into the warm night air. It was still humid but without the sun it was a little more bearable. The sites, the aroma of food, the trash littered streets, they were far from his mind. His focus the faces of girls with similar builds to Athenacia. There weren't many and he probably wouldn't have much luck at this hour. The aimless wandering did bring him toward a hospital building. Maybe it was subconscious, he wasn't even sure that where it actually was, but as he stood before it he knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he looked inside.

Gladio walked around the building until he found the ambulance bay. If Athenacia was anywhere, it would be here in emergency medicine. The glass sliding doors parted ways in order for him to enter the waiting area and he looked around quickly at the patients waiting. It seemed they were extremely busy here, far more patients than staffing - just like the code grey he had assisted with. That felt like such a long time ago now. The Shield walked to the triage station, keeping his amber eyes peeled for any sign of his prey. Doctors and nurses alike were running around in a frenzy, the air conditioning in here not working up to its usual expectation. They were all tired, probably having to deal with the influx of Insomnian refugees. Disappointed that Athenacia wasn't here, he turned to leave almost feeling defeated.

"Gladio!"

The familiar voice had him back toward the triage station once he had reached the waiting room. There was a ginger-haired pregnant blur running towards him from behind the doors to admittance. Gin, the resident nurse at the hospital in Insomnia seemed to almost double in size with her pregnancy, however, she was having no trouble plowing through her co-workers to get to him in a hurry. Gladiolus was facing her completely as he waited for her to reach him, her face contorted with a mix of worry and relief.

"Gin," he put a hand up to stop her from colliding with him - carefully, as he didn't want to damage her baby.

"I'm so happy to see you! Are you okay? Is Cia with you? What happened?! They're saying the city fell!" the words tumbled out of her mouth while she tried to catch her breath.

Gladio's heart sank for the second time that night. Athenacia really wasn't here. He was so sure though!

"Slow down," he said calmly.

"The city... Insomnia... Is it really gone?"

The look on his face told her all it needed to. Gin immediately put her hands to her face and started crying into them. Gladiolus put a comforting arm around her. awkward because of her size. How was it possible that she didn't know about the invasion? Was she here the entire time? That could be the only explanation. The nurse wiped her tears from her face and he let her go, waiting for her to compose herself a little before beginning his own line of questioning.

"She's really not here?" asked Gladiolus, trying not to sound defeated.

Gin shook her head, "No," she sniffed, wiping her eyes again, "We were loading patients for transport and she just told me to leave with one of them. It was so abrupt I had no idea what to think."

Gladio frowned at that, "She told you to leave?"

She nodded, "She came to work with her weapon and a packed bag. She ordered me in the rig and told me she had a bad feeling."

"She was ready for a fight..."

"Some of the others that made it said the last time they saw her she was fighting MagiTek troopers on her way out of the hospital. I've been trying to reach her but it just keeps going to voicemail."

The Shield sighed, running a hand through his hair. The gnawing fear on his insides only increased, however, he couldn't say he was all that surprised to find out that Athenacia wasn't around. It was possible she just hadn't made it over here yet. Repressing a sigh, he tried to keep his face neutral, knowing that he was just grasping for straws at this point. If the doctor hadn't made it here then that only left two options: she didn't plan on showing up or the Empire had taken here. Gladio refused to even think about the third one.

"What about Cor?" asked Gin, taking him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head, "He's hunting her now but he lost sight of her inside the city."

Fresh tears fell down Gin's face, "Tash hasn't come by either. Her sons are here though."

"I'll be sure to let her know once I see her. My sister is staying at the hotel here, Iris. If you find anything out let her know."

"Okay. Keep me posted."

Gladiolus nodded at the nurse and she turned her back then, going back to her job. The Shield left the hospital, heaving a sigh with his heart heavy.

...

Athenacia stared up at the stars from the bed of her truck, in a parking spot in the light, not wanting to stay out with the daemons and unwilling to be near civilization either. She was alone, a few days after finding the Oracle one night and then waking up to the woman gone. The doctor didn't even remember dozing off but she had to have at some point because she woke up and it was daylight. At least she hadn't screamed loud enough to attract any unwanted attention, there was enough of that on her as it was. The day was fairly uneventful, spent hunting for some food and then trying but failing to find another haven to crash in. Athenacia ended up just driving her truck to one of those well lit but rarely used parking spots and going to lay in the bed of it. Her gaze remained on the sky as it slowly began to grow darker, satisfied that she had ran into not a single person nor Imperial. It was perfect, however, she sighed as she pulled out the note left to her by Lady Lunafreya.

 _I apologize for my abrupt absence. Where I go, the Empire is sure to follow and I cannot risk your life with my own. I must complete my duty as Oracle to the Chosen King. Should you cross paths again, I hope it finds you both in good health. I will carry your grief with me until I find a way to heal it. Be well, gentle Cia, and don't forget to lean on those who care for you most. I sincerely hope that we meet again, and I thank you for all you and your friends have done for me._

Athenacia had no idea how a woman she had never met before was going to carry around grief that didn't belong to her. It seemed that since she left the city she was meeting all kinds of colourful characters. Often she listened to the radio in order to get some sort of idea of what was going on around her, however, the propaganda of the Empire proved difficult to gather sufficient information. Two people they claimed to be dead were actually alive and well, roaming around Lucis in order to reclaim their territory. And what was she doing? She was running away like she usually did. Athenacia had to run, she was a danger to everyone around her, had killed far too many hostiles and friendlies. There was blood on her hands that would never wash off and she had no one to blame but herself. It was why she left the war and devoted herself to healing. The physician never wanted to take lives, only save them. The Empire had taken so much from everyone, but in the end, the only true monster was herself. Sighing, she continued to stare at the twinkling lights above her. A tear threatened to fall down her cheek, wishing she wasn't the daemon everyone said she was. After the invasion, there really was no doubt about it, no more running away from the truth.

At least everyone didn't believe her to be a murderous monster. The King himself had listened to the very tale she told Cor and she knew that it sounded absolutely mad, however, Cor had seen the aftermath and he knew her, trained her, raised her. For whatever reason, she trusted his judgement that she tell the King. Then, she was probably foolish to make her demands. Never to see battle again but go somewhere that her healing gift would be useful. Only Cor knew that she had magic. Whether the King knew or not he chose not to ask her about it.

The young doctor missed the hospital, her life inside of Insomnia. It wasn't glamorous but at least she was kept busy. That was the problem since the city fell and she went on the run. There was nothing here to distract her from her own thoughts. A desperate distraction would be heavenly right about now, unable to take up hunting because that would gain the attention of others. What was a girl to do? The wail of a nearby daemon drew her attention away from her thoughts. What the hell? Killing daemons would be a very welcoming distraction. Might make the area just a tad bit safer to, even tire herself out so she could get a dreamless sleep. Rising from her position in the bed of her truck, she unsheathed her weapon readied herself for the hunt.

Athenacia jumped down from the street and scurried across the grassland fields on noiseless feet. Crouching down and keeping the point of the gladius low, she cursed herself inwardly for forgetting her gauntlet. Oh well, she would have to adapt. There were three goblins, four imps and two bombs. Her best bet was the bombs first seeing as left to their own devices they would do the most damage. Her jaw set, she quickly approached her enemies, taking out one bomb swiftly and then flipped over into an imp. The path to the other bomb was barred and she had no choice but to cut her own path toward it. Slashing at the imps, taking out three of them in her three strikes, she jumped out of the way of the goblins before taking a hit from behind her. It was a shock, however, she was on her knees and took out the remaining goblins with her blade and then turned to face what was left.

Arachne. Brilliant. Athenacia had lost sight of the bomb that was originally part of the daemon cluster but she had no time to look either, as her enemy was approaching her. Blocking with her gladius, she was internally cursing herself for not bothering to come prepared. Some ego she had. The doctor slashed at one of the legs and then quickly slid underneath in order to lay another blow on the soft underbelly. The ugly thing screeched in pain and she quickly scrambled to her feet. It swiftly turned to strike her, making contact and knocking her back. There was a laceration on her right upper arm and it was slowly filling with poison. Athenacia had also twisted her ankle with her landing. She had to end this and she had to do it right now so she could get back to her med kit. Swinging her gladius quickly, she was able to take out one of the legs and again went underneath toward the weak spot. Once she was on the other side she stabbed the sack on the back and the Arachne screeched again, distracted enough for her to lay the killing blow.

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips, feeling her vision go slightly blurry at the poison that was now coursing through her veins. When she caught her breath she was leaning on her legs with her own hands, arms wishing to tremble at her weight. Then she was knocked to the ground by a huge impact on her back, feeling electricity jolt through her body. Athenacia screamed out in pain as she landed on the hard ground beneath her. The blow was nearly devastating, leaving her unable to move while she drew in shallow breaths as she tried to keep herself conscious. She wasn't safe here in the dark, her vision beginning to flicker from normal to red, her skin starting to burn. Pulse quickened as she realized what was happening to her.

 _Let's see where you turn up next._

That same sinister laugh sounded in her ears and tears welled up in her eyes. No, she would not let that happen. Forcing herself to lift her body, she turned to make sure none of the danger was around her before she made her way back toward the truck, dragging her right foot as she did so. Pain surged through her with every movement, but she had to get to her med kit. There was no other option, she would not let that evil man anywhere near her again. As she finally dragged herself into the safety of the street lights, she stumbled into the passenger door of her truck before finally focusing her blurry red vision and opening it up. Grunting, she hastily fumbled for her bag and unzipped it, searching through her vials until she recognized the fuzzy print of the antidote. That was administered first before she pulled a syringe that was already full of a clear liquid and jabbed that into her leg, pushing the plunger. The effects of the drugs hit her immediately, her world changing from red to black as she fell to the ground unconscious.

...

thanks so much!


	27. Unwanted Guest

hey there! thanks so much for my lovely review and all your support!

...

Gladiolus was not going to sleep tonight, he and his companions were bunking in a camper with a strange man only known as Ardyn. The first time they had encountered the stranger he was in Gadlin Quay, informing them of the lack of ferries to Altissia and giving them a strange coin. Later on in Lestallum, after they had come back from the cave behind the waterfall, this man seemed to be there waiting for them. Noctis was having headaches as of late, strange ones that didn't affect anyone else, however, he was seeing the astral known as Titan and since they couldn't physically go and have a look, they went toward the outlook which is where Ardyn was waiting for them. Conveniently, he was willing to take them to the Archeon as what seemed to be a good gesture.

They decided to go and Ardyn insisted on Noctis driving the car. It wasn't a very long drive, they had only made it as far as Coernix Station where it was decided that they would use the camper instead of a haven - due to Ardyn's insistence. Gladiolus didn't trust this man at all. The vibes he was getting were completely negative and he wore a scowl on his face more often than not since they agreed to go on this journey with him. On top of that, every time he made eye contact with Ardyn the man simply smiled in a suspicious way, like he knew something intimate and personal and wasn't going to share it The guy even looked shady, amber coloured eye that hid some sort of ulterior motive behind them. His hair was long, purplish or red, hard to see based on the different lights hitting it, and his age was difficult to pinpoint but it seemed older than his appearance. The worst of it was his smile, that wide, amused smile that occupied his face filled with deceit and what looked like a hint of jealousy. Words flowed out of his mouth in a thick, accented voice and carried with them an insult lying beneath every single one of them. His demeanour, in general, was suspicious enough and it put all of them on edge, making him an extremely unwanted guest.

After they had eaten with awkward conversation, everyone except Gladiolus had gone to bed. Instead, he was out at one of the tables reading one of Athenacia's medical texts that Ignis had borrowed. The Shield had taken to doing that a lot lately despite having brought his own books. While he didn't understand a lot of what he was reading, it only made him admire her more for being able to know all of this stuff. Being a doctor was hard work, he was aware of that, however, he never knew how much actually went into it. Since the invasion, he usually selected a book at random and starting to eat through it during drives or when he needed a distraction from his thoughts; and since he had arrived in Lestallum they seemed to be racing when he wasn't focused on Noctis. After the conversation he had with Gin in the hospital, more questions seemed to rise within him. The voice message Athenacia had left him was listened to at least twice per day, not having the heart to delete it. She knew that something was going to happen that day, but she seemed to have it in her head that he and the others were in danger as well. Specifically, she had mentioned more than once that she was relieved they were okay and to keep safe. The more he listened to it, the more it worried him. Had she known that the city would fall? How? Was she indeed a spy? Gladio didn't believe it. Cor didn't believe it then he didn't either. The Marshal is probably the one that convinced her to pack up a bag in the first place, never trusting the Niffs from day one and rightfully so, however, it still rose a bunch of questions. If she knew something, why wouldn't she tell him?

The large man sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing the book. He wasn't really focused on it anyway and he was sure it was because this one was mostly on the infectious disease and he didn't want to lose his dinner. The other one he was reading was a lot better, containing different poisonous ailments pertaining to all over Eos and the different courses of treatment. Gladio grabbed that one from the bag and actually continued from where he marked his page. Did Athenacia really know all of this? How could one person possibly memorize all of these facts and then use them in a split second while in the middle of a battlefield? She really was something else. The door to the camper opened, then closed, and immediately his body felt defensive. Ardyn behind him. Gladio's face went back to a scowl as he tried to focus on the words in front of them. Their guest sat in a chair on the opposite side of the table. The Shield didn't acknowledge him, not wanting anything to do with him despite that he could feel the amber stare burning into his soul it seemed like. That amused look still occupied his face and it made Gladio even more uneasy about everything.

"Those are quite the books. Looking for a second career?" Ardyn spoke in his thick accent and amused manner.

"They're not mine," grunted Gladiolus, not even bothering to raise his eyes.

"I had thought not. None of you appear to be this far advanced in medicine."

"They belong to a friend," Gladio looked up with suspicion.

Ardyn's eyes seemed to brighten, "Ah yes a friend. All friends are important, but ones you take an interest in can be the dearest to your heart. Tell me, did this friend make it out of your once fair city okay?"

Gladiolus just shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Uncertainty can be a trying thing," his expression was almost bored, "But I find that some things, or even some people, turn up in the most unusual of places."

Gladiolus just narrowed his eyes. Ardyn only offered that same smile before wordlessly standing from his seat and leaving the Shield alone again. The words running through his head caused him to frown, sounding like he was trying to toy with him. Nothing about that guy made any sense and the sooner they got to part ways with him, the better.

Shaking his head, he brought his attention back the book he was reading. What he also liked the most about this one was the bestiary listed, and that included daemons. As a combat medic, she would need to know all of these while out in the field. He flipped the page, coming to one he hadn't the pleasure of running into. Arachne. They spit out level six poisons which are only responsive to two types of antidotes. The wrong one can speed up symptoms which lead victims to expire. Gladio's frown deepened as he took in the words, looking over at the images on the page. Listed there were the antibodies that were needed to fight off the poison and what would happen if the victims were left untreated. Flipping the page again, he wondered how in the hell Athenacia was able to deal with all of this. Some of the diagrams made him feel queasy, he couldn't imagine having to be up close and personal with it.

Sighing, he leaning back in the chair and looking up at the stars. Sleep would elude him tonight and not just because he was on guard duty about Ardyn. At times like these, Gladiolus found he couldn't stop thinking about Athenacia, the girl occupying his mind completely when he wasn't busy watching Noctis. He really missed her, never realizing how much until she wasn't around. After the way he acted, he was lucky she even gave him a chance again the way she did. Her last words to him swam through his head and he again wondered how much she knew about the signing ceremony. At least she was armed, wherever she was. Somehow in the pit of his gut, he knew that they would cross paths again soon, he just hoped that when they did she was alive and well.

...

Athenacia's heart raced as she looked through the binoculars stationed at the lookout point of Lestallum. The Archeon, Titan, was awake and the Empire was on the way, but she also saw four specific people right in the way of the astral's wrath. Whatever Gladiolus and others were doing there, she hoped that they would make it out alive. The quakes from the God had stirred everyone else to the same place so that they could have a proper look. Iris was fretting right beside her, the only reason that she had come this far and stayed in the first place.

The young doctor had not really meant to come into Lestallum again at all. After using a mild sedative on herself the other night, she woke up with a splitting headache. Athenacia knew why, of course, on her way down she managed to hit her head on the door of the truck. It was stupid, she really should have planned that out better but the poison didn't help. Thankfully the sun was only just starting to rise so no one had been by to go through her stuff. The other benefit: it was dreamless, even if it was for only an hour. Clearly the dosages were measured wrong, a problem that she fixed immediately. Her ankle was still twisted so she used her magic to heal that up, and magicked her laceration where the Arachne had struck her. It left a faint scar, hopefully one that would fade away before long. Once that was finished, she gathered all of her things, ready to leave.

The physician took off from that spot, going back to her aimless wandering around Lucis, however, supplies were running low and she needed some clean clothes. Unfortunately, all of that was in the humid city, so she begrudgingly made her way back in her truck. While filling it with gas, Iris had caught sight of her and _insisted_ that the woman meet her brother. Athenacia was not interested in that whatsoever, but didn't say something about it. There would be plenty of opportunities to slip out before Gladiolus returned to the city for any reason, despite how much she actually did want to see him. The flaw in that was, Iris wasn't going to let the young doctor out of her reach, especially after Talcott was also informed of "Tia's" return. It wasn't entirely unpleasant to have them along while she did her shopping, in fact, a woman's opinion on new clothing was a welcoming approach. Athenacia was able to get a few decent items without exhausting her savings, wishing to delay the notion of hunting that would expose her to more people. Then an earthquake shook the very ground beneath them. Someone had screamed about the Archeon and they all found themselves in the outlook area to see what was going on.

Iris was the first to look and she spotted her brother instantly. That was when Athenacia's breath caught in her throat. Once the young Amicitia had let the doctor take a look, she couldn't take her hazel gaze away. The doctor watched Gladiolus and Noctis run away from the God while also trying to fight him off. It was nerve-wracking, especially when the Empire had shown up with their dreadnaughts. Now they all waged battle against a God. What were they thinking? Seriously, a God? She just couldn't bear to watch it anymore and as she took her eyes away, someone else had pushed in between the two women in order to get a better look. Athenacia went to stand on the other side of Iris who was just a wreck. Talcott had taken the doctor's hand tightly as he looked on with the wonder of a young boy and the worry of a child. The three of them watched but all they could see was an army of airships and clouds of dust coming up from where the astral would swing his giant arm. Each strike made the doctor more nervous than the last, something that Iris was also having trouble coping with.

"What are they doing there anyway?" asked Athenacia.

"Noct needs Titan's blessing," answered Iris.

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

"I don't know much about it, just that he needs the blessings of the Gods."

Titan's blessing? Whatever for? Is this what the Oracle meant when she said she had to aid the King? Is the truth of the stories Cor used to tell her as a young girl before bed coming to pass? But it couldn't be real. None of this was making any sense. Athenacia was so cut off from everything the last few days that she had no idea about what was going on around her despite being in the outside world. It was a good thing she decided to come back to the city today or else she was sure she'd be caught up in action at the Disc. That was the sort of attention she didn't need.

Her eyes snapped into focus as a blinding golden light surrounded the Archeon. Talcott squeezed her hand tighter while Iris shoved her head into the older woman's shoulder, all of them shielding their eyes from it. And then he was simply gone. The physician's breath caught in her throat once more as her eyes widened. The explosion took out the nearby dreadnaughts - which caused Iris to wail and latch onto the doctor with tears in her eyes. Athenacia put a comforting arm around the girl while she continued to watch the scene before her. If only she could see down here, to know what happened to Gladiolus and the others. Fear gripped her heart as she pictured them dead, bodies strewn among the ground lifeless, the sort of things that cropped up in her nightmares. A breath escaped her when she saw a single dreadnaught make its way out of the Disc. There was no help for it, she would have to remain in Lestallum until she heard some more news of what went on down there. Assuming they had made it out alive - and she sincerely hoped that they did - she was going to wait around until they contacted Iris. Hell, she was going to sit around in the shadows until they came back for her, because Athenacia had to see for herself with her own eyes that everyone was okay.

...

The next morning Athenacia slipped out of the bed in the hotel room of Lestallum quietly. Ordinarily, she would have stayed in her truck for the night, however, the distraught young Talcott had clung to her in the hopes that she would stay. Jared had chided him but Athenacia assured the man that everything was okay. The truth of the matter was, the boy provided her with some comfort as well and she didn't want to leave him just yet. Iris had managed to sleep only after her brother had told her that they were all safe and would talk when he got back. Athenacia had no idea when that was going to be but she definitely wasn't going to be sleeping in the same room as his sister. Despite the fact that she looked different, Gladio would recognize her instantly, of that she was certain. Besides, she just wanted to observe from a distance and get back to... well whatever it was that she was doing.

Sighing lightly, she pulled the covers back over Talcott to rest under his chin. Keeping a light smile on her face, she looked over at Iris who was also snuggled into her bed. The doctor then padded quietly across the carpeted floor toward the bathroom and shut the door behind her with a soft _click_. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she was shocked at her own appearance. The dye was starting to grow out a bit but that wasn't really an issue she had. There was dirt all over her face and it dawned on her that it had been a long time since she had a proper shower and probably stunk something fierce. Her hazel eyes were still puffy and bloodshot with those same dark circles, however, she seemed to look a little better than usual. Hair was matted and greasy from not having been washed in a few days, a scrape on her cheek from her hunting and she could see the scar on her arm from fighting the Arachne with a few contusions here and there. Nothing serious at least.

Tearing her gaze away, she grabbed the tie from the end of her braid and pulled it out, placing it on the counter before beginning to unlace the braid with deft fingers. It was a bit of a struggle, all tangled and knotted together. Once it was finished, she fanned it out across her back, her eyes catching that ugly scar on the right side of her neck. Athenacia took her finger and traced over it, most of it dirty from her poor treatment of herself. The blemished skin only made her feel more disgusted and she pulled her wavy hair over her shoulder, hiding it again. Turning her back on her reflection, turned the water on in the tub and got the shower going. Steam started to billow out and she began to peel off her extremely dirty clothes, leaving them on the ground before stepping in. Athenacia sighed in relief as the scorching hot water turned her skin red instantly, basking a moment, closing her eyes and releasing a content sigh as the water fell off of her. That familiar tranquillity took over and she was reluctant to leave it. When she opened them again, she could see the dirt coming off of her so she grabbed a cloth to begin scrubbing. Her skin was raw by the time she was finished, her pressure increasing as images from the devastation of Insomnia and her own monstrosity of power came into her mind. Tears escaped the bottom of her eyes, the blood not coming off, just like when she was in the war. The cloth was thrown away in disgust, dirty from her and the clear water suggesting that she was clean. Athenacia knew better, she would never be clean with all those lives on her hands.

The doctor wiped the steam from the mirror when she was finished, wrapping a towel around her slender frame and stared back at the ugly scar that now gleamed in the lighting above her. This thing would always remind her of the failure she was, all the screams that filled her ears whenever she closed her eyes. Clenching her jaw, she grabbed another towel and began to dry her hair with it. When she was finished fussing with it, she then began the methodical twisting of her hair, leaving it in that braid that perfectly hid that ugly scar, the identifier that put everyone in danger while she remained. The towel was tossed aside before she rummaged through one of the shopping bags from yesterday, pulled on her clothes and having another look at herself. Her damp hair was hiding her left eye while the braid came down her right shoulder against her neck and stopped just short of her last rib. To help hide her blemish, she wore a sleeveless shirt that didn't come against her neck but didn't hang too low from her collarbone either and was a darker pink. Her light jeans with a tear in the upper right thigh and lower left knee were a little loose on her hips but her belt helped with that. Sighing again, her fingers ran along where her necklace would be. Eventually she would get it back, for now, it was where it belonged. At least she hoped it was.

Athenacia carefully opened the door, picking up her dirty clothes and placing them with her bag. The younger two were still sleeping soundly and she didn't want to wake them up. Pulling on her boots, she debated on strapping her weapon to her back or not. Chewing her lip in thought, she decided against it, knowing it would make her stand out walking around the city with a weapon. The goal was to blend in, not attract unwanted attention. Down the stairs of the hotel and out the door, the unmistakable smell of breakfast foods starting to cook, invading her nostrils and reminding her of the last time she ate. Her stomach began to reprimand her for the poor excuse of sustenance she had been feeding it, placing her hands there and walking to the smell that stood out to her nose the most. The physician paid for her food while making minimal eye contact with the vendor and began to eat quickly. Shoving a rather large last bite in her mouth, she began walking the streets, doing her best to blend into the crowds. It was almost nice to try and feel normal again and be around other people.

Memories washed over her as she gathered food for the upcoming trip in the market. The first time she had ever come here was with Cor and she didn't have time to really enjoy it. With the Glaive, she wasn't able to do much exploring but thankfully the foods she liked to eat the most were right near the hotel. It wasn't the same as Insomnia, nothing was ever going to be like that for a long while, however, she was still happy with what this place had to offer. It was too bad that she couldn't just stay here and live with the rest of the refugees. If only she knew why that strange man was chasing her down. Surely he could have just killed her and got it over with, instead he was playing games with her, leaving her with one eye over her shoulder and in constant fear of being. Sighing, she held her bags tightly and began to walk away from the crowds of people. Cor taught her better than this, to not let the enemy inside her head or else she had already lost the battle.

Athenacia was again caught up in her thoughts - only this time they were on Gladiolus. The images of him, the Prince and all the chaos that surrounded them while basically at the astral's feet played over in her head. Gladio... she wanted to see him so badly, missed him more than she realized. It was easier before she had actually seen him for herself, even if it was through a lens. The dangers surrounding him was much more serious than previously thought and if there was something she could do to help, she wanted to. There had to be a way for her to get a message to him, a way to meet up without bringing the enemy to them with the target on her back. For now, the safest place for her was away from all of them.

The doctor grunted as someone had bumped into her, knocking her off balance a little and pulling her from her thoughts. Instantly she looked back at the man with a frown on her face and her eyes met his. He was taller than her, with piercing green eyes and messy untamed black hair on top of his head. There was a scar on his chin that was obscured by his short beard, but his eyes were studying her a moment and she felt scared that this man knew her despite never seeing him before in her life. Shaking his head, he turned around and kept walking, not bothering to talk to her or look back again. Athenacia breathed a sigh of relief and then continued her journey, looking back one last time to make sure no unfriendly eyes were upon her.

...

thanks so much! I realized after going through some old chapters that I came this far and hadn't actually stated which side her scar was on lol. I always envisioned it on the right side, sorry if that ruined it for anyone.


	28. Her Favour

welcome back! thanks for my awesome review and thanks for reading!

...

The sky wept for what seemed like ages since Gladiolus and the others had gotten out of the Disc of Cauthess days ago. The four of them were somewhat defeated, left at the chocobo station while they waited for word on the whereabouts of the Regalia. The mechanic from the garage in Hammerhead, Cindy, was on the hunt for the car, however, the Shield and Ignis were convinced that it was confiscated by the Empire. So now they waited around for word but it was taking a while and he was getting a little impatient with it all. In fact, he was fed up completely. After taking on a God - which was not one of his best ideas regardless of if he had a choice or not - they were left for dead with Imperial dreadnaughts everywhere. The four of them had no idea how they were to get out of their mess but lo and behold, that strange man known as Ardyn was there to rescue them; only they had found out he was indeed the Chancellor of Niflheim himself. Ignis conceded they had no other option but to accept his help and Gladiolus was not happy with the choices presented to them, but they made it out and were dropped not too far from the outpost. Of course, they were left without their car and no real way to get back to Lestallum, or anywhere else for that matter. Noctis was unwilling to move on without it and here they were, stuck in one spot.

The stench of chocobos was starting to become so constant Gladio could hardly smell it anymore. They were staying in the camper for now until they heard some sort of word on the Regalia. Wiz, the owner, was letting them stay there for free and it was a kind gesture. Even if they had the car, blockades were being set up all over the place and made it difficult to travel anyway. Then, of course, there was this damn, never ending rain that just put most in a bad mood. There was nothing they could do, they were stranded until they heard from Hammerhead. It didn't do so well with someone who often had to take action instead of sitting around and waiting.

"Look, there's Umbra!" said Prompto, distracting them from their speculation.

Umbra was one of Lady Lunafreya's dogs. Gladiolus was used to the small animal making his appearance over the last twelve years to Noctis. It was how the two of them communicated over the distance and though Noctis didn't talk much about it, Gladiolus knew that it made the difference in the young Prince's life. The dog was usually a welcomed sight and the Shield enjoyed the happy animal even if he never did understand how the dog managed to find them all the time, especially with how far he would have to travel. Gladio didn't question it much either, magic not really his area of expertise. Umbra began to lead them a little way from of the outpost, rounding a tree and then stopped abruptly. There was a woman standing behind it, a gentle smile on her face as she observed them all. Tall and slender, with long black hair that hung pin straight and olive green eyes. Her lips were as red as the ring around them and she was dressed in her formal wear as usual. Gladiolus felt a little strange around her but knew exactly who she was. Gentiana, a messenger. When she spoke, her voice almost sounded like an echo as she delivered her message that the Oracle would be waiting for them in Altissia. Then, in the blink of an eye, she disappeared, as if she were never there in the first place.

Noctis knelt down to the dog and pulled out that book. The three other men were patient as he leafed through the book. Sometimes it would take longer than others but it was important so they didn't say anything. The Prince reached for something in his pocket, composing his reply before replacing the book back, lingering a moment longer.

"What's this?" asked Noctis, pulling something from Umbra's collar.

The young royal stood from his post as Umbra ran off, turning to the others with a confused frown on his face as he looked at his hand. Gladiolus saw something shine there, tensing as soon as he recognized it.. The object in the Prince's hand was a silver chain, dangling from his fingers and spinning, catching the little light as it did so. At the end of it was a disk that had a tree inside of it, amber orbs intent upon them as it moved.

"That's Cia's..."

Gladio's face was stiff, his face unreadable as he remained fixated on it. Prompto looked down at his feet with uncertainty and Ignis turned his face away from the Shield, also at a downward angle. Noctis looked up at his friend a little sadly, before putting his attention back toward his own hands. Glancing at his friend, he held out the chain and a small note slowly. Gladiolus met his gaze, unclenching his hands from his own arms and taking them.

"It was on Umbra's collar," said Noctis a little tentatively, unable to face him.

 _I'm sorry._

That's all that was written on the note. Gladiolus frowned at it before he observed the necklace. It wasn't Athenacia's writing and he was at a loss. Crushing the paper, he tossed it aside in order to better examine the necklace with the other hand. It was the first sign of her since the attack on the city and he didn't know what to make of it. Only one thing was clear, she had seen the Oracle at some point because that was the only way this would have come to him the way it did. He had been so focused on everything that happened since the trial of Titan he didn't spend much time thinking about the doctor's whereabouts. Why did she send this to him? Did she die? Did she plan on dying? Or had this happened after the city fell? There was no time to wonder about it, wrapping the chain around his wrist underneath the small sleeve he kept on his left arm. The tree disc hung out of it a bit and he tucked it back in there for safe keeping. Athenacia always wore that necklace, hardly ever took it off and Gladio swore he'd be take care of it until he finally met up with her again - because he couldn't think of the alternative, not right now anyway. Looking up at Noctis he nodded to signal that he was ready for the next step in their journey.

...

Athenacia was disgruntled. The city of Lestallum was experiencing a heat wave and it was making others grouchy. Yes, she was still in Lestallum, standing on the terrace looking out over the city and wishing she wasn't so close to anyone. It had been days and there was rain everywhere. The muggy weather only made things worse for her as she was pretty much trapped inside. She would have left by now and come back twice, however, she couldn't even if she wanted to; the Empire had put up blockades and checkpoints all over. They claimed it was for safety but she wasn't so easily fooled. They were looking for someone, whether it was her, the Prince or the Oracle, or even all three, she couldn't be sure, she just knew that she was stuck here in Lestallum.

The doctor had the resolve to stay in the shadows and await the arrival of Gladiolus and the others - just to observe, she wouldn't approach the Prince with a target on her back. Then she would disappear, taking solace in knowing that they were all safe. He had informed Iris that they lost their car and were stuck until they found it. It had been several days since then and Athenacia had wanted to get out of one spot before people started to notice her, however, that wasn't the case at all so she mostly stayed in the hotel room with Iris and Talcott. Neither of them wanted to go outside in the rain anyway. The physician sighed as she went back inside. At least the terrace had an awning so that she could stay dry but there was only so much people watching she could do before she felt that she herself was being watched. Talcott was with his grandfather, Jared, getting something to eat while Iris was on her phone doing who knew what. Athenacia had really nothing to do, living mostly out of her truck and didn't pack any sort of reading material. Usually, at a time like this, she would also be on her phone reading, however, her phone was smashed in all the chaos that consumed the Crown City.

"I think you'd like my brother," said Iris without raising her eyes from her phone.

"I doubt I'll have the chance. I have to head toward the hunter headquarters once the blockade is lifted," replied Athenacia.

Iris looked sad at that, "You can't just stay to say hi?"

"Afraid not."

They were silent again, Athenacia trying desperately not to get into a deep conversation with Iris about Gladiolus. She missed him terribly but was happy that he was alive and well. At least while she was stuck here, she could keep track of him without worrying too much.

About two days later the weather finally broke and the rain let up. People breathed sighs of relief as they were able to go outside and stay dry. Three, in particular, were happy to get out of that stuffy hotel room and breath in a little fresh air. Athenacia, Iris and Talcott were aimlessly wandering around Lestallum only for the sake of being outside. The humidity was going down a bit and not only did the smell of fresh rain fill her nostrils as she walked, but also the food and she was a sucker to pass up anything here. This was definitely, so far, her favourite place to eat. The young doctor was still wearing her boots as she didn't have any other shoes with black shorts and that same pink top she had purchased days ago when she had arrived back in the city. The doctor kept that braid over her identifying scar and her face hidden as much as possible behind her bangs. Unarmed, she was a little uneasy with so many people, however, it was difficult to blend in with a weapon strapped to her back. The other thing that made her feel less complete was the absence of her necklace, the thing she had never parted with since as far as she could remember. The physician was hoping that it had safely made its way toward its destination - however Lady Lunafreya was doing it.

Athenacia still completely avoided anything to do with the hospital an although she had spotted some of her former staff, they didn't recognize her. It put her at ease to know that people she worked with didn't know her on sight. If Gin knew where she was then the woman could easily be in danger herself. The young doctor could not risk that unborn child. Hell, she was still a little uneasy about lingering in the city as long as she had been but had no choice due to the never ending blockade. Either way, there were plenty of other places to go without having to go near that building. Talcott was happily enjoying his snack as he walked in between both women. Iris was chatting away about power plant or anything else that came to her mind, eager to speak of Noctis quite often and her "date" with him when they had come to the city. Athenacia could only smile at the young girl's enthusiasm, wondering how the Prince and his Shield felt about it, or if the younger man even knew.

"What about you Tia? Did you have a boyfriend?" asked Talcott.

"Me? Oh well... Yeah, I... I did," she smiled softly at them.

"What was he like?" asked Iris.

She smiled at her own memories, "Strong, positive. Giant ego though sort of was a deal breaker."

Iris rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know the type."

The doctor sighed, "I couldn't tell you what it was but..." she shrugged, "He's just, a really good guy you know? Always so thoughtful, even when he doesn't have to be."

"That's so cute! I wish my brother was more of a romantic person."

Athenacia snorted, "You'd be surprised sometimes."

Whatever Iris was going to say was cut off by someone screaming. The doctor's attention snapped toward the commotion that was starting in the city. Her eyes widened as she saw MagiTek troopers start to sweep the area. Shit. This was not good.

"Take Talcott and go find Dustin," instructed Athenacia, voice low and eyes intent.

"What about you?" asked Iris.

"Just go," she commanded in a tone that left no room for argument.

Iris nodded, grabbing the young boy by the arm and dragged him away from the troopers. Athenacia's eyes darted toward the parking spots and noted that she was unable to get to her truck in order to grab her weapon or get away. They probably had the exits blocked anyway. She wore a scowl on her face as she tried to get an idea of what was going on around her, however, she was only pushed roughly by someone on her back. She felt a gun behind her ear and immediately put her hands on her head, following the crowd of people where they were being herded. The unmistakable shape of a gun barrel was at the back of her ear, and she put her hands up in surrender as she was led back to the outdoor space in front of the Leville. The doctor wasn't the only one there, other Insomnian refugees and some Lestallum locals were being forced into the same spot. Athenacia was pushed to her knees into the sea of people and let her arms drop after she caught sight of Iris, Talcott, Jared and Dustin on the other side of the semi-circle. Hazel hues flickered all around her, noting the troopers with guns trained on all of them and that their exits were blocked. They were completely surrounded, forced to their knees and making it hard to attempt an escape. This did not bode well at all.

People were scared, hugging their loved ones and crying in fear of what was going on. Finally, the soldiers seemed to be done herding all of them and stood, waiting. Athenacia heard footsteps and out came who she could only assume was the one in charge. The man was dressed for war despite coming into a small town full of unarmed citizens, tall, with brown hair and lines all over his face. A scowl creased his features as he looked over all of them like they were the filth under his shoe. He probably thought them to be as well. There was someone else with him, a much younger man, blond hair and an amused smile on his face. While he was dressed in armour as well, it didn't appear to be nearly as eloquent as the older man. Athenacia recognized him as Loqi Tummelt, an officer for the Empire and a thorn in her side when she was younger and training with Cor.

"The boy, do you see him?"

Loqi was whispering to his commanding officer, quiet whispers, however Athenacia was able to pick it up, straining her ears and focusing. There were times in her life that she hated she was trained for war and now was definitely not one of them.

"He's here. Find his elder, he'll know the whereabouts of the Prince," replied the older man.

So that's what this was about. They blocked everything off because they couldn't find Noctis and the others. Now they had a giant city full of people and the Prince would be none the wise until they were finished here. This wasn't right and it made Athenacia's eyes narrow in hate at them. If they were lucky, the people they were searching for had long since skipped town and these idiots would leave them all alone - before she was picked out of a crowd. The doctor saw them point out toward her friends before a grunt had gone and grabbed the person they were searching for. Athenacia tensed as soon as she saw them roughly push Jared to the front.

"You're the Amicitia steward are you not? Tell me, where is the Prince?"

The old man did not move, loyal to the point that he would get himself killed. The young doctor knew that even if Jared had any idea of the royal's whereabouts, he would not crack under pressure, far too proud of his role in life.

"I'll ask again and only one more time nicely," said Loqi, "Where is Prince Noctis?"

Everything was silent. The tension was building up as fear engulfed the entirety of the crowd. No one would give up their Prince, not a single one of them. Athenacia cringed when she heard the smack given to Jared by the Loqi, exhaling deeply in order to remain calm. Talcott was screaming and the doctor could see that Iris had taken him in his arms and held him tightly, trying to quiet him.

"Tell me where the Prince is!" demanded the man called Caligo.

Jared remained still, facing his enemy without a trace of fear on his face. It was admirable, brave, and caused tears to well in the bottom of her eyes.

"Tell me now!"

No words came from the old man, not even when he was punched to the ground violently. Jared did not remove his face from his enemy, glaring them down. He was a tough son of a bitch, that no one could deny.

"Where is Prince Noctis?!" Caligo was becoming angry now.

Athenacia's face darkened as her enemy delivered a blow so hard she was certain her sensitive ears heard bones crack. This was how the Empire operated? Preying on the old and the weak? It made her blood boil. Caligo roughed him up and Iris shielded Talcott from view as the young man cried. This wasn't right. Jared wouldn't talk though, he was sworn to Amicitia and by extension, Caelum. Didn't this idiot know that? Probably not.

"Tell me where he is or you die!" yelled Caligo, taking out his sword as he held Jared by the scruff of his shirt.

Talcott's wails grew louder as Iris began her own sobbing. Athenacia observed them from where she forcefully kept with sorrow in her eyes before her hard look returned back toward the sight before her. Everyone was silent, filled with fear of what was happening. The MagiTek troopers had their guns trained on all of them so there was no hope of fighting them off without suffering casualties.

"Nothing?" Caligo raised a brow, "So be it!"

Iris wailed as she hugged Talcott tightly and Dustin hovered over her protectively. Athenacia's tears fell, angry as she watched the sword slide effortlessly into the heart of a dear and kind old man. That only caused more screams of panic to erupt from the crowd of Insomnian refugees. The girl could feel her hand trembling, the sound of Jared's body loud in her ears as it fell to the ground lifeless. This wasn't right. His fate should have been far better than that. She saw Crowe and Tash fall to the ground just as this man did, and many other comrades that had fallen beside her. The Empire was taking everyone away and she was powerless to stop them.

"No one knows where he is! Don't you monsters get that?!" shouted an all too familiar voice.

Athenacia's heart stopped as Caligo then grabbed a ginger-haired woman out of the crowd. She was pregnant, very pregnant, wearing scrubs for the hospital here in Lestallum. Gin screamed as the hair was practically being pulled out of her head. Tears fell down the nurse's eyes while she was forced to her knees, the blade parallel to her growing womb. This wasn't right. The doctor watched in fear for the unborn child and her friend.

"Anyone else have something useless to say to me?" asked Caligo, his voice riddled with malice.

Athenacia's fist tightened at her side. What could she do? Too many would die if she tried to fight. The longer she stared into the fearful eyes of her friend the more time seemed to stop. Iris and Talcott were crying as the blood of his grandfather leaked all around him into a giant pool. Gin was next if Athenacia didn't do something. This wasn't right. Another tear fell down her cheek as the tension grew with each passing second, however, no one made a move, and it was because of the simple fact that no one knew where the Prince was. Even if they did no one would talk, no one would risk their King who was out there doing his duty to them.

"Fine, where is Iris Amicitia?" Caligo spoke in almost a bored voice, "I know she's among you!"

That sprouted whispers among the refugees. This was only getting worse and the young girl began to sob even more as Dustin kept his protective stance over her. As a Crownsguard, he would lay his life on the line for her but there were many of them and only one of him. His plan wouldn't work and if this Caligo was asking where Iris was it meant that he didn't know who she was or what she looked like. Neither did any of the refugees because none of them even bothered to look at her. Not even Athenacia, she was observing through her peripherals as she kept her eyes trained on Gin.

"This woman will die if Iris does not come forward!"

Iris let out a loud sob. Caligo pressed his blade onto Gin's abdomen and was ready to attack. Athenacia watched in horror as he was getting ready to kill yet another one of them. This wasn't right, she couldn't let this happen. She was not powerless, she could wipe them all out instantly. That's right, she could take out every single last one of them, but not here or she'd kill innocent lives. No, she would have to isolate them somehow. Caligo was about to deliver the killing blow, just as Iris was inching her way toward her feet.

"No stop, It's me!" shouted Athenacia, sprouting to her feet and gaining the attention of everyone, "I'm Iris Amicitia!"

Caligo smiled, "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

"I'll go with you, tell you everything, but only if you let these people go and leave the city," she had tears in her eyes, ready to fall.

Everyone was staring at her in horror, including the pregnant nurse and the real Iris Amicitia. Gin's eyes were wide in recognition and fear but Athenacia didn't acknowledge her, keeping her gaze trained on her enemy as she was always taught to by Cor. The silence and anticipation felt like an eternity, a warm wind blowing slightly, adding to the hyper moods already spread throughout the terrified people.

"I think that's a fair trade, don't you?"

The owner of the voice was a person that struck fear to Athenacia's very core. Hazel eyes widened as she came upon the man from Insomnia, the one that was chasing her ever since the fall of the city. He only smiled that same evil smile at her as he came into view. The fists at her side clenched tightly as she tried desperately to keep her calm demeanour. This man knew her real name and could completely spoil what she was trying to do, putting all of these people into danger once more.

"She could be lying about telling us anything, I'd rather bring some insurance," replied Caligo.

"Perhaps you sell them short. There really is no trace of the Prince here or these fine people would have told you by now. Let's take the young Amicitia and go."

Caligo released Gin in disgust. So, it seemed that she wasn't the only one who had an issue with this man. The nurse didn't move, her eyes still in shock as she regarded her friend. Athenacia's gaze remained upon her enemy, straining to keep herself from breaking right then and there.

"Shall we, Miss?" the evil man smiled, offering his hand towards her.

Athenacia took small steps toward them, her skin crawling at every movement. There were still tears in the bottom of her eyes, willed to stay, refusing to show her fear in front of this monster. Caligo dismissed his men and the troopers dropped their weapons, beginning to evacuate the area. Athenacia reached the two men of Niflheim and then looked back one last time at the pregnant nurse. She then caught the eyes of Iris and Dustin before turning her back on all of them and walking beside her most feared enemy and leaving the scene. They were safe - for now.

Gin immediately got to her feet after that, wiping her tears and wishing there was more she could do. Instead, she walked toward the young girl, boy and obvious Crownsguard with a purpose. The teenage girl was completely distraught as she got to her feet, still shielding the young boy from the body of the man that was killed in all of this commotion, however, the pregnant woman had a purpose here, had to get this out.

"You're Iris Amicitia, aren't you? Gladio's sister?" asked Gin in a hushed voice.

Iris nodded, "Yeah," her voice quivered.

"You need to get in touch with your brother right away, maybe even Cor."

"W-Why?"

Gin fixed her a level glare.

"Because the woman they just took is in fact, Athenacia Virum."

...

thanks so much! I'll go back and fix this up tomorrow after work!


	29. Gathering Intel

oh wow, thanks for my lovely reviews! you guys are awesome!

...

The wind blew in their hair as they drove down the streets of Duscae on their way toward Lestallum. Gladiolus was in a bitter mood but he kept it internal. Cindy was able to find the Regalia and he was right in assuming the Empire had taken it. The location: Aracheole Stronghold. The base was big and he was a little upset that the Imperials had started to make themselves at home, however, Ignis had managed to keep them out of trouble until they actually found the car, having them cloaked in the night and using Noctis's warp strike ability to kill any MagiTek troopers that would get in the way. They were very fortunate to have those skills on their side.

Once they had cleared the troopers and found the car they were caught. They were able to wipe out their enemies and then went after the power source. It was a tough battle, almost a losing one, but Noctis's new skill with summoning astrals managed to turn the tide. Gladiolus was there to feel the presence of Titan when he awoke and was trying to attack them. Now he saw as the Fulgarian unleashed his wrath upon their enemies. He was bigger than anything Gladio had ever seen, bald with a flowing white beard and a staff, wiping out the Niflheim forces without even breaking a sweat. As they came to the car they were met with none other than the High Commander, Ravus Nox Fleuret. Lunafreya's brother had a serious grudge against Noctis, something consuming him about the past. Ravus was easily able to deflect Gladiolus, and ever since they had left the scene - again thanks to the Chancellor - the Shield was silently brooding to himself about his failure. Ravus seemed to have some sort of mechanical arm and Gladio's abdomen still hurt from where he was struck. He couldn't believe he was so easily tossed aside like he was nothing but a fly.

 _A weak shield protects naught._

Ravus's voice taunted his mind. Frowning, he was toying with Athenacia's necklace around his wrist. Just another reminder of his failures. What sort of Shield was he if he couldn't even stand up to a punk like Ravus? To be so easily pushed away by one man? Gladio always feared he wasn't strong enough he, just never knew that it was actually true. All of this, he kept to himself, wouldn't trouble the others with something they couldn't understand, nor they could help with. So he kept his eyes distant on the scenery, deciding that he should check on Iris in Lestallum. The others were quick to agree that stopping in the city and seeing familiar faces was the best course of action. As they arrived in the parking spot the sun was beginning to set. Seemed like perfect timing, they could get some rest in the hotel for the night. No one else appeared to be too defeated so Gladiolus pushed his thoughts from his mind, tucking in the tree disc and following them towards the hotel. Iris was standing the lobby and she looked completely distraught. Something had happened to her and he immediately felt defensive.

"Oh Gladdy," she was near tears.

"What's wrong?" he was concerned.

"I let you down, I never made it to Caem," her tears fell down her cheeks, "The Empire came while you were gone."

"Gladio!" someone frantically shoved passed Prompto and towards him.

"Gin?" Gladiolus regarded the pregnant nurse curiously, looking between her and his sister.

"They took her Gladio, they have Cia!" said Gin in a panicked tone.

"What?!"

That only caused Iris to cry more. Gladio felt like he was struck another devastating blow by Ravus. Athenacia was alive... She was here in Lestallum... and now in the hands of the Emperor. What was going on here?

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation away from any possible unwanted company," suggested Ignis.

Gladiolus nodded, letting Iris lead the way up the stairs and toward her hotel room. Once they stepped inside he hovered over his sister who was sitting in a chair. The girl had done nothing but cry for who knew how long, making guilt ear away at him. He looked over at Gin, who was carefully seated on the bed with a hand on her swollen womb, moving awkwardly and seemed to have some back pain.

"Tell us what happened," said Ignis gently.

"They stormed us all, brought us together and started asking us where you were," began Gin.

"None of us said a word about Noct. They just showed up and then... poor Jared," said Iris

"What do you mean? What happened to Jared?" asked Gladiolus, trying to keep a lid on his own rage.

"There was nothing we could do!" cried Iris.

The tone of her voice told him everything he needed to know, confirmed when Gin was unable to face him. Gladio tightened his fists at his side, hating that once again he was powerless to stop the Empire. They heard a sound at the door, snapping his attention towards it. Talcott was in tears as he stood there, opening it slowly and that only made the Shield feel worse. Noctis walked to the young man who was wiping his tears with his arm. The Prince knelt down so that he was eye level with Talcott.

"It not right," said Noctis, "We should have been here."

"I couldn't stop them," whined Talcott.

"But I won't let the Empire get away with it. They'll pay for what they've done. I promise."

That appeared to make the boy feel better, "I believe in you, Prince Noctis," he said before fresh tears occupied his face and he walked away.

"You said they took Dr. Virum?" Ignis looked towards the pregnant nurse Gin.

"It should have been me," said Iris.

"What does that mean?" asked Gladiolus in fury.

"When they weren't getting answers about the Prince they started asking where Iris was," began Gin, "I opened up my big mouth and they were going to kill me too. But Cia stood and said _she_ was Iris. She offered herself as a hostage in exchange for them to leave."

"So she was here all along?" asked Prompto.

"No she left after she drove us here," answered Iris.

"You said a nurse got you here?" stated the Shield, frowning.

"Gladio she looked different. She had long black hair and it was hiding her scar. But I know her face, I know it was her," supplied Gin.

"Long black hair?"

"Sounds like she was trying to hide herself," mused Ignis.

"Why would she do that?" asked Prompto.

"We cannot be certain unless we ask her."

"You have to save her, Gladdy," Iris cried more, "None of us would be here if it wasn't for her..."

"I wouldn't be here either..." said Gin sadly, "Nor would my child."

Gladiolus wore a scowl on his face. As much as he wanted to rush after her, it wasn't his decision, he had a job to do, a duty as Sworn Shield. Looking over at Noctis, who had a hard look on his face with everything he had learned tonight, they shared a small look before the Prince walked to the pregnant nurse that was having trouble sitting with her awkward size. Placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"We'll get her back," said Noctis, trying to assure the woman.

Gin nodded, "Thank you, Highness," she cried.

...

Gladiolus was on the terrace breathing in the night air, holding the necklace that was brought to him by Umbra. Thoughts raced as he stared intently at the silver chain. This entire time she was wandering around on her own. Who was she hiding from? What happened? Why hadn't she contacted anyone? Athenacia even hid her identity from Iris, knowing that she was his sister. Why? He didn't have answers, only she did. Twice now she had saved his sister, the first time by getting her to Lestallum and just now by offering herself up. Gladio was obligated to help her and he knew that even if Noctis hadn't agreed to it, he would have gone off by himself anyway. The Prince had managed to get to sleep, same with Prompto. Iris had gone to her own room with Talcott and Gin had returned to the hospital for work. Ignis was still awake but the Shield had no idea what he was up to, still toying with the necklace, fixated on it and the thought of her still being alive. They hadn't a chance to talk about their next move, it was getting late and he wasn't even sure where to start. Ignis had stepped out onto the terrace, leaning against the rail and looking out over the city. Gladiolus waited, knowing that the man was probably thinking of a way for them to move forward.

"Have you contacted the Marshal?" asked Ignis.

"Not yet," replied Gladio, not taking his eyes away from his hands.

"Perhaps he could enlighten us as to a location. He would be relieved to know the status of her well being."

Gladiolus grunted, wishing he had thought of that but he was plagued by so many things as of late, he wasn't really shocked that he didn't. Pulling out his phone, he fired off a quick message to Cor, not even sure what the Marshal could be doing at this hour but it was important. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to call.

"Cor," said Gladiolus.

"Where is she?" asked Cor.

"On the move, the Empire has her."

"What?!"

"They came to Lestallum. They killed Jared trying to find us and they were going to take Iris. Cia offered herself as a hostage using Iris's name. I don't know where they went, no one does."

"If they think she's Iris they'll plan on using her as bait to get to you."

Gladio sighed, "Yeah, that's what I figured."

"I'll have a look around here and get back to you tomorrow morning."

He hung up the phone before Gladiolus had a chance to reply. Pocketing the phone, he gripped the necklace tighter. Ignis didn't say anything, didn't ask about the conversation, knowing that if there was something important then the Shield would have communicated it to him. Instead, he put a hand on his shoulder a moment before going back inside the room. Gladiolus went back to toying with that necklace. It seemed to calm his nerves a little as thoughts continued to race through his head. They were all negative, only uncertain scenarios concerning Athenacia and what the Empire was doing to her. The Shield knew that she wouldn't talk, especially since she was the only one here who hadn't seen them even running around. Iris said the nurse who saved them took off outside of the city, which could only mean that she was passing by and got caught up in this mess. She was protecting Iris and the others here.

 _A weak shield protects naught._

Gladiolus tightened a fist. He wasn't weak and he was going to prove it; he was going to find Athenacia and bring her somewhere safe. He was going to make sure that no one close to him would even run the risk of getting hurt again. He was going to protect them, and Noctis, because he wasn't weak, he just wasn't. Even if the lingering pain of the hit he sustained was still causing him to wince once in a while. Gladio wasn't going to let anything get in his way, he was going to take them all out.

...

The morning came far too slow and Gladiolus was dozing in a chair. Anxiety kept him awake, so instead he stayed silent and eventually started reading another one of Athenacia books. The Shield ate through it in no time and then began his dozing but once the light hit his eyes he was up and alert. That wasn't the story with everyone else, however. Noctis, though restless in his sleep was still out. Prompto was stirring and Ignis was just getting up. Gladio wasn't going to rush Noctis, happy that the Prince was willing to go rescue her from the grasp of their enemy. Still, he was impatiently waiting for Cor to call him. Ignis didn't speak as he prepared himself for the day. Prompto finally opened up his eyes and then started to move around. Noctis was the only one left. Still, it wasn't like they could do anything until the Marshal had contacted them.

Gladiolus decided to leave the room, going toward the stairs and out of the hotel building. While walking, he was looking for any sign of unfriendly attention, not wanting the Empire to come back and sneak up on them. Eventually, they would find out that they didn't have the real Iris Amicitia and might want to do a double take. The Shield still couldn't believe that the doctor had done that, that she was the reason his sister had made it this far in the first place. It should have been him, he should have been the one to take care of his own family. No one would blame him, doing his duty to Noctis, but that didn't help his guilt. The Shield's wandering took him into the hospital, through the emergency department and into the waiting room. There were lots of patients here still, flooding the room with the ordeal that happened, however. Gladiolus spotted Gin quickly and motioned for her to come see him. The nurse swiftly darted to him, walking with him outside where it was less crowded. That worried frown remained on her face as she held his arm in desperation for some good news. He wished that he had some for her, he truly did. It was lucky that she was here at all or he was sure that they wouldn't have known about Athenacia's presence.

"Did you find her?" asked Gin.

"Cor's looking into it," replied Gladiolus.

Gin had tears in her eyes, "You have to find her..." she whimpered.

Gladiolus put a hand on her shoulder, "I won't stop until I do."

The nurse nodded then, hugging him and awkwardly burying her face in his chest - awkward because there was a small house where her womb used to be. Gladio tried to comfort her as best as he could before she finally took a breath and composed herself, wiping her tears as she looked back at him.

"I need you to tell me every detail. You said she looks different," said Gladiolus.

"Yeah, yeah, she's got long black hair now."

'How long?"

"It was braided off to the side so it only hung at her ribs."

Gladiolus frowned. There was no way it had grown that long in this short time.. had it? No, Iris said it was long and black too and that was the day after the city had fallen. Something seemed off about all of this.

"Anything else?"

"She cut herself some crooked bangs so that they were practically hiding her face. That braid hides her scar too, it was like she was trying to be a completely different person..."

"And this is the first time you saw her?"

"Yeah. I had no idea she was in the city. I wouldn't even if I did, only because I saw her face clearly I was able to identify her before they took her."

Gladiolus nodded, "Thanks, Gin."

"If you need anything else..."

"I know."

"Bring her back safe."

"Trust me, I will."

...

Cor had spent the entire night out since Gladiolus's phone call. The Marshal was in Duscae at the time and began to travel toward Leide as soon as he had gotten off the phone. He thought he was tracking Athenacia here in the Duscae region, on his way toward Lestallum. The trail was cold but it seemed that he was on the right track. No one had seen her, she was very careful about her interactions, but someone did mention a scared looking girl with long black hair in an old beat up truck. Cor wasn't entirely sure that was her, but it was the closest lead that he could follow. The only solace he took in this was that if he couldn't find Athenacia, then no one else could - not that he would stop trying either but being unable to turn up anything made it easier for him to sleep at night.

Not tonight, however. Gladiolus had informed him that the Empire came to Lestallum and she was spotted, protecting the people there. The Empire was going to use her as bait in the hopes of having the Prince and his Shield come after her, there was no denying that. Someone would eventually catch on that she wasn't actually Iris and by that time the young girl would be safe in Caem. Then they would try to kill Athenacia and continue their search for the Prince and the others. That was the best case scenario, the alternative mean something much more catastrophic. This just meant that the countdown was on. Cor was going to find her long before they had a chance to think about it and get her to the safe house in Caem. Then he would know where she was and what she was doing, giving him some sort of peace. There was no way to protect her if he was unsure of her whereabouts and finally, that was going to change. Cor knew for sure that he saw that big giant blue dome or else Athenacia wouldn't have gone into hiding.

As he was coming up to the barrier between Duscae and Leide he noted that there were more forces flying above his head. Cor knew where they were headed, toward that base that the hunter, Dave, had told him about. That seemed to be the only logical place to take anyone after Noctis took out the stronghold in Duscae. Frowning, the Marshal sped up on his bike, hoping to make it to Hammerhead before Dave did. He needed all the help he could get scouting the area before he knew for sure that she was in there. Cor approached the garage of Hammerhead just as the sun was beginning to peek its way over the horizon. The morning air was still and quiet as the Marshal scanned the area for any familiar faces. The barking dog led him behind the garage, the animal lying at Dave's feet. The hunter was leaning against the building with his arms crossed, looking up to acknowledge the company while Cor raised a brow at him expectantly.

"Someone is there, not sure if it's her," said Dave.

"What makes you say that?" asked Cor.

"Can't see her face but she's got long hair like you said. Only its dark, not that light colour."

"Who's got her?"

"Caligo and Loqi. Didn't see anyone else official there but they were roughin' her up a bit. Reckon they didn't like anything she was sayin' to 'em."

"She does have an attitude problem," conceded Cor, "You see where they're keeping her?"

Dave shook his head, "Had to leave, the local wildlife was hungry."

Cor grunted, "Thanks," he said once before turning to leave.

"You're going to need some backup, Cor, you can't go in there alone and hope to survive. Immortal or not," said Dave matter of factly.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied the Marshal without looking back.

...

Cor ducked down from more dreadnaughts flying their way overhead. Construction on the fort not too far away was nearly complete, but this small base was the only way they could operate the territory. It seemed that there were more Niffs here than the last time he had come to check in. His eyes darted toward the guards along the perimeter, taking it all in before walking around it while keeping to the shadows. There was no visible weak spot in the daylight so he knew instantly that he was going to have to wait until the cloaking of night. As he came in a full circle he frowned. Dave was right, there were far too many of them to take on by himself. He wasn't even sure which building she was being held in, they all looked the same. The delay was also concerning, Loqi very capable of recognizing Athenacia and raising the stakes. As long as they thought she was Iris then there wasn't much to worry about. Who knew exactly what was going on in there? His eyes darkened as he saw Tummelt coming out of one of the buildings, talking to a man obscured by the sunlight. It seemed to be a short conversation, then Loqi left through the heavily guarded gate in a vehicle. One down, one to go. Cor still couldn't see that other man but he disappeared into the same building.

Shortly after, Caligo came out with two soldiers behind him. They were forcing someone roughly down the path and toward the back exit. The Marshal kept his eyes trained on them and followed at his own distance. It was the woman Dave had described and Cor caught sight of her face. Definitely Athenacia, there was no mistaking it. Her hair was long and black, wavy and being grabbed by the fistful by his enemy. Her face was hard, that same defiant glare in her hazel eyes he came to know on a regular basis while raising her. Cor scowled as he saw Caligo give her a swift backhand, looking like it could break her neck. He didn't hear the contact but he was sure it was ugly. Athenacia instantly turned her head toward him and spit blood in his face. Cor smiled at her actions before she was struck again in the abdomen and forced into the building. Good, now he knew where she was.

The Immortal continued to observe, looking at the defences they implemented around her. The lack of guard meant they didn't see her as much of a threat. Maybe they didn't know who she really was. That suited him just fine, but the path toward her was a little concerning. Cor continued to gather his intel for at least another couple of hours before he was completely satisfied. With one last circle of the perimeter, he was sure he had everything he needed. Carefully, he pulled out of the area a little way, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Once he was in some sort of cover he grabbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen.

Cor stared at the screen for a few moments, frowning. The idea of involving the others made things complicated. This was something he had been trying to avoid for years and yet, now he was here. As much as he hated to admit it, he could use their help and was certain that the Shield would be inquiring about his girlfriend soon. In the end, it was just easier to call him.

"Cor," grunted Gladiolus.

He was obviously not in a great mood.

"I found her," said Cor.

"Where?"

"Meet me Longwythe Outpost, I'll fill you there."

"We're on our way."

Cor hung up the phone before they could speak more, replacing it in the pocket and let out a heavy sigh. If they were in Lestallum even Ignis would take most of the day to get where they needed to be - which was perfect for a night assault. Since there was nothing more to do here, he decided to head back and keep an eye on things. By the time he had to leave he was sure he would have a way in and out with minimal issues, but he was also ready to take out every single last one of them if need be. He was not going to fail Athenacia anymore than he already had.

...

thanks, guys!


	30. Venipuncture

hey there! thanks for my review and all you awesome readers!

...

Athenacia felt groggy as she opened her tired eyes, groaned slightly and hearing the steady beep of a monitor in her ears. Her vision was hazy as she looked around, noting she was in a room she didn't recognize and staring into a surgical light. Wincing at the brightness of it she turned her head weakly to try and avoid it, hearing the murmur of voices around her. Whatever they were saying, her ears couldn't pick up on it yet, still far too drowsy. The physician went to bring her hand to rub her eyes, only her it wouldn't move. Frowning, she tried again - only to be left with the same results as the first attempt. The monitor started to beep faster as her heart began racing, her mind completely alert. In a panic, she pulled harder on both of her arms, however, they wouldn't budge.

The girl lifted her head to have a look, noting she was strapped to the metal table she was lying on. There was an intravenous in her right arm for the purposes of a venipuncture. Athenacia had absolutely no idea what they wanted with her blood but from the looks of it, they had already taken who knew how many vials. It was why she was so light headed to begin with. Body shaking, she struggled again with her wrists but the bounds just wouldn't come undone. Whatever sedative they had given her was powerful, she was still weak with its lingering effects. The brightness of that surgical light obscured anything else in her vision, but there were no more voices in earshot. She could, however, hear the footsteps of someone on the metal floor approaching her, face hardening as the person came into view. It was that same man from Insomnia, those evil amber eyes boring into her. He wasn't wearing his hat but his features still had amusement contorted with them, holding a vial of blood in his hands between this right thumb and forefinger. It was probably her blood, but he almost had a loving look as he observed it right in front of her face. Athenacia tried to keep herself steady, she didn't want to show this vile man any fear despite her skin crawling at the very thought of him coming anywhere near her.

"Your blood is quite a magnificent thing, wouldn't you say?" he asked, keeping his eye on the red liquid.

"Who are you?" she demanded curtly.

"Today, I am your captor," his smile grew.

"Why? Why do you want my blood? Why am I so important to you?" she asked.

"Oh my dear, that part is of no significance right now. What matters is that you were able to return to us. I had thought you lost forever once you were placed in the care of the Immortal. But here you are, the prodigal daughter has come home to her rightful place," he smiled widely, turning his gaze towards her, "I couldn't be more thrilled at your return, and alive after the first fiasco."

"What do you want from me?"

The man kept his smile in place and looked back at her blood. Gripping it with his entire hand, he then turned to leave without another word. Athenacia growled as she continued to fight with her restraints but nothing happened, she was stuck. Slamming her fists against the cool metal, she cried out in frustration at her own weakness. Her wrists felt raw at her feeble attempts to break herself free, however, she wouldn't quit, even when she heard the door open and someone else began to approach her now. If anything, she was fighting harder for a chance to rip the newcomer to shreds with her bare hands if she must. She refused to be a tool for these monsters.

Caligo came into view, turning off the bright light in front of her face. Athenacia stopped moving only to glare at him while he stood over her, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the rapid change. Suddenly, she felt herself being cut loose - not that it did her any good. As soon as her bounds were gone she was forced up by two soldiers on each side of her, grabbing her arms. Quickly yanking her right arm away, she elbowed the guard on that side and then used her free arm to attack the other. Before she could try anything else Caligo was already there, laying a blow to her right cheek and another to her abdomen. His men recovered quickly and forced her into a nearby chair, binding her tightly once more. Caligo came at her again, holding her face up to look at him before hitting her in the left eye. The doctor felt her periorbital hematoma start to form instantly, the swelling almost burning her skin. Good. The more he hit her, the more likely it was for him to die, him and the rest of these pests. Her enemy pulled out a small dagger, holding it in his right hand before crouching down so that he was at her level, looking intently at her glazed over, hazel eye. The other one couldn't currently open. Caligo took her face with his left hand and again forced her to look at him. The physician was still glaring despite her left eye being puffy, still weak from whatever they had drugged her with.

"Where is the Prince?" asked Caligo in a light voice.

Athenacia didn't speak and she doubted he really expected her to, hence the dagger in his hand. He didn't move it, however, and she kept her hateful gaze trained on the face of her enemy. Let him do his worst.

"Tell me where the Prince is," he demanded of her, his voice a little harder than the first time.

The girl remained silent and he brought his dagger to touch the skin on her left cheek. The cool metal didn't faze her in the slightest, no doubts about the sharpness. Still she kept her glare on him, not faltering in the slightest.

"Where are they?"

Athenacia was certain this was the last time he was going to ask. Fine, she was sick of hearing his stupid voice anyway. She didn't flinch as he pressed the cold steel of his dagger into her skin, breaking the layers and drawing blood. The warm liquid trickled down her cheek and slowly down her neck, yet her eyes didn't flicker once, she was still staring at him in hate. Caligo narrowed his eyes, releasing her face and pulling the dagger away while he stood before her. Athenacia followed his move without an issue, still feeling the sting of the laceration he had just given her.

"Loqi was right, you definitely got guts. Stupid move on your part, however," he spoke.

The older man walked toward the table she was formerly strapped to and grabbed something small, an empty syringe. Athenacia watched him as he came back to where she was sitting. Caligo bent down again, holding her head and then carefully inserted the needle into her right ear. Breath hitched as it pierced her skin but she did not scream, she didn't speak or even make an attempt to move. The officer took the object out and then dropped it to the ground. The sound escaped her and then he punched her as hard as he could in the fresh wound. Athenacia gasped, trying to keep herself from screaming out. More blows were delivered to her, each harder than the last. The copper taste of blood pooled in her mouth, and she spit it at him the first chance she got. That only earned her another smack in the gut and she was sure one of her ribs had fractured. It hurt to breathe and she winced at every intake of air she got, however, she still didn't cry out or show fear. There was no way she was going to give him that satisfaction.

Caligo took the syringe he had placed in her ear and rested it gently between the nail and her skin on her left forefinger. Without warning, he pushed on it and she gritted her teeth to keep from crying as it punctured through the layers of her skin. Her other hand gripped the handle of the chair it was bound too tightly as she continued to brace herself for the pain he continued to deliver to her. This wasn't about getting answers anymore, he had given up on that, now he just wanted to cause her unbearable pain in as many ways as possible. Well, he could keep trying, she wouldn't budge. The enemy removed the needle and Athenacia breathed a small sigh of relief once his back was turned. She had to get out of there. There was nothing but pain coursing through her body and she was finding it harder to keep her tears at bay. Her arm shook a little as she saw her enemy approach her once more. Caligo had a drill in his hands, a cordless one, coming to her and bending down once more to her level. When he looked at her with those same flat eyes she noted that he also seemed to be enjoying himself. Athenacia was going to kill him, that was a promise she made to herself. Somehow he was going to provoke her into his own death.

Smirking, he squeezed the drill so that it spun loudly a couple of times. Caligo took hold of her right ankle and pushed the end of it on her skin on the other side of her boot. Her breath was heavy through her flared nostrils as she continued to glare at him. And then he pushed the button to initiate the drill. It slowly pushed its way through her boot and he held it tighter so that spun to its full speed. When he pushed it, the movement was slow so that it was ripping through her skin in the most agonizing way possible. The scream she released was deafening, no longer able to hold it in. The pain was unbearable and tears fell down her cheeks. The drill had hit her bone and began to tear it to shreds. Her body was shaking violently in her restraints as she tried desperately to get away but she was held in place. The chair lifted off the ground, aside from the ankle he held. Athenacia continued to cry as he drilled further and further into her shin with an intent look on his face. It was unbearable, the agony far too high for any person to still be alive. Vision flashed between red and normal.

"Sir!" someone burst into the door, causing Caligo to immediately cease his actions.

"What is it?!" he asked annoyed at his interruption as his victim continued to whimper.

"We've got a situation, come quick!"

Caligo growled, standing from his post and going toward his troop. The drill was left inside of her shin and the weight of it caused her to cry out again. Tears flowed freely down her face as the pain settled within her body. Athenacia could still see red start to form in her path, her skin beginning to burn as she willed herself to focus and fight off her restraints. It was no use, she was bound too tightly. The ground beneath her quaked, gaining her attention briefly. It was only a small tremor, something causing a commotion outside. There were people screaming in a frenzy as they ran around. Gunfire made her ears cringe, however, she was happy that they seemed to be too distracted to focus on her.

Athenacia looked around the room for something that would help her escape this place. There was nothing around her that she could reach but a shine near the table caught her attention. There was some broken glass from the tremor and a scalpel with other surgical tools. Breathing heavily despite the pain from her fractured rib pushing into her right lung, she twisted her body so that the chair was toppling over. It was difficult to ignore the pain of the drill's movements still stuck in her shin but she had to get out before they came back, she had to make it to the middle of the base so she had a chance of taking them all out. The girl screamed in agony as the chair fell and the drill moved within the first layers of her bone. Fresh tears escaped while she tried to recover from the pulsing pain within her. Her vision was completely red as her skin burned. Athenacia forced herself to even out her breaths, noting the distance between her and the scalpel. Crying out, she shook her body so that it inched toward the surgical tool but only once as the pain burst through her body again. The drill made her every movement that much harder but she had to keep to going or else she wouldn't make it to where she needed to be.

The doctor whimpered each time she inched her way forward, smacking her head on the cool metal floor. More tears fell down her face as she finally let out deeper breaths when she reached the pile of broken glass and tools. Athenacia knew there was glass in her face and her skin but there was nothing she could do about it. Exhaling deeply one last time and twisting herself so that her left hand could grab the scalpel, she released sighs of relief as her fingers came around it. Then, she twisted it around and began to cut her way through the rope. The surgical tool wasn't as sharp as it should be but at least she was getting somewhere - even if it was slow. More explosions shook the ground from outside and she was happy that the men out there were distracted by it. Athenacia finally got through the first layer, able to twist her wrist for a better angle. It was going a lot smoother now.

Once the left wrist was free she grabbing the scalpel tightly again and frantically sawed away at her other bound. When it was nearly finished she ripped it away in disgust. Immediately her hands went to the drill, reversing its course and slowly beginning to remove it from her leg. Athenacia screamed in agony with each passing second until finally, it was gone. Body quivering, she threw it away and put her hands back onto the warm flowing blood that came out of her shin. The doctor was still whimpering but did her best to focus on her leg. It was hard to know if the golden lights had come out, everything was red and she had her eyes closed in pain, but she could feel the relief flow through her fracture, repairing the damage done to her. Hands dropped in defeat as she continued to cry. The bone was healed, she would be able to walk, however, the initial puncture wound would still remain. Good enough for now.

Athenacia was still quivering with her breaths, the rib fracture pushing against her lung. Her skin burned hotter with each passing second that she was on the ground. She had to get out of here. Summoning what little strength she had left, she unbound her ankles from the chair and pushed herself up, getting glass in her hands as she did so. Carefully, she pulled out the intravenous and then vomited at the blood loss she had sustained, holding her arm tightly until she was sure it was clotted enough to continue. Taking a tentative step forward, her trembling legs did not give out on her like she expected. She took another, gauging her strength before finding a pace she could work with, coming to the door and exiting through it. Gunshots were everywhere, her body was weak and frail after the abuse it had taken since she was apprehended by Niflheim forces. Each step forward was more agonizing than the last, but she had to get out of there. Something was going on or they wouldn't be running around attacking everything they could find. Athenacia cried out with each bullet that passed through her, tears streaming down her cheeks. There was no more strength to heal herself, not after fixing her leg, she could only continue to move toward the centre of the base. MagiTek troopers blew past her to all areas and the ones that saw her tried to attack. It didn't matter how many came near her, once they made contact with her blazing skin they recoiled in pain. The troopers were mostly unfazed by the pain, however, they did malfunction. For once she was happy about her ordeal since there was no other way to defend herself. Athenacia had no idea where Caligo went but she desperately hoped that he was somewhere close, that he would find her again so she could enact her revenge.

Her skin continued to burn as her vision saw everything in a red haze. The pressure was building within her and everything grew hotter and hotter. The steps taken were slow and small, letting nothing stand in her way. Athenacia felt no more pain, the bullets and blades only causing her assailants pain and she drew in shaking breaths. Skin felt aflame, she was almost there. That pressure was only getting worse and she hoped that she found whatever strength she could to contain it until she reached her mark. The troopers were no longer focusing on her, some sort of commotion behind her but she kept going. An azure glow began to surround her being as her skin grew hotter still, barely able to keep herself conscious as her body wished to give up. Athenacia finally found her destination, hugging herself as the strain continued to compile itself inside of her body. Containing it grew troublesome, however, she wasn't ready yet. Knees wished to buckle beneath all the tension but the raging wind was tearing away at her, formed only in her aura and everything else still.

"Cia!"

The doctor heard her name from a long distance behind her, yet she couldn't move, she had nothing else left in her. The voice was familiar, knowing it was someone friendly. Athenacia cried as she tried to keep that azure glow contained to her own body. Her skin only grew hotter and she finally fell to her knees as she hugged herself. It couldn't go off now. What was he doing here anyway?

"Cia," she saw Cor come and kneel down towards her.

Athenacia could see him in a red hue, the genuine concern for her written all over his face. Her left eye was still swollen from the hematoma but her right eye saw everything. The look on his face made her feel bad. He shouldn't have come, now she would have to wait until he was far away from her and she wasn't sure that was possible. Never did she wish to hurt anyone she cared for. Cor reached out toward her with his free hand.

"Don't touch me!" she seethed between clenched teeth, flinching away from him.

"Let's go! Gladio and the others are clearing a path!"

Did he really bring Gladiolus and the others? What was he thinking? He knew the monster she was, why would he risk them coming all the way in here? Athenacia growled, tearing her gaze away from his and feeling more tears stream down her cheeks. The pressure was only rising within her and she was having trouble containing it as it was. Another small whimper escaped her. She had to hold it, she had to, now more than ever she needed some sort of control over this terrible thing within her.

"No!" she looked up at him in fear, "You have to get them out of here! All of you! Now!"

"I can knock you out!"

"It's far too late for that! Get out now! I can't hold it much longer!"

Cor only met her eyes for a moment before he scowled and left her side. Athenacia only wailed as he left, hoping that he could get everyone far enough away. Pain seared through her body as she did her best stop it, however, she couldn't hold it anymore. Her skin burned and that azure glow began to expand. The girl had no idea how long it had been but she hoped it was enough, hating every second she was to endure it. And then she screamed, vocal cords vibrating as her throat became hoarse. Athenacia screamed so loud and the azure glow about her body began its slow expansion outward. It was too much, she couldn't take it but her voice didn't falter until the entirety of the base was incinerated by that electric blue light. Then she stopped, crying silently to herself at what she had done. While she had meant for this to happen, it was without people who had come in to get her. That wasn't supposed to happen, now she wasn't sure if any of them survived and it only made her feel more pain than before. Tears were still falling freely down her cheeks as her body shook with her own sobs. There was no way she could live with herself if any of them were hurt on her account

...

Cor fought troopers as quickly as he could on his way back toward where he left Noctis and the others. The Marshal was taking out anything that barred his path, knowing what would happen if they didn't get away in time. Cor had never seen her that far advanced in it while she was coherent. Hell, he had only really seen it to its full potential once and he was nowhere near her during that time. Keeping a scowl on his face he finally made it toward everyone else. They had made a clear path, almost ready to move forward and chase after him. Needless to say, they were a little shocked to find him and alone for that matter.

"We gotta get out of here!" he barked at them, more troopers making an appearance.

"What about Cia?" asked Gladiolus instantly, fighting off two troopers.

"She already escaped! This place is gonna blow, let's move! Now!"

They didn't need to be told twice - though the Shield didn't like what he was hearing and began to hack his way toward their exit. Noctis warped ahead while Ignis went to assist him. Prompto's guns were echoing with his every shot and they kept pushing their way towards safety, narrowly making it out before they were able to cover some decent ground. Getting out seemed a lot harder than actually getting in, always seeming to work that way. They were far enough away that Cor was sure they were clear, and not a moment too soon as everyone looked over at the azure dome of light that began to engulf the base. It completely devoured everything it touched, reducing it to ashes along its path. There was what looked like static electricity within it and Cor could feel its wind as it expanded well beyond the base. The Marshal was sure he heard her faint scream expand with it. Then, it disappeared as if it was never really there in the first place. Cia... He had to go and get her before their enemy reclaimed her, but he had to lose the rest of them first.

"What was that?!" asked Prompto, his eyes wide in horror.

"Some sort new technology they might have been working on," mused Ignis.

"Glad we weren't caught up in it," said Noctis.

"If they have weapons like that, no one stands a chance," grumbled Gladiolus.

They were silent as they observed. The night air hung with tension and the radius around the incinerated base glowed with embers. Cor remembered it the first time so vividly, right up until the last. It was a lot stronger than the first and he had no idea how hard it was on her body. The Immortal tried to look for any signs of her but they were too far away and it was too dark to see anything. He could only take solace in knowing that anything it touched was no longer a threat.

"It's like, there was never anything there..." trailed Prompto.

"Cia made it out?" Gladiolus looked at Cor.

The Marshal nodded, "She was gone, probably at the same time we came in. I'm going to go find her while the trail is fresh."

"I'll go with you."

"No," he said at once, turning to face them, "Find a haven and I'll meet you there. I move faster on my own," replied Cor, walking away before anyone else could argue the matter.

There was little time to waste before someone else would act and get to her before he did.

...

thanks, guys!


	31. Self Diagnosis

welcome back! thanks so much for reading!

...

Athenacia whimpered as she struggled to keep herself awake, the ground beneath her glowing with the embers of the devastation she had just caused. Her body was spent, she was having trouble staying on her knees. Only the sound of her cries filled the air and she could hardly hear it after the damage done to her right ear. There was nothing she could do to heal herself and she was happy about that; she could succumb the darkness and feel nothing ever again, she could rest in the peace of knowing she had done some real damage to their enemies. A pair of feet came into her line of vision, ones she didn't recognize and internally she cursed herself for not killing everything in her path. This person just stood, making no other moves that she could see. Athenacia couldn't summon any strength to lift her head and see who was there, she didn't have to, her visitor grabbing her by the front of her shirt before lifting her effortlessly to her feet. Once again she fell into the arms of a man that made her skin crawl, his face thoughtful and bright as he regarded her with evil amber eyes. The girl tried desperately to raise her hands, to push away from him but she couldn't move. Her enemy caressed her cheek as he smiled down at her.

"You grow stronger every time you use it," he purred at her.

Tears escaped her eyes and he wiped them away, "You should be dead," she croaked weakly.

"You narrowly missed me. But do not fret, we will meet again. Until next time, my dear."

He lowered her gently to the ground. It felt warm against her skin, the embers still shining brightly. With one nod, that same smile stayed plastered on his face before turning and walking away. Her vision was blurring and she weakly moved her head to look around her. He was wrong, she wasn't going to survive here any longer. Athenacia closed her eyes, welcoming death to her. She never wanted to see him again. Her head was tilted toward the right as her sobs finally subsided. Finally, she was ready but it appeared no one else was. The doctor opened her eyes slowly as she heard the echo of her name off in the distance. This had to be a dream.

Footsteps scrambled toward her but she couldn't move, no strength left in her whatsoever until she felt the instant effects of an elixer take its toll on her body. Athenacia drew in a weak breath, her eyelids no longer as heavy as they used to be. An arm came around her shoulders, lifting her slightly into the air and she rolled her head to look at who was here now, who had interrupted her in her time of dying. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as yet another elixer was being administered to her. The strength in her body was returning but she could feel no physical pain. Cor's face was completely unreadable as he looked down at her. Once she recognized him, she felt relief sweep through her. This man had come for her again despite knowing what she had done. He had survived, made it out in time, she didn't hurt him. Her eyes scanned for anyone else that might be around but she only saw him. The Marshal was knelt down on one knee as he supported her head with his right arm, giving her one last elixer and she finally was able to find her words.

"Cor..." she was broken, her voice breathless.

The older man only frowned, pulling her against his chest and putting his other hand on her head to hold her tightly. Athenacia felt tears leave her eyes as her body began to shake with more whimpers. On instinct, she brought her right arm up, small hand finding its way to his shoulder and she weakly clung to him. They didn't move while she cried, one cheek on the top of her head in an almost soothing manner. The girl couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her and she wondered how she had so many, but he was patient and he waited. Cor had seen this before, he knew how it worked. As Athenacia sniffled a few times, her sobs finally subsiding for good tonight.

"You should've just let me die," she whispered to him.

"I can't do that," he replied gently.

Cor pulled her away and got a better look at her, resisting the urge to cringe. She was a mess: her left eye swollen, completely black and blue. There was a cut on her cheek, blood dripping down from her face and her right ear. It fell down her neck and soaked into her shirt. Her bottom lip was split and swollen on more so the right side of the centre. Multiple cuts, scrapes and bruises littered her upper body, and that was just what he cold see. His blood was boiling at the sight of her but there wasn't much he could do about it at this particular moment.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore," she croaked.

"Not going to happen," he assured her.

She let out a pained sigh, "Please, just let me die."

"No," he said more firmly.

Athenacia brought her hand to wipe her tears, tearing her gaze away from him. Cor could only look at her sadly as the effect of the elixers were beginning to take their toll completely. Movements were a lot smoother, however, she wasn't wincing in any pain as she did so. The body was in shock, completely numb after the trauma it endured. If he learned anything from her, it was that she needed medical attention stat.

"Let's get out of here," said Cor.

The Marshal stood, bringing her up with him - gently, not wishing to hurt her any more than she already was. Athenacia planted her feet on the ground, however, he kept his hold on her, noting that her hazel eyes were mostly glazed over. That confirmed it, her body had gone into shock now that she was conscious, aware of what had happened and what was currently going on. Carefully he let go of her, hovering just in case she faltered in the slightest.

"Can you walk?" asked Cor.

Athenacia nodded, taking that first step without issue. There was blood dripping from her right leg near the shin and immediately he grabbed onto her left arm. The Immortal supported her steps as they gingerly began their trek away from the former base and toward the nearest haven.

...

Gladiolus was pacing around the haven where they were waiting. Cor had left what felt like hours ago to go and find Athenacia after she had managed to escape from the grasp of the Empire. There was no way she would have known they were coming for her, couldn't have. Gladio just hoped that the Marshal could find her before she ran off again and disappeared, unable to chase her down if she was gone. The Shield didn't want to keep going not knowing that she was safe, certain that if she did manage to escape her enemies would try to hunt her down.

Everyone had busied themselves while they waited. The tent was set up, a fire was going and Ignis was cooking their meal, making enough for the two extra mouths that they would be feeding. Prompto was helping him out while Noctis just stared at his phone, unsure of himself. No one said a word, not even when Gladiolus left and started to circle around the perimeter, going further out as he did so. Sitting around and waiting was never one of his strong suits. Absently he was hoping to encounter enemies to try and blow off some steam, but he wasn't that lucky.

Gladio wasn't too far away from the haven that he couldn't hear anything around him, however, he wasn't all that close to it either. There wasn't enough space to continue his mindless journey in circles so he had no choice but to expand it, keeping his ears out for any noise, any sort of rustling that might indicate Cor and Athenacia. So far the night was quiet - aside from the crackling of their fire, a disturbing silence that irked him while waiting for something. Gladiolus knew he should have gone with the Marshal, or even taken his own path to try and look for a sign of her whereabouts. At least then he wouldn't be stuck waiting. Suddenly, he heard a twig crack at the same time the fire pulsed, his attention snapping to the direction it came from and hoping that he wasn't just hearing things. Another rustling much closer to him now and he was completely on guard as his amber eyes were focused. Something was coming and he narrowed his gaze at two shadows slowly making their way toward him. In the faint light of the fire, he could see that it was people and he could easily make out the Marshal. His heart nearly stopped when he could finally see Athenacia being supported by him at his side.

"Doc!" he called out to her, running towards them and closing the gap quickly.

The Shield frowned when he was able to see her clearly. The girl was covered in her own blood from head to toe it looked like, her face swollen with the abuse it had taken and he could see that her body wished to tremble with the weight she was putting on it. Cor was supporting most of it and Gladiolus could see why. They were moving at her own pace and he fell in step with them as they approached the haven. Athenacia weakly brought her head up to look at him, her right hazel eye glazed over and unfocused, left eye completely closed and swollen.

"Cia..."

It pained him to see her like this, to see someone who tried to do nothing but help people suffer the way she was. Had she never spoken up in Lestallum then this could have been Iris, or someone else. More people would have died, and he was disgusted that this was the reward she received for doing the right thing. After she had tried to leave the war it came right up, hot on her heels and pulled her back in.

"Gladio..."

The sound of her feeble voice in his ears only made him feel worse. It didn't even sound like she was really there and he was afraid to touch her, to even graze her body with the way she looked. Her hair wasn't black like Iris had said, nor were there bangs as Gin had described. It was long, very long, reaching her waist and that same dirty blond he recalled underneath her highlights, covered in dirt and blood from top to bottom it seemed. But it was still her, that same face even though it was beaten up. Gladiolus quickly looked at Cor but the Marshal was intent on getting her to the haven so she could rest.

"Dr. Virum," said Ignis with some relief.

As the three of them came up to the campsite, Cor carefully placed her in one of the empty chairs that were set up around the fire. Noctis had a frown on his face while he observed her seated next to him. Prompto looked like he was ready to sprout tears from his eyes and tried not to panic too much at what he was seeing. Ignis, who had finished preparing their meal, was quick to approach her with all the medical supplies in their arsenal. Cor took his seat in another chair, the only spare one, and kept his gaze on her. Gladiolus was still hovering over her, his face contorted with a mixture of worry and rage as he could see her far better now in the light of the fire.

"Perhaps you should set up the extra tent," suggested Ignis gently.

"I'm good," replied Gladio, who was reluctant to leave her side.

"I _insist_ ," said Ignis curtly.

The Shield met his friend's eye briefly before turning his gaze away and leaving. It wasn't worth the fight, that much he knew.

"L-let me help you," offered Prompto quickly.

Ignis took out the light on his chest so that he could have a better look at her. Athenacia was sitting in the chair, slumped over with her hands in her lap. Her face was on the fire in front of her while her good eye was still glazed over. It was clear that her body was in shock, he wasn't even sure she knew where she was. The doctor was completely soaked in her own blood and he would have to clean that up before he even had a chance of looking at her wounds. Her shirt would have to be thrown out, there was no salvaging it.

"Noct, the lady will need something to cover herself. Do see if you can find a spare shirt?" asked Ignis without even looking at the Prince.

"Uh... yeah, right," replied Noctis, getting up from his seat instantly.

That took care of all the prying eyes - except for the Marshal but Ignis didn't dare try and tell the man to go away. No, the Adviser was quite certain that Cor would be there until she was treated and resting. Since there was no avoiding it, he got to work, carefully wiping the blood from her arms with a soft cloth and lukewarm water. Athenacia didn't react to his movement, didn't even flinch when he came to her left hand and saw a puncture underneath the nail of her forefinger. Ignis gently cleaned her neck, and she allowed him to move her every which way he needed to get better access. All that was left was her face. The cloth was used to lift her chin and look at him while he began to wipe it down. The water he was using turned completely bloody, as was the cloth, but finally, he could see the damage that was done to her. Noctis had returned wordlessly with one of his black shirts and handed it to his friend. Ignis took it from him and then gave him a look that suggested he be busy elsewhere. The Prince picked up on it instantly and left to go help Gladiolus and Prompto. The Adviser looked back at the wounded doctor and then again at the clean shirt in his hand. This was going to be a bit complicated.

"Dr. Virum, can you hear me?" asked Ignis.

She nodded once.

"Your current ensemble is blocking my examination. I'm going to have to remove your shirt."

"Just cut it," she replied in that monotone voice, continuing to stare into the fire despite him blocking her vision.

The man sighed slightly, going to grab his scissors. He began with the straps and then started from the top and worked his way down. Once the fabric had severed, he carefully removed it and threw it down beside her. It seemed he wasn't finished cleaning up her blood, grabbing his cloth, wishing he had fresh water and began with her back since she stayed hunched over. Ignis then moved to her abdomen, pushing gently with the bruising he saw along it. Finally, there was her chest left. He hesitated as he wrung out the cloth and she grabbed it from him, averting his eyes as she cleaned herself quickly before throwing the rag back into the bloody water. Her bra was also soaked in blood but that would have to wait until she could put on a shirt. Ignis had a better look at what he was dealing with. There was a large cut on the back of her right shoulder blade that would need stitching, and as he travelled his eyes further down he could see that there was a hole in her boot. This was all very troubling and he would have to wait in order to get to that, wishing to give the girl back some of her modesty.

"You have a black eye," informed Ignis gently.

"Periorbital hematoma," she corrected in that emotionless voice, "25 year-old female. Periorbital hematoma. Fracture to either the fifth or sixth thoracic vertebrae. Puncture to the right tympanic membrane. Drill puncture in the right leg, possible bruising of the tibia or fibula. Severe blood loss and dehydration, multiple contusions and lacerations. No signs of concussion or hemorrhaging. Acute stress reaction resulting in minor paresthesia."

Ignis listened to everything she said intently. That narrowed down a lot and he would know what to look for when he finally took a look at her leg. While he didn't understand all of what she was saying, he was at least certain that she would guide him if need be.

"You're going to need stitches for the cut on your shoulder blade," he said in that same voice.

"Scapula."

He nodded, "Your brain seems to be functioning just fine. I believe you are correct in assuming we needn't worry about concussions or hemorrhaging. I trust your self-diagnosis."

"The sutures don't go-"

"Forgive me, but I've had ample opportunity to study your technique," he stopped her.

Athenacia only nodded once and he handed her the shirt in an attempt to cover herself up. The girl only kept it in her lap with her hands as she stayed in that slumped form. Frowning, he chose to say nothing as he took his kit and walked toward the back of the chair. Holding up the light and scrutinizing the wound, he began to clean it gently, moving the strap of her bra as needed. Ignis was very professional about it, quickly ready to sew it up.

"I'm afraid I do not have anything to ease the pain," he spoke softly.

"I can't feel anything," replied Athenacia, her tone of voice still unchanged, "Acute stress reaction resulting in minor paresthesia," she repeated.

Ignis frowned but didn't doubt her. The doctor hadn't reacted to anything he had done, even when he accidentally grazed some very obvious bruises. After he methodically began to stitch up her skin, pulling the needle and thread carefully between the wound. Athenacia didn't move, like she wasn't really there to begin with, however, the earlier analysis of her own body suggested that she knew exactly what happened and what was going on. The man was impressed with her will and knew that Cor would have given her some sort of curative to get her this far. Ignis finished his stitching as quickly as he could, mirroring her technique perfectly before tying it off and putting his tools back. Then he covered it with gauze and taped it up, carefully putting the strap of her bra over it.

It was then she moved to put the clothing on that Noctis had offered. It was just a simple black t-shirt but it was huge on her tiny frame. Ignis again noted that she didn't flinch in the slightest at her own movements despite having fresh stitches. Still frowning, he walked back to face her and she simply pointed at the deep knife cut on her left cheek. That one would need stitching as well and he was a little ashamed he hadn't caught that. Pulling out the tools, he began. It wasn't as big as the other one so it didn't take him nearly as long. Athenacia didn't look at him, kept her eye trained on the fire while the other was unable to open. Once he was finished, he again placed his tools back but didn't have them too far, there was still the drill hole she spoke of. The physician began to move her fingers slowly toward the tops of her knees and unlace the strings of her boots. It became obvious she was having trouble with the knots she had put in there, her eye still on the fire before her.

"Allow me," said Ignis politely.

He gently pushed her hands out of the way and began to undo the laces. Once finished with her right foot, he pulled down the zipper and carefully slid the boot down the length of her leg, revealing her foot. Carefully he cleaned up the dried blood on her shin, seeing the wound she spoke of. Athenacia had said it was a drill hole, meaning that her captor had literally drilled a hole into her leg. The skin around it was heavily bruised and that it appeared to be pried apart, almost like the tool was moving around while it was being inserted into her bone. Ignis pondered that as he cleaned it up and placed a bandage gently on it. As satisfied as he could be with what he had, he helped her with her other boot and the rose from his position, replacing everything he had used, making sure it was thoroughly cleaned and organized before putting it away. Athenacia only kept her gaze on the fire, her arms hugging herself as she was slumped forward. Cor's eyes were still intent on her, waiting to see when she would come out of her shock. Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis seemed to be finished with their work as well, coming back to join them.

The Shield walked over toward his friend once Noctis and Prompto had gotten their food. Ignis had given an extra plate to Noctis, nodding toward the Marshal before grabbing his own. Gladio waited until the others were out of earshot before turning his attention to the younger man. Ignis didn't meet his gaze, simply gathered food on two different plates. One of them didn't have very much and Gladiolus could only assume that was for Athenacia.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"I'm not a doctor, but her wounds look to be external. Her mind appears competent enough to understand what has happened and the results. I'm under the impression that she'll make a full recovery, physically anyhow. The trauma she suffered I believe will heal, with time," replied Ignis.

The Shield looked over at the woman with concern. Athenacia was still sitting in that same position, not moving in the slightest. No one was speaking as they ate and Gladiolus fought with himself to figure out what he was supposed to do. The girl had barely acknowledged him and he understood why, keeping that thoughtful frown on his face as he gazed at her.

"Tread with caution," advised Ignis, handing him two plates of food.

Gladiolus snapped out of his thoughts, taking his dinner from his friend's hands and carefully walking over toward the doctor, offering her a plate. Athenacia grabbed it, feeling heavy in her hands as she placed it on her lap, not moving her gaze from the fire. The Shield sat on the ground next to her since there were no more chairs left. As he picked at his food he kept stealing glances at her, hoping for some sort of reaction. When she finally took a bite of food it relieved him, however, barely as she only lazily chewed it before it seemed to fall from her mouth and back onto her plate. Gladiolus met the gaze of the Immortal briefly before turning his attention back to her. Athenacia was still looking at the fire, her face unchanged about the world around her. The meal remained on her lap and she made no more attempts to bother trying to eat it. Gladio wished that he could do more for her, reaching his hand toward her lap and gingerly touching her arm. She didn't react, not at first anyway. The large man didn't falter as he saw her good eye blink and then look down at her legs. It was then she moved her head slightly to meet his gaze. That left eye made his heart sink, however, he didn't dwell on it as she moved her arm, keeping their connection and allowing him to take her small hand within his own, holding it firmly.

...

thanks so much!


	32. Campylobacteriosis

hey there! thanks for my lovely reviews! you guys are so awesome!

...

In the middle of a field she awoke, embers on the ground and dried tears on her cheeks. There was no sound, no one left alive, no one to search for her; because she killed them all with one sweep, that bright azure glow incinerating everything it touched without mercy. The sinister laugh of a man sounded in her ears after she had found out she was a monster, growing louder with each passing second and she tightly held her head to block it out. It plagued the inside of her head as she dropped to her knees, screaming for it to stop but her voice was drowned out. There was nothing she could do to stop it despite her desperate attempts to block it out.

She woke up strapped to a metal table, the laugh still loud in her ears but she couldn't cover them to stop the sound, only watch in horror as the evil man taunted her with vials of her own blood. As he drilled that hole into her shin the screams of protest from her own mouth went ignored. Not that she could hear it, his laughter was the only thing making noise. He drilled further and further in until her bones were severed completely and she began to bleed out. The laughter didn't falter in the slightest, only grew louder if that was possible. He didn't stop, he wouldn't.

She woke up being held by her hair to face Insomnia. There in the middle of the Citadel, inside the building, everyone waited expectantly for her. Faces she knew surrounded her: the King, the Prince and his guard, Cor was there and Grun to. The man held her there but no one could see him, throwing the vial of blood down at her feet and she screamed louder. Instantly she was ablaze with that azure glow and without warning, it spread like a disease toward everyone in the room. She protested fiercely but to no avail as her own curse expanded to engulf the entirety of the city, rendering it to ashes before her very eyes

Athenacia shook awake for real this time, gasping for air and trying to figure out where she was now. Heavy breaths ceased to calm as only one of her eyes was able to see the folds of a tent all around her. Once she was able to compose herself she realized that she was on the ground with no one, sun shining brightly on the outside. Her left eye wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried, wincing as she made contact and noted it was swollen. It all came back to her then. She volunteered herself as Iris Amicitia to save the people of Lestallum from the torment of the Empire, of Caligo. Her body shook with rage as she recalled everything he had done to her when she was in his custody. Small sharp breaths reminded her of the rib fracture putting pressure on her lungs, making it difficult to intake air. It was then she felt unbearable pain all over her body. Athenacia started to scream in agony as every piece of her felt all the abuse it had taken when she was last conscious. Holding her head, she put herself in the fetal position and began shaking with pain. The biggest of it was coming from her right ear and she remembered that the eardrum was punctured. Swiftly she relieved the pressure but then stopped once it was finished. People in there, two to be exact, as they observed her broken form and she hoped they hadn't seen what she just did.

"What's happening?" she heard Gladiolus demand in anger.

"The shock has worn off, she can feel pain again," replied Ignis calmly.

"Do something!"

The doctor was still screaming, wishing they hadn't come bursting in so she could have used her power to fix this quickly and be done with it, however, she couldn't use her magic in front of them. It didn't matter, she could feel the effects of a hi-elixer begin to take effect. Her screaming stopped but she was still crying with the pain coursing through her whole body. It wasn't exactly numb but it was enough for her to think beyond what she was feeling. Those shallow breaths started to draw out longer, rib fractures numbing and body relaxing. Athenacia finally took a look at the two men before her, both hovering with worry and one knelt down.

"Apologies, I had thought you would rest a little longer," said Ignis who was knelt down at her side.

As the words reached her in that soft voice, she began to register that she was no longer in danger. Cor had come for her and brought her here to safety, there was nothing to worry about.

"It's okay," replied Athenacia, her voice hoarse after her screaming.

"How ya feeling now, Doc?" asked Gladiolus.

Her eye went to him and she was struck by his image. It was the first time she had seen him since the fall of Insomnia, the last moment was in the park near her former apartment inside the Crown City. It didn't end well between them, however, they had attempted to bridge back communication. It didn't exactly go as planned and now she was here with him after running away for so long. He and his friends had come storming a base to save her and the separation had been so long she had absolutely not a clue where they stood with each other, how she should react to them. For now, she would just focus on her recovery so she could get back to not leading an Imperial army towards them.

"Better," she replied weakly.

"Would you care for something to eat?" asked Ignis.

She shook her head, "Not really."

Athenacia sat up carefully after that, wincing at the minor pain she could feel. There was stitching on her right scapula and she favoured that at a little. Instantly she observed the bandage over her right shin, where the drill hole was. The girl frowned at it as the images of what happened flashed through her mind, her grip on the blanket covering her tightened to the point that her knuckles were white, nostrils flaring in anger.

"At least try?" inquired Ignis.

The physician glanced at him briefly before looking down with her good eye, nodding slightly as he offered her his hand, happy for the distraction. Gladiolus went toward the other side and they gently helped her to her feet and out of the tent. Squinting, the sunlight burned her eye for moments before she was able to adjust. Once she had, she took a quick look around her, vaguely remembering this layout from the night previous. There was a tent beside her, next the one she was just in. The Prince was seated on his phone with a half-eaten plate of food in his lap. Prompto was also on his phone beside his friend, only his meal entirely gone. The two of them seemed to be playing a game together on their phones.

Ignis had left her side, probably to bring her some breakfast. Athenacia was taking careful steps with Gladiolus hovering near her, feeling pain in her shin but she didn't limp at all. He offered her his chair, once again opting to sit on the ground beside her as Ignis politely handed her a plate and she smiled slightly when she took it from him. The girl really didn't have any sort of appetite but she knew she had to have some sort of sustenance. Taking a few small bites only made her nauseous and she eventually abandoned the idea of eating. It seemed that the others were afraid to speak while she was around, noting that they gave her quick glances before looking away. There was only one person missing: Cor.

"So I have a question," said Prompto tentatively.

All eyes were on him and he tried not to stare at the swollen black eye she carried. The doctor regarded him curiously, starting to feel anxious about what could possibly come out of his mouth.

"Why do you doctors always have us say 'Ah' when you look in our mouths?"

Athenacia released a breath, giving him a thankful smile for doing his best to break the wall of tension that formed around them all with her condition. This attempt at normalcy is what she preferred, unwilling to be treated like a delicate flower or bear their sorrowful stares at what she could only imagine she looked like.

"When you open your mouth there's no way for us to see the oro-pharynx-" she began.

"Oro what?" he frowned confused.

"Oro-pharynx, the throat wall. When you say 'Ah' the soft palate and the uvula lift up so we can see it."

"Huh. I just thought they liked my voice."

Her smile grew, "I'm sure there's that too. You can see for yourself in a mirror if you like."

"Then we'd never get anywhere," quipped Noctis dryly.

"Says the guy always fussing with his hair," interjected Gladiolus.

"Indeed. Perhaps less sleep would cease imperfection," agreed Ignis.

The physician kept a smile on her face the entire time she observed their teasing of each other. The mood was much lighter now and she was happy about that. Her food was still forgotten though Ignis didn't say anything about it. Hopefully he understood her position, but eventually the mood turned back to a solemn one as the question hung before them, resting on all of their shoulders. What did they do now? The girl knew that Gladiolus wouldn't let her out of his sight just yet and she was reluctant to leave him at the moment anyway, however, her thoughts were cut short as she heard someone else approach.

"Your screams still shatter glass," said a voice with mild amusement.

Athenacia turned to look at Cor Leonis who had returned from who knew where. As her eye caught his she could see that he looked relieved at the sight of her. The others were watching them as she rose from her seat slowly, holding her tears in as best she could, but one fell from her left eye as it was already heavily damaged. Shallow breaths escaped her as she walked over to him, pace slow with her injury. As soon as she reached him, he pulled her into a tight hug, good eye pressed into his chest as a few tears left her face and soaked into his shirt.

Gladiolus observed them from his seat on the ground. While he had never seen them interact, he could tell that they were close in some way just by how the Marshal had searched relentlessly for her. Nothing about it looked romantic to him at all but rather like a man who was worried about his child - something his own fathers face held plenty of times in regard to Iris. The moment he was witnessing was a rarity, and he averted his gaze in order to let them have it. This was probably where they would part ways, Cor wouldn't let her out of his sight again and she would be safer with him anyway.

As Athenacia pulled away, the Marshal kept his hands on her shoulders while observing her closely, keeping his face as neutral as possible. Nodding at her once at her, they turned away from the others who were trying desperately to pretend that they weren't gawking at them. Cor helped her with her steps on the downward slope and continued to hover close in case her leg gave out. Once they were a decent enough distance from the haven he made sure there was nothing else that could pose any threat toward them.

"Where's your phone?" he asked instantly.

"Smashed," she replied.

"What happened?"

Athenacia looked down at her feet, sighing heavily. There was no helping it, no running away from this now. Her fists tightened at her side as the horrors plagued her mind, tearing her gaze away from him.

"It happened in the city," she began, "Just like before..."

"How did you get out?"

"There was this man... I.." she shook her head, looking up at him, "I don't know him but he works for the Empire. He knew who I was. He dropped me not far from Hammerhead. My phone was smashed so I couldn't get to you or anyone else. But he was on the hunt for me, seeing where I would 'end up'."

"You were doing pretty good."

She nodded, "If I wasn't in Lestallum..."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Then lots of people would have died, including Iris."

"I know that Cor, but that man was there. He harvested my blood and was there after I... Last night after..." she couldn't bear to say it, bottom lip quivering and looking down.

Cor had a scowl on his face at what he was hearing, doing his best to control his tone, "What did he say?"

"That we would meet again. He's still hunting me."

He growled at that and formed a fist at his side. Her eyes were still on her feet and a few tears squeezed out of them.

"I don't know what they want with me," she nearly whispered, "Unless-"

"Doesn't matter, they won't get another opportunity," said Cor darkly.

The older man gently reached for her wrist to signal that they were finished. When they returned he helped her up the slope once more, careful not to hit one of her open wounds. As they approached the site, the four men were tearing it down and getting ready to leave. The last things to be packed up were the chairs and the young doctor just kind of stood by without knowing what she should be doing at Cor's side. Catching sight of her boots, she carefully put them on but only tucked the laces inside. Cor steadied her as she did so and the four men came to stand in front of their extra guests. Athenacia was curious now as to what would happen. Gladiolus kept his amber eyes on her and she returned his gaze with a sad smile. This was it, where they would part ways and go about their own business. Then she would find an appropriate time to get away from Cor and go back into hiding away from her enemies - because that's the way it had to be.

"Take her with you to Caem," instructed Cor.

The girl looked at him in alarm. She had just told him that there was a target on her back and he was really sending her away with the Prince? What was he thinking?

"No problem," said Noctis, nodding at him.

"But-"

"And you," Cor turned to look at her pointedly, cutting her off, "No more wandering around on your own. That's an order."

Athenacia opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. Instead, she frowned at him, speechless at what was happening right now. His eyes were intent on her and it only forced to nod and comply with his wishes.

The Immortal turned his attention back to the four men standing before him, "I'll keep them off your tails. Regroup with you back in Caem."

"Of course," said Ignis.

Cor nodded, "Get going."

He turned to leave after that, a man of few words after all. Athenacia watched him a few moments before regaining herself as much as she could and turned back toward the Prince, biting her lip a little nervously.

"Finally, someone else to talk to," said Prompto with relief, smiling and leaving the area

"What, we're not good enough for you?" asked Noctis, following his friend.

Ignis wordlessly vacated as well, which only left her with Gladiolus who had his arms crossed as he looked at her. Athenacia met his gaze with her one good eye and then looked away again nervously. This was not what she wanted at all. Eventually, she just offered him a small smile, making herself as little as possible when she walked beside him toward the edge of the haven. Gladio helped her down the slope while Ignis politely waited for any sort of assistance. Then, she followed the two men toward the black car that was parked on the side of the road waiting for them. The girl had seen this car before, had been in it once while Cor drove it she was certain, knowing it to be the Regalia and that it belonged to the King. The sudden realization that the Prince and the others here had also lost their homes and their families struck her almost like a blow. She couldn't imagine what the young Prince was going through after all of it, nor what they knew about it. Athenacia had no idea what they would say if they chose to question her about it, how they would react to her uncovering a mole within their own guard system.

It could wait, however. Ignis took the driver's seat with Noctis behind him. Prompto hopped into the front passenger seat and Gladiolus waited until she carefully got in and shoved herself over toward the middle before being sandwiched carefully in between the Prince and his shield. The doctor tried to keep to herself but there wasn't as much space back there for her to do so. Ignis ignited the engine and carefully took off. Once they had reached higher speeds, the wind was starting to agitate her swollen left eye and she winced as she brought her head low in order to try and avoid it.

"Iggy, put the top up," said Gladiolus, taking his eyes away from a book he had pulled out.

Ignis looked in the rearview mirror and instantly noticed the issue, "Apologies," he said softly.

Once the top was up she breathed a small sigh of relief, keeping her eye focused on her hands that were folded in her lap. Athenacia had no idea what Caem was or how long it would take to get there, however, already the Prince was dozing off and Prompto was on his phone. Ignis had his eyes trained on the road intently while Gladiolus read his book. Actually, a better look at it told her that it was, in fact, one of her own books. The doctor had forgotten that she had loaned most of her books to Ignis, tilting her head slightly and knew which one it was. He was reading about positive and negative effects of bacteria and she remembered every one of those pages vividly.

"You're reading my books?" she inquired softly.

"Yeah, a couple," he replied.

Prompto scoffed, "More like all of them six times."

"Oh?" she smirked.

"Yeah, dude's been pining about you since we left the city. Starting to get a little sad actually."

"Prompto!" warned Gladiolus sternly, giving a stiff kick to the back of the seat.

The sudden jolt gave the young man a shock and caused him to drop his phone on the ground, "Hey!"

"Would you guys keep it down?" grumbled the Prince tiredly.

"Yes far be it from you to stay awake during the daytime," mused Ignis sternly.

Athenacia just kept the small smile on her face. The car fell quiet again and she peered over at the place Gladiolus had made it to.

"Everyone at least once a year of their life suffers from Campylobacteriosis," she said.

"That doesn't sound very good," said Prompto.

"It's just a common food poisoning around the area."

"I can assure you I have never suffered any sort of food poisoning," insisted Ignis.

"Sometimes symptoms are so minor you don't even notice them."

"I don't know... I can't say I've ever seen Iggy get sick," mused Prompto.

"As a doctor who has treated him before, I-"

"Will keep your oath and not violate patient-doctor confidentiality," interjected Ignis pointedly.

"Awe come on Iggy, it can't be that bad can it?" whined the blond in front.

"He got sick and didn't even know it until she pointed it out to him," offered Gladiolus. Ignis glared in the mirror at the Shield who just shrugged, "What? I'm not a doctor."

Prompto seemed to brighten up a that. Gladio told his friend of what happened that night, purposely leaving out the details that he and Athenacia had a big miscommunication and hadn't spoken in a week after their first date. The car then lit up with chatter about some of their adventures together since they had left the city. The girl listened intently, knowing the part about the Titan and was happy that it wasn't all perilous. It made the trip to wherever they were going much more pleasant and just fly by without the awkward silence, and they didn't even get through most of the story in the first place.

...

As the night was coming upon them, they were driving through the tunnel toward Lestallum. Athenacia was a little relieved they were stopping here, she would have a chance to grab her stuff and get a change of clothes. She waited patiently until the car was parked and one of the men on either side of her got out before she was able to, taking the hand that was offered to her by Gladiolus, feeling more pain than before. The elixer was wearing off, she would need another one soon if she had any hope of sleeping tonight, however, it could wait for right now since she had better medication in her bag.

Athenacia caught sight of her ugly blue truck before they left the parking lot and headed up the stairs toward the city. Her face blanched at the smell of food that crept its way up her nostrils, her stomach twisted into knots of nausea. It was with relief that they didn't take the time to stop though she was sure the others were hungry. As they pushed past the food vendors she knew that she was being led toward the hotel off on the edge of the city. That suited her fine as well, she wouldn't have to go far to retrieve her things. As they came to the top of the stairs she was nearly knocked over by a very relieved fifteen year-old girl. The problem was, the teen was pushing on her stitches as well as various other contusions that were hidden under the shirt and winced hard at the impact.

"Iris!" said Gladiolus sternly.

"Oh gods I'm so sorry!" said the girl quickly, detaching from the injured doctor and putting her hands on her face.

"What were you thinking?!" her brother barked at her.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy you're okay and-"

"Stop," Athenacia held up both of her hands to silence the Amicitias, "It's okay, no need to get upset. Is my bag still in your room?"

Iris nodded fervently.

"Okay. I know we haven't acknowledged it, but I need to clean myself up. Can I just have a moment alone?"

Both of them nodded at her slowly.

"Take your time, Doc. We'll be here if you need anything," said Gladiolus.

Athenacia smiled at him before he grabbed Iris by the arm and dragged her into the room he would be sharing with his companions - the three of which who had taken their eyes off of her and also went into their room. Breathing a sigh of relief, she continued down the hall toward the room she was sharing with Iris before she was taken from the city. She closed the door gently behind and noted that Talcott wasn't here either. Maybe he was already gone to this Caem place that she kept hearing about, relieved, however, not wanting the young man to see her in her current condition. Grabbing her bag from the floor, she noted everything was there, no one had touched it. Carefully she took off her shoes and tossed them aside, taking her bag into the bathroom and closing that door behind her as well. Clothes aside and looked into the mirror, gasping at her own appearance.

She looked like pure hell if it took a human form, her left eye was far worse than she thought now that she had a chance to look at it. There was no way to even relieve any of the pain with her magic now that everyone else had seen it as well. It was huge, purple and black all around it as it could barely open a crack. Her bottom lip was split open as well, beginning to scab over slowly. The cut on her left cheek was expertly stitched up, almost as if she had done the work herself, and she was impressed considering the man had no prior medical training. That scrape on her right eyebrow hardly distracted her from her ugly scar sticking out from the borrowed shirt of the Prince. Athenacia carefully took it off, noting that everything was getting a little more painful as time went on. Removing the blood soaked bra was one of the best feelings she had in the world, taking a look a better look at it. Garbage, no way to that it would get cleaned. Frowning, she saw the contusion where her ribs were and carefully brought her cool fingers toward it, wincing as she tried to figure out which of her ribs was fractured. It was the fifth. The doctor concentrated on that and the golden lights healed them up. That would at least help her breathing and she continued her self-examination, turning to see her back. Carefully she peeled away the bandage across her scapula, revealing the stitches she had received there. Again, expertly closed as if she had done them herself. Her eyes rolled over and she saw the stab wound she received on the streets of Insomnia a while back, noting other contusions and minor lacerations there as well though there was nothing that needed her immediate attention. The rest of her clothes were removed and tossed aside. Her legs were probably in the best condition in than the rest of her body, minor contusions and that one open wound where the drill had gone to her bone. Athenacia turned, starting up the water and having another quick look at herself in the mirror.

The matter of her hair was a huge issue as well. There was blood and dirt in from the top, down to its length around her waist. Her bangs had grown out, as well as the dye she had placed in it what felt like ages ago. It was back to dirty blond, leaving her mostly exposed which is what she didn't want. Athenacia would have to fix that but not tonight, carefully stepping into the scorching water of the shower and pulling the curtain back. When the water hit her open wounds she winced, however, pushed her pain aside as she let it wash over her. Tears welled within her eyes as the dust finally settled and reality hit her in the face like a punch from an iron giant. Body quivering, she sobbed quietly, hugging herself as she did so while the steam filled the room steadily. How long it lasted was unknown, but she began to clean herself when it was over. The dirt and blood caked on her was disgusting and she felt as such while scrubbing her skin raw. Hair was washed at least three times before she could even accept that it might be clean by now. Heaving a heavy sigh, she let the water roll off her as her skin began to prune but at least now it was clear as it rushed towards the drain. She turned it off, feeling a lot better than when she had first arrived.

Carefully, she dried herself off with a soft and clean towel. Athenacia made sure she hadn't pulled any of the stitches in her scapula before pulling on an oversized pink t-shirt and dark navy shorts that disappeared under it. Her hair she wrapped up in a towel since it would take longer to dry now and there was no need to hide that scar since Iris obviously knew who she was. There was no doubt that it was Gin's big mouth that alerted Gladiolus of what conspired here and by extension, Cor. For once that mouth got someone _out_ of trouble. The doctor nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Iris sitting in the bed on her phone when she left the bathroom. So much for that moment alone, now she wouldn't have a chance to get away from them all.

Iris just watched her without saying a word while Athenacia picked up her med bag and opened it up carefully. She found her desired bottle and orally took two capsules to help her with the pain she was starting to feel. This would work better than any elixer of any strength. The young Amicitia just observed her nervously, obviously failing at finding any words and the doctor just took her drink of water before climbing into her bed carefully. Removing the towel, she carefully began to dry her long tendrils, - tough this was more in the nature of something to do.

"I never got to thank you yet," said Iris softly.

"Don't mention it," replied Athenacia, looking over at the young girl with a small smile.

Iris frowned, unable to face her. It was the hematoma that made her nervous, but there was nothing that could be done about it right now. Athenacia threw the towel on the ground and then carefully laid down in bed before she pulled the covers over her. Iris followed suit, turning the lamp off and letting everything go silent. The physician could see the shine of the young girl's phone screen and carefully rolled over so that her back was facing it. Things were better for her to lie on her right side anyway, since the left was swollen.

"Athenacia?" inquired Iris in that same small voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy you're coming to Caem with us," said Iris.

"Me to," came the automatic response.

Athenacia bit her lip, letting a tear fall from her good eye. Those words would only make her guilt heavier when she left sometime in the night.

...

thanks so much!


	33. Talia's Widow

welcome back! thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia had managed to get some sort of sleep during the night before shaking awake at one of her usual nightmares, happy that she hadn't disturbed Iris in the process. Carefully, she rolled over and had a look at the window. The sun was just starting to peek up over the horizon. Perfect, the world was asleep. The girl got out of bed quietly and walked into the bathroom with her bag, shutting the door behind her before turning on the light. Wincing at the sudden brightness, she was able to adjust quickly and placed her bag gently on the ground, noting her dirty clothes still on the floor. Running a hand through her hair, she released a sigh and then stood in front of the mirror to observe her wounds.

Nothing had changed since yesterday and she couldn't do a full heal until she was far away from the others, however, she could at least help things along until then. Athenacia brought her left hand to her swollen eye and let the golden lights flow about it. She didn't take down the swelling too much, not wanting to arouse suspicion, and did the same for her other contusions and lacerations. Despite there being no notable difference, she felt a lot better, pain medication doing wonders. Quickly she pulled out clothes for the journey, black tights with a tiny pink skull on the bottom of them and a thin purple long-sleeved shirt to hide most of her wounds. There would be no way for her to hide the puncture in her left forefinger without full-on gloves but people would be staring more at her face than her hands. Not for long anyway. Fussing with her hair, she pulled it back into that braid over her shoulder to hide that ugly scar. It exposed her face a little more but with the beating she took she was a little unrecognizable. Unfortunately she would have to waste time grabbing supplies before she took off.

Satisfied, she threw out the old bloodied shorts she was wearing yesterday and hung up Noctis's shirt for the sake of it being found and returned, guilty that it couldn't be cleaned first. Athenacia packed up all of her things, turning off the light and carefully opened the door. Those sensitive ears listened intently and heard the soft and even breaths of Iris still sound asleep. Carefully, she padded toward the rest of her things, putting on her boots that only reminded her she needed new ones and slowly zipped them up. The gladius was strapped to her back, coming over her left shoulder instead of the right so as not to agitate her stitches on her scapula. Then, she put on her med bag, leaving that over one shoulder as well. Sighing, she took a final look around the room, making sure she had everything. Athenacia walked toward Iris's bed and placed a ball of grey and black fabric on the night table beside her, feeling terrible but it had to be this way, she could not risk anyone's life.

Athenacia walked toward the exit, opening the door slowly without making a sound before through it, looking up and down the hall and noting it was clear. She held the door as it automatically closed, heart in her throat at the soft _click_ that echoed loudly in her ears. The doctor lingered only a moment before walking on noiseless feet to the stairs that would lead down to the first floor and out into the city. As she passed the door that Gladiolus and the others were staying in, she hesitated, feeling guilt eat away at her. The girl really didn't want to leave him just yet but he had a duty to the Prince and she wasn't going to be a burden on him. Heart heavy, she slowly continued to the stairs.

"Going somewhere?"

The physician nearly jumped out of her skin just as she reached the top of the stairs, whipping around immediately to confirm who had spoken to her. She was met with Ignis standing just outside of the door, arms crossed and a brow raised. He looked ready for the day despite it being so early in the morning and she heard the door close with a soft _click_ much like the one she had sounded on her own door.

"Don't _do_ that!" she hitched her breath.

"Apologies."

"It's fine, I'm just a little jumpy."

"Understandable given what you've been through. You have failed to answer my question."

"I was just going to get some new shoes, these ones are bloody and broken," she lied quickly.

He looked unconvinced, "You seem overdressed for a short shopping trip."

"What do you mean?"

"I see no reason your weapon must accompany you."

"Well, last time I was here wasn't exactly a positive experience."

"Fair point. In that case, I shall escort you."

"That's not necessary," she began her protest.

"I insist. As you said, your last excursion to the city was a trying time. You're feeling a little unsafe and I'm happy to offer my services."

Shit. There was no way she could refuse. The girl could only nod helplessly at him, having no choice but to accept his offer. This was not what she wanted at all.

"Splendid. Then there's no need to overburden yourself with your extra belongings."

"No, I guess there wouldn't be..."

Athenacia forced a smile and began walking back to the room she was sharing with Iris, using her key to open it slowly and was not surprised that Ignis stepped in the doorway behind her. The young girl was still sleeping so Athenacia was careful about putting her clothes bag back in its former position, placing her med bag on top of it and then carefully unhooked her weapon from her back. Frowning, she laid it gently flat on the floor underneath the bed and pulled the bed skirt over it. So close, she was so close! Guess it would have to wait until tonight. Internally sighing, she turned back to Ignis and stepped through the door he held open for her.

The two of them made it down the stairs side by side without saying anything and out into the quiet streets of Lestallum. The city was still asleep, only the night dwellers heading toward their den to await the sight of the stars once more. Athenacia actually preferred it this way, knowing that her face was still a mess. Despite this being her shopping trip, Ignis had led them to the food vendors. Figures he would try to force food on her. Truth be told, she still wasn't hungry but at least now she knew it was the pain medication she was taking. Ignis pulled out her chair and she smiled slightly as she sat down. He ordered himself an Ebony while she only drank water, and he took the liberty of ordering her some breakfast to which she just kept her gaze on her hands. The sun was rising higher and with it, her window to disappear. Even though she had resolved to leave tonight she was still hoping to make it out before anyone else had woken up.

"You're looking well, compared to yesterday," said Ignis lightly.

"Thanks, I heal fast," she replied.

They were silent again as their meals were placed in front of them. Athenacia poked at her egg with a fork and took one bite. Immediately she blanched, definitely not into eating right now. Instead she stuck to the bread, which was a bit easier on her nausea.

"I do hope you change your mind," said Ignis suddenly.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"Do not play coy, Dr. Virum, we are both far too intelligent for that. You know leaving is not the best course of action."

"I wasn't-"

"Athenacia please," he gave her a stern look, "I saw the plan in your eyes the very second you were ordered to remain with us."

The physician sighed in defeat, looking down at her hands again. That overbearing guilt that she had been trying to repress since she was ordered by Cor to go with them to Caem burst within her and she was unable to face him, ashamed that she was caught in the first place.

"I have to leave," she said finally.

"I'm inclined to disagree," he replied with his calm and even friendly voice.

"You can disagree all you want, it has to be this way."

"The Marshal gave you a strict order. Do you truly mean to disobey it?"

She looked up at him with a frown, "I'm not a Glaive anymore. Cor can't command me to do anything."

"That set aside he has been a touch out of sorts with you in the wind."

"He'll survive."

"And Gladio?"

Athenacia looked away again. The guilt just kept eating away at her. Ignis was smooth, she had to give him that. He saw everything, even when it seemed he wasn't even looking - sneaky about it too because he knew what she was going to do before she even thought of it. Obviously she was going to have to be careful about this. Still, there was no harm in telling him some of the truth.

"He's part of the reason I need to go. I can't be around any of you," she replied in a low voice.

"Elaborate."

"You saw what happened to that base. They'll be looking for me, a huge target painted on my back. I can't put you all at risk."

Ignis only smiled, "Dr. Virum, we've been at risk the second we stepped out of the Crown City. Noctis is a fugitive, already hunted by the Empire. They would show up whether you were to remain or not."

"Yet another reason I should go, two of their targets aren't in one place. You're a strategist, you should know this already."

"Indeed, but I also know strength in numbers. You're in no condition to be wandering about the wilderness on your own."

"I'm a doctor, I'll be fine."

"Perhaps and I am not doubting your abilities. Consider also that the people here that have come to care for you, myself included, require your presence and peace of mind concerning your health a lot more than you think they do."

 _"Athenacia," she heard the King call to her. Curious, she turned to him, "Take care. The world needs you more than you think it does. The people who have come to care for you, need you more than you think they do," he offered her a small smile._

Teas welled within her eyes as the words rang in her head. They were the last ones spoken to her by King Regis before that fateful day. Ignis was right, the Prince and everyone else were already being hunted by the Empire. Cor already knew this and wanted her somewhere safe. After all, she had caused him enough grief as it was. The man had even burst into an Imperial base just to save her, had come back for her after her terrible ordeal and kept her alive and running to this point. The more she thought about him the more she felt bad about going rogue and doing her own thing. There was also Gladiolus to consider. Had Ignis not caught her just now, she would have been a long way gone and it would have been a slap in all their faces. Athenacia owed them more than this piss poor behaviour. They had risked their lives to come and save her as well and this was not the way to repay someone for doing that. This man before her was right, there was no reason to run. Ignis was clever, he read her like a book, playing on all her fears and weaknesses and then crumbling them until she had no choice but to comply with his wishes. So much for all of her past training, she was slacking.

"Okay," she said finally.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"I won't leave until we're ready to go to Caem."

He smiled, "That is by far the most intelligent decision you've made in a while."

"Don't gloat, okay, it's unbecoming," she held her hand up, but still returning his smile.

The rest of their shopping trip consisted of the young doctor procuring things that she would need for yet another transformation. Ignis understood her need to change her appearance and offered her a better solution than the last time. Her last stop was buying some new shoes since the boots she wore had a massive drill hole in them and were still covered with her blood. Although it was cleaned up on the outside, she could still feel the sticky dried liquid on the inside through her tights. In the end she settled on two sets of boots just in case something happened to the other pair. Ignis took the bill of her excursion with violent protests on her end.

"I do hope you enjoyed your time on the outside," said Ignis as they came back to the hotel.

"You're going to keep me bedridden aren't you?" she raised a brow.

"Indeed. Until at least your appetite returns."

"I'm sure you'll find another excuse after that. I have issues sitting still, consider that while trying to keep me in bed and recovering."

"I shan't waste time conjuring a solution to your problem."

The physician returned to her hotel room to find that Iris was stirring. Ignis remained in his own room, appearing a lot more relaxed knowing that she wouldn't be running away from them. Athenacia would stay true to her word and travel with them to Caem, but only after she recovered from her injuries. It would be a slow process, however, she could use some of her magic to speed things along at least once a day. Ignis would notice it was going a little quicker than normal but she could wave that off to proper treatment and entice his ego a little. While was sure that he would see right through that, he would at least have no other option to pursue.

Athenacia took one of her shopping bags into the bathroom with her, closing the door behind her. Sighing, she pulled out the braid in her hair, having no trouble with the silky locks and let it fan out. It was already in a soft wave, which she wasn't overly unhappy with. The shirt was next, tossing it aside before she mixed up her bottles of dye. Once they were ready she applied them, keeping her hair away from the lacerations on her scapula and cheek. That was a mess she did not want to deal with should an accident happen. The doctor repeated the process the first time, covering her hair with a plastic bag and leaving the room. Iris was there on her bed, nose in her phone. The young Amicitia looked up at the doctor with a smile despite her appearance while Athenacia walked toward her bed and grabbed her bottle of water. More in the nature of something to do, she took her medication for pain and then another long drink. Iris didn't say anything, could smell the dye and knew what was happening.

"You look a little better," she said politely.

"I feel quite a bit better," Athenacia smiled.

"What colour this time?" Iris sat up in her bed.

"You'll see."

Iris only nodded and placed her phone down on the bedside table. Then, she frowned at the black and grey striped ball that wasn't there before she had gone to bed. The teen picked it up carefully and untangled it. What she was left with was a pair of fingerless gloves. Carefully, she slipped them onto her small wrists and then looked at the doctor expectantly. Athenacia smiled as she saw them finally back in use after holding onto them.

"They look good on you," said Athenacia.

"Thanks. Aren't they yours though?" asked Iris.

"Yeah. I got them when I was about your age. At first, it was to hide my bloody knuckles from my training with Cor but they grew on me, sort like a trademark. After I was done using them to hide I would use them to fight when I wasn't using a weapon."

"They're so clean though."

Athenacia laughed, "I haven't fought in years. They aren't much but they have sentimental value. I want you to have them."

Iris looked shocked to hear that, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's about time they found a different home."

The young girl smiled, "Thank you!"

Athenacia nodded at her. The two of them didn't speak while she waited for her hair to finish. Once the clock had finally clicked over, she returned to the bathroom to take out the bag and rinse her hair. Once all the colour had washed away off of her scalp she wrung out her hair, towel drying it and got a good look at herself. The girl smiled, giving another point to Mr. Scientia. That man sure knew his stuff, even if it was something as unlikely as hair dye.

Athenacia took scissors and began to cut where necessary, careful to keep all the bits of hair from spreading all over and only getting into the trash can. When she was finished her grooming she pulled out the blow drier and began to run that all along her head. Finally, after what seemed like hours her hair was falling softly against her skin. It was a deep red, making her look far less pale than the black did. It wasn't nearly as long either, the longest layer stopping at her elbows. She cut herself blunt bangs as well, reaching from her forehead all the way down to her eyebrows. It actually brought some attention away from that swollen eye she had and she was thankful for that. Given that she only had one good eye she would have to examine herself once she could see out of both of them in order to make sure she hadn't cut anything crooked. After all of that extra work today she felt exhausted. Pain medication or not, she was overexerting herself after the abuse she sustained. Maybe being bedridden wasn't such a bad idea after all. Athenacia cleaned up her mess and exited the bathroom, intent on sitting in her bed and not moving the rest of the day.

"I love it!" said Iris, running towards her.

The young woman had dressed and donned her new gift, carefully grabbing the hair with a big smile on her face and then let it fall from her fingers. Athenacia just smiled at her overly happy demeanour and continued her journey to her bed. Quickly she changed, something more comfortable, and got under the covers. Just in time it seemed, the door to her room had swung open.

"Knock, knock," announced Gladiolus as he came. He smiled once his eyes reached her, "Hey Doc! You going to change every time I see you?"

"I'm a chameleon."

He let out a small laugh, "Looks good."

She blushed slightly, "Thanks."

"Thought you might want a visitor."

"A visitor?"

Gin pushed past the Shield just then, nearly knocking him over despite the way he towered over her. Gladio only laughed as the extremely pregnant nurse was at her friend's side in an instant, on the bed and nearly fell over with her awkward shape. Once she got herself balanced she pulled the young doctor into a fierce hug, only keeping her arms around her neck.

"I'm so happy you're okay," said Gin before releasing her grip and having a look, "Gods you look terrible."

Athenacia laughed, "Thanks, I think."

"Seriously girl, that is a nasty hematoma."

"It'll go away."

"Where did you want this?" asked Gladiolus from the door.

He was holding a small bag that looked like it had a fair bit of weight to it. Gin looked over and just pointed to the ground beside her, in between the two beds while Iris looked on curiously.

"What is that?" asked the young girl.

"A surprise, help me with it," replied Gin.

Athenacia looked on with mild amusement as Gladiolus took a seat in the chair next to her bed. Once Gin had somehow managed to pull out all the tools she began to set it up with Iris's help. The injured doctor recognized it instantly once it was finished.

"You stole a portable ultrasound from the hospital?" asked Athenacia with a raised brow.

"No, no, borrowed," insisted Gin.

"Do they know you have it?"

"No."

"Then it's called stealing."

"Oh hush you. I'm going to bring it back I'm just borrowing without asking."

"Stealing."

"Stealing is when you don't bring it back."

"The line isn't that thick."

"Do you want to see my child or not?"

Athenacia only laughed. Gin handed her the tube of jelly and turned the machine on. The wand was placed in the doctor's hand and Gin lifted her maroon scrub shirt, waiting. Athenacia administered the jelly and then placed the wand against the woman's skin. Immediately the image of a very cramped baby came up on the screen. The physician wanted to tear at the sight, keeping her hand still as she watched the small hands move and the heartbeat at a steady pace.

"Wow..." said Iris in wonder, sitting down on the other side of Gin's feet.

"Would you look at that," said Gladiolus from behind her.

"It's so big now!" exclaimed Gin.

"He," corrected Athenacia.

"You're going to be sorry when it comes out a girl."

"Gin, the penis is right there," said Athenacia, pointing at the monitor.

"That could just be a finger."

"Yes, an eleventh finger."

"Hey what are we looking at?" asked Prompto as he stepped through the door, cutting off Gin's retort.

"It's her baby!" said Iris.

Ignis and Noctis had also joined them, both coming to hover around the monitor to get a look. Athenacia moved the wand a little so that she could observe the baby from all angles and make sure that all was healthy. There were no abnormalities nor signs of stress so that was a relief. Gin had the most healthy pregnancy the young doctor had ever seen, not sick a day since she had found out.

"Hard to believe we were all that small," said Noctis.

"Smaller even," said Athenacia, "The cells you began as are hardly the size of this baby's fist."

"Seriously?!" said Prompto in shock.

Athenacia nodded, "Absolutely."

"The wonders of the human body," mused Ignis.

"I don't buy it. The big guy couldn't have been that small," said Prompto.

"Believe it or not, Iris was bigger than I was when she was born," replied Gladiolus.

"By three pounds no more!" retorted Iris.

"Makes all the difference," he teased.

The chatter about the upcoming child provided a warmer atmosphere in the room. It was nice to speak about happier things and Athenacia welcomed the distraction. Gladiolus hovered near her but didn't actually make any physical contact. It wasn't that he didn't want to, merely hesitant after everything she had been through during the time they had been apart. The girl wasn't talking about it for a reason, largely ignoring her trauma's and keeping to herself. Gladio didn't want to push her so soon after reuniting with her, she would open when she was ready, he was sure of that.

As things wound down into yet another night, Gin packed up her "borrowed" portable ultrasound machine and got ready for her shift. The nurse promised to come by tomorrow and try to speed up the healing process, awkwardly carrying her bag out of the room. Ignis took it upon himself to have food brought up to the room, giving a sizable portion to the recovering doctor. Her pain medication was still blocking her appetite, however, she did manage to squeeze in a few more bites than this morning so he didn't press the issue too much.

"Gin is almost done her term," said Ignis.

"Yeah she's got about eight weeks left," replied Athenacia, her meal abandoned on the night table.

Gladiolus was still in the chair beside the bed, Prompto taking Gin's vacated spot. Iris remained on her bed while Ignis and Noctis had moved the sitting area furniture to be apart of the social group. Everyone else had finished most of what was on their plate, the young Prince still a picky eater it seemed. Athenacia only smiled at the tireless argument with Ignis about vegetables.

"She's all alone?" asked Prompto.

Athenacia nodded, "Her husband died fighting the war. Connilo Talia."

"She's Talia's widow?" asked Gladiolus incredulously.

"Yeah."

"I had no idea..." said Ignis.

"Talia?" asked Noctis.

"One of the higher ranking Glaives. He won many battles while he fought," supplied Ignis.

"He was on his way to Cor's stats," added Gladiolus, "But in the end, he didn't make it out. Still, he went out like the best of them."

"That's rough," said Prompto.

"About two weeks after the news of his death Gin found out about the baby. I remember those weeks very vividly. But she didn't miss a day of work, not even to mourn. She knew what she was getting into when they married," said Athenacia.

"That's so sad," remarked Iris.

"It really depends on how you look at it. Maybe she feels pain in her own time, but she carries his child and she does so with pride. She gets to raise that child to know his father gave his life for the best cause. She'll never truly be away from her husband while she raises their son."

...

The streets Lesallum were mostly quiet in the evening. Most of the nightlife patrons were in the mass of the streets, drinking, eating, dancing, whichever they chose. The woman passed them with little attention, having no desire to partake in their festivities. She walked down the less crowded streets until she got toward the parking lot, going even further, the warm wind blowing her hair out of her face. Down the stairs to the overlook, she could only spot three people staring out where the Archeon used to reside. She didn't go near any of them, instead, she went to sit on the bench and look up a the stars.

An hour later, a man sits beside her, keeping his distance and staying on the other side of the bench with no intention of even looking at her. A hood obscures his face from any onlookers, appearing busy on his phone. More couples have made their way over now that the night has grown later, but the two on the bench paid them little mind. She was still fixated on the stars, her eyes filled with wonder at all of them. It never ceased to amaze her how vast the sky truly was. Just hanging up there without a care in Eos about what went on beneath it. Everything in this world was much bigger than her.

Sighing dreamily, she brought her head back down to look around her. The warm wind blew again, bringing with it the scent of a bad omen, something she picked up on immediately. So many negative things had been happening lately it wouldn't make much of a difference. Standing up slowly, she decided she had enough of her time in the night air. Stretching a little awkwardly, a couple walked by with a strange look on their faces in her direction. She began to walk away, no longer needing to stay here.

"She's gone red this time," said the woman as she passed by the hooded man on the bench.

...

thanks so much!


	34. Rapid Recovery

hey there, thanks for being here!

...

By the next morning, the swelling in Athenacia's left eye had gone down a considerable amount. While she still couldn't open it, her magic had worked wonders and even impressed the others with its result. As she had previously thought, Ignis was a little suspicious of her rapid recovery but chose not to voice his opinions. The girl knew that even he couldn't come up with a logical explanation as to how she was able to do so. Pain was manageable and the dosage of her medication lowered, yet her appetite did not return, however, she did manage to finish one plate full of food in the course of an entire day and that was an improvement to her. As promised, she made no attempts to leave on her own and only paced around the room when she grew increasingly restless. Iris was at her side consistently. It seemed that no matter which way Athenacia stepped the young girl was underfoot and it was mostly a shock. Once Iris had learned the true identity of the doctor, she happily chatted away more so than before. The young Amicitia loved her gift and wore those black and grey fingerless gloves every chance she could get. Athenacia wasn't overly unhappy with it but she had never been in this sort of situation and was starting to get a little uncomfortable. They were sharing a room so there wasn't really much she could do besides get used to it. Gladiolus, however, had picked up on the very small tension that only formed around the one woman and swiftly sent his sister elsewhere for a couple of hours.

On the third day of recovery, Athenacia's swelling was down some more and she was sure by tomorrow she would be able to open her eye. The world with only one line of vision grew tiresome, truly counting her blessings that she was able to see. The stitches on her scapula and cheek were ready to come out and Ignis was rather shocked. Again, she shrugged it off as healing fast and he still remained unconvinced. Nevertheless, he helped her remove them and tried to force a decent meal on her once more. Athenacia only managed the one plate in the span of a day but it was still better than nothing, assuring him that once she was off her medication she would be eating normally - though even she wasn't so sure about that. Her nightmares remained and if anything, were more intense than they were before. Athenacia had witnessed new horrors, was kidnapped and tortured and was still being hunted down by her enemies. Her dreams were plagued by that man who would laugh in her ears and then command her to kill everyone she was close to. If Iris noticed her waking up in the night, she wasn't saying anything about it. The doctor didn't talk about what happened, simply because she couldn't. It was very traumatic and she just wasn't ready to feel that sort of vulnerability, not out here in an open city anyway. Maybe if she felt safe again she would but only time would tell if that were ever to happen. Still, being here made her feel exposed, however, she understood the need.

By the end of the day, all of them were gathered in the room as they had taken to doing while she was stuck. Athenacia was thankful that they even bothered to take the time to be around her. Even Gin had come to dine with them, taking every opportunity that she could to be around her friend. They had all been through a lot in their own way, it just felt nice to be around familiarity. After dinner was finished, most of them went into a food coma while Athenacia left her picked at plate uneaten on the bedside table. Gladiolus looked on with a bit of a worried frown but chose to keep his mouth shut about it.

"Cia, I've been meaning to ask you," began Gin.

"What's up?" asked Athenacia, picking up on the uneasy demeanour of the nurse.

"Tash never made it back here..."

The doctor sighed, looking down at her hands as they gripped the blanket tightly. The guild of what happened ate away at her most nights except for when she had returned here to Lestallum after being in the clutches of the Empire.

"She's not coming."

Gin let out a small gasp. Tears welled up in her eyes and she too looked down at her own hands.

"I'll let her sons know."

Athenacia nodded, "Tell them it was my fault."

"What?"

"I left her alone. I shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean, Doc?" asked Gladiolus gently.

All of them were looking at her. While Iris was in the city, she was being evacuated but Athenacia was in the middle of the action and they had yet to hear what happened while she was there. All of them had been so busy trying to push it aside and fight off their enemies that they hadn't spoken much of it. The young doctor caught the eye of the Prince briefly before looking away. The grip on her blanket was so tight that her knuckles were pure white, tears welling up in her cheeks as she thought back to that fateful day when she should have acted quicker, better than she had.

"The Niffs attacked. Tash and I... We left the hospital, I was bringing her with me to Cor. I knew he would have a way for us to get out to safety. But then the wall fell... Shattered into millions of pieces like it was thin glass. Then they all came pouring down on us. The dreadnaughts flew low and troopers fell from the sky, wave after endless wave. I fought them all off as best as I could. I left Tash to save other citizens and try to keep her out of the crossfire. But when I came back... A building had collapsed on her and I couldn't find a pulse..." explained Athenacia.

"It's not your fault," said Gladiolus instantly.

"No it's not," agreed Gin, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That part is. I shouldn't have left her," replied Athenacia darkly.

Gin put a hand on the young doctor's shoulder, "Her sons will be happy to know that you were there for her. You tried girl, but you can't save everyone. You learn that in med school, remember?"

Athenacia nodded, keeping her grip on her blanket. It didn't matter what was said, she had failed her friend and so many others that night.

...

Day four and as the doctor predicted she was able to open her left eye for the first time since the hematoma had formed. Her magic had helped immensely and it felt good to be able to see again. Athenacia walked into the bathroom, no longer wincing at the light and closed the door, peeling off her clothes so that she could have a proper examination of herself. Standing in front of the mirror, she saw that her hair wasn't uneven as she previously thought. Her left eye - now open - was still surrounded by a mass of purple and black but at least it wasn't swollen anymore. The split on her bottom lip had scabbed over as well as the scrape on her right eyebrow. Athenacia would forever have a scar on her left cheek from the knife wound, starting the same height as her bottom lip and extending to the end of her jaw diagonally. Frowning at it, she ran her finger along the line lightly, skin readying itself to scab over.

Tearing her eyes away in disgust, she continued her examination. Most of her other contusions were faded into that ugly yellow colour, minor lacerations scabbed and some were peeling away. The puncture she suffered on her left forefinger was black as it was attempting to heal itself without taking her nail in the process. The drill hole hadn't started to scab yet but was looking better, same with the laceration on the scapula. Overall her healing process was coming along nicely. Soon she would be fit for travel but she was sure that Ignis was waiting until she showed proper eating habits. Pain was minimal, only some minor wincing remained and she routinely used her magic to heal herself slightly to speed things along. When she left the bathroom there was already food waiting for her and a very suspicious Mr. Scientia. Athenacia smiled briefly at him before walking toward the chair beside her bed. Like yesterday, she just picked at her food, only taking a few bites and then nausea. Ignis looked on disappointingly and she couldn't meet his gaze.

"I just don't feel like eating," she said softly.

"At least now we know its not of a physical nature," replied Ignis.

"It'll come back, we don't need to have me hold everyone up."

"The Marshal wishes for you to be in Caem. Until I'm certain there is no longer a need to hover near medical facilities we will remain."

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by Gladiolus, Prompto, Noctis and Iris entering the room. Athenacia smiled at them, moving to her bed so that someone else could sit in the chair. As usual it was Gladiolus, who looked again at her full plate a little sullen. The girl only smiled sadly at him before flinching violently at the shock of Prompto jumping into her bed beside her, holding his camera.

"I thought since you have both your eyes you'd want to see the pictures," said Prompto.

"Sure," she smiled.

Athenacia took the camera gently in her hands and began to have a look. Most recent pictures where various shots of everyone - excluding herself - around Lestallum. A smile remained on her face as she scrolled through them.

"How many tombs left around here? asked Noctis.

"Can't be many," replied Gladiolus.

"You're hunting tombs?" asked Athenacia, her eyes still on the camera.

"Royal tombs of old Kings and Queens of Lucis," supplied Ignis.

"What for?"

"So Noct can gather the power of his ancestors," answered Prompto proudly, "See? There's one there."

Athenacia stopped on the picture he was pointing at. Cor was standing in front of what indeed looked like an old tomb and she frowned as she studied it. There was a scowl on his face, unimpressed like always. The time stamp said it was the day after the city fell when he would have realized that she wasn't among the refugees. Images of a red sky and a raging wind burst into her mind. Athenacia had seen this place before, had been there, stood before it a long time ago. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she tried to force them away from her, but only the touch of someone on her right side made her flinch away and take her out of her own thoughts. Internally she groaned, guilt eating away at her. After the first night of her rescue, she had been jumping away anytime Gladiolus tried to make any sort of contact with her. Athenacia hated herself for it, however, she was so on edge being here in the city that she just couldn't help it. The Shield rarely reached for her when she was looking and that wasn't helping either. As he leaned back in his seat, she could see the effect her actions were taking on him. Keeping a frown on her face she went back to the camera.

"So what do you need with ancestral power and Gods anyway?" she asked, trying to make sense of this all.

"Surely you know of the King of Light?" asked Ignis.

"King of Light?"

"Indeed, the Chosen King of Light to banish the world's darkness."

"No shit, that's real?"

"It is. I'm the lucky one," said Noctis a bit heavily.

"I always thought it was some fairy tale. Cor used to tell me about it all the time before bed."

"Wait, _Cor_ the Immortal read you bedtime stories?" asked Prompto.

"Well sure. He visited the orphanage all the time to see me..." she frowned, thinking about, "Actually he was always there. He came almost every night to put me to bed."

"I had no idea," said Noctis.

"Yeah, he'd... He would come once or twice a week during the day and then almost every night to read to me. It was always old stories of the Chosen King and how we got where we are. I never actually thought they were real though."

"They're real alright," said Gladiolus.

"Cor seriously came to read to you every night?" asked Noctis incredulously.

She nodded, "Yeah until I was about seven. Then he took me out of the orphanage entirely. I lived with him for a while."

"He adopted you?" asked Ignis.

"No that never happened. I think it was simply just that I was getting too old to be there and it was easier for me to move if he was coming around all the time anyway. About a year later he put a weapon in my hand and that's when I learned to fight."

"How old? When you were put into the war?" asked Gladiolus.

"I think about 12 or 13 I'm not entirely sure."

"How long did you fight?" asked Noctis.

"Too long... I'd really rather not talk about it..."

Athenacia turned her attention back to the camera and kept scrolling. No one else had said anything, only left her solemn note hanging. It was then she came across something that made her do a double take. Fear struck down to her very core as she laid her eyes on the man that had been chasing her since the Crown City fell. The background in the picture was the outlook here in Lestallum and he was smiling that same evil smile he usually had when he towered over her. Her hand shook slightly as she felt those evil amber eyes bore into her very soul despite this only being a digital image of him. Athenacia flinched her other arm and then cursed herself internally. Again, Gladiolus had tried to offer her some sort of comfort and she jumped away from him like he was the enemy. She turned to look at him with her mouth open to apologize but he was only looking at his feet with a frown on his face. Shit, she really had to stop doing that to him.

"Dr. Virum, is everything alright?" asked Ignis.

"Who is this man?" she asked, turning so that they could see.

There was a mutual groan of disgust at the question upon seeing him.

"That's Ardyn," answered Prompto.

"Ardyn?" she frowned, looking back at the picture.

"Chancellor Ardyn Izunia of Niflheim," offered Ignis.

The Chancellor of Niflheim? What could _he_ possibly want with her? Athenacia was just some orphan, no reason whatsoever for him to take such a keen interest in. None of this made sense at all - if anything she was more confused now than before.

"You know him, Doc?" asked Gladiolus.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the image, "No," she lied.

...

Day five and Athenacia woke up to an empty room, happy about that after violently shaking out of her bed from her nightmare. The floor didn't hurt as much as her own bedroom thanks to the carpet, however, she did feel bad for the room below that had to hear her body thump against the ground. Groaning, she pushed herself off the floor and back onto her feet, immediately walking into the bathroom so that she could begin her healing process and hopefully get the hell out of this place. The longer she stayed here the more unsafe she felt.

Athenacia peeled off her clothes to begin her examination. Her left eye was still incredibly black and purple but least there was no swelling. The scabs that didn't already fall off were ready to at any moment, while that laceration on her cheek was finally healing over. The drill hole in her shin was about the same status, other minor cuts and contusions were nearly gone. Overall, she was quite happy with her progress, starting her own small healing process and then began the water in the shower. Athenacia kept it scorching hot as usual and stayed in there far too long after she pruned. After she had carefully towel dried herself she pulled on her clothes, landing on some more small shorts and this time a white tank top. Lestallum always appeared overly warm to those around her but she found it comfortable. The girl pulled a brush through her damp locks with ease and didn't bother to tie it up. Ignis still wasn't letting her out of her room just yet so she had no need to hide her telltale scar.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, the room was still empty. Athenacia wasn't really all that surprised, she didn't like being cooped up in here why would anyone else? Stretching a bit, she decided to get some fresh air on the terrace despite the grey overcast that met her outside. Pulling the hair over her shoulder to hide that scar was instinctual as she observed the busy citizens on the streets. None of them were looking up at her and they really wouldn't have any reason to. Athenacia caught the bright blond hair of Prompto walking with Iris and Noctis. Neither Gladiolus nor Ignis were with them but she didn't really ponder that too long. Something grazed her back just then, making her spin quickly, bringing her right fist with her and connecting with the jaw of Gladiolus. Both of them grunted at the thickness of his skull that set back her healing by nearly breaking her knuckles and him with the impact she had delivered to him. The girl hissed at the pain that spread through her hand, fighting off her second nature to just deal with it now using magic.

"You got a mean right hook, Doc," remarked Gladio.

Athenacia looked up at him, a grimace still on her face. He was rubbing his jaw where she had struck him, mildly shocked.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

Gladiolus just shrugged it off. He had been doing that a lot as of late. Every time he would try to get close to her she flinched away from him. The Shield tried not to dwell on it, but each occurrence made him feel worse than the last. Gladio knew that she was uneasy being in Lestallum after what happened, knew that she needed some time, however, still she would flinch away and that only left one remaining fact in his mind: she didn't feel safe with or around him.

"You okay?" he asked, dropping his hand.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, narrowing her eyes in thought, "Let me take a better look at that."

Athenacia walked back into the room and he followed her. There was a plate of food waiting for her on the bedside table, internally sighing and feeling nauseous just looking at it. Grabbing her med bag, they both sat down on her bed across from each other. Gladio saw that her knuckles were already swelling and starting to form a bruise while she unzipped the bag. Carefully she took his chin in her hand, clicking her pen light to have a better idea of the damage she had done. There was a faint red mark, not even worthy of turning into a bruise. Figures he did literally have a thick skull. Athenacia then went to work on her own hand, placing a numbing agent on it and then proceeded to wrap it up. Gladiolus wordlessly assisted her, taking over completely so that it would be tight enough. A pin was placed there to hold the wrap together and he kept the injured hand in his own massive one. Athenacia didn't pull away, merely put her things back in their place with her other hand. Once that was finished, her focus remained on her injury still within the gentle hold of the large man, unsure of what to say to him and afraid to meet his gaze.

This was the first time the two of them were alone together since they had been reunited. Things between them were left so tense and negative that neither of them really knew how to act around the other. On top of that, so much had happened while they were separated. It was hard to know what to do, what to think, how to react. She was going through a healing process of a bad trauma that she suffered while he had his own doubts about his ability to do his own duty - and neither of them knew how to communicate anything that they usually just kept on the inside.

"Hey I brought you something," said Gladiolus suddenly, releasing her hand and grabbing the bag beside the plate.

"You brought me jerky?" her eyes lit up as he placed it in her hands.

"The best they have here."

Athenacia laughed, "Thanks," she tore open the package and grabbed a piece, however, as soon as the meat hit her mouth she only slowly chewed it.

"No good?"

"It is I just... I don't feel like eating..." she said sadly.

Gladio sighed, taking the bag from her hands and sealing it up. The girl looked back down as he placed it back beside the food she had no intention of eating either. Over the past few days, he had been watching her force bites here. Ignis said she was off her medication so she should be picking up food again soon. It was really the only thing that kept them in the city but she wouldn't eat. The Shield wished there was something more he could do to help her, afraid that she would hold onto this just the same as she did with her horrors of war. His amber eyes drifted to her injuries, noting something different.

"That's new," remarked Gladiolus, his hand coming to trace a scar on her arm he had never seen before.

Athenacia went rigid at his touch but didn't shy away.

"Arachne," she said, twisting her arm to get a better look at it.

"Arachne spits out level six poisons. It only reacts to two types of antidotes."

She smiled, looking at him, "Yeah exactly. You really have been studying my books."

"Don't act so surprised, Doc."

"Well with the wrap and the knowledge you'd make a pretty good nurse I think."

"Yeah right. You just want to see me in one of those skimpy uniforms."

The image that he put inside of her head made her giggle. That usual grin took over his face at the sound and he felt a bit better about the situation. As her laughs subsided, she looked away from him shyly. The same sort of tension hung in the air, turning the mood back to solemn. They were still sitting close to one another but he didn't want her to flinch back from his touch again. It hurt him every time he did so, reminding him that things didn't end very well between the two of them. The last time they had spoken face to face, he had made an insensitive comment about the immigrants in the Crown City just getting over the loss of their homes. It took him a while to figure out why that was such a bad thing to say and why she was so upset. Although he had left her a voicemail apology, they never had a chance to actually talk through it. Now there wasn't much to say on his end. Gladio knew exactly how she felt about it and understood where he had gone wrong - and he had no time to mourn about any of it. He had a duty, however, his duty was currently wandering the city and not really occupying his time at the present moment.

"Hey Doc..." he began, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Yes?" she looked at him curiously, his tone causing her brows to knit together in worry.

"The Empire... They invaded my home, burnt it to the ground and forced me out of it..." it was hard to say out loud.

Athenacia felt tears well in her eyes. His head was downcast, his fists tightened. It dawned on her that his father was in the city, protecting his King. He too would have passed when Regis did, b the Prince needed him and she knew that Gladio wouldn't have put himself before anyone else like that. The man was so broken right now, so vulnerable, something she was sure no one else had ever seen. This was not Gladiolus Amicitia, the sworn Shield. This was just Gladio, a man who had lost nearly everything in the invasion of his home. A man that was opening up to her and kept chasing her despite everything she had put him through. A man that was now in a very similar position to her own. The physician let a tear fall, sitting up to her knees and pulling him into an embrace. He allowed her to pull his head so that it rested just under her chin as she laid her cheek on top of his head and burrowed her face in his hair. Tears welled in her eyes while she held him tightly. A moment later, she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close as well, not quite sure if there was something damp on her skin or not.

"I know," she said soothingly, "I'm so sorry."

The Shield only held her tighter after she spoke and she moved to kiss his forehead, seeing the anguish on his face. It made her heart heavy, hurt her in such a different way than she had ever felt before. In this moment that the walls had dropped and she let him in, she felt all his pain as if it were her own. Athenacia took his sorrow from losing his father, the sadness he felt at his home reduced to ruins. She took the anger that built up over the enemy nearly vanquishing everything he cared about, the grief he carried around but never released. She took all of it away from him to help soothe his tired soul, because she knew better than anyone how hard it was to shoulder that all by oneself. Suddenly she understood what Lady Lunafreya meant in her note after the two had parted ways.

Gladiolus took solace in her arms. The comfort she provided him was something he desperately needed even if he didn't realize it. For the first time since the city fell, he didn't feel so overburdened, he could just relax while she was there for him. So much had happened it felt good to finally relieve all the pressure that was building up within him. Athenacia made him feel better without even doing anything and knowing that he could keep an eye on her helped as well. The comfort that was provided to him in her tiny arms despite her ordeal made so many things come to light. He needed her in his life.

...

thanks, guys!


	35. Psychology

thanks so much! and thank you to all my silent readers. I love hearing your speculations, opinions and whatever else. You guys are awesome!

...

Day six. Athenacia woke up with the biggest hunger pang in the history of her life. Groaning, she wrapped her arms around herself to try and soothe the pains she felt there. The doctor also had this undying need to leave, no longer able to handle this sort of containment. It had been long enough and she was completely done with it, never liked being stuck in one place for too long anyway, not even sure how she managed it. Promise or not, she was done just sitting around on her hands helplessly, so she threw the covers off her with a purpose, noting the sky was still dark out. Her nightmare had her up earlier than usual but that didn't deter her in the slightest.

The physician walked into the bathroom to start her examination and healing process. There wasn't a notable difference, aside from maybe her eye was a little lighter on the black. Everything was external now so it could go it's natural course. Athenacia unwrapped her right hand to have a better look at it. The knuckles weren't broken but they were puffy and bruised. In the end she decided to speed up the process a little, internally cursing herself for giving away her gloves far too soon. It was a little sore but manageable at least. Shrugging, she started the shower, taking longer than she needed to. There was no more of this sitting around, she was determined to go outside today. Stepping out of the tub, she brought the towel around her slender frame, another towel for her hair and wiped off the mirror so she could see herself. At least with that hematoma, no one could see the dark circles she usually carried under her eyes. Skin was still pale though, nightmares leaving no chance for sleep. Sighing slightly at her appearance, she dried off herself off before pulling on her clothes, thin light blue jean capris with a rip on the left knee. Her shirt was also thin and dark blue coming down to her mid forearm. Athenacia wanted to hide as many of her injuries as she could, beginning the braid that would hide the rest of her neck scar. There was nothing she could do about the laceration on her face but at least she had most of it done. Giving herself one more look, she kicked her mess into a corner and then stepped out of the bathroom.

The sun had come up during her preparation for the day and Iris was beginning to stir. Athenacia walked to her bed and slipped on some socks before pulling on one of the pairs of boots she had bought nearly a week ago. They were brown, laced up to her knees with a buckle at the top and just before her ankle. The best part about them was the padding on the feet and she relished in it for a moment before standing from the bed. Just as she was going to walk to the door it began to open. The girl nearly groaned when Ignis had stepped through it, the look he was giving her speaking volumes.

"Don't you knock?" she asked pointedly.

"Forgive me but I hadn't heard movement and was certain you would be asleep. Going somewhere?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah, I'm going outside. I don't care what you say or about your opinion, I've been stuck in this stupid room for a week and I'm going nuts. You are not going to stop me, I am fully ready and willing to fight you to get out of here," she replied, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"You're more than welcome to leave the room," replied Ignis calmly.

Athenacia narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Is that so?"

"Certainly. Frankly, I'm shocked it's taken you this long to fight your containment."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded, "The Marshal assured me you'd be ready to move the minute you were no longer submissive."

The look she was giving was harder than before. The girl turned over the words in her head, growing angrier by the second. Both him and Cor had played her for a fool. Damn, he was good, she really had to keep her eye on him. Still, she growled, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I _hate_ psychology!" she cried.

...

Ignis accompanied the doctor outside of the hotel and down to the nearest restaurant where Gladiolus and Prompto were also sitting. There was no sign of Noctis and Athenacia knew that Iris was still in her bed. There were far more people outside than last time, given that it was a hot and humid sunny day. Anxiety wished to bubble up within her but she internally shrugged it off as hunger. And make no mistake, she was ravenous. The physician took her seat beside Gladio, across from Prompto who only smiled at her. The girl knew this place well from her war days, making a stop here for a decent night's sleep while on the road for weeks at a time. Most of all, she remembered the food.

"I want a peameal benedict, three eggs medium. I want three sausages as well on the side and a bowl of fruit. Also a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a fruit smoothie. What did you guys want?" she looked at them expectantly.

Prompto had his mouth agape at her while Ignis looked mildly shocked. Gladiolus, on the other hand, had a knowing grin on his face and carefully placed his arm around her lower back so his hand rested on her left hip. Athenacia tensed at first but calmed herself down enough to relax her body, not wishing to deter him but she was still having a bit of trouble now that she had left the safety of her room. This is what she wanted, however.

"It seems your appetite has returned," stated Ignis once the rest had ordered.

"You're not really gonna eat all that are you?" asked Prompto.

"You bet she is," answered Gladiolus proudly.

"Perhaps you should refrain from overburdening your stomach," suggested Ignis politely.

"Iggy's right. I mean, where are you even going to put it all?" Prompto was still disbelieving.

"In my mouth. You both seem to be forgetting I'm a doctor who hasn't eaten in a week," she replied in a nonchalant manner.

"Then you can tend to your own illness," replied Ignis dryly.

"I mean if you can't finish something..." Prompto left it hanging.

Athenacia held up the butter knife and pointed it at him, "You will not touch my food or I will cut you. And remember, I'm well versed in the human anatomy so I can make it count even with this dull knife."

"I thought you were nice."

"Not when it comes to my food."

"Gladio!" whined Prompto.

"You heard the lady," Gladiolus shrugged, pulling her closer to him on the bench seat.

Athenacia felt a blush rise to her cheeks. After their walls fell yesterday there wasn't much uncertainty left between them. Harsh words were said ages ago and they had attempted to repair that damage before the tragic incidents had occurred. They spent all the time in between worrying about each other even if she was the only one who knew of his whereabouts. They never really thought about what would happen if they were put into the position that they were now, but they wanted to be around each other, even if they didn't get the chance to do so alone. Athenacia wanted to be close to him but was having trouble with his physical contact while Gladio just wanted reassurance that she was still his even if they hadn't really talked about it. The doctor had been on her own for so long and felt terribly exposed, however, if she didn't push past it then she would never get over it and she didn't want to hurt him anymore - not after yesterday.

Gladiolus kept his arm around her even when their food came and they began to eat. Athenacia made true on her promise and ate everything she had ordered. Prompto was still in shock, and even Ignis couldn't hide his own amazement, but Gladio knew what her eating habits were like and was relieved to see them back to normal. There were only minimal pieces of fruit left in a bowl but everything else was gone. The physician took the bill at her own insistence and looked far better than she had in days despite the cut on her cheek and purple eye.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Prompto.

They had risen from their seats, Athenacia intent on not going back to her hotel room just yet. So they walked toward the market, giving Ignis a chance to gather the last round of ingredients he may need. The girl had no desire to buy anything but just enjoyed the outside air. Gladiolus hovered close to her, noting she was a little tense when people bumped into her. Prompto was on her other side though he didn't really pick up on her uneasiness. It was something that one really had to look for and the Shield was in protective mood knowing that she was still healing.

"Ask his face," she jerked her head toward the towering man beside her.

"That's where that came from?"

"It almost hurt," Gladio shrugged.

"You really are thick headed."

"You willing to find out first hand?"

Athenacia laughed. At least nothing much had changed the dynamic between them. Prompto still did what he could to get a rise out of the big man and he responded as expected. They could still have some fun despite the trying time and it made her feel hope that she could return to normal one day. They continued their wandering, leaving the market and coming down to the streets toward the hospital. Ignis had decided that maybe today would be a good time to start making their way to Caem and no one was really all that reluctant to leave. The main reason they had remained in Lestallum was now no longer an issue, but she wanted to see Gin before she left. Athenacia knew that the woman wouldn't be able to go with them, too close to term she needed to stay near the hospital for any complications. The nurse was waiting for them outside the main doors, sweating with the heat all around her. That girl did not do warm weather well when she was carrying all that extra weight. Athenacia smiled at her friend as she left the safety of her escort and toward the woman wearing maroon scrubs. They even bore her name, signifying an essential part of the team now.

"You still look like shit, but a lot better than the first day," said Gin.

"At least I'm not waddling," replied Athenacia.

"That's only temporary."

"We'll see."

"So you guys are really leaving then?"

She nodded, "Time to go now that I can."

"You'll come visit though right?"

"When it is safe to do so," assured Ignis.

"You can't have my nephew without me," said Athenacia, placing her hand on the swollen womb.

"That's not up to me," Gin held her hands up.

Athenacia removed her hands and hugged her friend. When she was finished she gave one last rub and then stepped aside. Prompto came and knelt his head by Gin's baby.

"Have a good one, buddy," said the gunman.

"Do take care, my Lady," said Ignis politely, bowing his head.

"Are you sure I can't keep that one?" asked Gin, looking longingly over at the young doctor.

Athenacia just laughed.

"Maybe when we're done with him," replied Gladiolus. He placed his own massive hand on the pregnant woman's stomach, nearly covering it entirely, "Keep your mom in line," he said with a grin.

"Don't you listen to him, he's a troublemaker!"

With one last hug for the doctor, Gin bid them all farewell as they left the hospital area. Athenacia sighed a little sadly as she walked away, but least things would be safer without her wandering the streets and attracting unwanted attention. As they came back toward the line of street vendors where the cars drove through the city, Gladiolus was gone to procure his stash of cupped noodles. The doctor could only laugh as he enlisted Prompto's help with it. Ignis had gone two vendors down from where she stood and that left her alone on the street. Instinctively she put her hands across her body to hug herself, keeping her eyes everywhere, looking for her exits just in case she ran into someone she needed to get away from. Gladiolus and Prompto were easy to make a beeline for and Ignis would be the first to reach her should she need any sort of assistance. Exhaling deeply, she noted people were coming by and every sound had her eyes darting towards it. Anxiety bubbled within her but she held it together, trying to convince herself that she wasn't in danger, that safety was all around her.

Athenacia gasped, jumping out of reach of someone who had put a hand on her shoulder. The man she was faced with held up his hands in surrender, trying to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. Pulse quickened, hammering in her chest while she fought with herself to control her breathing. Ignis was at her side in an instant, observing the stranger just as she was. The doctor could swear she had seen him before, piercing green eyes, messy untamed hair on the top of his head and an obscured scar hidden by his short black beard. He was taller than her, as most people were, but he was looking at her with concern at having startled her.

"I'm sorry," he said instantly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, you wouldn't. But you're Athenacia, aren't you?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"I'm Jerem."

"I can't say I know any Jerem."

"I'm Tash's son, her youngest."

Immediately she tore her gaze away, looking down guiltily. Athenacia let out one deep breath, the image of Tash's body in the rubble coming to her mind. The image of her failure, of her friend who was counting on her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Athenacia, very aware of Ignis's eyes boring into the conversation.

"Gin told me. I just wanted to say thank you," replied Jerem.

She looked at him with a frown on her face, "For what?"

"For being a pain in her ass. She loved you like you were her own. She kept trying to get me to go to work with her and take you out. I just figured you were one of her dumb friends, pictures don't exactly tell the truth. But I bumped into you the other day, I thought it was you but I wasn't sure."

"I'm sorry I don't recall."

"Are you okay? That eye looks rough.'

"I'm fine, just an accident."

He nodded, "Well, I know it's kind of late and after the fact but... I mean maybe I should have listened to my mom. If you wanted to, that is?"

Was he seriously asking her out right now? Athenacia tried not to raise a brow, to show him the complete disbelief in his actions because she did not want to make him feel any worse than he already did after knowing he lost his mother. That didn't change the fact that she was caught off guard by this whole situation, having no idea that Tash was so pushy like this, nor that the woman even had pictures of her. This was the last thing she needed right now. Besides, she had other obligations.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry," she bit her lip, her eyes travelling over to Gladiolus.

The Shield was finishing up his purchase, totally oblivious to what she was up to. Athenacia let a gentle smile pass over her lips as she watched him before tearing her gaze away and back to the other man.

Jerem looked over as well, "Ah," he nodded in understanding, "Lucky guy. Hopefully, I'll see you around and thanks again for being there for my mom."

The physician didn't have a chance to respond, he was already leaving. It was a strange turn of events and she looked over at Ignis helplessly. The man kept his face neutral as he watched Jerem disappear, however, to her it was evident that this encounter didn't sit too well with him despite the man being a friendly face. There wasn't much time to speculate, the other two in their party joining them so that they could return to the hotel and make their final preparations.

...

Upon entering the room the boys were sharing, Iris was in there sitting quietly and Noctis was on the terrace. Instantly Gladiolus saw a dilemma. They were going to leave the city of Lestallum today and head toward Caem and he had something personal he had to do. Athenacia went to sit with the young girl while Prompto and Ignis began their packing. Noctis kept his gaze out toward the city, a bored expression on his face. The Shield walked out there, knowing that they had to resolve his personal issue somehow.

"Noct," he got the Prince's attention.

"What's up?" Noctis didn't move from his position.

Gladiolus started his pacing, up and down the terrace, "I got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Iris. I can't let her go it alone after everything that went down," the Shield came to lean his own arms on the balcony.

"You're forgetting something," chimed in Ignis.

"I'm not, I just haven't solved the problem yet."

"What problem?" asked Athenacia, perking up while Iris looked on curiously.

"The space in the car. No room for both of you in the back."

"They're not that big," said Prompto.

"But Gladdy is," replied Iris.

"Is it really that cramped back there?"

"Will be if we add even just one extra body," answered Noctis

"I have a truck," piped up Athenacia in a small voice, looking for an opening.

"Problem solved," said Prompto.

Noctis shrugged, "That didn't seem so hard."

Gladiolus nodded, "You guys take Iris. I'll follow with her truck."

"Sounds good."

"Are you packed?" asked Ignis, looking at the two women.

They both shook their heads, getting up to walk back toward the room they were sharing. Athenacia let Iris step in first before walking to the bathroom and gathering up anything she had left in there. Everything was tossed on the bed, noting that as time went on she was only gathering more and more things. The doctor packed up her toiletries, put her dirty clothes in a separate bag and somehow managed to fit her spare boots in there. Old habits really did die hard, zipping it up and placing it on her left shoulder so as not to agitate her healing wound. Athenacia then double checked her med bag to make sure that everything there was where she needed it. Lastly, she pulled out her sheathed weapon from underneath the bed. Iris seemed to have far less stuff but waited patiently for the other woman to be ready. Finally, Athenacia nodded, taking one last drink of her water bottle before walking through the open door courtesy of the young Amicitia. They made their way down the stairs and through the lobby toward the outside of the hotel. The men were waiting there, all of them ready to go as well. All of them journeyed to the parking lot, Iris actually excited to be going on an adventure with them. Athenacia, of course, knew that she was really happy about being so close to the Prince without her big brother looming over them. Too bad the young man was totally oblivious to the young girl's affections.

They reached the Regalia and packed up their things sans the doctors. Athenacia held onto her two bags and sheathed weapon, waiting patiently for them to be finished their preparations to leave. Ignis got in the driver's seat at the insistence of the Shield, who promised to tear off the arms of anyone else who drove. The physician did her best to contain her smile at the protective big brother and the light in Iris's eyes when she sat next to Noctis.

"My truck is back there. Ugly as sin not hard to spot," said Athenacia.

Ignis nodded, "Don't stray too far."

"I got this," replied Gladiolus.

The two of them went to the light blue truck parked on the other side of the lot. Athenacia tossed the keys at him and he caught them effortlessly. Grunting, she yanked open the door, a little stuck, and placed her things on the ground. Gladiolus bumped his knees on the steering wheel, instantly putting the seat back as far as it would go. Athenacia climbed in as well, shutting the door and heaving a sigh. The Shield looked around the truck with a smirk on his face. There was garbage littered all around the floor, crushed cans and containers probably starting to mould. There was also some dirty laundry in the mix. One quick look at the bed and he noted the piles of garbage back there as well and he was sure that some of it had flown away while she drove. There was also bedding in a bin that was strapped to the bed to stop it from blowing in the wind. When he was done his observation he looked at her with a brow raised.

"What?" she asked, catching his gaze.

"You've barely had this thing and it's messier than your apartment," he laughed at her.

"Well I don't exactly have a home," she huffed, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Sure Doc, you're not a slob," he continued to laugh.

"If you don't like it you can go in your fancy car and I'll drive my own truck."

Gladio only grinned as he started the engine despite her looking back at him with a pointedly.

"That's what I thought," she said triumphantly.

'You're a slob," he said one last time, before taking off after the Regalia.

"I'm homeless, there's a difference."

"Homeless people have less trash piles than you."

She scoffed, "Like you would know Mr. Overly Privileged. I bet you never cleaned up after yourself."

"Listen you, keep talking like that and I'll kick you out of this truck."

"It's _my_ truck."

"You're welcome to fight me for it."

"Clearly you don't remember what happened to your jaw."

"Lucky shot. Won't happen again."

"I can't believe that the ego on you has gotten worse."

"You knew what you were getting into," he grinned at her again, "You can't resist it."

Athenacia giggled at him despite herself and looked down shyly when she met his brief gaze. Biting her lip in order to hide her nerves, she sneaked her small hand into free one and he held it firmly, glancing at her once more before going back towards the road. The girl didn't know why she was afraid to initiate contact with him, it's not like he was going to pull away but at least things between them were starting become more normal, like before. Smiling lightly, she hesitantly moved toward him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Gladio gave her a reassuring squeeze and she placed her injured hand on top of the one she was holding. Letting out a small breath, she felt better about breaking out of her shell, at ease for the first time in a while since the city had fallen. It wasn't long before she was dozing off, squeezing him tighter when she began to dream.

...

thanks, guys!


	36. Trouble

welcome back! thanks for being here!

...

A raging wind blew through her hair, dirt coming to blind her eyes. Hissing at the pain, she wiped her angry tears and looked at the littered bodies strewn around her. They all had faces, faces that were contorted into agony at the death that had befallen them. The deaths that she was unable to stop because she was far too weak, because she couldn't lead anyone to do anything other than get killed. Her bag was clutched to her chest for dear life as she heard the terrifying roar of her enemy, those bright glowing red eyes coming for her and the rest of them. She had to save them, had to stop them from getting killed. Jaw set, she began to run toward the crying of humans in the distance. Debris smacked her from every direction and she whimpered, clenching her body and trying to push past the pain. It was a struggle to stay on her feet, wincing at the wind that tore apart at her skin. She kept going, trying to find her target. She had to save them, she couldn't let them all fall. Tears welled into her eyes as she pushed past the damaged buildings and enemies that were running around in confusion. A particularly large piece of debris slammed into her, making her cry out and fade into the wind. That bag was still clutched to her chest as she attempted to catch her breath.

Pushing herself to her feet, she took a quick assessment of the world around her. The target was in her ears and she was trying to stop the fear that took over her body as the giant glowing red eyes grew closer. Releasing a huge breath she began her chase again, doing what she could to try to avoid any obstacles that wished to bar her path. She still had her bag because if she didn't then no one would survive. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran toward her destination. The devastation all around her rang loudly in her ears when she heard the screaming persist. An ominous shadow stood before her and she stopped dead in her tracks, reaching for her weapon - but she couldn't move. The angry red sky cast thunder throughout it but she couldn't move. Drawing in shaky, shallow breaths she watched it moved its hand. The gleam of a blade was made visible but she could not move. An all too familiar sinister laugh sounded in her ears and she tried desperately to reach for her weapon. But still, she couldn't move, could only watch in horror as the blade rose high into the red sky and then strike her down with ease. She screamed but no sound came out as blood poured out of her body. Her legs trembled before they failed her and the ground split apart to swallow her whole. All the while the sinister laugh rang in her ears.

Athenacia drew in a deep breath, opening her eyes with a start and struggling to catch her breath. Immediately she put her hand to her neck, trying desperately to feel for the blood was the spilling out of her, nearly hyperventilating as her eyes had trouble focusing.

"Doc!"

The girl grunted as she smashed her knees against the dash of her truck, still unable to wrest her vision from the red sky that haunted her.

"You're okay," she heard Gladiolus's soothing voice shortly after. Athenacia felt him try to reach for her but she jumped as far away as she could, only managing to hit her head on the window, "Doc, you're fine," he tried again. She was still having trouble breathing but slowly the red was fading and she was starting to get an idea of where she was, "I got you, Doc, you're okay," he said again, only offering his hand out to her. The doctor stared at it for a moment, the black ink of the feathers from his tattoo registering in her mind, "Everything is fine," he assured her once more, waiting patiently for her to respond.

"Gladio..." her voice was breathless as she calmed herself down.

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay," his voice was still soft and soothing as he spoke to her.

Athenacia was still breathing a little heavy but her hazel eyes travelled up his arm that only grew in his tattoo and then to his face that would turn to look to her for a brief moment before going back to the road. His hand was still outstretched toward her and she tentatively took it, her own hand shaking as she moved it. The physician let out a sigh of relief once she had made contact with him, knowing that she wasn't dreaming anymore, that this was real. The Shield gently ran this thumb across the back of her hand and she dropped her legs back onto the floor of the truck, heart rate decreasing to normal.

"Come here," said Gladiolus softly, pulling her hand slightly toward him.

The girl complied, moving closer to where he was sitting in the driver seat while he released her hand and placed his arm over her shoulders, pulling her against him. Gladio could feel the unmistakable quiver of her body when she began to sob as her right hand came to relax against his chest beside her head. He only held her tightly, a frown on his face as he kept his focus on the road before him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against him.

Keeping a thoughtful frown on his face, he pulled her tighter against him, trying to assure her she had nothing to apologize for.

"Iris says you wake up all the time."

"Bless her, she pretends not to notice. I was afraid I'd wake her up."

"She's worried. We all are."

"You don't have to. It'll fade... eventually."

"Tell me about it," he replied gently.

She shook her head, "I can't... I..."

"You can tell me about it, Doc. You don't gotta do this alone."

Fresh tears welled into her eyes, "I can't, please don't make me," her voice was so broken and she shook slightly as more tears fell down her cheeks and soaked his shirt.

"No one's going to make you do anything," he assured her gently, "But you can't keep carrying this around. You can tell me, Doc, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I-"

"It doesn't have to be right now."

Athenacia tensed, looking up at him and noting the focused look on his face. There was something calming about it, making her feel that she would one day heal from all the damage done to her and that she truly didn't have to do it alone. The doctor tore her gaze away and shut her eyes tightly, trying to contain the tears that came out. It seemed all she ever did was cry.

"When you're ready, I'll be here," he said finally, pulling her close again.

The girl brought her hand to wipe her tears, lifting her head and ended up meeting the junction of his neck beneath his jaw with her lips, planting a kiss there softly before pulling her head back away.

"Thank you," she replied.

She felt him nod, "Or if you want we can turn the truck around and head down that dirt road I saw not too far from here," he gave her a wolfish grin.

Instantly heat rose to her cheeks as her heart rate increased slightly.

"Gladio!"

However, she was only met with the sounds of his laughter.

The drive continued as mid-afternoon reached them. It wasn't much quieter after she had woken up. After he had managed to lighten up the mood from her nightmare he kept up his merciless teasing of her, making her face turn deep red but keeping a smile on her face. Eventually, it died down and she was back to lying down with a small pillow against him. While Athenacia didn't plan on going back to sleep, she wasn't interested in sitting up either and she had a much better view of the sky through the windshield like this. Gladio kept his arm around her, his fingers intertwined with her left hand. In the end, she was happy that he insisted on driving her truck and that Ignis had stopped her from leaving them in the first place.

Athenacia felt the ground shake and instantly shot up, releasing Gladiolus's hand. Eyes widened in shock as she saw the biggest flying fortress begin to make its way overhead. It took up the entire sky, flying pretty low as the engine sounded in her ears. The doctor angled herself to have a better look when it was directly overhead before it continued on its journey. Her mouth was agape, still in disbelief at what she was seeing.

"What is that?" she asked suddenly, looking over at him.

"Trouble," was his only reply, a frown upon his face.

...

Gladiolus followed the Regalia into Old Lestallum, pulling the truck up into a parking spot and turning the engine off before opening the door. Athenacia also vacated the truck, her eyes still looking off into the distance where that fortress had landed. Frowning, she followed him toward the others that were also getting out of the car. Iris had a worried look on her face and that told the young doctor exactly what she needed to know. They were going to go after it. Noctis had a hard look, his hatred for anything to do with the Empire completely evident. Prompto was similarly angry and Ignis was as calm and collected as he always was.

"You saw it?" said Gladiolus as they approached.

"Hard to miss," replied Prompto.

"Taking matters into hand?" inquired Ignis.

"Delivering justice for Jared," said Noctis darkly.

"And for Talcott too," added Prompto firmly.

Gladiolus nodded, "Iris, I'll need you to wait here," he said, looking at his sister.

"Alright," she agreed in a small voice.

"I'm going with you," stated Athenacia before he could tell her to stay.

"No you're not," he replied.

"Yes, I am. I deserve justice to and I can deliver it myself."

"You're in no shape to fight. You're staying here with Iris."

Athenacia narrowed her eyes, "I don't remember needing your permission to do anything," her voice had an edge to it, "In fact, I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions and I am going to that fort. Now you can either take me with you and make my life easier, or I'll just find my own way there because I've run plenty of ops on enemy bases by myself. Clearly you've all forgotten that I have the most field experience here."

The physician crossed her arms and matched his stare. Gladio was completely unhappy with everything she had to say but she was not going to back down. While she was well aware that he had the power to stop her from going, she also knew that would require him to sit this out as well. And she knew that he couldn't do that with Noctis going in. He had to be there. Besides, she had her own agenda anyway, no intention of hindering his duty.

Gladiolus was looking for any excuse to keep her here with his sister but he knew that nothing would be good enough to convince her. It was clear that she had already made up her mind, however, she was still healing, not thinking straight. The Shield didn't want to have to worry about her in all the commotion, he had a duty to focus on. Still, she had said herself she was going to find her own way there, which meant she would be gone as soon as he turned his back no matter if he got her to agree or not. The purple left eye and the cut on her cheek only reminded him of the pain delivered to her from the Empire in order to protect Iris and he didn't want to see that again.

 _A weak shield protects naught._

Again the words of Ravus Nox Fleuret taunted his mind as he kept his gaze on her unrelenting stare. Gladio didn't even know if she could fight or if she was just pushing herself in order to seek her own revenge. That sort of mentality was not the type that belonged in combat and from what he knew of her training, she should know that as well. There was no way to actually tell her that without starting a huge commotion. How did Cor manage to get her to listen to anything anyway?

"Given the circumstances," began Ignis gently, "We could use a medic in the field."

Neither of them spoke. They held their ground against each other as the people around them held their breath, waiting for the staring match to end. Who would relent first? Iris was shocked that it was her brother. Usually, he was stubborn to the point that there was no budging with him, however, he growled, tearing his gaze away and crossing his arms over his chest. The Shield was not happy with the reality of what was going on. He was worried about Athenacia, anyone could see that.

"Medic only, you stay away from the fighting," conceded Gladiolus finally, not even bothering to look at her.

"I'll agree to that only on one condition," said Athenacia darkly.

"What?" he growled.

"If Caligo is in there, he's mine."

Gladiolus was struck by the malice written in her voice, the hatred strewn on her features, unable to recall that sort of look on her before but now he had an answer as to who had done this to her. If she was looking for vengeance well, so was he and she would have to beat him to it because he had every intention of killing the man himself. No one said anything after that so she took that as an agreement. Athenacia walked back to her truck, noting she was being tailed by Iris. The young Amicitia obviously had something to say about what happened back there and didn't want to do so in front of the others. The doctor sighed quietly to herself. Now wasn't the time for something like this and she had no idea how to say so without coming off as a complete bitch. Stopping at her ugly truck, she proceeded as if there was no one there, grabbing her things and putting them onto the seat in order to prepare.

"You don't have to go," said Iris gently.

"Yes I do," replied Athenacia without looking at the young girl.

"He's just going to worry."

She shrugged, "I'm not fighting, remember?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just let them handle it?"

"No, I have to do this."

"Why?"

The physician sighed again, unsheathing her weapon about halfway to test the edge. The gladius was still sharp enough and she replaced it back, "Because I couldn't protect Jared either," she began, unzipping her med bag, "Gin almost got killed," she rummaged through everything to make sure it was all in place, "And then they were going to take you," she zipped her bag back up and took hold of it.

Keeping a firm grip on the bag and on her sheathed blade before slamming the door of the truck shut, she looked over at Iris, an unrecognizable look on her face as she tried to form the words properly.

"What they did, what _he_ did, was inexcusable. I will not sit idly by while that man still wanders this world and continues to hurt good and innocent people. Your brother is right I am probably in no shape to fight. But I don't have to, I only have one target to hit and then I can sit back and maybe try to rest easy for once."

Iris listened to her words intently before finally giving up her own pleading face. This woman before her had saved her life twice, she owed her a lot, however, she, like her brother, didn't want to have to worry about not coming back. There was no way she could stop Noctis and the others but she was hoping there was a way to get through to Athenacia at least - only to no avail, she was as much stubborn as Gladiolus. Figures. In the end, she could only nod as the two of them walked back to the Regalia.

...

"Looks the same as before," noted Prompto.

The five of them pulled up in the Regalia just as the sun was beginning its descent beyond the horizon. The car ride itself had been pretty tense but not overly hostile despite having to sit next to Gladiolus the entire time. Athenacia didn't have anything to say anyway, was just focused on trying to sort through her thoughts and keep her mind on one thing. Her vengeance. The girl pointedly got out of the car on Noctis's side, bringing with her the medic bag and her weapon. Placing her bag on the ground, she leaned against the car.

"Looks can be deceiving," reminded Ignis.

"We beat 'em once. They won't make it easy this time," warned Gladiolus.

Athenacia strapped her weapon to her back, wincing slightly as it was pressed against the wound on her scapula. That one had started to scab over but the fabric of her shirt didn't feel good against it and she would have to remember to cover it up for future trips.

"And neither will we," said Noctis.

The girl picked up her med bag, pulling it over her shoulders and securing it against her back, feeling the Shield's stare upon her and ignoring it. The man wasn't so much eyeing her, more so the gear she had on.

"I don't plan on picking a fight, but I'm definitely not going in there unarmed," she said, her tone still defensive.

Gladio turned over her words in his head, trying to find fault in them, but in the end, he could only agree with her, nodding once as he turned to follow Noctis. Athenacia fell in step with Prompto as she kept her eyes and ears alert of enemy noise. The outside of the fort had dreadnaughts landed and a big fence around it. There was a blockade at the road that any car could just drive through and damage - though none were foolish enough to even try it. They walked past it and she noted that lights on their chests turned on. The doctor generally liked the idea of creeping around in the dark but she stayed close to Prompto as they pressed forward.

"You think Iris is doing alright?" asked Prompto.

"She is all alone," said Ignis.

"She's a big girl. She'll be fine," replied Gladiolus.

Athenacia's sensitive ears caught the sounds of MagiTek troopers not far away. They were getting closer to the outside guard and she really wished that they didn't have those lights signalling that there were enemy forces within, however, she was observing the fighting not actually participating. They walked beside a docked dreadnaught and she made sure it was completely empty before turning her gaze elsewhere. These guys seemed to a little more calmer than they should be for planning on infiltrating an Imperial base, but they were comparing it to the last one. Surely they didn't mean the puny one that she was taken to.

"Iris isn't exactly a 'bring 'em on' backstreet brawler, is she?" asked Prompto

Someone was in love, however, Athenacia had seen the poor boy fall in love about six to eight times a day. The blond was playing with fire inquiring about Iris like that. The doctor wondered if the Shield had picked up on it or not, though anyone that knew her well enough had the knowledge that she only had eyes for Noctis. Poor girl.

"She's tough but I'd feel better if we got this over with and got back on the road," replied Gladiolus.

Truth be told, so would she, but that was when all the talking stopped and the action started. Athenacia watched as weapons materialized in their hands and Noctis warped to the first Imperial trooper, nearly killing it with one strike. A wave of nausea hit her watching him do so but there was no time to focus on that. The physician heard the crack of gunfire and her eyes instantly darted toward the sound. It was Prompto, hitting his target expertly while Ignis finished it off with a blur of arms containing his daggers in hand. Gladiolus swung his massive greatsword once, felling a trooper near him before making his way over to Noctis.

Athenacia heard something behind her, instinctively reaching for her weapon but a dagger came speeding by her face and hitting the trooper before it had a chance to execute its attack. It was down and she watched the dagger glow blue before disappearing. When she turned to look she was only met with a smug look from Ignis. Oh, he was sharp. The first wave of troopers were down and she walked to them, trying to get a quick look to see if her skills were needed. The girl was happy that they weren't so she followed the others further into the base. Not to her surprise, there were more enemies about while she kept to the shadows as she observed the fights from her vantage point. They were good, for not having as much field experience as her but then, it had been a long time since she fought, however, she truly had to commend them for the work they did. It wasn't just one person fighting, they all held their own in liquid motions. All that training they had done really paid off even if they weren't exactly field ready yet. Athenacia felt better about infiltrating the base, knowing that she truly wouldn't have to draw her weapon.

As the last of the outside patrol was cleared they had finally made it to the vantage point Ignis had been looking for all along. The physician followed behind Noctis with Prompto taking up the rear all the way up the steps and into the tallest lookout tower on the outside of the walls. It was good that no more troopers had come to bar their path, allowing them a good view of the base and a chance to make a plan. Peering over the railing at the actual base, she noted there was a red light coming up from the middle and she knew instantly that it was a generator. Take that out and nothing would function inside at all. The lights weren't as bright as she had hoped and that made things a little harder to see, however, there were enough troopers in there to pose a problem. That wasn't even counting the actual human soldiers either. The decision to come was in her best interest, a chance to get some answers. Maybe if she could find out what the Chancellor wanted with her she could put an end to him chasing her.

"So what's our plan?" asked Noctis.

Athenacia turned around, noting they were all staring at Ignis.

"Find the base commander and take him into custody," replied Ignis confidently, "Targeting metal men will yield little in the way of reconnaissance but bones bend easily," oh she liked the way he was thinking, "We'll split into two groups of three and two. Prompto and Gladio will generate a diversion."

"Aw yeah, making a scene is what I do best," said Prompto proudly.

She couldn't help but smile at him.

"In compliance with all our wishes, Dr. Virum will accompany myself and Noct."

Athenacia didn't say anything, knowing that's the side she would have chosen anyway. Gladiolus led the descent back down the tower and she fell in beside Ignis this time. Once they reached the bottom he turned toward her, a little unhappy about the circumstances but not trusted that Ignis knew what he was doing. The medic looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"Watch your backs," he said finally in his gruff voice.

"You as well," replied Ignis.

They parted ways then, Athenacia watching them go until they rounded the corner and could no longer be seen. Then, she followed the other two men, her face hardening as she thought about the vengeance that she was going to get after what was done to her.

...

thanks so much!


	37. 632

hey there, thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia stayed on quiet feet as she followed Ignis and Noctis into the base. The dark night sky had helped shield them away from any enemies, and Ignis had the Prince utilize his warp kill technique in order for them to get further. They stayed on the outer wall as they observed in order to find their person of interest, the doctor keeping a scowl on her face while she scouted slightly ahead of them. Her weapon was still sheathed, mostly as a sign of good faith that she really wasn't looking for a fight. She was sure Ignis wasn't going to let her bother with it unless absolutely necessary. Besides, she didn't bring everything she needed to full out battle anyway, just her gladius for defence if needed. But she was hoping that it would only taste the blood of her enemy.

The three of them crept into the shadows without making a sound. There were troopers patrolling but they had no issues getting around them. Most of the machinery was inactive, though ready to go at a moments notice. They were careful to stay out of sight of anything that would pose a threat. Athenacia kept her eyes out for anyone or anything she could, knowing that they were looking for the one in charge, still mostly in the lead but didn't stray too far. The last thing she needed was for them to burst into hostility before the diversion was in place. As she rounded a corner and brought herself up against a tank, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was someone coming out of the compound, flanked by two Imperial troopers. The girl hissed a breath to herself as they finally found the man she was hoping to see. An unbearable rage seared through her body as she laid her eyes on Caligo. The images of what he did to her a week ago were fresh in her mind and her nostrils flared with every hit she took. Athenacia felt a hand clasp around her right forearm firmly but she didn't tear her hateful gaze away from her target. This was who they were looking for anyway and she was going to be the one to kill him, one way or another. Her right arm twitched and she felt the person holding it squeeze tighter. Looking over, she saw Ignis watch them with a stern look on his face.

"The insolence of that up-jumped mercenary," said Caligo in distaste as he walked in between two of his men, "And there is still no word. This cannot be borne. Such behaviour besmirches his Radiance's good name."

"That's our target," said Ignis quietly, "Let's follow him," he looked pointedly at her.

Athenacia nodded once, slowly, before he released the grip upon her. He then led the way behind one of the tanks, keeping to the shadows. Noctis was next in line and then she followed on noiseless feet. Caligo was stopped in front of a gate, troopers all around him. There would be no way to get to him without drawing attention to themselves and she definitely didn't want that.

"Seize him on my signal," instructed Ignis, "Stay hidden until then."

The three of them crept up behind one of the tanks, faced with the back of their enemy and the two troopers on his either side. Immediately she looked for threats and an exit plan as she was trained. There would be no way to attack just yet, however, she saw that everyone had put a lot of trust into Ignis and she supposed there was no harm in doing so either. So she waited impatiently but wasn't going to jeopardize any of them. Caligo was on the move, going through the gate that opened up for him. Ignis tapped her shoulder gently and she followed him behind a watch tower and dumpster, keeping out of sight.

"What is that Chancellor playing at?" said Caligo in disgust. The physician tensed at the word, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ignis, "I'm no man's fool. He sent Highwind to watch me."

Highwind? Athenacia knew that name but she didn't have time to try and figure it out. Ignis pointed at one of the guards barring their path to keep up with Caligo. Noctis warped, instantly killing the trooper. Nausea bubbled within her after watching that, shaking it off so she could focus. They continued through the gate, staying in the shadows. At this point Noctis was on his own but not straying too far away from them, keeping watch from high up and eliminating any threat they might encounter. It was relieving to know that she didn't have to see it anymore. Ignis stayed close to her, seemingly ready to stop her from any rash behaviour. How little faith he really had.

"It's no mere coincidence she and I meet everywhere I go," Caligo was still whining, "Claims to 'trust her as a person'. Hollow words from the mind behind the MagiTek movement."

The doctor frowned at his words. What did that mean? Was the Chancellor directly involved with MagiTek troops? So why was he so hell-bent on her DNA? Or anything to do with her exactly? She needed answers and she needed them now. Whether Caligo had them or not, he was going to die by her hand. They kept following him, Athenacia really surprised at the amount of darkness inside of the base. Weren't they afraid of their own daemons? Caligo came to another gate, stopping and she caught sight of Noctis above, waiting.

"I may have acted in haste with that impudent steward back in Lestallum. But my mission remains clear. And I'll be damned if that mercenary gets her grubby hands on 632 and the Prince before Caligo Ulldor."

He didn't seem so interested in the Prince when he was drilling a hole into her shin. Athenacia tensed up, remembering the pain as the cut began to burn. Ignis again placed his hand firmly on her left forearm this time, pulling her forward. Noctis cleared the path for them as they had no choice but to step into the light. He brought her back to the shadows and she shook her arm free, unable to get a chance to see his disapproval before ducking down and creeping up on noiseless feet toward her target. The girl wasn't going to get him right away, she would wait for when he was stopped at yet another gate.

"I'll give Highwind one last chance to respond. Stand guard here. If the Commodore arrives, send her through," commanded Caligo to the troopers that were following him.

Athenacia watched as he left through the darkened gate. Noctis again took care of the troopers and the three of them followed. The Prince warped away and Ignis held his arm out. It would happen soon, this was their best opportunity. The girl kept her eyes on her target as the seconds slowed down painfully. Caligo kept walking and she tailed his every step with Ignis at her side. They hit another dark patch and Noctis was there at their side. Caligo stopped a moment before carefully continuing his journey.

"Now's your chance, Noct. Close in from behind," whispered Ignis, "And remember, we need him alive."

"Don't worry," Noctis assured his friend.

Athenacia held her breath as she waited. In the blink of an eye, Noctis was gone and she fought off another wave of nausea. Until she snapped out of it to see Caligo down and Noctis standing over him. Was she ever lucky he was her friend. Ignis stepped out of the shadows to stand beside him and she also slowly crept into the light with her eyes blazing down on her enemy.

"You're in fine form, keep it up," complimented Ignis.

Her nostrils flared as she imagined all the different ways she was going to make Caligo pay for hurting her. Not before she got some answers, however, now she just had to find a way to get rid of Ignis without arousing more suspicion out of him than she already had. But she didn't have a moment to consider it, the ground shook and she saw sparks of an explosion in the distance.

"Looks like they've set to work," said Ignis approvingly, looking over at Noctis, "We'll escort him off the base, you regroup with the others."

The Prince nodded, leaving them to it. Athenacia looked over at Ignis curiously, wondering how he thought the two of them were going to do this without being seen. From the sounds of things, reinforcements were coming with some Highwind person that she could swear she knew from somewhere. Again, no time to think about it. Athenacia carefully grabbed onto the right arm of the unconscious Caligo and lifted him with the help of Ignis on the other side. They dragged him with his feet on the ground out of the light and back into the shadows. Truth be told she'd rather drag him by his feet face down so that he could feel more pain but somehow she thought that Ignis wouldn't have approved of such an action. The girl was pretty convinced that the only reason he agreed for her to come with them was so that he could keep an eye on her. Let him, but she was not going to give him any sort of reason to question her about things he was better off not knowing. If Cor didn't explain what happened in that base then that meant her mouth had to stay shut as well. Besides, trying to explain something like that was absolutely insane.

They came toward the edge of the base, all the forces running to the commotion created by Gladiolus and Prompto. Figures they'd use an explosion. Typical boys. It was the best way to get someone's attention, that she couldn't deny. Athenacia kept her attention on anything else that might block them from getting out of the base. Dragging Caligo's dead weight was not something she was really into but she had to do some work in order to get what she wanted. As they slipped through one of the exits they were met with a hunter waiting for them. Ignis thought of everything it seemed.

The hunter bound Caligo's wrists behind his back while Athenacia stood behind Ignis a few feet as she observed. Caligo was beginning to stir. Just in time. Ignis materialized his daggers in his hand and she watched carefully for any movement. Their enemy stood before them, assessing his situation. The hunter was a rather large man like Gladiolus, towering over Caligo, and didn't look like a man that spoke much. The shine of his dog tags was clearly visible and he kept his arms crossed. Caligo didn't seem to notice him, locking eyes with her and smiling in amusement. That fueled a whole other set of rage to course through her. Here he was at her mercy and he had the nerve to smile at her like he's the one who was winning right now? Athenacia growled, swiftly ripping the dagger from Ignis's hand and jamming it between the fifth and sixth rib. He grunted in pain and she only twisted the blade with flat hazel eyes boring into him. When she felt the weapon disappear from her hand, it took a momentary flash of blue before she glared at Ignis. Not like it mattered, she had her own weapon if she needed it.

"Come for your revenge have you?" Caligo spat at her.

Athenacia dug her fingers into the wound she had inflicted upon him, allowing another grunt of pain and his warm blood spilled onto her arm, soaking the end of her sleeve. His eyes found her gaze once more and he was actually struck by the way she was looking at him. The agony he felt was relishing in her ears. If she had ever hated someone before she was sure that was what she was currently feeling. This monster wouldn't leave here alive tonight, she was dead set on it. There was only one more problem she had to deal with, it was standing right behind her and she had no idea how she was going to get rid of him. Caligo was about to open his mouth but she silenced him by squeezing the flesh she was holding, another at her actions.

"You don't get to speak yet," her voice was cold, "But you can take comfort in knowing one thing and one thing only. You will tell me what the Empire is up to. You will pay for the crimes you have committed. You will regret what you have done to me and everyone else you have hurt, because I _am_ a doctor, and I know many different ways to make you feel unbearable pain. I can prolong your life as long as I like while you waste away every minute in pure agony. I will keep your mind active and your body paralyzed to feel everything you deserve. The rest of your pathetic and meaningless life will be left in anguish. You'll beg me for death, for even a minute of relief and it will never come. You will cease to exist in the minds of others while you rot away with your own misery. I promise you that."

Ignis felt goosebumps form on his arms at her words, making a mental note not to push her too far and activate this side of her. No one knew exactly what had happened to her when she was in his custody a week ago. The Adviser treated those wounds that were still healing, only really remembered the drill hole and he wasn't going to stop her from inflicting pain, she deserved some sort of vengeance. While he wouldn't let her get too far ahead of herself, his attention was drawn away when he saw another explosion in the distance. His instinct told him to leave, to find the others and assist.

"Go," she said in that same flat voice, "They need you."

Ignis hesitated. Athenacia was safer here on the outside, but he was reluctant to leave her with the enemy. There was no way to disarm her in case something did happen where she would need to defend herself. Would she truly kill a man in custody after she extracted the information? Still, he had a duty to the Prince and in the end, he knew he was better off going to ensure that the others were safe.

"Do try to control yourself," he said gently.

Athenacia heard his footsteps as he left the area. When she turned to look, he was ducking back inside the base. Once he was out of sight she brought her gaze towards the hunter that was towering behind Caligo. The girl met his eyes, jerking her head slightly to dismiss him. Nodding once, he moved from the area, out of earshot. Perfect, now she could get some answers as to what was going on.

"We're going to have nice chat," she said almost sweetly, "About the Chancellor and what he wants with me."

Caligo laughed, "The likes of you aren't worth my time."

The physician unsheathed her weapon with her bloodied hand, "Do you see this?" she brandished the gladius in front of his face, "Do you see that hook on the end? It's designed to pull out your insides on its way out, making it hurt far more coming out than it does going in."

There was a flicker of fear in his eyes, brief before he hardened himself once more. Obviously, he hadn't been listening to her. Perhaps someone had punctured both of his tympanic membranes a few too many times. Despite the situation he was in, he seemed to think that he was still winning. Well, she was going to have to show him otherwise. It always gave her pleasure when people underestimated her.

"Do your worst," he spat.

She was hoping he would say something stupid like that, "You're the boss," she smiled.

Athenacia grazed her gladius against the back of his left calf, pushing the blade through his armour and digging into his skin hook first until she felt the back of the fibula. Caligo was grunting at the pain, but that wasn't good enough for her. The doctor twisted the blade slightly within him, trying to gather everything she could from the inside. She wanted him to feel pain, to take her seriously. She wanted him to suffer the way she had under his power. She wanted him to know exactly who he was dealing with and why he should fear her. She wanted him to feel the pain that others felt under his tyranny, and she was going to deliver that, making it as slow as possible. Athenacia then ripped her weapon out, bringing with her shredded muscle, hamstrings and ripping out his nerve endings. An inhuman cry echoed through the air as he dropped to his knees, unable to stand with the pain she had caused him. Walking around slowly to look at him, she wiped her weapon against his face, the innards of his calf dropping at his knees. There was a hard glare on her face and she brought the blade to rest just under his chin, forcing him to look up. Athenacia saw another flicker of fear in his eyes. Finally, she had gotten his attention. Running her gladius along his neck, she watched in sick satisfaction at the trickle of blood that fell with it and the agony across his face.

"Shall I show you the shape of your heart?" she cocked her head, "Or maybe we should figure out what your last meal was," she held the bloodied gladius against his abdomen.

The girl waited a little impatiently for him to answer, still staring at her in hate despite that his agony from the wound she had inflicted upon him. There was no way she was leaving here without some answers. He obviously had them, why else would he have been there with the Chancellor? Why else would he have relished in the pain he was causing her? They knew she wasn't Iris Amicitia and she was sure that it was a trap to lure her out. Seemed that her being on the run made her able to elude everyone that was chasing her, friend and foe alike. The Chancellor wanted something from her and until she knew what, she was not going to rest easy at night. Caligo was still staring at her with that same stupid look on his face and she huffed slightly in amusement. Athenacia would break him because he was not nearly as strong as he thought he was. She pushed the blade harder against the soft flesh of his abdomen, running it down until she found the stomach. Positioning it so that it would rip out his intestines as well, she thought about using them to choke him. The big one would provide a way to take away the air from his lungs without breaking if she was careful enough. Now that was one way to go. Smiling, she pushed harder, drawing blood and getting ready to execute the new idea that formed in her mind.

"I don't know what he wants!" said Caligo finally through hissed teeth.

Athenacia smiled in disgust at him. He was easier to break than she was hoping, wishing to tear away more of his flesh but she relished in the fact that he was the coward she had previously thought. Was all fine while he had an army at his back but the minute he was defenceless his spine left his body and he became nearly submissive. The doctor wasn't exactly sure how much time she had before reinforcements showed up anyway.

"Why did he take my blood?"

"You'd have to ask him. Making more of you is a waste of our resources. You're just a failed experiment, I don't even know why we're wasting our time trying to catch you! I'm the one who will deliver the Prince to the Emperor!"

She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, "What does that mean?!"

He only laughed at her, "You don't even know who you really are. The true purpose that brought you into this world."

"Tell me!"

"He can't tell you," said another voice from behind her.

Athenacia whipped around, dropping Caligo and hearing him grunt as he fell to the ground. What she was met with were the evil amber eyes of the Chancellor. Fear gripped her heart as anxiety pulsed through her body, however, she didn't let it show, refusing to let him have that satisfaction.

"He only knows to apprehend you," said Ardyn smiling at her.

The girl kept the point low of her gladius, unhappy that she wasn't prepared for a fight. Stupid, she should have known better. Athenacia could only glare at the man that had continued to make her life difficult since the fall of the city. Now it seemed that if she wanted any answers, he was the one who had them and this time she wouldn't miss.

"What did he mean? Make more of me?" she asked him, her grip tight on her weapon.

"My dear, that man doesn't know a thing about you. One cannot simply create something as spectacular as you. Your mother saw to that when you were born. Terrible waste all those collected samples from you," he responded in a light tone with his thick accent.

"My mother..." her defences dropped slightly.

Ardyn laughed a little, "Did the Immortal not tell you?"

"He told me that she gave me to him before she was killed by Imperial forces," she spoke the words in disgust.

"Is that what he said? Well, part of that is true. But your mother is not dead I can assure you of that."

"What?" her eyes widened.

"Ah yes, she's very much alive and well."

"How would you know?" she growled, back in her defence mode.

"Do you wish to see her?"

Athenacia took in a deep breath from between clenched teeth, left arm that was up shaking a little at the words she was hearing. Her entire life she had just known that her parents were dead and she never asked about them because she couldn't care about people that didn't want her. Until she came back from her last battle and Cor had told her how she came to be in the orphanage, but she didn't know the woman and would never be able to ask why she was placed in Insomnian care. As she understood it, there was nothing Cor could do to stop the attack, could only try to protect the child. Why would Cor lie to her? He didn't, never had her entire life.

"No, you're lying," she said vehemently between clenched teeth, looking down at his feet.

"Would I do that?" his smile grew.

"You would. You've been chasing me all around this damn country and for what?! Who even are you?!"

"Today, my dear, I am your answer. Do try to think of everything the Immortal told you."

She shook her head, "No..." there was no substance to her voice.

Athenacia saw images of herself in the throne room with Cor, King Regis and Clarus Amicitia shortly after her last battle. They were informing her of her origins, of how she came to be in the city. Of why she had produced that azure glow.

"No," she said it louder as tears formed in her eyes.

Tensing, she looked up angrily at him. It wasn't true, it just couldn't be. The words reverberated in her head as the memories washed over her. Everything that they told her and why they had kept it from her. No, it wasn't true. They didn't know anything and neither did this man. It couldn't be, he was just trying to get inside of her head. She wouldn't let him toy with her anymore.

"NO!" she screamed, taking the first steps toward him.

Athenacia was getting ready for her attack but he only grinned wider before clicking a button on his wrist. Stopping, she screamed as pain exploded through her head. It began at the back, just behind her right ear and then spread like electricity all throughout her body. Dropping her weapon, she brought her hand to her head in an attempt to stop the pain. In a poor attempt she tried to summon her magic but it seemed to be dismissed. The pain increased, as did the sound of her scream and then she felt herself losing grip on her consciousness. She fell to the ground, unable to support her own weight as she grunted. The world around her was going black and she wished that she was able to fight it off. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the evil amber eyes and smile of her enemy.

...

thanks so much!


	38. Magic Malfunction

welcome back!

...

"Hey!"

Athenacia groaned at the voice, drawing in a breath and wincing as she moved her head. A bloodied hand was brought to the back of her head behind her right ear where pain pulsed from that origin. There was nothing there, no sort of wound to be found at all. The girl began to concentrate on that spot, wanting to summon her magic, however, only succeeded in agitating whatever was happening back there. Athenacia tried again, searching for something that might indicate why she was feeling so much pain. Again her magic would not work, only increased the pain with its malfunction and making her cry out as it did so, stopping before she ended up nearly passing out again. Hazel hues opened wide in shock shortly after. Looking down at her hands, she couldn't figure out why the golden lights did not appear, why she was unable to heal herself. Why her magic was only hindering her instead of helping like it was supposed to.

"You okay?"

The physician shot up quickly at the voice but only ended up crying out in pain. Turning over, she vomited with the nausea that built up from the sudden movement. Groaning, she wiped away the bile from her chin and then looked again at the person standing before it. It was the large, bald hunter, towering over her from where she was on the ground. He was looking at her curiously as she tried to figure out where she was and what was going on. When she did finally catch her breath, she recalled the reason she was on the ground in the first place. Athenacia whipped her head around again to find any trace of her enemies but only ended up vomiting once more in the same spot. Ardyn and Caligo were obviously nowhere present and they had left her here.

The hunter offered his hand out to her and she took it with her clean one, standing up slowly and trying to keep her stomach acid inside of her. At a much slower pace, she was able to look around and noted that it was still night time. There were airships taking off, making a full retreat. What did that mean for the others? Athenacia searched for her weapon on the ground, again keeping herself to small movements. A shine in her peripherals brought her a few paces from where she stood. Carefully, she used her foot to lift it up slightly by the small handle, grabbing it and keeping her body as level as possible. The blood on her hand was drying, almost crusting with her every movement. The innards of Caligo's calf were still gleaming in the moonlight on her blade. Wincing, she pulled out a cloth from the bag on her back and wiping it off carefully before sheathing it. Frowning, she sighed at her own failure, walking toward him to figure out what was going on and if there was a way for her to contact the others. All the ships had vacated, the red light that was hailing toward the heavens no longer visible. Hopefully they were successful.

"What happened?" she asked the hunter as she approached him.

"Prisoner escaped with that man that attacked you," he shrugged, "I didn't get back in time to stop them, but he did leave you this."

The hunter held out his hand to her and she reached out with a frown on her face, wondering what this could be now. He placed a piece of paper and something a little heavier in her hand. Athenacia looked at the items curiously, her heart thumping in her chest. The object was a silver pendant, circular and hollowed out in the middle, almost as if it were missing a piece of it. There was an inscription inside of it but wasn't in a language that she recognized off hand, having trouble seeing it clearly and would have to magnify it in order to know what she was looking at exactly. Peering at the same style as the last one she received from Ardyn.

 _Find me if you wish to know the truth. Until next time my dear._

Athenacia glared at the words, tensing as she heard his voice in her head. Her hand shook slightly and drew her attention back toward the chain in her hands. More of his games, attempts to get in her head. Was her mother really alive? No, she couldn't believe anything he was saying. This was a trap, another step to an ending that she could hardly comprehend. Ardyn could have taken her tonight if he needed her that much but he didn't, instead, he left her with a head full of questions. Nothing about what happened made any sense to her whatsoever. Now more than ever, she wished she had her phone or even another one in order to get a hold of Cor, he would know what to do.

"Your friends said to meet them at the car," said the hunter suddenly.

She jumped at his words but recovered herself quickly, still feeling nauseous from the pain in the back of her head, "Thank you," she replied suddenly.

The man nodded once at her before parting ways with him. Athenacia quickly crammed that note in her pocket with the pendant and tried to put it far from her mind. How was she supposed to tell anyone what happened with Caligo? At least they were safe, they had won the battle here. It was all she could really hope for in the end anyway. Walking at a much slower pace than she would have liked, she winced when she had to move her head. The pain was fading away slowly and she was hoping that at this rate it would be gone with a bit of a rest. She had no idea why her magic only agitated it instead of healing it.

Athenacia stopped in her tracks then, looking for a minor wound. The bruising on her knuckles from striking Gladiolus was the first thing she saw, running her left hand over the bloodied contusion and summoning her powers. Wincing, there was minor pain in her head but eventually, she breathed a sigh of relief when the golden lights swirled around her knuckles. So her magic wasn't disabled, just unable to repair whatever sort of damage had happened behind her ear. Again she prodded at it gently as she began to walk. There was still no physical sign of an injury but she'd have to take a better look in a mirror for any contusions. Athenacia finally reached the street, looking up and down for a blur that might be a car. Wasn't exactly easy to find a black car in the middle of the night however her internal compass told her which way to go. Daemons were sprouting all around the darkness and she remained on the street. Voices in the distance told her she was closing in on the Regalia. Relief swept through her once she saw the silhouettes of the four men waiting for her. They hadn't seen her yet, she was still creeping on silent feet. Taking one last moment, she swayed her head in order to gauge the motion sickness for her upcoming drive back to Old Lestallum.

"Doc!" she heard Gladiolus call to her.

The large man was running toward her and she kept up her pace smiling slightly when he came to stand in front of her. Craning her neck, it was hard to see his face fully as he towered over her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll live," she replied.

"The hunter said you took quite a hit."

"We all do sometimes."

"Dr. Virum, are you injured?" asked Ignis once they had reached the others.

"Just a little groggy from getting smashed in the back of the head," she replied, "No sign of a concussion so it's nothing to worry about."

Ignis nodded, walking towards the car. The physician caught the eye of Gladiolus who was giving her a disdained look. He then jerked his head towards her right arm, looking ready to scold her.

"None of its mine," she assured him quickly, "It's Caligo's."

The Shield grunted at her before leading her towards the Regalia, opening the door for her to get in and she did so carefully, knowing that two sets of eyes were on her. Athenacia was sandwiched in the middle between the Prince and Gladiolus once more before Ignis started the engine and took off. At least he was a smooth driver, she wouldn't have to worry about any of her motion sickness being a problem. Vomiting on either man was definitely something she did not want to do. Instead, she leaned her head gently on the Shield's massive left arm in order to steady the movements of her neck.

...

The drive back to Old Lestallum wasn't a very long one. Athenacia had managed to doze off a bit and noted that whatever pain she couldn't heal with her magic was finally gone. Ignis pulled the Regalia up and parked beside her ugly blue truck while she moved her head to make it look like she was stretching her neck but was actually just testing to see if she would feel nauseous again. Nothing, almost as if it had never happened in the first place. That made relief sweep through her once more, as Gladiolus helped her out of the back of the car. Once the doors were closed she waited for Prompto to step out of the way before opening the door of her truck. Reaching inside, she took a step up, leaning her front side on the seats. Once she had finally taken hold of the strap of her bag, she pulled it up before her and then steadied herself better. When she vacated the spot she was just in, she kept a firm grip on her bag before closing the door. There were eyes on her, making her freeze, turning around to see Gladiolus behind her, regarding her with a smirk on his face, one that made heat rise to her cheeks.

"Enjoy the view?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Sure did. There an encore?" he raised a brow.

"Not for you," she said pointedly, turning to walk away with her head held high.

Athenacia was aware that she gave her hips the extra sway but she was trying to gain the upper hand here. She seemed to forget who she was battling because it didn't work at all. If anything she had just invited him along, squealing as she felt a massive hand caress her right rear cheek. The action caused her to jump and take a few quick steps forward, her face turning a dark shade of crimson before looking back at him in alarm. The Shield was only laughing as he pushed by her and towards the hotel where his sister was waiting. Damn him, one day she was going to get him good.

Iris was down near the entrance of the hotel, appearing to have no intention of going to her room. Ignis dutifully reserved rooms before joining them as they approached. Noctis was in the lead with Prompto at his side. Gladiolus was next in line with Athenacia bringing up the rear, trying to stop her face from showing anymore embarrassment.

"You're back!" said Iris happily, "Did you kick their asses?"

"Oh yeah," replied Noctis proudly.

"All in a day's work," agreed Gladiolus.

They walked down towards their rooms for the night, Athenacia walking into the boy's room with Iris trailing behind her. Turning on all the lights, the physician dropped her clothes bag near the door, composed and shedding her med bag from her back. Lastly, she unhooked her weapon and placed it against the wall, noting the blood on the hilt from her hand and knew she would have to get a better look at it in the light when she returned to her own room. For now, she had business to attend to.

As the others were getting settled in their beds - sans Iris who would be sharing a room with her - Athenacia walked into the bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door quickly behind her. The girl turned on the water instantly, peeling back her sleeve that had some blood on it and ran her skin under the water. The blood of her enemy, it brought back many memories from her past, memories that she was certain she had buried when she left the war. Sighing, her eyes instantly found that purple eye of hers. The cut on her left cheek was scabbing finally and was starting to become itchy. Pulling out the tie in her hair, the braid was untangled before she shoved it over one shoulder, pushing her fingers underneath and pulling it back as far as she could in order to see behind her right ear. It was an awkward angle but so far she couldn't see any signs of a wound. Athenacia probed around with her fingers again and there was still nothing she was missing. At this point, she didn't feel anything pain wise anyway, but she sure remembered how bad it felt.

Frowning, she let her hair go and stopped trying to bend her neck in a way that was humanly impossible. The doctor didn't dare try to summon her magic, just in case it had the same effect, nor did she need anyone rushing in here to figure out what she was doing. Keeping that frown on her face, she pulled out the contents of her pocket, observing the pendant and the note. She crumpled the paper not really caring to read the same words over again but got a better look at the inscription on the pendant. It really wasn't a language that she knew but somehow this thing felt familiar to her. The grooves in it suggested that it was missing a piece, like something belonged inside of it. What was this supposed to mean? Hopefully Cor had more answers.

Putting the necklace back in her pocket, she quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun and exited the bathroom. Picking up her med bag, Athenacia went to the nearest chair turned on the lamp there and placing the bag flat on the ground before crouching down to open it up. Once she had unzipped it, she laid out all her tools and pulled on a set of latex gloves over her hands, stood and turned toward them, scaning the room.

"Who's first?" she asked lightly.

...

Athenacia and Iris were in their own room later on that morning. The young doctor was happy that there were no major wounds to worry about treating, just some bullet grazes, scrapes, minor lacerations and contusions. No one needed serious medical attention and that was the way she preferred things. While she was examining them, they were telling Iris of what happened in the base, on both sides of it. She was sitting beside Noctis on his bed as she listened intently to every word. Athenacia could see the connection each of them shared with one other and smiled as she stood off in the background observing. When they got to the part about the Commodore she stopped listening. Aranea Highwind, a name she thought she'd never hear again. The strange part was, the woman was on the side of the Empire? That didn't fit, not from what she remembered. Rolling to her side, she stared out at the beginning of the sunrise on the horizon. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight, not with all of her thoughts running around in her head. There was no way to silence them because she didn't have the answers that she required in order to do so.

Sometimes she would lie awake at night and then wonder why her parents didn't want her, but it wasn't often. Once Cor had pulled her out of the orphanage she got very busy very quickly. Athenacia didn't much care for people like that anyway, people who didn't consider how a child that didn't ask to be born would feel. Instead she was taught to fight, to try and channel her emotions into battle. One day she found out that her mother had actually died by the Empire's hand, had seen for herself what MagiTek troopers were capable of and decided to fight them - not only for the pain they caused her but for the hundreds of refugees that came to Insomnia as alone as she was. It wasn't fair, wasn't right. They only continued to spread their trail of destruction, and now it seemed they were pulling her back into something she'd really rather not open up.

"Athenacia," she heard the small voice of Iris behind her.

"Yes?" replied the doctor gently.

"Did you kill Caligo?"

Athenacia sighed, rolling onto her back. During the tale of the battle of Fort Vaullerey, no one had mentioned the fate of Caligo. What happened was a disappointment. There seemed to be no justice for anyone that died at the hands of her enemies.

"No," she finally answered.

"Are you going after him?"

It was a good question but she was unsure of what she wanted to do. Right now Athenacia knew that she had to get to Caem to regroup with Cor and figure out her next move. The problem was, the longer she waited around the more time her enemies had to gather their forces. Ardyn knew where she was and what she looked like, she couldn't hide anywhere. That bastard could be watching her right now and she would have no idea given that she couldn't sense his presence whatsoever.

"Not right now," answered Athenacia in that same gentle voice.

Iris didn't say anything but the doctor knew she was still awake. It was the only honest answer that could be given in the current situation. There really was no sense in lying, it wasn't like she planned on staying in Caem the entire time. She was still a target and although it might be a safe house, she just didn't want to risk it.

"But you are going to go at some point?"

Athenacia frowned, "I guess so."

"That's what I thought," replied Iris.

The doctor had no idea where this line of questioning was leading her but she was certain she wasn't going to like it. Was Iris extracting information for her brother? No, Gladiolus would bluntly ask her anything he wanted to know.

"I'm going with you when you do," said Iris firmly.

Athenacia's frown deepened as she looked over at the young Amicitia, unable to make out the face she wore but she knew that tone of voice. It was the sound of someone who made a decision without fully knowing what that meant, a commitment she once had long ago.

"Iris-" began Athenacia gently.

"No, you're right. People like Caligo can't just wander around and hurt others. If you weren't there that night then I... I could have died. Then my brother would have gone after them and he would die and so would a lot of others. I couldn't protect anyone either and that's what my family was born to do so I'm not going to let that happen again. I'll help you because I need to start protecting people too."

Athenacia sighed as she listened to the words. Iris was choosing to fight instead of running and hiding. It was respectable, however, she knew what it was like out there. Smiling, it was evident that Iris Amicitia was even braver than she. Athenacia had given up fighting long ago, never wanted anything to do with it again. Now she was doing it as a last resort, no intentions of revisiting her past. If the Empire had never come to invade Insomnia, she would still be hiding away in her hospital treating patients. The quiet life was something she yearned for again. Finally, she had no choice but to laugh at the words of Iris ringing in her head again.

"You really are Amicitia you know that?" she snickered.

"Through and through," replied Iris proudly.

That caused her to laugh louder, "How could I have missed that when we first met?" she sighed then, "If I decide to go after Caligo, you'll be the first to know," she said finally.

"Do you promise?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

"Actually you'll be the only one to know because we'll have to somehow sneak out in the dead of night and put enough distance between us and your brother before he tracks us down, drags back and forces us into a holding cell for the rest of our lives."

Iris laughed at that, knowing full well what she was talking about, "Gladdy can be a bit overprotective sometimes."

"You're his sister. If I had one I'd probably be the same way, maybe even worse," mused Athenacia.

Iris only laughed again, "He's very protective of you too, you know."

"I can take care of myself."

"He knows. But he really likes you."

Athenacia felt a blush creep up to her cheeks, "He also really likes cupped noodles," she was unsure of how to respond.

"I'd say he likes you more than noodles. When you first started dating he had a bounce in his step I've never seen before. He was hardly home but when he was I was barely teased as much. He just wanted to keep you to himself, never letting me tag along to meet you or bring you by our house," Athenacia could hear the smile in the young girl's voice, "He was really worried when the city fell and no one knew where you were. He would have gone looking for you, but..." Iris left it hanging.

Athenacia sighed, "I know," she replied, "I won't let him lose focus on his duty, but at least you were able to let me know that everything was fine with them."

"Why were you hiding anyway?"

The young doctor rolled onto her back, facing the ceiling again. This was something she was trying to avoid completely, had no way to answer it without telling everyone that she was some kind of monster. There was no way to explain what was going on with her and why because she didn't even have any of the answers she needed. Besides, she trusted Cor's reasoning for keeping silent even now and would respect that until the end. The Marshal would have known how anyone would react to what was perceived as the truth just as well as she did - not like she was willing to believe any of it anyway.

"While I was in the city fighting off troopers, I crossed swords with someone I shouldn't have. I hardly remember getting out but I had a nice big target painted on my back. I didn't want to endanger anyone else because of it," explained Athenacia.

It was the truth, not the entire truth but enough she was hoping to suffice. Anyone else who would have seen the azure glow wouldn't know that it came from her. Hell, the only people who had seen her that night were long gone before she had caused it. None of them would have seen what happened that night and they never could. Athenacia waited in silence for Iris to say something. Keeping up this lie would become an issue if it kept being brought up. At least it wasn't Ignis asking. That man was probably going to figure it out long before anyone else the more she was around him.

"I understand," said Iris finally, "But wouldn't it be easier to have some help?"

Athenacia shrugged, "Cor was busy. I had no idea where he was. Your brother and I well... we were on shaky speaking terms. Besides, there was no way I was going to endanger the Prince, he had enough on his plate already. I was uneasy being around you, I didn't want something bad to happen while I was being hunted."

"But you're still being hunted... aren't you?"

"Yeah. As you pointed out though, it's a bit easier when I've got some help."

"You don't plan on staying in Caem then?"

"I don't know. I guess that all depends on when Cor gets there."

Iris was silent. Athenacia knew that the girl was going to try and find reasons for her to stay. She looked over at the window and noted that the sky was getting brighter. Sleep would elude her tonight.

"Get some sleep, while you can," said Athenacia gently, rolling over to face the window and watch the sunrise.

...

thanks, guys!


	39. One for his Side

thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia had given up on sleeping entirely, knowing she would just end up having a nightmare and waking up Iris, who would probably need all the sleep she could get. After a few twenty minute naps, she decided the sun had risen high enough for her to start getting ready for the day. The doctor threw the blankets off her, rising and padded on her bare feet toward the bathroom, grabbing her clothes bag on the way. The light made her wince after she had shut the door behind her, setting everything down once she reached the sink. Immediately she started the water before peeling off her clothes, letting them fall on the floor and rummaged through her bag, quickly finding her cleaning supplies. Once steam started to pour from the shower she opened the curtain a bit and then stepped through it.

That content sigh escaped her as the scorching water washed over her weary body, lifted her head and running her hands through the tangled red hair, wiping her face as well. Athenacia's wash was extremely thorough, feeling incredibly dirty after her encounter with the Chancellor - much like last time and scrubbing her skin raw in order find some sense of cleanliness. The girl stayed under the water until the pruning of her skin was no longer something she could ignore, regretfully turning off the water and pushed aside the curtain. The healing wounds were still an issue that she wished she could take care of quickly, inhibiting her usual shower rituals with her towel. Another was taken to her hair, drying it off and then wrapping it up in it. When she came to the sink, the one on her frame was pulled aside in order to wipe the steam away and get a good look at herself. She wasn't pretty, her lack of sleep and lingering blemishes making her almost look as if she were far from human. Huffing, it was almost the truth.

The first thing to notice was that purple left eye, helping it fade away even more so that she could stop staring at it. The other one just needed a darker shade beneath it and they would almost be matching. The next obvious mark was the scabbing cut on her cheek, making her frown deeper at the idea of another blemish to taint her. Hazel hues travelled to that scar on her neck, gleaming with her damp skin and forcing her to sigh in disgust. Turning away, she observed the scapula laceration and noted that it was healing at the same rate as her face. At least they no longer had pain with her movements. The drill hold on her shin was by far the worse, taking much longer to heal naturally and always filling her with a near blinding rage. The thought of Caligo made it burn and her hand trembled before her magic was called forth to make it scab over. That was much better. The sooner she couldn't see these wounds the better.

Athenacia rubbed the towel on her head, pulling it off and letting the wet red locks fall down her back. Discarding them both to the ground, she left her image in order to rummage through her bag once more, pulling on her fresh clothes - a white tank top and dark brown shorts - and tried to start the day fresh. The brush ran through her hair with ease, no tangles and she decided on a bun at the back of her head to keep everything out of her face. There was no more need to hide her scar since her enemies appeared to be one step ahead of her. Her bangs clung to her forehead for now, but overall she looked a lot better now than when she had first come in. As satisfied as she could be, she grabbed her clothes and replaced them in the bag, zipping it up before opening the door carefully, noting that Iris was still sleeping soundly. Good. The doctor crept toward her bed on silent feet, grabbing her shoes and everything else before exiting the room carefully. On the plastic furniture outside she put on her shoes, gathering everything in her arms and smiling slightly The warm breeze blew against her skin and she took a deep breath, walking to her truck that looked even uglier parked next to the shiny Regalia.

Grunting, she yanked open the passenger door, cursing that it stuck before placing her weapon, med bag and clothes bag on the floor of the truck. A silver shine caught her eye and she saw the necklace left to her by Ardyn. The physician pulled it out, examining it now in the sunlight. There was nothing really all that different about it and she didn't really like the idea of carrying it around but until she spoke with Cor she didn't really have much of a choice. After he had come to save her from the Empire she wasn't going to keep him in the dark about what was going on with her. The Marshal was the only one who understood her position, appearing to be the only one who knew more about her than she did - the only one that she could trust anyway.

"Hey Doc!"

Athenacia stiffened at hearing Gladiolus's voice, quickly pushing the chain and pendant into her bag before then slammed the door shut. Turning toward him, his long strides almost had her caught and it was easy to calm down her nerves when she smiled, noting his hair was also damp from a fresh shower. The man reached her quickly, his usual grin on his face while he stepped into the shade provided by the building near where the vehicles were parked.

"Morning," she smiled at him.

"Iris up?"

She shook her head, "No. She was up late last night."

"Doing what?"

"Telling me all about how I can do so much better than you," she smirked.

The Shield grinned mischievously at her, causing heat to rise to her cheeks and her heart rate to increase. Athenacia didn't notice that she was being backed into her truck until she collided with the cool, hard surface. Gladio placed a hand on either side of her head, leaning against the vehicle as he trapped her with not only his gaze, but his body as well. Her breath was catching in her throat at his proximity, feeling the heat that radiated off his skin. He was so close, yet so far away at the same time. Her own hands wished to reach that short distance and close the gap between them. His fresh scent invaded her nostrils which only resulted in her knees wishing to give out beneath her and he was very aware of the effects his actions had on her. As he gazed down at her, he was feeling better now that she wasn't jerking herself away from him. It was also easy to see that her eye was getting better, revealing the underlying sleeping problem she always carried with her. The light was slowly returning to those hazel orbs, the one that had died at the hands of Caligo and of the Empire taking away Insomnia. Athenacia looked better every day and today in particular, at this moment, he had her all to himself. The large man could hear her breaths getting deeper, the desire within himself building up the longer he gazed at her.

"Is that so?" he didn't sound like he believed it.

Her eyes dropped down from his gaze to follow every movement of his lips. It was then she realized how long it had been since she tasted him for herself. Back in the city, near her house before that was probably reduced to rubble. They were always around other people, no time for themselves, and when she did have a moment alone she was flinching away from him. But right now, everything she had been through was far from her mind. Athenacia was mesmerized by the colours swirling in his amber eyes, the way he was hungrily looking at her right now. Swallowing lightly, she let her eyes fall on him once more. His shirt was open, revealing those perfectly sculpted muscles on his abdomen, the bird watching her from his chest that rose in fell in such a hypnotic way. Slowly, her eyes rose again to meet his face and she remembered to breathe just before her vision went fuzzy.

"That's right," her voice was barely there.

Gladio smirked, bringing his face down toward her and grazing her nose with his own. Athenacia felt his hot breath on her face and could no longer contain herself, bringing her lips crashing upon his own and reaching her small hands toward his waist. The doctor snaked them slowly, agonizingly, around his back and pulled him closer to her, closing the gap between them finally. He brought one of his hands to the back of her head, resting it on her neck to hold her in place and deepening their kiss. The softest of moans involuntarily escaped her at his actions, bringing satisfaction coursing through him. It was with regret she pulled away moments after, taking in a deep breath while he kept his forehead against her own and their eyes remained closed.

"You're bluffing," his voice was laced with a husky tone.

"No word of a lie," she replied in that same sort of lusty sound.

"I don't know, Doc," he was still unconvinced, "That kind of behaviour would need punishing."

 _That_ certainly roused a beast within her she had no idea she was containing, "Well," she swallowed again, "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Gladiolus still had that smirk on his face, rubbing her nose with his own before preparing to capture her again. At this rate they would need their own room and Iris can share with the other guys. Or they could just take the truck for a small drive out of the way while the Prince was sleeping. The man was about to make contact with her, that breath on his face every bit as inviting as it was the last time. Her taste was one that lingered and he hadn't forgotten it in the slightest during the time they were apart. One was never enough, highly addictive.

"Gladio!"

They stopped, Athenacia smiling as Gladiolus growled at the distraction. Prompto had called out to him, maybe not even seeing her beneath the mountain that towered over her. The Shield took a step back, looking over at the Crow's Nest where the young man had obviously been either going into or coming out of. Athenacia couldn't exactly see since it was on the other side of the truck and she had her back toward the diner, but she was convinced he was doing it on purpose. Thin ice.

"Prompto..." growled Gladiolus, "Every damn time."

"Rain check," she smiled.

"You're wracking up that debt," he warned.

"Debt? What debt?"

"You still owe me an exam."

"I gave you an exam last night!"

"But I hurt in places that need a private exam," he gave her a wolfish sort of smile.

"Well then, I'll make sure to book an appointment with the local physician," she said pointedly, ducking underneath his arms and toward the restaurant.

"That hurts, Doc!" he called after her, walking to catch up to where she was.

"You better make sure to mention that during your appointment to," she replied, smiling at her small victory.

One for her side.

...

A few hours later the six of them were all awake and functioning. Noctis was the last to wake up, to which no one was surprised. Ignis made sure he had eaten at least before he took his time getting ready for the day. They weren't in a huge hurry to get to Caem but there was no need to be lingering around either. From what Athenacia could understand, the owners of the garage in Hammerhead were waiting there in Caem for the boys to arrive so they could get an old boat fixed up and they could set sail for Altissia. The doctor was a little sad to know that she would be parting ways with them again. After seeing them fight she felt better about attracting unwanted Imperial attention toward them and knew they could hold their own, especially since they had gone head first into a giant base and took it down on more than one occasion. Once they left Caem and the physician regrouped with Cor, she'd be able to hopefully get some of the answers she was looking for. Truth be told, after reestablishing her connection with Gladiolus, the more time she spent with him the less she wanted to be apart from him. It was easier when they were separated and she could worry at a distance, it would be harder to let him go now.

That time, however, hadn't come yet. They were still in Old Lestallum, waiting for Noctis to be finished. During that time they were sitting at one of the many plastic tables. Gladiolus sat closer to Athenacia than really necessary while she picked at the plate of fruit in front of all of them. The Shield kept one of his massive hands rested on her thigh, lightly caressing it which kept her face flushed as she tried to focus on other things. He was doing it on purpose because of what happened earlier. It wasn't like she was the one that interrupted him, why did he insist on punishing her for it? Her eyes were downcast as she spoke and listened, not wanting to face them. He, however, was going on as if he wasn't doing anything and no one really noticed either.

"I'll go check on Noct," said Iris.

No one said anything about it. The young girl was obviously itching to go and have a moment alone with him anyway and Athenacia had a quick look over at Gladiolus, who didn't pay much attention to it. Certainly he would have had to notice where his sister's affections truly lied? It was really none of her business but still painful to watch sometimes.

"Your hand has fully healed," stated Ignis, taking her from her thoughts.

Athenacia saw the curious look he was giving toward the untainted flesh on her right hand. It then dawned on her what happened, she was testing her magic out last night to make sure it was still working. Since it was dark out and covered in blood, she hadn't noticed that she rid herself of the contusions completely. That explained the suspicion in his curious gaze. Shit.

"Told you I heal fast," she waved it off, covering the back of her right hand with the left.

"Indeed," he replied, unconvinced.

The girl offered no other explanation, no way for him to know how it had happened anyway so she really had nothing to worry about. Ignis really did notice everything and she would have to be even more careful now than before. In that manner they were almost similar, always keeping an eye on their surroundings and the people they encountered. It was a defensive move to keep the team, mainly the Prince, alive and she couldn't fault him for utilizing his training. It was the exact same thing she did on a daily basis, so ingrained into her that she could never escape it. The bespectacled man gave an exasperated sigh as he checked the time on his watch.

"At this pace it's doubtful we'll make it to Caem before nightfall," mused Ignis.

"Hopefully there's rest stop in between," said Prompto.

"Why's that?" asked Athenacia, glancing at him briefly before returning her eyes to her hands.

"I don't really like the woods. Too many monsters."

"You kidding? What could be better than roughing it out there?" asked Gladiolus in disbelief.

"A million other things could be better."

"Someone dropped you on your head as a child, didn't they?"

"Easy there big guy. I just enjoy a firm bed under me."

"Nice firm ground's much better for your back."

"That's a myth," scoffed Prompto.

"He's not wrong actually," said Athenacia, looking up, "The best way to sleep is on the floor. The flat surface helps to realign your spine and prevent back pain. Sleeping on a soft bed only hinders your posture. It's probably why you slouch more often than not."

"She's a doctor," said Gladiolus proudly, throwing it in Prompto's face.

"You didn't sleep on the floor," accused the blond.

"No, I didn't. But there is, actually was, a board I had cut to put in between my mattress and box spring. After being on the road for so long, beds are too soft and it's hard to get used to them," she replied, "And lots of nights I did end up on the floor anyway. Mostly in the bathroom," she added as an afterthought.

"There was a board in your bed?" asked Gladiolus curiously.

She nodded, "Yeah, not too thick but enough to make a difference."

"I never noticed."

Prompto laughed, "You slept there all the time and you didn't even notice?"

"I had other things distracting me," he smirked, looking over at her and squeezing her thigh.

Her face turned a dark shade of crimson, shooting down to her hands that were now in her lap. Athenacia was extremely happy that Iris wasn't here right now to hear that, having no idea what the reaction of Prompto's face was but it must have been funny because Gladiolus was laughing at him. Nope, her hands were much more interesting, even as she was trying to secretly push away the hand he was resting on her thigh. Gladio, of course, had no intention of moving it, thoroughly enjoying himself at her own expense. She was really going to have to get him back for that.

"Finally ready are we?" she heard Ignis speak.

Athenacia chanced to look up, relieved that Noctis and Iris had made an appearance and changed the subject. The Prince still didn't look like he was willing to get up at all today but here he was with a bored expression on his face. The young girl beside him seemed quite pleased with herself and piqued the doctor's interest. That was until someone caught a look at her.

"Athenacia, are you okay? Your face is really red," said Iris.

That only made her feel like her face was turning an even deeper shade of red. Gladiolus roared with laughter at her side while Prompto let out a groan. The girl tore her gaze away and went back to her hands. Every set of eyes was on her and she wished she could burst into flames in order to draw them away. Damn, another one for his side.

"I'm good," she replied as neutral as she could manage.

...

Within the hour they were finally ready to leave. Athenacia had no idea how long it would take to get to Caem but she did agree that they didn't have much daylight left. It seemed that nightfall came earlier each time. Staying out all night wasn't an issue for her, she was still a former Glaive and not too long ago she was sleeping in the bed of her truck or a haven that looked good at the time. Daemons didn't scare her. With Gladiolus back at the wheel, she sat in the passenger seat once more. Athenacia crammed her feet into the floor of the truck, trying to find room with the garbage pile and her things scattered everywhere. Catching the eye of the Shield, she dared him to say something about it. Gladio waited patiently for her to figure it out, keeping a knowing smirk on his lips. Her face was flushing again as she could feel his amused eyes bore into her. It was only making her grow more frustrated, giving up entirely and just folding her legs beside her in the middle seat with a small nearly inaudible huff.

"You know Doc-" he began.

"Shut up," she cut him off darkly, keeping her eyes out the window despite being still parked.

"I'm just saying-"

"No, you're shutting up."

"Really, if you-"

"Quiet."

The Shield didn't speak while she held her gaze out the window, resting her arm on the opening and feeling a slight breeze come in. With that same smile still on his face, he turned on the truck and began to pull out of the parking spot after the Regalia. Just before he hit the road he finally said something.

"You're a slob," he stated.

"Gladio!" she seethed, snapping her head to look at him.

He began to laugh at her while she glared, moving her feet kick him.

"I'm driving Doc, you trying to kill us?" he said in between breaths.

Athenacia growled in frustration at him, turning her head back towards the window pointedly. His laughter died down as the wind hit her face and she relaxed once they were on the road once more, heading toward their destination. The map in her memory followed their movements and she wondered where they would stop for the night, hoping it was somewhere peaceful and with clear skies. There was no denying she could use the therapeutic remedy of the stars tonight, try and clear her head a little with everything that happened last night. As the minutes turned into hours, the lack of sleep she had suffered was starting to catch up with her. Her eyes burned, even as the sun ducked behind the grey coloured clouds coming in over the sky. The doctor switched her position, deciding one of her naps might be in order. Her head came down into the middle seat, the top of it resting against her driver's leg. Curling her feet beneath her, she was almost asleep but jumped slightly when she felt his massive hand come to rest on her shoulder. It was then she moved up so that his leg was her pillow before returning to her nap.

Sleep eluded her. Despite how exhausted she really was, her mind would not allow her to bother with it whatsoever. Athenacia placed one of her small hands in front of her face, on his thigh and frowned it tensed slightly. Odd, but then it occurred to her where she currently was. A small smirk found her face, and she turned it out of sight so he couldn't see what she was plotting. Claiming her bottom lip, she slid her fingers slowly toward the inside and tried not to smile when she felt the hand he kept on her shoulder stiffen slightly. These were dangerous waters she knew, something she was sure she was going to pay for later, however, she just wasn't sure how she felt about that just yet. Slowly she inched her hand until it was just about to reach where his pants joined at the seams, well aware of how tantalizingly close she was to some of his most sensitive skin and was careful not to touch him there while her fingers lightly ran along his inner thigh. Athenacia could feel him tensing it each time her fingers were oh so close but not quite there yet and contained her laughter. It was a good thing she had her face well hidden because as soon as she would meet his gaze all would be lost. The girl stopped completely when he swiftly left her shoulder and firmly held her right breast.

"Don't think I won't pull this thing off the road," he warned.

"You wouldn't dare," she replied, recovering quickly and going back to her work.

It was a bit harder this time since he was caressing her as well. Athenacia was losing focus and that wasn't what she needed. Finally, she broke the barrier that she had been teasing him with this entire time, just one small graze with her right forefinger. Gladio grunted slightly, and she felt the truck begin to slow down. Her eyes widened as her hand stopped moving.

"What are you doing?" she asked in alarm.

"I warned you, Doc," he said, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple through her shirt and bra.

"You are not!" she cried, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"It's happening," he said firmly, smiling as he turned.

Athenacia felt the unmistakable bumps in the road that indicated they were now in the dirt, shooting up to have a look and getting ready to... well to do what exactly? She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't actually want him to, however, her thoughts shattered completely as she could clearly see the Regalia still in front of them. Gladiolus began to laugh at her stunned face as yet again today she shone a deep crimson. Huffing in frustration, she crossed her arms over her chest, looking vehemently out the window. Damn him! One more for his side.

...

thanks, guys!


	40. Training Recollection

welcome back! thanks for my lovely review and all you readers, you guys are the best! I can't believe we're here at 40 chapters! I definitely wasn't expecting this when I first started. you guys are awesome! thanks so much for all your continued support. I look forward to our adventure together and all your kind words!

...

Gladiolus followed the Regalia down the dirt road as Athenacia recovered from her earlier embarrassment and frowned in thought, wondering why they were veering off the main road. There was a river that ran parallel to them, giving her an idea of where on the map they were. The sun had come out to shimmer along the surface and she kept her eyes all over the scenery while Gladiolus as they were starting to pull over into a parking spot. The doctor kept her face neutral as the engine was turned off, curious about making a stop here. They both got out of the truck, Athenacia having to kick the door open since it was sticking worse and worse every time she used it. Slamming the door shut, she wondered how long before the door would just fall off completely. It felt good to stretch her legs, cramped in the vehicle with nowhere to go and taking her time walking to the others getting out of the Regalia. In retrospect, she should really clean up the garbage in there but then, she was usually the one driving so she never really had to worry about it.

"What's up?" asked Gladiolus.

"Speculating the rumour of the Malmalam Thicket," answered Ignis.

"We might just find what we're looking for here."

"Indeed."

Gladiolus looked thoughtful before turning to Athenacia, "You up for it?"

The girl blinked, not really sure why he was asking. Were they going to turn around if she wasn't? Or just leave her and Iris behind? Either way, she'd much rather keep an eye on all of them if they planned on going in. It was better if they had a medic on the scene while they could and after her string of bad luck, she was feeling the need to prove herself to make sure that should she face her enemies and handle it. Besides, she was never going to stop them from carrying out their mission. Even if she didn't know what the rumour was this was their show, not hers.

"Sure," she replied, "I just need a minute."

Gladio nodded, walking with her back toward the truck. Athenacia pulled on the door, trying to open it but it was extremely stuck this time. Huffing, she growled in frustrated with it, letting go once she heard a chocobo whistle near the Regalia. Gladiolus took that opportunity to pull the door effortlessly open with a smirk on his face and she glared at him. Smiling, she grabbed her clothes bag, pulling it up onto the seat and opening a compartment on the side. The Shield watched as she pulled out two small armbands and two bigger ones, made of a substance he didn't recognize but observed curiously. Athenacia strapped the armbands onto the middle of each upper arm, then put the other ones onto her mid-thigh, not terribly far from the end of her dark brown shorts. A single gauntlet came from the bag as well and he saw her place it gently on her left hand. It fell in between her fingers, dark brown like her shorts with what looked like a small black jewel in the centre of her palm. The knuckles were protected with a sturdy looking silver metal, as well as around her wrist and finally stopping at her forearm. Lastly, a single black leather fingerless glove came over her right hand. There was nothing special about it, merely meant for a firmer grip while holding her weapon. The last thing she pulled out was a small armband completely unlike the ones strapped to her body.

Athenacia took the sheathed blade from underneath the other bag, firmly fastening the armband onto the hilt and carefully strapped the weapon diagonally across her back with the hilt over the right shoulder. It was uncomfortable, the wound on her scapula scabbed still, which meant she wasn't done physically healing from it. Stretching it out quick, she zipped up the other bag and then grabbed her med bag, opening it up before quickly going over her inventory. Gladiolus was distracted by chocobos running towards them and she quickly used that opportunity to slip two small syringes into her pocket. Satisfied, she closed the bag and pulled it over her shoulders so that it rested easily on her back, taking a step away from the truck and closing the door. It didn't shut completely so she shoved her body into it. Still nothing. Gladiolus pushed on it once and it closed without a problem. He kept that grin on his face while she again glared at him, pushing past him as he let out a chuckle.

"That's not funny," she said pointedly.

"You're smiling," he replied.

"You're not funny."

"Sure, Doc," he continued to laugh at her.

Whatever retort she had prepared was cut short by more chocobos blowing past her and toward the source of the whistle. One of the bird nudged her when she reached the other, making her smile absently and ruffle its feathers. Taking a quick look, she noted there seemed to be one for each of them and that suited her just fine. The bird that had chosen her was smaller than the rest, a darker yellow than normal with baby blue accented feathers on the tail and under the wings. Keeping that smile on her face, she ruffled them one more time before taking hold of the reins and climbing onto the back, looking over and waited patiently for everyone to be ready to go.

"Move out!" commanded Iris excitedly, her face aglow atop her pink bird.

Everyone was happy to comply. Athenacia nudged her bird gently, starting at a trot. The wind at her face made another smile come to life. When was the last time she rode a chocobo? Gods, she couldn't even remember such freedom. All of her lessons came back to her and she picked up the pace once she had regained confidence in the bird. It was important to trust one's mount and vise versa so that the commands flowed as one single bring, something Cor taught her at a young age. It seemed she and the bird had established that before the others since she was having the least amount of trouble, but then, the bird had picked her and she was unsure of how the others came to their choice. Eventually, Gladiolus had pushed by her with a smirk on his face and she let out a small laugh, nudging her bird again. It had no trouble catching up to the Shield and then taking the lead once more. The Shield wasn't letting her go that easily. Once again he was ahead of her and after what happened in the truck she was feeling a little sour about letting him win anything else, however, she wasn't going to exhaust a bird just to get it. No, she would need to plan this out a little better. Deciding on letting him think he's won, she nudged her bird once more.

"Coming through lovebirds!" declared Prompto.

The young man had sped by them quickly, causing her to laugh at his antics despite the blush that crept to her cheeks. Others had caught up with them and as they approached a bridge, she decided it was best to stay with the group. The small bridge was taken single file, the entire time her eyes were on the river below. Once they had crossed over to the other side, she caught sight of enemies near the beach and waited patiently. There were four sea devils along the shore but they hadn't noticed them yet. The chocobo under her was a little uneasy. Noctis dismounted, letting the bird go to safety which appeared to be the signal. Athenacia carefully swung her leg over the bird and touched the ground gently, petting it one time and it faithfully remained in its spot. Athenacia fell beside Iris, who was standing on the sidelines as the battle began. Carefully she unsheathed her weapon and held it in her hand with the point low. Her left hand was in front of her as she watched every movement of friend and foe alike, currently not needed in the batch, the boys handling themselves well. However, a fifth sea devil had made its way over to her, going unnoticed by the rest of them.

Iris tensed up, preparing to defend herself but Athenacia stepped forward, drawing its attention. She waited, keeping her ears trained on the others for anything she might need to be careful of. The sea devil began to charge at her then but she remained still, watching it and matching its angry stare. The physician couldn't hear anything else as it lunged, attempting to bite her with its giant jaws and she allowed it to clamp onto her gauntlet, the metal stopping it from making a full bite and piercing her skin. It was trying to move her around but stopped suddenly when she easily slid her gladius through the head. The target ceased its struggling and fell limp, lifeless. Athenacia pulled her weapon back out effortlessly, the hook on the end catching some brain matter while she shrugged the lifeless body off of her arm. A quick look told her that there was no more threat, in fact, Gladiolus was watching her with mild amusement. Grabbing her cloth, she wiped off her blade before sheathing it across her back once more.

Athenacia got back onto the back of her chocobo after the men shared a round of congratulations and they continued on their journey. They hadn't encountered anything else on the way up the trail that zigzagged the entire time. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin by the time they had reached the entrance of the thicket. The birds were reluctant to go in, so they were left to graze on the outside. The doctor fell in step with Iris and Prompto, having a look at everything around her. When she noted the height of the rock walls on either side of them, she slowed her pace, mindful of the only exit.

"Step lightly in here," warned Ignis.

Gladiolus was waiting for her to catch up, "You still up for it?"

"Yeah," she smiled, picking up her pace.

The physician kept her eyes and ears peeled as she brought up the rear. The sun was blocked by the overgrow of the rock walls that led them down a narrow path. Danger was all around her and sh unsheathed her weapon slowly. Carefully she pulled the thick armband over her wrist and kept the point low mostly behind her, keeping her distance in order to avoid any accidents. The first enemy wasn't long after their entrance, one mandrake. Noctis warped ahead to engage, the other three on his back instantly. Athenacia just kept walking, watching for any other threats around them. Iris seemed to be on edge until the beast was slain without much effort. Four on one was always good odds. They continued on their path carefully, not wanting to have any monster get the jump on them. As they were ascending the slanted path two more mandrakes made their appearance as well. Again, Athenacia observed, studying the movements of not only her enemy but her allies.

It was easy to see the training that Cor had instilled in them. The Marshal trained her as well, thoroughly and playing to her strengths. These four had their own unique and diverse way of handling things, fighting as one with a delicate balance. To stumble in now would cause chaos, she had to know where her moves could fit in without causing alarm. While the threats to them were acute this was the perfect time to figure it all out. Athenacia was trained to hold her patience at all times before rushing in, never thought she'd be back out fighting in the wilderness again but it was a good thing she remembered most of what Cor had taught her over the years.

The mandrakes were vanquished and they pressed on. There was idle banter about treasures and whatnot but she wasn't really focused on that, doing what she was trained to do and watched for threats while knowing her exits. Ignis kept a particularly keen eye on her as she moved around, also analyzing his surroundings and she remembered that was part of his job. As they came to a darker area, Noctis found some mushroom, something which Ignis found of high interest. Right, he was the cook, stuff on the ground he could probably turn into a gourmet meal. Her head snapped to a sound she heard in a distance. She wasn't the only one who heard it, Ignis and Gladiolus were also looking in the same direction. Athenacia gripped her gladius tighter, finally seeing the source of the disturbance. A swarm of wasps were flying toward them, getting ready to attack and defend their home. Flashes of blue occupied her peripheral vision, the others had summoned their weapons - except for Iris who seemed to be unarmed. Athenacia frowned, deciding she would keep an eye on her while the others would do their duty to the Prince.

"Why did it have to be bugs?" whined Prompto.

But no one answered him. Athenacia kept her eyes on everyone she could before the fight started. One of the wasps was flying toward her and she sliced at it with her weapon, dodging another attack coming for her. She took out one of the legs of another and used her gauntlet to deflect the next, stabbing into the injured one for the kill before moving on. The doctor was near Iris at this point, having landed on silent feet while dodging three bugs that were coming for her. As one was closing in, Iris punched as Athenacia sliced the other two without effort. She kept her left arm up while her gladius was behind her, ready to strike again. The aggravated wasp came back at Iris so the physician pulled the girl down and killed it before it could do any damage.

"Noct!"

Her head whipped at the sound of Ignis shouting for the Prince. One of the wasps had him with its disgusting legs and was lifting him effortlessly into the air. Quickly her eyes mapped a clear path, beginning her trek. Iris would be fine and Athenacia knew the best way to move. Ducking under a wasp, she slashed at another and swiftly used her left hand on Prompto's back to launch herself into the air to avoid three more. Landing on her feet, she deflected more enemies before seeing her clear shot. Athenacia wound her arm and then threw her gladius, making a beeline for the wasp that was holding the Prince. The clasp of the band around her arm began to show a chain length that kept her attached to the weapon as it dug into the bug and held on. Taking a firm grip, she yanked on it once and the wasp jerked, letting go of the Prince who was able to warp into safety. Finally, Athenacia pulled harder and the wasp was torn to shreds as she called back her weapon. The chain began to retract and she used that opportunity to hit as many of them as she could. Another one was down as the gladius came hilt first towards her at an alarming rate. She sidestepped, letting the weapon pass her before she caught it in time to lay waste to the wasp that was aiming for her. Athenacia ducked swiftly as Gladiolus thrust his massive greatsword to catch a bug behind her, rolling to the right and on her feet instantly to slashed at two more enemies, killing them. A quick look told her that there were about three of them left. Noctis had warp killed one while Ignis and Prompto finished the rest. The girl breathed a sigh of relief, declining a potion offered to her by Iris.

"Nice moves, Doc," praised Gladiolus with a grin.

Athenacia only smiled, knowing that she was sloppy but deciding not to get into that now. There was no sense in wiping her weapon since she didn't plan on sheathing it anytime soon. Her sensitive nose caught the scent of water and she could hear a river running. Perfect. Hopefully, it wasn't cold, she hated being cold. The ground became damper they came toward said river. There was another wasp floating around but on the ground was a shieldshear. That could pose a bit of a problem but one that she already had a solution to, chewing her lip in thought as the others called their weapons.

"Wait," she instructed.

All eyes were on her curiously. Athenacia took another scan of the area, making sure that she was indeed only dealing with the two enemies. There didn't appear to be any more potential threats. Good, this would be an easy round - as long as they listened to her and she remembered her training.

"I got this," she said, taking a step forward.

The girl had a firm grip on her gladius, her eyes following the wasp that hadn't noticed them yet. Every set of eyes were on her, boring into her it felt like. Good, it was about time Athenacia Virum got some recognition. She wasn't a Glaive for nothing, that was for sure. Setting her jaw, she finally saw the pattern she was looking for. Once the wasp was in position she threw her weapon once more, allowing the chain to extend. It dug into the bug firmly, causing the beast to cry out in pain. The shieldshear had taken notice but it wouldn't matter. Athenacia twitched her wrist to the right, causing the chain to retract. But it wasn't coming toward her, instead, she allowed her body to lift off the ground as the wasp was trying to fly. She used the momentum to quickly begin to circle the shieldshear. Once she was on the ground she kept up her circle until both the bug and the ground dweller were wrapped up tightly in the chain. Keeping a firm grip on the chain at her wrist, she then flicked it quickly to the left. Spikes that once laid flat in the chain came bursting to life. Both creatures screamed their protests at her actions but were unable to move. They were caught, the armour of the shieldshear was pierced by the metal and that was her goal the entire time. It would be a lot easier now for them to take it out - something that Ignis caught onto almost immediately. The boys burst into life while she held a firm ground with her chain. Once they had slain both monsters she yanked on it once more and it sliced through the carcasses and left her a direct line to her gladius. Athenacia jerked her wrist so that the spikes were back in place before commanding the chain to retract. Again, she let the blade swing by her before holding out her hand and catching the handle.

"That was awesome!" said Iris happily, "You guys are so cool!"

The boys congratulated themselves and Athenacia just smiled. The sun had officially gone down at this point but they kept going. It wasn't much farther that a haven was found and a unanimous decision was made to rest. Athenacia ran her blade in the river, allowing the water to wash it off before removing the band from her wrist and replacing it in its sheath along her back. Climbing up onto the haven, she had a quick look around at what she could do to help them all out. It didn't take them that long to get things situated. The fire was going, thanks to Mr. Outdoors himself, and both tents were set up but there was still only five chairs. At the present moment, it didn't matter. Ignis was cooking who knew what but it definitely smelled good. Athenacia had shed her arm braces along with her gauntlet, fingerless glove and the braces around her thighs. She unstrapped her weapon as well, keeping it all in the tent that she would be sharing with Iris. Keeping her med bag, she out her latex gloves and applied them to her hands while setting up her triage station.

Prompto was first and there was nothing really wrong with him. A few scrapes, a couple of contusions and he was good to go. Noctis was next. He actually a bit of work. Virum had him remove his shirt despite how awkward he seemed to feel about it. It was easier to see the damage from when that wasp had lifted him into the air. Nothing serious but she did give him an antidote just in case. Iris was next on the list. The young girl didn't fight much but her knuckles did not look good. Dr. Virum carefully ran her fingers over them, gauging the pain and then deciding on an idea.

"Do you still have those gloves?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah," replied Iris.

"Good. Get them for me."

"O-okay."

Virum nodded. Ignis was her next patient. He fussed but she told him to never mind and someone else can watch dinner. The man had a small contusion on his arm and a bit of an infection on his leg. The doctor solved that problem quickly, allowing him to get back to his cooking. Gladiolus was last at his own insistence. Dr. Virum didn't see anything serious, in fact, he was thrown around the least. Figures, however, she did dress a laceration on his forearm and prod at a contusion on his chest. When she was finished, she packed her things away neatly and closed up the bag. Athenacia was about to put it back in her tent but the Shield had other ideas, stopping her quickly and pulling her onto his lap which caused her to flush completely. Gladio kept one of his massive tattooed arms around her back to hold her in place while she was seated on his left leg and her thighs rested on his right, on the end so she was able to face everyone and that was not what she wanted at all. Luckily, no one seemed to be paying attention to them while she fought with the heat that wished to rise to her cheeks, even as Ignis brought them each a plate of the dinner he was preparing with the help of Iris. Okay, so maybe there were not enough chairs but she was content on the ground.

"What is that thing that you use anyway?" asked Prompto.

"What thing?" asked Athenacia, finishing her plate.

"The blade," answered Noctis, "Never seen it before."

"It's modified to my needs, but it started out as a gladius."

"The chain is a nice touch," compliment Gladiolus.

"Indeed. I'm curious as to its origin," said Ignis.

"It's nothing special. I just did it so that I never had to warp," she explained.

"You had my dads magic?" asked Noctis.

Athenacia didn't face him, just looked down at her hands and nodded slowly, "Yeah. I had trouble with the warping and wasn't really into it. I managed it once and that was it. I never wanted anything to do with it again."

Noctis laughed, "It only gets easier."

"I'll never know," she smiled at him, "And I never want to."

"But you could use the other magic?" asked Prompto.

"Oh yeah, the black magic was easy."

"I keep telling them that," teased Noctis.

"Easy for you maybe," scoffed Prompto.

"You're supposed to have better aim."

"Fire and a gun are two different things!"

"I miss fire mostly," interjected Athenacia in thought.

"Oh yeah?" Gladiolus had a smirk on his face.

"Fire is pretty cool," agreed Prompto.

"It is. Not only did it help at night outside but I'm a very tiny person and people tend to ignore me. I found that people would often listen very carefully to everything I had to say when there was a fireball in my hand," she smiled.

That caused a round of laughter despite how serious she was. Gladiolus kept a grin on his face as his arm once again snaked around her back and pulled her a little closer. His other hand slipped his empty plate onto her own and she held them both. The night proceeded with its usual air of ease around it but as it grew later people began their eventual trek into bed. The boys were in one tent and the other was meant for the girls. At some point, Athenacia had taken a vacated chair and the not too much longer later, Gladiolus finally retired to his tent. The physician was left by the fire, lying on the ground and staring at the stars alone with her own thoughts.

...

thanks, guys!


	41. Bad Dream

hey there! thanks for my lovely review and thanks to all of you for reading, you guys are awesome!

...

Gladiolus was restless throughout the night. He tried not to toss around too much and wake the others but every time he closed his eyes he was back in front of the Regalia, facing Ravus Nox Fleuret and failing at protecting Noctis. Ravus had the Prince by the throat while the Shield was forced to sit and watch. Anger welled up within him as his amber eyes analyzed everything around them. Gladio pushed down on the blade, startling his enemy and causing him to release the grip he had on the Prince. As the Shield stood in front of his charge he was ready to face off and win this time, but his weapon would not come to his hands. Ravus only smiled at the confusion and took that chance to strike. The blow delivered to him was massive, knocking him back into the car and leaving a huge dent in the door. The pain he felt in his abdomen at the contact of the arm was almost unbearable, the wind completely gone from him. Gladiolus stood hunched over as he put an arm on the wound, taking sharp breaths in as he glared at his enemy, however, the High Commander only laughed, the voice taunting his dreams.

 _A weak shield protects naught._

The scene before him disintegrated. Gladio was left with only Ravus as images began to form in front of his eyes. Iris in Lestallum, in the custody of the Empire. Faceless refugees were knelt down with her as the night sky plagued dark black clouds above him. Ravus stood over her with that evil smile of his as he held the tip of his blade under her chin. Gladiolus could only stand and watch as his sister wailed in fear at what could befall her. Her eyes were on him, pleading that he do something to save her, however, he couldn't move and his weapon would not come to his hands. The High Commander kept his hand steady, that cold stare boring into him the entire time. Gladio growled, finally able to break whatever chain was holding him still. He wouldn't make it in time, Ravus was ready to deliver the final, fatal blow.

"Gladdy!" she cried in fear.

"Stop! I'm Iris Amicitia!"

Gladiolus stopped in his tracks, looking toward the source of the familiar voice. He was faced with Athenacia walking toward them with a fierce determination. Ravus dropped his blade and began his trek to meet her as the Shield watched, unable to call out or stop this from happening. The High Commander was swift in his movements, slicing her neck on the right side. Blood gushed out and her scream of anguish filled his ears. When he was finally able to move, Ravus and Iris had disappeared, leaving Athenacia in the hands of Caligo. The blood no longer rushed from her neck, just formed a scar that ran down her collarbone and stopped just below the shoulder. That monster held her by the hair, blood dripping slowly down her left cheek as her eye swelled up completely black and purple. She looked the exact way Cor had found her that night, tears falling from her only good eye and there was nothing he could do to stop it, nothing he could do to save her.

 _A weak shield protects naught._

Gladiolus let out a heavy sigh as he rolled onto his back and put an arm underneath his head. The deep and even breaths of the others - and a soft snore - filled his ears while he kept his focus on the top of the tent. Ignis wasn't up yet which meant that it was still nighttime, harder to tell while under the canopy of the thicket. The Shield closed his eyes again, only to be back in that same scene once more and frowned at his own failure. There had to be something more he could do, something that would prove he was worthy to be the King's Shield because right now he was hardly a man clawing his way toward his duty, failing at every turn. The cold hard fact remained: he just wasn't strong enough.

Internally sighing, he gave up on sleep entirely at this point and carefully got up to exit the tent without managing to wake the others. The fire was still burning, having been fed most of the night and he wore another frown on his face when he encountered Athenacia still up and out of her tent. The girl was laying on her back beside the fire, staring distantly into the sky. It was clear she hadn't slept all night, nor the night previous. From this vantage point he could see her purple eye and the scabbed over cut on her cheek. Athenacia would forever wear that as a scar, another memento from the Empire special just for her - not that it tarnished his thoughts on her appearance. No, it only reminded him more of his failures as a sworn Shield. Okay, so she wasn't Noctis but he liked to think that she was his woman and he failed to protect her as well. Those injuries were there because she was protecting his own sister and many others. Athenacia was doing a job that she was roped into, while he failed at the very thing he was born to do. His father would never have let anything like this happen.

 _A weak shield protects naught._

The large man growled lowly at the words running through his head. It was then the doctor noticed him, frowning slightly at his appearance before bringing herself to sit up and face him. Gladiolus only forced himself a smile as he regarded her. The flaming hair was down, reaching her elbows as it flared out behind her and looked soft as it rested against her. The purple eye looked better, however, both her eyes were puffy and bloodshot with sleep deprivation. Her pale complexion was still evident, reflecting in the flames that bounced off her cheeks. Gladio was neutral about the change in her hair, having it long and a different colour. Currently he still couldn't even figure out how it had grown so fast, but what did he really know about girl's hair anyway? Walking over there on his bare feet, he took a seat beside her while she hugged her knees to her chest, not saying a word with her eyes back on the fire once he was settled. His amber gaze was also directed at the dancing flames, his right leg up and his forearm resting on the knee. The fire hissed and popped as it burned, reflecting its warmth upon them while they sat in silence, but not for long.

"Can't sleep?" she inquired lightly.

"No," he answered, his face hard at his own thoughts.

"Bad dreams," she stated, nodding in understanding.

"It's not that," he began to lie to her.

She snorted, "Gladio, I've been having nightmares for nearly six years. I know all the signs, I'm sort of an expert."

Gladiolus sighed, knowing she was right. He recalled when he would spend nights at her house and she would shake awake. Sometimes it was subtle, other times it was violent and he pretended not to notice, waiting as long as he could for her to fall back into slumber. Some nights she never would. Before the invasion, he noticed that it would get a little better, now it was worse than before. Athenacia never talked about it, probably never wanted to burden him. That girl was very independent when they first met and that hadn't changed in the slightest - though she had a big heart to become a doctor and care for people who probably never deserved it. Now she could see he was suffering the same plague she was. Anyone else wouldn't have even bothered to guess or ask about it. Gladiolus was mesmerized by the light of the flames but very aware of her presence next to him. There was no trace of their joking around like usual, the mood not calling for it. Athenacia was far too exhausted for that anyway and he wouldn't bother her like that. There was a time and place, and he couldn't lie to her about why he wasn't asleep right now, she saw it before he even sat down.

"Yeah," he admitted finally, "Bad dream."

"Thought so," she said lightly.

The Shield looked over at her once she began to move. Athenacia used her hands to push herself toward him, putting her body on the inside of his legs and leaning her back against his bare chest. Her soft red hair felt like silk against his skin as the back of her head was looking up into the sky and her forehead was just underneath his chin at his neck. Gladio wrapped his left arm around her tiny waist, letting his head fall against hers while she brought her right hand up and entangled her fingers into his massive left hand. That small gesture made him feel comforted, taking away his pain and most of his uncertainty. The girl didn't have the answer he needed, however, he was still happy that she was here in his time of need. Athenacia soothed him in a way that no other ever had before, all with simple gestures.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked lightly.

Her eyes were still distant as she looked up into the sky. Gladiolus kept his gaze on the fire, letting his thoughts come to the surface but he kept his mouth shut, not even knowing where to begin or how to explain it. Besides, no one was even supposed to know he was hurting at all. Somehow she had seen right through it despite his best efforts to hide it from anyone. What's more, she didn't bring it up at all in front of anyone else and allowed him to lean on her for support. She didn't even force him into it, was just there in a way he didn't know he needed. Athenacia knew how to handle his inability to communicate his problems, all without his knowing it. She was good.

"You gonna talk about yours?" he asked.

She smiled, "No. But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"Bad dreams are often a reflection of one's inability to cope with a trauma in the past. The best way to get rid of them is to find a way to resolve the subconscious issue - if it can be remedied."

Gladiolus took in all of her words, keeping a thoughtful frown on his face. Athenacia was right about that, which made him wonder what sort of thing she was trying desperately to repress that manifested into nightmares. He could only assume that they were the horrors of war, things that one person obviously couldn't handle. The Shield didn't judge her for it, in fact, he was impressed that she had fought as long as she did despite the toll it took upon her. This girl had strength in a way that he could never imagine himself mastering at all and he admired her for it. Athenacia pushed her own issues aside to help him, who knew what sort of thoughts he interrupted when he had happened upon her just now. Her words helped him more than she realized while he thought about them carefully, knowing that there was nothing but truth in them. If he wanted to rest easy he would have to prove himself as the Sworn Shield. Only one thing came to mind and he knew of only one person that could get him there. Gladio would still have to do it alone, something that could cause him to lose his own life, but he wouldn't plan on dying and he couldn't go running off anyway, not at the present moment. Sighing internally, he pushed those thoughts from his mind.

"Then we'll both just suffer," he replied, nodding once at her.

"I suppose so," she agreed.

Athenacia moved her head to get a better look at him and he brought his gaze to meet her own, seeing a sad smile.

"But for now we'll do it together," her voice was light.

The look she was giving him nearly took his breath away. That calm hazel stare bore into him, almost as if she could see through to his soul. They both had completely different problems sleeping but she was offering herself to him. She really was his, even after all the crap that happened in between the city falling. It was just them right now, nothing else existed around their universe. The fire crackling and the river flowing were distant as they gazed at each other. All the teasing, the hurt feelings, everything set aside to reflect how she felt about him in one simple stare. Athenacia was here for him regardless of his failures, accepted who he was and truly did see the man underneath the Shield. Gladiolus gently placed his right hand on her cheek, guiding her lips to his own and rubbed his thumb over her cheek gently before kissing her forehead, holding her close to him.

"Just you and me, baby," he murmured into her ear, his eyes back to the flames with his intent look, "Just you and me."

...

Gladiolus opened his eyes slowly, not noticing that he managed to doze off but it was dreamless this time at least. Drawing in a deep breath, he brought his hand to rub his eyes. The large man smiled as he looked down, bringing his hand back to rest along the waist of the woman in front of him. Athenacia was unresponsive, breathing evenly as she slept. They were still in front of the dwindling fire, the sky above them getting a little lighter. Ignis would be up any minute, that he was sure of. Gladio rested a moment, taking in the sight before him. It had been a long time since he woke up like this: Athenacia was sleeping soundly, using his arm as a pillow. The tumbling mass of flaming red hair was pushed against his chest, stuck between her back and his body. Her legs were curled underneath her, hair all over her face as her arms hugged his in order to hold it in place while she slept. The Shield could only smile down at her, feeling the gentle way her chest rose and fell against his forearm. Carefully he moved her hair out of her face, tucking it away behind her ear, flipped the industrial so that the dragonfly shone and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before rolling onto his back.

His right arm was numb from not moving, he desperately needed it back. Gladio didn't want to wake her, knowing how little sleep she actually claimed, however, there was no help for it, he needed blood to flow through it. Rolling back, he brought his other heavily tattooed arm to wrap around her once more and carefully rolled her so that she was on her back. When he was about halfway she stirred, taking a deep breath before complying with his wishes on her own. Athenacia stretched herself out, her head still on his arm and one of her hands came to rest on the other around her waist, placing the left by her face. Gladiolus waited until she settled back into her sleep before gently removing one arm from her grasp and then using it to guide her head slowly onto the ground, freeing his numb one. The girl didn't react and he took that to be a good sign, rising from the ground and took a quick look around. No one was up yet, but it wouldn't be long before the early risers began to stir. The Shield made his way toward the river, wincing once the cool water hit his bare feet. His dream that initially led him outside of the tent earlier that night was still bothering him, however, there was no time to worry about it, he had a job to do. Bending over, he collected water in his hands before running it over his face. It woke up him a lot faster than sitting around and he needed to focus.

Meanwhile, Athenacia shook herself awake, thankfully not in a violent way this time. Immediately she noticed that she was cold, like the blanket of warmth she had drawn around her was gone entirely. That was how she felt right now, cold and deserted. Turning her head, she noted there was no longer a mountain of warmth at her back, just the cold, hard ground and she was sure that was not how she remembered falling asleep. Frowning, she looked around for Gladiolus, who she was certain had fallen asleep before her after they had sat down by the fire. There was no sign of him so she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and getting a better idea of what was around her. Her attention was drawn to the river, hearing splashing over there and she stood up, walking toward the edge of the haven. Smiling, Athenacia cocked her head to the side, getting a better look at the large man. The massive bird that occupied his entire back was very well detailed. Her eyes ran over the feathers that started at the tail and worked her way up toward the wings. They fanned out across his arms, stopping just short of his wrists. She knew the head of the bird came over his left shoulder to reside on his chest, watching every movement. The curve in the wing engulfed his other shoulder. It wasn't like she had never seen it before but it was a long time since she had the chance to admire it, to admire him. Her smile grew, an idea forming in her mind.

Gladiolus let out a sigh as the last of the water washed over him, moving to stand tall but nearly lost his footing, grunting as something hard collided with his back. The Shield was on one knee with his hand in the running water, relaxing once he realized there was no immediate threat to him or the others. Small arms were wrapped around his neck firmly but did not cut off his oxygen supply. There were also bare legs that came around his abdomen, holding on for dear life it seemed. The right foot had a very familiar tattoo of a tribal sun. Once he had steadied himself, he smirked. Gladio could feel Athenacia's face buried into the nape of his neck, her grip tightening once he was up and standing again. He brought his hand up to her arms, attempting to break them apart, however, her hold was firm, locked in place. Quickly he realized the only way to tear it open would be to break the bone and he wasn't going to do that. Amber hues moved down to her ankles, noting the same sort of situation. The large man reached back over one shoulder, finding the scabbed skin of the cut that was on her shoulder blade but abandoned that quickly, not wanting to agitate the wound and slow down the healing process. Instead, he went for the other shoulder, prodding his fingers around until he found a spot just underneath her torso that made her flinch and squeal. His grin grew as he again poked at that same spot, only causing her to cry in protest against his neck. Finally, her left arm jerked to protect that tender spot and he used that moment to swiftly capture it with his right hand, stopping her from initiating her hold once more. Now the ankles. Luckily that would be simple since her toes were highly ticklish. Clearly she had forgotten about that. It was quick, just a simple graze against them with his hand and her legs were down violently.

The sudden movement left his stance compromised and the water had shifted whatever was holding him in place. Gladio slipped, falling sideways and quickly pulled the woman he was holding so that she was against his chest, his hand sheltering her head from any impact; because as soon as he fell with her, the current carried them both down away from the haven. The Shield tensed as he felt himself hit by rocks and other obstacles in the water, however, he couldn't risk reaching out to stop them or Athenacia would be left unprotected. The man had to jerk his body accordingly as he rode it out until the very end. When they did finally reach some solid ground he rolled onto his back, relaxing his grip upon her. The sounds of her laughter made him grin, both of them thoroughly soaked to the bone but the chill of the water didn't seem to affect them at the moment. Gladiolus watched as she came into view above him, bringing her right arm to rest on the other side of his chest on the ground. Still giggling, her arms shoot as wet tendrils dripped onto his neck and obscured her face. He reached up with his right arm and carefully tucked away the hair behind her ear, leaving his hand to linger there as she mimicked his movements on her other side - only her hand went back to holding herself up after wiping water from her unblemished eye.

"Geeze, Doc, you tryin' to kill me?" he kept the grin on his face.

That only caused another fit of giggles to erupt from her. Athenacia looked down shyly a moment, biting her lip slightly before returned her hazel gaze toward him. He kept the back of his fingers underneath the left side of her chin, his thumb grazing against the scabbed cut on her cheek.

"Hi," was all she managed.

Gladio raised a brow and she began to laugh harder. It was infectious, as he could only chuckle while she struggled to catch her breath in between laughs. Pulling her down, he kissed her softly. Her giggling subsided but the bright smile remained on her face, noting her bottom lip shivered slightly as he kissed her again.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A bit," she replied.

The Shield smirked again, quickly grabbing her and turning so that he was now above her. Athenacia squealed in delight, laughing again as he held himself close to her. He captured those lips once more, his left hand beside her head as his right worked its way underneath her arm and held her left shoulder. Her left arm came around his neck as she held herself against him to deepen their kiss.

"I'll warm you up," he said with a wolfish smile.

His breath caught in his throat when he again watched those small white teeth claim her bottom lip. Her right hand had worked its way slowly down to the small of his back from his shoulder. The look in her eye told him that she was very happy with the service he was prepared to offer her, releasing her bottom lip and he took it, lowering himself so he could press his body against hers. Athenacia took in a deep breath through her nose as she pulled him closer, his lips travelling underneath her left ear, which caused small moans to erupt from her mouth. Gladio moved the straps down on her shoulder as he went further down, his hand firmly running the length of her body, grabbing her left rear cheek before his elbow collided gently with her knee when she lifted her leg in an attempt to pull him closer with her thigh. He was drunk with the scent that was her, of lilac with a hint of vanilla. The sounds of her soft moans in his ear only fueled him further, her hands urging him to continue. The man was getting so much closer to the wet skin of her breast, just finally reaching the top of the soft bump. The way she ground her hips into him was a huge distraction, managing to graze the top of his most sensitive flesh. His left hand was caressing whatever part of her face he could reach while he was resting on his forearm. Her fingers on his left shoulder blade dug into him with his every movement. He was about to pull away the clothing that hid her left breast, ready to capture it.

"If you two are quite finished your childish horseplay I could use your assistance!"

The voice of a very irritated Ignis stopped them dead in their tracks. Athenacia froze like a deer in headlights, her eyes shooting open in horror. Gladiolus grunted angrily, unhappy at how habit forming this seemed to become. Lifting his head from her shoulder, he shielded her body to help keep her modesty as his amber gaze met the stern look of his friend. Ignis did not look happy whatsoever at the way he found them. While Gladiolus felt that this was none of his business, his brain started to remind him of where they were and why this was inappropriate. Still, he didn't have to be happy about it. Ignis turned to walk away then, allowing them to regain their composure. Gladio pulled up the strap he had removed and lifted himself into a sitting position. He couldn't help but smile at her crimson face as she tried to fix her own embarrassment, rising to his feet and offering her a hand to help her up. Athenacia took it but kept her gaze downward. That was the way she looked the entire time they walked back to camp with her small hand in his own.

...

thanks so much!


	42. Internal Mechanics

welcome back!

...

Gladiolus and Athenacia were of no assistance to Ignis whatsoever. While she was still wearing her crimson face at being caught in that compromising position, her lips were blue as the chill of the water had finally completely settled in. Gladio built up the fire while the Adviser draped a large warm blanket over her shoulders. She smiled briefly in thanks as she sat close to the warm flames and shivered as she hugged herself, only her head sticking out. Athenacia couldn't face him and it was only worse when Gladiolus had joined her on the hard ground and wrapped her up in his massive arms. Her face was warm since it was all kinds of red in embarrassment, however, he was rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her quicker.

The physician could feel the chilly stare that Ignis was giving them but she kept her gaze on the flames as the light above them grew brighter. It had been a long time since she felt like a child in trouble for enjoying herself. Even Cor never gave her that kind of look before. Athenacia had stopped shivering and that's when the large man left her side. Still, she kept her eyes on the fire before her, hearing the sounds of Ignis beginning to prepare breakfast for them, while Gladiolus initiated his work out - his way of getting warm. Her eyes drifted toward him, watching as he moved but she would tear her gaze away the second he looked at her. The girl shoved her blanket up under her nose to hide the smile that formed the last time he caught her looking.

The morning grew later and with it the appearance of Iris and Prompto. The gunman chose not to question why Athenacia was sitting on the ground wrapped up in a blanket with wet hair. The air around her seemed quite tense and he didn't want to get a scolding from Gladiolus for bothering his girlfriend. Instead, he directed his attention elsewhere. Iris, however, was completely oblivious as to how uncomfortable the young doctor was and didn't fear her brother much at all. She looked at the doctor with a confused frown.

"Did you fall in the river?" asked Iris suddenly.

The crimson shade returned to Athenacia's face at the question and she shook her head vehemently from side to side, keeping her eyes on the flames before her. Meeting the gaze of the young Amicitia would betray the information she was trying to keep secret.

"Why is your hair wet?" asked Iris, a little confused.

This was not helping Athenacia calm her embarrassment, in fact, the further the girl probed into it the more she was likely to just drown herself in the river. Seemed a lot better than having to deal with this right now.

"Took a tumble," interjected Ignis, walking over the woman with a mug and handed it to her.

Athenacia looked up at him helplessly, only able to accept his offering. The liquid inside was warm and she knew that he had made it in order to help raise her body temperature. Again she gave a small smile in thanks as she let the hot fluid rush down her throat. It had a sort of minty taste, which wasn't altogether bad and she was sure there was some sort of caffeine in it.

"The fault is my own, I hadn't been aware of my surroundings and managed to collide with her," Ignis lied for her.

" _You_ weren't paying attention?" questioned Prompto in disbelief.

"Dr. Virum is quite capable of moving about without a sound. Hard to notice and I was just waking up."

Prompto laughed, "I can't wait to tell Noct that you made a mistake."

Ignis sighed, walking away from her and back toward his cooking station while Athenacia found the amused look of Gladiolus. He only winked at her, which caused her to again turn that dark shade of red. The girl pointedly looked back into the fire, continuing to sip at the drink provided to her by Ignis. What was she thinking anyway? Obviously, she wasn't or she wouldn't have allowed her to get herself into that sort of position in the first place. Taking him away from his job was mistake number one, she'd have to keep her distance from him until they were outside of this place and safe in Caem.

Thankfully the morning progressed without any more inquiries about to her well being. Athenacia remained under that blanket until her clothes were dry and she was no longer cold. Breakfast was enjoyed close to the fire for her, no extra seats anyway with the Prince awake and she didn't mind being on the ground anyway. Once she was finished, Iris took her plate from her and helped Prompto do the dishes. Athenacia took that opportunity to go fix herself up a bit, walking into the tent and looking quickly for her pile of things that were off in one corner. Opening up her med bag, she replaced the two syringes into her pocket that she had shed for the night before putting her hair back up into a bun at the back of her head. It was still somewhat damp but at least she wasn't cold anymore. Once that was settled she put her bands back on, the ones on her upper arms and thigh and secured the gauntlet on her left hand as well as the leather fingerless glove on the right. Sighing, she stretched a bit of the kinks out from last nights slumber after her boots were laced up, closing up her bag and grabbed her weapon before vacating the tent. There was nothing else she needed to do in there.

Athenacia went to sit near the edge of the haven, crossing her legs under her and placed her med bag down beside her with her gladius on her lap. Carefully, she pulled it out of its sheath and inspected it in as much of the sunlight she could see. Running her thumb along the edge, she looked for any nicks she might have to repair before dipping the blade into the water, letting it wash over it. She took out her cloth and wiped it clean, finally satisfied with it.

"That is mean looking," remarked Noctis.

She looked up at him, hating that she hadn't even sensed his presence, "I guess," she shrugged.

"Why does it have that hook on the end?"

She smiled, "Have you ever been stabbed?"

He looked thoughtful, "Can't say I really have."

"Well, getting stabbed isn't much of an issue. It's when the blade comes out that you have all sorts of problems. Leaving it in is the best thing you can do until you get medical attention. This hook makes taking it out a lot more painful than leaving it in."

"Whoa."

"The further it goes in the more the hook catches. I stick this in your stomach, your intestines come out with it."

The Prince nearly blanched at what she was saying and Athenacia only smiled, his weak stomach unable to comprehend the idea. His blue orbs were on the blade in near wonder, however, following it as she put it back in its sheath.

"Why?" he asked finally.

Athenacia rose from her seat, leaving her things out of the way, "I'm a doctor, the internal mechanics of people fascinate me," she shrugged. She smiled at the look he was giving her, "While I was in the war I was still studying anatomy. I helped develop weapons that tore apart the insides of things: humans, beasts, daemons, MT's. This was one of my creations. I found it was easier to kill something when it was dying from the inside out."

"That's... morbid."

Her smile turned sad as her eyes hardened, "It's war. We did what we had to, whether we were proud of it or not..."

Noctis had nothing as she left him there. He wasn't even sure how to respond to that anyway.

The girl walked toward Iris, pulling out the ball of those grey and black striped fingerless gloves she had mended overnight. The girl looked at her curiously as the doctor approached. Athenacia placed them in her hands, waiting for her to put them on. Iris did, noticing the difference right away. Grabbing the young girl's hands, the physician tested the firmness of her work by pressing her thumbs along the knuckles with a thoughtful frown.

"I hate setting broken bones without a proper scan. This should help," said Athenacia.

Iris nodded as she felt for herself the cushions that were rubbing against her knuckles, "Thank you."

...

It took a little bit to break up the campsite but no one was really complaining. Athenacia had long since abandoned her earlier embarrassments and pointedly stayed away from Gladiolus. When they were finally ready she strapped her weapon across her back and put her med bag on top of it. No one had any complaints thus far so they plunged into the chilly river, going forward. Athenacia fell in step with Iris once more, feeling the chill on her feet through her boots as she was stuck walking against the current and uphill. Once they had reached some flat surface there was a swarm of enemies near them. A few wasps, mandrakes and one shieldshear. This was going to be quite a morning work out it seemed. Unsheathing her weapon, she attached the band to her wrist, getting a firm grip on it. She assessed her exits, her advantages and what sort of remedies she might need. First, she would have to wait until she saw how they would all spread out before she knew what move she needed to solve this issue. It did look as if it could get a bit overwhelming.

They plunged into battle. Athenacia slowly stalked along the edge, keeping her eyes peeled for her way in. Iris assisted with her potions where needed but she wasn't just a healer, with those gloves she had an easier time landing her punches and not recoiling as badly as yesterday. She was also more confident in herself. Gladiolus grabbed her hands effortlessly lifting her into the air so she could strike with her feet. Impressive, they worked together well. Now it was just the young doctor's turn to figure out what she was going to do. The biggest variable was Prompto's gun. When Athenacia found her opening it was near Ignis. That man was never too far from Noctis and neither was Gladio, however, this time he was more so on the edge than before. The doctor slashed at a wasp that found its way toward her and used that momentum to deter a mandrake that was making its way to the young man's back. Ignis caught her movements briefly, keeping at the work he was doing. Once he ducked down she used that opportunity to lay her back against his, flipping herself from one side to the other and stopping the injured wasp from getting to him. Athenacia had studied most of his moves and was easily able to help him without being in his way, noting how they had similarities to her own. Deflecting the mandrake with her gauntlet, she then hacked once more at the wasp while he finished them both off, coming in from the sky it seemed.

The former Glaive moved on from the scene, seeing the swarm among Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis. Slashing at a mandrake and using it to launch herself into the air, she twisted and flipped until her feet landed on the ground to stop the shieldshear from hitting the Prince's back. Gladio used his massive greatsword to free it off her wrist and she ducked out of the way as he swung again. Her sights were focused on the air where the poisonous wasps resided and she twisted out of the way of one that came at her. Athenacia did a back handspring with her free left hand and then launched her gladius towards it, flicking her wrist to the right. Her body lifted off the ground, going up far above the wasp. When she was ready she shot herself spiralling down to hit it, causing it to lose some consciousness. Keeping her arms around herself, she quickly jerked not only her arms but her legs as well, head down and eyes closed as chains from her bands on arms and thighs began to whip around in the circular pattern she had started herself into. The girl was still coming down swiftly but the spikes on the lengths of her chains were greatly injuring everything on the way.

"Down!" she heard Ignis command.

Athenacia kept spinning, only gaining momentum as she plunged her way down with the wasp beneath her. All the blows delivered were finally felt when she was low enough to hit mandrakes. They screamed in protest but she kept going until she was finally on the ground, jerking her limps the opposite way so the spikes began to lay flat against the chains as they fell lifeless to the ground. When she retracted the one for her gladius it thoroughly killed the wasp she had used as a platform to get to where she was. The girl looked around her, happy she hadn't injured anyone along the way. There was only the shieldshear left and the men took it on by themselves while she carefully stepped out of the way. Athenacia began to retract the chains for her bands, watching to make sure they wouldn't hit anyone. Once she had them all back securely in place she let her gladius wash off in the water at her feet. The shieldshear was defeated, the boys very pleased with themselves.

"That was so cool!" said Prompto, looking at her.

"Where do you even hide those things?" asked Noctis, grabbing onto the band on her right arm.

She only laughed, "A woman needs her secrets," was all she offered.

The two boys were very sullen about that answer but it didn't take long before they were on their way forward. Athenacia again fell in beside Iris as they walked up the slope beside the waterfall. The scenery was nice, too bad it was infested with monsters around it. As they ascended the higher the sun began to shine brighter and she let out a deep breath, out of shape after all the uphill she had been doing. Iris was still beside her, the young girl probably handling this a lot better. One thing was for certain, Athenacia was getting older every day. Once they had reached the top it was much easier to see the sun. Danger was all around her as they stepped out of the thicket and into a clearing. The doctor stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes came to rest on the Bandersnatch that was patrolling the area, looking in awe as she had never seen one in real life before. It hadn't noticed them yet and she suddenly felt very nervous for the upcoming battle, shedding her med bag and leaving it safely out of the way.

"Not surprised," scoffed Noctis.

"It's what we came for," stated Gladiolus.

"Let's have it," declared Ignis fiercely.

Athenacia held her weapon tightly as she waited. Noctis began the battle, warping to make the first hit and they all burst into life. Gladiolus ran up to his charge with Ignis not too far away. Iris took her position on the sidelines, keeping watch for when her assistance was needed. Prompto slid - literally - into the action. Athenacia was quick to join them after a quick scan of her surroundings and wished to stay near the rear end, hacking at the poorly defended hindquarters. The issue, of course, was the massive tail that seemed to be armoured on its own. When it would come toward her she ducked out of the way, using her gauntlet as a shield when needed. They were all focused on different spots but she knew that the biggest weakness would be to hit an artery. The massive blood loss would slow it down considerably, so she kept her focus on that while dodging attacks. The tail grazed her leg, making her grunt, however, was coming back around at an alarming rate. Gladiolus was there with his massive greatsword, blocking it and allowing her to quickly scurried out of the way. The large man rolled away as well, getting to his feet instantly. Athenacia slashed again at the back legs before being forced to move out of harm's way once more. This time she opted to go underneath, hitting the soft underbelly with her blade along her path.

The Bandersnatch was incredibly quick despite its size. The physician was going to have to do some major triage after this fight, that was for sure. Currently she couldn't feel any of her injuries but she knew where they were, blood trickling down the right side of her face. From the steady stream, she deduced it was only a minor laceration, nothing a quick fix wouldn't solve and went back to observing the movements of her enemy while acting accordingly. Athenacia would have to slow it down a different way and there was only one she could think of. Raw strength was out of the question - but with enough speed, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Setting her jaw, she jumped out of the way again, landing on her feet before launching her gladius once more, allowing the chain to extend from her wrist. The blade struck right near the left shoulder blade, stuck in there firmly. It was a good spot to start from, utilizing the shock on the beast to begin her run and sliding under to wrap the chain around the leg. Noctis deflected the other claw from getting to her and she used his back to push herself up and bring the chain around the neck of the beast. Athenacia kept up her momentum and slid underneath the abdomen. Ignis offered her a hand as she came back and she again was in the air and on the other side of the monster. Sliding once more, she was at the back of the leg and Gladiolus ducked down allowing her to use his leverage to wrap herself around the other leg firmly.

The doctor was on her feet and quickly flicked her wrist to the left. The spikes came out in their full force, the scream of the beast filling their ears. However, it was still much bigger than her, no way for her to hold it in place and the shock of what she had just done caused the animal to not only shriek, but try to run away from the source of the pain. Athenacia was jerked violently off of her feet as it began its trek. The call of her name followed her in the distance as she was dragged on the ground by her right wrist. Quickly she began to busy herself to detach the armband, proving difficult with objects on the ground hitting her with every step the creature took. Finally, she was successful and unarmed when she got to her feet - so there was no way to defend herself from the tail that came around and hit her square in the sternum and pushed her quickly into a nearby tree.

Athenacia grunted in pain at the impact, sliding down until she was flat in the grass. Gasping, she was desperately trying to will air into her lungs despite the pain she felt all over her body. Her eyes began to flicker between red and normal. No, no this couldn't happen. Not now. She could feel a rushing in her ears, the sounds of fighting distant. Her eyes were still flashing red. This was not good, she had to stop this before it started. If she didn't get this under control she would kill them all and she'd never be able to live with herself. Reaching into her pocket, she managed to pull out one of the syringes. The physician tried to calm herself as she fumbled around to get the cap off of the needle. Once it was free she jammed it into her leg, throwing it as far away from herself as possible when it was empty and rolling so that no one would see it. Her world grew black instantly and she lost consciousness with one last flicker of red.

...

The physician took in a sharp breath as she opened her eyes. It was hard to intake the air but a necessary requirement. If she had the dosage right then she was out for no more than three minutes in order to recollect herself. After the last time she had to do this she found that she was out far longer than was safe while wandering around alone. Now she had it so that she was gone long enough to reset herself before being able to wake up normal again, however, given how injured she was it was best to avoid as many blows as she could. Athenacia wasn't exactly sure it would work a second time and so soon, never really had the luxury of testing it, nor would she start now with all these people that could potentially die in her wake.

It took her a moment to figure out where she was but was quick on her feet once she had. The Bandersnatch was still active though on its last legs, her last attack doing some real damage. Still a bit light-headed from the medication, Iris was there with a potion, bless her. The young girl looked genuinely worried and Athenacia had a look back at the tree she had hit, understanding why. There was quite a bit of damage to the bark, she hit it quite hard. No wonder she was having trouble breathing, she would have to check for a concussion later, perhaps a cracked rib. But now wasn't the time, quickly assessing the situation before her. Athenacia saw the shine of her own weapon sticking out of the shoulder of the enemy. The spikes were still dug into the flesh, which was severely hindering its moves. Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus were hacking away. The Prince warped where he needed to while the other two kept up their assault. Something seemed to be missing from this picture, about to go and join them when Iris held onto her arm firmly. That seemed very unnecessary but she complied with the young girl's wishes, knowing that rushing back into battle unarmed was not a good idea. It was just such a natural instinct, muscle memory from her time in the war. Now the magic was no longer with her, it was unlikely she'd be of any help to them anyway.

Finally, after all the hacking, whacking and slashing, the beast was slain. Athenacia felt the ground beneath her shake as the large carcass fell, breathing a sigh of relief before walked toward it. Shimmers of blue in her peripherals meant that their weapons were dismissed, But hers was still sticking out of the Bandersnatch and she was lucky it didn't fall on the side she had struck it. There was no way she could move it around to free it, grabbing onto the small handle and pulling hard until it was finally free. It came with some entrails as well, courtesy of the hook. Her chain was still attached to the body, wrapped up. That was not going to be fun to detach.

"You okay?" asked Gladiolus as he came to stand next to her.

"I'll live," she answered lightly.

Athenacia began to pull on the chain but to no avail. She would have to find the end first and dismiss her spikes before she had a chance of getting it back. It would be somewhere near the back legs on the ground so that's where she went first, having to leave behind the gladius. Finally spotting it, she placed it back on her wrist and flicking it left. The spikes went to lay flat again against the metal and she then flicked her wrist to the right, commanding it to retract. Removing the band, she groaned when it got stuck, taking a step forward to assist it back to its proper place. That was, until it was pulled through. Frowning, she looked over at her weapon and saw Gladiolus holding it with one finger, giving her a smug look. Athenacia watched as the armband came once again to sit against the hilt, smiling in thanks at him as he walked towards her. It was so small that only two of his fingers could fit around the handle, but it wasn't made for him so that didn't really matter at all. Graciously she took it from him, knowing she would have to clean it off before sheathing it. She was about to pull out her cloth when a very abrupt scream stopped her in her tracks.

"Prompto!"

Iris cried out as she encountered the gunman. _That's_ what was missing. Athenacia snapped her head toward the source quickly, running before she could even think and reacting the way she was trained to do. Swiftly she made it to her med bag and then came to where Iris and Noctis were bent over. Athenacia slid onto her knees, coming up beside the young man and quickly assessed what was going on around her. Internally she gasped at the sight. Prompto was on his back like a starfish, severely injured and didn't look much like he was breathing. The doctor just hoped that she had the tools to fix him because she could not handle a fatality.

...

thanks, guys!


	43. Sphygmomanometer

hey! thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia saw things in slow motion. She was aware of Noctis and Iris hovering over her, she was aware of Gladiolus coming to observe the scene. She was aware of Ignis kneeling down on the other side of the unconscious body. She was aware that she had minimal time to act. She was aware of the cries coming out of Iris's mouth. She was aware that all eyes were on her, waiting for her to make her move. She was aware that she might not have all the tools she needed to complete her task. She was aware that Prompto was barely moving right in front of her.

She was aware that she was the only one who could help him.

The doctor shook out of her reverie, unzipping her bag and pulling on her stethoscope. With the end on Prompto's chest, she listened intently. His breathing was laboured, his heart scarcely beating. Pulling out her penlight, she clicked it once and forcefully opened his eyes one at a time to shine the light in them. His pupils were responsive, that was a good sign. She listened again for any other abnormalities within him, trying to push out all the other distractions from her mind. Prompto took a massive hit and without knowing where or how she was unsure of how to proceed, so she was forced to diagnose.

Dr. Virum put on her latex gloves quickly, running the bends of her fingers firmly along his sternum. He was unresponsive. Immediately she began her compressions. His heart was barely beating and she had no idea what sort of rhythm he was in - she hadn't the time to listen thoroughly, nor did she have a monitor to help her. Iris was crying while the doctor worked. Athenacia was a combat medic, quick thinking was instilled into her when she was young, but it had been so long since she was in the field she was unsure of what to do right away. The feeble chest cavity beneath her meant she had to act fast because if she kept this up she would just end up fracturing one or more of his thoracic vertebrae, and she definitely didn't have the tools to fix any of that. Virum ceased her compressions and pressed her stethoscope back to his chest. The heart was still having trouble keeping up and she listened intently. It was faint, but she was sure she was hearing things right. Quickly she pulled out a small syringe from her bag, and swabbed quickly on the man's arm, finding the best spot possible before applying the epinephrine into the first vein she could find. Lucky for her most men had veins sticking out almost naturally. Placing the stethoscope back around her neck, she resumed her compressions, wondering how to solve the problem. There were no machines to help her along and nothing in her bag would give her the same sort of effect. If only she still had the use of the King's magic.

It dawned on her then. Athenacia may not be able to use black magic but there was someone here who could. It was risky, she was sure that he had never done it before but there was no help for it, he was their only shot to keep their friend alive. Dr. Virum looked up at the Prince, studying him a moment. The worry was written all over his face as he observed the scene before him. At least he would be motivated.

"Noctis," she caught his attention.

He snapped his head toward her, "Yeah?"

"I'm going to need your help," she began slowly.

"Me?" he was confused.

"Yes, you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to shock him."

"What?!" the confusion and horror at her instruction evident all along his face.

She didn't have time for this, "Ignis compressions," she commanded.

Ignis was quick to continue her work once she took her hands off. Athenacia stood facing the Prince with a serious look on her face. He looked scared. Iris was still crying as she watched them but the physician only had her eyes where they needed to be.

"You need to shock him or his heart is going to fail," said Dr. Virum slowly, but very seriously.

"Fail?! Like, stop beating?" his brows were knit with worry.

"Yes," she spared him no sympathy, there was no time for it.

"I-I can't," replied Noctis nervously.

"Can't I just do the thump thing?" asked Gladiolus.

She shook her head, "No. You'll collapse his chest cavity and then I'll have a whole new set of problems on my hands. It's even risky doing the compressions but so far the only thing that's keeping him alive."

Her eyes were on the Prince as she spoke. Noctis looked even more uncomfortable while she explained what was happening, averting his gaze back down at his friend as he processed what was going on. Virum placed her hands on each of his shoulders, gaining his attention once more. He found it difficult to face her, she was in full doctor mode, like the first time they had met. He knew she was good at what she did but how could she expect him to just intentionally shock Prompto? There had to be another way that she could fix the issue, he did not want to get involved whatsoever.

"Can't you do anything?" he pleaded with her desperately

"No. You need to do this. I don't have the magic anymore," she kept her professional tone.

"I could lend-"

"It has to be you," she cut him off, "It won't be hard, just a small shock to help his heart. I can take care of the rest afterward but you have to shock him. You're the only one that can do this," she held his gaze as she spoke.

Noctis was still very uncomfortable with the idea and she watched as his eyes went back to Prompto with that worried frown. It was evident he was thinking it over, however, the clock was ticking. They were running out of time. Dr. Virum needed a decision and she needed it now. He was so unfocused with the chaos around him she had no idea what to do, looking over at Gladiolus and mutely asking for a way to get the Prince to focus.

"Noct!" he bellowed.

Noctis snapped his attention back to her intent gaze. He nodded instantly.

"Okay," he agreed.

She nodded back at him once, "I'll tell you when. Just a small shock.

"Okay," he said a little more firmly.

Dr. Virum released his shoulders and knelt back down. She put her stethoscope back in her ears, readying herself as Noctis crouched down, preparing nervously to act on her command. Iris's cries had died down at the intensity of the moment before her. Athenacia had one last listen during the compressions and then pulled away. Ignis kept his eyes on her, waiting.

"Clear!" she shouted.

Ignis held his hands up away from the patient.

"Now!" she commanded.

Noctis held one finger out, just barely touching Prompto. The magic was overshot, but that was fine because the second he was finished the young gunman shot up into a sitting position with a wail of surprise. The blond was stunned, taking in the scene before him with genuine curiosity. Athenacia breathed a sigh of relief, as did the others while she observed the man before her.

"It worked!" cried Noctis in disbelief.

"What worked?" asked Prompto, "What's going on?"

"You suffered quite a near fatal injury," supplied Ignis.

"I did?"

"Yeah you did. You were almost a goner," said Noctis.

"Huh," he shrugged.

Dr. Virum replaced her stethoscope in her ears as she had another listen. This time she forced her arm down his shirt in order to get a better listen to his heart. Prompto looked a little uneasy at her abrupt actions but didn't budge at all, even when she moved to his bare back with that same intent look on her face.

"Normal sinus rhythm, lungs are clear," she said absently to herself.

The physician went back into her med bag and pulled out a sphygmomanometer, carefully wrapping the cuff around his upper right arm. The scope was placed on the inner elbow, right at the brachial artery. Grabbing the pump, she began to inflate the cuff around his arm tightly, keeping her eye on the meter while listening to the artery as she relieved the pressure slowly. Satisfied, she removed the scope from his elbow and unlatched the cuff, placing it back into her bag.

"BP normal," she said lightly.

With the scope around her neck and still observing him, she placed her hands on his clavicle, pushing in the bone slightly. Prompto only looked confused at her actions as she began to move her probing fingers down each of his thoracic membrane. He winced at the third on the right side and she frowned, pushing on it again. Clearly he was uncomfortable with her action, however, when she pushed below it there was no reaction. Virum poked on all sides but only that one spot seemed to be an issue. No fracture, just bruising. Good. She finished checking all his ribs, happy there was no damage and began to gently push on his abdomen, grateful that there were no abnormalities that she could feel there. Grabbing her penlight, she shone it in his eyes once more, happy that his pupils were still responsive. Finally, she held her right index finger in front of his face.

"Follow my finger with your eyes only," she instructed.

Dr. Virum moved it to the left and his blue orbs were trained on her while she watched him. Then, she moved her finger slowly toward the right before bringing it back to the middle, moving it up and then down. Though his eyes were able to follow her, they were slightly glazed over.

"Now with your entire head," she said softly

Repeating the process, she noted the discomfort when he moved, making her frown and not liking the looks of it. The physician brought her hands to feel the nodes underneath his chin. He winced at her prodding and she wished she was in a hospital with a scanner, but this was how she learned to do medicine in the first place, without machines. Virum brought her probing fingers to the back of his head and that confirmed it for her.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked, studying his face.

He laughed, "Did you forget?"

"Please just answer the question," she replied in her professional tone.

"Prompto Argentum," he replied, a little confused.

"Your age?"

"20."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Gladio's girlfriend."

"What's my name?"

"Athenacia Virum."

"How did we meet?"

"You stitched up the big guy in the clinic."

She nodded in approval, "Do you know where you are?"

"Malmalam Thicket."

"Do you know the people around you?"

"Yeah," he was only more confused as she kept asking questions.

"Who is this man?" she pointed at the Prince.

"Noct."

"Full name."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"How did you meet?"

"In school."

Dr. Virum nodded approvingly, "Short term and long term memory intact," she spoke mostly to herself, "Touch your nose with your left index finger," she instructed. He complied with her wishes, "Okay, now the right," he managed it perfectly. She held her hand up front of him, "Take my hand," she instructed. The patient grabbed it with his right, "Squeeze my fingers as hard as you can," he looked uneasy but did as he was told and she nodded, keeping that professional look on her face, "Okay, now the other one," he released his grip and repeated the process with his left hand. Satisfied, she moved down, taking hold of both his thighs firmly with her hands and squeezed gently, "Do you feel this?" she asked. He nodded at her so she moved down to the knees, "And this?" again he nodded and she went to the fibulas, "And this?" he gave her another nod. and she gripped the toes of his right boot, "Wiggle your toes," he looked focused as he did so. She was happy she could feel them, letting go of that one and gripped onto the left, "And these ones," he complied with no issues. Moving back to her original position, she was mostly satisfied, "No contusion evident along the cerebral cortex," she noted to herself, "No sign of hemorrhaging. Well, looks like after this you've got some lacerations, contusions and a serious concussion."

"How serious?"

Athenacia grabbed a vial from her bag, taking out a fresh syringe and putting the wrapper back in her back. Removing the cap, she stuck it into the vial, flipping the small bottle upside down and on the plunger to a very specific amount before placing the vial back into its place. Swabbing the same spot she had applied the epinephrine, she administered the medication with ease.

"Put it this way, you are likely not sleeping tonight," she replied gently.

"Are you sure? I feel fine."

Not two seconds after he had spoken he leaned over and vomited all over her bare thighs. Athenacia sighed as the liquid bile splattered off of her. Some of it splashed onto her face, some of it on her chest and dirty shirt, some of it back onto himself. Luckily she had managed to close the bag before he dirtied her medical supplies. Everyone was stunned at what just happened in front of them.

"Prompto!" growled Gladiolus angrily.

"I am _so_ sorry," said Prompto in horror.

"No its fine," she replied dryly, "Not a normal day if a patient doesn't vomit on me," she grumbled mostly to herself.

Athenacia used her gloved hands to push most of the bile onto the grass in front of her, removing the dirty gloves and opening her bag once more. Grabbing the sanitizing wipes, she ran them along her legs until they were as clean as they were going to get before using another one for any other part of her skin that was faced the back splatter of Prompto's concussion. When she was finally finished, she closed up her bag and administer a potion to the young man so that they would be able to move without too much worry. She wiped her blade clean as well, sheathing it and putting her med bag onto her back. Unable to stand the stench of bile in her sensitive nose, she rose from her place and held her hand out to Prompto, who grasped her arm, slowly getting him to his feet. Sighing, she nearly caught another round of his vomiting and administered another potion when he was finished, hoping that would help him move until they found a safe place to rest. Iris hugged the young gunman with relief and Athenacia felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were met with the smiling face of Gladiolus and could only nod at him before keeping her observations on her patient.

"Noct, you might want to see this," said Ignis.

All of them looked toward what Ignis was speaking of. There in the distance, not far from where they stood was a very old looking building. Athenacia was sure she had seen something like it before, but not here, in a completely different setting. Squeezing her eyes shut, images of a red sky in front of a similar looking scene popped into her mind. Only there were cliffs around it instead of trees. She frowned, shaking off her thoughts as someone else began to speak.

"Score! It's all about that treasure!" said Prompto excitedly.

They walked to the building, Athenacia staying with her patient the entire time - who seemed to quite enjoy being flanked by both her and Iris. The physician watched as Noctis unlocked the door and stepped through, all of them following after her. The girl left her patient for only a moment to carefully observe her surroundings. This must be one of those tombs they were hunting, she could definitely feel a magical presence here, ancient and familiar. She wore a thoughtful look on her face while taking it all in. Her head snapped behind her as the light began to shine. Noctis had reached for his ancestor, which caused the dormant scepter lying there to light up. Athenacia watched in pure awe, shielding her eyes slightly while the weapon became transparent and then launched itself into his chest. Her mouth was slightly agape as more of these phantom weapons surrounded the Prince, other weapons he had gained long his journey. The power of Kings, just as Cor described to her as a child. They disappeared shortly after as if they had never been there in the first place. Truly remarkable.

As they walked back toward the tree cover of the thicket, Ignis managed to step on something that crunched like glass. Instantly he stopped a moment to look down, moving his right foot and frowning, seeing the cap of a needle and the broken fragments of one of Dr. Virum's syringes. Strange, he was sure he saw her place everything into a hazard bag in order to dispose of properly. Looking around, he spotted the damaged tree she had flown into at the hands of the beast. Curious. Keeping the frown on his face he continued on his journey, his eyes finding the back of said doctor with a whole new set of questions running through his mind.

...

Prompto appeared to be doing well thanks to the potions. They reached the entrance of the thicket much quicker given that there was no more threat. Their chocobos were waiting for them, grazing in the area not too far away. Athenacia watched like a hawk while Prompto got onto the back of his bird before mounting her own and then reached over to take his reins from his hand. No patient of hers was going to engage in foolish behaviour, not on her watch. Again they encountered no threats on the trek down. It was with relief that there was a nearby haven, and alhough it was still daytime they began to set up camp anyway. It would be easier for her to monitor Prompto and tend to the other injuries she had ignored. Athenacia dismounted, instructing Noctis to keep watch on his friend while she helped set up camp. The Prince was overly sullen since he came out of shock at this mornings activities. The girl knew the look well, having seen it plenty of times on the faces of other Glaives. She didn't comment on it, knowing that he wouldn't want to talk about it right now anyway.

Once everything was set up she brought her med bag to the first chair and shed it off of her back. Athenacia unstrapped the weapon as well, enabling her better mobility, opening up her bag and put on another set of latex gloves. The doctor began with Iris, who had the most minor of wounds since she stayed away from most of the fighting. Virum carefully pulled the gloves off of the girl's small hands, happy to see that the injuries hadn't worsened. There was really nothing to do for her so she was dismissed. Ignis was next, knowing that he would be fidgety until he could move. He removed his jacket, gloves and shirt and she could see contusions from where the beast had hit him and minor lacerations. The wounds applicable were and then he was sent his way. Gladiolus was next on her list. The Shield appeared to take the most damage but was handling it well, removing his shirt as she examined him. Multiple contusions, a few lacerations. One of the contusions almost indicated a fracture. Tender, as he grimaced while she prodded at his left ulna. But there was no fracture and that was always a good sign. She carefully cleaned up his wounds to prevent infection and administered a potion for good measure. Dr. Virum sent him away but not before he wiped the blood that had dried on her face and giving her a pointed look. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention to the Prince. His magic was already taking its course through him so there really wasn't much for her to do, however, noted his guilty look as he stole glances over at Prompto. Frowning, she chose not to comment on it at the present moment.

Athenacia breathed a sigh of relief once she was finished, collapsing onto the ground beside her bag. Carefully she removed her bands and gauntlet, placing them into the bag so that she knew where they were. She began to examine herself, wincing slightly here and there. Her sternum was a bit tender, that being where she had taken the biggest hit. Her back ached a bit as well and she was sure the effects of the potions were the only thing keeping her from crying out in pain. Luckily there was nothing too serious going on with her, everything she could quickly fix while alone during the night. Athenacia was very aware of the amber eyes watching her every movement but pointedly ignored them in order to continue to put distance between them. Distracting him from his duty was not allowed, even if they were just sitting at a haven. Closing her bag, a heavy wave of exhaustion coursed through her as she lied flat on the ground.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Gladiolus, who had come to sit in her former triage chair.

"I'm fine," she smiled up at him tiredly.

"You took quite a hit to."

"I have no concussion and if I was hemorrhaging I'd be dead by now."

He raised a brow, "I'll take your word for it I guess."

"I _am_ the doctor here."

"Why don't you go rest a bit?"

She shook her head, "I have to observe my patient overnight."

"We can keep an eye on Prompto, Doc."

"You don't know what to look for."

Gladio frowned, unhappy with her decision. Athenacia was overwhelming herself taking care of patients, falling back into her old habits. He also knew that she was going a little out of her way to ignore him after this morning. It was his mistake, not hers, she shouldn't feel responsible for it whatsoever but he had no way of communicating that to her. Instead, he was forced to find a way to break the barrier she had placed upon herself.

"At least let me clean up your face. There's still blood on it," he said finally.

Athenacia returned to his gaze briefly before nodding slowly, showing no intention of moving so he joined her on the ground. Gladiolus opened up her bag, looking through the contents to find what he needed before gently lifted her head so that it was in his lap. Carefully he pulled away any hair from her face, all the while she kept her eyes on him. With a ginger tough, he began to wipe up the dried blood that had trickled down the right side of her face, rubbing his thumb along her left cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into his hand a little so that he could gain better access on the other side. Finally, he came to the source of the bleed, just a small cut on her hairline above the temple. It wouldn't need stitching up but he cleaned it anyway. When he was finished he kept her face in his massive hands and she let her eyes flutter open as she turned her head back and looked up at him once more. How long had she slept last night? That purple eye was becoming more faint, lighter than he remembered. Pieces of the scab on her cheek were starting to flake off and he was absently rubbing the skin on her face with his thumb as her puffy, bloodshot eyes seemed to look through them in her exhaustion. He wanted her to know that she was also able to lean on him when she needed it.

The sound of Prompto vomiting had her up in an instant. Athenacia had her bag with her as she rushed to his side in order to monitor him, back to full doctor mode. Gladio sighed as he watched her, going back to sit in the chair. It was going to be a long night.

...

thanks, guys!


	44. Sad Realization

oh my goodness, happy 10,000 views! you guys rock!

...

The sun was retreating into the horizon, causing the sky to be splashed with pinks, oranges and blues. The crickets chirped their ancient song and the breeze blew in the cool night air. The fire hissed and popped as it burned, providing warmth and light in the area. Athenacia sat in a chair beside Prompto. Noctis was on his other side, still looking guilty about something. Anyone who took notice just ignored it. Iris and Ignis were also in chairs while Gladiolus opted to take the ground. They had finished their meal, cleaned up and really had nothing to do besides wait for the sun to come back up. They were talking about the day's events, and old memories they had shared together. Except for Athenacia, who stayed quiet and observed. The night air was filled with their laughter and teasing of each other. Iris had the look of pure happiness on her face, truly enjoying the time she got to spend with all of them. She too would be very sad when they parted ways in Caem.

Gladiolus was leaning against her legs on her left side. While she was trying to put distance between them he was attempting to reassure her that there was no need for that. She felt responsible for something he had initially started in the first place. He had just gotten her to drop her guard after the trauma she suffered. He did not want her to pull away from him again. Her walls were some of the toughest to break and he seemed to have trouble staying inside of them. Like she was afraid of something bad happening if she did let him in. So she fought against him, probably as a second nature. She was a very worthy opponent. Good thing he was incredibly stubborn. But she didn't want to deter him completely either. While keeping watch of Prompto and listening in on some of their fondest memories of growing up she had managed to slip her small fingers into the dark brown locks. She slowly caressed the top of his head, while having her fingers run through the hair gently. She could tell it was helping with whatever tension had built up inside of him since they were reunited. He was very good at keeping it to himself but she was better at seeing things that most people couldn't. She was sure that he would tell her on his own time what was going on. Just as she knew he trusted her to confide in him when she felt that she could. She was a healer at heart and wished to ease his pain in any way that she could. Her feelings for him only amplified that need.

As the night wore on the faithful trek to bed began. It started with Iris who vacated to her own tent first. Ignis was the next to leave, wanting a full nights rest given that he was going to be the first to wake up in the morning. Gladiolus was dozing against her legs still, not wanting to leave her touch just yet. Prompto was also dozing in his chair. Noctis still had his solemn look on his face as he stared into the dancing flames. She had almost a similar look. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to wake the others nor really knowing what to say anyway. It had been quite an eventful day. Gladiolus stopped dozing and fell into a deeper sleep, light snores coming from him. It gained her attention. She leaned forward, having a look at his peaceful face. She let the corners of her mouth twitch into a small smile, bringing her right forefinger to the bridge of his nose. She ran it down the length, all the way to the tip lightly and causing him to stir. She repeated her actions until finally, he came to swat her hand away. When that didn't work he finally opened his eyes, realizing what was going on. He met her calm gaze and she only jerked her head toward the tent lightly. He pushed his forehead against hers a moment, before getting up and going into the tent.

That only left the Prince. Athenacia rose from her seat as well, taking another round of Prompto's vitals with her tools. They were normal and he had managed to hold a conversation since his injury, so it was probably safe to let him sleep. Noctis watched her every movement, right until she was settled back in her seat. She returned her gaze to the dancing flames in front of her, feeling exhausted already. Her body hurt from all the activity today. Once he had gone she could heal herself properly. Maybe she could get a nap in the truck, that would be nice.

"How did you do it?" asked Noctis.

She looked over at him curiously. It seemed he was waiting for this moment the entire night. Prompto was passed out and everyone else had gone to bed. But only he remained, with that look of guilt he had been wearing since they left the thicket. She had wondered if he was going to say anything at all, was surprised that he managed it. She had no idea why he was choosing to have this conversation with her. It wasn't like the two of them were close at all. She enjoyed his company, was able to carry a conversation with him. But her troubled past had always led her to keep her distance from him.

"Do what?" she kept her voice light.

"How did you watch them die?"

She sighed, taking her gaze away. She leaned back in her seat, trying to think of the best way to answer his question. Images of the battlefield and lost souls came to her mind. The trying times of war, friends bloodied and beaten dying in her arms. The smell of decaying flesh and sounds of screams all around her. The red sky, daemon eyes and azure glow that overtook everything. She quickly pushed all that away, her gaze still hard as she stared into the flames. Flames that took everything away with their simple touch. Her fist tightened though she did not let him see it.

"I didn't handle it very well. I walked away, remember?" she spoke finally.

"But after a long time."

"True. Nothing can really prepare you for something like that. It never got easier. There just wasn't a choice. We always went in knowing we might not come back out. I have my limitations and sometimes that always forced me to come to terms with it."

She saw his face harden at her words. She was not helping the situation whatsoever but what did he really want from her? She was a coward mostly, never wanting to fight in the first place. She opted to run away whenever she got the chance. However, this wasn't something she could just up and leave from. She had to tell him the truth because if he didn't realize this then he may very well make a big mistake. She truly wished that he hadn't asked her about it. Ordinarily, she wouldn't talk about her past or anything to do with it but she felt she was left without a choice.

"If you weren't here... Prompto he..." he couldn't speak.

She understood immediately what he was saying. This was the closest he had gotten to losing someone in front of him. The reality she had spoken of weighed heavily on him for the first time. It was a sad realization. He was so preoccupied with the grief he carried around from losing his home. There was so much put on him all at the same time, she was truly impressed with how he was holding it together - even if it was just barely. She understood why King Regis did not want to burden his son with maintaining a wall against the Empire. He was simply too young, just a child. Of course, that was beside the point of being the Chosen King.

"Next time-"

"Stop," she commanded, "If you go into something thinking you'll fail then that's exactly what you'll do."

"I don't want anyone else to die."

"I wish I could say that they won't. I wish I had the power to stop it."

"So do I."

"But you do. That's why you're the Chosen."

He looked unhappy to hear that. They were silent again, both of them gazing at the dancing flames before them. She waited for him to speak again, knowing that this conversation wasn't over. She didn't know what she could do for him, not knowing exactly how to help him given she had no idea what he had been through. Until she had been dating Gladiolus for a while in the city she really had no idea where he was and how he got there. And it seemed as time went on she was just discovering more and more about him that was supposed to be a story.

"Why me?"

His question caused her to laugh without actually meaning to. He looked at her in alarm and she gave him an apologetic look, trying to stop her giggles. She wasn't sure she hadn't heard someone ask "Why me?" when they were faced with something they felt was impossible. As soon as he had asked she clearly saw in her head the child that was described to her by Gladiolus and the others. She caught a glimpse of the memories everyone besides her shared for herself.

"Why not you?" she replied with a smile still on her face.

"What does that mean?"

"You inspire people. You bring out the best in them without even trying. They gravitate toward you. They believe in you. I believe in you and I never even thought it was all real. Just a children's bedtime story."

He looked thoughtful at her words. She watched him as he tore his gaze from her, going back to the fire. She sighed internally, only being reminded of why she never did psychology. Flesh and bones were much easier.

"No one else should have to put themselves in danger for me," he said sullenly.

"Everyone knows the risks," she replied, "They made that choice themselves. You can't feel guilty because you never made them do it."

He sighed, looking even more upset than before. She turned her eyes toward her patient instead, monitoring him. She missed her nurses for things like this. She looked at the Prince, wishing there was a way for her to help him. He was just a child, he wasn't ready for the burden placed upon him. Without another word, he got up and went into the tent. She watched him go with her calm hazel stare, sighing at the reality of his situation and wishing she could do more for him.

...

The next morning Gladiolus woke up to both Prompto and Athenacia sleeping in their chairs. Ignis and Iris were already up getting breakfast ready. Noctis was still sleeping in his tent. The fire was burning down which meant that she really was up most of the night keeping watch over her patient. Her shoes were off, underneath the chair. Her hair was down, falling against her softly. Her chest rose and fell gently as her head was limp against the back of the chair, falling toward the left and allowing him a glimpse of the scar on her neck. He ran his eyes over it quickly before stretching and taking a peek at the morning sky. Everything seemed calm and crisp.

He looked over at the doctor once more, noting she was beginning to twitch. He recognized the signs, she was in the middle of one of her nightmares. Her face was now in distress but no one else seemed to take notice. He walked over there, nodding at his sister and Ignis as he passed by. Athenacia began to jerk her head this way and that, her eyes shut tightly. Gladiolus watched as she seemed to be in more pain the longer it went on. He reached for her right hand, holding the balled up fist gently. She felt abnormally hot, more than she usually did but she wasn't sweating. She took in quick shallow breaths, causing him to frown as he knelt down and took hold of her cheek. He shook her gently in an attempt to wake her. Her skin kept getting warmer and warmer, causing him to worry.

"Doc," he nudged her slightly.

She didn't respond, only began to shake as tears started to fall from her face. He wiped them away, keeping a firm grip on her arm while he again tried to rouse her from her nightmare. There was sweat forming on his hand where he was touching her skin.

"Doc, wake up," he said a little louder.

Her shaking became more violent as more tears streamed down her face. Her body temperature kept rising and he was forced to let go of her hand before it burned him. By now Ignis and Iris had taken notice of what was going on, looking over concerned. They didn't move, however, waiting for a signal from the Shield before they acted.

"Doc!" he shouted, taking hold of her shoulders gently and trying to jerk her out of sleep.

He couldn't hold onto her for long, grunting at the pain from the burn at her touch. Was she sick? Her entire body felt almost like it was going to burst into flames. She didn't show any signs of a fever, she wasn't even sweating. He didn't understand what was happening to her. This did not seem like a normal nightmare. He had no idea what he could do for her besides try and wake her up.

"Cia, wake up!" he tried again, desperately wishing to reach her.

She cried out once, not appearing to hear him. He was growling as he tried to stop her from falling out of her chair, pushing past the pain. All eyes were on them, except Prompto who was in a deep sleep and Noctis that remained in the tent. Gladiolus knew that Ignis was waiting at the ready for assistance if need be. Knew that the Adviser was studying this in order to act accordingly.

"Athenacia!" he yelled loudly, his voice echoing all around him.

She took in a sharp breath, opening her eyes in alarm. He was intent on her face, shaking his head slightly. For a moment it seemed like her eyes were more almond shaped and red. Must have been a trick of the light because he definitely only saw scared hazel eyes looked all around her. Tears poured out of them as she began to hyperventilate. He held her shoulders gently, trying to get her to focus. She was still shaking and her temperature had cooled down considerably. She was having trouble getting air into her lungs, her face pale. He moved once he saw the warning sign, taking hold of her hair and placing that hand on her back. His other hand took her right one for extra support.

She leaned over and vomited, bile spilling out of her mouth and onto the ground near her feet. Gladiolus took the hand from her back and held it up, stopping both Ignis and Iris from coming any closer to try to help. He dismissed them with his head, replacing his hand on her back and rubbing it gently up and down. He kept her hair from her face as she let go of another round, gripping his hand tightly while she wretched. She spit the last bit out, taking slower breaths now. She stayed hunched over, not quite sure if she was done yet. Gladiolus let go of her back in order to take a glass of water from Ignis. He nodded at the man before holding it in front of her face, silently offering it to her. She placed her lips on the edge of the cup and he leaned it back slowly, allowing her to take a small drink. She heaved, the water moving and more bile spilling from her mouth. This one wasn't nearly as big as the last, indicating that there was no more left after this.

Again, he held the water to her and this time she took it with her own free hand. She swished it around in her mouth before spitting it in her vomit pile, taking another drink. She handed him the cup and wiped her face clean. She frowned in disgust at the bile on her hand, holding it far from her face as she sat up a little. He met her gaze then, the realization of him being there finally. She hadn't released her grip on his hand and he patiently waited for her to be ready. She couldn't look at him long before her eyes were gone away in shame. He placed the cup down on the ground, helping her to her feet. She kept her eyes downcast as he led her away from the haven and toward the water. Once they reached the edge she released her grip upon him and submerged her dirty hand, kneeling down so that her legs were also wet. Gladiolus watched carefully as she cleaned up her face as well. He heard her sigh heavily, keeping her hands on her thighs as she distantly looked out in the sparkling water. He had never seen her like that before and it worried him that she only appeared to be getting worse. He recalled the words she had spoken to him at the haven in the thicket. Was there truly no way for her to recover from the horrors of war? Assuming that was what kept her awake at night.

"Doc..." he didn't really know what to say to her.

She rose from where she was knelt, shaking her hands and turning to face him. Her left eye was getting better, the purple even more faded and occupying less of her face. The scab on her cheek was flaking off. He couldn't see the wound from yesterday, tucked away in her hairline. He saw that her skin was red from the cold water, and she walked carefully out of it while shivering slightly. He enfolded her in his massive arms, her head resting against his bare chest near the bird. He rubbed her skin in an attempt to warm her up, a frown still on his face as he recalled how she had nearly burned him a few minutes earlier. She was always abnormally warm but during her nightmare... He had no idea how to help her, especially with the way she seemed to be keeping it all to herself. Didn't she realize that she didn't have to?

"I'm sorry," she whispered into him.

He held her tighter, "You didn't do anything," he told her gently.

"I almost puked on your feet," she pointed out.

He shrugged, "I don't care about that."

"You would if I actually hit you," she attempted to lighten up the mood.

"No," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

He released her, bringing his massive hands to rest on either side of her face. She looked up at him, and he could see that she was uneasy. It only caused him to frown again, wishing that she would let him help her with this. Sometimes it seemed she was more stubborn than he was. What was she so afraid of? Didn't she know by now that he wasn't going to hurt her? Why was she hiding?

"Doc, I hate seeing you like that," he said finally.

"Sorry," she dropped her gaze.

"No I," he grunted trying to form the words, "You need some help, you felt like you were literally on fire."

"Did I hurt you?" her attention snapped to him.

The fear on her face caught him off guard. Her breath was getting quicker, and he could feel her heart rate increase with the veins in her neck. He could see tears start to form in her eyes as she desperately waited for him to answer her question. She looked ready to collapse in anguish if he said the wrong thing. Why was she so scared? It was almost like she knew she could cause harm to someone with what happened. As if something like this had happened before. None of that even made sense.

"What? No, Doc, no one's hurt-" he began, confused

"Thank the Gods," she said with a huge sigh of relief.

"Why did you think-"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Hold on, what are-"

"- scare you. It's nothing I'm fine-"

"Slow down, I-"

"-just thought that maybe there some lasting damage-"

"Doc, wait a sec-"

"-wasn't sure if I'd have the right antidotes and-"

"I can't understand-"

"-definitely not the tools to treat unknown ailments-"

"Athenacia!" he shouted finally, stopping her in her tracks.

He had her full attention, the shock evident all over her face. He _never_ used her real name, not even the simplified "Cia". But it seemed that it was the only way to slow her down. She was tumbling words out faster than he could even react and all he wanted was for her to relax. He didn't even know what to say to her, too many things racing through his mind. He was just happy that she was okay. But he knew that she would be better if she had confided something in him, allowed herself to lean on him just as she made it very clear she was there for him. He sighed, rubbing his thumb along the scabbed cut on her cheek before letting his hands drop. He held her gaze as she waited for him to say something, anything. Because she was increasingly worried the longer he was silent. He sorted through his thoughts, trying to find the best way to form the words he wished to say. Unfortunately, he was not a master like Ignis. It was always hard when it came to her. He much preferred teasing her, that was simple.

"Listen Doc," he began, still unsure of himself.

He sighed, still keeping his gaze on her. He could see that she had tears forming in her eyes, that she was holding her breath in anticipation for him to speak. He wished he was better at communicating how he actually felt. He was good with people but not when it came to emotions. He was much better with actions.

"You're not alone. If you need help, let me help you. I want to..."

She shook her head sadly, looking down, "I'm not going to distract you from your job."

He frowned, "You're not a distraction," he said firmly. He took her chin with his hand and gently lifted it so that she was facing him, "It's you and me, remember?"

He watched the conflict going on behind her eyes. The walls he was desperately trying to hammer through were beginning to crack. She was having trouble letting them fall but he was getting there. He was far too stubborn to quit on them anytime soon, knowing that he could break them down completely. It was a slow process, one that he was fully willing to take on until the very end. What could have happened to make her so weary of allowing him into her life? Who had hurt her so badly that she couldn't fully repair herself? How was he supposed to make her realize that all of it was unnecessary? She wanted to let him in but for whatever reason, she was afraid to do so.

Finally, she just nodded once at him, despite hiding behind her own defences.

"You and me," she repeated lightly, a tear falling from her faded purple eye.

...

thanks, guys!


	45. Misdiagnosed

welcome back! thanks for my lovely review I love hearing your kind words! they truly brighten up my day!

...

The morning progressed a lot smoother once Gladiolus and Athenacia had returned from the river. She blanched at the sight of her own vomit pile, to which Ignis tasked Gladiolus to smooth away with water. He was happy to comply while the young doctor was forced into a chair in order to rest. It wasn't just the vomit that made her sick, it was the sight of a burn mark in the chair she was sleeping in. She was hoping that no one had taken notice of it, assuming it had happened sometime with the fire popping. She did not meet the stern gaze of Ignis, who was already suspicious of her in the first place. Instead, she just accepted the cool drink of honey and ginger for her nerves and kept her attention to her patient. Prompto was feeling much better. His concussion had taken a big turn in the right direction. When she had a moment, she put on a pair of latex gloves and started probing around. The swelling had gone down considerably and his conversation wasn't as delayed as yesterday. Okay so she cheated a little while he slept but no one really needed to know that. His vitals were normal and she took note of it all before she was again forced into a seat to try and relax.

Noctis had made his appearance as well, just as breakfast was ready. Athenacia observed that he looked much better than last night when they had spoken. She smiled briefly at him and he gave her a small nod before accepting a plate of food from Iris. The girl happily sat beside him in a chair. Gladiolus was the only one without a seat, a problem that he solved quite easily. He handed Athenacia his plate and she took it curiously, holding both his and hers in her hands. It was far too late for her to stop his actions when she realized what was happening. He lifted her easily out of her seat and then placed her on his lap once he took the chair from her. She gasped, her face turning that familiar shade of crimson at his actions, wondering how she miraculously hadn't managed to spill either of their breakfast. He took his plate from her with a grin.

"Thanks, Doc!"

She had no words, still in stunned silence at what just happened. Prompto was laughing at her red face, wasting no time in gathering his camera to capture the moment. It wasn't until far too late that she had snapped out of it and sighed. He was always getting her most embarrassing moments it seemed. Gladiolus kept that grin on his face, the other three in their own world of a conversation. But the morning would end and when it did the time to hit the road was upon them. Everything was cleaned, packed and ready to go in what seemed to be record time. Once everything was ready, Gladiolus took his spot in the driver's seat of her truck. She struggled to open the passenger door, groaning in frustration at its refusal to comply with her wishes. She glared at him as he began to laugh and refuse to offer to help her. Eventually, she gave up entirely and climbed into the bed with a huff. He opened the window in the back and she was able to hear him laughing at her. She kept her back to him and her arms crossed as she pointedly looked away.

"Come on, Doc, I'll help you," he said between laughs.

"I'm fine right here, thank you," she said curtly, keeping her gaze on the water and arms crossed.

The Regalia drove away, leaving the two of them where they were. She watched as it got further, wondering why he was still sitting here. He should have taken off after it by now. She was fine here in the bed of the truck.

"I'll open the door for you," he said again.

"I'm fine. You better get going or we'll get left behind," she replied.

"I'm not moving until you're up here."

"You don't need me in there."

"I'll get lonely."

"Then you should have gone in your fancy car."

"Come on, Doc, get up here."

"No thanks."

"Don't make me come back there," he warned.

She scoffed, "You wouldn't! We're falling behind."

"We'll be even further behind if you make me get out of this seat."

"How do you figure?"

"Because if I have to come back there I'm going to take my time getting you up here."

Her head snapped to meet his gaze. He was giving her that wolfish smile, and it made her feel heat on her cheeks. She kept her glare though, neither of them moving. The longer they stayed like this the further away the others would get. She also knew that he would make good on his promise, she just wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him to or not. There was no denying it was long overdue, she craved him. But her logic stopped her from giving in to her whims. She did not want the others coming back to check on what was taking them so long. Finally, he removed his gaze from her, opening the door and she grew scared.

"Okay, okay!" she said, stopping him in his tracks.

He smirked, closing the door as she moved to open the window as far as it could. She threw in her med bag first, then placed her sheathed weapon on the seat. Finally, she put her arms through the window, pulling herself in. When her upper body was in and she rolled to get her legs in she was startled by a swift swat on her left buttock.

"Gladio!" she seethed through her teeth as she moved to sit.

He only laughed at her, "Just thought I'd give you a hand."

She growled at him while he continued to laugh, starting the engine and taking off finally. She turned her gaze away from him again, feeling her face turn red at his actions. She kept her feet on the dash given that there was no room for her them on the ground. She pulled her weapon from her back and placed it on top of her med bag keeping her arms crossed even as the wind hit her face. She relaxed a little as the Regalia came into view, dropping her hands and leaning back in her seat. They were quiet during the drive, Athenacia shutting her eyes tightly. The sun was out and the skies were clear but the rays were hurting her head. She rubbed her sinuses above her eyes, wincing at the pain she felt. She decided to lie down and bury her face away in her arms. She felt Gladiolus' hand come to rest on her shoulder. She moved it so that it would help block out the light from her eyes, keeping her hand on top of his while he drove. That seemed to alleviate the pain and she internally sighed with content. She was dozing not long after that, keeping herself conscious but letting her eyes rest in order to ease her pain.

As the time passed she started to feel nauseous. There seemed to be a pulsing wave of dizziness coming from just behind her right ear. She winced, sneaking her fingers underneath Gladiolus' massive hand and rubbing behind the source. It calmed her down a bit but she felt herself have a heat flash, trying to remember something important about that spot. Another wave of nausea hit her and she felt sweat coat her entire body. She felt extremely light headed as the pulsing seemed to only get worse. The pain in her sinuses was returning, her face in distress as what she was feeling.

"Doc, you're really warm, you okay?" asked Gladiolus.

He removed his hand, which was almost drenched in her sweat. He looked down briefly at her, noting how she covered her face at the light. It wasn't like this morning, she felt more feverish now like she had caught a cold. He waited for her to answer as she remained still.

"I think I just need some air," she said finally in a light voice.

He nodded, "I'll take care of it."

She heard him honk the horn, probably to get the attention of the others. She felt him begin to decelerate, pulling over off the road. She had no idea where they were but once the engine was off she slowly peeled her hands back from her face. The sun rays were still hurting her sinuses but lack of movement helped her nausea and dizziness. She slowly got up, reaching for the door handle in order to get out. The door wouldn't budge. She sighed in exasperation, hearing Gladiolus vacate his seat. She wasn't going to waste time having him open the door for her, she instead got out on his side. He stood, not touching her but ready to steady her if need be. She caught the curious glance of Ignis while Iris, Prompto and Noctis were looking over the railing at the ocean. Athenacia carefully made her way over there, breathing in the fresh air and feeling her nausea subside. Gladiolus stayed close to her and she wished Ignis would stop staring at her. She couldn't help but feel he was mistrusting of her. He had every right to be but not for the reasons he was probably conjuring up in his mind.

"Are you ill?" asked the bespectacled man finally.

"No, I think I misdiagnosed," she lied quickly, "My symptoms are that of a mild concussion."

"How did you miss that?" asked Gladiolus.

"Carelessness. I was so focused on Prompto I wasn't really giving myself much thought beyond my obvious physical wounds."

It was sound reasoning and convinced Gladiolus. Ignis, however, seemed suspicious still but chose not to comment on the matter. She was going to have to confront him at some point. She wasn't really worried about him figuring out that she was some kind of monster but the Imperial spy theory was still at large. Though the fate of Athenacia Virum hadn't actually been revealed into the media, she figured that some people might have blamed her for what happened in the Crown City. She didn't care, however, because she still had Cor and no one would openly defy him.

"Sorry, I just need a minute," she said, hating that she was holding them up.

"Take all the time you need," replied Ignis.

She smiled at him before he turned his attention elsewhere. She was left with Gladiolus, looking out at the sea. She slumped down to her knees, trying to calm down her panic attack. The pulsing behind her right ear had ceased for now and her nerves were getting better. There were other people enjoying the view. Two off to her right and two on the left. She leaned her forehead on her hands, that were still grasping the railing. Gladiolus was a tower over her, hovering protectively despite no danger around them. Her body temperature was lowering, she no longer felt coated in any sweat. The breeze rustled her hair on her back. She hadn't bothered to put it up this morning and her bangs were stuck to her forehead from her sweat just now. Her skin cooled down, forming goosebumps all along her bare arms. She took in a large breath, the nausea finally going away. Her ears perked up when she heard the men beside her talking.

"Heard about the Imperial base?"

"Yeah, some Lucians went in and raised hell!"

"They raised hell alright! Put the base commander in the hospital."

"I heard that was Athenacia Virum."

"The Imperial spy?"

"Yeah, that one. After she brought down Insomnia she ran back to her masters. The Lucians caught up with her but she turned on her own men to try and keep up her cover."

Athenacia's grip on the railing tightened. She had no idea it was this bad, that the rumours about her had come this far. So she was blamed for the complete fall of the city, she had thought that maybe it would have died down by now. Or that she would have been kept out of other mouths. Where did they even get the idea that she was anywhere near that base anyway?

"What does she even want?"

"The downfall of the royal family. The Prince is alive somewhere and still her target."

"The Immortal is stupid to trust her."

"One day that bitch will get whats coming to her."

"Wish it were someday soon."

She kept an angry frown on her face. Absently she moved her hair so that it was hiding the identifying scar on her neck. Gladiolus lifted her from her knees gently, keeping an arm around her shoulders while she tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Let's get out of here," he said in disgust.

She didn't respond but allowed him to lead her back towards her truck.

...

The drive toward Caem continued, Athenacia still feeling sick to her stomach. But not the same way as before, now she was just sick knowing she was the scapegoat of the Lucians. She fingered the scab on her left cheek, the one that had started to peel away in some places. The one she had gotten from Caligo after saving a crowd of Lucians from his wrath. She couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of the monster she truly was it seemed. No one even knew what she looked like, they were just making it up as they went along. She had her legs resting on the dash again, slouching in her seat as she kept her gaze on the ocean. She couldn't even enjoy the calm beauty of it after what happened earlier. She felt Gladiolus take her hand away from her face, keeping it in his own. She could feel his stare at her but she didn't acknowledge him. The words of those men were running through her mind.

"Doc," he called to her gently.

She ignored him, not wanting any of his sympathies. She hated that she even let any of this get to her. She was better than this and she knew it.

"Hey," he squeezed her hand slightly.

"What?" she replied, a little coldly without meaning to.

"You can't-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she cut him off, taking her hand back.

Gladiolus frowned, glancing at her briefly. She crossed her arms over her chest with that same scowl on her face staring out the window. It was a shame such a beautiful sight was being wasted with hurt feelings. He wished there was something he could do for her. Back in the Crown City, it was a lot easier to distract her from those kinds of people. But things were a lot different now. Not only were they not in the City but she was being blamed for the treaty going awry. A treaty that she wasn't anywhere near, a life that she walked away from after the first time. Back in the city, she could live as normal a life as possible and her walls crumbled a lot easier. Now they were back up in full force. It seemed that once he had managed to break through they just rebuilt themselves and stronger than before. It was certainly a challenge to keep at them. But he wouldn't quit.

"No one that matters believes that," said Gladiolus.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," she repeated curtly.

"I just wanna make sure you know that."

She looked over at him, the scowl fading from her face. He had his eyes trained on the road, his face mostly neutral. She looked away with guilt, internally sighing at her own behaviour. She relaxed her defences, knowing it would be foolish to fight the very person that was on her side. The day was growing later and she could see a large lighthouse start to come into view. It was Caem, meaning their journey together was ending. All the hardened feelings she had dropped with that realization. Last time they parted ways it didn't end well. She didn't want that to happen again this time. Now more than ever she wanted to be close to him.

She shifted over to where he was, sneaking her hand into his own and leaning her head on his shoulder. She kept her eyes distant as they once again found the lighthouse. A wave of sadness burst through her, as she squeezed his hand tighter. After all the time since the fall of the city and all the isolation she put herself in she was happy that Cor forced her on this journey. That she was able to spend the time with Gladiolus, restoring the hurt feelings and fixing the issues in their universe. She watched as the Regalia began to slow down, the brake lights shining back at them. Gladiolus followed suit, pulling over just as they finished crossing the bridge. She released his hand to allow him to turn off the engine, opening the door and stepping out. She followed on his side, curious as to why they were stopping but not complaining given how close they were to the lighthouse. She walked to the front of the truck, leaning against the hood as she waited patiently for their next move.

"What's up?" asked Gladiolus.

"I want a better view of the ocean!" said Iris excitedly.

"It is going to be dark soon, finding shelter would be the best course of action," mused Ignis.

"Camping again?" groaned Noctis.

"You got a problem with camping?" challenged Gladiolus.

Athenacia smiled. Obviously, this was a very frequent discussion on their journey. Noctis opted to not engage, which may have been smart on his part. Regardless, settling down for the night was the decision. She didn't mind, wanting to spend more time with them, given that they were basically a hop and skip away from their destination. She grabbed her med bag and weapon, purposely avoiding the passenger door of the truck. She was sure it wouldn't open for her anyway and she really wasn't interested in frustrating herself for no reason. She followed them down the stairs, Iris getting excited once they made their way toward the shore. Athenacia stopped a moment, as the sun was getting lower to the horizon. The sky wasn't orange yet but it would start soon. She caught a peaceful view of the water finally and then looked on toward the lighthouse solemnly. She gave a sad smile, her earlier feelings of sorrow returning at the inevitable separation she would face once they arrived. She felt an arm around her shoulders and looked up to see Gladiolus standing next to her. She saw that the others were walking away, Iris along the shore with Noctis and Prompto. She allowed the large man beside her to lead her away, still keeping his arm around her.

It turned out there was a haven right near the waterfront. On top of that, the Prince had the perfect place to catch them some dinner. Iris and Prompto were happily enjoying watching him fish, something the young doctor did not understand at all. But she helped set up camp, just as the sun was starting to turn the sky a vibrant orange. Once she was finished, Ignis busied himself with getting dinner ready. Gladiolus had a fire going and that's when she decided to take off her boots. She ran her fingers over her shin, the scab from the drill hole starting to flake away like her other lacerations.

She rose from her seat, having a look at the water. She smiled at the young ones fishing, taking in all the sights before her. She wished to store them in memory, not wanting to lose this feeling as the lighthouse seemed to loom over her. She sighed, having a look down the coast. She hopped down from the haven, walking toward the shore and letting the water hit her feet. The sun was just above the waterline, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She began to walk away, engrossed in her thoughts as the jagged, rocky ground beneath the water forced her to keep her balance. She thought about Caligo and where he would be once he healed. She thought about Ardyn, the Imperial Chancellor that had chased her around the country. Their last meeting had left her nothing but confused about her own origins. She couldn't trust that man at all, anything he said. But she wanted to know his truth, wanted to know what about her was so special to them. More than ever, she wished to meet her mother. Her hand absently went to her neck, the missing necklace there. She sighed again, wishing that Cor were here so she could speak with him. He had to know what was going on and had to know something more than he was telling her.

She screamed when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She was met with the smiling face of Gladiolus, who firmly had an arm around her shoulders while holding her legs up at the knees. She relaxed, letting his warm feeling spread through her body, remembering the last time he had held her like this. Well, she tried not to get further into that night, but the start of it was alright. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss, wishing that their time together could be extended somehow. She leaned her head against him, her forehead just under his jaw as she breathed in his familiar scent.

"I'm sorry," she nearly whispered.

"You apologize too much," he scoffed.

She smiled, "I'm not going to accept critique from you."

He laughed, "Much better, Doc."

Her smile grew, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"You looked lonely."

"I assure you I was not lonely."

"You don't have to lie to me Doc, I know you get lonely without me."

She laughed, "The ego it just never fades, does it?"

"What would you do without it?"

"Live peacefully I think," she smirked.

"Watch it, or you'll end up in the ocean."

"Sounds like a better time than entertaining your ego."

He shrugged, "You're the boss," he began to walk deeper into the water.

"What?!" her eyes widened, moving to look at him, "No! Gladio, I was kidding!"

"Sounded pretty serious to me, Doc," he grinned at her.

"Honestly, I'm not interested!"

"I gotta make you wet one way or another."

She sputtered as her face turned a very dark shade of crimson. He only laughed at her as they were up to his knees in the water. She held onto him tighter, not wanting to go in. He kept the grin on his face, his hand around her shoulders dropping so that he could dig his fingers into the sensitive flesh at her ribs. Her resolve was much higher than the last time he had gotten her to detach from him. But he still won in the end, struggling as she desperately tried to take control of herself.

"Gladio! No!" she shouted once he had finally succeeded.

Her body plunged into the water with a huge splash. He kept the grin on his face, waiting for her to emerge so he could see her disgruntled look. The sun was low enough that he couldn't see her through the surface of the water and she was taking her time to get back up. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the waves were growing calmer as the time passed and there was still no sign of her. He took a step forward, hoping to get a better idea of if she might have hit herself. He was sure he was far enough in that rocks wouldn't have affected her. But something small jutted into the back of his knees. It was quick and he had no choice but to fall into the water as well, taken completely by surprise. He surfaced quickly, seeing Athenacia swimming to shore as she laughed at him. She wasn't getting away with that. He easily caught up to her, grinning at the squeal she released when he grabbed her ankle. He pulled her body toward his, letting his knees touch the jagged rocks to steady himself. She was still struggling. He managed to wrap his arms around her, holding her wrists as they crisscrossed against her chest. He held her tightly to him while she was still giggling.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

She only laughed harder, "I'm a doctor, Gladio, I know all the weak spots."

"You'll have to show me someday."

"After what you just did? You'll be lucky if you get to see me doctor at all."

"See you doctor? Glad that education of yours is working."

She giggled again, "Just trying to dumb it down for you to understand."

He brought his lips to her neck, capturing the flesh there, "Don't make me punish you," he said in a low and very husky tone.

The excitement within her jolted awake. She wanted nothing more than for him to do just that. But she did not make the same mistake twice. They were in a very similar situation back in the Malmalan Thicket. They had been gone long enough, someone would come looking. The sun had almost completely gone down, they were best not sitting around in the dark anyway and she was unarmed. No, the logic knew best, she wouldn't let herself get caught up in her own selfish desires. No matter how hard it was to fight them off. She turned to face him, tasting him while she could. She could feel one of his hands leave her wrist and slowly work its way down toward her abdomen, pulling her closer against his body. He was making it so difficult. She allowed him to continue, pushing herself into him it seemed as his other hand released its grip and found one of her breasts. The tiniest moan escaped her as his hand was dangerously close to her pant line. When he released her from their kiss he stared at her a moment, taking her in and remembering that dreamy look. And then he pushed back into the water with a grin.

He was laughing as he rose to his feet, walking away from her. He turned once he heard her growl, only laughing harder at her. She looked extremely displeased with what had just happened, finding her own feet and attempting to stamp her away from him. The actions only caused him to continue to roar, as he gave her left buttock a firm smack on her way by. She growled again while trying to swat away his hand as she passed by, wishing to get as far away from him as possible.

"Hey Doc," he called after her once his fit of laughter subsided.

"What?" she turned to look at him with her arms crossed.

He walked up to her, keeping that same grin on his face. She didn't falter her glare, truly upset with letting him get to her in the first place. He bent down so that his mouth was close to her ear, the scar on her neck reflecting into his peripherals. He saw the goosebumps start to form on her neck as his breath touched her.

"Told you I'd make you wet," he smirked.

He roared with laughter again as he pulled away. Though the sun had gone down he knew that her face was extremely red as she sputtered in anger and embarrassment to regain her composure. Finally, she growled again, her fists clenched at her side as she looked at him.

"Y-you wish!" she said in a huff, walking away from him.

He could only laugh harder at her as he followed her back toward the haven. Along the way, he only put himself further into trouble by stealing handfuls of either of her buttocks. He felt it was all worth it, however, thoroughly enjoying her reactions to his teasing. Because even if she was glaring at him, he still saw that light in her eyes that slowly began to burn brighter the more he was around her.

...

thanks, guys!


	46. The Next Step

thanks for being here!

...

Gladiolus and Athenacia returned to the haven just in time for dinner to be finished. As they arrived, Gladiolus kindly offered her his seat but she refused, going all the way on the other end to sit on the ground near Iris. He only grinned at her while she pointedly ignored him during their meal. No one bothered to ask them why they were soaked. Her sour face and Gladiolus' pride seemed to tell them all they needed to know. Instead, she engaged in conversation with the younger Amicitia, starting to think she was dating the wrong one. She was extremely aware of his eyes on them the entire time. Iris was purposely sat beside Noctis. Athenacia was again engrossed in a conversation about them growing up in the Citadel together. She enjoyed hearing about how they were brought up, understanding how close they were with every tale she was told. But they were interested in her as well. In how Cor had raised a child without anyone really knowing about her. Because to her he was just Cor but to them, he was a legend, so fixated on his own duty that there was never time for a family. Once she had started, they were all listening to her speak.

"It wasn't like a family dynamic," she explained, "I lived there but I only really saw him during training. He was a very busy man."

"But he read to you before bed?" asked Prompto with a laugh.

"Yeah, when I was younger. That kind of stopped after he put a weapon in my hand."

"He's never really focused on just one person before," said Noctis.

"I was a bit special. While I was still living in the orphanage there was this really sick baby. I wasn't very old but they couldn't figure out what was wrong and the child was going to die. But I could see the magic ailment. Once the staff told Cor that's when he seemed to take an interest in me."

"You saw a magic ailment?" inquired Ignis.

She nodded, "Yeah. That's sort of my specialty, why I became a medic. I kept a lot of people alive because I could see the magic disruption beyond their physical wounds. Most of it was burns, easy to treat but sometimes I lost patients."

"That's kind of cool," said Iris.

She smiled, "I suppose. I've always been able to do it."

The conversation shifted after that, moving onto Cor's training with them. Prompto had a crash course before he had left the city and Athenacia was impressed that he had passed. It seemed strange, that they all had a connection with this man and he had isolated her from them. For good reason, she was a Glaive with nothing to do with Crownsguard. But still, she was shocked she hadn't run into them once given their involvement at the Citadel. She wondered if there was a specific reason for it, or if maybe that's just how things went.

The fire continued to burn and dinner was long since gone. The sound of their laughter and the waves crashing onto the coast was all that was heard in this small haven. Athenacia was finally dry after sitting so close to the flames and feeling warm. She should have gotten a change of clothes while she could but at least it wasn't too cold down here. She was still mostly avoiding Gladiolus, catching his looks toward her. He seemed to enjoy watching her interact with his sister and the Prince. She wondered if maybe he was looking for any signs of her earlier discontent. She held a small, sad smile as they began to speak of Altissia. That was where they would part ways and it still made her upset to be away from them. But she would not hinder their cause and she couldn't travel with them. She had unfinished business here first. They had to go meet Lady Lunafreya in Altissia and gain yet another blessing of a god. That woman sure did move fast. Athenacia probably would have been there with her had she not left in the middle of the night. Though, the young doctor would have done the same thing had she the opportunity.

"The tides will turn once we get the Ring," said Gladiolus.

"The Ring?" asked Athenacia confused.

"The Ring of Lucii," supplied Ignis, "Passed down the royal line, a means to summon the old Kings and Queens of Lucis. They judge who is worthy of their power."

"The Oracle has been holding onto it this entire time," said Prompto in awe.

"She means to pass it onto Noct, him being the heir."

Athenacia had a thoughtful frown, "So if they judge who is worthy, it means that anyone could wear it."

"Certainly, though there aren't any alive to tell the tale."

"No right, I get that. But potentially someone with no ill intentions could put it on without being Caelum and still be granted the power should the old rulers deem them worthy? They could utilize the Power of Kings?"

Noctis looked over at Ignis curiously. The Adviser's face was thoughtful as her words swam through his head. No one spoke, the question hanging in the air. No one had really thought about it given that the Ring had never before left Insomnia. Now there seemed to be a whole new set of rules to consider, one that they had never even thought of before. Athenacia kept her gaze on him, needing this answer.

"It's not impossible," he said tentatively, "Though I daresay I cannot perceive a likely situation while the Oracle holds it."

"So that's how he did it," replied Athenacia to herself, her eyes going toward the fire.

"What are you talking about, Doc?" asked Gladiolus.

She looked up at him, her mouth opening and ready to reply only to be stopped. They were all looking at her, waiting for her to elaborate. She frowned in thought, not sure exactly how to begin. She never told them what happened and they never really asked. She didn't want to bring it up, knowing how hard it was for them to see the aftermath of the attack. She had no idea how long Iris was in the city but even she didn't speak of it if she could avoid it. Heaving a sigh Athenacia knew that eventually, they would want to know. And given how intent they were on her at the moment, now was probably the best time.

"The day the city fell, I was in the hospital, working. After Tash had died at my carelessness, I went to find Cor. He was on his way inside the Citadel but I stopped him from going," she looked at Noctis, directly into his eyes, "I wasn't kidding. The wall fell, the crystal was taken and they reigned hell on us the second they could. They fell from the sky without stopping and I'm lucky to be alive. But while I was fighting with Cor to get out I lost the use of magic. We both knew what that meant..." she didn't leave his gaze, knowing that he wanted to finally hear first hand what happened to his home, "I was separated from Cor, fighting my way around. I ran into the Oracle. She was with Nyx-"

"Nyx Ulric?" interjected Noctis.

She nodded, "Yeah. He was supposed to get her out of the city. But Libertus was also there and he took care of that. Nyx was fighting Drautos-"

"Titus Drautos?" asked Ignis incredulously.

"Yeah he..." she stopped, observing their confused faces, "You don't know..."

"Know what?" asked Gladiolus.

"Cor never told you?" she looked back at the Prince incredulously.

"Told me what?" asked Noctis confused.

"About the mole."

"Mole?" asked Prompto.

"The day before the ceremony, I performed an autopsy on a Glaive, Crowe Altius. I discovered that she had been killed and left for dead by another Glaive by the name of Luche. That only told me that there was a mole within the system. She was killed because she was on her way to escort Lady Lunafreya to Altissia to meet you," her voice was hard, her fist balling in her lap as she glared into the fire.

The images came to her mind. Of Crowe's lifeless face contorted in agony. The smell of fresh trash about her. The residue she had found on the internal organs. A tear rolled down her cheek. She never had the time to mourn her loss. She felt a small hand on her shoulder, knowing it was Iris that was behind her.

"I'm sorry," said the young girl.

"She was my friend and she was killed by her own people," said Athenacia in that menacing tone.

"Apologies, but I'm failing to see the relation with Drautos," said Ignis.

"Titus Drautos was the mole. He's General Glauca."

The look on Prince's face made her heart wretch. She wished she wasn't the one that relayed this information. She figured that Cor would have told them what happened. There was really no reason not to. But the Immortal didn't bother and she felt guilty. Because it was likely that he was so focused on her that he was rushing them away so he could start his hunt.

"He killed my father," said Noctis in a very low and dangerous voice.

"He's dead," replied Athenacia in a much similar tone, "Nyx killed him with your own power."

She didn't falter her gaze, wishing she knew what was going through his mind.

"Good," he said finally.

"He was able to use the ring?" asked Ignis.

"For a time. It cost him his life," replied Athenacia, "He was also my friend. They all were, even the ones that turned."

"You were from the same place," said Gladiolus.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"Galahdans. You were both from Galahd."

She blinked, not understanding him at first, "Right, yeah," she shook her head, "Sorry, I... haven't really had the time to reflect on it all."

"None of us have," said Prompto.

"How were you able to escape?" asked Ignis.

He had that suspicious look to him as he regarded her.

"I don't really remember. There was so much going on after I parted ways with everyone," she replied, putting her gaze into the dancing flames.

He was still unconvinced, "But you remained mobile," he stated.

She nodded, "It's like I told Iris, I crossed swords with someone I had no business fighting. I don't know who he was or what he wants but I wasn't about to bring danger around everyone else," her voice hardened as she shifted her gaze toward him.

If he had something to say he should have just said it. There was no need for this dancing around like she was too stupid to know he was on to her about something. She didn't have to tell him anything, had no reason to justify her secrets. She was sure he was keeping his suspicions to himself lest others would start to question her about it. She tore her eyes away and back to the flames. No one spoke for a time, the note in the air heavy with grief and deep thoughts. But eventually, Prompto brought them out of their negative reverie. Bless him.

The boys eventually fell into the whims of their phone game. Athenacia had no idea what it was nor did she really care to find out. Instead, she looked through pictures with Iris. The young doctor had absolutely no idea how he managed to gather them all, especially during the fighting. She was thankful he managed to get mostly her good side, hating that purple eye, despite that it was fading. She smiled a little as she observed them. There was one of her with all her chains out back in the thicket. Her arms were across her abdomen, her head down with her eyes closed. He had managed to capture it while she was still in mid-air but right before she touched the ground. She came across another one, where she was sat on Gladiolus' lap. Her face was red as she was looking at her hands and he had that usual grin he wore while teasing her. Another picture where she was sitting in a seat and he was leaning against her legs. Her hand was on top of his head, buried in his hair while they both dozed.

The last one she observed she spent the most time on. It was from earlier today on their way to this very haven. She was staring into the distance of the ocean, and he had just come to lay his arm around her. But what struck her was the way he was looking down at her. It wasn't that grin he wore while teasing her, it was something else. It made her heart flutter and her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't say she had ever seen someone look at her like that and her hazel eyes left the screen to seek him out. He had a smile on his face while he played his game. But he did meet her gaze, winking at her before going back to his phone. She bit her lip in that usual nervous manner, feeling the heat on her cheeks and a warm feeling spread through her body as she once again looked at the picture.

...

The morning came too quickly for Athenacia. She hadn't slept in the tent, waking up far too frequently throughout the night. She knew that today they would reach Caem and the journey together would be over. The morning was crisp and the air was still as the water carefully flowed along, ignoring her thoughts. She was sat at the end of the small dock, her feet in the water. She was the only one awake, watching the stars begin to fade and the sky start to lighten up. The lighthouse was looming over her it seemed as she was easily able to see it up on the cliff. She turned her head once she felt footsteps behind her. She was met with Gladiolus, shirtless and sandy eyed. She gave him a small smile before turning her gaze back to the calm water. She moved over so that he was able to sit next to her, his own feet dipping into the water as well. He put an arm around her waist, keeping his right hand on her thigh but not moving it. She leaned into him, wishing to enjoy as much of his company as possible. He was tense, which as unusual for him. He was also up extremely early, which could only tell her one thing.

"Still having that dream?" she asked lightly.

"Yeah. But not for long," he answered.

"You figured it out?"

"Think so. We'll find out soon."

She looked up at him, trying to know what he was thinking. She wouldn't pester him for the information because he never did that to her. His face was distant, his thoughts plaguing him as he looked out into the ocean. She brought her lips to him, planting a gentle kiss under his jaw where his neck met with the bone. The coarse hair prickled her lips but she didn't mind in the slightest. He met her gaze and she felt that same flutter in her heart from the previous night. The way he was looking at her seemed much more intense now that she could see it for herself. He pulled her closer and she kissed him once more.

The rest of the morning was quiet. They broke down their camp with minimal words as they walked back toward where the vehicles were parked. It seemed that none of them wished to end the journey just yet but there was no choice. They had to move forward, they had taken long enough to get here in the first place. So they moved but at a slower pace it seemed. Once everything was packed away, Athenacia got into her truck from the driver's side. Gladiolus took the driver seat and began to follow the Regalia once again. She sat against him, keeping her small hand in his own and her head against his shoulder. They entered a tunnel almost immediately, unable to see how much closer they were getting. She squinted when they were back out into the sunlight, a small pulsing beginning from behind her right ear. She rubbed it absently, her heart dropping when she saw how much closer the lighthouse was. She knew that once they crossed the bridge then that would be it. And it seemed that was happening far too fast. She internally sighed as they came off the bridge and began to slow down. It was finally over and too soon.

She saw the big truck used from Hammerhead, knowing the logo well. Gladiolus pulled up beside it, staying a fair distance from the Regalia as he parked. She released his hand as he turned off the engine looking over at her and offering a sad smile. He knew as well that this was where they would part ways. He handed her the keys, opening the door and stepping out. She followed him, grabbing her two bags and her weapon to bring with her where she would be staying. She fell in step with the Shield as they began their ascent toward the massive lighthouse. If anything, she was sure the view up there would be spectacular. Cindy, the young girl that Athenacia had bought the truck from was waiting for them about halfway there. She had a smile on her face despite the dirt there and happily greeting them with a compliment to the Regalia.

Immediately Athenacia noticed the look of enamour take over Prompto's face. It made her smile as they followed her up toward the lighthouse. She listened as they spoke of the boat that was in dire need of repair. It seemed they wouldn't be setting sail for Altissia just yet and part of her was a little happy about it. But it was decided that the boys would leave to find the last piece of the puzzle, Mythril. Where they were going to get it was unheard of just yet but at least Athenacia could spend some more time with them before they would go. They were still walking toward the lighthouse but then detoured to the right. Athenacia could see a house sitting there, big enough for refugees that had come from Lestallum. She saw off to the left a garden started and people wandering around. So this was where she was going to stay until she met up with Cor. Until she could take the next step forward in her own journey. At least there would be work to keep her busy.

"TIA!"

Athenacia's attention snapped toward the source of the noise. Her eyes softened at the sight before her. A very excited Talcott was running as fast as he could from the house toward her. She tossed her weapon and bags aside, dropping to her knees gently. Talcott was closing in on her and she kept her eyes on him, ready. When he finally was close enough he jumped at her, throwing his little arms around her neck. She was waiting for it, enfolding him in her arms and falling backward with a dramatic grunt. She held him tightly once her back hit the ground, rolling down the hill a few feet before ending up on her back again. She was almost a starfish while the boy giggled at her, sitting up over her. She kept her eyes closed and her head off to the side.

"Get up, Tia," said Talcott between laughs, shaking her slightly.

"I can't I'm dead," she replied, opening one eye and then closing it again.

"What?"

"I'm dead, I can't get up."

"No you're not," he continued to giggle at her.

"I am too!" she looked at him sharply.

"How?"

"I was slain, by the mighty Talcott!" she held the back of her wrist to her forehead in a dramatic pose

He laughed harder at her, "But you can't be dead!"

"Oh? And why not?" she dropped her arm.

"Because dead people can't talk!" he insisted.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked him seriously.

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because you told me!"

"What? I did not!"

"You did!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you taught me that Tia!"

She smiled warmly at him as he continued to giggle at her. Gladiolus observed them from where he stood. Her bags and weapon were at his feet and she was still on the ground while Talcott was sitting over her, pushing her to get up from where she was. The Shield couldn't see any of the grief she carried around with her. He saw a woman that was untainted by anything she had experienced, that had light in her hazel eyes shining like it never had before. Almost as if it had never faded in the first place. He felt something as he watched her, something he wasn't sure he could identify. It only grew stronger the more he fixated on it. He couldn't help but smile as he continued to observe them.

"You have to see what I did!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"What did you do?" she asked, her eyes widening in anticipation.

"No, you have to come see!"

"I do?!"

"Yes! Get up Tia!"

"Okay hurry though because I'm about to lose my mind!"

"You have to get up first!" he giggled at her.

She groaned, "I forgot. Quick, before I lose my mind completely!"

Talcott continued to laugh again, moving off of her. She moved to sit up and he grabbed her hand, pulling her arm eagerly. She used her free hand to get to her feet and scurried with him passed the others and into the house in the distance. Gladiolus watched them go, keeping that same smile on his face. He reached down and picked up her things, walking towards the house with the rest of them. Cindy had left them beforehand, deciding it was best to get back to the garage.

They came up to the front door, Gladiolus putting down Athenacia's things near the side of the house where Iris was waiting for them. He looked around, satisfied with what he was seeing. They would be safe here, especially with the few Crownsguard that were walking around. He wouldn't need to worry as much when he left to take care of his business. It would be better once they got everything all up and running as well but at least now they had a doctor on sight that could see to their needs. He brought his gaze to the open door, seeing Athenacia step through it. She had a smile on her face, that same light in her eyes still. Until she caught sight of all of them. He knew that she didn't want them to leave but she would never voice her thoughts like that. She walked down the steps, joining them while they spoke with Iris. She stood beside the young woman, in between her and her brother. She waited patiently for them to finish, knowing they would want to hear what Talcott had told her.

"Jared's notebook said Mythril was up north in a lake," said Iris finally.

"That's the Vesperpool," said Athenacia, "The ruins there will have what you're looking for. They're impressive, I've seen the outside of it before. The lady in there," she gestured her head toward the house, "Monica? She said it was under Imperial watch so getting in might not be easy."

"You'll want to be prepared before you go," said Iris.

"Yeah, just give us a second," said Gladiolus, looking over at his sister.

She nodded, walking into the house. Athenacia took a step back, noticing her things over near the house. She walked toward it, trying to give him the space that he needed. She grabbed the bags and her weapon, walking back into the house after Iris. She placed them off into the corner, not really having any space for herself. Actually, it dawned on her that she would be very awkward once Gladiolus and the others left. She didn't know anyone here and many refugees knew her to be the traitor that brought down the City. She pushed those thoughts from her head, walking back outside.

"Do your thing. Not like we could stop you anyway," she heard Noctis speak.

"You know me too well," said Gladiolus smiling.

"You're leaving," stated Athenacia from the door.

Gladiolus found her gaze. He barely took notice of Noctis and the others vacating, giving them their moment now. She walked down the steps and came to stand in front of him, looking up into his eyes. He could see that she was upset but understood. She was the only one who knew that there was something bothering him and that he planned on taking care of it.

"Don't worry, Doc, I won't be gone long," he grinned at her.

She smiled, "Who's worried?"

He was about to say something, but Talcott had burst out the door and ran towards her again. He watched that light return to her eyes while she regarded him, that feeling taking over him once more. She bent down so that they were eye level.

"Tia I fixed it, come see!" he said excitedly.

"Just give me a minute okay?" she asked him gently.

He nodded, running away back into the house. Gladiolus reached for her, letting his emotions run away with him as he pulled her for a kiss. He kept his arms around her, watching her small white teeth capture her bottom lip as she looked away. But it was only for a moment as she met his gaze once more.

"He got attached to you quickly," said Gladiolus amused.

She shrugged, "He's an orphan. I get it."

"You'll be a great mom one day, Doc," he smiled down at her.

He was expecting a blush, a smile, a scoff, something positive for the compliment. But he frowned, letting his hands drop, confused. She had very lightly gasped, tears welling in her eyes as a crestfallen look took over her features.

...

thanks, guys!


	47. Despair

welcome back! thanks for my awesome review you guys rock!

...

Athenacia let the wind blow through her hair. Nothing but windy up here at the top of the lighthouse. The sun had gone down while she was up here, having left shortly after Gladiolus mentioned her being a mother. She lost count of how many beers she had, letting the amber liquid slide down her throat. It was the first time she had drunk since Cor had banned her from it. She didn't care at this point, wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek. This was where she had come after she left without saying another word to him. Now he was probably gone to fix whatever had been bothering him and once again it hadn't ended well between them. She hated herself for her reaction but no one before had said something like that. It was so unexpected she didn't have time to think.

It wasn't his fault. He was complimenting her in a way he was sure she would have liked. Now she had ruined that by running away in anguish. She was such an idiot, hating that she constantly let her emotions just run away with her. Thankfully, no one had come to check on her, not even Ignis to try and force her to eat. She was sure that all of them had left and she could sit peacefully to wallow in her own misery. She took another drink of beer, looking up into the clear night sky as she did so. She sighed as she left the railing and went to sit down in between her makeshift windshield. She let her head rest against the building and was starting to feel cold but didn't bother to move. She was sure she'd be stumbling everywhere if she even tried to get up. She finished off her drink and grabbed another one. Despite how much she had, she felt nothing but despair. Despair at her own actions that lead her up here and despair at why she was so upset in the first place. She didn't even know what time it was but was probably going to sleep here tonight. She didn't want to go back into the house drunk and find it vacant of the people she had spent the last two weeks with. She was far too emotional for that. She was mid drink when she heard the elevator inside of the lighthouse get summoned down. Great, now someone was coming to look for her. She should have figured as much.

She sighed as she heard it start to make its trek back up. She rubbed her eyes of the tears she shed while taking another long drink. She did wish she brought a pillow to sit on, the cool metal floor was starting to hurt. She felt the footsteps on her bottom as they vibrated her. She looked toward her right, waiting patiently for someone to come into view. Depending on who it was she could make up some stupid lie about coming in and then never intend to actually do so. Most people were nice enough not to press her on things she didn't want to talk about so it wouldn't be too hard to deter them. Her jaw dropped, however, when it was in fact Gladiolus meeting her gaze. She was sure he was long gone by now, left to tend to his business that had been plaguing him for a while now. Business that he had chosen not to disclose to her. She didn't pester him either, knowing that he would tell her eventually after he solved it. But that was not the case, he was standing in front of her with an almost sad look on his face.

Gladiolus was not expecting to see her like this. After he had complimented her maternal skills and she had run off he was at a loss for what to do. He went over the words in his head, remembering how she was with the children in the hospital back in the Crown City. She seemed to love them and that belief was reinforced after watching her interact with Talcott. It was a beautiful thing to see and he only wanted her to know that she didn't have to yearn for something like that. Yet she did not react the way a normal person would to such a compliment. Instead, she looked like he had laid a devastating blow to her and then ran off without saying anything. He was left confused with no solid direction to go in. He couldn't leave just yet and let that wound fester like last time. So he waited as patiently as he could for her to make an appearance. But she didn't. Time wore on, they had eaten their food and still, there was no sign of the doctor. She would stay away the entire night and she didn't have a phone in order for him to find her.

But her truck was still in the parking lot and her things were still in the corner of the house. She wouldn't go far without her weapon, that he was sure of. It was best if he just went on his own to find her since she wasn't going to come out. He wanted to know what he had said that was so wrong, she owed him that much. So he finally found her here at the top of the lighthouse. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, evident completely even through her faded purple left eye. She had been crying, probably the entire time that she was up here. He frowned at the pile of empty beer bottles beside her, wondering how she had even found those in the first place. She wiped her eyes, fresh tears falling down them when she finally tore her gaze away from him. He saw her face only once more when she tipped her head back to finish the bottle she was holding and toss that into the empty pile. She grabbed a fresh one from behind her and he wondered how many more she had there.

"You've had enough," said Gladiolus sternly, taking the bottle from her hands.

She only huffed, shaking her head and then letting it fall against the building, "Sit," she instructed, jerking her head beside her.

He kept the frown on his face as he stared at her. She jerked her head again, more insistent this time. He complied, getting down on the ground and somehow fitting in beside her and the wall of boxes she had built around herself to stop the wind from getting to her. She tried to reach for the unopened bottle in his hands but he moved so that she couldn't reach it. She sighed, letting her hand drop lazily on his lap before bringing it back to her own.

"That's mine," she said.

"You don't need anymore."

"It's not up to you to decide what I need."

"Judging from the pile you're going to need a sober doctor to pump your stomach."

"I'm the doctor here and I know myself and when I've had enough, now kindly give that back to me."

"No."

"It's my last one."

"I don't care."

"You don't have to, just give me my damn drink!"

"I'll toss it if you don't stop."

She scoffed, "You think I just can't just find more? I know how to solve my own problems."

She waved him off, plunging her hand into the pile of empty bottles beside her. There was no help for it, she would have to use him in order to get up and go find that stash the old man had down at the bottom of the lighthouse. She placed a hand on the large man's shoulder beside her and began to push herself up. He swiftly pulled her back down without any effort. She groaned, deciding this time to find space on the ground in order to push herself up. But he easily stopped her once more, getting annoyed with this foolish behaviour. She was in no condition to be wandering around.

"Athenacia," he growled in warning at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're mad, you're big, you're scary," she waved her hands in defeat, "Whatever."

She let her arms drop and turned her head to look away. She could feel the chilly stare he was giving her. She deserved it too, she was being a real asshole right now. At least she hadn't any dark liquor, that only guaranteed her belligerence. Truth was, she only didn't drink it because she couldn't find any. What was she doing anyway? He wasn't here to fight her, he came to check on her because she was an emotional wreck at him only trying to compliment her. She was such an idiot for fighting one of the only people on her side. She should have known better after the last time. She let her defences drop, deciding that this was an aspect she could actually explain to him. She owed him that much at least anyway.

"You might as well drink it," she slurred her speech a little.

"Why?" he asked, his voice a little hard.

Rightfully so after her crappy attitude. This was a part of her he had never seen before. He knew she had a drinking problem and after everything she had been through he could understand it somehow. He recalled the story Ignis had told him the day they had left the city. How he had come by the day after they had their fight in the park and her apartment was completely trashed. How Cor was walking out with a box of full containers and demanded that she remain sober. There was even broken glass in the books he had borrowed from her. Was this how it started off that night? She was so upset with their fight that she drunk herself into stupidity and trashed her home? If that was the case he wasn't interested in letting her inebriation continue, even if there was only one beer left.

"Because I'm going to tell you a story," she replied, letting her head flop against his arm.

"You're gonna tell me what this is about?"

His voice was softer but he kept his gaze on the dark ocean as he felt the wind rustle his hair. He was a lot bigger than her box pile so he wasn't as protected as she was. He held the full bottle of beer loosely in his hand. Mostly he was struck that she was going to divulge something about herself from her past. If this is what it took he would happily just leave it behind so she didn't have to hurt herself just to feel okay with it.

"Yeah, I will."

"Then I'll wait."

She laughed, "No trust me. You'll want it after you hear this load of shit."

He looked down at her, curious as to what she was talking about. She rarely cursed, so he knew that this was something big. He tried to calm down his discontent, not wanting to deter her in any way. Finally, he would learn a small part or maybe entirely of why she was so broken when he had met her. He watched as she wiped more tears from her face, before heaving a heavy sigh and beginning her tale.

.*.*.

The steady sound of beeping began to make its sound throughout the room. Athenacia took a deep breath in, opening her hazel eyes slowly. She winced at the light before her, the sunlight coming in through the windows and reflecting off of the white walls. She recognized this place, having been here plenty of times before during her training. This was the recovery room of the infirmary at the Citadel. She was in one of the private rooms, the radio playing easy music softly beside her. She brought her eyes toward the clear bag of liquid hanging beside her bed. It was dripping into the line that was attached to the intravenous on her right arm. Her left hand had a clip on it, the source of the beeping on the monitor for her pulse that sounded normal.

Immediately she brought her hands to her neck. She could feel fresh bandages there, covering the inevitable scar that would forever remain with her. She sighed, relaxing a bit. She closed her eyes tightly, remembering the gleam of the blade that had done it to her. She remembered the blood pouring down her, gushing with no way to stop it. She should have died from that injury alone. But obviously, she hadn't because here she was alive and mostly well thanks to the drugs they were putting into her body. She brought her eyes to examine the monitor, happy with the stats that she read on them. She went to turn her body to shut off the radio but was unable to fully do so under the blanket. She found the reason she wasn't able to move. There was a full grown man with his arms folded underneath his head as he laid on them. She smiled down at the back of his head, placing her right hand gently into his short blond hair. It felt greasy as if he hadn't showered in days. He stirred, lifting his head as she moved her hand to rest on his elbow. He opened up his emerald eyes sleepily, meeting her gaze and smiling.

"Hey," he said softly, lifting his head and taking her hand.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

He came toward her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead and rubbing her cheek with his hand. Her smile grew before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then went back to sitting. He kept her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb along the back of her knuckles.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I'm drugged up," she smirked.

He laughed lightly at her, "Good."

"How long was I out?"

"Four days," a gruffer voice answered her question.

Both of them looked to the open door, seeing the newcomer standing there. Cor Leonis had his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes rolled over the scene. He didn't look impressed, but then he never really did. Athenacia was shocked to see him truth be told. He wasn't her medical proxy nor her emergency contact. He didn't look too happy when he had come to get her and probably brought her here. She didn't think she would see him at all since then. Hell, she was even shocked that she managed to find him in the first place. She was confused as to why he was here now.

"Out, Crino," barked Cor.

"Grun can stay," said Athenacia coldly.

"Out. That's an order," repeated Cor.

"It's fine," said Grun, gaining her attention. She was about to protest, but he silenced her with a soft kiss, "I'll be back later," he assured her.

She nodded at him, watching him leave past Cor and out the exit. The Immortal made sure that the door was closed firmly before coming to stand next to her bed. She glared at him the entire time and he didn't falter his gaze. He didn't sit in the chair but waited for her to drop the attitude. Finally, she tore her gaze away and looked over at her monitor. She took a quick note of her vitals, trying desperately to ignore him and wishing he would go away.

"You look like shit," said Cor.

"I'd like to see how you're doing after what I went through," she shot back at him.

"Watch your attitude," he warned.

"Go away."

"Some thanks this is for saving your sorry ass."

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, turning to look at him with a scowl.

"Checking on you. That a problem?"

"Why?"

"Because you almost died."

"So what?"

"So now it's a crime for me to see how you're doing?"

"Only when its fake."

He grunted, "Least I got my answer."

"Good, so leave. Send Grun back in."

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. You're the reason I was out there in the first place."

"You made the choice, Virum."

"Did I? Since I was little girl you had me prepped for war. Was there really a choice?"

He frowned, looking away. Was that guilt she was seeing? Didn't matter right now, she didn't want him here to begin with. She turned her eyes back to her hands, still feeling Grun's gentle caress upon them. The images of what happened came to her and it made a tear roll down her cheek. Cor was the last person she wanted to be with right now after that. Not that she was ungrateful for him bringing her back here but they didn't exactly get along. No, she much preferred Grun who would soothe her pain without even trying. Cor just reminded her that she was a monster.

"We need to talk," he tried again, a little softer.

"I don't need anything from you."

"You were singing a different tune when I found you."

Her nostrils flared, "You going to hold this over my head to now?"

"You're an ungrateful shit, you know that?"

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"You and I need to have a serious conversation."

"I don't want to fucking talk to you, Cor! I don't even want to see you!" she shouted at him.

"So I'm only good when you need something?"

"Just go away, I don't want you here!"

He growled, "But you'd rather run around with Crino?"

"Yeah, I would."

"That guy changed you, Cia."

"No, Cor, war changed me. You only have yourself to thank for that."

He scowled, "I'll come back another time. We need to have a long discussion about what happened out there."

She let a tear fall from her eye, "You know what happened. I killed everyone," she said darkly, looking away from his gaze.

"You know what I mean."

She kept her glare on her own hands, refusing to face him. He didn't say anything more before leaving in a huff and slamming the door behind him. She let her tears pour out after that, rolling over to bury her head in her pillow. She didn't want to confront anyone about the true monster that she was. She just wanted to forget.

...

About three days later Athenacia was released from the infirmary. She returned immediately to her apartment in downtown Insomnia in order to shower and change into some fresh clothes. She hadn't seen Cor since the first day he had come to check on her. But Grun was there every day, spending most of his time with her. She knew it was medically impossible but she did like to think that his presence is what ultimately motivated her to get out of there. She would see him later, smiling to herself as she opened the door to her apartment. She hadn't been there in weeks, leaving to go fight and then being in the Citadel for as long as she was. There was a thick layer of dust on top of everything, a small range of garbage in various piles from the foyer into the kitchen and the living area. She had scrubs and pieces of old Glaive uniforms scattered all along her furniture, leaving a trail to her laundry room. The curtains were up, letting sunlight billow into her massive windows. The breakfast nook had old take-out food containers along it, all of them eaten clean so she didn't have to worry about mould. But there was a ripe sort of smell in here regardless.

She walked down the hall and entered her bathroom, peeling off her scrubs and dropping them with a pile of bloodied Glaive uniform onto the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her own image for the first time in a while. Her hair was long, that was the first thing she noticed. It was down to her waist, her natural dirty blond colour. She ran her hand through it in disbelief, wondering why and how it had grown out like that. It was also very matted and greasy from having to stay in the Citadel for so long. She had a few scrapes on her face and all over her body but for the most part, they would come out of this without any lingering injuries. Except for one, it seemed. Her hazel eyes found the white bandage on her neck. She pushed her dirty hair out of the way to get a better look. It started about halfway down and stopped just where her armpit began beneath the shoulder. Carefully, she peeled off the tape and revealed the underlying wound. She felt tears well in her eyes as she stared into the open gash upon her flesh. The thickest part was on her clavicle, where she could easily see the depth of it almost. It bore into her while a tear fell. The image of a man shrouded in shadow came into her mind. His gleaming blade in his hand, ready for her. He swung it once and she was on the ground, screaming as she began to bleed. This was the result of that attack and she would forever carry this reminder of her own failures.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, tearing her gaze away and turning on the water. She winced when she got under the scorching shower, letting the water fall over her and down her body. The gash stung but she pushed through it, desperately wanting to wash all the grime off of her. She was careful around that giant cut, wincing when she got near it with her cloth. Her other contusions and lacerations were so minor they didn't even bother her whatsoever. The pain medication she was on also really helped with that. But she finished with some relief, turning off the taps and stepping onto her mat outside of her tub. She carefully patted down the wound before drying off the rest of her body carefully. She ran a brush through her hair, letting it fall down to its full length. She grabbed her bathrobe, leaving the towel on the floor in the pile of clothes she had. She walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom, opening the walk-in closet. At the back of it was her med kit on the dresser there, and she grabbed it before walking back into her bathroom. She opened it up gently and wiped away the steam from her mirror. She began to clean up the wound she sustained, knowing that it needed to stay covered and not wanting anyone to see it anyway. When she was finished she closed her kit and sighed.

She was distracted from her thoughts by someone closing the door to her home. She frowned as she walked out of the bathroom to see who was there. She smiled warmly at Grun, who came in with what smelled like real food. He wore a similar smile to her own as his eyes found her. He placed the containers on the breakfast nook and then scooped her carefully in his arms, pulling her close and kissing her. She laughed against his lips, keeping her arms around his back. He kissed her again and again, having her backed up against the hall wall leading toward her bedroom. He pulled away, keeping his forehead against hers with a smile on his face.

"Hi," he said finally.

She laughed, "Hi."

"I brought us dinner."

"I smell that."

He brought his lips crashing onto hers once more, tasting her and letting her fresh scent fill his nostrils. She pulled him as close as she could against her, missing the feeling of him while she was away fighting and then in recovery. She sneaked one of her hands under his shirt, running it up his back while his lips found her again. He pulled away, giving her a hungry look.

He kissed her again softly, "I'm thinking I might just want to get to dessert."

She bit his bottom lip, staying close as she whispered against his lips, "I'm on some wicked pain meds that make dessert a very viable option."

He captured her lips again, lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around him. She pulled him close while being mindful of her neck wound. He was careful of it also while leading her into her own bedroom. Once she felt the bed underneath her she removed his shirt, taking a moment to admire him. Grun Crino was a few years older than her, in his twenties while she was barely 19. His hair was short, vibrantly blond and usually flopped on one side. There was hardly any hair on the rest of his head besides the top of it. He had emerald eyes that always looked at her in such a loving way she could easily get lost in them. He wasn't much taller than her but she was able to wear heels and still look up at him. Clean shaven and perfectly sculpted thanks to his training as a Glaive. His broad shoulders almost engulfed her as he held himself over top her. She caught sight of the tattoo on his chest, peering at it. It was round mostly, craters and blood coloured. There was a sword that went through it, the Galahd moon it was called. He had another, an x with vines growing around it on his right outer forearm. She was there for that one and she smiled at the fond memories brought to her. He moved her bathrobe so that he could see her and she pulled him down to try and keep his eyes away from the bandage on her neck. It seemed to work, because shortly after they had their dessert while the dinner lay forgotten on the breakfast nook in the kitchen.

...

hey guys, this kind of just ran away with me so I'll continue it in the next chapter. thanks so much for reading!


	48. Digitus Annularis

hey there! let's continue on from the last chapter!

...

Three days had passed since Athenacia had spent the night with Grun. She only saw him briefly the day previous and then all was silent until this morning. They had a date tonight, a real one like before she had gotten injured. She knew that he would have to get back to work while she was forced into recovery. She was avoiding Cor like the plague, feeling stressed whenever he would try to talk to her. It always ended up in them screaming at each other before parting ways, usually in either her apartment or his own office. So today she pointedly would make sure that she was in neither spot. She rose from her bed and walked straight into her bathroom. She saw that it was about midday, which was fine given that her sleeping was well off with her medication and recovery.

She peeled away the bandage on her neck, tossing it on top of the other old ones that were in a pile on the bathroom vanity. She frowned at it, pulling her hair up into a messy bun to stay away from her face and off her neck. She removed the ring from her left hand on her digitus annularis and placed that carefully on the mirror shelf for safe keeping. She observed the giant gash on her neck, still fresh it looked like despite happening roughly a week ago. She was healing far too slowly for her liking and decided to speed that up a bit. She held her right hand over the wound and watched as the gold lights emerged from her hand and engulfed the blemished flesh. The ends of it began to scab and that was good enough. She opened up her med kit that was still on the counter and began to clean it up. It wasn't hurting as much as the first day she had come home but most of that was thanks to her medication. It was very deep and would take a while to heal completely. She applied the bandage, taping it up with satisfaction. She closed the kit and decided not to shower. She had one before bed so she would be alright for now. She walked into her closet, looking desperately for something to wear. It wasn't often she got to wear real clothes and was a little sick of her scrubs. She wasn't working but they were just easier. It seemed that if she wasn't in a Glaive uniform she was stuck in scrubs But not today, she had a date.

She let a smile pass over her features as she pulled out something she felt would suit the occasion. She brought it into the bathroom with her, hanging it up on the door and then having a look at herself once more. Her other contusions were fading, having healed from the days she spent in the infirmary before she had come home. The lacerations were scabbed over if not already peeled off completely. It was just that damn wound on her neck that would be the problem. At least he was already ignoring it, she already hated it and barely even had it. She was not looking forward to the scar it would leave behind. But that wasn't important right now. She turned to grab the dress she had taken from her closet. She pulled it over her head and letting it flow down her body. She grabbed the haltered straps and tied them tightly behind her neck. She adjusted her breasts so that they were sitting properly before pulling the rest of the red dress down. It had one black stripe, starting from her hip and gradually opening until its full length that hit her mid-thigh. It was ruffled slightly at her abdomen and hugged her body as she moved. She smiled, happy with her appearance despite that bright white bandage contrasting against the colour of her dress.

She pulled the tie from her hair and let it fall down her back. She ran her brush through it, getting all the kinks out until it was silky and falling softly against her. She pulled it over her right shoulder and then brought her hands up to the left side of her head. She began to weave her hair into a tight braid, beginning from her left temple and all the way down diagonally in order to hide that bandage. When she was finished the end of the braid reached the bottom of her rib cage. Given that her original length was about three inches shorter at least no one would notice the rapid growth. She rarely had it down anyway. She sighed, letting her arms fall completely. She applied light make up, only accenting her eyes and lips. The last touch was her jewelry. She grabbed her ring and replaced it on her left digitus annularis. She admired it a moment, the band covered in the finest of diamonds and one large one sticking up and sparking at her. She then replaced her earrings, the silver hoop in her right second lobe, a simple pink jewel in the cartilage and those dangling leaf earrings in her first lobes. She had a simple green titanium bar for her industrial on her left ear. She carefully put on her silver pendant, a disk with a tree in the middle of it. She stared at it a moment before giving herself a once over and leaving the room.

She padded on her bare feet toward her foyer, opening the hall closet and throwing around shoes until she found the pair that she wanted. She slipped them onto her feet, doing up the strap that went around her ankles. These black stilettos managed to hide the tattoo on her foot while having an opening at the point of them. They clicked on her floor as she grabbed her clutch from the breakfast nook and pulled her phone out of it. She unlocked the screen, noting that she had half an hour to get herself to the restaurant they would meet at. There were no messages, so she stashed her phone quickly inside and left the apartment, locking the door behind her. She sped a little as she drove down the streets of Insomnia. They were a little busier than usual but she was easily able to avoid most of the heavier traffic. The problem was parking. There seemed to never be a space where she needed it, having to circle around a few times before someone would finally vacate. Luckily it didn't take as long as usual and she parked her car quickly before getting out. The warm evening air touched her bare skin and she sighed with relief.

She walked two blocks to where she was supposed to be and entered the lavish restaurant without an issue. Grun had made the reservation, so she was lead toward their table. He wasn't there yet but she knew he was busy. She toyed with the ring on her finger, another smile coming to her face. This was the very place he had proposed to her. She was so shocked tears instantly fell down her cheeks. There was no thought to it, she wanted to be with him. It was one of the best nights of her life and she often thought of it when she was in between battles. There seemed to be so few good moments in her life she cherished all the ones that she could get. Biting her lip slightly she had a look around. There was still no sign of him. She pulled out her phone, unlocking her screen to have a look.

 _Sorry babe, can't make it tonight. Really busy here._

Her heart sank as her eyes ran over the text. She wished he would have told her sooner but there was no help for it. She leaned back in her chair, sighing heavily with her own disappointment. She couldn't be mad, she knew that after what happened to her there was a lot of work to be done. But still, she couldn't help but feel upset at being stood up. She clicked on the message bar, trying to think of how best to reply to him.

 _Rain check I guess. Love you, don't work too hard._

It was the most neutral response she could come up with. Her phone buzzed again and it was a simple kiss emoji. She smiled sadly at the screen before putting her phone back in her bag and rising from her seat. She lost her appetite and had no more reason to stay here if he wasn't coming to meet her at all.

...

A week had passed since she was stood up by Grun. She hadn't seen him much either, always working late at the Citadel and seeming to go out of his way to avoid her. She was in a mood since as the last time he had seen her he was so distant. Like he didn't even want to be there. He was only intimate with her maybe once during the last week and it wasn't like usual. More of a chore than anything and that didn't sit too well with her at all. When they did speak he was short and ill-tempered. She tried to lighten up his mood and even help relieve him of the stress he was obviously undergoing at work. But he refused to let her in. Almost like he just didn't want to be around her. She had no idea what was bothering him but she wished that he would just talk to her about it so they could resolve the issue.

Cor was also getting impatient with her blatant refusal to speak with him in a civilized manner. He was still pestering her to talk about what happened two weeks ago but she wanted nothing to do with it. Part of it was because she just didn't want to speak with Cor but the biggest reason was that she was afraid. She was having trouble sleeping at night since she had returned to the city. Every time she closed her eyes she was always brought back there, reliving the horrors that she had done. She wanted to just forget, to run away and never see it again. But she couldn't and he was helping to make that increasingly difficult. The stress from it was making her nauseous every morning and she often wretched before starting her day.

However, right now she wasn't focused on any of that. Instead, on this very fine night, she was outside enjoying the weather away from her depressing home. She was sat at a table with a few of her friends, Libertus, Nyx, Luche, Pelna and Crowe. They were drinking but she was far too sick to even consider it and just picked at Crowe's food instead. They were here on relief for a few days before they would go back to their post. She was happy that it coincided with her need to be around people that actually liked her. Hard for her given everything that had happened recently.

"Someday they're going to get it good," said Libertus fiercely.

They were recalling their last battle, taking a bit of a victory before having to pull back and let the next unit in to keep up defences. Athenacia listened carefully, happy that she hadn't botched things up completely on her end. She was still uneasy about it and felt like a huge failure.

"Isn't that the point of us fighting?" replied Nyx dryly.

"I'd like to give it to them alright," said Athenacia darkly.

"After that slice, I'm surprised you're still up," said Pelna, gesturing his head toward her cut.

She no longer needed the bandage on it, so it was exposed while she kept her hair up in a bun. Most of it had scabbed over and was beginning to peel away, except for the middle where it was wider and much deeper. She helped it along with her magic but she had to keep her hair out of it and was sick of keeping it covered. She did her best to ignore the stares she received from those who passed her on the street. She took a drink of water, grabbing her glass with her gloved hand. Well, she was wearing her black and grey fingerless gloves. The ends tucked underneath her thin black sweater. Her jeans were dark blue, flaring over boots that were thick heeled and stopped at her ankles. The others were just wearing their glaive uniforms without the jacket, given that they had just come back into the city. They still had training every day so it wasn't much of a break.

"They'll have to try harder than that," replied Athenacia with a shrug.

"Little Cia, back with a vengeance," said Luche smiling.

"And don't you forget it, sweetheart," she winked.

That caused a round of laughter to erupt from the table. She was still picking at Crowe's food, the woman not really interested in eating it either. She was more focused on the alcohol that quickly disappeared from her cup.

"When's the wedding anyway?" asked Crowe, smacking Athenacia's left hand with her own.

The young girl shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Haven't seen the lesser half around much lately. Seems to be very busy."

"Doing what?" asked Libertus in disgust.

The two of them didn't really get along.

"Who knows. He's been ditching me for almost a week now. Started shortly after I got home."

"As far as I know he hasn't really been around the Citadel," said Pelna, "Just avoiding you like a lot of others."

"Sounds like he's feeding into those rumours," mused Nyx.

"What rumours?" she asked curiously.

"You haven't heard?" asked Luche incredulously.

"Heard what?"

"What they've been saying about you and your troupe."

"Sorry, I've been busy recovering from that battle and haven't picked up the latest issue of 'Glaive Gossip'. Mind filling me in?"

She frowned when they all started to look uneasy. It seemed that none of them could face her and that only made her brows knit with worry. Obviously, something was going on, something that kept Grun away from her. She knew that other Glaives were shying off but she assumed that was because they had heard how bad things went. Lots of people were lost and she was lucky to even be alive. Not like she came out of it unscathed, there was a giant cut on her neck to remind her always of what happened that night. So what was this about? Why were they so nervous?

"Cia, they're saying that the only reason you're alive is because you're an Imperial spy," supplied Nyx finally.

"What?!" her voice rose an octave.

"It's a load of shit," said Libertus angrily.

"You're damn right it is," agreed Crowe.

"Where did this even come from?" asked Athenacia in disbelief.

"No one knows who started it, but its only escalated," began Pelna, "The story goes the reason that battle was such a catastrophe is because you orchestrated it that way."

"Someone happened to come along and see you collaborating with the enemy, so you wiped them all out to keep your cover," finished Luche.

"The reason you're the only one that survived but made to look like a huge loss."

"You're shitting me," said Athenacia, her mouth agape

"Wish we were. Those damn idiots will believe anything," said Crowe fiercely.

"None of us buy it," said Nyx as once, "We know you better than that."

"Yeah those assholes that give into it didn't even know your name before this," said Libertus.

Athenacia was glaring at her own hands, wishing she could stomach a drink right now. There were so many thoughts swirling around in her head she had no idea what to do. But mostly she was angry that her own fiance had the nerve to go along with this crap and not even have the decency to talk to her about it. Well, that wasn't going to fly with her, not one bit.

...

There was a scowl on her face later on that night when Athenacia had walked into the Citadel. Her heels clicked on the floor with her every step, echoing in the nearly empty corridors. Anyone that noticed her was quick to get out of her way, noting how angry she was as she passed them without a second glance. She had one target in mind and that was where she was headed. Nothing was going to stand in her way, no pathetic excuses, no work, nothing. She hadn't even bothered to call Grun but knew that he would be here in his quarters in order to try and avoid her by saying there was a work thing. Only he knew how much she hated being in here. She arrived outside of his door, knocking extremely loud and then waiting impatiently for him to answer. She knocked again, louder this time and then crossed her arms over her chest. Her glare only became harder when a woman answered the door, tired and half-naked it looked like. Athenacia's hands clenched around her upper arms to the point that her knuckles were white.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Athenacia in a dark voice, "I don't even care, where's Grun?"

The woman sighed, rubbing her eyes and turning around. Athenacia didn't even wait she just burst through the door, past the woman and into the room. Grun was asleep in his bed, naked and barely under the sheets. She saw clothes were strewn everywhere, his and other women's. He had been living here, having regular house guests it seemed. She could only see red with rage the more she looked around. Something inside of her woke up, something that seemed to be asleep. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Get up!" she seethed at him.

He only stirred, not even bothering to look at her.

"He's exhausted," said the woman still at the door.

"You can leave now," Athenacia glared at her.

"Whatever," she scoffed, putting on one of Grun's shirts and then leaving without her shoes.

"Athenacia what are you doing here?" asked the man in question, annoyed as he sat up.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" her voice rose an octave.

"Would you just calm down," he winced at her.

"No you're right, I'm overreacting a little," her tone dripped with sarcasm, "You've been avoiding me for days, blowing me off and apparently cheating on me for who knows how long."

"About four months," he supplied.

"Four months," she repeated.

"Yeah about that."

"Then why the fuck did you ask me to marry you?!" she demanded.

He shrugged, rubbing his eyes, "Thought it's what I wanted."

"And now?"

"You're an Imperial spy. I don't want anything to do with you."

"You really believe that?" she felt angry tears well in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"What other explanation is there for what happened out there?"

She growled. She didn't have an answer for him, simply because there wasn't one that wouldn't make her sound completely insane. Her fists at her side shook with anger as he finally met her gaze. The look of disgust that she was met with all the more fueled her rage. She didn't know what was worse, his indifference to his actions or the fact that she was so stupid she couldn't see through his bullshit. Sometimes she was so stubborn it seemed that she would only get herself into trouble.

She shook her head, scoffing, "You're unbelievable," she said finally, "Cor was right about you."

He laughed then, "The Immortal, your former lover."

"You know better than anyone that's not what it is."

"No one knows anything Cia. Other than when someone gets close to you the Marshal puts distance between you and them. Seems like the act of a jealous ex-lover to me."

"You're so pathetic," she almost laughed at him, "I don't need this shit, least of all from the likes of you."

"Then leave."

"Gladly."

She ripped the ring off of her finger and threw it at him. He didn't react, not even when she turned her back on him and left. She held herself together until she got to her car. Once she had closed the door and was safely inside she began to cry. The tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She had her arms on the steering wheel, her face resting on them as she shook with her own sobs. Her whole world had just crumbled beneath her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

...

A fortnight had passed since that night. Athenacia took refuge at Crowe's apartment, driving straight there once she was able to do so. She couldn't go home, there was no one there. She desperately wished her stomach was able to handle having a drink but the thought of it made her more nauseous than normal. So instead she watched her friend offer to drink on her behalf after getting angry at what she was being told. She wasn't even sure how she had tears left at all but they came pouring out without a single issue. She hated herself for being so stupid that she couldn't see. Well, she was awake now and fully snapped out of whatever sort of sleep she was in. Good thing too. The other reason she came over there was to avoid Cor. The Marshal would likely want to speak to her, especially after she was sure the news of her break up would have eventually reached his ears. He was desperate to have words with her since she had returned from that last battle but she had no intention of going near him. Especially now that the guilt was eating away at her. He was right this entire time and they had numerous fights about her relationship. She couldn't face him knowing the truth for herself, afraid of how that would go in the end. She felt like such an idiot she could barely even look at herself.

Most of the time she was in the bathroom. The stress of everything that was happening to her all at once was too much to handle. So she spent the good part of the morning vomiting into the toilet bowl despite having eaten very little. Everything made her sick and she was dizzy from not eating. She was exhausted from having not slept and her body ached with her every movement. She often shook awake and ended up on the floor of the apartment after jumping off the couch. She hated feeling this way but knew she didn't need a clinic just yet. This would pass, she just had to push through it until then. But Crowe insisted that the woman seek medical attention after she had passed out one morning and nearly hit her head on the corner of the table.

So she was sitting in an examination room that she had driven to on her own. The hospital she picked was one of the smaller emergency departments that had a walk-in clinic for non-urgent patients. She didn't want to go anywhere downtown for the fear of someone seeing her. She wasn't dressed well at all, in ripped pyjamas and a stained shirt. But she looked exactly as she felt so at least she could match something. She knew she would be here a while because she knew that after she explained what was going on with her that they would want to take a blood sample. Her head snapped toward the door as it opened. A nurse walked in holding a clipboard wearing light blue scrubs. She looked a little old to be in the middle of her residency training but that was none of her business. Athenacia could see wisps of grey start to grow in at the woman's temples but she wore a pleasant smile as she looked over at her. Athenacia had absolutely no idea why she was so happy but could only assume that she was new while she tried to work her way up the ranks into a charge nurse. That was usually the course if they weren't going for the full doctor career.

"Miss Virum, my name is Tash. What seems to be the problem today?" asked the nurse politely.

"Honestly, My PTSD is just getting the better of me. I was hoping I could get some help with it," replied Athenacia.

Tash wrote that all down, "Okay, and what are your symptoms?"

"Nausea, vomiting, dizziness, acute muscle weakness and aches, night terrors which are beginning to result in mild insomnia."

Tash smiled, "You're a medic."

"I am yeah, combat."

"My son wanted to be a combat medic but the poor boy just didn't have the wits."

"It's definitely not easy," Athenacia smiled.

"Let's start with a blood sample and then we'll go from there."

Athenacia nodded politely, assisting the nurse as best she could with one arm. The tourniquet was tied on her upper left arm. She made a fist a few times in order to get a vein to stick out for the venipuncture. She was lucky that wasn't taking so long. The next step was the sterile swab followed by the blood draw. She felt even dizzier once it left her body but knew that was normal. She held the cotton swab onto the puncture while the nurse untied the band around her arm. Tash left the room then and Athenacia had no choice but to wait.

An hour went by and she was engrossed in her thoughts. She took a drink of her water as her eyes sought out the clock. She sighed, going back to her reading on her phone. She swiped away the three angry messages she had from Cor who was once again demanding her presence. Crowe had also texted, wondering where she was and how long she was going to be. The woman was desperate to have a drinking buddy while having a house guest. She nearly jumped out of her seat when a doctor walked into the room with Tash trailing behind him. She wore a sad smile, coming to stand beside her patient while the doctor took a seat in the chair near the desk. He was an older man, balding at the top with silver hair sticking straight out at the sides. His face was heavily lined with his years and he wore a tired smile. Athenacia waited patiently for him to speak, wondering what they were going to do for her.

"Miss Virum, the results of your blood test came back. It seems you're in your first trimester, about four weeks along give or take-"

"Wait, what?!" she interrupted the old man with an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry, Miss Virum, I thought you knew. You're pregnant," he frowned at her.

"No that must be a mistake, I have PTSD. I'm aware that the symptoms can be similar."

"Yes, you're right of course. But there is no mistake. Your fetus is roughly four weeks along."

"No, no, you don't understand, I _can't_ be pregnant," she insisted, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I assure you, dear," said Tash, laying a hand on her shoulder, "You're pregnant."

...

thanks, guys! see you in the next one! will go back and edit after the next chapter is posted, promise.


	49. Barren

welcome back! thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia held her head in her hands with her elbows resting against the bar she was sitting at down the street from Crowe's apartment. The young Glaive was sitting beside her, happily eating with her drink and seemingly unfazed by the information she was just told. The pregnant woman could not move, the knowledge swimming in her head. This was not good, there had to be something she could do, wake up from some stupid dream she was having. But it all fit too well. Her symptoms of major nausea, the muscle weakness, her aching bones, why she was always tired. She needed prenatals in order to get her body functioning properly, had to get started on the process and start getting ready to give up her life. She was too young for this, hardly ready for a child after what she had been through.

Then there was the other thing to consider, the baby's father. She hadn't seen or heard from him in about two weeks, had no idea to his whereabouts. How was she going to tell him? What sort of future would that be for the child? This was not happening to her, not now. She was afraid of going near him just to report for duty, let alone having to drop a bomb like this. Grun was not the type of person you wanted to cross and she was on the other side of his favour now. What was a girl to do in this terrible situation? Why didn't she just listen to Cor in the first place? She was such an idiot.

"How can you eat?" asked Athenacia, dropping one of her hands and looking over at her friend.

"How can you not?" Crowe shot back with indifference, cramming more of her food into her mouth.

"Oh I don't know," began Athenacia sarcastically, "Maybe because my life is over."

"All the more reason to eat something," she shrugged.

"How do you expect me to do that at a time like this?"

"Like this."

Crowe grabbed food from her plate and shoved it into her mouth in the most dramatic yet erotic ways possible. She then winked at the men behind her that were watching before taking a long drink from her glass.

Athenacia blanched at the sight, "That's so gross."

"Maybe I got your appetite for you. Like that empathy thing."

"You mean couvade syndrome."

"Sure, that thing."

"You can't get that until labour."

"Yeah whatever miss fancy doctor," scoffed Crowe.

"I'm not a doctor, and from the sounds of things I'll never have a career."

"Sure you can just dump the kid at the orphanage. That's how they did it in my family."

"Mine too, remember?"

"But at least you were here."

Athenacia shrugged, "I guess. Look, don't tell anyone please?"

"I'm telling the entire city."

"Crowe," she groaned.

"Lighten up," replied Crowe, "Who am I going to tell?"

"Love how truly empathetic you are."

"I am who I am, love me or leave me."

"I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Me neither. You're the last person I'd ever expect to get knocked up."

"Thanks, really helping right now."

"Try eating."

Her stomach did not like that idea one bit, "I'm good."

"It's Grun's right?"

Athenacia looked over at the woman in disbelief, "Who else would it be?"

"From what I'm hearing you're getting all kinds of action."

"Is that right?"

"Oh yeah. I'm jealous, wish I could be that free-spirited," replied Crowe with a smile, taking a drink.

Athenacia groaned, putting her head back in her hands, "You're still not helping."

Crowe took a long drink from her glass and nearly slammed it on the bar. She let out a loud belch before cramming more food into her mouth. She sighed slightly as she chewed, all the while Athenacia just stared in front of her between her wrists as she held her hair tightly.

"What do you want me to say, Cia? You know what you have to do."

"Do I?" she sighed.

"Yup. Eat an entire house, conjure up a firestorm and set that asshole straight."

Athenacia managed to laugh a little, dropping her hands and looking back over at her friend. She sighed, grabbing the full glass in front of her with both of her hands. She desperately wished it was alcohol, that would solve everything.

"Wish it were that easy."

"Nothing worth having ever is, that's why we're orphans," shrugged Crowe.

"Cheers to that," replied Athenacia, clinking her water glass with Crowe's drink.

...

It took three days before Athenacia finally returned home. Crowe had to go back to the fighting as much as she didn't want to. Athenacia was a little upset but at least she enjoyed her little vacation away from her house and the real world. She opened the door and shut it quickly behind her, locking it so that no one could walk in. She leaned against the door, her head hitting the hardwood in defeat. Now that she was alone her thoughts were going a mile a minute. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slid down until she was sitting on the ground. She wailed into her own hands, unable to stop. She was so distraught at everything and had no idea what she could do. Why was this happening to her? She wiped away the tears from her face and struggled to catch her breath. What was she going to do? She only had two real options. Neither of them were good or easy but those were the cards dealt to her.

She picked herself up from the floor and hurried toward the bathroom. She dropped to her knees and wretched loudly, nothing but stomach acid burning up her throat and out of her mouth. Tears squeezed out of her eyes and fell down her nose as she vomited again. She reached a shaking hand for the handle, pulling it down and watching it swirl down and out of her sight. She let herself fall onto the cool tiles of the floor, continuing to sob. She was all alone, no one would come and pick her up. No one would help her get through this. Now more than ever she wished she had a mom, a sister, someone to lean on in her time of need. Someone who could guide her faltering steps. But that wasn't the case. Her sobs subsided and she wiped her face once more, pulling herself up into a sitting position. She drew in shaking breaths but soon was able to breathe normally. There was only one thing she could do. Pulling herself to her feet she walked into her bedroom. She frantically threw things onto her bed, things that she would need. Multiple outfits, bathroom toiletries, her brush, shoes, socks, first aid kit, everything she would need for a journey. She hastily packed it all into a bag, tears still streaming down her face as she did so. This was the only way, she had to leave and raise her child away from all of this chaos. Outside the city, someplace like Lestallum. She and her baby wouldn't have to bother with something like this and no one would miss her if she was gone. Setting her jaw she zipped up the bag and put it over her shoulders. She grabbed her sheathed weapon and turned to leave.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror, stopping her in her tracks. She was breathing heavily at all her quick movements. She was a mess, her hair matted and greasy with bits of bile in it. Her shirt had a stain on it, her shorts similarly dirty. Her hazel eyes were puffy and bloodshot from all the crying she had done. Her complexion was pale and it made the dark circles under her eyes stand out vibrantly. The cut on her neck was mostly a scar, aside from that deep part in the middle that was still scabbed over. Her hand shook as she let the bag and her weapon drop to the ground with a _thud_. What was she doing? She couldn't run, there was nowhere to go. There was no guarantee that Cor wouldn't find her and drag her back. Grun wasn't a terrible person, he wouldn't just abandon their child... would he? She ran a hand through her disgusting hair sighing. It wasn't about her or him. Her baby was bigger than both of them. She was supposed to be a responsible adult, running away wasn't going to solve her problems. Crowe was right, it was time to fix herself up and set that asshole straight. And if not then maybe she would conjure up that firestorm.

She had to go confront Grun about this. But not like this. No, she was a soldier and she was going into battle with her head held high. Her resolve intact, she marched herself into the bathroom and had a very thorough shower. It was scorching as usual and she used that opportunity to finish healing up her cut, letting the dead skin fall off it to reveal a fresh scar that would remain with her for the rest of her life. She turned off the water and stepped out, drying herself off quickly before coming to stand in front of her mirror. She wiped away the fog and began to get herself ready. She blow dried her long hair first, having that take up the most of her time. She then opened up the bag she had so quickly packed, pulling on the first set of clothes she could find. Light blue jean capris, with rips on her thighs and knees. A pale pink, low cut tank top, and a thin black sweater that stayed open in the front but had cuts all along the back of it. She only put her hair up into that messy bun to keep it out of her face and off her neck. She didn't even care that the ugly, fresh scar was showing. She put on her jewelry and a light coat of makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes. All in all, she felt better than she had in days.

The drive to the Citadel was a very short one, probably because she had a target and was only focused on it. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from completing her mission. Then she could move on with her life, with or without him. But she would not let her child grow up in despair like she had. Once she had reached the gates she was waved through with no issue. She was still a Glaive after all. She parked her car in the lot and then walked briskly toward the entrance. Her heels clicked on the floor, the corridors mostly empty. She wasn't quite sure what time it was but she could only assume it was getting late into the night. People would be leaving their day at work to go home and be with their families. That didn't affect her as she kept a hard look on her face and pushed past them with ease. She came around to the glaive quarters, happy to note that there wasn't much activity here either. She saw her target speaking with one of his lower ranking operatives. Fine, she could wait. She had nine months to wait anyway.

She walked toward the two men, one of them catching sight of her. Grun glanced at her with annoyance before dismissing the other man and then turning to face her. The look of disgust he was giving her made it extremely difficult to keep her resolve but she was not going to falter. She had to do this, she was not trained to run away from her battles. His emerald eyes were flat, his mouth beginning to form into a snarl the longer they stayed locked onto each other. One of them had to swallow their pride and it looked like that was going to have to be her.

"We need to talk," she said finally.

"I think there's nothing more that needs to be said between us," replied Grun.

"There is, things have changed."

"Have they?"

"Let's go somewhere and talk like adults."

"I'd rather not be anywhere near the likes of you."

She huffed, "We have a history, Grun. You owe me this at least."

He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. She crossed her arms over chest, setting her jaw and waiting for his next move. He smirked, stepping aside so that she could walk with him. She kept her distance as they walked down the hall and toward his own office. He opened the door and allowed her to step through it. Nothing in here had changed and she wasn't really shocked as she observed. The only difference was there no longer hung a picture of the two of them on the wall. Good, she didn't want to be associated with him anyway. She was sure the feeling was mutual. She waited as he walked behind the desk and politely offered her a drink. She shook her head, standing as she felt too vulnerable sitting down. She waited until he was sat down, pouring himself a drink and then downing it in one go. She did desperately wish she could have one to calm her nerves but what would be the point? There was no easy way to relay the information anyway.

"What did you want?" he asked.

"A few days ago I went to the clinic-"

"You slut what did you infect me with?" he cut her off.

"What? No, if anything you-"

"I should have known you were infested."

"Would you shut up! That's not what-"

"Wait until I tell everyone about this. No one will want you after that hideous scar and your disease infested traitor body-"

"I'm pregnant you asshole!" she shouted finally.

That cut him off swiftly. He glared at her while she tried to keep the tears that formed from falling down her cheeks. She did not want to show him any weakness. She tried to stop the anxiety from taking over her body, the nausea at the stress she was feeling intensified. She kept her hazel eyes trained on him, watching as he rose from his seat and then walked on the other side of the desk. He kept his distance and she wished that he would say something.

"You're pregnant?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Four or five weeks into the first trimester," she answered calmly.

He scowled at her and she almost grew fearful. Almost. She wasn't expecting him to open his arms to her, she didn't want that. But she also wasn't expecting his most extreme reaction. Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her mouth. The tears she was so desperately holding onto fell down her cheeks as pain exploded through her body. She dropped to her knees as her hands came to her womb, feeling some of her warm blood spill onto them. She then fell to the ground, shaking in her own sobs as the agony set in, shredding her insides apart as the bullets were designed to do. The sound of her sobs fell heavy on her ears. She kept her eyes on Grun, who was smiling at what he had done. His weapon was still in his hand but no longer pointed at her. Her body was shaking, she was going into shock. Her bottom lip quivered and she could only feel pain. She wailed lowly, trying her best to keep herself conscious. She couldn't move, she was in too much anguish. She couldn't summon her magic, not while he was standing before her. Not that she could really focus on it anyway, she had no idea the damage that was going on inside of her. She feared for her child.

"I will not have that hellspawn roam the world," he said coldly, walking toward her, "Not with my genes."

He bent down so that his face was near her. Fear gripped her heart once she felt his breath on her skin. She pulled her face away as he tried to reach for it, not wanting him to touch her. She drew in shaking breaths while she glared at him.

"You won't get away with this," she said weakly.

His smile grew, "Who's going to believe you? Everyone knows that you're a traitor. You'll say anything to stay alive. Just let yourself die and do us all a favour."

"Fuck you," she breathed.

He laughed, cupping her cheek once before kicking her wounds on his way out. She cried out in pain, hearing the door close behind her as he left. She wailed, bringing her hands to her face and wiping her tears. She whimpered, going back to hold the three holes that were slowly bleeding out of her womb. She blinked, seeing everything flash red. No, no this couldn't be happening. Her vision flickered red again. She had to do something, had to get out of here. But there was no way she could get outside of the city in time. She needed help, but there was no one to turn to. She shook with grief, trying to focus. Her eyes flashed red again. She blinked, willing herself to move. She placed her left hand flat on the ground, pushing herself up. The best she got was propped on her right elbow. Pain pulsed through her with her every movement but she had to leave here. She continued to flash red as she got to her knees. She was breathing heavily, but almost there. She was not going to die here and now at the hands of Grun Crino. Continuing to shake with her sobs she held her breath as she slowly rose to her feet. Her legs trembled beneath her while trying to hold her weight up. She put her hands back on her wounds, trying to keep the blood from gushing out of her while she tried to walk.

She took a step forward, crying as she did so. She willed herself to keep standing as she reached a bloodied hand for the door. She fell into the wall, twisting the handle and opening her exit. She was still whimpering as she looked out into the corridor. No one was around. Her vision was still flashing red, beginning to blur while dizziness settled in. There was only one place she could go and that's if he was even there. Luckily she wasn't too far away. She had to hurry, it was her only chance. She willed herself to walk, holding her wounds with her right hand while using the wall on her left to steady herself. She was aware of the trail of blood she was leaving behind. Good, because then people might actually believe that he tried to kill her. She saw everything in a red haze, starting to grow warm. She had to hurry or else everyone here was doomed. It seemed that this was the longest hallway she had ever travelled down in her life.

She crossed the courtyard, happy that she hadn't run into anyone while she was here. Her temperature was still rising, her vision blurry and red. But she didn't stop, she willed herself to keep going. There was still hope. She vomited once along the way and then came to lean against another wall, on her right side this time. Her steps were shaky at best but she was still pressing on. There was no stopping, no time for it. Finally, she arrived at her destination, relief sweeping through her as she reached for the handle of the door. It was locked. Damn! She cried out, her head smacking against it she weakly. She took her hand and smacked it against the dark polished wood in a piss poor attempt to open it. She couldn't summon any of her magic in this state and it was only getting worse. By the time her skin was warm enough to do any damage it would be too late. But luck was mostly on her side today, as the door suddenly jerked open and she fell through it. Fresh tears fell down her face once she hit the ground, a new wave of pain flowing through her as she brought her hands back to her wounds.

"Cia!"

She felt herself being lifted by her shoulders off of the ground. An arm kept her up while she felt another hand being placed gently over her bullet entries. Her eyes were still flickering red and she feared the aftermath of the monster she truly was.

"Cor..." her breath was weak as she regarded him.

The Marshal did not look happy whatsoever. He looked right pissed, ready to kill whoever had done this to her.

"Cia what happened?!" he was frantic, completely shocked at what was going on.

"Grun..." she could hardly focus.

The growl that erupted from his mouth was dangerous. But she needed him here right now, not chasing after some asshole.

"Cor..."

"What is it?"

"It's happening again. I'm going to kill everyone."

"No."

"You need to stop it..."

He frowned, "How?"

"I don't know what this is, but it's going to kill everyone. Please help me..." she cried.

The scowl on his face as he looked at her only made her sobs louder. He had no idea how to stop whatever was happening to her. Neither did she, wasn't even sure what it was or why it had happened. But she didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all the man that was still willing to help her after the way she had treated him over the years. He brought his other hand to her cheek, wiping off some of the blood and the tears that fell.

"I'm going to try something, but it's going to hurt," he said in a gentle voice.

"Anything please... help me..." she whimpered at him.

He sighed, "I'm sorry," he said.

He took his hand away, giving her an apologetic look. She felt the impact of his punch on her face but only for a moment as her world went black and she lost consciousness.

.*.*.

"After Grun had shot me I managed to inch my way over to Cor. I passed out once I got there and woke up in the hospital the next day. The bullets used were a special design, something I actually contributed to. They dissolve once they penetrate the flesh, tearing away anything they touch. They kill you from the inside. So when I woke up, it was no shock that I had lost the baby. But the damage done had also torn apart my reproductive organs. They're still there but beyond repair. The results were as expected given the nature of my wounds. I'll never have a child of my own. I'm barren."

Athenacia finished her story with a long, mournful sigh. Gladiolus had a frown on his face, feeling sad at the last two words. He tilted his head back and finished the beer in his hand. She was right about it. Less than halfway into her tail and he had opened it for himself. No wonder she was so upset, so broken. He looked over at her, tossing the empty bottle into the pile beside her. She was leaning forward, her hands on her ankles while her legs were crossed in front of her. He had no idea what to say, what to do. Should he reach for her? Should he give her space? The words she spoke ran over in his mind, the images coming to him as if he was there with her.

"Shit Doc," was all he could muster.

She huffed, "Yeah that about sums it up."

"That's some crazy ex-boyfriend you got."

"Ex-fiance," she corrected.

She sighed sadly, gripping her ankles tighter. He caught the note in her voice, hating the sound of it.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said softly, looking up into the sky, "There was no way you could have known. It's my fault really, I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. I just wasn't expecting something like that."

"What happened after Cor found out about this?"

"Nothing. All my blood was cleaned up and with the dissolved bullet, there was only here say left. Once I was healed I was brought before the King to tell my tale. I had the option to make a big deal and what not but I just wanted to disappear. During my recovery, I knew I wanted to finish my degree and get my medical licence. I didn't want anyone to go through what I had been through. So that was the deal and his Majesty granted my wishes. I would never speak of the issue and I never wanted anything to do with the Kingsglaive or Crownsguard ever again. I walked away from it all to try and just live a normal life."

"Until you met me," he said smugly, putting an arm around her.

She laughed, "Yeah. Never thought I'd end up here."

"Grun died though, didn't he?"

She nodded, "Supposedly he was killed in action."

"You don't believe that though."

"No, I'm pretty sure Cor killed him."

"I would have done the same thing," he replied darkly.

He could have easily come across that scene, being in the Citadel. Any number of times he could have run into her, have even met the man that did this to her. But they never crossed paths and he figured that Grun was lucky on that account. If the Marshal took care of it, and he was sure that was the case, then good. People like that didn't deserve another chance.

"Hey," she looked at him sharply. He brought his attention to her, feeling her small hand on his cheek where the scar ran down his face, "That doesn't matter now. I'm always going to hurt knowing that I'm barren, but Grun stopped hurting me when I moved on my life. He doesn't matter and he's not worth being upset over. It's you and me, right? That's what you said?"

The worried frown on her face pulled at his heartstrings. This was just a small piece of her pain, of what she kept to herself. She willingly shared it, however, without him pestering her. No wonder she had nightmares, there was no way to solve something irreversible. She didn't want him to be upset about something that neither of them could solve, that much he could tell. He pulled her closer, kissing her gently. He kept his forehead against her own for a moment, before planting a kiss here and holding her against him. He rested his head atop hers, his eyes distant as he gazed out into the night while the wind still rustled his hair.

"You and me."

...

thanks, guys!


	50. Our Secret

hey, thanks for reading!

...

Dawn came far too soon for Athenacia. Somehow she had teleported from the top of the lighthouse into a bed in a room shared with Iris, Monica and other female residents. But that wasn't really her main concern at the moment. She knew that Gladiolus was leaving and she didn't want to miss him before he was gone again. Though she knew that he would have to come back at some point she could still feel that whatever he was up to was going to be something extremely dangerous. This was one of those rare moments that she was happy her nightmare had shot her out of bed and onto the cool hardwood floor beneath it. Because it had her up and alert instantly. She could hear the sounds of the other people still sleeping and she was happy that she hadn't woken them up. She didn't care what she looked like, just crept toward the door and quietly stepped through it. She made her way across the hall, opening the other door softly. She peered inside quickly but the Shield was not there. She was hoping she didn't miss him. Carefully, she padded in her bare feet down the stairs and out the door of the house. She shivered slightly, the morning crisp and grey skies to greet her.

The wind blew but it wasn't a gentle breeze like the day previous, it was bitter and almost angry. She wished she was wearing a sweater right now but there was no time to look for one. She peered around the house but still caught no sight of him. She looked up, squinting in the hopes of seeing a large dot standing at the top of the lighthouse. She didn't want to go all the way up there. She couldn't see him and groaned slightly at having to go all the way up in order to know for sure. She moved in that direction, trying to stop her feet from stepping on anything that might end up hurting later. This wasn't exactly a good place to be wandering around without any shoes. She kept her arms around her body, feeling goosebumps forming all along them as the wind ripped at her skin. She felt drops of a cold rain wishing to pelt her but so far it was just light. Once she had reached the tall structure she noted that the elevator was on the ground floor. He wouldn't have been up there then. She sighed, unhappy that she didn't have the chance to say goodbye to him before he left. But he would be back, she had to trust that in him. A smile passed on her features when one thought reached her mind, too stubborn to die.

Shivering again, she turned her back on the lighthouse and decided to go have one of her long hot showers. She was freezing out here and the rain was starting to turn into a light drizzle. It was not going to be a very nice day to do anything outside. She was a little uneasy about having to be around people after her spectacle last night. She stopped about halfway toward the house when she heard the door open and close almost immediately. She looked up and let another smile occupy her face. He hadn't left yet, she didn't miss him. Gladiolus found her gaze and offered her a grin while walking up to her.

"Geeze, Doc, you're gonna get sick walking around like that," he said once he reached her.

He pulled off the grey sweater he was wearing and wrapped her tiny frame in it. There was enough room that about three or four of her could fit comfortably, her arms not even close to making it out of the sleeves. But it held his scent and the warmth his body usually provided to her. It nearly made her euphoric as she looked back up at him.

"I think I know what will get me sick," she smiled.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Looking for you."

"Can't keep your hands off me can you?" he raised a brow.

She flushed, looking down and away from him, "That's what you think."

He only shook his head, keeping the grin on his face. But the mood was solemn, as his journey was going to begin. They both walked toward the parking lot, at a slower pace than normal. He had quite a road ahead of him but he could take his time with her. He hadn't slept much the night previous, the story she told him running around in his head. She had eventually let herself fall asleep against him, wrapped up in his arms against his chest. She was freezing, knowing that he shouldn't have let her stay up there as long as she had. So he carefully rose to his feet while keeping her close to him. Whoever was still awake did not speak when he emerged through the door to the house. He didn't really acknowledge them either, going straight up the stairs and through the next door. He was careful not to wake anyone while placing her gently on an empty bed. He held a small smile, her face peaceful while she was breathing evenly. He moved the hair from her face, pulling up the covers and kissing her temple once. As he stared down at her he could still see the faded purple of her left eye and the bits of scab left over on her cheek. It made him realize something before he left the room. He didn't want to just prove himself worthy of being the sworn Shield to the Chosen King, he wanted to protect everyone else he cared about from harm. That included her and Iris, who was the only family he had left in this world now.

They stopped once they had reached that ugly blue, beaten down truck of hers. She could see the Regalia, reflecting the grey skies above it on the shiny paint. There was another truck out there, a shop that wasn't open yet. She regarded him with a sad smile, noting the distant look within his amber eyes. He blinked, bringing his left hand to her cheek and gently cupping it. His thumb ran across it before he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her waiting lips. She kept that same sad smile as she found his gaze once more. He took his hand away and a silver shine caught her peripherals. She frowned as she looked at it, seeing a pendant shaped like a disk with a tree inside of it sticking out of his arm sleeve. She reached for it, grasping his wrist withing her tiny hand and turning her face back toward him. He seemed to look a little guilty.

"So you did find it," she said, her hands toying with it.

"Yeah..." he brought his other hand to the back of his head.

She frowned, her gaze returning to her necklace. She often wondered where it went and how Lady Lunafreya was going to get it to him. She was informed that it was already sent. But they hadn't seen the Oracle and Athenacia could only chalk it up to freaky God magic. He had it this entire time, had kept it with him even after they were reunited. She was happy that he got it, had kept it safe. But why wouldn't he have let her know he had it? She didn't understand why he was still keeping it from her. She couldn't say she was upset, just a little confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, "I figured if I gave it back you'd run off again. I wanted to make sure you stuck around, so I wouldn't have to come after you."

That was certainly unexpected. She looked up at him with her mouth open, yet she couldn't form words. He was sly, knew that she had planned in the beginning to go back to her wandering off. Obviously, she wasn't as discreet as she used to be because no one could ever really tell what she was thinking beforehand. That didn't bode well for her self-defence. She watched as he brought his hand from his head and began to undo the sleeve. She used both of her hands to cease his actions. Holding his wrist and his right hand firmly, she looked back up at him.

"Keep it," she said. He looked at her with uncertainty, "For now that is. Seems its brought you more luck than me."

"You sure, Doc?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. But I'll be expecting it back."

"You got it."

She released her grip and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a much firmer kiss, keeping him close while his arms wrapped around her. When she was finished she placed another kiss upon him before letting her feet fall flat. He was looking at her in that same way she had seen before they reached Caem, the same way he had in that picture. It made her breath catch in her throat, her knees go weak the longer he stared at her. She had to pull herself together, she couldn't keep him any longer.

"I'll try not to come back too beat up," he smirked, "Don't want you to be too busy working," he dropped his hand to caress her right buttock.

"Just come back alive," she replied, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Doc, I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

She laughed, "For once I'm happy for that insufferable huge ego. Might just do the trick."

He only grinned at her, kissing her one last time before detaching himself from her grasp. He turned his back then, beginning his trek away from where she stood. She carried her small smile as she watched him go. She didn't move until she could no longer see him, hoping that he would be safe. Hoping that he truly would come back in one piece.

...

Later on that day Athenacia began to feel very light headed and nauseous. About mid-morning she finally made her way out of the bathroom after being in there for so long. It seemed she was not any better at holding down her alcohol intake after all this time. In fact, it appeared she was much worse at it. Ignis, who had helped her to her feet and into bed was monitoring her the entire time. Given the state of the day and a plea from Talcott, Noctis had decided they could wait a day or two before leaving. He seemed very keen on sleeping as much as he could in a bed.

As the day progressed, Athenacia's condition only worsened. She was still wrapped up in that massive sweater underneath two comforters in her bed. She was shivering despite her forehead sweating. There was a bucket beside her head so that she wouldn't have to travel to the bathroom at all. She didn't eat anything, barely drank the broth prepared for her by Ignis. She was paler than normal and could feel a pulsing in her head that began just behind her right ear. Her hazel eyes were glazed over, her face screwed up in distress at each passing minute. Then it would stop, giving her a few minutes of relief before it started again.

She jerked her head up only to wince in pain once she saw the door to the bedroom open. She brought her hands up to her head, rubbing the skin on her forehead and pulling the giant hood of the sweater over her face. The light only made her head hurt worse, as another wave of nausea and dizziness pelted through her body. The footsteps in her ears were as loud as jet engines and she groaned with every thumping step. She flinched away at the screeching across the floor from the chair and then fell back into her dulled pain. She moaned in disapproval, squinting her eyes as someone removed the hood from her face. She was met with the curious gaze of Ignis. But only briefly as she yanked her hood back over her head. The light burned into her sinuses and she didn't want to feel it all ever. She heard him sigh in exasperation and take his seat next to her bed. She then felt his inner forearm come to rest on her forehead, sliding its way underneath the hood and making her squint at the bits of light that came through. His skin felt cold, much colder than she felt as she shivered again beneath the blankets inside of the massive sweater. What was he even doing here?

"Dr. Virum," he said in a gentle voice.

"What?" her voice was hoarse from all her wretching earlier.

"It would be easier to treat your illness if you came out of the hood."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because the light hurts my sinuses. Can you turn it off?"

"Then I would be unable to properly examine you."

"It's fine, I'm good."

"Indeed, the bucket of bile is clear evidence of that," he responded dryly.

"Better out than in."

"Sound advice. Come out of the hood, better than being in."

"I'm not coming out until the light is off," she insisted again.

He sighed, "You are most difficult."

"I'm well aware."

"Perhaps you can offer more of a solution rather than creating more conflicts."

"Get my light from my bag. It's not as bright but good enough."

"Very well."

She heard him rise from his seat, the sound far too loud than it needed to be in her ears. Every move was like a sledgehammer to her head. The sound of the zipper, the clinking of her vials, the click of the penlight, the zipper again and then the giant thud back onto the ground. The footsteps were also agonizingly loud and she clenched her jaw every time he made one. A fresh wave of that pulsing pain was sent through her body and she winced at it, her hand going to rub behind her right ear. It disappeared once she could see the light was off finally. Keeping true to her promise, she carefully removed the hood from her head. The grey skies outside didn't provide much light and the curtain over the window hindered that completely. She tried to keep her eyes away from her penlight that was making its way toward her slowly. The sound of the footsteps was a lot better now that the light wasn't burning into her sinuses. He took his seat beside the bed once more and she squinted at him in the low light. She winced when she felt his hand on top of her head, moving it so that he could shine the light in her face.

"Your fever hasn't improved," he said lightly, "You appear to have caught a cold."

"I'm just hung over," she replied groggily.

"Perhaps, but staying out all night seems to have left you otherwise ill as well."

She shook her head slightly, "I doubt that."

"I suspected you might."

"Hair of the dog would make this better."

"That's an insult to your own intelligence."

She groaned, "It's a hangover. Trust me, I've been in this state plenty of times before."

"You know, a wise woman once told me that physicians often believe that they cannot become ill, however, they are still susceptible to ailments given their human nature."

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, somehow able to see his smug look in the dark. When her giggles subsided she let out a small sigh and only nodded at him. He gave her a glass that was sitting on the night table beside her bed and she attempted to drink the contents of it.

"You enjoyed that way too much," she said finally.

"Expert advise," he smiled.

"Don't gloat. It's unbecoming, sir."

"I wouldn't dream of it," his smile grew at her.

...

Two days later and Athenacia was feeling much better. Noctis and his party of three left to go out and survey the Vesperpool and obtain some Mythril. Once they were gone, the house felt a lot more empty and quiet. Athenacia still had a minor sinus headache but was now able to solve that problem with her magic. She also crept into the bathroom as soon as she was woken up by her nightmare so that no one could see her just yet. There was some business she had to take care of now that Ignis' prying eyes weren't all over her.

She turned the light on after closing the door, wincing at the brightness of it. Immediately she put her hands to her sinuses and let the golden lights engulf her in order to sooth the pain there. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was over and walked over toward the mirror to have a look at herself. Disgusting. The first thing she noticed was her left eye, that was almost entirely done healing. So she helped that along, completely sick of people staring at it. Next was that cut that was almost done peeling away. She fixed that too, letting the fresh scar make its appearance. She ran her finger along its length, starting from mid-cheek and all the way down to her jawline. She sighed heavily. At least this one kind of matched the one on her neck. She shrugged out of Gladiolus' massive sweater, letting that fall to the ground. She then peeled off the rest of her clothes to have another examination of herself. Any minor contusions or lacerations she had received from the Malmalan Thicket was gone. Her scapula was done enough that she could leave it to run its course. The last thing she took care of was the scab on her shin from the drill hole. She got rid of that and observed the fresh scar there. She shook when the images of her being tied up to that chair in front of Caligo came to her mind. The pain she felt when the drill pierced her bones and then was left in there. She couldn't wait to kill him for all the pain he caused her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed she was getting quite furry as well. She was overdue for a shower anyway, knowing how gross her hair felt.

She sighed contently as the water washed over her tired body. The steam rose in the air and she scrubbed all the dirt and grime off of her until her skin was raw and red. Then she lingered, enjoying the feeling of the hot water. When she started to prune she shut it off, opening the curtain and grabbing a towel. She stepped lightly onto the mat once she dried off most of her body. She moved the towel to her hair, thoroughly drying it down so that it was no longer dripping. Once she was satisfied with that she pulled on her clothes. Her jeans were dark blue and fit into her boots nicely. The shirt was a deep purple, v-neck that came to her elbows. She threw her hair back into that messy bun, not wanting to fuss with it at all. She only had her earrings to put on, given that her necklace was no longer with her. She gave herself a quick once over, mostly satisfied. She could do without the bloodshot eyes and dark circles but most of that was normal for her anyway. Seemed to happen the more she didn't sleep. Given that she couldn't sleep without having a nightmare it was extremely hard actually rest and have some benefit from it. She tore her gaze away, picking up her mess and bringing it with her out of the bathroom. She carefully opened the door to the shared room, not wanting to wake anyone up. Monica seemed to be vacant of her bed but Iris was still soundly sleeping.

Athenacia gathered her other things, only leaving her weapon and then crept back out of the room. She walked toward the exit of the house, nodding at Monica on her way out. Once outside, she made her way to the lighthouse, riding the elevator all the way up to the top. The wind ripped at her skin but at least it was warm and sunny out instead of blustery like the last few days. She walked around until she found her windshield boxes and unloaded her things there. She turned around, walking to the railing and taking in the view of the ocean from her vantage point. A calm came over her as her thoughts started to form. She couldn't help but think about Gladiolus and how he was doing. She hoped that he was finding whatever it was that he needed in order to calm his worries. She knew that he was keeping it to himself, that he hadn't told anyone what was wrong with him. But she could sense his uneasiness, even if it was subtle and hidden. She did all she could to help soothe him but whatever the issue was he needed to resolve it his own way. She just hoped that she helped and that he was safe.

She wondered when Cor would make his appearance, and where they would go from here. The Marshal was as restless as she was and couldn't stay put in one place for too long. She wanted to hunt down Caligo and finish the work she had started on him. She knew that Cor would help her if he hadn't already done the deed himself. Who knew what he was doing out there on his own. She also desperately had to tell him about the new information she had. The Chancellor being the one that found her in the city, that was chasing her around. The strange pendant he had given her and the information about her mother. Cor was the only one she could talk to about that because he was the only one who knew what she was.

She snapped out her thoughts when she heard a scream. She darted for the elevator, feeling like it was taking far too long to get to the bottom. But once it had she scanned her eyes around quickly for the source of the wailing that filled her ears. She followed the sound toward the parking lot, noting that no one else seemed to have heard it. When she finally found what she was looking for she broke out into a sprint in order to get there faster. Talcott was on his knees, his left hand clutching his right forearm as he cried out in pain. Athenacia reached him in record time, dropping to her knees and scooping him up in her arms. She held him gently against her as he sobbed, her arm soothingly running up and down his left shoulder. Her heart thumped in her chest at the worry and anxiety that had formed when seeing the young boy so hurt. There were no enemies around so that was a plus. She kept one of her hands on his head, cradling him with a frown on her face. She was waiting for him to calm down while still making sure that there wasn't any threat to them in the area. That would not bode well given her weapon was not anywhere near her. His sobbing subsided and she relaxed her grip a little, looking down at him with a worried frown.

"What happened?" she asked gently, in a soothing voice.

"I f-fell out of the tree," he said, tears still coming out of his eyes.

"Where does it hurt?"

"M-m-my arm."

"Can I see it?"

He nodded, taking his left arm away and wiping the tears from his face. Athenacia let him go as she observed his forearm. Immediately there was a contusion and she could see the radius and ulna sticking up out of his skin. His blood was oozing down his arm and she noticed that it was on his clothes. This wasn't good, she didn't have a scanner to help her with this. Not to mention her med bag was at the top of the lighthouse, far away from where she sat down.

"It hurts, Tia," Talcott told her, crying some more.

Her heart was heavy at his broken voice in her ears. She looked at him sympathetically, trying to think of the best way to help him. At this point, she only really had one option available to her. If only she had her med bag she could at least sedate him. But then she'd run the risk of someone else seeing them and getting excited about his injury. She did not want their reaction to make his even worse. There was no help for it. She was going to have to fix this right here the way she was.

"I'm going to set the bone. It's going to hurt a lot but then it will start to feel better," she told him gently.

He nodded at her, "Okay."

She smiled sadly at him, carefully taking his arm into her own hands. She drew in a deep breath, bracing herself for the work ahead of her. She jerked her hands and his cry filled the air. She pulled him in close, trying to muffle them so that no one would come around. He clung to her with his good arm, sobbing into her neck as he did so. She rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back while she waited for him to calm down. Eventually, he began to sniffle a lot, indicating that his sobs were again subsiding.

"You said it would start to feel better," he accused.

"It takes time," she told him gently, "You're so brave though."

"But it hurts a lot, Tia."

"I'm so sorry."

"Please fix it," he cried into her again, "It hurts."

She held him tighter when she felt his fresh tears on her skin. She sighed heavily, loosening her grip on him once more and looking into his tear-streaked face. She brought her hands there, wiping the tears away while he looked at her pleadingly. She carefully took his injured arm into her own hands again, holding his gaze as she focused on his arm. She tried to keep him focused on her but once he felt the pain leaving his arm he brought his eyes to look down at what was happening. She supposed she would have been lucky if he never noticed the gold lights that entangled themselves around the arm and soothed his injury. Children seemed to notice everything and adults often overlooked that fun fact.

"Is that magic?" he asked.

All traces of his earlier suffering was gone in that question. He looked at her with wonder in his eyes, keeping his arm inside of her soft grip even though she was done healing him. She smiled a little at him, knowing that there was no way she could lie to him about this.

"Yes," she answered.

His eyes lit up with excitement, "You can use magic?!"

She put a finger to her lips, "Shh. No one can know."

He immediately clasped his hands over his mouth with his eyes wide, "Sorry," he muffled out.

"That's okay. But don't tell anyone, it's our secret okay?"

He nodded fervently, letting his hands drop, "I promise, Tia."

She smiled at him, "Come on, let's go clean up that blood."

They both stood from where they were knelt down. As they walked back toward the lighthouse where Athenacia kept her med bag, Talcott slid his tiny hand into her own the entire way.

...

it just dawned on me when I was about to upload this that we're 50 chapter in. I want to take the time to thank all of my readers, silent and verbal. I want to thank the follows and favourites I received since the beginning of what started as an experiment. you guys have been a good motivation even if I don't hear from you every chapter. I love reading your kind words, your speculations, your comments, whatever you have to say. I did not see this coming this far when I started but I'm happy it's grown. again, you guys are awesome and thank you so much for everything!


	51. Willpower

welcome back! thanks for my awesome review you guys are the best! sorry for the delay. I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out how best to do this chapter but I think I've finally got it. here we go.

...

Cor Leonis is a very duty bound man. In his youth, he adapted quick thinking and expert combat skills that enabled him to fight alongside his King, Mors. He was the youngest of his time, showing true promise for the future. Many stood in admiration of him as he grew up among the ranks. Though King Mors was not with them long, Cor was able to become his bodyguard before King Regis took over. While he knew that he would inevitably outlive King Mors, it was still with regret that his passing had come. The time spent with his first King was valuable and Cor regretted that he seemed to take it for granted. In fact, he took a lot of things for granted when he was younger. He didn't listen to anyone when they knew better and came out unscathed in the end. When he was just 15 he fought on the front lines for Accordo. Even though the battle was lost he was still able to survive. There was lots of bloodshed in the following wars and Lucis was pushed back further and further until only Insomnia was left. He seemed to believe he was as Immortal as people said he was. He intended to prove that, by taking countless and reckless risks despite the warnings. Yet he would come back from every time victorious.

That only fueled rash behaviour, which then caused him to make the one decision that earned him the name Immortal, one that he no longer wanted. He was unable to prove himself worthy in the test of tests and that left him broken. For years he lost himself and none of that went unnoticed by his superiors. Eventually, he was forced by his King to go and heal the damage done. On his travels, he got himself together, though no one really knew how. But he returned 25 years ago with a new resolve and purpose in his eyes. There was no trace of the hot-headed youth but only a man who was finally the master of his own destiny. He continued to serve his King until he yet again outlived him. But this time there was something more personal in it. Because the King's Shield, Clarus Amicitia had known Cor for a long time. They had fought countless battles together and became friends over the course of time. Before Clarus had died he besought Cor to look after his children.

Cor always took his duty seriously. He did all he was not only commanded to but asked as well. Even if he didn't agree with his orders. For 25 years since his return, he served his duty. He trained young warriors in the art of war. Some of them had no business being there, some of them he knew on a very personal level. Athenacia was only eight when put a sword in her hand and had her focus, Ignis soon after. Both of them had that same calm indifference as they studied and trained with him separately. It was no surprise that Cor would begin to train the son of Clarus. The young man was eager, arrogant but valiantly strong. It reminded him of his past, how hot-headed he had been. Gladiolus was much the same and it seemed to only grow as he did. Cor kept silent as he watched, seeing how the Shield in training was so arrogant he wouldn't think to need any sort of assistance in his own duty.

So it came as a shock when Gladiolus had contacted the Immortal to ask for some help. Cor answered the phone expecting to hear about Athenacia. Ignis had dutifully kept the Marshal in the loop but Cor was aware of the romantic relationship between the Shield and the young doctor. Given that the last time Cor had seen her she was near death, he was on edge whenever he thought about her. She needed a place to heal and against his better judgement he sent her with the Prince in order to get to that place. His main concern was the distraction that she provided Gladiolus, knowing the young man would be divided in his duty to his King and his duty to himself. Athenacia could handle herself in a battle but with her ordeal, even the Marshal would be reluctant to let her out of his sight. There were other reasons of course but that wasn't really all that important right now. Besides, she would have just used her magic to fix herself and then take off when his back was turned. He would have had no idea how to find her again and wasn't interested in the hunt. Not with the Empire hot on her heels. Sending her with Gladiolus seemed to be the only way to keep her in a safe place that he knew about. It was worth the small risk of distracting the Shield.

But it seemed that the Immortal was wrong. Gladiolus was determined to keep up his duty and was looking for assistance on the Tempering Grounds. Cor knew the place well, that was where the Blademaster resided. Gilgamesh, the first Shield of the first King so the legend spoke. Cor was young and stupid when he had first come to the cave to take on the old legend. Bad decision on his end and he was lucky that he was not only able to survive but still hold a place within the Crownsguard. He was lucky to be deemed worthy of living despite having failed. He was lucky, that was the end of it. Gladiolus now wanted to prove himself worthy of the Chosen King's Shield. Cor knew all too well what that meant. He knew the drive within the young man, especially after learning of the defeat he suffered under the High Commander, Ravus Nox Fleuret. It wasn't the decision of the Marshal to decide what was best for Gladiolus, it was the Shield himself. So he agreed, though he wasn't sure it was the greatest course of action. Gilgamesh was not one to be trifled with and Cor was hoping that the young man was thinking straight. Brute strength was not the only thing that could hope to defeat him. Gladiolus was adamant, however, claiming that he was ready.

So here the Immortal stood with the Shield of the Chosen King at the entrance of the Tempering Grounds. Once inside there was no going back, Gladiolus was going to have to endure the trials on his own in order to get out. Should he fail even one then he would die and Cor would be left to pick up the pieces of the rippled effect that would cause. The Prince would be without a Shield when he went to face off the Empire and do his duty. Cor would be the one to bear that news. Athenacia would lose a man she deeply cared for and Cor would once again have to be the one to have to tell her. The Immortal would fail in his last promise to Clarus and again become a broken man. The salvation he found long ago may not be enough to save him another time.

"Did you tell your friends why you were taking off?" asked Cor as they began their trek toward the cave.

"Just said it was business," answered Gladiolus, shrugging slightly, "Didn't want 'em getting all worried about me."

"Or knowing that your pride took a beating," mused Cor, "Did you tell her?"

Cor carefully watched the face of the Shield as he asked the question. He saw the large man frown slightly, his amber eyes going distant. By putting him so close to Athenacia he knew that their relationship would inevitably grow. After the episode with Grun, Cor was a little weary about letting that happen. Inside the Crown City, he was aware of what was happening but the dangers surrounding them all weren't a problem. He figured it would be easy to keep an eye on things and act accordingly with them in plain sight. Clarus wasn't really all that worried about things on his end so that set Cor a little at ease. Things were different now. There was nothing but jeopardy surrounding them both and for very different reasons. He wanted to know the nature of their relationship purely so that he knew how to react to it, how to keep them all safe.

"No," replied the large man finally, "But she knows its personal."

"You don't think she deserves to know you might not make it?"

"Trust me, she knows. Somehow..."

Cor nodded, entering the cave for the second time in his life. Never did he think he would end up here again of all places. That familiar chill entered his bones, just as it did years ago. The cavern walls were decorated with bodies of lost warriors, sealing their fates and their souls to their new master. The lights among the tunnel weren't evenly spaced but they had torches to guide their steps. As they entered the first cavern bodies were strewn all along the ground. More fallen warriors, come to claim victory only to be brutally cut down and forced to serve under their killer. It was a fate he was lucky to escape, guilt riddling him as he knew how foolish it was to even step foot in here again. But he wasn't the one being tested and Gilgamesh knew that.

There was no time for speculation, however, as the Blademaster was aware that a new challenger approached his home. He called forward the souls of the rotten corpses, bringing them to life and with a vengeance. The two living men burst into life, calling their weapons to do battle with their enemies. Cor kept an eye on the young man while he wielded his massive weapon with ease. Good to know the years of training had made an impact. They were quick to fell the attackers and ready to move further into the belly of the best. As they approached yet another cavern, more souls rose at the call of their master, barring their path.

"The Blademaster's men have sworn their loyalty both before and beyond the grave, scaring off the unworthy," said Cor while they fought.

There hadn't been a moment for him to explain to the Shield the purpose of these attacks. But the souls had taken it upon themselves to do so. which meant that Cor had to fill in some blanks.

"Then they'd better prepare for disappointment. I don't scare easy," replied Gladiolus, finishing off the last of them.

Cor kept his face neutral, hoping that this wasn't going to be a journey down memory lane. There was much to consider before pursuing Gilgamesh and the Immortal was really concerned with the young man's arrogance. He knew all too well what that would cost him. They pressed on, however, following the way down and finding that familiar river. Their descent was quick, in the first place Cor remembered the beginning of his own doom. He knew they weren't alone, that something lied in wake before the start of the trails would commence. He was right. No sooner had he let his last thought out did the giant snake, Brunnsrmor, pop out of the waters. They both were as ready as they were going to be, calling forth their weapons in a dazzling blue flash and engaging in the fight before them. Cor was smaller, therefore much quicker than the other man. But he didn't do as much damage as the greatsword that was resting on the massive right shoulder when it wasn't being plunged into their enemy. Nevertheless, each swing brought the beast closer to death than the last. The Immortal was impressed with his own work in action. Years he spent training the young man and now it was all coming to the surface in an almost flawless display. Almost, he was still young and learning.

As their enemy was defeated Cor growled as the purple and black cloud billowed around Gladiolus, firmly locking him away from anyone that could help him. Gilgamesh was here to issue his challenge toward his opponent. Cor had no choice but to wait, knowing that the young man would come out of this alive. Because this was the challenge, the first trail hadn't even begun. There was no hope of beating him without the powers of the first obstacles and certainly no way that Gilgamesh would consider it a worthy battle anyway. So he waited, though it wasn't long before he was able to get a visual on the young man. Nodding, the two of them pressed forward. The feeling of the Blademaster grew stronger the further they went in. They climbed up what seemed like a never-ending set of stairs. Cor couldn't remember it being this vast the first time he went through it. Though last time he only cared about one thing, not necessarily looking around. He kept his eyes peeled but they seemed to have come to a good spot to rest. Cor could see the sweat coating the larger man and his exhaustion.

"Rest here, while you can," said Cor.

If he was going to assist the Shield in any way, he could at least go about this smarter than the first time. Gladiolus nodded, taking a look around. Shortly there was a small fire roaring and noodles cooking. They ate in silence, Cor a man of few words anyway. Unless of course, someone wished for information he could provide. He stood up shortly after, having a quick look around the perimeter. He was always on guard, even when it wasn't necessary. As he came back he saw a look on the young man that he had never seen before. He was looking at his left wrist, his other hand toying with something silver that was attached underneath the arm sleeve. Cor sat down, getting a better look at what he had in his hands. He was shocked, seeing Athenacia's necklace wrapped around his massive wrist. It seemed like her to part ways with it.

"That's a sentimental item," remarked Cor.

Gladiolus kept his eyes on the necklace, still toying with it, "Was sent to me after the City fell. She told me to keep it for now."

"Surprised she let you have it."

"That right?"

"Yeah. It's the only thing she has from her mother."

Gladiolus' head snapped up to look at the older man. Cor took that opportunity to study him, to try and get a glimpse of how deep his feelings went. He saw it plain as day. What was it on her end then? After this, he would have to find out. He took his gaze to the fire, not wanting to indulge in that story. Now wasn't the time for that. Gladiolus returned his gaze to the jewelry, tucking it into the sleeve and putting it from his mind.

"The Blademaster isn't here to train you," began Cor, looking for a distraction, "He's here to test you. He won't go easy on you just because you joined the Crownsguard."

"So, no mercy for newbies like me," replied the big man, "So what, the weak aren't worthy of serving as Shield?"

"In his eyes, the weak aren't worth living. All of them are fools, punished for aspiring beyond their station. I was a fool back then to, and I was punished."

"But you weren't killed. Maybe you weren't worthy of serving as Shield, but he must've seen you worthy of living," said Gladiolus.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," replied Cor, "And I'll never understand what he saw in me."

But the Immortal had other suspicions, ones that he couldn't share with the Shield. Not yet, anyway.

...

The journey continued, resulting in more restless soul fighting. As the time went on Cor started to feel better about being in here. Though he took more notice of his surroundings there was no denying that everything had all the exact same feel to it as before. He didn't want to see Gladiolus go through the same things that he himself had experienced. Because he knew all too well what that did to a man. But still, there was a chance that he could pull through this victorious, one that Cor was severely counting on. Something that he had no choice but to believe after letting him go through with this.

Emotions welled within the Marshal that he had long thought lied dormant. They approached the first trial chamber and memories flashed within his mind. His look hardened as his fist clenched at his side. Cor watched as Gladiolus walked forward on his own, grasping the glowing sword with his hand. He lifted it into the air effortlessly, causing the seal to open and allow him to step through. As soon as he was in the path was barred and Cor was forced to wait for him to finish. It was quicker than anticipated. Maybe Cor shouldn't be worrying at all instead of fretting that things would turn out the same. They came up to another resting spot, deciding to take a moment here. The first trial was done and Cor didn't want to go on without taking the time to rest. He was here to guide the young man and that meant making sure he came out of this alive. They sat by the fire, eating a quick snack and staring into the dancing flames.

"My father never undertook the Trial of Gilgamesh, did he?" asked Gladiolus suddenly.

"No. You wanna know why?" replied Cor.

He knew there was no changing his mind. In truth, it was Clarus that should have been here and heeding his son on this treacherous quest. But that wasn't the case. Cor was here instead, guiding his steps. It wasn't right.

"I do. I mean, it can't be because he was scared, right?"

"Not of the trial. He was scared of failing as leader of the Crownsguard and as Shield of the King," Cor's face was distant, "He couldn't leave his Majesty alone, weakened by the Wall. After all, what good is a Shield with no one to protect? What about you, worried about leaving your Majesty alone?"

"A little. But I'm going to do what's right for me like my father did whats right for him," replied Gladiolus.

"You know what that means don't you?"

The Shield looked at the Immortal, his face unreadable. Cor kept his gaze on the fire before him, not really interested in bringing this up but wanting to make himself clear. Gladiolus was here to prove himself fit for his duty and Cor didn't want him to lose sight of that.

"It means your King comes first, your personal life second."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Just making sure you don't forget."

Gladiolus frowned, "I get that you want to keep her safe. But you don't gotta protect her from me, there won't be another Grun incident."

"She told you about that?"

He nodded, "Only the end of it."

It was Cor's turn to frown, "What else did she tell you?"

"Not much, just that she's sure you killed him after he shot her. But before that none of you saw eye to eye."

Cor huffed, shaking his head, "Crino was a thorn in my side since the day I met him. Only got worse when they started dating. He filled her head with stupid ideas, ones that inevitably drove a wedge between us. Fighting her on the matter only pushed her closer to him, until she came back from that last battle," his face hardened a the memories, "I found her near death in the middle of the battlefield. I brought her back and she managed to live. As you know, it only got worse for her. After that night she crawled her way to me once again about to die, I kept a much closer eye on Crino."

"Did you kill him?"

"Yeah. But not just because of what he did to her. Because he was the spy he began to accuse her of being in the first place."

Gladiolus growled, "All the more reason he deserved it."

"That's how I felt about it. There was another fight against the Empire and I learned a lot about him that night. There's a reason no one knows that I raised Athenacia and it's simply for her safety. I've made a lot of enemies and I didn't need them coming after her. But Crino learned about it and coerced her away. He set her up, she was doomed before she even started. The intention was for her to die but that didn't happen. He couldn't fully assassinate her while in the city and still keep his cover. All of it intended as a personal insult to me. So when the battle started, I may have just been a little too occupied to help a dying traitor. That was the nature of our falling out. She knew I killed him but I never told her anything about it. She didn't need to know, was focused on getting her life together. After fighting for so long to keep her close I figured it was better if I just let her be."

"Either way, letting him live wasn't an option," replied Gladiolus fiercely.

Cor kept his gaze on the dancing flames before him. He couldn't help but agree, no regrets about what happened that night. He was sure he never would.

...

Two trials later and Gladiolus was finally at the last rest stop before facing Gilgamesh. Cor insisted on regaining their strength, not wanting to press forward just yet. He wasn't as concerned as when they first started, the young man really impressing him thus far. But it was all for naught if he couldn't face the final test. The Blademaster was not one to be trifled with, especially now that they were so close. Even the taunting over the course of the journey was exhausting, to say the least. But they pressed on, with no reason to stop and indulge petty and meaningless trash talk.

They finished their meal, again in silence as the fire occupied their sight. Cor had a million thoughts running through his head. If only he knew then what he knew now, maybe he wouldn't be here. Maybe there wouldn't have been a need for him to fail as he had. Seemed as of late there were lots of failures in his life and he was sure that it all started with this one all those years ago.

"What about you?" asked Gladiolus suddenly, looking over at him, "I wanna know what was going through your head back then."

"You really that interested?" asked Cor, raising a brow slightly.

"I mean, you said you were a lot younger than me."

"And a lot brasher to if you can believe it. Wouldn't listen to a single word anyone said," his gaze intensified, "I thought I was invincible. No one could stop me until he cut me down to size. I was cast out in defeat, my hubris laid bare for all to see. 'You really are Immortal' they said, and it stuck," he recalled the memories in disgust.

There was a pause, "That's rough. Still, you made it back alive, someone no else has ever done. I respect that."

"You wouldn't if you had seen me back then."

"That bad?"

He sighed, "I was a mess. Forced out until I got a hold of myself. Took a few years but I bounced back better than before. Calmer and focused."

"What did the trick?"

Cor's light blue eyes were distant as he gazed into the flames. He remembered that day vividly. From start to finish and every day since. The very day that his life changed for good, that the suffering he kept to himself was finally lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't recall a time in his life before then that had such a great meaning, aside from the honours he received from his past Majesties.

"25 years ago during the time I was still licking my wounds, I found myself in Lestallum," he began, "I bumped into a woman, completely unexpected. She looked at me with fearful eyes, being chased by Imperial soldiers. She pushed something into my arms before she disappeared into a crowd. I was stunned, left with an infant. I looked into that calm stare for the first time and whatever I was feeling dissolved. I woke up from feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't find that woman again, so I went home with the baby. I was in no state to raise a child so I left her at the orphanage. But those eyes stayed with me and I found myself going to see her more often than not.

"Athenacia brought me back from the brink of insanity without even knowing it. Her calm look even as a child was piercing. There was no fooling her, no way to lie to her about anything, even when it came to myself. Though I've managed to learn how to hide my true intentions from time to time, I'm not so foolish as to think I've won. Still, she's the reason I managed to get a hold of myself and I've been looking after her ever since. Biggest pain in my ass but I owe her a debt I can't ever repay."

Cor could see the thoughtful frown on his companions face. It was evident that she hadn't spoken much about how she grew up. She was far too busy running away from her past, one that haunted her. Cor was well aware of the effects her former life had on her now and he was the only one to blame.

"I failed her," he broke the silence.

"What does that mean?"

"About three years later there was a family ready to adopt her. I could have let her go, they asked me to. But I refused and from that day she was my responsibility. I was too young and busy still so I left her at the orphanage as long as I could before she had to move. But if I had let her go with that family and be a normal kid she wouldn't be nearly as screwed up as she is now."

"She'd be dead."

"Or better off."

"Your willpower got you through tough times. It's the same trait you passed onto her. She may be screwed up because you taught her to fight but she keeps going and only her willpower lets her do that."

Cor didn't say anything, just kept his gaze on the fire. Gladiolus wouldn't understand, there was no way for him to.

"Maybe. But willpower won't fix the damage done to her."

...

The retreating back of a young man off to face his fate was not an easy thing to watch. The Marshal found himself filled with thick emotions about not stopping him. Clarus would have but Cor couldn't stand in the way. He knew there was no stopping that kind of determination to prove oneself. So he waited, as patiently as he could once the door has closed itself behind Gladiolus. The sound echoed in his ears, bringing about thoughts of impending doom. If he could have gone after him to help, he would have. This was not something to be taken lightly and despite the arrogant attitude, Cor knew that Gladiolus was very serious about what he was about to do. The problem was coming out of it alive. There was no telling what a loss could do even if it didn't result in death.

But his fears were set to rest. He had no idea how long he was waiting before the doors no longer barred his path. He could see the young man emerge victorious from the chambers of Gilgamesh, holding a very familiar looking sword. But Cor was not focused on that. There was blood spilling down the face of the true Shield and more from his sternum. Coming out with a few hits was inevitable however these were gashes that needed some immediate medical attention. Looked like potions and elixers would have to do for now. But he was alive, that was all that mattered right now. Cor was proud, wishing that Clarus was here to see this. Turns out the sword he was holding belonged to the Marshal. The Genji blade, he had always wondered what became of it. But as it were, Cor was not worthy of it. He lost it in a fight, one that ultimately changed his outlook on life. It was best suited to the Shield of the Chosen King and Gladiolus was grateful for such a gift. Besides, what would Cor really do with it anyway? Other than be reminded of his failures.

"Come on," said Cor, "I know a doctor that can fix you up."

Gladiolus grinned at the mention of her, "She probably wouldn't be happy if I left these unattended too long."

"That she wouldn't," agreed Cor, smiling for the first time since they had started this adventure.

...

thanks, guys!


	52. Doctors Orders

hey there! thanks so much for my lovely review, I live for those too! you guys are awesome!

...

Athenacia cried out when her elbow violently collided with the immovable structure she was sleeping against. The top of the lighthouse was a very windy place but she had built herself a small nook to keep the wind off of her. While she slept she closed off some of the exposure so that only one box could fit in to block the entryway. She wanted the blankets to stay on her while she slept but also didn't want to miss the views she received from the setting and rising sun. When it rained she hung a tarp to keep her dry, not wanting to get sick like last time. It was chilly at night so she kept three blankets on top of the padding she found herself and stayed inside of Gladiolus' huge grey sweater that he had given her before he left on his journey a few days ago. When she was particularly cold she would pull the hood over her head and sigh. That was the only part that still smelled of him, the rest replaced with her own scent.

Initially, that was where she slept every night. The violent terrors she had during the bits of slumber she claimed was not something she needed to burden others with, especially strangers that merely tolerated her out of respect to the Amicitia family and Cor. Without Iris around, she would have been utterly lonely while she waited for the Marshal to make his appearance at this safe house. While Monica had intentions of warming up to the young doctor Athenacia still couldn't help but feel out of place whenever she was around a big group of Crownsguard and former citizens alike. Instead, she focused her attention on the things she was good at that didn't need assistance. Facing the reality that she was a terrible housekeeper, she instead focused on the gardening. That was until others started to join her and she recoiled from their curious stares, particularly the scar on her face and neck. Since that was a bust she had to find something else she could contribute around there and it seemed that the task of keeping Talcott out of trouble was given to her. Iris was taking the responsibility but Athenacia knew it wasn't right for a girl so young to try and raise a child. Besides, Talcott was one of two people that didn't look at her in a weary way.

The other person she spoke to more often than not was the crotchety old man that was repairing the boat, Cid. He was here in Caem to repair King Regis' boat so that the boys could sail it to Altissia to meet the Oracle and gain the favour of the Hydrean, Leviathon. It seemed that Cid was a former companion of King Regis and fought with Cor when he was younger. Athenacia was shocked to hear that but listened to his tales of old about how big of a hot head Cor used to be. She found these tales humorous as they would talk into the late hours of the night and drink beer at the bottom of the lighthouse in front of the dock. Cid had a vulgar language, something she was used to having grown up with the Immortal. She shared her own tales of a very troubled adolescent who challenged everything the man said even when it wasn't necessary. Cid wasn't surprised, given how he knew about how Cor had grown up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say ya were one of his for sure," Cid would say once in a while.

It was a bit of a shock to her that he had seen her before. Of course, that was 25 years ago when she was placed into the arms of the Immortal at the insistence of her mother. But it would appear that the Marshal had stopped for the night in Hammerhead before returning to Insomnia. Cid explained he knew her now the second he saw her because she had those same intent hazel eyes. It warmed her heart to know that she wasn't so easily forgotten by a grouchy old man. Yes, she knew how awkward that sounded but she was a little short on family so every encounter mattered.

She groaned, rubbing her eyes as the sun was beginning to light up the morning sky. She exhaled deeply afterward, letting her hands fall and observing the view above her. There were no more stars out, the waves crashing against the cliff ringing in her ears as birds sang their early morning song. She winced, bending her arm and noting that she had hit it pretty hard. Bringing her left hand to cover the entirety of it, she summoned her magic to fix it up quick before throwing the blankets off of her and sitting up. She ran a hand through her hair, getting it stuck in the tangles it acquired throughout her night of tossing and turning. Giving up she unzipped the sweater and removed it from her shoulders before grabbing her clothes bag and rising from the ground. She rubbed her eyes again as she rode the elevator down to the ground level, stepping lightly on her bare feet and carefully walking toward the large house. Caem was a beautiful place, located at the top of a cliff that had a hidden harbour underneath the lighthouse. Along the circular rocky height was a massive garden, beginning to show some real promise as small bud started to protrude from the soft soil. Not far from that was the two-story house that overlooked another part of the ocean as well. The shingles were recently redone, the restoration on the outside mostly complete. The rustic bricks showed their weather-worn tales over the years but still stood strong against the winds that tried to tare away at them.

She walked in the door, closing it behind her with a soft _click_ and padded toward the bathroom. She could hear movement about the house but encountered no one as she closed yet another door behind her and dropped her bag onto the ground. She peeled off her clothes and tossed them right next to it. She turned on the water in the bathtub, starting up the shower. She took a brush to the larger tangles before placing it on the counter and stepping into the tub. Given that she was a little chilly she kept the water to her usual scorching hot that turned her skin red upon contact. She sighed contently as she let the water wash over her before cleaning herself up. She wrung out her hair before turning off the water. She dried herself off quickly before wrapping the towel around her head. She wiped the steam from the mirror and had a look at herself. It seemed that no matter how much time she spent in the sun she was only staying pale thanks to her lack of sleep. The dark circles weren't vibrant but at least her eyes weren't as puffy and bloodshot as usual. That was a small victory for her side. The scar gleaming at her in her semi-damp skin from her neck and her cheek, however, were brought her spirits down. Sighing, she tore her gaze away and began to rifle through her bag. She would need to do laundry soon, running out of clothes. Still, she landed on black tights that reached her mid-calf. The shirt she pulled over her head was a bit oversized, hanging down to her upper thighs and off her left shoulder revealing the pink bra strap. It was white and navy blue, thick stripes running horizontal and fanning out while also clinging to her hips.

She removed the towel from her hair, drying it off as much as she could and letting it run down her bare shoulder. She ran the brush through it with ease, thanks to the conditioner running through it. Hung up her towels, cleaning up her mess quickly and then left the room without shoes or socks. She found that her boots were a little uncomfortable when she was just wandering around the property. She left the house, going to place her things back in her nest at the top of the lighthouse before having a look at the ocean. The water sparkled, looking like the promise of a good day. She believed it, going back down to the ground level to get something to eat.

She spent her morning getting Talcott up, ready and fed before sending him on his way for training with Dustin and Monica. Athenacia did not agree with having him train so young but it wasn't her place to voice her opinions. Having some sort of basic self-defence was beneficial with the Empire dropping loads of MagiTek troopers everywhere. They were lucky to not encounter any of them here at the safe house but she was still uneasy about being so exposed and close to all these innocent lives. Iris was otherwise occupied so that left the young doctor to her own devices, most of which just involved cleaning up and staring aimlessly into the ocean. No one really asked much of her, still a little shy so she generally spent her time alone. She wasn't too far away from the garden, staring out into the sparkling blue ocean. Puffy white clouds were blowing in the wind just as it lifted her hair into the air effortlessly only to have it fall softly back onto her skin. She wished that Cor was here so she could stop waiting to plan out her next move. She wished that Gladiolus was here so that she didn't feel so out of place in his world. But most of all she wished that she had the answers to all her questions that festered within her head since her last meeting with the Imperial Chancellor. She never wanted to know what happened to her parents more now that she had actually thought about it. While she was growing up there never seemed to be any time to think about it. She was always busy with Cor and then the war and working.

"Hey, Doc!"

She frowned, her thoughts being pulled away from a very familiar voice. She turned slowly, the wind still ripping at her face and her hair flying with its every command. There, standing just near the entrance of the house was a very large man. With the sun in her eyes, she couldn't see him exactly but squinting a little she was sure she knew who it was. A passing cloud allowed her a moment's glimpse and she smiled upon confirmed recognition. Her heart thumped in her chest as his familiar warm feeling spread through her body and eased her tired soul.

"Gladio..." breathed Athenacia.

Her brows knit to worry as she saw blood glistening from his forehead in the distance, reflecting off of the sunlight. She ran over to him, quick on her bare feet and not stopping until she was standing in front of him. He was grinning down at her but she ignored that, her hands instantly flying to the large and thick laceration on his chest. She could tell the blood was crudely cleaned up but it definitely needed more attention. Her gaze shifted upward, seeing the one on his forehead that crossed over the first scar she treated. The reason she had met him in the first place. Putting on her doctor face she grabbed his wrist firmly and lead him inside of the house. Up the stairs and down the hall there was a room that was set aside for storage but also had a space for her and her med bag. There were other medical supplies and a few first aid kits. However, she went straight for her own bag, putting on a set of latex gloves and pulling out all the tools she would need in order to mend his wounds. She began by cleaning them, all the while he kept his amber gaze upon her as she worked.

"Take that off," she instructed gestured absently to his shirt as she got ready to thoroughly clean the laceration on his chest.

He smirked, "Eager for me, ain't you?"

She turned to glare at him, which only caused his chest to rumble with his deep laughs at the look she was giving him. When he had removed his shirt she put her attention back to her work, bringing her tools with her. Carefully, she began to clean up the thick laceration that ran diagonally from his sternum toward the head of the bird. He didn't react when she placed the cool, soaked swab onto his skin, dabbing and wiping where necessary to remove anything that would impede her next task. She was focused, very thorough and gentle as she worked.

"What even happened anyway?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Had run in with the Blademaster."

Her head snapped to him in an instant, "What?" her voice was dangerously low, riddled with anger.

"Don't worry, Doc, I won."

"Obviously or you wouldn't be sitting here right now. Why didn't you tell me that was the stupid thing you were going to do?!"

He only offered her a small smile, "I'll tell you later."

She frowned but nodded once before going back to her work. Gladiolus watched her, mostly seeing the top of her head given that she was very nearly eye level with his chest. He was reminded of the first time they had met, in an examination room back at the Citadel clinic. He remembered how she struck him despite the haggard appearance she wore. She kept a stern face, professional as she showed little to no interest in him. She cleaned up his face and stitched him up before she sent him on his way, hardly giving him a second thought. If Prompto had never made that bet he wasn't sure he would have bothered to make his advances on her. Though truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure that he would forget her anyway. She finished cleaning his chest and then grabbed her surgical tools. Threading her needle she ran her numbing agent over the wound before beginning her methodical stitching of his skin together. He stood as perfectly still as he could while she worked, keeping himself serious as well. There was no breaking her doctor mode and he didn't dare try anyway, knowing how dangerous she could be. Ignis had told him about the threat she delivered Caligo and it took a lot to rattle that sensible man. Besides, she took her job very seriously and he respected that. It was one of the things that attracted him to her in the first place.

"Sit," she commanded.

He complied with her wishes, now able to see her face as she repeated her actions on his forehead. But it wasn't like the first time they met. For instance, the first time she had stood off to the side given that his cut was on the left. So she wasn't in between his thighs like she was now, in a more intimate manner despite that she was about to pull a needle through his skin. Obviously, the cut on his forehead was not as bad as the one on his chest because she didn't spend as much time on it. Nevertheless, he gently closed his legs so that his inner thighs were resting on either side of her. He kept his eyes on her, noting a momentary flicker of a frown before keeping to her task. Once she was finished she went to move but Gladiolus held her in place. She met his gaze for pretty much the first time since he had returned and he saw her eyes soften toward him. His hands found their way to her waist as he looked up at her slightly. She removed her gloves, tossing them aside before her tiny fingers found his face, one hand on either side. Her lips came to tentatively touch his own in a very soft and tantalizing kiss. But he wasn't having any of that, deepening their kiss which caused her to inhale quickly. One of her hands moved to tangle in his hair at the back of his head while he placed his large hand on her back in order to pull her closer. He kissed her again, his legs tightening on her while he tasted her. The gap between their bodies closed and that caused him to wince slightly.

That was when she immediately stopped what she was doing. Her eyes shot open while she tried to catch her breath. She broke their connection, still remaining in his embrace however no longer pressed up against him like she was before. Her eyes scanned over her work on his chest before giving a small sigh of relief. She was not in the mood to injure him further.

"No," she said finally.

"No?" he repeated, a little confused.

She swallowed, "I'm not going to do this and have you pull a stitch and create more work for me. It can wait."

"It's waited long enough, Doc," he protested.

"Then what's a few more days?" she smiled sadly.

"Agony."

"Awe, I'm sure it can't be that painful."

"You seen what I just been through? I need medical attention everywhere."

"You don't seem to be experiencing any other issues."

"You're not a very nice doctor. I might just have to switch to another."

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have run off and gotten yourself hurt," she removed her hands from him crossing them under her breasts, "You could have seen someone else about your problems. No need to be ashamed about not getting off of the nightmare train."

"Oh, I could get off. I just want a little help," he winked at her.

Her face went red instantly, "Gladio!" she cried, "Too bad that Blademaster didn't do anything for your ego."

He was laughing at her, "You'd be pretty upset without it."

"Try giving me more time to miss it."

"I don't think you could handle that."

"You're making it far too easy," she raised a brow.

"Are you really saying no to me, Doc?"

He pulled her closer again, this time violently crashing his lips upon hers. Her arms uncrossed, carefully finding their way to his neck and pulling him closer. He certainly wasn't making this easy at all for her. But again he winced and she was brought back to the crushing reality that he was hurt and freshly stitched up. She heaved a sigh before breaking apart again. She held a small smile, detaching herself from his embrace and taking a step back. He watched her, keeping a smirk on his face despite not getting what he wanted. It made her wonder what he was planning, what sorts of punishment he would have in store for her after this. The thought made heat rise to her cheeks. But alas, not today. It could wait a little longer though he was right about one thing. It was agony.

"Doctor's orders," she said finally, before turning her back and leaving the room. She did not want him to tempt her anymore.

...

Athenacia stepped out of the house carefully, wondering if Talcott was finished his training. She was not, however, expecting to find Cor the Immortal leaning on the porch rails waiting for her. She jumped a little at his appearance, his stern face observing her to check for the leftover injuries. The last time she had seen him was just after she was tortured by Caligo. She imagined that he was expecting some residing physical damage but he also knew about her magic abilities and really shouldn't be shocked that he could find nothing. She, however, noted that he was a little banged up from fighting and could only assume that he was with Gladiolus in the Tempering Grounds. It seemed to click in her mind that Cor was probably the reason that they were able to find it and come back with as little injuries as they did. He jerked his head slightly and she nodded. She led him away from the house, still in her bare feet and toward the lighthouse. Before they could step into the elevator, Athenacia caught sight of Gladiolus going to join his sister in the garden. Their eyes met for a moment and he respectfully kept his distance so that she could have her much needed moment alone with Cor. She gave him a smile in thanks before tearing her gaze away and stepping into the elevator. They rode up in silence, a very short trip before stepping out into the magnificent view before them. She walked more toward the fort she had build herself, coming to stand in front with her back toward it while leaning her arms on the ledge.

"You need an examination," she said.

"Just give me the quick treatment," he grunted.

She sighed, looking over at him again. Since she couldn't see everything she would just have to focus on the entirety of his body. She was standing in front of him, running her hands over his shoulders and focusing on her magic. Those swirling golden lights came out of her hands and engulfed his entire body. He watched her carefully as she kept a thoughtful frown on her face the entire time. She let out a deep breath when she was finished, letting her arms drop in defeat. She wasn't very adept with her magic, didn't like doing a full body heal but it seemed it was necessary. She turned back toward the ocean, leaning on the rail again.

"Thanks," he said, joining her.

She nodded at him, letting the sound of the waves crashing against the rock formations fill her ears. She wasn't exactly sure how to begin their much needed conversation, but she would have to start somewhere.

"The Tempering Grounds, eh?"

Wasn't the best way but at least she got words out. She kept her eyes distant as she began to reply.

"His idea," shrugged Cor.

"But you didn't stop him."

"Wasn't my place."

She sighed, "Maybe."

"Heard you were at an Imperial base ready to kill Caligo."

"Wasn't alone."

"What happened?"

"He got away. Back up came and he left with the Imperial Chancellor. Who, coincidentally is the man chasing me around Lucis."

He looked at her sharply, "What?"

She nodded with mock indifference, "Yep. He's the guy that's been there after my last two episodes. Pretty sure he knows who and what I am."

Cor narrowed his eyes, "You're sure?"

"I'm pretty convinced he's aware of my genetic makeup."

"What did he say to you?"

"First, that I get stronger every time I used 'it'. He also harvested my blood in what I think was an attempt to clone me for my... whatever you want to call it. Then he told me an interesting story about my mother."

She met his gaze and he looked away guiltily. So there was some truth to what he was saying.

"Like what?"

"Well, something along the lines of she's still alive."

She watched as the older man scowled, "And you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe Cor," she said a little hotly, "You've been hiding something from me since before Insomnia fell and you still won't tell me."

He didn't look at her, still refusing to reveal to her what he was keeping inside. She kept her stare on him but he would not yield. Throwing her hands up in disgust she growled slightly. But still, nothing happened. Even if she was stubborn, he was worse. There was no winning this battle, not today. She could only move on the conversation in the direction she needed it to go. She left the railing and went to the side pocket of her bag, pulling out the chain she had received back at the base.

"Does this mean anything to you?"

She thrust her hand out, holding the small item toward him. Cor faced her, holding his hand out to allow her to deposit the trinket. She watched him examine in, squinting when he was trying to read the words that were engraved into the silver pendant. But as he gave it back to her she could tell that he was just as confused by it all as she was. Great.

"He gave it to me before telling me to find him if I wanted answers," she replied gently, toying with the necklace in her hands.

"Are you?"

She shook her head, "Not before I find Caligo and kill him."

"Athenacia-"

"No Cor, don't even start!" she looked at him fiercely, "That guy drilled a hole into my leg and _left_ the drill sitting there while he went to fight you guys off or run and hide like the coward he is. He punctured my tympanic membrane, he beat me senseless, he left his mark on my cheek, he tortured me to near death. Which is exactly how I was going to kill them in the first place until you showed up. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ungrateful that you came after me but I was going to let the monstrous thing inside me take care of it!"

"And leave you vulnerable for someone else to grab you," he growled at her.

"That's my decision to make!"

"You weren't thinking straight."

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done but you are NOT going to stop me from doing this. So either stay out of my way or help me, those are your options."

She felt tears sting her eyes as she gazed at him. He was regarding her with that stern look he usually wore but she knew that he was thinking, processing everything she was saying. Finally, he nodded at her once, placing a hand on her shoulder. She let one tear fall and he was quick to wipe it away.

"I'll help you," he said.

"Thank you."

...

thanks so much! I'll go back and edit after work tomorrow, love you guys!


	53. Safe House

welcome back! thanks for being here!

...

"You've slowed down, try it again," said Cor.

Gladiolus watched from a distance while Athenacia took in a deep breath and then released it. She was standing a few feet from Cor, her gladius in her right hand with the band attached to her wrist and her gauntlet on the left. She moved so that her blade was pointed low behind her, her knees bent and her left arm in front of her. She was ready. Cor came at her again, launching himself at full speed toward her and then changing direction last minute to get her from the left side. She deflected his blade with her gauntlet and rolled out of range, swiftly rising to her feet and throwing her gladius. She wasn't trying to hit him, only distract him. The problem was, it didn't work. He was still coming at her and quickly. She flicked her wrist to the right and let her body soar away toward her weapon that was wedged into the solid earth beneath them. As soon as her feet touched the ground lightly, she pulled her gladius from its prison and whipped around quickly to come back at the Marshal. Their blades crossed once, ringing loudly as steel met steel before she was up and over him, once again throwing her weapon to the ground and letting the chain come loose around her wrist. She flicked to the left so that the spikes began to protrude from their hiding spot and he quickly held his blade up to stop them from hurting him as she landed on the solid surface behind him. She kept her eyes trained on him despite that his back was to her. He didn't move, not right away. But when he did he stepped out of harm's way, letting the chain fall to the ground and turning to face her.

"Better, but you're still sloppy," he remarked.

"I know," she replied defeated, flicking her wrist and dismissing her spikes before calling back her blade to her hand.

Gladiolus raised his eyebrows in surprise. The two of them had been at this for a few days since himself and Cor returned and he could honestly not see where she was flawed. But both of them agreed that it wasn't good enough. When the Shield first started observing their training he immediately noted that Cor was much harder on her than he had ever been with anyone else. The Marshal seemed to be expecting things out of the young doctor that he himself could never hope to achieve. The drive he instilled into her at a young age shone through, however, because Gladiolus had never seen someone fight as well as her. Other than maybe Cor himself. She was so fast he had trouble following her movements and silent that he was sure had he been the one sparring with her instead of Cor he would surely have lost sight of her. Cor had obviously played to her strengths when he taught her how to fight but he was also really good at having her enhance her weaknesses. She was not a very big person, hardly weighed more than a feather. But catching her now that was the hard part. Gladiolus noticed that for a tiny person she left a huge impact both literally and metaphorically.

However, he was unable to train with them. He had only recently gotten his stitches removed but was still a bit tender while he healed. In the meantime, he did whatever he could to help out. Athenacia generally tended to Talcott and spent most of her time away from anyone that wasn't himself, the young boy, Cor or Iris. Cid was still working on the boat and often the Shield learned that she would share a few drinks with him while listening to him tell old stories. She hadn't had a drink since Cor had returned but still enjoyed hearing them speak of their lives together. When she wasn't down there he would find her at the top of the lighthouse and saw that she was nesting there instead of indoors. He didn't ask her about it, instead, he asked his sister why she seemed so distant.

"Not everyone is a Crownsguard or knows Cor. They think she really is a spy," explained Iris, "No one will challenge it but I know she's picking up on it and stays as far away as she can no matter how much I try to tell her its okay."

He was a little thrilled to know that she wasn't sharing a room with his sister or anyone else for that matter. But with Cor lurking around he kept his distance. He respected the Marshal too much and felt it was best he isn't caught in the same bed as her. That didn't, however, keep him from constantly teasing her. The day after she had stitched him up he planned on enacting his revenge. When she was done caring for Talcott and going to her other devices he would interrupt her work by placing a hand on her breast. Her face would flush and she would give him a stern look before moving out of reach. That did not deter him, he would just simply wait a few seconds and then put his hand back there. She would glare at him again before removing his hand and trying again in vain to return to her work, at which point he would simply return his hand to her chest. She growled at some point.

"Gladio!" she shouted in frustration.

He would only laugh and continue his actions. Eventually, she got so fed up with him that she punched him and he forgot how quick she was with that right hook. He didn't stop laughing at her, even as his hand rubbed his jaw where she struck him. She pointedly ignored him the rest of the night, making sure she was near either Cor or Talcott, two people he would not even think about trying that with. He knew he was pushing her but he had finally come back victorious and had her in a room alone. And she said no because she didn't want to create more work for herself. Her loss.

While it was evident that she still wasn't sleeping he at least noticed that her skin was getting a little more colour to it since his arrival. He had spent nearly every night talking with her into the late hours, keeping her close since it wasn't often during the day he had a chance to be alone with her. He told her what happened at the Tempering Grounds with Gilgamesh. How he won Cor's old blade and was deemed worthy to be the Shield of the Chosen King. She listened intently to his tale, her eyes distant and thoughtful as she did so in the pale glow of the moonlight. He told her why he felt he had to go in the first place. He was relieved when she didn't laugh at him, never feeling so vulnerable before but enjoying the comfort that her presence brought.

"Seriously though," she spoke after he finished, "You didn't need that stupid trial."

"How do you figure?" he asked a little confused.

"He's got Oracle blood and MagiTek science on his side, Gladio. Anyone would have fallen, not just you. Besides, why are you so worried about a job that only you were born to do? It's not like there was a huge line up of people waiting to be Sworn Shield. Only you can do it, there was never a question as to whether or not you were good enough."

And just like that, she made him feel foolish for ever doubting himself. Still, he did not regret going through the trial but thought the better about not confiding to her in the first place. It was an odd sort of change for him. Usually, he just made a decision and went head first into it. But now he was reconsidering, something he had never done before. Because he never had a reason to second-guess himself. The defeat he suffered at the High Commander was definitely the reason he started but this woman at his side was why he would continue to do so. Every time he was uneasy about something or upset she would soothe his pain just by being there. It wasn't like he wouldn't be there for her either but she was still closed off toward him.

Until another night that they sat alone enjoying the cool breeze and each others company. She was wrapped up in his sweater as she sat, her entire body inside aside from her head. He had asked her why she was relentlessly training with Cor since they had gotten back. He could see she was weary to answer, her head in his lap as she looked out toward the water with that distant look in her hazel eyes. He brought his hand to her head, rubbing her forehead gently with his thumb and moving the bangs out of her face. She rolled it over to look up at him, a decision made as a small, sad smile occupied her face. She finally confessed the torture she had endured at the hands of Caligo. She didn't leave his gaze as she spoke every word. She didn't falter once, even as he grew increasingly more frustrated at what he was hearing.

"Cor's going to help me kill him," she said after finishing her tale, an emotionless tone that he was not happy to hear coming out of her mouth.

"Good. I'll go with you," he matched her stare.

"You'll be long gone in Altissia by then," she looked away a little sadly.

He reached for her, forcing her to look back up at him, "I'm not gone yet. If Cor says you're ready before we leave, then I'll go with you."

"Really, Gladio, it's not necessary."

"This isn't optional, Doc. Taking down the Empire is part of my mission."

She sighed, "I'd rather none of you risk your lives for my own vengeance."

He bent down to kiss her, "I'm going to remind you that I'm much bigger than you. So you're welcome to try and stop me, but something tells me you won't be so lucky."

She huffed, "Cheater."

He could only laugh at her mock anger. They didn't speak of the matter anymore, only moved on to happier thoughts.

It would also seem that Cor was doing his best to keep them apart. Other than their nighttime talks, whenever he would see them together Gladiolus noticed that somehow he or she was needed elsewhere. He kept his face neutral whenever he met the Marshal's stare but was getting a little annoyed being treated like a child. Athenacia would only offer small smiles, knowing better about how Cor was whenever she was involved with someone. It wasn't like Gladiolus would ever cause her harm, the Marshal really didn't have to be so protective of her. It seemed to come as a second nature, however, and the Shield did his best to push it from his mind. He couldn't help but wonder how he would react if he was in Cor's shoes.

On one particular day after his stitches were removed he found himself hovering near her. She picked up that look in his eye and before long the two of them had made up all kinds of excuses to venture into the nearest town in order to replenish supplies. The intention was to take their time, maybe stop along the way and enjoy some of the views and camp should they not make it back in time before nightfall. Both of them were very eager for their shopping trip, walking dangerously close to each other toward her old truck. But it seemed Cor had other plans. Right before they were about to get inside, Iris was running up to them. Gladiolus groaned while Athenacia laughed lightly.

"Iris, scram," said Gladiolus.

"Cor said I have to come with, just in case you guys forget something," she ignored her rude older brother.

"I think we can manage."

"I told him that but he insisted I go with."

"Of course he did," the Shield grumbled mostly to himself.

Iris smiled, "So let's get going!" she said happily.

Athenacia kept the smile on her face, following them toward the truck. Gladiolus opened the passenger door, knowing that it stuck for the girls before walking around and getting into the driver's seat.

"Gladdy, you shouldn't leave a mess in someone else's vehicle," said Iris in disgust at trying to find a place for her feet.

"What was that?" Athenacia perked up instantly, giving the Shield a knowing smirk.

"He's such a slob, always leaving a mess behind. Poor Jared would constantly pick it up but he could have helped."

"Is that right?" the young doctor kept a smug look on her face.

"Iris, she doesn't want to hear about that," barked Gladiolus, starting the engine.

"Oh no, _Gladdy_ , I would so absolutely _love_ hearing about your poor living habits," said Athenacia with that same look on her face.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Ah but revenge is always so sweet."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Iris confused.

"Nothing, dear. Please, continue."

And she did. Gladiolus shrewdly kept silent while Iris recounted tale after tale of how the late Jared would clean up after the Shield with the patience of the saint. Athenacia didn't miss a beat, making sure he caught her pointed looks whenever she could. Of course, he could have easily outed the fact that this mess wasn't his but given the smile on her face, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead he listened to his sister recount tales of his younger years to his girlfriend. During his silence, he was plotting some sort of revenge on his sister. There was no way she was going to get away with this, not on his watch.

As they pulled into Old Lestallum Athenacia and Iris were laughing at his expense and he held a smirk on his face. The three of them fanned out to gather what they needed, Gladiolus remembering the last time they were here. He had Athenacia pressed up against this truck, something he could have done if Iris wasn't here. Trying to push his thoughts past it, he focused instead on his shopping list. Part of him wished he could procure more of his stash of cup noodles but they were up in Lestallum. The day was not going as planned but at least the sun was shining and he was out not wasting it. He finished with his list, packing it all up in the truck before going to look for the girls before rounding them up and leaving. Since he couldn't be alone with Athenacia there was no sense in dragging this out.

As he came around the corner he caught sight of the young doctor standing at one of the shops. She had a white dress in her hands, admiring it fondly and smiling while the person standing next to her seemed to agree she should have it. He didn't seem like a salesman, rather like someone who knew her. The Shield's amber eyes narrowed dangerously when the stranger put his hand on her bare right shoulder, causing his arm to be about her. Whoever this man was, he was getting a little too familiar with her. She politely stepped out of his grasp, clearly uncomfortable with the contact. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation still but Gladiolus was moving before he realized it when he saw that man's hand reach out for the hanger she was holding and on top of her own skin. She moved away once more, this time her back colliding with the Shied's rock hard chest. She grunted, turning to apologize but stopping in her tracks and smiling.

"Gladio," she greeted.

He kept his hands lightly on her shoulders but his gaze did not leave this stranger. His piercing green eyes met the Sheild's for the first time, slightly obscured by the messy and untamed black hair on the top of his head. Gladiolus could see the faintest of scars on within the short black beard that occupied his face. This guy made him a little uneasy but Athenacia didn't seem to have any bad vibes.

"This is Jerem," she introduced, gesturing toward the other man, "He's Tash's son."

Gladiolus relaxed his shoulders, letting his hands fall so that they were gently holding her arms above her elbows. At least now it made a little more sense as to why she wasn't so on edge.

"Good to meet you," Jerem nodded once.

Gladiolus nodded back, "Your mom was a great lady."

He smiled, "Thank you."

"Are you headed back to Lestallum?" asked Athenacia.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving tonight. You?"

"Oh, well-"

"We've got business elsewhere," replied Gladiolus.

"I understand. Take care, Athenacia, and you Gladio," said Jerem.

Gladiolus nodded at the man before he gave one last smile at Athenacia and walked away. She turned her attention back toward the dress in her hands, Gladiolus stepping to the side of her in order to have a better look. He saw that light in her eyes as she looked at it again before placing it back on the rack.

"What are you doing?" he asked, reaching for it.

She shrugged, "I've no time to wear dresses."

"Make time."

"I've nowhere to go either."

"Who cares?"

"Gladio seriously, I don't need it," she insisted.

He ignored her protest, putting the hanger behind her head and letting it hang off of her neck. The dress hung down her body, white with some pink and blue floral decorations at the bottom of it. Once again she smiled with a light in her eyes as she looked down at herself. She took hold of the side, pulling it out slightly before letting her hand fall. She slipped it over her head and went to put it back on the rack. He grabbed it from her, however, ignoring her look as he went to make the purchase.

"Gladio, no," she spoke.

"Yes, Doc," he replied.

"Really, it's not necessary-"

"No, but that doesn't matter."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

She opened her mouth to protest again but stopped. He was not going to accept no for an answer, absolutely no reason for that. She closed her mouth, sighing in defeat.

"I can at least pay for it myself," she said.

"Nah."

"Gladio-"

"I got this, Doc. Relax," he said sternly.

"Okay, fine, have it your way."

He nodded, "Good. Remember that when I get you out of it and have my way with you too."

That made her turn a pretty shade of crimson, and all her rebelling was over.

She hadn't a chance to wear it just yet. Cor must have figured the only real way to put some distance between them was to make her train relentlessly for most of the day. Gladiolus watched as they continued to spar. Each them were quick and light on their feet. Their moves were precise, leaving no room for error. She was very calm and calculating, not getting frustrated in the slightest when she fell or made any of the mistakes the Marshal claimed she was having. She was used to his training, having endured it far longer than any other of his pupils. Gladiolus only became even more amazed at what he was seeing, unable to keep his eyes off of her while she moved. In some ways he could tell she was trying to compensate for the lack of magic she had now. It seemed that she had grown somewhat dependent on it despite having never wanted that in the first place. Her weapon, however, was something that she herself had modified to her own needs. It was as deadly as its wielder and he was quite happy he wasn't going to ever be on the receiving end of it.

His own weapon wasn't nearly as glamorous, but it suited his needs and that's really what mattered. He and Athenacia had fought together before, in the Malmalan Thicket. But there was a group of them fighting and a lot of enemies at once. It was the first time he had ever seen her combat skills in action. While she mostly hung back and observed she was still able to integrate herself into the battle and manage to complement their skills with her own. She only took the spotlight once and rightfully so, as her particular skill set was exactly what they needed to defeat their enemies. It was no wonder she climbed the ranks so quickly during her Glaive training. She knew exactly what she was doing, proving that size really didn't matter.

He smiled as he recalled just yesterday when she was finished her training session with Cor. Gladiolus was watching from his post but ended up meeting her on the way toward the house. The Marshal had gone inside already, nodding once at the Shield. Gladiolus wanted to see her before she went back to her adult duties that involved caring for a young boy named Talcott. He was almost getting jealous that the child was getting all of her attention. Of course, he wasn't really but he liked to pretend just for her benefit. Both Talcott and Athenacia seemed to have a deep connection and Gladiolus suspected her first instinct was right. They were both orphans and shared something that most people didn't understand so it was easy to find comfort in one another.

"This thing is so light," remarked Gladiolus as he held her blade with only two of his fingers.

"Yes, but so am I," she replied.

"How does the chain work?"

"Mostly with gestures. Trying to fumble around with buttons was time-consuming so I had it pressure sensitive in certain spots in order to react to my movements."

"Smart."

"Did you doubt me?"

"But you'd spend a lot of time hacking away at someone."

"I've got the agility on my side."

"Maybe, but that's also time-consuming."

"Okay, what's your brilliant idea then?"

He grinned, holding out his hand and calling his greatsword into it. He held it out in front of him, letting the point of the blade touch the ground. His smile grew as he saw the shocked look on her face as she regarded his weapon of choice.

"Try this," he said.

"You can't be serious," she replied, looking at him incredulously.

"I am."

"Gladio, that thing is twice my size and is probably three times my weight if not more. I couldn't even hope to _lift_ that thing, let alone _swing_ it."

"You never know until you try."

He lifted it slightly so that the point was a few inches above the ground. He then grabbed her hand with his free one and brought it to the hilt. She had a helpless look on her face as both her small hands were grasping his weapon. Then he let go and instantly it fell to the ground. She gave him a glare just as he began to laugh at her. He watched her face screw up in focus as she managed to raise it a few inches off the ground once more, before having it fall again with a giant _thud_. He could only laugh harder at the struggle she was having.

"I think I prefer my time-consuming hacking," she said indignantly.

"Let me help you, Doc," he said in between laughs.

He stood behind her, placing one of his massive hands over her own and guided her so that the blade was no longer digging into the earth. Together with her, he swung the blade slowly, cutting through the air and going about as if he were training. She looked a little silly holding a sword bigger than she was but she moved with him, letting him guide her steps while taking on most of the weight from her. She had a look of wonder in her hazel eyes as they moved and that only made him become even more enamoured with her.

He smiled at the memory, watching again as she wielded her tiny gladius against the Immortal. The Shield was actually shocked that Cor hadn't separated them in that somewhat intimate moment. He did catch sight of them but maybe because of what they were doing, he felt there was no need to intervene. As far as Gladiolus was concerned, there never was. However, he would endure what he had to, out of respect to both of them. His attention was brought back to the scene before him, Athenacia looking like she was gaining the upper hand. They weren't so easily fooled, however, and Cor was back in control in the mere blink of an eye. She deflected his blade with her own, coming in with a left jab only to have that deterred. Their blades sang as they crossed a few more times before she finally made some progress. In a swift move, she had thrown her gladius so that it stuck into a nearby tree. She retracted her chain and used the tree as leverage to push off and collide her feet into the Marshal's chest. Gladiolus could hear the sound it made from where he was standing and his arms dropped when he saw them both tumble to the ground.

But she emerged victorious from this one. He was stunned at her attack so she was the first to recover, keeping her steady hand over his neck with her blade. For a while, Gladiolus watched with his breath in his throat as they sat and stared at one another. But finally, Cor nodded slightly and she took her weapon away. She stood, offering her hand to him and helping him up. She immediately placed a hand on his chest, probing around with her doctor face for any lasting injuries Gladiolus assumed.

"Good. We'll pick it up tomorrow," said Cor with satisfaction.

Athenacia nodded, directing him to her med room. She smiled at Gladiolus on her way past and he could only return it as he watched them walk away.

...

thanks, guys!


	54. Undefined Feelings

hey, thanks for being here! thanks for my awesome review, you guys rock! are you guys getting update emails? I'm not for some reason

...

Gladiolus finished cleaning up the house a bit before heading out the door for some fresh air. The sun was shining with puffy white clouds here and there blowing in the light breeze. What an absolutely perfect day, aside from missing a short, deep red-haired doctor at his side. Given that Talcott was nowhere to be seen the Shield could only assume that the two of them were together somewhere in the nearby area. He noticed that she had taken it upon herself to see to his needs, whatever she could provide. If he wasn't careful Talcott might just steal her away from right under his nose. He smiled at that last thought. As the large man came closer to the parking lot he spotted the two of them in the distance. They were seated under a large tree, having their lunch in the light breeze. They hadn't noticed him and Gladiolus thought it best not to interrupt them. She had on her black tights with no shoes on. The shirt she wore was a simple red tank top, with lace at the top. She kept her hair up in a messy bun, as tendrils that fell out blew in the wind. Her bangs were caught in her eyes and often she would move them away so that they weren't stuck there. She took a bite of her sandwich, still unaware of his presence. He crossed his arms as he leaned against a tree, continuing to observe their interactions. He held a grin on his face, that unrecognizable feeling spreading through him while he gazed at her.

"Have you seen one these coins?" asked Athenacia, holding the small object to the young man.

He took it in his small hand and looked at it curiously, "What is it?"

She smiled, "That is something special Glaives earn."

"Really?" his eyes brightened up.

"Yes. I got it because when I was younger I was a fighting machine."

He giggled, "You're not a machine."

"Oh you think so do you?" she smiled, taking the coin and flipping it between the back of her fingers.

"I know so."

"Well, Mr. Smartypants, if I weren't a machine, could I do this?"

She flipped the coin along the back of her fingers again and then jerked her hand swiftly. She held out both of her hands, showing that the coin was no longer visible. It had disappeared, vanished without a trace. Couldn't even be up her sleeve since she didn't any. Gladiolus kept the smile on his face as he watched the young boy look around with wonder. There was a small splash and his eyes darted toward the small cup in front of him.

"Oh my goodness me! Where could it be?" Athenacia asked with shock in her voice, putting her hands on her face, "Is it in the tree?" she gestured above to the tree they were sitting under that provided them shade, "Or did it go out to sea?" she pointed toward the lighthouse and Talcott giggled while he looked over there, "Or maybe it's right here, under your tea," she smiled, lifting the cup and revealing the coin she had given him.

Talcott was in a fit of giggles as he picked up the coin fondly from the saucer. She placed the cup back down, holding the smile on her face as she did so, watching him. Gladiolus let out a small, quiet laugh to himself as he watched them. He kept his amber gaze trained on the light in her eyes, that same feeling taking over him. It seemed such a cruel twist of fate that she couldn't have a child of her own. Things would be different for her, she might not suffer so internally all the time. Doing the quick math in his head, he realized that her child would have been about Talcott's age. She would have known that, had to and she didn't let that deter her. Even if he was a reminder of the fact that she was barren. Gladiolus could only see that light and it made him admire her more for the strength she had that no one even knew about.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the clinking of dishes. They were packing up and that's when he made his appearance. She smiled at him, while he wordlessly helped them tidy up and carry their things to the house in order to be cleaned. Talcott was trying desperately to bounce the coin off of his fingers like she had. He was failing a lot but happily tried again while they walked the short distance toward the house. The two adults walked close to each other, Athenacia keeping her gaze trained on the young boy until they were finally inside. She sent him to clean up and change before going to see Monica. He happily complied, promising not to lose that coin before taking off out of sight. The Shield watched her smile at his retreating back before going into the kitchen. Gladiolus joined her, helping her clean up the mess her and Talcott had made. They still didn't speak but while he dried and put away dishes he would constantly brush himself unnecessarily onto her bare skin. He would then watch her face turn pink as she kept her focus on her work. He grinned, standing behind her as the last dish was put in the pit. She gasped slightly as she turned around with nowhere to go. That slightly pink hue still about her cheekbones, he bent down and kissed her softly. Instantly he regretted his actions, wishing that there was somewhere for them to be alone. As he broke apart he saw the hungry look in her eye as well and her small white teeth claiming her bottom lip. He was bringing his hand up to move the hair from her face.

"Good, you're both here."

The voice of the Immortal stopped him in his tracks. Immediately he distanced himself from her, turning to face Cor's stern gaze at them. Athenacia could only look at her feet as her face was redder than most tomatoes. Gladiolus, however, kept his face neutral as he waited for an explanation as to why they were graced with the Marshal's presence. Aside from them getting too close or being alone for a little too long.

"Come with me," instructed Cor.

He began to walk out of the kitchen and toward the front door. Gladiolus waited a moment for Athenacia before following suit and closing the door behind them. The Marshal led them down away to where he and Athenacia had been training on a daily basis. He saw something get tossed toward the young doctor, and she snatched her blade out of the air. She caught her gauntlet as well, fashioning it around her left hand before attaching her band onto her right wrist. When she was ready, Cor jerked his head and she went to stand beside him. She was facing the Shield while waiting for her next instruction. Gladiolus was also waiting, not sure what the purpose of this was. Cor took a few steps back, looking back and forth between them.

"Begin," he said simply.

Athenacia sighed quietly to herself before twisting her blade once and taking her stance. She observed Gladiolus' brief disdain before watching the blue light of his giant greatsword materialize into his hand. He let it rest on his shoulder, bringing his amber gaze to her and waiting. Seemed that's all they were going to do because the young doctor was not going to make a move until he did. He finally figured that out, smirking slightly as she kept her unblinking stare upon him. Since she wasn't sure how fast he actually was she kept her stance in order to be prepared for anything.

"You ready, Doc?" he asked, a smug smile on his face.

"Ladies first," she smiled politely.

His grin widened as he tested the waters, so to speak. His first shot was a miss and it was on purpose. He was looking for how fast she was against his brute strength. He wasn't actually afraid of hurting her, having watched her train with Cor the last few days. He was sure she had some sort of a pattern in her fighting style. But he was wrong, completely wrong. As he managed to deflect her, there was no way to get a real hit in. She didn't take any of his hits directly, merely followed them through and lead them away while she nicked him on her way to safety. After that, she would use her acrobatics to throw him off balance and it was working quite well. As he predicted, it was hard to follow her movements while he was the one sparring with her.

Athenacia knew that there was no way she could actually hurt him without being caught in the crossfire at some point. Her speed could only get her so far and one hit from him could take that all crumbling away. This was one of her weaknesses and the reason Cor was pitting them against each other. She knew the weight of Gladiolus' sword and knew approximately how much time it took for him to swing it. She just had to be faster than that. Cor was expecting her to play to her strengths to win and she really only had one of them. Even the slightest bit out of line and all was lost. She'd have to be quick enough that he didn't realize what she was doing otherwise he would definitely hold the upper hand and her advantage over him would be lost.

She threw her gladius swiftly, already moving while the blade and chain alike took hold of the Shield's wrist and grip upon his massive greatsword. She used his momentary shock to pull the chain so that his hand was against his chest, careful not to hurt himself with his own weapon as she was circling him with quick steps, also looping the chain under his legs by sliding underneath and jumping out of his reach. She then tangled his other arm, keeping up her momentum and sliding around his ankles three times so that he fell. She had a tight hold on him and he was only grinning at her. Even if he dismissed his sword he would still be tied up like a fly in a spider web. She kept a firm grip on her chain and waited as Cor came over to observe.

"You know what happens if she were to call that chain's potential. Had you been a real enemy you would have been dead before you hit the ground," said Cor to Gladiolus, "Let that be a lesson to you. One of your attacks would have surely done her in and you should never give her the opportunity to think."

"Won't happen again," replied Gladiolus.

"See that it doesn't. And you," Cor turned to face her, "This won't work a second time on the same opponent. You might want to think of different ways to take down someone far beyond your size. You won't always get so lucky."

She could only nod at him as his stare fixated on her. She couldn't help but feel that there was more to this that he wasn't telling her. She had noticed he was acting a little off since he had come back to Caem with Gladiolus. She knew it was more than just the Empire's poor treatment of her getting to him. There was something else bothering him, some sort personal insult it seemed. It frustrated her, especially since she couldn't confront him about something she had no idea to even start a conversation about. The man of few words thing was only useful when there was something he wasn't hiding. Otherwise, it was a thorn in her side.

"You both have strength but in a situation like this, you're each other's weakness. Remember that," said Cor finally, before walking away.

She relaxed her grip on her chain, her eyes distant and thoughtful. She retracted it, letting the loop fall off her wrist and find its way back home. Gladiolus was able to shrug himself out, dismissing his weapon and holding onto hers while he watched the chain finally disappear. He walked to where she was standing, handing her the blade. She smiled in thanks, taking it from him and returning it to its sheath. She kept that look on her face as she did so, turning her gaze to the sky as the sun was beginning to set. The corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile as she felt the large man next to her wrap his arms around her shoulders from behind. She absently brought one of her hands to rest on the massive forearm.

"Next time you tie me up, maybe use something a bit softer," said Gladiolus in a light voice, his lips right against her ear.

"Gladio!" her face went back to crimson at his words, her body trying to wiggle away from him.

He held her in place as he laughed at her, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy that, Doc."

"Taking down your ego maybe," she muttered.

"We could have round two right now, just take the truck and head to the nearest haven."

She flushed again, "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

He felt himself grow excited, "I'm up for it if you are," he practically purred in her ear, kissing the flesh underneath.

"Oh, I can definitely feel you're up for it," her breath was a bit heavier. Goosebumps formed on her skin, down her arms and wherever else he could see, "But the child must eat," she said finally in a sad voice.

"Let Iris handle it."

"Wish I could, but I can't."

She put her small hands within his own, guiding them gently so that they were over her head to allow her to spin so that she was now facing him. She let her arms drop, her hands lightly tracing the healing laceration on his chest. She looked up at him, hating herself instantly at the look on his face. It was similar to when she would constantly go into work when they were having a moment back in the City. She was always ruining it, putting her work before all else. It was who she was, always finding it hard to put personal needs in front of expectations of her. He had always been understanding of that and she was hoping that she wasn't pushing him further than he could actually go.

"Everyone here has a job to do," she began gently, "Whether it's big or small, they contribute. It's no secret that I'm not exactly welcome here. I'm not really into being a traitorous freeloader. At least if I'm working I'm a little less hated."

He sighed, turning the words over in his head. There was really nothing he could say to change her mind, he understood her position. He brought ones of his hands so that it rested on the small of her back. The other he used to pull her in for a kiss. He let his thumb trace the scar on her cheek after he had pulled back.

"After the Empire's gone, the two of us are clearing your name," said Gladiolus firmly.

She smiled, "If you think it'll help."

"People should know the truth."

"I'd fight them if it mattered that much. Easier to just avoid them."

"You can't run forever, Doc."

"I won't have to," she replied lightly, pulling him down for another kiss. She didn't want to talk about this, and kissing him was always a good distraction, "Raincheck."

He grinned as he looked down at her, "You know, one day I'm going to collect all that debt you owe me."

"Debt?" She raised a brow, taking herself out of his embrace.

"You owe me a lot of rain checks."

"I'm quite sure I don't," she said indignantly before turning her back and beginning to walk toward the house.

"You can't get out of this, Doc. You owe me an exam-"

"No I don't."

"And at least three nights of you all to myself-"

"I doubt that."

"Don't scoff, Doc. One day I'm going to come collect them all at once," he said, giving her a wolfish smile, "And I'll have high expectations after seeing how flexible you are."

She flushed, her face completely red as his chest rumbled in laughter. She tried to ignore him as she walked into the house but his boisterous laugh only brought more attention toward her. She knew that he planned on doing just that, she was only hoping that it wouldn't be at a time like this with all prying eyes upon them.

...

After a successful meal despite Gladiolus' teasing of her, she found her evening in her nest at the top of the lighthouse. Talcott was happily playing a game with Dustin while Iris and Gladiolus seemed to be having a sibling moment. She was not going to interrupt that, so she decided to take her position up in her fort wrapped up in Gladiolus' sweater and one of her blankets. Cor was nowhere to be seen and Athenacia could only assume he was with the old man, Cid. She knew the two of them were old friends, had fought together before. It would only make sense to seek familiarity given that Cor was one of the oldest ones here. She wouldn't bother going to interrupt that either, knowing that if she had a drink she would quickly get reprimanded for it.

She sighed contently as she let the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff fill her ears. The wind was blowing above her head but that was fine since her fort blocked out most of it anyway. There was not a cloud in the sky, the stars shining brightly with the moon and she was mesmerized by those twinkling lights. She could even sleep early since Dustin would put Talcott to bed for her. She smiled, remembering how the young boy was doing her a lot more good than she was doing him. She was fortunate that no one thought to keep him away from her, probably because they could keep an eye out for any of her corruption. Or because Cor was around, hard to say really. She couldn't hide behind the Marshal forever but after she was ready to go after Caligo there wouldn't be a need.

She sat up from her post, hearing the elevator begin to make the ascent up toward the top floor. She pulled the hood of the sweater over her head, not really sure who would be coming up here at this hour. It's not like a lot of people here came to talk to her. Her heart rate quickened as she heard footsteps quite obviously making their way toward her little nest. It appeared that someone she knew was coming up here otherwise they wouldn't bother to approach this way directly. She craned her neck to look up at her approaching visitor. She had to really look given that the hood obscured most of her vision. A smile occupied her face as she met Gladiolus' amber gaze.

"Hey Doc," he greeted her.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Nice fort."

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"I can tell, it's a mess."

"Hey, you don't get to call me a slob anymore after the stories I heard."

"You're welcome to try and stop me Doc."

She huffed, crossing her arms - which he couldn't see given that they were inside his sweater, "Just for that, you can't come inside my fort."

He grinned, "Then I'll be taking my sweater back."

"You can't, its attached to me."

"I'll take you in the sweater if I have to."

"No because you can't come in the fort!"

He laughed at her, stepping inside her little doorway. She growled, holding the sweater in tight fists as he attempted to take it from her. He tickled her sides, knowing she was sensitive which only set her in a fit of giggles while she protested his actions. Somehow she had become all turned around in it, which only made it harder for him to get it. But eventually, he won in the end, lifted it over her body and holding it firmly with one hand. She reached for it, only to have him pull it away and capture her lips. She melted at his touch, the sweater long forgotten now. He let it drop so that she could support himself as he leaned over her. One of his arms held her to his body as he gently lowered her to the ground without breaking their connection. They only broke apart for a quick breath before he tasted her again, much deeper this time. She pushed herself against him, one of her hands holding on to the back of his neck while the other had the small of his back, pulling his hips so that she could grind her own into him much easier. He forgot the reason he never came up here entirely as her cold hand breached beneath his shirt and worked its way up to his broad shoulders. He went to pull away but she held onto his bottom lip, nipping it slightly before releasing it.

It was clear in her eyes what she wanted, just the same for him. Her breath was heavy against his skin, the taste of her lingering in his mouth. He only wanted more of her, greedy in his lust that he felt was long overdue. How many more moments would he get with her before Noctis returned and he set sail to Altissia? He had to take them when he could, knowing that it could be any day now that he was gone. He wasn't interested in her leaving the safe house of Caem anyway but knew that she would at some point to enact her revenge. Claiming her now might be his only chance seeing that it hadn't worked the previous attempts. The timing just never seemed to be right.

"Tia!" Talcott's small voice rang through.

Evidently, this wasn't the time either. Coming alert immediately with all thoughts pushed aside Gladiolus released her, allowing her to sit up and fix herself a bit. He handed her the sweater he had taken from her in the first place and she wrapped it around herself before taking a breath and leaning against the lighthouse. He kept his arm around her, so she ended up shifted her back so that part of it was against him. He didn't want to break their connection and Talcott was okay to see what was to look like something innocent.

"Tia," Talcott smiled as he came toward the entrance of her fort.

He was joined with Iris as they smiled upon arrival. He wasted no time in settling in her lap with a book in his hands. Iris took a seat on the other side of her brother, keeping a smile on her face.

"You said you'd tell me constellations," said Talcott excitedly.

"You're absolutely right I did," replied Athenacia gently.

"I tried reading them to him but they didn't really make sense," said Iris.

"It's really better if you look anyway."

She opened the book, seeming to know what pages to go for. She began to show him from the book and to the sky, his eyes lighting up in wonder. She showed Iris how to read the book properly so that she could figure it out on her own. Gladiolus was also taking an interest, remembering a while back when she had recommended he read the very book that she was now reading to all of them. Talcott was happily trying to point out what he could see in the stars and he was fairly good at it. Children had much better imaginations for things like this.

As Gladiolus listened to her tell the young boy in her lap about the stars above, he felt that same feeling that seemed to take over him a lot lately. He fixated on this, keeping a small smile on his face while rubbing up and down the left side of her back gently. He leaned over slightly so that he could see her face, observing the light in her eyes and her smile as she continued to entertain the young boy and his sister. Leaning back on the lighthouse, there was no denying it now. He smiled as his undefined feelings were finally coming to light.

He knew he was deeply in love with this woman.

...

thanks, guys!


	55. Promise of a Storm

welcome back! thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia read her book to Talcott and Iris well into the night. They were both fascinated by the wonders of the sky before them, having never really given it a second thought. But being in the quiet of the wilderness made it easier to observe what was around them, even the infinite night sky. Gladiolus was the last one awake, dozing slightly as he stayed within his own thoughts. Iris had fallen asleep, leaning against his right shoulder. Athenacia was sound asleep as well, her back against his chest. Her head was leaning against the left arm he had around her while she held Talcott in her arms. He was secured and warm with Gladiolus' sweater still attached to the young doctor. Her arms were inside but she was able to pull the clothing to keep him warm. The young man was curled up in her lap, Athenacia keeping a tight hold on him as his head was resting on her shoulder. Gladiolus didn't want to move, knowing that right now he could wake up all of them.

He envisioned what it would be like to have a family with her. Would they spend nights like this together? Wrapped up under the stars? The answer was no because she couldn't have children. Not only that but they were both going up against the Empire, albeit in different ways. There was no guarantee of survival. He would do his sworn duty and protect Noctis, even if it cost him his life. She wasn't in as much danger but at least Cor would be there for her, repaying a debt he felt he owed her and Gladiolus was sure that she was none the wiser about it.

But eventually, he needed to move. He was sore from sitting in the same position for so long. As much as he was enjoying being a pillow to everyone, he wasn't exactly built for it. Carefully, he nudged his right arm, trying to get his sisters attention. She stirred a bit, only to settle back down. He sighed in exasperation, trying again a little more firmly. She was up this time, looking around confused.

"Gladdy?" she asked tiredly.

"Hey, take Talcott and go to bed," he instructed.

"What?"

She rubbed her eyes, yawning while trying to process his words.

"Iris, focus," his voice was harder.

"Focus," she repeated.

"Take Talcott and go to bed," he said a little slower.

"Talcott. Bed," she yawned again, settling back down against his arm.

"No," he grunted, shaking his arm again, "Iris wake up."

"I'm up," she mumbled.

"Get up or I'm throwing you in the ocean," he barked, hoping that he didn't wake the others.

He shook his arm again, unable to use his left while Athenacia and Talcott barred his path.

"I'm up I'm getting there," she said, a little more alert now.

She yawned once more, rubbing her eyes as she sat up on her knees. She looked around, trying to get her bearings while Gladiolus sighed again. She rubbed her eyes again before getting to her feet and heading toward the exit of the fort.

"Iris!" he called to her before she could disappear completely.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Take Talcott," he instructed again.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so mean."

She came back, bending down and reaching for the young man. She stood there a moment, not sure on what to do. Her eyes were still glazed over in sleep in looked like. This was not going to be easy.

"For the love of-" he grunted, "Pick him up and carry him to his bed and then you can go to bed," he said very slowly.

"He's sleeping," she replied.

"Fuck," he muttered, "I know he's sleeping. That's why he needs to go to bed."

She groaned at him, "You're not being helpful with that tone."

"Iris, just take Talcott to bed."

"Alright, fine!"

She reached for him again, this time carefully dislodging his arms from the young doctor and carrying him against her body. He stirred slightly but then settled down easily with his head on her shoulder before she began to walk away again.

"Next time a please would be nice," she said indignantly as she walked away.

"You're adopted!" he called back to her.

Whatever she said was obscured since she had stepped into the elevator to go down. Gladiolus grunted, turning his attention to the woman that remained in his arms. In the events of getting the kids to bed she had moved so that she was now laying on the Shield's right bicep, tucking her legs beneath her as she snuggled further into his body. The only reason she had made it to his inner arm was because he had moved to catch her once the weight of Talcott was no longer holding her in place. He didn't want to wake her up completely so he waited for the even sounds of her breath. Luckily, they didn't take too long to come. He began to move carefully, having a bit of trouble given that her arms were not visible beneath his massive sweater that was wrapped around her. Finally, he had her lying down in her little nest with her feet in the entryway. He pulled both the blankets she had up to her shoulders, letting his hand linger there a moment. She looked peaceful, unlike the last few times he had seen her sleep during their journey from Lestallum to here. Maybe she was getting better, like before the City had fallen. He could only hope so, letting a frown occupy his face at the memory of her burning up at camp that one time. None of that was normal.

"You're up late."

Gladiolus was up in an instant, though not defensive as he knew the voice. Cor was leaning against the railing, his arms crossed and a near scowl on his face as he observed the scene before him. The Shield was immediately reminded why he never came up here during the night like this. But if the Marshal was up here now, it meant that he would have run into Iris and Talcott on their way toward the house. So there was nothing to accuse him of in that sense, which made the Shield feel a bit better. He respected Cor and didn't want to get on the Marshal's bad side regarding Athenacia.

"Could say the same to you," replied Gladiolus, stepping out of the fort.

They didn't move, Gladiolus not quite sure what Cor was doing up here in the first place. He walked to stand beside the Marshal, resting his large, tattooed forearms on the railing and looking out into the night of the ocean. The water looked black, the sun taking away any of the colour up here. Cor held his position, his gaze still on the sleeping woman he was obviously up here to check on. There wasn't really a need for that given that this was a safe house but who was he to question the Marshal's motive.

"Something on your mind?" it was more of a statement, not a question.

Gladiolus kept his eyes distant, not really sure how to go about this line of questioning. How could he even describe it knowing that it would just make him sound crazy?

"You said the two of you fought when she was with Grun," he began.

"Yeah. A lot."

"What about after he died?"

"If anything, she was more upset knowing I killed him than when he was alive ruining her life. It was the reason we hardly talked, why I would only see her on a professional basis."

"You mean she still kept you on as a patient?"

"I didn't exactly give her a choice. She worked hard to be where she was, but I did have a hand in it where I could. Mostly financially. Why? What's this about?"

"Her nightmares."

"Had them for a few years, figured you would have known that. What about them?"

"Have you ever seen her burn something with just her skin?"

Cor's head snapped toward the Shield, looking at him suspiciously. Gladiolus didn't budge, keeping his gaze on the water. Obviously, he struck a nerve, which seemed to be easy when it came to Athenacia. Cor took it personally whenever someone asked too many questions about her. Hell, he seemed to take it personally whenever someone even got close to her. She was his weakness, the only one.

"On our way here, she had a nightmare so bad she left a scorch mark on the chair she was sleeping in. Nearly burnt my hands trying to wake her up. It wasn't a fever, it wasn't even normal. Her eyes were red when they finally opened, just for a second," explained Gladiolus.

Cor kept his face neutral as he took in the words. He was silent, his mind going a mile a minute as he tried to think of a way to deter these thoughts. He knew that Ignis might figure it out with enough time and that Gladiolus was no fool. She had obviously been careful enough to avoid having her... power so to say reach the surface while in the company of these men. Obviously, or the Shield wouldn't be here right now. Still, there was no way to answer without spilling her secret. And Cor had to keep that from everyone, even if it was from a man that clearly loved her.

"I'm not a doctor," said Cor, "But I've heard that lucid dreams can have adverse effects on the body. I wouldn't read too much into it. She's been having nightmares for years and nothing around her ever burned down."

Gladiolus sighed, "You're probably right."

"Get some rest, Gladio. You're no good to anyone without it."

For a small while, Gladiolus didn't move. But when he finally did, he took one last look at Athenacia's sleeping form. She had rolled so that she was on her back, her face still peaceful. Either she wasn't having a nightmare, or she wasn't dreaming at all. Still, he regretted taking his eyes off her, wishing that he could join her. He nodded once at the Marshal before turning his back and heading toward the elevator.

...

They were blessed with another sunny day. Gladiolus was enjoying it, letting the wind blow through his hair as he finished up the work that needed to be done outside. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took a long drink of water from a bottle that was handed to him by his sister. He was leaning against the house in the shade, giving a small smile to Talcott who happily ran by. There was a promise of a storm in the air, he could tell by the scent in the breeze. Then something white caught in his peripherals as the wind blew again against his bare skin. He looked over at the door, smiling at the sight of Athenacia standing there.

She was wearing that white dress he had gotten for her. The thin white straps hanging off her, the dress line starting just under her shoulders as it hung loosely. It was fitted around her small hips and began to flow down and stop just before her knees. The light blue and pink floral pattern at the bottom waved as the wind caught the fabric that tried to pull away from her skin. She was wearing those brown knee-high boots she had purchased in Lestallum after Caligo damaged her black ones. Her bangs were in her eyes but the red hair was braided off to the side in order to hide the scar on her neck. She was looking at him shyly as she caught his eye, descending the steps and making her way toward him and Iris with her cheeks a pinkish hue. He couldn't take eyes away, completely enamoured with her.

"That's such a beautiful dress!" Iris gushed, taking hold of one of the sides and pulling it slightly.

"Thank you," Athenacia smiled.

"Knew it would look good on you, Doc," Gladiolus grinned at her.

She bit her lip in that nervous manner, unable to face him as she brought her arms behind her back. He looked over at his sister, hoping to convey a look that told her to leave. But she was focused on the young doctor.

"Iris, scram," said Gladiolus firmly.

The young Amicitia gave her older brother a hard look before complying with his wishes. Athenacia just laughed, watching the teen leave with a small huff. She then brought her attention back toward the Shield, shying away again. Why was he looking at her like that? He seemed to be doing it a lot lately and it made her stomach twist into knots. Not in a negative way, no, but in a very nervous one. She as having trouble facing him, feeling the heat on her skin as he took a step closer, the tension between them was so thick it could be cut with a dull knife. She was very aware that he was not wearing a shirt and that he was sweating. Which mean that his perfectly defined muscles were glistening despite being in a shady area and it made her mouth go dry. Though it was hard to avoid the gaze of the bird given that they were eye level to begin with.

"Just one thing," he said gently.

She frowned curiously as she looked up at him. He reached for the braid and swiftly pulled away the tie that was holding it together. She bit her lip again, her head snapping to his hands as they began to carefully undo the work she had done. She reached for them but he only swatted her away as he finished his work. Her face was contorted in worry as he let her hair fan out behind her and then catch in the wind. She absently brought it back to her right shoulder, trying desperately to hide the blemished skin he exposed. Again, he swatted her hands away, giving her a stern look as he did so.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said firmly.

"Gladio..." she began, wishing he hadn't done that.

He silenced her with a kiss. A gentle yet firm one, hoping he had made his point. She was still nervous and increasingly so when he traced his thumb over the scar on her cheek. He held her gaze in an attempt to show her that there was nothing to be nervous about.

"You're still beautiful, Doc, with or without them," he said soothingly.

She let out a small gasp, having never heard him say that before. Not that he ever really had to, he certainly always made her feel that way. Especially with the way he had been looking at her lately. Tears welled in her eyes as she was overcome by the multitude of feelings that burst through her at this moment. Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. One of her tears finally fell as she pulled away from him slowly, letting her feet fall flat on the ground. He only smiled down at her, still looking at her that same way. She gave him another shy smile before taking her arms back and putting a small gap in between them.

Gladiolus let his hand run through her silky locks before looking her over again. She still had that pink hue on her cheeks, putting her hands behind her back again and letting the dress blow in the wind. Her hair joined it and he became aware that she was missing something, something important. As he again looked at her neck he noticed the one thing that would complete her attire. He reached for his arm sleeve on his left wrist and undid it carefully. He pulled the silver chain that was wrapped up underneath and undid the clasp with both his hands. He went to stand behind her, bringing the necklace so that it wrapped around her neck.

"I think it's about time you got this back," he said, attaching the clasp and letting his hands gently graze down her neck and hold her bare shoulders.

He leaned over to have a look, as her hands went to grab the tree that rested against her skin. She smiled fondly at it, looking up at him in thanks before bringing her attention back toward it. He gently caressed the flesh on her shoulders, down to her elbows and back up as his attention was brought toward the laughing boy off in the distance. Iris was playing a very lazy game of tag with him, only distracted by Monica closing the door behind her. She was walking up to the young couple off in the shade, a troubled look to her.

"What's up?" asked Gladiolus.

"There's something blocking the water lines. I'm thinking there was a bit of a cave in and it's obstructing the pipes. I was hoping you could go take a look at it?" said Monica carefully.

"You mean go clear out the rocks?"

"If you don't mind..."

"It's fine. I got this."

"Thank you, Gladio."

Monica smiled and walked back into the house after that. Gladiolus tightened his grip slightly on the upper arms of Athenacia, gaining her attention.

"Could use some company," he said.

"You mean you need someone to watch you demonstrate your ability to move heavy objects?" she smirked.

"Call it foreplay."

She looked at him sharply and he only offered her a wolfish sort of smile. He could see that she had finally figured out what he was getting at and how it would work. Although her face was red, she nodded at him.

"Then we better go quickly," she agreed.

He nodded at her, making his move toward the parking lot so they could walk toward the bottom of the cliff. She was right behind him, her small hand in his large one while he practically dragged her away. He was hoping that they could get away before someone saw them and put a stop to it. He was sure that neither of them were very good at hiding their true intentions. He was going to clear the rocks if he had to but not before he cleared her. This was the opportune moment he could have with her alone and it wasn't even one that he had to think of all on his own. But alas it was not meant to be. As soon as they got to the first tree Cor had stopped them in their tracks. It seemed he had just spoken to Monica about the issue and was lucky to catch them before they were gone. Insisting that they could use all the hands to be sparred, he stuck Iris and Talcott with them. They could move little rocks and as Cor so graciously pointed out, Talcott was Athenacia's responsibility while she was staying here at Caem. There was no room for arguing so the four of them now made their way toward their destination. Gladiolus was grumbling mostly to himself the entire way while Athenacia held a small smile.

"What's his problem?" asked Iris as she watched her brother storm off away from them.

"You don't want to know," Athenacia flushed.

As it turned out there was a small cave in. It had damaged the main pipe that drew water up toward the house and into the filter. There was no way to bend it back but they could at least clear the path and allow water back up there for the residents to use. Gladiolus quickly set to work, moving the larger rocks. None of the other three were very helpful, as Athenacia was teaching the other two how to skip rocks on the water. It was a bit difficult with the waves but the two of them were pretty determined to master the technique. Talcott also enjoyed scaring away some of the bolder fish that came toward the rock formations they were standing on.

But the novelty of being down there wore off. Iris and Talcott grew bored, even when it came to moving rocks. At some point they had gathered a fair amount of pretty stones and decided to go decorate the house with them, leaving hastily. Athenacia was engrossed in her thoughts, having not noticed that they were gone. She was sitting on a larger rock, watching Gladiolus work. Her mouth was dry, watching the sweat glisten off his rippling muscles as they flexed while they moved. She could feel her heart hammering as his chiselled chest rose and fell with his breath, tensing his abdomen when needed. Every bead of water travelled down him agonizingly slow and she followed it with her eyes. It was too bad they weren't alone. Blinking at her last thought, she noticed it was abnormally quiet down there. She had a look around for the children and noted they were nowhere to be seen. Doing a double take just to make sure they weren't lurking around she smiled. She stood from her seat, walking closer to where the Shield was still hard at work. He was muttering to himself still, obviously unhappy about the intrusion they had once again endured. She bit her lip, taking one last look at him.

"Gladio," she said gently, tilting her head to try and get in his vision.

He hadn't heard her, still grumbling as he worked. He was obviously trying to work out some sort of frustration because he was throwing the larger rocks away.

"Gladio," she called again, this time a little louder.

Still, she was ignored. She sighed, not wanting to waste any time lest someone come looking for them. She wasn't stupid, she knew why Cor had sent the children with her down here. She just couldn't say anything about it but right now she didn't want to waste a moment.

"Gladio," she said more sternly.

"What?" he looked at her impatiently.

"We're alone."

His jaw dropped slightly as he looked around. She was right, they were alone. Iris and Talcott were nowhere to be seen, only Athenacia. Finally, the Gods seemed to be favouring him.

"About damn time," he said.

He was in front of her in an instant, startling her. He swiftly brought his lips to hers, pulling her into an embrace. She held on tight, her arms around his neck as she was placed against one of the flatter rocks in the area. One of her hands tangled in his hair, holding on tightly and causing him to grunt. She moaned lightly when he ground his hips into her, keeping one massive hand on her left hip to hold her in place. Her slender fingers on her other hand found their way beneath his waistline, pulling him closer. As he left her lips for the flesh at her neck her small white teeth clamped onto the bottom of his right earlobe. She felt him vibrate with the growl that erupted from his mouth, as the coarse hair on his chin sent shivers down her spine. He left her neck to face her hazel gaze. She was breathing heavily, her eyes clouded over in hunger only for him. He brought his hand to her right cheek, tracing down from her forehead, her nose and resting his thumb on her bottom lip. He pulled it down slightly, revealing her bottom teeth before capturing her again. He didn't want to rush this, wanted her to feel exactly what he felt for her. But he found it hard to control himself, his desire taking over. One of his hands twisted in her hair and he yanked at it, causing her head to move so he had another clear view of her slender neck.

That was when the rain started. There was no warning, just an instant downpour that drenched them within seconds. The sky rumbled with thunder after flashing its lights twice. She squinted as she looked up, Gladiolus sighing as he pulled himself off of her. Figures, just their luck. They began their journey back to the house quickly, Gladiolus keeping a grip on her arm to make sure she didn't slip on the rocks. He let go of her once they reached the parking lot, the rain not letting up in the slightest. They walked a bit slower up the path and toward the looming lighthouse.

An idea struck her then. She grabbed Gladiolus by the wrist and purposefully led him toward the large building away from the house. They descended the elevator, going down toward the hidden harbour where Cid usually was. But Cid hadn't been down there the last couple days, having no more work to do while he waited for the last part to arrive. Gladiolus smiled as they got closer to the bottom. When it finally stopped he let her lead him toward the boat, just to check if anyone was down here. There was no one to be seen. They didn't even bother wasting time on the couch, Athenacia practically jumping into his arms as she kissed him fiercely. He lifted her up so that she was sitting on one of the rails, letting her legs come to wrap around him. Gladiolus didn't bother wasting his time, taking the wet flesh at her neck and working his way down. Her small, soft moans encouraged him further in his work. He pulled the clothing off of her shoulder, taking her right breast into his mouth and playing with the small, hardened nub with his tongue. The sounds that escaped her throat grew louder, as she was powerless to stop his torture of her. His right hand was slowly making its trek up the smooth skin of her thigh, underneath the wet dress. He held her in place with his body and his left arm, still working on her breast. He had finally reached the beginning of her thigh, his fingers just about to breach the panty line.

Athenacia was in pure bliss. His actions were so precise, he knew exactly what he was doing. She just wished she was able to move, to touch him in the ways that he more than deserved. Not that she was really going to stop him, this was her idea after all. Her body tensed at the thought of his hand finally making it to the rest of her. She felt one of his fingers tentatively reach beneath her underwear, grazing that sensitive skin. She was bursting with anticipation, impatiently waiting for him to delve deeper. But then it all came crashing down with a simple throat clear. Athenacia opened her eyes briefly and then gasped loudly. Gladiolus ceased his actions, which allowed her enough space to slither down and out of the way, ducking under his right arm while pulling her straps up. She ran as fast as she could, happy that Cor moved out of the way for her. She was absolutely mortified, her face redder than it had ever been before as she wished the elevator would shoot up like a rocket instead of this ungodly slow pace.

Cor kept a scowl on his face as he regarded the young man before him. The Shield, of course, was not looking at him, only after the woman who so abruptly left. Cor knew they were in a romantic relationship, knew that it would get physical if it hadn't already. He knew that they were trying to find excuses to be alone in order to pursue more intimacy. He knew that she was a grown woman who could make her own decisions and he also knew that Gladiolus wasn't the worst of person to embark on a relationship with. But it was one thing to know what was going on between them and another to see it.

"Need something?" said Gladiolus finally, an edge to his voice.

"There's trouble in Lestallum. Daemons in the power plant. You can go deal with it," instructed Cor, ignoring the disdained look he was receiving.

Gladiolus grunted, "Guess I will."

"Good. Leave immediately," replied Cor, pushing past him and walking down the stairs toward the couch.

The Shield growled, not liking that tone in the Marshal's voice. He wasn't a child, least of all one of Cor's that deserved a scolding for no reason. He turned to face the Immortal only to see him seated on the couch. This was obviously where he had been sleeping since they arrived, near Athenacia but not in her personal space. He hovered over her without physically being there, interrupting them whenever he could. Cor had gone to great lengths to keep them apart and Gladiolus didn't understand why the Marshal felt the need to do that do them.

"I told you before, you don't gotta protect her from me."

Cor didn't even look at him, "No, quite the opposite."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She distracts you. I can't have that while you both have important tasks to do."

"She's not a distraction," Gladiolus insisted.

Cor scoffed, "Just go do your job. Find the Prince when you're done. Don't come back here without him."

Gladiolus opened his mouth to retort but then thought the better of it. He grumbled to himself again, turning his back on the Marshal and walking toward the elevator.

...

thanks, guys!


	56. Mistaken Identity

I think that's enough fluff for now. time to go back to business. thanks so much for all your continued support! love you guys!

...

Athenacia practically slammed the door to the bathroom in the house at Cape Caem. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her face redder than it had ever been before. She tried desperately to catch her breath as she sunk to the floor, the cool tiles sticking to her wet skin. She couldn't believe it. Of all people, _Cor_ was the one to catch her in such a compromising position. If that wasn't a sign that her relationship was cursed she had no idea what was. It was almost as if he knew that they would be down there. They should have just stayed in the rain, at least then she wouldn't be absolutely mortified at what just happened. Even Iris would have been better but it just had to be Cor. She wished she could just end her life now. She couldn't bear having to go outside and face the man, not after that. What was she thinking? She wasn't, obviously, far too distracted by Gladiolus and the way he made her feel. She groaned, feeling a fresh wave of embarrassment sweep through her. How could she have been so stupid? All the signs were in front of her constantly and she tested the waters anyway. She should have known better. While they were fighting a war there was no time for love. It wasn't like she could feel love anymore anyway. Grun had made her wary of such a thing and while she knew that Gladiolus was nothing like him, it was still hard for her. She did know that she really liked the large man that made her feel things she never knew she could. Heaving a sigh, she looked up toward the ceiling of the bathroom, rubbing the water from her face that dripped from her hair. She seriously needed to get a grip on herself. This wasn't some fairy tale, they had to focus.

She rose from the ground with a new resolve and ready to face the world. Except for Cor, she was never going to see him again. She was sure he would understand. She wrung out her wet hair in the bathtub before grabbing a towel and drying herself off quickly. She opened the bathroom door a crack to see if anyone was around. She was wearing a thoroughly soaked white dress after all and didn't want any prying eyes on her. The coast was clear and she darted toward the medicine and storage room. That was where she kept all of her stuff seeing as she didn't share sleeping quarters with the other women. And then it dawned on her. The fort she made didn't have the tarp up, it would be absolutely soaked. She'd have to find somewhere else to sleep for the night, no way of it all being dried by the time she went to bed. She let that run through her mind as she closed the door to the storage room softly behind her. She locked it, walking toward the counter and opening up one of the cupboards. She pulled out her clothes bag and quickly began to rummage through it. She practically grabbed the first thing she could see, peeling off her sopping dress and unlacing her boots. She put on her fresh clothes, those black tights that came down to mid-calf and an overly large orange T-shirt that hung off her left shoulder. She threw her wet hair up in one of those messy buns before putting on her dry black boots that met up with the ends of her tights. She wished she had other shoes besides boots but when she bought them she only had planned on traveling a lot. As satisfied as she could be, she put her things away and hung up the dress so that it had a chance to dry. She walked to the exit, unlocking the door and opening it.

She jumped, coming face to face with Gladiolus who had his hand up prepared to knock on the door. He was still soaked, his hair dripping down his broad shoulders that were still bare and the water falling down his chest which was also still bare. Her will crumbled as her eyes feasted on his display, suddenly very aware that no one was in the room behind her and that it had a lock on it. But she immediately dismissed that idea as her gaze returned to his face. All earlier traces of mischief and lust were gone, replaced by a very serious look. Anxiety started to bubble within her, wondering what had happened to cause this. Her brows knit to worry as he seemed to finally find her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Just came by to let you know I've gotta take off," he said, frowning at his own words.

"What?" her heart sank.

She took a step back, her hand still on the door handle. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head and then shaking off the rainwater. She felt droplets on her exposed skin, noting that he was having trouble looking at her. She knew that he was going to leave eventually she just figured it would be when Noctis and the others returned with their Mythril. This was so abrupt she had no idea how to react so she just stared at him confused. He reached for her, taking her right wrist gently into his massive hand.

"The power plant in Lestallum is daemon infested. I gotta go take care of it," he said, finally looked at her again.

She relaxed, understanding the need now, "If the power plant fails then the whole city will be left without light. That also means that the hospital won't have power and some of the patients there will die without those machines."

He smiled, "I won't let that happen."

She returned his smile, placing her left hand on the one that held her wrist, "I know."

He used that opportunity to pull her close to him so that he could kiss her. She let her heavy-lidded eyes fall closed completely as his feeling that took over her body. She didn't want him to leave or at the very least she wished she could go with him. But the abrupt mission at this time only told her one thing about it. She knew that she couldn't follow but instead would see him when he got back. As they pulled apart she found she was having trouble with her legs since he made her knees weak.

"I won't be long," he said gently, keeping a hand on her cheek and tracing her scar.

"Just come back alive," she replied, smiling sadly at him.

He grinned, "Don't worry about me Doc, I got this."

She let out a small laugh, biting her lip. He was looking at her like that again, the way that made her insides twist and her bones turn to water. She looked away shyly, only to feel his lips on her forehead. She brought her attention back, seeing him give her one last smile before letting his hand drop from her face.

"Don't get too lonely without me," he smirked.

"I think I can manage without your ego," she replied, keeping a smile on her face.

He only offered her another grin before turning and starting to walk toward the door. She followed him while ignoring the stares of the occupants of the house. She stepped outside, the rain letting up and only spitting now. Everything was thoroughly soaked, however, and he pulled on his shirt once the door behind them closed. Giving her another quick kiss, he began his journey away to go and save the people of Lestallum. Athenacia watched him leave, only having it be harder this time than the last. She sighed, the sound dying with the distant thunder of the storm that had just passed by them.

When she could no longer see him all traces of sorrow were gone. She marched briskly toward the lighthouse, taking the elevator down while tapping her foot impatiently. The closer she got to the bottom the thicker the scowl grew on her face. She burst out of the doorway, walking straight down the metal path and down the stairs. Cor was sitting on the couch, looking almost like he was expecting her. He didn't falter from her glare, having seen that look before and knowing what to expect. She was far too angry to be embarrassed at this point.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted, "Why do you always feel the need to interfere in my personal relationships?!" she demanded of him.

"This isn't just about you," said Cor carefully.

"Really? That's why you've been doing whatever you can to keep us apart? Why you've always got stink eye whenever Gladio's around me?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Why do you always turn into a brat when you're involved with someone?"

"Because you can't stay out of my personal life!"

"I wouldn't need to insert myself if your brains weren't asleep."

She growled, "This is nothing like Grun! When are you going to get over that?!"

"He tried to kill you, Cia."

"And now he's dead thanks to you!"

"Wouldn't have happened if you listened to me in the first place."

"This isn't the same thing, Gladio-"

"I know Gladio," Cor silenced her sternly, "I've known him since he was a boy. I know who he is and what he's like. He's the Sworn Shield, Cia, and he's not a bad kid."

"Then what's the problem?"

"If you listened to me the first time, it isn't only about you."

"What does that even mean?"

"He has a job to do. He needs to protect the Chosen King and you're distracting him from that."

"Noctis isn't even here."

"No, and Gladio hasn't made any attempts to get back to him. Why do you think that is?"

"Because he's going to end up here eventually. Why go out when you'll end up in the same place anyway?"

"And if something happens to the Prince during his absence?"

She opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out. He was right, she was a huge distraction despite Gladiolus assuring her otherwise. Cor was putting distance between them out of necessity. What was it he said to her back in the Crown City? That it wasn't a problem so long as it wasn't getting in the way of their work. Somewhere down the journey, she had lost sight of that. Especially since she no longer had the hospital and so much had happened to them during their separation. She sighed, dropping her arms and slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"That's better," said Cor.

He stood from where he sat, walking over to her. He stopped when he was in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder and gaining her attention. She looked utterly depressed at her revelation and it tugged at his heartstrings to see her hurt. She suffered so much on his account and he hated that he had to keep doing it. But right now it was necessary and there was nothing more he could do about it.

"I need you to focus, Athenacia. You've got big enemies and a power you can't control," said Cor seriously.

She nodded once, slowly, "I'm sorry."

He removed his hand from her shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest, "Don't sweat it, kid. I know things haven't been easy for you lately."

"Yeah..." she trailed, looking down at her shoes.

"How are the nightmares?"

She looked up at him sharply, wondering why he would ask such a weird question out of the blue. He had never asked her about them before despite being aware that she had them. Did he know something she didn't? He was still hiding something from her, something that she still couldn't put her finger on. But he was waiting for an answer and she had no idea how to give him one. She looked off to the side, shaking her head no.

Cor sighed, "They'll get more manageable... in time."

"I hope so," she replied absently, willing herself to keep the tears away.

...

Gladiolus leaned his large, heavily tattooed arms on the balcony of the terrace of the Leville in Lestallum. He got to the city at nightfall, being informed that more hunters were on the way to help him. He didn't wait around, still upset about his earlier endeavours and wanting to blow off some steam. He suited up and headed into the power plant, taking out the daemons he could. He was joined by the other hunter shortly after, recognizing Noctis instantly. But the Prince didn't seem to know who he was and Gladiolus didn't bother to help him out. As much as he was relieved that Noctis was okay it just meant that when they returned to Caem he would be leaving Athenacia behind. He didn't want to but he had a duty and knew that she would understand. Hell, she had always thought she was in the way of that and it simply wasn't true.

After they cleared the daemons it was still nighttime and the others were weary after their journey. Ignis filled him in on the Vesperpool, how they so conveniently met up with the Chancellor and he was happy to offer his assistance. That sent warning bells off in Gladiolus' mind but given that they were all safe he settled down a little. Prompto took over the story, happily interrupting Ignis to speak of their adventure down into the ancient castle with Aranea Highwind, the Commodore who had attacked them back at the Imperial base. The young gunman seemed quite smitten with her, though seemed to accept that she was far out of his league. Prompto appeared to fall in love a million times a day, and the Shield could only laugh at him. They, of course, noticed the new scars on him. Gladiolus didn't want to get too far into it right now, simply waved them off as they made their way toward the hotel. Checking into their old room, he relieved himself with a long, cold shower. When he finished he felt he should give a quick check up on Gin, seeing as it had been a while since she heard from any of them. The others were happy to accompany him so they made their way toward the hospital, stopping for some easy street food on the way. When they arrived at the large building they were a little shocked to know that the nurse was not there.

In fact, Gin Talia was admitted up to pediatrics a few hours ago after making a mess all over the emergency department with amniotic fluid. They were directed up to the third floor, where Prompto, Noctis and Ignis were left in the waiting room. Gladiolus was allowed in on Gin's authority once she knew that they had arrived. Well, she demanded Athenacia but settled for Gladiolus since the doctor wasn't there. The Shield was lucky to miss the outward cries of labour, instead greeted with the song of her child just as he was entering the room. Red-faced and screaming with a full head of ginger hair, Talia's son was finally introduced to the world. Gladiolus smiled at the sight of the mother holding her child for the first time. After a couple hours, others were allowed into the room, gushing at the infant who was sleeping peacefully. The baby fit into one of Gladiolus' large hands, opening his eyes once and then returning to his slumber. They didn't linger long, letting Gin get some rest after her delivery. They were all in a good mood as they returned to their room and Gladiolus had stepped outside.

He was looking at his phone, scanning down his contacts until he landed on Iris' name. He clicked on it, waiting for the call to connect before he put the phone to his ear. It began to ring and didn't stop until it reached her voicemail. He frowned, hanging up and looking at the time. She would be sleeping by now, the hour growing late. But it wasn't her he really wanted to talk to anyway. He tried again and would do so as long as he had to until she answered. On the third attempt, he finally got an answer. He heard a loud crash, indicating that she had dropped the phone while trying to operate it. He heard a deep breath into the microphone when she finally got hold of it.

"Hello?" her tired voice rang through.

"Iris, go get Cia," said Gladiolus.

"She's sleeping," replied his sister.

"We both know she's not sleeping."

He heard Iris groan dramatically, "Fine," she said annoyed.

He sighed as he listened to the sounds of her trying to get on her feet. He waited for a while, hearing the elevator. A few minutes later he heard muffled voices between the two ladies. He heard the wind blowing, knowing that she was at the top of the lighthouse. Then it all stopped and he envisioned her going into her fort and hiding from the wind. He smiled, nearly bursting with the news.

"Hello?" he heard her finally.

"Hey Doc, you sleepin'?" he happily greeted her.

"I could be."

He grinned, "You're never gonna guess what happened?"

"The daemons put up a real fight?"

He laughed at her, "Not really. Noct was a little useful."

"He's there?" she sounded surprised.

"Yeah, came in as back up."

"Nice timing."

"Definitely."

"Hey, Doc-"

"You'll never guess who showed up here today," she cut him off.

"Who?"

"Jerem. He was looking for a safe place to crash for a bit, stumbled into the place."

Gladiolus grunted, "Well he found it."

"He did yeah. Did you see Gin?"

He roared with laughter, unable to contain himself anymore, "Yeah I seen her. She's busy."

"Department okay?"

"Didn't have a chance to look."

"What?" she asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Gin had her baby."

"Say again?"

"Gin had her baby."

The phone was silent, Gladiolus waiting for her reaction. He kept the large smile on his face as he did so.

"THAT BITCH!" she cried suddenly.

He began to laugh again, hearing her groan in anger.

"I can't believe she did that _without_ me!"

"Cute kid," he continued to chuckle.

"Take lots of pictures for me please?"

"You got it, Doc."

"Thanks."

The mood turned solemn after that. They were both silent, feeling the tension between them since earlier in the day. Cor catching them in the lighthouse while trying to avoid the rainstorm was not one of his better moments and he knew that she would be riddled with embarrassment for a while after that. But it still stood that when Gladiolus returned to Caem, it would be with the others and then they would part ways again. She knew that and he could hear the hint of sorrow in a sigh that came through the phone and into his ear.

"We're heading back tomorrow. Did you want anything?" asked Gladiolus.

"I need a few things from the hospital actually. I'm running low on some of my supplies," she replied.

"What do you need?"

She began to list off all kinds of different medications. Gladiolus had no idea what she was saying, not really convinced that she was speaking real words.

"Doc hold on," he stopped her, "I have don't know how to say any of that."

She laughed at him, "Put Ignis on, he'll know."

Gladiolus complied. He got the Adviser on the phone, who dutifully wrote down everything on her list. He inquired as to how he would acquire these sorts of higher up medications. She quickly informed him that a word with Gin would enable him to gather the necessary supplies. As an afterthought, she added one more thing to her list. Ignis wrote it down with a frown on his face.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a sedative," said Ignis, trying to sound neutral.

"Yeah," she said.

"You're running low on sedatives?"

"I didn't grab much to begin with. But with more people here at Caem I want to make sure I'm properly prepared."

"Indeed," he replied suspiciously.

The conversation was over after that and Gladiolus had the phone. The two of them talked for a short while, Gladiolus teasing her as much as he could and imagining her dark red face at his words. It wasn't long after that Iris wanted her phone back. Athenacia bid him goodnight and he hung up the phone with a crooked grin on his face, still staring at the black screen. He didn't linger too long on the terrace, the night late. They had to get back to Cape Caem as soon as possible and getting some rest was in order.

...

The next morning almost all of them were awake around the same time. Ignis was up first, usually followed by either Prompto or Gladiolus. Noctis was always the last to wake up, his love for sleep far deeper than his love for anything else. Well, maybe he loved video games more, hard to tell sometimes. But nevertheless, they were mostly ready to head out by the afternoon. All of them were going to the hospital so that Ignis was able to grab the list that he made the night previous at Athenacia's insistence.

The bespectacled man still found it odd that she needed so much sedative. He hoped she wasn't using it in order to rest at night, knowing that the young woman hardly slept as it was. He knew the effects of long-term use as well as she did and he didn't forget about her addictive nature. Something was nagging at him about it and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He didn't believe that she was a threat to any of them, that she was the Imperial spy that everyone decorated her as but there was definitely something her and the Marshal were hiding from everyone. Something vital that could easily put them all in danger. There were too many things about her that were amiss and he was having trouble finding out what the big secret was. There was no way he could just come out and ask and Cor's overbearing protectiveness of her made it difficult to get any closer to the situation to understand. Ignis trusted the Immortal's judgement but he also had a duty to Noctis. Athenacia Virum was considered a friend to them all, more to Gladiolus, however, the Adviser couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever he looked at her since they were reunited after the attack on the Crown City.

But the thoughts were put from his mind as they came to the third floor of the hospital. He stepped out of the elevator and followed the others toward the room where Gin was staying. Prompto was skipping down the hall while Gladiolus kept a grin on his face. Noctis was a little uneasy, however, and Ignis was still mildly brooding about his suspicions of the young doctor. As they walked into the room there were two other men in there that Ignis did not recognize. One of them looked familiar like he should know him. The other was quite obviously his brother. They were friendly, however, given that Gin was smiling and one of them was holding her son. The one holding the baby was about Noctis' height, with short black hair, lanky with friendly sky blue eyes. The other man, his brother, was balding at the top, middle-aged with a coarse brown beard. He was a bit more muscular but shorter than the rest of them. His eyes were also kind, a darker shade of blue than the other man.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're here," said Gin excitedly, "I wanted you guys to meet Tash's sons."

Ignis looked at them both with calculating eyes. As far as he knew, one of the sons was in Caem. How many did she have? It really was no business of his but he did find it odd that if there were three not all of them were together. He noted a look of confusion and remorse on Gladiolus' face as well. Still, though Ignis did not know the deceased resident nurse from Insomnia he did recall how motherly she was. She was also very thorough in her work, kind and friendly. A very hard worker.

"My condolences," said Ignis politely.

"Your mom was great," said Gladiolus.

The other two had nothing to say, given that they weren't really acquainted with her. But the young men smiled politely at the Prince and his guard. The baby started to fuss, so he was quickly returned to his mother. Talia's son quieted instantly, all eyes on mother and child.

"Talem is a hunter," explained Gin, "Was on his way back to help with the power plant."

"Got caught up with a large Goblin infestation," said Talem, the taller one.

"We took care of it," assured Gladiolus.

"Jerem is a paramedic in training," said Gin.

Ignis looked sharply at the shorter man. He saw Gladiolus drop his hands and look at the man in alarm as well as disbelief. He shared the same look with Ignis briefly, before turning back to the young man.

"Forgive me, your name is Jerem?" inquired Ignis.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Ignis and Gladiolus shared another look.

"What's up?" asked Noctis.

"There's only the two of you?" asked Gladiolus, ignoring the Prince.

"That's right," answered Talem, a little confused.

Both the Adviser and the Shield shared that same look. Others were picking up on this apprehension they were displaying.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Gin.

Ignis nodded at the Shield, who then pulled out his phone. All eyes were on him as he waited for someone to answer. Ignis could feel the tension in the large man as he waited impatiently for, presumably, Iris to answer her phone.

"What's going on?" asked Prompto.

"Iris, where's Cia?" Gladiolus ignored his friend.

Ignis watched as the Shield's face grew dark. He couldn't hear what the young girl was saying but anyone could have guessed that it wasn't good. They heard him growl in fury as he hung up the phone. He looked over at Ignis, conveying the message plain as day. Athenacia was no longer in the safe house of Caem.

...

thanks, guys!


	57. Healing Magic

welcome back!

...

"Iris, where's Cia?"

Gladiolus had his heart stopped the second he had learned that the two men before him in the small hospital room were Tash's sons. One of them was called Talem and the other Jerem. But this young man named Jerem was not even close to the same person that introduced himself as so in Old Lestallum. Ignis had also met this stranger. Gladiolus had told the Adviser of the visit over in Caem when asked how things were holding up. The Shield listened to how the impostor had startled Athenacia the day they had left for Cape Caem, introducing himself and suggesting they honour his mother's memory by complying with her wishes. Gladiolus felt pride when she refused, however, it didn't sit well with him when he recalled their encounter in Old Lestallum. He initially just chalked it up to familiarity by losing someone close to them, knowing that Athenacia wouldn't let anything inappropriate happen.

But things were different now. This man was at Caem, the safe house where she was staying. He wasn't who he claimed to be at all and too much of this coincidence was not sitting well with him. His chest tightened as he waited impatiently for his sister to answer. The idea of her alone with someone like that didn't sit well with him whatsoever. Especially since no one was supposed to know where the safe house was located.

"She's not here," replied Iris without a trace of worry, "She left this morning with some guy. I think his name was Jeremy? I'm not sure it was something weird."

That was not what he wanted to hear at all. He hung up the phone, looking over at Ignis who was waiting for an answer as well. Gladiolus shook his head slightly and the Adviser instantly narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Someone wanna fill me in?" asked Prompto.

"Is she okay?" asked Noctis.

Gladiolus growled, looking back at his phone. He brought up Cor's name and waited very impatiently for the man to answer his phone. But it would seem that the Marshal was not picking up, as his voicemail was waiting for a message. Hanging up the phone with a frown he was at a loss for what to do. There's no way Cor would let her go off on her own with someone she barely knew, he was far too protective for that. But if he wasn't answering...

"Gladio!" shouted Noctis, trying to gain the Shield's attention.

His head snapped toward his charge who looked to be standing on edge beside Prompto. He suddenly realized he was still in Gin's hospital room and all eyes were on him. He was worrying the new mother unnecessarily, could see that she had tears in her eyes. She looked away guiltily as Gladiolus' gaze came upon her. He frowned in thought. This was not the place, they had to get to Caem.

"We gotta go," said Gladiolus as calmly as he could.

"Agreed, the sooner we arrive in Caem the better," said Ignis.

"If you say so..." trailed Noctis, obviously still confused.

Prompto opened his mouth to say something but then thought the better of it. He was the first to wave at Gin and then make for the door. Noctis was still looking at Gladiolus expectantly. The large man was frowning as he looked over at the nurse. Sighing, the young royal was next to leave, followed closely by Ignis. Gladiolus waited for Gin to make eye contact with him again. She wasn't budging, unable to look at him. He turned his back, knowing that she wasn't going to. She spoke up just as he was at the door.

"Gladio."

He turned to face her, "Yeah?"

She wasn't looking at him still, her eyes on her baby, "When you find her, tell her I'm sorry..."

Gladiolus wasn't sure what to say. Grunting to himself, he left the room and followed after his friend. He could only assume that she was sorry about having the baby without her. He was too focused on Athenacia to really think about it, keeping a firm grip on his phone as he waited for contact from Cor.

...

It didn't take long for them to hit the road. Noctis and Prompto were still waiting for an explanation of what happened in the hospital but the Shield and the Adviser felt it was best to wait until they were well out of the city. The two older men had a heightened sense of security, checking constantly if there was someone following them or looked too out of place. Gladiolus was still tense when they left and for the entire car ride. But he owed them an explanation as to why they were leaving in a huge hurry to get to Caem. Cor still hadn't called back and each passing second only meant that Athenacia was getting further and further away from safety in the hands of what could potentially be an enemy.

"You two going to tell me what's going on now?" asked Noctis, a little sullen that he had been out of the loop for this long.

The car was quiet for a moment. Gladiolus' frown just turned into a scowl as his thoughts worked through this unlucky turn of events. He couldn't believe what was happening and right under his nose.

"Well?" the young Prince had an edge to his voice.

"Gladio and I believe that Dr. Virum has been abducted," said Ignis finally.

Prompto gasped, "By who?!"

"A man posing as Jerem."

"Posing?" inquired the Prince.

"Indeed. My first encounter with him was in Lestallum. He had approached Dr. Virum in a startling way. Upon arrival, I learned he was claiming to be Tash's son, naturally wishing to speak with the last person to see his mother alive. They parted ways and we departed for Cape Caem shortly afterward."

"So he followed us there?" asked Prompto.

"Presumably, yes."

"He was in Old Lestallum a few days ago," said Gladiolus, "Ran into him while gathering supplies with her and Iris. Then last night she tells me he showed up at Caem."

"That's definitely not a coincidence," said Noctis.

"The course of events is troubling indeed. The only conclusion we can draw is that this man posing as a friend has been following Dr. Virum," said Ignis.

"Yeah, I'd say," laughed Prompto nervously.

"The question still remains. Why?"

"And who is he? And where would he take her?"

"Something worth investigating."

"And where's Cor in all this?" asked Noctis.

"Not answering," grumbled Gladiolus.

"You don't think..." Prompto left it hanging.

"We cannot assume anything," interjected Ignis, "The Marshal is more than capable of managing himself. I daresay he would already be on the trail as we speak."

"So we head to Caem. Then what?"

No one said anything. In truth, it was Noctis' decision on what to do. Gladiolus remained silent as his eyes were distant on the scenery. He sincerely hoped that he wasn't going to have to make a difficult decision. He loved Athenacia, the revelation he made the other night still fresh in his mind. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else having her, of an enemy torturing her like Caligo did. It made his blood boil and the scowl grow deeper on his face. He felt that the car wasn't moving fast enough because the longer it took to get to Caem, the further away she got. There would be hell to pay if she was harmed in any way.

"We go after her," said Noctis simply, as if there was any doubt.

Gladiolus looked over at his charge. He was thankful that again the Prince was willing to set aside their mission in order to help her. Noctis nodded at the large man and Gladiolus returned it, going back to his brooding at the scenery. He kept the scenarios of her bloodied and broken from his mind as best as he could.

"Then we best make haste," said Ignis, his eyes intent on the road before him.

The sun was beginning to set as they pulled up to the parking lot for Cape Caem. Gladiolus' heart sank when he saw that the old beaten up truck was no longer there. He practically jumped out of the car, bolting toward the house without waiting for anyone else. He burst through the door, ignoring the startled looks of the occupants. He made a beeline for the storage room, knocking that door off its hinges and quickly looking inside the cupboards. He growled, seeing that her med bag and her weapon were gone. At least she was armed when she left, though she would just keep it on the floor of the truck. Leaving in disgust, he went back to the entrance of the house and exited out the door. He pulled his phone from his pocket and again tried to reach Cor. The other three were walking up to the house while the phone continued to ring. But there was still no answer and the Shield was growing increasingly frustrated with each passing second. He only received sympathetic looks from his friends, looks that he ignored with the tightening in his chest. Why didn't they get her a phone? Iris had stepped out of the house, walking down the stairs and looking at her brother with fearful eyes.

"Where's Cor?!" he barked at her instantly.

She winced at his intensity, "I-I," she faltered, unable to face him. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at her feet, "I don't know where he is," her voice was barely there.

Noctis put a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?" he asked in a much nicer voice.

She sniffed, wiping her tears from her eyes, bringing her gaze up to him briefly before looking back down, "He left in the middle of the night. I remember, his bike was really loud and it woke me up. No one knows where he went or when he'll be back."

"And Dr. Virum?" asked Ignis gently.

"I told Gladdy, she left this morning with that man that showed up last night," her voice was small.

"Did she say where she was going?"

Iris shook her head, "N-no. Talcott saw them leave. But..."

She frowned, looking down at her hands. She was well aware of all the eyes on her waiting for her to continue. She reached into the pocket of her shirt, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. She shakily straightened it out before handing it over to Ignis. The Adviser took it, reading it over. Gladiolus snatched it out of his hands shortly after, trying desperately to control the rage flowing through him at what he was hearing.

 _I'm sorry I had to break my promise._

"What does this mean?" he asked darkly, the paper crumpled in his large hand.

Iris flinched again, "She's going after Caligo," she hardly had substance in her words, her brother's glowering look truly filling her with fear.

The sound that escaped Gladiolus' throat was dangerous. It was something no one had ever heard before and it made things even tenser. Iris had tears streaming down her cheeks, while Ignis looked thoughtful. Noctis let his hand fall from her shoulder, balling his fist at his side. Prompto kept a sad look on his face, waiting for someone to speak. He had no idea what to do in this sort of situation but anyone could be sure that he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

"At least now we have a destination," mused Ignis.

"Unless that Jerem guy is an Imperial spy," said Noctis.

"Assuming he is, he would willingly take her to his masters. Dr. Virum was very thorough in the punishment planned for Caligo. No doubt they have been hunting her since the first time she escaped their clutches."

"Then it's a trap," grunted Gladiolus.

"She'd pick up on it... wouldn't she?" asked Prompto.

"Perhaps. But while under false pretenses that she is in the company of allies there is a chance that she realizes the danger far too late. This man is quite clever, following in secret and knowing the exact moment to strike. He purposely waited until both Gladio and Cor were gone before making his move," replied Ignis. He looked over at the Shield, "You've seen her combat skills in action against the Marshal. Does she pose a threat to them?"

Gladiolus nodded, "She's armed. Even against impossible odds, she'd take out a good number of them before they caught her."

"That's fortunate."

"But still leaves her in the hands of the Empire."

"Indeed."

Whatever was going to be said next was completely interrupted. Talcott had slammed the door shut, walking down to them with his face full of tears. All eyes were on him, Iris pointedly stepping over to take hold of the young man's shoulders. He rubbed his face, unable to look at them. For some reason, he felt guilty about something and they waited patiently for him to speak.

"The Empire took Tia again, didn't they?" he sobbed.

Talcott was the only one who still called Athenacia Tia. Whether or not he knew her real name didn't seem to matter. No one corrected him, seeing as there was never really a need. The fact remained, however, that he was broken at her disappearance.

"We're not sure," said Noctis carefully.

"It's because she can use magic, isn't it?"

Gladiolus and Ignis looked at the young boy sharply. He looked scared at the words he spoke, sniffling as he clasped his hands over his mouth. Obviously, he felt that he had said something he shouldn't have. The Shield and the Adviser shared a look, before trying to read the young boy's face.

"What did you mean?" asked Gladiolus in the evenest tone he could muster in these circumstances.

Talcott shook his head vehemently no. He was genuinely fearful of saying something wrong and anyone could see that. Ignis tapped Prompto on the shoulder gently. The gunman looked over at his friend, who only nodded toward the young man pointedly. Prompto looked at them a moment before the realization spread across his face. He took a couple of steps toward Talcott and then got down on his knees so that they were eye level. The young boy looked at him, still scared of what was happening. Prompto only offered him a small smile.

"Hey buddy, you can tell us what's going on," he said gently.

Talcott shook his head once more, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I promised Tia I wouldn't. It's our secret."

Prompto put a hand on the boy's small shoulder, "It's okay, you can tell me."

"I.."

"Just tell me what happened, okay? It might help us find her."

"No, she'll get mad," Talcott cried.

"Hey," said Prompto soothingly, "No one's going to get mad. I promise."

Talcott still looked uneasy, feeling the intensity of everyone's gaze. Noctis dropped to one knee beside Prompto, gaining the young boy's attention.

"You can trust me," said Noctis.

Talcott sniffled, wiping his tears again and then nodding at the Prince. Noctis nodded back, staying on the ground while Prompto stood to his full height.

"When you were all gone, I fell out of a tree and broke my arm. Tia fixed it with her magic. She said no one can know she has it and I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

Several things fell into place for Ignis as soon as Talcott finished speaking. He knew things were out of the ordinary with her but he would have never guessed that she possessed the gift of healing magic. Only one person had that and she was currently in Altissia. No doubt this was a secret the physician had kept from everyone her entire life. Though the Adviser suspected that the Marshal was aware of the young doctor's gift but that couldn't be all they were hiding. Surely that was something that he and the others could have known. So what else was there?

"Don't worry, her secret is safe with us," assured Noctis.

"We'll bring her back," nodded Prompto.

"Iris, take him inside," instructed Gladiolus, the rage lining his voice much calmer than it had been all day.

Iris nodded, "Come on, let's get some food in you," she spoke gently to the young boy.

Talcott only nodded, letting Iris guide him away gently by his arm. Noctis rose to his feet, looking over at Ignis for some sort of sign. There didn't seem to be any, the man was deep in thought.

"Healing magic," he said absently.

"Did you know?" Noctis looked over at his large friend.

Gladiolus shook his head, "No. But it explains a lot."

"Indeed. We all seemed to heal faster with her around," mused Ignis.

"So they want her healing magic?" asked Prompto confused.

"Doubtful the Empire knows of her gifts, but we can certainly add it to the list of possibilities."

"You think Cor knows?" asked Noctis.

"He knows," said Gladiolus, "You can't raise someone without knowing they have magic."

"Guess not," agreed the Prince, reminding himself of his own abilities.

Gladiolus' phone started to buzz in his hand, "Finally," he grumbled, answering it, "Cor."

"This better be good," the Immortal barked through the earpiece.

"Cia's gone."

There was a pause. Gladiolus put his phone on speaker so that the others could converse with him as well and they all waited patiently for the man on the other end to speak.

"I swear I'm going to put a tracker on her," growled Cor.

"We believe she is in the company of an enemy," said Ignis, "On her way to enact vengeance against Caligo. Though we fear she may be walking right into a trap."

"That guy, she's with him right?"

"Indeed, a man who claims to be someone he's not."

Cor growled again, "They on foot?"

"She's got her truck," replied Gladiolus.

"Armed?"

"Presumably," said Ignis.

"No guarantee she does enough damage to make it out."

"Is there a chance the Empire knows of her healing gifts?"

"What healing gifts?" asked Cor in what seemed to be an automatic response.

"The ones used to mend the injured arm of young Talcott."

The other end was silent after that. But not for long, being as the Marshal couldn't avoid the question now that there wasn't a way to deter without confirming their suspicions anyway.

They heard Cor sigh, "Figures," he grumbled, "My best guess is no but I wouldn't rule it out either. I'll start on her trail, hang tight."

"We'll go after her from here," said Gladiolus sternly, "Keep me posted."

The phone hung up right after that.

...

The four men didn't linger long in Caem. Gathering what they needed, they left in the Regalia to a destination unknown. Cor was silent thus far and Gladiolus suspected he was going to try and solve this himself. The fact that they had hidden her white magic from everyone only made him wonder what else they were hiding. The Shield was done with secrets, even if they were for her own safety. If he had any hopes of protecting her then he needed to know everything. This escalated beyond just a malicious interest, there had to be a very good reason their enemies were targeting her. And he was going to find out.

The car was quiet most of the way. No one was sure what they were looking for but they were sure they would once they saw it. A light blue truck was not exactly hard to spot, even if it was in the dark. The tension was thick throughout them, the three younger men uneasy about saying the wrong thing to set off the Shield. Ignis drove toward the last place he knew there was a base, back in Leide not far from Hammerhead. He overheard two soldiers back at the Vesperpool speaking of it. They were loyal to Aranea Highwind, by the names of Biggs and Wedge. They said that there was one last base finally finished not far from the Crown City, ironclad and hard to penetrate after the failure of the last two. That was the initial direction that he had begun to go. He didn't tell the others, not wanting to start false hope but he was sure that there would be a sign on the way. It was almost too much to hope for. They drove well into the night, no one even complaining about stopping and so far there seemed to be no sign of evidence. The problem was there was no way to determine if they were on main roads or dirt ones and how far they would have gotten before "Jerem" would make a move to reveal himself. The fact that Iris hadn't contacted to say Athenacia had returned safely seemed to confirm their suspicions that she was abducted by the Empire. Still, there was no word from Cor and that made the Shield very uneasy. Until he was sure he saw something reflecting in the street light they had passed.

"There!" he shouted.

Ignis pulled over a little hastily. He reversed until they were back in the light, shutting off the engine. Gladiolus again just hopped out quickly, his eyes trained on the target he had seen. He took off into the forest, confirming that he was seeing the beaten down, light blue old truck. Only it had crashed into a tree, the front end of it demolished and would no longer drive again.

"Doc!" Gladiolus shouted.

He growled when he saw that no one was there. The driver door was open and neither Athenacia nor the man called Jerem were anywhere near this crash. The passenger door looked like it took a beating from the inside. So there was a struggle, Athenacia knowing that the door stuck. He would have to investigate further to get an idea of what happened here.

"Imperials!" shouted Prompto.

That only confirmed they were on the right track. As the MagiTek soldiers poured down out of their dreadnaught and upon them, the four men prepared for battle. These troopers seemed different to the Shield, like they had been modified in some way. Didn't matter how much they changed, they still fell easily at his massive greatsword. He kept his eye on Noctis while initially taking on the bulk of them. He needed to get some of his rage out anyway and what better way than on the very tools that made him angry. He was not going to let them get away with their crimes and he surely was not going to let Caligo escape alive this time around.

As the fight came to an end, one of the troopers was on its last legs. Noctis delivered the final blow, getting ready to sigh in relief. But Gladiolus noticed something off about it. Despite losing power, it was making its way to the Prince, beginning to glow brighter as the seconds rolled by. He growled, running faster toward Noctis and pulling the young man down. He was in the nick of time, the trooper exploding with a bright blue blast that would have wiped out anything it touched. It wasn't very big thankfully but it did a fair amount of damage to its small radius. Gladiolus rose from the ground, pulling the Prince up with him.

"Thanks," said Noctis absently, dusting himself off.

Gladiolus grunted.

"Well done."

They turned toward the truck noting that the Marshal was leaning on it with his arms crossed. He had a very disgruntled look on his face as he observed them all. They dismissed their weapons knowing that they were with an ally now, Gladiolus studying the man before him.

"Were you going to help?" asked Noctis.

Cor shrugged, "You had it under control."

"You find anything?" asked Gladiolus, his voice still hard.

"Nothing yet. This heap confirms kidnapping though," he gestured toward the truck.

Gladiolus nodded, "She put up a fight. That door sticks."

"Dr. Virum would have known that had she been attacked," mused Ignis.

"Who is this guy?" asked Cor.

Briefly, Ignis explained the encounters. Each word made a scowl appear and remain on the Marshal's face.

"Where were you?" asked Gladiolus almost accusingly.

There was no denying that he was angry at Cor for sending him away. Obviously, the Marshal felt that he had to protect Athenacia and didn't need to be around once the Shield was gone. None of this would have happened if Gladiolus wasn't forced to go to Lestallum. They would both be back safe in Caem instead of here and now in this mess. The Shield had lots of time to brood about that concept and it was hard to keep that sort of rage inside him.

"That's not your concern," replied Cor in a neutral tone, though he did narrow his eyes dangerously at Gladiolus.

"Uh guys, you're gonna want to see this," interjected Prompto with a timely interruption.

He was standing a few feet away from the trooper that had exploded, just outside of the blast zone. The other men walked up to where he was bent down taking a look at what he found. There was a small growl erupting from Gladiolus, while Cor's look only hardened at the sight before him.

"Blood," said Gladiolus.

"A trail of it," said Cor, "She left it for us."

"Indeed. But who's blood is it?" said Ignis.

"And how long does it go before the injured bleeds out?"

...

thanks, guys!


	58. Precious Gem

welcome back! thanks so much for my review! you're awesome! and the rest of you for reading!

...

"You're late."

Athenacia opened up her eyes groggily, feeling a mass pulsing in her head behind her right ear. She was being held up by someone she didn't recognize, her wrists bound together tightly while smelling the woods around her. She couldn't sense any light, leaving her to conclude that it was night though she couldn't be sure of the time. She struggled with her thoughts, trying to figure out where she was and how she had gotten here. The last she remembered was passing out with that pain in her head that she was feeling now, courtesy of Jerem. That's right, this man had shown up at Caem and she was stupid enough to believe that he was a friend. She had never met either of Tash's sons, never even seen pictures because she refused to get attached to anyone. She kept everyone at arm's length, for the fear of them getting too close and winding up dead. Seemed to happen whether she was a soldier or not.

Jerem had told her that he was there in Lestallum when Caligo had first taken her. That he remembered how beaten up she was when he had first run into her. He told her that he knew where to find Caligo so that she could enact the revenge that she deserved. Warning signs began to sound in her head as soon as he had told her that he remembered her. She had two different hair colours then, so unless he was following her there was no way he could have known. Cor had disappeared in the middle of the night so she couldn't converse with him, warn about the potential danger that was in their safe house. She had to get him out of Caem, somewhere that the others could be safe from this stranger. Him presenting her with the solution only got her guard up higher. She went along with it, making sure she was armed and prepared for a fight.

She was silent during the drive, letting him talk. She stalled a lot on the way, sabotaging her truck before they left in order to force them to stop frequently for quick fixes. She gambled on Jerem not knowing anything about cars, something she wasn't well versed in as well. It was a stupid move but he was getting impatient to take her into the trap he had so eloquently planned out for her. All the while she let him talk, mostly keeping the conversation about his past, how he grew up with his brother. He made plenty of mistakes in his stories and she had to act fast before he figured out what she was doing. It turns out she had less time than she thought.

"If you think that you can leave the Immortal a trail you're terribly wrong," he told her finally,

"If you think that you can outrun him you're delusional," she replied, keeping her hand on her weapon.

It was then he went to attack but she took them off the road and threw him off balance. She knew it was about time for the truck to die out but she was hoping she could make it as far as possible while leaving a trail of destruction behind. He got to his senses and she was forced to crash into the nearest tree. Luckily it was on the passenger side, which meant that he would have trouble with the door that stuck. Recovered quickly, she exited the vehicle and broke the handle so that it would delay him from coming after her. She wiped the blood from her nose and had a look around to try and get her bearings. She had twisted and turned so much during the day she wasn't exactly sure where in the region she was but she knew that there was minimal time to escape.

Jerem had managed to get out quicker than she anticipated. They fought each other briefly, Athenacia keeping her eyes and ears out for anyone else around them. She managed to slice him pretty good at the back of his left calf. It was then she felt a pulsing, agonizing pain behind her right ear that inevitably had her passing out. At least she could take solace in knowing that she left Cor a trail. They wouldn't get very far before Jerem would bleed out and die unless he had reinforcements in the area. It was all she could do until she figured out what this was about and how to get away.

"There were complications on the way," said Jerem to the other man.

She kept quiet, listening to what was around her in an attempt to seek out an exit. She tried to hear more enemies around her but found nothing thus far. There was only the three of them. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet, wanting to figure out what she was into first. She felt footsteps near her face, felt the wind of someone bending down toward her. Then she felt a hand on her cheek, caressing her gently where the scar ran down her face.

"She's awake," said the man before her.

"Shouldn't be, I nearly fried her," replied Jerem in disgust.

"You forget who she is," the voice was further away now, the man standing to his full length.

"She doesn't look awake."

She grunted, feeling a firm kick to her abdomen. So much for that plan.

"So nice of you to join us," said her attacker.

"I didn't know I was such an honoured guest," she sputtered, trying to catch her breath.

She was forced to her knees by her hair, a scowl there until she could see clearly who her captors were. What she was not expecting was to be face to face with Ravus Nox Fleuret, the High Commander of the Niflheim army. She peered at him carefully, remembering everything that Gladiolus had told her about him. Remembering the last time she saw him on the television in the Crown City. She saw exactly why the Shield was so easily pushed away. That metallic arm seemed beyond the MagiTek troopers even, something that had no equal. The apparatus pushed unnatural substances within him, clearly increasing his strength beyond his normal capabilities. She was sure that he had his real arm the last time she saw him. It was also highly suspicious that there was only the two of them and they were now on foot. Obviously, her apprehension was something that needed to keep quiet. Either that or she was bait for a bigger trap. The question was, who were they trying to catch? Jerem knew about her relationship with Gladiolus but they couldn't guarantee that the Prince would come after her. But given Jerem's initial confession that he was an enemy, she knew that they were aware of her relationship with Cor. No matter what, she was going to have trouble getting away like this. She only had one real option available to her, but it would take time to initiate.

Ravus pulled her to her feet, looking her over. She kept the scowl on her face, ready for anything he wished to throw at her. Instead, she watched as his gaze dipped toward the right side of her neck, the scar there gleaming in the faint light. She tensed when she felt his hand on it, running his finger from start to finished down its length. Her nostrils flared at his touch, the blemished skin burning with every second she felt him. Despite this, she did not falter. She wouldn't let them get to her, no matter what they tried but she was definitely going to make sure she got under their skin.

"See something you like?" she asked coldly.

He only smirked at her before removing his hand. His face was unreadable as he looked at her and it made her internally nervous. It was almost as if he knew her. Not the way others in the Empire did no, but the same way the Imperial Chancellor did. How many others knew of her? How many were on the hunt? She didn't have time to think about it, being roughly pushed forward by her back.

"Move," the emotionless voice of Ravus commanded her.

She didn't listen. Jerem grabbed her roughly by her hair and dragged her. She didn't make a sound, refusing to let them know that they were hurting her. Ravus walked in front of her and she couldn't help but wonder why they were on foot and only guarded by two. If Ravus knew who she was then he knew that she was far more dangerous than they were letting on. Being underestimated had its advantages, something she was used to growing up. But underestimating the enemy was usually a good downfall. There was no way to know what they were planning until one of them let it slip. How she was going to get that, well that was another story entirely. The best option was to have them beat her senseless, get her to the point that she was on her last legs and then she could wipe them out. Then there would be no trouble for Cor to find her. She wasn't sure when he was going to be back to Caem but she was sure that he would come after her. She just hoped that he was far enough back that he wouldn't get caught up in her death wave.

She kept the scowl on her face as she was forced to walk through the forest. There was no indication of where she was or where she was headed but she could see the blood trail she was leaving for someone to find her. It made her feel good to know that at least this man was going to die before long. That's two to add to the list. She never in her life thought she would have a murder list but a lot of things have changed since the fall of Insomnia. Still, she couldn't shake the curious thought of why there was only two of them but was sure that they were meeting up with more. Ravus was finally far enough ahead that she could begin her plan. Hopefully, she could get it done quickly before the other man put a stop to it. If he knew who she was then he wouldn't let her get that far.

"How's that leg?" she smirked at Jerem who still had her by the hair.

He yanked her, causing her head to twitch, "Shut up!" he barked at her.

"If you don't get that fixed soon I can tell you exactly how long you have to live."

He stopped, letting go of her hair and giving her a backhand to her jaw. She only laughed after she spit blood in his face.

"That all you got?" she smirked.

She grunted as he kneed her in the ribs. She was doubled over, her body vibrating with a growl she let out when he ran his hand from her neck and down her back. She shot up despite the pain and used her quick footwork work to trip Jerem from his feet. He fell to the ground with a _thud_ and she kicked him for good measure. He knocked her down and she was unable to use her hands to stop herself from hitting her head. The scowl returned to her face when he wrapped his hand around her throat and forced her to her feet. She was roughly pushed against a nearby tree, causing the wind to knock out of her slightly.

He brought his face close to hers, his lips grazing her ears, "You want to keep playing?" he purred at her.

She growled, bringing her knee up to hit him wherever she could make contact. He grunted again, punching her in retaliation.

"Stupid bitch," he said absently.

He threw her to the ground, kicking her again. Perfect, keep going. The more damage he did the better for her. She held it together as well as she could, knowing that it made him more aggressive if he thought he wasn't hurting her. He was still favouring his injured leg, something she took pride in. Her vision was still normal. It seemed that her training with Cor had made her stronger, so she had a long way to go. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by Ravus pulling Jerem away.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the High Commander.

"I, she," Jerem was so angry he couldn't form words.

"You're playing right into her games. Do you want her to detonate?"

Athenacia watched as the two of them stood, facing each other in hatred. So they didn't like each other. She wondered why they were forced to work together like this. If Ravus was the High Commander than surely he could have picked a different partner. There was a reason that he was here, a specific one. She could feel it in the pits of her stomach, her intuition never letting her down.

"Go. Find the rendezvous point," commanded Ravus.

Jerem didn't comply right away, but even he couldn't ignore an order when it was given to him by a superior. Athenacia was now left with only the High Commander. Her scar burned as his eyes found her, lifting her to her knees. She was sure that one of her ribs was fractured at the beating she took. She had a hematoma or two, that was a definite guarantee. She could taste her own blood in her mouth yet still she did not falter her gaze on him.

"I wouldn't try that again," he warned.

She gasped when he cut her restraints around her wrists. She looked at him in alarm, wondering what sort of game he was playing with her. His face was still unreadable as he looked at her. She felt uneasy beneath him.

"Fix yourself up and get out of my sight," he said in disgust.

"What?" she frowned, wiping the blood from her face.

"I know you can use healing magic. Fix yourself and leave while you still can."

She was still looking at him confused, "Why are you-"

"Just do it," he commanded.

The look he was giving her left no room for argument. Under his steady gaze, she brought one of her hands to her face and another to her sore ribs. She focused all of her energy internally, the golden lights leaving the palms of her hands and engulfing her body entirely. Relief began to sweep over her, as her full body heal was complete. She felt light-headed afterward, having trouble keeping herself up. She felt hands on her shoulders to steady her, as they guided her up to her own feet. When she finally pushed past the first wave of dizziness she focused on the man before her. Ravus was looking at her still with that unreadable face. She frowned in thought again, unable to process why he was helping her. He definitely knew what she was, the reason he had stopped Jerem's assault on her. What did the Empire want with her? Why was she so special to them? Right now she didn't have the time to figure it out, she had to take the chance to leave while she could.

He handed her the sheathed weapon he was carrying and her med bag. She strapped them on quickly, nodding at him once and then turning her back on him. She darted as fast she could on noiseless feet east of where they had stopped. There was definitely no going back to the crash site. Instead, she had to find another way to reach out to Cor. She had no idea how long she was running out there but she started to see Imperial dreadnaughts fly overhead. She stopped for only a moment to catch her breath and observe, noting the mass amounts that were headed in the same direction that Jerem was leading her toward Caligo. There was no doubt she was being hunted, news of her escape too hard to contain at a time like this. She unsheathed her gladius, wrapping the band around her arm and putting on her gauntlet. It was practically a guarantee that she was going to run into a fight sooner or later, she just hoped that she wasn't going to do it alone.

Her luck finally ran out. Just as she was getting close to the edge of the treeline, a wave of MagiTek troopers surrounded her. She sighed in exasperation before beginning her fight. This would ultimately lead to her location being found. Cor better be somewhere close because she had little magic to keep her going. The first wave was down easily and another came to take its place, only double the number of enemies. She was right in assuming that they had found her now, the hoards of dreadnaughts beginning to come into view as she fought off her attackers. She was hit a few times, nothing major but enough to notice that she was hurt. More of them came down to her and she knew that she couldn't keep this pace up much longer. Eventually, she would have to find an exit and execute it. She couldn't let herself detonate, as Ravus said because she had no idea how close anyone was. She couldn't risk hurting someone that was out there trying to help her. Groaning in annoyance, more troopers dropped down to meet her but this time she was relieved as she fought. She caught sight of familiar shimmering blues in her peripherals, seeing more than just Cor coming to her rescue. She would have to remember to personally thank the rest of them for risking their lives to come and get her. She was sure they had far better things they could be doing.

Gladiolus watched as the swarm of MagiTek troopers came down from piles of dreadnaughts above them. He fought them away but they were focused on Athenacia, all of them trying desperately to get their hits in. Cor had slashed his way toward her and the Shield was struck with their teamwork. They both moved extremely fast, but as one person. He had never seen something like that before in his life. They complimented each other. Cor the Immortal was impressive, but Cor the Immortal with Dr. Athenacia Virum was almost legendary. Even the others were focused on what was in front of them. It was like they coordinated this fight long before it was ever going to happen. Like they knew exactly what the other was thinking. When she ducked he swung, and vice-versa. Where he would slash she would mirror on the other end. She would use him to flip over, gain leverage and use her chain pick off a wave when they were close to being overwhelmed. He would grab her arm and swing her around where she needed to be in order for her strike hard with her legs. They had hardly even broken a sweat as more came to reign upon them. They kept going, determination on their faces as they fought together. As if there was nothing else around them. It was admirable and something to be desired.

She did breath a sigh of relief when they were all finished. The dreadnaughts were still above them, however, they were empty. At least, that's what it seemed like given the amount of dead MagiTek troopers that littered the ground around them. She wasn't completely out of breath but she was breathing a little heavier than normal. Cor kept a scowl on his face as he looked around while Gladiolus and the others walked up to them.

"What took you so long?" she asked finally, a small smile on her face.

"The trail was getting colder," replied Cor.

"Are you okay?" asked Gladiolus.

He could see the scrapes from the fight they just had but nothing immediately concerning.

She looked over at him and then nodded, "I'm fine. He didn't get me."

"What happened?" asked Cor.

"He talked a lot. So I stalled him while I could, then I followed up my suspicions and had us crash into a tree. Managed to get a few hits in before I was overpowered and dragged over here," she replied casually.

"You escaped."

"Yeah it's pretty easy to get away from your captor when he's bleeding out," she embellished, "You find him?"

"No. Who was he?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea and I don't care. He's probably dead somewhere by now, I got him pretty good. But I know where Caligo is and I'm going to go finish that up."

"Not alone you aren't."

"We owe Caligo a few words to," said Noctis darkly.

"As long as I get the kill you can knock yourselves out. Or him I guess."

Cor grunted, "We'd better get a move on then. We're too exposed here and they'll be coming to check if we're dead."

"Especially once they figure out that Dr. Virum has escaped," agreed Ignis.

They all nodded at the bespectacled man. Cor still had his eyes on Athenacia, not overly convinced by her story but knowing that she would tell him everything once they were alone. She didn't hide things from him, even when they were on the outs. Being around the Prince and his companions, however, she had to choose her words carefully. Especially with Ignis around, the man who probably had almost everything figured out by now. That was a conversation that neither of them were looking forward to. Just as she was about to take her first steps after the others, she dropped to one knee, holding the back of her head, specifically behind her right ear.

"Son of a bitch!" she cried, grunting in pain.

"Cia?" Cor went to reach for her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The warning voice sounded almost amused. All eyes turned toward the source, on guard and ready for another fight. Slowly, Gladiolus was moving toward her, bound by his duty to his charge, as well as staying in a position where he could be there for Athenacia. With Cor here it wasn't as much of a concern. The Marshal would guard her more so than the Prince, given that he had a Shield already. She was still heaving sounds of discomfort, her face contorted in near agony as the seconds passed. Her attacker had finally come into view, limping out of the shadows with a malicious smile on his face. The man called Jerem stood before them, clutching something in his hand as he sized up the five men that were ready to split his head off.

"Good girl, you lead me right to them," he said, just as her screaming stopped.

"You need something?" asked Noctis viciously.

"Just the beast behind you."

Gladiolus growled, "Good luck."

"Oh, I don't need luck. By the end of this, I'll be leaving with her and you'll be powerless to stop me."

"What makes you think you'll get anywhere near her?" the threat in Cor's voice was thrown heavy despite his calm and even tone.

Jerem held his smile, "How do you propose to stop me when you'll be far too busy dealing with them?"

On cue with his words, MagiTek troopers began to rain down from the sky. Turns out those dreadnaughts weren't quite empty just yet. The battle began, each of them recognizing those exploding metal suits that flanked them. Athenacia was defenceless, whimpering at the pain she felt behind her head. Some of the troopers stood in front of her, barring Cor's path to get to her. They had no choice but to lead the attackers away, in order to stay clear of the small explosion. Unfortunately, it left a clear path to her for Jerem and he was slowly making his way toward her.

"Come here 632," he purred, clicking the button in his hand.

Her screams echoed throughout the area and made Gladiolus' blood boil at the sound. But he couldn't get to her with the troopers in the way. He pulled Prompto away from a blast radius, still keeping his cold amber eyes on the dangerous man. Cor was nearly there as well and the Shield could do nothing but watch as he tried to fight off wave after wave of exploding troopers in their wake. All the while Athenacia's pain rung in his ears, filling him with anger.

"It's not like you have a choice," said Jerem, his hand still holding the button firmly.

She was on both of her knees, hunched over as she held her head. Her cries were still surrounding them, unable to stop while he still held on. She found some relief when he let go, though the pulsing was still coursing its way through her. She whimpered as she tried to catch her breath. There was no help for it, she had to move despite the agony she felt. She attempted to summon her magic, only to end up crying out again. It wouldn't go away, her magic shot and unreachable. This had happened before, the last time she saw Ardyn when she had Caligo at her mercy. She felt the same sort of pain that pulsed from behind her head, recurring while her magic would only do more harm than good. She had no time to figure it out given that she wasn't travelling alone. How could she have forgotten that? Almost as if something had made her do it.

"You are tough," he said in surprise.

Jerem had finally found his target. He pressed his button one last time, causing her cries to sound louder than they had before. The pain was so unbearable she could no longer keep herself conscious. Her body went limp as she succumbed to the darkness that wished to claim her. Jerem kept that smile on his face, placing the item in his pocket as he carefully bent down to retrieve her.

The troopers had finally thinned out, though it was far too late by then. Jerem was safely in a dreadnaught above the ground, staring down at them with a smug smile. Gladiolus growled as his enemy held Athenacia's unconscious form in his arms. His malicious smile only fueled the rage boiling in his veins. There was no way to get to her without risking her life. She was out of reach and unable to defend herself.

"It's been fun, but 632 and I have a date. I'll be sure to take good care of our precious gem. I do hope you all die well," he called down to them.

The dreadnaught began to rise higher into the air, the hangar door closing and blocking any prying eyes. It flew away swiftly while more troopers dropped down and prepared for the fight. Gladiolus could only feel a blind rage, as he was powerless to stop his enemy from getting away with the woman he loved.

...

thanks, guys!


	59. Spring the Trap

welcome back!

...

Gladiolus kept a scowl on his face as he watched the dreadnaughts retreat from their location. It wouldn't have been an issue had the circumstances been different. In fact, he would have welcomed winning a fight but the airship he had his eye on flying into the rising sun contained an unconscious Athenacia Virum. Somehow they had knocked her out without even touching her, which made it easy for Jerem to grab her while everyone else was busy fighting off troopers. The rage building up inside of the Shield was only becoming harder and harder to contain as he replayed all the events in his head. He should have never left Caem, then none of this would have happened. Hell, he should have never left her side right here and now but was duty bound to the young man standing beside him.

"We need to move," said Cor, breaking the silence.

The Marshal's face was calculating, his gaze still off in the distance where Athenacia was headed in the hands of the enemy. No one would know of his discontent if they were looking, but everyone here knew how close the two of them were, knew their history. Cor had made it evident that he would travel to the ends of Eos if he had to in order to get her back. Especially now that he was mostly a free man. He was supposed to protect the people of the city and that included Athenacia. There was no doubting it now, they knew exactly who and what she was and they were using her as bait. He just wasn't sure who exactly they were trying to catch if not all of them at once.

"Move where?" asked Gladiolus in a hard voice.

"Away from here," replied Cor calmly.

"We don't know where they're going," said Noctis, sullen about losing this fight.

"Perhaps not, but we can rest assured they will return," mused Ignis.

"I'll figure out where they're headed," said Cor.

"I'll go with you," said Gladiolus instantly.

"No. Go with the others."

"Go where exactly?" interjected Prompto carefully, seeing the warning sign on the big man.

"Get to Hammerhead. Rest, I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

Cor left without another word after that. No one wanted to challenge his orders and had not a clue as to what he was thinking. Gladiolus was unhappy about being left behind but his duty bound him to remain with the Prince while Cor would go hunting for Athenacia. He was sure the Marshal would remind him of that were he to protest. There was nothing more any of them could do here, other than wait.

As they were moving in the car Gladiolus kept his attention to the sky, looking for any more signs of the Empire. Hammerhead was a little out of the way for them, which only told the Shield that Cor had some sort of idea as to where their enemies had taken Athenacia. He should have gone with, shouldn't have stayed behind. He suspected that Cor wanted to handle this himself in attempts to further keep them apart. He used the excuse that she was a distraction but Gladiolus was convinced now more than ever that there was something much deeper to this. The big secret they were hiding must be in the hands of the Empire, especially since they were labelling her "632". This went further than simple revenge for crossing swords, this was almost personal. His thoughts settled down slightly as they pulled into the familiar garage rest stop. Cid was still at Cape Caem but Cindy was there to greet them. The mood was solemn, not even Prompto could get his usual excitement at seeing the young mechanic. She offered them the use of the trailer while they waited for word from Cor, which Ignis graciously accepted. He insisted that they all try to rest while they could since they didn't know when they would be called to action. Busying himself in the kitchen he thought it best they eat given that they had been out all hours of the night fighting with hardly a break.

Gladiolus denied the food offered to him, a scowl on his face as he kept his eyes distant on the sky. Ignis knew better than to force him to attempt to sleep so he busied himself elsewhere. The circumstances weighed heavy on all of them, Noctis even unable to rest and he was usually asleep as soon as he could be. He and the other two had finally sat around the plastic table set with the large man. None of them spoke, not really knowing what to say. There was no way to comfort Gladiolus while they waited for Cor and it seemed that the Marshal was taking his time on his hunt. The Shield did not do so well with sitting around and waiting, he was a man of action.

"It is curious," said Ignis tentatively, "That the man called Jerem wanted us to find her, only to flee shortly afterward."

"Yeah," replied Noctis, "Like he wants us to follow her."

"Meaning there's a trap waiting for us when we do," said Prompto, his voice devoid of his happier spirits.

"Indeed. Though the tactic doesn't quite add up," mused Ignis.

"What's on your mind, Specs?" asked Noctis.

"Indulge me a moment. A man approaches a woman, claiming to be someone who knows her through a mutual friend in the hopes of not arousing suspicion. He plays on the obvious guilt she feels at being unable to protect the very person they're supposed to have in common. When he so conveniently approaches her again he is much closer to the place she's supposed to be recovering in. He uses guilt once more to deter any sort of suspicious behaviour from anyone that may be watching over her. Then he waits for his moment to strike when her defences are completely withdrawn."

"That sounds like the gist of it," said Prompto.

"Dr. Virum went to great lengths to keep herself hidden from anyone that would know her on sight."

"That's true," Noctis frowned.

"Which could only suggest that Jerem, as he wishes to be called, knew her long before he approached her. Consider this. No one knew of the Marshal's relationship with her, was always obscured until we were made aware of the situation. So, in reality, it would have been hard to track down such a common citizen of Insomnia that was able to elude anyone hunting her including the Marshal."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Gladiolus finally, his gruff voice almost sounding annoyed.

"I'm merely speculating that someone, whether it was Jerem or the man she had crossed within the Crown City had known she would not only surface, but would do so while in our company."

They were silent, the other three letting the words Ignis spoke sink in. That only fueled the belief that whatever the Empire wanted with Athenacia, it was definitely personal. Gladiolus clenched his jaw, again trying to keep a lid on the anger that bubbled within him. It was getting harder as the day wore on and his phone was silent. Whatever Cor was doing, he better not be doing it alone.

"But, how would they know?" asked Prompto.

"In the Crown City it was common knowledge that Gladio was courting her," mused Ignis.

"It was also common knowledge we broke up before we left," said Gladiolus.

"Indeed. I had another theory."

"What is it?" asked Noctis.

"She had no phone, said it was smashed. Perhaps it wasn't damaged in the chaos of the city falling-"

"But someone broke it after going through it!" declared Prompto, almost proudly.

"Precisely, giving her a false sense of security."

"If that's the case then they were following her inside the city before it fell," grunted Gladiolus, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I suppose that wouldn't be unheard of," Ignis frowned, "Forgive me, I was merely speculating."

"Speculate on where they took her."

Ignis sighed, "I have been. My only answer is the base not too far away from here. The Marshal sending us to Hammerhead to wait only confirms my suspicions."

"Should we check it out?" asked Noctis.

"I think it best we wait for his command. If that is indeed where he's headed then I can only assume he's surveying the area as we speak in order to find the best path of infiltration."

"Isn't that your area?" asked Prompto.

He nodded, "But the Marshal has had much more field experience than myself. Best to let the experts handle it."

"Just like last time. Only we swoop in, steal the girl and blow it up! You know I might just start doing this as a side job."

Noctis laughed slightly at the lighter mood. Ignis only offered a small smile but Gladiolus still had that hard look on his face. He briefly gazed at his companions, studying them before returning his amber eyes to his phone. It was still blank, nothing from Cor just yet. What was taking so long? Surely he would have found her by now. He should have gone with him, shouldn't have stayed behind.

"This is my fight," said Gladiolus suddenly, "You don't have to come, you can wait here."

All eyes turned to him, frowning at the absurd thing he had just spoken to them. They were waiting for him to elaborate, and so he did.

"She's being used as bait," he continued, "Be better if you didn't walk right into their trap anyway."

Looks of disbelief flooded the eyes of the younger men. Ignis however, kept his gaze calm and calculating, having come to the same conclusion himself.

"Dude!" cried Prompto.

"We're going," said Noctis firmly.

"Indeed. The fight is as much yours as it is our own," agreed Ignis.

"We're not gonna let the Empire just get away with kidnapping her!" said Prompto.

"She wouldn't hesitate to come after any of us," said Noctis, "So we'll go after her and put an end to this once and for all."

"That's right! She saved my life. She'd even go after a stranger on the street, it's the least we can do!"

Gladiolus wore a thoughtful frown as he listened to them. He was reminded of that time back in the Crown City when she was stabbed. He had run into her riding the elevator down the Citadel toward the exit. He had no idea why she was even there but she wasn't wearing any scrubs. He remembered that night so vividly, a small smile starting to form as he recalled the way she looked. The elevator door had opened and he recognized her instantly despite not wearing any scrubs. She had her face buried in her phone, trying desperately not to be noticed. Her highlighted blond hair was down, short as it just grazed the top of her shoulders. Her hands were in those black and grey fingerless gloves that she had long since given to his own sister. He remembered the bright red shirt that was low cut, beneath her necklace. But the rest of the shirt was hidden by the thin black sweater that fell to the top of her red skirt with black lace over top. The skirt ran down to her mid-thigh and then her black boots took over at the knees all the way down to the feet with a modest, thick heel at the end of them.

He had startled her when he greeted her with that crooked grin he wore whenever he was around her or even thought about her. They weren't dating, weren't even seeing each other. In fact, she was still turning him down whenever he had come around to ask her out. It was shortly after he had lost the bet with Prompto but that still didn't deter him from wishing to have her company outside of work. She tried desperately to avoid him, practically running away the first chance she got. But in the end, he had convinced her to let him walk her to work, not wanting her to be alone in the dark. To his surprise, she agreed, though he suspected she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. So he walked a respectful distance with her toward the hospital. She would steer the conversation back to him and his work whenever he asked her a question about herself. He let it slide, merely because he was enjoying his time with her, the light in her eyes when she genuinely smiled at his stories. He was so infatuated with her that he was sad when the walk ended. But it wasn't in vain, that was the first night she had called him by his first name.

She lied to him, however. She didn't have to work, she was just weary of him going to her house. Rightfully so, looking back he did come off a bit of a creep by constantly showing up at her work. She waited until he was gone before she went to walk home by herself in the middle of the night. Only she was assaulted in the streets, stabbed in the back by a man unknown. She didn't go down without a fight, retaliating quickly and nearly killing her assailant. But she saved his life in the end, doing her best to make sure he didn't bleed out on the streets. Despite that this total stranger had followed her just for the sole purpose of trying to kill her she still put herself last in order to tend to him. He could never understand that.

 _"Why didn't you just let him die?"_

 _"Because I'm not the monster everyone thinks I am!"_

What did she mean by that? His only assumption was the complete failure of her last battle before her episode with Grun. But still, even she would have saved him had he been hurt. It was a good thing that Cor was the one to get to him, to deliver the justice she deserved. She never knew that he was an Imperial spy and Cor would have had his reasons for not telling her. Still, she wasn't a monster, she had more than proven that without actually needing to. Prompto was right, she would save a random stranger on the street should that person need help. She was a doctor and they treated strangers all the time.

Gladiolus nodded at them, "Thanks," he said lightly.

Emotions weren't really his strong suit.

"She's one of us," shrugged Noctis.

The conversation ended abruptly with Gladiolus' phone buzzing.

...

Cor Leonis followed the direction the dreadnaughts had headed toward from where he left the Prince and the others. He knew that Gladiolus would race out this way otherwise and considering Athenacia was being used as bait it was best they stay together and out of the way. Athenacia was Cor's responsibility, has been since she was shoved into his arms by her own mother. Now twice he lost her to his enemies and this time right before his very eyes. This was not going to go unpunished. Whatever this guy named Jerem wanted, Cor was going to make sure that he died slowly. He was getting a little too old for people to use Athenacia as a means to get to him. But he couldn't shake this feeling that there was more to this. They could easily know who she really was and that would be the main reason they wanted to capture her. So why prance her around in front of them before taking her? If the goal was to kill them they could have easily used her to do that. No, they were planning something bigger and he knew they were going to try to use her power to wipe out him and the others. All the more reason Gladiolus was to stay behind. At least, until he could get a better idea of what they were up against when he finally found the young doctor. Cor had fought far too hard for her to be revealed to the world and she had struggled with her identity for longer than necessary. She was finally coming to a place where she didn't have to worry about it and he stupidly had left in the middle of the night.

Grunting at his own thoughts, he kept his gaze on the road. The wind was ripping away at him while he was on his bike but he didn't care. He had a small idea of where they were going but needed confirmation. He was finally catching up with one of the retreating dreadnaughts, heading the direction he was sure that the base was in. He knew of its construction not long after the Crown City had fallen. Athenacia had destroyed the smaller base a while back when they had first found her. She volunteered herself as a hostage in order to save the people of Lestallum from torment. If she hadn't have done that, she would probably still be living off the grid somewhere. However, the base would have been complete by now, especially since they would have had to overcompensate for the losses suffered during its construction. He slowed down his bike as he was seeing the massive walls of the confirmed Imperial base. This was the only place they would take her, especially if they were planning on using her as bait in order to get to the Prince. Cor drove past, taking a look from a distance at all the walls before continuing his journey and stopped at the Keycatrich ruins. He would have to wait for the hunter, Dave, to make his appearance. The other man was off in the Duscae region and would take some time to get here. Cor was lucky that Dave was so readily available, especially when it came to Athenacia.

The Marshal took a quick drive by the area, noting the large black circle that laid in the middle of the place. This was where it first happened, where Athenacia had her power show itself for the first time of her conscious life. It was so close to Insomnian soil Cor was shocked that Grun had even sent her away like that. He found out far too late, knowing now that the man had sabotaged the information in order to give her time to die. But that's not what happened at all. She had released that wave of destruction here, taking out everything in its wake. Ultimately, she is the reason that this place fell to ruins though Cor would never tell her that. He had arrived too late, only seeing the electrified azure glow diminish. He remembered how his heart sank into the pit of his stomach at the sight. He had thought she was dead along with the rest of them. But the wind blowing her hair brought his attention to her and she was nearly expired. Somehow she had survived that, as well as the giant gash in her neck that definitely would have killed her. But he knew as soon as he saw her why she was still alive and finally confirmed the suspected identity he often tried to deny.

That seemed like a lifetime ago. He was foolish to think that she would be safe anywhere. He should have kept her with him, especially after she had confided in him that the Imperial Chancellor was the one chasing her around the country. He wasn't taking it nearly as seriously as he should have but that was all going to change once he retrieved her from the Imperial base. The sheer size of it though only told him that he had to spring the trap that waiting for them. His attention snapped toward a barking dog that was running toward him. Dave Auburnbrie had that same unamused look to him as he approached the Immortal. It seemed that the two of them couldn't meet on happier terms, there always seemed to be a crisis involving the young physician. Cor swore he was going to get a tracker put on her, that way he didn't have to keep her attached to his hip like when she was little.

"Cor," greeted Dave.

"You find anything?" asked Cor instantly.

"What's eating you?"

"Cia's in that freshly constructed base."

"That base belongs to Caligo now, after he lost the last one."

Cor scoffed, "Never knew the Niffs to reward failure."

Dave shrugged, "Was decorated as a hero for surviving against the insane Lucians that went in."

"Did you find anything on Jerem?"

"I did alright. Reckon you already knew that wasn't his real name."

"I figured."

"Truth is, the man's a ghost. Didn't start surfacing until after the city fell. Been on your girl's trail for quite a while now."

Cor growled, "Who is he?" he asked impatiently.

"You're not going to like this," warned the hunter.

Dave pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Cor. The Marshal looked at the hunter curiously, before carefully unfolding what was in his hand. He read the words carefully, frowning deeper as his eyes rolled over every character. Well, that certainly made a lot of sense now. This was a very personal vendetta and this man clearly wanted more than just the Immortal to suffer. Crumpling the paper within his hands, he shoved it into his pocket before taking out his phone. He quickly tapped on the name and didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Gladio, Keycatrich ruins, stat," was all Cor said before hanging up the phone.

...

It didn't take long for the Regalia to pull up to the parking space near the ruins. Cor met them, leading them to the haven just outside of the stop. They would have seen the Imperial base on their way, given that it was fairly large and there were more dreadnaughts flying toward it. Cor didn't speak just yet, still trying to gather his thoughts. He kept his light blue eyes trained on the place he planned to infiltrate in a few hours. Because there was no sense in going in while the sunlight was still out. It was on its way to rest for the night and seemed to be taking its sweet time.

"What's the plan?" asked Gladiolus bluntly.

Cor could tell that the Shield had nothing better to do besides stew on his own feelings. Patience was not something he was good at, especially when there was nothing to do in between the wait. Patience was something that was acquired more with age, Cor knew that all too well. Though he was humbled in a much different way, one that Gladiolus would not experience given his win against Gilgamesh.

"There's a weak point on the south side of the base," replied Cor calmly.

"Presumably we enter with the cloaking of night," mused Ignis.

"Yeah. But I couldn't tell you where in there she is. Can't get close enough."

"Reinforcements keep arriving by the second."

"Because it's a trap," said Gladiolus.

"We know that, and they know we know that. Anything can happen in there," said Cor.

"So how do we find her then?"

Cor shrugged, "Cause enough of a disturbance in a very important spot, they'll bring her right to us."

"In order to gain the advantage," agreed Ignis.

"If we keep control over the situation as long as possible we have a chance of throwing them completely off guard."

The Marshal turned to look at all of them. They all had a fierce determination in their eyes, ready to go into the fight. They were so young, did they truly comprehend the danger they were about to face? All for a girl that really meant nothing to them aside from Gladiolus who was in a romantic relationship with her. For a girl that could ultimately be the end of all of them. This was the perfect opportunity to kill the Prince and they would do just that as soon as they could. Without locating Athenacia there was no way to know if she was going to be in control of herself, if she were about to explode them all into ashes. As the sun was halfway down the horizon, the five men began their trek toward the Imperial base. They were on silent feet, Noctis taking down outer patrols with his warp kill. With the ease of having that skill on their side, they made it to the weakened south wall in record time. Cor waited for the bigger patrols to pass by, knowing that his opportune moment would present itself so long as he had patience. As the last line of troopers made their way past, he turned to face the young men who looked quite eager to spring the trap.

"There's no turning back from here. They know we're coming and they'll give us everything they've got. They want us all to die and its very likely that we will. Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Cor, his arms crossed as he gazed at them.

Noctis was the first to speak up, wasting no time in giving his answer, "We're going in and ending this," he said fiercely.

"Hell yeah! Take 'em all out!" agreed Prompto.

"Without a doubt," nodded Ignis.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Gladiolus with a hard look on his face.

Cor nodded at them once, squeezing in through the unnoticed gap and leading the charge. Noctis was still warp killing on their way as they were walking toward the glowing red source of the power. If they could destroy it like they had in previous bases then the troopers wouldn't be nearly as much of an issue. It was also the perfect place to wreak havoc and force their hand. Because there was absolutely no doubt in their minds that Athenacia was somewhere within this base. Unfortunately, they would have to reveal themselves a little sooner than preferred. When they got closer to the gate that blocked them from the central power system they were forced out into the open in order to defeat the guards there. That, of course, gained the attention of even more soldiers, human and machine alike. Cor was hoping to avoid this at all costs, at least until they were closer to the power source. But it couldn't be helped and he sprang to life with the others in order to defeat their enemies. He kept an eye on the Prince, as well as the surrounding area. He had to be sure that they were ready to run should he see that electrified azure glow coming toward them.

But as it were, he could use the damn death wave by now. They were being overwhelmed completely, with no sign of Athenacia in any way shape or form. He noticed Noctis clutching his head, looking dazed as he grunted in pain. The Marshal growled, only to stop as the skies roared with rolling grey clouds and lightning bursting through them. The wind picked up, tearing at his skin in a rage he had never felt before. He scowled as he saw a massive hand grasp the Prince and lift him into the air. The Immortal was then staring up at the Fulgarian, the Thunder God, Ramuh. He had only heard tales of one of the Six, of the Lucian Kings, summoning the astrals to their aid. He told Athenacia all about them when she was a little girl ready for bed but never in his lifetime did he think that he would see the power for himself. Yes, he knew that Noctis had acquired the blessings, and rightfully so as the Chosen King. But it was another thing to witness the power for himself. The Judgement Bolt eliminated the enemies around them without much effort. It also destroyed the very source of power they had come for in the first place. Noctis was placed on the ground, his eyes glowing red as embers were beneath them in a radius of the power used to defeat their foes. Ramuh began to disappear, the storm going with him as the Marshal watched with mild interest. So that was the Power of Kings at work. It was no wonder King Regis had such faith in his own son.

However, they still had problems. While Ramuh's attack was immensely helpful, it didn't kill all of them. More troopers were on their way and the entire base knew that enemy forces were inside. Cor went back to work, only this time with more resolve than before. He knew that it was a long shot before Noctis could summon another astral but at least the troopers were easier to defeat without that glowing red beacon. Their forces were thinning out, which meant they were ultimately losing the battle. And still, there was no sign of Athenacia to be seen anywhere. Cor was absolutely sure that she was in here. He kept fighting nonetheless, knowing that it would be easier to search if the entire base was empty.

"Stop right there!"

Everyone and everything ceased all their movements at the commanding voice that rang through.

...

thanks so much! so excited for the next couple chapters!


	60. Cerembromedullospinal Disconnection

hey, thanks for being here! so excited for the next couple chapters, are you?

...

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in a deep breath. I struggled to get air into my lungs, finding it hard to will my body to function it's most basic of needs. I felt a pulsing wave behind my right ear that spread through my body. My ears were met with the screaming of a monitor beside me and shadows were hunched over as I tried to rub my eyes. Only my hands wouldn't move. Panic flooding through me. I tried to look at why my hands wouldn't move but my head was stuck to, unable to lift itself from the poor excuse of a pillow that was placed beneath it. My eyes darted toward the monitor and I saw that my stats were slightly elevated. Of course they were, I've woken up in a place unknown and unable to move. I could see that there was a bag hung up, and a line that made its direction toward me. I tried to see where it was going but still, my head would not move. Neither would my mouth. Desperately I tried to call out to the mysterious people, one of which had a syringe in his hand and pushed the plunger into the line that I could only assume was in my arm. I let out a tiny involuntary cry as I felt a pinch on my other arm.

Who were they? What were they doing to me? Why couldn't I move? I felt a tear squeeze out of my right eye and I was unable to wipe it away. The two people tending to me left, not even saying a word to me on their way out. I heard the door open and then close, leaving me with the steady beeping of the monitor beside me. They had given me some Ativan to calm me down, or something similar to it. Being in their position before it's the exact thing that I would have done. I never liked to get close to patients either but this was a completely different sort of situation. I could barely take in a deep breath, only steady as I looked around me. I couldn't move my head, nor my hands or even talk. Just my eyeballs and eyelids. Trying to keep myself calm I thought long and hard about trying to move my big toe. Nothing was happening and I suppressed another wave of panic. I had to keep myself calm, especially if I was going to not only figure out what was wrong with me but also how to get out of here. I focused as hard as I could on my big toe once more, only to be thoroughly disappointed that it didn't seem to be going my way. It was frustrating and I had no way to even express that with the paralysis my body seemed to be in. I tried one last time in vain to get one of my extremities to even twitch but nothing was happening whatsoever.

I felt another tear roll down my face. This was not good. Focus, I'm a doctor, time to start diagnosing. What could I move? What did I know? Well, my entire body aside from eyes were completely paralyzed. The monitors told me I was stable so this wasn't a physical nature there. I'm definitely awake and aware, no loss of any cognitive functions. I couldn't speak, though I did make a sound earlier which meant my vocal cords were not paralyzed. I could blink and move my eyes wherever I desired. I could feel things, like the pinch in my arm earlier. I wasn't in a vegetative state, my symptoms not matching anything that would come to that conclusion. No this seemed more like Cerembromedullospinal Disconnection, otherwise known as Locked-In Syndrome. But how? I hadn't suffered a stroke of any kind, nor major trauma's. Except... I recall how I had gotten here. How the man who dared call himself Jerem had knocked me out with a pain that started behind my right ear. Ardyn had used the same tactic a while back when I was just outside of an Imperial base on the brink of killing Caligo. It was so unbearable I could hardly stay awake. It even snuffed out my magic and that was extremely troubling. My magic wasn't something that should have been blocked, yet somehow it had zero effect on that one spot. In fact, it only made things worse the one time I did manage to use it. I would have to remember to get a scan of my head, see if there was something in there that I couldn't feel.

However, that wasn't the highest thing on my list of priorities. I doubt that was the reason I was locked-in. Poison could certainly have done the trick and given that I was on some sort of medication I'm willing to assume I'm not even stuck with the syndrome. There are plenty of substances out there that can mimic the effects of Locked-In Syndrome. I moved my eyes to try and see the tiny words on the bag but I knew before I started that it was a long shot. The bag was almost empty though, and if I could get my heart racing fast enough I could wear it out of my system and know for sure that this was what was causing my symptoms. If I was even that lucky. Now that I knew what was wrong with me I was having difficulties even trying to get excited. Cor's training with me at such a young age had me mostly calm. That was until I gave up being a Glaive. After that my nightmares started and I had been running scared ever since. Now I was back to my combat mode and my heart barely raced. I didn't wish to sleep either, I wanted to know who had me here and what sort of advantage I could gain in order to get out. Jerem and whoever else was behind this was using me as bait, no doubt wishing for Cor and the others to come after me. I knew there was a little more to it than that but until I found out I could only wait for someone to come and get me. The window outside, however, suggested that it was daylight and I knew that Cor would sneak in during the dead of night. That's how I would do it, how he taught me.

I looked back at the hung bag and noted that it was just about empty. Someone would be in shortly to switch it up. I suppose I couldn't blame them for making me immobile since last time I caused quite a ruckus. But Jerem and Ravus knew that I could "detonate" so they were definitely going to be careful when it came to my well being. Since there was nothing else I could presently do, I focused on trying to get one of my fingers or toes moving on my command. I couldn't tell if I was bound to this gurney but I didn't feel any restraints on my wrists or ankles so I could only assume that I wasn't. When even twitching my toe wasn't working I tried to summon my magic. If I could heal the ailment inside me then maybe I would have a chance at getting myself free. But it seemed without being able to see what I was doing or touch the afflicted areas nothing was coming out. Figures. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

I have no idea how much time passed before I was very alert at a sudden movement in my big toe. I felt myself smile slightly, and that doubled my excitement at knowing I truly wasn't stuck in a terminal medical condition. It really was just a substance causing my symptoms. Just for fun, I twitched my big toe again. Good, this meant that the drugs were wearing off. I ceased all my movements and put my face back to neutral once I heard the door open. I most definitely did not want anyone to know that I was regaining strength. I heard footsteps making their way toward me after the door closed. I counted two people on their way to my bedside. I kept my body limp as one of the men lifted my arm. He checked my pulse despite seeing my stats on the monitor and took down the empty bag. He quickly hung another one and my heart sank. So much for that plan. I seemed to be extremely down on my luck today. Wordlessly, he nodded at someone else I couldn't see before walking away and out of the room. I couldn't test whether or not they had given me more of their drugs. There was still another person in the room, I could sense them. I kept my head still, not that I could move it anyway but my eyes were still unaffected by the poison. I couldn't see who else was in here, they were out of my line of vision. Not for long, however, as the footsteps sounded toward me and I was met with a very amused smile on the face of the man that brought me here. I felt my face turn into a glare as I gazed upon the impostor called Jerem. I restrained my better instincts to attack not wanting to risk revealing that I might possibly be able to move. He reached out toward me, running his finger along my face. His touch made my skin crawl and his smile only grew at the discontent on my features.

"Oh 632," he purred at me, "No need to be so upset. We're old friends after all."

Old friends? He played on my guilt in order to get close to me. I wished desperately that I could kill him.

"That's right, you can't speak. You can't even move. You've become as pathetic as you've always been."

His hand was lingering on my cheek, his thumb rubbing my skin there once as he observed me. He better unhand me.

"I know you're biding your time until Cor comes for you. We are too, I so would love to see him again. I owe him for killing my brother."

His brother? It was possible, Cor killed a lot of people from Nifleheim. Though I'm not exactly sure how this man knew that I was the easiest way to get to him. Cor and I kept our past together as secret as possible. Neither of us wanted me to be an easy target.

"I hope the others come to," Jerem continued. He seemed to like hearing himself talk, "I can't wait to see the look on that big oaf's face when he finds you," he was talking about Gladio. Jerem was stupid not to fear the two men. He laughed then, "It couldn't have worked out better that you fell for the Royal Shield. We really couldn't have planned it better even if we tried."

What was he talking about? None of that made any sense, especially since no one had planned anything regarding her. Other than to use her to get to the people she cared for.

"Ah, you've forgotten your own roots. Surely the Immortal told you the type of monstrosity you are?"

What? What did he know?

"I suppose he wouldn't. Desperately hoping to raise you Lucian enough that you don't question his orders. Pity, you could have been so much more fighting for your real family. It's too bad, really, that you turned out to be the stupid Tenebraen witch that you are."

Tenebraen witch? No. No, it couldn't be. I can't be... It just can't be true... I felt a tear leave my eye, and Jerem smiled down at me. He wiped it away tenderly, almost as if he actually cared about me. He then placed his lips on mine, making my body scream internally at the connection. I tried desperately to move, even as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't even bite down, powerless to stop this man from his actions. My nostrils wouldn't flare in anger and I was overwhelmed by my own weakness. Once I got out of here I was going to kill him first. He finally pulled away from me and I could taste bile starting to pop up from my stomach. I coughed, starting to choke since I couldn't move to release it. But Jerem tilted me to the side, letting the hot yellow liquid burn up my throat and out of my mouth. At least now I knew I wasn't restrained on the gurney. When I was done he didn't even bother to wipe away the acid from my face, only smiled as he stood over me.

"My brother was right, you do taste good. Almost like a ripe sort of sweet peach," said Jerem.

I felt my face wish to frown again. His brother? I couldn't recall a time that I had been even close enough to a Niff to even think about kissing one. I watched his smile grow at my own confusion.

"You didn't know? It seems your precious Cor hadn't told you a lot. I'm almost offended that my brother didn't mention me. Then again, it probably would have blown his cover. Maybe you recognize this? After all, he did tell me so much about your flexibility and willingness to get into his bed most nights."

I kept my confused frown on my face. Well, a faint one given that I was mostly paralyzed. I watched curiously as Jerem lifted his shirt, revealing a hairless chest. My eyes widened when I came to rest upon his identifying mark. There on his chest was a circle with a red hue, craters and a sword going through it. The Galahd moon, just the same as it was on Grun. My eyes darted back to this man's face, looking for similarities that stood out to me now. How could I have been so blind?

He was laughing at me, letting his shirt fall back down, "Yes you are quite stupid for not seeing the relation. Though our hair colour is drastically different I thought we looked almost identical given that we're twins. Grun was born last though, he did keep most of his baby face. My name is Gethen and I hold you entirely responsible for the death of my brother. You who was supposed to die in that battle but killed everything else instead. You who turned out the be the fabled 632 that your abomination of a mother stole from us," his voice was hard as he spoke, "I'm going to kill everyone you love right in front of you. Then I'm going to detonate you so that you incinerate them, leaving no chance of survival. I'm going to enjoy every second of your pain, mark my words, bitch."

My breaths were heavy, anger swelling inside me. And there was no way for me unleash my rage at this bastard. I couldn't even shake at the wave of nausea I felt at the thought of this man anywhere near me. On top of that, I was now learning that Grun was an Imperial spy, one that he thought me to be. Hell, he was probably the one that made all that bullshit up. I was supposed to die in that battle... the one that he sent me to fight. He set me up, the whole time playing me for a fool. How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe I let all that happen.

"That's not the end of my revenge, oh no," Gethen's voice broke me from my thoughts, "As soon as the Prince is dead I'm going to beg your father to let me kill you too."

I was left with the echo of his laughter in my ears as he exited the room, slamming the door behind him. My father? What the hell was going on here? I wasn't even aware I had a father, how did this guy know who he was? My mind started racing, my thoughts drifting to the throne room inside of Insomnia. Cor was at my side, while I stood in front of King Regis and Clarus Amicitia. The discussion we had before I insisted on being relieved of duty for good. I had forgotten everything we talked about. I felt tears leave my eyes. Tenebraen witch... No, I refused to believe it. Obviously, my mind had blocked that out for a reason. The entire notion was absurd. I let out an involuntary whimper, the tears streaming down the sides of my face and into my hair. I let the darkness take over, weary at everything I had just learned here.

I felt groggy and weak as I came to. My eyes opened up slowly, hearing the steady beeping of the monitor beside me. I internally sighed at my captivity not being a dream. I felt the dried tears still on me and looked over at my machine. Shit, they hung a fresh bag. They were pretty consistent about keeping me incapacitated. Again, not that I could blame them. After learning my ex-fiance was an Imperial spy and I was the target of revenge they were lucky I couldn't move. I peered at the window, hating that it was still daylight out. Cor was still waiting for his chance to strike on the outside. As much as I didn't want the others to risk coming in here I knew that there was no way the Immortal could do this all by himself, even if he knew he was walking into a trap.

"Ah, good to see you're awake."

My body tingled in angst at the voice that reached my ears. Three steps and Ardyn Izunia came into my view, his hat off and that amused smile he usually wore when he looked at me. Gethen made me angry but this man in front of me struck fear into my very core. There's something abnormally inhuman about him that made my defences rise to a point I didn't even know they could reach. What the Imperial Chancellor wanted with me still made my brain hurt.

"I was hoping I could speak to you before I left," said Ardyn, "It's terribly rude not to check in with your friends."

I was far too tired to deal with his bullshit. His smile grew, obviously able to sense my thoughts. Or maybe they were portrayed on my face it was hard to know for sure when I could only move my eyes.

"I won't keep you long, I know you've had such an eventful night. I just wanted to you take solace in knowing that your weapon and your medications are safe with me. I fear you may detonate at some point and I would hate to waste such a lovely blade. I shall keep them safe until you're ready to have them back."

What a gentleman. Still playing his games it seemed. Didn't he have anything better to do?

"No need to thank me. It's the least I can do for you, Princess. After all, your very presence warms my heart."

My heart hammered in my chest at his words. His evil amber gaze darted toward the monitors that began to screech at us. I felt more tears well within my eyes, causing my vision to go blurry before they fell. No this couldn't be real. The drugs must have been screwing with my mind because there was no way I could be who they thought I was. I'm just an orphan from Galahd stuck into an Insomnian orphanage and raised by Cor. That's who I am.

"Do not fight who you are. One day it'll be all you have. Until next time, my dear."

That was the last thing he said to me before he left. The sound of the door closing echoed loudly, emphasizing the prison I was in. Tears still fell out of my eyes. I'm not monster, not the person they think I am. I couldn't be...

I had to get out of here. I had to do it before Cor came racing in with the others to try and find me. I couldn't let the people I care about most risk their lives and spring the trap that was waiting for them. Pushing aside all my negative thoughts I focused long and hard on my big toe. If I could gain movement in that I could stand a chance at regaining control of the rest of my body. I had willpower beyond that of a normal person, thanks to the man who raised me. I was going to get out of here and I was going to do it before someone else got hurt. I let out another one of those involuntary cries as I was unable to command my own body. It was no use, the drugs were still too strong. Who knew how much of it was in my system by now?

I heard the door open, a faint light shining in that direction before it closed again. The unmistakable sound of footsteps sounded in my ears and weakly I opened my eyes with an internal groan to see who was coming to bother me now. Had I been able to move more I would have been mildly shocked to see Ravus Nox Fleuret, the High Commander of the Niflheim army. His eyes were boring into me with sincere compassion and that's what was initially throwing me off. Why was he here anyway? What was his interest in me? My eyes followed him as he came to stand next to my prison. At least I could move them, though I wasn't sure if it was better to be completely immobile or not. I hated every second that I tried to move one of my limbs only to have them remain unresponsive at my command. This was true torture, worse than the pain Caligo had caused me the first time I was stuck in the hands of the enemy.

"Look what they've done to you," he said in disgust.

Was he mad that I was stuck like this? He's the enemy... isn't he? But back in the woods, he had helped me escape. I was sure after Gethen caught up to me that it was on purpose to flush out the others. But the way he was looking at me I couldn't help but feel his intentions were sincere. Why the sudden interest in me? I let out a small gasp as his hand once again found itself on the scar on my neck, his fingers running down it.

"I wonder if you can forgive me for this," he spoke in a light tone.

I looked at him incredulously, completely unsure of what he was talking about. What was he going to do to me?

"That night, I only struck you down to keep you safe. I knew who you were as soon as I saw you. But I was unaware of the power within you. If I didn't cut you down they would never have known you were alive. You wouldn't be here right now."

My eyes widened at his words. My scar was burning at his touch as the images flooded my memory. The sky was red and the wind raging against my skin. The shadow in the distance _was_ Ravus, I remember now. He didn't look smug, only concerned. He struck me down, he wasn't even aiming for my clavicle but I had moved and ruined his attempt to save me. I had repressed too much from that time in my life it never even occurred me that this was the man responsible for that ugly scar on my neck. That he initially is the reason I became what I am.

"They've been injecting you with poison. I've got the antidote, but I cannot be seen helping you escape."

I gasped at his words. Was he really going to help me again? He removed his hand from my neck while I still gazed at him in shock. What was going on here? Wasn't he loyal to the other side? Why was he helping me? I frowned, crying out lowly when I felt the intravenous being pulled out of my left arm. I felt pressure there, knowing that he was waiting for the bleed to stop. It didn't take long and soon I felt the effects of the antidote begin to take place. I drew in a sharp breath, wiggling my toes first before curling my hands into fists. I weakly brought my left hand to wipe the leftover bile from my face, rubbing it on my black tank top and brown shorts. I was breathing heavily, relief sweeping over me as I slowly sat up. I could move again, the poison's hold dying out with each passing second.

Ravus watched me carefully, his eyes narrowed as he strained to listen for anyone coming in. I grasped my left hand with my right, squeezing as hard as I could. My strength wasn't completely restored yet. I would have to be extremely careful on my way out. I tentatively touched my feet to the ground, applying my own weight slowly to see if I could even walk. I was aware of Ravus' eyes on me while I moved but I did my best to ignore him. I could hold myself up, that was a start. I took the first step, just barely faltering before I commanded another. One foot in front of the other, good I could walk. Ravus nodded at me approvingly.

"When you leave the room go down the hall then make a right. Follow it until you reach the door. You better hurry before the Immortal finds his way in here," instructed Ravus.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him curiously, though I couldn't help but sound a little upset.

"Are you really fighting me right now? Just move," he commanded in an emotionless tone.

I sighed, only able to nod at him. He was right, I had to move before Cor came in looking for me. I had no way of defending myself thanks to Ardyn taking my things. But a quick pat to my pockets told me I still had my sedative. That was good because if they planned on using me to kill anyone it wasn't going to work. I followed Ravus' instructions closely, leaving the room and hanging a right. The hallway was rather large and every noise made me tense in fear of being caught. I wasn't even sure that if I had my weapon I would be able to wield it in my weakened state. As soon as I got outside I felt a tremor beneath my feet. It was night, alarms sounding all over the base. I kept to the shadows as MagiTek troopers began to swarm around the glowing red beacon in the centre of the base. Cor, he was already here. I had to be smart about this. Going to him would reveal where I was to the enemy and give them a chance to use me against them. However, Cor and his team wouldn't leave without me unless they were dead. There was no help for it, I had to go and find them. Staying hidden I followed the troopers toward the source of the disturbance. Wherever I was, it was much bigger than the last time I was kidnapped. There were also a lot more troopers here and I feared that the others were well in over their heads.

I stopped dead in my tracks as the weather above me began to swirl into a circular pattern. I couldn't recall clouds in the sky before but there definitely were now. Angry dark grey ones, bringing with them thunder and lightning. The wind tore at my skin as I stared in horror at the image appearing before me. The giant form of an old bald man in robes with an extremely long beard materialized into view, reaching down toward the beacon area. I couldn't see what he had picked up but he raised his staff and then sent down a bolt of lightning so powerful it wiped out everything around it. I gasped when I saw the embers of his attack on the ground just a few feet in front of me. I made similar marks on the ground when my powers were unleashed, except mine didn't fade as he did. I snapped my head back up toward Ramuh, the Fulgarian. I was shocked that he was staring directly at me, his eyes boring into my very soul in a way like no other had. It was almost as if he knew who I was, but it must have been a trick of the light as he began to disappear. Still, in that brief moment, I felt an unbearable rage toward him that I never before knew I had.

I cried out when I felt something sharp plunge into my back. My eyes widened as I felt myself grow weaker by the second. My arms hung limp and it was harder to stand on my own two feet. I would have fallen had a pair of arms not wrapped around me to keep me up.

"No..." I breathed weakly.

The poison wasn't as strong as before, my feet did hold a bit of my own weight. But I was still unable to move on my own will. Damn, I was so close!

"Not so fast, 632," I heard Gethen's voice in my ear, "You and I have a date."

I felt that same hatred for him flow through me. He grabbed my head by the hair with his left hand. I felt the cool steel of a bade graze my neck as he forcefully made me move.

"Time to go fulfill your destiny."

...

thanks, guys!


	61. Tenebraen Witch

welcome back! thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia's head felt in a haze as she was forced toward the centre of the base. She could hear the sounds of fighting, identifying all the voices. All five of them had come in for her, springing the trap that was laid out. She knew that Gethen planned on using her to kill them with the power she so desperately tried to hide from everyone. She wasn't quick enough to get away from him when she had the chance, struck by the form of a God that came from the heavens to aid the men she was being forced to walk toward. Gethen had a tight grip on his hair and what she could only assume was a dagger pressed to her neck. Not like she could fight back if she wanted to, she could barely walk with the poison he injected into her.

"Impressive. But they'll be worn out by the time reinforcements get here," said Gethen.

He pushed her again, holding his position as he waited patiently for the moment to strike. She had to guess he was looking for some theatrics, especially since there was no other reason to parade her in front of them. She got a look at all of them, hating that there was no way for her to call out a warning. Noctis was a blur of blue, warping where he was needed. Prompto didn't miss a single target. Ignis twisted around swiftly to the point that it made her dizzy, same with Cor. Gladiolus swung his massive greatsword with little effort to strike down his enemies. She wished she could join them.

"Stop right there!"

The troopers and men alike ceased their movements at the command. They looked around, trying to figure out who had yelled out to cease their attacking. There weren't many more enemies around, the battle going to them for the win anyway. Gladiolus growled lowly as the source of the voice came into view. He gripped his weapon tightly, trying desperately to quell the instinct to just attack and ask questions later. Unfortunately, he could see no way to properly do that without causing harm to Athenacia. He knew that both Ignis and Cor had their brains working hard as well, trying to find some sort of advantage.

Gethen held her by the hair tightly, his dagger against her neck ready to strike should any of them make a false move. Athenacia's eyes were distant, her face a scowl as the drugs coursing through her system still held her in place. She was unable to move, barely able to stand on her feet. If Gethen wasn't holding her she was sure she would have fallen to her knees. She moved her hazel gaze to find Cor's. His hateful glare was trained on his enemy, as were all of them. She knew that reinforcements were on the way, and she willed herself to speak though she still could not move her mouth. The more they stalled, the more the drugs would wear off but they run the risk of falling prey to the troopers. This was true torture, knowing people you cared for were in danger and being unable to do something to help them.

"I can see where the fight in her comes from. You've done well, Immortal," said Gethen.

"Grun seemed to think so too," barked Cor.

Gladiolus looked over at Cor briefly before turning his eyes back to the woman in captivity. He was still pulsing with rage, her gaze meeting his before keeping an eye out on the others. Why wasn't she moving? Surely she could get away from a simple hold like that. He didn't even have her hands bound or anything. She was just stuck there, letting him threaten her life.

"Yes. He spoke highly of you," replied Gethen.

"Funny. Never mentioned you."

"Doc! Get out of there!" shouted Gladiolus.

Athenacia's hazel eyes found him, the rage occupying his features. But she could only look away sadly, hating that she was unable to comply. She willed her body to move in some way that would help her get out of this situation. It was no use, she needed more time.

Her captor laughed, "Oh don't mind her. She can't move as much as she wishes she could."

"What have you done to her?" asked Ignis, his eyes narrowing dangerously while looking for an opening to throw his dagger.

"Tamed her with a vast cocktail of poisons. She can't move at all but she can certainly hear you. She's very aware of everything going on but stuck here until I'm finished with her. We've been having fun all day, haven't we?" he looked at her with a grin.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Noctis.

Gladiolus only growled. The Prince looked to be getting ready to warp kill but the knife against Athenacia's throat was pushed against her tighter, a trickle of blood falling down her neck. She winced at the pain, her eyes finding Cor again. The Marshal had a look on his face she had never seen before and it truly scared her for when he got his hands on Gethen.

"I'd think about my next move carefully, Crino," said Cor.

"Crino?!" Gladiolus' head snapped toward the Marshal.

"Gethen Crino," the man before them smiled.

"The late Grun's brother I presume," said Ignis.

"Twin brother. Now an only child thanks to the Immortal. Must have got lucky if the likes of _you_ were able to kill him."

"You want to learn first hand?" asked Cor in a menacing tone.

Gethen laughed, "No I think I'll stay right here. 632 is a very good shield, wouldn't you say?"

"Dr. Virum is ultimately your downfall," said Ignis carefully.

"I think you've got it backwards. Look how far you all came. Racing across the country, breaking into an Imperial base, putting all your lives at risk. All for this Tenebraen witch," said Gethen in disgust, violently shaking her head causing her automatic response to wince. He caught Gladiolus' scowl and smiled at the Shield, "On the other hand," he brought his head to her neck, the hand holding the dagger travelling down her body. The steel was grazing her clothes and still, she was unable to stop him. The dagger stopped just where her shorts ended on her upper thigh, the blade against her skin and the point of it tucking underneath the clothing. He pulled her body against his as he inhaled deeply just below her right ear, "Maybe my brother was onto something," he almost purred in her ear, "After all for a failed experiment, she is quite pretty," and to make his point a kissed the flesh there, biting down hard on her earlobe.

Gladiolus growled taking a step forward only to be stopped by a firm hand on his forearm, "Steady," Ignis spoke calmly.

He kept the scowl on his face, the sound of her hitched breath and the disgust evident on her face all the more fueling his rage. Cor may have killed Grun, but Gladiolus was going to make sure he was the one to strike down Gethen. Ignis' grip tightened as Gethen then licked the tear that fell from Athenacia's eye. It was all insult, thrown directly at them. There was no way Noctis nor anyone could get a shot in while Gethen was very carefully hidden behind her and he knew that. He was enjoying this a little too much and Gladiolus was getting a little too impatient.

Athenacia's left hand twitched, something that went unnoticed by their enemy. Cor's piercing light blue eyes darted toward the movement, then to her face before returning to Gethen. He noticed her hand twitch again, trying desperately to move in order to get herself free of this animal's grasp. He met her gaze again and knew now that she needed more time. If she could move just one of her limbs then they could have a clear shot at the man holding her captive.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" asked Cor, stalling.

"Me? I could do this all day. As long as I hold her you're all powerless to stop me," replied Gethen with a smug smile.

Again Athenacia's hand twitched, her fingers starting to curl slightly. Cor kept his focus on it with his peripherals. Ignis noticed the movement this time as well, his hand still firmly on his companion's.

"Why is the good doctor of such high interest?" asked Ignis picking up on the delay the Marshal wanted, "Surely you've needed her for our arrival. Why continue this pointless game?"

Gethen scowled, "This Tenebraen witch is the reason my brother is dead! Because she couldn't do her job!"

"I killed Grun," stated Cor, "Your fight is with me."

Athenacia's hand curled more, twitching a little more violently.

"What job?" asked Gladiolus menacingly.

Athenacia had half a fist by her side. She was nearly there, could feel strength returning to her legs, knowing she could hold herself up now. Just a little longer and she could give them a clear shot.

Gethen smiled, "To kill your beloved Prince of course. And the rest of you inside your precious Citadel."

Athenacia almost had a complete fist, twitching again. She tried to keep her rage under control, not wanting to alert him of what they were doing. She wanted to warn them of the reason he was stalling, hoping that she could gain movement before his plan worked.

"Oh, you didn't know about that did you?" Gethen taunted them.

Athenacia's fist was fully formed. She had no strength but the more she forced herself to move the more the drugs wore off. She had to stop this from going any further.

"There's nothing to tell. Still up to your old tricks," replied Cor.

She squeezed her fist as hard as she could, trying to summon all her strength. She wanted to kill him, had never wanted to take a life more than she did right at this moment.

"I'll bet there's more she didn't tell you," Gethen smiled, ignoring the Marshal.

She felt another tear leave her, seeing the gaze on Gladiolus falter. She looked to Cor, the lines in his face hardened. Gethen was going to reveal to them the monster she was. The true identity she had fought so long and hard to repress. She had to stop him, and soon.

"Did you also know that she's a mo-"

Gethen didn't get to finish that sentence. He grunted while Athenacia stiffened in his grasp her eyes widening as she heard the unmistakable sound of a sword sliding effortlessly through flesh. She felt droplets of blood touch her exposed skin, causing her to involuntarily shudder. His grip on her loosened and she couldn't move just yet. She felt the heat of his body pull away and then heard it drop to the ground. Her legs trembled beneath her as she tried desperately to hold up her own weight. But the drugs were still mostly in effect and she was slowly falling to the ground. An inhuman arm grasped her left and held her in place. She looked to her saviour, shocked that once again he was to her rescue.

Ravus Nox Fleuret, the High Commander, kept his sword in hand as Gethen's blood dripping from it while it gleamed in the moonlight. His grip was loose, gentle even despite being the non-human hand. He wasn't looking at her, however, he was sizing up the other men before him. Athenacia turned her gaze to her friends, noting the apprehension in the air at what had transpired before them. They still didn't make a move, not really sure on what to do given the current situation. She shifted her hazel eyes toward the crumbled carcass of Gethen, who appeared to be dead at her feet. Her small head movements almost made her motion sick even though she was happy she had them to begin with.

"Pathetic," said Ravus in disgust.

Gladiolus growled, "Wanna run that by me again?"

The faintest of smiles shone upon the Tenebraen face, "Were you looking to get beaten for a second time?"

Ignis had relinquished his grasp of the Shield, who took full advantage being able to move. The High Commander did not have her in a threatening way. In fact, she didn't even look discomforted in the slightest so he was safe to approach. Ravus kept his eyes trained on the large man, holding his sword point out to stop him from getting any closer. Gladiolus kept a scowl on his face, standing in front of the rest while keeping his guard up. He was happy to take on Ravus again, this time ready to utilize the powers he had gained in the Tempering Grounds. Athenacia looked between the two men, her brows knit into a worried frown as the tension in the air rose. It was such a faint movement that she was surprised she noticed it. Ravus was ready for the attack, as was Gladiolus. Their swords sang as they clashed together, all the while she was still in his gentle grip. He wasn't using her as a shield like Gethen was and Gladiolus was very aware of her presence. They swung again, this time clashing on the opposite side of her. No one else moved, not wanting to risk her life. She noticed that the larger man was slowly getting closer to her, shrewdly trying to get to her discreetly in order to pull her from harm's way. She also saw Cor creeping slowly on her right side. Ravus would notice this, he wasn't stupid.

"Stop," her cry was weak, faint, her voice barely there.

But she had gained their attention, mostly because she managed to bring her right hand onto the metallic arm that was currently keeping her on her feet. She met the eyes of Ravus, who regarded her in a near curious manner. She didn't falter, trying desperately to form words.

"Please," another breathless croak, the best she could manage.

She saw his gaze soften toward her. For whatever reason, he had been helping her since Gethen had first apprehended her. He had saved her just now and she still had no idea why. Wordlessly, he shoved her at Gladiolus. The Shield caught her with one arm, taking a step back and holding her protectively against his chest as his other hand brought his sword to stay in between him and his enemy. Ravus turned his back then, walking away without another look at them. Athenacia turned to see what he was doing, as confused as everyone else. Heaving a tiny sigh, she forced her head up to look at the man holding her. His face was hard as he watched Ravus walk away, and didn't look down at her until he felt it was safe to do so. The relief that seemed to flood through him nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Doc, you okay?" he asked in a gentle voice, much calmer than before.

She could only nod once, still having trouble regaining the use of her body. She knew she was in rough shape just by the grimace on his face. He brought his right hand to gently move the hair out of her face and she winced when he seemed to graze against an older wound. They all felt old to her, the drugs nearly numbing her completely. But they were wearing off and she would have to examine herself to see the damage done. The look on his face nearly broke her before he tore his gaze away and pulled her close against him. She missed is warmth, feeling tears in her eyes. She forced her arms up in a feeble attempt to hug him closer to her, only to have the weight of them cause them to drop. He looked down at her sadly and she was so exhausted she couldn't even give him a smile or anything as she groggily brought her head up to face him. She wished she had a way to assure him that she was okay. She wanted to bring herself up in order to kiss him, selfishly wanting his feeling to run through her again. It would have to wait, however, there were reinforcements coming to this very base. She had to warn them, somehow get herself to force the words out. She just needed a bit more time.

"Look up there!" cried Prompto.

She saw them look and she too forcefully moved her head in order see what they were talking about. It seemed she wouldn't get the time that she needed, dreadnaughts closing in on them by the second. She recognized one as Caligo's and another that belonged to Loqi. They were finally here and they brought a small army with them.

And she was powerless to help them at all.

"Get her out of the way!" commanded Cor.

Gladiolus grunted, getting ready to move her. He stopped dead in tracks when he heard her cry out, her face fearful before her body began to go completely limp. He looked for any sign of a wound, only finding Gethen's hand weakly dropping from her calf. He growled menacingly, kicking the hand away and pulling out the syringe that was plunged into her skin. She whimpered as whatever he injected her with began causing her to tremor while her pale features screwed up in agony. His face was hard as he observed her, hating that there was nothing he could do to help. Gethen said she had a cocktail of poisons and he just injected her with something else. She was going to overdose, Gladiolus knew that the man was counting on that. But there was no help for it right now. He lowered her gently to the ground as the dreadnaughts were getting into position overhead. The others were preparing to fight and the Shield summoned his own weapon, looking back down at Gethen.

"And now, she will complete the mission she was created for," he said.

Gladiolus didn't have time to question what he was talking about. He had to act quickly as the approaching ships were right above them. He looked over at Athenacia, who was still shaking slightly. There was no time to move her, MagiTek troopers dropping down on all sides. There was no help for it, he had to fight. Slicing down the three that surrounded her, he had a look for Noctis to make sure he was okay. Initially, that was where his path was leading him, seeing as the troopers had little to no interest in the dying girl on the ground. He was torn, his duty coming first but the immediate danger on her making it hard for him to decide where he should be.

"Iggy!" he shouted.

"Right!" replied the Adviser.

Ignis fought his way toward the young doctor who was definitely having an overdose on the drugs injected into her. He was upset that he hadn't noticed their enemy creeping toward her the way he did, all of them shocked that Ravus had cut him down to begin with. He heard Caligo taunting down toward them but the Adviser had only one target in mind. With Cor busy Ignis was able to focus on his path toward Athenacia. The Prince was well protected and Ignis was the only one that might be able to help her out anyway, his amateur gift in the healing arts far better than anyone else aside from the doctor herself.

As the other four men were drawing the attention toward them, Ignis was finally able to reach Dr. Virum. He knelt down, keeping his eyes and ears open for any more threats upon them. When he was able to focus, he was struck by the sight of her. She was almost seizing, doing her best to contain herself. But that wasn't what had him in such shock. He observed her eyes go from hazel to red with every blink until finally, they were thin horizontal slits that glowed red. He watched her red hair grow to its full length halfway down her waist, bangs and all as the colour reverted to her normal dirty blond. He was at a loss for what to do at what he was seeing.

"Dr. Virum," he called to her gently.

She didn't acknowledge him. He tried his best to keep his face neutral at what was happening to her. He grabbed her arms in order to steady her, his eyes still locked onto those gleaming red slits. But she was burning and not in the way of a fever. No, her skin felt like it was ready into burst to flames. He grunted in pain, removing them instantly and having a look at them in horror. There were burn marks on his skin, eating through the fabric of his gloves with no issues. His mouth agape in pure shock he snapped his head back to her, looking for answers. What was happening to her?

"Run," she croaked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Athenacia..." he had never been so unsure of himself before.

"Go... Now..." she said weakly.

Ignis saw a faint azure glow begin to surround her skin. The only thing he could do was trust her instincts despite having to leave her behind. She obviously knew that was to befall her and them if they stuck around. They didn't have long to waste, the struggle she endured trying to keep herself coherent evident in her face. Sighing in defeat, he rose to his feet and fought off troopers that barred his path. He twisted, turned and in fluid motions was where he needed to be.

"We must retreat!" he told them seriously.

Caligo and Loqi had landed their vessels, safe within their MagiTek armour. Gladiolus looked at the Adviser in shock as they fought off troopers.

"What about Cia?" the Shield demanded.

"There's no time, we must leave now!" repeated Ignis.

"I'm not leaving without her!"

"You'll do as you're told!" barked Cor.

The Marshal scowled at the fresh wave of MagiTek troopers that accompanied their masters. He took a quick look at the doctor and saw a vibrant azure glow surrounding her. There was no time, they had to get out and they had to do it now.

"Take the Prince and go," commanded Cor.

"We can get to her!" protested Gladiolus.

Cor growled as the wind started to rage against him. He didn't have time for this shit, "You have a duty to him, not her!" he retorted, "Now move!"

The Immortal watched the conflicting emotions run across Gladiolus' face. Ignis waited patiently and finally, the Shield was moving toward his charge with the Adviser hot on his heels. Cor fought off the troopers that wished to follow, ignoring Caligo and Loqi knowing that their fate was sealed as it was. He took another look at Athenacia, the dome starting slowly to form. Growling in frustration, he began his retreat as well. The five of them were going as fast as they could. The wind was ripping at them as the seconds passed by, angry as it attempted to slow them down. And it did. Cor kept to the rear, making sure none of them fell behind. He knew what it meant to get caught up in that blast and knew that she would never forgive herself if any of them were there. He never would either.

"What is that?!" asked Noctis in horror, looking back.

The electrified azure glow was only growing bigger. Cor could feel the heat coming off it.

"Just move!" shouted Cor.

The dome only continued to grow with each second and was gaining on them. They no longer stopped to fight troopers there was no time for that. There was a faint scream that accompanied the electrified explosion that was following them toward the outside of the base. Cor's heart wretched at the sound, hating that there was nothing he could do for her. They had finally come to the outside of the walls and kept going. They had managed to escape the danger but only just barely. The Marshal grunted, his left leg and arm getting burnt at being too close to the azure glow. It was about to swallow him whole and he prepared himself for unbearable pain. For death.

Only it didn't come. He sighed in relief as the azure dome began to retreat, the echo of her scream dying away with it. He had a quick look at his injuries, not bothering to really acknowledge them. Athenacia would be able to fix them, of that he was sure. He had a look to make sure no one else was harmed. They were out of breath, however, Prompto on his knees while the Prince was hunched over and heaving. Even Gladiolus and Ignis were breathing a little heavy. Not for long, however, as the reality of what happened seemed to hit them all at once.

"It's gone," said Ignis in near wonder.

"Like it was never there," said Prompto in horror.

"Just like last time..." trailed Noctis.

They were looking at what used to be the Imperial base. They were far outside the walls, narrowly escaping that blast they had seen once before. All that was left were glowing embers on the ground in a giant radius. The exact same as when they had rescued her the first time. Everything that was once there no longer remained, completely incinerated. The images of Dr. Virum were running through Ignis' head, and the strange acceptance of the Marshal when it came to leaving without her. Ignis had a hard look on his face as he stared at the very place they had left her, looking for any sign of her. Was this what the two of them were hiding all this time?

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Gladiolus.

"An explosion," answered Cor simply.

"You just left her there to die!"

"Stop, Gladio," said Ignis instantly. He turned to look at his friend, who was glaring hatefully at the Marshal, "Dr. Virum is not dead."

"Dude, nothing survived that!" insisted Prompto without thinking.

"She did. If I'm not mistaken, she is the source of that blast," replied Ignis calmly, "Isn't that right, Marshal?"

Ignis looked over at the older man, keeping his hardened glare upon him. Cor matched his stare, accepting the challenge laid out before him but unwilling to dignify that question with a real answer.

...

I'm so excited to finally be here at what I can only assume you've all been waiting for. thanks so much for sticking with me all this time!


	62. Failed Experiment

hey! thanks for my awesome review. I am taking my sweet time aren't I? sorry about that! thanks for being here all of you and for your patience! are we on the edge of our seat yet?

...

"Go... Now..."

Athenacia's voice was barely there, as she stared up at the sky. She had no idea who was near her, could barely hear them with the wind beginning to rage within her own ears. She was overdosing on the multitude of conflicting drugs pumping through her veins. The sky was red in anger and she could hear the distress of the five men that had come here to retrieve her. She was dying, she knew that much. It was increasingly difficult to fight off the seizure that her body wished to have, holding in the power that was bursting within her. Escape was inevitable but she knew that there were people she cared for in the area. Cor, he had to get them all out. She didn't want to hurt anyone, couldn't bear it if something happened because she couldn't control this monstrous thing inside of her. Her skin was on fire, burning hotter and hotter with each passing second. She could only see red, her body still shaking as it was working out the substances within her. She couldn't hear Cor or the others anymore and she hoped that they had gotten somewhere safe. Only the sound of her own breath was in her ears, her head turning weakly to see if she could find someone. The wind blew all around her, rustling the hair of Gethen that was dying from his wound delivered to him by Ravus. She moved her head again and could only see frantic troopers rushing to get out of harm's way. She held it together, she had to having no idea how far the others were.

"You truly are a beast."

She slowly moved her head back toward the man that had done this to her. Gethen was looking at her in not only disgust but wonder as well. He didn't know what exactly her detonation entailed. She could only stare at him blankly as she continued to hold in the power wishing to burst out. She could hardly muster a glare, or a smile even just an empty look.

"You failed..." she nearly whispered, finding it difficult to form words still.

Gethen managed to chuckle weakly, "Perhaps. But now that they know what you are, do you really think they'll be so accepting? That he will ever look at you the same way again? I may not have gotten you to kill them, but face it, Princess, you're finished."

Tears streamed down her face out of her eyes. She felt a nearly unbearable pain at his words. He was right, Gladiolus wouldn't be so accepting once he knew who she was... what she was... where she came from... None of them would, she would be cast out or worse, killed. Maybe with enough sedative, she could stop herself from detonating. She would die of an overdose for sure but then she would never have to face the pain of being rejected by a man she could almost love. Almost, she was sure she could never feel that way again about anyone. Even looking at this brother brought so many hurt feelings back to the surface. She couldn't believe that Cor had never told her that Grun was an Imperial Spy, that he had set her up. She wouldn't have been so awful to him had he done it.

But he would have known that. He was sparing her the feelings she felt now. He was so good to her and she was such an ungrateful shit. She owed him so much for putting up with all of her stupid decision making and hormonal outbursts. He knew who she was, told her despite that she refused to believe it. And he stuck by her anyway, never faltering once. She didn't deserve him. Huffing at her last thought, she reached slowly into her pocket, trying to feel for the syringes she had in there preloaded with a powerful sedative. She didn't feel anything. Frowning, she felt on the other side, slowly bringing her hands up and probing with weak fingers for the needles. But they weren't there. She did the same thing with her other hand, only to find that they were empty. She didn't understand, she had them before Gethen had grabbed her. He never took them out of her pockets, yet they weren't there anymore. Figures. Fate was surely a cruel mistress.

Gethen laughed, "You can't hope to stop it. You're nearly there."

She brought her head to look at him, "At least I'll take you and every mother fucking last one of you with me," she replied vehemently, her voice a lower pitch than normal.

She felt good about the look of fear that crossed his eyes. She stopped fighting her power and let it wash over her. She could feel its effects pushing the substances out of her system as she began to glow a bright azure colour. With tears streaming down her head she let out a cry. The power within her burst to life, electric as it began to expand from her body. Her throat was hoarse but she wasn't done yet being unable to hold it in any longer. The glow incinerated everything it touched and she had no idea how far it would go. But her scream remained as long as it did, fueled by the power that took over her. The trail of destruction kept true to its path, climbing higher than ever before. It was the most powerful one yet, engulfing every inch of the base and further. Then it stopped suddenly. The azure glow disappeared from view and her vision returned to normal. Embers sizzled beneath her though they did not cause her any harm. She was shaking still, but not because there was a multitude of conflicting substances within her. She was whimpering at what she had done, hearing nothing else but her sobs. She couldn't stop them, feeling numb and weak after what she had just done. That was all normal, the same as last time. Except Ardyn was right. She was getting stronger. She didn't feel nearly as weary as the last time she had used it but she was still vulnerable, unable to move as dizziness washed over her. Not that she wanted to after all the havoc she had just caused.

She couldn't help but let Gethen's words run through her mind despite that he was just a pile of ash now. If they had all made it out safely, they would have surely seen what happened. There wasn't a way to hide this from them, not this time. He wouldn't look at her the same again, not in that way that made her bones turn to water. Not after what she had done. Not after knowing what she was. The thought made more tears fall down her face and into her hair. If she was lucky they would detain Cor long enough to give her a chance to finally die and stop hurting people. It was better than having to face any more pain. As her world began to swim and fade away she welcomed the idea of finally being at peace. Gladio...

...

Cor matched the stare of Ignis who was waiting rather impatiently for an answer to his question. Obviously, the young man had seen Athenacia in her state of disarray, knowing that something was going to happen since he was the one who suggested the retreat in the first place. Cor knew he should have gone into that base alone, knew it was the only way for him to keep her secret. Now it was literally blown up in front of everyone. They had all seen it happen and Ignis witnessed first hand the beginning stages of it before it wiped everything out. Cor didn't have time for this but he was stuck right now.

"Well?" asked Ignis.

A lot of nerve he had talking to the Marshal like that. Though that was to be expected, this was a big thing to keep from people.

Cor scoffed, "Should have known you would figure it out."

Noctis gasped, "You can't be serious."

"T-that whole thing... that was..." Prompto couldn't even finish his sentence he was so shaken up.

"Yeah, it was her," replied Cor, keeping his face hard and his arms across his chest.

Ignis looked extremely angry to hear that. Prompto and Noctis had looks of disbelief. But Gladiolus, his face was unreadable. He studied the Immortal carefully, not taking his eyes off him for a second as they all waited for an explanation. Cor wasn't interested in offering one, he had to find Athenacia right away. If she was still even there since there was no guarantee that she killed everything in sight. Without another word, he turned his back on them and began walking, his injured leg causing him to limp as he made his way toward the source of the disaster zone.

"Cor!" Noctis yelled in shock.

"I have to go find her, I don't have time for this," said Cor, not even bothering to stop.

"Is she even still alive?" asked Prompto.

The older man sighed, stopping to look at them for the last time, "Yeah she's still alive. But after she does that she's extremely vulnerable and I'm not interested in having the Empire get their hands back on her so they can try that again. Are you?"

He didn't wait for an answer, just continued his journey toward the glowing embers that were slowly dying out. Gladiolus didn't move at first, his mind racing with what he just learned here. He wanted answers, to figure out what Cor and Athenacia were hiding. Now it seemed that he was finally going to get them, but he wasn't exactly sure he wanted that. Everything Gethen had said seemed to have some truth to it now that he had watched her destroy something with ease. But the way Cor was still going after her, the way he completely ignored the other man's taunting, Gladiolus felt he could trust Cor. If she truly was the enemy the Marshal wouldn't have bothered with her whatsoever, he hated Niffs more than anyone else. He was very intent on finding her even now after what just happened.

Surprisingly, it was Noctis that first started to move. He had a determination on his face that no one had seen before. Prompto was hot on his heels, catching up in no time. Ignis remained with that hard look still evident on his face. Eventually, though, the Prince had gotten far enough and he was forced to follow after them. Gladiolus hadn't acknowledged any of them but didn't wait long before he brought up the rear. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, trying to get the image of that bright blue glow out of his head. It felt so hot, had to be since it incinerated everything that was once here. Keeping his gaze on the ground he watched the embers fade even as the sun began to rise in the East. The sky grew lighter as his steps were absently following the other men in front of him.

Until they stopped completely, here in the middle of the destruction. The source of it was being held up gently by Cor's good arm. The older man was down on one knee, favouring the injured side as he administered a hi-elixer to the barely conscious Athenacia. Gladiolus saw her hazel eyes were glazed over as she weakly looked up at the man who raised her. It looked like she was trying to form words but they ended up as feeble cries and tears streamed down her cheeks. Gladiolus felt a weight on his shoulders as he watched her, letting out a small sigh as he stood slightly off from the others. What happened to her? The toll of the power she released was very evident on her face. She looked so broken it tore at him in a way he never felt before. The effects of the curative were starting to take. Athenacia's eyes opened but this time they were more alert. Her breath was still heavy, her body weak but strength slowly starting to return to her. The sun was mostly up now, the sky light and clear with the promise of being a good day. How ironic. She winced as she brought her arm up to rub her eyes, seeing Cor above her. His arm was around her, the bulk of her upper body leaning on his knee. He had come back for her, just like he always did. Even when she didn't deserve it he was here for her. Tears began to fall as she shut her eyes tightly. She felt his other arm pull her closer, his head coming to lay on hers while heaving a sigh.

"Shit kid," was all he spoke in a light tone.

She began to sob again, her right arm wrapping around his neck while she shook. She hated this part, hated everything to do with being a monster. There was never a way to feel okay about it. That was simply because there was nothing okay about what she had done.

"Please, just let me die," she croaked in between sniffles.

Gladiolus let out a small gasp at her words. Her voice was so feeble and weak. She truly was extremely vulnerable right now. But she knew what she did and she had definitely done this before. Whatever it was caused her pain, enough that she wished to end her own life. He wasn't sure what to think, what to feel right now. All of this so far was unbelievable and a lot to take in at the same time. She didn't even know that they were all here with the Marshal.

"No," replied Cor firmly.

She wailed at his answer, "Please," she begged.

"We've been over this, Cia. I can't do that."

She was shaking her head no, "Please," she tried again, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"I won't let that happen."

"Please..." she whispered.

"No," his voice was stern.

The Shield watched as she again began to sob into Cor's neck. The older man only held onto her tightly, his face passive as he waited for this to pass. She cried for a long time, the tears coming as they all look on at her sadly. No one else spoke a word, mostly because they were at a loss for what to say. Prompto was nearly in tears himself, the scene before them truly heartbreaking. Noctis wasn't sure how to process his emotions but he did feel sad for her. Even Ignis who was in a fury when he got here had dropped it down and could only muster up a face of deep sympathy. Gladiolus still felt a weight on top of him that spread down to his chest. He wasn't sure if he should go and comfort her, reassure her that death wasn't the answer. He did know he wanted to do something besides just stand there but he couldn't bring himself to move. He could only stare at what was happening.

Athenacia took in shaking breaths as she tried to get herself under control. She wiped tears from her eyes, her sobbing subsiding finally as the hi-elixer was fully in effect. Cor loosened his grip on her, waiting patiently for her to compose herself. She was a right mess she knew that much and she had absolutely no idea what her injuries were currently. She was completely numb still. Cor let his left arm drop completely and it was then she could smell rotting flesh. She gasped, her eyes widening at the burns she saw on his arm. They were first degree, irreversible had he been admitted to a hospital.

"Cor..." she cried in worry.

Fresh tears wished to fall but she was far too determined for that. Jumping up to a sitting position completely, she reached out with both of her hands, surrounding his left arm in swirling golden lights that began to emerge from her palms. Cor didn't move as he watched her work, feeling the relief she brought him as she healed all of his wounds not only on his arm but his leg as well. He only narrowly escaped the wrath brought forth from her. He was lucky that this was all he had, her heart thumping in her chest at how much worse it could have been. She looked frantically for anything else she might have missed on him, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by a voice she should have known was there watching her.

"Healing magic," said Noctis in wonder.

"So it is true," mused Ignis.

Prompto and Gladiolus were silent. Athenacia's head whipped around to look at them in horror. All four of them were looking at her, had been watching the entire time everything that transpired between her and the Marshal. She began to hyperventilate as anxiety took over her body. She could tell by the gazes on their faces that they knew what she had done here. They wore looks of sympathy that she didn't want. All except Gladiolus who was troubled and seemed unable to face her. This couldn't be happening right now. It just couldn't... She jumped to her feet a little faster than she should have. Cor kept his hardened gaze as he stood tall behind her. What were they supposed to do now? She tried to calm herself down, tears wishing to fall but she was sure she had none left. When she did finally meet the amber stare of Gladiolus she was so struck by the uncertainty she took a step back, right into Cor's chest. She tore herself away as the Marshal instinctively steadied her, still on the defensive from his own Prince and the people he had trained. This was not good, this was exactly what they had been trying to hide since she was released into the world back in the Crown City.

The look of fear on her face made Gladiolus' heart wretch. Was she afraid of them? Or was it because of what she had done? He didn't understand why she couldn't have told him about this. Did she think him an enemy? He wouldn't have left her just because of this. No, there was something more to this story than just an uncontrollable explosion and the ability to use healing magic. Tenebraen witch... He was sure he was supposed to know what that meant. It was an ancient phrase, used to describe someone of an older origin. He was never really all that great in school but he was sure they had mentioned it at some point. He internally sighed as he kept his eyes distant, looking passed her until his head hung and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Athenacia?"

The tiny voice that called to her belonged to Prompto. She kept herself small, looking at him with fearful eyes. She noted that he had shed a few tears as well. He was such a sweet boy, her heart melted at his empathy.

"The Empire... They want you because of your healing magic and... and that thing... right?" asked Prompto tentatively.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She took a look at all of them waiting for her to answer, Gladiolus still not looking at her. She buried her face in her hands as the realization of who she was hit her full in the face. There was no more running from it, she had no choice but to accept what happened here. She had known for years, Cor had told her and yet she constantly ran away from it. She refused to admit that it was true and tried to build a life away and pretend it didn't exist. Now it had all caught up with her. She could easily deny her heritage when some man that found her told her of it, but not when the very obvious interest of the Empire was parading it around in her face.

 _They won't accept you. They can't. You're the enemy._

She whimpered into her hands, knowing that there was no more help for it. Fuck it, they weren't going to keep her around after what she had done here anyway. Might as well bite the bullet and get it over with. She had already lost everything as it were, there was nothing else left. Wiping away her tears she sniffled a few times before taking in a large breath. She kept her face downcast, unable to face them.

"It's not because of that," she said in a low voice, "It's because of who I am..."

She was faltering, looking up at Cor. He had a sad look on his face as he met her gaze. He remembered all too well what happened after Grun had shot and left her for dead. After she had healed and he brought her before King Regis to reveal who she was and what had truly happened out there. He remembered how she refused to believe any of it, claiming that without real proof it wasn't true. He was so proud that she refused her own origins. But now it was forced back, catching up to them in a way that they never thought possible. He nodded once at her, placing one of his hands on her shoulder.

She tore her gaze back to her feet, still incapable of looking at them, "I'm not Virum. I'm Aldercapt," she said in disgust.

She heard gasps, her spine stiffening at the looks she was sure she was getting. Cor's hand on her shoulder tightened and she knew he was in defence mode. She struggled with herself, trying to keep more of her tears at bay. It was the first time in her life she had ever said it. The first time she had never been unable to deny the truth that was so plain to her. The tension in the air rose. The four men were more at a loss now than before. It was something else to wonder how she had gotten such a strange power, but another entirely to learn that she was indeed of Niflheim all along. But Cor was still by her side, even now looking ready to defend her if he to. That would mean committing treason but the look on his face told them that he didn't care about any of that. Athenacia seemed to be his priority no matter the cost. There was obviously a good reason for his stance and that didn't occur to any of them after a blow like that.

"A-Alderapt? As in..." Prompto was the first to speak, but he couldn't bring himself to finish that question.

"As in the Imperial Princess of Niflheim," supplied Cor, still sporting his hard look.

He instinctively pushed her aside, hovering protectively over her while placing himself between her and them. She still had her eyes on the ground, fighting with herself to stay calm as they absorbed those words. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be to know that they had trusted the hellspawn of the enemy all this time.

"The Emperor's daughter," said Noctis.

"I'm not his daughter!" she snapped instantly. She balled her fists at her side, clenching so hard her knuckles were white and she broke the skin on her palm. She had a hateful glare while she continued to look at the ground, "You heard them. I'm a failed experiment, number 632, the Tenebraen witch."

"Tenebraen witch? What does that mean?"

"Years ago when the astral known as Shiva fought alongside the mortals she was killed," began Ignis, "It was a retaliation to the Empire annexing the small and once secluded village of Illume. You'd never find it on a map, but they were close allies with Tenebrae. It was there they trained the Oracles to their birthright."

"They ran them all out. Whichever citizens didn't make it were taken as slaves before Shiva's wrath froze the sacred place entirely. Before Bahamut blessed Nox Fleuret there were packs of people that believed they could commune with the Six. Maybe they could, maybe they couldn't but the connection between Illume and Tenebrae was ironclad. The alliance was formed by marrying off an heir from either home to each other," said Cor.

"The bloodlines crossing created an upheaval among the rest of the realm. People feared those who could utilize magic that weren't chosen by the Six. That's what coined the term Tenebraen witch," Ignis finished.

"But they were all wiped out you said?" asked Noctis confused.

"There's no proof, but the Empire would have taken Illume for the sole purpose of control over their gifts. They would have wished to gain an advantage against their enemies and learn to possess magic. Taking the captives as slaves would give them ample opportunity to study them," said Ignis.

"But that was years ago!" exclaimed Prompto.

"Presumably they kept the bloodlines going, though their methods were quite... unorthodox."

"What does that mean?" asked Noctis.

"They did unspeakable things to keep the line going," supplied Cor in his hard voice, "No one knows for sure what goes on in there besides the people that run it."

"I still don't see how that makes her Aldercapt," said Prompto.

Bless him, he was so quick to defend her. He saw the good in her despite everything they were learning today. She wished it were easy to disbelieve like it used to be. But hearing all of this again... It was absolute.

"The Emperor has certain... appetites," answered Cor carefully.

Ignis sighed sadly in understanding, "Which would result in her genetic makeup, making her mother a Tenebraen witch as well. Though it does not explain that explosion."

"There's nothing to explain," said Athenacia darkly, "Don't you get it yet?" she looked up at them finally, the internal struggle of who she was evident on her face, "I am the explosion. Everything you saw everything you don't see here now, that's all me! That last battle," she scoffed, looking away again, "The rumours are true," her voice was small, "I'm the only who survived because I killed them all. Every single one, friend and foe. They're all dead and it's because of me, just like I did here. I'm a failed experiment... a monster..."

Her words echoed upon them all, sinking in. No one was looking at her, unable to face her after learning everything they had. Prompto rubbed his eyes, trying to be discreet about his own tears that he had shed. He knew all too well what it was like to keep a big secret like this. Noctis had troubled look on his face, completely unsure of what to make of it all. Athenacia had risked her life for so many people, for his people. She had been there when they all fell, patching them up and sending them on their way. Was she truly evil? All the answers Ignis had wanted fell into place. But he did not feel better about any of it. This was one of those rare moments where ignorance was certainly bliss. He understood far too well why her past was so obscured when people asked about it and knew now that he should have just left it alone. Damn his curious mind.

Athenacia hated every moment that they were silent. It ate away at her because she stupidly kept the hope that despite all of this they would accept her. Drawing in a shaking breath, she sought out the face of Gladiolus. But the look on him shattered her heart into pieces. He was frowning in an almost angry way, completely troubled by everything he heard. This entire time he hadn't even said a word to her, had made no attempt to come near her. Not that she blamed him, she was foolish for thinking that he would be okay with all of this. He couldn't even face her she was such a disgrace. How could she blame him? How could someone such as him accept the traitorous daughter of their enemy? The cause of all the devastation around him. The reason that his home was gone, that his father was dead... She couldn't hold it together anymore. She bolted away from them, out of sight as far as her legs would take her.

Gladiolus' head snapped up once he saw her retreat. The last thing he saw was her broken look before she disappeared away from them. He frowned, a small growl erupting from his through as he clenched the arms he was holding across his chest. She was looking to him specifically for strength, for acceptance. He should have faced her, even if he was having trouble processing all the information given to him. He wanted to go after her but Cor was blocking their path. The older man was protecting her from any pain that they intended to cause her. This was why he had fought so hard to keep them apart, the real reason her life was shrouded in shadow and unbearable pain. And now Gladiolus was added to that turmoil.

...

whew! we did it! thanks so much for your patience and for being here I love you all!


	63. Identity Crisis

hey there! thanks so much for my reviews you guys are awesome I am truly blessed! I hope her most of her origin was every bit as good as you hoped it would be!

...

Athenacia ran as fast her legs would take her, as far as her body would allow. She was truly heartbroken, but it hurt more that she had built up false hope within herself. She was out of her blast zone, tears flooding out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She had no idea where she was and she didn't care, as long as she wasn't near them anymore. She shook with her sobs, wiping her tears from her face as she tried to catch her breath. She was stupid for coming out here by herself, especially after learning everything she knew tonight. But at the same time, she didn't care. That look on his face... that angry frown and defensive stance. It brought fresh tears to her eyes, unable to erase the image from her mind. Gethen was right, Gladiolus would never look at her the same way again. It was probably better this way anyway. Who was she kidding thinking that he wouldn't one day find out? Her power wasn't exactly something easy to hide. In the Crown City, it was different, there was no immediate danger to her but out here it was bound to happen. She should have left Caem when she had the chance, go back into hiding. She should have done that since the beginning, accepting who she was when Cor told her the first time. She remembered the look on the older man's face when he spoke the words. It was the first time she had ever seen fear in his eyes, even if it was faint. Her blatant refusal to accept that story seemed to sweep some sort of relief over him. Did he think she was going to turn on him? She wasn't the easiest to raise but she was still grateful, even if she never showed it.

They said it was a speculation. Based on the history of Illume and her own power it was their best guess. But she suspected now they were only saying that to make her feel better. She had been through so much by the time she got there. Losing the battle, getting pregnant, shot by Grun and left to die, losing her baby. The icing on the cake was that she was really the Imperial Princess of the people they were at war with. She scoffed at it all, knowing that if were really true they wouldn't be letting her wander around. No, they would use her to their advantage, that's what made tactical sense. But they didn't. There was no way she could deny her own heritage. They didn't use her at all but allowed her to grow up within the protection of their own walls. Thinking of it now brought regret to her. She wished they were alive so she could thank them. They weren't monsters like she was, like her family was. From what Cor was saying, her mother was the one who pushed her into his arms. She never got an answer as to whether or not the woman was really dead. So much had happened she couldn't handle it. She sniffled a few more times, her throat hoarse and eyes raw from all the crying she had done.

"It truly breaks my heart to see our Princess so upset."

Athenacia stiffened at the voice behind her. She whipped around so fast she felt nauseous. Then the feeling grew once she was faced with the evil amber eyes of Ardyn. He had that amused look on his face while he regarded her. She saw her things in his hand, her eyes looking around for a way to grab them from him and somehow attack him. His smile grew, holding up her bag and her sheathed weapon slightly before tossing them aside and out of her reach. She scowled at him, knowing that there was no way she could reach them before he would neutralize her.

"Son of a bitch!"

He clucked his tongue, "That's no way for a lady to speak. Especially one of your stature."

She growled lowly, "Get away from me," she said darkly.

He tilted his head slightly, "I'm only concerned for your well being. How did it go with your friends?"

"Go away!"

"Ah. They learned who you were. It seems they did not accept you for what you are. Pity. I was certain at least one of them felt strongly enough to look passed your newfound status."

"Enough with your games. I'm not who you say I am!"

He narrowed his eyes, his smile still wide on his features. He bent down so that he was about eye level with her. She had her fists clenched at her sides, shaking in anger as she glared hatefully at him. He didn't falter his gaze and she struggled with herself to keep her fear away. She refused to show him that she was afraid.

"What is that you're hiding?" he asked gently, "Are those feelings you deny for him?"

"You don't know anything!" she screamed in anger.

He began to laugh lightly, standing up to his full height. Athenacia growled at him, hating that she was letting him get to her during her identity crisis. She was so distraught she found it hard to control her emotions, especially when he was poking her in the open wounds and rubbing salt in them. She was better than this, was raised better.

"Love can be such a cruel thing, don't you agree?" he continued his torture of her

"Just go!" she seethed.

"Of course your rightful place is in Gralea," he went on as if he hadn't heard her, "We'll always accept you there. You're always welcome to come home, Princess."

"I'm not your Princess!"

"Oh but your Imperial Highness, you truly are. The heir to the throne liberated by her abomination mother and placed into the care of the Immortal. We worried so much for you, wondering what horrid things our enemies could be doing to you. Raising you as a Lucian to fight against us, using your power to try and kill your own people. You must have been absolutely devastated. You needn't worry any longer. We are here to get you home safely where you belong."

"Shut up!"

She'd had enough. Growling again she used her swift right hook and made contact with his grinning jaw. Whether he had seen it coming or not was irrelevant, especially since they were both struck by what happened during that blow. Athenacia's fist was completely consumed by her swirling golden healing lights. They seemed to melt the flesh right off of Ardyn when they touched him, causing him to gasp sharply and recoil away from the pain she caused him. Her eyes were wide in horror, so stunned that she was unable to block the counter-attack. She grunted in pain, her own blood filling her mouth as his back fist nearly broke her neck when it connected to her right cheek. The impact caused her to spin, losing her balance completely and falling to the ground. She placed one of her hands on the wound, the pain from it pulsing along her face. But her gaze was upon her enemy, who stood before her seemingly unharmed and glowering. She couldn't hide the fear on her face this time, her body tense as she waited for him to make a move. Her heart was thumping in her chest, her breaths shaky at best. There was no way she could fight him, not in the state she was in. Hi-elixer or not she was still vulnerable from her last detonation. He would know that since he was obviously somewhere safe watching for it to happen. Following her as if he completely anticipated that she would run away.

"I'll forgive you that this one time, I know how hard everything has been with you since I rescued you from the Crown City," his voice was bitter.

All traces of fear left her once she heard his voice. Her nostrils flared in anger as she looked up at him, the pain in her cheek throbbing. He smiled at her, his whole demeanour returning to that amused character.

"When you're done running away from yourself I'll be in Altissia. See you soon, Princess."

He walked away after that. She screamed in frustration, slamming her fist on the ground beside her. She felt way too many emotions at once, most of which were different forms of anger. Not only at the man taunting her, but at herself for letting all this happen. She was shaking with her own rage, the day wearing on while she was too busy feeling sorry for herself to do anything. Cor hadn't come to find her yet which meant he was still dealing with the others. Bless him for willing to commit treason just to give her a chance to get away. Not that she could go very far, she would eventually end up back at Caem in order to figure out where to go from here.

Cape Caem, the safe house. That's where Gethen had found her, walking up like he owned it. Like he knew that's exactly where to find her. She frowned in thought, standing on her own feet and walking absently toward her things. He was in Lestallum, then Old Lestallum, then showed up randomly at Cape Caem. She knew now that he was waiting for her to be nearly defenceless before he lured her away. Had Cor or Gladiolus been there it wouldn't have happened. She tried to push Gladiolus and their broken relationship aside, needing a distraction. Something was amiss here. The only people that knew she was at Caem were the ones already there.

Except for one.

Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. Could it be? She strapped her weapon to her back, making sure it was secure before putting on her med bag. She looked around her for some bearings and spotted Cor's bike in the distance, right near the Regalia. If that wasn't a sign of fate she didn't know what was. She sprinted toward the vehicle, happy to find that the keys were inside of the inner lining of the helmet. A trick he once taught her. Starting the engine, she placed the helmet carefully over her head. Her cheek was still pulsing but was slowly dying down. She didn't waste any time in taking off. After learning Grun was an Imperial spy, she supposed it was possible that there were more around her. And one in particular she knew had a very big mouth.

...

Cor kept his arms crossed and his gaze trained on the men before him. His eyes met the Shield's, daring the young man to try and push past him. Gladiolus had his eyes distant, an unreadable look on his face. Cor studied the man, wondering what his stance on Athenacia was now that they knew the truth about her. He was not going to let anyone or anything else hurt her again. She was his responsibility, since the day he denied her the ability to live a normal life in a real home. Hell, since the day she was pushed into his arms during his time of self-pity. He didn't care that this was the Prince and his guard he would continue to defend her no matter the cost. But he got a distinct feeling that they wouldn't cause her any harm.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" asked Prompto.

The young man looked at the faces of his friends, his brows knit in a worry. He was a little shocked to see hard looks on all of them. Except for Noctis, he seemed troubled with his own thoughts as he waited for someone to move.

"And do what exactly?" asked Cor, his voice a little hard as he narrowed his eyes.

Prompto opened his mouth but faltered under the older man's gaze. He looked down at his feet, trying to form words, "I... That is... I mean, isn't she still vulnerable? W-won't they still be looking for her?"

"They'll always be looking for her until she completes her mission."

"What mission is that?" asked Noctis, his tone thick with emotion, "To kill me?"

"Exactly."

"So why didn't she do it then?" asked Prompto, desperate for them to see how wrong it was to let her go.

They were all silent, no one able to answer the question proposed to them. Noctis scoffed, his fists clenching as he looked away again. Prompto sighed, still filled with worry as he looked at all of them. Meanwhile, she was getting further and further away and for all they knew, right into the arms of the enemy. He was at a loss for what to do, struggling with that he knew as right. He absently brought his hand over his wristband, holding on tightly.

"She came to you as a baby... didn't she?" Prompto's face was still contorted in worry.

Cor nodded, "Couldn't be more than three months old. Her mother pushed her into my arms. Told me who she was and to keep her safe. I never told Cia that. She didn't know who she was until a few years ago and even then she denied it. Refused to believe a word we told her and then left to become a doctor. She pushed it so far away the thought never even occurred to her while she was on the run."

"She's the Imperial Princess of Niflheim..." said Noctis, though he sounded lost as he said it.

Cor kept the scowl on his face, holding his stance as he waited. He did want to go after the young doctor but he couldn't be sure of what they would do once they found her. He knew they wouldn't hurt her, but the hostility may be high enough and Cor was not interested in fighting them.

"What does that mean to you?" asked Cor, his gaze unfaltering.

Noctis frowned, not sure how to answer the question. He couldn't face the Marshal, completely unsure of himself as all the facts filtered through his head. Cor had always been a friend, someone to rely on. Now he was standing in front of him almost as if he were an enemy. Noctis didn't want that. He didn't want to believe that Athenacia was an enemy either. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he knew that it wasn't anger.

"It shouldn't mean anything!" said Prompto. All eyes turned to him, to the unexpected outburst. He had his hand holding his wrist, an almost hateful glare upon it, "She grew up in Insomnia, fought the war against Niflheim. Where's she's from shouldn't matter. She's not our enemy! Not mine at least..."

The gunman seemed very passionate about his words. Cor studied him carefully, relaxing a bit. In fact, Prompto seemed to be the only one who wasn't at a loss for words. The only one who wasn't judging her at all. He brought his head up to finally meet Cor's gaze. The Marshal gave a small nod of approval. One down, three to go. He shifted his gaze toward the others. Noctis was still uncertain. Ignis was angry and Gladiolus was still unreadable. The large man was initially the deciding factor, being closer to her than the rest. Whether Athenacia wanted to admit it or not, she was in love with him and those feeling are what ultimately lead her to leave from this spot in the first place.

"Noct..." Prompto looked over at his friend. The Prince didn't respond, "Let's go find her," suggested Prompto gently.

Noctis took in a large breath, looking up at Prompto. The words he screamed were swirling around in his head and the Prince knew that Prompto was right. She didn't grow up on enemy lines. Hell, she had all kinds of opportunities to kill him and she never even tried. He nodded at his friend and the two of them began to walk toward Cor. The older man watched them carefully as they approached. Two down, two left. Cor moved his gaze over to Ignis, who was clearly waiting in anger to say something. The Marshal felt the Prince's hand on his shoulder briefly, before the two young men walked by and kept going in the same direction she did.

Ignis, however, showed no signs of budging and Gladiolus was still engrossed in his own thoughts. Though Cor knew the big man was listening, he was obviously still processing everything he knew. He was struggling with is own feelings. Cor saw the way Gladiolus would look at Athenacia. He loved her as much as she denied she could love. Now, it was hard to be sure what to feel. But Gladiolus would be the last to leave here. Right now there was a very angry Adviser bursting with the scolding evident on his face.

"Well?" challenged Cor.

"I understand keeping her identity a secret. But not that powerful wave of magic," said Ignis his voice cold and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How exactly do you tell someone about it?"

"Discreetly."

"What difference would it have made? You would have questions and you wouldn't get answers."

"You deliberately put us all in danger knowing what she was capable of!"

"The order was to get to Caem, not take your sweet time and stop to fight everything along the way."

"The information should have been shared with us before we set out."

"That wasn't your choice to make. There was nothing you could have done."

"Had I known we could have easily provided a way to keep the chances low of detonation."

"It's not your job to protect her. It's your job to protect him," said Cor, jerking his head to gesture behind him, "So go and do it if you're done whining about this."

Ignis continued to glare but knew when a fight was lost. Still rigid, he began his journey toward where Noctis and Prompto were still black blurs in the distance. He no longer looked at the Marshal but was still obviously upset about what had transpired between them just now. As Ignis was just about to pass, Cor called out to him.

"Scientia."

Ignis stopped moving but did not look over.

"You're clever, you always have been. You're not wrong to defend yourself here but you know my position."

The young man kept a hard look on his face. When he realized that no more words were coming he pressed on. Cor didn't even bother to look back. Three down, one to go. Gladiolus was still standing in the same spot with that same unreadable face. He hadn't said a word this entire time and Cor couldn't imagine what was going through his head. But they had to move, they couldn't stay here forever. Gladiolus still had a duty to the Prince, something Cor would be sure to remind him of if he took any longer to move. On top of that, Athenacia was not in earshot and that made the Marshal just a little nervous. Gladiolus sighed, dropping his arms and looking at the Immortal. Cor still had the scowl on his face, standing guard of the path she took. He watched the uncertainty start to flicker across the troubled amber gaze. They were running out of time. Cor wondered if the Shield was going to say anything at all. Maybe there was nothing to say and that was why she ran away so broken. No, he wanted to speak he was obviously having trouble finding the words.

"My father," began Gladiolus, "My father knew who she was?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Still, it needed acknowledgment.

"Yes. He was there when I brought her back into the city," replied Cor.

"So he would have known after you told her."

"He was standing beside the King when I did it."

Gladiolus frowned in thought, looking away. Cor waited rather impatiently for something to happen. Lucky for him it wasn't that long. The Shield began walking toward where the others were headed. Cor waited until he was long passed before turning himself and going to join them. He wasn't sure what Gladiolus was thinking and would probably never know but Cor was still going to protect her from any sort of harm. He just wished there was an easier way to do it. Matters of the heart always made for a messy battle and was often the most painful. As the Marshal walked out of the blast zone the day was still wearing on. The morning was probably now an afternoon and he could see how tired the others were after everything they had been through. They were coming up to the Regalia and immediately Cor noticed that something was missing from this picture. He looked around for his own vehicle but it was nowhere to be seen. A quick look down told him that it had sped off in quite a hurry. Wherever she was headed she wanted to get there fast.

"Any sign of her?" asked Noctis.

"She took my bike," said Cor.

"Is there a trail?" asked Prompto.

"Doesn't matter," replied Cor, "We go to Caem."

"You're sure that's where she's headed?" inquired Ignis. All earlier traces of his anger were gone, he was back to his calm and focused demeanour, "After what happened I can only imagine she would put herself far from Cape Caem."

"I'd agree with you if she had anywhere else to go. She'll be at Caem waiting for me."

No one else disputed Cor's wishes. Instead, they all piled in the Regalia, heading toward the safe house. Gladiolus still didn't speak a word and neither did anyone else. The big man had his attention distantly focused on the scenery. He was absently looking for her but in his head, he could only see that broken look she gave him before she ran off. He should have chased after her, even if he wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. Imperial Princess. Somehow it all seemed surreal to him. No one even knew that the Emperor had an heir, and of all people, it turned out to be Athenacia? But it was the truth and too many things fell into place the more he thought about it. All her strange behaviour made sense with the truths they learned.

When they finally reached Caem it was later in the evening. They were all sullen, weary and a couple of them hungry. Gladiolus got out of the car and noted that Cor's bike was not here. She hadn't come by yet. He was a little happy about that, solely so that he could gather his thoughts. He was having trouble with them, her absence raising the question as to whether or not she was snatched up by the Empire again. By her own people that hurt and hunted her every chance that they got. Gethen knew who she was, it would only stand to reason that others did too. But Gladiolus was not really focused on them. He absently walked toward the house, keeping to his thoughts. He ignored his sister and Talcott as the two of them came out asking what happened. Instead, he walked away from all of them, going to the lighthouse. He rode the elevator up to the top, finding her nest up there where she slept while she was staying here. He picked up his sweater that was lying there in her pile of blankets and pillows. It smelled of her scent and he threw it down in near frustration. He turned his back on the fort, going to lean his arms on the rails and look over the ocean. He had no idea how long he was up there, but by the time he was pulled out of his thoughts it was nighttime and he could hear the sound of a bike engine pulling into the parking for Caem.

...

thanks so much!


	64. Posterior Puncture

welcome back!

...

Athenacia arrived in Lestallum about mid-afternoon. She parked the bike and kept the keys with her, ignoring the stares she received from onlookers. She was probably pretty ugly after being kidnapped twice by the Empire in one night. She hadn't the time to fix herself up, had no idea what she even looked like. She didn't care. She had to get some answers before she headed to Caem. As much as she didn't want to go there, Cor would be expecting her after finding out she took off. She knew it was foolish to be going off on her own, especially after what just happened to her but she needed to do this. She didn't care if she was kidnapped again, there was nothing more they could do to hurt her. She was already a disgrace, exposed for the monster she truly was. Fuck it.

She walked briskly down the streets, still ignoring the other citizens that looked at her curiously. Her weapon was still strapped to her back, as well as her med bag. She only had one destination in mind right now and she wasn't going to falter. She didn't react to the people she bumped shoulders with, whether that was on her or not. Finally reaching the long stretch of apartments, she darted inside the building and began the ascent up the stairs. It was only two flights so she was up there in no time. She kept up her brisk pace down to the end of the hall and at the number that read 218. She didn't knock, just simply tried to open the door. It was locked. She broke the lock, walking in without trouble and closing the door behind her. She crept through the small foyer, down the hall and toward the living area. There was a woman completely passed out on the couch, under the covers to hide her entire body. She ignored her for now, continuing into the small hallway and into the only bedroom of the apartment. She turned on the lamp, careful not to make a sound as she could hear the even breathing of the person here.

Athenacia walked up to the crib and her heart melted at the sight of the infant sleeping soundly there. Talia's son was still red-faced, with a full head of ginger hair. He rubbed his face with the back of his tiny hand, causing the young doctor smile with a tear in her eye. He let out a small cough, sensing someone nearby and beginning to stir. She gently picked him up, holding him carefully as she cradled him in her arms and shushed him soothingly. He was probably getting hungry again but his mother was asleep on the couch. Athenacia kept her eyes gentle, allowing the child to take her finger. She refrained from letting him put it in his mouth seeing as her hands were dirty and she didn't want him to get sick. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Mom had woken up, coming to check on her child. Gin stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes groggily before frowning in confusion. Athenacia looked up at her friend, her eyes darkening. It took a few moments for her to fully comprehend that there was someone in the baby's room.

"Cia?" Gin looked at the young woman. She looked more alert, worried at the sight before her, "Cia are you okay? What happened?"

"It was you," replied Athenacia in a cold voice, "The entire time, it was you."

"Me? What are you talking about? Cia you need to see a doctor."

"I trusted you. I truly thought you were my friend."

"Cia you're delusional. You need to get looked at."

"Enough, Gin!"

"You're not making any sense. I'm going to call Gladio."

"Touch that phone and you die."

Gin froze, staring at the girl incredulously. Athenacia's glare was menacing, keeping a careful grip on the baby while being ready for any attacks. Gin's eyes darted from the doctor to her child, wondering how she was supposed to do this without causing harm to the infant. All the while the boy slept without a care in the world. Gin had tears running down her cheeks now, completely unsure of what to do.

"Cia..."

"Tell me the truth," seethed Athenacia through clenched teeth.

"I am!"

"I don't know why you're insulting me by thinking I'm so stupid! You're the only one who knew I was in Caem, the only one who knew what I looked like! How long have you been an Imperial spy?!"

Gin's crestfallen face didn't change. Athenacia didn't falter her hateful glare, waiting rather impatiently for her answers. The nurse wiped away her tears, looking down at her feet while trying to compose herself. The baby let out a couple of cries but Athenacia was able to ease him back into his slumber by bouncing him carefully in her arms. She only took her eyes off Gin for a moment to make sure the infant was okay. When the nurse finally looked up, all traces of disbelief were gone. Instead, Athenacia was met with regret on the tear-streaked face. She waited, knowing that she was going to get her answers finally.

"I was born in Gralea," said Gin finally, her voice sounding defeated, "Trained at a young age to spy for them. After it surfaced that 632 was alive, confirmed by Grun Crino they sent me in. I was supposed to get you to the Citadel and detonate you, causing you to wipe out the royal family from the inside. I was so focused on my mission, having no intention of failing. Only they didn't tell me that you were just a young girl. They never told me that 632 was a real person, and the Emperor's daughter no less. They made it sound like you were something they created in a lab only to be lost to the Immortal. They figured he would have killed you knowing where you came from."

Gin began to falter, wiping fresh tears from her face. Athenacia kept her cold gaze upon the woman. The baby coughed again and the young doctor began to soothe him without breaking eye contact. The nurse was unable to look at the woman any longer, turning her head down toward her feet. She rubbed her face again and then hesitantly looked up at Athenacia.

"The first time I saw you I felt something. I felt an emotion for the first time that I could remember. There was something in you that brought me back to my own sanity. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Once I ensured that Grun wouldn't be telling tales of my failure I stayed inside the Crown City and faked my own death. I didn't want anything to do with them anymore. But I kept an eye on you, just in case they sent someone else. I met Connilo and was swept up with all kinds of new emotions. I... I never wanted to hurt anyone. I realized how wrong that was. You were so troubled after everything that happened, truly unaware of who you were. I couldn't take that away and I wouldn't have the life I have now if it wasn't for you."

Gin finished her tale, keeping her eyes downcast. She only flinched when she heard the baby make noises but didn't dare make a move toward him. Athenacia had a firm grip on him and was easily able to keep him sleeping. Gin only felt more guilt as she watched the injured woman take such care in soothing him. Athenacia finally had him back to his restful sleep, having no intention of putting him down despite his weight starting to get to her in her weakened state.

"You're so full of shit," said Athenacia flatly, keeping her eyes on the baby.

"I'm telling you the truth, Cia."

"Then why did you give my location to Gethen?"

Gin gasped, looking at the young girl apologetically, "They found me here in Lestallum after going through your phone after Insomnia fell."

"My phone was smashed."

"Yeah, after one of them went through it."

Athenacia growled, "So what? Your life for mine?"

"No, his for yours," she nodded at the child in the young woman's arms.

She gasped looking up at the nurse, "Excuse me?"

"When Gethen came to me he told me that if I didn't lead him to you then they would be back to kill my boy. Caligo used me to flush you out, to give Gethen a chance to get to you. I had to tell them where you were, Cia, they were going to kill my boy!" wailed Gin, unable to hold herself together anymore.

Athenacia looked down at the infant in her arms. He opened his eyes briefly to regard her before falling back into his slumber. She gently brought her finger out of his grasp, lightly touching his full head of ginger hair. She looked up at the mother, who was still crying within her own hands. Athenacia felt no pity for her, was having trouble feeling anything besides betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" asked Athenacia, her voice still cold.

"You would never believe me," replied Gin brokenly.

"We'll never know, will we?"

"I... I did what I had to... for my son."

The young doctor was only consumed by her own hatred. She wished there was something more she could do. Her whole life was falling apart right now, just as it had before. Why couldn't she have just been left alone? If she had just left the Crown City with Cor none of this would have happened. If she had just listened to Cor about Grun in the first place, she wouldn't be here right now. She wouldn't have detonated and drawn attention to herself. She was just a pawn for everyone to use for themselves, her life a total and complete lie. She hated every minute of it, every breath that gave her a false sense of freedom. Now she was awake and angry everything that had come to light. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

Now here she was, finding out that the woman she saved was actually just spying on her for the other side. How was it that she was such a high priority for all of them? Athenacia wished desperately that she could just go back and decide not to fight in the stupid war. She could have done anything else but no, she insisted on being a Glaive. Cor warned her about that too. It seemed Cor was the only one who had her best interests at heart and she ignored all of his advice. She was such an idiot, just like this nurse who managed to stab her in the back.

"You don't deserve him," said Athenacia finally.

Gin gasped, looking up at the woman with pure sorrow on her face. Athenacia didn't even look at the other woman, just planted a gentle kiss on the infant's forehead before turning to place him gingerly back in his crib. She pulled the blanket up a bit to cover him. He stirred, opening his eyes to look at her again. He had a very serious face while he regarded her and then gave her a small smile and cooed. Athenacia wiped a tear from his face that fell from her own eyes, the baby warming her heart. His life was worth a hundred of hers, she couldn't deny herself that. She stood up straight and then faced her enemy once more. Gin was looking off the the side, her eyes red and puffy from the crying she had done. Athenacia was filled with disgust at the woman who dared call herself a friend. There was nothing more to do here, it was time to head back to Caem and regroup with Cor.

"You betray me another time and I'll make sure you never see him again," said Athenacia curtly.

Gin only tensed at the tone delivered by the other woman's words. Athenacia pushed past her, causing the nurse to cry out before leaving the apartment altogether. She didn't look back and shed no more tears for people she thought were her friends.

...

Athenacia didn't even notice the drive back to Cape Caem. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that it seemed she blinked and was suddenly seeing the reflective paint of the Regalia in the moonlight. She parked Cor's bike not too far from it, shutting off the engine and placing his keys where she found them inside the helmet. She left it on the seat, making her slow descent toward the house. She stumbled a bit, the alcohol she had drunk back in Lestallum catching up with her it seemed. But she stopped once she saw it in view. Cor was in there somewhere sure, but so were others. Gladiolus to be exact. She felt a wave of despair pulse through her, remembering the same face he was making before she had run off on her own. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her feet. No, she couldn't go in there, not while he was there.

She looked up toward the lighthouse, mostly hidden by the tree she was near. Someone was up there and waiting for her no doubt. But without knowing who she wasn't interested in going there. Not yet anyway, not in the state she was in. Shedding her med bag she dropped to her knees so that she could open it up. She pulled out the shopping bag she had crammed in there, the glass clinking against each other before she zipped it up. She left the bag near the tree, keeping her weapon on her as she began to walk back to the parking lot. Once she was there she kept going, being careful on the rocks and heading toward the beach. There were no enemies about, the only stroke of luck she seemed to have. She found a good place to sit, the wind blowing gently in her hair as she pulled out one of the bottles in her bag. She opened it up easily, tilting her head back and taking a long drink of the dark brown liquid. It burned down her throat and she reveled in it, taking a deep breath out. She felt its effects much quicker than normal. Rightfully so since she hadn't had a chance to rest since the day before Gethen had made his appearance here in Caem. She hadn't eaten either, having no will to. She just starting drinking as soon as she left Gins. She knew it was stupid to be driving after but at this point she didn't care much if she was in some fatal crash. Her life was a sham, nothing in it real at all. Seemed the world would be better off without a the threat of her exploding them all into ashes.

So she kept drinking. She drunk as much as she could and then had some more. The first bottle was down pretty well and she tossed it aside, having it smash into the rocks and shatter. She didn't care, taking out the second and cracking that one open to. She couldn't even feel the burning down her throat anymore. She could barely feel a thing, which is exactly what she wanted. That was, until her mind started to think about other people and not herself. 25 years and she had come a long way, and what did she have to show for it? She wasn't even a real person to some people, just a number. She sniffed in anger as tears came to her eyes once more at the thought of Gladiolus. Why was she dwelling on him anyway? He didn't want her now that she was some freak, the daughter of the enemy. She was so heartbroken at knowing he would never look at her the same way again. That she would never his warmth or the gentle touch of his hands. That he would never hold her again in that tender way when they used to lie awake together and speak for hours about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time. That he would never soothe her when she woke up scared from her own nightmares. That he wouldn't mercilessly tease her for his own amusement. He chased after her for so long and for what? She was still a traitor, everyone was right about her all along.

She sighed, wiping her tears and having a look at her bottle. There wasn't much of it left and she cursed herself for not getting another one when she had the chance. She was far too drunk to go driving again. She frowned when she heard a noise behind her, internally groaning at the bad timing this company had. Didn't they know she was trying to wallow in her own self-misery here? How very inconsiderate of them. She unsheathed her weapon, holding it firmly in her right hand. She strained her ears and again heard the unmistakable sound of someone approaching. She rose from her seat, having trouble with her vision going blurry and coordinating her legs to function properly. When she finally got a hold of herself she was a little shocked to be faced with the disapproving gaze of Cor.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked curtly.

"You are," she slurred, putting the back of her wrist to her mouth while holding in her vomit, "So be gone," she waved him off dramatically with the nearly empty bottle in her hand.

"What happened to your face?"

"Whasswrong with _your_ face?" she spat back at him.

He crossed his arms over her chest, sighing impatiently, "Are you really doing this right now?"

"Doing what?" she challenged, clearly having trouble focusing on him.

Honestly, if he was going to bring doubled duplicates of himself then they should at least have the courtesy to stand still. It was making her dizzy.

"Cut the shit, Cia. Let's get you to bed," replied Cor, not amused by her antics.

She couldn't even stand on her own two feet, nearly losing her balance every time she tried to move.

"M'good right here, sir," she nodded at him, taking another drink.

"How much have you had?"

She wiped her chin with her wrist, "Not enough 'cause you're fuck the annoying out've me. G'home, Cor. I'm busying myself alone," her speech was severely slurred.

"This isn't a game, Cia!" he barked at her in anger.

She rolled her eyes, "Jus' leave somewhere not here?" she wasn't sure those were the right words.

He took a step toward her and she immediately took a defensive stance, holding her weapon up in between them. The Marshal glared at her, knowing she wouldn't be above attacking him this inebriated. She took another drink, keeping her glossy hazel eyes trained on him before she clutched the bottle tightly to her. She belched loudly and he took another step toward her. He went for the bottle but she was quicker than he thought, forcing him to parry her attack with his own blade. She nearly tripped over her own feet being pushed back by him. But it was only brief as she was again ready for him. He came at her carefully, trying to disarm her and failing. She was focusing all her pain on keeping him away, and despite how much she drunk it was working. Though if he wanted it more he could easily have it. Their blades clashed again, singing a song of sorrow as she grunted and stumbled around. He was toying with her now and it was only causing her to be frustrated. Now she was sloppier and eventually, they were at a standoff again. She was breathing heavily, fumbling on her feet while she tried to move her hair out of her face. She steadied herself as much as possible, raising her blade once more in order to defend herself from him.

Cor glared at her, letting his arm drop and his weapon disappear. She reciprocated by letting hers fall as well. She took another drink, only causing Cor to scowl at her. She pointedly ignored him, holding in another round of vomit that wanted to escape her. The movements she made earlier were catching up and she realized she was far too drunk to function properly. But the sight of Cor's face not only filled her with guilt but infuriated her at the same time. She felt terribly guilty for taking out her emotions on him but he was the only one here right now. She shook the bottle in her hands, noting that it was fuller than she thought. She sneezed loudly, almost losing the grip she had on her gladius and her bottle.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" asked Cor annoyed.

"Depends on how long you're going to keep bothering me," she snapped back a little more focused now.

He grunted, "Get a hold of yourself! You're stumbling around like an idiot. I know I raised you better than this!"

"Obviously not."

"Enough of your shit, Virum! Pull yourself together. Now," he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I'm not Virum, remember?" she spat at him, saying her surname mockingly, "That's the name my enemies gave me."

Cor growled, clenching his fists at his side, "You're such an ungrateful shit!"

"Sorry I'm such a disappointment," she bowed, nearly falling over as she did so.

Cor sighed, trying to quell the anger that she build up within him. She was always fighting him, having no idea how she even developed her bad drinking habit. It must have started some time after she was shot and left for dead. Her world came crashing down on her then and she ran to him. It was doing the same thing now and she was only running away from the only person who stood by her the entire time. He looked at her glazed over hazel eyes, no trace of the calm and steady gaze he saw when she was pushed into his arms all those years ago.

"You need help," he said almost gently.

Athenacia tipped her head back, taking another long swig of the dark brown liquid that burned her throat again. She had nearly finished it, wiping the drips from her chin. She growled at the look Cor was giving her, stumbling a bit with her stance but her weapon still firm within her hand.

"What do you care anyway?" she snapped, "You're not even my real dad!" she snarled at him.

That struck a nerve. Unfortunately, she was far too gone to see it. He brought his weapon to attack. She blocked him and he was finally close enough to knock the bottle out of her hands. The glass shattered to pieces against a nearby rock.

"Hey!"

He used the shock of that to disarm her. She was almost mid growl but he was too quick. He pulled his arm around her neck, holding her and dragging her toward the shore. She couldn't fight him off, her feet stumbling as she tried to gain some leverage over him. Once he was far enough into the water he shoved her entire body into the angry ocean waves. She surfaced immediately, coming at him again in a fury. But she still sloppy and he was easily able to push her back down. So that's how it was. Every time she got up he pushed her back until eventually, she was on her knees trying desperately to get air into her lungs and coughing out the water she was swallowing. When she was done and shivering slightly at the chill of the ocean, she glared up at him while on her knees. He matched her stare, keeping his arms crossed over her chest. She was sober finally, which is what she needed right now. He shook his head at her. 25 years and she was a right mess. No one would ever believe that she was the daughter of the Emperor, especially in this state. But then, she was also never raised as one.

"This is the last time I set you straight," he said in disgust, "You're on your own from now on."

He walked away without another word, without looking back. She screamed in frustration, smashing her fists into the water as the tears began to pour down her cheeks. She screwed everything up all the time. She killed people that didn't deserve to die and she had finally pushed the only person that's ever been on her side to the limit. Now she was alone which is exactly she had been fighting for since she found out who she was. And the taste was bitter.

She got up from the ocean, carefully walking so that she was on the shore regaining her breath. She leaned on her knees, her hair dripping onto her hands. When she finally composed herself she stood up straight and looked around. She gasped, her heart in her throat when she met the amber gaze of Gladiolus standing there. It was more than she could bear, having to face him again with that same look he had back at the base. She wiped her tears though it didn't make a difference since she was sopping wet anyway. She saw him open his mouth to say something, but she cut him off before he had the chance.

"So now you know. You know everything. Take a good look because this is what I am, a monster," she sniffed holding her arms out, "I'm a fucking failure, a drunk with severe untreated PTSD. I treat everyone like shit because I can't see happiness anymore, that was robbed from me. I live every day hating every moment of reliving my insane ability to blow up and survive afterward. I murdered good people, killed them all without a second thought. I'm constantly battling with myself to live through the shit I've seen and I was never good enough for anyone to stay. You're going to leave to and why wouldn't you? I'm the Emperor's fucking hellspawn bastard child. Unless you think you can just save me in which case you're more delusional than I was. You can't rescue me. No one can because I'm a lost cause, damaged far beyond repair. This is who I am, broken and beaten down and forever stuck in this... this..." she frowned, trying to think," this, this... Terminal state for the rest of my life!" she wailed.

The frown on his face deepened at her every word. She hated herself, and how far the two of them had come. Seeing him here only reminded her of how stupid she was to think that her past wouldn't drive a wedge between them. He still didn't say anything and she again berated herself for thinking that he would. She was literally broken into pieces and she knew that it was all her own fault. Fuck it.

"And you deserve so much better than that," she said finally, finding her feet and pushing past him.

Gladiolus sighed, his mouth agape as if to say something but the words stuck in his throat. He watched her leave, keeping his gaze on her until she was out of sight. He put a hand on the back of his head, the speech he was prepared to say dying on his tongue. She didn't give him a chance to tell her anything. He was stunned at what he had seen when he finally was able to find her. A shine in his peripherals caught his attention. He turned his head, seeing her blade forgotten on the ground. He walked over to pick it up, holding it in his hand and walking back toward the house.

...

thanks so much!


	65. Cardiectomy

hey there! thank so much for my review! love speculation never feel shy to voice your words at me!

...

Gladiolus sighed as he looked at the top of the lighthouse. It was up there he had been since they returned to Cape Caem in order to wait for Athenacia. Wherever she went she had taken Cor's bike by herself. It was a stupid move and he was on edge while not knowing where she was. He was still trying to process everything that had happened up until this point. He knew he was to blame for her not being here right now and without a phone, there would be no way to be sure she wasn't reclaimed by her enemies. However, Cor was assured that she could handle herself and would be back eventually. She did manage to live off the grid for quite a while before she exposed herself in Lestallum. Still, not knowing if she was okay was starting to get on his last nerve. He still worried for her yes. He couldn't help himself after all the time they had spent together. The Emperor's daughter... This entire time that's who she was, part of what she was hiding. It made him question everything he knew about Niflheim. The other side knew who she was and they treated her like garbage. If she was supposed to be the heir to the throne why torment her the way they have been? It wasn't like her father was in his prime, he was a lot older and aging every day. They say she was created to kill the Lucian line of royalty. What did that even mean? She had a mother, Cor confirmed that. Being the Emperor's daughter made him her father. But they created her? He rubbed his head trying to figure it all out.

But he couldn't get that look on her face out of his head. It tugged at him, making his heart heavy. He didn't know what to feel around her anymore. Did knowing her true identity really change anything between them? She vehemently disagreed with Noctis when she was called the Emperor's daughter. In fact, it only seemed to upset her when it was mentioned at all. She was brought to Insomnia when she was still an infant. She was put into an orphanage and raised by Cor. That part was true. She didn't even know who she was until she was an adult. Prompto was right, where she was from didn't matter because she was raised a Lucian. She was brought up by Cor, he was the one that did all the work. She was his daughter, not Niflheim's. His own father knew who she was this entire time. Gladiolus wasn't stupid enough to think that his father didn't know about his romantic relationship with her. The entire city knew about it so of course, he would. Clarus didn't even speak about her, respectfully kept his distance. Surely if there was a problem with her then Clarus would have put a stop to it before it even started. Not to mention Cor's willingness to commit treason in order to stand by her side. If those weren't assurances that she wasn't the enemy, he wasn't sure what was.

He smiled then, remembering where their journey began together. Because of that one time he agreed to go to the Citadel clinic and she just happened to be stationed there for the night. Fate. Even without Prompto betting he couldn't get a date, Gladiolus actually thought about her more often than he cared to admit. What made him push harder was her dismissal of him every time he would show up to her work. He would go to the emergency department when it wasn't busy with some complaint and then wait for her to come into his room. He would grin foolishly at her and she would either sigh in exasperation or huff in annoyance. She'd proceed to do her examination while he would carefully study her while she worked. His smile would grow when she made eye contact with him, which was usually brief given that she was very busy trying to get away from him. Then he would end the visit by asked her to go for a beer with him, to which she would point out that while he was still Crownsguard she wasn't interested. Even though she refused him multiple times it never brought his spirits down. Because she never actually said no to him, just to his profession. She was a challenge, with walls thicker than the best fortress around. But he broke them down one by one and foolishly thought he was almost inside them.

Then the bombshell was dropped on them. Not only did she have some sort of power, one that he had never seen before, but she was supposed to be some extinct race mixed with their enemies. He understood why she and Cor were so secretive about everything. That blast was something that terrified her. He recalled the time they had just gotten out of the Malmalan Thicket when she scorched the chair in a very bad nightmare. He mentioned to her that she felt like she was on fire and instantly she was worried about hurting one of them. She wasn't the monster she convinced herself she was. He knew that and so did everyone else around her. Everyone that mattered. But somehow she had to see that too or else she would never heal.

The answer was no, her being Aldercapt did not change anything between them. She was still the same woman he had fallen in love with. She needed to know that he was still here for her, that he was going to help her through this. But when she had come back to the parking lot she stopped halfway back to the house. Gladiolus watched as she stayed hidden in the trees and then turned back. He watched her stumble down toward the shore where he was no longer able to see her. She was hiding from him still, that much he knew. He wanted to go after her but thought the better of it. That was, until he heard the sounds of fighting. He left his post in order to see if she was alright. He was not expecting her to have a standoff with Cor. But she was obviously very intoxicated and not thinking straight. Gladiolus observed Cor throwing her into the ocean to sober her up. It worked eventually before he left her there. The Shield slowly made his way toward them, Cor not even giving a look his way while he walked angrily back to the house. Gladiolus waited until she noticed him but she burst into life before he had a chance and then ran off as well.

That's how he ended up here, looking up at the lighthouse. He had her weapon in his hand, not wanting to leave it behind. He had to speak with her, knowing he couldn't let all those hurt feeling stew within her. Gathering up his courage, he called the elevator down to him before stepping in and riding up. He was sure she wouldn't be in the house, there were people in there. Seeing as she no longer had a vehicle and Cor lived in the bottom of the lighthouse, her fort was the only real place for her to go. The ride was agonizingly slow but it did end and enable him to step out. He carefully walked around the distance until he saw her, his breath once again catching in his throat. He heard her gasp when she turned to face him, that same broken look on her face. The sight of her made his heart wretch. Was she truly afraid of him now? He frowned as he looked down at her. She had changed into dry clothes, something a little warmer. She wore a thin black sweater, low cut over top a baby blue shirt and those ripped capris. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her damp hair was done up into a messy bun at the back of her head. Some tendrils fell out, blowing freely in the wind as it hit her face. Her bottom lip was split open on the left side and there was a cut on the end of her left eyebrow. She had those already when he had found her in the base. What he was frowning at was the giant bruise that occupied almost her entire right cheek from under her eye and down toward her jaw. That definitely wasn't there before, she picked that up during her outing.

"Gladio..."

The feeble sound of his name in her voice only made this harder. He was only making her more nervous and he had to act fast because he did not want her to run off again. Now she was sober, she could easily take Cor's bike and disappear for good. He didn't want that, he had to have words with her. He had to make this right. He held out her weapon toward her, waiting for her to take it.

"Thanks," she said weakly, reaching out her hand and taking her blade from him timidly.

He watched as she turned her back, slipping into her fort briefly before reemerging with his grey sweater in her small hands. She couldn't face him, her body shaking slightly at the anxiety she felt being near him. She held out the sweater, biting her lip nervously while trying to hold herself together.

"I suppose you'll be wanting this back," she said in her small voice.

The more she doubted herself the more he hated it. The more she was afraid the angrier he became. He was sure that was portrayed on his face because she was unable to look at him for long before tearing her gaze away somewhere else. Grunting lowly, he snatched the sweater out of her hands. He opened it up and swiftly wrapped it around her shoulders, causing her to gasp in shock and look at him in alarm. She was completely confused as to what he was doing, especially since he was sure he had a very nasty look on his face. But she was going to understand that it wasn't because of what happened here. It was because of the lack of confidence in herself. He kept his hold on the clothing, not taking his amber eyes off of her.

"Wha-"

"Shut up," he cut her off, his voice darker than he intended.

She stiffened in fear and he let go of the sweater, trying to calm himself down. He was never very good with emotions.

"You're not a monster," he said firmly, his eyes boring into her.

"But-"

"Let me finish," he interjected, his voice still hard. She could only nod once, very slowly, "You are not the monster you think you are. I know that, I've seen it. You've constantly put the well being of strangers before yourself. You have your nightmares every night and wake up every day in spite of them. I'm so sick of you putting yourself down after all you've accomplished. You're the best person I know and I'm not going to sit by and let you torment yourself for no reason. If you really think that after everything we've been through I'm just gonna walk away you're completely wrong! You're so stupid for not seeing how amazing you are against all the odds given to you! I love you too much to let you continue to wallow in your own misery. Build up your walls all you want and I'll tear them down! As far as I'm concerned, you're Cor's daughter and I know he didn't raise a wimp. You don't have to keep running, you're not alone. It's you and me, Doc, nothing about that has changed!"

She was drawing in shaking breaths, tears falling from her cheeks. Her mouth was agape, though her gaze had fallen at some point toward the bird on his chest. She was so unbelievable stunned at his blatant refusal to leave her. She had thought he wanted nothing to do with her knowing who she was, but here he was still chasing her after everything she had put him through. He loved her... How could he?

"Unless..." she brought her gaze up to him slowly, her heart thumping in her chest. He was no longer looking at her, her silence only shattering his confidence, "Unless that's not what you want. I'll respect your decision and stop coming after you..."

She was having trouble processing his words. He met her eyes and still she could not find the words to speak to him. She was in utter shock, trying desperately to say something, anything. He sighed sadly, turning away and beginning to retreat. No, no don't leave. She reached out quickly, grasping his massive wrist within her tiny hand and holding on tightly. His head snapped toward her but her eyes were fixated on her hand that was keeping him in place. She was breathing heavily but the words still wouldn't leave her. He understood, she didn't want him to go.

He gave a small smile at the intensity of her grip. He turned back to face her, removing himself from her grasp and bringing her head up by the chin to look at him. She was still broken, scared that he wouldn't stay. He placed his hands gently on her cheeks, wiping away the tears before bending down and kissing her. She let out a small whine against his lips, more tears falling out of her eyes. His touch was gentle and she was so relieved to feel his warmth again. He carefully caressed her cheek, being mindful of the giant bruise. He kept her against his chest, holding her tenderly while she sobbed. She couldn't stop herself, pulling him close as she whimpered. The sound of her wails carried into the wind only to die out with the waves of the ocean. But he didn't falter, letting her continue as long as needed to. He knew it couldn't have been easy growing up knowing that her own father was the cause of the very devastation that she fought against. That he had done something to her, something she couldn't control. He understood finally what plagued her and why she was like this. And he truly didn't love her any less, only wished to help her.

Eventually, they were both sitting in her fort. He was against the lighthouse, and she was sitting in front of him. He kept his arms around her as she began to tell him everything, from start to finish. She began with what Cor told her about how she had come to him. Her life in the orphanage, when she left and moved in with Cor. She told him about the training she had, when she discovered her healing magic for the first time, and when she entered battle for the first time. She moved on to how she had met Grun, and how they developed their relationship. She didn't leave anything out about her poor treatment of the man who raised her. She told him of the final battle, every single detail and how she had made it out. She glossed over the aftermath seeing as he knew that part already but gave him a better idea of what happened after she was brought before the King and his own father. How they and Cor had known who she was the entire time and the nature of her powers. She went on to tell him about how she got her life together, with very few visits from Cor. She told him everything up until the point that the two of them had met.

He listened intently to everything she had to say. He kept her in his embrace the entire time, staying quiet and occasionally planting kisses upon her. When she faltered, he would give her a sign of reassurance, and then continue on. When tears fell he would gently wipe them away. By the end of her tale, the night was ending, the sun getting ready to make its appearance. He kept his arms around her as he leaned his head atop hers. He could tell she was feeling much better about the entire situation.

"You gonna tell me what happened to your face?" he asked her gently.

She looked up at him and then away quickly biting her lip. She drew in a deep breath, toying with his necklace. He pulled her closer, keeping his eyes on her.

"It was the Imperial Chancellor, Ardyn," she replied in a small voice.

He grunted angrily, and she took another breath. Briefly, she explained what happened during the fall of the Crown City. How she detonated there and Ardyn had found her. How he dropped her near Hammerhead to see where she would be. The reason she went into hiding in the first place. She told him about all her meetings with him, and how she unexpectedly hooked him with a fist bound in her healing magic.

"I didn't even know I could do that," she said, her head leaning against him.

"Hopefully it put a dent in him," replied Gladiolus.

"He desperately wanted me to go to Gralea with him but didn't make a move to force me. I still can't figure out why."

"They won't have the chance. I'm a little tired of his games."

She nodded in agreement, before continuing to tell him about Gin and her trip to Lestallum. Gladiolus kept his face passive as he listened to that, not really sure how to feel about that one. But eventually, all the talking stopped. Athenacia gave a content sigh as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She was still finding it unreal that he was so willing to stand by her after everything she had done. But she couldn't deny the weight that lifted off of her after she had finally unburdened herself to someone. He didn't look at her any differently, the words of love he confessed to her still swimming within her head. It made her smile as her eyelids grew heavy. For the first time in years, she was in a peaceful sleep, undisturbed by her nightmares.

...

Prompto, Ignis and Noctis patiently rode the elevator up the lighthouse toward the top. Noctis, who was always the last to wake up was shocked that the Shield hadn't been seen or heard from since they arrived back at Caem. With Ignis knowing that Athenacia was lurking around somewhere Prompto took it upon himself to go and see if Gladiolus knew anything about her whereabouts. The young man was very desperate to make sure that she knew he didn't judge her for being who she was. He absently squeezed his wrist over the band whenever he thought about it. The other two followed up as well, Noctis not wanting to do any work and Ignis truly curious as to where she might have gotten off to. No one knew when in the night she had returned and no one had seen Cor this morning either. So when they had made their way around to her fort they were not expecting the sight before them whatsoever.

Prompto grinned immediately pulling out his camera. Gladiolus was sitting upright against the lighthouse, one arm around the young doctor who was sleeping soundly against his chest. Her legs were tucked beneath her while her arms were curled up as well. The Shield had his head against the large structure but appeared to be dozing more so than sleeping. Until Prompto snapped his picture of them. The large man's amber eyes opened instantly and growled once they set upon Prompto and his camera. The sudden jolt woke up Athenacia, causing her to gasp and look around confused. A blush crept across her cheeks once she realized what was going on here.

"Now that is absolutely perfect," said Prompto triumphantly.

"Definitely your best angle," agreed Noctis.

"It is rather splendid, I have to agree," said Ignis with a small smile.

Gladiolus could only grin, pulling the doctor closer to him which caused her face to turn a darker shade of crimson. He stood then, bringing her with him while she attempted to hide in the hood of the overly large sweater she was wearing. But he wasn't having any of that. Together they observed the picture briefly before Prompto took it away. He didn't want them deleting it for a very specific reason. But now that he could see the right side of Athenacia's face, he frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked without even thinking.

Her eyes widened, her hand flying to her face instantly.

"Y-yeah. I haven't had a chance to examine myself," she forced a reassuring smile.

There was no reply, as the sound of a giant hunger pang reached all their ears. She blushed again as all eyes were on her. Right, she hadn't eaten in a couple of days.

"Geeze Doc, hungry?" Gladiolus grinned at her.

"A bit," she admitted shyly.

He slithered his arm around her waist, leading her away from them. He got out of earshot before stopping and looking at her. She looked up at him curiously, feeling her face frown with worry. Their contact was broken, his face focused. After everything that happened last night, she was still uneasy about their relationship. And she still hadn't spoken to the others about what happened either.

"I been meaning to ask..." Gladiolus looked uneasy about something.

"Yes?" her heart raced with nervousness.

"When Gethen had you..." he wasn't even looking at her, "He didn't... I mean... He never..." he left it hanging, unable to form words.

She caught on right away, pushing her tiny hands into his own, "No, not even close."

He looked relieved to hear that, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He held her hands tightly, looking at her and grinning. She smiled back at him, a little sadly. She still recounted all of his words last night. Tensions were so high between them, both on their own emotional roller coaster. She couldn't believe how good he was, especially after all the trouble she caused. She didn't deserve him.

"Gladio..."

"What is it, Doc?"

She bit her lip, looking away, "You still have a chance to walk away. Being with me... it won't be easy. Especially now with everything that's happened. Besides... I'm barren. I'll never give you a child, your line dies with you."

He brought her face up to look at him, "Iris can keep the line going," he answered simply.

She laughed a little in disbelief, sniffling as she wiped a tear away, "Like you would let anyone near her."

"You're right," he grinned, "Well, we had a good run," he shrugged.

"But-"

He silenced her with a kiss. It was firm but warm and ever so reassuring. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close and against his body. She felt his warmth all along her, tingling with her every movement. When he pulled back she was nearly out of breath, his forehead resting against hers while her eyes remained closed. He was breathing a little heavy as well, obviously enjoying himself a little too much.

"This is what I want."

...

thanks, guys! I struggled a lot with Gladio's speech trying to get the right words.


	66. Cognitive Self

welcome back! thanks for being here!

...

Prompto looked at the picture he snapped of Gladiolus and Athenacia again. He studied it, the first one he had of them together since they found out that she was the Imperial Princess of Niflheim. And it was of pure acceptance, where Gladiolus looked to be protecting her from the woes that plagued her. As he looked up he saw them kissing again, in such a loving way. She looked at him with uncertainty when they pulled back but he kept his right hand on her head, his thumb on her cheek as he gazed lovingly at her. Prompto quickly focused and snapped that picture to. He smiled sadly as he looked at it, letting it calm his nerves. He put his camera away, his hand absently going to his wrist and clutching it tightly over the band. Ignis and Noctis were talking among themselves but Prompto was fixated on the happy couple, his eyes distant. Because if they could accept her for what she was, then that gave him hope. Maybe one day he wouldn't have to feel so on edge, like he didn't belong. He wouldn't have to be scared of never being wanted. He truly believed that where someone was from didn't matter, it was who they were as a person. And Athenacia was a doctor, devoted her life to healing people. Even if she was the Emperor's daughter that didn't make her a bad person and he was happy that the others saw it that way too. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Noctis getting his attention, motioning his head toward the exit. The young gunman smiled, following suit.

"A moment, Dr. Virum?" asked Ignis.

She looked scared when she faced him, making herself small. Gladiolus squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, before getting in the elevator with the other three. She watched him go with a nervous look, but he only nodded at her. Her heart sank with the elevator, anxiety bubbling within her as she turned to look helplessly at the stern face of Ignis. She hadn't exactly spoken to the others about her ordeal so she had no idea where she stood with them. Prompto it was easy to tell, and it was her understanding that he was quick to defend her without a trace of doubt. But with Ignis and Noctis she was still uneasy. Now that she knew where she stood with Gladiolus she was forced to think about the rest of them. So far she didn't like the look Ignis was giving her.

"I believe these belong to you," his voice was normal.

She brought her gaze up to him, frowning at what she was seeing. He was holding out his bandaged hand toward her, inside revealing two small syringes. She looked in shock at her sedatives, completely unsure of what to do. Tentatively she reached out and he deposited them into her small hand. She let her arm drop, keeping her head downcast as she waited for him to speak. She wasn't even sure what to say, having not noticed that he was the one who took them in the first place. Her eyes widened in horror as she recalled someone calling out to her, putting their hands on her. Her head snapped back up, noting that not only one of his hands were bandaged but the other as well. Completely covered.

"Did I...?" she asked him horror, her voice small.

He looked down at his hands, bringing them up slightly, "Ah. No need to fret, I've been assured they would heal."

"C-can I see?" she had her eyes fixated on them.

She didn't wait for him to answer before her hands were nimbly beginning to unravel the wraps. Her heart was in her throat, a troubled look on her face as each patch of his skin came into view. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth at the damage she had done. His hands were blackened, charred and blistered. Third degree burns, the result of him touching her skin while she was in the middle of holding in her power. What was worse, they wouldn't heal naturally. Composing herself she held her hands over his, concentrating on them. He watched curiously as the golden lights reached out from her palms and came swirling around his wounds.

"These burns are magical," she said absently, "They won't heal by natural remedies."

"Fascinating..." he trailed

Slowly, the lights began to ease the pain. The blackened char began to lift, the skin was returning to normal. When she was finished there was no trace that he was ever hurt, and she let her arms drop at the wave of dizziness she felt. She wobbled on her feet, and he gently reached out his hand to steady her. She winced, rubbing her head as she waited for the black spots of her vision to go away.

"I'm so sorry..." she said in that same broken voice.

"You've nothing to apologize for," he replied gently.

She looked at him incredulously, "You're not this stupid."

He gave her a light smile, looking at his hands. He was truly amazed at how well her magic worked, not even recognizing his wounds as magical burns at all. She really did have a gift for seeing magic maladies.

"If I'm not mistaken, those syringes carry a powerful sedative," he stated, looking back at her.

She chewed her lip, looking out toward the ocean, "Yeah."

"You used one in the Malmalan Thicket."

She nodded once, "I did."

"You're very perplexing. Though I must applaud your ability to deflect my suspicions. I do apologize for my otherwise hostile behaviour. I was unsure of your threat level, and my behaviour afterward was rather unbecoming, to say the least. However, I owe you an explanation as to why I liberated your sedatives."

She looked at him curiously, though was still uneasy under his gaze, "Really, it's fine... I'm sorry for the pain I caused you... and everyone else..."

"Dr. Virum, what you've undergone is hardly anything to wallow in guilt about. I daresay your bravery is something to be admired. You've accomplished much and should be proud of yourself. I must admit my own jealousy of your triumphs. However, that night I could not let you take your own life."

She gasped, not expecting him to catch on so quickly, "What?"

"If you recall a conversation we shared back in Lestallum the first time we found you, I reminded you of the importance your presence has on all our lives. The fact still remains, our connections running deeper than previous. We've all known that you carry a secret but do forgive us our stunned silence. We certainly were not expecting one so large and carefully hidden, merely a simpler explanation to your magic."

"I-"

"In any case, I've returned to you what is yours and I do hope that you do not feel the need to misuse them."

She could only look at him helplessly as she tried to process everything he had just said. He took her drugs for a reason and then was giving them back but made her feel guilty about him taking them in the first place? Oh, he was good. She knew she had to keep an eye on him but obviously, he was operating on a far higher level than she could ever hope to achieve. She nodded once at him, at a complete loss of what to say.

"Splendid. Now, let's see about getting some sustenance in you. It remains clear how famished you are."

She blushed as her stomach completely agreed with his statement. They rode the elevator down in silence, but it wasn't awkward. The air was clear between them. There were only two left. The Prince she wasn't even sure how to have a conversation with him. And then Cor... She was dreading that conversation, if he even let her go near him after the spectacle she made of herself last night. He was the only one who stood by her with unwavering faith and she spit in his face. He didn't deserve that. She put him through so much shit that he didn't deserve. She had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to make it up to him. The two of them weren't really the emotional type when they interacted, even when she was a little girl.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when they reached the bottom. The walk toward the house was leisurely but not long at all. As promised, Ignis prepared her a breakfast despite the hour of the day. She was easily distracted by Iris who looked relieved to see her despite her dishevelled appearance. Prompto was sitting at the table with them, but Gladiolus and Noctis were nowhere to be seen. Apparently, they had gone off somewhere and would return later on. The Mythril was still being worked with so they really had nothing better to do besides wait until the boat was ready. Iris happily chatted away, excited that everyone was safe. Though she did avoid Athenacia's gaze a lot, and the young doctor wondered if the girl knew about her heritage. She looked questioningly at Ignis, who brought her a sizeable plate of food but he shook his head no. That made her feel relief and could only assume that Iris was looking away because of the visible injuries on her skin. She put the thoughts from her mind, eating everything that was in front of her and letting the relief wash over her. Her heart stopped when she saw Cor enter the house. She kept her gaze on her hands, stiffening despite that he probably wasn't even looking at her. Prompto did his best to distract her but Cor seemed to busy himself in the house and that's when the physician excused herself and bolted for the storage room to grab her bag of clothes. It wasn't long after that she made a beeline for the bathroom and practically slammed the door shut behind her.

Athenacia took in a large breath of relief now that she was safe in the bathroom. He was Cor the Immortal, he couldn't get through the sturdy wood of the bathroom door. She sighed at her own thoughts, dropping the bag and going to take a look at herself. Her eyes widened when her reflection came into view. She wasn't in too bad shape since she was hardly abused. The thing that really caught her eye was that very large and very deep purple bruise on her right cheek that occupied the entire thing. She was amazed she didn't lose any teeth or that her jaw wasn't broken. Frowning, she shrugged out of the massive sweater, letting that drop to the ground before she removed her other clothes and tossed them aside as well. She quickly examined herself, happy that she wasn't in rough shape at all. Not like last time. Her wounds were only those of fighting off MagiTek troopers before she was taken and that giant contusion courtesy of Ardyn. Because she had exhausted most of her energy healing the damage she had done to Ignis, the best she could do were her minor lacerations and contusions. The giant one on her cheek, well... there was no hope for it until she had a chance to replenish herself. That meant sleep, something she wasn't sure she could get.

She pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it fall to its full length before tearing her gaze away and starting the water in the shower. She stepped into the tub, letting out a content sigh as she let the water wash over her tired body. It was scorching as usual, but it eased her in a way she hadn't felt in a while. She scrubbed her body, looking in disgust at all the dirt that fell off of her. Her skin was raw by the time she was finished but she felt nearly a million times better. The curtain was pushed back before she could grab the fresh towel off the rack. She dried her face first, wincing at the bruise on her cheek before stepping out of the tub and onto the mat and drying off the rest of her skin, wrapping her long hair in the towel. She examined herself once more, making sure she didn't miss anything on her first one. But there was nothing left for her to look at.

She removed the towel from her hair, thoroughly drying it as best as she could. The towel was hung up and a brush ran through the long locks. She stared at her reflection, completely dissatisfied with herself. Everything that happened lately raced through her head, and she leaned over on the counter with her head looking at the sink. The contusion on her face only reminded her of her last very unpleasant meeting with Ardyn. What was she doing? Letting him manipulate her into fear, running away from everything she was raised not to. It didn't matter how much she tried to get away she would always have to look over her shoulder for someone trying to chase her down and bring her back into Imperial custody. People would constantly be in danger so long as she was around, especially since they knew who she was involved with. It wouldn't stop, not until she was dead or they were. She was running out of options, especially since it was slowly becoming common knowledge that she was the Imperial Princess. If anyone else found out she wouldn't be welcome anywhere anymore, even Cor wouldn't be able to protect her from Lucians if he wanted to.

Releasing a deep breath she looked up at the mirror. Gladiolus was right, Cor didn't raise a wimp. Her jaw set, she grabbed the scissors in the drawer of the vanity. Keeping the determination on her face she began to cut. She deposited the hair in the nearby trash and kept to her work. When she was finished she ran her head under the water again, getting the hairs off her neck and shoulders. She towel dried her hair again, this time finding it much easier given that the longest layer of her hair only grazed the top of her shoulders. She shook her head, having the semi-damp tendrils flare out away from her face. She felt so much lighter, and more like herself. It wasn't completely done but it was a start on the road to her freedom.

She walked over to her bag, rummaging through it for clean clothes. As it turned out, she landed on that white dress that Gladiolus had bought her back in Lestallum. She smiled as she pulled it over her head and let it fall to its full length. Getting one last look at herself she was only frowning at the giant contusion and the two very visible scars now that her hair was cut. But she didn't care today. The resolve in her was burning brightly, and she wasn't going to let it die. She owed Cor that much and more after the poor treatment she had shown him. As satisfied as she could be, she packed up her things and exited the room. There was no need for shoes and she didn't want to wear boots after knowing how nice it was outside. Her things were replaced in the storage room before walking out and having a quick look for familiar faces. She didn't see any inside and could only assume that they were outside somewhere. She carefully padded toward the exit, the hair on the back of her neck rising as she felt people staring at her. But she pressed on as if she didn't notice them. She stepped out the door, letting the warmth of the sun wash over her a moment before she scanned her surroundings.

"There she is."

Athenacia looked over only to meet the smiling face of Gladiolus. She could only offer him a shy smile of her own before walking down the few steps and toward the four men that were talking in the shade of the house. All eyes were on her but she was only looking at one. She came to stand beside the Shield and he grazed her bare shoulders with his hand. It was the lack of hair he was really getting at.

"Look more like your old self," said Gladiolus.

She nodded, "Feel like it. Sort of."

"Cid said the boat will be ready tonight," said Noctis.

"Which means we set sail tomorrow," mused Ignis.

"Oh yeah! Altissia!" cried Prompto.

Altissia. She frowned at the thought.

"Doc?" inquired Gladiolus, noticing her troubled look.

"I want to go with you," she said absently, her eyes distant.

They all looked at her curiously, waiting for an explanation. She found the courage she mustered up in the bathroom. There were only two tensions to push through, and she looked straight at the Prince this time. Putting her determination back on her face, she was ready to take a step in the right direction.

"With everything coming to light, only one fact remains. I'm going to be hunted until someone puts a stop to it. How that happens is ultimately up to me. Ardyn says he'll be in Altissia, he's the one causing me the most grief, Altissia is where I go. Whether I'm to be a Princess of Niflheim, a Glaive, a doctor or even just a regular girl is irrelevant. I started this war years ago and I'm going to finish it, one way or another. Nothing good will come of me hiding, more people will get hurt. I can't let anyone else get in the crossfire of my battles. I'm done running, I been doing it far too long. I want to fight and finally finish what I started. That is... if you'll still have me..."

Noctis held her gaze and his silence began to poke holes in her confidence. But she kept a fist balled at her side, not faltering in the slightest. If they didn't take her with them then she was fully prepared to find another way. She understood if he was wary of taking her along after everything that happened between them. But she wanted to fight with them, she had to. Even if it was from a distance she was going to do this. Noctis took a step forward, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She felt her anxiety rise, his face still unreadable as she waited for his answer.

"We'd be lost without you," he said finally.

She nodded at him, smiling. He removed his hand, returning her smile. Movement in the distance caught her eye and she instantly lost all the will she had gathered. Cor was staring at her, his eyes boring into her. It was obvious he was listening to what she just said, but she still felt terrible for what happened between them. He wouldn't try to stop her... would he? No, he told her that she was on her own, free to make her own decisions. She owed him a huge apology but knew that this wasn't the place. They were private people, they would prefer to conduct their business away from onlookers. He didn't say anything to her, just kept that hard look on his face before eventually walking away toward the lighthouse. She wondered if she should follow him, the tension eating away at her insides. In the end, she decided against it, remaining where she was and opting to find a better opportunity later.

"Tia!"

All the heads snapped to the very excited young man running as fast as his little legs would carry him toward the doctor. Athenacia's eyes almost sparkled as she dropped to one knee and was nearly knocked over at the impact of Taclott practically jumping into her arms. Thank the Six Gladiolus was right behind her, keeping her in place. She ignored them, however, holding on tightly to the young man who was sobbing into her shoulder. It broke her heart to see him so upset, but she tried to soothe him as best she could without knowing why she was so upset.

"I'm sorry Tia," he whined into her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"I told them our secret."

She pulled him back, gently wiping his tears and looking at him sympathetically. He was so broken as he regarded her, before looking down at his feet.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"What?! I could never be mad at you!" she told him seriously.

"Really?" his face brightened up, looking at her in shock.

"If you never did what you had to do they would have never found me. You're so brave."

He smiled, hugging her again.

...

Later that night they were all at the dinner table enjoying their meal. Things felt normal for Athenacia again, as if nothing had changed. It was almost like when they were back in the Crown City and she was just a normal overworked and overtired physician again. Aside from the fact that she avoided the Prince like the plague back then. Everyone already thought she was a spy and she almost didn't care at all. She sat in between Gladiolus and Prompto, eating a second helping seeing as there was more than enough for everyone. Gladiolus kept an arm around her lower back, his large hand resting on her thigh though he was gentlemanly enough not to move it around in order to tease her. No one had spoken about her magic blast, only the healing magic that became common knowledge thanks to Talcott. Athenacia wasn't upset about that whatsoever and explained the limitations she had with it given her refusal to really use it when she knew better.

"I've used it on patients a few times. Glaives that came back with magical ailments mostly but there were a couple of times I used it to heal regular illnesses that weren't susceptible to treatments," she spoke, "I don't like to depend on it. Using magic takes a lot out of me. It's easier to use the tools provided. In a dire situation where you need attention right away, there's no guarantee you can summon magic but a shot of medication isn't going to fail you as easily."

The conversation shifted to the upcoming journey to Altissia. She remembered the description to be the most beautiful city in the world and was actually excited to be able to go and see it. Even if it was for business she was sure at some point her and Gladiolus might be able to sneak away for a few hours undisturbed... She shook herself out of that line of thinking immediately. Maybe she was sitting just a little too close to him, his hand just a little too familiar. He must have picked up on her thoughts because without warning he squeezed her thigh and turned to look at her with smouldering amber eyes. It caused her to blush, tearing her gaze away as she remembered a place just down near the shore where they wouldn't be found.

Those silent musings died away quickly when Cor walked into the room. She went rigid, her face down and looking at her hands as the tension rose within her. She felt her heart racing at the anxiety she felt with the hurt feelings between them.

"She was always a slob," said Cor in a neutral voice.

She snapped her head toward him. Apparently, she was so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't notice that they moved the topic onto her poor living habits. She wasn't sure what was more embarrassing at this point but her face was a nice shade of crimson. She heard laughter around her and she looked away rather sheepishly.

"Fought more about keeping her room clean than anything else," Cor continued, crossing his arms.

"Really?" Iris was in genuine shock about this news.

"It's a wonder I'm not entirely grey thanks to her."

"I had no idea," said Noctis, thoroughly shocked at what he was hearing.

"That was the point," replied Cor.

He then looked directly at Athenacia who was trying to make herself small and unnoticed against the Shield. He didn't bother saying anything, just left the room after that. The conversation shifted again but she wasn't listening, her mind racing. Biting her lip nervously, she hastily excused herself and practically ran out the door. The sun was already set, the stars out and the wind a cooler breeze than earlier in the day. She looked around for Cor and noted that the elevator in the lighthouse was riding up this time. She ran toward it, ignoring the chill of the air as she called it down. The ride was up quicker than she wanted, still uneasy about probably making everything worse on her part. As she stepped out she walked toward her fort, something she would have to remember to dismantle before leaving tomorrow. She had to sleep somewhere after all.

Cor was standing in front of it, his arms leaning on the railing as he looked out into the dark ocean. Athenacia broke internally, her mouth agape and tears welling in her eyes. She was so unsure of what to say to him, knowing that she really screwed up this time. He wasn't looking at her, but she was sure that he knew she was there. She balled her fists at her side, trying desperately to form some words. She was never very good with emotions, especially when she hurt people without a physical nature to it.

"You talked," he stated, his voice hard.

She flinched at his tone but nodded, "Yeah. I told him everything."

"Even about your mother?"

She bit her lip, looking away. She thought long and hard about mentioning that part to Gladiolus. She wanted to, truly but the words never formed. It was unlikely it would really come up now that Gethen was dead. But still, if he found out down the road she wasn't sure how that would impact their newly reconciled relationship.

"No," she said finally, "I left that part out. There's so much to deal with already. No one needs to know about her."

He shrugged, "That's your choice."

She sighed, looking down at her bare feet. She was cold up here, so exposed but she didn't falter. She wanted to get rid of their tensions but she had absolutely no idea how. They had never fought this badly before.

"I... I'm going to Altissia..." she said tentatively.

"That's nice."

She winced at his voice, "I... I want to keep people out of danger... finish my fight..."

"I already heard your little speech," his voice was still curt.

Tears fell from her eyes. Things were only getting worse she had to abort and now. There was no way for things to get better between them before she left and she deserved that pain. Hanging her shoulders in defeat she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Cor..."

He didn't look at her, kept his hardened gaze on the scenery before him. That only made things harder for her.

"I... Last night I..." she hugged herself, shivering slightly at the chill that was settling in, "What I said, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry... for everything I've put you through. You didn't deserve any of it and... I wish I was a better person..."

She kept her head down, still unable to face him. He didn't seem to acknowledge anything she had said, only kept his position. It felt like an eternity passed before he finally made a move. She couldn't meet his gaze, only did her best to keep her tears in. He pushed by her without a word, looking back only once at her before stepping into the elevator. She let out a small wail when she heard it head back down the lighthouse. Probably going to the bottom. Dragging herself to her fort, she wrapped herself in her blankets and cried herself to sleep.

...

thanks, guys!


	67. Disambiguation

hey there! thanks for reading!

...

The dawn came far too soon for Athenacia. She stirred as her ears filled with the waves crashing against the coast. Her eyes felt raw, the excessive crying she had done at her failure to mend things with Cor taking its toll on her. But she didn't dwell on that for long, smiling absently as the large, heavily tattooed arm around her body stretched out. Sometime in the night, Gladiolus had come up to check on her, only to find her asleep. He was going to tease her about going to bed alone but the puffy red eyes told him things had not gone so well with the Marshal. She didn't talk, only stirred when he wedged himself beside her and fell back into her slumber. She didn't have a nightmare last night either, far too distraught at everything to even focus on the things that haunted her lately. She ran her fingers lightly along the ink, tracing the image there down to its full length before sliding her tiny hand into his. Her eyes were distant as she watched their fingers intertwine with one another, finding it unbelievable still that he was with her. She smiled wider as she felt the stubble of his chin hair on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine, as he placed a gentle kiss behind her right ear. She moved her head slowly to look at him, his warm feeling spreading through her body as she met his tired eyes. The way he was looking at her, had seen him do so in previous pictures of them together, he really did love her. She was nearly breathless at the thought, unable to take her eyes off him even when he closed his own and settled into soft snores once more.

She smiled, thinking back to the beginning. She remembered countless weeks of working in the emergency department back in Insomnia. Whether she was having a hard day or not he was always there. She appreciated that he would at least wait until they weren't overflowing before he would come in with a minor complaint and patiently wait to be seen. She would have avoided him if a doctor didn't have to clear him before he left. Some days she would make him wait an extra long time and hope that he would leave but he never did. So she would huff in exasperation before being forced to go in to examine him. She would do her job properly, ignoring him as much as possible before discharging him. In which he would make sure to ask her out for a drink where she would repeatedly and politely decline him. But he never quit. He came back every opportunity that he could it seemed, sometimes with the same ailment. She was surprised the nurses kept admitting him and she often cursed herself for not doing some sort of invasive test in order to deter him from returning. After their fight in the Citadel, it threw off her routines when he never showed up anymore. It was then she realized that she never wanted him to stop chasing her despite that she would never admit it out loud. After the code grey, she was relieved that they were at least on speaking terms, and she shocked herself asking him to go out instead. It was the first time she had let anyone near her since she healed from her gunshots.

They really had been through a lot since then, and in the end, she was happy he chased her down and never quit on her. She'd never understand why he would do so but the person he dragged her to be shocked her some days. It was in this moment she realized how much he really meant to her. She hadn't thought about it as much as she should have, their lives being so hectic lately. But their journey along the way brought her out of a reverie she had stuck herself in since she became barren. He brought out the best in her, even when she was cowering away behind her walls. Those very same walls that he burst through without warning. She tightened her hold on his hand, though he was still dozing. Because in this moment she finally understood how much she loved him. She was so convinced after everything that happened with Grun that she could never feel that way about someone again. Though truth be told, this felt a lot different than the first time. It felt better, stronger even. But she couldn't deny herself any longer, she was done hiding from herself. She released his hand, rolling over carefully within his grasp so that her body was facing his. He stirred at her movements, taking in a breath.

"Mornin', Doc," he mumbled at her tiredly.

She kissed him gently, revelling in her feelings. She kept her forehead against his, her eyes closed still. She willed herself to speak but was unable. She hadn't gotten to the point that she could share her emotions all that well. It was one thing to know but as much as she wanted to she had trouble bringing herself to say it. She still kept those hurt feelings, wishing she could move on completely from them. At least this was a step in the right direction. But she smiled as he attempted to once again go to sleep, his head on top of hers. She fell back into her slumber, letting her troubles drift away a little while longer.

...

As the morning progressed, Athenacia grew a little more nervous. Gladiolus happily helped her dismantle her little nest, a part of her not sure how she felt about leaving this temporary home. But she knew it was time, she couldn't back down now after she made her decision. There was really nothing left for her here in Lucis anyway. When they got into the house she didn't sit down for breakfast with the rest of them. Her nerves were too shot for that, especially with Cor lurking around somewhere. She was in the storage room by herself, packing away her clothes. She closed that bag and the opened up the med one, looking over the stock. She would need more but had no way to do so just yet. She unsheathed her weapon, looking it over for blemishes and nicks that she might have to restore. There was nothing to worry about currently, she hadn't really been fighting much. She left it with her med bag, taking the clothes and marching toward the bathroom.

After closing the door behind her she went straight to the mirror to have a look at the contusion. It looked the exact same as yesterday but she had slept since then. Bringing her hand to her cheek, she focused on her magic to remove the ugly thing there. Only her magic wouldn't come to her. She frowned, focusing again but nothing came to her. She looked at her hand confused, wondering why it wasn't working. She shook her head, not understanding this at all. She grabbed the scissors she had used yesterday, running the point carefully along her forearm. She winced when she pushed it hard enough to break the skin, causing a small trickle of blood. She placed the scissors in the sink and then brought her hand to hover over the wound. Her magic had no problem coming forth and wrapping around her laceration to mend it effortlessly. Keeping the thoughtful frown on her face she looked up in the mirror and again tried to heal the massive contusion. But nothing was happening. She let her arm drop, anxiety bubbling within her.

A hard knock on the door jolted her awake and out of her thoughts. She quickly rinsed off the scissors and put them back where she found them. She pulled on her clothes, a low cut, thin strapped light blue tank top and a black skirt that ran to her mid-thigh while flaring out at the bottom. She pulled a white zipper sweater over top and then packed up her things so she could bolt out of the bathroom away from whoever needed in there. Luckily she wasn't seen by the person who interrupted her. She went into the storage room and looked over her things to make sure she had everything. Her magic crisis was something she wished she could discuss with Cor, but the older man was not interested in anything she had to say. That was her own fault. She sighed lightly, pushing those thoughts from her mind. A contusion would heal on its own but for now, it would draw attention to her while in Altissia. Then again, she wanted Ardyn to know she was there, would save her the trouble of finding him if he came to her. She tensed when she felt hands on either side of her hips. She turned to face Gladiolus, looking up at him with a smile. He carefully brought one his hands to graze the giant her right cheek. She winced slightly, trying not to show any discomfort.

"You didn't heal it?" he asked gently.

She shrugged, "No need, just a contusion."

His face was unreadable, "You're not gonna eat are you?"

She shook her head, "Not feeling it right now."

He nodded, making some inaudible noise. He removed his hand, having a look at her neatly packed things behind her.

"Ready Doc?"

She smiled, looking away for only a moment. She nodded once at him, turning around to grab her bags. He took them from her, leaving her only with her weapon that she held carefully in her left hand. She followed him out of the room to join the others. It wasn't long before they were headed toward the lighthouse, all of them getting ready to ride the elevator down toward the basement. However, a barking dog stopped them along the way. Athenacia looked over curiously, watching as a small dog approached the Prince. He knelt down, pulling a book from the animal and opening it with an adoring smile on his face. She didn't want to be obviously nose but she did move her head to have a quick look at what he was doing. The way no one else reacted just told her that this was a normal thing. When he was finished she placed the book back with the dog and sent him on his way. Still, no one said anything and she was a little lost at what just happened.

They got into the elevator and Athenacia looked up at Gladiolus questioningly. He muttered in her ear, "Lady Lunafreya" and she understood immediately. So that was how the Oracle had gotten the necklace to the Shield. Interesting trick. The elevator stopped on the bottom floor a lot sooner than she thought it would. She felt her nerves on edge once it stopped, remembering one of the last times she was down here. She kept her head downcast as she brought up the rear. Talcott and Iris were waiting down there, as well as Cid and Cor. Athenacia couldn't bring herself to look at him, putting herself as far from him as possible. She held her sheathed weapon tight in her hands, trying to hide away from the focal point of the Prince and not be noticed.

That didn't work as much as she wanted it to. Cor paced his way toward the end of the couch where she was standing, his arms crossed and a troubled look on his face. Athenacia felt herself tingle with anxiety, the tension between them so thick she could barely breathe. She wished she had stayed behind Gladiolus. He was so huge there was no way she could be seen. But for whatever reason, Cor had purposefully come to stand near her. She was convinced from last night that he had nothing to say to her anymore, that they were really through.

"There's something I need to get off my chest," said Cor, though who he was talking to was unknown.

"What's that?" asked Noctis.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there for your father. I had... other obligations," his voice was almost distant but he was standing in front of Athenacia. She looked up at him nervously, unsure of what to do, "Ones that your father reminded me of before the invasion," he took his hand and reached out placing it gently on her blemished right cheek, "Being a father is hard, especially to a child that doesn't often see eye to eye with you. But in the end, he did what was right and the best by you. I regret not being there for him when I should have been. I swore an oath to protect the King but I wasn't strong enough to uphold it," he let his arm drop, that troubled look still on his face as he only glanced at her briefly.

Athenacia's eyes never left Cor's as he spoke. Even if he wasn't talking about her directly, she understood his meaning. She bit her lip nervously, all the tension falling away from her and leaving feeling almost light-headed. She hugged him fiercely, letting her tears fall silently onto his chest. The amount of fighting and hurt feelings between them during the course of her life caused them always to be a little tense but she always knew that he was there when she needed him. It was too bad that she treated him so horribly as an adolescent. She felt his arm come around her and finally, she felt that things would go back to normal between them. Only this time she'd be a much better person after her revelations because she knew how much it would hurt her to lose him for good. She was not going to lose anyone else, she'd make sure of that.

"Ain't nothin' nobody could've done to stop what happened," said Cid, walking in from the dock.

"Yeah, I realize that," replied Noctis.

Athenacia detached herself from Cor, composing herself but staying near him. She watched the old man walk slowly, even somberly toward the couch and sit down. She saw no traces of the man she had come to know during her stay here. Instead, he was filled with regret, staring in front of him at the picture that was on the table. Athenacia had seen it plenty of times when she was down here, but it dawned on her now how much it truly meant to not only the man on the couch but the one beside her as well. From what Cor was saying, he was ordered to remain by her side because she was his main obligation. It made her feel guilty but she trusted that King Regis had his reasons for what he did. He had never given her a reason to doubt him.

"But you need to realize just what you mean to those boys by your side," Cid continued.

"I do," said Noctis, his face also thoughtful.

"Even if they can't solve your problems, you can't hide what's goin' on from 'em. It hurts like hell. Remember... those ain't your bodyguard. They're your brothers. Trust in 'em. Always."

His words were echoed over all of them, Athenacia noticing the harder look on Cor. She frowned, looking at him again, before walking away with the others toward the dock. She brought up the rear again, still finding it hard to believe that she was here. What she planned to do, even though she had no actual plan, was weighing heavy on her. But she did her best not to let it show on her face.

"Tia..."

She whipped around to face a teary-eyed Talcott walking up to her. She dropped to one of her knees, pulling him into a hug. It tugged at her heartstrings to have to leave him but he was part of the reason she had to go. She couldn't risk her presence causing more enemies to come here looking for him. She had to keep him safe. She smiled at him when she let him go, wiping his tears from his cheeks with her thumb.

"You still have that coin?" she asked gently.

He nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out to show her, "It's here."

"Keep it safe okay?"

He nodded fervently at her again. She rose to her full height, catching the eye of Cor walking up to her. She took a quick look behind her, noting that they were about to be waiting for her. But whatever the Marshal wanted with her she'd give him all the time he needed. Talcott left to stand with Iris with the rest of them.

"I gave you that," said Cor, though he didn't sound upset.

"I know. He needed it more than me though. After what he had been through..." she trailed, feeling guilty.

"Do you remember that day?"

She opened her mouth though was unable to say anything, letting the memory was over her. She nodded at him, "Yeah. One of our better days," she gave a small huff.

He nodded at her, crossing his arms over his chest again. She looked down at her feet, unable to face him still despite that they seemed to be on speaking terms again. She felt herself fill with anxiety once more, only because saying goodbye to someone was never easy.

"I'm sorry-"

"Save it, kid," he cut her off.

He reached into his pocket, pulling something small out that he could hide within his hand. He reached for her left wrist, pulling it up so that he could see properly. She watched curiously as he placed a silver chain around her tiny wrist, one of intricate designs that crossed, looped, intertwined and were almost hypnotic as it sparkled even in the low light. Within the design were three moogles evenly spaced out, standing as tall as the sword each grasped with tiny hands all encased in that same shiny silver. It was absolutely gorgeous and very unique given that she had never seen something like it before. Her mouth was agape in wonder as her right hand came to fiddle with one of the charms. She looked back up at him to thank him but the look on his face stopped her short. She frowned slightly, confused.

"I meant to give you that a long time ago. Back when you finished med school," he explained, "But you weren't my biggest fan back then. I figured you wouldn't want it, so I waited," he grabbed her wrist again gently, taking a look at the jewelry he placed there, "Proud of you kid, always have been," he kept his gaze on her bracelet, "Don't forget who you are," he finished, nodding at her once.

She nodded at him, keeping her tears at bay. She had no idea what to say to him, but when he met her eyes she knew that there wasn't a need. He released his gentle grip and jerked his head behind her. She drew in a deep breath, smiling at him sadly before turning her back on the man who raised her with a heavy heart.

...

There couldn't have been a better day to set sail. The weather was pristine, the sky as blue as it had ever been with no clouds obscuring the bright shining sun. The water reflected the sky, sparkling while droplets of water hit Athenacia's exposed skin here and there. The wind ripped at her short hair, and she looked out in wonder at the open ocean while also keeping an eye out for sea creatures. She had her hands on the rail, truly amazed at not being able to see any sort of land mass in view. She rocked with the movements as they hit waves and created their own in their wake. She had never been on a boat before. No, this was a yacht, and she couldn't believe that she was here. She was so engrossed in her own amazement she barely noticed Gladiolus behind her, slithering his hands slowly around her and resting them on her abdomen. It was probably because he was swaying with her but she was content as she leaned the back of her head against his chest.

Neither of them spoke, enjoying the moments few and far between that they would have together like this. Accordo was Niflheim territory, though it was deemed a free city. The Empire didn't have their people crawling all over like most military occupied cities but they did dictate what could happen within Altissia. If the Oracle was there, and Athenacia was sure that she was, then she was technically in Imperial custody once more. But the doctor suspected that they couldn't get her in order to flaunt the young bride to be in front of the world. If anything, she was being used as bait to lure out the Prince. On top of that, the Empire would lay in wake to take on Leviathan, the astral that lied dormant within the waters of Altissia. It was going to be a very complicated few days, but Athenacia was up to the task. Because Ardyn himself had told her that's where he was going to be and she felt it would be rude to decline the invitation, especially after all the trouble he had gone to in order to invite her in the first place.

"Y'know, I've always wanted to go sailing like this," said Prompto, happily snapping away on his camera.

"Not many opportunities living in Insomnia," replied Gladiolus, turning to face the others.

He released his hold upon Athenacia and instead leaned on his right forearm against the rail. He still towered over her, staying close enough that they grazed against each other with her swaying with the waves. She kept her gaze on the ocean, listening but still enjoying herself out here. She had her own mission to complete, this wasn't her show.

"Out here it's just us and the horizon! It's amazing... It's life changing!" said Prompto excitedly.

"We've quite a ways to go before we reach Altissia, so keep gushing at your heart's content," said Ignis.

Athenacia planned to do just that.

"When we step off the boat, we'll be in a foreign country," said Prompto with wonder.

"The anticipation alone is a foreign sensation."

"And to think this is where we were headed to begin with," said Gladiolus.

He looked over at Athenacia, noting the distant look in her hazel eyes. He remembered the night he had told her they were leaving. An escort and she knew the how odd it was for only the four of them to be going. That was when the night turned sour, her feelings on the treaty justified given that she told him she was from Galahd. She lied to him, to protect who she was. Or because she was in denial, either way, he understood her reasons. When he left he didn't think he would see her again. Now they were headed here together, even if it was for different reasons.

"We've been through a lot," conceded Noctis.

"And there's still more to come," mused Ignis.

Athenacia frowned at his words, bringing her head to look down instead of out. It was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Gladiolus. He could see the large contusion on her cheek, courtesy of Ardyn. He wondered what was going through her mind, knowing that she was willingly going to face the man that had been tormenting her since the fall of the Crown City. She hadn't exactly told anyone what her plan was, only that she was done running. He just hoped that she wasn't going to be somewhere he couldn't protect her. They were both in understanding that his duty came first.

"So next on the docket is Leviathan," said Prompto.

"What sort of deity are we dealing with?" asked Gladiolus, keeping his gaze on Athenacia before masking it by looking out at the ocean.

"A serpent said to embody the roar and rage of the sea," replied Ignis.

"We'll have to 'sea' for ourselves," scoffed Noctis.

"Can't have Lady Lunafreya do all the heavy lifting," quipped Prompto, "You must be so psyched to see her."

Athenacia had forgotten all about that part. From what she understood it had been 12 years since the two were physically in the same room. Gladiolus had explained that they communicated through the book that the dog Umbra brought back and forth between them. It was cute, though she couldn't quite understand that sort of connection. The wedding initially was a sham in the beginning, but from the look on the Prince's face when he opened that book and the way Lady Lunafreya spoke of Noctis... well the young doctor was sure there was something more there.

"Luna?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, we need to make sure she's alright before anything else."

"Indeed. Her well being is top priority," agreed Ignis.

Athenacia's frown deepened. She thought of the last time she had seen the Oracle, wandering around Duscae. She was dying, the very magic she was blessed with killing her from the inside out. And without the right equipment, there was nothing that Athenacia could do. Though the doctor hadn't tried her magic, not having done a proper examination. Perhaps she could try to do something now that she wasn't hiding like she used to.

Gladiolus narrowed his amber eyes at Athenacia, though she was so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't notice him. It was going to be hard to watch her and Noctis at the same time during all the confusion. It wasn't that he believed she couldn't hold her own but the Empire had gotten their hands on her far too many times. Now she was willing going into their territory, and for all they knew into a trap waiting to reclaim her again. The giant bruise on her cheek only reminded him of how easily they were able to hurt her.

"Don't like this going down on Imperial turf," said Gladiolus.

"You think Lady Lunafreya's in danger there?" asked Prompto.

"The Empire did invade Lucis for the ring," mused Ignis, "Considering the poor treatment of their own heir to the throne, I have no faith their ruthless ambitions will stop short of harming the Oracle."

Athenacia's hands clenched at his words, her head downcast. Gladiolus instinctively grabbed onto one of them, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Without the ring the Crystal's no more than a rock," said the Shield, turning his attention toward the others.

"Hm, I suppose," agreed Prompto, "Does anyone know how Lady Lunafreya came to have the ring?"

"It seems likely his Majesty entrusted it to her for safekeeping back at the Crown City," replied Ignis.

"He did," said Athenacia. She could sense the eyes on her, so she turned around to face them, "He sent her with Nyx Ulric to come to Altissia to meet you. But there were... complications along the way."

"Indeed, I recall the tale you told of Nyx Ulric's heroics."

"So she's held onto it this whole time, all the way to Altissia," said Gladiolus.

"The ring is important and so is Leviathan. But Luna comes first," said Noctis.

Athenacia turned her gaze toward him, seeing again that adoration and uncertainty on his face. How could he care so deeply for someone he hadn't seen in over a decade? Then again, they probably weren't empty and heartless like she was most of the time. She turned her attention back to the open water, trying to think of happier thoughts.

"You know, I was thinking back to our encounter with Ravus," mused Ignis. Gladiolus huffed, obviously not interested though Ignis continued anyway, "Do you recall an apparatus in place of his arm?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Gladiolus darkly.

Athenacia felt him tense and she looked over at him curiously.

"Seems he's lost his old one in the invasion. But in its place he seems to have acquired new power."

"That would explain how a son of Tenebrae suddenly came to command Niflheim's army."

Athenacia's thoughts drifted away as she frowned while looking back out at the ocean. Ravus had helped her escape the clutches of the Empire. While there was hostility toward him for the things he had done she couldn't view him as an enemy. There was a reason he had gone out of his way for her and she wanted to know why. He said he knew who she was when he first saw her all those years ago. He tried to protect her then as well, but it failed. What did he want from her anyway?

"What are the odds the Empire will crash the pool party with Leviathan?" asked Prompto.

"Consider it a guarantee," answered Ignis instantly, "They felled a god to prevent Noct from receiving the blessing and they'll do so again."

"We beat him to the big guy. Thanks to our friendly 'guide'."

"Never know which way that one's going to move next," said Gladiolus darkly, his eyes going toward the giant bruise on Athenacia's cheek once more.

"The Chancellor has an agenda all on his own," said Ignis.

Athenancia's look hardened at his words. She gripped the rail so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her nostrils flared in anger as she remembered everything that Ardyn had done to her. She was going to hold onto that, channel it in order to hurt him somehow. If she could kill him then that would be better. She had never hated someone so much before in her life. The rage was almost making her shake, and something caught her eye. Her right hand was starting to glow, the golden lights that usually healed were instead binding themselves all along the skin. She released the ship and formed a fist, observing for the second time something she didn't even know she could do with her magic. She caught the curious eye of Gladiolus, who seemed to share her look of discontent while talking about Ardyn. This hurt him once, and she was going to make sure that it was his ultimate demise.

...

thanks, guys!


	68. Altissia

welcome back!

...

The rest of the ride to Altissia was spent talking. Athenacia learned that Cindy was also an orphan, though she was old enough to know her parents when it happened. The young doctor had a small spot for people in positions similar to her own. But she zoned out for the most part. After her golden fist died out she felt a little light-headed, not really used to using her magic in that way. Gladiolus was hovering over her, noting the small change in her position. She didn't want to worry him, so she focused on keeping herself as normal as possible. Eventually, he was convinced and relaxed a little though he didn't leave her side. She didn't mind for the most part, enjoying as much of the view as she could get. If she's learned anything during the war it's to take the small moments when you can and she'd definitely use them as long as she could.

She snapped out of her own thoughts when the radio finally began to catch a signal. Though that wasn't surprising as the boat was decelerating and the massive structure of land mass was coming into view. Athenacia looked on in wonder as they finally came into the border of Altissia while keeping her ear on the radio. It seemed Lady Lunafreya planned on making a public announcement before waking up Leviathan. Whether that was a good move or not it definitely had the Empire's hands all over it. She didn't dwell on that, however, as the city finally came into view. She left her post and walked toward the front of the boat where Cid was driving. The excitement that burned through her almost put her on edge, but not in a nervous way. It silenced everything that had been racing through her mind, the path toward the city stirring emotions in her she had never felt before. The bridge they were on was using water only, being as a boat or an airship were the only ways to get into the city. Altissia was surrounded by large land masses rising up from the bottom of the ocean. The city itself sat on one of those masses, letting waterfalls border its pedestal. There were large stone statues on either side of the massive semi-circle gate that, beautifully detailed and very, very old. The point of entry nearly looked like the opening of a cathedral. The massive structure reached halfway to the heavens, making her feel particularly small at the point. They were approaching fast despite having to slow down and she eagerly looked beyond the check-in point, to try and see what the inside of the city really looked like.

When they did finally stop a guard came aboard asking for an entry pass. Thankfully Cid had one from years back and they were granted access beyond the gate. They drove on, through the tunnel and finally, Athenacia could see Altissia for the first time in her life. She moved toward starboard side as far as she could get, gripping the rail as she gazed at the most beautiful city in the entire Eos. The whole thing was surrounded by the mountains, and some of it was extended further out beyond the waterfall. The architecture was ancient, something rarely seen in Lucis. She walked along the edge of the boat while Cid twisted to the dock, giving her a very good view of everything she was going to explore. The sight of it truly took her breath away. Until she ran straight into Gladiolus, an immovable structure that grinned down at her enthusiasm to get off the boat. Cid slowed down the vessel that seemed overly large compared to all of the smaller boats that were trying to dock as well. Finally, it came to a stop completely, jerking them into their halt. She was moving before she realized it, her heels clicking along the boat until she managed to gracefully disembark. Her eyes wished to be everywhere at once, her mouth agape as she was in the way of people busily trying to push past her to get inside. Athenacia walked toward the bulk of people trying to get into the city. Noctis took the lead, moving toward the gate only to be stopped by the guard there.

"Sir, what is the purpose of your visit?"

"Purpose?" Noctis looked at a loss.

Athenacia only looked at him for a moment, scared that they wouldn't be allowed in. Her mind worked quickly her fingers going to the zipper of her sweater. She took it off, her heels clicking on the ground as she briskly moved toward the Prince. She fixed her skirt so that it rode just a little higher, pulling down her shirt until her breasts were ready to pop out. She tossed her sweater at Gladiolus who caught it with little effort despite not expecting it but couldn't take his eyes off the sway of her hips. They were hypnotic, even when she stopped moving, pushing past Noctis and leaning over at the counter of the guard. Gladiolus watched one of her knees bend, the rounded point of her boot leaning against her left calf. His mouth went dry while his eyes travelled up her body, her chest leaning on her right arm causing it to pop out more than she had pushed it in the first place.

"Hi," she greeted, with a large smile, "I'm Dr. Dorel, I'm a neurosurgeon," her voice was bubbly, and Gladiolus raised a brow as he watched her.

"Dr. Dorel, what brings you to Altissia?"

"I've been called in as a consult for a very serious surgery."

"Is that right?" the guard asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, well they need the best on scene," she replied, grabbing a pen off his desk, "Could you actually point me in the right direction? I need to put away my things and I have no idea where the hospital is. I would hate to get lost along the way."

At this point Noctis had backed away so that he wasn't directly behind her anymore, his face a little shocked at what he was seeing. Prompto's jaw was dropped and Ignis did his best to look anywhere but at the young doctor. Gladiolus crossed his arms over his chest, the sweater still in his hand as he carefully watched them with narrowed amber eyes. The guard grabbed the pen from her hand, his eyes hardly able to focus as he reached for a paper but not before knocking off a few things along the way. She smiled a little at the way he ignored the mess he had just made.

"I'll mark it for you on a map, Doctor."

Athenacia reached out, patting the man's cheek gently before leaning over more to watch him. Her small white teeth came to capture her bottom lip, slowly releasing it when he was looking. He went back to his work but finished quickly, handing her the paper and the pen for some reason. She put the end of the pen in between her teeth and observed the map with a focused face. It was perfect, told her where the hotel was and how to get to the hospital from there. It was thorough despite that he was staring at her chest most of the time.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked her.

She lifted her eyelids slowly to look at him, "Oh this?" she ran the pen along the scar, "Scalpel accident during my first residency."

"And the other one?"

"Some people are so clumsy you know? Oops," she dropped the pen from her hand. He picked it up and handed it back to her, "Anyway, my team," she gestured toward the four men gawking at her, "and I have a reservation and I can't be late for the surgery."

"I understand. I hope it's a success," he replied.

She flashed him a bright smile, lifting herself off the window and beginning to turn away.

"Doctor?"

She turned, making sure to flip her hair as she did. He was almost leaning out of his window to look at her. She kept her arms behind her back, tilting her head slightly and biting her lip, "Yes?"

"When my shift is over I'd be happy to give you a proper tour," he smiled at her.

She sighed sadly, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm in surgery all day and then the mountains of paperwork that follow and post-op treatments..."

"Sounds lonely. Need company?"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I don't date gatekeepers. You've been such a big help though, look me up if you ever change careers."

Gladiolus was satisfied at the sullen look the guard had, but couldn't help the dark look on his face when she turned and swayed her hips again.

"Do you see that?" asked Prompto.

"Stop seeing it," grumbled Gladiolus, "Plenty of other things to look at."

The Shield didn't wait for a response, walking after her with her sweater still clutched in his hands. He gained on her, his eyes still on those hips that were agonizingly slow as they walked away from him. But in a few strides, he was behind her, taking a firm grip of her right buttock and causing her to squeal. He swiftly moved his hand so that it was on her hip, pulling her body against his as he brought his lips to her ear.

"I'm starting to think you always wanted to grab that drink with me," he said.

"Only starting to now? I was under the impression you didn't understand the word no," she responded, raising a brow.

"My interest in you only rose," he murmured.

A blush crept up her cheeks, "Oh something about you definitely rose. A lot," she replied.

"You do realize you and I will have our own room."

That made her face turn a deeper red, swallowing, "I don't think you can handle that."

His grip on her tightened, bringing the sweater so that it covered her breasts, "Trust me, I can handle it."

"If you two are quite finished, procuring accommodations would be in our best interest," said Ignis, interrupting them.

"That's what we were discussing," said Gladiolus, releasing her with a large grin on his face.

Athenacia's eyes widened as she fixed herself, pulling on her sweater and zipping it up all the way. Obviously, her means of getting them inside was a bad idea with other prying eyes around her. Prompto and Noctis came to join in on the conversation, Athenacia trying to compose herself despite the awkward and obvious way the younger men were avoiding looking at her while they walked. Luckily the distraction of being in an entirely new place made her face go back to normal as she looked around. According to her map, the hotel wasn't far away from where they were standing. She clutched it in her hands, studying the path to the hospital in case she would need to go. She definitely wanted to have a look there, maybe gather some more of her supplies. However, the consensus was to go head to Weskham's place, the Maahgo. The problem was, no one knew where in the city it was. It also appeared that in order to get some places one needed to ride a gondola. It definitely peaked her interest, all thoughts of revenge and fighting gone from her mind as she took the hand Gladiolus offered her to step down onto the boat. He kept her small hand in his own, guiding her to the back seats so that they could observe together. His arm was about her shoulders, pulling her close while her eyes wandered about.

All of them were enjoying the view in fact. Altissia was a very old city, clearly reflected by the ancient arches and weathered down structures. But it really was the most beautiful place she had ever been to. They weren't exactly looking as hard as they should for Weskham's but no one complained either. Gladiolus kept her hand in his gentle grasp as they moved down streets and on more gondolas. A smile played on her face as the sun set and the lights began to shine. She had never seen anything so breathtaking before in her life. The magic seemed to wash over Gladiolus as well because he turned to look at her lovingly at some point, to which a small blush crept upon her cheeks and she looked away shyly. Her earlier thoughts of the two of them sneaking away seemed to take over, remembering how long it had been since the two of them went on a date.

Eventually, they had made it to their destination, the Maahgo. It was no wonder they had a hard time finding it. The bar was built underneath the city, on its own large platform connected to four stone pillars that ran deep into the water. Because it was nighttime, everything was lit up in a dim glow. Her heels clicked on the floor as she moved, noticing the tables all along the lower level. There were a few steps up toward the centre which is where the bar stood. Stools were placed against the polished surface, inviting patrons to lounge at their leisure. In ways, it reminded her of the first place Gladiolus had taken her and she suddenly felt very underdressed.

"Good to see you," the bartender called out to them.

Athenacia looked at him, feeling as if she should know him. He was dressed professionally, clean and neat. His dark skin showed signs of ageing, the lines in his face. His eye was obscured a little by the monocle he wore, his hair and beard grey with his age. He observed them all carefully, but stopped on herself a little longer and the Prince.

"Cid told me you'd all be arriving. Weskham Armaugh, as you've gathered. My word, you've grown little Prince," said Weskham in his accent. He then looked over at Athenacia, smiling gently, "And you must be Athenacia."

"I must," replied Athenacia with a shy smile.

"Last time I saw you, Cor was ready to sprout hairs as grey as mine."

"I haven't given up on that yet."

He laughed, "Still spirited I see."

The conversation didn't get any more personal than that. Weskham explained how Altissia was a free city while still under Imperial control. It was like the Empire had a child and Accordo was to follow it's every law. They were also informed of the Oracle's public announcement, stating that it was a shock that the Empire was letting her address the public in the first place. Athenacia's ear perked up when she heard that Altissia was gathering provisions. They expected the rite to go awry. That meant that the hospital could easily be overwhelmed by an influx of patients. A code grey. It was a good thing she tricked the guard into letting them into the city and gaining the passage toward the hospital. There was more, of course, the appearance of Ravus stirring up some curious glances and putting citizens on edge. The Oracle hadn't been seen either and Athenacia could only assume that the High Commander was here to see his sister. Because of the agreement between Accordo and Niflheim it meant that any Empire citizens were able to come and go as they pleased. That actually didn't surprise her and was probably the reason Ardyn had told her to meet him here.

As the conversation shifted toward its end, they were surprised by the First Secretary of the very city they were in. Athenacia noted that Weskham greeted Camelia Claustra as an old friend. That shouldn't be shocking given the bartender's old profession. From the young doctor's understanding, Weskham used to be the steward of King Regis. She was sure that Weskham and Camelia saw each other on a more regular basis, instead of visits few and far between like they were insisting upon at this present moment. Didn't matter, however, the First Secretary was merely here to greet them, meaning she knew that they had arrived and would be specifically here. Athenacia narrowed her eyes at her last thought. They were supposed to be as safe as can be on enemy territory, yet she knew that there were eyes everywhere.

"You should know we have Lady Lunafreya in our care," said Camelia, "And the Empire demands that we surrender her."

"What?" Noctis was the first to respond.

"Yet I am loath to acquiesce unless we stand to profit. Hence I've come to discuss terms.. with the King of Lucis. If you've a mind, come to my estate to talk. My only request is that her Imperial Highness stay behind. Nothing personal, I would just be unable to allow her to leave the estate once she enters, given the demands for her presence."

Athenacia frowned, looking down at her feet. Camelia knew who she was, which meant that the Empire probably knew she was here already. News seemed to travel fast here in Altissia. She wondered how many others knew who she was and what she looked like. Though she supposed her appearance wasn't really hard to determine given the people she was travelling with. Lucians did stand out, especially these four in particular. She looked up a Gladiolus when he grabbed her arm gently, leading her away from the bar and toward the gondola. His face was also thoughtful, though he kept his connection with her, helping her step down onto the boat. No one actually spoke, and Athenacia wondered what she had missed while she was in her own head.

All of sudden the wonder she felt at being here was gone. She nearly felt sick to her stomach, the words of the First Secretary running through her head. She couldn't help but wonder how the woman knew of her existence. Unless Weskham had told her. The fact that the man had not only known Cor but was around when she was old enough to make him miserable despite her never barely remembering him in the first place told her that he may very well know who she is. She was absolutely positive on that note actually, trying in vain to remember where she had seen him before. Yes, he confirmed it was while she was little but she was sure she couldn't forget a meaning like that.

"Doc?" Gladiolus got her attention. She looked at him curiously, feeling this thumb rub the bare skin of her shoulder, "You okay?"

She forced a smile, not really sure how she would explain to him the things running around in her mind, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced but she was happy he didn't press it. He helped her off of the gondola after it stopped at their desired target. The hotel, Leville, was their next stop. That map the guard drew her would tell her how to get to the hospital from the hotel. Maybe going there while the others were in the estate was the best thing for her. Help her clear her head and keep her busy while she waited. When they entered the lavish hotel, she immediately noticed a woman standing there with the dog, Umbra. Athenacia had never seen this person before, long dark hair, tall and her eyes closed. Though they didn't remain that way, opening slowly to look at her with a smile. The young doctor's breath caught in her throat, unable to move her gaze as the strange woman walked up to her.

"Gentiana..." trailed Noctis.

All four of them observed the two woman once Gentiana had stopped in front of Athenacia. She was taller, so the younger woman was looking up, flinching when an ice cold hand touched her bruised cheek.

"Do not fear the power within you," said Gentiana in a gentle voice, "Embrace it. Come to know it, and the person you were born to be."

Athenacia gasped, looking at the woman sharply, Her heart hammered in her chest, a multitude of emotions running through her while she stared at this mysterious woman. Something from the depths of her mind was reacting in such a way she couldn't comprehend. But it was only for a moment, Gentiana distracting her. There only remained a smile before she removed her hand and began to walk away from them. The physician whipped around, words dying on her tongue as she was so completely unsure of what to say. What just happened here?

"What was that all about?" asked Prompto.

"Beats me," answered Noctis.

"Doc," called out Gladiolus. Athenacia looked over at him, that confused look on her face still. He only smiled at her, "She healed your bruise."

...

After the initial shock of meeting Gentiana, Athenacia absolutely had to observe herself to be sure of the magic used on her. Ignis took care of accommodations and just as Gladiolus promised, there was a room set aside for her. However, the intention was she was to have it by herself, as the Adviser was quite clear about that. Neither Gladiolus nor Athenacia really planned on having it that way and she was sure Ignis knew his warnings were given in vain. She supposed it just made him feel better to do so. She was in the bathroom, examining her right cheek that was completely bruise free. She could see the magical residue used to cure her. It was faint and had a blue tinge to it, but it was there. Gentiana had some strange powers and rightfully so given that she was a messenger of the Gods. Sighing she tore her gaze away from the mirror and out of the very large bathroom. She didn't bother to close the door behind her but did turn off the light and was startled by Gladiolus standing right there outside the door. She was very aware of his proximity to her, feeling the heat of his body radiant at her. The look on his face made her mouth go dry, especially when he reached for her. She felt her breath grow heavy as he pulled the zipper of the sweater down slowly. She watched with her hazel eyes as he pulled it back a bit, revealing the low cut shirt she was wearing. He pulled that down to, just like she had when she was talking to the guard at the gate. He let his hand graze over the flesh, which seemed to awaken a dormant beast within her.

"Gladio..."

The warning she wished to convey did not come out the way she wanted it to. She seemed to have lost her voice somehow. His smouldering amber eyes caught onto that, and she was trapped within them. He pulled her close, crashing his lips upon hers. His hand travelled beneath the line of her skirt and held onto her left buttock this time, keeping her in place. She nearly forgot herself, her bones feeling like water at his touch. Nearly.

"We can't right now, someone will come looking for you. There's things that need to be done," she spoke, hating herself for it.

He only grinned down at her, pushing her back against the wall and kissing her again. Fuck it. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and hoisting herself up. She wrapped her legs around him, eye level with him all without breaking their connection. She took a breath, staring at him in her haze and hoping that the door was locked. Because she was not going to stop no matter who walked in this time. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that she seemed to miss, especially when he kissed her again and began to bring his hand tantalizingly slow up her thigh. Her body jumped at the anticipation, her kisses becoming urgent. All the while he smiled at the effect his actions had on her, very nearly where she wanted him to be.

Then he stopped completely, giving her one last kiss and detaching himself from her. She was lowered to the ground with a very confused look on her face. He kept his smirk, doing up his pants that he barely noticed she had gotten to. Her face was flustered, her breath heavy and her eyes dangerous. She was very frustrated and he was the reason for it. Winking at her, he turned toward the door with every intention of leaving her the way he had. She was there in an instant, stopping him from what he was about to do.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He only grinned at her, "Sorry Doc, like you said I got places to be."

"Yeah, and one of them is in me," she blurted without even thinking.

He laughed at her, bringing his hand so that it was on one side of her head. Her eyes were a little wild, as his face came mere inches away from her own. But he went to the blemished skin of her neck, placing a soft kiss there that caused goosebumps to form on her flesh. The softest of moans escaped her lips and she swallowed with her shallow breath.

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't go anywhere," he whispered in a husky tone, "Don't worry, Doc, I'll be back to finish."

She was euphoric, barely noticing him move her gently aside so that he could escape out the door. Once it closed behind her she snapped out of it, sputtering at what he had just done to her. If he thought he was going to get away with that, he was sorely mistaken. Athenacia Virum did not appreciate being intentionally frustrated and then left to her own devices. No, when he returned he was in a heap of trouble and there was no amount talking that would get him out of it.

...

thanks, guys!


	69. Erdheim-Chester

thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia spent what felt like an eternity in her room brooding about Gladiolus leaving her sexually frustrated. In actuality it was no more than a half hour. She paced around the hotel room, unable to appreciate the tapestries, extremely soft carpet beneath her feet, the four poster queen size bed nor the giant window that had an amazing view of the water. Seriously, where did he get off making her all hot and bothered before just leaving like that? Obviously he didn't, she would know about it. But that's when she got a grip on herself. He was gone with the others to the First Secretary's estate, a place that Camelia specifically told her she wasn't allowed to be. That bothered her on so many levels it made her teeth ache. Was she truly to be prisoner of the very people she was supposed to be the heir of? It sickened her to think that this was the way she was being treated. Obviously the Emperor had no intention of naming an heir and continuing on the legacy of destroyed lives. Either that or he wasn't going to let her anywhere near it being raised Lucian.

It didn't matter, she had to get out of the room. Zipping up her sweater all the way she left without another thought. Coming down into the lobby, she was still puzzled by Gentiana's appearance. She didn't dwell on the thought long, looking forward to exploring the city. She rode the gondola away from the hotel, walking past people and drinking in the views. It was so beautiful she hardly believed that it was real at all. She wished that Gladiolus were here with her, enjoying the sights and not in the middle of a war. Her subconscious seemed to lead her toward the estate that she wasn't to go in. She glanced at the building briefly as she walked by, sighing lightly. She descended the few steps she came to, passing more shops along the way.

Ahead was a group of people all crowded around one of the shop windows. She looked on curiously, walking along the edge to see what they were gawking at. She was still short, even if her boots gave her a small lift. Carefully, she pushed past the taller onlookers until she finally saw what the commotion was about. Her jaw dropped as her eyes came to lay upon the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was made of the finest material in all Eos. Ivory, long and flowing. The sleeves would fall off the shoulder and billow out as they reached for the wrists, a loop left to go over the middle fingers. The mannequin did it no justice holding it up. It was Lady Lunafreya's wedding dress, the one she was meant to wear when she married Noctis here in Altissia. It was on display in the window for everyone to see and Athenacia could only wonder why. But everyone was so happy, gushing at the gorgeous thing in front of them.

"And there's the dress. My word."

Athenacia turned her head, swearing she heard Ignis' voice somewhere behind her. Instead of looking for him, however, she was looking for the mountainous form of Gladiolus. The problem was she was still too short to see over the heads of everyone else. Maybe she was just hearing things. There were so many voices showing their excitement to see the dress and she was so tired it was completely possible.

"That settles it," she snapped her head to look this time, knowing that for sure she heard Gladiolus, "You gotta make this happen. Become a symbol of peace."

She craned her neck, getting frustrated now that she couldn't see anyone. Huffing slightly she turned her back to the crowd and looked back at the dress. She wondered if Lady Lunafreya had gotten a chance to try the dress on, how she was feeling about the wedding that would have come. Athenacia remembered vaguely how she felt when she thought about planning her own wedding day years ago. She wasn't as excited as she should have been, fighting with Cor all that time. He was not happy to hear about her engagement and it was only recently that she finally understood why.

"After we tie up the loose ends, let's think about the ceremony."

She smiled at the sound of Gladiolus' voice. This time she knew it wasn't in her head because Prompto made himself visible, pushing himself toward the front of the crowd. On her other side, Ignis had smiled at her which meant that the larger man was behind her. She turned to her left, looking up at him. He put his arm around her shoulders and a smile played on her face.

"A fine idea," agreed Ignis.

Noctis was finally in view. He walked up toward the big display window, his eyes distant while in thought. Athenacia couldn't even begin to imagine what he was thinking but she knew from his reaction to the dress that he was unable to see the Oracle while talking with Camelia.

"Yeah. I'll think about it," said Noctis.

The five of them left the area shortly after that though they weren't heading back toward the hotel. They had no real destination in mind but Athenacia enjoyed the time spend quipping at each other while Gladiolus kept his arm around her. Eventually, the conversation shifted toward the purpose of their visit in the First Secretary's estate. It seemed she wanted to form an alliance, but it was terribly one-sided. Though Noctis had held up his end well Athenacia did not like anything she was hearing about it. Camelia expected just the four of them to deter the Empire from Leviathan. Noctis was to meet with Lunafreya during the rite while the other three evacuated citizens. Everyone expected an upcoming battle and Altissia's leader wanted to be free of their captors but only if they weren't liable in the result of failure. No wonder she was barred from the estate, she would have detonated just to prove a point.

There was no expectation of her during the rite, which meant that she was to be where exactly? The only specialty she had was medicine and people were going to get hurt regardless of an evacuation. She supposed there was only one place for her during this time. It was a good thing she lied about getting them into the city, or else she wouldn't have a hastily drawn map to the hospital in her pocket right now.

"I better stop by the hospital," said Athenacia, "Make sure they're prepared. I doubt they've ever had a code grey before."

Gladiolus grunted, "Surprised you weren't there earlier."

"I was making my way over."

Gladiolus only smirked at her answer, walking beside her as they started to go down the streets of Altissia. They took their time, however, Prompto enjoying every photographic opportunity he could get. Athenacia couldn't blame him and was a little happier her face wasn't so damaged like before. It seemed that he liked to take pictures of her, especially when she wasn't looking. Ever since they had resolved the conflicts of her being who she was, Prompto seemed to jump at every opportunity he got to snap a photograph of her and Gladiolus. She didn't mind but she would appreciate a bit of warning. She wondered what sort of sadness he felt, seeing the uncertainty in him sometimes when his eyes were distant. It was none of her business but she did hate seeing it.

That didn't matter at the moment. Athenacia enjoyed the gondola rides and wished she had some time to shop. Maybe another day when things weren't so busy and hectic. The rite was to happen soon and she would want to spend all of her free time in the hospital, learning the facility and teaching others how to handle a code grey. She had only ever been in one hospital in her life and was eager to see how others handled things. She couldn't imagine it was as busy as Lestallum or Insomnia, but she was sure they had their moments. She thought about it as she walked, hoping she hadn't lost her touch with how long she hadn't been treating patients. Battle wounds were what she learned first but ailments were what she studied for. Med school wasn't easy and she worked very hard to be where she was today.

She broke her thoughts as they came to pass the Coliseum. She pulled out her map, knowing that this was a landmark. As it turned out, they weren't terribly far from the hospital. But as they came toward the last block there were two very official looking men that barred their path. They weren't exactly Niflheim but they didn't look like the regular Altissian guards either. However, the five of them were still weary, keeping their walls up as they waited for a reason that these two men were blocking them from going. Athenacia's identity seemed to be common knowledge between all their encounters in the city thus far, which was putting all of them on edge in the first place. One of them took a step forward, everyone ready for a fight.

"Your Imperial Highness," he bowed his head, "We figured you would make your way here eventually."

Athenacia tensed at the words, Gladiolus moving to stand in front of her. Citizens that passed by completely ignored them, no sense of hostility just yet. Right now it was a friendly conversation but one that she didn't want to have. Truth be told she should have expected this coming into enemy territory. She might as well have her name and face plastered all over the city it seemed. Being a traitor to Lucis was starting to sound like a lovely vacation right about now.

"We're happy you've arrived unharmed," said the other man.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly.

"Your presence is required by our commanding officer."

"I decline."

"I'm sorry, Highness, but this isn't optional."

"Seems pretty optional to me," said Gladiolus darkly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at them.

"If you do not come with us now we will be forced to announce you to not only Accordo but the rest of Eos as well," the first guard spoke.

"I can assure you, it's only a short visit and then you will be released back into the King of Lucis' custody. Absolutely no harm will befall you," the other guard spoke.

"Or she can stay in my custody while we go find out what your commander wants," said Noctis.

"She comes alone."

"Out of the question," interjected Ignis at once.

"Would you prefer the alternative?"

"I've learned dead men don't talk," growled Gladiolus.

"You won't dare wave your big sword in the middle of this crowd."

"Who said anything about a large sword?" Ignis raised his brow, calling one of his daggers to his hand.

"Enough," said Athenacia.

All eyes turned to her, but she was looking in hate down at her feet. When she did bring her gaze back up her hazel eyes were anything but happy at the situation presented to her. She pushed past Gladiolus, going to stand at the front to get a better look. She sighed internally at what was happening right now. Who could possibly want to see her that badly? But they weren't taking her by force, which meant that this wouldn't be a hostile visit. It wasn't Ardyn's style to send people out for her like this. No, he preferred the face to face encounters, anything to further excel his games and torture her.

"One hours time I'll be here," she said finally.

"Doc!"

"You can't be serious," said Ignis.

She held her hand up to stop any more protests from them, keeping her gaze on the men before her. They looked at each other briefly, before turning back to nod at her.

"One hour, we'll be here to receive you," said the first guard before they turned and walked away.

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. They were probably going to tell their leader what she had said. If she was smart she would follow them so that she knew what she was walking into but she didn't want everyone else getting involved. This was her fight and they had enough to deal with already. She could easily believe that no harm would come to her given that causing a commotion now would only hinder the intention of waking Leviathan. If Athenacia was to understand anything about Camelia, it's that she didn't want unnecessary interference, especially the kind she didn't ask for.

"You were right," said Athenacia, gaining Noctis' attention, "That is irritating," she turned to look at him, giving a small smile.

He smirked, "Wait until you're forced into public events."

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that. The Emperor doesn't seem like the royal ball type."

"Doc, you aren't seriously going?!" demanded Gladiolus.

"Yeah, I am," she replied.

"It would be unwise-"

"It's what I came here to do," she interrupted Ignis.

"Alone though?" asked Prompto uneasy.

"And unarmed," growled Gladiolus.

"Well I can't exactly walk around with sword at my back," she said calmly.

"No, not unarmed," Noctis cut off any other response.

They all looked at him curiously, wondering what he could be talking about. He reached out and touched her shoulder, causing a faint blue glow to engulf both of them. She gasped, looking down at her hands. The sensation that flowed through them was terribly familiar. She closed them into fists before looking over at him sharply. She knew what he was doing and she didn't want this. But when he removed his hand it was far too late to stop it. She sparked a very small flame into the palm of her hand, just like muscle memory. She never forgot how, dismissing it before other people saw that she was doing.

"I know you don't like the magic. But you're the only one who knows how to use it," he explained, "At least this way you're not defenceless."

She frowned, trying to find some way to argue his point. But with the way they were all looking at her she had no choice but to nod in acceptance. There was nothing left for them to do here, so she began her trek toward the hospital once more.

...

The healthcare centre, as it was called, was not nearly as big as the one back in Insomnia. Granted there were fewer people here to treat, she still wondered about how they would maintain, especially with all the tourists pouring in to see the Oracle's speech. The five of them walked in through the glass sliding doors of the emergency department, the place that she would want to be when all the chaos ensued. The waiting room wasn't very big and there weren't many patients there at all. The triage station had nurses there that looked bored, some that yawned and attending doctors that seemed to have not moved in hours. It was definitely something she had never seen before, aside from the Citadel clinic. But even then the staff there had much more to do.

Athenacia walked up to the triage window, tapping on the glass to gain the young woman's attention. The nurse had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail that was tied at the top of her head and fell down to hang over her right shoulder and stop at her sternum. Thick, black framed glasses were slightly magnifying her brown eyes with her lashes as long as they could go. Her red lips were almost pouting as they rested in her nearly bored expression. She had a small tattoo on her wrist, someone's name in cursive and black ink. Athenacia didn't bother to try and read it, keeping her face neutral as she waited a little impatiently for acknowledgement.

"Can I help you?" she offered a smile, her dimpled cheeks trying desperately to hide her insincerity.

"I'm Dr. Virum, I need to speak to your administrator," replied Athenacia in her doctor tone.

"Whats this regarding?"

"Consult."

The nurse looked to be at a loss. She then eyeballed the four men standing behind the physician, a thoughtful frown forming on her face. She moved her eyes back to the woman for an answer.

"They'll have to wait here," said the nurse, "I'll take you to Dr. Hunter," she nodded, pushing a button on her desk.

Athenacia walked through the automatic door that opened at the nurse's command. The nurse met her on the other side, smiling politely but looking away at the stern look she was given. The young doctor memorized her route, feeling like she would need to know where she was going if she intended to spend her time here. The good thing about hospitals, the internal design was fairly unanimous. The hallways were bland, the floor that same speckled tile that looked dirty no matter how much it was cleaned. Fluorescent lights hummed above them, lighting the path as her heels clicked on the floor. She looked in on patient rooms, noting how empty the place was. No one was in a rush to get anywhere, there was no emergency at all. Was this normal?

The nurse stopped in front of a door. Athenacia nodded at the girl before she walked away. The young doctor took a deep breath, knocking gently on the door that bore the name Dr. April Hunter M.D, Emergency Department Head Administrator. She waited nervously, having no actual idea of what she was really doing here but she was confident in her ability to attain a job that wasn't even hiring.

"Come in," Dr. Hunter spoke from behind the door.

Athenacia opened the door carefully, keeping her jaw set and stepping into the room. The office was spacious, a couch sitting off to the side and a large wooden desk in front of the large window. Dr. Hunter was a middle-aged woman, hair as black as midnight aside from a chunk of vibrant purple and sticking up straight since it was short. She was plump, tanned and had angular dark brown eyes. The bridge of her nose laid nearly flat against her face and her lips were thin without an amused look as she studied the doctor before her. Athenacia felt her nerves tighten but she kept it together.

"What is it?" asked Dr. Hunter, her voice dry.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm Dr. Virum-"

"What do you want, Dr. Virum?"

"To talk about the upcoming rite."

"I don't see what that has to do with this hospital. From my understanding, citizens will be evacuated."

"That doesn't mean they won't be hurt. You'll have an influx of patients and not enough resources to handle them."

"A code red."

"Back in Insomnia, we call it a code grey."

"Insomnia?"

"Yes."

"Funny, you don't look Lucian at all. In fact, you look like a Tenebrae mix."

"Maybe I'm mixed with a Lucian."

"I'm certain there is no Lucian blood in you."

She smiled, "That's a good eye."

The corners of Dr. Hunter's mouth twitched and Athenacia wondered if the woman ever smiled. Judging from the lack of lines in her face, the answer was no. That wasn't the issue at hand, however. Athenacia was a little uncomfortable being studied. Obviously, a tight ship was run here, which explained the lack of patients around here. She hadn't felt nervous in a long time, remembering her first job interview for the intern rotation for surgery.

"I'm assuming you're here to volunteer your services. So tell me, Dr. Virum, what makes you think you're qualified to work in my department?"

"I'm overqualified," she said instantly.

Dr. Hunter smirked, "Dazzle me."

"Before Insomnia fell I was the assistant manager of the Emergency Department there. I scored that job because I was better than anyone else who applied. I graduated early, shouldn't be a shock. I'm a former combat medic, been studying medicine since I was five and when I wasn't training to fight a war. I have a double specialty in Infectious Disease and Rheumatology as well as minors in Internal Medicine and Intensive Care. I've pulled miracles out of hats more times than I can count and am extremely devoted to my work. My longest shift to count is 50 hours, and there was no sitting around waiting for something to happen like more than half your staff right now. You've never experienced a code red before, so when the patients start flying in more than half your people will have no idea how to handle that."

"But you will?"

"Yes."

Dr. Hunter didn't seem fazed by anything she was hearing. Athenacia held her ground, not flinching in the slightest under that steady gaze. The older woman leaned back in her chair and opened a drawer of her desk. She pulled out a blue file folder, patient file, and placed it on her desk. Then she held out her hand, indicating the woman before her take a seat. Athenacia complied, grabbing the file when Dr. Hunter's head gestured toward the file.

"Let's see if it's true. This patient has been here a while, and no one seems to know whats wrong," said Dr. Hunter.

Athenacia's eyes scanned over the file. 49 year old male. Hematochezia, Renal failure, Hepatic Insufficiency, Exophthalmos, Xanthoma and Ataxia. Multiple system failures over the course of a long time. All tests so far were negative. Athenacia frowned at what she was reading, her mind going a mile a minute to connect all these symptoms. She had never seen anything like this before in her life. She bit her lip while she thought, knowing that figuring out this case would determine whether or not she would be allowed to work here. Maybe she shouldn't have puffed herself up as much as she did. She read the file over and over again, doing her best to keep her thoughts from scattering. From the looks of the numbers, this patient didn't have long before they were gone.

"Erdheim-Chester," said Athenacia confidently, closing the file and tossing it back on the desk.

"Test was negative," replied Dr. Hunter.

"Do it again. You tested the Gastrointestinal tract because of the Hematochezia. The disease didn't reach that part of the body yet so of course, your test was negative. Take the Hematochezia out of the equation, likely that was just Gastroenteritis. If you test any of those multiple organ system failures you'll find a positive test."

Dr. Hunter kept her thoughtful stare on the young woman before her. She picked up the file and had another look, raising her eyebrows in near amazement. She looked at Athenacia one more time before closing the file and putting it back on her desk. She folded her hands and placed them on the wood.

"I'll retest for Erdheim-Chester. If the test is positive so is your position here. Negative well, you're quite clever I'm sure you see where this is going. Check back here later, I'll have the results with the triage nurse," said Dr. Hunter finally.

Athenacia smiled, rising from her seat, "I look forward to working with you," she said, before turning and exiting the room.

...

thanks, guys!


	70. Decidophobia

welcome back!

...

"Doc, you sure about this?"

The five of them were about to turn the corner of the street where they had met up with those two guards earlier on in the night. They demanded she go with them to their commanding officer or out her identity to the world. That wouldn't have been beneficial for anyone, she'd be hunted by Niflheim and Lucis until she was caught or worse, killed. Even Cor wouldn't be able to protect her if that happened. It pretty much gave her no choice but to accept their terms and go with them. Would have been somewhat okay, aside from the fact that she was to go alone only. Then she'd be allowed to leave and come back, so they said. There was no way they could be trusted but again, they were out of options regarding the situation.

Gladiolus looked down at her, a frown on his face as they waited for the guards. He was not happy with these circumstances but he couldn't stand in her way. He wanted to go with her, wanted to make sure that she wasn't being lured into a trap. He had his arms crossed over his chest, stopping in the spot they agreed to meet up and part ways. The guards weren't there yet and he hoped that they wouldn't show. He had no idea what she planned on doing but he did feel better knowing that she had the borrowed magic back. She wasn't going in completely defenceless and her enemies wouldn't know that.

"No," she replied, "But I don't have a choice."

"I can stay out of sight."

"I don't want to risk it."

"You can't go in there alone."

"I have to."

He grunted disapprovingly. No one else spoke, not knowing exactly what to say. Gladiolus didn't like the look on her face. In fact, her whole demeanour had changed since they left the hospital. When they had first gone into the building she had her doctor face on. She was focused, determined, and came out with that victorious light in her eyes. It reminded him of when he would surprise her at work, able to gauge how her day went by the look in her eye. She didn't talk about what happened in there, but her face said it all. She cured a patient, he knew the look and missed seeing it. That was the woman who attracted him in the first place, the reason he had chased her for weeks. She only seemed to surface during medical emergencies, like when she would tend to their wounds or when she had gotten Prompto's heart to beat again. That woman surfaced when she was completely sure of herself and let nothing stand in her way. That was the woman she became after all of her heartache.

But as soon as they left the building and began to walk this way she went back to that uncertain and timid nature she seemed to have adapted since leaving Caem. No, since her identity was out in the open. Maybe even before that, after the Crown City fell. The past she had so desperately tried to hide from the world and move on from came back and was parading in front of her face. She had no choice but to endure it, especially since she had nowhere to run anymore. That deep settled loneliness that surrounded her, the walls she had built to keep people out were thicker than ever since her last encounter with the Empire. While she may have confided everything in Gladiolus, he knew that she was still having trouble accepting who she was. She might never reach that point, forever trying to run away from it.

"Who do you think they're working for?" asked Prommpto.

"With my luck every one of them," replied Athenacia.

"It stands to reason with Caligo and Loqi in the wind, the only one remaining is the Chancellor," mused Ignis.

"He's not the only one who knows who I am. Camelia seemed well informed."

"Like everyone involved with the Empire knows," said Noctis.

"No," said Gladiolus, "Or else Lucis would have been hunting her instead of tolerating her."

Athenacia sighed, looking down at her feet. Gladiolus cursed himself internally for what he said. He couldn't imagine all the things going through her head right now, especially with this strange meeting and demands of her person. He took a step toward her, placing a hand on her blemished cheek and forcing her to look up at him. He wanted to be reassuring, to make her feel safe instead of unsure. But being unable to go with her to this place unknown only made him feel useless. There was no way he could protect her from her enemies. From their enemies. There were too many things happening on Niflheim soil that were out of his control and he was hating every second of it. He was starting to feel that all his training could never have prepared him for this.

He let his hand drop, tearing his gaze away and crossing his arms over his chest once more. Her head also fell, her face contorted in thought. What was she thinking right now? He couldn't help but worry about her. But with all the work she had done with Cor and the restored magic on her side he knew that she could take care of herself. No one else spoke, the tension weighing heavy upon them as they waited. It was nearly time, though Gladiolus was still holding out the hope that no one would show up and they could all go back to being awestruck by the most beautiful city in the world. This was the ideal place for him to take her out on a date, one that she deserved. If there was time when she got back, he would consider it.

Her head snapped toward the approaching footsteps. Gladiolus looked over as well, seeing the guards come up. He tensed, his eyes narrowing at them. He instinctively moved closer to her, noticing that the other three men were also putting their guards up. But Athenacia had a thoughtful frown on her face, a fist forming at her side. The two men stopped a few feet away, only one stepping forward.

"Your Imperial Highness," he bowed his head, "Are you ready?"

Athenacia's frown deepened, nodding at them. Gladiolus reached out and grabbed her arm gently. She looked up at him, wishing that she could do something to ease his weariness. She placed her hand on top of his, smiling sadly before tearing her gaze away and stepping toward the guards. He let his arm drop when she was no longer in range. He kept the dark look on his face as the three of them walked away. They lingered until Athenacia and her escorts could no longer be seen, before heading back toward the hotel. There was no sense in waiting for her to come back here since they had absolutely no idea how long she would be gone. But if anything happened to her, he was going to go on a rampage, that was for sure.

...

Athenacia walked along the streets of Altissia with the two strange men in silence. She was sure she wasn't going to get an answer as to where they were going, so she was forced to just wait and see. She was led to the city centre, ignoring the curious glances of citizens and coming up to a very large building. If she had her bearings right, this was the biggest place in all of the city and part of the First Secretary's estate. Curious since Camelia didn't even want her there. Perhaps this was one of Ardyn's games, changing things up so that she would be caught off guard. Still didn't seem like his style, he enjoyed tormenting her far too much to avoid her completely. What better way to rile her up than to show up and demand she leave the company of the very people he knew she cared about?

She didn't dwell on that, stepping through the giant doors and sighing in annoyance. Her escorts didn't acknowledge it, focused on their task and carrying out their orders. This part of the estate was very business. It wasn't lavish like the hotel, nor was it shining and beautiful like the rest of the city. It was as if all the life had been sucked out of it, including the sound of her heels on the floor as she walked. She was lead down the long corridor, looking into rooms as they passed before ascending an overly large staircase. She was definitely more in shape now than before the fall of Insomnia because she hardly broke a sweat climbing up all of them. They proceeded down another long corridor. Seriously, what was it with authority figures and long hallways? But eventually it did come to an end and she was faced with large ominous double doors. The guards opened them for her but remained on the outside. She felt anxiety build up for the first time since this escort but stepped through to figure out what was going on.

She gasped at the sight before her. Ravus Nox Fleuret was there, standing with his eyes in a calculating way as they regarded her. He still had that inhuman arm and Athenacia could clearly see the sword of King Regis at his side, though she was to understand he made no attempts to use it. That wasn't the shock to her system, however. A few feet away from the High Commander sat the Oracle herself, Lady Lunafreya. She was pale, weak, the magic killing her taking its toll on her body with every breath she seemed to draw in. Her shoulders seemed slumped in defeat, everything about her frail. But she held a small smile on her face as her blue eyes came to rest on the young physician. Athenacia felt her heart grow heavy the longer she looked, her brows knit to worry.

"Lady Lunafreya..." Athenacia could barely find her voice.

The Oracle's smile grew, "Athenacia," she bowed her head politely.

"I trust you're truly alone?" asked Ravus.

Athenacia nodded, "You didn't give me much of a choice."

"I needed to be discreet."

"Then you should have waited until I was actually alone before demanding my presence. What's this about anyway?"

Ravus looked over at his sister, his eyes thick with emotions, "She needs help."

Athenacia moved her head toward the Oracle as well for a moment, a sad frown on her face, "This is why you saved me," she stated.

He nodded, "Once you escaped the base I was going to escort you here. But the Chancellor had me moved away and I was unable to reach you before the Immortal found you. She needs your help."

Athenacia understood at once what he was asking. She walked over toward Lunafreya, completely unsure of what she was supposed to do. She didn't have her med bag nor anything else to help her measure vitals. She was going in blind and she hated that. Still, she wanted to do something for the woman, whether Ravus wanted her to or not. Athenacia began by feeling for a temperature. She was colder than normal, not much of a surprise. She then felt for a pulse by placing her two fingers on the right wrist of the Oracle, trying to count despite not having a watch. It was weak, again unsurprising with how rough the Oracle looked. She had seen this before, back in the Crown City with King Regis. The truth of it was, she was at a loss of what to do. This was beyond her skills.

"Your magic is killing you," said Athenacia.

"As I feared," replied Lunafreya, looking down at her hands.

"Do something," commanded Ravus.

"Like what?" asked Athenacia with an edge to her voice.

"Heal her. You Illume have watched Oracles for generations. Only you can save her."

"I don't know if you've noticed but there is no such thing as Illume anymore."

Ravus grabbed her arm tightly, bringing it up between them, "The blood still flows through you."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Use the powers so foolishly given to you!"

"What powers?!"

"Ravus," Lunafreya put a stop to his retort, "She has not yet accepted her true self."

Ravus growled, releasing her arm in disgust. Athenacia glared at him before bringing her attention back to the dying Oracle. She held a tired smile on her face and Athenacia wondered what she could possibly mean by her words. Was there something else she didn't know of? She only had her healing magic and it was barely all that powerful. She never developed it, especially after she was shot and left for dead. She wanted nothing to do with magic, just to be an ordinary citizen of the world. Now every turn she made only pointed out that she was anything but normal. The suffering just never seemed to end.

Athenacia did not want that. She knelt down so that she was eye level with the Oracle, taking the woman's head in her hands and focusing as best she could. She placed her forehead against Lunafreya's, trying desperately to see where she could make repairs. The golden lights that usually dispensed from her palms also came out of her forehead, her hazel eyes closed and her face focused. The swirling lights completely engulfed the younger woman, Lunafreya breathing a sigh of relief as the magic hit her. Athenacia concentrated, wishing with all her might that she would be able to save this girl. Without the Oracle, there was no hope for the future and the symbol of peace wouldn't exist. Lunafreya's life was worth a million of hers and she'd do anything she could to make sure it didn't end. She had never done this for so long before, she'd be damned if she left before she finished completely. But fate wouldn't have that.

Athenacia drew in a large breath, feeling completely dizzy and nearly falling into the Oracle. Ravus caught her beforehand, guiding her steps gently and letting her sit in a chair not too far away. Her head dropped, her body weak from what she had done. She was breathing a little heavy, and very aware of Ravus hovering over her. She forced her arms up so that she could rub her eyes and tried to focus on the Oracle. At least her magic wasn't completely useless. Lunafreya had a much healthier glow now, her back no longer slumped and actual colour to her face. But it wasn't enough, only a temporary fix. Athenacia could still see that the magic was killing her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Is that the best you can do?!" demanded Ravus in anger.

"It is enough to get me through the rite," said Lunafreya, "You have my thanks, Athenacia," she bowed her head.

"You get through the rite and I can probably do a bit more," replied Athenacia tiredly.

"You need to utilize your powers better," said Ravus darkly.

"And what about you? Are not filled with Oracle blood?! Where's your magic?!"

"Leave us," said Lunafreya, once again cutting off another retort.

Ravus glowered at Athenacia. The conflict in his eyes was very obvious. He looked between both women for about a minute before growling and briskly walking out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, the booming echo sounding like a prison to the physician. Athenacia sighed, keeping her gaze on her feet. He was completely right, she should have utilized her magic better. But she had spent her life running away from it, barely using it even out on the field. She hated it, only reminding her of the walking catastrophe she was.

"Please forgive him," said Lunafraya, gaining the other woman's attention, "He worries for me, and for you."

"Me? Why me?" asked Athenacia confused.

Lunafreya smiled, "You're the last of your people, and one of the few reminders of our home before it was taken."

"Hate to break it to you, but I've never been to Tenebrae."

"I know. But it is still a home for you and your kind."

"Yeah, my kind are so welcome in the world," replied Athenacia dryly.

She sighed at the look on Lunafreya's face. Athenacia should really be ashamed of herself for the way she was behaving. Cor taught her better than that and the Oracle was one that deserved great respect. But the doctor couldn't help herself. Being an orphan and cast out by pretty much every race in her blood turned her cynical when someone spoke about her home. The fact of the matter was, she didn't have a true home. She wasn't even exactly sure of where she came from, where she was born. It seemed that everyone else knew more about her past than she did. Lunafreya seemed to know all about her genetic makeup, or she wouldn't have said "your kind".

"So you know who I am?"

Lunafreya nodded, "Since my brother found you on the battlefield."

Athenacia looked at the woman sharply, "You knew? When you came to the hospital, you knew?"

"Yes," she nodded again, "That's why I came while I could."

"Why?"

"I had to see you for myself. I had to know if you were ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"To become who you were born to be."

Athenacia scoffed, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You are no disappointment, Athenacia. I pity all the anguish you have faced growing up."

She shrugged, "Don't waste your time. I'm sure your life was a lot harder than mine."

Lunafreya smiled sadly, unable to look at the other woman for a moment. Athenacia couldn't imagine having to live under Niflheim control. In many ways, she was lucky that she had no home, that Illume and Galahd were gone while she grew up in the orphanage. She had never actually thought of it that way but now it was evident more than ever. The Empire had to pay for their crimes.

"How is Noctis?" asked Lunafreya suddenly.

Athenacia looked up, only to see a deep sorrow. But even through that, the physician could see plain as day the same feelings that Noctis carried for this woman. It was amazing how twelve years of separation hadn't tainted them in any way. She was happy that love like that existed in the world. She wasn't sure if she could handle something like that herself. But then, Gladiolus would just keep chasing her down anyway.

"He's eager to see you," replied Athenacia.

She smiled warmly, "As am I."

"I can sneak you out the back if you want."

Lunafreya laughed, "I will be with him soon."

Athenacia nodded, "That's true. Maybe the other two will be humbled with you around."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get it when you see them."

She smiled, though only a small one, "Can you stand?"

Athenacia used the handles on the chair to push herself up. She was a bit wobbly at first but caught herself just fine. She walked over toward the Oracle, wishing she could use her magic to end the young girl's suffering. But Lunafreya reached for something, holding it in her hand. She grabbed Athenacia's wrist, the bracelet Cor gave her being forced out of her sweater sleeve. Lunafreya observed it a moment, before placing something small into her palm. Athenacia frowned curiously, opening her hand and then gasping. She looked in horror back at the Oracle.

"This is...?"

"The Ring of the Lucii," confirmed Lunafreya.

It was indeed. The small, rounded metal fit right it the middle of the palm of her hand. In the middle was a design, circular with a jewel dead centre. On either side of that were hexagons with the same design, only minus the jewel. Despite being so little it felt like a huge weight on her. She could feel it's power flowing through it, the magic just bursting while it waited for its rightful owner. She recalled times she had seen it on the ring finger of King Regis, slowly but surely sapping his life energy while he used it and the Crystal to keep them all safe. Now for some strange reason, the Oracle had placed it in her hands.

"W-why are you giving it to me?!"

"Wear it."

"What?!"

"You must."

"Are you insane?!"

Lunafreya smiled, "Put it on."

"Absolutely not! That's instant death!"

"Not for you."

Athenacia opened her mouth to protest but was still in shock at what was being asked of her. So many things fluttered through her mind she could barely string one thought together. Her heart began to race as she stared at the ring in her hands. She knew what would happen if put it on, she would lose her life. Maybe Nyx was able to live for a short time afterward but she was the daughter of the enemy. The Lucian Kings would kill her as soon as they could. Her family was the reason for their family's suffering, there was no reason they should keep her alive.

"I promise you, Athenacia, no harm will come to you," said Lunafreya, "Before I deliver this to Noctis, you must heed a message from the Kings of Lucis."

The young doctor looked at the Oracle helplessly. She kept a reassuring smile on her face, releasing the girl's wrist. Athenacia took a closer look at the ring, her brows knit in worry as she picked up the gem tentatively. She bit her lip nervously, still unable to shake the feeling that what she was doing was completely wrong. What could the Kings of Lucis even want with her anyway? She couldn't be sure, far too many things hitting her at once. She brought the ring to her thumb, her chest tight. The cool metal slid down the digit until it was firmly in place.

She gasped, her body going rigid as waves of blue began to surround her vision. There was rushing in her ears, similar to just before she would detonate. The room she was in she could no longer see. The Oracle was also gone, no one else in this ominous tower that she alone stood with tears in her eyes. She looked around frantically for someone, the feeling of dread deep in the core of her being. Her breathing was shaky best and she cried out when a wind began to tear away at her skin. That same blue light began to sway in front of her, a blur as it moved and circled all around the very air she was desperately trying to breathe. Until it stopped completely, causing her to begin to hyperventilate in fear. She was hugging herself, taking steps back until she could move no more. Before her stood glowing blue figures obscured by the poor lighting of the tower she was in. They didn't move as they stared at her and she was unable to determine how many of them were there.

The tears that welled in her eyes fell as she looked upon what she could only assume were fallen Kings of Lucis. She could feel their eyes boring into her as she whimpered in fear at their astounding presence. She flinched violently against the wall when one of them stepped forward. They were wearing some sort of ancient armor, making it impossible for her to see who was behind the helmet. But that mystery was short lived, as the hands bearing gauntlets reached up and began to carefully pull away the helmet. Athenacia gasped, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Her bottom lip quivered as more tears began to fall.

"Well met, Princess."

...

thanks guys!


	71. Old Habits

thanks for my review! you guys are awesome!

...

Athenacia could barely breathe as the Kings of Lucis stood before her. She had backed up as far as she could go, nowhere else to run. She whimpered, cowering away from one of the Kings that took a step toward her. She wiped her face of the tears that streamed down her cheeks, bracing herself for an attack. She wouldn't fight back, not only having no idea how, but knowing that it wouldn't make a difference if she did anyway. The old King took off his helmet, revealing his face and she gasped in disbelief. Standing before her was King Regis, a gentle smile on his face as he looked down at the terrified girl. He was just as she remembered him, only without the pain from the last time she had seen him back at the Citadel. She began to hyperventilate, her eyes unable to leave the face of a man she knew to be dead.

"Well met, Princess," he said to her in his light voice.

She was still breathing heavily, "K-K-King Regis?" she managed to squeeze out, "W-what? How?"

This couldn't be real. King Regis was dead, fallen with his city during the invasion that he had no choice but to endure. Now he was standing before her completely unscathed? And there were others all behind him, gawking at her in what she could only presume was an unfriendly manner. She didn't belong here, this wasn't her place. His son should be here, standing in her place instead of her. Another one of the Kings moved and she stumbled back, falling to the ground with a startled cry.

"Relax, child."

"Relax..." she breathed, still trying to process what was happening.

"I assure you, Athenacia, no harm will befall you while you remain here."

She was still hyperventilating, trying to desperately to calm down her erratic heartbeat. She felt so tiny with all these bodies glowering down at her. This was insane, what was she even doing here? This had to be a nightmare, one of the most bizarre ones she ever had. This couldn't be real.

"Where... where am I?" she asked tentatively, beginning to get a hold of herself.

"This isn't exactly a where. It's a bit hard to explain," he replied gently.

"I..." she shook her head helplessly, "I'm sorry I..." she was at a loss.

"Do not trouble yourself. Do you know why you've been brought here?"

"The Oracle... Lady Lunafreya said I-I had to... to heed a message?" she frowned.

He nodded, "Something along those lines."

"I don't understand. What could any of you possibly want with me? I'm... I'm Aldercapt..."

He smiled sadly at her, "So, you finally admit it," he stated.

"I haven't exactly had a choice these days."

"As I feared. Your father has decided he wants you back."

"He's not my father," she said coldly, looking away in disgust.

Her hands formed into fists as she brought them to her lap. She heard a laugh from one of the Kings behind Regis. It startled her, hazel eyes wild as she looked for the source. Another one of the blue figures stepped forward, standing beside King Regis. She had almost forgotten that she was in a room in some unidentified place with all the former Lucian Kings. She drew in a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. It was hard when she was faced with people who were dead and knew that she was the daughter of the enemy. The one that caused all kinds of devastation to their world. What was she even doing here? She should never have come.

"So you truly are Cor's daughter," said the King, amused.

"I..."

"Hard to believe you were able to tame him."

She frowned, "Tame him?"

He laughed again, taking off his helmet and looking over at Regis, "She doesn't know?"

"Cor keeps to himself," replied Regis.

The King laughed again, stepping toward the frightened girl and offering out his hand. She took it tentatively and he helped her to her feet. The man before her also held a gentle smile and some amusement in his eyes. He kept her small hand in his own and she wondered who he was and why he had taken such an interest in her. It wasn't like she was well versed in the Kings of Lucis. Or was she? Athenacia's eyes widened, gasping with realization.

"Y-You... You're King Mors," she stated in disbelief.

"A pleasure, Princess," replied Mors, bringing the back of her hand to his lips and planting a kiss there.

"But... how?" she frowned, rubbing her thumb over the hand he had released.

"Do you remember the stories that Cor used to read to you as a child?" asked Regis.

"Stories... I..." she tried to focus, "I remember most of them."

"They are true, all of them. Those books were from my own library. I gave them to Cor the day he named you and encouraged him to read."

"Educate me you mean?"

He smiled, "Something in that sort of nature."

"Why?"

"She doesn't miss a beat does she?" asked Mors with amusement.

"She was very... spirited growing up," replied Regis.

"She definitely seems suited to her task."

"Task?" she inquired.

"As I've told you before, you are Illume, the last one we know of. It is important you understand what your people did to help fight against Starscourge," supplied Regis.

"From my understanding, we trained Oracles and they did it."

"There was a little more to it than that. Illume magic nearly rivalled the Six themselves. That was what was so appealing to Niflheim and why they invaded. They wanted to harness the magic of the Gods. The same magic that courses through your veins now."

"I don't have God magic," she disagreed, "I can barely heal the Oracle. I'm far too mixed, a monster."

"You have been running from who you are your entire life," said Regis firmly, "Can you truly deny yourself now? When it's all out in the open?"

She opened her mouth to reply but faltered. There was nothing she could say to him, feeling ashamed of her own actions. She found her feet, her face contorted into a thoughtful frown as his words ran through her head. She had been running, and she would probably continue to do so. She just wanted to be free of all this.

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you?" he asked gently.

"That the people around me need me," she repeated.

"Much more than you think they do, child. I know that your life hasn't been easy growing up. You are so strong willed I know that you'll find the strength within yourself to learn the nature of your own powers."

She shook her head, "No," she looked up at him, "My powers just destroy. They can't help anyone."

"They don't have to, Athenacia," he replied. She frowned at him, "You must learn to control them. You've been fighting them since we discovered your healing magic. How long will you keep running? Do you not grow weary of it?"

She sighed looking away again. She was sick of running but it was for the safety of all those around her. This was a curse, it couldn't help her. It couldn't help anyone. The world was better off without it.

"Athenacia."

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Regis once more. He almost looked sad and it tore away at her. She wished that there was a way for him to understand how horrible this thing inside her was.

"Trust in your abilities. Control your magic to fight the Starscourge. Do not be afraid to lean on those closest to you."

She could only give him a helpless look, her hand fingering the ring around her thumb. She looked down guiltily, biting her lip and felt tears well in her eyes. She didn't know what to say to him. This was the most she had ever spoken to King Regis and he wasn't even alive anymore. She wished Cor was here. Because he was always the median between them, and she was never alone with his Majesty.

"Before you leave," his voice was thick with emotion. She looked up at him again, "How is my son?" she gasped in surprise, "Are you travelling with him?"

"I..." she sighed, "He's managing. But we all have faith that he'll be the man everyone needs him to be."

He smiled and it made her feel a little better. She knew her time here was done, the look on his face told her that. He nodded at her, taking a step back. King Mors also held a smile as he regarded her. She released a breath, returning their smile and wishing she was better with her words. She kept her fingers on the ring, getting ready to return to the Oracle.

"Walk tall, Athenacia, and keep your loved ones close."

She could only nod at him, still speechless at everything that happened here. With one last nod from him, she pulled the ring from her thumb. She went rigid as the world before her spun out of sight just as fast as it appeared. She drew in sharp breaths as she tried to regain some of her composure. The doctor was squeezing the ring tightly in her hand as the room she was previously in came to view. The Oracle was still sitting in the same spot, nothing around here had changed. She attempted to compose herself, her eyes a little wild at everything that had just happened to her. Was it even real? Despite it, she knew that it was. She had really put on the ring inside of her palm and was faced with all the former Kings of Lucis.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her wrist. Lady Lunafreya had gingerly reached out, trying to ease the tension that built up within the young doctor. Athenacia relaxed, releasing a big breath and placing the ring back into the hands of the Oracle. The younger woman smiled sadly, giving one last squeeze before releasing her and holding the ring tightly. Athenacia wiped away her tears, nodding at her before turning her back and walking toward the giant doors. There was nothing more she could do here, and she had no idea how long she had been gone. She knocked on the doors and the opened instantly. With one last look at the smiling woman, she stepped out of the room and began to walk back to the exit of the building.

...

Athenacia walked around the streets of Altissia by herself, holding a troubled look on her face. She didn't see the faces of the people that she bumped shoulders with. She hardly felt them, her thoughts going a mile a minute at everything that just happened to her. It didn't feel real at all, but with everything she had learned travelling with the Prince and his companions she had no real reason to doubt herself. She just found it hard to believe that King Regis wanted to speak to her personally about her heritage and magic abilities. She was sure there was no need for any of that. Didn't doing something like that cost them greatly? How were they even sure that it would work? It didn't matter, she heeded their message just as they wanted and now she had to decide.

Her aimless wandering found her back in front of the hospital. She looked at the old building with longing, sighing when she remembered the reason she had come to volunteer her services. She had no idea how long she had been gone but she was hoping that the results of the test were in. A good distraction seemed in order, especially since there was no way to properly process what had just happened to her. Sighing, she walked through the glass sliding doors of the emergency department and had a look around. The waiting room was still fairly vacant of patients, which made her wonder what she would actually do here. Her eyes darted toward the big glass window that came to the counter in between two doors. One side was for pediatrics, the other for everyone else. The nurses behind the triage window were as bored as the first time she walked in here, and that reassured her that she hadn't missed anything. She walked up toward the nurse's station, noting that the same nurse from earlier was still working the very front desk. Maybe it hadn't been long at all. She waited patiently to be noticed, not really in a rush to get herself back into the field. But at the same time, she wanted to know if her diagnosis was right. She hadn't spent the time with the patient like the others doctors so she really was taking a shot in the dark despite the negative test the first time. The blond haired girl finally noticed that there was someone at her window but her brown eyes were wide in amazement as she quickly pushed the button to open the door upon realization.

"Dr. Virum, Dr. Hunter asked for you to go to her office straight away," said the nurse.

Athenacia nodded at the woman, stepping through the door and following her back down the same path toward the office. She was actually surprised that the other doctor was still here. Usually, administrators were gone by dinner time but this was stayed after hours and beyond. She wasn't judging by any means. She was often one that would work for days on end with unstable hours. She practically lived at the hospital in Insomnia, only going home when she was forced to. But that was another life, a simpler one. She stopped in front of the door, knocking as confidently as possible. The nurse didn't leave, opening the door when she heard the invite. She walked inside, unable to gauge the look on Dr. Hunter's face. The nurse closed the door behind them, standing off to the side and waiting patiently. Dr. Hunter rose from her seat, holding the familiar file in her hands again. Athenacia almost felt nervous, almost. She waited until the older woman was standing in front of her, a calculating look on her face as they waited.

"Erdheim-Chester is an incredibly rare disease," began Dr. Hunter, "I myself have only heard of seven cases in the entirety of Eos."

"That's seven more than me," replied Athenacia.

"Make this one your first."

She raised her eyebrows, "I suppose I will."

"What made you so sure?"

"It was the only thing that fit."

"Did you often encounter zebras?"

"No. Insomnia was surrounded by horses, there was no time for me to chase zebras."

She nodded, "Well, you've managed to dazzle me. I'm sure you've noticed that we are not as busy as Insomnia. Here you have to find zebras in order to keep busy."

"You make it sound like I'll be here a while."

"I may have inquired about your credibility before I ran the second test. The former resident nurse from Insomnia was all too eager to talk you up. Told me about some of the miracles you performed. I was going to dismiss your suggestion and have Frankie tell you not to bother. However you were not only right, but you cracked a case we had been working on for weeks in a manner of minutes. You truly are as impressive as you say you are. With your work history, I have a very good feeling that I'll be seeing a lot of you, even after the rite is complete and the code red is lifted. Welcome aboard. Frankie will show you the ropes."

Athenacia held a smirk on her face, nodding at the older woman. She turned to leave, having nothing more to say here. Once the door was closed firmly behind her the nurse, Frankie, took the lead. Athenacia followed the young girl at her leisurely pace, again trying to memorize her path. She didn't think she would be here as long as Dr. Hunter did so she didn't want to waste what little time she had getting lost. Especially during the code red where there would be bodies everywhere. Chaos and confusion, the only way she seemed to know how to function. Frankie led her into the locker room, going to stand in front of one.

"This one is yours," said Frankie, pushing the code in and opening it up.

Athenacia saw there was a lab coat hanging in there as well as three sets of scrubs. There was also a stethoscope hanging up and what looked like pens. Everything she would need for a shift in the emergency department. She smiled as she took her sweater off and hung it on the free hanger. She felt relief sweep through her as the lab coat slid effortlessly onto her body. Old habits died hard it seemed. She grabbed the pens from the top of the locker shelf, placing them into the pocket of her coat. Her smile grew as she saw her name already stitched into the coat, Athenacia Virum, M.D. She grabbed the stethoscope and hung it around her neck, flaring out her hair and exhaling with satisfaction. She slammed the locker closed, turning back toward the nurse. Frankie handed her an identification card, bearing her name and her old picture from the Insomnia files. She wondered where that even came from, but Dr. Hunter worked fast, was very efficient and did run a tight ship here. She clipped it to her coat pocket so that it hung beneath her pens. She nodded at the other woman and the two of them left the room.

...

Dr. Virum spent most of the night in the hospital. Frankie was the resident nurse of the emergency department and took her through not only standard procedures on the floor but onto all the other departments as well. The building wasn't nearly as big as Insomnia, and her tour through different case files including the specialist departments was very educational. She wasn't really a big fan of lingering patients but Altissia wasn't nearly as large and seemed to have a lot less medical emergencies. Instead, patients generally came in and were very thoroughly treated. It took a lot more time than usual but again, without being busy there was no need to rush anyone out for the space. She wondered how much that would change after the rite.

She was also enjoying her company. Frankie as it turned out, was just recently made resident nurse and wasn't nearly as slow as she acted. There was no way she became a charge nurse as young as she did by being as slow as she presented. Dr. Virum could respect that given how far she had gotten at such a young age. The medical school here was almost as advanced as the one that she studied at back in the Crown City. She liked Frankie, was happy that she stayed as long as she did after her shift was over. Once the nurse was gone, Dr. Virum was on her own. She didn't wear any scrubs, feeling that she wasn't going to get bodily fluids on her tonight. She checked in on some patients to get an idea of how things worked around here.

It was very smooth compared to her last job. She didn't assert her authority anywhere, but rather followed the directions given by the attending doctors and got to know the nurses. Because in every hospital there were people that did things in unorthodox measures or by the book. Then there were nurses that just followed orders blindly. Dr. Virum knew that any doctor was nothing without a good nursing staff behind them, so she had to see how they worked as well because nurses that were openly displeased with their jobs often fulfilled their tasks with disregard for the quality of their work. Dr. Virum did not want any of that, she was efficient. She had also only ever worked in one hospital so she was having a bit of trouble adapting to new circumstances. She just hoped that when the ball flew into her court no one would question her judgement. A mass influx of patients as difficult, especially for the first time.

But by the end of the night, literally as the sky was beginning to grow lighter, she felt much better. She slammed her locker shut after replacing her lab coat and things and putting her sweater back on. She left the hospital and made a beeline for the hotel. She was exhausted after everything she had been through, and she needed some serious sleep if she was going to not only get through the influx of the rite but help cure the Oracle as well. The smell of morning hung in the air, the sound of waterfalls in her ears as she walked toward the hotel. Her eyes burned, everything feeling familiar to her. Almost as if life was getting back to normal for her. She didn't want to lose sight of all that, however, finally reaching her destination.

She walked up the stairs slowly, still tired from being out all night. The hotel was mostly quiet given how early in the morning it was, so she was as quiet as possible when she opened the door to her room. Her heart sank when she was inside. Gladiolus had an angry frown on his face despite dozing in a chair near the bed. She was so disappointed in herself, so caught up in herself she completely forgot that he was waiting around for her. He had no idea that she was somewhere safe and released hours ago. She walked up to where he was sitting with his arms crossed. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently, shaking him slightly. He was unresponsive, so she shook him harder. He grunted, lazily opening his eyes to see who was bothering him. She offered him a tired smile and he finally realized who was in front of him.

"Doc?"

"The one and only."

"You okay? What happened?" he was nearly frantic.

She placed a finger on his lips while she looked down at him, "Far too tired for this," she replied, "I'm not hurt."

"You smell like sanitizer. They take you back to the hospital?"

"No, I wanted to see if my diagnosis was right."

"Was it?"

She smiled, bending down to gently kiss him. He held his own smile when they broke apart. He swiftly wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her close as she fell into his lap. The steady beat of his heart caused her to sigh contently. She was nearly asleep before she was jerked awake by being lifted into the air and thrown onto the bed. She squealed, giggling at his actions while keeping her bloodshot, puffy eyes upon him. He had bags under his eyes as well, having stayed up most of the night to wait for her. She unzipped her sweater, removing it and throwing it at him in order to distract him while she took off her shoes. He only smirked, catching the bra she threw at him in mid-air before she rolled over and tucked herself under the blankets.

He kept the smirk on his face as he discarded the clothes she threw at him and most of his own. He joined her beneath the bedding, right up against her and ready to claim her. But she was asleep instantly, the sound of her even breath easy to hear given that her mouth was slightly agape. He smiled down at her, gently pulling the hair away from her face before settling down. He wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling into her hair before he allowed sleep to claim him as well. There was always tomorrow.

...

thanks, guys!


	72. Perfectionism

welcome back!

...

The sky ahead was blood red, the wind raging uncaring about obstacles in its path. She looked up with worry at the towering building before her. The Citadel was the biggest structure she had ever seen, immovable despite the forces of nature trying desperately to knock it down. She felt fear grip her heart and stretch down to her very core as a sinister laugh began to sound in her ears. She saw everything in that angry red haze, the objects before her leaving a trail when her head moved. Her skin burned hotter and hotter as the seconds passed. Tears welled in the bottom of her eyes, getting ready to fall as soon as she would let them. She hugged her body as she hunched over, an unbearable pressure building up within her. She was almost knocked over by the power of the wind, giving a small whine as she tensed her body. All the while that laughter only grew louder. She couldn't focus, holding her head in a poor attempt to block out the sound. She grunted in pain as she was hit by flying debris, getting knocked back so far she collided with another immovable structure. She opened her eyes in fear, still in that red haze as she was once again faced with all the former Kings of Lucis. She cowered away from them, looking desperately for an exit so that she couldn't hurt them. But the laughter increased while it filled her ears and she was unable to hear anything else beyond it. Her skin felt aflame, an azure glow faintly beginning to outline her body. The pressure only got worse, her tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Kill them," the voice spoke.

"No," she refused, dropping to her knees.

She was ready to burst. There were more people surrounding her, people she loved. Gladiolus and his sister. The Prince, Ignis and Prompto with Talcott. Cor was there as well, reaching out to help her. She moved away as far as she could across the ground, not wanting to hurt him. She held her head tighter, whimpering at the sound of the laughter in her ears. The azure glow upon her body only grew brighter, each passing second more agonizing than the last. She had to hold it together or else she'd kill all of them in one sweep. She couldn't bear any of that, but it was getting harder and harder to contain herself. And all the while that laughter was driving her more and more insane, so loud she could barely hear herself think.

"Kill them all," the voice sounded at her again.

"No!" she cried.

The azure glow around her began to slowly expand and she shut her mouth tightly. She wouldn't. She couldn't. There was no way she could do this. But the power building up within her was ready to come out. She couldn't hold it any longer. She had to though, too many people she loved standing around her. She sobbed into her knees, completely hunched over while she pushed harder on her head. She wished that the laughter would disappear, that she wouldn't have to feel anything. That it would end.

"Kill them!"

"NO!" she screamed.

But her voice didn't stop there. Her cry kept going, the azure glow expanding from her body. The tears kept falling as she saw the people before her disintegrate into ashes. The power inside of her burst to life, growing with her wails. It engulfed everything in its path, a glowing wave of destruction that was bigger than it ever had been before. The buildings, the people, all of it gone. But it didn't stop. It kept going as long as she cried. Then it suddenly ceased, the glow retracting quicker than it even began. Her throat was hoarse from crying, the embers on the ground surrounding her. Tears kept falling from her cheeks. There was no more noise, everything around her dead at her own power. Because she couldn't stop it from emerging.

"That's it, Princess. Fulfill your destiny," the same voice purred at her.

Athenacia screamed, gasping for breath as she frantically looked around her. She was having trouble focusing, the red hue disappearing from her eyes. She was starting to recognize her whereabouts but still having trouble controlling her breath. She felt something move on top of her and she gasped again, flinching violently and causing her elbow to collide with something hard behind her. Only the thing grunted in pain at her attack, obviously a person and not an object.

"Geeze Doc, you trying to kill me?" Gladiolus muttered, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Gladio?" she questioned.

She turned to face him, her brows knit with worry as he had a grimace on his face. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him, knowing that it was only a nightmare. Slowly, slid her hand beneath his massive one that was holding the ribs she had hit with her elbow. She prodded with her fingers, noting him wince a bit in one spot. She met his gaze briefly before looking at her hand and focusing her magic. It didn't take long for the golden lights to emerge, nor for them to disappear. This wasn't exactly a particularly large wound, just an extremely minor contusion. Still, she felt bad about waking him up like that. She poked at him again, happy that the problem was no longer there. He lifted his hand and moved so that he could also look and then settled back down.

"Sorry," she said lightly.

"Didn't hurt," he murmured against her forehead.

She held a small smile, her eyes still distant while her nightmare flew over her mind. He didn't notice, his eyes closed as his head was once again rested at the top of hers. He brought his arm about her once more, rolling onto his back and pulling her close. She was now rested on his shoulder, still able to hear his heartbeat that calmed down after being so violently woken up. The arm she had laid on all night was bent at the elbow, the hand running up and down her body starting at her hip and then rising to her elbow repeatedly. His other arm moved to rest under his head as he turned it away and let out a breath. She peered at him from where she was. His eyes were open lazily but he seemed to have a troubled look on his face. She wondered what he was thinking about if anything. She had no idea what time it was, the curtains in the room blocking out all the light. She could barely see as it were and tore her gaze away from his face. Her right hand came to his chest, toying with his necklace as she let his caresses soothe her. She smiled at his warm feeling that spread through her.

"Gladio?" she spoke lightly.

"Mm?" he turned his head toward her, on the verge of sleep.

"I..."

She faltered. She so desperately wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how he truly made her feel. She bit her lip nervously trying to will the words out of her. But they just wouldn't form. She was still unable to move on from her hurt feelings and let the walls down. She hated herself for it, wondering what he must think of her after he had professed his love and she pretty much ignored it? They may not do speaking emotions very well, but she was hoping that she had at least shown him what he meant to her. Or maybe she hadn't? There was only one way to know for sure and that was to actually speak the words.

"I... I really have to pee," she ended up blurting out.

Stupid. She shouldn't have opened up her mouth at all if this was what she could come up with. She was extremely happy that she couldn't see the look on his face, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. At least she wasn't lying, that was the first thing she usually did when she woke up. She let go of his necklace and went to roll so she could get out of the bed on her side. But he held her in place and she was unable to move. She tried again, a little harder this time but he wouldn't budge. She looked up at him confused but he kept his face passive while regarding her. She tried one last time, however, to no avail. He was immovable, his one arm basically twice the size of her entire body it seemed.

"Um, can I go then?" she asked confused.

"Sure," he replied, a mischievous glint forming in his eye.

She nodded and once again attempted to roll. He didn't let her and she looked back at him with a huff.

"You going to let me?"

"Yeah. Just not that way."

She frowned at him, confused. She then began rise from the bed instead of rolling but he held her in place. She huffed a little, trying a second time but only gaining the same results. He still had no reaction on his face, just kept watching her try to figure out how she was going to get out of the bed. She began to slide down, but he swiftly brought his other hand to squeeze her thigh before she could get too far. This resulted in her squealing and his hand to be stuck there, pulling the leg so it was resting on top of him. She raised a brow, realizing now that there was only one more way to go.

"Really?" she inquired.

"What Doc?" he finally smirked.

She sighed in exasperation, lifting herself slightly so that she could proceed to roll over him. That did not seem to be the way he wanted her to go either, as he once again kept her in position. She groaned, looking at him seriously. He kept the smirk on his face while he held her gaze.

"Which way am I supposed to go then, oh revered gatekeeper?" she asked dryly.

"There's one way," he replied.

"Could you help me then?"

"Sure Doc," he grinned, "All you had to do was ask."

She huffed, but it was short-lived as he claimed her lips. He pulled her close, only breaking apart to take a quick breath before going back to his work. Without warning, he swiftly rolled with her so that she was on the other side and on her back. He never broke their connection and the sudden movement caused her to squeal against him, smiling as she was now beneath him. His left arm was now under her head and he used that to prop him above her while his right hand occupied her cheek to hold her in place while he kissed her. He planted one more kiss on her lips, a soft one before pulling off her and rolling onto his back once more.

"Go," he said lightly.

It took her a moment to figure out what he was talking about. Her head was in a haze after the way he was kissing her but she finally caught herself and ran toward the bathroom while she still could. Lingering there would only have caused him to change his mind. Not that she would complain, in fact, she was sure this was a good moment as any to finish what they started in Caem. Hell, what they started back in the Crown City. With those thoughts in her head, she had never been so quick in a bathroom in her life. Adjusting herself swiftly, she was out the door in seconds and ready for him. She frowned once she came back into the room. The curtain was drawn, Gladiolus out of bed and looking for something in her pile of things she had thrown at him when she arrived in the hotel room. She was about to ask what, but he held up her sweater and a very annoying beeping noise was emanating from it. He held it up curiously, looking at her for an explanation. She walked up and reached into the pocket, pulling out the small black beeper that was desperately trying to get her attention. The words on the small screen weren't urgent at least. _Code Red Prep._

"What is it?" he asked.

"The hospital," she replied, a little sad, "I need to go help them prepare for the code red."

"They already gave you a beeper?"

"And a monogrammed lab coat, a _nd_ an identification card with a picture. We didn't even have those in Insomnia, Dr. Hunter is very efficient."

"Your new boss?"

"Temporary. I'm just helping out."

He nodded at her, "You better get going then," he jerked his head toward the door.

She frowned at him, confused, "You're oddly okay with this," she stated.

"You got work to do. So do I," he shrugged.

She was unconvinced, thrown off completely by the indifference he was showing at having her in a room alone. There wasn't even an urgent need for her to go in, and he knew that, yet he was still telling her to run along. It was unlike him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She shook her head, walking away to her things and having a look for some clothes. She landed on those black tights that came down to her mid-calf with a skull on the bottom and a red tank top with lace at the top and bottom of it. She felt a bit odd at having Gladiolus watch her change and not comment or even come near her during that time. She put her hair into a low ponytail, putting on her jewelry and pulling on her black boots. She was definitely going to have to go shoe shopping, there was no way she could ever hope to work a code red in these things. When she was finished she did a double take to make sure she had everything. It had been a long time since she had gotten up to go to work so she wanted to make sure she was prepared. Gladiolus was still studying her with his amber eyes and she was feeling a little uneasy about it. She smiled shyly at him, wishing she knew what he was thinking right now. It wasn't normal and she was at a complete loss of what to do. But he put her fears to rest, coming to kiss her once more before she turned to leave. A swift smack to her buttocks made her jump but feel better about things. She smiled at him one last time before exiting the door and closing it with a soft _click_ behind her.

...

Dr. Virum felt nearly exhausted almost as soon as she arrived at the hospital. She couldn't help but think about how Gladiolus was acting while she was getting ready to come in. She feared that he was having second thoughts about being with her. The honeymoon was over and now that it was serious he had the chance to walk away. The thought of that happening truly frightened her, but she wouldn't blame him if that was what he chose. She tried not to let it consume her but found it hard to focus while she was working. Thankfully Dr. Hunter wasn't here to reprimand her for spacing out so often. Dr. Virum just waved it off as trying to make sure she was covering everything she needed. After all, this was a lot of things to manage and a lot of people, all at the same time.

Frankie was there and for that Dr. Virum was extremely thankful. The young resident nurse knew everything there was to know. Because she was so quiet people often confided in her and looked to her for leadership. This was good, it meant that Dr. Virum knew everything the nurse did and could plan accordingly. She also met another charge nurse, Regina Hunter. She was the top of the resident nurse chain and was also handling things very smoothly not unlike her older sister, Dr. Hunter. Regina was also tanned with angular eyes that were dark brown. She was a little plumper than her sister, that same midnight hair only untouched by dye. Regina, however, seemed to have more life in her than Dr. Hunter. She smiled more, that was for sure, made jokes and had no problem easing Dr. Virum into everything. Everyone just called her Vi and the young doctor was a bit confused as to why.

"It was an inside joke after Dr. Hunter got her hair done," explained Frankie.

Dr. Virum didn't quite understand what that meant but just smiled politely anyway. She was done the prep with the two resident nurses, making sure every piece of machinery was easily accessible as well as medications and units of blood. It was mid-afternoon when she was packing up her lab coat and identification card into her locker. She changed her shoes, having bought a new pair on the way in. She didn't bother with her scrubs today, knowing that she wasn't treating patients and feeling no need to dirty them unnecessarily. She sighed as she left the hospital, making her way back toward the hotel. The journey seemed a lot longer than normal, people bustling about and getting ready for the rite tomorrow. Lady Lunafreya was going to make a speech, her first public appearance in a long time. It was like getting ready for a holiday, but Athenacia only had one person on her mind. She was still nervous about Gladiolus' behaviour earlier today and found it hard to be excited about the upcoming event tomorrow. Well, that and she knew the reality of it, while these ordinary citizens had no idea what they were getting into.

When she stepped into the hotel room she was a little sullen that there was no one there to greet her. Gladiolus said he had work to do, and it was true given that tomorrow he and the others were supposed to evacuate an entire city all by themselves. Athenacia was still bitter about the Lucians taking all the blame and no issues for Accordo should anything go wrong. It wasn't fair, but the only option available to be able to obtain Leviathan's blessing. She sighed at her own thoughts, closing the door behind her. She wondered where Gladiolus had gone and when he would be back. But she didn't wonder too long, finding something on the bed she certainly hadn't left there. She looked around the room again to make sure she was alone before walking up to the bed. There was a rectangular box sitting in the middle of it, unmarked and seeming to wait for her. It was fairly large, and she curiously opened it up with ease. There was a note on top of purple tissue paper, hiding the contents of the box. She picked up the paper gingerly, still unsure as to whether or not she should be snooping.

 _Be ready by 7._

It was Gladiolus' handwriting alright. She put the note on the bed, moving away the tissue paper and then gasping upon the sight before her. She carefully pulled out the dress that was waiting for her inside the box, holding it up and having a good look at it. She was stunned at what she was seeing, laying it out on the bed and marveling at it. She felt heat rise to her cheeks at the thought of him hand-picking this and leaving it for her to wear out. A quick check on the time and she saw she had about two hours to make his deadline. She bolted into the bathroom, not wanting to waste a moment. She wanted to be absolutely perfect for when he showed up. Discarding her clothes quickly, she turned on the water and stepped in long before it had a chance to become scorching. She laughed, seeing that he had even taken care of her toiletries. It wasn't that she didn't have any, but obviously, he had planned something big. She scrubbed herself thoroughly, making sure she didn't miss anything. She didn't linger in the water long before turning it off and opening the glass shower door. The fresh towel was soft against her skin as she dried it and had relief sweep through her body.

She wiped away the steam from the mirror, letting the towel drop to the floor. She blow dried her hair first, happy that it was short again and didn't take so long anymore. She brushed it impatiently. having a critical look at herself. Her scars gleamed at her in the light, the one on her left cheek, the one on her neck and the one she gained from the Arachne on her arm back when she was wandering Duscae by herself. At least that one would fade eventually but for now she was stuck with it. The one of her cheek and neck, however, would remain with her forever. She frowned at them, wishing she could make them disappear. At least with her long hair, she could hide the bigger and uglier one. A smile played on her face as she remembered back in Caem when Gladiolus told her how beautiful she was despite them. It made her body tingle thinking about it, and she tore her gaze away from herself with a new purpose.

She admired the dress again with dreamy eyes before going to look at the box. She had to know what she was working with if she planned on making herself perfect for tonight. There were three small plastic bags, and one of them contained hair supplies. Perfect. She hastily ran back toward the bathroom and dumped the bag onto the vanity. She filtered through them, trying to think about what to do. Her eyes lit up at the biggest accessory and she bit her lip. She placed that aside, knowing she would use that last. An image finally forming her mind she set to work with her hair. All the tools she needed were here and then some leaving her to marvel at how thoughtful he was. She laughed out loud at her last thought, quickly dismissing it as she continued to work. By the time she was finished her arms were sore from gravity trying to tear them down. But she was very satisfied with what she had done, able to see the back with ease. Looking at the time, she sighed. There was less than an hour to finish up.

She ran back into the room, grabbing at another one of those small plastic bags. Perfect, there was makeup in one of them like she suspected. She was back in the bathroom in an instant, once again pouring everything onto the vanity so she could search for what she needed. She couldn't remember the last time she applied makeup to her face, never needing to for such a long time. There was no sense in making herself stand out when she was on the run anyway. While she was travelling and fighting daemons and other creatures makeup seemed to be a last priority. She was still able to apply it quickly, however, and was satisfied with what she had done.

She took the third plastic bag and had a quick look inside. This time, she dumped the items onto the bed, seeing as it was a couple of very small boxes. She opened one and it took her breath away. The earrings inside were the most beautiful she had ever seen. The other boxes matched them, a replacement for all the current piercings she had. The last things left in the box was another box that could only contain shoes and underwear that had barely any fabric to them. She smiled, quickly putting them on before finally getting around to putting on the dress. It slid on without any effort, fitting her perfectly. He must have measured her in her sleep or something, there was no other explanation for how well it clung to her body. She replaced all of her jewelry with the new things bought for her. She opened the shoe box, smiling as she pulled them on eagerly. She then finished off her hair and went to have a look at herself in the stand-up mirror in the corner of the room.

She barely recognized herself. The dress was silver and made of the finest silk money could by. It was strapless, a sweetheart cut around her breasts that clung to her every curve. There were beads that sparkled in the light, running halfway along her right breast diagonally. Another layer of them ran parallel beginning at her navel and up toward her left side. There were tight folds in between the layers of beads. The dress hung off her hips, floor length with a slit up her left leg that travelled up until her mid-thigh. The rest of it flared out behind her. All in all, it was flattering in every way possible, absolutely exquisite. Her hair was done up efficiently, the dirty blond locks pulled back into an intricate curled bun at the back of her head being held together by a multitude of pins. She had placed a thin headband on the top to accent it, the small diamonds woven into it sparkling at her every movement. The makeup on her face was light, mostly hiding her tired eyes but her lips were pink and ready for the night. The dragonfly industrial was instead replaced with another that had a shimmering diamond leaf in the middle of it. The cartilage in her right ear no longer bore an anchor, but a simple diamond stud. The second lobe on the same ear was replaced with another silver hoop, but with jewels lining it. The matching set of earrings in her first lobes hung and moved in a hypnotic way. They had diamonds where they attached at the ear and then hung somewhat large pink jewels that were also surrounded by more diamonds. She wore her mother's necklace and the bracelet that Cor had given her before departing to Altissia. Her shoes were crystal, a strap fitting in between her big toe and the one beside it. Another strap ran across her toes, while there was another that met her ankle and sat in the middle of her foot. Another strap across her arch and one that fitting against her ankles. They had a wedge to them, a little taller than she usually liked but could easily adapt to. The straps and the wedge were also shining, covered in jewel designs that only accented her perfectly.

Heat rose to her cheeks as she continued to observe herself. She had never dressed so formally before in her life. Needless to say, she was very sparkly with everything she was wearing. Her shock at herself seemed to linger a lot longer than she would have liked but she just couldn't help it. She moved this way and that, the smile on her face never leaving as she got comfortable with her attire. She picked up the back of the dress that was hanging on the ground, happy to find a loop for her finger. She definitely did not want it to be trailing behind her while she was walking around the city. She attached it to her middle finger on her right hand, finally feeling like she had acquired the perfect element she was aiming for. A quick check on the time told her that she had five minutes to spare. Damn, she was good. But she was getting nervous, knowing he would turn up any minute and wondering where he was taking her.

All thoughts dropped from her head as snapped toward the sound of the door knocking. She drew in a deep breath, walking toward it slowly as her nerves built up inside of her. She grasped the doorknob, turning it slowly and opening it.

...

thanks, guys!


	73. Lilium Aldercapt

hey thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia opened the door to her hotel room. Her stomach was contorted in nervous knots, her confidence shattering at what Gladiolus might think of the attire that was hand-picked for her. She felt like a teenager going on her first date all over again. Except she didn't have to sneak around Cor in order to do so this time. She blinked in shock at a large light that stunned her once the door was completely open. Taking a moment to figure out what happened, she was frowning a little confused. Gladiolus was not there to greet her like she had anticipated. No instead standing before her was Prompto, looking over the picture he had stolen from her upon opening the door. It appeared he had a small smile of wonder, before hastily taking one more of her and then lowering his camera. She just stared at him confused, mostly in shock at what was happening right now.

"Whoa... you look..." he was speechless, his face saying everything it needed to.

"Thanks," she blushed, looking down at her feet shyly.

When she looked back up at him he seemed to have his own little blush going on. His camera was away and he seemed to be stunned by her. It made her flush even more, and she wondered what she was supposed to do.

"Prompto?" she gained his attention in a small voice.

"Yeah?" he snapped back to her.

"I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?"

He laughed nervously, "Right. I'm supposed to take you with me," he replied.

"What?" she was even more confused now.

He flashed her a winning smile, "Just trust me."

He held his arm out to her and she still looked uneasy. She supposed she would find out what this was all about if she just left with him instead. Prompto may go out of his way to get on Gladiolus' nerves, but this was something even he wouldn't touch. She composed herself, carefully sliding her hand into his arm. She stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and allowing the young man to lead her away. They exited the hotel and walked toward the nearest gondola. The sun was beginning its descent, beginning to turn the sky orange as it announced the evening. She couldn't help but feel that the sun was setting earlier each day, but she dismissed that knowing that she was in a different place in the world after all.

"Where are we going? Where's Gladio?" she asked once the gondola had started to move.

"We'll get there," he replied vaguely.

She smiled, getting the feeling he wouldn't answer her questions. So instead she kept her eyes and ears peeled for any more surprises. The ride was pleasant, despite her feeling nervous with him stealing glances at her. He knew what was going on and she wished he would just tell her. She bit her lip a little nervously, smiling a little to herself at the amount of effort Gladiolus seemed to have put into this. No one had ever gone out of their way for her like that and she vowed to herself that she would make sure he knew exactly what she felt for him. As the ride came to an end, Prompto helped her out of the gondola and onto solid ground again. He led her a few more feet away and turned the corner. She saw Ignis standing there, appearing to be waiting for them with his brow raised. Athenacia was a little shocked to see him, wondering what exactly was going on around here. But she didn't have a chance to speak, the Adviser pushing up his glasses and looking a little displeased as he waited for them to approach.

"A tad tardy," he commented when they arrived.

Prompto laughed nervously, "Sorry about that."

"I do suppose given the circumstance it is understandable," replied Ignis, looking over at Athenacia, "Absolutely exquisite."

That blush crept back to her cheeks as he looked down at her. She tore her gaze away nervously, shocked at his very matter of fact comment on her person. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had thought so highly of her. But then she had never gone anywhere so dressed up before, so everything was a new sensation for her. Prompto let go of the hand she had on his arm and it brought her attention back to reality.

"She's all yours," he said, "Enjoy," he smiled at her.

She was about to ask what was happening but Ignis clearing his throat stopped her in her tracks. He offered her his arm much like Prompto had and she looked at him a little confused. What was going on here?

"Shall we?"

"Uh, sure," she replied in a small voice.

"Splendid."

He carefully led her away, down the streets of Altissia to a place unknown. She tried to look for any clues as to where they were going, but so far it seemed that she was just being blindly brought to where she needed to be. Had he really done all of this just for her?

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me where I'm going?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," he replied.

"But you're not taking me to Gladio?"

"Not completely."

"I can't believe he put you all up to this."

"I must admit my own surprise at his requests."

"You have excellent taste by the way."

"Thank you. I suspected you would draw your own conclusion."

"I just haven't figured out how you got my measurements."

"If you recall a time in the Crown City when I was present to a very disorganized and over exhausted doctor's apartment. There were piles of dirty laundry that I patiently cleared away."

She flushed, "I've been trying to forget that bit actually."

"How did the disregard for your accommodations begin?"

She shrugged, "It's just easier to find things when they're sitting in front of you."

"As well as neatly organized."

"Didn't last a day after you cleaned."

"Indeed. You've far more clothing than needed for someone constantly in scrubs."

"At some point, I was working so much that buying new clothes was easier than cleaning up."

"Not even on your days off?"

"What days off?

He smiled, "Fair point. I do hope those habits cease to continue with your new position. Congratulations."

She only laughed at him. They both walked in a comfortable silence, Ignis putting Athenacia a little more at ease about the pacing of the night. The anticipation of seeing Gladiolus only rose within her with each passing second. He was going to extreme lengths for her and she was still feeling tingly about it, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Eventually, the walk did come to an end. They were on another gondola and given the course of the night, she wasn't surprised to see the Prince waiting patiently for them. Well, he was on his phone with more of a neutral expression but at least he didn't look too unhappy about his position. Ignis cleared his throat, gaining the young mans attention as they approached him. Athenacia just smiled politely at his sheepish face, putting his phone away and standing up tall. Ignis released her hand, turning to look at them once more before nodding at the young doctor.

"Have a splendid evening," he told her before leaving them.

She smiled in thanks before giving a brief glance toward Noctis. He seemed a little uneasy around her, and she wondered if maybe he would rather be anywhere else but here. But he made a move toward the gondola, awkwardly helping her down and sitting so that they could ride it to the next destination. She was hoping that this was the last, the one that ultimately led her to Gladiolus. Noctis didn't speak, and she was perfectly okay with that. She figured there was a lot on his mind after everything that happened yesterday. Big day tomorrow, he would finally get to see Lady Lunafreya after twelve years.

"You didn't have to do any of this. None of you," she said in a bit of a small voice.

He shrugged, "It's been a while since any of us could relax."

"You mean sleep without being forced to wake up?"

He smirked, "Something like that," he replied, looking away in deep thought.

Athenacia sighed lightly, "I saw her," she said finally, making up her mind.

He looked over at her in shock, his mouth slightly agape, "Luna?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Last night."

He frowned confused, "I.. what?"

"I was brought to her when I left with those guards. The reason I was needed was to make sure she was healthy enough to perform the rite. It's no secret that my specialty is magical maladies."

The gondola came to an end and it took the Prince a few seconds to comprehend what was happening. He shot up instantly and she followed him out and onto solid ground. She waited patiently, knowing that he must have questions. The thoughtful look on his face only told her he was trying to figure out words to come out. He began to walk, hopefully in the right direction. She gave him space, having a hard time understanding how hard this all might be for him.

"How is she?" he finally asked her.

"She's been cleared of her health. Other than that, I think she's eager to see you."

The smile on his face made her feel better. She recognized that kind of look, one that she received often now from Gladiolus. The walk through the city wasn't very far. When they stopped she had quite the beautiful view of the sunset. It was just beginning to kiss the horizon, turning the waterfall beside the lookout orange and pink as it reflected the sky above. It was truly breathtaking and made her smile in wonder. But the Shield was nowhere to be seen and that confused her a little.

"This is it," said Noctis.

She looked at him confused, "Where is he?"

He shrugged, "Wish I knew. He's scaring me a little with all this."

"That makes two of us."

He gave a small laugh, "I'll be sure to lay it into him later. He's waiting for you."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded at her once and then turned back the way he came. Athenacia sighed, walking to get a better look at the sun. A chilly breeze blew against her skin, as the sun continued to leave them for the night. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. She was completely mesmerized by it, losing herself in it entirely. Until she felt something behind her. She went with her first instinct, whipping around for that quick right hook. But the sound of her skin being slapped against a large palm echoed in her ears. She was met with the smirking face of Gladiolus, looking down at her amused. He held her wrist in his hand, gently as she had relaxed upon seeing she was not in danger. He brought her hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss there without breaking eye contact. She smiled, allowing her hand to fall into his and be held.

The way he was looking at her made anxiety bubble within her. But not the bad kind, no he was giving her that loving look that he often did. Only it seemed to be much more intense than before. He brought his right hand and grazed her bare shoulder as he took a step closer to her. She was completely enamoured with him, noting that he cleaned up extremely well. He wore his Crownsguard uniform, that probably being the only formal wear he had brought with him. She couldn't help but admire him, remembering the last time she had seen him wear it. Back in the Crown City, during the code grey when she had decided to give him the chance he kept pestering her for. All of that led to this moment, one she never even knew would exist.

"Hey, Doc..."

His voice was hardly there as he locked eyes with her. She was eye level with his neck, near his chin while wearing these heels. He seemed to take advantage of their proximity, leaning in to gently kiss her. He embraced her when she deepened the kiss, melting in his arms. Her head was in a haze as they broke apart slowly, his lips still ghosting along hers. His light touch sent shivers down her spine, despite him making her feel warm. He was looking at her that same way and she revelled in it while she could. The sun was nearly gone, time seeming to stand still. She couldn't look away from him, allowing him to pull her in for another kiss. This time her body was pressed against him, the two of them a little more eager than before. She was breathing a little heavy, completely light headed when he pulled away.

"Shit Doc," his voice was husky.

She surrendered to her whims at the sound of it in her ear. His scent brought her to a place she never knew existed, crashing her lips upon his once more. Her arms came to snake around his neck and hold him in place. The intensity caused her to take a step back, keeping their connection as she was against the railing of the overlook. She rolled her hips ever so slightly against him, and the vibration of the sound that erupted against her lips satisfied her in so many ways. She broke apart this time, trying to catch her breath. He kept his forehead against hers, also having trouble with his breathing.

"You keep this up and we'll just go back to the hotel," he still had that husky tone in him.

"Do it," she replied in his ear, her brain not even registering his words.

"And miss all the fun?"

"You're up for fun," she whispered.

She rolled her hips again ever so slightly, but this time her small white teeth had taken the very bottom of his right earlobe. The sound in her ears made her smirk.

"Don't tempt me, woman."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I won't even wait until we get back."

"Good," she bit harder.

His hitched breath only caused her to hold him tighter to her. She reeled at the touch of his lips against her neck, completely forgetting herself. But the moment would end, his hands grazing against her arms until he pulled her wrists so that they detached from his neck. He held them gently, enjoying that look on her face while he tried to compose himself enough to walk. It wasn't easy while looking at her, but slowly she was coming back to him.

"Are you saying no to me?" she raised a brow.

He smirked, "I'm saying later," he replied, "Though I like this side of you."

"No, you like this side of me."

She pushed her body back into his, moving one of his hands so that it rested on the small of her back before pushing it lower. His grip tightened, especially when she again wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a much hungrier kiss than the last. His other arm came around her, keeping her as close as she could possibly be, especially after she was able to again roll her hips in that discreet way. Oh, she was good, making it _very_ hard for him to keep control of himself. When they pulled back he could only feel her breath against him.

"Waiting is agony," she whispered.

"Won't be long," he assured her though he was losing focus.

She smiled at him, taking a step back and gathering what little self-control she had left. The sun was completely gone, the twinkling lights of the stars overhead and the city of Altissia lighting up in that magical way. The two of them left their post, Gladiolus leading her away and toward some sort of destination he had planned out. The haze left her head and she flushed at her earlier actions. What had come over her? This was a dangerous place for the two of them to be left alone. They didn't walk very far, or maybe they did, she wasn't exactly sure. The place they walked into was as lavish as they were dressed. She had never been in such a luxurious setting before, her mouth agape in wonder as they were lead toward their table. She did everything she could to take in all of it at once. The ceiling rose to the heavens it looked like, completely glass on top for a good view of the stars. Ancient tapestries hung from walls, the warm colours filling the atmosphere with calm feelings. The table they were seated at bore a lovely view of the waterfalls surrounding the city, on a terrace with the night air reaching them. It was private, set aside just for the two of them. Athenacia still had that shocked look on her face, feeling as if this were something out of a dream. Had he really gone through all of this just for her?

"Gladio..." her voice was breathless.

He smirked smugly, "Thought you might like it."

"I..." she had no idea what to say to him, "Is this why you were all weird this morning?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to take advantage of our time."

She smiled at him, studying his face, "Thanks. I figured you were just having second thoughts..."

"I have more than just second thoughts about you, Doc."

He raised his brow a little suggestively and she giggled at him in response. All her fears were set to rest and she was able to thoroughly enjoy herself. Their food was brought out to them promptly, given that Gladiolus knew exactly the types of things she liked to eat. She was still in disbelief about everything he had done to get this set up. Not only that but it seemed to go beyond any sort of expectations they both seemed to have of each other. He was looking at her differently, not in a bad way but something seemed to change since they arrived here. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but for now, she would just enjoy the efforts he put into her that she certainly didn't deserve.

When they finished with their meal they didn't linger long. She was still tingling with his feeling around her, leaning her head on his arm as she allowed him to lead her away. She had no idea where they were going but she didn't care. He could take her to a pig pen and she'd be happy right now. She did perk up when they bypassed a line of people into a rather large building. Apparently, they weren't going to be waiting around like everyone else and that certainly peaked her interest. She had never seen this side of Gladiolus before but she wasn't exactly unhappy with it. Though to be fair they never had much of a chance to go out together other than for food with their busy work schedules. Now it seemed they were on the same page. She could definitely get used to it.

As soon as they entered the building the sound of cheers filled her ears. There were people bustling everywhere, all headed in the same direction. Based on the shape she assumed it was a stage of some sort. They, however, were not going with the crowd. No instead they were lead into an elevator in order to travel up to the topmost level. When she stepped out her breath caught in her throat. The room wasn't overly large but it was as lavish as everything else she had seen before. There were multiple seats all pointed toward the large glass window that was basically a wall in front of them. Off to the side of the room were snacks eloquently placed upon platters on the cart. Beside that was a very large selection of the finest wines Altissia had to offer. As she took a few steps forward she saw the dirt pit on the bottom of monsters fighting each other and people cheering below. The noise was blocked out by being in their own private room. Had he done all of this in one day?

She turned to look at him completely struck, "The Coliseum? Don't think we're a bit overdressed?"

"Not up here we ain't," he replied.

"How did you...?" she looked around almost helplessly, "I mean..." she held her hands out, gesturing toward everything while her mouth was agape in shock.

"No good?"

"It's not that," she sputtered immediately, "It's a fairy tale I just..."

He smirked, "Take your time, Doc."

"It's so... unlike you."

He raised a brow questioningly, but kept the amused smile on his face, "Care to explain that?"

"Well the coliseum bit is completely you," she said, "But I mean the fancy dinner, clothes, this room... You've never shown any interest in all of that before."

He walked over to where she was standing in front of the window. He placed one of his hands lightly on her bare arms, her hazel eyes watching him with his every movement. His right hand he brought to her face, running the bends of his fingers along her cheek and toward her neck before letting them slowly caress the flesh beneath her jaw.

"You're a Princess," he said softly, "You despise what you're supposed to stand for. But I wanted to show you that there's all kinds of perks that come with it. Where you come from doesn't define who you are, whether you're Virum or her Imperial Highness, only your actions do. You don't need to run away from it, Doc."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The pure form of acceptance for who she is right in front of her. She couldn't think of a single thing she had ever done in her life to deserve this right now. She was in such shock she couldn't will herself to move as much as she wanted to. Her silence was making him uneasy, that much she could see. But he spoke before she got the chance.

"Besides, walking around in the mud all the time isn't exactly the best way to treat a Princess."

He dropped his hands from her, and she finally found herself. She smiled at the way he looked down at his feet in an almost nervous manner. Tentatively, she brought her hands to his face, forcing him to look at her once more.

"I like the mud," she said happily, "I..." she looked into his amber eyes that seemed to only adore her. It was now or never, "I love the mud," her voice was softer this time, realizing that it was the closest she could get to telling him how she felt.

He seemed to understand her meaning, quickly pulling her in for a kiss. The passion that erupted around them nearly made her knees buckle beneath her. She would have fallen if it wasn't for him holding onto her so closely. She felt a tear leave her eye as she also clung to him. She squealed against him when he dipped her, her leg instinctively coming up to gain herself some balance. But it was over far too soon, Gladiolus lifting her back up so she could stand properly. Her head was back in that familiar haze, trying to figure out what exactly was going on around her. He kept his arms around her, bringing his lips to the blemished skin on her neck.

"I love mud too," he whispered.

...

The rest of their time together in the Coliseum seemed to go a lot more smoothly. She was no longer nervous about him leaving her because of who she was and he finally felt that there was no need to treat her any differently. She only had one drink, not wanting to ruin her sober streak and fall back into her bad habits. As it turned out, she was quite good a betting on the Coliseum, mostly because she had studied the creatures during med school. She couldn't know how to treat if she didn't know what they were. Gladiolus quickly learned that trusting her opinion was the best course of action and he more than made up for the expenses put into the night.

The hour wasn't overly late but with the rite coming up tomorrow getting back was the best course of action. She was again resting her head against his arm as they walked at a leisurely pace back toward the hotel. If she remembered the journey correctly they would need to ride a couple of gondola's to make it there. That suited her just fine, as she wasn't exactly ready for the night to end. On the way she told him about where she had gone last night, leaving out the part about Ravus bringing her there and putting on the Ring of the Lucii. She wasn't exactly sure about divulging out on that part yet since it was a little unbelievable to begin with. She didn't want to ruin their time together by dropping a bombshell like that on him. There was time later to get into that discussion.

When they were on the second gondola they were silent. She drank in the view around her while revelling still in his feeling that coursed through her body. He had his arm about her as he looked like he was on guard duty. It must have come as a natural thing to him, just as her listening for any arrhythmia in his heartbeat or obstructions in his lungs was a second nature to her. She looked at their fingers that were intertwined together on her lap, replaying the night in her head. His words about being who she is and how it didn't affect him whatsoever. She reached a decision finally, one that had started since they shared their moment inside the Coliseum.

"Lilium."

The word came out of nowhere, breaking the silence they were in.

"Hm?" he looked at her confused.

She tore her gaze away from their hands, looking up at him and smiling.

"Lilium," she repeated, trying to keep her confidence, "That's my real name. Lilium Aldercapt."

He smirked, "So Athenacia Virum from Galahd is all just a big cover?"

"Not exactly. Athenacia Virum is the name that Cor gave me. The survivors of Illume that didn't migrate to Tenebrae ended up forming what we now know as Galahd. So I didn't exactly lie to you about any of that, I just... Well, you know..." she looked away a little nervously.

He released her hand, using it to bring her face back to him. The arm he kept about her pulled her closer as he continued to gaze lovingly at her. She allowed him to kiss her once more, chaste and sweet.

"You'll always be Doc to me," he replied finally.

"Yes very clever, calling the doctor 'Doc'," she smirked.

"I could call you something a lot more embarrassing," he warned.

She flushed quickly, not even wanting to think about what he could come up with, "No, no. Doc is fine," she assured.

He grinned at her, just as the ride was coming to a close. He helped her out and she could see the hotel before them. Another blush crept across her cheeks as she remembered that they would be in their own room tonight. No more interruptions, something that she was looking forward to. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she barely noticed the flash of Prompto's camera in her face again. But it initially is what brought her back and her face turned a darker shade of crimson.

"Perfect!" said Prompto triumphantly.

"You're obsessed," said Noctis, though he held a small smile.

"I can't help it. Never would have happened if I didn't bet the big guy he couldn't get a date."

Athenacia blinked, "What was that?" she frowned looking at him.

But the sigh of exasperation that released from Gladiolus told her exactly what she heard was right. She looked between them, going to Ignis' face and knowing for sure that this was something that she wasn't supposed to know. They all looked uneasy or guilty and she was not going to stand there and let them continue to make a joke out of her. She unlatched herself from Gladiolus, turning to leave them. She went down the stairs carefully as she wasn't wearing the proper shoe to be stomping away from anything. Once she was at the bottom she was unable to go anywhere given that there was a human mountain in front of her.

"Move, I have to work," she said curtly.

"No you don't," he replied.

"Oh? Care to place a bet on that?"

She pushed past him, walking out of the hotel without another look back. He watched her go, his arms crossed over his chest and a mean glare on his face.

...

thanks, guys! sorry for the delay I had wedding stuff to get done. you're all awesome!


	74. A Stupid Bet

welcome back! thanks for my lovely review you guys are awesome!

due to recent impending information, this chapter and further ones are subject to change. after the episode Ignis trailer I'm not exactly sure how this will affect what I have planned but likely I will adjust accordingly. thankfully no one has to worry about it until the end of the year (seriously?!). truth be told I wasn't curious as to what happened to his face, just assumed he was caught in the crossfire after being one man on many troopers. now I'm stuck thinking about it for the next six months (thanks SO much!). happy reading!

...

Athenacia turned off the water of the shower in the locker room at the hospital. She had long since pruned and her skin was very red. But she didn't want to leave it, this being the only place she was away from the world and all of her problems. She had been here at the hospital all night, trying desperately to ignore her feelings. Dr. Hunter was home resting, as were the rest of the main staff. The resident nurse in charge over the night barely spoke two words to her. Not that she was looking for conversation, she just needed work to keep her busy until the morning. When she arrived at the hospital last night lots of people were looking at her in shock. Rightfully so, she was very dressed up and work was not the place for that. She hurried into the locker room to change, putting on pink scrubs, lab coat and identification card. She didn't bother to take out her hair or makeup, wanting a reason to keep her tears at bay.

She spent her night checking on patients within the entire hospital. Luckily she didn't find any zebras, only horses for the lingering patients. She checked four times to make sure everything was in place for the code red they were probably going to face after the rite. About five a.m. and she was completely exhausted, her eyes burning from being awake. There was nothing left for her to do so she conceded to finally go and clean herself up. She spent an hour in the shower, letting the water roll over and get progressively hotter and hotter. She finally allowed herself to cry, mostly at her own stupidity. Because in here she was alone with her own thoughts and all the rest of the world that plagued her.

The events of the night went through her mind. Yet another fun night ruined by her stupid reactions. She couldn't believe herself, every time she just ruined all the good things in her life. He only asked her out because of a bet. It just meant that if the wager wasn't made, none of this would have happened. She had truly thought that all this time he was chasing her because he actually liked her. She enjoyed feeling like a real person and not some subject of a game. See how bad one can annoy the Lucian traitor, who cares about her, she's a no one. Turns out she was wrong, she was just another joke to them. As she dried herself off with a fresh towel she sighed when she wrapped it around herself and sat on the bench. Her eyes burned from staying up so late. It was her own doing, she should have been resting up for the upcoming day. But her heart was heavy at her own stupidity. The more she thought about it, the more she realized her emotional outburst was a bit overdramatic. She was so used to running away it was just an impulse when things started to go wrong. She was close to him, had told him her real name. She had never even spoken it before, forgot that it was there. Almost like the memory had vanished until that particular moment. But after everything he had done, she felt he deserved to know. She wanted to try to stop running from who she is, be stronger because he made her feel that way. Until she found out the basis of their relationship. It brought everything crashing down because she knew that he probably wasn't even into it. Just chased her because of a stupid bet. She frowned at that last thought. A stupid bet.

 _"I can walk you home."_

 _"That's not necessary."_

 _"It's better if you don't walk by yourself at night, pretty girl in the dark. I don't mind."_

 _"Well, don't you have your car?"_

 _"Lost it for the month. Made a stupid bet. Look Doc, it's not a date. I'm just trying to make sure you get home safe, that's what we Crownsguard do, protect people."_

 _"I can take care of myself, really, you don't have to trouble yourself."_

 _"No trouble."_

Lost his car in a stupid bet. She sighed at the memory, hating herself right now. He lost the bet and still chased her anyway. She was a wreck, still falling into her old habits with ease. Checking the time, she knew that he would be sleeping by now. He hadn't come to check on her here, which meant that he was giving her space until there was no more time. She couldn't keep expecting him to come after her, no one in any world constantly chased after others all the time. She hated feeling like less of a person and knew that the stupid bet wouldn't have gotten her here. It was all a lie, how was she supposed to feel about that? However, she had no idea how she would even confront him. But it would have to wait. It was far too early in the morning and not only would he be resting but she needed sleep as well. She finished drying herself off, putting back on her scrubs and running a brush through her hair. She didn't bother to put her shoes on, just walked into the doctor's lounge in her socked feet. It was empty, everyone at home in bed hours ago. She laid down on the couch, sighing at how small and lonely she felt right about now. She tried not to dwell on it, letting her eyes close and succumbing to her exhaustion.

...

The wind blew heavily, causing the calm water before her to stir angrily. She stood before the altar of the Tide Mother, Trident in hand as it glowed a familiar blue. The sky sounded thunder ahead, the clouds above black and swirling. The familiar raging red glowed behind them, the wind picking up. She felt droplets of water on her skin from the ocean, looking around scared at what was happening. Dreadnaughts began to close in around her, as a fierce roar sounded in her ears and vibrated the very structure she was standing on. She whipped around, looking for the source of the sound. She cried out as a giant serpent shot out of the middle of the ocean, crying angrily out again as the shots began to fire. She was violently knocked to the ground on her knees, clutching the trident with her small hands tightly. She couldn't see anyone around her, forcing herself up to her feet. She turned to face the troopers that were descending down upon her, as the beat behind her roared again. She fought them off, trying desperately to get away from them. People screamed and she knew she had to help them, knew that she couldn't let them all die. The stream of enemies before seemed to never end, but she pushed through every single last one. She heard an inhuman cry in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Fear gripped her heart as her eyes came to rest upon a large daemon with gleaming red eyes.

The daemon coursed through the city of Altissia, engulfing it with devastation at everything it touched. She bolted passed as many troopers as she could, fighting off what she could. She had to stop this daemon from destroying the city, from killing everyone. The wind raged heavier upon her, bringing debris in the cyclone that aimed straight for her. She was knocked back, crying out at the impact she felt. Her skin started to burn, pressure forming within her. In a haze, she saw Gladiolus standing protectively in front of her. She tried desperately to call out to him, to warn him of what was to come. But her voice left her, no sounds coming out. The screams of terror filled her ears and still, she could not convey her warnings.

Her skin burned hotter, the pressure growing to a point that she could no longer contain it. The azure glow surrounded her and still, Gladiolus would not budge. She watched as the daemon continued its trail of destruction toward them. Tears fell from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks as she willed her body to move. The agony she felt made it hard but eventually, she pushed herself up so that she was on her feet. Her legs trembled beneath her but she had to get as far away from her as possible. It took everything she had to stop herself from detonating, but she couldn't just yet. She flinched away from Gladiolus who reached out toward her, her face contorted in sheer pain as she so desperately willed herself to keep control. But more debris came to impact her. The screams of the Altissians filled her ears. She was on her knees, hunched over in pain while crying out. The scream left her throat and with it the expanding electric azure glow. Slowly it left her body, gradually engulfing everything in its wake. Whatever it touched incinerated instantly, leaving no chance of survival. She knew that Gladiolus was in that path, as well as the daemon and the hoards of Imperial troops. It ranged higher and wider than ever before, reducing the city and its people to nothing. Even the serpent astral was no more by the time the dome reached her. She didn't stop, her screams echoing in the nothingness that surrounded her. Until finally there was no more sound to be had. The azure glow disappeared, leaving embers on the ground beneath her while she whimpered.

Her heart wretched at what happened, killing everything here. Killing everyone, no chance of stopping it because she couldn't control herself. Her cries were accompanied by that familiar sinister laugh. She shook with her sobs, hating herself for what happened and all the while that laugh got louder and louder. She saw feet standing right beside her, and looked up into the eyes of her enemy. Ardyn stood before her with that smile on his face, bending down to force her to her feet by her throat. She weakly held his arm, trying to break away from his touch. He squeezed his hand tighter, causing her airways to be constricted and block her breathing. His evil amber eyes never left her as his hand continued to compress her throat. She was suffocating slowly and would die if she didn't do anything about it. She formed a fist with her other hand, wishing that she could break free. She was completely drained, but still, she willed herself to stop this from happening. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, as she was starting to see stars before her. She tried desperately to will air into her lungs, her fist tightening. She summoned some sort of power, whatever she had left. She swung her punch toward him, making contact with his face. It was weak, but her fist was bound in her golden healing lights and managed to sear away his face. The cry that erupted from his mouth was almost inhuman and instead of releasing her he held on tighter as she continued to do her damage. She willed more power into her fist in order to drive him away and gain the ability to breathe again. Her eyes widened, however, as the burst of energy she released blinded her and forced them to part ways. The last thing she heard was his cry of agony in her ears as her world began to go blank.

Athenacia fell to the ground of the doctor's lounge with a loud _thud_. She had violently shaken out of her nightmare, thankfully with no one around. She was trying to catch her breath, wiping tears that fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. She rose to her feet slowly, rubbing her neck. She tried her best to compose herself before someone walked in. She had no idea what time it was but it was obvious that she wasn't going to get any sleep that might actually benefit her. Letting out a sigh, she left the room and went back toward the locker room. Her nightmare had motivated her to return to her hotel so that she could grab her weapon. She wanted to be ready for a fight when the Empire came, and she knew that they would. The code red wouldn't start until the fighting was over and she could easily linger near the hospital to help reduce the amount of injured.

The sun was up and shining brightly, and she wondered how long that would be before the tides turned on them. The streets were mostly empty, all the citizens making their way toward the estate to eagerly await the Oracle's speech. Athenacia wished that she was able to see the young woman again, in order to make sure she was at the top of her health. She had a familiar feeling to her, the very same one that she had the day of the singing ceremony back in the Crown City. She had to get back to the hotel, grab her things and make sure that everyone was safe. With the streets emptied it was much faster than usual. She also was hoping that she would run into a familiar face on the way there but was sure that they had already vacated to do their jobs.

She was right.

As she opened up the door to the hotel room she was supposed to be sharing with Gladiolus she felt empty. She noted the clothes strewn all around, leaving his mess in a hasty departure this morning. The bed wasn't made either but he had attempted to sleep in it. She sighed, collapsing on the bed. She inhaled his scent, feeling light-headed and sad. She shouldn't have left last night, no matter how upset that she was. She should have been an adult and resolved this issue with him. Now they were going to face an impending battle and they weren't on the best of terms. She worried for him, for all of them. If something happened... she couldn't live with herself. She rose from the bed, walking into the bathroom. It was still moist in the air, meaning he hadn't left too long ago. If she knew where he was she could have maybe caught up with him, fix things before all the bad shit was going to happen. But it appeared she wouldn't be that lucky. She left the bathroom and rummaged through her things. She changed out of her scrubs, putting on those brown shorts and a white tank top. She fastened the bands onto her thighs and arms as well as pulled on her gauntlet. She put on the glove and fastened the wristband to the handle of her gladius. She quickly checked her blade once more for any repairs she might need to make. There was nothing, not having had to use it since she left Cape Caem. Satisfied, she strapped it to her back before pulling on her brown boots.

She left the room quickly, knowing that she was running out of time before Lady Lunafreya's public appearance. Athenacia knew she had to keep her eyes peeled for the Empire's presence, her nightmare a guaranteed omen of what was to come. She descended the stairs two at a time, walking out of the hotel and toward the nearest gondola. She would position herself at a good vantage point in order to protect the people from the devastation. Anxiety bubbled within her as she got closer to the big looming building in front of her. She remembered the night she had gone in there, met the former Kings of Lucis. They wanted her to learn how to control her power, and she wished that she never had it to begin with. Then it wouldn't be a plague upon the world. But she wasn't going to let it happen today. She had her sedatives and with the magic she was borrowing her fighting skills would be far more on point.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed how far she had actually come. She was walking the empty streets with the stragglers that were going to be late for the speech. As she turned the corner she ended up bumping into someone who was frantically running the other way. She fell to the ground with a grunt, snapping out of her thoughts and groaned at her own inattentiveness. That was not going to be good if she planned on putting up a fight.

"I'm so sorry!"

The young man before her held his hand out to her. She looked up, recognizing Prompto before her. She smiled taking his hand and using it to lift herself back up to her feet. He looked a little sad as he regarded her and she wished he wouldn't be. It wasn't his fault for what happened last night.

"It's okay," she replied in a light voice.

He nodded a little nervously, "You're not in the hospital?"

"No. The influx of patients, if it does happen, won't be until after all the commotion. I decided to put myself on damage control."

"Probably a good idea."

She smiled, "Where are the others?"

She was actually looking for Gladiolus, but she couldn't come right out and ask. She had no idea what their plans were and therefore couldn't exactly pinpoint them. Still, she wanted to know how he was doing despite their crappy night.

"They're in position. The Oracle is supposed to come out any second."

"Right. Then I probably shouldn't keep you."

"Y-yeah," he agreed, still nervous.

She nodded at him, beginning to walk the direction she was headed in the first place. She didn't get very far before she heard him running up to her again.

"Cia?" he called out to her.

Keeping her face as neutral as possible, she turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Look, about last night-"

"You don't need to apologize," she cut him off.

He frowned, "It's not that. I mean, yeah it is it, but it's not just that. Do you remember when we all first met? In the Citadel clinic?"

She looked confused, wondering what he was getting at, "Vaguely. I was just completing a 24 hour shift."

He laughed nervously, "Yeah you looked pretty tired. I wasn't even sure if you were fully awake-"

"Prompto, we don't have the time," she chided gently.

"Right. Well, anyway, you walked into the room and looked right past us. But the big guy, he only saw you. I've seen him with girls before but he never looked at them the way he looked at you. I knew he would probably ask you out but I made a bet with him because I actually wanted him to win. I called him when I saw you in the emergency room because I wanted him to find you. I know it sounds weird but, you had him really out of whack. You were the first one to resist him for so long I thought it would never happen. Things only got better for both of you when you finally said yes. Don't blame him for that bet, it was on me, my fault. If you're going to be mad at anyone it should be me," he finished his little speech.

Athenacia stared at the young gunman with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes light. He wasn't looked at her exactly, obviously nervous about having to talk to her at all. She never imagined that this was the true basis of their relationship, someone who saw something that neither of them did. Bless him, he had such a big heart. She took a step toward him, giving him a hug and doing her best to keep her tears in her own eyes. She heard him gasp at the sudden movement and awkwardly embraced her as well. When she released him, he was still confused by her actions. She only offered him a smile, not really knowing what to say to him. She turned her back, going back to her business and trying to put this from her mind. They all had jobs to do.

...

Athenacia was in the best possible position. She couldn't see any familiar faces, but she would be the first to know when the Empire showed up. The time of the speech was upon them and the entire city plus tourists were all gathered before the fence. Up the stairs, there was a podium set up for Lady Lunafreya to deliver her words to the ears of all that would listen. The doctor also noticed that she would be heard by all around the world with the broadcast ready to go. Athenacia worried, her stomach twisting into knots. She felt she should be close to the Oracle, just in case her body gave out during the time of the rite. But truth be told, she had no idea how she was even going to manage that. The only reason she had gotten in before was because of Ravus, and he would be out making sure no one knew that he was really a double agent. At least, that's what Athenacia believed. He seemed fiercely devoted to his sister despite the crimes he was maybe even forced to commit. But that was irrelevant right now.

Everyone was quiet as the Oracle came into view. Athenacia nearly held her breath as the woman seemed to lock eyes with her briefly. Some people were trying to get closer and she was sure that she saw Noctis in her peripherals. She decided not to follow the Prince, knowing that his Shield wouldn't be too far away. She was going to protect the people, Gladiolus could protect the Prince. When Lady Lunafreya had finally taken her spot in front of the podium, she observed all of them. She was calm and demure, as if none of this actually bothered her whatsoever. The young doctor was envious of such a gift and admired it at the same time. At least she looked the same as when Athenacia left the giant building, instead of weak and frail like the other night.

"Dear friends," began the Oracle, "I stand before you today with the hope that the words I speak shall reach beyond these walls. For slowly but surely, the light fades from our world. And as it does, the shadows shall loom ever longer until all succumbs to darkness," Athenacia frowned, the words of the Kings of Lucis beginning to run through her head, "Darkness that invokes terror, hatred and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis," the Oracle looked directly at her again, briefly, "A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer. Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair," again, the Oracle sought out her face, "Have faith for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our world will be delivered by the perils of dark.

"I stand before you in Altissia today to call upon Leviathan, the Goddess of the Seas, spirit of the deep. By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydrean. But first I must offer you my solemn vow. On my honour as Oracle I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and light is restored!"

The intensity of her voice caused them all to wonder if there was more while they stood in a stunned silence. Athenacia released a breath she didn't even know she was holding once the cheers began to echo throughout the city. She locked eyes with the Oracle again, understanding what the younger woman was trying to convey to her. Athenacia only nodded slightly in acknowledgement, not really sure on what she was supposed to do. But now, she had the motivation to figure it out. She felt that she was a big part of the underlying war that no one saw and wanted to do her part. The task that the Lucian Kings had spoken of and never told her.

As the cheering died down she was on high alert. Lady Lunafreya had walked away from the podium, toward the altar where she would summon a god. But Athenacia had bigger problems to worry about right now. From her vantage point, she saw clear as day hoards of dreadnaughts flying toward them. The Empire was here and they were definitely going to put up a fight. If what Ignis was saying from their earlier adventures was true, the enemy would do their best to subdue the god and prevent Noctis from attaining her power. Athenacia was not going to let that happen. She unsheathed her weapon and attached the band to her arm, ready for a fight.

...

thanks, guys!


	75. The Rite

hey there! thanks for my lovely review it truly brightens up my day! you guys rock!

...

Gladiolus kept that hardened look on his face for a long time. He gave Athenacia about a five minute head start before he began to follow her. Since it seemed a lot of people knew who she was and that she was here he wanted to make sure she made it to the hospital without any issues. He didn't even bother to say anything to the others before he left but kept the scowl on his face the entire time he was gone. He relaxed once he saw her enter through the glass sliding doors of the hospital and disappear from sight. In there, no one would bother her so he turned back to head to the hotel. There was no sense in chasing her down tonight. He knew she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, not while the wound was this fresh. He wasn't even sure what he would say to try and reconcile this. He never expected that to come out into the open at all really. It wasn't exactly something that came up in casual conversation. They had been through so much since the beginning he rarely remembered how Prompto had egged him on in the first place. Not that it mattered all that much, Gladiolus was as struck by her presence now as he was the first time he saw her. He would have pursued her either way, though maybe not as aggressively. It didn't matter right now though, he needed to get some rest.

The hotel room felt empty without her presence. It hung heavy on his shoulders as he looked around. He couldn't help but smirk at the mess she had made unpacking everything in order to get ready. She looked absolutely stunning, like the woman she constantly kept caged up out of fear. But there was that light in her eyes that he absolutely loved and it shone at him the entire time. Everything was perfect right up until the end, just like every time they tried to be together. Maybe they really were cursed. He didn't think about it anymore, removing his clothes and tossing them aside on a nearby chair. He moved the mess away from the bed, putting everything back in the box and then leaving that on the floor at the foot of the bed. He stretched out, putting an arm under his head as he stared up in front of him. He looked to the empty spot next to him, his heart heavy at the sight. She was immensely stubborn, a trait they both shared. She would stay at the hospital all night in order to avoid him and stew on her own anger. There was nothing he could do about it this time, for once having a very good reason to run anyway instead of an emotional whim no one understood. He could only wait until she was ready to come to him and hope that he wouldn't fuck anything up more than he already had. He rolled over and sighed, attempting to get some sleep.

...

The next day was bright and sunny. It was almost like a lie of the impending doom Gladiolus could taste in the air. He was disappointed to wake up alone, though knew he shouldn't have expected differently. Athenacia liked to work, and he saw how much like herself she acted when she was in the hospital. He couldn't dwell on that now he had to get ready. He was hoping he had enough time to stop by the hospital before getting into position. He had to at least see her before the speech, to make sure she was safe there.

He was lucky enough to meet his goal. No one spoke much on the gondola ride toward the large building looming over the city. Gladiolus wasn't listening much anyway, too many things running through his mind. He parted ways with the others and made a beeline for the hospital. He didn't care if she was avoiding him he wanted to at least try to apologize before they left to evacuate. It would seem he wasn't as lucky as he thought, however. Upon entering the emergency department he learned that Athenacia had left sometime in the morning and no one knew when she would be back. He frowned at the information, wondering where she could have disappeared to. He had a nagging feeling that she was going to be targeted during all the commotion. He kept an eye out for her while he walked toward his position. The entire city was here, waiting for the Oracle to make her appearance. Gladiolus had to admit his eagerness to see her for the first time. She was in good health according to Athenacia and he was curious as to if the young doctor was called away for one last consult.

If she was he wouldn't know. Everything was silent as Lady Lunafreya made herself visible in front of the podium. All eyes were on her as she began to speak. Gladiolus was lost in the moment at her words. He listened intently to her confident and passionate delivery of them but couldn't help but notice that she bore a resemblance to his girlfriend. He wondered why he had never noticed it before, but it was plain as day to him. What was that Cor said? That Illume and Tenebrae were ironclad allies? Maybe that was it, the reason they looked alike. Cheers that erupted from the crowd brought him out of his reverie. The Oracle was gone, going toward the altar to begin to summon a God. Gladiolus narrowed his amber eyes, seeing the dreadnaughts begin their steady stream inside the city walls.

It was time. After a brief four way phone call with the others, he began to direct people away from here and because of his size and booming voice they listened rather well. It was quiet at first but soon the chaos ensued. Leviathan roared as she was woken from her slumber and that cause panic in the citizens. Not that he could blame them, the goddess was huge, far bigger than Titan. She was a serpent, looking to be the complete substance of water. She had fins all over her upper body and did not look happy at all to be awake. It was rumoured that she was the more... fierce of the rest of the astrals and it appeared that was true. He kept to his job, however, regrouping with the other two once he was finished up. Prompto came in from the air, having assisted Noctis in getting to the deity in the first place. It was all up to him and Gladiolus was a little uneasy wondering what was going on over there. The chaos that ensued kept him far too busy to be thinking much about it, however, as the troopers began to reign down upon them.

Ignis was in the lead, knowing that the best course of action was to get to the Prince. Prompto followed along and Gladiolus brought up the rear. They found off enemies as they came, the city itself beginning to take some massive hits while the Hydrean raged in her displeasure of being assaulted. The Shield growled as the ground below him shook with attacks, nearly knocking over Ignis.

"Noct, do you read me?" the man tried again in vain to get ahold of the Prince.

"Do you know if he's okay?" asked Prompto.

"The trial should be over by now, right?" asked Gladiolus, stopping when the others did on a bridge.

"I can't tell a bloody thing from here. Let's make for the altar," replied Ignis, disgruntled, to say the least.

Just as they were about to move, a very familiar roar reached their ears. It seemed Titan had awoken, a sound that Gladiolus could never forget after getting up close and personal.

"Look out!"

But the warning was delivered a little too late. Gladiolus growled, going to try and grab for the two of them but didn't get there in time. Prompto was the only one in his reach and he pulled the young man away just before impact. He rose to his feet instantly and scowled when he saw there was no sign of Ignis on the other side. Prompto was a bit shaky as he came to join the Shield to have a look, still in shock at what just happened. It took a few moments for him to compose himself, calling frantically for the man to answer. There was nothing and that was a little concerning. But finally, the familiar voice chimed in through the earpiece.

"I thought you were a goner," said Prompto relieved.

"It'll take more than a little seawater," replied Ignis stubbornly, making the Shield smirk, "I'm more worried about Noct. I'll find a way to the altar but I need you to keep the enemy distracted."

"You got it," Gladiolus agreed.

It wasn't exactly hard to find enemy forces since they were reigning hell upon them in a probably the same way they did back in Insomnia. If they didn't take control now then all would be lost. So they fought, Gladiolus taking the bulk of them on thanks to the burning rage within him at the thought of how they destroyed his home. He had to trust that Ignis would make it to the altar and that he would take care of things as he usually did. He kept fighting, kept distracting them to the best of his ability, not even noticing that the gunfire of his friend was starting to fade away slowly. One district was cleared out and they moved onto the next. They hadn't heard from Ignsi but the man was still trying to make his way to the altar. Gladiolus had to remind him to keep his head, especially since he was a valuable asset and thinking clearly was the best way for him to figure it all out. There wasn't much more left to say, more troopers finding their way to wreak havoc.

They didn't stop. Gladiolus swung his sword as quick as he could, avoiding the attacks to the best of his ability. He had lost sight of Prompto in all the chaos but he knew his friend could hold his own. Communication with Ignis had failed, the man completely unreachable. That was a problem and his only hope was that Ignis had somehow made it to the altar. That was where he was going to find everyone and started to make his way over there. Gladiolus was hurt, he knew that. He was also aware that he couldn't keep up this pace much longer. There were just too damn many and they all blocked his path toward any friendly face. The city was taking a good beating as well and he had no idea how many injured or even dead had suffered during this fight. He was breathing heavily, slowing down more than he would have liked. He was almost at the limit with his stamina and wished there was more he could do. But he kept going knew that quitting now wouldn't work. He would go down fighting, just like his father. It was the only death honourable of his family.

He missed an attack that hit him square in the chest. The following attacks had him grunting in pain while he tried to stop any more from colliding with him. He was having trouble breathing when the wind was knocked out of him. Another blow to the back of his head made him almost see stars. He was on his knees, holding himself up with one hand while the other gripped the sword by the handle fiercely with its point was in the ground. He was gasping for breath, covered in sweat as MagiTek troopers surrounded him, their guns trained on his head. He was shaking with rage, hating that this was the end for him. He punched the ground in anger, a scowl on his face as he regarded the enemies around him. He couldn't even get to his feet, his body in pure exhaustion. He caught the movement of the trooper, the gun at his head firing the fatal shot.

This was it, his number was up. He regretted that he was unable to speak to Athenacia before he died. That he didn't get a chance to see her. He prepared for the pain but it never came. His eyes got a little wild as he watched the bullet stop and then fall to the ground. The sight before him was a little distorted and it climbed up higher until there was an invisible shield that built a dome over him. The sound was a little muffled but he could hear the guns firing at him, trying desperately to hit him with their bullets. They weren't going through, he remained unscathed. His initial shock wore off as he saw some of the troopers before him begin to fall at the will of lightning. He saw more of the outer layers surrounding him disappear, as well as fire coming into view. His eyes found something small whipping into the air, coming toward him.

He recognized Athenacia, moving in a fluid motion as she hopped around and took out troopers all around her. He watched as she sliced one, blocked another attack and called forward her chains from her arms. The spikes were out, cutting through them like butter as she continued true to her path. She was thinning them out quickly, all their attention focused on her. They didn't have time to attack, her swift movements destroying them long before they even knew that she was there. She called back the chains and then threw her gladius toward the farthest from her. She flicked her wrist, allowing the chain to pull her through the air. She deflected any attacks with her gauntlet as she was closing in on her target. She maneuvered so that her feet came into contact with the trooper she had by her weapon. She used that to push herself into the air, spiralling on her way up. When she was upside down she called her black magic, hitting almost all of her targets around him while he was inside the shield she erected around him. All of them fell lifeless to the ground, leaving no more than ten left in her path.

She continued to flip through the air until she landed on silent feet in front of him and dropped onto one of her knees with her hand on the ground. She rose to her full height, keeping her knees bent while her gladius was held tightly in her right hand. Her left arm was horizontal in front of her, she was ready to finish off the rest of them. It wasn't much of a fight. Gladiolus could easily see how much of a difference it made in her fighting skills now that she had the borrowed magic back. It was over long before it had even begun, the magic and her swift movement ending the remaining troopers. Gladiolus could see she was breathing heavily, slouched in her stance as she let the blade drop from her hand. It hung limply by the band on her wrist. She ran a hand through her hair before turning to face him. He used his greatsword to lift himself to his feet, watching as the shield around him slowly began to dissipate. He met her gaze, the relief sweeping through her caused him to relax a little as well. He dismissed his sword and walked toward her, holding his abdomen where it was sore. Her hands found his wound quickly, prodding for any pain. He winced a few times, and she took note of it while she administered an elixer. It would keep him going until she could get him to the hospital. All the while he kept his hands lightly on her shoulders. When he felt the effects of the medication she met his gaze once more.

He pulled her into a hug, keeping her tightly to his chest. He was happy that she was okay and that she had made her way over to him. A hand was kept on her head while he frowned at his failure. He'd be dead without her right now. He felt her arms pull him tightly as well and he ran the hand on her head through her hair. He released her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. The roar of Titan snapped their heads toward the altar. The dreadnaughts were still trying to subdue him in order to get to the altar. Gladiolus met her gaze once more and she nodded at him. Weapons in hand, they ran toward the next fight. The two of them didn't get very far before they were met with another army of MagiTek troopers. They burst into action, Athenacia not straying too far from him. In fact, the two of them seemed to work extremely well together. They were completely surrounded, but the skills that Cor taught them enabled them to manage with minor wounds. He would swing and she would duck, going to attack his undefended side. He pulled her out of harm's way and at the same time launched her where she needed to be to deflect oncoming attacks. She utilized her chain on her wrist to take out multiple troopers at once. They moved together as one entity while they fought off their enemies.

But they were becoming overwhelmed again. The troopers just never stopped raining hell down upon them and they were slowing down despite their overly high stamina. They both stood back to back while more and more of them boxed the couple in. Athenacia utilized her magic to thin out the extras so they could slice down the rest. It was just too many, but soon they were victorious. She administered another elixer to Gladiolus and one for herself. It was the only way they could keep going because there were more coming. They were doing everything they could to stop them from getting to the Prince. At one point Gladiolus had drifted far enough away from her that she was unable to defend him should the need arise. She sensed something behind her, quickly turning with her right hook. She didn't collide with anything but instead, her attack was deflected and she was met with the man that struck fear into her very core. Ardyn delivered a blow in the abdomen, causing her to double over. He yanked the weapon from her hand and held it tightly. She was about to summon her magic, that golden fist that seemed to hurt him. But just as she formed it she screamed in pure agony. The source of the pain started behind her right ear the most unbearable she had ever felt. When it stopped her body tingled as tears fell from her eyes. She felt weak and frail, completely vulnerable like after she had detonated. She whimpered as she tried to move away from him. She couldn't call out for help, wishing she had the strength to end him.

She felt cold fingers slowly wrap around her throat. Her body lifted at his command, his hand closing slowly and blocking her airways. He kept that same amused smile on his face as his evil eyes never left her. Gradually his hand tightened around her and she continued to suffocate. She brought her hand up weakly to his wrist, willing herself to summon any sort of strength to fend him off. She could barely gain any breath all the while he watched her. More tears fell from her eyes and he lifted her higher and she could no longer breathe whatsoever. Her feet left the ground as she desperately tried clawing at him to gain access to her lungs once more. Her body was far too weak and she was losing consciousness. She blinked, her eyes flickering from red to normal as her head became hazy. He was trying to detonate her or kill her, either way, she had to stop it. If only she wasn't so frail right now.

Then it all suddenly stopped. She grunted as she hit the ground, gasping for air that she so abruptly deprived of. She was holding her throat as she coughed, still having her vision flicker between red and normal. This wasn't good, she had to stop this now. With a shaking hand, she reached into her pocket and felt for the tiny syringe that was preloaded with a sedative. She fumbled with the cap, having trouble focusing as her anxiety levels rose. Her vision had gone straight to red now, she was running out of time. Finally gaining the access she needed, she jammed it into her left leg and pushed the plunger. She felt the effect immediately, no longer seeing red and allowing herself to fall unconscious. She had no idea how she managed to get free but that would be a problem for five minutes from now.

...

Athenacia woke up groggy, but with normal vision. She breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she could actually claim air. She pushed herself slowly to her knees, holding her throat again as she still felt pain there. Gladiolus stood protectively in front of her, facing off with Ardyn. His weapon was in hand, ready to deliver devastating blows to his enemy. She still felt weak from whatever had happened to her, the pain in her head still pulsing. She willed herself to move, forcing herself to her feet in order to stand by his side. She gripped his arm and he instinctively put it out in order to keep her back. She could see the scowl on his face as he stood in between her and the man that nearly killed her moments ago.

Ardyn made a quick movement and she reacted instantly. Since he still held her weapon she used the magic instead. She went with fire because she was desperate to wipe that smile off his stupid face. But she missed, their enemy swiftly dodging and striking down Gladiolus from his unarmed side. He grunted, being forced to his knees while she struggled to grasp him. He was hit again and this time much harder. The exhaustion he had faced with their earlier battles made it extremely difficult for him to endure the pain he felt. Harder for him to hold his ground. He was barely able to stand but she was still on her feet as Ardyn again came to stand before her. Gladiolus was on the ground, grunting in pain while she was trying to figure out how best to get her weapon back.

He brandished her gladius and she had no way to defend herself. She ducked out, feeling Gladiolus behind her. But he was unable to respond or follow movements, very nearly downed. She could barely stand, but she felt the hilt of the giant sword behind her. His hands weren't even gripping it all that tight anymore. Ardyn came at her again and she instinctively grabbed the massive greatsword she was fingering behind her. She pulled it up, lifting it as high as she could get it to deflect her own blade. Gladiolus was still recovering from the attacks he sustained so she was forced to again block another one of Ardyn's attacks. This time he came at her high and she cried out as she lifted the extremely large weapon above her head to stop it from hitting them. She was still weak and barely able to lift the thing being almost forced to her knees. It fell point down as soon as she allowed it to. She blocked yet another swing of her own sword and this time he forced her away from Gladiolus. She still had his greatsword clutched in her hand, though it was resting point on the ground since she couldn't lift it for very long.

"How interesting it is that our own Princess would rather protect the Lucians instead of her people," said Ardyn in that same amused tone.

She ignored him, not wanting to fall into his games. He came at her again and she used all her might to lift that giant sword and deflect. The blades clashed, causing a song of sorrow while the impact vibrated her hands and entire forearms until it reached the elbows which made her cry out in pain. It was the same for the next few attacks and she knew that he was just toying with her. Her body was shaking with sobs at the pain she felt from the long fight. He could have easily taken her out the same way he had immobilized Gladiolus. She was right, his attacks became more urgent and soon she found that the greatsword was knocked away from her before it disappeared in that familiar blue light. There was no way she could reach it nor was she fast enough to avoid yet another choke hold he obtained on her.

"Doc!"

Gladiolus had finally made it to his feet, though he did not summon his weapon back to him. He had a faint orange glow to him, a phoenix down getting him to where he was now. Ardyn didn't slowly suffocate her this time, he was squeezing hard while she was powerless to stop him. The Shield growled in anger as he ran at his enemy only to be stopped by the point of her own blade that was still being wielded by him. Athenacia whined as she saw stars before her very eyes. Ardyn allowed some air to reach her which only made her wonder what he was planning for her. Gladiolus was kept at bay by the sword at his throat and Ardyn never removed his gaze from her. She was squeezing at his wrist with both her hands though very weakly as she still hadn't recovered fully from earlier. She glared as he tore her gaze from her and moved it toward Gladiolus.

"Your training has failed you it seems," said Ardyn happily.

"Let her go," demanded Gladiolus in a very nasty tone.

"Do you truly mean to protect her? You know that your young charge is in far more danger."

"Let. Her. Go."

"One day you'll have to choose. Protect the love of your life or the man you've sworn a duty to. You won't be able to save them both."

"I'm not gonna tell you again."

Ardyn laughed, "Choose wisely."

Without warning, Ardyn plunged the gladius into the large man's heart it looked like. Gladiolus grunted in pain, his face contorting into rage at what just happened. Ardyn was still laughing, even as he yanked out the blade and pulled as much heart tissue and whatever else the hook could grab on its way. That made everything worse, as now there was a large laceration and blood spewed from it like a fountain. He would be dead in seconds if she didn't get to him right away.

"NO!" screamed Athenacia as loud as she could given her circumstances.

Ardyn threw her blade away in disgust before looking back at her. He was still laughing, that same sinister laugh that constantly haunted her dreams. Tears fell down her face as an unbearable rage flowed through her. She slammed his arm at the elbow, causing his grip to loosen enough that she was able to break free. Her fist bound once again in her healing magic she struck him with that very quick right hook. He cried out in pain before he disappeared completely from her attack. She was stunned at what just happened, looking around for any sign of him.

Gladiolus grunted as he was on his knees. She didn't have time to think about what just happened, she needed to act and quickly. She moved him so that he was flat on his back, blood pouring out of the wound that was caused by her own blade. She pushed down on it with both her hands, trying desperately to stop the bleeding before he died. A closer look told her that the heart wasn't completely pierced so there was a very good chance of survival. But he needed help and he needed it now. She didn't have her med bag on her and there was no way she could get him to the hospital. This was beyond even a phoenix down's capabilities.

"Gladio..." she trailed, trying to figure out how to keep him alive long enough to get the attention he needed.

She moved him as best she could in order to get his shirt off. It was difficult and he bled everywhere but she finally managed to do it. Thankfully she only had to get his arms out, using the rest of it to form a very tight knot diagonally across his chest. This wouldn't help much but she did notice that the bleeding slowed down enough for her to get a better look. She wished she had her med bag right about now. His blood was all over her and still pouring out.

"Get to Noct," said Gladiolus between his teeth.

"I'm not leaving you."

"I just need a nap."

"No you can't," she said desperately, "You have to stay awake."

"Can't," his eyes were drooping.

"Stay with me," she whimpered, holding his gaze.

He felt weak and light headed. He looked at her hazel eyes that regarded him in fear. He wasn't going to make it, that much was evident on her face. At least he was able to see her one last time.

"Love you Doc," his voice was almost feeble.

"Stop it," she seethed, "You're not dying. Not on my watch."

He smirked, "Now who's egotistical."

"Listen to me, you need to stay awake. You're not dying because I won't let you. It's you and me right?"

He kept his smirk on his face, wincing as he brought his hand to gingerly touch her cheek. He wiped away the tears on her cheek, his vision becoming hazier as the seconds passed. She leaned her blemished cheek into his hand, noting that he felt colder than usual. This was not a good sign.

"You and me."

"It can't be you and me if you die so ergo you're not dying," she insisted.

But his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. His hand dropped from her face and her heart began to race.

"Shit," she said under her breath.

She ran the bends of her fingers along his sternum firmly but he was unresponsive. He was still losing blood and fast. If she didn't do something he really was going to die. She looked down at her blood-soaked hands and prayed to the Six that this would work. She focused all the energy she had left into her hands, into healing him. She was relieved when the golden lights began to leave her palms and latch onto his wound. She felt the laceration begin to seal itself back up and keep the blood inside. She kept herself focused, however, wanting to make sure the risk of dying was not going to happen. She wasn't sure if she had made it, but her magic just stopped suddenly. She felt light-headed, knowing she had no more power left in her. But the wound was healed and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She was completely drained, collapsing beside him. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a barrage of dreadnaughts fleeing the scene.

...

thanks, guys! Will go back and tweak it after work!


	76. Code Red: Precordial Thump

hey there! thanks for my review you're awesome and I sound very repetitive!

...

Gladiolus took in a sharp breath while his eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily, bringing his hand up to his forehead and closing his eyes again tightly. He felt like he had just gotten the shit kicked out him, his body aching. He found it hard to catch his breath and then noted his shirt was tied around his chest. He ripped it away and managed to draw in more even breaths. Much better. He tried to recall why he was unconscious on the ground in the first place. Frowning, he opened up his eyes a little slower than the first time, seeing nothing but a murky sky above him. He wasn't under attack anymore, his enemies gone. But if he was knocked out why didn't they just finish him off? He was at a face off with... He growled when the images came to his head. Ardyn had come to try and kill Athenacia twice. He damn near succeeded to, Gladiolus getting to her just in the nick of time. Except for the second time.

The last thing he remembered was being stabbed by Ardyn with Athenacia's gladius. She was suffocating by his hand and the bastard had plunged her own weapon into his heart. He felt minor pain in his chest, bringing his hands to feel for the wound that was spewing blood. He looked down in shock, seeing that there was nothing there, only blood that was beginning to dry out. He relaxed a little, exhaling deeply and bringing his head back down. She wasn't kidding when she said it hurt more coming out than going in, she was deadly. And she wasn't in sight. Stupidly he shot up to look for her, only to cause him to be hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness. Despite not having an external physical wound he still lost a lot of blood. Composing himself as best he could he saw the crumpled and unconscious heap of Athenacia a few inches away from him.

"Doc!"

He reached for her, rolling her over and holding her up by her shoulders. Her head was limp and he moved it so that it was leaning against his chest. She was covered in blood, his blood. He shook her slightly, trying to rouse her back into consciousness. She was pale and not breathing. He felt rage bubble within him at the red marks on her neck. Had Ardyn really killed her? No, he left after that, Gladiolus was in a haze but Athenacia was trying to stop his bleeding before he passed out. She must have used her magic to heal him, it was the only way. He shook her again, this time with his hand on her cheek. Still, she remained unresponsive. He felt his chest tighten as he glared. He took his two fingers and felt around for a pulse. He growled when he didn't feel anything, trying to think about what he could do. She needed treatment, medical attention of any kind. What would she do right now? The heart, he had to get the heart going. Shit. He didn't have a crash cart, nor did he know how to use one. There was no way he could shock her with magic what else was left?

He frowned as only one idea came into his head. He had no idea if it would work but it was her only shot. He would have to careful not to hurt her too badly. Making a fist with his free hand he hesitated. He had to do it, had to try instead of just sitting here. Setting his jaw he smashed his fist into her chest, causing her body to violently jerk at the impact. He felt for a pulse and growled when he was unable to feel anything. He couldn't hear any sounds of her breath either which caused him to worry more. He had to do it again. He repeated his actions, only this time he didn't hit her nearly as hard. Precordial thump she called it. Still, nothing happened and he grew scared that he wouldn't be able to save her. He growled again in frustration, hating how useless he was. He couldn't protect her from harm and she had exhausted her magic in order to keep him alive, in the process practically sacrificing herself. This wasn't right, she needed to live.

"Come on Doc..." he trailed, his heart breaking at what was happening.

He hit her again, feeling his amber eyes sting with tears. She still lied there in his arms, lifeless. This wasn't happening, it couldn't. She couldn't die saving him, he was supposed to protect her. Something he failed to do.

"Wake up Cia!" he shouted at her.

He was hoping that the noise would rouse her. He was wrong, she didn't react. He gave her another thump, mostly in desperation. Still nothing. He brought his hand back to her blemished cheek. She was cold, her pulse still practically non-existent. He hugged her to his chest, an unbearable pain coursing through him at knowing she was dying. His only hope was to get her to the hospital and hope that they could do something for her. If it wasn't already too late. How long had she been out before he woke up? He remembered something about brain damage in her internal medicine books. He should have studied them more, then maybe he wouldn't be so useless right now. He should have been able to protect her from her enemies, then none of this would be happening right now.

He flinched when she suddenly jerked into life. She was gasping for air, coughing violently as he gave her some space. He watched her like a hawk as she leaned forward and took in heaving breaths. She was sitting up on her own, grasping his hand tightly in the process while she began to calm down her breathing. She leaned her head against him when her body began to go limp again in pure exhaustion. He felt relief sweep through him as he watched her, keeping his arm around her.

"Doc..."

She looked up at him while grasping her chest with her free hand. He saw the red mark there begin to turn into a bruise. He had hit her pretty hard and quite a few times. It worked, it really worked and she was alive. He kissed her, pulling him closer to him again and holding her tightly. He couldn't recall a time he had ever been so scared before in his life, but he didn't have to be anymore. He was not going to let something like that happen ever again. He loosened his hold on her, looking now for any more wounds he overlooked when she wasn't breathing. It was hard to tell, she looked like she had bathed in his own blood. She then brought her hands to the wound she had healed before she passed out. She was happy that she was successful, that he would live. There wasn't even a scar she was that good. Even if there had been the tattoo would have hidden it anyway. Still, he had lost a massive amount of blood and needed medical treatment immediately. She had to get him to the hospital stat.

"You're okay," she breathed.

Was she seriously only focused on him? Did she not realize that her heart stopped? He glared at her in anger for her total and complete disregard of her own well being. Did she not realize how important she was?

"What did you do?!" he demanded of her.

"I did what I had to," she answered calmly, her eyes glazed over in exhaustion.

"You completely overexerted yourself!"

She shrugged, "It's fine."

"It's not fine Doc! Your heart stopped!"

She sighed, "I'm fine now."

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"I had no choice."

"You could have died!"

"You would have," she told him seriously.

The intensity of her stare stopped his retort in his throat. He was still angry at her for saving his life, which he knew sounded stupid. He grunted, unable to even bother continuing to argue with her. He matched her stare still, however, trying to convey his feelings on what just happened. It wasn't that he was really mad at her, just the thought of losing her on his account. Though he wasn't exactly sure how to tell her that. He sighed, as he let his rage die down. He just hugged her again, this time feeling her pull him close as well. He kept the frown on his face while holding her tight. There wasn't time to talk about how stupid she was to risk her life for his. He had to get her to the hospital to make sure that he hadn't damaged her too badly trying to get her heart to start up again.

...

Gladiolus and Athenacia walked through the glass sliding doors of the emergency department slowly. The waiting room was already flooded with citizens that appeared to have minor injuries. They were scared, especially when their eyes landed on the couple almost completely covered in blood. The two walked past them, Gladiolus focused on getting her to the doctors for treatment. He was ignoring his pain, more focused on supporting her than caring about himself. He knew he should have gone out to find Noctis and the others but the two of them were in no shape to be going anywhere. Nurses tended to them the second they walked in. Gladiolus recognized the young one from the first night they had come, who was hovering over Athenacia.

"Oh gods are you okay? What happened?" asked the nurse frantically.

"He needs I.V fluids, units of blood and an echo," instructed Dr. Virum, ignoring the question, "I just need a hi-elixer and a chance to change,"

"You need an exam," replied Frankie seriously, leading them into a treatment room.

She shook her head, "No time, you're about to drown in patients. Send the paramedics out to recover anyone out there and start triage. Get the tags from Vi, some serious decisions are going to have to be made. Make sure everyone is ready."

"You're covered in blood!" she insisted.

"None of its mine. Get him units of blood, I.V fluids, set up the machine and prep the patient so I can echo his heart."

Frankie didn't look happy about her instructions but carried out her orders anyway. Dr. Virum went to the locker room quickly, placing her weapon inside and grabbing her scrubs. She had the quickest shower of her life, washing off all of Gladiolus' blood. She saw the giant contusion on her chest and instantly knew that he had punched her heart back into beating. Her chest was sore and at least now she knew why. She rushed out of the shower, pulling on her scrubs and tying her hair into a low ponytail. Putting on her lab coat after changing her shoes, she left to go back to the emergency room.

She walked into the room where Gladiolus was being treated. Frankie was just getting the echo set up and Dr. Virum took over immediately. She looked up at the monitor with relief, happy that there was no lasting damage from her weapon. She finished her exam and then looked over at him. He would be fine and that made her feel better. She couldn't bear it if something permanent happened to him because she was unable to fight off her own enemies. She finished her exam and went to adjust his fluids, making sure that everything was placed perfectly. Walking over to him, she placed her hands on either side of his head. She kissed him, smiling when they broke apart. He kept his arms around her, careful not to bother the intravenous from his arm. She was extremely happy that she hadn't hurt him, that she managed to heal him with what little power she had left. He would be okay and that's all that mattered.

"You saved my ass back there," said Gladiolus.

"Well, it's not like you haven't stormed a couple Imperial bases for me or anything," she replied.

He grinned at her before it turned sad, "I thought you were dead, Doc..." his voice hardly had substance to it.

The look on his face nearly broke her completely. She couldn't face it, tears wishing to well in her eyes and trek a path down her cheeks. She was still in his embrace and her body was tense. The fact that he was in love with her was made extremely evident by the way he was reacting to almost losing her and it was something she hadn't experienced before. She closed her eyes briefly, running her thumb along his cheek before meeting his gaze again.

"Why did you risk yourself like that?" he was angry just at the thought of it.

"You were dying. Pieces of your heart came out, they're still on my weapon if you want to see. You were bleeding out, I had to do something."

"But kill yourself in the process?"

She sighed, "It's not like I planned that. I just..." she held his disapproving gaze, "I couldn't let you die," she said softly, "You're too important to this world... too important to me..." her voice was small at her last words.

He reached a hand up to her cheek. While he was sitting she was taller than him. He held it gently, before guiding her down to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her. She kept her forehead against his, everything else around them disappearing.

"You're important to this world too," he said, his breath hot against her.

She only smiled sadly in response, allowing him to kiss her again.

"You need to get looked at," he told her.

"I'll be fine," she replied, "My magic can take care of it."

"You don't have any left or else you already would have."

"Won't be long before I can use it again."

He grunted disapprovingly. She only responded by kissing him again in the hopes of a distraction. She didn't want him to worry about her, hating that she had put him in this position in the first place. She didn't know that her heart stopped and she was probably dead for a small amount of time. She didn't know that's what would happen but she'd gladly do it all again if it meant that he lived.

"This is no time for horseplay, Dr. Vrium."

Dr. Virum whipped around to face the doorway. Dr. Hunter was standing there with her stern gaze and tags in her hands. She was not amused at what she was seeing, that much evident on her face. Though Dr. Virum was sure that there was nothing that amused this woman, except maybe scaring people.

"I'm sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"Back to work. When he's finished his bag I'll allow him this one time pass only to clean up in the locker room. We need the space, paramedics have found multiple victims. We are code red, let's see what you can do."

"Yes ma'am."

Dr. Hunter nodded curtly before walking away. Dr. Virum looked back at Gladiolus but he only jerked his head toward the door. She smiled in thanks at him before vacating to do her job. He watched her go until he could no longer see her again. He just hoped that she wasn't pushing herself too far to the point that she would collapse. However, if she did at least she was somewhere that she could get treated. He would linger here to offer any help needed, especially since he had no idea where else he was supposed to be. The boss doctor would probably be the best course to get her looked at before she continued to ignore the fact that her heart stopped earlier.

Whatever they had given him made him feel better. He called a passing nurse to help him untangle the intravenous from his arm. She placed a cotton swab on the entry point and taped it up. He left the room as soon as he was cleared. He decided to take the invitation to the showers in the locker room. He had no idea where he was going but eventually, he found it. He was quick about it, returning to the emergency room. Doctors and nurses were bustling around everywhere, frantic as they began having an issue with space. Code red, just the same as back in the Crown City when he was on guard duty for the code grey. He knew that it would only get worse until all the citizens were found and treated.

"You!"

He snapped his head toward the noise. He saw Dr. Hunter walking toward him, that same stern look on her face. Gladiolus could tell that this woman had little time for fun of any kind, even if all was quiet within her hospital. She took her job extremely seriously and in this situation, it was probably a good thing. She was holding something in her arms, handing it to him when she stopped in front of him. She didn't seem to be affected whatsoever by his size.

"All personnel must wear a shirt," she said.

"I don't work here," he replied confused.

"While you're here to do. No freeloaders in my hospital. No procedures but crowd control would be appreciated."

He nodded, holding out the shirt, "About Athenacia," he stopped her from walking away.

She looked annoyed, "What about her?"

"Her heart wasn't beating when I found her. She's not as okay as she's pretending to be."

"I see. How did you get it going again?"

"I punched her."

"Precordial Thump. Risky. You're a rather large man, obviously strong. You could have collapsed her chest cavity completely on top of any lasting untreated damage. You might have even fractured a few of her ribs, was she having trouble breathing?"

"Not after she started again."

"The hi-elixer would have taken care of that. How long was she not breathing?"

"I don't know, it's just how I found her."

"So she could have been clinically dead for a while."

"Maybe..."

"How many times did you hit her?"

"Two, maybe three?"

"Interesting," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him slightly.

She licked her lips and looked him over, stopping at the tattoo where his heart was. It was where all the blood he was covered in seemed to emanate from. He studied her, wondering what she was looking for. Until he realized maybe a little too late that he should have walked away. He put on the shirt in his hands, trying to cover up that he was mortally wounded earlier.

"You came in here covered in blood. She was covered in your blood. Yet you appear to have no cause of severe blood loss. Curious."

"Don't you have something better to do?" Gladiolus raised a brow at her.

Having Athenacia's magic come out in the open was not a good idea right now. Especially with all of this commotion. Gladiolus didn't know this woman but she didn't have a warm heart. In fact, she was ice cold and could easily be allowing Athenacia to work in here in order to keep an eye on her for their enemies. It was a risk he kept in the back of his mind since they stepped foot onto Niflheim soil.

The faintest of smiles reached Dr. Hunter, "Yes. Keep an eye on her and do your job."

He nodded, walking away from her before she had a chance to question him further.

...

Dr. Virum was beginning to rush around like her head was cut off. Paramedics were bringing in so many patients at a time she was almost drowning. The staff was doing their best to get them all organized but Dr. Virum knew that the overflowing was going to happen in the hallways soon. She was aware of Gladiolus working the security with the other officers while she had done everything she could to prepare for this. But it seemed it still wasn't enough. No one here knew how to handle any of this and she knew that she was pushing herself too far. Gladiolus had ratted her out to her boss because she was completely aware of the two of them watching over her. She just had to wait until she was strong enough to use her magic and then she would be fine.

Her heart was heavy as she gave a black tag to the tenth person she encountered here. She had no idea how many casualties they were going to suffer here but she hoped there were no more. She could see the looks of the other nurses and doctors around her, trying desperately to keep it together. They had never seen to many deaths in such a short time, that much was evident. This once quiet and organized hospital was in complete disarray and there seemed to be no way to put it back together. She had to keep focus, couldn't lose herself despite her head hurting. She forgot all her woes as soon as she spotted a very familiar head of blond hair.

"Prompto!" she shouted, running toward him.

He was being escorted in by one of the paramedics. He was walking and she immediately took that to be a good sign. She was at his side in an instant, taking his arm and leading him into an empty room. She was joined by Vi and Gladiolus, the big man staying out of the way while the two women went to work on the young gunman. Dr. Virum had her stethoscope in as she listened for any obstructions and arrhythmia. Vi was putting in an intravenous for fluids. Prompto didn't say anything, a haunted look in his eyes while the medics worked on him. Dr. Virum had a frown on her face as she observed him, hooking him up to monitors and happy that he was showing normal vitals. Further examination showed that he had a few scrapes, contusions and what may be a fracture to his left ulna.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Virum.

"I'm okay," he replied a little shakily.

She nodded, removing her stethoscope and placing it around her neck. She gingerly took his arm in order to examine it properly. He winced when she poked at it, looking for signs of a break. Vi was cleaning up his other wounds gently, while he continued to basically ignore their presence.

"Where's Noct?" asked Gladiolus, his voice thick with emotion.

"I... I don't know. I got him to Leviathan and then I had to get out of there."

Gladiolus grunted but didn't say anything more. Dr. Virum and Vi continued their work up on the young man. Once the intravenous was set and the fluids were draining nicely, Vi left the room to tend to other patients. Dr. Virum was still examining his arm but eventually, let it go with satisfaction. It was fractured, no break. She rummaged through the drawers in the room and found herself a wrap. She sat down beside him, taking his arm again and beginning to wrap it up tightly. He didn't react, which meant that the medicine they were giving him was working. Once she was finished, she tied it off and smiled at him before rising from her seat.

"You'll be fine," she told him, "Once this bag is done let a nurse know and then go get some rest."

He opened his mouth to say something and she waited patiently. He frowned, looking down guiltily. Something was really bothering him and she couldn't help but wonder why he was so shy. She took out her penlight from her pocket and forced him to look up at her before shining it over his eyes. He was responsive but the dull look told her he was in the middle of going into shock. Prompto was fragile and all of this devastation would take a toll on him. Especially if he was the one to last see Noctis face off with a goddess. Dr. Virum sighed, knowing that she would have to keep a closer eye on him. Mental ailments weren't really something she knew how to do, but she could recognize the signs and get him the help he needed.

"If you need some help here..." he spoke into his hands.

Dr. Virum nodded, "Go see Vi when you're done, she'll find a job for you."

She left before he could say anything. She smiled briefly at Gladiolus before running toward some more commotion. Having the young man keep busy might actually be the best way for him to work through his trauma. The Six knew that it never worked for her all that well but it certainly numbed the pain most of the time. Vi was better at these sorts of things anyway. It bothered her to see the cheerful young man so down and out. She had never realized how much she counted on his positive attitude to ease some of the pain all of them felt. Though she knew that a lot of it was a front to hide his own insecurities. She didn't dwell on it long, however, walking into another patient room.

The paramedics were coming in again but this time with fewer citizens. Dr. Virum frowned as she looked around at all of those waiting. She had documented charts on all those that were admitted. A few of the medics began to work the triage which indicated that there was no more searching to be had. She looked around, scanning to make sure everyone was here. She scowled at what she was seeing, walking up to the last ambulance that was beginning to park and be done for the day in order to help out with the code red. Gladiolus caught her movements and followed her with Prompto hot on his heels.

"You're not done," said Dr. Virum curtly.

"Yes we are, there's no one else out there that we can get to," replied the older man.

"The hell there aren't! I'm missing two Lucians!"

"They're probably buried in debris."

"Then you'd better go find them before crush syndrome settles in."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Actually you do! Now get out there and find my Lucians and don't come back until you do! Understand?!"

Dr. Virum's voice was commanding, her face hard as she regarded the man before her. Gladiolus crossed his arms and glared in order to prove her point. Prompto had a worried frown on his face and kept a fist balled at his side. The paramedic looked between the three of them before scoffing and turning his back on them. He nodded at his partner and got back into his rig. Dr. Virum watched them go, her heart heavy but hopeful that Noctis and Ignis would be found alive.

...

thanks, guys! if I remember correctly all the Altissians were safe and what not but realistically I doubt that none of them were caught in the crossfire. They're in the middle of the ocean, where exactly would they go? it is slight au for a reason I suppose.


	77. Code Red: Ventricular Fibrillation

welcome back! thanks for reading!

...

Dr. Virum administered another hi-elixer to herself alone in the bathroom. She sighed heavily as she leaned back on the door while sitting on the cool tiles of the floor. She was purely exhausted but had to hide here in order to keep herself going. If Gladiolus saw her taking another hi-elixer he wouldn't be happy that she was ignoring her own body's protests. She pushed herself up off the floor slowly, going to observe herself in the mirror. She lifted up the scrub shirt and observed the large contusion on her chest. The hi-elixer would stop her from feeling the pain, but she knew that at some point she would need to get it looked at. She had no idea how many times Gladiolus hit her or even how hard. But he probably kept her from dying and therefore detonating.

Actually, she found it odd that she hadn't being that close to death. Every time she had detonated she was nearly dead. Maybe it was because she had already stopped one from earlier and she had no more energy for another to come out. She didn't want to question it, happy that she hadn't done it. She let her shirt fall down over her body again, taking another look at herself. She had a scrape on her forehead above her right eye. There were still red marks on her neck from being strangled and minor contusions all along her body besides the larger one. She winced, bringing a hand to her neck and feeling some pressure when she moved it this way and that. When she could no longer feel that she knew the effects of the hi-elixer were fully sunk in and she could go back to doing her job.

She left the room and back into the code red. Things hadn't calmed down at all, in fact, they were only getting worse. Dr. Virum looked on with sad hazel eyes at the people she passed with black tags that hadn't died yet. She wished there was more she could do for them but not only could she not reveal her healing magic, she had nothing left in her after saving Gladiolus. She had trained herself to never depend on it anyway. This was the reality of emergency medicine, the very first thing someone was taught in med school. Not everyone could be saved, losses happened and there was nothing that could be done to avoid them. People make mistakes. It was just horrible that lives were lost in the process. Dr. Virum pushed past those thoughts, trying desperately to gain some control around here. That was until the doors to the emergency room burst open.

"Ignis..."

Her heart dropped at seeing him on the stretcher. She was aware of Gladiolus and Prompto flanking her as she rushed toward the paramedics and injured man.

"22 year old male, severe head trauma. Unresponsive and barely conscious," the medic rang in her ear.

Dr. Virum lead them into a treatment room in order to get him hooked up to monitors. He was moaning in pain, his gloved hand coming up to his injury. Both his eyes were closed and he consistently fought the medics when it came to keeping his hands off his face.

"Transfer him on three," instructed Dr. Virum, "One, two, three!"

The paramedics and the two nurses, as well as Dr. Virum, moved the man from the stretcher to the gurney. Frankie immediately hooked him up to the monitors and intravenous fluids. The monitor wasn't steady at all, his heart elevated and blood pressure abnormal. Dr. Virum was quick in getting him examined. She was trying to clean what looked like burned flesh around his eyes. He was still moaning and trying to hold his head. She wasn't even sure if he knew what was happening. She took out her penlight and carefully opened his right eye in order to shine it on him.

"Ignis can you hear me?" she asked him.

She was very aware of Gladiolus and Prompto hovering in the background, a little too close for her comfort. Ignis didn't respond to her, was still moaning and trying to rub his damaged eye. Frankie took his gloved hand away once more while looking at her with worry. They both knew that he was going to need surgery.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Dr. Virum again, a frown on her face as she continued to clean him up.

He only continued to moan in pain, fighting Frankie's grasp upon him. Dr. Virum kept an eye on his stats as she was still cleaning, he took a serious hit. Frankie began to help, while still swatting away the patient's attempts to hold his pain. Until he stopped completely. Dr. Virum and Frankie looked up to the monitor that started to frantically warn them of a rising heart rate. He was gasping for breath, jerking his body and gasping for breath. Dr. Virum immediately put on her stethoscope and listened to his lungs. She removed her instrument quickly before looking over at Frankie.

"Tachycardia," said Dr. Virum, "He's in respiratory arrest, get me the laryngoscope," she instructed.

Dr. Virum went to stand at the head of the bed. Frankie gave her the scope from a nearby crash cart and waited to make sure she wasn't needed. Gladiolus and Prompto came to stand by the bedside.

"Iggy!" shouted Gladiolus.

Dr. Virum got the scope in and replaced it with the tube. She took the bag from Frankie and squeezed it to give the man air. His heart rate was still elevated, the monitors still screaming at her that something was wrong. He began to violently shake, his stats still completely off whack. Vi came in to help, holding him down while Frankie took over the oxygen bag. Dr. Virum quickly opened the cart and pulled out a syringe.

"He's seizing, administering Ativan," said Dr. Virum.

"Doc do something!" Gladiolus yelled.

"Get them out of here!"

Dr. Hunter had walked in to see what was going on. She gently guided the Lucian men gently toward the outside of the room. The Ativan wasn't working, Ignis was still dying. Dr. Virum looked over at her boss briefly before coming to a decision. Dr. Hunter seemed to understand, opening the door and allowing them to roll the gurney out of the room. Dr. Virum began to follow, aware of the other two looking to her for answers.

"He's crashing and he's doing it fast, he needs units of blood and an O.R stat. It's the only chance he has of living and saving that eye. Come get me when he's ready," instructed Dr. Virum sternly.

No one disputed her, two more nurses coming to take her place. She watched them go a little sadly, turning to get back to the main room. She was met with the concerned faces of Prompto and Gladiolus. She could only offer them a sad smile, wishing there was something hopeful she could tell them. The truth of it was, until she got into surgery she had absolutely no idea if he was going to be alright. It was sad to see him like this and she was hoping that she was able to help him.

She didn't get a chance to stop moving. The doors burst open once more, gaining their attention. Dr. Virum blew past them, recognizing that head of hair that was on the stretcher coming in. Noctis had been found finally. Dr. Virum lead them into the room Ignis had just vacated, again with Gladiolus and Prompto flanking the rest of them. She looking him over, having them transfer him to a gurney from the stretcher. Dr. Hunter walked in calmly, observing what was happening. Dr. Virum's hand gave a small tremor as she placed the end of her scope against the young man's chest. She got him on the monitors while Dr. Hunter got him on fluids as well, watching the young woman suspiciously. Dr. Virum did her best to ignore eye contact.

"What do you we have here?" asked Dr. Hunter.

"20 year old male unconscious. No apparent injuries internal or external," replied Dr. Virum.

"Is he okay?" asked Prompto nervously from the end of the bed.

"Starting I.V fluids. Put him in a room and observe him for 24 hours," she ignored him, talking to the nurse that walked in.

"That's it?!" demanded Gladiolus in fury.

"Yes," she nodded, pushing the intravenous needle through the Prince's vein.

"He's unconscious!"

"And stable."

"You're not going to look at anything else?!"

She finished hanging the bag and looked at him angrily. He was scared, both of them were. Dr. Virum looked between the two men, completely aware of her boss studying all three of them. She tried to calm down his fighting her on her medical call, hoping that she could be reassuring when she spoke next.

"He's stable," she repeated.

"He's unconscious!"

"He's not a priority!"

"He's _my_ priority!"

"That's fantastic! But currently, he distributes no need of emergency medical attention! Therefore, I'm moving him out of the way and going to treat the patients that actually need my attention!"

He growled at that, snarling as he placed his hands on the foot of the bed in order to bar her path. Dr. Virum glared right back at him, not wanting to fight with him about this right now. He needed to rest as much as his charge did, as did Prompto. After knowing how angry he was earlier about her heart stopping, about her risking her life to save him, he was looking for control of something. He wanted to protect them but knew that there was no way he could help Noctis. He knew that only she could save him and he wanted to ask her without actually asking her. She tried to calm herself down because fighting him about this wouldn't solve anything.

"His magic is already taking care of him. The best thing I can do it let that run its course," she said gently, "Now move," her voice hardened that time.

Gladiolus didn't leave her stare. He didn't make any sort of movement at her command. Her hazel gaze hardened toward him and she pushed on the gurney. He was unhappy about her decision still but eventually moved out of her way. Dr. Virum pushed again and he finally let go to allow the nurse and Dr. Hunter to take Noctis away to a room where he could recover. A room they didn't need for emergencies and high priority patients. Dr. Hunter came back into the room, a calculating look on her face as she regarded the younger doctor. Dr. Virum sighed, looking at her boss.

"You can see his magic," stated Dr. Hunter.

She nodded, "Magical maladies are my specialty."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. You should have known that after checking up on me."

"You are correct. Just wondering why you didn't insist on that when you were telling me about your skills."

"It seemed irrelevant."

"Anything else you might be hiding?"

She shook her head, "I never hid that in the first place."

There was no time to continue the conversation. The glass doors burst open once more, the last of the paramedics coming in with foreign blood. Both Dr. Virum and Dr. Hunter were on top of it, rushing to the stretcher and lead them into the same room that Noctis was just vacated from. Gladiolus and Prompto came to observe, especially since the patient that was brought in was one of high interest. Lady Lunafreya was on the stretcher with a paramedic squeezing a bag ventilator over her face but no tube. She was barely conscious, her white dress covered in the crimson of her blood. Who had done this to her?

"24 year old female, stab wound to the abdomen, major blood loss, low BP and heart rate," the medic supplied.

They transferred the Oracle to the gurney and Dr. Virum saw the girl's eyes open for a brief moment and then flutter closed again as oxygen was being pushed into her by the bag. Dr. Virum had a worried frown on her face as she hooked up the monitor that was brought in. Dr. Hunter sat and observed.

"We need units of blood in here!" shouted Dr. Virum.

The monitor's song grew more sorrowful. The blood units never made it to her, she was frantically looking for the crash cart.

"She's failing! Get the crash cart and charge the paddles! Push epi!" instructed Dr. Virum frantically.

Dr. Hunter was still standing there and watching and not doing anything. Dr. Virum was aware of the older woman's gaze and frankly, she didn't appreciate it. Standing there and watching was not going to do anything to save this woman. Dr. Virum spotted Vi taking initiative and helping her with the crash cart. Paddles in hand the paramedic removed her bag from the patient's mouth. Dr. Virum placed one on the woman's chest and another off to the side.

"Charging! Clear!"

The Oracle's body jerked with the surge of electricity that blasted through her. Dr. Virum removed the paddles, checking for a pulse while the paramedic continued the actions with the bag. She placed her stethoscope on while looking at the monitor. Still ventricular fibrillation. She frantically searched the cart for epinephrine. She quickly inserted it into the young woman's arm while Vi was readying the paddles once more. Dr. Virum took them placing them back in position.

"Clear!"

Again Lady Lunafreya's body jerked. But nothing changed. She charged up again and tried in vain to get the woman's heart to beat. She used the paddles three more times before finally there was a very weak sinus rhythm. Dr. Virum sighed in relief, placing the paddles back and looking the young girl over. Her eyes opened slowly, falling back to the doctor that was hovering over her in worry. She weakly reached her hands up to push away the bag around her face. Everyone stopped their frenzy and looked at dying woman on the gurney.

Dr. Virum stopped what she was doing once Lady Lunafreya's hand grasped the physician's wrist. Dr. Virum faced her patient, looking down sadly. Her heart rate and blood pressure were severely low. She was dying and refusing treatment. Dr. Virum could feel the feeble grip upon her wrist. She was attempting to say something, but her voice was hardly there. Dr. Virum bent over, trying to listen to the words. She gasped when the Oracle grabbed her head and placed her forehead against her. She didn't move, completely in shock and feeling some relief hit her.

"Dear sister," whispered Lady Lunafreya, "Spread joy in this world once more..."

Dr. Virum gasped, feeling tears sting her eyes. Lady Lunafreya released her, allowing the young girl to stand up. The Oracle only offered a pained smile before she took her last breath. Flatline, there was nothing she could do. No one said anything, only the sound of the monitor in the entire room. Tears fell from Dr. Virum's eyes, as she saw the residual magic coming out of her body. She could feel it flowing through her, but it didn't numb the pain she felt at what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that she had failed to save the Oracle. The one thing she was probably born to do had she been in her own home and she failed.

"Dr. Virum," Dr. Hunter was the first to speak.

She ignored the older woman, feeling more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Dr. Virum, you need to call it."

Dr. Virum shook her head, "No..."

"Call it," Dr. Hunter said curtly.

"You can-"

"I've asked you to do it."

Dr. Virum's nostrils flared in anger at the insensitivity of her boss. She shook slightly with her quiet sobs, knowing that this needed to be called. But why did she have to do it? There was no reason that another doctor couldn't have. Dr. Hunter was toying with her and had been since the beginning of this code red. For all she was concerned it could fuck off they had better things to do.

"Call it now," repeated Dr. Hunter in that dark tone.

Dr. Virum drew in a shaky breath, taking off her latex gloves and tossing them aside. She ran a hand through her hair and wiped her tears away.

"Time of death," her voice was nearly breathless.

"I can't hear you."

She growled, "Time of death, 17:49," she said in a much clearer voice.

She looked over at the older woman and glared. Dr. Hunter remained unfazed by any of it. There was no time to say anything, however, as the younger woman's beeper began to sound in the pocket of her lab coat. She tore her gaze away, looking down at it.

"Dr. Virum," she heard Frankie's voice from the doorway. She looked over at the nurse, "They're ready for you in the O.R."

She sighed, nodding. She didn't meet the gaze of Gladiolus or anyone else. She saw nothing on her path toward the operation room.

...

After scrubbing thoroughly, Dr. Virum walked into the operation room. A nurse came to put on an apron, gloves and face mask. She was already wearing a headband and stopped to observe the patient. The room was mostly dark, aside from the large surgical lights hanging and shining brightly directly above the patient. The surgeon was beginning the operation with three nurses to assist. There were trays of tools within arms reach and machines surrounding the patient. Dr. Virum approached them slowly, her nerves not completely settled after what just happened to her. But she had to be here, no one else was dying. Not if she could help it. Her heart wretched once Ignis came into view. He was unconscious with a chest tube sticking out of his mouth still. The ventilator was doing his breathing for him since he was unable to, especially on anesthesia. He was stable at least, the monitors showing normal stats. His EKG was running normal as well and that relaxed her immensely. Aside from a tube sticking out of his mouth and a severe eye injury, he almost looked peaceful. She smiled sadly as she observed him though no one could see it behind the face mask.

"Dr. Virum," the surgeon, Dr. Klein spoke, "Didn't know you were a surgeon as well," he said dryly.

"I did one rotation. I'm just here to assist," she replied as neutral as she could manage.

"You're a little close to this Lucian. Probably better if you go to the observation window."

"I'm fine right here."

He grunted in a very familiar disapproving way but chose not to argue with her about it. He began his procedure, starting with the left eye that obviously had the most damage. Now that his face was clean Dr. Virum could see everything and it made it harder for her still. His eyes were closed, his left one having barely any skin left at his eyelid and surrounding area. That was the point of infliction, almost like a burst of power tore away at him. It spread to his right though the damage wasn't nearly as heavy. The wound was just a laceration above his right eye, another on his nose and lip. They were thoroughly cleaned and the larger one would take time to heal. The right eye might even retain some vision, not looking too bad at all.

As soon as the surgeon opened up the left eye, Dr. Virum lost all hope of her last thought. She grasped her left arm with her right in order to stop the tremor that emerged there. Blood poured from that disfigured eye the second it could. She could see that he was lucky it was still attached though just barely. Dr. Klein began his work for repairs, gingerly and precise with his movements. Dr. Virum observed carefully, feeling a tear leave her eye. The nurse wiped it away for her and still, she continued to watch the man work. She grabbed Ignis' hand without realizing, her eyes focused on the repair of his own. She had no idea how long it took, the surgeon's voice sounding distant. She felt light-headed but kept herself together. She wasn't leaving until she knew that he was going to be okay. No one else was dying today, she meant that.

She snapped out of her reverie. The monitors started to scream in warning at her. Blood pressure was dropping, as was his heart rate. EKG showed he was in pain. He was crashing. He hadn't even been wrapped up yet. No, she couldn't let this happen. A nurse came over with the crash cart and Dr. Virum burst to life, grabbing paddles and preparing to stop this. No one else was dying today.

"Clear!"

His body jerked just like the Oracle's. Only this time his stats were rising. She breathed a sigh of relief, releasing her death grip upon the paddles. The cart was wheeled away though she felt it was premature. The surgeon went back to work, seeming to have trouble with repairing the eye. She was hoping that he wouldn't have to lose it completely, knowing how hard it would be for him with the way things were now. But there seemed to be no help for him. His body just wanted to give up.

"BP and heart rate dropping again!" shouted Dr. Virum.

The surgeon again removed his hands as the crash cart was brought to the other doctor. She dismissed it, instead going for the ultrasound machine. She pulled the sheet off of Ignis' chest and placed the wand on top of the jelly the nurse applied.

"He's not clotting," said Dr. Klein.

"Pulmonary embolism," replied Dr. Virum.

"He's hemorrhaging, he shouldn't be here."

"He'll live!" she insisted.

She went to observe his eye and noted that it was still nearly severed. She growled, hating that the surgeon wasn't doing anything. He was giving up before even trying. It got worse when blood started to pour out of the other eye and his ears. Shit.

"We've got to move that clot," said Dr. Virum sternly.

"Even if you do he's still hemorrhaging to the point that he's got hypovolemia. He won't survive any more surgery," replied Dr. Klein.

"He's not going to die," she insisted between clenched teeth.

"He was dead before you brought him in."

"Get out of the way," she replied in disgust.

"Dr. Virum he's going to suffer exsanguination no matter what you do."

"He's not dying!"

"You're young, I get it. You love him fine, but sometimes you just can't save everyone. Let's get him on bypass so you and your Lucians can say goodbye."

She turned to face him with an angry frown, "Do not patronize me. I'm not just another pretty face I worked extremely hard to get here. This man will not die on this table I will not allow it. Now you can help me or you can fuck off!"

The monitors still screamed at her. Ignis was rapidly declining and she had no time to waste on this asshole. The look in his eye told her everything she needed to know. She tore her gaze away in disgust, getting to work on removing the clot. She heard the older man huff behind her.

"You're only hurting yourself in the end," he told her.

"I'll be sure to memo you the results," she replied, keeping to her work.

"Right. Let's go and leave Dr. delusional to her work helping kill her own patient."

She growled again in frustration. He was right and she knew it but she was too stubborn to give up. After failing to keep the Oracle alive and all the other deaths today she could not stand it if there was one more. It would put her over the edge, especially after all the butting heads she had done with Ignis. She allowed tears to fall from her eyes removing her mask in disgust. She was alone with the monitors screaming at her still and blood pouring out of his every orifice. There was nothing she could do to stop it, she was such an idiot for pushing him this far. All because of that damaged eye. She had to fix this somehow. She drew in a large and shaky breath. She wiped away her tears and heard the ventricular fibrillation of his heart from the monitor. She couldn't accept this, bringing her forehead to lean against his. She prayed to the Six for a miracle. His life was worth a million of hers. He didn't deserve this. She continued to sob while feeling light headed. There just had to be a way...

"Come on Ignis. You're a stubborn son of a bitch, don't give up now," she whispered.

She gasped when she heard the steady rise of his heartbeat on the monitor. She brought her head up to look, confirming that she wasn't hearing things. She wasn't, his blood pressure and heart rate were rising. She looked down at him with her mouth agape and then gasped for a second time in disbelief. He was glowing in her healing magic, the golden lights pouring out of her palms and completely engulfing him. She watched in wonder as the bleeding stopped, leaving him stained. She saw the damaged eye reattach itself and all the open tissue begin to scab over. She smiled slightly when the scabs fell off and revealed a scar. He was going to live, she just had to keep at it.

She couldn't, however. As soon as that scab fell her world grew hazy. She saw things change into red, her skin beginning to burn. No, no this couldn't be happening right now. She let go of Ignis so as not to harm him further. She was in agony, the effects of the hi-elixer wearing off completely. The giant contusion on her chest began to hurt and she was having trouble grasping for air. She nearly knocked over the crash cart, frantically searching through it until she found the syringe she desired. She jammed it into her arm, pushing the plunger and falling to the ground immediately. She was convulsing, feeling fluid rise from her throat and out of her mouth. She knew she might not wake up from this, but so be it. Her life for his was more than a fair trade. She lost consciousness to the steady beat of his heart indicated by the monitor.

...

thanks, guys!


	78. Chemical Induced Coma

welcome back! thanks so much for the review! so many questions, so many things to write to answer!

...

Gladiolus was furious. The code red in the hospital of Altissia had run its course shortly after Lady Lunafreya was brought in. The Shield had spent his time worried about Ignis while staying by Noctis' side with Prompto. Dr. Hunter hadn't asked for any more assistance. In fact, she hadn't been anywhere near them since Athenacia had gone off to the operation room to be with Ignis. He knew that she was a mess after losing the Oracle the way she did. Gladiolus had seen the younger woman's broken face before she disappeared out of sight. He wanted to say something about Dr. Hunter forcing her to call time of death but it wasn't his place. He was worried about his friends but while Ignis was in surgery there was no way he could leave Noctis. Athenacia was right, the Prince looked and seemed just fine. He had overreacted at her about him, but the truth was he was mad that there was nothing he could have done as part of his duty to stop this from happening. He should trust that her medical opinion was right, he knew that she was a good doctor and would uphold the best for all her patients. That's why he was happy that she had gone off to surgery for Ignis.

Only she was gone a very long time. At some point, he had felt okay about leaving the Prince's side that he went to go look for her. The hospital was calming down, no more patients being brought in and the minor ones being sent home. He was looking for any sign of Athenacia or Ignis. He had no idea where to look but followed the signs that said "operation room". He wanted to see how things were going. He got anxious when he saw a surgeon arguing vehemently with Dr. Hunter. He caught the words "stupid foreign doctor" and knew they were fighting about Athenacia. From the sounds of things, surgery wasn't going well. Dr. Hunter shared a brief look with the Shield before she turned and walked to what he could assume was the operation room. Gladiolus was hesitant to follow but in the end, decided not to. There was nothing he could do to help out so he remained where he was, looking for the observation window.

He didn't find it. Not two seconds after Dr. Hunter had entered the room she was out and shouting for help. He was about to run to her but the look on the older woman's face stopped him in his tracks. The surgeon and the other nurses had burst into the room while he was stuck waiting to see what was going on. But he wasn't waiting long. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Athenacia being wheeled from one operating room into another on a gurney and completely unconscious while the staff were frantically trying to rouse her to consciousness. He bolted toward the room only to be stopped by the nurse. He knew that he could easily bypass her and get inside but he held his ground. And that was only because Dr. Hunter was coming out to direct him to the waiting room. He was _very_ unwilling to go but he knew that there was nothing he could do.

So he waited. But he wasn't in the waiting room. Not long after he was barred from the operation department he decided to stay with Noctis. He informed Prompto of what was happening to Athenacia on top of having no word on Ignis' surgery. He brooded while pacing the small room, doing his best to hold in his rage while he waited for someone to tell him what was going on with not only his girlfriend but also his oldest friend. He was not one to just sit around and wait he had to take action and fight off whatever was causing his friends pain. What was he protecting sitting here and waiting after everyone was already hurt because he couldn't do his job? It ate away at him and again was forced to face that facts that there was nothing he could do.

He had no idea how long he was waiting for a response from someone but finally, the young resident nurse named Frankie came to find him. He had an angry frown on his face before looking at Prompto. The gunman agreed to stay with the Prince while he followed the nurse away from that room. They travelled to the intensive care unit and it only made him worry more. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Athenacia on the bed of her own room. Dr. Hunter was there as well, her face still stern as if she was unimpressed by everything around her. Gladiolus was at his girlfriend's side in an instant. He had an angry frown on his face, one hand squeezing the rail of her bed to the point he had white knuckles. His other hand grasped hers gently, hoping that the contact would wake her up. She was unconscious, a tube down her throat as a ventilator did all of her breathing for her. The monitor she was attached to was beating steady though he had no idea what the screen meant. She had an intravenous in with three bags of clear liquid dripping into the line. He had a frown on her face as he observed her, her face almost looking peaceful. He left her hand and placed it on the top of her head, his thumb rubbing along her forehead.

"What happened?!" he demanded in an angry tone.

"We found her in the operating room unconscious-"

"Why?!"

"Control yourself or I will have you escorted out," she replied calmly.

"You really think you have the manpower for that?" he snarled at her.

"Big man, little brain," she replied with an exasperated sigh.

He only growled, turning his head to glare at her, "What happened?" he tried again in an even tone.

"She was unconscious in the operating room. She had convulsed beforehand and vomited stomach acid with liver enzymes in it. The results of your precordial thumps caused her sternum to crack and damage her liver. She was ignoring the pain and self-medicating with hi-elixers. It was almost fatal but we caught her time was able to repair the damage. She didn't respond well to anesthesia and stopped breathing. We placed her on a ventilator and continued to repair the rest of the damage done to her chest cavity and heart. Her pulse was weak during the entire surgery, stopping at one point and it gained its normal sinus rhythm after we started it again. Currently, she's still on the ventilator and is stable. All the damage done to her has been repaired and she'll make a full recovery."

Gladiolus listened to the doctor, the older woman studying his reaction the entire time. He couldn't help but feel that she was fishing for something, something she had been watching for since the two of them had come in right at the beginning of the code red. He didn't want to give anything away, tearing his gaze away and bringing it back to his girlfriend. He held his thoughtful frown as he rubbed her forehead still.

"She was unconscious because she sedated herself with an extremely powerful sedative," stated Dr. Hunter.

The frown on his face deepened once he heard that. He knew why she would have done it, to stop herself from detonating. Something happened in that operation room with Ignis, something after the surgeon and nurses had left. But the only way to find out was to wait until she regained consciousness and ask her about it. He was very aware of the older woman's calculating look upon him and did his best not to betray anything. That was the information she was looking for, why the sedative was administered. His silence continued and eventually, the older woman seemed to understand she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

"When's she gonna wake up?" asked Gladiolus before the woman left.

"After the sedation drugs wear off, anytime," she replied simply.

"And Iggy?" he turned to look at her.

She almost smiled, "He has been _magically_ cured of his hemorrhaging and the eye was not completely severed. In fact whatever she had done also healed his wound to the point that they scabbed and peeled leaving a scar. I think she would have managed to heal the damage completely so that there wasn't any scarring inside or outside his body had she not sedated herself so suddenly."

Again she was studying his reaction. He held his frown for a few moments before turning his gaze back toward Athenacia. He heard the other doctor leave the room, as well as the young resident nurse that had led him up here. From what Dr. Hunter was saying, Athenacia had managed to find some healing magic to stop Ignis from dying on the operating table. But in the process, she made her body worse and nearly killed herself doing so. The sedatives could have kept her out long enough to not only choke on her own vomit but run the risk of someone leaving her there for a long enough time that the liver damage would have been fatal. All because he didn't know how else to start her heart. It was his fault she was here, that she had nearly died more than once today.

So he was furious. A day had passed and he wasn't calming down. He only left her side to check on Noctis and Ignis who were sharing a room now with a very scared Prompto watching over them. Athenacia remained in the intensive care unit for another day before she was stable enough to be transferred. The only problem was that they had done so without telling him and he was forced to think that her condition had gotten worse. He was put to ease by Dr. Hunter's sister, Vi when he found out that it was easier to stick all three of them in the same room. They wanted to discharge the Prince but given that the only ones that would watch him were all in the hospital they left him with his own people. Now it was just a guessing game as to who would wake up first.

It turned out to be Athenacia. Almost two days after she was found on that operating floor she opened her eyes slowly. Gladiolus was dozing in a nearby chair, Prompto on his phone silently. She began to cough, bringing her hands up to the reason she was choking and pulling out the tube. She gasped for breath, still coughing but calming down once she was able to breathe on her own. Frankie was there almost immediately, checking on the woman's stats before Dr. Hunter walked in. Gladiolus roused from his sleep while Prompto was standing off to the side with a worried frown on his face. Athenacia's hazel eyes were glazed over slightly as she tried to get her bearings. She pushed away from the person who was trying to check to grab at her in annoyance.

"Doc you okay?" asked Gladiolus, coming to stand at her bedside.

She moaned, her eyes focusing after she rubbed them and having them fall on him, "Gladio?"

Her voice was hoarse, courtesy of the drugs and the tube that was just down it. He took a step back to allow Dr. Hunter and Frankie to examine her. She looked annoyed but allowed them to do their jobs now that she knew where she was. They didn't seem to take long and her eyes were drooping once more.

"You appear to be alright. Do you remember what happened?" asked Dr. Hunter.

She frowned, "I was in surgery..." her voice was still hoarse. Frankie brought her some water and she gladly gulped it down, "Oh gods where's Ignis? Did he live?" she shot up frantically looking for him.

"Doc calm down, he's fine," said Gladiolus, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She met his amber gaze, sighing with relief. She leaned back in her bed and he removed his hand. She looked around the room, catching the look of Dr. Hunter.

"Why did you inject yourself with a sedative?" asked Dr. Hunter bluntly.

"I didn't," she replied tiredly.

"I found the syringe in your arm completely pushed in."

"I must have fallen on it on my way down."

"So you were losing consciousness before you were sedated?"

"I vomited I know that much. Was seizing, ergo I fell."

Dr. Hunter let the corners of her mouth twitch, "Of course," was all she said before noting the chart and placing it on the end of the bed.

Frankie smiled at the young doctor, patting her leg before leaving the room. Gladiolus placed a hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes slowly, leaning into his touch. She let out a more content sigh before opening her eyes and giving a brief smile at Prompto.

"Hand me that chart," she said, her voice regaining substance to it.

Prompto immediately went to grab it, handing it to her with shaky hands. She again smiled at him before having a look at her history here. She raised her eyebrows at the procedures done to her days ago and where she was now. Then, she tossed the chart aside threw the blankets off her. Without warning, she opened up her gown carefully so that she didn't reveal herself beneath it in order to have a look a the large surgical incision on her abdomen just below her sternum. It was stapled, long and ugly. She looked at it with disgust before bringing her hands to hover over it. She called her healing magic, watching without amusement as the golden lights came swirling out of her palms and took over the wound entirely. When the staples came out she winced at each one but didn't feel pain for very long at all. She held on as long as she could before her arms dropped entirely and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Stop it," said Gladiolus dangerously once she opened them again.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't over exert yourself, that is exactly how you ended up here."

"I have enough ugly scars on me I don't need another one," she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him.

He grunted but decided not to fight with her on this. Instead, he gathered the staples that fell out and threw them in the trash. He then covered her up again with the blankets and brought the chair closer so he could sit near her.

"No signs of life in the other two?" she asked.

"Noct is still sleeping. He's always sleeping though," replied Prompto.

Athenacia looked over at him, nodding once, "His magic is still taking care of him. He doesn't need to be here."

"They let him stay because you and Iggy are here too."

"How nice of them. Has he woken up yet?"

"Not yet," answered Gladiolus.

"Grab me his chart."

He obliged, rising from his seat to get it from the end of the bed. He brought it to her and she sat up in order to study it better. Her doctor face was on but was frowning at what she was reading. She looked over at the man unconscious in his bed and then moved her eyes to the monitors. She looked down at the chart again before handing it back to Gladiolus. He replaced it from where he got it from.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he came to sit down again.

"He's still in pain," she replied.

"How do you know?" asked Prompto.

"His EKG. He's in a chemical induced coma to ride it out. I wish he was awake."

"So do we."

"I need to know it was enough."

"What was?" asked Gladiolus, an edge to his voice.

She looked over at her patient, "My magic. I need to know if I repaired the damage or not."

"Stop," commanded Gladiolus.

She turned to him with another frown on her face, "Stop what?"

"Stop doctoring. You just had surgery and have been out breathing through a tube the last couple days. Just relax Doc, you saved his life. You saved all of us."

She opened her mouth to protest but then stopped herself before words came out. The way he was looking at her, he was scared. It seemed angry but he wasn't upset at all. The last few days had been hard on him, stuck in a room with three people he cared deeply for injured and unconscious. There was nothing he could do for any of them and she knew he was beating himself up over it. He was right, there was nothing more she could do for Ignis. He would live and that was enough. She sighed, forcing herself to smile slightly before nodding at him. He reached out to grab her hand and she pulled him down to kiss her. He did tell her to relax.

"You have horrible breath," she told him.

"You're no prize yourself," he replied with a grin, kissing her again.

"Oh get a room," teased Prompto.

"We're in one. You can leave," Gladiolus turned to his friend, jerking his head toward the door.

Athenacia's face turned a dark shade of crimson at what he was suggesting.

...

It was about twelve hours later that Athenacia had a heated discussion with Dr. Hunter about being discharged. The older woman insisted on tending to the surgical scar while the stubborn girl countered with no medical reason needed. Athenacia wasn't stupid, she knew that she was fishing for information that was really none of her business. The other issue was that Noctis nor Ignis had woken up and Prompto was a complete mess over it. He had such a big heart it moved her, but he needed to relax a little. Gladiolus was at her side which was easy since they were all in the same room. She felt it was getting a little crowded and needed to thin out the space. But no one would leave just yet since someone had to watch both the unconscious messes. On top of that Gladiolus was babying her to the point that she was going to have to hit him in order for him to understand that she wasn't a delicate flower.

She did get her wish, being discharged nearly fifteen hours later instead of eight like she had originally wanted. Her appetite was up, though not completely back with the stress of two of her friends still unresponsive. She wasn't worried about the Prince, she could see that he was fine. It was more Ignis that she feared for. His EKG was still showing signs of pain though it was minimal. He was healing just a lot slower than if she was liking. Gladiolus only allowed her to be discharged early if she promised not to use any more of her magic. Truth be told she wasn't even exactly sure that there was anything more she could do for his oldest friend so she agreed to his terms. She didn't spend as much time in the room now that she was back working but it was enough that the mood was starting to light up. She watched Ignis like a hawk for any signs that he would be okay to wake up but was sad when it still wasn't happening.

"The pain meds aren't working?" asked Prompto at some point.

"They are but he's maxed out," she explained, "Without them, he'd be a lot worse."

"Wonder what happened."

"Must have been tough if they were able to get to him," grumbled Gladiolus.

"Will... will he be able to see?"

Athenacia dropped her gaze to her hands, biting her lip. She heard Gladiolus sigh and Prompto choke on his own sob. She felt anxiety bubble within her as she thought about the implications of his post-operation care. If she was able to use her magic to heal him then maybe she would know for sure that his eyes were healed. If she had been able to finish the job then he wouldn't even have scars on his face at all. She got up from her seat and walked over to the unconscious man. She pulled out her penlight and carefully lifted his right eye. Her heart dropped at what she was seeing. The green of his iris was beginning to fade, not nearly as vibrant as she remembered. She didn't shine the light in his eye like she planned, but instead moved to the heavily damaged one. She carefully lifted it, feeling like he was fragile as she opened it. It was milky white, the iris completely gone and the sclera bloody as it was still healing. She let the eyelid fall closed once more and replaced her penlight into the top pocket of her lab coat. She checked his vitals again and took a look at his EKG. He was still feeling pain and she wished that she could ease it. Maybe if she got Gladiolus to leave she would have a chance to use the magic. She didn't want to go back on his word but Ignis was healing far too slowly for her liking. The only way she could get the other two out was if she moved Noctis. She was thinking about transferring him anyway, knowing that he didn't need to be here anymore. His magic was taking care of him just fine, leaving him alone would be the best course of action.

"Doc!"

She heard Gladiolus grasp for her attention. She saw Prompto clutching his chest, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. She placed her stethoscope into her ears, in front of him in an instant. She listened to any signs of obstruction in his lungs, noting his elevated heart rate. She looked at his face, tears forming at the bottom of them. She held her hand out in front of him.

"Take my hand," she instructed gently.

He looked at her with uncertainty, his eyes glassy, "W-what?"

"Take my hand," she repeated, this time a little more firm.

He reached a shaky hand toward her, holding it delicately. She took it, flipping it so that her palm was up and the back of his hand faced the top. She ran her thumb lightly along his knuckles, back and forth in a soothing way.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Focus on it."

"But-"

"Shut up and focus on it, only my finger and nothing else."

He looked unsure but she could tell that he was complying with her wishes. Gladiolus watched them carefully, but Dr. Virum was only focused on her patient. She continued to rub her thumb along his knuckles, using her other hand to check his pulse on his neck while looking at the clock on the wall. Prompto seemed to be calming down and she encouraged him to take in a large breath.

"Better?"

He nodded and she released his hand. She looked over at the larger man that was watching them.

"Can you get him some water?"

Gladiolus nodded at her, leaving the room. Dr. Virum rose from her seat in front of Prompto, grabbing his wrist again and rubbing her fingers along it in order to distract him. She flipped his palm over so she could again check his pulse, only this time on his wrist. She caught something beneath his band, something that looked like dirt. She went to remove it only to have his other hand slap over her and stop her in her tracks. She stared at him in alarm but the scared look in his eyes caused her to frown. She used her other hand to release his death grip on her. He looked nervous at her but allowed her to remove his hand. She peeled away the wristband, looking at what she saw. On the back of his wrist was a bar code, inked in black with a serial number. She looked at it incredulously, running her finger along it. She brought her look up to his face but he only looked ashamed, tears glistening his eyes. She sighed, placing the band back to hide his secret. He grasped it again tightly, his knuckles white as he was trying to compose himself before someone walked in.

"You're not going to ask about it?" his tone was tentative at best.

She shrugged, "You know where I come from, who am I to judge?"

He gave a nervous laugh, "Please don't tell anyone," his voice was small.

"Doctor patient confidentiality."

...

thanks!


	79. Workaholic

thanks for being here! sorry for the delay, wedding shit apparently takes up some time! thanks for the little push!

...

It wasn't long after Prompto's panic attack that Athenacia started to get annoyed with the two of them underfoot. She knew of only one way to get them out of there and she did so swiftly. She discharged the Prince and had him sent back to his hotel room, happy to get the space back. By doing this it forced Gladiolus and Prompto to actually leave the hospital and let her do her job. They were more relaxed in their own room anyway. A full two days passed before Gladiolus was back in her hair and bothering her about Ignis. It wasn't really about the Adviser, however, that was just a ruse to get to the real problem. She hadn't left the hospital since they had arrived the day of the rite. She was spending nights here in the same room as Ignis desperate for the man to wake up. Gladiolus even went behind her back to get Dr. Hunter to force her to leave but the older woman refused to even bother trying.

"She's not putting patient lives at risk, she's not overworking herself and she's not bothering anyone. I can't force her to leave unless I have a valid reason," said Dr. Hunter, that same stern look to her.

Gladiolus growled, knowing the real reason behind it. The woman seemed fixated on finding out how Athenacia had healed Ignis so quickly in that operating room despite his declining health. Gladiolus knew it was with magic but no one would speak. The less was known about her magical capabilities the better. Instead, he divided his time between watching over Noctis and Ignis in order to keep an eye on her as well. He was trying to figure out a way to get her to leave still, while not starting a fight with her about her lapse into poor living habits. He could tell that she wasn't sleeping either, despite the large amounts of makeup that she coated over her face in a desperate attempt to hide it. She was also swimming in her lab coat, clearly not eating like she used to. He held his tongue, however, knowing still that she would fight him back and knew that this wasn't the time nor the place.

He was at a loss of what to do. He only kept his eye on her while she worked but when she was in view. He noticed that she would spend less time with Ignis when he was around. Even if he had come in the middle of the night all of a sudden there was an emergency on the sixth floor that would keep her away for hours. Or there was a consult needed in radiology that would last most of the day. No matter what there was an excuse that that came through her beeper and made her leave the room. He continued to bite his tongue but was unhappy about how she appeared to be going out of her way to be in a different room. She barely even made eye contact with him before looking away sadly and busying herself with her work.

"She's been getting acquainted with terminal patients and lasting cases that are hard to figure out," said Frankie.

Gladiolus knew that something was up when he heard that. He knew she didn't like getting close to patients at all which is why she specifically chose the emergency department. Frankie didn't know Athenacia all that well but the two of them seemed to be getting along just fine. He wasn't sure how much his girlfriend had confided in the young nurse but he was hoping that she had some insight as to what was going on with her. Eventually, though he realized that Frankie was not going to be able to do anything. Instead, he went to the higher up resident nurse, Dr. Hunter's sister, Regina. Of course, the woman only answered to her nickname, Vi. Gladiolus had no idea how that name came about but he sought out the older woman when she was alone and again tried to get someone to send Athenacia back to the hotel so she could get some rest.

"Technically she's my boss. I can't tell her what to do any more than you can. She's a workaholic," replied Vi.

"Is she sleeping at all?" asked Gladiolus.

"I couldn't tell you. She keeps us all almost as busy as she is while we're here. But based on how she looks I'd say not so much."

He could only sigh before leaving the woman to work. He went back to trying to be around Athenacia as much as he could while trying to figure out how to get her to leave. It only took a day for her to figure out how to stop him from that as well. After the rite and the Imperial army was finished their havoc, Athenacia seemed to find it important that everyone know how strong and what a fantastic worker Gladiolus was. All of a sudden his services were demanded most of the day to help with city repairs. He grumbled about it, but couldn't deny that he was needed. He was desperate for a distraction from the tension that was building up within him since everything had hit him all at once. He was never really good with emotional traumas anyway.

After two days of being ignored by his girlfriend, he decided not to put up with it anymore. When he was finished with his work he marched straight into the emergency room and made a beeline for Ignis' room. She wasn't there yet but he knew that she would make an appearance at some point. He knew she was beating herself up about the man still in his chemical coma and he was hoping to try and convince her to let it go so they could go back to the hotel for a decent night's sleep. She hadn't left the hospital and he wasn't sure where she would be going to get any rest if at all. He broke out of his thoughts when he heard the glass sliding door open. Athenacia had entered the room, giving him a small smile before coming to check on the vitals of her patient.

"How's he doing?" asked Gladiolus.

"No change," she replied absently, looking over his chart.

"That's good right?"

"Yeah. We've stopped the coma so he should wake up soon."

"Then he's not in pain anymore."

"No, his EKG is normal."

"That mean you can leave tonight?" subtly wasn't his best quality.

She shook her head, "No. There's too much to do around here."

"Bullshit!" he growled.

She looked up at him sharply. She was almost stunned at his tone, not expecting him to be so angry with her. She knew back in the Crown City he would get annoyed with her constantly choosing her job, and rightfully so sometimes. But he was never openly angry at her for choosing to work instead of being with him. After everything that happened since the day of the rite, she couldn't believe that he was so mad at her for what she was doing. Surely he knew that she was needed here? That she belonged here in the hospital? No, there was no way he was doing this right now.

"Excuse me?"

"That's bullshit, Doc!"

"Absolutely not. It's the life of a doctor," there was an edge in her voice.

"You aren't needed as much as you say you are. If you got a problem just tell me, don't run away like you always do!"

"Would you keep it down?! Just because he's in a coma doesn't mean the other patients are!"

"Why are you avoiding me?!" he ignored her.

"I'm not I-"

"Bullshit!"

"Seriously Gladio I-"

"You haven't left here in days!"

"I'm working-"

"Then when I try to be near you here you send away Noct!"

"He was stable, there was no need to-"

"Then you find a way to get me out of the hospital entirely!"

"The people here need help, I know you-"

"When does it end, Doc?!"

"When things calm down around here-"

"They're calm!"

"There are lots of long-term patients-"

"Do you really not want me around?!"

"Of course I do, I just-"

"Then why are you avoiding me?!"

"I'm not!"

"Then tell me what the problem is!"

She opened her mouth to retort but no words left her. The look in his eyes stopped her and she tore her gaze away guiltily. She felt tears well up in her eyes before they streamed down her face. Her shoulders shook with her sobs as she tried to form her thoughts into words. She felt his large hand on her shoulder gingerly, and she brought her hands up to wipe away the tears. He brought his other hand to up to her chin, gently lifting her head with his thumb and forefinger to look up at him. He rubbed away the fresh tears that fell from her eyes, a frown on his face as he met her gaze.

"I... I haven't slept since the rite," she said in a small tone, "Every time I close my eyes, I get brought back there. But he kills you, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I can't save you... I can't..." she whined, tearing her eyes away and sobbing again.

He pulled her close against his chest, trying to soothe her and keeping a frown on his face while he let her cry. He held her as long as needed, trying to stop it from bothering him. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, but it was the closest she had been to him in days. They had that fight the night before the rite and then it was nothing but chaos after that. He truly thought he was going to die when Ardyn had punctured his heart with her own weapon, all while the bastard had her by the throat and made her watch. He was torturing her, or else why wouldn't he have killed either of them when he had the chance?

Her sobbing subsided but he kept her close still. He wanted her comfort as much as he wanted to comfort her. The last few days had been hard on him as well but he didn't let it show. With everyone else hurting all around him he kept it together for mostly his own benefit. He knew that she didn't handle trauma very well, that she would hold onto this for a long time. He wished that she would let him help her with it, instead of running away and hiding.

"You need to get some rest," he murmured to her.

"I don't want to sleep," she spoke into his chest.

"Wouldn't it be easier to wake up next to me and know I'm not dead instead of working yourself there?" he asked her gently.

"Work distracts me," she replied, pulling away but still remaining in his embrace.

"I can distract you," he raised a brow, "Just give me the chance."

She huffed, then sniffled, "You've got your job to do. My nightmares don't need to get in the way-"

"Doc, stop."

She looked up at him sharply, the tone of his voice cutting off anything she was about to say. There was an intensity in his eyes that she hadn't seen in quite a while. Not since the night they had reconciled after he had found out who she really was. She wanted to shy away from it but she couldn't, trapped in that amber gaze. Her breath caught in her throat, her mouth dry as she waited for him to speak.

"You're not a burden. You said yourself Noct is fine and his magic is taking care of him. There's no danger to him, it's okay for me to focus on you a while."

As he spoke his hand had come to her blemished cheek. She gave a small smile, leaning into his touch. She missed him, something she hated to admit. His warm feeling spread through her and for the first time in days, she felt a little better. She needed him in her life, even when she was acting like a complete idiot. She preferred if he wasn't worried about her and her problems but here he was chasing her down like he always did. When would she learn?

"Come back to the hotel room and try to get some sleep."

She nodded, "Okay," she agreed, her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded back, bringing his head down toward her. He was about to plant another kiss on her but Ignis' monitors rudely interrupted them. She snapped to attention immediately, in full doctor mode as she came to observe him. Her stethoscope was in her ears, the end of it on his chest. Ignis grunted, his hand automatically coming up to his injury. Gladiolus was on the other side, an angry frown on his face when his oldest friend opened up his eyes. Dr. Virum's breath hitched, her movements ceasing as she looked in horror at her patient. She met Gladiolus' gaze and the guilt ate away at her. Ignis was blinking slowly, his slender fingers running over the scar on his left eye. He was feeling around for the blemished skin that was no longer an open wound.

Dr. Virum brought her gaze back to her patient, her eyes tearing up. Ignis had his eyes open, looking around the room unfocused. His right eye still had the iris, but there was no colour to it, only a very light blue as if it were dead. The pupil was no longer there, no discharge coming out between the eyelid. The left eye could barely open, but from what she could see it was a milky white with a film over it. There was no iris whatsoever just sclera. Her heart wretched at what she was seeing, her tears finally falling down her cheeks. There was no doubt about it, and she knew from the look Gladiolus was giving her that he knew as well. Her magic wasn't enough, Ignis was completely blind.

...

Dr. Virum sighed heavily in her office. Yes, she had an office here in Altissia. It was bigger than she thought it might be, a nice polished oak desk and two overly large bookcases filled to the brim with medical texts addressed to her specialties. She had a large window that faced the surrounding waterfalls that bordered the city and a lounge area with her own coffee maker that she never used. There were potted plants along the window sill beside the doorway to the small terrace where more plants lined the ground. She had a small table and chair to enjoy the scenery. It was a spectacular view that took her breath away the first time she saw it. Dr. Hunter seemed to know exactly what type of atmosphere she needed for work. But it wasn't any good this time.

After Ignis had woken up mostly disoriented and blind she couldn't focus on the peaceful environment provided to her. She hated every second of it, weighing heavily on her heart as she stared blankly at his patient file. He barely even reacted to her telling him about how he was brought to her. He didn't even show any sort of emotion to being blind, almost as if he knew that he wouldn't be able to see when he woke up. It bothered her on so many levels but also made her feel much worse about what happened to him. She wished there was more she could do for him, that she was better at her magic. She hated herself for not being strong enough and wished that she had taken the time to work on her skills.

With a false promise to Gladiolus that she was going to come back to the hotel room after her shift, he finally left the hospital. Though he was not anywhere near Ignis' room after the man had woken up. Dr. Virum knew that he was going to try and process what he had just seen, what this meant for him and their team. So many things would change, especially when they ran into conflict. She sighed heavily at her own thoughts, hating that she couldn't comfort her boyfriend either. At least, not until she was able to figure out how to fix his oldest friend. There had to be something she could do besides be useless here. She grabbed her voice recorder that was on top of the file. She had been carrying it with her since she left Insomnia, part of her med bag. She only started using it after she had reunited with Gladiolus, wanting to keep up on their medical histories since theirs were destroyed when the city fell.

"22 year old male presents with severe head trauma. While in treatment stats plummeted which resulted in tachycardia leading to respiratory arrest. Patient was intubated and rushed to the O.R where the surgeon attempted and succeeded it to save the left eye. Patient began to hemorrhage halfway through but was corrected. Post operation patient experienced high levels of pain evident through EKG and was placed in a chemical induced coma. Pain levels decreased slowly over days and patient regained consciousness. All vitals are normal and stable, though lasting damage to the trauma in the eyes remain. Total vision loss in both eyes. Likelihood of regaining sight in the right eye, 3.9%, left eye-"

She stopped when she heard something bang against the door. She looked up, her jaw dropping. Not that it mattered, Ignis couldn't see the look on her face. But she had no idea how long he had been standing there listening to her report. He wasn't supposed to hear any of that, not knowing how fragile he was coming to terms with his blindness. It was heartbreaking. A man who saw everything now saw nothing. She wished he showed some sort of outward emotion toward his predicament. She sighed as she waited for him to speak, suddenly realizing that he couldn't see her.

"Ignis..."

"Please continue," he said, though there seemed to be no substance to his voice.

It made her heart wretch, "It can wait..."

"I wish to hear the ending."

"Seriously I-"

"Dr. Virum please," he insisted.

She fell silent again, looking up at him sadly with tears in her eyes. She rose from her seat slowly, her chair wheeling away behind her. He was looking in her direction, but she knew that he could only see the variation in light between the hallway and her office. Everything else was black. He was very sensitive to light, so she had gotten him some darker glasses in order to help with his headaches. The banging on the door was his walking stick, learning how to be mobile without the help of others. His rehabilitation was going to take a lot of time but she was confident he would pick it up quickly. Back to fighting well, that was another story but it was possible. As long as neither of them gave up hope and worked hard.

"I trust your medical opinion. Please tell me the likelihood of regaining my vision."

She sighed sadly, walking up to him. She stopped when she was standing in front of him, satisfied with how his head naturally followed her movements. He was straining to hear her and she purposely made herself loud in order for him to pinpoint her. She brought her hand up but then stopped. She wanted to attempt to heal the damage but knew that the wound had festered for far too long. There was nothing more she could do.

"Likelihood of regaining vision in the left eye..." she faltered, looking away, "0.4%," her voice was small.

"I see."

The note in his voice made her heart heavy. Tears welled in her eyes, wishing to fall but she wouldn't let them.

"Look, doctors make mistakes all the time. Human error happens, medical anomalies occur every day. It's not-"

He held up his hand, stopping her from continuing, "Dr. Virum, please. There's no need to fret nor lose yourself in consolement. What will be, will be."

"It doesn't have to be," she said, looking up at him, "Numerous people live full lives visually impaired. This doesn't have to be a permanent disability. I can personally see to your rehab and get you back to normal."

"Dr. Virum there truly is no need for any of this. Gladio told me you feel at fault. I absolve you of all blame. Now if I may, I'd prefer to remain by Noct's side for when he wakes up. I would rather he didn't wake up alone."

She smiled sadly, sighing out loud again when she realized that he couldn't see her facial expression. She let the tears finally fall, gasping when she felt his hand wipe them away. Like he hadn't lost his sight at all. She didn't know what to say to him so instead, she tried to subdue her own sobs.

"Could you please escort me to Noct's room? I'm afraid the way is obscured."

She laughed, nodding at him, "Yeah, of course I will."

He offered her a smile and she took his arm gently. He held his walking stick but didn't use it, allowing her to guide his steps toward the exit of the hospital. They didn't speak during the walk back toward the hotel but she didn't feel this cluster of horror crushing down on her shoulders. It still hurt her to see him like this. If he could try and put it behind him then maybe she didn't have to feel so bad. She was serious about his rehabilitation, she was going to fix this as best she could. Because she couldn't live with herself knowing that this was his life. She just couldn't understand how he was calm and accepting of everything that happened. He was making her feel better like she was the one who had lost the very thing she relied on for her specific skill set.

But her thoughts were torn from her as they walked into the hotel. She guided him gently up the stairs and toward the room that Noctis was in. She opened the door, allowing him to walk through it. He seemed to hesitate, stopping her from leading him inside. She looked up in alarm and then berated herself internally for not remembering that he couldn't see her. He took a better grasp of his walking stick, running it along the ground in a semi-circle in order to get an idea of what was around him. He released her arm, turning his head toward her and nodding once before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. She sighed for the umpteenth time that night, wishing that she could take his pain away. Wishing that her magic was stronger.

There was nothing more she could do here. She turned to leave but stopped before she could even take a step. She caught sight of Gladiolus standing outside the room they were supposed to be sharing. The room that she had only slept in with him once since they arrived. His heart was also heavy, she could tell by the way he was looking at her. She felt those familiar tears well in her eyes while she was trapped in his amber gaze. His arms were crossed over his chest but still, she felt a pull toward him. She wanted his comfort, to be wrapped up in those massive, tattooed arms and feel his warmth. She took slow steps toward him, stopping when she stood in front of him and kept her eyes locked with his.

...

thanks, guys!


	80. Hypersexuality

welcome back! thanks for my review!

...

Gladiolus saw the tears in her eyes, the days just getting worse and worse as time went on. The exhaustion she was always suffering seemed to be more evident now than it ever was before. He wanted to help her, relieve her pain but he had no idea how to begin. Most of all, he selfishly wanted her comfort. He knew he had no right to ask of it from her but nonetheless, he still scooped her up anyway. She welcomed his embrace, feeling small in his tree trunk arms. But she felt safe, like there wasn't a thing in Eos that could harm her so long as she was with him like this. She was stupid for avoiding him for so long, knowing that doing this days ago would have helped ease her tired soul. She could feel his chin on the top of her head, as he had to bend down a bit just to be able to manage that. She moved in an attempt to look up in order to apologize for the poor way she had treated him lately, but he stole a small kiss from her.

The gesture surprised both of them as they gazed into each other's eyes, looking for answers. But being so close to him, close to her, all they could manage was a mutual lust. He bent down and kissed her again and she welcomed it. They broke apart but this time they were surer of themselves. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another. He didn't fight her, whether because he had no energy left or because he didn't want to was unclear. But as she looked back into his smouldering amber eyes, she knew that they were on the same page. This time, the two fought for dominance as he lifted her to his level. She wrapped her legs around him tightly to hold herself in place, which made her head rise above his. He kissed her with more urgency than before, as he backed into his room and kicked the door closed almost violently. She grunted as he slammed her against it, his lips crashing upon hers once more. She allowed herself to tangle her hands in his hair, pulling him as close as he could possibly be.

He pulled her off of the door and she slithered down him, taking his shirt with her. He lifted the scrub shirt over her head, looking hungrily down at her. She used his shoulders to hoist herself up again, hating that they had broken any sort of contact. She pressed herself against him as his hand made quick work of unhooking her bra while the other kept his handful of her right buttock, helping to hold her in place. Once he had discarded her bra he could feel the small nubs of her hardened nipples against his bare chest, which only fueled his desire for her. He left her lips and moved down to her neck, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. Lifting her higher, he was able to be eye level with her breasts that he hastily busied himself with. His actions caused another moan out of her and an involuntary grinding of her hips into him. After capturing her lips he threw her on the bed, his eyes full of lust as they rolled over her form. She scrambled to her knees, meeting him as he made his way toward the bed. She was breathing a little heavier, as she pulled him down for another kiss.

Her deft hands swiftly removed what little clothing he had left, her eyes full of the same desire he felt. Her hands ran over every crevice of his hardened muscles while he finished revealing what was left of her. His massive hand could almost wrap itself around the width of her body, and she shuddered as he moved down her length. She attached herself back to him, this time with more urgency than the last. He bent down, placing one hand on the bed as she hung off of him while keeping their contact. He was throbbing, especially when she purposely rubbed herself against him. He grunted each time, pushing his hips further into her in reciprocation. He lowered her so that her back was on the bed, taking in the view hungrily with not only his eyes but one of his large hands as well. She moaned out loud in his ear when one of his fingers grazed along her sensitive flesh. She rolled her hips into his touch that was teasing her about breaching her barrier. She wouldn't allow it, tasting him while she forced him to pierce her with her hand that reached down and grasped his wrist. She cried while he worked, his thumb also beginning to run circles along her engorged flesh while his lips again came to take the sensitive skin of her neck beneath her ear. She used that opportunity to capture the bottom of his right earlobe hard with her small white teeth.

He growled, the rumbling in his throat satisfying her despite him removing his hand from where she wanted it. There wasn't anymore waiting. She cried out, hugging him tighter as he buried himself deep within her. The sound of her voice in his ear awoken another beast within him, as he created a dance that only the two of them knew. She was a feeling he had never felt before, something he couldn't describe even if he tried. Her back arched into him, her hand clutching his shoulders and hair violently while she moved with him. His pace increased, as did her insistence of him. Her cries were growing with each passing second while she almost struggled to find the ending note. And when she realized he wouldn't give her what she wanted, a fire ignited in her eyes. She began to fight him for control.

It took him by surprise. She was a worthy opponent, and before long he was the one trying to follow her. She literally rode him to the ground, a large _thump_ sounding as they landed on the carpeted floor of the room. He brought his hands to her hips but she refused to let him guide her whatsoever. Her movements were precise, and he was having trouble focusing. He found her hazel eyes, seeing the error he made regarding her. But he couldn't let her win. It wasn't in his nature to lose, and so, he broke their rhythm to throw her off guard. It worked, and he managed to push her off long enough to scramble to his feet. Before she was able to act he plunged back into her, nearly knocking her over forwards before she caught herself just in time on the tall bedpost. Still, she fought him, rising up and pushing her back against his chest and making it difficult for him to slam into her the way they both desired. He left her for a moment to twist her so that she was facing him, forcing her down roughly and capturing her lips in order to stop her from acting upon him again.

He finally regained the control he had foolishly lost before. He held her in place, correcting his mistake. She writhed beneath him, begging him it seemed. His ears were filled with only the sound of her voice. He grunted when he felt her nails dig into his back at his shoulder blades and down toward his waist. She was losing herself in the pure bliss of his actions and he could tell with his every movement. He gazed into her eyes, the look nearly driving him over the edge. She used that opportunity to sit upright while still staying in rhythm with him. He never left her face despite their rapid movements and the way she arched her back for a better angle. The look of her near ecstasy drove him to work harder. She wanted one thing, and one thing only. And this time he complied knowing he won when she stiffened against him, trying desperately to catch her breath. She clung to him as tightly as she could, a near deafening moan leaving her before her body began to go limp. Her song in his ears provoked his own, holding her tightly to him as he finished shortly after her.

He held her head against him with his hand while she breathed heavily still. A layer of sweat coated them both as they slid apart, landing on the bed completely out of breath. Her eyes were closed, the back of her wrist lazily on her forehead. But the other arm reached out toward him, she didn't wish to break her contact with him. He held her small hand in his own glancing at her. He saw colour to her skin for the first time in a while as his breathing was starting to even out. He rolled over to one side, moving her as well while he wrapped one arm around her. He pulled her against his chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head just before sleep claimed her. They kept their hands intertwined and soon, he joined her in slumber.

...

I woke up sometime in the night to a small elbow jutting into the bottom of my ribs. Athenacia had woken up, violently jerking out of one of her nightmares. She was attempting to catch her breath and I pulled her closer against me. I wanted to reassure her that everything was fine, that it was only a dream and no one was in danger. I planted a kiss on her temple and she began to relax. I felt her small hand push its way into mine that rested at her chest. I held it gently, moving to kiss her cheek. I hated seeing this, nearly every night spent with her waking up constantly in fear. She tried desperately not to burden me with it, but she always overlooked that I would never find her a burden of any kind. She maintains that she's lucky to have me, but in truth, I am the lucky one. I am the one unworthy of her, a goddess.

I suddenly became very aware that she was naked and pressed up against me. I placed my lips against her neck where the scar began, feeling her shiver slightly at my actions. She released my hand, rolling onto her back. I was struck by her gaze, staring up at me with those hazel eyes and taking my breath away. That light in her eyes that I always loved was shining brightly while she looked up at me lovingly. I placed a hand on her cheek, guiding her lips to my own. I'm reluctant to leave her, greedy for her sweet taste. I kept my forehead against hers, feeling her deep breaths upon my face. She pulled me back for another kiss and I happily complied with her wishes. She rolled onto her side, pushing herself against me. A small grunt released from my mouth as she purposely rubbed her body against my swelling desire.

My hand occupied her back as I kept her against me. I leaned over her, placing kisses all around her neck and collarbone. I heard soft moans escape her in my ear and it only amplified my need for her. I stopped, taking a moment to look at her. My eyes rolled over her body, perfection in front of me. I saw the scar on her left cheek and the other one on her neck, the mole just underneath her left breast that wasn't visible when she was upright. I could see the scar from the stab wound she received back in the city. I saw part of the scar she gained from an Arachne while wandering around on her own in Duscae. Her body was more toned since the first time I had seen her without a shirt. I saw the scars left over from where she was shot by Grun. I ran my fingers over them lightly, three in an imperfect line along her womb long since faded but still very visible. The drill hole given to her by the hands of Caligo in her left shin looked almost fresh. She slid her hand into mine, pulling it away from the gun scars and bringing my attention back to that hazel gaze. She took my breath away, absolutely gorgeous.

Did she know how perfect she was? No, something told me that she didn't. Those hazel eyes bore into me, that familiar stare of someone who could see through the shield and right at the man I truly was. I couldn't look anywhere but that calm, hazel gaze, trapped within the multitude of emotions that seemed to swirl within them. I felt her small hand on my back, her fingers lightly running up my spine as far as they could go before coming back down. She repeated her actions while I was completely enamoured with her stare, with everything that she is. I had been with others before her, but nothing ever felt that way she does now. I have never loved someone as much as I do her. She's all I need in this world and I want to show her how much of a goddess she truly is.

But as my lips come crashing upon hers, they released a slight gasp. It seems that she's on the same page, as she taken hold of me tightly. Her thumb is over the end, while she runs her hand up the length and down repeatedly, giving a little twist each time. I breathe hard, having trouble focusing on her lips while she works. Eventually, I give up entirely and she moves her mouth to my neck while her hand is still busy. Her grip tightens, the twist more defined. By now, she is placing soft kisses down my sternum. A grunt erupts from my throat before I'm able to stop it, as her grip tightens and her pace increases. I can feel my body involuntarily tense at her actions, my hips jerking forward uncontrollably. It only gets worse, I am completely at her mercy. Until it all stops entirely. My eyes shoot open, having never realized that they had closed. My breaths are heavy and I notice that she is no longer in front of me. But I have no time to look, as I feel myself being brought into a warm cavern. Something soft encircles around the complete length, warm and wet while massaging me. A moan escaped me at the same time my eyes grew wide in shock. She truly is well versed in anatomy and proves it with her every move. I do my best to be still while she works. But as time goes on it gets harder to do so. Her hands begin to grow restless as they grab even more of my sensitive flesh.

"Doc," I involuntarily grunted.

One of my hands grasps her hair tightly, urging her to continue. But she doesn't need me to tell her so, she knows exactly what she's doing. I find I'm having trouble holding anything in. I can barely breathe and am forced to release. My entire body relaxes as wave after wave of bliss pulses through me. It's difficult to catch my breath, my eyes still closed. But when I'm ready I finally open them. I find her on my left, her head leaning in her hand that's propped up by her elbow. Her other hand is toying with my necklace as she meets my gaze with a smug look on her.

My left arm wraps around her, my hand resting on her hip as I hold her gaze. Gods, she was gorgeous. I couldn't let this go unnoticed any longer. I rolled over her, a purpose in my mind as I captured those lips once more. I couldn't give her time to think, that was how she distracted me the first time. Those soft moans rang in my ears as one of my hands ran down the length of her body and I began to take in the soft flesh of her neck. But I didn't stop there. Face to face with her succulent breasts I started to work. I grasp one with my mouth and the other with my hand. The skin felt like silk against my tongue as I ran it slowly over the hardened nub. That caused a louder moan to erupt from those lips. I kept true to my path, down her sternum while my hand was still busy at her chest.

I placed one soft kiss against her lips before I teased around that flesh. I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to toy with her too long before she demanded what she wanted from me, but I enjoyed it while I could. Her thighs guided me to where she needed me to be and I once again placed one soft kiss there. She sounded frustrated and that only made me smile. Lightly, I traced my tongue along the line, the outer layer knowing that I was driving her wild. I plunged in before she could become too angry with me. A loud moan sounded in my ears and I felt her tense her body once I reached the engorged flesh waiting for me. Her hips moved on their own, I can't say she was controlling them at all. I kept to my work, however, listening to her become more insistent upon me. I could hear parts of my name being said, but never completed. I knew I was getting close, she writhed above me while her legs spasm with my every move. Until she put her feet on my shoulders to push herself away. I simply grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her back. I wasn't finished yet. This time I firmly held her in place and showed her no mercy. Her cries grew louder as her back arched upward. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sheets. I was toying with her and she knew it.

"Just do it," she whimpered, "Please," she begged.

Not a chance, Doc, not after the stunt you just pulled. Torturing her some more, I revelled in the more urgent cries she made. Most of this was build up from being interrupted so many times, but a lot of it was showing her exactly what she meant to me. I was not going to rush this, I was going to take my time. She, however, was becoming increasingly impatient. Another loud moan sounded from her, this time much more drawn out while her body reacted by pushed against me as hard as she could. I continued my work, causing her to mimic that same sound she had just made, only louder and longer than the first.

"Gladio... _please_!" she insisted once more, her voice breathless.

I couldn't help but smile. I went back to work, making sure she couldn't speak at all anymore. One of her heels collided with my shoulder blade and I knew I was on the right track. Keeping up my pace I was growing closer to the desired effect, to exactly what she wanted. Her song in my ears was almost at the note I wished to hear. Then it stopped, as I released her and moved away. She was stunned, staring at me confused. I made no move, waiting for her to figure out that I simply was not going to finish. The guttural sound upon realization almost scared me. Almost. It was the look that actually made me feel fear, that hungry, huntress look she was giving me. She was up so quickly I had no time to defend myself as she sent us crashing off the bed and onto the floor with a loud _thud_. She mounted me, wasting no time in sliding down to finish what I had started. I brought my hands to help but she only used them as leverage for the pace she had created. It didn't take her long, especially since I had built her up that entire time. She exhaled deeply one last time before struggling to catch her breath. Meanwhile, I wasn't even halfway there.

She pushed herself off me, taking no care in what she had done as she rose to her feet. She swayed her hips in that tantalizing way slowly, going to grab a drink off of the night table. I rose to my feet as well, staring at her naked backside. I wasn't finished with her just yet. I walked over to her, knocking the water out of her hands and bending her over before plunging back into her. Did she really think she could just walk away with the job barely done? I was halfway through my revenge before I realized I had played directly into her hand. Not this time, Doc. Instead of letting her take control I leaned over her and wrapped one of my arms around her abdomen. I held her in place while I had my way with her. All in all, she didn't seem to mind. If anything, I was once again a pawn in her plan. She was sneaky.

One of her hands found their way into my hair, as my own face was buried in hers. I planted a kiss on the back of her neck as her body once again stiffed against my own. But this time she couldn't move me, so I was able to finish shortly after. I kept her close while we both tried to catch our breath. She seemed to have no intention of moving away anyway. I moved the wet hair from her neck, placing a kiss on the sweaty flesh before letting her go. She fell to the bed, rolling over so that there was space for me too. I fell in beside her, making her squeal while she was still trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were open but very glazed over as she gazed up at the ceiling. Eventually, her hand found its way into mine. I held it gently, amazed at the amount of stamina she took out of me. I was sure that no one else in the world could do that.

"I can't feel my legs," she said breathlessly.

"Good," I replied.

She laughed, "Don't let that go to your head."

"I don't think you could handle another round to my head."

"Is that challenge?"

I shrugged, bringing the back of her hand to my lips gently, "Might be."

"I think it's you who can't handle me."

I scoffed, "Who's legs are numb?"

She giggled at my words and it made me smirk. I loved hearing that sound, filling me with pride when I was the cause of it. I grinned at my last thought but refused to admit that I wasn't sure if I could go another round with her. It didn't really matter right now, I had to catch my breath. I felt her grip on my hand tighten, bringing me back to the reality of how I've just spent my night. That familiar grin returned to my face.

"Numb doesn't mean they don't work," she replied.

I turned my head to look at her and she met my gaze. She was still breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she commanded oxygen into it. She was too far away, this was unacceptable. I rolled over, placing my left hand on the back of her head, letting my thumb rest on her cheek. She placed her tiny hand on my wrist as I claimed her lips once more. Her eyes opened slowly to look at me as we broke apart. She gave me one more kiss before nestling her head under my chin, keeping her body against mine. I kept an arm around her, not having to wait long before the sounds of her even breath filled my ears. Moving carefully to take one last look at her, I smiled slightly before settling my chin above her head and joining her in slumber.

...

I think this was long overdue. how nice that it fit neatly on chapter 80. still can't believe that we're this far holy shit! thanks so much for reading, you guys are awesome! I always look forward to your kind words and speculation!


	81. Increased Oxytocin

welcome back!

...

Athenacia drew in a sharp breath, her eyes opening wide in fear. A quick survey of her surroundings and she relaxed her body, knowing that she was no longer in her nightmare. Lately they had felt so real she couldn't bear them, which was why she had been staying away from Gladiolus and in the hospital catching 20 minute naps here and there. A few times she would sleep for a couple hours and wake up violently shaking in a cold sweat. She didn't want anyone to see her like that, to question her about it. Especially Gladiolus, who she found was overprotective at times. The images she was seeing directly involved him and as much as he tried to hide it she knew that it was eating away at him. He was always keeping to himself when he was upset and she had no idea how he dealt with his issues. But she assumed that if he knew what was keeping her up at night he would overreact and Ardyn was not someone she wanted him to lash out at. She was foolish, however. While she knew that Gladiolus wouldn't go out of his way to hunt down the Chancellor she should have at least come to him much sooner. She always slept better when she was near him, wrapped up in his protective embrace just like right now.

If he was bothered by her waking him up he never showed it. He wouldn't say a word but try to be reassuring and make her feel better. He would attempt to distract her from it and do whatever he could to make her feel safe. She knew that she was a pest, waking up multiple times throughout the night and making it so that he was unable to get a full nights rest. He didn't deserve that, and she didn't deserve him. She smiled anyway, rolling over onto her back and turning her head to look at him. She was lying on his right arm, his other one on his chest that rose and fell evenly. His soft snores told her that she hadn't woken him up and for that she was thankful. She kept the light smile on her face while observing him. That familiar feeling of love she felt for him took over while she looked, his face peaceful in his slumber. Part of her wanted to wake him but she wouldn't disturb him.

She rolled back to her side, exhaling deeply. She stiffened when she felt him bend his arm, pulling her against him in the process. She held a small smile when his hand rested on her left hip, her back pressed against him. She had to move her head so that it instead was resting on his shoulder instead of his bicep. Either way, she released a small and content sigh. She could feel him stirring, taking in a large breath and releasing a small grunt before settling back into slumber. As much as she loved being wrapped up in him, she knew from the sun shining through the windows that she had to get back to work. Carefully, she slipped out of his arms and off the bed. She was satisfied that she managed to get out of there without waking him up.

She walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her and turning on the light. She didn't bother to observe herself in the mirror, just turned on the water to her desired temperature. She ran a hand through her hair, exhaling once more before opening the glass door of the shower and getting inside. She soaked herself thoroughly, the scorching water running over her with her eyes closed. She sighed contently, rubbing the water from her eyes and bending over slightly to reach for her body wash. She went frigid when she felt a large hand begin to caress her left buttock. She turned around, raising a brow at the man she thought was sleeping in the bed. His smouldering amber eyes told her that he had zero intention of ceasing his actions.

She turned fully to face him, her eyes rolling over him. The water falling over him made him glisten in the light and her mouth go dry. She let her gaze fall lower to take in everything, even the hardened manhood that made her knees feel weak at the thought of how he made her feel throughout the night. It was addicting, the drive leaving her no choice but to latch onto him and kiss him fiercely. He complied with her wishes, pulling her close and grinding his hips into her. She lifted herself up purely so that she could slide down his length fully, moaning against his lips as she did so. She let him have the control she knew he wanted. Against the shower wall she clung to him while he worked. She buried her face into his neck nipping at him to keep from crying out while in the process causing deeper growls to vibrate from him against her lips. It was becoming difficult to breathe and she bit him harder when he plunged deeper. He used one of his hands to pull her hair in order to move her away from his neck. Her voice erupted loudly in his ear which was exactly what he wanted. It provoked him to work harder which inevitably lead her final note. He held her tightly when it was his turn, but her body was mostly limp against his anyway. He breathed heavily into her neck, keeping her close so she didn't fall.

She seemed to regain movement in her body, and he gently let her down onto her feet. A content sigh left her when he detached himself from her, looking up at him dreamily. He only smirked, releasing her so he could assist her with her shower. She was nearly exasperated with his help, seeing as he was making things harder by causing more problems than he was solving. And she knew that he was doing it on purpose. What should have been a 15 minute shower turned into nearly an hour after they started actually showering. He was doing his best to tease her, nearly forgetting who he was dealing with. Whatever agony he planned for her, she reciprocated with the same sort of integrity only she was much better at this than he was.

She kept the smile on her face while she gathered her clothes from the floor. Once her scrubs were back on she looked around for anything she might have missed. She was painfully aware of Gladiolus watching her from his post, his arms crossed while leaning against the door frame of the bathroom with the towel dangerously low around his waist. He was still holding that smirk on his face and it made her cheeks flush. She slipped her shoes on, patting down her pockets to make sure she had everything before turning toward the door. She felt his massive hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks and twisting her around. He kissed her deeply, his hands on her cheeks. She brought her hands to his wrists, holding them slightly while kissing him still. He didn't stray far when he was finished, keeping his face close to hers.

"I'll see you later," it was almost a question but not really.

He wanted to make sure she wouldn't hide away at the hospital, but he didn't want to start ordering her around either. She caught on to his meaning, kissing him again before removing herself from his proximity. She smiled, nodding at him before she turned around. She opened the door to the room, turning to face him one last time. He was looking at her lovingly and it made her feel almost faint.

"See you later," she replied before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

...

Dr. Virum was practically bouncing around the hospital during her shift. There was an undeniable glow upon her cheeks that had heads turning in her direction when she walked by. She failed to notice them, however, happy within her own world. Nothing was bringing her down today, not even the three terminal patients she was sent to check on by Vi. Of course, Dr. Virum was still extremely professional with her patients, no reason to be exuding her happiness among those that had trouble finding it. But she did find herself chatting away to the temporary patients that were having a fairly good day despite being in the hospital. They left with large smiles on their faces that was shared with the young doctor before she moved on to the next. She came back to the nurse's station still glowing while looking through patient files. Since the code red, they were thinning out so things weren't nearly as hectic as before. She was actually starting to wonder what she would do with her spare time until her smile grew at the thought of leaving early. She had never before looked forward to escaping work before shift end, but then she had never really had anything to look forward to before. She kept the smile on her face, wondering how else she could shock him tonight. She seemed to hasten her scanning of patient files, eager for a chance to leave already.

"Finally," said Vi with relief.

"I know. I thought it would never happen," agreed Frankie.

Dr. Virum looked up at the two of them curiously. They were obviously talking about her, and she looked between them suspiciously. They both held very smug smiles while regarding her. She closed the current file in her hands and gave them her full attention. Something told her she was not going to like what these nurses were talking about. She raised a brow expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"You had sex," replied Vi bluntly.

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You. Had. Sex," repeated Vi, emphasizing each word much slower this time.

"I heard you but-"

"Good, I thought you might be deaf from all that screaming you did last night."

"I did _not_!" she cried.

Frankie giggled, "You definitely look like a screamer."

"This is highly inappropriate," replied Dr. Virum indignantly, her cheeks growing hotter.

"I'll bet she bites too," said Vi, looking over at the young nurse.

"Maybe, but only to hide her screaming," agreed Frankie.

"Are you done?" Dr. Virum groaned, wishing this conversation would be over.

"We could always call him in and ask," suggested Vi.

"That could work, there might be some visible marks to confirm," replied Frankie with her eyes bright.

"Or she would jump him like she's obviously rushing through her work to do."

"I bet he's got good girth too."

"You both realize I didn't lose my virginity right? I have had sex before," said Dr. Virum pointedly.

"Oh, we know, dear. But this is the first time with your guy now," said Vi.

"You don't know that."

Frankie laughed, "We know."

"You don't."

"We do, actually. You two have been spewing sexual frustration since you arrived in Altissia," said Vi, "I was going to lock you both in a room with some porn just so you could get it over with already. Was so bad it was starting to frustrate me."

"That's ridiculous," scoffed the young doctor.

"Was I right about the girth?" asked Frankie.

Dr. Virum's eyes widened before she stuck her nose back in the file she was holding. She had no idea what it said, just moved on to the next while trying to avoid the stares of the woman before her. The last thing she needed was them knowing anything about her boyfriend's anatomy. That was for her and her only to know. She chanced a last glance up toward them and she felt her face turn completely red. They were waiting for an answer, seeming not to understand that they weren't going to get one. Why were they so interested anyway?

"You know what's absolutely amazing?" asked Dr. Virum, regaining her composure.

"He is exactly what I pictured?" Frankie raised her brows eagerly.

"No matter where I seem to go there's nosy nurses trying to intrude on my life."

"Nurse is another word for nurture. You should feel honoured," replied Vi.

"Right."

"She's not wrong. We don't bother just anybody about their sex life," said Frankie.

"I'm going to check out early."

"Check out or check in?"

"Have a good night!" she smiled brightly at them in hopes of ending the conversation.

Frankie and Vi shared a look before looking back to the young doctor. Their smug smiles only made her flush more before closing the file she was holding and turning on her heel to walk away briskly. She knew that particular conversation wasn't over just yet but for now she could avoid it by leaving early. It was almost a good thing Dr. Hunter wasn't around or Dr. Virum was sure the older woman wouldn't be letting her clock out before her shift was over. Truth be told, Dr. Virum wasn't even sure about how her shifts worked, she was just making them up as she went along. But she figured after days of being here she could get away with only a small six hour shift.

She didn't even bother to change out of her scrubs, just hung up the lab coat and placed her things in her locker. She left the hospital through a different exit, not wanting to run into her pesky nurses again. In many ways, they reminded her of Tash and Gin and she liked the familiarity of it. Though Vi was about the same age as Tash she wasn't nearly as motherly. In fact, she was a huge pervert like Gin. The older woman was also completely outspoken, not caring how it sounded. If there was something to say she didn't hesitate to speak and usually in a blunt manner that left no room for speculation. Athenacia admired that trait but was often embarrassed by the things that came out of her mouth. Frankie was about the same age as Athenacia and extremely easy to get along with. At first glance, anyone would think she was a tight ass about everything but Athenacia was able to easily break the young nurse out of her shell. She was a little more reserved than Vi but putting the two of them together seemed to always spell disaster.

She opened the door to the hotel room she was sharing with Gladiolus. He wasn't in and she wasn't shocked to see that. She pulled off her scrubs, walking near naked into the bathroom. She took a look at herself, realizing exactly how easy it was to for people to assume that she had sex. There were marks on the back of her neck, small ones that told stories of their own. She couldn't have that, taking her hand and allowing her swirling golden lights to make them less visible. If people had seen them then she couldn't take them away completely. She didn't need to shower after the overly long one she had this morning but her hair could probably use a brush. The dark circles in under her eyes were nearly non-existent despite not sleeping as much as she could have. She let a smile pass over her features at the thought while noting that her eyes weren't even bloodshot nor puffy. She looked mostly human and that made her feel pretty good.

She rummaged through her things, looking for something to wear. She landed on that dress Gladiolus had bought for her Old Lestallum a while back. She wasn't going to be at work anyway why not try and feel a little pretty? She pulled it on effortlessly, admiring herself in the stand-up mirror briefly before pulling on some shoes. They weren't anything fancy either, just tan flip flops she had purchased earlier in the week when she wanted her feet to air out. Wearing boots all the time was annoying when she only needed to slip on shoes more often than not. Satisfied, she left the room in order to have a quick look around the city for her boyfriend. She could only assume that since he hadn't come to find her just yet that Noctis was still unconscious which meant that Ignis was still by his side. She had no idea as to the whereabouts of Prompto but figured that Gladiolus was helping out with some of the city repairs. Athenacia kept a leisurely stroll, not really in a giant hurry. She didn't realize how much damage the Imperial troopers had done to Atlissia, having spent all of her time at work. It wasn't nearly as bad as the Crown City but still enough that there were homeless and injured trying to find a place to belong. Debris knocked out some paths which allowed the water to swallow it whole. It would take a while to clean up but things could have been far worse. As far as she knew, the altar was completely destroyed. The wrath of Leviathan and the Empire left hardly anything in its wake. The outskirts of the city seemed to take the least amount of damage, including the hotel and the hospital. Neighbouring cities were coming into the capital daily, bringing in supplies and manpower to help get everything situated much quicker.

She found Gladiolus closer toward the estate than she thought he would be. Immediately she noticed that his shirt was off and he was coated in sweat. The dirty part of her mind shut off, however, when her eyes came to rest on the little girl shadowing his every move. Neither of them had noticed her yet and she kept her distance in order to observe them. The young girl couldn't be more than eight, with long raven hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt that was a little big and black tights that came down to her mid-calf. Her shoes were blue and covered her feet entirely in order to keep her toes from harm. Athenacia watched as the girl would help Gladiolus move debris or try to assist him moving heavier objects. If anything she was getting the way more so than helping but the large man didn't say a word about it. In fact, his genuine smile toward her was brightening up her day and it made Athenacia's heart melt. This was something she could never do for him, being barren. She felt tears in her eyes as the reality hit her full in the face. She had said it to him but seeing it made it that much truer. She could never give him a child and that thought alone made her hate herself. It wasn't her fault but it didn't make it hurt any less either.

She wiped away her tears when she saw him look in her direction. She could only offer him a small smile, hoping that he didn't see her earlier discontent. He grinned at her, looking her over and making her flush slightly. He gave a high five to the young girl before bidding her farewell and grabbing his shirt. Athenacia held his gaze while he approached her, the grin on his face making her heart flutter.

"Hey Doc," he greeted her in his usual manner.

"Busy day?" she nodded toward the little girl.

She watched his expression soften as he looked back. The young girl was happily helping out someone else but stealing glances back at Gladiolus. Athenacia smirked when he brought his gaze back to her.

He shrugged, "Not too bad."

"She likes you."

"I stopped an attack on her and her mom during the evacuation."

"What a gentleman."

"She's been following me around since then."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Not of her, no," he grinned, "But her mom was _very_ thankful. Keeps bringing me treats."

"That explains the weight gain."

"Someone's gotta feed me, Doc."

Athenacia feigned annoyance before turning her back to him and beginning to walk away. She utilized that sway in her hips as she did so, suppressing a smile when she heard him noisily run to catch up to her.

"Come on Doc, you know everyone wants a piece of this," he kept the grin on his face.

"Right," she replied in a dry voice.

"You could take her."

"She can have you," she shrugged with indifference, keeping up her pace, "Ego and all."

"You don't mean that."

"Try me."

Gladiolus' grin grew as he slithered a hand around her, leaving it resting on her right cheek. He pulled her against him, squeezing her firmly before crashing his lips upon her. He almost smirked at the very faint moan that sounded against him, deepening the kiss with such a force she was almost forced to take a step back. He held a smug smile when they pulled back, completely satisfied with her heavy breath against his face. She leaned into him again, and he allowed her control this time. He felt her small arms come around him to pull him closer, and that expert way she rubbed against him without making it obvious as to what she was doing. She was sneaky and he often forgot about that. The sound of her breath in his ear nearly distracted him from what he was doing.

"Guess you did mean it," he smirked.

He detached himself from her, briefly taking in her look of confusion before turning his back this time and continuing on their path.

"Hey!" she called after him in frustration.

He kept the smug smile on his face while she scrambled to catch up to him. He loved teasing her, how even this far into their relationship he still had this effect on her. She was attempting to stop him so they could continue the conversation he had so abruptly ended. He was pushing her limits, swatting at her backside when he could which caused her face to turn red. They were back to her being the one leading him on with her mock anger but that grin never left his face.

As the night began to settle in they were both done teasing. The moon was up high in the clear skies, most citizens gone for the night. They were sitting far away from where anyone came by, Athenacia with her bare feet in the water while leaning against Gladiolus who was behind her but kept himself dry. She was moving her legs around while he kept one of his hands intertwined with hers. She was telling him about her job at the hospital, all except today when Frankie and Vi were meddling in her business. He listened intently, being reminded of their life back in the Crown City before it was destroyed. This was the most normalcy they had in a long time, Athenacia looking and acting more like her old self. It was a relief to see.

"Noct's still out," said Gladiolus, "Iggy's not eating much and Prompto's a mess."

She sighed sadly, "He'll wake up soon."

"He's sure taking his sweet ass time."

"Without knowing what happened back there I can't tell you how long. But his magic is active and that's a good thing."

He grunted but trusted what she was saying. He knew she was still feeling guilty about Ignis but had no idea how to help her with it. He didn't even want to bring it up, but she hadn't gone to check on them so she asked him. He kept a thoughtful frown on his face, happy that her back was to him so she couldn't see it. He couldn't help but wonder though and had to ask despite her discomfort on the subject.

"Will Iggy ever see again?"

He felt her stiffen at the question and immediately he regretted asking. Her hand squeezed his tighter, causing him to hold her closer for reassurance. She was processing and without an instant answer, he knew that it wasn't good.

"I... I don't know..." she said finally, a sad note in her voice.

He felt her shake, keeping in a choked sob that wished to leave her.

"Hey," his voice was soothing as he moved so that he could look at her, "It's not your fault. He'd be dead without you."

He saw her bottom lip quiver slightly before tearing her gaze away and nodding. He knew she wasn't convinced but she wouldn't keep talking about it. He kissed her temple and heard a large exhale, turning so that she was leaning against him again.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a light voice.

"When Noct's up?"

"Yeah."

"Head to Gralea."

"Is that a group decision?"

"Everyone's a mess right now. Iggy will agree with my next move and he's too stubborn to stay behind. Prompto will snap out of it eventually but he's too soft to lead. Noct won't be in his right mind, especially when he finds out about the Oracle. Part of my job is to keep him on track, so I'll take the reins as long as I need to."

She smiled, "You really care about them, don't you?"

"Not just them," his voice was stern, "When I finally get my hands on Ardyn I want you by my side. We'll deal with him together."

She frowned, turning to look at him sharply, "You're serious..."

He nodded, "It's you and me, Doc. Nothing's changing that. I won't let him get away with what he did, and you said yourself confronting your nightmare makes it go away."

She was speechless, her mouth agape as she could only look into his amber eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and nearly fainted at the multitude of emotions that hit her all at once. She kissed him fiercely wishing she had words for what she was feeling. He kept a small smile on his face, before wincing slightly when he moved his left arm.

She frowned, "Are you hurt?"

"Just stiff. Some girl slept on my arm all night," he replied.

She giggled, releasing his hand and rising from her seat. She was on her knees behind him, her fingers probing around his left shoulder blade until she found what she was looking for. Carefully she set to work, massaging the tension while summoning her healing magic.

"Does this get a happy ending?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice. She only smirked, bringing her lips to his ear. She flicked out her tongue to slowly trace the outer line of the bottom before capturing the lobe with her teeth briefly. She left him then, using his shoulders as leverage to push herself to her feet. She purposely ignored his raised brow when he looked up at her. Smiling with indifference, she pulled off her dress and let it fall to the ground. She removed the rest of her clothing before plunging into the water in front of her. She caught his smirk when she surfaced, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"You coming? It's beautiful here."

He laughed, "So's the view."

She bit her lip, pushing past the blush, "You afraid of a little water?"

He scoffed, beginning to take off his shoes and socks. He removed his belt as well and anything from his pockets. He rose to his feet, about to jump in after her.

"You know, I _am_ a doctor. Any sort of interest I have in the naked body is purely scientific," she smirked.

"That line ever work?" he laughed at her.

"More than you'd think."

"And if someone comes by?"

"Pussy," she scoffed, turning and swimming away.

She smiled widely when she heard the splash of him jumping in the water after her. She turned toward where she last saw him, wondering where he would surface but nearly jumped out of her skin when he showed up not too far away. Biting her lip in thought she instead lunged toward the opposite direction. Another smile spread across her lips when she heard him coming after her though she wasn't nearly as fast as he was. She squealed with delight when she was engulfed in his embrace, happy he decided to discard the rest of his clothes. The water was warm and mostly calm despite their disturbance of it. There weren't many times she was eye level with him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly. The loving look he was giving her had her swooning and she was lucky she was in the water or she was sure her knees would have given out. His touch was always gentle with her and made her melt. She felt things for him she never knew existed within her and it made her genuinely smile.

"I love you, Doc," he spoke softly in her ear after seeing that light in her eyes.

Her smile grew, more emotions flooding her whenever he spoke like that. She wanted to tell him exactly what he made her feel, but the words would not surface within her. Instead, she acted by pulling him for another passionate kiss in the hopes that he knew what she wished she could say. Because she knew that losing him now would be something she could never recover from. She wouldn't allow herself to screw this up, no matter the cost.

...

thanks, guys!


	82. Distractibility

thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia woke up nightmare free. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, the sunshine billowing in through the window she was facing. She brought her hand up to rub her eyes, taking in a large breath and exhaling just as deeply. Rolling over, she frowning slightly when she saw the rest of the bed was vacant. The sheets and pillow still held his scent, however, and movement in her peripherals told her that he was still in the room. Her hazel gaze came to rest upon him and she smiled to herself. He only wore grey sweat pants with no shirt as per usual while doing a morning work out, something she was sure she interrupted when the two of them spent nights together. He was extremely fit, so she assumed he kept it up somehow. It wasn't like they were together all the time and she absently wondered how things would work had they been living together at all.

He hadn't noticed her but she watched his every movement almost as if it was in slow motion. While his back was toward her she quietly slipped out of the bed. Her clothes were thrown about everywhere, a side effect of the previous night's activities, so she grabbed the first thing on the ground she could find. She pulled it over her naked body, practically swimming in Gladiolus' shirt thanks to the sheer size difference between them. It hung off one shoulder but she didn't bother to fuss with it at this time. She was distracted again by his movements, watching as he pulled himself into a handstand and then began to do push ups like that. She raised her brows in surprise. For a large man, he sure did have an incredible sense of balance. An idea formed in her head as she watched him, another smile creeping to her face.

She walked over to him but stayed far enough away that she wasn't going to get caught up should he decide to let his feet down. She put herself on her back, reaching her hands up so that they slowly slithered around each of his wrists in an attempt to not alarm him. She felt him tense and saw him look down to where she was. She used that opportunity to slowly pull herself so that she was face to face with him, with her head in between his hands. He had a brow raised at the innocent look she was giving him while he waited for an explanation. She simply wasn't going to offer him one, however, and he should have known better.

"That's my shirt," he smirked at her.

"Looks better on me," she replied.

"Looks better on the floor with the rest of your clothes."

"Good thing you're not my fashion coordinator."

He grinned, again waiting for her to move or do something. She was impressed that his arms weren't even shaking, holding him up with little to no effort in a perfect line. She remained where she was, acting as if she wasn't doing anything that required questioning.

"You need something?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head, "Just wondering what you're up to."

"Trying to work out."

"Didn't you get enough exercise last night?"

He smirked, "Didn't get the upper body."

"Oh well next time just tell me, I can help with that," she scoffed.

He laughed at her, trying to push away the images of how she planned to do that exactly. As he fell silent he was waiting for a sign that she was going to move from her spot. So far she was still just sitting there waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asked innocently.

"You gonna move?"

"Absolutely not. Carry on."

"You're just going to sit there?"

"Yup, I'm quite comfortable here."

"You're being a big distraction."

"Plenty of distractions on the battlefield."

"You're a pain, woman."

"You're letting all the blood rush to your head. Both of them. Keep moving."

He sighed in mock exasperation but complied. She never left his gaze as she watched him come down and then push himself back up. He got closer to her face the next time, his hair grazing her skin. The third time he was close enough that his hair tickled her face. The fourth time she stole a quick kiss from him. The fifth she kissed him longer before allowing him to get back up. So it continued, both of them enjoying themselves as he would come down to kiss her before going back up. He could still see the light in her eyes burning for him since last night. The way she was looking at him, he knew she felt that same way about him as he did her. This last time she wrapped her arms around his head, keeping him in place in order to kiss him properly. He didn't falter with his arms, but the way she moved was making him feel more light-headed than being upside down. He pushed up slowly, keeping his face close to hers and noted that her breath was a little heavier than before. She let her small hands fall back to her sides but he didn't move from her. His nose was still grazing hers and his hair still tickled her skin where it hung.

"Impressive," she complimented.

He smirked, "You sound surprised."

"There's that ego back to kill the mood."

"I told you Doc, we're a package deal."

"Okay Mr. Full of himself, can you do it one-handed?"

He gave her a smug smile, lifting himself away completely. She watched with wonder and amusement as he lifted his left hand from beside her head, balancing himself out all while watching her face. He continued his earlier actions, lowering himself down and then pushing back up. Just like before, he would get closer to her face, to her lips and then she would begin to steal kisses from him. He was very good, not losing his balance whatsoever even on one hand with his entire weight resting on it all the while keeping himself steady enough to kiss her deeply in the process. He may have a big ego, but she could certainly not fault it when it came to his own skills. He could more than prove himself whenever he talked big and she would have to be sure to remember that. She reached up her right hand to take his free one. He kept his balance still and didn't stop his actions. That was, until she held him in place in order to kiss him better. Gently he lowered their hands so that they were above her head. He didn't put the full force of his weight on it but shifted enough so that he wouldn't fall over. He was still attached to her, completely enamoured with everything that she was. He was trapped in her hazel orbs, forgetting the world around him and what exactly he was doing.

"Maybe we can just stay here all day," her voice was barely above a whisper, her lips almost touching his with her every word.

He carefully lowered himself so that he was still bent over her but with his legs on the ground. Slowly he allowed his knees to fall on either side of her and hold her body in place while he still hovered over her. His bare chest was against hers, no gap in between them though he still held himself up so as not to crush her. He was still trapped in her gaze while situating himself properly.

"You would skip work?" he smirked though he didn't believe her.

He drew in a hitched breath when he felt her cold hand on his waist, the other still held up above her head in his grasp. She kissed him again, lifting her head slightly so she could get a better angle. He pressed his body harder against her, losing himself completely with the way she was kissing him. It was a miracle he had any self-control right now and she knew it because she was pushing him to see how far it went. Too bad he didn't like to lose.

"I think I'm entitled to a day off," she replied.

He kept the grin on his face as he kissed her again. If only she knew exactly what she was getting herself into being locked in a room with him for the day. She thought she was sneaky, however, there was a whole side of him that she hadn't even begun to explore. Interrupting his work out the way she did he sort of expected. She was always a little more bold with just him around. But something told him that he was missing a big piece of her as well and it only made his anticipation grow with his desire. He kissed her once more, hungrily this time at the thought of getting more exercise than he originally thought.

Until a knock at the door stopped them both in their tracks. They looked over at it as if they would be able to see through it in order to know who was trying to bother them at the worst possible time. She had no idea what time it was nor who would be coming to bother them, but the timing seemed to fit since they were becoming intimate again. She was actually impressed that they had managed the last few times without something getting in the way as per usual. Luck must have run out it seemed. The knock sounded again and they still remained where they were, sharing a look.

"Maybe if we're quiet they'll go away," whispered Athenacia.

"We can only hope," replied Gladiolus.

The knock was more urgent this time, their visitor not so easily deterred. They continued to wait, but only in vain.

"I know you're both in there," they heard Ignis on the other side of the door.

They both sighed sadly, all earlier thoughts of staying in vanquishing at their friend's voice. Gladiolus was about to get up when Ignis opened the door with no effort. Apparently, they both forgot to lock it last night. They were otherwise occupied after getting out of the water and returning back to their room soaked. Athenacia's face turned red when his face fell upon the scene before him. Then she remembered that he couldn't see anything and she flushed even deeper. Gladiolus, however, made no effort to move and was only smirking at her embarrassment.

"What's up Iggy?" asked Gladiolus.

"Currently thankful I'm unable to see the shade of crimson Dr. Virum's face has turned while you're both on the ground in what I can only assume is a very compromising position," replied Ignis.

"We're also naked."

"Gladio!" she seethed in horror, "We are _not_!"

"We were about to me."

She sputtered, her eyes wide and face redder than it ever had been before, "Shut up!"

"It was your idea, Doc," he reminded her with a large grin.

"I-" she couldn't even form words, in complete disbelief at what he was doing and forced to only look at him helplessly.

Gladiolus bellowed loudly at her, which only caused her to attempt to hide away from the both of them. Ignis waited patiently for the laughter to die down, which took longer than expected given he could hear that Athenacia was busy trying to escape from beneath the large man. His only goal was to lighten the mood before he delivered the news he had come here for originally. He had forgotten who he was dealing with, though let his annoyance slide with the act of normalcy he was receiving. He may not be able to see, but he was still able to feel and was a little tired of the sympathetic and sad looks his friends gave him.

"Apologies, I did not mean to interrupt but I thought you should both know, Noct's awake," said Ignis.

That caused them both to cease their actions. Gladiolus looked over at his friend who was facing their general direction with his dark glasses. The scar on his face was still fresh and extremely visible but his face was still stern as ever. Athenacia looked between them, wondering what she was supposed to do at this point. She knew that Gladiolus should go see him, having been a big distraction long enough. She couldn't move, however, a mountain still on top of her. How frustrating.

"How is he?" asked Gladiolus finally, a sombre note in his voice.

"He's seen better days, as we all have. He is, however, asking for Dr. Virum," replied Ignis.

Gladiolus nodded, "We'll be there in a few."

"Just Dr. Virum," said Ignis sternly.

"Me?" she looked at the man incredulously, "Why me?"

Ignis sighed sadly, "I suspect it is because you were the last to speak to Lady Lunafreya before she passed."

She instantly felt tears in her eyes, her face falling as she looked away. Not like he could see her anyway and that was her fault too. Suddenly all the fun she had been having was gone completely, the sorrow she had been repressing coming back in full. She was aware of the look the big man above her was giving but she couldn't face him either. He would just tell her that everything was fine when they both damn well knew that it wasn't. She couldn't face the Prince, not after she failed to do the very thing she was born for in the first place. Fate truly was a cruel mistress.

"Dr. Virum?" inquired Ignis.

"I..." she faltered. She felt Gladiolus squeeze her hand gently and she found her voice again, "I'll... Just give me a few minutes," she replied.

"As you wish," Ignis nodded, closing the door slowly with a soft click.

Athenacia released her own sigh after that, anxiety beginning to bubble within her. She avoided the gaze of Gladiolus who was making no attempts to get up whatsoever. He wanted her attention and finally, she complied, meeting his eyes briefly before looking away again. He frowned, pushing himself carefully off of her and rising to his feet. He held out his large hand and she took it tentatively. He helped her rise to her feet slowly, watching as she walked toward the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Heaving his own sigh, he went to sit on the bed after he heard the water turn on in the shower.

A silver shine caught his eye from the night table and he turned his attention toward it. It was Athenacia's jewelry all piled up in one spot. He reached his hand toward it, pulling the new addition he had only seen briefly but never took the time to look at. It was a silver chain, a bracelet with intricate designs on it that managed to loop, twist and intertwine every which way. He was almost mesmerized by the sparkles in it despite the lack of light in the room. What peaked his interest were the three moogles mostly facing toward the left that spaced out evenly along the chain. They were holding swords in their tiny hands, swords that stood as tall as they were with their wings fanned out behind them. It was stunning and he wondered why he had never noticed it before. She definitely didn't have it before they left Caem but she was wearing it when they arrived in Altissia.

He brought his gaze toward her when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He absently toyed with the chain in his hand as he watched her rummage through her things in order to find some clothes. He couldn't help but smirk at the way she discarded things all along the floor without a care in the world. She was such a slob. Finally, she settled on her light blue jean capris with holes in them at the thigh and knees with a deep purple shirt v-necked and coming down to her forearms. She returned to the bathroom only to towel dry her hair before discarding it on the floor and running a brush through it quickly. She then came toward him, grabbing her earrings first and then her necklace.

She looked over at him expectantly, her eyes darting toward the bracelet in his hands. He held it out to its full length, waiting for her wrist. She gave him the left one, and he gently clasped it together for a perfect fit. He didn't remove his hands, however, one of them still toying with the closest moogle. He looked at her, nearly eye level with her while he was sitting on the bed. She was watching his actions, patiently waiting for him to be finished with her wrist.

"I didn't know you liked moogles," he said, gaining her attention.

She just shrugged, forcing a small smile on her face when she met his gaze, "Cor gave it to me," she explained.

He nodded at her, finally making sense of it. He let go of her wrist and she let it fall to her side.

"Let me know how he's doing."

He pulled her in for a quick kiss, before sending her away with a firm swat her right buttock. She was so nervous she didn't even react to him and that only caused him to frown. He kept that look on his face as he watched her walk toward the door and leave through it without even looking back. He only wished he was able to convince her that none of this was her fault, hoping Noctis would see it that way too.

...

Dr. Virum left work a little later than she originally planned. After a very depressing conversation with the Prince mostly consisting of her apologizing for his loss, she went back to her room only to find it was empty. She could only assume that Gladiolus had gone to do some work and so she did the same. She needed a distraction after reliving the Oracle dying in front of her. She had no idea what Noctis was feeling but she knew that he was hurt. She only wished she was able to soothe his pain, that she was able to save Lady Lunafreya from her fate like she was supposed to. It was no shock to her when she learned that Ardyn had been the one who ran a knife through the Oracle's abdomen, in fact, several things fell into place once she heard that. But one fact did remain, Dr. Virum's magic was useless and she hated herself for all the damage she couldn't undo.

So instead she heaved a heavy sigh and left work. She wandered aimlessly, not ready to go back to an empty room but knowing that Gladiolus would find her. She ended up in the same remote place they had been the night previous and it brought a smile to her face. She hated that she felt guilty for being happy while everyone else was miserable. She always felt she was unworthy of happiness after everything she had done. Sometimes she was wrong. With the way things had been lately she was happy to have him help her get through this. The fairytale was over for now, they would be leaving Altissia tomorrow to continue the mission.

"My you have been busy, haven't you?"

Athenacia growled, turning to face the evil man who approached her. Ardyn stared down at her with those amused, evil eyes. Her fists clenched at her side, not letting him gain the upper hand on her. She would not let her emotions run away with her, she was trained better than that.

"Have you come to die?" she spoke in malice.

He laughed, "Oh dear me, no, Princess. I've come to offer you safe passage home."

"No thanks, I've got a ride."

"Ah yes, the Lucians. Somehow I doubt they'll be so willing to keep your company. After all, you were unable to save his precious bride and let us not forget the strategist's eyes, how awful for him," his voice had mock sympathy.

Athenacia's glare hardened, "You're wrong. I am going to kill you for everything you've done."

Ardyn laughed, "Perhaps one day, Princess, but not today. I'll be around Altissia a few days, we'll surely meet again."

She growled at him again, but he was already walking away before she could attack. Good riddance, it would be better if she could lead everyone to him. He didn't have an army nor the distraction of a God to protect him this time. Everyone owed him a good hit, she didn't think she had ever hated someone so much in her life before. She drew in a deep breath, calming her rage when she felt someone else approaching. She turned to look, feeling relief sweep through her.

Athenacia smiled when she saw Gladiolus approaching. But it was only brief after she saw the look on his face. He wasn't looking at her in that loving way like she had become accustomed to. Instead, he looked angry, almost hateful while he took his strides to get to her. Her heart hammered in her chest, wondering what was going on. It didn't take long for him to reach her, that same look on his face filling her with fear while he towered over her menacingly.

"Gladio?" she was afraid to speak.

"I'm leaving here tomorrow with the others. You can stay here, you're not welcome," his tone was hateful, and she wanted to shrink under it.

She frowned confused, at a loss of what was happening right now, "I-"

"Save it. We're through. I'm done indulging an Imperial spy. You can stay here with your own people, I've got work to do."

He turned his back on her, beginning to leave the direction he came. She found her feet instantly, going to stop him and figure out what exactly was going on. None of this made sense, was all hitting her without any warning.

"What are you-"

"I'm serious, stay out of my way!" he roared at her.

She visibly flinched from his voice, but didn't leave his cold gaze, "I don't understand-"

"Then you're dumber than you look. We're done and all of this is over. I'm leaving. The next time we meet I won't hesitate to kill you."

She gasped, her eyes wide. He shoved her roughly out of his way, taking a step away from her once more. He kept his fists clenched at his side, stopping. For a brief moment, she was filled with the hope that this was some sort of nightmare, a ruse he was playing. She was frozen in place in pure shock at everything running through her head, tears welled in her eyes and threatening to fall. She could barely breathe as she waited for him to turn, to speak, to do something instead of making her wait on edge the way he was. This couldn't be happening right now.

"Enjoy your what's left of your life, Lilium Aldercapt," he spat, the name spoken with pure disgust and hatred.

She felt like she had taken a huge blow as the words hit her ears. She couldn't move, the air thick and unwilling to aid her in living. She dropped to her knees, the world around her completely still as her heart shattered into millions of pieces. She clutched her chest tightly with both of hands, her vision blurring and a broken wail leaving her mouth. It wasn't a dream nor a joke, it was real life. Gladiolus Amicitia, the man she loved, the man who just earlier in the day was showing her how much he loved her, was walking out of her life forever.

...

thanks, guys!


	83. Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy

oh dear, I suppose that was a bombshell. I only have this to say on the matter: Murphy's Law. that's life for everyone. thanks so much for my reviews, I absolutely love your speculation. I'm as excited as you are to get to the bottom of this! you guys are so awesome!

...

Athenacia whimpered while hugging herself, unable to see with all the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was in shock at what happened here. Gladiolus had so abruptly just ended things with her, no warning whatsoever. What happened? It seemed so unlike him, especially after the morning they had. After the time he spent chasing her and everything that lead them to be where they were now. Until this very moment. It all came crashing down on her and she was absolutely devastated. She shook with her sobs, nearly choking on the very air she was trying to breathe.

"It's too bad, really," she heard Ardyn's voice above her, "He did seem to really love you."

Her body stiffened, her cries subsiding. Her nostrils flared in anger, wiping her tears from her face and rising to her feet. She brought her hateful glare to her enemy, daring him to push her further. He had spent all of his time tormenting her and she was done being his plaything. She wouldn't allow him to get the better of her any longer, truly having nothing else to lose now.

"What would you know about love?" she snarled at him.

He kept his amused look on his face, "Turns out he could only see you as who you were born, Lilium Aldercapt."

Her gaze hardened, her fists clenching at her side. He looked as if he was waiting for something to happen, purposely ignoring her question and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. But the moment passed and he smiled widely at her. She felt fear in her very core though she wouldn't let it show on her face. She refused to give him that satisfaction. Not after everything he had done to her thus far. After everything she _let_ him do her because she was too weak to fight, she could only cower away while he was free to torment her as he pleased.

"You even told him your name, no wonder you're so distraught. Whatever can I do for you, Princess?"

"Dying would suffice."

He laughed at her, "I'm afraid my time is yet to come. I can however again offer my services to bring you home safely. Your father has been missing you terribly, so relieved to know you are alive and well after all this time. Let's go see him together," he offered out his hand.

"He's not my father!" she seethed.

"No one can hurt you once you're back with us," he continued to ignore her, which only made her more furious, "Not even the Lucians you so bravely trusted. Playtime is over, Highness. You have a duty to your own people and you've been gone away far too long."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He smiled at her, letting his hand drop, "No, perhaps not. Very well, Princess, I shall await you in Gralea. Try not to dawdle, there's so much work to be done."

She was shaking in her rage, watching him turn his back to her a second time and walk away. Who did he think he was? Like she would ever go anywhere near him, knowing that he was only using her to further his stupid games. By forcing her to choose she would fall right into his trap. She refused to be a puppet any longer. But as soon as he was out of sight that gaping hole in her chest hit her harder than before. She wailed while she clutched it, her knees feeling weak. She needed to stop feeling. She couldn't stand this anymore. She forced her feet to move, away from this area that only brought her newfound misery.

...

Athenacia groaned at the bright lights coming into view. They were piercing her sinuses, hurting more so than anything and she was forced to shut them tightly once more. She released a large breath, opening them a lot slower this time in order to adjust properly. She felt groggy, like she had been sleeping for far too long or equivalent to barely sleeping a wink in the night. She winced at the sounds flooding her ears, bringing her hands over them to ease the pain she was feeling. Her eyes were shut tightly as she started to recognize the steady beat of a monitor, taking in a large breath and letting her hands fall. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings before sighing and leaning her head back in defeat.

She was in the hospital, same room she was recovering in during the code red. Only this time she was alone. Her throat was hoarse, indicating that at some point there was a tube shoved down it. She had an intravenous in her hand, letting fluids course through her veins. She was wearing a hospital gown beneath the blankets covering her, had a bag for her waste that also felt extremely uncomfortable, and she could feel her hair was matted and greasy. She was sure she looked exactly as she felt, wondering how long she was here. No one was in the room with her and she knew she would need help getting the tube out. And then she could leave to fix herself up properly. She sighed again, pushing the button for the nurse while she struggled to remember how she got here in the first place.

She began to drink as soon as she could. In a blurred haze, she remembered starting at the closest bar and then ending up at the Maagho. She passed out somewhere, having no idea where or for how long. When she started to feel again she procured more drinks. When other places stopped serving her she would find herself back at it with Weskham. Repeat. Sometimes it was day, sometimes it was night, having no recollection of the passing days. Her version of showering was rolling into the water for a while before starting up her bender again. She knew that Weskham would feed her something before attempting to get her to sleep or even calm herself down. She refused him every time, leaving when he would insist. She wasn't going to stop anytime soon, not until she couldn't feel anything anymore. It's the reason she started in the first place.

She vaguely remembered someone from work trying to find her. She thought it was Frankie but couldn't be sure given she had lost track of so much time. Whoever found her, Athenacia knew that she was overly belligerent regarding them which deterred said individual from coming near her again. She would feel guilty about it if she had the ability to feel anything at all. But that was the point. She hadn't returned to the hotel to gather any of her things. The very thought of going anywhere near that place only made her feel the pain of losing Gladiolus. When she needed a change of clothes she bought fresh ones and would leave the dirty ones at the Maagho thanks to Weskham's insistence. For whatever reason, he was going out of his way to take care of her. She was sure if she could feel anything it would be bad about how she had been treating him the entire time he was trying to help her.

Her bender continued and she was still unaware of the time. She was at a point now where she was highly functioning, to the consensus that she was confident she could even go to work. She wouldn't, knowing how irresponsible and reckless it would be. But knowing she was hitting the spot she wanted made her feel exactly as she desired and that was nice. It meant she could start keeping track of the days again. She was finally numb, the exact thing she had been aiming for since Gladiolus had broken up with her. She felt nothing and she wished to stay this way. She left the bar she was in, knowing that they would stop serving her soon anyway. She had a routine, after her third bar she would head down to the Maagho. Weskham never stopped serving her, only because be never wanted her to leave. This time, however, there was someone sitting in her usual place at the bar.

"Hey, kid."

Cor Leonis nodded his head toward her, his own drink in hand. She sighed heavily, already getting an idea of where this was going to go. There was no reason for him to be here. She was fine, she felt nothing, she wasn't stumbling about starting fights, she was just trying to live without feeling pain. It was a reasonable request, she didn't see why he had to come at all. Weskham put a drink beside Cor, one for her and she smiled at him politely before going to take her seat.

"You called him?" she questioned the barkeep, keeping her gaze on her glass.

He bowed his head slightly, "Forgive me, my Lady. I was merely concerned for your well being."

She grunted but didn't say anything, taking a long drink. She had resorted to fruity blends while down here, that way she was getting some sort of nutrients besides her breakfasts. She was well aware of the long-term effects of drinking, but she had advantages over other addicts.

"Here to lecture me?" she asked Cor, her voice on the verge of defence.

"Do you ever listen to them?" he replied.

"No, but you always give them anyway."

"I could if you really wanted."

"Then I wouldn't be on my own from now on like you said."

He sighed, frowning at his glass, "I didn't mean that."

"Maybe, but I won't deny I deserved it."

"That you did, ungrateful shit," he nodded at her, taking a drink.

His tone was delivered in forced amusement. It told her that he wasn't really here to try and pick a fight with her like he usually did when she was this far gone. Though to be fair he had never let her get this bad so maybe there was nothing to fight about. She could get behind that idea.

She smirked, "So if you're not here to lecture me then what do you want?"

"Maybe it's not always about you. Maybe I'm visiting an old friend."

"Then I see no reason I should intrude."

She began to rise from her seat, but Cor held her in place firmly. She turned to glare at him, a very nasty speech about how he should leave her alone on the tip of her tongue. But the hard look he was giving her stopped her dead in her tracks and she stayed put. She had been down this road before and she wasn't going to make that mistake again. Shaking herself free of his grasp, she downed the drink in her hands. She slammed it on the bar, and the older man brought her another instantly before walking away. Surprisingly, Cor didn't say anything nor give her any looks.

"So again, if you're not here to lecture me or to visit old friends then why did you come?" she asked finally.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing," he shrugged with indifference.

"I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it."

"Are you going to go home now?"

"Don't have a home."

"Then go back to Lucis."

"Nothing for me there."

"Nothing for you here either."

"You're here."

"I'm fine."

"So you've said."

"Yet you're still here"

"Because you're lying to me."

"What do you expect from me?"

"The truth. You never lied to me before, even as a teenager. Why start now?"

"I'm not lying to you now. I feel fine."

"Cia, I got a call because you've been rampaging throughout Altissia trying to put business out of order. You don't shower, you barely eat and you don't show up for work. You're withering away and as far as I remember from your studies, severely damaging your liver. You are not fine."

"I get all my daily nutrients in a day, I throw myself into the ocean to wash off the bile from the night previous, I use my magic to heal my internal organs, I don't go to work because I would lose my licence practicing medicine with any form of alcohol in my blood and I can't feel anything. I feel absolutely nothing. I'm fine."

"Kid..." he sighed heavily at her words, "You can't keep going like this."

"Apparently I can."

"This is no way to live."

"Wasn't doing all that great before."

"You were. Why all this bullshit?"

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. She figured he probably knew about her break up, the reason she was drinking so much. She gave a sigh, finishing off her drink and patiently waiting for another. Instead, Cor gave her his and she looked at him incredulously. He wasn't fighting her about it, not really enabling either. He was genuinely concerned about her and it made her heart heavy. She held his drink in her hand, looking at it while he was brought another. The least she could do was talk to him, even if it didn't change anything. He was trying and she owed him something for that, well aware she didn't deserve him either.

"I don't want to feel pain," she said finally.

"It's part of life, tells you how much longer you need until you've healed."

She huffed, wiping tears that welled in her eyes, "You remember that?"

He looked over at her, giving her a small smile, "You were always the best doctor, a good teacher when you needed to be."

Her shoulders shook, the numbness she so desperately acquired falling apart when the tears fell down her cheeks. She felt his arm come around her and she sobbed into his shoulder. Damn him!

"It hurts so much," she whined.

"It'll pass," he tried to assure her.

"What if it doesn't?"

"You'll find someone else."

She shook her head, moving so that his arm dropped. She took another drink, hating that she could feel things again. She signalled for another, this time also inquiring for a shot. She downed that in seconds, trying to find her numb feelings again and wiping her tears.

"It's not just Gladio," she said finally, "I was set up. Again."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Oracle, she died."

"I'm aware."

"It was my fault. She died because I couldn't save her."

"Scientia briefed me. There was nothing you could have done."

"He's another one I failed," she spat in disgust drinking another shot, "I was set up to lose right from the start."

"You can't save everyone."

"But I could have if I ever bothered to learn my magic like I was supposed to. Instead, I ran away like I always do and people died. Ardyn that son of a bitch. He had this all planned out. He nearly killed Gladio knowing that I wouldn't let him die. But he had no intention of actually going through with it. He just wanted to weaken me so that I couldn't save Lunafreya nor Ignis. So that I could hardly save myself."

She had drunk more, beginning to feel things again. This was why she didn't talk about her issues. They were always messy and there was never a way to go back and fix her mistakes. She made far too many along the way.

"Gladio would be dead. Ignis would be dead. Prompto would be dead. Noctis would surely lose his battles without them and thanks to you, he won't. Whatever Ardyn planned on doing he failed, because of you."

"And Lunafreya?"

"This is war. You know better than anyone the risk of casualties."

"She's not a soldier Cor, she's the fucking Oracle! Don't you see? Without her, the Empire wins and Starscourge takes over. I couldn't even perform my task without failing at it."

Cor looked over at her with narrowed eyes, "Who told you about a task?"

"King Mors mentioned it," she muttered absently, losing herself in her emotions.

"Mors?"

"Thanks _so_ much Cor!" she spat in disgust, ignoring him, "Glad we had this talk about my problems. I'm going to leave here now because I can feel feelings again and fuck that," she declared, rising from her stool.

"Wait, what do you mean King Mors told you about a task?"

"Fuck off, Cor!"

She left him after that, completely distraught. She was doing so well until he showed up and put his nose in her business. Now it seemed she had to drink even more to get back to that perfect numb she acquired. She wasn't stupid as to think he had left. In fact, it was because of him that she found out her things were moved to Frankie's. She woke up in the young nurse's spare bedroom with no recollection of how she got there. She could taste her own bile in her mouth and saw a trash can full of it from the night previous. She groaned at the stench, wondering how she even thought she could process rye. She rolled out of bed with a large _thump_ , barely registering that compared to the massive hangover she felt. The pounding in her head was unbearable, and she knew she couldn't deal with this much longer. She rummaged through her things, tears welling in her eyes on that familiar white dress before she found suitable clothes. The en-suite bathroom had only a stand-up shower which suited her just fine, aside from needing to shower in pure darkness. Fuck lights. When she was finished she quietly opened the door to her room and padded out into the hallway while carrying her sandals. But Frankie was up, laying on the couch and watching television.

"Afternoon," she greeted, stretching out.

"Hey," she replied, letting her shoes fall and putting them on.

"There's food on the stove. Probably cold by now."

"That's fine, I'm not hungry. But thanks."

"It's greasy and artery clogging."

Athenacia stopped, looking over at the smiling nurse that was sitting up to look at her, "Maybe just a small bite then," she replied with a half smile.

Frankie nodded, getting up to grab a plate while the young doctor came to sit at the small table. She only looked at her hands, smiling in thanks at the food put in front of her. Frankie adjusted her thick-framed glasses before placing her head lazily in her hand, propped up by her elbow. She had her gaze out the small window, the skies overcast and raining.

"You coming to work today?" asked Frankie.

"No," replied Athenacia, swallowing her bite.

"April's losing her patience."

"Then tell her to fire me. It was only supposed to be temporary anyway."

"Temporary so long as you're here. You're still here, therefore, you still need to show up for work."

"I'll pass."

Frankie sighed, knowing the argument was useless. Athenacia continued to eat in silence, her stomach mostly happy with what she was processing. She took a large drink of water, the taste completely unwanted.

"How did I get here?" asked Athenacia.

"Your dad brought you here."

"My what?"

"Your dad. You know, the middle-aged Lucian soldier that always looks pissed off. You were passed out and looked like you puked a few times on yourself. He was carrying you with Vi leading the way. Good thing April didn't see you or she would have fired you for sure."

Athenacia didn't linger long after that. Instead, she continued her bender without a care in the world. She knew Cor was lurking in the shadows and she wasn't interested in another encounter with him. She knew she was pushing his limits but there was absolutely no way she could go back on it now. She was so far in the withdrawals were overbearing whenever she woke up from a night or afternoon previous. More days passed and she continued to have no perception of time around her.

One particular night she finally pushed herself over the edge. She fought with Cor earlier in the day, night, morning, whatever time it was. He was worried about her and it made her feel terrible for doing this to him. And because she was feeling something she had to put a stop to it. Since she was practically funding every drinking establishment in Altissia no one refused her anymore when they should have. She had drunk everything in sight and didn't stop for hours. She stumbled everywhere, unable to stabilize herself. On top of that, her vision going blurry and she was having trouble breathing. She fell to the ground, losing the will completely to get up and ended up succumbing to the darkness that wished to claim her.

She could hear the sounds of screaming in her ears when she opened up her eyes again. But this time she wasn't where she passed out. She could hear people talking frantically and it only made her worried. She saw nurses hovering over her, one on top of her and pushing on her chest. CPR. Either her heart stopped or her lungs gave out. She felt light headed and saw an oxygen mask being brought over her face. It became much easier to breathe and she was able to see she was on a gurney being wheeled quickly into another room. She felt herself being transferred over, grunting at the impact on her back. She was picked up by paramedics and obviously brought here to the hospital. She weakly brought her head to have a look, seeing them stick an intravenous into her arm. Well, they tried. In the end, they were forced to stick it in her hand which they only did as a last resort. She couldn't hear what anyone was saying, her stomach starting to feel nauseous with the fluids they were injecting her with. She coughed, leaning up and pulling the mask off. But not before she vomited into it, choking on the air.

"Is it enough yet?!" asked Dr. Hunter in a fury, who was obviously her attending.

Athenacia's eyes were glazed over as she looked at the older woman. She was extremely unhappy with what was going on but the young doctor could no longer stay conscious. That was the last thing she remembered and now she had woken up here. Her limbs felt weak and she was sure that at some point she was intubated in order to stay breathing. The monitor said she had a slightly irregular heartbeat and that her blood pressure was higher than normal but the fluids going into her were for severe dehydration. Given what she had been doing for the last who knew how many weeks she was sure she had finally succumbed to alcohol poisoning. She nearly died and was lucky she didn't detonate. She wondered why it never happened when she was overdosing on the substance but chose not to question it.

The glass sliding door opened and in stepped Vi. The woman gave her a disapproving gaze, checking her vitals and saying nothing to her. Athenacia could barely will herself to speak, wondering what time of day it was given that she had no windows. She brought her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead, noting the tremor in it. She was having alcohol withdrawal symptoms. She was sure that the medicine she was on contained a bag of ethanol and was keeping her in check but she'd be better off getting out and dealing with her symptoms the easier way. At least she wasn't hallucinating, though maybe she was out long enough that those were no longer going to affect her. She did note that she had a fever, which only made her sweating worse. There was no winning it seemed, but she knew she deserved this.

She felt anxious when she saw Dr. Hunter enter her room at a brisk pace. She could feel the anger coming off of the older woman, whom she already knew was unhappy about her drinking frenzy in the first place. It was different now that she had to see the displeasure. Athenacia did her best to keep her tremors to herself, waiting for the other woman to say something. Dr. Hunter grabbed the chart at the end of the bed, looking it over and marking some things on it. She was standing in front of the monitor, taking notes before dropping it on the patient's legs hard. Athenacia gave a small whine but dared not move. Dr. Hunter pulled up her stool, sitting down with her stern gaze on the patient. She grabbed the chart again, clicking her pen unnecessarily loud and looking at the young woman.

"What's your name?" asked Dr. Hunter, her tone icy.

"What happened?" asked Athenacia weakly.

"Your name," repeated the older woman louder.

"Athenacia Virum."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"Your occupation?"

"Recently unemployed."

"Before that?"

"Emergency medicine."

"Name one of your majors and minors."

"Infectious disease and internal medicine."

"What is the proper treatment for alcohol poisoning?"

She sighed, "It's patient based. Monitor and treat symptoms as they arrive. Should the patient fall into a coma keep an eye on fluids, heart rate, BP and look for signs of respiratory distress. When the patient becomes conscious look for signs of permanent brain damage."

"Lucky for you that isn't the case."

Athenacia flinched at the words. This is exactly why she had drunk so much, she was sick of feeling like shit. The DT's were getting her worse than her previous grief, however, and she was hoping she could be released in order to deal with them. Something told her Dr. Hunter was not interested in anything like that. Anyone else could have done this, why did it have to be specifically her?

"Are you finished with your foolishness?" asked the woman harshly.

"I don't know," replied Athenacia truthfully.

"What do you even have to be so sad about? Because some man left you? Big deal. You don't need him or anyone else."

"What would you know you cold bitch?"

Athenacia was shocked that the words left her. But she had enough of this woman's constant harping since she had arrived in Altissia. She was sick of feeling like she had to prove herself. If the woman didn't like her then just say so, enough with these stupid games. She had no time for them. Dr. Hunter didn't even flinch at the words, didn't change her expression.

"You are such a spoiled little brat," she replied in a neutral tone.

"Yeah growing up with nothing makes me spoiled."

"Why should anyone feel sorry for you? You've had all the advantages in the world and you took them for granted. You grew up in a high ranking officer's house. That man paved the way for you in the world. Your med school, covered. Food, rent, car, clothes. All covered. He makes a call and you're in a secure job far beyond your talents. Everything you could ever want was just handed to you at your every whim and you treated everyone that got you there like garbage. You show up here with four highborn Lucians and demand that I hire you, a spoiled little girl who thinks that she deserves the world at her feet. You take everything for granted and we're supposed to feel sorry for you because you're just a sad orphan girl who struggled to grow up. Get over yourself! No one likes that kind of shitty entitled attitude. No wonder that guy left you, you're pathetic. Throwing a tantrum about it too like a child. It's time to grow up, Athenacia, and quickly because no one will be here to save you next time. No one will hand you anything else."

Athenacia gripped the sheets tightly. Tears welling in her eyes as she fought off her tremors. Dr. Hunter didn't say anything else, only dropped the chart on the young girl's hands before walking out angrily. Athenacia let herself cry once the door was shut. Everything she had been through hit her all at once. She couldn't recall a time she was ever so heartbroken. She deserved this because April was right. No one in this world owed her anything, and she was acting like a complete and total idiot. She wiped her tears from her face, trying to cease her tremors. Something had to change and quickly or else she would lose everything important to her.

...

thanks, guys!


	84. Delirium Tremens

welcome back! thank you so much for my review! answers will come, in due time. I have been known to be a bit slow.

...

A couple days into her recovery and Athenacia's withdrawal symptoms only got worse. Her fever spiked and when she wasn't seizing her tremors were extremely violent to the point that she was strapped down for not only her own safety but of the attending staff members. They were having trouble keeping her blood pressure down and her heart rate regular. She was hallucinating but thankfully because she was strapped down she couldn't wander about while she was disoriented. She didn't refuse treatment, however, only requesting a small ethanol drip to stop the hallucinations and wean her down at a much slower rate. Of course, Dr. Hunter refused, knowing that an addict would want to get their fix and was not interested in having this go slowly. Athenacia suspected the woman was trying to teach her a lesson but she was far too much in pain to really care at all. She was vulgar in her language toward the attending despite knowing she was only making it worse for herself.

Cor was there as well, though not as much as he could have been. That was also her fault given that when she didn't have the staff to lash out at he was the next target. Her moods were all over the place and she begged for someone to just end it so she wouldn't have to feel pain. Whenever Cor was in the room she pleaded with him to let her go so she could deal with it herself but he refused. There was no actual way he could do that without getting in trouble or revealing her magical secret to the rest of them. Somewhere her rational brain knew that what he was saying was true but it didn't stop her from telling him exactly what sort of piece of shit he was. Luckily he didn't take any of it as a personal insult. If anything she was behaving pretty normally all things considered.

The Immortal knew that the best thing for her was to let this run its course. He was already briefed on a treatment plan with the attending, Dr. Hunter. Since Athenacia was not in her right mind she couldn't make medical decisions, so all consent forms came to him given that he was the closest relative she had. She needed a wake-up call and if this was the only way to set her back straight then so be it. Even if it pained him to watch. So he didn't spend too much time there. Instead, he was with Weskham, knowing that his old friend was better company than an angry girl experiencing withdrawals. He pushed the images of her nearly dead on the streets when she was found far from his mind, knowing that the alternative to this was much worse. She was alive and she would heal. She always managed to bounce back in the end and he knew that this time was no exception. She was as stubborn as he was, a trait they shared.

The night was settled in, visiting hours at the hospital over for the day. He'd check back on her the next day, probably after lunch. She seemed less cranky when she ate something. Weskham faithfully served his patrons, but Cor only nursed his drink with a thoughtful frown on his face. He had no idea what happened here, how she broke down the way she did. When he received a call from Ignis he was already on alert. Ignis never called but the circumstances left him no choice. He was only told about the events of the rite which explained the phone call. The poor man was blind. But he also felt the need to inform the Marshal that Athenacia was no longer travelling with them. When asked why there wasn't an answer. It seemed no one knew what happened, just that she and Gladiolus had parted ways. The boys left and she remained in Altissia by herself, everyone confused about the situation with no answers.

At first, Cor thought that she had been the one to break it off. It was her usual response to run away when things became unbearable. Truthfully he didn't expect it to end at all given how attached they were before they left Lucis. But no one knew what happened here except for them. When he got a phone call from Weskham he was shocked to know that she was on a raging alcoholic bender. She was literally drinking herself to death and it was usually at that point Cor came by to knock some sense into her. She was an addict who had never actually gotten treatment. She cheated her way through withdrawals because she could. But he knew that she could stay sober enough to get through work and other things so he had always let it go. When he finally was able to get Cid to take him all the way here he decided to take a different approach with her than usual. It was working until he lost his train of thought. She saw King Mors?

Cor knew that hallucinations were part of withdrawals, but she had never seen the man before so how could she know what he looked like? He wanted her to get better faster so that he had the chance to get to the bottom of this. Something happened to her that she let slip to him. Who else knew about that? He'd have to wait until he had a chance to question her. His frown deepened when his senses made his defence rise. Someone unfriendly was approaching him and he was all too ready for a fight after the shit he had been going through since arriving in Altissia. In his peripherals, he saw the Imperial Chancellor coming toward him, a large smile on his face when he took the seat next to the Immortal. Cor didn't react, knowing that the man beside him enjoyed playing games. He was too old for that and much more experienced than his recent targets.

"So good to see you, Cor the Immortal," said Ardyn in his amused voice.

"Wish I could say the same," replied Cor neutrally, taking a drink.

"And how is our little girl recovering?"

Cor shrugged, not offering an answer. Instead, he finished his drink in one breath, placing the glass down and waiting for the other man to speak. Let the idiot talk himself to the point that he was tired and made a mistake. Easier to deal with then.

"I wish I could compliment you on how she turned out," Ardyn continued, "But you've let her make quite a mess of her life. Evangeline was wrong to trust you to raise her."

"Not my choice," replied Cor in that same indifferent tone.

"No, I suppose it wasn't at that. A pretty name you did pick though, Athenacia. Is that what her mother called her?"

"Couldn't tell you. She was too busy dying while handing me her child."

Ardyn sighed sadly, though it was extremely dramatic, "We were a little rough on her. Such a fateful day for all of us. We never expected her to actually succeed, but alas here we are."

"You going to get to the point anytime soon or should I just come back later?"

Cor's voice was still neutral, but he did raise a brow and turn his head slightly to have a look at the other man. The Chancellor kept that smile on his face, his amber eyes burning as they met with the Immortals. Cor was unfazed by his enemy, still waiting for an answer.

"She needs to get to Gralea, the sooner the better," replied Ardyn, dropping all earlier traces of his facade.

"That's the last place she needs to be," said Cor, looking back at his empty glass.

"Going home to her father is the best thing for her. We all need her there."

"I'm her father," said Cor darkly, rising from his seat and turning toward the other man, "And I decide what is best for her."

Ardyn held the man's gaze, a wide smile slowly forming on his face. Cor was unsure of what the Chancellor was thinking, but he refused to fall into the trap that was obviously laid out for him. He couldn't understand why he needed her to leave freely, it wasn't like he hadn't had ample opportunity to apprehend her. This was a game and a tired one at that. Cor was not interested in playing.

"You have two choices, Immortal," said Ardyn, "You can either heed her father's wishes and make up for the poor way you raised her. It might just be the only good you'll ever do for her. Or, you can let her die," his voice was of indifference, as he started to leave. He took two steps before stopping, keeping his back toward the Marshal, "Of course, you and I both know that if she dies your Prince is far from ready for that. Choose wisely, Cor. You're always spoken of highly so I know you'll make the right decision. Every father must do right by their child even if it pains them."

Cor kept a fist tightened at his side as he glared at his enemy. But the man was walking away in a nonchalant manner and didn't even bother to look back. The Immortal growled lowly, caging his anger in order to stop himself from attacking. That man was truly infuriating and without experience, he could easily see how anyone would fall prey to his tricks.

...

Athenacia groaned when she woke up, squinting at the light in her eyes. She tried to move her hands but she was still strapped to her gurney and that only made her groan unhappily a second time. She looked over at her monitors, happy to see that she was more stable than she had been the last couple of days. She had no idea how long her delirium tremens would last but it seemed the worst of it was over for now. She could hardly remember how poorly she had treated everyone. She was a right mess and it was all her own doing.

A quick look around told her that Dr. Hunter was the only one in the room with her. Just great, a person who hated her was the one watching over her as her attending. Fate was cruel that was for sure. Athenacia let out a sigh, looking away from the older woman and waited patiently. She was sure that this conversation was not going to go well and she just wanted to get it all over with. The sooner she got out of here the better for all of them. Not that she had any idea of where she was going to go. She couldn't return to Lucis and she was exhausting her welcome here in Altissia. She was sure Cor would find a nice dark cave for her to spend the rest of her days. A cabin in the woods away from civilization and expectations. That was the dream of a little girl.

"How are you feeling today, Athenacia?" asked Dr. Hunter, her voice forced into a positive note.

"Better than yesterday," she grumbled in response.

"Still have the attitude problem."

"Ask Cor, that's a good sign."

"I suppose so."

"So can I go now?"

"Not yet, you're still a danger to yourself and others around you."

"Yipee."

"Of course, you could just heal yourself and then all the pain would go away."

"I'm quite certain I don't work here anymore."

"You could."

"And why would you give me my job back?"

"Because you're going to show me your healing magic."

Athenacia frowned, looking over at her attending. Dr. Hunter looked very amused, her eyes calculating as she regarded the young woman. Had Athenacia accidentally used her magic while going through her withdrawals? Or mentioned them in her anger? No, she doubted that was the nature of what happened. She held the other woman's gaze, waiting for her to elaborate. There was no way she was going to reveal her big secret, especially to someone she could only assume was an enemy. Why else would there be a need for all this torture?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Athenacia.

"You're much smarter than this, dear," said Dr. Hunter, smiling for the first time ever, "You see, I couldn't figure out how exactly you had cured your Lucian patient of most of his flesh wounds so quickly. Then the big one was protecting you from yet another secret, your ability to cure a large surgical scar. But you did overlook something. The operation room videos do eventually make it onto my desk, especially when they involve my employees."

Athenacia looked at the woman sharply, her eyes narrowed, "So what?"

"I saw the Oracle use magic on you before she passed. I saw you use that very same magic on Ignis Scientia before you jammed a sedative into your arm. We repaired your liver minutes later and when we examined you earlier you had no leftover surgical scarring like you should have. Almost like we were never in there at all. I tested your liver myself and from the history of alcohol abuse over the years, your liver should be completely dead. Yet, it's as healthy as a person who has never had a drink in their life. No one heals that fast."

"Apparently I do."

"You've been insisting that we let you out the second you got here and started your DT's. I can only assume that it's because you need your next fix, but that's not the case is it? You want out so that you can use your magic to cure you and go about your business. Well go on then, show me what you can do."

"You've lost it, lady."

"It's the only choice you have, Athenacia. Heal yourself."

"Or else what?"

"Remember during your hallucinations you were demanding we kill you? Well, we take that very seriously. I will put you on a 72 hour suicide watch. Somehow your medications will get messed up and then I'll be forced to put you on a form three. That goes on your permanent record and your licence will be pulled. You'll never practice medicine anywhere again until you have my sign off."

Athenacia growled, hating that she was being backed into a corner. She glared at the woman who was smiling victoriously smug and waited patiently for a retort. Only the young doctor didn't have one. What did it matter anyway? It wasn't like she was ever going to be working in a hospital again she burned all of her bridges there. On the other hand, it's not like the Empire didn't know where she was. Ardyn was stalking around waiting for her and Gladiolus was long gone with the Prince weeks ago. It wasn't like she had all that much to lose anymore. She dropped her hateful gaze, unclenching her fists.

"I need you to unhook the restraints," said Athenacia in a defeated tone.

Dr. Hunter looked a little too pleased with herself. She rose from her seat and carefully unbuckled only one of the latches. Athenacia worked the other with her free hand, noting the small tremors before finally, her wrists were free. She decided that would be a good place to start, holding her left with the right and concentrating on it. The golden lights emerged from her palms and engulfed her wrist, easing the pain she felt there. She then moved to do the other one before fixing the rest of her internal organs. She was completely aglow in her own healing magic, all the while noting the look on Dr. Hunter's face. The woman almost had an emotion, studying her completely before raising her eyebrows in surprise.

Athenacia sighed heavily, letting her arms drop and her eyes nearly roll to the back of her skull. She was exhausted but at least she no longer felt anymore of her withdrawal symptoms. It was the best feeling she had in weeks and she struggled to stay conscious. When she had finally gotten over her dizziness she looked over at the other woman expectantly. She held up her end of the bargain, though she was sure it was a trap of some sort.

"Fascinating..." said Dr. Hunter in wonder as she observed her patient, "All your symptoms are gone, only replaced with fatigue."

"Magic isn't exactly all that easy to use," replied Athenacia nearly breathless.

"I wouldn't know. As promised, you are free to go. But after 24 hours. If you do not wish to arouse suspicion we'll keep you for observation. I will allow you to work in my hospital on two conditions."

"Name them."

"You do not touch another drop of alcohol."

"Trust me, I'm done with it."

Dr. Hunter nodded, "And you will remain in your current living quarters, staying with Frankie."

"If she's okay with it," Athenacia shrugged.

"Very well. After I discharge you tomorrow I will be expecting you back to work bright and early the following day."

"Aye captain."

...

The following day Athenacia was waiting for her discharge papers. She was feeling completely fine after a decent nights sleep nightmare free. She knew that her attending would wait the full 24 hours before she was able to leave. She didn't even know why she agreed to come work here after everything she had done. But she supposed if she was busy saving lives instead of destroying her own then that was better than wallowing in her own misery. The pain of her ended relationship had faded at least and she didn't feel the need to numb herself into stupidity. She was recovering and that was the important part.

She heard someone open the door to her room and turned her attention over there curiously. She was mildly shocked to see Cor coming in but lost that instantly when the smell of real food reached her nostrils. He placed a styrofoam container on the table in front of her, and then sat down at her bedside. She smiled at him in thanks, before hastily opening it and beginning to wolf down her food. She had no idea what it was but hospital food was making her cranky and she was happy to have it. The blend of flavours were barely tasted as she belched loudly and continued to eat.

"You are back to normal," said Cor with a brow raised.

"Mostly," replied Athenacia, leaning back in her bed now that she was finished.

"They're letting you out soon."

"A few more hours."

"Then what?"

"I rest a day and get back to work."

He grunted, "Didn't see your doctor as a second chance type."

"She figured out I had healing magic. We struck a deal."

"How'd you let that happen?"

"Carelessness mostly. It was a very hectic code red."

He shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling holding something in his hand and then depositing it onto the table in front of her beside the garbage. She looked down at her jewelry and then back at him. Her earrings were there and the bracelet he had given her. The other piercings she was allowed to put back into her ears yesterday with the promise of good behaviour.

"I couldn't find your necklace," said Cor.

"I lost it somewhere," replied Athenacia, her hand absently going to her neck.

It was true. Sometime between now and when Gladiolus had broken it off with her the necklace was long since gone. She hated herself for losing it, the only thing she had of her mother. Now she had nothing but a distant memory of a trinket she had total disregard for. Perhaps it was a sign, that it was time to move on from clinging to her past. April was right, it was time to grow up.

"Sorry, kid."

"Not your fault," she shrugged.

They fell silent once more, but it was comfortable. Cor was a man of few words and Athenacia never felt the need to fill in the gaps with him. It was a lifetime ago that they spent any time together that wasn't negative. It was nice, like when she was younger and not the big pain in the ass she was now. A time when their lives were mostly peaceful and not as chaotic.

"I been meaning to ask," began Cor.

She brought her gaze to him, hoping that he wasn't going to ask about Gladiolus. She didn't have any answers about that and wasn't interested in wallowing in it. That's how she ended up here in the first place.

"When I came here you said King Mors mentioned a task for you..."

She bit her lip nervously, looking down. She definitely remembered the conversation and felt pretty bad about it. How was she supposed to explain this to him without sounding crazy? But then, he didn't exactly sound all that surprised.

"I wore the ring," she answered finally, in a small voice.

He looked at her sharply, but she was unable to bring her gaze toward him. When she did glance at him she was not expecting the sad but thoughtful frown on his face. She wondered what was going through his mind, knowing that Mors was the first King this man served. Then he lost Regis and had no time to mourn with everything that happened with the fall of Insomnia. She wondered how Cor dealt with all of his grief, how he coped outliving two of his Kings. She felt an almost unbearable pain for him and wished she was able to heal him of his weariness.

"So, it finally happened," he said, crossing his arms.

She gave him an incredulous look, "You knew?"

"I knew that after the Crown City fell you had to do it at some point. I just didn't know what would happen if you did."

"The Oracle insisted on it."

Cor nodded, "What did they tell you?"

"Nothing useful. Just to stop running from my powers and that I'm fit for my task. Obviously, it was all bullshit because Lady Lunafreya is dead and my magic does nothing but cause harm to others."

He looked unconvinced, "Maybe. Control over your magic wouldn't be a bad thing."

"I don't exactly have the luxury of learning without killing people."

"Not now. But maybe someday. What else did they tell you?"

"As I said, nothing useful. They mentioned Starscourge but without an Oracle, that's a pretty safe bet."

"You're forgetting the stories I told you. Have you not been paying attention to Noctis?"

She sighed, "He's supposed to be the Chosen King."

"You think he won't win?"

"He will, I just don't know how I was supposed to help when I failed long before I started. Why didn't you tell me the Oracle was my priority?"

"You haven't exactly been all that easy to speak with about your past."

"I might have listened if you told me how important I was to the equation," she insisted.

"The Oracle was out of your reach. I couldn't risk you going near her without getting picked up by our enemies. At least this way you weren't a prisoner."

"I practically am."

"If they took you earlier then there would have been no chance for you to encounter Lunafreya and you would have lost much sooner."

"Not much of a difference on this side," she grumbled.

He grunted disapprovingly but let the matter drop for now. She wasn't going to listen, still fixated on her failures. He'd have to wait longer if he was going to get her on the page she needed to be. At least now she wasn't in a drunken haze and unwilling to listen to him completely. He'd give her the time to heal, let her work a few days before taking her out of Altissia. He just wasn't exactly sure how to get her to leave without causing a ruckus in the peace she was trying to build for herself. Because as much as he hated to admit it, the Chancellor was right. She needed to get to Gralea and soon.

...

thanks, guys!


	85. Rheumatology

I was going to cut to the guys but Athenacia's scenes took longer than I thought they would. thanks so much for all your patience, I know you all must be frustrated with my turtle pacing and I'm sorry! I just can't help myself, there's so much to say! you guys are awesome.

...

Dr. Virum's return to work was largely unnoticed by the staff members, aside from Frankie and Vi who were the ones taking care of her. The hospital was calming, no influx of emergency patients. But there was plenty to keep her busy. Vi had the young doctor doing rounds to make up for the time she lost. There were new patients, seeing as some had died and others became increasingly ill. Dr. Virum made sure to carefully note the patients she would take over as attending, not wanting to screw this chance up. She knew she was in Dr. Hunter's pocket but at least for now it was keeping her in line. She was not interested in falling off the wagon again.

She felt perfectly at ease, the way she used to feel long ago when she had just graduated med school. On top of that, she only had a minor nightmare last night so that was another victory for her. Halfway through her shift, she realized she should have come here to obsess from the start. She only ever felt like herself when she was practicing medicine. There were never any doubts in her mind, she made the calls she had to and saved lives. The age-old question of "Who am I?" never applied here. She was a doctor and a damn good one at that. This is what she wanted for the rest of her life. No Imperial army or Royal Shields. Just to live out her days as a doctor making a difference in the lives of her patients.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was still hurting from her break up. Thankfully no one had asked her about it and she was able to focus on moving on. And by that, it meant turning her alcohol addiction into a working one. She just finished signing off on the chart of the patient she was dealing with. She held a sad smile as she walked to the nurse. 56 year old male presenting with granulomatous believed to be sarcoidosis. Turns out it was cancer all along, hiding. It metastasized and now he was terminal. If she was here earlier she would have known the diagnosis sooner and he might have gotten treatment to help. She felt guilty but had to remind herself of the perils of her job and had to remind herself constantly when walking by the room that the Oracle had died in, not everyone can be saved. Working here was a lot different than Insomnia. Before she was dealing with the emergency department only, which meant patients came in and left just as quickly. She rarely saw them more than once after that. But here in Altissia, there were barely any emergencies. The city was much smaller, the hospital not nearly as full. Instead, she was forced to deal with long-term patients, ones that were assigned to her thanks to her specialties. Dr. Hunter seemed to insist that she was as far away from the emergency room as possible. It was frustrating given that she liked to be there, but she didn't argue.

She was up on the fifth floor, having received a page from her boss to get up to a conference room. Dr. Virum had no idea what this could be about, especially since they weren't meeting in her office. Maybe she was going to use this opportunity to reveal her to the world. She sighed internally at that. It seemed more the older woman's style to hold that blackmail over her head in order to control her. Dr. Virum was a wildcard, and Dr. Hunter made it clear that she liked order in the workplace. Dr. Virum's life had been chaos the entire time. She wasn't sure how to function in stability which was why she preferred the emergency room, why she continued to ruin things for herself on a mostly subconscious level.

She kept her face passive as she entered the conference room. Dr. Hunter was there, yes, but so were three other doctors. One was female, extremely skinny and a little older than Dr. Virum. She wore thin glasses that hung off the end of her nose with flaming red hair done up in a bun and light brown eyes. She had her pink lips pursed as she regarded the young doctor curiously. Her clothes were more provocative beneath her lab coat, something Dr. Virum tried not to notice. Sitting beside her was an older gentleman with pockmarks on his face and balding. What little hair he had on his head was white, same with his bushy mustache. He looked like he was short and very portly. He was struggling to stay awake it seemed. Across from him was a younger doctor, tall, thin, extremely tanned and a large poof of thick black, curly hair on top of his head. His beady dark brown eyes seemed indifferent, an air of self-importance surrounding him.

"Dr. Virum," greeted Dr. Hunter from her seat, "So good of you to join us."

"Good afternoon," Dr. Virum inclined her head politely.

"We've decided to call you in for a consult."

"Dr. Hunter has spoken highly of you, we are eager to see what you can do," said the woman.

Dr. Virum nodded, grabbing the patient file in front of her and opening it up. Her eyes carefully scanned over the charts while putting the stares of the others from her mind. 31 year old male presents with nausea, low blood pressure and hypergonadism. Treatment was administered and prescribed medications for the low BP. He comes back a week later with more symptoms: palpitations, weight loss, and frequent urination. Diagnosis is Graves' disease. Treatment failed, the patient developed hypoparathyroidism. He was failing and quickly, no one knowing what else to do. Dr. Virum frowned in thought, trying to connect all of these ailments. With the most recent symptom, it wouldn't surprise her if the patient was also experiencing tetany.

"Blood sugar is low," mused Dr. Virum.

"Patient barely eats," said the tall doctor in a thickly accented voice.

"Still shouldn't be this low."

The older doctor snorted, "Nothing on there is normal. If he was healthy he wouldn't be here."

Dr. Virum ignored him, "Did you test for Hashimoto?"

"Test was positive," replied Dr. Hunter, "but he's still declining."

"Read the file, girl," the old doctor said impatiently.

"Positive test for Graves and Hashimoto..." she trailed, her eyes still on the collection of symptoms.

She chewed her lip in thought, connecting all this new information. She was aware she was taking longer to think than anyone was expecting. She wasn't a prodigy, they probably wouldn't like someone staring at them the entire time they worked. But truth be told, being on the spot was part of emergency medicine. She should be used to it by now. Her eyes scanned everything while her brain worked. With only one idea in mind, she closed the file and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Aps2," she said confidently.

The three doctors in front of her all had mixed reactions. The young man looked mildly interested, the woman with raised eyebrows in surprise, and the older man was not impressed whatsoever. Dr. Hunter kept her calculating look as she waited for the feedback. Dr. Virum waited patiently as well, her jaw set and ready to leave here and go back to her regular work. She was not someone who liked to be put on centre stage for other people's amusement.

"Autoimmune Polyendocrine Syndrome? You're sure?" asked the woman, opening the file in front of her and having another look.

"Incredibly rare," mused the younger man though he didn't make a move.

"I'm absolutely positive that's what it is," replied Dr. Virum.

"You're an idiot," scoffed the older man, "He's got Hashimoto's, just too far gone for it to take effect."

"I agree. Aps is unlikely at this point," said Dr. Hunter.

"If anything was likely then he wouldn't need five doctors trying to figure him out," retorted Dr. Virum.

"This is a waste of time. Of course the rheumatologist thinks it's autoimmune," the bald man was obviously not happy.

"You're an immunologist, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out."

"I look for the more realistic diagnosis."

"Then you're in the wrong business. What, did you get lazy and not make it to rheumatology so you're lazy in your work to?"

"Now you listen here, young lady-"

"That's enough," said Dr. Hunter sternly.

She looked toward the young doctor and the old, making sure they weren't going to start up their fight again. She cleared her throat, all eyes on her as they waited for her to speak again. Dr. Virum could only feel rage within her, not happy that she was being challenged by someone without even bothering to test for her diagnosis.

"We'll continue treatment for Hashimoto's," said Dr. Hunter.

"But-"

"That's the final decision," Dr. Hunter cut off her retort.

"You can at least test-"

"It is more likely that he's taking longer to react to treatment because of how far gone he is."

"Good, so we can find out I'm right at the autopsy!"

"Thank you for your input, Dr. Virum."

Dr. Virum growled angrily, turning to leave without another word. She was barely down the hall before she heard her boss calling after her. Dr. Virum kept going, pretending not to hear, but was thwarted by the elevator and forced to turn around. She glared at the older woman, who was completely unfazed by everything around her. She saw the older man walk by with a smug smile on his face but she ignored him too. She crossed her arms defensively, waiting for the woman in front of her to say something. It became quickly evident that she had no intention of doing so.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Dr. Virum.

"It looked like a differential diagnosis," replied Dr. Hunter.

"It was you humiliating me."

"Was it?"

"What was the point?! You call me in for a consult, show me off to your doctors and then shut me down immediately?"

"I disagree with your diagnosis."

"If you had a better one then why even bother calling me in?"

"I wanted to see what you came up with."

"Just to berate me for it? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to do your job."

"I'm doing it, but you're not exactly making it easy."

Dr. Hunter smirked, "Nobody said life was easy."

The other woman narrowed her eyes, "So you're just trying to teach me a lesson then? And you think the best way to do it is to compromise patient care? What kind of a monster are you?!"

"That's why you're mad, because I'm giving the patient the wrong treatment?"

"Of course that's why I'm mad! Why other reason would I be?!" she clenched her fists at her side.

Dr. Hunter smiled and it only made Dr. Virum even more enraged. She wanted to just walk out but she knew that it wasn't worth the risk of falling off the wagon again. She needed to work in order to keep herself out of trouble. She didn't want to let herself nor Cor down again. She was almost piercing the skin of her palms but it was the only thing keeping her from lashing out.

"Patient care is the highest of your priorities," began Dr. Hunter, "In order to be a good doctor you must treat your symptoms and the patient simultaneously. You cracked two cases without seeing either patient. It's admirable, but the question is, would you have been so objective had you visited with them?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not quite sure. You seem to have a knack for running away from your problems."

"I don't see-"

"For instance," she wasn't finished, "You have four specialties and yet you submerged yourself in emergency medicine. You see the first ten minutes of your patients and then never again after you stitch them up. The work is beneath your talents. Then you take the easiest cases here, never building yourself up to your true potential. Even now, you're furious that the patient is getting the wrong treatment and yet you're running away instead of doing something about it. You have the advantage of healing everyone with a simple wave of your hands and yet you consistently choose to do things the hard way."

"Magic isn't exactly a simple wave of the hand."

"But it could be if you utilized it the way you're supposed to. I won't deny you have a gifted mind. Stop wiping sniffles and mending broken bones and start using it to do some good in this world."

Dr. Hunter turned and left before Dr. Virum could say anything more. She released a sigh, letting her fists relax. She was so confused right now she didn't know what to do. The elevator finally made it to her floor but she opted out of it, deciding instead to take the stairs. The rest of her shift was going to be a long one.

...

A couple of days later and Dr. Virum began to try and do what was expected of her by her boss. She wasn't called in for another consult but instead brought case files for her to figure out. It meant she was spending more time in her office and less with the nurses and emergency patients. It was a change of pace and she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it all. She was so used to the chaos of many that trying to figure out three cases at the same time seemed harder. There were more ailments instead of quick fixes. She couldn't deny that her boss was right, this is exactly the type of thing she had gone to school for. She just never imagined that she would ever have to utilize all of her skills like this.

She was right about the patient earlier in the week, Dr. Hunter switching the medication and allowing the young man to get proper treatment. Now she was on her own. There was a case file that she managed to figure out pretty quickly as well, then another that took the entire day. She felt good about herself, knowing that these people had a chance at life because she and her brain were here for them. Now she was sitting with three patients and her mind was completely active. It was almost similar to the battlefield. She had to think quickly and be precise or else the patient was lost. Only now she had to do it in more depth. She didn't want to think about using her magic, knowing that it would only be a last resort. But she could definitely see how it would be more needed than her previous work in Insomnia.

She heard a knock at her door, jolting her out of her reverie. She didn't have a chance to get up and see who it was. The door was opening on its own, Cor standing on the other side of it with a bag in his hand. She met his gaze, wondering why he was here. But then she noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. She hadn't met him for dinner like she said she would and she internally cursed herself for it. He walked in, closing the door behind him and walking to her desk.

"Nice place," said Cor with mild interest.

"Thanks. Sorry, I lost track of time," she replied, giving him an apologetic look.

"Don't sweat it. Brought it to you."

"Outside would be better."

He nodded at her as she rose from her seat. She led him toward the terrace, opening the double doors and allowing the cool evening air to come in. The sound of waterfalls rushed into their ears and the sun was just beginning to kiss the horizon. There were small lights on her balcony that helped illuminate the table they sat at. The potted plants helped create a peaceful atmosphere while spreading a calming aroma into the air. The stars were beginning to twinkle and she let out a small shiver at the breeze that hit her. But she was content here. He placed the bag on top of the table in between them, taking his seat across from her. She smiled in thanks, taking out one of the styrofoam containers and handing it to him. She then took her own with her plastic utensils and opened it up.

The smell was perfect. Inside he had ordered her a good blend of beef, egg noodles, rice and mixed veggies. All of it was covered in a sweet sauce that had a warming spice to it the more she ate. It made her mouth water, her body completely forgetting what food was like it seemed. Her appetite was lower than usual after the alcoholic bender she was on and then the stress of her DT's mixed with her nightmare's returning to her. There wasn't much she could do about her bad dreams, she knew that they would never go away, she just wished that they weren't so frequent. Always with that sinister laugh as it demanded she kill everything around her. Despite her refusing she ended up complying anyway and that's when she would wake up.

"Haven't brought you dinner in a long time," mused Cor, picking at his food.

"I am technically an adult," she replied, shrugging.

"Still, would have been nice to see you more than I did."

"Are you having parental regrets? We don't do feelings, Cor."

He smirked, "Just should have been around more than I was."

"You're starting to scare me. Should I admit you?"

"When you were a kid there was a family that wanted to adopt you," he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him sharply. His face was on his food, his hands idly poking at it with his fork. He had a frown on his face, a guilty one. Something was bothering him and for some reason, he was telling her about something completely irrelevant. It was unlike him and it only put her on edge. It was easier when he was just silent and barely spoke. What was going on here?

"What are you doing?" she asked, her heart beginning to race.

"I didn't let them. I didn't want to lose you after looking out for you for so long."

"You're seriously freaking me out right now. What does that even matter anyway?"

He sighed, "I just thought you should know, there was a good family that was willing to have you. Could have had a different life."

"You son of a bitch," she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Do you seriously blame yourself for how I turned out? What's gotten into you?"

"I'm getting older, Cia. Sometimes it's good to look back and learn from past mistakes," he shrugged, going back to his meal.

"That hair isn't grey yet," she reminded him gently, "Give me more time, I'm sure I can manage it."

He didn't respond and it caused her to sigh. Why was he doing this now of all times? There were so many things she was trying to push past and now he was dropping emotions on her? Seriously was he ill? But the guilt on his face, it tore at her heart. She had hurt him more times than she could count just by being an idiot. He blames himself for how she turned out, that wasn't fair to him at all. She looked away from him, back at her own food.

"It's not your fault that I'm an addict, it's my own," she said in a small voice. She saw him glance at her briefly in her peripherals before she continued, "I chose the stupid way to deal with my problems that aren't your fault either. Stop blaming yourself."

"You kept doing it," he raised a brow.

She smirked, happy that he was back to normal, "I wasn't exactly the easiest kid to get along with."

He huffed, "You got that right."

"Nobody's perfect."

He gave her a small smile and the moment finally ended. She breathed a sigh of relief almost, not really prepared for that side of him. She wasn't joking, they don't do feelings. As far as she knew they had a mutual understanding and cared for each other. There was no reason to go messing that up by getting all emotional and dissecting their dysfunctions. She would treat him better, yes, but she didn't have to go about telling him the logistics of it.

"Athenacia?"

Both their heads turned toward the woman that had just come into her office. Frankie came to the door of the terrace, pushing up her glasses and smiling at them. Dr. Virum waited for the girl to say something, curious as to why she was here in the first place. Cor put down his empty container back in the bag he had brought it in. He showed no signs of vacating his seat and was hoping that the young nurse would get the hint that this was sort of a private moment. It was the only time he had to talk about leaving Altissia and getting back on track.

"What's up?" asked Dr. Virum curiously.

"You didn't come home, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"All is good."

"Honestly, when are you going to get a phone?"

"I'll get there eventually."

Frankie nodded, smiling, "I brought you a piece of cheesecake."

Dr. Virum narrowed her eyes curiously, "What kind of cheesecake?"

"Chocolate, caramel pecan."

For a few moments, the two women were staring at each other. Cor was a little confused as to what was happening, looking between the two of them briefly. The cheesecake was probably the only thing to get Athenacia to ask Frankie to stay. Obviously, they were closer than he had previously thought.

"You're such a bitch," Dr. Virum smiled brightly, "You can sit right next to me."

Cor smirked, pulling out his phone. Frankie took the seat beside the young doctor and placed the food in front of her. What was supposed to be a piece was actually a small cake entirely. The two girls began to eat while happily chatting about their day. Since Dr. Virum was spending time mostly in her office it meant that the two of them didn't work together as much. Cor observed them, seeing for the first time in a while the girl he was raising before the war had tainted her. He never got to know her all that well with the amount of fighting they did when she was a teen. Maybe he hadn't failed her as much as he thought. He was letting that stupid Chancellor get into his head. Athenacia was his weakness, and anyone who knew their history knew that fact.

"I just don't get it," said Dr. Virum, "She seems pleasant with everyone else, but with me she's mean."

"You bring out the worst in people," said Cor.

"Thanks," she replied dryly.

Frankie laughed, "It's because she likes you."

"She's got a funny way of showing it."

"It was before my time, but Vi was speaking about how April treats you the same way as her intern a few years back. The guy had a real knack for medicine but she made him so miserable he could hardly stand to be around her. In the end though, he left here with top skills. Went to be a big deal in Tenebrae. She taught him well."

"You're trying to tell me that she's making me miserable so I can be better?"

"I'm saying she sees something in you. Something that other people are overlooking. You must have some potential if she's taken an interest in you because she really does not like anyone."

"Miserable cow," muttered Dr. Virum.

Frankie laughed, "Anyway, I'm really happy you're staying. The Six know I need more of a social life."

"I like it here. I thought I wouldn't but it grew on me."

"I'd think twice before you start planting roots," interjected Cor.

Both women looked at him curiously. He tossed his phone toward Dr. Virum, who snatched it out of the air effortlessly and looked at the screen. Her hazel eyes widened, mouth agape as she scanned over the contents. She heard Frankie gasp when she looked between phone and doctor. The physician brought her gaze to Cor, who's face seemed to have hardened at what he saw as well. This couldn't be happening right now, not when she was just getting her life back on track.

"You... you're..." trailed Frankie in near horror.

"Is this true?!" demanded Dr. Virum, ignoring the other girl.

"Afraid so, kid," he replied.

"Impossible!"

"Try telling them that."

"But... How?"

"The real question is, what are you going to do about it?"

...

thanks guys!


	86. Intermittent Explosive Disorder

welcome back! thanks for my review! I went back and edited the last chapter. when I went over it today I was unhappy with my sloppy work. go have another read if you already went through it once. just minor changes.

...

It took a few weeks, but the boys were finally on solid ground again and boarded the train. They were in Succarpe, on the way toward Cartanica ruins in order to stop by a royal tomb. The ride was solemn, just like the entire way Cid drove from Altissia. The First Secretary of Altissia managed to get them all safe passage onto the train, including the ability to take the Regalia. It was a good gesture on her part after all the help they had given her during the rite and afterward. They could have driven but not only was the train faster, it seemed to put less of a strain on Ignis who would be unable to drive with his eyesight gone. That was something that weighed heavily on all of them. Whenever someone did speak it was only bickering, mostly between Gladiolus and Noctis. Prompto had opted to stay out of it, taking initiative to make sure that Ignis was getting around and taken care of.

The other thing was, Athenacia was no longer with them. No one knew what happened or why she had remained in Altissia. Earlier in the day her and Gladiolus were disgustingly happy and then the next day they were leaving with no explanation as to why the young doctor was staying behind. The only thing they could figure out was that it didn't end well. Gladiolus was almost a nightmare, especially when he was butting heads with Noctis. While the Shield was brooding no one dared ask him what happened back there. No one even said her name or mentioned her whatsoever, for fear of how he would react to it. Prompto had been with Ignis when he called the Marshal and they were in a quiet corner where no one would hear them talk about what happened. Other than that, they were mostly silent.

Noctis was in a slum, moping around and barely there it seemed. He would be looking out at the scenery, eyes distant and a depressing sigh ready to leave his lips but never actually sounding. He didn't wear the ring either, instead just carried it in his pocket. Once in a while he would pull it out and stare at it with a broken face before replacing it back in his pocket. He just couldn't bring himself to put it on, not after knowing how it got to him in the first place. Waking up in Altissia to find that Ignis was blind and Luna was dead was surreal. It was unbelievable, however, any of that but the book beside him made it true and the Ring of the Lucii was clutched tightly in his hand shattered his hopes of a nicer reality. Ignis told him what transpired and instantly the Prince demanded to see Athenacia. He had to know what happened and she was the attending. She was the last one to speak to Luna

The young royal looked out the window of the train, the sun shining and cars going about their business. The memories washed over him again, unable to get the conversation out of his mind. He wasn't all that close to Athenacia but she had a familiarity about her that was similar to Luna. He considered her a friend and trusted her with his life. There wasn't really time to question why she wasn't with them anymore, knowing she had a bunch of her own problems to deal with. He just couldn't get their last encounter out of his head.

"Hey," she greeted him tentatively, stepping into his room quietly.

Noctis kept his gaze on the book in front of him. The ring was clutched in his hand but Athenacia couldn't see it. He could hardly bring himself to look up at her but knew she was quietly padding over to him with her med bag in her hands. Placing it on the bedside table, she gave him an uneasy look before chewing her lip and opening her bag. She pulled out her stethoscope and put on a set of latex gloves before looking over at him again, still unsure of herself.

"How are you feeling?" her voice was still small, a frown on her face.

Noctis only frowned deeper, his fist tightening. She seemed to understand, heaving a sad sigh herself and averting her eyes.

"I need to examine you," said Athenacia in that same tone.

He looked up at her and she met his gaze. The young man never noticed it before, didn't know how, but she bore a resemblance to Luna. Doubt began to settle in his mind about demanding to see her, anger bubbling up within him the longer he looked at his doctor. He tore his gaze away, shutting his eyes tightly but giving a small nod. Athenacia placed her scope on his back, listening to his lungs while he breathed. She didn't ask anything of him, just moved it around and listened. All the while he couldn't face her. He felt her grasp his wrist with two fingers, and then use the manual machine for his blood pressure. When she was finished she replaced everything back in her bag and zipped it up, taking a seat next to him on the bed. She kept her distance but waited.

"Your vitals are normal," she spoke absently.

He could tell she didn't know what to say. Noctis could barely form words but he wanted her here. He had to know, even if it sent him to complete insanity. Clenching his fist once more, he summoned whatever courage was left within him.

"Did she suffer?" he asked, his voice dark.

Athenacia looked over at him and her calm hazel gaze made him relax a little. Her stare bore into him in a way he had never experienced before and he wasn't quite prepared for it.

"If she did no one knew," she replied truthfully.

"You couldn't..." he left it hanging.

The physician shook her head, tears welling in the bottom of her eyes, "I'm sorry... I tried but my magic was gone. I used it all up earlier in the day keeping Gladio alive."

He gasped, "Gladio?"

"He's fine," she assured him in a soothing voice, "I was able to save him, you couldn't even tell he was hurt at all."

Noctis shut his eyes, looking down again while he absorbed that information. She placed a gentle hand on top his. He didn't respond, but it calmed him down a bit. He had no idea how bad it really was for the rest of them.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

He heard her sigh, "We were just overwhelmed. Our mutual Chancellor friend decided to torment me some more. He took my weapon and stabbed Gladio. As you know, it's worse when it's pulled out. He left him to die, but I was able to get there in time. I gave him everything I got. He managed to come out of this better than anyone."

Noctis growled, "Ardyn."

"Yeah..."

"He killed Luna."

He felt her hand tighten. She was looking at him sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"I couldn't stop him. I couldn't move," he shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he recounted the events of the rite, "Ardyn was there, and he stabbed her. Then she was in front of me and I... I passed out. Now I have this and she's gone."

Noctis opened up his hand to reveal the ring inside of it. Athenacia didn't make a sound, nor a move. He closed his hand just as quickly, not wanting anything to do with it. All of this chaos over that stupid thing. Lives lost because he needed a stupid piece of jewelry to repair a world that he wasn't even sure was worth saving anymore. As much as he didn't want to, a tear fell from his eye. What he was not expecting was the woman beside him to pull him into an embrace. But he was happy that she did. He didn't weep or sob, but he did let out a wail. He didn't move or look at her, but he did let his grief consume him. Only he didn't feel so alone in his agony. Somehow she was sharing his pain as if it were her own. She was healing him in a way that was unseen, even though he felt her own tears on the top of his head.

There was no concept of time while they sat like that, but he selfishly didn't want it to end. Once he moved everything would be real again and he would have to face his grief alone. He hitched his breath, doing his best to keep it together when he felt her small arms leave him. She placed a hand on his shoulder but he kept his gaze in front of him the entire time.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she spoke in a light voice.

He couldn't face her. Athenacia gave him a light squeeze, before leaving his side. He heard her gather her things and walk toward the door. She left without another word and he was alone again. Noctis contemplated everything they had spoken and everything they hadn't. He couldn't stop thinking about how Ardyn had come after Gladiolus while he wasn't even around. If Athenacia wasn't there then he would have died. If she wasn't there, then Ignis would have died. Now they were headed toward the heart of the enemy and she wasn't here to save them if they fell. It was up to him instead. The thought of going without her scared him because he truly believed that she could save anyone. He didn't blame her for Luna's death, knowing that she would have done everything in her power had she had it in the first place.

Noctis's emptiness consumed him and he found no reason to snap out of it. Even now as he kept his face out at the window he barely registered the scenery before him. He just saw through all of as if he wasn't really there in the first place. Every time he tried to focus he was just filled with more guilt. Especially when he looked over at Ignis. When he wasn't faced with knowing the unbearable weight of his friend's eyesight he would close his eyes tightly and try to put himself somewhere safe. But it never worked out that way. He could only see his enemy glowering over him, an evil smile as he took away his lady love. If he couldn't save her, how was he expected to do anything for the rest of the world?

Gladiolus was another matter entirely. Since leaving Altissia he was annoyed with his charge and lashed out at him more often than not. Prompto and Ignis hadn't said anything about it, at least not yet. But Gladiolus could only feel an overbearing weight whenever he looked at his oldest friend. It tore at him to see a man they heavily relied on reduced to this. He was at a loss of what to do and all that did was fuel the rage that was burning within him since the day before they left Altissia. He wore a scowl on his face and would steal glances at the Prince, only to be filled with more anger to the point he had to clench his fists to keep from shaking.

Altissia was a large defeat. Much was lost and not just lives. Everyone had sacrificed so much to get the young royal here and all he had done was mope around. He didn't even have the nerve to accept his responsibility, the ring sitting in his pocket and not on his finger where it belonged. Sitting around like a child feeling sorry for himself instead of doing his duty to the world. The sooner he put that thing on the sooner they could avenge the Oracle's death. The sooner they could reclaim the Crystal and vanquish the Empire. The sooner all this mess would be over and they could maybe have some peace. No more looking over their shoulders and worrying about loved ones constantly. But he just sat there with no regard to anyone else, hadn't even apologized to Ignis yet. All it did was make Gladiolus more furious by the second. It was a slap in the face after everything that happened back in Accordo.

"So..." Prompto broke the silence, "We're gonna roll through Tenebrae..."

Gladiolus kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to lash out at the young man who was only feeding off of the tension between himself and Noctis. Ignis kept to himself as well, though Gladiolus knew it was eating him up inside.

"Not before visiting the royal tomb in Cartanica," said Ignis in his forced passive tone.

"You're sure you're up for that?" Prompto was asking the Adviser.

Gladiolus frowned, waiting for a response. Everyone was worried about how Ignis would fare when it came to a fight. The man was too stubborn to stay behind and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

"The wounds have mended," replied Ignis, "Eyesight is just a matter of time now."

There was a note in his voice that was scarce but not overlooked by the Shield. Gladiolus could tell that Ignis knew his vision would not return. He was sparing Prompto and Noctis the grief of his injuries. Gladiolus' scowl deepened as he shot up from his seat. Noctis was still moping out the window and it made him angrier. Ignis was sitting over there suffering to himself and the stupid brat couldn't even muster up something nice to say? Did he not realize the sacrifice that man went through? It was disgusting that even after all of it he was still trying to protect the spoiled Prince who seemed to have no regard for anyone else. Just sat there wallowing in his own misery oblivious to the people around him.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Gladiolus growled at him.

"What?" Noctis brought his glare up toward the Shield

He spoke with an attitude. That same snotty attitude that brought Gladiolus back to when he first met the kid. That entitled brat he couldn't stand at all.

"We're not stopping in Tenebrae," replied Gladiolus.

There was no way they were delaying their mission. They had to get to Gralea as soon as possible. Noctis remained unresponsive but took more of a defensive stance.

"You need to grow up and get over it," said Gladiolus.

The Prince growled, "I am over it. I'm here aren't I?"

Gladiolus narrowed his amber eyes, reaching with his left hand and grabbing his charge's shirt. They stared hatefully at each other, the Shield ready to put him in his place if he did something stupid.

"Maybe when you're not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone else worse off than you," the big man snarled.

"Let go of me."

"How's that ring fit ya? You'd rather carry it around than wear it?" that struck a nerve, Gladiolus could see it. He ran with it, "She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself."

"You think I don't know that?!"

"You don't! Ignis took one for you too, and for what?!"

"Enough Gladio!" shouted Ignis. He hated being the catalyst of their rage.

"You think you're a King, but you're a coward," Gladiolus continued, ignoring his friend. Ignis was always too soft on him.

"Shut up!" Noctis pushed back, grabbing the large man's shirt.

"Don't do this!" Prompto cried, standing up to get in between them.

Gladiolus pushed the gunman aside as easily as he would bat a fly. He had no idea how far the young man went, his eyes fixated on the spoiled brat in his grasp. Noctis stood, clutching the Shield's shirt, his eyes stained with tears that he refused to allow out.

"I get it alright?! I get it!" the Prince cried, thick with emotion.

He managed to push Gladiolus off and they were at a standstill once more.

"Then get a grip! Pull your head outta your ass already!"

They glared at each other again, before Noctis turned his back and stomped away. Gladiolus only grew more agitated at the royal's actions.

"Noct!" Prompto called after him.

"Leave him," snarled Gladiolus.

Prompto turned to face the big man but he only turned and walked the opposite way. He had his fists clenched at his side, trying in vain to stop himself from shaking with rage. How were they ever going to win if that punk kid wasn't going to focus? Everyone depended on them to be rid of the Empire and reclaim their home. The sooner the better, for all of them. He grumbled as he stomped, ignoring the stares he received from other passengers. He was aware he was probably scaring children and decided the best thing to do would be to get as far away from them as possible. Gladiolus came to the dining car, contemplating having a drink. He decided against it, however, knowing that it would take a lot just for him to feel better. Even if Noctis wasn't going to do his job that didn't mean he had room to slack off. He slowed down his pace but kept the scowl among his features, stopping to stare out the window, his amber eyes distant as the radio beside him played what could only be described as elevator music. Easy listening for ambiance. He wasn't really listening, lost in his own thoughts.

The days seemed to grow shorter as time went on. People were a mess after what happened back in Altissia. All the news said they didn't know the fate of the Oracle, but Gladiolus himself had seen her draw in her last breath. The Empire was hiding it and he had no idea why. He wasn't going to bother asking them either, at a point where it was smash heads first and don't bother with pointless questions. He was still kicking himself for the defeat they all suffered there. Noctis had managed to gather Leviathan's blessing and the Ring of the Lucii, but it all meant nothing while he was running away from his duty. It always seemed to be like that, the displeasure always evident on his face when he was forced into his responsibilities. The kid was lazy and ungrateful. Yet, Gladiolus knew the potential that lied in there. He had seen Noctis overcome burdens that he himself was unsure of. He was proud of the kid and did care far more than he would ever admit. It was why the Shield was so offended by the childish behaviour. He could do better but was running away from himself. Gladiolus was not one to sit around waiting, especially when they had an agenda. It was important that they make it to Gralea and get the Crystal. It was all he could see, all he could focus on. Wallowing in self-pity was not going to solve the problem.

"In other news, Athenacia Virum has been reported missing."

Gladiolus tensed at the words, looking over at the radio. He brought his right hand over to his left wrist, holding it tightly while intently focusing on the small box beside him.

"Officials have been informed that she has been missing her entire life, being whisked away from her homeland of Gralea as an infant. The Emperor had thought her dead, but after learning that she is alive, he has offered a rather handsome reward for the return of his daughter. He had this to say on the matter:

"'My daughter has been gone from home for far too long. I miss her terribly and regret that I was unable to be apart of her life. She's scared and alone out there in the world. Please, help her reunite with her true family.'

"She was rumoured to be last seen in Altissia though no one has been able to confirm it."

The reporter went on to talk about the rite but Gladiolus had long since stopped listening. His nostrils flared in anger as he took in the information he just heard, wondering if any of it was true. But he barely had time to contemplate any of it. His phone was vibrating, and he pulled it out of his pocket. His heart nearly stopped as he read the call display. He was hoping that everything was fine, this wasn't an emergency he couldn't help with.

"Iris?" he answered the phone in his usual gruff voice.

"Is it true?" he heard her ask, tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Athenacia... is she... is she really... the Imperial Princess?"

Gladiolus sighed heavily, dreading this conversation. What was he supposed to say to her?

"Yeah," his voice was defeated, "She is."

He heard Iris gasp on the other end, and it made his heart heavy. He hated upsetting his sister, especially at such a crucial time like this. She was strong, sure, but with so much happening he hated that he wasn't there for her. She didn't have their dad anymore, or Jared she was on her own. All the more reason he had to get to Gralea and put a stop to the Empire. He had to get back to his sister.

"Oh Gladdy..."

Her voice was broken and it only made him feel worse. He probably should have been honest with her, but Cor had gone to incredible lengths to hide that fact from the world. It wasn't his place to get in the middle of that, he had his own duty.

"What's going to happen to her?"

Gladiolus grunted, "Doesn't matter. Noct's gotta get his ass in gear and do his job."

"But-"

"I gotta go. Stay safe."

He hung up the phone before she could say anything. He didn't want to have any sort of conversation with his sister about Athenacia, putting his phone back in his pocket and walked back the way he came. He might as well check on Ignis, knowing that Noctis didn't seem to care. Two cars down and he ran into said Prince. Anger bubbled within the large man, and he pushed passed while purposely slamming his shoulder into his charge. He didn't care to stop, just kept going until he was back with Prompto and Ignis. Sitting down in his former spot, his heart heavier when seeing Ignis' mutilated face. The two men behind him were grim and quiet, the fight from before still fresh in their minds. Gladiolus was happy they didn't speak to him, nor come to see what he was doing.

The Shield reached beneath his arm sleeve and pulled out the chain that was beneath it. But only a small portion of it came out, giving him a better grip on the pendant attached. It was a disk, silver with a tree inside of it. He toyed with it, Athenacia's necklace. He frowned as his thoughts drifted back to the last time he saw her. She stared up at him with that broken face, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks while she thought she could bar his path. He only saw red that day, knowing he had to get out of there quickly. Gladiolus didn't have time for bullshit, shoving her roughly out of the way and nearly knocking her to the ground. During that contact his sleeve must have caught the chain and come along with him, ripping from her neck and breaking. It was almost a wonder that it hadn't slipped away from him entirely. But he didn't notice it until they were long gone in the boat. The large man pulled it from his arm and looked at it, not sure what to do. He couldn't toss it out, knowing its value to her so he instead put it back around his wrist for safe keeping. He'd just wait until he had a chance to give it back to Cor or something, he wasn't a complete monster.

Gladiolus leaned back in his seat, still absently playing with the necklace as the train began to slow down. His gaze was kept out the window, waiting for the exact moment that they would stop in order to disembark. He had no idea what to expect in Cartanica, but he knew that they were a man down and it was going to be hard to compensate for that loss. On top of that the events as of late seemed to weigh heavy on all of them. He had to keep it together, not willing to suffer any more losses of any kind. Finally, the train came to a halt. Setting his jaw, he rose from his seat and waiting for Ignis. Prompto was hovering over him, desperate to feel needed somehow. Gladiolus followed behind, his mind far gone on the next step they were about to take.

...

thanks, guys!


	87. Galahd

welcome back!

...

"'Long has it been since I was on safe soil. For the first time in years, I can rest my weariness, feeling safe at home. The journey has been long and lonesome, but I could not be happier to be back where I truly belong. I promise as your Princess I will fulfill my duties past, present and future. Together we will grow stronger! For now, however, I wish to take the time to get to learn my father. Our time together was robbed from us, and I shall spend my next few days making up for all of it. Thank you!

"That was the Imperial Princess addressing the nation after her swift return home. Locals say she fills the citizens with newfound hope as-"

Cor shut off the television in the hotel room he was staying in. He looked over at Athenacia, who wore a scowl on her face the entire broadcast. Neither of them were expecting that to happen whatsoever, but it took over all the channels. It was big news and a welcomed distraction from the fake speculated fate of the Oracle. With the hunt for Athenacia Virum people seemed to be overlooking a lot of Niflheim crimes. Athenacia heard them though and was doing her best to keep her rage away so that she could focus on what she needed to do. At least Cor was with her or she was sure she'd be at a loss.

"I had no idea I was so articulate," she said dryly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Too bad I didn't get to raise that kid," replied Cor with a smirk.

Athenacia rolled her eyes, "I can't believe this is happening," she grumbled.

"Believe it. It's everywhere. I'm curious as to why it took them so long to clone you."

"It's not a clone. When they took my blood I didn't have that scar on my face."

She frowned in thought, chewing her lip. Cor kept his gaze on her, waiting for her to out her thoughts.

"Bring up that broadcast on your phone."

Cor reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and searched for the video they had just watched and then went to sit beside her. Athenacia waited until there was a clear shot of the fake Athenacia before tapping the screen to pause the video. She then used her fingers to blow up the image of her face, keeping the neck scar visible as well. She grabbed the phone from his hands and held it up beside her head, leaning back so that he had a better view of her and the phone.

"Notice something?" she inquired.

"Scars are on the wrong side," he frowned.

"Exactly. They're also smaller and thinner than real life. This is either a really crappy duplicate or a hollow image."

"That would also explain why you won't be in the public eye anytime soon."

She nodded, handing him back his phone, "Bide their time until they either find me or figure out a better way to impersonate me."

He grunted, knowing she was right. Not too long ago they released images of Athenacia all over the news as a missing persons report. The reward for her return to Gralea was far too big for anyone to ignore. Frankie, the resident nurse at the hospital in Altissia was there in Athenacia's office when Cor had found it on his phone. The young woman was in complete awe to learn who Athenacia truly was and it took nearly an hour to calm her down. An hour of time they were forced to waste. Luckily April Hunter had burst in the door with her sister to get the girl and explain what was going on. Vi took care of Frankie while April escorted Athenacia and Cor out of the hospital discreetly. The news seemed to travel fast here, especially with Athenacia being the star foreign doctor. It was the first place people would be looking.

April led them toward the estate of Camelia, the First Secretary of Altissia. However, the way they went was not one normally used by ordinary citizens. In fact, it was used by people who had to know it was there in order to find it. That immediately put Athenacia on edge as she did not like to be spied on. They were met by Weskham at the doors and all four of them walked down the intricate halls and into the basement. That part was really strange, almost as if they were trying not to be seen by anyone that could happen by. Cor was tense too but trusted his friend, though he did walk a little closer to Athenacia than he probably needed to. She was unarmed, he could summon his weapon still.

They were brought into the entrance of a caver, a sub-basement. Camelia was standing there, definitely expecting them to come. Cor stood in front of Athenacia protectively while she tensed for battle. Weskham and April went to stand on either side of the older woman, facing the outsiders with calm faces. Cor had a scowl resting on his features, the woman behind him a calculating look. No one knew what to expect here but neither Cor nor Athenacia liked being led around by the nose.

"Your Imperial Highness," Camelia bowed, "It has become evident that you have overstayed your welcome."

"So it has," replied Athenacia.

"At ease. I've asked these two to bring you here so I can evacuate you."

"Oh?" she was in disbelief.

"Yes. I have no need of Niflheim Princesses. I cannot offer you protection, my instructions were clear. Should you step foot into my estate I am to hand you over to your father. While you were travelling with the Lucians people had eyes on you. That hasn't changed, until recently. Your face is plastered all over my city. My people will be hunting you down in order to claim that bounty."

"And you have no need of it, right?" scoffed Cor, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I would be a fool to challenge you, Immortal," replied Camelia, "So I will not. But you need to leave before she is captured and returned to her homeland."

"It doesn't make any sense," said Athenacia, "The Chancellor has encountered me a few times. If he wanted me back so badly why didn't he just take me? Why bother with this witch hunt?"

"The agreement between Accordo and Niflheim forbids it," replied Weskham.

"While you are in Accordo they cannot touch you, only come and go as they please. They can, however, pick you up once you have left our country," said April.

"So you're sending her off your territory?" Cor didn't sound too pleased.

"I cannot protect her here anymore. April has done her best all things considered," Camelia raised a brow and looked pointedly at Athenacia, who flushed guiltily, "But if someone kidnaps and brings her to me, my hand is forced. The only thing I can do for you now is give you a head start."

Athenacia frowned, looking up at Cor. He didn't look too happy but he knew that this was their only option. So they agreed. Behind Camelia was an unused tunnel that gave them safe passage toward the dock. Vi had already gotten their things from Frankie's house and the Leville and brought them to Cid who was waiting with the boat. They were gone within the hour, the guards allowing them through with no issues. And they were off, though where they were headed was unclear. They had reparations to stay out on the ocean for a while but that wasn't ideal. They had to go somewhere and unfortunately, it couldn't be Lucis. Though Cor tried to coax her into going there since he had a better idea of how to keep her safe.

"We can't," she said adamantly, "It was bad enough being a traitor there, you can't protect me from your own people."

He didn't argue with her anymore. He knew she was right and knew when she had made up her mind. Instead, she decided to hit the border between Tenebrae and Lucis, closer to the Tenebraen side. Cid happened to know of a remote corner that wouldn't need to get any immigration services involved. So they disembarked, scrambling to get to the first outpost in order to get their bearings and figure out what to do next. Athenacia's face wasn't as visible here and because of the rain, no one could see her beneath the hood of the sweater she wore to keep dry.

The storm raged on outside but she had long since showered and changed into fresh clothes. Cor kept an eye on the news just in case someone happened to see or hear where she was going. At least now fewer people would be looking for her but she could be easily apprehended. That was exactly what the Chancellor had wanted. It explained why he didn't grab her when he had the chance. Somehow the guy didn't strike Cor as a law-abiding citizen, but at least now they were out of his radar and could focus on staying alive long enough to limit the threat level to her.

"So what now?" he asked, sitting in his own bed.

"Hope I can sleep through the night?" Athenacia answered, lying down and staring up at the ceiling.

"I meant when we leave here."

"'We' don't have to do anything. You are free to go about your business."

'You're my business. And since you won't listen to me like usual at least let me in your plan."

She scoffed, "Would that I had one. Living off the grid just means constantly moving."

"Which direction?"

Athenacia sighed and he looked over at her. She wore another thoughtful frown and he knew that she had already thought of something. But she was reluctant to share with him what she was planning. It was why she was being so evasive, she wasn't going to lie to him. It was good to know after all the hurt feelings and fights that they had she never lied to him about anything. Neither did he, though that never stopped them from withholding the truth. He hated that he did a lot of that from her, but it was necessary. Some things he just couldn't share, especially the rare occasions when she asked about her past.

"I want to go to Galahd," she said finally, keeping her eyes above her.

Cor's face was unreadable as he regarded her. Of all places, he wasn't really expecting that. Though he couldn't see anything wrong with it. Galahd was not somewhere anyone expected her to go and he should have thought of it himself. Athenacia had grown up believing she was Galahdan, knowing that was her home and where she came from. It was where the last of her people went before they were driven out of their homes. He supposed it was only natural to want to see her home for the first time, even if it was never how she envisioned doing it.

"Galahd it is," Cor agreed, lying down on his own bed, "Get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on things."

The doctor turned toward him, giving him a brief smile before reaching below her and pulling the covers out. She tucked herself into them, rolling so that her back was toward him and attempting to sleep. They both knew she wouldn't get any but at least for now things were quiet and safe.

...

The journey toward Galahd was uneventful. Cor and Athenacia packed up their things, the young woman keeping her weapon strapped to her back with her bands and gauntlet just in case. She was back into her brown shorts, boots and white tank top, keeping her hair in a low ponytail. She had never been in enemy territory but both of them had a heightened sense of security. Cor was Lucian, they tended to stand out in a crowd while Athenacia had very telltale scars that she could no longer hide with her hair. At least most of their travelling was done by car. The camped out for the one night that they needed to, not wanting to stop at any more outposts. While the Niflheim version of Athenacia hadn't made another appearance or statements, it didn't mean that the young doctor was in the clear just yet.

About half a day on the road again and they were finally getting close to the Galahdan city limits. Cor could see the agitation on her as they got closer, chewing her lip nervously. They decided to park the car a little way off and walk for the remainder. Neither of them knew if they were walking into a trap or not. The city gate was unguarded and Athenacia's jaw dropped once they passed through it. The Empire had left the place in ruin. The weather torn structures that fell apart were in desperate need of repair. Houses that once held happy families were hollowed out and dying it looked like. Gardens and farms were dried up and unable to be restored with the amount of damage done to them. As they continued to walk she could hear the screams of people echoing off the fallen structures loud in her ears. She could feel the despair of the lost souls carrying their weight around their town. It tore at her in ways she never felt before, and she didn't know what to do about it.

There were some people living there, housed in some of the more viable shelters. Of course, the two of them stood out like sore thumbs, walking around like they didn't belong. She looked over at Cor with uncertainty but he didn't react outwardly. He only stayed close to her in reciprocation, not wanting anything around here to get the upper hand on them. They kept walking, Cor not quite sure what her goal was here. He'd let her take point until he was forced to. He wasn't even entirely sure what she was looking for here but at least she wasn't coming here alone like she intended from the start.

"Cia?"

Both of them turned around on the defensive. Athenacia gasped, her eyes widening slightly as she came across an old friend. Libertus hadn't changed much at all. His leg was healed as it should be so that cast was off. He wasn't wearing his Glaive uniform, just jeans and a white shirt with what looked to be steel-toed boots. He was still scruffy on the face and hair very much the same as she remembered.

"By the Six... It really _is_ you!" he said.

Libertus quickly walked up to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She brought her arms to embrace him as well, feeling relieved at seeing a familiar face. He pulled back, giving her space and taking her in again in disbelief.

"What happened to your face?" he asked, his eyes coming to rest on the scar on her cheek.

She shrugged, "Cooking accident."

"That what your dad told you to say?"

Athenacia raised a brow, "Care to elaborate that?"

"You're the Imperial Princess aren't you?"

"Maybe you both want to have this conversation elsewhere," said Cor sternly, taking a step forward.

Libertus looked over at the older man, an expression passing along his features that said he was noticing him for the first time. Cor was unimpressed by this man. But if he remembered correctly, he was one of the Glaives. Maybe the last one left alive aside from Athenacia herself.

"Holy shit, Marshal! I'm sorry sir. You're right, let's go somewhere we can talk."

Libertus turned to leave, the two of them following closely behind. They didn't speak as he led them both down winding roads. A lot of them had debris blocking their path so there were some narrow bridges to get through. But eventually, they made it to a squat little house detached from the others along the line of the street. The bricks were aged old in a style that was no longer seen before, the roof wanting to cave in on some ends. The door was thick and brand new looking, and Libertus opened it with ease. The two of them walked in, Cor closing the door firmly behind them.

The musty smell that overtook her senses was nearly unbearable but she pushed past it, walking toward the wooden table set in what she could only assume was his dining room. Hanging from the walls were old pictures of a family that might have lived here. She didn't take the opportunity to study them, not wanting that familiar guilt to rise at the losses suffered because of her family. She heard Cor come to stand behind her, still not able to trust the situation presented to them. Libertus got himself a drink and then came to sit on the opposite end of the table.

"So," he began, "What the hell happened to you back there?"

Athenacia sighed, "I picked a fight with the wrong person."

"But you won obviously."

"Yeah, but not without consequences. They're pretty upset with me."

"Enough for them to try and say you're the heir to their throne?"

"Well... no..." she bit her lip, "That part is true but, I didn't actually know about it until _after_ Grun shot me."

Libertus slammed his drink on the table, "You can't be serious!"

"She is," said Cor darkly.

The former Glaive looked between the two of them, completely unsure of what to think. Athenacia kept her gaze on her hands, chewing her lip again. Cor had his arms crossed and that familiar scowl on his face. He was daring this man to challenge him, wanting to make sure everyone knew that the woman before him was off limits. The Marshal still had a job to do, he didn't care if this person was supposed to be a friend or not. Libertus' face finally calmed down and he relaxed back in his chair. Athenacia still had her gaze away from him, her fists clenched before her in her lap.

There was no sense in hiding herself anymore, she had been exposed. Though it was an odd concept, she forgot that there were still people in the world that she cared about who could look at her differently. She never expected to run into Libertus again but she did still consider him a dear friend and didn't want to deter him in any way. The Empire had taken much from him. He was conflicted with Crowe's death, but that didn't change that the two of them were still close. She was a little short on people she could trust so she didn't want to screw any of this up.

The larger man shrugged, "Can't be that bad if you raised her."

Athenacia looked up with relief, heaving a sigh. Libertus only nodded at her, giving her a small smile. Cor, however, was still tense. She supposed he was going to be like that the entire time they weren't in Lucis. He was overprotective at times but he was also a guard in the end. She tried not to let it bother her, trying to focus on what was going on right now.

"I knew all that shit couldn't be true. They got a really good duplicate of you though."

"If she wants to take the fame fine. Gods know that I never wanted it."

Libertus nodded, and then his expression turned grim, "You hear about Nyx?"

She sighed as well, averting her eyes, "Yeah."

His nostrils flared in anger but Athenacia knew that he was just upset. It was hard losing a friend and Nyx was someone she had spent a lot of time with. Sometimes it was to spite Cor but the two of them were actually very good friends in the end. Without him, she didn't now Libertus or Crowe and the others and that meant a lot to her. Especially after she quit being a Glaive and they all still believed in her despite what was being said. Athenacia was lucky to have them all in her life, never once regretting it. Although that seemed like a lifetime ago. They were all dead now, all except the two of them.

"What can you tell us about the area?" asked Cor.

He wasn't being insensitive, but a change of subject was in order. Athenacia snapped out of her reverie and focused again on what was in front of her.

"It's mostly quiet over here. You two are the first outsiders we've had here since the refugees came back. Empire torched this place all that time ago but left after they stole the Crystal from Insomnia," replied Libertus in disgust.

"They had no more reason to be anywhere near the border," said Athenacia sadly.

"Well, hopefully your Prince pays them back soon. I swear the days are getting shorter every day."

"No other threats?" inquired Cor.

Libertus shook his head, "No. Just a few daemons that are causing me trouble," he looked thoughtful then, "Actually, if you're both not busy I could use your help with them."

"What's up?" asked Athenacia.

"Three Iron Giants. They aren't close enough to cause a problem but the floodlights aren't always working and I don't want to risk it for the survivors. This place ain't much but it's the only home we got now and I don't want to get run out of it again."

Athenacia nodded at him, "I think we can lend a hand for that."

She looked up at Cor for confirmation. She failed to notice that she was still running point, so if she said they were helping then he would follow. For whatever reason, she trusted this oaf despite not having seen him in a while. Cor wished he could depend on her judgement but with her emotions all over the place, he was reluctant to. But he wasn't going to stop her unless it was a huge risk to her life. If she wanted to go tackle some daemons to blow off some steam he honestly didn't see the harm in that. Besides, he could use a chance to stretch his legs after sitting for so long. He nodded at her once and she smiled.

"That's great," said Libertus happily, "I'm not the best fighter anymore now that I lost the magic."

"You depended on it too much," she chided him gently.

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's lucky for you two that I just happened to retain some of the magic still," the young doctor said smugly.

To prove her point, she threw a small fire ball into the nearby fireplace. It ignited instantly, burning brightly and beginning to warm up the room. Cor raised a brow and Libertus looked at her in disbelief. She kept her smile, as if she hadn't done anything at all.

"Show off," scoffed Libertus.

Athenacia laughed, "Fire was never your forte."

"How do you even still- Wait, never mind. The perks of shacking up with the royal shield," he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Athenacia looked away, feeling that hole in her chest that she thought she healed. Libertus didn't notice, thinking she was getting embarrassed for some odd reason. She was never one to shy away when it came to Grun, despite the fact that he hated the man. But the large man didn't dwell on it long before he thought he saw a tear fall from her eye. Then he caught the look on Cor again and immediately turned white.

"Sorry, no disrespect sir!" he said instantly, feeling sheepish.

Cor shrugged, letting his arms drop and relaxing for the first time since they arrived here.

...

thanks, guys! I will go back and edit this tomorrow after work. once again Athenacia's scenes took longer than I thought. so she'll have another chapter before I cut to the guys again. I'm so excited, aren't you?! thanks so much for all your support!


	88. Anticathartic

thanks for being here!

...

The haven within Fodina Caestino was not completely ideal but it provided what they needed, a chance for Ignis to rest. The man had pushed himself beyond his limits by coming down here in the first place and fighting when he really had no business doing so. No one stopped him, however, knowing it would pain him more to be left behind. With his injury he was slower at walking, having to carefully find his footing. Prompto was always at his side, even during battle. It was frustrating and heartbreaking all at the same time. The Adviser was kind about getting the help despite knowing how hard it was for all of them to pick up his slack. When he stumbled, the young gunman would pick him up and hover for a short time. Ignis would thank him and push back his disappointment in himself. He kept his face as neutral as possible, not wanting anyone to know what was bothering him.

The bickering between Gladiolus and Noctis hadn't improved whatsoever. In fact, it worsened as time went on. Gladiolus was still in his fury at the childish behaviour of his would be King. Often the young man would run off, no consideration toward Ignis' pace whatsoever. He was avoiding the man as much as possible, the guilt eating him at every turn. The suffering isn't what mattered to the Shield, it was the actions put forth. Noctis wasn't done feeling sorry for himself and that was affecting all of them in different ways. Gladiolus was getting quite tired of it.

It only made matters worse when they stopped for camp. Ordinarily, things were more of a whining chore mostly forced but in a good nature kind of way. Not this time, however. Gladiolus did all the work, setting up everything and getting the fire going. Prompto and Noctis sat in chairs, the Prince hanging his head and moping as he usually did. The Shield guided his oldest friend toward the fire, Prompto immediately shooting up to assist. But Noctis just sat there. Gladiolus glared at him before making sure Ignis was settled. He took his own seat, shooting another glare toward his charge. His stomach reminded him that they needed food. Ignis normally took care of that but now he couldn't. That made things even tenser, as the Shield growled before rising from his seat and going to look at what they could do. It was a good thing he had such a large stash of cupped noodles. Once they were cooked he made sure Ignis had his before he decided to eat alone and away from them. He wasn't happy about any of this shit and being around a spoiled child was only making it worse.

The two boys had gone to bed and Gladiolus came to sit near the fire in case Ignis needed something. They sat in silence, however, faces at the dancing flames before them. It hissed and popped, completely uncaring of anything else around it. Gladiolus made sure it would still burn, planning on staying out here for the night. Ignis was leaning forward, his walking stick in his hands loosely. He still held his stern face, the flames reflecting off his cheeks. Gladiolus had a scowl occupying his features, the one that hadn't left since they took their leave of Altissia. His attention was focused on the necklace around his wrist, his hands absently toying with the pendant as it shone in the bits of reflection it acquired.

"How long will you keep this up?"

The Shield looked over at Ignis, narrowing his eyes slightly. His friend had his head cocked slightly to the side, indicating he was trying to talk to him but unsure of where exactly the large man was.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep himself from sounding annoyed. It didn't work.

"This tireless anger. How long will you project it toward him?"

Gladiolus growled, "Until he grows up."

"He's in mourning."

"So what?"

"Treading lightly would produce more results than constantly berating him for something he had no control over."

"No one could stop the Oracle from dying. That doesn't mean we all get to sit here and cry about it. Make her death count."

"I was referring to your relationship regarding Dr. Virum."

The Shield grunted angrily, not interested in talking about that. His body was tense and Ignis looked a little smug, knowing that he had struck a nerve. Ignis leaned back in his chair, his face forward still. Gladiolus's eyes hardened at the fire, his hand ceasing its torture of the necklace beneath his arm sleeve. It was the first time anyone had mentioned her since they left Altissia. Of course, it would be Ignis, the only one that could get away with doing it and living to tell the tale. Gladiolus had his own guilt he carried around seeing his friend hurt the way he was.

"What happened back there?" asked Ignis.

His voice was much softer, almost soothing. Gladiolus clenched his fists, his nostrils flaring in anger as he recalled his time before leaving Altissia. He was aware that Ignis couldn't see him and was hoping his lack of response was going to encourage the man to drop the subject. That wasn't important. Their mission, duty, was to be upheld no matter what. They had to find the tomb here and get to Gralea as soon as possible.

"You're in mourning as much as he is," continued Ignis, getting the idea.

"I'm not mourning. We don't have time to be screwing around," replied Gladiolus.

"We are moving forward, Gladio, but this rage you carry around is proving difficult."

"Because sitting around and feeling sorry for myself is going to get the job done."

"I'm merely suggesting an alternative to dealing with your emotional turmoil."

"I don't have any!"

Ignis sighed, "Your means of dealing with your trauma's and Noct's are far different from each other."

"We don't have the kind of time it takes for a child to stop crying. He's got a job to do. He needs to grow up, get over his shit and start acting like the King he's supposed to be or the rest of the world is doomed and we're wasting our time."

"He will, Gladio. I truly believe he will overcome this burden and be the man he's supposed to. But your brutal actions will only delay him longer."

"You're too soft on him. Always have been. You should be more pissed than I am. He doesn't give a shit what happened to you, what you sacrificed to be here. What any of us have given up for him!"

"He cares."

"Like hell he does, look at him!"

"And how well is your approach of 'tough love' working for you?"

"Job's getting done, isn't it?"

"Truly?"

Gladiolus growled, crossing his arms over his chest and choosing not to continue the argument though he knew that Ignis wasn't done. The Adviser wanted to prove a point here. Neither of them spoke, their attention back on the crackling fire. The large man let his friend's words turned over in his head but Ignis couldn't see past the obvious obstacle. Noctis was too busy in himself and not focusing on the bigger picture. Ignis was still protecting him, selflessly devoting himself to the cause still even with his handicap. He was the strongest one here, yet he had the biggest disadvantage. Even without his eyes he still saw how they felt, could hear it in their voices and by their actions. Gladiolus didn't need sympathies, he needed to be finished being chased around by their enemies. He needed Noctis to wake up and focus on what he was supposed to do. Or all of this was for nothing, just as he said earlier.

"I truly hope that whatever you did in Altissia is worth your heartache," said Ignis, turning his head forward and carefully walking away.

Gladiolus remained unresponsive, his glare into the burning flames long into the night. His hands went back to the necklace at his wrist, his fingers absently toying with the necklace there. He brought his gaze to it, the scowl still evident on his face. If only this stupid thing hadn't have hooked onto his sleeve and he wasn't stuck with it.

...

Athenacia wiped the steam from the mirror in the bathroom at Libertus's house. She only showered to pass the time, having already eaten and watched as Libertus thoroughly embarrassed himself in front of Cor. It seemed the young man forgot that the Marshal was there, wearing his usual scowl. Libertus was almost himself, reminiscing with her the good times they had in the Crown City. They were laughing, talking about Crowe, Nyx, Pelna but deliberately avoiding Luche. Their friends were dead and only they remained. The atmosphere was happy, their sorrow being whisked away in the good times. That was, until Libertus mentioned the fling Athenacia had with Nyx. The young doctor's eyes widened, mostly because that was something the two of them were supposed to have kept to themselves.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh come, Cia, everyone knew. You guys were so obvious," scoffed Libertus.

Athenacia sputtered, "No!"

"You were both practically fucking in the middle of our tables."

"That is so _not_ what was happening."

"Yeah. Right."

"What's this about?" asked Cor.

That's when the former Glaive remembered who he was talking to and in front of. Athenacia turned a shade of crimson as she was not interested in answering Cor's question. But she couldn't lie to him, so she just said it was a small fling and that was the end of it. He raised a brow at her, the information completely new to him. She further explained that it was during the time the two of them were not on speaking terms at all, it being shortly after her Grun episode. When Libertus made a disapproving noise at hearing her ex-fiance's name that was when the two men seemed to have a lot in common. The young doctor sighed, deciding that going to have a shower was probably a much better idea than sitting around here.

Athenacia dried off her short hair and shook her head so that it flared out from her face. Hanging up her towel, she rummaged through her clothes with the knowledge that she would be fighting. She went with those dark brown shorts and a black tank top before pulling on her boots and replacing her jewelry. She didn't bother to run a brush through her hair, just pulled it back into a low ponytail. Her eyes found her scars, the one on her neck and her face and looked on with disdain. She hated them, remembering a time when she didn't have any at all. When she was pretty and untarnished by the ails of the world. That would never happen again.

Her first scar from battle had long since faded. So had many others. When she left the war all she had was the big one on her neck. After she found out about her healing magic she never let any blemishes stay with her. She hated them, especially after she was accused of being a spy. She had so many imperfections she couldn't control she had least had to do something about the ones she could. Her scars only reminded her of her failures, of how she was unable to stop them from happening in her situation. The more she acquired the worse she felt. It sounded vain, hating them like that but she couldn't help who she was.

Athenacia tore her gaze away from the mirror, no longer able to stand the sight of herself. She grabbed her dirty clothes and walked into the room she had left her things in. Putting them away, she sat on the bed with a small huff before looking around. This was a guest room, the decor very neutral with nothing personal anywhere. It was dusty from having sat for so long and hardly used. She wondered who lived here before the invasion, if it was indeed Libertus and his family. Athenacia knew so little of how things were when they were here, only of how Galahdans came to be in the Crown City fighting in the first place. She wondered how different her life would have been if she grew up here instead of in the city with Cor. Not that she regretted being raised by the Marshal, it was just hard on him most of the time.

Nightfall had finally come. Athenacia had her med bag open, rummaging through her things to make sure they were all in order. She frowned when she came across that necklace given to her by Ardyn a while back outside of an Imperial base. That was the night when she was told her mother was still alive. It had been so long ago she nearly forgot about it. Nearly. There were mentions of her monster of a mother constantly whenever she was in Imperial custody. She could never view the woman as anything but a person that gave up her child. But if she was a monster, then what did that make the young doctor?

Athenacia sighed, catching the shine of her bracelet. The moogles were unaffected by her issues and she supposed that was to be expected. The necklace was put away, grabbing her four bands instead. She placed them where they belonged, two on her upper arms and two for the upper thighs, before attaching the band to the hilt of her weapon and strapping it diagonally across her back. Lastly, she put on the fingerless leather glove on the right hand and the gauntlet on her left. She closed her med bag and put it about her shoulders, she was ready.

"How far?" asked Cor.

"Not far at all," replied Libertus, "You'll hear them once we get outside."

"Well that's a little unnerving," said Athenacia absently, following him out the door.

He was right. As soon as they stepped out Athenacia heard the unmistakable sounds of daemons just outside of the floodlights. If one of them were to fail then it was truly the end for Galahd once more. She followed her companions toward the edge of the city and on, her mind preparing for combat. None of them spoke much. Libertus simply offered noiseless passage to the other two but it was mostly to try and fill in the gap. Cor and Athenacia were always quiet when stalking prey. They were alert for any other daemons that might spawn along the way. So far they were lucky, coming up to the last set of cover before the enclave of a mountain before them. There the enemies waited, making a lot of noise. She carefully unsheathed her weapon, her eyes trained on them.

The three iron giants before them looked bigger than she had originally thought. Gripping her weapon tightly she was standing a little bit further back in order to see where she would need to go. It would be stupid for all of them to take their own but the formation made it so that they probably didn't really have much of a choice. Athenacia glanced at Cor who had a focused look on his face. He was figuring out what they could do, how best to take them out while still remaining alive. They really were getting a little too close to Galahd and Athenacia didn't want to see those people get hurt. She just hoped that none of them would either.

The three of them were still in the shadows, staying out of sight until they had some sort of plan figured out. Cor looked over at Athenacia and she met his gaze. He jerked his head toward the one on the very end and she nodded in understanding. She tapped Libertus's shoulder and he followed them toward the very edge of the bushes, staying low. Athenacia would be the first to make contact. Cor wanted her to use magic in order gain the element of surprise while staying out of their reach. Then they would begin their endless hacking in order to take them out. Iron giants weren't special by any means, but they were big and took a lot of beatings.

She began, jumping out of the bushes and distracting them with a bolt of lightning on the far left side. She used that opportunity to launch her gladius as far and high as she could, allowing the chain to extend from her wrist. It locked into the giant's head right in front of her. Flicking her wrist, her body rose effortlessly to the top. The giant wailed in pain when she reached the top, pulling out her weapon and taking with it whatever the hook would grab. The men below her burst into life as well, their attacks defending what they could. They were trying to distract them from her at the top of the daemon's head. An idea struck her as she struggled to hand on, forming quickly as she saw her next moves in front of her. She had one thing to do and hopefully, she could manage.

Athenacia unhooked the chain from her left arm and leg bangle, throwing them so hard that the point latched into the rock wall that was near the furthest giant from her. She tossed her gladius so that it was stuck in the wall right near her. Bringing herself over there and grabbing onto something, she launched her weapon where her chains were currently stuck. The doctor pushed off the wall, travelling toward the weapon while her chains from her left arm wrapped around the giant beside her and pulled it in closer to the middle. She repeated her actions, only the opposite way, zig-zagging until there was nothing left. All her chains from her arms and legs were wrapped around the three giants, her weapon in hand. Athenacia jerked her limbs and the spikes came out in their full force.

The daemon screams pierced her ears, and she was nearly pulled from her feet as all three of those giants fell. Cor held her in place and she walked closer in order to relieve the pressure of being pulled by them. The three of them hacked away, taking out the giants in a matter of minutes instead of hours like previously thought. Athenacia had never done something like that before but she was happy that she did. When the battle was over she carefully retracted her chains back to their original position. It was lucky daemons dissolved when they were felled or she would have one hell of a time getting her chains back at all. Once they were all in a place she turned to face the two men. She smiled at them briefly, before her eyes widened as she looked up.

Cor narrowed his gaze at her before turning to look at what she was seeing. Up in the sky were Imperial dreadnaughts, more than the three of them could take on. Athenacia met Cor's look before they got ready for another fight. Libertus was a little uneasy but there was no way he was going to abandon them. She appreciated the gesture but she didn't want him caught up in this. No one else was to be involved with the Empire because of her. Athenacia was pulled out of her thoughts, her eyes darting toward the movement in a bush near them. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise, her body tensing with the anticipation of an impending attack. Only she couldn't see anything just yet.

But the attack came eventually. Someone swiftly had bypassed Cor and came at Athenacia from her undefended side. The young doctor was quick, blocking the attack with her gauntlet and pushing her enemy away. That was when the other dreadnaughts started moving. MagiTek troopers began to fall, coming at the two men while Athenacia was forced to face the quick movements of the first assailant. She was pushed back away from the others, taking out troopers that got in her way with her magic. Her attacker kept coming at her from the air, seeming to fly despite having no magic. It was a woman, with blond hair though Athenacia could not see her face. Her enemy's lance, however, had more than made its introduction to her skin quite a few times. She was getting frustrated with the idea of it.

However, Athenacia could move fast as well. The troopers weren't nearly as much of a distraction since they seemed to be focused on the others. Obviously, she was the target or else she would have been overwhelmed by machines as well. She should have been expecting this, knowing that she was being hunted after leaving the safety of Accordo. She was on the defensive here, no opportunity to turn the tide in her favour. Even her magic would be no good, the soldier before her far too quick to sustain any sort of attack. Her energy was being worn down, but little did her enemies know how much stamina she actually had. Athenacia could outlast the others easily and then she would strike. But she wasn't going to make it easy.

Deciding her odds were better elsewhere, Athenacia dodged the last attack and then submerged herself into the hoard of MagiTek troopers that were keeping Cor and Libertus busy. Her attacker had trouble pinpointing her this way, being as Athenacia was moving very quickly among the machines. She was trying to thin them out, to gain the advantage of three against one. It was going well, harnessing her borrowed magic and then working with Cor when necessary. But at some point, she found herself isolated again and that wasn't what she wanted at all. Athenacia had no idea where the Marshal was but she wasn't nearly as overburdened by troopers anymore. Her efforts to kill them had worked but not as long as she liked.

She was tiring out faster than she thought. The giants she fought before this definitely taking their toll on her. It was evident to anyone who had seen her move. She was sustaining hits from her assailant now instead of expertly blocking. Athenacia started to feel light headed but kept going despite it. She was not going to lose here and now. Not after everything she had gone through in order to get here. Setting her jaw, she attempted again to gain the upper hand. Only it was in vain, taking in a large hit to her legs and forcing her to her knees. She fumbled her weapon but was happy that it was attached to her. Athenacia blocked another attack, seeing the smirk of her enemy before her. This wasn't a game. She pushed back but the sudden release threw her off course.

"Cia look out!"

But Cor's warning was too late. Athenacia felt something hard smash the back of her head and she saw stars. She fell to the ground in a heap, her vision starting to flicker between red and normal. Shit, not now. Weakly she reached into her pocket, gripping her sedative tightly in her hand and plunging it into her body. Bad timing, but she wasn't going to risk Cor's life, nor one of her last remaining friends. She pulled out the needles and let it fall to the ground beside her. With one last look of red around her, she let the sedative take over and keep the others safe from the monster within her.

Cor growled at what happened, the last of the troopers crying out as they died at his feet. He had a hateful glare on his enemy before him who stood in front of an unconscious Athenacia. He watched as a dreadnaught lowered to the ground behind them and two human soldiers came out to retrieve the young doctor. They were careful with her, which was almost shocking. All the while Cor was forced to watch, his hands tied knowing that if he made a move then so would they. But his rage bubbled within him as he watched her being dragged into the Imperial ship. His feet were moving before he realized, only to be faced with more MagiTek troopers. Figures.

"Sorry boys. It's been fun, but the little lady has quite a price on her head and I have bills to pay."

The Marshal was not happy about that, forced to watch as the dreadnaught flew away from him and completely out of his reach.

...

thanks, guys!


	89. Containment

welcome back!

...

Athenacia groaned, her head pulsing with pain as she opened her eyes. She brought her hand to the back of her head, trying to feel for any swelling. There was a bit there, meaning a minor concussion. Good thing she knew how to take care of that swiftly. Her magic was quick to come to her and relieve her pain. She looked herself over quickly and decided on a simple full body heal. The relief she felt took over and she breathed a content sigh. The doctor sat up, looking around the room she was in. The cool metal floor beneath her left indents in her arms. It was dark, almost pitch black but she could hear footsteps coming toward her. Good. She wasn't interested in sitting in a cell the entire ride. Containment was never her sort of thing.

She winced when the door opened, light pouring in and burning her retinas. Athenacia looked up at the person approaching, having trouble seeing with the light the way it was. Someone near the door turned on the lamp that was off the entire time. Once the room illuminated Athenacia saw there was actually a bed in here, though very small with a thin blanket. She was only a couple feet from it, close enough she supposed. But her eyes adjusted better in order to see the person in front of her. She smirked, knowing that this was going to be quite a fun ride now that things were settling down.

"Aranea Highwind," acknowledged Athenacia.

The woman before her was indeed the mercenary hired by the Empire. She stood tall, with her silver-blond hair in a ponytail behind her head and bangs falling about her face to frame it. She wasn't wearing her ridiculous helmet but still in her armour that consisted of red-brown boots, black leather that had a scale sort of appearance to it with a cape to try and mimic wings. Aranea could fly, that was for sure. Her green eyes, however, were quite amused it seemed. The Commodore crossed her arms over her chest, returning the smirk and leaning on one leg. There were two men standing behind her at opposite ends of the door frame, waiting attentively though Athenacia didn't take her eyes off of the woman before her.

"Her Imperial Highness," replied Aranea dryly, "Or is it, 632? Failed experiment? Tenebraen witch? Stop me if I'm getting close."

"Why don't you try the first name I gave you?" she raised a brow.

Aranea smiled, holding her hand out to the younger woman. Athenacia took it, their hands clasping at the forearms firmly before she was pulled effortlessly to her feet. The young doctor took that time to dust herself off before standing up straight. She winced again, apparently not finished her healing process with the back of her head. She brought her hand up there once more and this time focused more of her magic on it. The golden lights obscured her vision for a moment before she could finally feel nothing else ailing her. Athenacia moved her head this way and that in order to gauge that she had done a thorough job.

"You've seen better days, Cia," said Aranea, unfazed by what she just saw.

"I could say the same to you," she winced slightly but pushed past it, "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Aranea shrugged, "You told me to make it believable."

"I'm sure you could have managed that without almost turning me into a vegetable."

"Call it payback for not being in Galahd like you said you would. Wasn't happy having to expand my search so unexpectedly."

"Circumstances changed and I couldn't get a chance to inform you."

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to tell your dad you were leaving?"

Athenacia shook her head, "No. Cor wouldn't let me go on my own. This was the only way to shake him."

"He doesn't seem like the type to stay put."

"It'll take him a long time to catch up should he choose to follow."

"If you say so," Aranea dropped it, "You're lucky I had enough of those paperweights to keep him busy. Would have cost you extra if I had to fight him."

"Don't sell yourself short, Miss," said one of the soldiers behind her with a thick accent.

"That's right. Ain't no one can stop you," the other one agreed, the same accent shining through his words.

Athenacia raised a brow, looking at the two of them and then back at their commander. Aranea didn't react but held her hands out.

"Biggs and Wedge," was all she said.

"Pleasure, Highness," bowed Biggs.

"Sorry about the rough toss then. Part of the act eh?" Wedge bowed his head slightly.

Athenacia laughed lightly, "No hard feelings," she assured them.

"Come on, I've been dying for some girl talk since you called," said Aranea, turning her back.

Athenacia followed the woman out of the room and down the hallway. The dreadnaught wasn't nearly as big inside as it was on the outside but it was busy with real human troopers scurrying around to fulfill their jobs. The young doctor walked beside the Commodore, looking around with mild amusement while Biggs and Wedge flanked the two of them. The metal floor beneath them clanked with their every step but blended in with all the other sounds. Aranea led the four of them down another corridor before turning off and entering the desired room. Biggs and Wedge stayed behind, in order to guard the door she assumed. It was a lounge of sorts. There was a flat screen on the wall opposite of a high-end leather couch. There was a small kitchen in the corner and a dining table not too far away. Aranea grabbed herself a drink from the fridge and then tossed one to Athenacia, who caught it effortlessly. She sighed when she saw it was a beer, a very fancy one that would be rude to decline. Frowning at it, her mind raced at what she should do. She kept it in her hands, letting it cool them as she continued to decide. This wasn't fair, nor was it easy at all.

"This is pretty ostentatious," said Athenacia, looking up, "Sort of unlike you."

"I acquired a taste for the finer things in life," shrugged Aranea, sitting on the couch.

Athenacia walked over toward the chair, placing the beer on the table, "I've noticed. Unfortunately, I can't drink this right now."

Aranea raised a brow, "Goody two shoes now are you?"

"Recovering alcoholic."

"Fair enough."

Athenacia nodded, taking a seat in the chair behind her. She knew the two of them needed to have a long chat but neither of them really knew where to begin. They weren't tense at all, however. In fact, Aranea was one of the people Athenacia felt most at ease with and it was the same on the dragoon knight's end. Neither of them were much for idle talk in the first place.

"Did you get your payment?" she asked once she was comfortable.

"Some of it."

Athenacia frowned, "There should have been more than enough for your services."

"I saw the sum. It's flattering. Not Imperial Empire flattering but I'm sure that's just cause you haven't gotten your inheritance yet. Still, nice pile of gil. Whatever you got planned you don't think you're coming out of it alive do you?"

Athenacia shrugged with indifference, "Wish I could say. With the Chancellor's games, anything could happen. I just hope I get to finish before he figures out what I'm actually doing."

"The guy gives me the creeps, always has. But he's not an idiot. He's probably expecting you."

"I don't doubt that he is. He knows that eventually I'll be cornered into going to Gralea. He's always six steps ahead of everyone. This time I want the upper hand and to show him exactly what I'm made of."

"That's what he wants."

"You think?"

"Better to just assume that whatever you're doing is falling into his trap regardless of your precautions."

"I take it Gralea isn't a picturesque place?"

"If you like chaos and confusion. Not exactly a honeymoon destination."

"My kind of place."

Aranea sighed, taking a long drink. Athenacia could see that there was something on the other woman's mind, something that was bothering her. It was odd, Aranea not one to be serious about much of anything. She took everything with a grain of salt and it made Athenacia nervous that she was looking so serious.

"Look, Cia, you gotta know what you're walking into," Aranea began sitting up on the couch and looking at her seriously, "Gralea is a giant mess. The Emperor raves obscenities, he's completely crazy and should be locked up. The Chancellor runs around and does what he pleases. Even that psycho Verstael is starting to lose it. It's about to collapse and I don't want to be there longer than I need to. I'm not going to linger around there after I dump your ass on their doorstep and collect my payment. But I won't let you go in unarmed either. I can't be there to watch your back."

"I don't expect you to. Once I figure out the passageways I'll want you and every innocent as far away from there as possible."

She raised a brow, "That bad huh?"

"Nothing will come out of there intact if I have my way."

Aranea nodded, "You should know, they've been harvesting daemons for a while now. They use them inside the MagiTek trooper suits. It's revolting and I want no part of it. They create their own daemons to. I heard whispers of something Verstael is working on, a daemon similar to the one that brought down Insomnia. It's kept a giant secret and everyone I try to get close to it ends up dead."

"That's why you have me," replied Athenacia confidently.

"You think they're going to let you anywhere near that?"

"No, I'll be holed up in Gralea. But I am resourceful."

Aranea frowned looking unconvinced. Athenacia didn't know what to say to convince the other woman that things would work out. Because the truth was, she wasn't sure. She was taking a big risk going in there alone but she knew it was the only way. Athenacia had to do this or else more people would suffer and it would be all her fault. If they were going to insist that she's an Imperial Princess, then it was time she used that power to do something about it.

"I got this, seriously," said Athenacia once more.

Aranea looked at her, holding her gaze. Eventually, she just sighed, leaning back on the couch and taking a long drink. Athenacia wished she could join her, her nerves starting to get the better of her right now. But she had to focus, she couldn't fall off her wagon now after all the work she had done to get here.

"You never mentioned you were an Imperial Princess when we first met," said the Commodore casually.

"Didn't know until a few years later," replied Athenacia, shrugging, "Refused to believe it until recently."

"Can't say I blame you. You look like you've been through hell since we parted ways."

"The spoils of war," Athenacia she held her hands up with a mock smile, "You seem to have benefited quite nicely compared to back then. Not nearly as reckless as last time."

"A lot can happen in 10 years."

She nodded, "We both came a long way, pretty high up in the world."

Aranea smiled knowingly, tipping her head back and finishing the contents of her bottle. She belched loudly, gaining a small chuckle from Athenacia before the two of them stood. Their gazes were locked onto each other. An entire decade has passed since they last saw one another. When they parted ways they were hoping to cross paths again, they just never knew that it would be in this sort of circumstance. Athenacia was lucky that she was able to recognize her, both of them looking completely different than the first time they met all those years ago. She was lucky that she was able to contact her and she was lucky that Aranea's memory was still sound. It would have been very difficult otherwise.

"I owe you a few favours. I'll pay debts but when they're done then I'm going to need real cash," said Aranea.

"I'll probably end up owing you a few. But you know me, I like to have a good time," replied Athenacia.

She smirked, "I remember. Even if you're going to die soon, it is nice to see you again."

"You too, Nea."

...

The sun rose later than it should have. It had been doing that a lot lately, something Athenacia hadn't failed to notice. She was standing in the cockpit of the airship, watching as she could now see the faint appearance of Gralea in the distance. A mixture of emotions stirred within her, ones that made her taste acidic bile in the back of her throat. This was not going to be easy at all. Aranea stood with her, the woman's green eyes focused and calculating. They were going to have to make sure they sold this right or Athenacia wouldn't be able to accomplish her mission. She would be doomed before she even started.

Gralea itself did not look very inviting. It was bleak, as was to be expected by a war-torn city. There was a tall building erupting from the middle, looking bigger than the Citadel ever stood. The buildings surrounding it expanded in quite a large radius. There was a rail system that seemed to be the main form of transportation and technological advancement that could easily rival Insomnia. She was expecting troopers marching the streets but instead, it looked like any other city. People roamed the streets, driving, biking, walking, whatever their heart's content. They looked to be living a normal life despite the outlying war that surrounded them. Though with the crystal in custody and no sign of the Lucian Prince they probably didn't have much to worry about at the moment.

"You ready?" asked Aranea.

"As I'll ever be," replied Athenacia.

"Once you're in there you won't come out anytime soon."

"I know," she looked over at the dragoon knight, "Just make sure you're listening for my signals."

Aranea nodded, putting in her earpiece. Athenacia did the same and then turned her gaze back to the city. It was approaching fast, the sun finally all the way up and giving her a view of the entirety of it. She could see the pad where they would be landing, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Athenacia felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over at the other woman. It was time. She followed Aranea out of the cockpit and toward the hanger. There she was met with Biggs and Wedge who were smiling brightly at her. Athenacia didn't doubt that their commander had briefed them on what they would be doing and in the short trip she shared with them could easily see how loyal they were to her. Aranea was a born leader, even if that wasn't exactly her forte.

Athenacia turned toward the woman and held out her hands. Aranea wasted no time in binding her wrists together tightly, to the point that the doctor had winced in discomfort. She could feel the ship begin to descend, which meant they would be landing soon. Two sets of hands clasped her upper arms and she nodded once at Biggs and Wedge before putting on her most hateful glare. This was it, there was no turning back now. She would be returning to her homeland, the very place she had come from. Her entire life she wondered what it was like, having never known it was Gralea. It wasn't how she pictured it, but then there would have been no way to do so. The two soldiers on either side of her steadied her as the ship landed. Her heart raced in her chest, her nerves high with anxiety. She saw the hangar door begin to open, coming down slowly. The sound of it reaching the ground echoed loudly in her ears and nearly made her falter. She drew in a large breath, exhaling deeply and again returning to her scowl.

"Ready miss?" Biggs whispered in her ear.

The young doctor nodded, her jaw set. She grunted when she was roughly shoved forward by the two of them. Aranea lead them down there and Athenacia wasn't surprised that she was met by the Chancellor and a few MagiTek troopers. This seemed to be a private event and rightfully so given that Athenacia had already made a public appearance before she had even arrived. She only wondered what they would do with her now. Athenacia glared hatefully at the smiling face of Ardyn, who only seemed to have eyes for her. He was more than amused this time, he seemed genuinely happy that she was here. Aranea was indifferent to her surroundings, perfectly calm. But Athenacia knew that the woman had a backup plan should things go wrong here, should their ruse not work. It's not like anyone knew the history between the two women.

"Commodore, so good to see you," greeted Ardyn.

"Brought you a gift," said Aranea, gesturing toward Athenacia.

The doctor's scowl deepened when Ardyn began to walk toward her, but Aranea blocked the way in an almost casual way.

"Payment first," she demanded.

Ardyn's smile widened, "But of course. The funds have been transferred to you. I even gave you a bonus for all your hard work. The Emperor thanks you so much for returning his daughter to him unharmed."

Aranea didn't say anything, just moved out of the way. Ardyn continued to approach the prisoner, stopping once he towered over her. Athenacia didn't leave his gaze, not even when she felt his hands come to her wrists. He made her skin crawl but she refused to show him fear. She felt Biggs and Wedge move away from her, but still, she kept her chilly stare on her enemy. She frowned suddenly, her wrists free of containment. Rubbing them one at a time with her hands, she was left confused as to why he would let her go like that. He was expecting her yes, but did he really think that she would be listening to him freely? This bastard had done nothing but torment her since the fall of Insomnia. Athenacia wanted nothing more than to kill him to end all the suffering he obviously had planned for her. To take vengeance for killing the Oracle. For the attempted murder of Gladiolus. For everything he had done up until this point.

Her rage took over her, consuming all the rational thought in her mind. Her fist glowed with her own magic and she went in for that quick right hook. She didn't make the connection, however. Just as her fist flinched, it was immediately occupied elsewhere. A scream erupted from her throat as her hands flew to her head. That pulsing pain had taken over her, starting from just behind her right ear and coursing through her entire body. Athenacia was left in agony, dropping to her knees and hunching over. Tears fell from her eyes as her throat became hoarse from the sounds it made. Then it stopped just as suddenly as it started. Her body was shaking at the residing effects, whimpers still leaving her mouth. Head was clutched with both of her hands tightly, afraid to let go should it start again. Breaths came in hitched and quick, having trouble taking one properly.

"Now Princess, let us not start off your return with hostility. That's bad form," she heard Ardyn's whispered voice in her ear, "I will not keep you caged like the animal within you. But I must insist on proper behaviour or I will be forced to intervene. I do not wish to cause you harm, it truly pains me to hear you so upset. Behave and no one will have to get hurt. Do we have an understanding?"

She nodded fervently, still whimpering at what just happened. The pain was still pulsing in her head but gradually fading away. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to silence herself from her wailing. Athenacia did not want to experience that again.

"I think we're all set here, Commodore," said Ardyn, his voice distant which told her that he had stood up.

"We are," agreed Aranea.

Athenacia heard footsteps around her. Three sets of people were walking away and shortly after she heard the hangar door of the airship begin to close. Athenacia finally caught her breath, her grip on her head loosening. Her arms pulsed lightly but she could no longer feel pain. She stood up slowly, her legs trembling slightly but only for a moment. The doctor was again met with the smiling face of Ardyn, only this time she was afraid. The pain that just vacated her head was still fresh in her mind and she didn't want that to start up again. Ardyn held out his hands, that same insufferable smile still plastered on his features.

"Welcome home, Princess," he said happily, "Gralea sighs in relief at knowing you are safe within its walls once more."

He turned his back to her then and her hazel eyes were looking for anything that might indicate she was going to be attacked. But she saw nothing. The sun darted behind a passing cloud and the darkened tone seemed to stir the anxiety she felt while approaching the place moments ago. Athenacia could feel the wind at her back of the airship behind her beginning to take off and away from her. Her ears were filled with the sounds of the dreadnaughts engines and then they distantly grew away.

"Come now, Highness, you must be so weary from your trip," said Ardyn, gaining her attention.

He began to walk toward the door and she was pretty well forced to follow. Her steps were slower than his and as she passed the MagiTek troopers they also began to walk behind her. Her heart hammered in her chest but she did her best to keep herself calm. As she passed the large metal doors into the giant structure in the centre of the city she started to have doubts about what she was doing here. She had to focus, she was a soldier. She was trained for high-stress environments. The metal floor echoed with the troopers behind her, and her eyes were everywhere at once. She wanted to memorize where she was so that she knew where to go when she needed to escape. They came down the long corridor and then turned, waiting for the elevator.

"Zagnatus Keep, where you will be staying," said Ardyn once they stepped inside. The troopers did not accompany them thankfully, "It is a rather large place, not unlike your Citadel in Insomnia. Do try not to get lost while within our walls."

Athenacia didn't say anything, that hard look returning to her once more. Hearing him talk about the Crown City reminded her of her rage and how much she hated him. The resolve she had briefly lost was restored finally. The lift stopped and she saw that she was on the fifteenth floor. The doors opened and Ardyn stepped out first. She followed him at her own pace down another corridor. The journey wasn't very long this time, Athenacia recognizing this as living quarters. He stopped at the end of the hall and stood aside. She came up beside him and looked at him still with her steely gaze. He opened the door and held out his hand, allowing her to pass through it. She walked in slowly, completely unsure of what was in there. Athenacia certainly wasn't expecting this kind of hospitality, though she knew that there was an ulterior motive behind it.

"Get some rest," purred Ardyn, "I'll be expecting you well enough to address the public. You'll be wanting to look your best."

The door slammed so suddenly after that she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to face it, her eyes wide and mouth agape. The booming sound of it closing was so loud in her ears, sealing up the last remaining freedom she had in this world.

...

thanks, guys!


	90. Derailed

oh goodness! thanks so much for your lovely reviews! they truly warm my heart and brighten up my day!

...

Gladiolus carefully guided Ignis through the aisles of the train. After they had finished their work in the old mines Ignis took a stand. He pointedly addressed the issue of his eyesight, admitting that it would probably never return. Gladiolus figured as much but hearing it out loud still tugged at him. The adviser insisted on remaining with them until the end and basically told Gladiolus and Noctis to get over it. The older man was unhappy about the decision but chose to accept it in his own way. If he were in Ignis's shoes, Gladiolus knew that he would do the very same thing. On top of that, he had to remember that they wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for the blind man that could still utilize his big brain in a crisis. The monster they fought before gaining access to the tomb simply refused to die. Without Ignis's quick thinking they would have fought a tireless battle and gotten nowhere. They'd be lost without him. The man's resolve dissipated most of the tension between them. Things were pretty well back to normal when they boarded the train bound for Tenebrae. Gladiolus was not interested in going there but if it helped Noctis get over losing the Oracle then so be it. At least it was on the way. As long as they didn't take their sweet time looking around. Plenty of opportunity for that after the Empire was vanquished and they had the Crystal back.

Along the way through the aisles, Ignis's ear had caught something of interest, and he tasked the Shield to go investigate. Gladiolus had very good charisma, which made talking to people and fishing for information extremely easy despite his intimidating appearance. Ignis was looking for something related to a scourge that was connected to the shortening days. Gladiolus had also noticed that the days were shorter, and that more daemons were making themselves at home. Ignis wanted more information, his brain working steps ahead of the rest of them. He may not have eyes but he could still see a hell of a lot more than most people. He could also sense variations in the light so he still noticed the difference in time between sunset and sunrise. Gladiolus had determined that this old man he was tasked to speak to might provide the information his oldest friend was looking for and dutifully went to retrieve him.

So they walked down the aisle carefully. The man was in a few cars ahead and halfway down. Ignis was making his way pretty well but the Shield kept the others from bumping into them. Until they stopped completely. Ignis took a seat across from the man, keeping his walking stick loosely in his hands. The old man was bald mostly, some wisps of white hair still remaining. His bushy mustache was completely white and he was hunched over from his years of labours. Worn suspenders were brown at some point and crumbled blue shirt beneath had stains on it from weeks passed it seemed. When he smiled he had teeth missing, yellowing in years. His hands were still calloused from his trade, loosely holding a drink in them while he waited.

"Good afternoon, sir," greeted Ignis kindly.

Gladiolus took the seat beside the Adviser, in front of the man he was talking to just previously. The old man smiled, looking over at the two young men almost eagerly. Perhaps he didn't talk to many people, or just had an ear for conversation.

"You is the one looking for the scourge then?" his voice was thickly accented, similar to Ignis.

"Indeed."

He smiled again brightly, seemingly unaware that Ignis was blind, "Old tales they are. Say the Gods themselves doomed us they did."

"What's that mean?" asked Gladiolus.

"Days get shorter eh. Every day is shorter than the last since the Lady Oracle's been missin'. Oracles is the only ones to fight the scourge they are."

"Apologies, what do you mean when you say 'scourge'?" asked Ignis.

"The plague upon our world boy, given to us by the Gods themselves."

"Could you please elaborate?"

"Right then. Centuries back the Gods all is livin' 'ere in Solheim. But mortals done gone and mucked it up eh. The Betrayer hates mortals so he puts a plague on us, revenge you see. Daemons then, they start to go bump in the night and slowly take over. But the other Gods is givin' us an Oracle and she fights them with her powers. Now that she's gone days get shorter eh, and daemons will take over again. Starscourge its called."

"Starscourge..." trailed Ignis.

Gladiolus frowned not liking the sounds of this. From what this man was saying the sun was not going to rise one day. Scourge of the Stars was folklore he thought, just something kids were told by their parents to scare them into behaving. There were rumours about it in Lucis, in the Citadel where he worked. He never gave it much thought, but now it seemed that there was some truth to it. Ordinary citizens would have trouble fighting off daemons, especially if they came in the bulk load. The Oracle really fought that off all on her own?

"How do you stop it?" asked Gladiolus.

"Ain't no way with the Oracle gone lad. Now we is all doomed you see?" the old man said with a tragic note in his voice.

"You believe the Starscourge is going to occur?" asked Ignis carefully.

"Goin' to happen?! Open yer eyes, me boyo, it's already here then, innit?" he was clearly ignorant of Ignis's vision. He heaved a sigh shortly after that, "Would have happened years ago if not for Niflheim then."

"Niflheim?" the two men said in unison, confused to hear that.

"You lot got somethin' in your ear?"

"Apologies," said Ignis quickly, "I'm unaware of that piece of history."

The man scoffed, "Lucians, they is never get it right then eh," he said absently.

"Could you perhaps recount the tale? I'd be more than happy to hear it."

The man looked at them with a thoughtful frown. He was blinking hard, almost as if he was looking at them for the first time. Gladiolus tensed slightly, wondering what he was doing. The passenger leaned forward then, looking around for any eavesdroppers before bringing his attention back toward them.

"You lads ever hear of Illume?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Illume?" asked Gladiolus curiously, a little confused as to why that was being brought up.

"The lost city?" Ignis played along.

"Yeah that's it then," he seemed pleased that they had, "You know what they did in there?"

"Presumably utilized magic."

"They did those mangy dogs. Those sorcerers there, they was going to kill Tenebrae you see. They had some big magic to wipe the lot of them out. But Niflheim, theys come in an' stopped 'em. Saved us all from the scourge see?"

"I thought they were allied with Tenebrae?" asked Gladiolus.

The old man shook his head, "No, no, no you's got it all wrong mate. The Illume only took Tenebrae so's they can get the Oracle magic. They was goin' to control the Gods themselves an' rule over the lot of us with the scourge then. Niflheim wasn't haven't any of that innit. Put a stop to it."

"How gracious of them," replied Ignis dryly.

"That's why I'm headed there. Scourge is here and they is prepared for it," he said proudly, "You change out o'them Lucian clothes and they might have a mind to keep you's two safe to."

Gladiolus scoffed, "If you think-"

"We'll consider it," Ignis cut him off sharply.

The man nodded approvingly, "Look me up then eh? We'll grab a pint."

"Of course," Ignis smiled slightly, rising from his seat, "Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure mate," he bowed his head slightly.

"Good luck and safe travels."

Gladiolus stood as well, allowing Ignis to once again get into the aisle. But instead of walking back toward Noctis he was going further away. The Shield followed curiously, wondering what the man was up to. Ignis didn't stop until he was in between cars, the door closing behind the larger man. Gladiolus could see he was deep in thought, the information turning in his head so that he could make sense of it. If anyone was going to then it was Ignis because all that did was raise more questions to the Shield than it answered. What did Illume have to do with anything? He didn't buy that they were going to betray their allies. He just couldn't. Gladiolus had never even heard of this place until recently and the only living resident barely knew anything about it either. Something here just didn't add up.

"History truly depends on who tells it," sighed Ignis finally.

"You think any of that was true?" asked Gladiolus.

"Perhaps. What I know of Illume is limited compared to others. I did, after all, grow up Lucis."

"So they might have lied to us."

Gladiolus crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on the door frame. He didn't want to think about his whole existence being a lie. Everything he knew to be true just told so that he would fulfill his duty. That would break him in an entirely new way, one that he was completely unprepared for.

"Doubtful. The media is highly controlled by Niflheim forces. It's safe to assume that others are poorly educated."

"Maybe..."

"It does not change that the scourge is a threat to our species."

"So again, how do we stop it?"

"I've not quite come to a conclusion. Give me time."

Gladiolus nodded, getting ready to head back toward Noctis. But just as they were going to open the door the train lurched very suddenly, nearly knocking the two of them off their feet. The Shield steadied Ignis before looking around in alarm. He heard the passengers begin to grow excited as the train stopped. He frowned, looking around them. Out the window he could see MagiTek troopers coming into view. This was not good. One of the passengers screamed and the train shook again, taking a large impact. Gladiolus growled, one of the troopers exploding at the back of the train. There were only more coming, and he could see dreadnaughts in the air.

"What's happened?" asked Ignis.

"Train's stopped and MT's are surrounding us," explained Gladiolus, an edge to his voice.

"The passengers?"

"Terrified."

Ignis nodded, "We've got to get the train moving again."

"Engine room. I'll fill in Prompto, he's with Noct."

"Right."

The two of them plunged forward, Gladiolus pulling Ignis by his arm. He ignored the passengers in the next car and came up through the junction into the car before the engine room. There were troopers beginning to get close. Gladiolus summoned his sword, hating these close quarter combat situations. He was a little too large for things like that. The units came bursting in and he swung them away. Thankfully there weren't many so he didn't have to keep an eye on Ignis. It was the explosions he was concerned about anyway. With the path clear they got to the engine room. On the outside, he could hear the sounds of fighting and knew that Noctis and Prompto were engaging the others. It tore at him that he wasn't there but they had to get this train going again.

There were already two people there, inspecting the thing. He couldn't really hear what they were saying, his attention focused on the commotion outside of the train. Gladiolus heard a large noise behind him and nearly fell off of his feet when the train was shaken once again. He turned over with a scowl on his face, but nothing was there just yet. He walked over to the other men, having a quick look. There wasn't anything he could do, having no experience repairing a train engine but there was something here he was good for at least. More MagiTek troopers were invading. Summoning his weapon again, Ignis spoke to the conductors calmly.

"Keep them off our backs," called Ignis.

"No problem!" bellowed the Shield, cutting through two units.

He used his foot to push away the broken trooper and then moved on to the next. Explosions still sounded in his ears and he thanked one of the Six that none of them were over here where he was working. More infantry came at him and he didn't let any of them pass. If they broke down the engine not only were they doomed but so were the rest of the passengers on here. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't fail at this, the very thing he was born to do. It just hurt that he was not fighting alongside his charge like he was supposed to.

Gladiolus kept the scowl on his face as he continued to fight. It seemed that they weren't going to let off anytime soon. The dreadnaughts above vomited more units as they continued to attack the train and render it immobile. Only their plan wasn't going to work. Gladiolus was nearly knocked off his feet another time when the train suddenly burst to life. He was quick to get rid of the other units before having a look around. The train was indeed moving and picking up speed. They weren't out of the danger yet, however. The dreadnaughts were still attacking, following while firing away at them. Gladiolus was sure he could see flashes of blue meaning Noctis was up there taking care of it. In the meantime, it was best if they were with the conductors to keep things running smoothly.

The tremors in the train continued indicating that their enemies were still out there. Gladiolus kept himself alert in the event that troopers made their way here. While he was to protect Noctis there was no way he could get up there and help out. He was just aware of Prompto being out there with the Prince. This didn't bode well and it was still a long way over to Tenebrae. If the dreadnaughts weren't taken down soon then everyone on the train would probably die, himself and Ignis included. The Shield kept the scowl on his face as he watched ship after ship go down. He had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation if they were to become derailed. But he released an internal sigh of relief when he saw the last of them falling behind. That familiar flash of blue told him that Noctis was back on the train. For now, things were calmer.

"Well?" asked Ignis.

"Safe for now," replied Gladiolus.

"And Noct?"

"At the top of the train. He'll make his way in."

Ignis nodded, "It would be wise to remain here should any other complications arise."

He shrugged, "If you say so."

Gladiolus leaned against the wall near the door and turned his gaze to the window. He crossed his heavily tattooed arms across his massive chest and looked out at the sky. The sun would go to set soon, fairly early compared to the night before. The words of the old man rang inside of his head. The Illume, traitors? The scourge a plague upon mortals handed to them by the Betrayer. None of that made much sense to him. That was all Ignis' line of expertise. Gladiolus was more of a man of action, facts about fairy tales having no use in battle.

"In other news, her Imperial Highness has made her second appearance to the public. She was spotted spending time with the locals in Gralea. Most of her attention was in the hospital, concerned for the sick. She wasted no time in jumping right into patient care, taking over the emergency department and lending her kind and gentle hands. When asked why she specifically had come here, she had this to comment on it:

"'I studied hard to be a doctor, to save lives. It hurts to know so many need my care here while I've been away. I promise I'll make this right.'

"The people of Gralea are more than happy to have the heir home, safe and sound. Still, no word on the Emperor but the Chancellor has been shadowing her steps, ensuring her return was safe and that the people are reminded just how lucky we are that she was alive all this time. When he found her in-"

Ignis turned off his broadcast, seeming to sense the tension in the large man. Gladiolus had formed a scowl with each word he had heard. He was gripping his arms tightly, shaking in rage and nostrils flaring out.

"Apologies, I've had to change some of my news settings on my phone," said Ignis quietly.

Gladiolus didn't respond, still fuming at what he had heard. He didn't move, not exactly sure what would happen if he did. Maybe he would be the reason they'd end up derailed in the end.

"Gladio?" inquired Ignis, a little confused.

He growled to himself, not wanting to answer just yet. But he couldn't contain himself. The words of the newscaster rang in his head. Athenacia's voice and her words were swirling around in there. Those forced words of a captive made to look nice in front of the public. Growling once more he finally lashed out at the unsuspecting wall of the train right near the door. The fairly large dent in it didn't seem satisfying enough as his knuckles couldn't even feel the pain from the steel thanks to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He almost wished there were more troopers around so he could take out his rage on them.

"Bastard!" shouted Gladiolus as he struck.

The echo of his attack rang heavily in Ignis's ears. Gladiolus was still shaking with rage, grumbling obscenities and half sentences that didn't really make much sense. The Adviser was unsure of what to do, this sort of reaction unexpected given the circumstances. Surely there was a reason he was reacting this way.

"I'm afraid I do not follow," said Ignis calmly.

"Forget it!"

Ignis sighed, knowing that there was no way he could. Obviously, this had something to do with what happened in Altissia. Some connection as to why Dr. Virum had stayed behind in Accordo instead of coming to Gralea with them. Gladiolus's refusal to acknowledge it had first told him that they had ended their relationship though who did the leaving was unclear. After hearing his reaction to that broadcast Ignis could only deduce that it wasn't a mutual decision, it was abrupt and unwanted. Gladiolus was angry about her being in Gralea. Had he not wanted her there in the first place he would have left her in Altissia for safe keeping. If she planned on going there it would have made more sense to accompany them on their journey.

"I wish I could," said Ignis, "But you've now raised more questions and I fear getting to the bottom of this will enable me to assist you in the matter."

Gladiolus looked at his friend with that same scowl. Not that it made a difference, Ignis couldn't see it. But he could sense it, the rage and everything emanating from him. The tension that formed from hearing any of that.

"It's nothing," the Shield insisted angrily.

"The sizable hole in the wall is far from nothing," replied Ignis pointedly.

"Never mind."

"Very well I will make my own estimates."

"Let it go."

"Prior to Altissia you and Dr. Virum were quite in love and inseparable. There were, of course, bumps along the road but given the nature of your behaviours they are expected to clash from time to time."

"Stop."

"The very day before we are to leave I find you both in what I could assume was a very compromising position, with discussions of further coitus in the works. All is well within the world of your love despite the seriousness of Noct arising from his slumber."

"Drop it," Gladiolus warned dangerously.

"That same night you share a room with me, all of your things packed and ready to go. You speak nothing of why you're there but are quite obviously upset about something. We leave Altissia without the good doctor's companionship and you are nothing but an insufferable bag of rage for the duration of the trip thus far."

"It doesn't matter."

"I simply thought that Dr. Virum was the one to sever her ties with you in attempts to get you to focus after the catastrophe of Altissia. But after your reaction, I'm beginning to draw another conclusion."

"Enough."

"That you were the one to so suddenly end your courting of a woman you quite obviously, are still deeply in love with."

"Shut up."

"By doing so she remains in Altissia and not in our custody, which leaves her unprotected in enemy territory."

"I'm not going say it again."

"Now that is completely unlike you and since the young doctor had plans on travelling to Gralea to face her enemies you can see why I and others would be positively perplexed by your actions. What were you hoping to gain by bringing about your unnecessary heartache and-"

Ignis didn't finish that sentence. Finally, at the breaking point, Gladiolus had struck his oldest friend as hard as he could. It was the first time he had ever felt the need, that he let anyone get under his skin like that. Ignis was warned plenty of times to let the matter drop, but still, he was pushing. Gladiolus made contact with the left side of Ignis's jaw and knocked him onto the floor. He was breathing heavily as he glared down at the man who didn't seem all that surprised to get hit. Damn that clever brain of his, Gladiolus fell right into his trap.

He sighed, all his earlier rage dissipating completely. He knelt down and grabbed Ignis by the arm, pulling the blind man to his feet before placing his walking stick in his gloved hand. Gladiolus was unsure of what to do next so he went back to his original spot and leaned against the wall. His amber eyes were once again distant as he looked out the window. He still had a scowl on his face, his thoughts going a mile a minute. At least Ignis had helped him rid his clouded thinking. Now he was able to focus. He had a duty and he had to get to Gralea as soon as possible.

"Now will you enlighten me as to the situation?" asked Ignis calmly, not moving from where he stood.

Gladiolus looked over at him, the same look on his face still. Ignis had his thinking face on, calculating everything around him. There was a huge red mark on his cheek from where he was hit but he seemed to be ignoring it for now. He would wait patiently for an answer and not stop until he got one. The thirst for knowledge was big in this one. Gladiolus sighed again, reaching for his arm sleeve with his right hand. He pulled out the tree pendant and began to toy with it once more. He had grown accustomed to doing so while he was thinking or when he wanted to calm down. But he was careful not to let the others see it, not wanting them to question as to why he had it. After the way he had just acted, he supposed there was no more running away from it. He would have to confess what happened back in Altissia.

"Alright, I'll tell you," grumbled Gladiolus.

Ignis was actually shocked to hear that he had won so easily. Of course, the pulsing in his jaw told him it wasn't that easy but still far less fighting then he expected. Gladiolus generally kept his problems to himself, though he never had one this big before. The displeasure in his voice was very evident. As the memories washed over the Shield, his amber eyes only hardened as he continued to toy with the necklace that belonged to Athenacia.

...

thanks, guys!


	91. Traitor

welcome back! thanks so much for my lovely reviews they are truly heartwarming!

...

Athenacia walked with her escort back to her room a little groggily. Ever since she had come to Gralea she was able to roam the Keep freely but with at least one escort. When she was in the city she was trailed by Ardyn and practically an entourage of troopers by her side. It was nerve-wracking and she wondered if this was the reason Noctis constantly ran away from who he was. Of course, he wasn't surrounded by hostility but she remembered hearing all kinds of stories about him shying away from his responsibilities. She was starting to understand his side of things. Having them underfoot all the time with no freedom really made it hard to do anything. And people staring at her like she was on a high pedestal. What was with that? Athenacia was never anyone special before, no reason to gawk at her. It was exhausting and she would be sure to tell him she understood his woes should she ever see him again. Poor kid, this was no way to live.

The public appearance she made in the hospital was the last of it. When she roamed the streets no one was to speak of it. People would come up to her though, asking her for help with their day to day needs. She could only look at them sadly, completely unsure of what she was supposed to do. Ardyn would fill in at that point and she would slowly be brought away from the questions. When she wasn't able to roam freely she would be in one of the labs inside of Zagnatus Keep. The building itself was a fortress and bustling with people just like the Citadel. Only it was hostile instead of friendly. She was not into being a prisoner but she only had to endure it for a short while. Not long after she arrived she was brought to one of the labs and met the man in charge, Eller. He gave her the creeps the second she laid eyes on him.

"Oh goodness," he said brightly, coming to stand in front of her with a smile that made her flesh crawl, "You truly are exquisite aren't you?" he nearly whispered, bringing his hand to her chin and turning her head this way and that in order to get a better look at her.

Eller wasn't much taller than her. He didn't look too much older either, despite being bald. He had a bushy black mustache occupying his face while the rest was clean shaven. His piercing brown eyes made her extremely uncomfortable, especially with the way he was studying her. His hand was soft being as he was a lab rat but his very aura was not sitting well with her. Athenacia moved away from his touch, a scowl beginning to streak her face.

"Number 632, it is truly an honour to finally meet you. I've dreamed of the day when I could finally see true perfection before me," said Eller happily.

"So much for a failed experiment," she replied dryly.

"Oh no, my girl! You were the exact entity we hoped for! None of the others understood but I've seen you out there in the world. You couldn't be more perfect if you tried."

"Is there a point to this?" she looked over at Ardyn's smiling face impatiently.

"Have you prepared the Princess' medications?" Ardyn asked the scientist.

"Yes of course," he replied, going over to his desk briefly.

"What medications?" she asked the Chancellor, her voice hard.

"Oh just precautions my dear, nothing to worry about," replied Ardyn with a large grin.

Athenacia jerked her arm away when she felt a hand grasp it, "What is it?"

"Think of it as a booster shot," said Eller, "Wouldn't want you getting sick while you're here."

"I'm a doctor. If I get sick I'll take care of it."

"Now, now, Princess. Remember what I said about cooperation," Ardyn reminded her gently.

She growled, her hard hazel eyes glaring at him. Athenacia knew he wasn't bluffing, he would inflict his pain and then she would get the medication anyway. There was no winning here unless she detonated but she couldn't do that just yet. She'd have to do what they wanted, for now anyway. Relaxing her body, she held her hand out.

"I'll do it," she said.

Eller handed her the syringe and she injected it into her left arm. Immediately after, she dropped it, hearing it shatter on the floor beside her feet. Her head felt hazy, her eyes drooping as her body felt heavy. She felt arms on her, steadying her in order to stop her from falling to the ground. It didn't last long, at least that's how it felt. Athenacia shook it off, not really noticing that anything around her was different. It was then Ardyn decided it was best if she got some rest and she had no choice but to comply, allowing the troopers to lead her back to her room. She was mostly conscious by the time she got there but it wasn't the first time she had to go for her regular doses of medication. She wished she knew what they were injecting her with because it made her dreams all screwed up.

In her haze of days, the Chancellor stopped babysitting her as much. It seemed he was leaving the city, only to return just ask quickly. Athenacia was suspicious of it and planned on looking into it once she had gathered the information she needed for Aranea. While she was just finishing getting ready for the day, Ardyn walked into her room with someone else trailing behind him. Athenacia was shocked to see Ravus Nox Fleuret behind the older man staring at her blankly. He was undercover here, right. Athenacia was still a little confused as to what the two men were doing in her room so suddenly. She was pretty unhappy about no one knocking. What if she was in the middle of changing? She was sure there were cameras in her room but she liked to think that she was able to duck out of most of them.

"Your Highness," Ardyn bowed to her as he usually did these days.

"What is it now?" she asked, annoyed that she was forced to be around him and his stupid games.

"Your new escort," he held his hand out toward the High Commander.

"I don't need any escorts," she replied curtly.

"Ah, but I'm afraid I must insist. I'm not entirely sure you won't get lost and stumble into something far more dangerous than you can comprehend. After all, our Princess must be protected at all times. Your people would hate to see you disappear so soon after finally returning to us."

Athenacia growled, "So I don't get a say in any of this despite being the Princess?"

"Correct, Highness."

"Then what's the fucking point?!"

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "Language my dear. I wonder, were you this difficult for the Immortal?"

"Much worse. Keep pushing me if you want to find out."

Ardyn's smile grew at her glare, almost knowingly, "Some other time, perhaps. Enjoy your day. And do try to be careful, Princess."

Her steely gaze never left him until he was out the door and out of sight. Athenacia didn't have time to wonder what he was up to, Ravus roughly grabbing her arm and gaining her attention. He didn't look too happy about what just happened here. It wasn't like she had a choice. She didn't even know he was here, assuming he would be gone mourning for his sister. The sister that she had failed to save despite it being the reason she was supposed to have been born. The guilt took over her face then and she hated herself for it, but unable to look away from his commanding gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Athenacia shook out of his grasp, "I'm on vacation," she scoffed, not caring for his demeanour.

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Good, let them watch what happens when they try."

Ravus grabbed her again, this time with his inhuman arm. She would have more trouble trying to get out of this one. He wasn't holding her tightly, but firmly enough that she would exactly move. And she wasn't interested in testing the true potential of it, knowing how easily he had brushed away Gladiolus who is a human mountain.

"Foolish girl! If you die Eos doesn't stand a chance," he spoke in that hardened tone still.

"Actually sounds like it has a _living_ chance," she replied.

"Traces of Oracle blood still run within you. Eos could easily have another one through you, a fighting chance should the King fail."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm barren. Your line dies with you."

He released his grip after that, having nothing more to say to her. Athenacia walked out of her room, aware of him trailing behind her. They didn't speak, at least, not while there were other about. Whatever he wanted to scold her for died on his lips the second she told him that she was barren. She could see it in his eyes, the loss of hope once he registered her words. Whatever duty she had to the world she failed at every chance she got. She hated herself for it but there was nothing she could do. Her organs were far beyond repair, having taken too long to wake up and being forced in hospital so that she couldn't take care of it herself. It was probably best anyway. Looking at her life now, having a child would have been difficult.

Athenacia rode the elevator down to the bottom, exiting the Keep and beginning the familiar trek toward the hospital. Gralea was big and it would have been better to take a car to the large building but Athenacia liked to walk, to gain her bearings so that she knew how exactly she wanted to go forth with her plan. She frowned slightly, noting that Ravus was the only one with her during this trip outside the Keep. It was certainly strange. Usually, MagiTek troopers were waiting by the exit to join the escort. Athenacia made the pilgrimage to the hospital every day in order to help out and feel some sort of normalcy. There were other reasons too, but difficult when she could barely get a moment alone. Her sense of security suddenly rose, something not right about today at all.

The young doctor took her usual route through the market, avoiding the roads completely. She was lost in her thoughts, merchants calling out to her to buy their wares and she ignored every one of them. At least no one was stopping to look at her since she was only escorted by one. Of course, they recognized the High Commander and was more focused on him. It was the only amount of freedom she truly had since she arrived here. It was nice, almost felt real aside from the looming presence of knowing she was right in the heart of enemy territory. At least she got to travel the world before becoming a prisoner to a crown that she didn't even want. The perks of being an Imperial Princess, a lousy inheritance waiting for her.

"Traitorous bitch!"

Athenacia heard the voice far too late. The impact on her back was so sudden it knocked her to the ground. Something sharp plunged into her left shoulder blade from the back right near her heart. Her eyes widened as pain began to course through her body and her warm blood spilled down from the wound. She could barely hear the sounds of panic surrounding her, a rushing noise beginning to fill her ears. Her breath was slow as she drew it in, a sinister scream from her nightmares sounding within her head. Her eyes flickered from red to normal with every blink. No, this couldn't happen now. She had to get a hold of herself.

She felt herself being pulled up by her uninjured side. Her eyes met Ravus, her vision still flickering between the two colours. Athenacia was worried and he could see it. He knew what was happening to her, dragging her away from all the prying eyes while she tried weakly to reach for her pockets for a sedative. Only there wasn't one there. She didn't have her med bag, it was still with Aranea until her man could make the drop for her. It was the last thing the two of them discussed before her earpiece suffered water damage when emergency sprinklers had gone off unexpectedly. That was where bad luck started getting involved again, always waiting for the perfect moment. But this meant she was left without a way to stop herself from detonating and killing all the citizens.

Ravus got her back inside of Zagnatus Keep but not the way she remembered. Athenacia could still faintly hear a sinister laugh within her ears, her eyes still flickering. She was doing her best to keep it together, knowing that if she was just knocked out now then nothing would happen. They entered a fairly dark room and she recognized a bunk area for troops and other employees to rest. Ravus put her on one of the beds, turning on the light and having a look. She winced when the object was taken out of her skin and pressure applied to the wound. More blood was pouring out of her, he should have left it in. Her skin began to grow warmer, meaning she had to act and she had to do it fast.

"Heal it," he commanded.

"I can't," she said weakly, "Not while in this state."

"Heal it," he repeated, his voice harder.

"It won't work, she insisted.

"Heal it."

Athenacia could tell from his tone that he wasn't going to tell her again. Groaning, she brought her hand on top of his. She felt her skin grow hotter, her vision still going from normal to red and much more quickly than before. Pushing her fears aside, her mind focused, trying desperately to summon her healing magic in order to save herself. It didn't take long, and she gasped once she felt relief sweep over the wound and close up swiftly. She looked up at Ravus incredulously, who seemed unimpressed by her actions. He was expecting this, had known that she could do this all along. Athenacia had tried before but nothing ever came to her. As if it was locked away where she couldn't access it. She was still stunned as she looked up at the man who regarded her with those soft eyes she had seen before. Ravus knew something about her, something that she didn't know. What was it? Was it truly the potential of her healing magic? Why else would he have insisted that she heal her wound despite being able to see that she was getting ready to detonate? Usually, her magic never came to her in this state, this was the first time. Something had changed, was she getting stronger with its use? No, that couldn't be it. Another flicker of red. She didn't have time to figure it out.

"You have to sedate me," she told him, her voice no longer lacking substance.

"What?"

"Knock me out, or I'll detonate."

"Can't you stop it?"

"No."

He looked at her in disbelief, "You've never learned to control it?!"

"Look, you can scold me later, just stop it before its too late!"

Ravus growled looking unsure of what he should do. Athenacia was facing him, her eyes determined that he do what was necessary. Nodding at him, she was ready for his attack. He let out another unhappy growl before she felt the force of his fist hit her with all his might. She was thankful he used his human hand, her body flopping on the bed limply. It was then the door to the room opened up, soldiers coming in and wasting no time in gathering up Ravus. She couldn't hear what they were saying, her vision blurring as it slowly started to fade away into darkness. The last thing she saw was Ravus being dragged away by Imperial troopers.

...

Athenacia woke up in a cold sweat, jolting up from her nightmare and looking around frantically. She was hyperventilating, struggling to catch her breath while continuing to try and get her bearings. Closing her eyes tightly, she desperately attempted to get the images out of her head. One of her hands came to rest behind her right ear, rubbing the pulsing that was coming from there. She could tell from how her body felt that she was pumped full of heavy sedatives. Her left arm felt tender and she winced when she moved it, happy that she could finish healing it on her own time. As per request by Ardyn she was in the infirmary for observation. But she was sure after they sedated her they were probably injecting her with all kinds of things or even taking her blood. She was still just an experiment of some kind to them. A quick look at her vitals told her that things were normal but that nightmare was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. That voice in her head that she previously thought was the Chancellor taunting her was much clearer and made her feel fear at what it wanted from her. Athenacia had to get out of here and soon if she wanted to keep her sanity.

There was no one in the room with her, and she swung her legs around the side of the bed in order to print out her EKG. The spikes in it made her weary, having confirmation now that while she slept they were doing something to her. Carefully, she pulled out her intravenous and held her arm to stop the blood. She fumbled on her feet at first but gained the movement easily. She did not want that creep Eller to come back while she was so vulnerable. There was no doubt that he was the one overlooking her medical status. That psycho had such an unnatural interest in her, she avoided him every chance she got, hating the look he would give her whenever she was forced to be in his presence. Athenacia shuddered at the thoughts, pressing onward. She had to find Ravus, remembering him being dragged away for failing to protect her. It wasn't his fault, he was set up she knew it. The entire day was off since he was set to watch her but there was no way to prove it. If her word carried weight anywhere she was hoping that it was here. Because she couldn't let the last of the Oracle blood die here and now, she had to do something.

As she came into an enclosed space she quickly used her magic to fix herself. Nothing was secure and she had no idea where the cameras were but didn't want to get caught using it. So far it seemed Ravus was the only one who knew about it and he wasn't going to betray her. She breathed a sigh of relief, returning to her silent bare feet and made her way through the keep. It was easy to avoid any person she could, not wanting to be stopped by anyone. Since the throne room was basically its own elevator she figured that they wouldn't be in there. She had to find him, to know that he was okay. She had to get him out of here so that she could go through with her plan. Time was running out, the Prince and his company were on the way meaning her head start was running thin.

Athenacia put herself into another tight space and waited. They were human soldiers this time, walking at what sounded like a leisurely pace. She held her breath as she waited for them. Her heart hammered in her chest when they stopped just mere millimetres from where she was standing. No longer able to hold it, she drew in slow breaths so as not to arouse any suspicion that there was someone hiding. What were they doing anyway?

"Did you hear?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Hear what?" the other inquired curiously.

"The High Commander, he's screwed up big time now."

"I did hear about that. First the Oracle then her Imperial Highness. He's really lost it, hasn't he?"

"You got that right. I don't know how he's still alive."

"Me neither. He'll be punished though. Can't let that go so easily."

"Don't know why we've been called to mount an attack so suddenly either. We don't even know where we're going."

"Who cares. Just follow orders and or we'll end up like the rest of those failures."

"You two!" a third voice boomed.

Athenacia's eyes widened, the obvious Captain coming into view. If he just happened to extend his arm a fraction he would know that she was there. She held her breath again, hoping that the Six would bless her with a miracle right about now.

"We're departing, get to your post," he spoke in his commanding voice.

"Yes sir!" the two men said in unison.

She released her breath when she saw all three of them run passed. Straining her ears to listen until she could no longer hear them, she carefully stepped out of her hiding spot and bolted toward where she knew her room was. There was no time to waste with the elevator, running up the steps until she was back on the fifteenth floor. She ran down the corridor, no longer caring who saw her and nearly knocked the door to her room off the hinges before slamming it shut behind her. Breathing heavily, there was one thing clear in her mind: she was running out of time, had to act now before it was too late. She had very nearly overstayed her welcome and it was far sooner than she anticipated. This was not good.

Athenacia rifled through her clothes quickly, pulling on something easy to fight in. Finding some black shorts with a red tank top, she pulled her hair into a low ponytail and pulled on black boots that came up to her knees. Throwing open the doors of her closet, she was happy that Aranea's man had managed to drop off her things undetected. The doctor opened up her med bag, putting her bands on her arms and on her thighs. The half-glove came on her right hand and the gauntlet fitted to her left. Lastly, she strapped her weapon across her back firmly, her wristband still attached to the hilt. Athenacia slipped those two pre-loaded sedatives into her pocket before closing her med bag and strapping it over her shoulders. She was ready, but still had one thing to do.

Taking out the earpiece that was to be replaced after she lost the first one she put it in her ear and listened carefully. She could hear some static on the other end, which meant that she was still waiting for the proper frequency. Luckily it didn't take long and she could hear the casual conversation Aranea was having with one of her men. Athenacia didn't waste any time in gaining the woman's attention.

"Aranea," she spoke firmly.

"Shit, Cia is that you?" Aranea's voice rang through, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You have to get to Tenebrae."

"Tenebrae?"

"There's an attack headed that way. I doubt you can make it before they strike but if you can get word than maybe you can save the citizens."

"What about you and Gralea?"

"This is more important. Please hurry and gather the survivors."

"So that's what I am now? Search and rescue?"

"Would you rather be dead?"

"Not particularly."

"Thought so. Get to Tenebrae. I know there are human soldiers but I don't doubt that there will be daemons there too. Stay alive."

"That's what you pay me for. I left 10 minutes ago. Watch your back in there."

Athenacia released another sigh of relief. Now she would have to go and find Ravus while somehow getting him and the citizens out. Her body tensed suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She kept herself calm, turning around quickly with her hand on the hilt of her gladius, only to drop to the ground in a noiseless scream leaving her lips. Pain coursed through her body but she was paralyzed all at the same time. Just like every other time, it started from behind her right ear and pulsed, only it felt different than before. Like something had changed. She watched helplessly as footsteps came into her line of vision and she couldn't move, was powerless to stop the hands of her assailant from roughly grabbing her.

Athenacia willed her body to move, to get free of Eller's grasp. He was looking at her with a smug smile, that weird possessiveness shining through on his face. Her skin was crawling but there was nothing she could do to stop any of this from happening. He had his arm around her shoulders, the other holding her up at the knees. Her body was limp, her head leaning on his shoulder while he gazed down at her. The pain was still pulsing but slowly it was dissipating. She was hoping the paralysis would to so that she could kill this man for touching her. Nothing would be more satisfying right now.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" he purred at her, "A traitor no matter where you go. Clever though, nearly got away with it. I suppose you really can't help it, being that it's in your blood to double-cross those you're supposed to be fighting for."

"No..." she managed to whisper, feebly as her vocal cords were still paralyzed.

"Sh," his voice was almost soothing, his face coming mere inches from hers, "Do not worry, little pet," he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Soon it will all be over," he assured her, turning and walking with her out of her room.

...

thanks, guys! will go back and edit tomorrow!


	92. Damned

hey, thanks for being here! and thanks for my lovely review! I always look forward to your kind words and speculation, you guys are awesome!

.*.*.

Gladiolus watched Athenacia disappear through the door of their hotel room and then heard it close with a soft _click_ behind her. Heaving another sigh, he looked around the room. It was a giant mess, neither of them really all that clean to begin with. He smirked at it, before rising from the bed and going into the bathroom. The lingering scent of her shower was still fresh, as was the heat from the water. Athenacia always had it scorching hot and he never understood why. She was barely even that cold, in fact, she was usually abnormally warm. But for some reason she always felt cold, burning her skin with water or sitting too close to the fire. There was never thought much about it, everyone was different. Gladiolus could only speculate that with barely any meat on her bones was probably why she always felt cold.

The Shield had a quick shower himself, a cold one. Her taste was still lingering in his mouth while his thoughts drifted toward last night and this morning. He needed to get that out of his head before he left the room, in need of a desperate distraction while she was talking to Noctis. Losing the Oracle was hard on her, he could only imagine how it would feel for Noctis to. But he still had a duty and with him awake it meant that they had to get the wheels in motion. No more lingering around here, time to get to Gralea and finish this. Gladiolus left the shower, drying himself off swiftly and putting on his clothes. He left the room without a second thought, his path clear in his mind.

He stopped outside of the door where Noctis and Athenacia were. He wanted to stop in but decided not to, she would tell him how things went and what sort of state he was in. That would help him do his job properly. He continued on his path, down the stairs and out the door. The skies were overcast, giving the day a sort of bleak feel to it. Seemed appropriate somehow. Making his way over toward the docks, he walked past the entry gate and the gatekeeper from the first day they arrived was working, the one Athenacia persuaded to grant them passage without paying a fee. Gladiolus smirked, pushing past those memories and straight onto the boat where Cid seemed to take refuge. Probably wasn't a bad idea given that he didn't have to pay to stay here. Ignis and Prompto were also there. Good, he could only give the orders once instead of four or five times. Gladiolus walked up to them, opting to stand instead of sitting.

"We need to be ready to move tomorrow," said Gladiolus.

"So soon?" asked Prompto in alarm.

"Would have been sooner if we could manage it."

"Gladio is correct. Now that Noct's awake there is no more reason to linger here in Altissia," agreed Ignis.

"But he _just_ woke up," protested Prompto, "Shouldn't we wait to make sure he's okay?"

"Dr. Virum will be more than capable of caring for him."

"He was fine the entire time he was out," said Gladiolus, "We can't stay here anymore."

"Just make sure you're ready," said Cid, "Want to get out before the rush."

Gladiolus nodded, "We will be."

He left after that, having no more reason to stay here. Checking back in his hotel room, he wasn't really all that surprised to find it empty. If he had to guess, Athenacia would go straight to work when she was finished talking to Noctis. He could fill her in later, deciding to pack up their things and save some time. It would be his last night alone with her for a while and he definitely didn't want to waste it. It took him longer than he thought, both of them were much messier than he previously thought. Gladiolus smirked at how the room would simply look like a cyclone had passed through it by the time he was done with her tonight. He left then, pushing past his own imagination and once again heading outside of the hotel.

He wandered the broken streets of Altissia, no real destination in mind. Clearing his head was in order, getting back to work and figure out the best way to go about infiltrating Gralea. With Ignis unable to see a lot of work fell to Gladiolus now. It made his heart heavy but at least his oldest friend was still alive. In the time since the rite, some shops had remained open in the hopes to distract people from their losses. They offered severely discounted prices for those who had no homes. The people had really come together to help out and Gladiolus admired that. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular, just enjoying the walk. He preferred the company of the woods instead of people, however, he didn't exactly have that luxury being in the middle of the ocean like this.

But something caught his eye as he passed by. A silver shine in his peripherals caused him to stop and take a look. It was a necklace, very similar to the bracelet Cor had given Athenacia. It was a bright sterling silver, the chain common among jewelry. But it had four beads woven into it, evenly spaced, two on each side. In the middle was a moogle, though it wasn't holding a sword. Instead, it held a staff bearing an old grandfather clock with its wings flared out behind it. Gladiolus really had no idea that she even like moogles, but somehow knew that she would enjoy this. He supposed there was a lot about her never knew, not much time lately to really go deeper into it. But what he did know about her, about who she was as a person, was enough for him.

"That would be absolutely stunning on her, don't you think?"

Gladiolus's amber eyes hardened in hate. His body tensed completely as he turned to face the very man that tried to kill him with Athenacia's own weapon. Ardyn was standing on his left, that usual amused smile on his face. Gladiolus's fist clenched at his side, his rage taking over him as he remembered very vividly what happened during the rite. The pain and suffering this man had caused all for his stupid games. The look on her face when her gladius had struck his heart, all at the hands of this man before him. He was getting ready to summon his greatsword in order to kill him and deliver the vengeance he and all the others in Arydn's path of destruction deserved.

"Ah, ah," Ardyn held up his hand, "It is unwise to cause such a commotion when these people are trying desperately to get back to their lives, wouldn't you agree?"

The Shield growled, hating that the man was right. He couldn't start hacking away now or cause a scene, it would only make things worse.

"What do you want?" asked Gladiolus darkly.

"Just to offer some friendly advice."

"If you think I'm going to listen to you after what you did-"

"Regarding your beloved Princess," Ardyn cut him off.

Gladiolus narrowed his eyes in hate. First, he tries to kill him, now he's threatening Athenacia? After all the torment he caused her since the fall of Insomnia? The Shield was not going to put up with this much longer. He was going to murder this man to the point that even his soul would cease to exist. That was a promise.

"It has come to my attention that you will be leaving this fair city shortly," Ardyn went on as if they were old friends having a pleasant conversation, "Her Imperial Highness, of course, will be in your custody, as seems to be the norm lately. But I must warn you, the order for her immediate return has been placed. She is to be apprehended by any means necessary. The dangers brought to your Prince will be far greater than ever while you travel within her company."

"She's not going to be left behind for the likes of you to take her," snarled Gladiolus.

Ardyn's smile brightened at that, "My dear boy, don't you think that if I could take her from Accordo I already would have right under your nose?"

Gladiolus's scowl deepened at those words, "What does that mean?!"

The Chancellor held out his hands in an almost helpless manner, "Simply that my hands are tied. But yours are not. She defies her own people by being with you. She simply will not listen to anything anyone has to say. Such a spirited girl, don't you agree?"

"Get the to point already," seethed Gladiolus.

"Of course, you're far too busy to listen to the ramblings of an old man. I understand. I'm just merely suggesting you sever your ties with her - to keep her safe in Accordo of course. It would truly pain me to see her Highness in such distress and heartbreak. But after all, you know better than anyone our duties to uphold the best for our charges. Even when they are unable to make the decision themselves."

He growled, "Thanks for the tip, but I'll pass."

"I expected as much. You're both incredibly stubborn," Ardyn held his smile, "Take your time in deciding. We'll meet again soon."

He turned and walked away after that. Gladiolus desperately wished that he could go after him, to kill him and be done with it. But this wasn't the time or place, too many people in Altissia could get hurt. The citizens here had been through enough as it were. The Shield left, brooding about what just happened here. He knew that the Chancellor was just trying to get under his skin, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Athenacia had been here a while, unsupervised for the most part. Everyone knew she was here and a lot knew her true identity. She could have easily been snatched away at any time and no one would know about it. He assumed it was part of Ardyn's games in order to try and knock down her defences, but now he wondered if there really was more to it.

Only one person would actually know. Gladiolus made a beeline for the estate of Camelia, the First Secretary of Altissia. When they first arrived she insisted that Athenacia does not come within the compound or she would be forced to hold her. Obviously, there was something she knew that the rest of them didn't, a reason that she did that. Gladiolus was going to get to the bottom of it, even if he didn't trust the woman all that much. It didn't take him long to get to the large looming building that barely took any damage in the attack. It was kind of funny since it was the closest to the chaos that ensued during the devastation. He wasn't really focused on that anyway, walking up the guards. They barred his path as they were trained to, having no reason to let a Lucian inside.

"Move," commanded Gladiolus dangerously.

"No one may pass," said the guard.

"I'm going in, whether you let me or not," growled the Shield.

"Is the Lady Secretary expecting you?"

"Yeah," he lied.

The guards looked at each other knowingly. They knew the Shield was lying, but also knew that he could forcefully enter the estate without much of a problem. Gladiolus didn't want to take out his rage on them but he was running short on time.

"Let him in, gentleman," Camelia spoke from behind the gate.

The guards moved aside, allowing Gladiolus to enter the courtyard. His amber eyes were still hard as he found the older woman standing in her doorway. She didn't say anything, just turned and lead him toward the nearest office on the second floor. There was no reason to go any further, this wasn't going to be a very long conversation at all. Gladiolus practically slammed the door shut behind him as he waited for the woman to say something. Obviously, she was expecting him, why else would she have been there to suddenly to grant him passage?

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come," said Camelia in her most casual tone, sitting behind the desk in the room.

"Why didn't you let her in here?" asked Gladiolus, not interested in games of any kind.

"As I said, should her Imperial Highness step foot into my estate I would be unable to allow her to leave."

"Why?"

"Because we in Accordo are still under Niflheim rule. Her father wishes for her to return home safely to Gralea. Should she come here I have no choice but to hand her over to them. I do not wish to do that."

"So what's stopping them from just taking her?"

"The agreement between Accordo and Niflheim."

Gladiolus frowned, his arms coming to cross over his chest. Obviously, he was missing something here and he waited for her to explain. She only offered him a small smile, rising from her seat and walking to the window, having a look outside her city with sorrow. From up here, anyone could see the devastation caused by it and it obviously pained her. Whether he trusted her or not she did care about her people.

"Altissia is mostly a free city," she began, "The Empire is able to come and go as they please, but they cannot pick off people just for the sake of it. Should a person of interest come into my custody, my hand is forced and I must abide by their wishes and grant them access to their prisoner. But while her Highness wanders the city no one can touch her. Believe it or not, she's safer here than she ever was within your magical walls of Insomnia."

"And if she leaves?"

"She'll be hunted by the full force of the Empire. They will not relent until they get what they want," Camelia turned to face him, "Take it from someone who has been dealing with their rule as long as I. If you wish to keep her from harm this is the safest place for her."

"Until you hand her over once my back is turned," retorted Gladiolus hatefully.

"There's nothing for me to gain with her in Imperial Custody. But I can at least keep an eye on her while you hurry to Gralea and vanquish your enemies."

"I don't take orders from you."

"No, but you know that it is your only guarantee of the Princess' safety. I'll arrange the transport for four. Safe travels."

Gladiolus wasn't exactly finished but he understood the dismissal. He nearly knocked the door off the hinges after he slammed it shut behind him, shaking with rage at everything he just learned. His hands were tied, he couldn't risk Noctis nor her life by taking her out of Altissia. It meant he would have to make sure she stayed here and didn't follow on her own. Gladiolus hated to admit to himself that the Chancellor was right. The only way to do that was to sever his ties with her. He couldn't believe he let himself get backed into a corner like this. Keeping the scowl on his face, he went in search of Athenacia. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get to Gralea and make this all right again. He just hoped that she could forgive him for what he was about to do to her.

.*.*.

Ignis listened to Gladiolus's tale with a thoughtful frown. Many things fell into place, and he understood completely why the necessary actions were taken. It made sense as to why he was so hell-bent on getting to Gralea and finishing this. He wished to make amends with Dr. Virum. There truly was no other way to keep her in Altissia without her protesting. She was very strong-willed and often made up her mind without the input of others. It made the Adviser's heart heavy at knowing the girl was probably confused about the abrupt ending of her relationship, one that seemed to take her so long to open up to in the first place. He didn't remember hearing her anywhere after that morning the day before they had left. Obviously, something had changed along the way because she was in Imperial custody, the very thing the Shield was trying to avoid.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," said Ignis gently, sighing sadly.

Gladiolus grunted, his eyes back on the passing scenery outside, "Yeah. Not like it mattered in the end anyway."

"The identity of Dr. Virum was leaked to the media shortly after we left Altissia."

"Not surprised."

"Indeed. It seems the Chancellor is to blame, flushing her out of Altissia in order to capture her once more."

"After all the effort he made to keep her there in the first place."

"He wanted her in Gralea, only without our protection."

The Shield growled, his amber eyes hardening, "All the more reason we need to get there."

"Before the illusion of her safety is shattered completely."

"Think they'll actually let her out?"

"The broadcast from my phone indicates that this is her second appearance to the public. The media claims she was returned not long after her missing persons report was circulated. There was a handsome price on her return, gaining the eyes of bounty hunters that would be able to force her hand and leave Altissia. I suspect she escaped on her own as soon as the news reached her."

"But was caught along the way."

"Perhaps. The first public appearance does sound a tad... off."

Gladiolus looked over at Ignis curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Have a listen for yourself."

Ignis pulled out his phone and handed it over to Gladiolus. The Shield looked at the news reports, seeing the happy return of the Imperial Princess. He played the recording, immediately seeing the problem once the video had started. He stopped after two words, the picture on her face being blown up. Ignis couldn't have known, would have only heard the audio. Damn, he should have been paying more attention.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ignis.

"It's not her," said Gladiolus confidently.

"You came to that conclusion rather quickly."

He smirked, "It's not your fault for not noticing, you can't. But her scars are on the wrong sides and smaller than the original. Whoever this girl is, she's not Athenacia."

Ignis took his phone back in his hand, a thoughtful frown on his face, "Ah yes. A detail that would thwart me in my current condition."

"Don't beat yourself up, Iggy. Probably would have noticed sooner if I wasn't too busy feeling sorry for myself."

The younger man smiled slightly, "Indeed. With this new information, I'm inclined to believe that she might not have been kidnapped."

"You think she just walked into Gralea all on her own?" Gladiolus raised a brow.

"Seems more likely than apprehension."

He frowned, looking back out the window distantly, "Maybe..."

"Regardless of how she got there, we will be taking her back with the Crystal upon arrival."

"You got that right," agreed Gladiolus fiercely.

Ignis's phone rang just as the train drove into a tunnel. The sun disappeared completely and Gladiolus could only barely hear the conversation the other man was having with what sounded like Noctis. The Shield's instincts told him something here was amiss. He had a bad feeling in his gut and his intuition was usually right about these things. He narrowed his eyes, feeling the train shake a little. It was more than just being on the rails but not as violent as the explosion they suffered earlier on when they were stopped by the Empire.

"That was Noct," said Ignis.

"I figured. Where is he?"

"On top of the train. It seems the Chancellor has taken Prompto captive."

Gladiolus looked at Ignis sharply, "Why?"

"I'll be sure to ask once we arrive. In the meantime, Noct is on his way here."

Gladiolus looked out the window once more before dropping his arms and summoning his sword, "He's going to have a hell of a time getting here. Daemons are on the outside."

"Then we must make haste to the conductors. We cannot let them steer off course or all these passengers, including ourselves, will surely be lost."

"You paint death a pretty picture," replied Gladiolus, following the other man into the next car.

Small imps had made their appearance and Gladiolus was quick to get rid of them. He sealed the door behind him, letting Ignis calm down the drivers while he focused on keeping the daemons out. He didn't like this situation and while they were in the tunnel only more of them spawned to attack. Tenebrae wasn't far away but at a time like this, it couldn't come sooner. The large man could hear the train shaking, knowing that Noctis was above him fighting off the daemons in order to get to where they were. When would this damn tunnel be gone? He could see daemons on the window, getting in the way of the windshield. This was not good.

The men began to panic and Gladiolus was ready if they broke through the glass. This train was not going to stop here, he would make sure of that. What he wouldn't give for some magic right about now. There were things to be done, no time to be stopped by daemons along the way. He breathed a small sigh of relief when the tunnel finally disappeared and the faint sunlight came through. The daemons were hurt, sure, but they weren't disappearing. Gladiolus growled as they tried even harder now to break the barrier and get inside of the control room. He wasn't going to let that happen.

At some point, they had covered the windows completely. The Shield was not happy about that twist of events, knowing that Noctis was above them alone. He wished he could be up there, being mostly useless in here. Even if he managed to save the passengers, what would happen if the Prince died up there all on his own? He would fail at his duty as sword Shield, that's what. Then there would be no hope for anyone, not just these people on the train. He growled at the thought of failing. He wasn't going to let that happen either, he was going to finish this.

His head snapped toward the window when he heard an inhuman cry coming from over there. His grip on his sword tightened after seeing Leviathan come bursting out of the water. The Goddess was circulating the air above the water below her, raging winds surrounding her. Gladiolus's had seen the Six use their powers before a few times, but Leviathan was moody and he wondered if being summoned was going to cause her wrath to project upon the innocents here. He hoped that Noctis knew what he was doing up there. Her attack was precise, knocking away all the daemons without actually damaging the train. Gladiolus relaxed when he saw that, letting his sword disappear but keeping his guard up. The daemons didn't stand a chance as she swept them away once more. She let out another howl before turning to leave.

The Shield watched as the Hydrean disappeared from sight, and that's when his frown hardened. There was smoke in the distance in the direction they were approaching. The giant building in the distance looked as if it had taken a large beating, still on fire from an attack that appeared long since passed. The rest of the surrounding houses were also in turmoil. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, knowing that his young charge was not going to process this very well on top of everything that happened to him all at the same time. It even tore at Gladiolus to the state of the city before him.

The train began to slow down, the brakes applied smoothly despite the commotion that just happened. They were finally here, in Tenebrae. And it looked like it was burnt to the ground.

...

thanks, guys!


	93. 638

welcome back! thanks for your kind words! I try to stay on top of the updates, busy girl planning a wedding and working full time lol. you guys rock! on a side note here there is about a paragraph though not very descriptive of uncomfortable scenes. you have been warned.

...

Athenacia's head was in a haze as she moved it slowly from side to side. She winced at the lights, the sounds of the monitors beeping at her frantically. Everything she saw had a trail to it, the drugs pumping into her veins causing her drowsiness. She would see Eller once in a while, though her perception of time was completely off with whatever he was giving her. Her paralysis had mostly worn off but she was strapped to the gurney and incredibly weak. He was telling her what he was doing to her but she could barely comprehend anything he was saying. He would inject something into her intravenous, which would then cause her to seize. Her chest was sore from the paddles used to keep her alive, while he tried other things. There were times the world would go black, passing out from either a sedative or another drug injected into her.

Sometimes she would wake up to him inappropriately touching her. Her body reacted to him while her mind was in a fog. She moaned in displeasure but he didn't see it that way. She would try to pull away but was stuck while he worked. Only his hands would probe, nothing else. The look on his face told her that he was gaining nothing from this aside from results. He was studying her and her reactions, marking them down faithfully as he went. It was never the same, she couldn't stop herself from any of it. Athenacia couldn't wait to kill him for what he was doing to her, what she hated that she was powerless to stop.

Eller experimented with her in other ways too. He tested her different variations to pain tolerance, leaving her bruised, bloodied and broken before he would sedate and numb her. Those results also marked down and filed. What was he trying to gain from her? How long was she forced to endure his torture? Why hadn't she detonated yet? He must have known that keeping her unconscious would stop it from occurring. She knew Ravus wouldn't betray her but there was probably a camera in that bunk room, listening to everything they were saying. Which meant they could easily know that she had the gift of healing magic. Athenacia truly hoped that it wasn't the case. Who knew what else they would do to her in order to expel that particular fun fact?

She had no idea how much time was passing, how long she was stuck like this. Groaning as her eyes slowly opened, her head still foggy as she tried to focus on what was around her. The monitors were beeping steadily, and she could feel an oxygen line in her nose. Athenacia was still restrained in a hospital gown. Her body felt weak like it had been taking abuse for about a decade. For all she knew that's exactly how long it's been. She heard footsteps coming toward her and she groaned when she saw Eller appear in her view again. How she just wanted to be rid of him, to get out of here so that she could take him out. Feeble attempts were made to move her head away from his grasp, but he had her chin and she was still powerless to stop him. Her eyes drooped once she felt a bitter taste on her tongue, blue liquid coming from a dropper in his hand. Desperately, she tried to spit it out but he forced her to swallow it. He released her then, and she tried to vomit so that the substance was no longer within her.

But it was too late. Her body stiffened and she cried out in pain. A tear squeezed out from her eyes that were shut tightly. The monitors were in a frenzy at what was happening to her. Athenacia felt herself convulse then, only the binds keeping her on the bed as she arched her back while she screamed. She felt hands on her but she had no idea what they were doing. Pure agony courses through her before being forcefully put to sleep. The young doctor resisted as much as she could, wanting some sort of control of the situation she was in. She cried out but the drugs were far too powerful, leaving her no choice but to succumb to the darkness that wished to claim her. Damn, if only she were dying then she'd have a chance to get out of here.

...

The sound of waves crashing along the sand is initially what roused her back to consciousness. The sun shone brightly in her eyes and she squinted at it, noting that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She winced, sitting up and taking in her surroundings. It was a beach, white sands beneath the blanket she was sitting on. She wore a strapless, black bikini, her skin shining with the lotion that was rubbed into it previously. The scars from her gunshot wounds and drill hole were very visible. The ocean before her was a clear blue, the waves coming in perfectly with a warm breeze blowing in the air. Athenacia gasped, completely confused at what was happening just now. She violently flinched when she saw movement around her, shocked when she noticed someone beside her.

"Geeze, Doc, I thought you were going to sleep forever."

Athenacia had her eyes wide in disbelief. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. Gladiolus was lying on the blanket beside her, his head resting on his left hand that was propped up by his elbow. He had a smirk while regarding her, wearing swim shorts and nothing else. Her eyes looked over his body, a worried frown on her face as she desperately wondered what was going on here. His face fell upon seeing that she was in distress. She watched it change to concern, sitting up as well. Her hazel eyes followed his movements, coming to rest on the bird at his chest. She frowned slightly, noticing that something was missing there.

"Gladio?" she met his amber gaze.

He nodded at her, "You okay Doc? You look a little spooked."

"I..." she didn't know what to say.

Her eyes went back to his chest, something about it bothering her. Everything about him was exactly as she remembered but there just seemed to be something missing. Athenacia tentatively reached out toward him, surprised that he was substantial. She lightly traced her fingers along his chest from one side diagonally toward the other until she hit the bird. Something about this just wasn't right, but she couldn't figure it out. She gasped slightly when he grabbed her fingers, holding her hand gently in his massive one. Eyes came back to his face, still confused as to what was happening right now. His other hand tucked hair behind her ear, moving to hold her chin gingerly while his thumb traced over that scar she hated on her left cheek.

He leaned over her, kissing her gently. Athenacia felt a tear leave her eye as she pulled him closer to her. The gap between their bodies closed, that warm and familiar feeling taking over her at his touch. She felt safe and secure in his massive, tattooed arms once more, all the pain she felt lately dissipating at the contact. Gently, she was guided onto her back once more, still within his embrace and connected at their lips. It was easy to herself completely in him, his calloused hands running along her near naked body. She missed him so much, the feel of him, his taste, everything. Another tear fell from her eye as she gazed up at the husky look he was giving her. Her breath was heavy against his face and she only craved more of him.

"Evangeline," he voice was soft, leaning his face toward hers.

She blinked, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away slightly. He looked confused and she frowned at him, waking up it seemed from her daze.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Isn't that the name your mother gave you?"

Her frown deepened, "No, she only gave me..."

Athenacia stopped, her hands going to the necklace she usually wore. Only it wasn't around her neck. Gladiolus knew that she only received a necklace from her mother, not a name. Again her eyes found their way to his chest, realizing finally what was missing. The scar he acquired in the Tempering Grounds on his chest was not there. Her hand came to trace the outline of where it was supposed to be. She sighed sadly, despite the confused look he was giving her.

"This isn't real," she said.

As soon as the words left her mouth the ground beneath her began to shake. She was alert, screaming as everything disappeared around her. The ground opened up, swallowing her whole and there was no way to stop it. Her screams grew louder once she began to fall, desperately trying to grab onto something. She saw flames below her, her skin beginning to burn as she grew closer. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she could see herself coming in fast toward the lava. There was nothing to stop her, debris falling in and incinerating at its touch.

Until she saw at the last second what she was going to collide with. She grunted at the impact she made on a stone pillar, high above the molten river beneath her. Athenacia drew in a slow breath, her body finding it difficult to command the air into her lungs. Her eyes were glazed over and she couldn't move. She felt more tears leave her eyes, as a sinister laugh began to sound in her ears. It was low at first but grew louder as the seconds passed. Her vision was turning red completely, her skin getting warmer. Still, she could not move as she lied there barely conscious with trouble breathing.

The pillar beneath her began to shake, and then slowly lower itself toward the lava. She was unable to move, to get herself to safety. Everything was red as her body doubled in heat with the approaching magma. She still called in those slow breaths, the wind knocked out of her from falling so quickly. Weakly she looked beside her, seeing the azure glow begin to form around her body. The heat of the molten pools surrounded her, waiting to engulf her completely. And still, she could not move. Taking in one last breath, she submerging into the volcanic matter completely, only to be comforted by the heat that hugged her like a blanket on a cold day. The azure glow seemed to be protecting her from harm, allowing her to breathe still despite the magma that should have cut off all of her oxygen. That sinister laugh was the only thing she could hear, only it stopped once it realized that she wasn't dying.

"You cannot win," it spoke in her ears.

"Watch me," she replied weakly, refusing to give in.

In the blink of an eye, she was no longer in the middle of a volcano. Instead, she was standing in front of the Citadel in the dead of night. Her vision was still red, her skin aflame now and without the azure glow. Noctis stood before her, ready to fight his way through. He came at her, warping to try and strike her down but she blocked him. A rage burned within her, and she grabbed him by the throat. Athenacia thrust her arm out, glaring at him in hatred. She squeezed her hand tighter, feeling his neck wish to break. Watching him feebly try to gasp for air brought about a satisfaction within her that she never felt before. She wanted to see the life die out from his eyes had never wanted something more than this moment.

"Kill him," the voice urged her.

Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing. The grip she had on her enemy loosened, causing her to gasp at her actions. She pulled her hand away, closing them both over her head as she hunched over in pain.

"No!" she cried.

"Fulfill your destiny."

'No I won't!"

Athenacia felt agony all through her body, the undeniable build up of her wish to murder the Prince taking over. She couldn't, the world would be doomed. Besides that, he was her friend. At least at some point, he was, rushing into Imperial compounds to save her life when she was in danger. She couldn't do it, refused to. That laugh was ringing in her ears and she tried desperately to ignore it, to repress the urge to finish off her friend.

"Kill him!"

"NO!"

Her scream didn't stop with the word. The familiar electrified azure glow that engulfed her body began to spread as it always did when she was like this. She couldn't stop it, feeling it expand quicker than usual. It ate everything in its path of destruction, incinerating all of it without a care in the world. She had never before released one so large before, knowing that it had taken the entirety of Insomnia. But it didn't stop there. It kept going as long as her scream did, her throat hoarse but unable to cease at her command. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks with her wails. Finally, it stopped and she dropped to her knees. She was shaking in her own sobs, hating what she had just done here.

She heard footsteps in front of her, looking up to see a man shrouded in shadow. He was fairly large, bigger than anyone she had seen before. Wielding a blade that looked like a greatsword, he raised it, getting ready to end her life. She held her hands out, unwilling to stop him from killing her. Athenacia didn't even flinch when he came down at her so suddenly, feeling pain explode through her and blood gush out all over her body as she was struck down. She fell to the ground without making a sound, simply accepting her fate. The last thing she remembered seeing were very familiar amber eyes staring back at her while she died.

...

Athenacia jolted awake with her eyes wide. She was hyperventilating despite there being oxygen in her nose. The monitors attached to her were still in a frenzy and she looked around frantically. No one was here, the light dim. It was then she realized that her head was clear for the first time since Eller had taken her from her room. Calming herself down, she pushed the probe off of her finger so that machine wouldn't alert anyone that she was awake. She had to get out of here before someone happened by and put her back in that hazy and compliant state again. How long before someone came to check on her?

She was still bound to the gurney, unable to move her hands and feet. But there was a sliver of hope. In her nightmare she had burned the restraints a little. Maybe it was enough to break it loose. Athenacia began to forcefully move her right wrist in an attempt to free herself. She was bound tightly, but with that small tear she was hoping that it was enough leeway to get herself out of here. Her heart thumped at the anticipation of someone catching her and she strained her ears to listen for them. The doctor was still having difficulty freeing herself, crying out in frustration and accidentally sparking a small flame within her fist. She gasped upon the realization of knowing she was still able to use the magic Noctis had loaned her. A smile spread across her face as she called fire again, melting the restraint upon her wrist. She gave a sigh of relief when her arm came free, smiling in delight as she leaned back on the bed. She was quick to undo the latch on her other hand, rubbing her wrists briefly before getting to work on her ankles. Ripping the intravenous from her skin and pulled off all the other stickers and oxygen tube from her body, she wasted no time in swinging her legs over the side and getting off the gurney.

She fell to the ground immediately, her legs not working for her whatsoever. Athenacia should have expected this, not stopping to think. She was hoping the noise didn't rouse anyone, pulling the hospital gown about her naked body in an attempt to hide it away. Her breath was beginning to grow heavy again at how vulnerable she was. Her arm was bleeding from where the needle was stuck into it. She had to focus, hugging herself and hoping that her magic would come to her. Relief swept through her when it did, bringing with it the feeling of strength to replace her weariness. All her wounds internal and external were healed and she felt herself cry as she let her arms drop onto the cool metal floor beneath her. For once things were going her way.

Pushing herself off of the floor and having a quick look around the room, she noticed her clothes were here but not her weapon or med bag. There was probably a weapon somewhere but in the meantime she the use of her magic. She pulled on something to wear quickly, the black tights, her black boots and a long green T-shirt that fell off her shoulders with one strap over top to keep it on her body. There was no tie for her hair but it at least was short enough to mostly stay out of her way. She left the room, hoping to find out where she was and how long she was out.

Athenacia hadn't come far, maybe an hour into her wandering. She noted that the lab was trashed, recognizing it inside of Zagnatus Keep. Something happened here, a struggle. It definitely explained why no one was watching her still, why Eller was nowhere to be found. The memories of what he had been doing to her struck her then at the thought of him. She shook her head in anger, her bloodlust knowing no bounds. As she went from room to room she had no idea that his lab was so large. She had only been into the first two rooms but it expanded quite far and among other floors. She was just following the trail of destruction in the hopes that she could find the man in charge and pay him back for what he did.

Stopping in her tracks, she became incredibly more alert when she began hearing voices ahead. She ducked down in order to hide, waiting for someone to come by. No one was walking. Whoever was speaking was in the room ahead. Athenacia carefully crept toward it, straining her ears to make sure she wasn't walking into an ambush. She frowned when the voices started to become clear. She knew Eller's voice, sending a chill down her spine. But the other voice shouldn't even exist. It couldn't because it belonged to her. How was this possible? She kept going, trying to stay out of sight but knowing she had to see for herself that she wasn't hearing things.

"Now you are complete, 638," said Eller in a loving tone.

"Thank you, doctor, I knew you could do it," 638 replied.

"Son of a bitch!"

Athenacia's eyes widened when she happened upon the scene. In the first room she had ever met Eller was the man himself with a glow to his face. But her outburst wasn't because of him. No, what he called 638 was an exact duplicate of the young doctor herself. She had the same haircut, dirty blond hair and figure down to the last molecule. Except for the scars, they were on the opposite sides and a little smaller than the original. That's what this was all about? Making a copy of her? Were they truly hoping to duplicate her power?

"Ah, you've finally awoken. I was wondering what was taking you so long," said Eller in delight, "638, you seem to have the scars on the wrong side. Could you fix that my dear?"

"Of course," replied 638 brightly.

The duplicate shimmered slightly, the scars disappearing from one side only to reappear exactly where they were supposed to be. Athenacia could only gape in horror at what she just witnessed. What else could this thing do? What had they done to her in order to place power inside of it?

"Much better," Eller was beaming, "Do you like her, 632?"

"What the fuck..." was all she could muster out of her mouth.

Eller shook his head disapprovingly, "It pained me to put that in her speech. Other than being a few subjects behind you she really is the perfect specimen. Everything that is you is now her. She has all the same reactions you to do touch, taste, smell, you name it. She is you in almost every day, aside from her mother. Unfortunately, 638 doesn't have one, so that part of you is still unique. But finally after all these years am able to complete her. You have no idea how happy that makes me. She may not have your detonation power but she can blend in with a crowd, a metamorphosis specific to her chain of daemon DNA. A succubus if you will."

"You're a monster."

Eller frowned, "Are you truly dissatisfied with my work?"

He looked over at her almost hurt. What was she supposed to do? Welcome the idea of a daemon version of herself wandering around Eos? He couldn't be serious right now. She was struggling to keep herself calm, her right hand shaking in rage at what she was seeing here.

"I worked so hard to give everyone what they wanted," said Eller, his tone hard, "The Empire their Princess and the Princess her freedom. I told you it would be over soon, now you are free to go."

"While you let this... thing wander around posing me?!" she cried incredulously.

Eller's face darkened at her words, "You know, some people are so unappreciative of the gifts given to them."

638 looked as if it were about to make a move. Athenacia was ready for it, getting ready to summon her magic. What she was not expecting was the aid of Ravus Nox Fleuret that stopped the thing in its tracks and began to engage it in battle. Athenacia took the moment of shock shown by Eller to strike him with lightning, knocking him hard into the wall behind him. Ravus was fighting off 638 and Athenacia paid it no mind, her eyes intent on her enemy. She was not going to let him get away with what he had done to her. With what he planned on doing.

She was upon him in an instant, circling her fingers on both hands around his neck. She squeezed his feeble flesh with a fire inside her hazel eyes. That same burning desire she felt before in her dream took over as she watched him struggle for air. He grasped her wrists, desperate for her to let go. Athenacia only squeezed her hands tighter, tears welling in the bottom of her eyes before one fell. She watched his face still contorted in pain as he was clawing at her hands. But she kept her hold, closing it tightly around his neck and feeling the bones start to fracture. His lips were blue as the oxygen could not make its way where it needed to be. He was no longer struggling, his hands falling limply away from her. Her eyes bore into his as she watched the life in them begin to fade. She growled in satisfaction once it was gone completely. She kept her hold on him, just to make sure that he wasn't going to get up when his back was turned.

Athenacia was brought out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. Taking a sharp breath she let go of the scientist, letting him fall lifeless to the ground. Turning around, she came face to face her saviour, the High Commander, and noted he was injured. A frown came to her at the infection that was taking over his body, starting at the inhuman arm attached to his shoulder. She took a quick look around for the succubus and noticed that it wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is it?" she asked, her voice hard.

"Gone," he replied.

He let go of her shoulder and pulled her sheathed weapon from his belt. Quickly she strapped it over her back, taking her med bag from him as well. She dropped to her knees to open it up and have a quick look. Everything was still there, including her bands.

"You're dying," she said bluntly while attaching them to her person, "There's an infection spreading through your body."

Ravus grunted, "I should have known as much."

Athenacia closed the bag and put in on her back, "I'm not sure if I can heal it with my magic."

He shook his head, "Don't waste your time. I need to get you out of here."

"Not yet, I still have one last thing to do."

"Then pray to the Six for a miracle. Time is short."

Athenacia nodded at him. She followed him out the room with determination on her face, ready to finish what she came here to do.

...

hey, thanks for reading. really appreciate all of your support, hope the beginning wasn't deterring at all.


	94. Bitter Chill

thanks for being here, and thanks so much for your reviews! side note in case anyone is confused, Gladio and Cia's timeline are different, so don't worry if it doesn't make a lot of sense. you haven't missed anything.

...

Gladiolus kept a thoughtful frown on his face as he looked out the window. He was in the dining car of the train, on the rail again headed toward Gralea. It wasn't exactly an easy journey by any means but they were finally going to put a stop to the Empire. They were going to reclaim the Crystal, Prompto and rescue Athenacia. He was tense the entire time he thought about what could be happening to her while she was there. No more news came out of Gralea and after stopping in Tenebrae he got the feeling there wasn't going to be any more. And that didn't sit too well with him at all. Ignis was in front of him, calm and calculating like he always. Gladiolus knew that the other man was trying to think of the best way possible to approach this. Noctis had lightened up as well once he heard what happened between Gladiolus and Athenacia. He worried for her as much as Prompto, another piece of the puzzle unsolved.

Aranea was there to greet them in Tenebrae. It was a shock to all of them, wondering what the Commodore was doing here. The once fair city was in ruins, suffering a devastating attack that nearly wiped out all of its citizens. Gladiolus was in a fury when he saw the woman, though it seemed there was more than meets the eye. They followed her toward an open space where her ships were, the red dreadnaughts. It seems that she had come here to help the people, leaving the Empire for good and turning over a new leaf. Gladiolus was a little unsure of it but his gut told him that this woman was alright. It was the first time he had met her, Noctis, Ignis and Prompto fighting alongside her in the Vesperpool to find mythril. Even then Prompto was enamoured with her but the other two were quite appreciative of her help. Taking in all those facts Gladiolus decided he wouldn't be nearly as defensive, especially when she not only agreed to help the passengers but also offered up two of her men to drive the train toward Gralea. She didn't have to go out of her way like that.

Biggs and Wedge were quite cheery with thick accents. But they were soldiers which meant that they knew how to handle themselves in tough times. That bode well for them. Overall, Gladiolus wasn't unhappy with them and felt that same sort of trust for them he had for Aranea. Noctis took his time, checking in with the citizens and Gladiolus knew better than to rush him. It was one thing to explore the city from his youth, it was another to come here and see it in this devastating state. Instead, he waited near the terminal with Ignis. The Shield watched the dancing flames of the buildings below him, his heart heavy at the sight. The Empire had come and burnt this place to the ground too, just like his home. He knew exactly how all these people felt.

"The Emperor is mad," a man was talking to his girlfriend not too far away.

"All those people..." she replied.

"I'm so happy to be out of there."

"Thank the Six her Imperial Highness got as most of us out in time," she responded, clinging to him.

Gladiolus looked over at them curiously. What did they mean by that? Was something happening in Gralea? He tensed as images came to his head, possibilities that he could hardly fathom and Athenacia in the middle of them. That same uneasiness he felt when he learned that she was no longer in Altissia settled into the pit of his stomach. The familiar scowl formed on his face, the need to get there beginning to make him agitated.

"It seems Dr. Virum has been busy herself," remarked Ignis, hearing the conversation as well.

"Guess so," replied Gladiolus, unsure of how to respond.

"From what I gather, things in Gralea are chaotic. She's helped citizens escape here to Tenebrae."

"Which means she's been able to roam freely."

"Perhaps. Though the state of the Imperial capital is concerning. If she truly succeeded in evacuating the citizens and has not retreated herself, what will befall us when we arrive?"

Gladiolus grunted, trying not to think about it. It did him no good stewing about it while being so far away. Noctis was finally ready to go, so they boarded the train once more. Aranea bid them farewell, looking at the Shield with uncertainty. It was almost like she wanted to tell him something but in the end, decided against it. She warned them of the dangers of Gralea before allowing them to leave. Gladiolus couldn't get that look on her face out of his head. What did she want? She knew something, something that might be relevant to him. Not that she possibly could, they had never met before. But still, it bothered him that he couldn't figure it out.

The gorge was covered in snow, thanks to the phenomenon of the Glacian's wrath. Years ago she waged war with the mortals against Niflheim. It was a retaliation for taking out Illume but she was slain and left this desert covered in a tundra. It was cold, nighttime, and they were travelling in a blizzard. But that wasn't the part he was concerned about. Gralea was just after the gorge and they would finally be there after all the hell they encountered along the way. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he learned long ago not to ignore those. So much was at stake he didn't want to fail. There was no room for it.

Unable to sit down any longer, Gladiolus rose from his seat and walked up to the car ahead without another word. Despite travelling by train, he couldn't help but feel that they weren't going fast enough. The necklace he bound to his wrist was burning his skin it felt like, fears gripping his heart at the possibilities of finding Athenacia in Gralea. He should have just taken her with them. The safest place for her to be was with him where he could keep an eye on her. It was stupid of him to fall right into the Chancellors games. He couldn't even call Cor to keep an eye on her, though he was sure the Marshal was probably going to find a way to get into Gralea in order to rescue her. This was why he never went against his instincts. Gladiolus would be sure never to make that mistake again. He just hoped that she could forgive him for what he did, even if she didn't take him back. For now, he would just have to settle for her being alive when he found her.

The Shield growled, feeling the train coming to an abrupt stop. He looked out the window and noted that this car was colder than the others. The window was freezing up completely and he ran back to the others, hoping that everything was alright there. He had enough interruptions on this journey and he wasn't going to tolerate any more of it. Once he got into the dining car he soon realized that everything was fine. Biggs' voice rang through the intercom, asking if they could have a look at what stopped them so they could keep going. Gladiolus grumbled a bit but the three of them stepped out into the bitter winds anyway. No sense in doing nothing and waiting for their enemies to claim them. He was a man of action.

There were daemons out there, happy to make their appearance in the dead of night. It was cold, at least the action would help keep him warm. He summoned his greatsword, Noctis bursting to life as well. Gladiolus was mindful of Ignis, who wasn't doing terrible on his own but the Shield would feel better if they were closer together in order for him to be able to defend them both. He swung his sword, slicing through a fair number of imps before moving on to the next swarm. All in all, it wasn't all that difficult and they were fortunate that it was only little daemons barring their path. Of course, things were never that easy.

A deathclaw was waiting for them just as the least of the lesser daemons were done. Gladiolus growled at the turn of events, not really sure why he was surprised anymore. It seemed that if there was a delay it would come in order to deter them from coming to Gralea. He wasn't going to waste time getting sidetracked, he had business in the Capital. Setting his jaw and breaking off some ice from his shoulders, he plunged into battle with Noctis and Ignis. He wasn't going to go down here, none of them were. And he'd be damn sure to cut down anything else that was going to stand in the way of him completing his mission. One way or another he was going to get to Gralea and take all the things there the Empire had stolen from him.

It appeared his determination was shared with the others. Their fighting together was very well done despite the frigid temperatures whipping at their skin and being a man down. Gladiolus and Noctis together delivered the final blow and the Shield was quite proud that some of his training seemed to stick with the Prince given all the hassle caused by frequently skipping. The blizzard was getting worse, especially now that they weren't moving. The toll of the battle was evident on all of them and it was harder to breathe with the cold air barely putting a dent in their oxygen supply. Gladiolus guided Ignis back onto the train while Noctis was still catching his breath. Immediately the Shield's defences were up. It seemed even colder in here if that was possible. Something was amiss and he could tell that Ignis was sensing it too. The Adviser started to carefully make his way to investigate while Gladiolus stuck his head out of the train.

"Hey Noct, you better get in here. Something's not right."

Noctis began to make his way over while Gladiolus caught up to Ignis. Mist was starting to form inside of the train car as if there was a hole in there somewhere. Gladiolus saw something in the distance, a familiar silhouette that he couldn't quite place. Ignis stopped abruptly, Gladiolus nearly colliding with the other man.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ignis.

"No, but there's something up there, replied Gladiolus.

"A person?"

"Looks like it."

"Curious..."

"I don't like this."

Ignis didn't say anything but followed the faint voice he was hearing. Gladiolus saw what looked to be a person dash off into the next car. The two of them followed but grunted at the sheer force of the blizzard that was now inside the train. The bitter cold made it hard for the two of them to move but the Shield was positive now he was seeing someone in the distance. He growled upon realization, anger building within him. The wind ripped at them, trying desperately to keep them away. The frigid chill no longer tore at him, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he summoned his sword, ready to attack. The biggest gust of wind yet hurled itself at them and Gladiolus heard a grunt behind him.

"Iggy!"

The man was on the ground, unconscious. Gladiolus growled, swinging his greatsword at his enemy. Ardyn easily moved out of the way, keeping that amused smile on his face as he looked at the larger man. The Shield glared at his enemy, his sword in front of him and ready to strike again. But he held his ground, trying to keep a lid on his anger so that he didn't make a mistake here. This man in front of him was the cause of so much pain. He had Athenacia and probably Prompto as well. The large man was not going to let any of that slide, he was going to kill him for everything he had done.

"Where is she?!" demanded Gladiolus, his voice cold.

"Safe at home, where she belongs," replied Ardyn casually.

Gladiolus's grip on his weapon tightened, knowing full well she wasn't safe there. He glared hatefully at his enemy, everything the man had done still fresh in his mind.

"If you hurt her-"

"Oh come now," Ardyn cut him off, "The only person to blame for her pain is you. After all, you're the one that shattered her heart into pieces. She had no choice but to run home to daddy and make it all better."

"You're lying."

"You should have seen how eagerly she came to us. Her life in shambles with nowhere to go. We welcomed her with open arms and she finally realized where she truly belonged. It was such a touching reunion, too bad you weren't there."

"Shut up!"

"I suppose I should thank you for getting her there so quickly."

"Bastard!"

Gladiolus swung again but Ardyn was quicker. He didn't try to counter attack but he was dodging everything thrown at him. The Chancellor began to laugh at him, and it only fueled the Shied's anger. He still remembered the sting of Athenacia's weapon in his heart and how much it hurt when he pulled it out. Ardyn was the one holding it, the one that tried to kill him. The one that was now continuing to torment not only her but Noctis as well. Gladiolus was going to put a stop to it, was going to kill him for everything he had done. He had to.

Ardyn finally made his move, clearly bored with his game. The Shield felt the impact in his chest and was pushed against the window behind him. He saw stars, his weapon disappearing as he fell to the ground. He put a hand to his head, grunting at the pain he felt. Cold fingers wrapped around his neck and he felt them begin to constrict, blocking his airways. His hateful haze was fixated on his enemy, his hand grasping the wrist that bound him.

"Look at you, so weak and pathetic. You could never hope to protect your own charge from harm. He mopes around like a broken man and where were you? Failing to stop yourself from getting killed. How do you expect to protect her as well?"

The Shield's amber eyes narrowed in hatred. He kept a firm grip on his enemy's wrist, trying to loosen the hold in order to breathe again. Losing here and now wasn't an option.

"Take a look at the once proud, Gladiolus Amicitia, the sworn Shield of... what exactly?"

Adryn's gaze didn't relent at all. His fingers were still squeezing tightly but Gladiolus refused to give up. His left hand tightened into a fist, the entirety of it starting to burn as it did so. He was waiting.

"You'll die here and now knowing that you've failed at the very thing you were born to do."

Gladiolus's rage burned within him. He shook in his anger, bringing his left fist to collide with Ardyn's elbow. Only it was glowing in gold, starting from beneath his arm sleeve and engulfing his flesh entirely. Ardyn let out a cry of pain, letting go of the Shield and allowing him to breathe once more. But it wasn't for long. In pure anger Ardyn struck, rendering the man unconscious this time.

...

It was still cold. The bitter winds continued to bite at his skin, his jaw shivering. But he couldn't move, he was stuck in this spot. He was alone, not even on the train anymore. Gladiolus had no idea how he had gotten here but if he didn't move he would succumb to frostbite and eventually death. If he died here he would fail and he refused to do that. Willing his body to move, however was proving difficult. He was unable to do anything besides sit here and freeze. His head moved weakly, his eyes drooping as they eventually fluttered closed. He couldn't sleep, he had to get up. He had to protect Noctis. He had to save Athenacia. He had to find Prompto. But he couldn't find the strength to move.

 _Gladiolus Amicitia, the sworn Shield of what exactly?_

The words swirled around in the head, still filling him with anger. But he lacked the will to move. Maybe he couldn't save anyone. Maybe he really was a failure, destined to lose because of his weakness. All his life he was strong, big and had nothing to fear. But lately, there had been so much he wasn't trained for, so much he had to learn still. He wasn't ready for this, none of them were. How was he expected to win when he was so easily thrown around at every turn? He was nearly killed in Altissia when Noctis needed him the most. Now he was sitting here and dying, unable to do his duty. Gladiolus began to feel warmer, knowing that he was finally letting the cold sink in and freeze him to death. It was probably better this way since he was just going to fail anyway. He rested his head against the hard surface behind him, willing to let the darkness take him.

 _No._

He opened his eyes lazily. He heard something, something far off in the distance. That voice, he knew it. It weakly reached his ears but roused him from his attempt at dying. Was there truly someone out there? Or was he hearing things? Did someone want him to live? To continue to fight? He almost had the resolve to listen, but his lids fell heavy and the darkness began to take over once again. He felt comforted by it, letting him swallow him whole. All his pain melted away and he felt nothing. It was easier just to die.

 _No, it's not._

This time the voice was louder and his eyes opened nearly all the way. He squinted, looking like he was able to see someone in the distance. His body was completely numb. It was too late for him now, the cold had settled in. He could barely keep his eyes open, letting them fall closed once more. Whether he wanted to or not he was dying. There was no more fighting it, no more fighting at all. It was better to accept it.

 _No way._

He drew in a large breath. There was no denying it, he could see someone approaching him. His eyes were fixed on the movement, taking another large breath in. The figure was approaching him slowly and he could hear his heartbeat in ears and nothing else. His breath was heavy, struggling to stay awake. But to no avail, his body wanting to shut down. There was no will within himself to keep going. There was no sense in trying to fight anymore, he wouldn't win anyway. He was a failure, having no way to protect anyone that depended on him. He was going to die.

 _Not today._

This time the voice was right in front of him, clear as day. His eyes shot open, the smiling face of Athenacia greeting him. She was knelt down in front of him, her knees on the ground and in between his legs. Her hair was highlighted, resting atop the dirty blond. It was short, multilayered and flaring out away from her face. The tips grazed the tops of her shoulders while she moved her head. Her scar on her left cheek gleamed with the one on her neck. She was wearing the dress that he bought her in Old Lestallum, glowing with the smile on her cheeks. Reachin out her hand she managed to grazed the scar on his face lightly with her fingers. They were warm, rousing him from the cold wrapped around his body.

"Doc..." he croaked weakly, unable to find his voice.

Her smile grew, as well as her gentle caress upon his cheek. He felt himself move to her touch, her hand opening so that her palm was rested against him. She was so warm, so abnormally warm, like always. Her calm hazel gaze never left his face. He felt his will returning to him slowly. The fears that clouded his mind gradually began ebbing away while he was trapped within her orbs. He wasn't going to fail at his duty, it wasn't an option. He was going to win this.

Athenacia leaned forward, bringing her lips to his own and placing a gentle kiss there. He began to feel warmer, her touch lighting a fire inside of him and melting all the ice away. She kissed him deeper this time and he brought his hand to lay atop the one she had on his face. Her nose ran against his, up and down the length before claiming his lips again. The flame she had ignited burned hotter and he pulled her into an embrace against him. He no longer felt cold, just a blazing desire to live. Ger breath on his face was warm and heavy while he kept her against him.

"You're not dying today," she whispered to him.

He held her tighter, "Not today," he agreed.

"You're too stubborn to quit."

"You got that right."

"So get your ass in gear."

He kissed her forehead, "It's there," he assured her, "I'm coming for you, Doc."

She smiled, "That's some ego you got there."

"We're a package deal."

"Not much of a deal."

Gladiolus grinned, before feeling the world around him shake. He held her tighter, only to notice that she was no longer there. He could feel the cold again, only this time it was because he was on a frigid train in the middle of a blizzard. Opening up his amber eyes groggily left him confused as to what was going on. Ignis was on the ground across from him, regaining consciousness as well it seemed. Noctis was there as well, nearly out of breath. Had he passed out here?

"The hell happened?" grumbled Gladiolus, rising to his feet.

"I saw the Glacian," said Noctis, though he sounded like more of a downer than usual, "It's okay, she's gone now. You guys check on our drivers."

The Glacian. Only she would have a bitter chill like this, but at least it explained a lot of what was going on here. Gladiolus walked toward Ignis, who was holding his shoulder. Must have been from the impact that took him out.

"Got it," replied Gladiolus, "You good?" he reached for Ignis' injured side.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go," Ignis didn't sound too great either.

The Shield guided his friend toward the front of the train. Ignis winced a bit but it was all minor. The large man's head was hurting, still sandy from whatever had just happened earlier. He doubted that Shiva would be willing to harm them but at least that was one more blessing of the Six that they had for their side. That was four down and only two to go. Now they just had to get to Gralea and reclaim the Crystal, find Prompto and rescue Athenacia.

Gladiolus couldn't get her image out of his head, remaining silent on the walk toward the engine room with his mind still reeling. He could still feel her touch upon his skin, her taste in his mouth, could still smell her scent as if she was really there. He knew it was impossible, that the body did extraordinary things, especially in a dream state. Maybe that's exactly what he needed to keep going. Because he had meant it when he said it, he was coming for her and nothing else was going to stand in his way.

...

thanks, guys!


	95. Song of Sorrow

welcome back!

...

Doctor Athenacia Virum was a very determined young woman. She grew up partially in an orphanage inside of Insomnia with one visitor and at age seven moved in with Cor Leonis. He trained her to be a warrior, a very competent member of the Kingsglive. At age thirteen she saw her first battle, the youngest in history to do so. She was very quick to ascend up the ranks and eventually command her own team. She led her own troupe into a setup, causing devastation to what is now known as the ruins of Keycatrich. Nothing got easier when she came back, being shot by her lover, Grun Crino. After she managed to survive that more complications were added along the way. She soon found out she was Lilium Aldercapt, the heir the Niflheim. Refusing to believe any of it, she decided to leave behind that life and finish up in med school. She excelled through it fairly quick and retained a position in emergency medicine. That was the career she wanted, the choice she made in how she wanted to live out the rest of her days. Athenacia always thought that's the way it would go.

She was wrong, utterly and completely wrong. Instead of living a peaceful life inside of the protection of the Crown City she was in currently in Gralea, the capital of Nifheim, at a standoff with the Imperial Chancellor who had been tormenting her since Insomnia fell. Since her home was taken away by the very people she was supposed to be the heir of. Her entire body was shaking with rage as she glared hatefully at the man who caused her most of her pain. A firm grip was kept on her gladius despite breathing heavily. Ardyn just regarded her with that same amused look he always wore when he saw her. There were tears stinging her eyes. Some had fallen, some she had refused to allow out. She was injured from all the fighting she had done but there was no time to fix her wounds. No way for her to do so. However, she refused to die here by his hand, refused to let him continue his path of destruction.

After she had killed Eller, Ravus was with her. He initially had rescued her from the subject known as 638, an almost exact clone of herself. But it could morph, meaning it could take the shape of anything it wanted and it had escaped during the battle. On top of that, Ravus was dying. There was an infection of some kind coursing through his body thanks to the apparatus that replaced his human arm. He hadn't slowed down any, in fact, no one could tell that he was ill at all. But she could see it, a magical malady that she always had a gift for finding.

"Where are we going?" asked Athenacia almost impatiently.

"The hangar, I've arranged transport back to Altissia," replied Ravus.

She stopped, "I already told you that I'm not leaving."

"Foolish girl! This isn't a game," he grabbed her arm.

She struck him, shaking out of his grasp. His cold gaze found hers but he didn't make a move. The doctor wasn't leaving, she had things to do.

"You can leave, but I'm not finished here yet," she said curtly.

"What exactly do you plan to do?"

So she told him exactly what she came here to do. The scowl on his face deepened but he did not say anything. She demanded to know why he was so intent on saving her. He was kind enough to fill her in and after that they weren't fighting anymore. At least, not each other anyway. Athenacia followed him down to the hanger because she had something else in mind. She wanted to evacuate the citizens, let the innocents get out while they still could. She had no idea how she was going to do it but Ravus seemed to carry some weight here still.

"The trains to, get them to Tenebrae as soon as there's people in them," she instructed.

"Tenebrae is in ruins, there will be nothing but daemons there to greet them," replied Ravus.

"I have someone there waiting."

He raised a brow at her, "Should have known you didn't come in alone. The Lucians?"

Athenacia clenched a fist at her side, "I don't know where they are, other than they planned on coming here. They're not my problem."

Again he didn't respond and she was thankful for that. She pushed past her hurt feelings about Gladiolus and continued their journey. Once they got into the elevator Athenacia began to hear something strange. Ravus hadn't noticed it but she stopped on the next floor. He followed her curiously, him on guard at least while she was fixated on the sound that only she seemed to be able to hear. Athenacia gasped when she went through another doorway. The end of the hall had a light though the path was barred. In the distance, she could see the Crystal in all of its glory. There was no way for her to get to it but she had forgotten that it was even here.

A mystical feeling of wonder took over her while her eyes were locked onto it. It was glowing, nothing else around it. From the looks of things, it was simply placed here and then left alone the entire time. Why? What was the point in devastating a city just to look at the thing? Why hadn't they used it? There had to be a reason. She frowned as she searched her memories. It came to her fuzzy but she knew that it was there. Athenacia gasped then, seeing the Crystal begin to glow even brighter. But that wasn't what had her so shocked. Her own body was glowing with the same sort of light, as her mind was flushed with the very memory she was searching for. The voice that she knew too well explaining why the gem was just sitting here unused.

 _Without the Ring, the crystal's no more than a rock._

Gladiolus's voice rang in her head, almost as if she were on the boat to Altissia with him all over again. Her mouth was still agape at what was happening here while she looked at her glowing hand. It stopped nearly as suddenly as it started and the Crystal went dormant once more. Curious.

"It reacted to you," stated Ravus.

"It needs the ring..." she trailed, still stunned.

"Too bad you don't have it."

Athenacia shook her head, "I doubt I'd live if I put that thing on again."

He smirked, bringing his inhuman arm and closing a fist, "I too wore the ring and survived," he said. She looked at him sharply, "But it wasn't without a price."

"Your arm..." she looked at him sadly.

"The condition of my life was based on my loyalty to the crown. Someone believed that I would uphold my duties."

"Well you are, aren't you?"

"Far too late."

"It's never too late. But we're running out of time. I don't know when Noctis will be here but you've a sword to give and we have to clear a path for him to get here. Or everything we've done is for nothing."

He nodded at her, leading her away from the crystal. It wasn't long after that when things started to go severely downhill. The emergency alarm sounded, MagiTek troopers beginning to swarm them inside the Keep. That was when the two of them burst into action, and ultimately when they got separated. She knew that Ravus could handle himself, she was more concerned with the citizens. Stopping, she could see from the window troopers beginning a formation she could easily recognize. She thought she saw Ardyn in her peripherals, speaking to her but her mind was far from her current locations. From her observations, troopers were starting to turn hostile on them. She had to get them out and quick, she was running out of time.

Fighting her way toward the nearest exit she could hear the screams of the citizens reaching her ears. This was not good. The alarm was still going on, adding to the commotion. It seemed that the Emperor had ordered the attack on his own people. That wasn't right at all. What was worse, the sun would go away and then the daemons would come out. The daemons that were inside of the Keep being used inside of MagiTek troopers. She had learned a lot since coming here and was disgusted with all of it. Athenacia was going to put a stop to it once and for all and then Noctis would have his clear path the Crystal in order to reclaim his home. It was going to work, it just had to. Because she refused to fail here and now after all the shit she had been through, refused to believe that she was only created in order to kill the very person that could save them all.

"It's her, the Imperial Princess!"

Once the people had taken notice of her out there trying to help them they seemed to lighten up their panic. But not entirely, there was still chaos and confusion everywhere. She did her best to direct the scared, confused crowd toward the nearest evacuation point. Most of them went on the train while she fought off the troopers. She wasn't shy about using her magic and she wasn't entirely alone either. After seeing her stand up some of the others began to help direct the people out. Children cried while they tried to avoid the attacks of the troopers that were swarming about the city streets. Athenacia knew that she couldn't save them all, her plan already not going well but she couldn't stop now. If only she had started this sooner then maybe they would have already been gone by now.

There were bodies starting to litter the streets, man and machine alike. It tore at her heart and only caused more fear to spread throughout the masses. There were just too damn many. There was no hope to stop them all. She encountered three children that had gotten separated from their parents. People were running past them and they couldn't get up to leave. Athenacia felt tears in her eyes, knowing that she was unable to get to them in time. The troopers were closing in, soon they would kill those young and innocent lives.

"STOP!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs. To her amazement, the troopers stopped in their tracks. Their weapons were slack and no longer did they move on the whim of the Emperor. Stunned silence is what she was met with, especially since she wasn't exactly sure if she was the one that did that. Athenacia looked around slowly, still in complete disbelief at what she was seeing.

"No need to be afraid, Princess."

She whipped around at the sound of Ardyn's voice. He was approaching slowly, that same damn smile on his face and stopping when he was a few feet in front of her. Athenacia's grip on her weapon tightened to the point that her knuckles were completely white. There were far too many people here for her to start up the fighting again, she had to stay calm. Lately, that had been hard given where she was and how much she hated this man in front of her.

"The troopers belong to your father, and by extension to you," Ardyn continued, "They react to your commands, as they always have."

She gasped, her eyes widening. All this time she could control them just by the sound of her voice? All the fighting she had done over the years wasted when she could have easily stopped them. All the lives lost at the hands of these machines and the entire time she could have put a stop to it. Athenacia felt nauseous at the thought, her heart hammering in her chest. She wanted to vomit, hating the idea of all the unnecessary bloodshed. If she ever had any doubts about the Emperor being her father they all died away at this very moment. She truly was Lilium Aldercapt, the proof right in front of her. Tears welled in her eyes as the last of her hopes faded away. The bastard child of the Emperor... Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Come, Princess, we've much to discuss," said Ardyn.

She shook her head, "No," she refused in an icy tone.

"Are you being difficult?"

"These people, they go free. The troops return and are terminated. Those are my terms."

Athenacia glared at him, knowing that he wouldn't dare lay a hand on her while the citizens were watching him. His smile grew while his eyes studied her. She would not relent, their lives worth more than hers. She didn't plan on playing nice she knew that he was aware of that. But for now, the people came first. After what seemed like an eternity, Ardyn nodded, and she began directing the citizens toward safety. As she figured, the Chancellor supervised her the entire time. It seemed he wasn't going to let her out of his sight again. Probably a smart move on his part seeing as she wasn't exactly the cooperative type. When the last of them were no longer in danger, Athenacia looked at the man expectantly. He turned his back on her, obviously expecting her to follow. Knowing the consequences of resisting, she was left with no choice but to go after him. She was just hoping that Ravus was lurking in the shadows to save her ass yet another time.

Not surprisingly, they walked back into Zagnatus Keep. It was the central base of torment, no sense in going anywhere else. There were still MagiTek troopers inside the Keep, all the alarms were. Athenacia followed Ardyn through a control room, her eyes darting toward the monitors there. She saw something that nearly made her heart stop but she didn't have time to deal with it, couldn't let the man before her know anything she was thinking. Pressing on, she pushed her fears aside once they got into the elevator. The door opened and they were in another set of labs but these ones were old, haven't been used in years it looked like. She frowned when they went down the stairs and toward a large hallway.

Athenacia gasped, her eyes wide at what she was seeing. It was a long row of containment cells, all with glass walls. They were empty but she could see that they barely had any room to maneuver around. Caged like animals, it was purely inhumane. Each one has three glass walls and were against the wall. The wall side had no windows but was white and padded. There was a small sanitary station for waste and an airlock for what she could only assume was food. A pad with a thin blanket was left on the floor in some of them, obviously used for sleeping however with no pillow. Fluorescent lights flickered and hummed, giving the place a very bleak atmosphere and probably depressing as well. She could almost hear the echoes of the lost souls here and it made her heart heavy. She had no idea what sort of captives were here but at least they were gone now and she just hoped that they managed to escape instead of being killed.

Ardyn walked down the hall and she followed slowly behind him. It was far bigger than she thought but eventually he stopped at one of them, turning to look. She kept herself as calm as possible. The cell looked the exact same as all the rest. A toilet with a sink, a small mat with a thin blanket and no pillow. Only this one had a small cradle beside the makeshift bed and bottles with mouldy milk inside of them. Above the cell read one number, 598. Athenacia felt emotions stir within her, wondering why he had come here specifically, though she had a suspicion down in the pit of her stomach.

"Recognize it?" asked Ardyn.

"Should I?" she replied dryly.

"I suppose it would be difficult. You were, after all, an infant when you were taken from us."

"I'm aware."

"This is where your mother lived, where you were born."

Athenacia clenched her fist at her side as the words hit her ears. So she was right all along. She felt tears in her eyes, trying desperately to remember a time that she was here with her mother. But to no avail. Her earliest memory is of her running toward Cor when he made his appearance at the orphanage. He was smiling at her, ready to lift her up as he often did when she was that small. She couldn't have been more than three at the time. There was no way she could remember anything at infancy and it pained her to know that this was the only place she had with her mother. And she couldn't remember any of it. She never wanted to know her mother more than this moment, the pain she repressed over the years coming to the surface.

"Your mother gave you life, and then she took you from here and placed you in the care of the Immortal," said Ardyn, his voice almost gentle, "What else did she give you?"

Athenacia shook her head, "Nothing."

"She gave you a name, what was it?"

"She didn't give me anything."

"Are you certain it wasn't a name in a dead language? Your native tongue?"

She tensed at his words, her eyes darkening. Of course, he would remind her of the monster she was. Why did he think she had a different name? What did he really want from her? Ever since she had gotten here he was playing some sort of game but she couldn't figure out what it was. She never knew her mother, couldn't even tell anyone what the woman looked like. She only knew two things and they were both things that Ardyn was already aware of. Why couldn't he just let it be? If the woman was alive and well then why didn't he just go and ask her for himself?

"My mother left me when I was an infant. Everything I have and everything I am is because of Cor."

Her voice was cold, no longer able to keep her anger contained. Her left hand shook in rage as the tears finally fell down her cheeks. Her nostrils flared in anger as her eyes were fixated on the things before of from when she was a baby. She was now fully realizing why her mother had left. This was the life she avoided all because her supposed abomination of a mother was there to rescue her. Athenacia owed her entire life to that woman and to Cor. With her resolve clear in her head, she lashed out at Ardyn, swinging her blade swiftly and colliding with his sword that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The weapons sang a song of sorrow, the knowing smirk on his face only fueling her rage. She was not going to accept this.

"You want to know what she gave me?!" Athenacia shouted.

Lightning struck, the borrowed magic thanks to Noctis and he was sent back a few steps. His face didn't change, wasn't surprised at all to know that she was able to harness it. Their blades clashed a few more times, her appearing to have the upper hand. She grunted in anger while she swung in fury, each of her attacks being blocked but never parried. Ardyn was still toying with her and it only increased her need to kill him. That feeling she once felt when she killed Eller with her bare hands. A hunger that needed to be fed.

"She gave me a life!"

Her attacks became desperate, wishing she could end him. She wanted to see the life die out of his eyes, to wrest it from him like he deserved. Her eyes flickered red for a moment, but she hardly noticed as she kept up her assault on the man before her. It wasn't long before he started to counter-attack and she was forced to switch her fighting style to more of a defence. The Chancellor never left her gaze, that same stupid smile on his face. Her eyes flickered again as the pain she felt at all his actions came to the surface. Tears still stung her eyes but she refused to let any more of them fall. She grunted in agony when he made contact with her abdomen, pushing her away from him.

"She gave me a chance to avenge her!"

Athenacia came at Ardyn again, her eyes still flashing red once more. This time her blade was glowing in her golden healing magic, causing the man to cry out in pain when she grazed him. She saw anger and a flicker of fear cross his features. His attacks became more aggressive, putting her completely in defence. Utilizing her back magic wasn't as effective while continuing to hurt him with her white one since he would not relent and she was faltering. Her eyes ablaze she saw a small opportune moment and she took it. Shifting her healing magic so that it was on also on her left arm she managed a hit, practically melting the flesh of his sword arm. She used that advantage to finally plunge her blade deep into his heart, just as he had done to Gladiolus back in Altissia.

Keeping a firm grip on her weapon, she still had that burning desire to watch him die. He looked like he was in pain, grunting at the impact but something seemed terribly off about it. Twisting her gladius so that the hook gathered as many innards as possible, she pulled it out swiftly. Ardyn cried in pain, however she frowned in disbelief at what she was seeing. Her blade was clean as if it had never gone inside of him whatsoever. There was no blood coming from the wound she just inflicted upon him. How was that even possible? He ceased his screaming and she stared in horror at him. He only began to laugh at her dumbfounded look. She took a few steps back, completely unsure of what do to.

"You..." she trailed.

"Ah, a minor detail I forgot to mention," he replied happily.

"You're immortal..."

"You caught me," he held his arms out.

"But... How?"

"I'm afraid it's a long story and we just don't have the time."

"But.. you haven't died.."

"And you, my dear, have actually managed to hurt me for the first time in centuries," he smiled brightly at her.

She was nearly hyperventilating, having no idea how she was supposed to fight him. Her attention snapped to his hand that pulled out a device. He clicked the button on the end and she expected to feel that familiar pulsing pain. Only she didn't feel anything this time. Athenacia had no idea what he had just done, far too distraught at learning he couldn't even be killed. What was she supposed to do? How could she win if she couldn't kill him? But he said that she hurt him. He regenerated, sure, but he felt pain at her attack. Was this the reason he was interested in her?

"Your mother gave you more than just the ability to grow up inside the Crown City," said Ardyn.

"Whatever you're looking for, you won't find it," she snarled, sick of his games.

He laughed, "If there's one thing I've learned, Princess, it's that eventually all things that are meant to be do indeed come to pass."

"Good to know that you'll die today then!"

Athenacia went to start her attack by using the fire she loved so much. Only it didn't come to her like it should have. Her eyes widened in horror yet again, looking at her hand. Trying again to spark even a tiny tongue of flame, only it wouldn't work. She looked up in horror at the man who was still smiling at her. If she couldn't summon the magic... No, not again. How could that even be possible?

"What did you do?!" she demanded of him.

"Do not fret, your Prince friend is alive and well," he replied calmly, "For now that is," he added as a second thought.

"For your sake, you better hope so!"

Lunging at him was an option, only he disappeared. Grunting in pain, she knocked into the nearest containment cell. She was on the ground, scrambling to her feet instantly so she could run at him however he closed the door with a loud _thud_ before she could escape. Screaming in frustration, she banged her fists on the glass as hard as she could but to no avail. Ardyn only smirked at her the entire time. Trying again in vain to summon the magic that would no longer come to her command, she couldn't believe this was happening right now. She had to get out of here.

"Sit tight, Princess, I simply cannot have you getting underfoot while I work. After all, your safety is what's most important," said Ardyn.

"Let me out!" she screamed at him.

He ignored her, bowing his head slightly before turning to leave. She screamed again, still trying desperately to get out of the cell. Sobbing at her own failures, her body filled with hatred while she looked all around the room, hoping to find something she could use to her advantage. The only thing that caught her eye were big bold numbers at the top of the cell: 632.

...

thanks, guys!


	96. Gralea

thanks for being here!

.. .

Gladiolus had a sombre look on his face while regarding the Regalia. Noctis and Ignis shared the small moment, the recent events catching up to them. They were four when they started in the car, the last thing remaining of King Regis. Now they were three and barely surviving. They were approaching Gralea quickly but the city defences began sealing itself up. Daemons started attacking on the train but they had no way to fight them off. Noctis was unable to access his magic, which meant that they could not reach their weapons either. They were defenceless, the only chance of escape in the Regalia. She was driven to the ground but she had gotten them to the exact place they needed to be, here in the Imperial Capital, Gralea.

The Shield had his arms crossed over his chest as he turned his back on the car. The city was in ruins, as if it had attacked itself. He could see the large building in the centre looming over everything else and he knew that it was Zagnatus Keep. The very things they needed were there: Prompto, Athenacia and the Crystal. The theory was that the light of the magical gem could deter the daemons away. Once Noctis reached it he would be able to save the world from the Starscourge. Whether that was true or not was yet to be seen but Gladiolus wanted to believe it, because he had no idea how else things were going to work if they didn't. They were going in empty handed and he wasn't happy about it. But they weren't leaving the same way.

The moment had passed, Noctis appeared ready to move forward. Gladiolus had his eyes fixated on the Keep, still wondering what could have happened here. Trains were derailed and all over the place, smoke rose from the once tall and proud buildings. The smell of death and decay reached his nostrils and it made him want to be sick. Last he knew, Athenacia had evacuated citizens but looking at how large this place was, there was no way she could have gotten them all. Who knew where she was in here anyway? He was hoping she had escaped but he had a feeling she was in there still. Just like Prompto, a means to be used against them. Whatever the Chancellor wanted he was going through extreme lengths to get it. Gladiolus hated being on the defensive.

"Are we seriously marching into the capital empty-handed?" he asked.

"And with no assurances the Crystal can beat back the daemon hordes," confirmed Ignis grimly.

The large man's frown deepened, "Guess we'll find out the hard way. No turning back now, right?"

There was nothing else to be said. Gladiolus walked with the others toward the keep, only one way of getting there. The low bridge was thanks to a train that had derailed, crashed and ended up looking like it was ready to collapse at any moment. As much as he hated it, he saw no other way through. Noctis was the first to walk through it, Ignis ready to follow. Gladiolus heard the sound just in time, quickly grabbing Ignis and pulling him back. The train fell to the ground, shaking it and barring their path toward Noctis. The big man growled, smashing his fist on the uncaring metal door once before turning to face the Adviser.

"I suppose that was to be expected," said Ignis with a sad sigh.

The Shield could only grunt, "Guess so."

Gladiolus began looking for the best way to get around it. The only way was to climb over it, which would be difficult given Ignis' inability to see.

"The only way through is up," said Gladiolus, "Come over here and I'll pull you up."

Ignis complied, taking his steps slowly while running his walking stick in a semi-circle in front of him to avoid obstacles. Gladiolus was quickly on the train, assessing the best way for the other man to get up here without hurting himself. He fell to his stomach, reaching down toward the man.

"Straight up his my hand, give me your stick," he instructed. Ignis held it up and allowed Gladiolus to take it. He moved it so that it was on the ground beside him, "Right in front of your about eye level you can grab onto the train. There's a first step at your left shin," Ignis felt around quickly, and was able to hoist himself up slightly, "Reach up with your right hand," the other man did as he was told. Gladiolus grasped Ignis's wrist, pulling him up nearly effortlessly, "Put your feet where your hands just were," he spoke with a grunt.

The weight of the other man started to lessen. Gladiolus got to his feet and reached to pull Ignis the rest of the way. He assisted the best that he could, finally reaching the top of the train and standing on his feet. The Shield took his friend's wrist again and placed the walking stick back in it. Gladiolus didn't like the look of things from up here. Not only would they have to get down - which would be a lot easier - Noctis was not in sight and there were daemons crawling all over the city. What happened here? He could never have imagined that things were this bad.

"Is there a way forward?" asked Ignis.

"Oh there's way," grumbled Gladiolus, "But I don't see us going _forward_ without facing off with the daemons."

"But now Noct is facing them alone. There must be some we can help him."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."

Gladiolus growled, his eyes narrowing in hatred as the image of the Chancellor came into view. He walked out of one of the wrecked trains, that stupid smug smile on his face. The Shield put an arm out in front of Ignis, not really knowing how he was going to protect him but refused to allow the other man to get a chance of trying to hurt them. He didn't need weapons to fight when it came down to it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gladiolus coldly.

"Why, I come bearing gifts," replied Ardyn cheerily.

He snapped his fingers and Gladiolus gasped. His greatsword appeared in his hand, as if he had never lost the access to it in the first place. A quick glance at Ignis told him that the other man had his daggers as well.

"The hell?"

"See? Gifts. Now I believe a 'Thank you' in in order."

"For what? Another one of your stupid tricks?" Gladiolus took a few steps toward him, his grasp on his weapon tight.

"Here I am helping for a change, but I can see I'm not wanted," Ardyn spoke in mock sorrow.

He walked away after that, Gladiolus watching him like a hawk. He could no longer be seen but the Shield kept his eyes locked on the spot he just occupied. That bastard was going to regret giving him a weapon, something he could easily use to kill that son of a bitch.

"I loathe to trust him," said Ignis darkly.

"Same. But at this point, we need all the help we can get," replied Gladiolus, looking at his sword.

They dismissed their weapons and carefully climbed down the train. The Shield was mindful of Ignis's careful steps and helped in through the train graveyard. They encountered daemons along the way but so far it was only imps. Gladiolus was easily able to take them out while sustaining very minimal damage. He hovered near Ignis more often than he probably needed to, but he wasn't willing to take any more chances. There were three people missing and he wasn't about to allow a fourth. At least the others could see. Ignis was still adjusting and his fighting was not where it could have been. There just wasn't the time for him to adapt properly.

After getting through to the train station wreckage, they had finally ascended stairs into the city and toward the Keep. It wasn't easy by any means but at least they were on the right track. Ignis described the place as an impregnable fortress on the way here. Gladiolus was sure there was a reason for that but it wasn't evident right now. Only daemons wandered the city, no troopers, people, nothing. It set the large man on edge, still confused as to the chaos here. At some point there had to be civilians here, how else would this place run? What happened to them? A blinking light caught his eye, and he turned on the urgent message on the radio.

"This is the Imperial Safety Bureau. A situation has arisen in several research sectors. All civilians must relocate to their designated refuge stations immediately. Failure to evacuate will result in incarceration or other appropriate disciplinary procedures. This emergency broadcast will repeat until the situation has been resolved. The Imperial Safety Bureau thanks you for your cooperation."

He turned it off, not wanting to hear any more. Ignis was wearing a thoughtful frown as he processed the information he had just taken in. Without actually knowing what happened here there was no way to understand what that was about. Gladiolus figured it might be the invasion of Lucians but Ignis wasn't all that convinced. If they could find more then maybe they would get an idea of what was going on.

They pressed on, more daemon hordes greeting them at almost every turn. They were still imps or goblins, nothing too terribly troublesome, but a nuisance all the same. They did encounter an Arachne and Gladiolus had the information he read about their poisons flash through his mind. They had antidotes but he wasn't sure if they were only temporary or not. Good thing he studied Athenacia's books. They managed to get through that mostly unscathed, as in no poisons to worry about, and then continued on. The Keep was large and tall but they found themselves in an elevator at the base of it, going to the upper floors where they could only assume was where they would find the very people they were looking for.

The pile of debris and chaos seemed to be even worse once they entered Zagnatus Keep. There were still no living entities around however daemons were more than happy to greet them once they arrived. They were met with dimly lit corridors and no choice but to go down them. The obstacles were minimal, so Gladiolus wasn't hovering over Ignis was much as before. It was still a giant mess in there but at least they could somewhat move easily. The hallways were narrow so fighting wouldn't be easy for the larger man which also meant that the daemons didn't have anywhere to run. Gladiolus and Ignis kept going the only way they could, until a door they were approaching closed before them. Gladiolus growled as Ardyn's voice chimed over them, directing them elsewhere. He led them to a wall that started to move seconds after they were standing before it.

"Hold up," Gladiolus held his arm out in front of Ignis.

"What is it?" asked Ignis curiously.

"Found some kinda secret passage."

"Led here by our 'guide'," replied Ignis dryly.

Gladiolus made sure the way was clear before allowing them to pass through.

"Long as it's a step in the right direction, I'll take it."

The room was large and a giant mess. Gladiolus was careful on his way toward the other end and through the doorway but not before he saw another radio. He stopped, turning it on to see what it had to say.

"This is a status report from the Imperial Defense Force. The daemon outbreak stemming from several research facilities has been suppressed in most areas. MagiTek infantry units have been deployed to remaining sectors. The situation is under control. For your safety, a temporary curfew is imposed on all city areas. Your cooperation is required to ensure the security of yourself and all other civilians."

So the daemons busted out. Or they were set free. Either way, it didn't bode well for the city here and explained why it was in such ruins. Did Athenacia participate in that? Ardyn did say she was happy here, the newscast made it sound so. He shook his head. No, the media was clouded completely. Athenacia had evacuated some of the citizens, had saved them. He couldn't believe that she would condone that same sort of insanity that her father was so fond of. There was something else going on here, and he had to find not only her but the other two as well. He just hoped that she managed to escape before the mass amounts of chaos ensued.

Two more rooms and a few half dead troopers later they found themselves in a what looked like a central control room. A lot of lights were flickering from the damage they had taken but like everything else it was vacant here. Workstations were in complete disarray and the big wall of monitors were barely functioning. It was a place that Gladiolus would have no idea what to do with. He was more of a hands-on person, machines not really his forte. He wished Ignis could see right now, the man's sight would be a huge asset at a time like this. Figures that he couldn't.

"Hey Iggy, think we found the control room. Got lots of... monitors and stuff," said Gladiolus, walking to the large structure before him.

"Which may help us monitor the rest of the Keep. Does anything look operational?" asked Ignis, coming to stand beside him.

Gladiolus was afraid of that, "I'm more of a low tech kinda guy, but I'll see what I can do."

He looked at the controls, walking toward the end of the giant computer system and having a look. He found something he might be able to use, pushing a few buttons. Something began to surface. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.

"Looks like they wiped everything," he grumbled.

"All of it?" Ignis sounded defeated.

"Yup," Gladiolus pushed more buttons, hoping desperately to find something. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, pulling up a security feed, "Wait, I've got something. There's one tape they forgot to erase. Almost like they wanted us to find it."

"Then we'd best have a look. Whatever's on that tape may help us locate Noct, Prompto and Dr. Virum."

The Shield sighed heavily, "Yeah..."

He pushed a few more buttons, happy that this was all easy. His usual reaction was to get frustrated and just smash the useless thing. The monitors all started to play the same image and he looked up in near disgust. Gladiolus growled upon the first thing he saw. Athenacia was surrounded by Imperial troopers with Ardyn standing at the head of them. There was an alarm going off, echoing in the hallways but she was fixated on the window before her, weapon gripped tightly in her right hand. He could see that she was fighting, some scrapes and bruises resulting from it all. She had an angry frown on her face, watching outside.

"Those are your people down there, Princess," Ardyn purred at her. She didn't react, her nostrils flaring out at the anger that began to take over her body, "What will you do?"

Gladiolus watched at her jaw set and she began to clear herself a path out of there. Ardyn only looked after her, smiling as he slowly began to follow. The tape ended abruptly there but was still playing. Something was slowly beginning to come into view. It was still hazy, but he could hear voices.

"What of the Hydrean's power? What of my precious ring?"

It was the Emperor. As the picture came in Gladiolus could see that the old man was definitely not in his best years. Inside the small throne room he sat with Ravus and Athenacia before him. She looked worse than the first tape, obviously fighting more since then. Gladiolus narrowed his eyes dangerously at what he was seeing. Ravus seemed to have a protective stance in front of her while she still had her weapon in hand. The High Commander was also armed, his human one.

"By the hand of the Oracle they are with the King now, their rightful owner," replied Ravus, "And someday soon he shall use them to purge our star of its scourge."

"But the Crystal is mine. _I_ am the one true king!" protested Iedolas.

"Nay, it is Noctis and none other."

"He's barely even human anymore..." trailed Athenacia.

She was about to take a step forward but Ravus held his hand out to stop her. She stayed put but was still looking at her father in disbelief. Her attention snapped toward the three daemons that spawned all around the two of them. Ravus looked at them with indifference but only briefly as he continued speaking.

"Certainly not a puppet of the darkness and the daemons it has borne."

"You are the puppet. And you must die!" cried Iedolas.

The daemons attacked. They were only focused on Ravus, ignoring Athenacia completely. But that didn't stop her from trying to help him, deflecting what she could. Gladiolus noted that she wasn't using any of the magic Noctis had loaned her which made him wonder if she could still conjure it. He tensed when saw Ravus knocked away, the daemons utilizing their power to get him out of the room. Then he was knocked off the edge completely, falling down the many floors.

"No!" screamed Athenacia.

The daemons halted once they got near her, the Emperor still keeping his eyes on his daughter. She growled in anger, lashing out at the three daemons that barred her path toward the door. They didn't fight her, the will of the old man stopped them from causing her harm. But that didn't deter her at all, felling them quickly and turning her gaze to her father. She looked like she was shaking in her rage as more daemons began to spawn where she was.

"Come to me my daughter," Iedolas stood, opening his arms toward her, "Help me!"

Gladiolus watched as Athenacia's eyes darkened at him. The daemons began to attack and she fought them off, though she seemed slower than usual. Still, she did not use the magic and he knew from her moves that she would have in order to give her a better advantage. She didn't let them hurt her too badly, killing them. The Emperor cried out in frustration, more daemons coming to take the place of the ones she felled. Utilizing her acrobatics to get to the door, she looked back at the mess behind her once more. That hard, hateful glare remained as she set her eyes upon her father.

"I'm not yours," she said coldly, "I'm Cor's daughter."

Athenacia slammed the door shut and broke a mechanism there. The faint cry of the daemons were heard before the tape began to go fuzzy and blackout. It wasn't finished yet. It cut next to Ravus, on the ground and hurt from his fall. He rose to his feet, however, Gladiolus tensing when he saw Noctis on the screen. He watched as Ravus acknowledged Noctis as the one true King, offering the sword of his father back to him. But as it turned out, it wasn't Noctis. It was, in fact, Ardyn, only the knowledge was known far too late. The inhuman arm was cut off, leaving the former Prince of Tenebrae to bleed out and die. From the sounds of things, Ravus was always on their side and was caught in the act by the Chancellor himself.

The feed cut out again to a black screen but was still playing. So far the Shield was not happy with what he had seen thus far but he didn't have time to dwell on it, another scene coming into view. This time it was Ravus and Athenacia standing in one of the hallways of the Keep. Ravus had his hand tightly about her arm while she was glaring at him in anger. There was no alarm going off but she looked pale and sickly. She hadn't showered in days and given she was able to roam freely that was unlike her. Something happened to her but he was sure that Ravus wasn't the cause of her crappy appearance.

"Foolish girl!" he cried, "This isn't a game!"

Athenacia struck him, removing herself from his grasp, "You can leave, but I'm not finished here yet," she told him coldly.

"What exactly do you plan to do?"

"Find the centre of this shit hole and blow it up!"

Ravus grunted, holding her gaze but saying nothing.

"Why are you so hell-bent on getting me out of here?" she demanded of him.

His eyes toward her softened, "Because the world needs you, and had Illume and Tenebrae still existed it would have been my job to stand by your side while you performed your duties."

She frowned, "What does that mean?"

"The first son of Tenebrae was to protect the High Priest or in your case, Priestess of Illume. I have failed in my duty to you, but while I breathe I will uphold it. My sister would have wanted it that way."

She sighed, crossing her arms. They were silent for a few moments but eventually, she nodded at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her. Ardyn..." she shook her head, "It doesn't matter, what's done is done. You want to make amends then help me clear a path for the Lucians. But don't do it with self-sacrifice, you can at least lead what's left of your people once we're finished here."

The screen went dark again, almost at the end. It seemed there was still more. When it came back, Gladiolus could see Athenacia standing in the very room that he was in now, the exact same spot. She was messing around with the computer there, typing fast it looked like before taking a headset and putting on top of her ears. Pushing a few more buttons, her gaze turned hard. She looked like she had been fighting, much more beat up than last time. There was a bruise on her face, a very visible one, not unlike the one she retained from Ardyn before they had left Altissia. She grabbed some papers that came out at her, and then pushed another button.

"Delete," she said absently.

Athenacia took the papers and put them inside of her med bag that was beside her. She looked up at the monitors and Gladiolus had a clear view of her face. That light he loved in her eyes was nowhere to be seen, replaced completely with hatred and malice. She had dark circles under her eyes, and they were puffy and red. There was evidence she had been crying, going through hell and back. But she was still fighting, he could see the resolve she carried around with her. Looking back down, she pushed a few more buttons and then waited. Gladiolus heard the unmistakable sound of a phone ringing.

"What?" a very annoyed Aranea answered.

"Got you an early birthday present," said Athenacia calmly.

"Cia?!"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"The last I heard you were about to die. I was going to finish up in Tenebrae and then come get you."

"Forget it. I found what you were looking for."

"Oh?"

"I've already sent you coordinates, and it's heavily guarded. But I have another favour to ask."

"Why am I not surprised? Where do you need me to come get you?"

"I told you, forget about me. I need reconnaissance elsewhere."

"More search and rescue? You know you could have warned me about the Graleans."

"Would that I could, I was otherwise occupied as a lab rat or target practice. I didn't even get them all out, most of them are dead or holed up in their homes."

"What do you need?"

"Like I said, reconnaissance. There's a defective MT unit lurking around the facility. I need you to pick it up and move it somewhere safe. The unit number is: 05953234."

"I guess I won't get a reason as to why you need a broken MT unit?"

"You'll know when you see it. And Nea?"

"What?"

"Go easy on him will you."

Aranea sighed, "Being nice is going to cost you extra."

Athenacia laughed, "Should have known. Told you I would owe you a few by the time this was done."

"We're not done yet, Cia. Get your ass outta there so you can pay up. We agreed 10 years ago to stop being idiots."

"That promise died when you dropped me off here."

"Had I known part of your plan was to be the same idiot I met I wouldn't have bothered."

Athenacia snapped her head toward a noise she heard, "I gotta go. I probably won't be able to get in touch with you again. Stay alive."

"Don't you go dying on me either lady. I'll charge interest and extort your family if I have to for my money."

Athenacia smiled, "Sure."

"Forgot to tell you, saw your boyfriend not that long ago. They were a man down when they left Tenebrae but he's on the way."

"He's not..." she faltered but shrugged it off quickly, "They're on their way here?"

"Yup."

"Shit, that means I have less time than I thought. Go, get to the facility and don't forget that MT unit."

"I left ten minutes ago. I mean it Cia, when I come back you better not be dead."

"Stay safe."

The feed cut out completely after that. There was nothing left. Gladiolus sighed at everything he learned here just now. From the sound of things, Athenacia was still somewhere inside the Keep. The Emperor was mad with some ailment that only she could see. And Ravus was dead. What happened here? Was all of this really orchestrated by the Chancellor? The psycho had a lot of nerve playing with them all like this.

"Was that Noct?" asked Ignis tentatively.

"No," answered Gladiolus instantly, "Just that scumbag Chancellor posing as him."

"It sounded like Ravus tried to return his Majesty's sword."

"Yeah. Must have gotten over his grudge. Even called Noct _his_ King."

Gladiolus frowned, turning his back on the computer system. He had no idea what to think right now, but the anger bubbling within him was beginning to pulse through his body. Even after all of that, he was no closer to finding the people he came here to look for. Noctis was nowhere evident on the screens, only Atheancia. He wasn't leaving here empty-handed. They had to be somewhere still fighting. Prompto to.

"From what I heard, Dr. Virum has been quite busy herself," remarked Ignis.

"She came here on her own," said Gladiolus, his face hard.

"That seems to be correct, given Aranea's involvement."

"Wonder how they know each other."

"I'm certain you'll be sure to ask once we find her."

He shrugged, "Let's move. If that's what he did to Ravus, there's no telling what he'll do to Noct."

Or Athenacia...

...

thanks, guys! will go back and edit after I get a couple more out, please bear with me.


	97. Zagnatus Keep

welcome back! as promised I will go back and edit, thanks for reading and your patience. thank you or my review, and I'm sorry for my slow pacing I just have so much to say and it's hard to get it all out. I'm devoting all my free time to this, I'm so excited to be here finally!

...

"Looks like Ardyn bought himself some time," said Gladiolus as he walked with Ignis out of the control room.

"Then we've none to waste. We need to find Noct before he does," replied Ignis, stepping into the elevator.

They rode it up, but Gladiolus kept the scowl on his face. He suspected that Ardyn knew exactly where all five of them were and was just watching from the shadows. There was something else bothering him too, the look on Athenacia's face when she was speaking to Aranea. She kept deflecting when it came to getting out of the Keep, almost like she didn't plan on leaving at all. She came here of her own accord with something in mind. Gladiolus just hoped it wasn't something stupid. He was sure Ignis was picking up on the silence but the Shield didn't offer any explanation of his thoughts. If Athenacia was planning on dying here she was surely mistaken. He had to make things right because it was initially his fault that she was here and in her crappy situation in the first place. His stupid decision making caused that and he wasn't going to leave without her. He couldn't.

The elevator door opened, pulling him from his thoughts. They pressed on, fighting another round with some daemons. It looked like they were in a cargo bay, Ignis speculating that the Crystal would have passed through here. But even if they could find it, there was nothing they could really do without Noctis among them. At least they would be able to lead him toward it. Gladiolus administered a potion to himself and Ignis, that last scuff wearing them down some. They kept going through the bay and ran into an Iron Giant at the end of it. Figures. There was never an easy way to do things. He also noticed that the further they went the more desperate the daemons seemed to get. Another way to delay them from getting to where they needed to be. Yeah, Ardyn was definitely watching them.

Gladiolus and Ignis plunged into the fight, though the Shield was taking the brunt of most of the attacks. What he wouldn't give for some of that Caelum magic right about now. He never wanted to depend on it but it seemed that he had grown accustomed to it despite only using it to summon his weapon. He knew better but did it anyway. Breaths grew heavy by the time it was over, taking a moment to compose himself. Another potion was used but Ignis was doing alright. The large man was up and ready to proceed. They came into the next room only to be greeted by more daemons. He didn't even know why he was surprised anymore.

These were daemon trooper hybrids it looked like, largely malfunctioning but still driven by their programming. Their attacks were fairly lazy, but still deadly if they got hit. Gladiolus felled them pretty quick, clearing a path so that they could get through. The elevator door closed behind them and they started to move. Gladiolus crossed his heavily tattooed arms over his chest, his mind drifting. He caught sight of Athenacia's necklace sticking out of his sleeve and tucked it back in with a heavy heart, trying to push his thoughts from his mind. Athenacia had a weapon, she could handle herself. Noctis had no access to his magic, he had to be found. The elevator stopped the door opening and allowing them to step out.

"We ought to be close to the core of the Keep by now," said Ignis.

"And that's probably where they're keeping the Crystal," replied Gladiolus.

"And most likely where Noct is headed as we speak."

They were faced with more daemons as they proceeded forward. A pack of goblins and reapers barring their path. Gladiolus was getting a little tired of all the intrusions but had no choice but to deal with it. They didn't take as long as the iron giant at least, and they were able to keep going. Down another couple hallways and passed some more troopers they found themselves in another room with monitors lining the walls which made it hard to believe they were actually on a different floor. This place was probably bleak even if it was all cleaned up and not swarming with daemons. Gladiolus ran his eyes over the screens, looking for anything of interest. He spotted something familiar.

"There it is," said Gladiolus.

"What is it?" asked Ignis curiously.

Right, he couldn't see, "The Crystal, right here on the screen."

"Then we're close. Do you see any other control panel?"

"Yeah, over here."

The two men walked up to the computer but Gladiolus was at a loss when he saw it. He brought his attention to the monitor, looking for some sort of sign that might help him out.

"If it's anything like the Citadel, there should be a barrier barring access," said Ignis.

"Then we unbar it," replied Gladiolus "Just tell me what to do."

And he did. Carefully Ignis delivered instructions and Gladiolus followed them. He had no idea what he was doing, no idea how Ignis seemed to know so much without being able to see. In the end, it was a good thing he had come along instead of staying behind. The Adviser got them out of some serious trouble when they really needed him. The Shield continued to push buttons he didn't understand until finally, they seemed to be getting somewhere. Once Ignis was finished talking Gladiolus took a step back from the computer system. He had his eyes on the screen and breathed a small sigh of relief when the barricade lifted. Now at least, Noctis would be able to reach it without an issue. It was the least they could do until they found him.

But that small victory was short lived. Behind them, a large noise sounded and the Shield whipped around instantly. It was a daemon, one he had never seen before. Horns that protruded from its head were large and curved, fangs greeting them out of the snarling face. Hind legs were curved and more spikes came out on the arms. The wings were large, very large and it snarled at them from where it stood. Gladiolus tensed, his eyes narrowing as he waited for it to make a move. They had to fight it, that was for sure. He just hoped he could handle it on his own, not wanting to risk harm to Ignis.

"Thieves cannot escape the hand of justice," the daemon spoke. It actually spoke, "The Crystal is mine, never shall I lose my grip! The Crystal, the Light, the power... all of it, mine!" it cried.

Gladiolus growled, summoning his greatsword. The battle began, with the creature lunging toward them. He pushed Ignis out of the way and blocked the attack that came at him. His goal was to keep the thing focused on him so that the other man wouldn't have to do much. There was a problem with that strategy, however, the daemon able to cloak itself, disappearing from sight when it was being overwhelmed. The Shield growled as he kept his eyes peeled for when it would reappear. Problem was, it appeared right near Ignis, knocking the man to the ground. Gladiolus ran over, again trying to keep its attention so that it would leave the other man alone. He was taking hard hits himself, having to use a potion in between just to keep going.

The wingspan and reach of the monster also made things difficult. While Gladiolus was big, this thing was much bigger. It could stand its ground much better than other daemons and hit a lot harder. When it wasn't deflecting with its ridiculously large limbs it was cloaking in order to try and gain the advantage. Of course, it was going for the weakest link, the blind man. Gladiolus did his best to help out Ignis but it was taking its toll on him. He wasn't going to quit, however, being as there was absolutely no room for it. He had to get to Noctis and preferably with Ignis alive.

Gladiolus grunted as he was pushed back by the daemon once more. It came at him again and the Shield deflected the attack but didn't stop the arm in time from getting to him. He growled, hitting the wall with a large impact and falling to his knees. His sword was kept in his hand, putting it point on the ground and leaning heavily on it. His breath was also hard and nearly gone from him. The large man was on one knee, watching as the Foras cloaked itself once more. He was at a loss of what to do, trying to find the will within himself to stand. The damn thing was going to go after Ignis, that seemed to be its pattern. He was right. The daemon appeared just behind the blind man and was ready to strike.

"Iggy!"

But it seemed too late. Gladiolus watched in horror as the creature was about to make contact with Ignis. He couldn't get up in time to stop it. Ignis was unable to defend himself. Damn, this wasn't right. Eyes widened when he all of a sudden felt the effect of a potion coursing through his body. He rose to his feet, not questioning his good fortune just focused on his friend. There was no need. Just as the enemy was about to strike, something wrapped around its arm firmly and stopped it in its tracks. It was a very familiar looking gladius, attached to a chain that was being held by its owner. The chain then proceeded to wrap around the daemon swiftly, giving it no chance to do anything else. Once it was finished, the attack called forth spikes from the chain length and the monster screamed in pain.

Gladiolus saw the hard look Athenacia had on her face as she watched her enemy coil away from her. She dismissed her spikes, calling back her gladius and going in for another attack. It was much slower now than when it had first started, Athenacia managing to wound it. The chain from her left arm bangle was thrown and attached it to the creature just as it was about to cloak. Now it couldn't hide from her and she was able to hack away at it much easier, until it managed to figure out what she had done. It threw the chain away from its body and her on the opposite wall near the exit of the room. She grunted, falling to her knees but was up instantly and on the defence with hateful hazel eyes.

The daemon covered itself in its wings and disappeared then. She relaxed slightly, letting the gladius hang a little limper at her side. Gladiolus kept his gaze on her, his breath in his throat at finally seeing her after all this time. Her black boots came up to her mid thigh, met with her black tights that showed part of a pink skull at the bottom of them. Gladiolus knew them well. Athenacia was wearing an overly large, olive green T-shirt that hung off her shoulders. Her weapon sheath was strapped across her back, her bands were on her arms and legs and she had her med bag on her back as usual. She was in rough shape, covered in dirt and blood. He was sure that not all of it was hers but the fresh cut on her chin that she wiped was smeared along her face now. Her clothes were ripped in some spots, grazes from the fighting she had done since she had been here. There was a frown on her face as she was still staring at the spot the daemon just occupied. Her gauntlet looked like it had really taken a beating as well and she retracted the chain for her left arm bangle. Once she was finished she met his gaze, her head snapping toward the noise he made with his feet taking a step toward her. The broken look on her face made his heart wretch. It also stopped him in his tracks, the words he wished to speak dying on his tongue.

Athenacia's heart dropped when she saw Gladiolus despite the rate of it increasing at the anxiety that began to bubble within her. She felt tears well in her eyes while the gaping hole in her chest she had long thought healed pushed its way to the surface as if it were a fresh wound. She couldn't breathe, was suffocating from the pain she felt at his appearance. It wasn't like she didn't know he was coming but had thought that she wouldn't see him. Until she happened upon him and Ignis near death from the Foras she had been chasing. Her fist clenched at her side as she was unable to leave his gaze. He didn't look angry, but sad for some reason. It seemed to be that there was no trace of the hatred he bore for her after their last conversation. She sniffed, a quivering breath coming to her as she felt one of her tears fall. A faint cry of the daemon she was hunting echoed down the corridor and reached her ears. There was no time for this, she had things to do. And now that he and the others were here she had to act quickly, far less time than she had originally thought.

Gladiolus took a step toward her and she instantly stepped back. He held her gaze, seeing the shine of one of her tears falling down her cheek. He tried desperately to say something to her, to fix the damage he had done. The damage he was doing right now. That same sorrow creased among her features made of his fists clench tighter at his side. Athenacia drew in a shaky breath, trying hard not to let any more of her tears fall from her eyes. She had been through so much after all this time and it nearly broke him to see it, to know that he was the reason she was here all alone instead of by his side. He put one foot in front of him and she reciprocated by placing her left foot behind her. She let out a small whimper, shaking her head no and then turning to bolt down the doorway. Gladiolus was moving before he knew it, running across the room and out the exit that she had just vacated.

"Doc!" he called after her.

But she was long gone, no sound of her footsteps to be heard whatsoever, only the echo of his own voice and nothing else. Frowning in anger, he cursed himself for not saying anything when he had the chance. He lashed out at the wall, his fist making yet another one of the sizable dents in the structure. He was such an idiot for letting her leave, for leaving her in the first place, lacking the ability to keep her around now. What was he really expecting? That she would just fly back into his arms like nothing happened? The wound had festered for far too long and she still had no idea why it even happened. He needed the chance to explain but he knew that now wasn't the best time. Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned his back and made his way toward Ignis. At least now he knew that she was alive and still within the Keep. He would find her again.

"I'm sorry..." said Ignis sadly.

Gladiolus shrugged, "She won't go far. Seems like she was hunting that thing."

"I am once again in debt to her for my life."

"We all are."

"Indeed. How is she otherwise?"

"Pretty beat up," he crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't know how long she's been here, but she's in really rough shape."

"Meaning her magic is also inaccessible."

"Must be..."

"Let's find that daemon before it finds Noct and Prompto. Repaying Dr. Virum seems in order as well, should we happen upon her again."

"Right."

The two men continued their journey. They went through the door that Athenacia had disappeared through and down the hallway. Gladiolus had no idea which way she went but he kept his eyes peeled for her, she couldn't have gotten too far away. But there was no sign of her. More twists and turns and they ended up in another one of those bunk rooms, of course, not without obstacles along the way. Daemons were still every place they could be, barring their path and trying desperately to stop them altogether. Gladiolus had enough rage coursing through him that they were easily felled. Ardyn's taunting voice had led them to this room, obviously there was a reason for it. That guy didn't do anything without a motive. Gladiolus turned on the radio there, listening to the broadcast.

"This is the Imperial Security Bureau. A state of emergency has been declared effective immediately. Movement out of and around the city is restricted at this time. All civilians must relocate to their designated refuge stations and await further instruction. Civilians who fail to comply with official bureau directives will be subject to incarceration or other appropriate disciplinary procedures. This emergency broadcast will repeat until the situation has been resolved. The Imperial Security Bureau thanks you for your cooperation."

Gladiolus growled, "They've got nowhere to run."

"And at this point, no one left to protect them either," said Ignis grimly.

They walked out of the room, Gladiolus stewing on what he just learned. Ardyn was going out of his way to get under his skin, all of them. The door they had just walked by opened all on its own. He really was watching them, guiding them toward a trap he assumed.

"If that son of a bitch even-"

"Wait," Ignis cut him off, "Can you hear that?"

Gladiolus looked at Ignis curiously, "Hear what?"

"Noct's voice..."

That was certainly troubling. Gladiolus frowned as Ignis took a few steps forward.

"I heard it clear as day. This way, follow me!"

The man took off before Gladiolus had a chance to even blink once. The Shield chased after him, following him up the steps and down another one of those bleak hallways. Man Ignis moved fast when he wanted to, blind or not. But if he could really hear Noctis then he would take it, not wanting to lose another one of them. They encountered more daemons on the way and Gladiolus made quick work of them. Ignis continued to follow his ears until Gladiolus heard something as well. It was definitely the sounds of fighting, a struggle. He took the lead at that point, coming into the last room. He growled at what he was seeing, looking around frantically. Ignis was right behind him, his face also concerned.

The unmistakable sound of Noctis fighting was evident but he was nowhere to be seen, despite that he could be heard. He kept the scowl on his face as he looked around, trying to find him in this giant mess. This wasn't good. Ignis called out toward the young man but Gladiolus had his own daemons to fight. He fueled that rage he was feeling for weeks and was once again able to make quick work of them. Nothing else was going to stand in his way.

"Hey Noct, can you hear us?" Gladiolus called out.

"Ignis! Gladio!" Noctis called for them.

"Where are you?" asked Ignis.

But Noctis didn't answer. Gladiolus growled again angrily, hearing an explosion nearby. He ran toward the noise, his face hardening at the sight. Noctis was inside of a trap and if the didn't act quickly he was going to die. Bastard.

"Noct's in trouble!"

"Gladio! There ought to be a kill switch nearby. Find it!" replied Ignis in desperation.

"How do you know that?"

"I believe it's the reason we were brought here."

Gladiolus looked around frantically for something that might help. He saw what could be the thing he needed to save the Prince. Rushing over there, he pushed the biggest button he saw bearing the word "Disengage". He looked over, noting that the electricity had stopped. Noctis bolted out of what would have been harm's way and collapsed on the ground. The Shield walked up to his charge, relieved that he was okay. Well, as okay as he could be in this situation.

"That was close," said Gladiolus.

"The hell'd you get here?" Noctis was out of breath.

"You're welcome?"

The young man released a breath, taking the hand that was offered to him and getting to his feet, "Thanks."

"After we were separated we received 'help' from the usual suspect," supplied Ignis.

"That bastard's playing with us," grumbled Gladiolus, "But at least we're together."

"All but one of us," said Ignis solemnly.

More like two. But Prompto hadn't been accounted for just yet. Once Noctis was ready they went through the doorway that was not going to try and kill them this time. Down that corridor and straight into another central operations room, this place really was a fortress with far too many things going on at once. Noctis unlocked the door with the controls, Gladiolus thankful he no longer had to work these mechanisms. The door opened, Ardyn's taunting still following them every step of the way. He was largely ignored as they plunged into another long and bleak corridor. It was easy to get turned around in here, everything looked the same.

The next room was a long hallway as well. As they ran past there were what looked like more like jail cells on either side, with a bed. Gladiolus wondered what sorts of beasts were caged here, or people for that matter. His scowl hardened as they came closer toward the end. There was someone there, caged up and contained. That familiar flash of blond hair only confirmed that it was indeed Prompto. Noctis increased his pace, practically sprinting toward the caged door that was in front of him. They were lucky that it opened, granting them access to another one. The next one opened effortlessly as well and they could finally get to Prompto. The gunman didn't look all the worse for wear. He was tied up and mostly unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Gladiolus and Noctis made quick work of freeing him, while he fell to the ground. Noctis was down there with him, desperate to help him. The Prince seemed to carry around the guilt still from whatever had transpired back on the train.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Gladiolus.

"I'm fine," said Prompto, almost out of breath.

He managed to get himself to his knees, breathing a sigh of relief. Gladiolus crossed his arms over his chest, keeping an eye on them. He had a frown on his face, happy that they were all reunited. Now there were only a few more loose ends to tie up. The Shield let his thoughts drift toward when he had seen Athenacia earlier. Now that Noctis and Prompto were found he could only wonder where she had run off to. There was that daemon that she was chasing and she probably still had plans on detonating in the centre of the Keep. Would she really follow through with that knowing that they were all here? There was only one way to find out. He would have to find her and stop her from running off again.

His heart was heavy, not even listening to the conversation going on in front of him. His eyes were distant while he was in his own thoughts. But it was short lived now that they were ready to move. Gladiolus took the rear as they headed back the way they came. As he turned every corner, he hoped to see Athenacia and grew increasingly more agitated when she wasn't there.

...

thanks, guys! will go back and edit this chapter and the last before I post another. soooo excited!


	98. Half-Breed

welcome back! I went back and edited the last two chapters, sorry for the delay on that. let's keep going, I am sooooo excited for this one! and then next ones! their outlines were written ages ago and finally I get to tweak them and put them out here!

...

Athenacia ran as fast as she possibly could, as far as her legs would take her. There were tears streaming down her cheeks, blurring her vision but she didn't stop. She had to get away, as far away from Gladiolus as the could. The way he was looking at her, what was that all about anyway? He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, that he was going to kill her the very next time he saw her. But what she saw was sorrow, nothing hostile whatsoever. He had no intention of hurting her back there. She knew she was risking her life going near him like that but the Foras was about to kill Ignis. And Ignis would have been able to better defend himself if she hadn't failed him in his eyesight. There was no choice but to intervene. She gave that potion to Gladiolus in order to help the other man while they made their way toward the Crystal.

Stopping, she was completely out of breath. She was sure she had come far enough away that he wouldn't catch up to her. Hands on her knees, she tried to compose herself. The images of what happened were still fresh in her mind. She had to find the Foras and kill it, well aware that it was the Emperor, her father. If she could do anything at all to help the world then she could at least stop that man from hurting anyone else. Ravus was dead thanks to her inability to help him. Prompto was caged up somewhere in the Keep because she couldn't stop Ardyn in time from getting to him. She could only assume based on Noctis' absence that he was wandering around this place all alone. The Foras would chase them all and she was certain that if she couldn't get to her magic then the Prince couldn't either. He was defenceless. Athenacia still had a weapon and a means to kill it, she had to keep hunting it.

Once she was ready, she lifted herself up to her full height before beginning her hunt once more. Thanks to most of her aimless wandering, she was able to navigate most of her way around this place. She had no idea how long she was in her own containment cell after her last run in with Ardyn but Ravus was once again to her rescue. The infection that was killing him only seemed to spread. He was getting worse as the time passed but he would hold on until he was able to pass the sword of King Regis onto his son. Athenacia understood how important that was in order to make amends for the way he had acted the last twelve years. The former Prince was always on the side of his sister, cared for her more than anything else. It wasn't until he wore the Ring of the Lucii that he understood what sort of path he should have been taking. She vaguely remembered the look on his face when she saw him on the television screen inside the hospital of Insomnia during the day of the signing ceremony. He truly was a changed man now.

The infection that was wishing to claim him was something she had seen before. When she came to the main hospital in Niflheim she was asked to look at a patient file that was baffling them completely. It was a young girl, who had a wound about a week prior to admission but didn't seem to be getting any better. Athenacia saw the problem instantly and kicked everyone out in order to deal with it the only way she knew how. Only her magic wasn't strong enough to purge it completely. She had to return day after day, ignoring the real reason she had come in the first place until finally, the young girl was able to live. It took a toll on the physician and she again was reminded of how her magic could have been so much better if she hadn't run away from it. Regardless, it was how she knew that she couldn't stop it from getting to Ravus. She didn't tell him that he was terminal, planned on dealing with that when the time came. That didn't matter at this point anymore.

After he had freed her from her cell he filled her in on what happened. The citizens that she failed to evacuate were all put into their own prison in order to remain safe. That was something at least but it only got worse. It seemed that the daemons within the Keep had managed to escape, wreaking havoc among the rest of Gralea. Both of them knew that it wasn't an accident, it was obviously Ardyn. It was the reason he had locked her up in the first place, so she couldn't stop him from doing this. Ravus brought her before the Emperor and it was the first time she had ever seen her father in the flesh. She had seen pictures of him, sure, had heard him speak, was even so close to him during the fall of Insomnia. She knew everything there was to know about him, how he forced himself upon her mother in order for Athenacia to be conceived instead of splicing the DNA like the others. She never imagined she would ever confront him at all.

But now she was in the very same room as him, emotions stirring within her that she couldn't recognize. The only thing she knew for sure was that she felt an unbearable hatred for this man. No, he wasn't even a man, he was dying of the same infection that Ravus was. He was hardly human at all anymore, raving like a lunatic about the Crystal and the Ring. He was completely mad and the reason that she was separated from the former Tenebrae Prince in the first place. She got herself out of there, attempting to seal him inside. It didn't break the lock like she wanted to, like she had tried to, distracted by the horrific scene of her father turning into the Foras she was currently hunting. He disappeared, meaning he was out in the Keep ready to wreak havoc upon everyone here.

Athenacia was not going to let that happen. So she hunted it the entire time. She fought half dead troopers, daemons and whatever else came at her. She would not relent. She managed to get Aranea's information to her as well, with the hopes that the woman would also rescue Prompto. Athenacia had no idea what the gunman was doing in a research facility or how he got there but she knew it was no place for him. Her mission to kill the Foras and blow this place out of existence continued. She was not expecting to see any of the Lucians wandering around here, especially Gladiolus. Shaking her head of her thoughts, trying to push him from her mind. Focus, the Foras was extremely strong and she couldn't get killed here. She had other plans for her death, ones that she refused to change for any reason.

...

Prompto was back with them, the four of them finally all together again. Things were beginning to fall back into place, now they just had to find the next piece of the puzzle: Noctis' inability to use his magic. They backtracked from where they came, given that there was nowhere else to go. This time though, Ignis had stopped them when they reached another control room. He was hearing something in the distance, a familiar noise he had heard on the train before they arrived. The moment when Noctis was unable to access any of his magic. Gladiolus raised his eyebrows at how quickly his hearing improved. Ignis lead the way until they drew close enough that others could hear it as well. They encountered no daemons which was good since Gladiolus knew that Prompto was unable to get to any of his weapons. Truth be told Gladiolus wasn't even sure he could conjure his sword at this point now that they were all reunited. They went down a hallway and out the door, into a very large and circular room. It had multiple bridges across the gap and one very big sealed off room in the middle. With multiple entryways, Gladiolus wondered where they would go next in order to get to where they needed to be, but they kept following their ears.

The four of them finally came up to the source of the noise. Gladiolus recognized it from the security tapes, the throne room. The door was barred, Athenacia's doing in order to seal the Emperor inside. The lock on it was damaged but not completely broken. It was reinforced and didn't look like it was willing to move, meaning they had no way of getting in there. There seemed to be a keypad right beside it, coloured red that was barring their access. Noctis tried to move the door anyway. Not that it mattered he couldn't get through. Damn. Without breaking the machine then there was no hope for his magic to return. There had to be a way.

"Door's locked," said Noctis.

"It's coming from within, is there no way through?" asked Ignis, his face fixated on the structure before him.

"There's a way," piped up Prompto in a small voice.

The look on the gunman's face had Gladiolus curious. Prompto was uneasy, extremely ashamed of what he seemed to know. The young man approached the damaged control pad and held the back of his right wrist over the scanner. The door opened, turning green and granting them access. Gladiolus's head snapped toward it in surprise, walking over where the doors had disappeared. He looked around the room, his ear-catching Prompto as he spoke up again.

"So MT's, they've got code prints, just like I do," his voice wasn't coming out all that easy. He was holding back tears.

"Do they? Never looked," replied Noctis.

Prompto clenched a fist at his side, Gladiolus coming to rest his back at the door with his arms crossed. He was sure he knew where this was going, a conversation Aranea had with Athenacia replaying in his mind.

"Yeah..." Prompto could hardly face them, "So as it turns out, I'm one of them," he was nearly breaking, "Not exactly something I could tell people, growing up in Lucis. Still... you guys are like... the only friend's I've ever known. I just hope that things can stay the way they were."

Gladiolus kept his face on the Emperor's throne room. The defective MagiTek unit that Athenacia sent Aranea to get was Prompto. Obviously something had gone wrong if the gunman was here and not with the former Commodore. The news didn't really affect the large man at all, truly having no room to judge. He himself was in love with an Imperial Princess, the daughter of the Emperor. It was no wonder Prompto was the one to defend her right away. He knew what it felt like to be in her position, to hide away from the world for the fear of being rejected by the ones he cared about. Prompto knew better than anyone that where someone was from didn't matter, it was the choices made in life that defined a person. Athenacia and Prompto both had proven themselves far beyond their expectations despite Niflheim birth. They were Lucians.

"Whatever," scoffed Noctis, "Who cares where you were born?"

"I don't see you turning against us. Not now, or ever," said Ignis lightly.

"Thanks guys," said Prompto, but still sounding uneasy, "Still, I can't change where I come from... What I am."

Gladiolus looked over at his friend, though he had nothing to say. Prompto only met his gaze briefly before looking away in shame still. The Shield waited patiently for Prompto to be finished so that they could move on. As if it really mattered that he was a broken MagiTek unit.

"Since when does where you come from matter to you?" asked Noctis incredulously. Prompto looked shocked, "You never once treated me as a Prince."

"He's got you there," Gladiolus grinned.

"Not even so much as a 'Highness'," agreed Ignis.

"We're done here. Come on, crown citizen," said Noctis amused.

Gladiolus moved to grab Ignis by the arm. On his way passed he clapped Prompto on the shoulder, "You're one of us right?"

Ignis stopped, but allowed Gladiolus to continue walking, "Unless you'd rather not be."

That put an end to the emotional acceptance. The four of them were inside the throne room, a very audible noise being heard from within. Noctis was quick to attack it, making it stop emitting whatever it was that blocked his magic. That was the theory anyway, as to whether or not it was going to work was a completely different story. Gladiolus noted that he used his father's sword, having to have reclaimed it at some point. The visions of what happened to Ravus were fresh in his mind but at least he didn't have to worry about Ardyn getting to any of them now. Just Athenacia.

They waited for Noctis to try and gain access to his magic. Relief swept through him, knowing that now they were armed and ready for the next part of the fight. They had to get to the Crystal and use its light to stop the daemon hordes from leaving Gralea and infecting the world. They had to stop the Starscourge. The only option now was to go forward. They left the room but only to be faced with an extremely large iron giant, and he brought friends with him. The battle began, their weapons easily in hand and finally they were able to clear through the enemy paths. It seemed now the daemons were a little stronger, bigger ones than what they previously encountered. Didn't matter, they fought valiantly. The mood was much lighter as well and Gladiolus felt better about having someone else keep an eye on Ignis. Though truth be told, the Adviser had managed to improve his skills quite a bit since being here. Eventually he might even be back to his old self, with or without his eyesight. That was something.

Of course, the idea of things being easy was a bit silly. Gladiolus internally cursed himself for thinking that way. While the lesser daemons had fallen there was still the matter of the large iron giant barring any path they were to take. It was different somehow from the rest, definitely stronger than the last one he faced. Noctis was a blur of blue as he struck the thing with his warp strikes. The sound of Prompto's guns were echoing off the walls and Gladiolus deflected the large blade as best as he could. It didn't seem to be enough but they had to keep going.

There was, however, an attack that they couldn't seem to shake. Gladiolus was pushed back near Ignis while Noctis was thrown away in near disgust. That only left Prompto on his own. Gladiolus was on his feet instantly, running toward the giant. Noctis was a bit light headed, trying to get his bearings. The arm that held the large sword began to descend upon Prompto, who was busy deflecting the other arm. The gunman looked between them, bracing himself for impact. It was unnecessary. The giant stopped, jolting at the sudden presence of a gladius in its shoulder. It was nearly knocked off balance with the impact and Prompto was able to scurry out of the way. Gladiolus smirked slightly, getting back to the fight.

Athenacia became visible despite her twisting around in the air swiftly. She was following her chain that once again saved one of them from an unexpected and otherwise nasty wound. Once she reached the top of the giant's head she was joined by Noctis. Pulling her weapon from its prison, the two of them struck together. The giant screamed in pain, reached up with its free arm to try and grab one of them. It managed to get Noctis, though it didn't do him so well. The Prince fazed out and pushed Athenacia out of the way in the process. She was falling quickly toward the ground, and she braced herself for the impact. Crying out in pain, her leg broke once it collided with the steel floor of where they fought. Her magic was applied quickly to fix it once she set the bone before rolling out of the way of another swing of that massive sword. The physician was on her feet instantly, her gladius gripped tightly in her gloved hand. It shook slightly and her face was focused. She accomplished what she was looking for, her blade glowing with her healing magic wrapped tightly around it. Athenacia had no idea if this was going to work but she had to try, because she knew that she could hurt Ardyn with it, why not the daemons? She ran toward the giant, tripping Ignis and forcing him to the ground so that he could avoid another attack and used Prompto's back to launch herself into the air. On the way, Noctis had warped to the creature's arm and she used that opportunity to push herself up higher by using him as leverage.

At that point, all eyes were on her as she rose far above the giant's head. It raised its large sword but it was too slow. Athenacia came down like a bullet, brandishing her gladius still clutched tightly in her hand. It was still glowing in her magic, her weapon staring at the neck and slicing through it like butter, all the way to the very bottom. She heard it scream in agony at what she had done, taking a few steps back and looking on in wonder. She shielded her eyes from the glow that initially tore it in two. The giant began to disappear then, dying from her last attack. It worked, it really worked. Athenacia breathed a sigh of relief and dropped to her knees after that, extremely light headed at what she had done. It took a lot of magic to be able to do that and she was already weak from all the action that had taken place here long before the Noctis and his friends had come. Her breath was heavy, her grip on her weapon loose while she remained on the cool steel of the floor. No one made a move, mostly in shock that she was even here in the first place. Not only that, Gladiolus didn't want her to run off again like she had last time. She had a knack for showing up at the right time but he wasn't interested in getting into another bad situation just to see her.

 _Not bad, for a half-breed._

Ardyn's voice chimed in at that point. Athenacia growled, rising to her feet.

"Half-breed?" questioned Noctis.

"Cia?" Prompto took a step toward her.

Ardyn laughed then, his voice echoing all above them.

 _That's right, they don't know._

"What is he talking about?" asked Prompto.

"More of his games," grunted Gladiolus, his eyes glued to her back.

 _You never told them that you aren't entirely human._

Athenacia screamed, her eyes ablaze as she looked around for the source of her anger. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her blade. She caught a shadow and followed the movement until she was faced with an exit.

"You son of a bitch! I will END YOU!" she seethed, chasing after what she saw.

"Noct!" Gladiolus shouted.

"On it!" replied the Prince, taking off after her, warping to catch up.

"Do not let her out of your sight!" Ignis called after him.

Gladiolus was the next one to make a move, leaving Ignis with Prompto. He could still see Noctis which meant that he could still see Athenacia. Ignis knew as much as he did that if she disappeared from view then they wouldn't have a chance at finding her again. She saw something, probably something that wasn't real. It was obviously a trap, Ardyn purposely leading her away from them. He wanted her cornered and alone since the beginning, or else he would have waited until she came here with them. Whatever that bastard wanted, had done to her, he wasn't going to get away with it.

The twists and turns made it easy to get lost and separate all of them as well. Gladiolus kept Noctis in view while keeping back in order to listen for Prompto and Ignis. There no signs of daemons, which could only mean that Ardyn wasn't trying to split them up again. Though what he was trying to accomplish was completely unclear. It didn't matter, the Shield was so close to Athenacia he wasn't going to let her get away again. He couldn't, was going to be by her side when she faced her own daemons, whether she wanted him there or not. He owed her that much after what she had been through. Gladiolus stopped abruptly after the next turn, nearly colliding with Noctis. The Prince was standing there, observing as Athenacia had managed to get herself into a dead end. There was nowhere for her to run anymore. Whatever she was chasing couldn't be seen. She was shaking with rage, her grasp upon her weapon tight and her other fist clenched at her side. Prompto and Ignis had caught up as well, standing a couple feet behind the Shield. Noctis tentatively walked up to her, reaching slowly to put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him violently, raising her gladius with both hands to stay between them as her back came against the wall.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, her hazel eyes looked over them in fear.

The reaction raised warning bells inside of Gladiolus. Something happened to her while she was here, more trauma she would have to work through once they got out. His face screwed up into a scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Ardyn and make him pay for his crimes. Though the Shield knew that he was part of the blame, he was going to make this right.

 _Come now, Princess, even a beast like you can show courtesy. After all, we tamed your kind for years, finally enabling us to answer a question we all asked for centuries._

Athenacia growled in hatred, tears falling down her cheeks as her weapon lowered. She was at a face-off with the four of them and Gladiolus knew that she could easily get by them if she wanted to but he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She deliberately avoided his gaze, all of them as much as she could.

"What does that mean?" asked Prompto again.

"Perhaps he is referring to the transformation Dr. Virum undergoes during detonation," speculated Ignis sadly.

"Transformation?" Noctis turned to look at Ignis for more.

The wail of Athenacia brought all their attention back to her. Her head was lowered, shaking as the tears poured down her cheeks. Her grip on her weapon was still firm, held in between them to stop any attempt to come near her. She drew in shaking breaths as she sobbed, sniffling while wiping her tears on her shoulder.

"I should have told you," she whimpered in that broken voice.

She brought her face back up, her eyes on Gladiolus this time. The Shield let out a small gasp, his arms dropping with the scowl he once held on his face. The way she bit her lip was not her normal nervous manner, her eyes completely bloodshot and puffy while her tears came out of them. She was broken, whatever she wanted to say causing her a lot of pain.

"I should have told you especially," she spoke in that same whine.

Athenacia shook her head, tearing her gaze away from him. The gladius dropped, hanging limply near her hand from the band around her wrist. Carefully she took off the med bag from her back, dropping to her knees and opening it. She pulled out the papers that Gladiolus had previously seen her shove in there in a security tape. They were held together by a binder clip and she tossed them toward Noctis. They fell at his feet and he looked at her sadly before picking them up. She continued to wail while hugging her bag, her face pushed into it.

Noctis looked over at the papers she had given him and he gasped at what he saw. He turned over to Gladiolus, handing it over with a solemn look. Prompto had come over to have a look and he bit his own lip in order to stop himself from reacting. He walked over to Ignis, whispering to him what he read on the paper. Gladiolus had his eyes fixated on it, his breath caught in his throat. There was a lot here, but he only had to read the first page, the first few lines to know what she was so upset about. What she must have always known her entire life, Cor as well.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, sniffling again, "I told you that I was a monster. There's your proof. My mother she... She was... Because of her... I... I'm..."

The physician wailed as she struggled to find the words. She drew in a large breath, wiping her face and looking up at them with that same broken look still. Gladiolus met her gaze, seeing the fear she held behind her eyes. He couldn't leave her face, knowing he had to hear her say it.

"I'm about 22% moogle."

...

thanks guys!


	99. Foras

thanks for reviewing. thanks for being here, was super excited and nervous about the last chapter. let's continue!

...

"I'm about 22% moogle."

The words left her and she gripped her med bag tightly, closing her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks as the last of her doubts were brought to light. The papers in Gladiolus's hands were the ironclad proof of everything that she was. She was stupid for doubting Cor when he told her, stupid for thinking that if she ran far enough it would just go away. This was the proof that she truly was a monster, an abomination just like her mother. Her bottom lip quivered with her shaky breaths, trying to contain her whines. Athenacia had no idea what to expect nor even why she bothered to tell them at all. Clean slate she supposed, for when she was finished here. She could be done her business without any loose ends on her part.

"Is that some kind of joke?" asked Noctis incredulously.

She shook her head, "Wish it was... Told you I was a monster."

They were silent, processing. Athenacia had no idea how she would even begin to understand what they were thinking. She had known when she was little that she wasn't entirely human. Cor told her when she had asked about her mother. It was her choice to keep it to herself. Even when she was little she understood how silly it sounded but she never questioned it, especially after her first detonation. There were so many things she didn't know about her mother that she hardly thought about. She was too busy being a soldier or being a doctor she never took the time to think about it. Cor told her that the woman was dead, it wasn't like she was out there waiting for her. Of course, Athenacia was being told differently now by her enemies. It was hard to know for sure what to believe anymore.

"But..." Prompto had a frown on his face, "Moogles they're... happy and friendly. Not beasts..."

"Even a rose has thorns," replied Athenacia sadly.

"What does that mean?"

She sighed, trying to gather her thoughts and wiping her face of the tears she had shed before looking up at them. All of them were staring at her expectantly, positively perplexed by what she had just told them. They hadn't the luxury of being here for as long as she had, nor finding out the information that was left over. They probably got here after everything was deleted. But Athenacia saw most of it, memorized it, saw videos and everything that was ever logged in this facility from years back. Except for the face of her mother, that was all gone before she got to it. She knew who was responsible, though she didn't want to admit that she might actually think that the woman was still alive. The horrors that ensued in this place made her heart heavy. If only she could just show them.

"The most docile of creatures will defend their homes and turn savage if provoked enough," she began, "What does anyone really know about moogles? They're extinct, wiped out such a long time ago. There's barely any records of where they lived and how they survived. There's nothing on their mannerisms and behavioural patterns, nothing. We see them as these fluffy, cuddling creatures and there's nothing wrong with that. But for all we know its a misconception. You give a child a stuffed bear and they think it's adorable, but a real bear will tear you to shreds if you go near it. Maybe its the same for moogles, who actually knows?

"The answer is Niflheim. Though they won't share that information with you, I was lucky to learn what I did. They're the reason moogles are extinct. They began to hunt them a while back. Whatever ones they didn't capture they killed until eventually there were no more left," she looked down, "Moogles weren't the only species they conquered either."

Another round of silence. Athenacia drew in a deep breath, wiping her face again with the fresh tears that found their way down her cheeks. All the images she saw came to the surface of her mind, stirring the true depths of her sorrow within her. She knew it was a lot to process, having had to do so herself while being here. She was lucky she even got the chance to learn the things that she did.

"But why?" asked Noctis, "Why take them?"

"Research of the most morbid kind," she replied, her voice cold and her hazel eyes flat as she looked directly at him, "This entire place is pure evil. The sole purpose of it is to devise a way to kill your family off entirely. To obtain the power of the Crystal. Too many human lives were lost fighting a war that way, so they started capturing beasts of every kind, experimenting on them to try and power those stupid infantry units. They tried everything, including moogles. In the end, it was only daemons that could do it. That began the mass production we know now."

Noctis held his own scowl, "All that... to get to me?"

She nodded, "You're quite special around here."

"What does that have to do with you though?"

She looked away, a frown on her face, "The rumour was that Illume has magic that rivalled the gods."

"Indeed," agreed Ignis.

"Well it was true, but they were completely out of control and crossed with Tenebrae in order contain it. There's more to the story and I still haven't found it. All I know is that the Illume had something, a weapon of some sort that the Niffs wanted. So they invaded, taking the High Priest and everyone associated with them. They wanted the magic, knew that there was a way to unlock whatever they were hiding through the higher-ups. No one broke and eventually they started dying off."

"So they kept the line going."

"Exactly."

"Still don't see where moogles tie into this," said Prompto.

Her face darkened, the hold on her med bag tightening. This was the part she hated the most. The one that sealed her fate, whatever it was.

"At some point it became obvious that the only way to break the seal was with the magic itself. That's when they started experimenting, trying to dilute the bloodlines in order to gain access to their prize. My mother showed promise, so they kept the moogle blood and I was born. I'm the key they were looking for to unlock whatever the Illume hid from the world, something to aid the Starscourge."

"The counteraction of moogle magic mixed with magic blessed by the Gods themselves..." trailed Ignis.

"Yeah.. a monster..." her voice sounded more broken. She sniffed, wiping her eyes, "But at least I'm the last one. They can't make any more of me since I'm barren."

"No clones?"

Athenacia shook her head, "They tried that but the Illume magic wouldn't present itself without the true bloodline. There was something in the magic itself that wouldn't allow it. I don't know much about it and I couldn't find the labs but that was what I understood from the reports. It was a way to protect themselves, like they knew what would happen if they were ever invaded."

"Better to die off rather than allow the Empire to achieve their goals.."

"That was the idea."

"And you're supposed to unlock the sealed power of the Illume?"

The girl nodded, looking up at him, "I'm the only one who can. The theory is that the detonation breaks the seal."

"But you detonated a bunch of times!" protested Prompto.

"More like a where and not a when. But given that no one actually knows where this weapon is supposed to be, there's no telling where that place could be hiding.."

"Indeed. With Illume wiped from existence, there is no guidance."

"I'm sure there's a clue somewhere and my mother might have known about it but none of it matters. I won't let them use me as a means to end the world. They're not going to get the chance."

Gladiolus narrowed his eyes at her last words. The papers in his hand were held limply, his eyes fixated on her the entire time. Part moogle... That was the reason she was frequently referred to as a beast. This was why she constantly believed that she was a monster. She planned on detonating here and the dying so that she wouldn't have to again. She was just a tool to them, not wanting to have to doom the world. There had to be another way. He couldn't imagine that this was the only solution. She learned all of this while she was here? Maybe it was lucky that she made it here first...

His mind raced with everything he put together about her shady past. Athenacia had told him everything, back in Caem on the top of the lighthouse after he had learned about not only her magic but who her father was. She opted not to tell him this and after everything she really should have, wouldn't feel the need to run from him if she did. She's the last of two species that disappeared off the face of Eos without a trace. Tough break but it wasn't like anyone could point out how out of the ordinary she truly was. Looking at her now, he didn't feel any different.

Athenacia didn't look like a moogle at all. She bore no trace of a failed experiment nor a Tenebraen witch, was barely Gralean, hardly an Imperial Princess. She just looked like an ordinary human, a woman who was broken down and beaten since coming here. So she had some moogle blood in her, she also had Oracle blood in there too. Niflheim had taken Illume, all so they could produce Athenacia? If those were her ingredients then so be it, he knew who she was as a person. Maybe moogles were really friendly and happy, maybe they were savage beasts. It didn't matter because he saw her no different than before. When would she learn that hiding from him did her no good?

"Hey..." he called to her gently.

She visibly flinched at the sound of his voice. When her hazel eyes met his they were still broken and scared of him. It made his heart heavy to see it but it was all his own doing. He wished he knew what to say to her, this really wasn't the best time or place for it. The Shield took a step toward her and he saw her stiffen in fear, biting her lip while her eyes frantically sought out an exit. She had nowhere to run, but he didn't want her to be afraid of him. He was about to approach her again when there was a loud wail echoing down the hall behind them. They all looked in the opposite direction, Athenacia gasping.

"Foras..." she barely whispered in horror.

The doctor found her feet instantly, bolting passed the four men that had their attention behind them. Gladiolus saw her, tried to reach out and stop her but he just missed her. Prompto was knocked to the ground, Ignis losing his balance but regaining it in time before she vacated the small hall they were in and turned the corner.

"Doc wait!"

Gladiolus followed but didn't get very far. She was already gone out of sight, lost in the maze that is Zagnatus Keep. He growled, hating that he let this happen again. Turning to look at the others, he shook his head once he met their gaze, keeping a scowl on his face and trying to hear her somewhere.

"Gone," he spoke for Ignis's benefit.

"W-where did she go?" asked Prompto, pulling himself to his feet.

"Maybe we scared her," suggested Noctis.

"Doubt that," replied Gladiolus, though he wasn't so sure with how she as looking at him.

"Foras," Ignis repeated her with a thoughtful frown, "I suspect you were correct in assuming she was daemon hunting. Though she's hunting that particular one."

"That's weird," said Prompto.

"Maybe its personal," remarked Gladiolus, "This whole place is just a reminder of who she is and where she came from."

"And the reason behind it all."

"Indeed," agreed Ignis, "Dr. Virum is quite spirited and the Keep is a large personal vendetta for her. For now, we know where shes headed. Let's find the Crystal so we can purge the daemons and keep her from danger."

"Right," said Noctis.

Gladiolus nodded as well, looking at the papers in his hand and then noted that she had left her med bag. Walking over to it, he carefully replacing them back where she had taken them from and zipped it up. He tossed it at Prompto, before following the others out of the corridor and back the way they came. It was time to go and finish this.

...

Instead of going the way they came, it seemed that Athenacia's chasing of an entity actually brought them closer to where they needed to be. They followed the path and ran into more daemons. Probably helped reinforce that they were on the right track. They heard no more commentary from Ardyn either but Gladiolus was sure that the bastard was watching. Nothing seemed to happen here without him knowing about it. In due time they would face off and Gladiolus would kill him for all the grief he had caused. For now, he had daemons he could take out his rage on. Daemons and broken down MagiTek troopers, whatever wanted to get in their way. Zagnatus Keep truly was a mega fortress, with twists and turns to make someone dizzy. Didn't matter, they had to keep going. Would help if every corridor didn't look the same as the last. As they came through a large room and into another one of those ridiculously long hallways they heard a very familiar sound.

"You guys hear that?" asked Prompto.

"Sounded like-"

Noctis didn't get to finish his sentence. Gladiolus's head snapped at Atheancia's cry. It sounded like she was hurt, followed by a loud crash. He had a scowl on his face, his fist clenching at his side. There was no sense in wasting time, they had to investigate. All of them ran toward the noise, ready for a fight. It was a good thing too, the Foras that Athenacia was hunting cried out in near triumph. The Shield looked around the room frantically for any sign of the young doctor. He saw movement on the right side of the room, the open space cluttered with a mess of a hasty departure.

Athenacia had that hateful glare, pushing herself up from the ground. There was a gash at the top of her head on the right side, making blood run down her face and into her eyes. She was breathing heavily, obviously having fought a long longer than they knew. Her gladius was gripped tightly in her right hand, her gauntlet taking a severe amount of damage. Her left armband had the chain loose and she began to retract it while keeping an eye on her enemy. Her bottom lip on the left was swollen, and she had multiple rips in her clothes from the damage she had sustained, blood-soaked it looked like. She was far worse off than when he had first seen her facing off with this thing. Obviously she couldn't handle it by herself.

The Foras screamed in fury, gaining their attention.

"The ring! It's mine!"

Gladiolus summoned his sword, running straight into it and blocking the path it was taking toward Athenacia. The others had sprung into action as well, the Foras focusing on Noctis and beginning its attack.

"Dude, is that thing seriously talking?" asked Prompto incredulously, ducking under an attack.

The Foras disappeared, cloaking like it usually did. They waited in anticipation, keeping their eyes and ears peeled for when the attack would come. Athenacia grunted, deflecting an attack but failing to stop another from getting to her. Noctis had warped to her side to help her, blocking an attack that was coming for them. They both hit it with a double shot of lightning, pushing it back a few feet away from them. Gladiolus was there with Prompto to keep it back. Noctis went to join them, Athenacia looking for her opening. She wiped the blood from her face, having it start to sting her eyes. Someone was on her left side, causing her to jump away. She relaxed when she saw it was only Ignis, feeling terrible about his inability to fight to his full potential.

Gladiolus and Noctis managed to injure the Foras, which provoked it to cloak in order to regroup. Athenacia heard the sound just in time, pushing Ignis out of the way before she jumped. She was a bit too slow to get herself out of the way but she wasn't hurt too badly. The daemon screamed at her, pushing away Prompto while attacking her with its large claw. The gladius came up in order to block it. The Foras bore its ugly eyes into her, bringing its mouth close to her face. She knocked it back with her gauntlet and did a back handspring to give them some more distance.

"My daughter, help me!" it screeched at her.

Athenacia growled, joining Gladiolus this time in order to attack. He went high and she went low. He saw the wings coming for her and roughly grabbed her by the upper arm and moved her out of harm's way. She ended up falling to the ground, but Noctis was there to keep her from getting hit. Prompto and Ignis also joined the fight and she frowned angrily at their interference.

"Did he just...?" Prompto was at a loss for words.

"Sounded like it," grunted Noctis.

"That means..."

"It's the Emperor," confirmed Athenacia darkly.

"Does seem kinda keen on the ring," mused Gladiolus.

The daemon cloaked again in order to get away from being overwhelmed. Athenacia was on her feet, a focused look on her face as she strained her ears in order to hear anything else. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end but still there was no sign of it. Nobody moved or made a sound. It appeared between Gladiolus and Prompto this time, sending the large man into the wall and hitting his head. Prompto didn't go too far away but was on his feet still. Athenacia came from the air to strike while Ignis made his move as well. The doctor was pushed away not too far from Gladiolus, the impact causing her wind to be knocked out.

Athenacia slumped to the ground, her head in a haze. Her eyes closed slowly before opening again. She drew in a small breath, having trouble doing so. Her vision was somewhat blurry as she tried to focus on what was going on in front of her. The Foras was barely in view, as were the four men trying to subdue it. She blinked again, her world going to red this time. Her body began to pulse in pain, the abuse it had taken all this time finally catching up with her. A rushing sounded in her ears while the scene before her flashed between red and normal. One hand weakly reached for her pocket, only to find that she didn't have a sedative. Shit. Wincing in pain, tears squeezing through her eyes, she couldn't let this happen. Not here and now.

 _Kill them_.

She shook her head, trying to suppress the power that wished to build up within her. She wasn't going to listen, she couldn't, exhaling deeply and trying to shake off her red vision. If there was ever a time that she needed control, now was it. Athenacia fought with herself to find the will to do it, had to keep fighting. Losing here wasn't an option. She had to finish what she started, was not going to detonate right now. She gasped when she was able to breathe normally. Her eyes widened, seeing everything clearly. It was almost as if she had woken up from a long slumber.

Her gaze fixated upon the Foras that was still attacking the Lucians, a burning desire blazed within her as she stared at it in hatred. She slowly rose from where she sat, the anticipation of a kill rising within her. Athenacia wanted nothing more than to take the life of the daemon, to feel the thrill of its life dying right before her eyes. Gripping her gladius tightly the opportune moment came to her almost immediately. She erected a shield wall between the Foras and the others, stopping any more attacks. The beast screamed in anger, trying to get at them while they looked confused at what happened.

"What's happening?" asked Prompto.

"Cia..." trailed Noctis in near disbelief.

Athenacia's eyes were ablaze as she cracked her neck. Whatever monstrous thing within her that wanted blood would get it, but it would be daemon blood. She growled in hatred as she stalked her prey. Slowly she made her way over toward it, the monster roaring at her with all its might. Everything was in slow motion, a red sort of haze taking over. The Foras came at her and she was easily able to deflect its attacks. She sliced at it, causing it to cry out in pain.

But she wasn't just going to stop there.

That burning desire she felt to kill would only be satisfied once she did. At this point she was fully willing to give into it. Her target clear she began her attack, completely unrelenting and showing no intention to stop. It began with fire. A small tongue of flame that sparked from her right hand. Athenacia held it up, keeping the scowl on her face. The flames grew, beginning to swirl around her prey. It was slow at first but eventually it gained speed. It didn't stop either, not until it had completely engulfed the Foras to the point that it couldn't be seen. It could be heard though, screaming in agony as the flames touch it. Athenacia willed it to burn hotter, revelling in the sounds of discomfort that emitted from the daemon. She hadn't felt this sort of satisfaction before and she enjoyed every second of it.

The inferno did not relent whatsoever. The flames burned brighter and she knew that she should shield her eyes from it, but she wanted to see it, didn't want to miss any second of it. The Foras could no longer be heard and that's when Athenacia snapped out of it. She gasped, her eyes wide and dismissing the fire that came from her. She couldn't believe what she had just done. What had come over her? Was she truly losing control of herself? She shook her head, trying to get a grip on herself. It would all be over soon, she just had to hold on a little longer.

The noise of the others reminded her that she wasn't alone. The shield she had erected long since dissipated, meaning that there was no longer a barrier between them. Athenacia went to run for the first exit she saw but Gladiolus barred her path after she took two steps. Her breath was in her throat, anxiety bubbling within her. He had a scowl on his face, his arms crossed over his chest while he glowered at her. She met his gaze, her face contorted in fear at the way he was glaring at her. He was a mountain, she had no way of moving him from her path but she was much faster than him. She turned her head slightly when she heard footsteps behind her, noting that the other three were closing in on her. If they planned on killing her at least they waited until the Foras was dead. No one deserved to do it more than them after the hell she put them through.

Athenacia dropped her weapon, letting it hang limply beside her from the band around her arm. Releasing a breath, she let her shoulders slump in defeat. She gasped when Prompto walked up to her, putting her med bag he was carrying into her hands. She looked at him sharply, not exactly sure what he was doing. He only offered her a smile, taking a few steps back. Noctis began to approach her and her heart hammered in her chest, though he didn't look angry, only his Shield did. That didn't change how confused and scared she was at what was going on.

He jerked his head, "Let's go."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You know where the Crystal is and how to get to it."

She frowned, "How did you-"

"You came here to help, didn't you? So take me there, you owe me."

Athenacia didn't owe him anything, he knew that. She might even know that but she looked away guiltily. If that was the only way to keep her with them then so be it. He didn't want to keep going without her and he knew that Gladiolus didn't either. She bit her lip but nodded slowly at him.

"Okay."

...

thanks, guys, I hope this explains a lot. if you have any questions you're always free to leave them in a review or even pm me. I will answer them as best I can without spoiling the story. thanks so much for all your continued support


	100. Detonation

welcome back!

...

Athenacia unlatched the band from her weapon and sheathed it across her back. She put the med bag on her shoulders and took a quick glance at all of them. Everyone aside from the large man didn't seem too unhappy about her compliance. Shying away from him, she walked down the hallway and stopped and just before two doors. She turned her head slightly so that they could hear her.

"The hangar is through that door," she pointed beside her, "But I need a minute," she said in an emotionless tone.

"Of course. We could all use a rest," agreed Ignis.

They followed her down the hall and into a bunk room. Athenacia made sure the door was locked behind them, placing her finger on the keypad and having it turn red. Breathing a sigh of relief, the weariness of all her fighting and stress finally hit her, making her feel weak and light-headed while trying to remember the last time she ate. She turned, looking for a sink and happy it was there. Shedding her med bag and let it fall to the floor without a care in the world, she unstrapped her weapon and let that fall as well, her bloodied hands coming to the sink and putting her weight on it. The eyes on her made her body tense and she largely ignored them as best she could, trying to catch her breath. She removed her gauntlet and the glove before turning on the water and letting the chill enter her bones. Catching her reflection she noted how terrible she currently looked. She washed her face of blood, seeing a cut on her jaw, the gash on her forehead and the split, swollen lip she acquired. There were multiple contusions and lacerations and she was sure that one of her ribs were fractured.

Athenacia ran her hand over her wounds, using her magic to fix up the larger ones. The minor scrapes and bruises would heal on their own, they didn't matter. When she was finished she was faced with her bloodshot, puffy hazel eyes. The dark circles beneath them were extremely evident and her body felt frail at the abuse it had taken. She had no idea how long she was here, how much time had passed. Everything was a blur up until now but she had to keep fighting, no more running away. It was what she came here to do and she would see it through until the end.

Turning off the water she gathered was little strength she had left and grabbed her med bag. She decided to start with Prompto, who was sitting on one of the bunks by himself. The doctor knelt down to where he was and he only gave her a small smile. Nodding at him briefly, she began her examination. His shoulder was causing him a bit of pain and she took his arm in her hands, moving it around to find it. Her magic was limited so she wanted to use it only sparingly. She was cleaning up a laceration when the Prince came and sat down on the other side of the bunk with his back toward them.

"Hey. I'm sorry," said Noctis, looking at his feet.

"For what?" asked Prompto curiously.

"For falling right into his trap, and for hurting you like that."

This was obviously a conversation Athenacia had no part of. Slowly she crept away from Prompto but the look on his face told her that he wanted her to check out Noctis while he was here. Opening her mouth to protest, she decided against it and carefully walked over toward the Prince. She stood before him though he didn't acknowledge her. She focused on her work, trying not to listen to them, however, that was proving quite difficult.

"I know right? How could you possibly do such a horrible thing after all we've been through," said Prompto almost lightly.

Athenacia began to clean up a laceration on the Prince's right arm, noting that he was wearing the Ring. He was silent but Prompto appeared not to be finished yet. Bless him for trying to lighten up the tension between them. Obviously, Ardyn had mucked things up along the way. Him and his stupid games.

"Nah, it's okay," assured Prompto, brushing it off, "You weren't the only one who fell for it."

Noctis tensed, but whether it was because of the cleaning agent or not she was unsure, "Once this is all over, I say we break down the borders. Come together as one nation."

He pulled his arm away and she raised a brow at him. The royal crossed his arms, leaning on the post of the bunk. Athenacia went back to her work, trying to repress the smile of pride she felt at him. The first Kingly thing he had ever spoken in her presence.

"I mean, what does it matter where you're from anyway?" he was almost embarrassed it seemed.

Prompto stood, turning to face him, "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but you sounded like a real King for a second."

"Better late than never."

They were silent for a few moments. Athenacia finished was she was doing, taking another look at the young man before her.

"I'm gonna make this world a better place. You with me?" asked Noctis.

The question was directed at Prompto, but the look in his eyes stopped her from moving.

"Ever at your side," Prompto smiled.

Athenacia began to slowly step away at that point, her work here finished.

"What about you, Empress?"

She stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him in horror. He only smirked, her eyes fixated on him as he rose from his seat.

"Excuse me?" she asked in shock.

"You are technically the heir of Nifheim and you did kill your father..." Prompto left it hanging.

Athenacia looked completely dumbfounded at what they were suggesting. Though the fact of the matter was, they were completely right. This was all hers now, whether she wanted it or not. But as one nation it meant that there was no room for her as an Empress. Not that she was really up for the task anyway.

"Look, I'll sign whatever you want to get me out of it. You're more than welcome to my inheritance," she replied, composing herself.

The Prince nodded at her, "Glad to hear it."

Athenacia smiled, going to check on the other two. Lucky for her, Ignis seemed to take the least amount of damage. They were covering him more which meant that he wasn't as much into the action as he probably would have liked to be. She quickly mended his wounds, using her magic when it was needed. He smiled at her, holding her wrist to keep her in place before she left.

"I'm happy you've chosen to remain with us," he spoke gently.

She scoffed, "Not like you gave me much of a choice," though her tone was delivered in a humorous light.

He only smiled at her and allowed her to leave. That only left one person. Silencing her anxiety, she took in a deep breath and sought out Gladiolus. He was leaning against the wall, having watched her the entire time with that same scowl on his face. She walked up to him, not bothering to face him. His amber eyes were intent on her and she quickly looked him over. The Shield was the most beaten up but she didn't want to spend the time working on him. Instead, she held her hand up and opted for a full body heal in order to keep him in the game. She gave him another quick look and then nodded curtly once.

"Can we talk?" he asked, his voice hard.

"No," she replied in an icy tone, turning her back and walking away.

...

The five of them didn't linger long in the bunk room. Athenacia took a few moments to recover after using her magic and then she was ready. She led them all out and into the lift just beside where they were resting. That all too familiar anxiety bubbled within her, hating that now she was accountable for the other lives here. As the elevator rose her mouth went dry. She unsheathed her weapon, wrapping the band around her wrist. There was nothing waiting for them once they got to the top. Athenacia led them up a small staircase and into a very large and empty room. There was a very sizable metal door blocking their path.

"The central elevator is over there," she pointed at the other side of the room, "You can use it to get to the Crystal," she informed them.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Noctis, who was standing beside her.

The door began to open, her head snapping to attention.

 _Your Majesty, your precious Crystal awaits you._

Athenacia tensed at the sound of Ardyn's voice ringing through to them.

 _To liven things up I thought I'd take you down a trip through memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time._

Athenacia's eyes widened in horror at the figure that approached them from beyond the door. Hands began to shake, her mouth agape as she took in the daemon coated flesh of Ravus Nox Fleuret. He was in agony, walking up to them and begging for death. Was this what the infection did to people? Did it turn them into daemons? She should have done something when she had the chance. His weapon was in his human hand and he prepared for battle, cries weak and his eyes fixated on her. She felt fear in her very core at the stare she received. He pleaded for death and then came lunging at her quickly.

She reacted far too late, getting pushed back and grunting at the impact. A cry of her name sounded in her ears but was on her feet instantly, snapping out of her reverie and joining the others in the fight. The least she could do was end his pain. Ardyn truly was a monster and Ravus didn't deserve this. She kept a scowl on her face as she fought him off. He was fast and much more powerful but he constantly begged for death, for it all to end. There was something that drove him to continue to fight, even when he would really rather not. It was torture.

They were being overwhelmed just by Ravus alone. The man was extremely fast and his strength increased beyond that of what he ever had before. Athenacia was aware of Gladiolus shielding her more often than not from his attacks, giving her the chance to scurry away and try to find another opening. Eventually, she found herself near Noctis, trying to assess what she could do. Ravus was far too quick for her chains to pin him and too strong for her to even try.

"Warp with me," he said.

"What?" she looked at him in alarm.

Athenacia jumped the opposite way of Noctis, avoiding another attack from the former High Commander. The Prince was a flash of blue, right by her side.

"Come on!" he urged her.

"I can't," she told him flatly.

"You can. Just trust me."

She growled, moving away again. His eyes were on her, deflecting an attack.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

The physician waited for his signal, trying desperately to work her brain back to the glaive training she endured a long time ago. She remembered the mechanics but hadn't done it in at least a decade. Removing the band from her arm, she wished that her chains were fast enough. The plan was clear and she understood why this was probably the only way. She released a large breath, seeing Noctis nod at her. He went high and she went low. The sensation of throwing oneself across a room and materializing in a completely different space than before in the blink of an eye was never a welcomed one. Once she had struck she instantly turned to wretch, her stomach unable to take it. The bile burned her throat on the way up and she felt a hand on her back to support her. When she was finished she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"It only gets easier," she heard Noctis say to her in an amused tone, the one who was beside her while she got sick.

She gave him a disdained look, before looking around for Ravus. But he was slain. Noctis did him the mercy he deserved and Athenacia breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders slumped in defeat while she tried to catch her breath. It wasn't exactly a physical sort of exhaustion, it was an emotional one. All of them shared the moment, Athenacia looking down at the peaceful face despite the infection that had overtaken him. Someone was speaking but she could only hear her own thoughts. Ravus was the only friend she had in here and she was unable to save him. The last of the Oracles gone because she was unable to perform her task. At least by the end of this, there would be no more room for failure. There was nothing left to demand of her and she wouldn't allow herself to be used as a tool against all of Eos.

"Look alive, we got company!" shouted Gladiolus.

He wasn't wrong. Daemons started to spawn where they were standing, rising from their places and beginning their assault. Athenacia burst to life all on her own, putting the band back on her wrist and gripping her weapon tightly. They made quick work of them, only for another bunch to gather up and take their place. Athenacia growled at this, hating what was happening right now. Damn that Ardyn, he was up to something and she knew it. They were starting to become overwhelmed again, time was wasting. However, there was no way they couldn't keep this up much longer.

"We're getting nowhere!" said Gladiolus angrily.

"They just keep coming!" cried Prompto.

"Noct, you must go on alone," instructed Ignis.

"What?" Noctis was not happy about that option.

"If you can obtain the Crystal's power, we may yet be able to turn the tide."

Gladiolus growled, "Iggy's right, it's our only chance."

"But what about you?" he asked incredulously.

Athenacia had managed to make her way toward him. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away, bringing a shield over the two of them to stop the daemon's attacks. She put her hand on the keypad of the elevator and it came up to her instantly. Once the door opened she shoved him inside, looking at him fiercely.

"Go," she told him in a voice that left no room for argument.

The intensity of her hazel gaze forced him to nod at her. Athenacia sent the elevator down and turned back toward the daemons. Without a second thought, she plunged into the action, saving Prompto's back from being hit. So they fought, all with the hope that Noctis would obtain the Crystal's light sooner rather than later. Because if he didn't then they were surely all doomed. She took a quick breath as the room was cleared, only it wasn't for long.

Another pile of them spawned, taking the place of the ones that were felled. There were iron giants here as well and that was definitely going to make things difficult. But with Noctis out of the way, an idea formed in her mind. Athenacia concentrated on herself, looking for the best possible moment while fighting off the daemons that came near her. She caught the eye of Gladiolus before launching her gladius up toward the tallest daemon that wasn't an iron giant. Nodding at the large man, she pulled the daemon she had caught down toward her.

"Everybody down!" roared the big man.

No one questioned his orders, especially after seeing what Athenacia was doing. As soon as the daemon she hooked reached her she used the momentum of it and jumped on it. Hugging herself, she pushed so that she was able to slide across the floor in a circle with the creature still beneath her. Before she got far she jerked her limbs and called forth the chains from her bands, all four of them. Only this time they were glowing in her healing magic, binding the spikes and chain length alike tightly and slicing through the daemons like butter. Their wails echoed throughout the room and she kept going as long as she could. When she slowed down she ripped her gladius from the daemon below her, thoroughly killing that as well.

Athenacia opened her eyes slowly, retracting her chains that were no longer glowing. She was a little light headed after doing that and stumbled her steps slightly when she walked. Because of her haze, she didn't notice the fresh spawn just behind her. Her chains were all back in place, her hand just reaching the hilt of her weapon. She heard her name but it was far too late, grunting at the impact of being hit square in the chest by the large fist of an iron giant. She screamed again when she collided with the wall behind her, leaving an imprint of her body against it. Sliding down to the ground slowly, the wind knocked out of her and her head completely dizzy. A ringing sounded in her ears while she tried to focus but there was only one thing that was evident to her: the daemon hordes just wouldn't stop.

She moaned in pain, her eyes stinging with the tears she felt welling within them. Her body was in pure agony, her vision flickering between red and normal. The will to fight crumbled inside of her, knowing that this was it. What amazed her was that she managed to hold it off this long. The sounds of the others off in the distance came to her hears like echoes and she winced when daemons attacked her still form. She managed to roll over to her side, putting her hand flat against the cool metal floor and ignoring her assailants. The weight of her body seemed to double as she tried to push herself up. Arms trembled beneath her, faltering slightly with the hits she was sustaining. She could hear her breath in her own ears as she tried to focus on what was going on before her. A goblin coiled away in pain once it struck her, that familiar burning of her skin starting up. Everything was in a red haze now, struggling to find the will to use her legs.

Athenacia found herself on her knees, still lacking the strength to rise to her feet. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto continued to fight off in the distance. She had to warn them, had to get them out while they still had the chance. A pressure within her began to build up slowly, her skin burning hotter with each passing second. Struggling to get herself up, her legs trembled beneath the weight she was putting on them. But she was there, taking a small step and crying out in the pure agony she felt. The daemons were still trying to attack her, the small ones. They were only hurting themselves, she no longer felt their blows, could only feel the unbearable pain that took over her entire body. Tears kept pouring down her cheeks as she fixated on where she wanted to be. Her body moved slow, wishing to give out but she refused to let it.

A familiar rushing noise sounded in her ears, winds raging that formed only around her. It pushed back the lesser daemons and made the bigger ones wince when they broke the barrier. She was shaking, everything sounding far away with the ringing in her ears. Everything was like a dream, all of it in slow motion. Almost as if she wasn't really here. Her breaths came out slow and shaky, her eyes barely able to focus on what was going on around her. Each movement caused her pain and she let out small whines while trying to gather her bearings. All she could see was red, just like the first night she had ever done this before.

"Doc!"

The sound of a name she knew snapped her back to reality. Her vision was still red, her skin still burning. Gladiolus called to her again but she could barely hear him. She stopped moving, finally in the centre of the daemon hordes. Skin continued to burn hotter, nothing but red clouding her vision. Her breaths were shaking as she drew them in, every movement causing her nothing but discomfort she could hardly fathom. The pressure within her continued to build and she did her best to subdue it. More daemons made their appearance and she heard someone making their way toward her.

Gladiolus caught sight of her weakly walking into the masses of daemons that would not relent. She looked like she was hardly there, not even defending herself when the bigger daemons managed to get close enough to attack her. She didn't even flinch. They would touch her and then get pushed back by a force unseen. Gladiolus began to fight his way over to her, his face contorted into a scowl. Once the path was clear he began to run, slowed down by the winds that seemed to form only around her body. He pushed his way through, grunting at the impact that struggled to keep him out but he wouldn't quit, he had to get to her.

"Doc!"

She forced her head up, seeing the looming form of Gladiolus standing before her. He didn't look happy, covered in that red haze she was accustomed to seeing now. His weapon was still in hand, gripped tightly as he kept fighting off the daemons that pursued their attacks.

"Run," Athenacia croaked weakly.

"No way," he replied instantly, cutting down a daemon that came near him.

He growled angrily when he saw another recoil away in pain once it touched her. Rightfully so, her skin was nearly aflame. Traces of an azure glow began to outline her body which meant she was running out of time. If they didn't leave then they would be caught in her detonation and killed. She couldn't bear that. Tears continued to pour out of her eyes as she hugged her body.

"Run!" she insisted, dropping to her knees.

Gladiolus was down there with her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He grunted at the pain he felt from her touch and she moved away from him. Athenacia was shaking in her sobs, her face contorted in agony as she struggled to hold in the power that was ready to burst out of her.

"I'm not leaving you Doc," he told her.

"You have to. Get the others and go, please!" she begged.

"Iggy! Prompto! Get as far away from here as you can!"

"But-" Prompto was confused.

"NOW!" the Shield boomed, leaving no room for argument.

Ignis understood immediately what was going on. He waited for Prompto to reach him before they left as far as they could to take cover. That just left Gladiolus standing in front of Athenacia. The winds that raged and tore at them were strong enough to keep the daemons from coming. They still tried nonetheless, the two of them being the only targets they had left. He was focused on her entirely, refusing to move. She found his gaze, hugging herself and hunching over.

"You have to go," she told him, "You'll die!"

He shook his head, "Not today. You won't let me."

Athenacia wailed, her knuckles white as they gripped her skin. She sniffed, wishing he would just listen to her. He was risking his life for no reason being here, knew what was going to happen. Was he truly so stupid for staying here? He had to get to safety, she couldn't hold it much longer.

"Gladio please just leave. You have to get out of here, you're running out of time."

"This thing doesn't control you, Doc!" he growled at her angrily.

She gasped, her head snapping up to meet his gaze while her skin only growing hotter. The azure glow about her was vibrant, the pressure within barely contained. It took all of her strength to keep it at bay. Gladiolus was still in front of her and she couldn't kill him. He needed the time to escape before she was forced to relieve the pressure. This was not how she wanted things to happen, there was no way she could allow this.

"I can't," she wailed.

"You can! It's your power, you decide how to use it!"

Athenacia shook her head, "Please Gladio go! You have a duty."

"Noct gets to the Crystal then he doesn't need me. Right now my duty is to you."

"No..."

"Don't let it hurt me. Don't even let it destroy the room, just focus on the daemons only."

"It doesn't work that way," she protested.

"It can if you make it."

Gladiolus grabbed her shoulders and she cried out in fear. She didn't want to hurt him, why was he being so stubborn right now? But he didn't recoil away in pain like the others. The azure glow started to surround his body as well and she gasped. He drew her closer, her eyes in fear but never leaving the intensity of his gaze. A hand came to cup her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"You won't hurt me," he told her gently, "You can do this, Doc."

"Gladio..." she shook her head, "No. Please go," she begged him.

He pulled her into an embrace, keeping her head beneath his hand. She weakly tried to push him away but he would not relent. He wasn't leaving her, end of story. Skin was nearly aflame and he grunted when he felt the same sort burning sensation she was. His vision was still normal and he began to feel a pressure build up within him. It was almost unbearable but he pushed past the pain. She sobbed into his shoulder, still pleading with him to go. He only held her tightly, wishing to soothe away her fears. Truth be told, he had no idea what he was doing but he was close enough to her that truly believed that she could do this.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whined into his neck.

"You won't," he tried to assure her.

"Why won't you just go?"

He moved so that he could look into her hazel eyes. Only they weren't hazel at all, they were thin as slits and glowing red. Her hair began to grow down to its full length at her waist, that natural dirty blond colour. The raging wind finally came close enough so that it was around them, whipping at their skin though not wishing to push them anywhere. The daemons were still trying desperately to break that invisible barrier and he held her head with both of his hands, forcing her to only look at him.

"Look Doc, I do a lot of stupid shit, especially when it comes to you. But I'm not gonna let you do this alone," he told her seriously.

Athenacia looked uncertain, fearful at what was happening to her, "Please go..."

He shook his head, "You're not alone anymore. It's you and me, Doc, nothing is ever going to change that. I love you, and I'm staying. I know you can control it. I know you won't let me or anyone else get hurt."

"Gladio..." she shook her head in disagreement.

He frowned almost angrily at her, "You can do this. This power doesn't control you, its part of you and you're the one that decides how it works. You're the one in control. Just the daemons, you got this, Doc."

The intensity of his gaze made her cry out and leave her almost breathless. She placed her hands on his wrists and he didn't leave her face. He kissed her then, trying to reinforce his point. He felt her shake with her own sobs before he pulled back. The azure glow that seemed to cover their bodies slowly began to expand outward. Her face was contorted in pain at the pressure that had built up inside of her. He watched as her canine teeth expanded slightly, turning themselves into small fangs, nails grew into small claws, ears pointing at the top. Small wings came out of her shoulder blades, purple in colour. The moogle blood made its appearance, transforming her while she held on to her power. She was in pure agony and it tore at his heart.

Keeping her close, he ignored the own sort of pressure that seemed to well up within him. No longer able to contain herself, she let out a scream. As soon as the sound left her so did the azure glow that surrounded them. Gladiolus held her tightly, the force of the power she unleashed putting pressure on him. His eyes shut tightly, a grimace occupying his features as he rode out her detonation. Her scream was deafening but he couldn't see anything around him, could only feel the wind that wished to tear at his skin and rip them apart. He was growling at the pressure put on him, pushing past it all for her sake. But he wouldn't let go, refused to. His heart wretched at the sound of her, hating every second of her agony. Hating that there was nothing he could do to help her.

But it finally stopped. The electrified azure glow disappeared with her scream, only the echo of it bouncing off the walls. She was shaking, his shirt soaked with her tears. He could see embers from where he was on the ground. Once he loosened his grip on her, he noted that she was back to normal, except her hair was still long. An unbearable wave of weariness reached him, his vision starting to blur. He found it hard to breathe, his heart slowing down dangerously. A burning sensation was on his left wrist, his body beginning to go limp. Colliding with the ground, he was no longer able to stay conscious. The last thing he saw was Athenacia above him, the cry of his name sounding from her lips.

...

thanks, guys! I wanna take the time to really let you know how much I appreciate that you've stuck by the journey thus far. I wrote this last scene months ago and have been dying in anticipation to post it. kind of nice how it fit neatly in chapter 100. now that is something I truly never expected. I seriously thought I would be done around 80 but every time I brought up the page to write things poured out of me I never thought they would. there were things I wished to put in that took longer to describe than I thought. thank you so much for being here and all your continued support. I couldn't do it without you all! you're the best!


	101. The Crystal

thanks for being here! and thanks for my lovely review!

...

Athenacia screamed, unable to contain herself any longer. She felt Gladiolus hold her tighter, the pressure within her finally releasing. The azure glow that surrounded the both of them began to expand and she tried hard to only take out the daemons. Her throat was raw but she didn't stop. Fear reached down to her core, afraid that she couldn't do it and hating that Gladiolus wouldn't run to safety. There was no way to measure how far it would go this time, how much destruction she would cause. She sincerely hoped that it would work because she couldn't bear it if she killed him. If she killed anyone. Clutching Gladiolus's shirt tightly, her knuckles were white in her grip as she wailed. She tried so hard to only focus on the daemons and nothing else. Just the daemons, nothing else. Just the daemons...

 _Just the daemons._

Her cry stopped abruptly and her body shook with her own sobs. She was so distraught at what she had just done, could barely focus on whether or not she had succeeded in controlling herself. Something moved abruptly and it made her flinch. Gladiolus was still holding her, which meant that he wasn't incinerated like usual when she did this. His grip upon her loosened and she looked into his amber eyes in near disbelief. He was okay, alive and well, didn't die despite being right in front of her. Holding her and riding it out with her. Athenacia breathed a small sigh of relief, the corners of her mouth tugging into a small smile. Until she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head, his body going limp as he fell to the ground on his back. Her eyes widened, her heart hammering in her chest when she saw him lose consciousness.

"Gladio..."

She put her hands on his chest, shaking him in an attempt to rouse him. Fear gripped her heart when he was unresponsive. The bends of her fingers ran firmly along his sternum. No reaction. This wasn't good.

"No..."

Athenacia felt for a pulse but couldn't seem to locate it. Tears streamed down her cheeks, seeing no signs that he was breathing at all. She ran the bends of her fingers along his sternum again, this time with more force. Nothing. She shook him though she knew it wouldn't work and whimpered, gripping his shirt tightly before laying her head down on his chest face first. She strained her ears to listen for a heartbeat but nothing greeted her like it should. His body temperature was decreasing, all the life that was within him dying right in front of her.

"No!"

She killed him. She knew it would happen, warned him so many times. Footsteps sounded behind her, she thought she was counting two people. But she was more focused on the fact that she had killed him. An unbearable pain formed within her while he remained still beneath her head. Athenacia wished desperately that this hadn't come to pass, that there was a way to fix it. But death was incurable, even with healing magic. There was nothing left to summon, her body completely drained after all the abuse she had put it through. The fact hit her like a tonne of bricks, there was nothing she could do.

"Is he...?" Prompto's quivering voice rang through.

"It appears so," replied Ignis heavily.

Hearing the words out loud only made her cry harder. This wasn't right, he couldn't die. He had things to do, a duty to uphold. He was too stubborn to die. It couldn't be the two of them if he was gone. She wished it didn't happen, that it was her life instead of his. Her eyes felt raw from crying so much but she couldn't stop herself. Completely distraught at losing him, she hated herself. This wasn't right. This couldn't be happening right now. He had to live.

"Gladio please," she wailed.

Still, he didn't move. It tore at her to know that he wasn't going to answer her. The damn fool, he should have listened to her! Should have left when he had the chance. Why did she really think that she wouldn't hurt him? She _knew_ better and she still let him talk her into it. He had never seen her like that before, had no idea what he was dealing with. She was so stupid for letting it happen knowing she couldn't even fix it.

"You can't," she continued, "You can't die. You told me not today."

Her grip on his shirt tightened as more tears poured out of her. She didn't move, not wanting to leave him just yet. Because once she moved then she would have to face the reality of knowing he wasn't coming with her. The doctor couldn't handle that, didn't want to, refused to accept it. This wasn't right.

"Please Gladio, please," she begged, shaking him again, "You need to get up."

Athenacia was still shaking in her sobs, but no one attempted to move her. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. There were so many hurt feelings and ones never expressed. Even after all this time, she knew she still felt things for him. Knew that she had never truly gotten over him, knew that she never would. Now it was all gone. He wouldn't wake up and tease her. He wouldn't open his eyes and look at her the way he used to. It wasn't fair!

"I love you," she whispered, "Please don't leave me..."

Just as the words left her, she heard him grunt before he began to stir. She gasped, lifting her head up to look at him sharply. Gladiolus was glowing in her healing magic, but she was sure that she hadn't used any of it. Even if she had anything left, it wouldn't have been enough for a full body heal, could maybe do an attack or two. There in front of her, plain as day was an alive Gladiolus covered in healing magic. The golden lights faded quickly while he took in a large breath. Her heart was in her throat, holding her breath as she watched his face turn into a grimace. But then his eyes opened lazily, his hand coming to his head.

"Takes almost dying just to hear you say that," he grumbled at her.

The doctor was still staring at him with her mouth agape in disbelief. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, his eyes were still unfocused. Athenacia's grip upon his shirt had long since fallen while she was still unable to determine whether or not this was real. He was breathing, moving. He was alive. But how? She was sure he was dead. Astonishment swept through her once his eyes met hers. He smiled at her briefly, taking a look around the room before returning to her face.

"That really does take a lot out of you," he remarked, wincing before rubbing his eyes, "One day you're going to be the death of me."

Athenacia was still looking at him in shock, unable to process what exactly what happening right now. She could hardly breathe, afraid that this was one of her nightmares coming to light. Eyes were glued to him, her right hand giving a small tremor at the pressure she felt from her surprise. He never left her gaze and eventually, she broke, letting out a wail before she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him close. The overwhelming relief that swept over her brought more tears to her eyes but they didn't hurt like all the others. She felt his arms come to encircled her into an embrace while she held on tightly.

"Geeze Doc," he pulled her arm to stop her from choking him, "I didn't mean today."

She let out one laugh, shaking her head that was against his neck. He brought his hand so that it moved her long hair out of her face, his thumb rubbing across her cheek.

"You jerk!" she cried, striking him with an open palm in the chest, causing him to let out a small grunt, "Don't ever do that again!"

Gladiolus only grinned at her, holding her tightly. Her forehead rested against his jaw, the stubble on her skin welcomed when he moved and she felt his lips there instead. Athenacia had no idea how long they sat there like that, but it didn't feel long enough. Composing herself as best she could, rubbing her tears away from her face with his help of course, she sniffed before letting out a deep breath.

"You did it, Doc," he told her happily.

"Did what?" she asked confused.

"You only killed the daemons."

Athenacia frowned, looking at him sharply. She pulled herself out of his embrace and shot to her feet in order to have a look around the room. He was right. Everything here was still very intact, even the burning embers that usually warmed her when she was finished had begun to disappear. Gladiolus was alive and everything else was absolutely fine. She couldn't believe it, she had actually managed this without destroying everything in her path. She had gained some sort of control of it. Truly remarkable.

"Every daemon in the city was probably vanquished," said Ignis.

The physician looked at him in disbelief, "What?"

"The detonation reached beyond us. I can only imagine that it overtook the entire city as well."

"You saw it?"

"I did," said Prompto, "Thought it was going to catch us, but it was just... warm."

"Knew you could do it Doc," Gladiolus smiled proudly at her, getting to his feet.

He placed a massive hand on her shoulder firmly, giving it a squeeze. She didn't even feel weak. In fact, she felt almost fine, like she hadn't done it at all. Maybe it was because Gladiolus was there, bearing the burden with her. Maybe it was because she truly did get stronger when she used it. Or maybe it was whatever Eller had done to her while she was here the entire time. No matter the reason she was not going to question her good fortune. At least, what little of it she had.

"I'm worried about Noct," said Ignis a little tense.

"Me too," replied Gladiolus, "Let's get moving."

"You sure you're okay there, big guy?" asked Prompto with uncertainty.

He nodded, "Fine."

Athenacia led the way, calling the elevator and riding it down with them. Once they made it to the door, she walked over toward the keypad and overrode the lock, allowing it to open for them. That's when they made for the elevator, suspiciously already up and waiting for them. Athenacia felt knots in her stomach as they waited for their floor. The tension surrounding them made it hard for her to breathe but she kept her mind focused. There would be time later to dissect what she had just done and the miracle of how everyone was still alive and intact. This was far more important right now.

The elevator shook once it reached the desired floor. With her heart in her throat, she followed the rest of them down the longest corridor ever. Gladiolus and Prompto were in the lead, Athenacia hovering near Ignis. She could see the Crystal ahead and someone standing before it. It came as no surprise that Ardyn was there to greet them. Gladiolus was there first, Prompto second, both of them on either side of their enemy. Ignis pulled up the rear, while Athenacia stood beside him. She had a scowl on her face, seeing no sign of Noctis. What happened here?

"I was wondering what kept you," said Ardyn. He turned around after that, holding his hand out toward the Crystal, "Your King awaits you."

Gladiolus growled in fury, swinging his massive greatsword and hitting Ardyn in the head. The man recoiled, holding his hat with his face down before standing upright and walking toward Athenacia.

"Don't waste your time," she said sadly, "You won't hurt him."

But Prompto was already aiming his gun. He fired, his face also contorted in anger when his bullet hit his enemy between the shoulder blades. Athenacia sighed sadly, seeing the man go down. His hat rolled over toward Ignis. He didn't move, seemingly dead after that.

"He's immortal," she spoke again.

Ardyn rose from the ground slowly, grabbing his hat and putting it back on his head. She gasped when she saw his face, the mark of evil truly upon him. His skin was white, eyes blackened and dripping with the darkness that fed off of what was left of his soul. Here before her stood the scourge in all of its glory and she kicked herself for never being able to see it before. All this time she should have known. But he hid it well from her, must have known she had the ability to see it. Her face hardened, her weapon gripped tightly and beginning to glow with her magic. She didn't have much left, but she was going to use what was there to the best of her ability.

"You can't kill him. I can't kill him," she said in an icy tone, "But I can hurt him," she seethed.

Athenacia swung but he deflected her, wresting her blade from her grasp and throwing it away in disgust. Her eyes widened when she felt that familiar pulsing behind her right ear, freezing her in place. One hand held something tightly, the other reached out and grabbed her face by the chin. He forced her to look at his face, and she felt fear in her very core. He wasn't even human, the scourge taking over him long ago. His touch made her skin crawl and her stomach wished to release the bile that was building up inside of it. But still, she could not move.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Princess," his voice was riddled with malice, "Our story together is far from over."

The sound of his voice stirred something within her. It awoke a beast that begged her to set it free. Ardyn seemed to smile at the conflict in her eyes while she struggled to keep it at bay. That glow in his evil amber gaze was proving difficult. She was fighting with herself not to give into whatever it was he wanted. No, whatever the darkness that controlled him wanted. Whatever was happening to her needed to be stopped, she couldn't let him use her as a weapon like he intended this entire time. Her fist tightened at her side, the struggle within her almost more than she could bear. She couldn't lose.

Finding herself, she broke free of his grasp and went to attack him with that quick right hook. Her fist bound in her magic, she managed to make contact. Ardyn didn't appreciate that at all. In anger, he struck her abdomen before grabbing her and throwing her behind him. She grunted when she collided hard with Gladiolus chest. Athenacia glared at her enemy, feeling Gladiolus bring his arm around the front of her shoulders and hold his sword between her and Ardyn. The doctor reached out her hand, placing it on the Shield's and focusing. His greatsword began to glow with her healing magic, binding along his weapon in order to be able to hurt the true daemon in front of her. She wasn't going to let him win.

"Since I no longer need you to find the secret you carry I will let you roam freely until our destinies cross paths again. Keep a mind of our conversation about cooperation. I can detonate you anytime I wish and you won't have the chance to control who you hurt should that come to pass. Behave, and be well, Princess."

Ardyn waved his hand, turning his back and leaving them in there. Athenacia was shaking with rage, causing Gladiolus to hold her tighter. He had a scowl on his face, his eyes trained on Ardyn until he could no longer be seen. Athenacia let her arm drop, the glow leaving the greatsword before it disappeared. She couldn't even stop that bastard from hurting her even if she tried, still stuck being compliant.

She calmed herself, leaving Gladiolus's grasp and turning to look at the Crystal. That same sense of wonder that she experienced the first time she saw it so close filled her mind. It shined blue, completely uncaring of the four of them while it was chained in place. The glow of it was brighter than she remembered, emitting a familiar presence. Noctis was truly inside there? The light was mesmerizing, the others sounding far away as they spoke. She was fixated on the gem, a sort of inviting presence to it that almost begged her to explore it. Like it was alive.

"Is he dead?" asked Prompto nervously.

"Better not be," growled Gladiolus.

"He is chosen," said Ignis lightly.

"He's alive," said Athenacia, her voice in wonder.

She took a step toward the Crystal, feeling a pull reach her. The magic emitting from it seemed like it was trying to speak to her. She could almost hear it, could feel an entity within it. Her mind was absorbed with what she was feeling.

"I can feel him..." she trailed.

Slowly she began to reach her hand out, the gem begging her for contact. Noctis was inside, maybe she could figure out what was happening. Learn what this thing was trying to tell her. She was still fixated on it, her surroundings disappearing as she was overcome with the light. It was definitely calling to her, reacting just like it had the first time. The Crystal wanted her to do something, to acknowledge what was inside. Athenacia jumped, feeling a hand grasp her wrist just before she was going to make contact with it. She was brought crashing back to reality, blinking hard once.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Gladiolus, standing beside her.

The grip on her wrist was gentle, and it felt electric upon her skin. She nodded once.

"Right," she said, shaking herself out of her reverie.

She took a step back, but mostly for their benefit. What was she thinking? She couldn't touch that thing. It would kill her and maybe even cause another detonation that she definitely would be unable to control. Turning her back on the thing, she pushed its calling for her out of her mind. She had to focus, couldn't get caught up in whatever the magic of it wanted with her. It would do her no good to start mucking things up now.

"So what now?" asked Gladiolus, still hovering over Athenacia.

"I'm afraid all we do now is wait," replied Ignis gravely.

"For how long?" asked Prompto.

"That remains to be seen. I do fear we've no choice but to leave the Crystal here while we depart."

"I don't like it," grumbled Gladiolus, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I'm loathed to oblige, but I do not see another solution."

"He's right," said Athenacia, "You can't stay here."

"'We' can't stay here," corrected Prompto.

"I'm not finished here yet."

"You are," said Gladiolus darkly, "There's nothing left here besides scared citizens."

"And it's only a matter of time before the daemons return," said Ignis.

"You came here to clear us a path, you've done it. Noct's in the Crystal and the daemons are gone. Time to go."

"But-"

"Now."

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do," she replied defiantly.

"I'm afraid I too, must insist, Dr. Virum," Ignis cut off the retort of the Shield, "And be certain that I will play upon your guilt if I must."

Athenacia glared at him, hating that he couldn't see her steely gaze. Her arms were crossed while she was stuck having him force her hand. Without another word she picked up her weapon and sheathed it before walking back the way they came. She could hear the other three following her, none of them speaking while they walked toward the elevator that brought them here. She still unhappy about the circumstances of her leaving, and she made sure it showed on her face. Gladiolus also had a scowl creased among his features. Ignis kept his face stern and Prompto was a bag of worry. He never seemed to do so well with tempers flared.

The elevator stopped at the hangar where they had come from. Athenacia led them up the next one and through the doors that Ravus had come through. The daemons were still gone and she started to wonder if she had truly erased them all from here. She knew that it was temporary, but for now she had to utilize all the time she had left in order to get out safely. She truly had no energy left for fighting daemons and didn't want to risk any of them dying on her watch. Would have been better if she just sent them away on their own.

As they came to another door she noted that it was different than the rest. There seemed to be no way to open it and she found that odd since she had come through here numerous times to get outside of the Keep. She frowned, wondering what was going on. Did it seal itself after the alarms went off?

"There another way?" asked Gladiolus.

No one spoke. They were on edge when the light at the top of the doors began to glow.

"Hold for identification scan."

The female computer voice spoke to them. Athenacia tensed when a blue light spanned in a thin line across the room. It started from the ceiling and worked it's way down to the ground, clearly taking in the four of them.

"Foreign entities detected. Authorization for clearance required."

Athenacia absently reached for her weapon but it was unnecessary. Two keypads on either side of the door became visible. Why two? But then it dawned on her quickly. She looked over at Prompto, who was as troubled by this turn of events as she was. He met her gaze briefly and then nodded in understanding. They walked up to the pads, one on each side. Athenacia rested her hand among hers while Prompto offered the back of his right wrist. They both turned green, the computer voice sounding again.

"Identification confirmed. Subject number 632: Aldercapt, Lilium. Infantry unit number: 05953234. Authorization cleared to proceed."

The doors began to open after that. Athenacia had her heart in her throat, completely shocked. The look she shared with Prompto told her that he felt the exact same thing. Tentatively, they walked into the room with Ignis and Gladiolus coming up behind them. They were met with an Imperial dreadnaught, opening up to allow them inside. None of them moved.

"Do we trust it?" asked Gladiolus.

"Might not have a choice," replied Prompto.

"There's more than one way out of here."

"But limited time before the daemons return," said Ignis gravely.

Athenacia walked into the dreadnaught, not really interested in anymore speculation. She heard Gladiolus growl but whether it was at her actions or choices available to him she wasn't so sure. As soon as the four of them were in, the hatch door closed and the machine came to life. Athenacia saw as it began to get ready for takeoff, the hangar door to the outside opening. On the screen, she saw the map and route it wished to take.

"Who flying this thing?" asked Prompto in alarm.

"Autopilot," replied Athenacia, "It's been preprogrammed to take us to Tenebrae."

Gladiolus scoffed, "Awfully convenient isn't it?"

"Indeed. As if someone knew we would need a way out," said Ignis.

They were all looking at her. She raised a brow, putting her hands up.

"Don't look at me. I never planned on leaving," she said.

"Must have been Ardyn," said Prompto in distaste.

"Another game," growled Gladiolus.

"Perhaps not. His goal seemed to be getting Noct to the Crystal. There's no reason to stand in our way any longer," mused Ignis.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he could have killed us back there and didn't," supplied Athenacia, "Getting us away from the Crystal is better for him to control the world while we wait."

Gladiolus growled again, completely unhappy with that. As much as he wished it otherwise, he knew that she was right. Looking over at her, he noting that she was still upset about being forced to leave. He knew that she would run the first chance she got, not wanting to be near them whatsoever. There was no way he could allow that. He just hoped he would get a chance to speak with her before she took off.

...

thanks, guys!


	102. Scourge of the Stars

welcome back! thanks for my lovely review! what happens if anyone touches the crystal? no ones done it and no one has tried (except Ardyn and we all know how that turned out). there's gotta be a reason that no one has done it right? might as well keep it that way, especially with someone who not only has zero Lucian blood in her but isn't entirely human. I imagine they did refer to this as some sort of dark decade, even we have the dark ages. As for Cia's hair well... I can't say I've actually decided what to do with it. Guess it'll be as much of a surprise to me as it is to you.

...

Athenacia looked out over the ruins of Tenebrae with a heavy heart. The smell of burning was still in the air, left over from the chaos that ensued here. She hadn't managed to stop the attack but from what she heard a lot of people made it out safely and was thankful for that. She was leaning her arms on the rails of the outpost where the trains were. The light kept the daemons at bay but didn't stop them from ravaging in the once tall and proud Kingdom before her. Cor was at her side, facing the opposite way with his arms crossed over his chest. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto weren't far away either. Aranea also wore a solemn look while she stood with them. Athenacia kept her eyes fixated on the scene before her, rubbing her sore cheek.

The dreadnaught predestinated and left for them first stopped in the middle of Gralea, allowing the citizens to catch a ride. At first, they were weary but the sight of Athenacia seemed to calm them. She didn't say anything to them but quite a few got close to her, a little too close for her liking. Gladiolus picked up in it instantly, towering over her in order to encourage good behaviour. Most of them were just grateful that she was there to help them. She knew that she had let a lot of them die in the attack while she was stuck in her prison cell but dwelling on it wouldn't help. At least she hadn't failed completely.

The ride to Tenebrae didn't seem very long. Athenacia and the others stayed in the cockpit until the dreadnaught had landed. She had called Aranea to meet there since there were too many people to manage. They didn't speak on the way, what happened in Gralea weighing heavily upon all of them. It felt wrong to leave like this but there were no other options available to them. When they landed, the dragoon knight made a beeline toward them, a hard look on her face. Without warning she struck Athenacia hard with her fist, hitting the doctor on her left cheek and knocking her to the ground.

"You stupid bitch!" snarled Aranea in fury.

Athenacia didn't react, just brought herself to a sitting position. She placed her hand on the new stinging sensation, wincing slightly.

"Don't even think about healing that!" Aranea continued, "After that stupid stunt you pulled you don't get to cheat your way out of consequences!"

Cor made his appearance shortly after that, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he looked down at her. Athenacia winced again, moving her long hair out of her face. She should have figured this would happen but then, she had never planned on coming back and seeing them ever again.

"You owe me more than just a few favours! I'm taking every last scrap of gil you have to your name and so on for the next 10 years! From now on if I say jump your ass better be five feet in the air before you even think to ask me which way!"

Athenacia looked over at Cor expectantly, "I take it she filled you in?"

He nodded.

"Never mind him you're dealing with me right now!" said Aranea coldly.

Athenacia brought her gaze back to Aranea, "Kill me or don't. Beating the bush is more your style instead of around it. Either way, the yelling isn't doing anything," she then looked at Cor, "Are you going to lecture me to?"

He shrugged, "She's said and done all I need to."

"Good, are done then?"

Aranea growled angrily but thrust her hand out toward the young doctor anyway. Athenacia grasped the woman's forearm and was roughly pulled to her feet. Aranea struck her friend again but not nearly as hard this time. Athenacia grunted, wincing at the abuse she took but didn't say anything. The truth of it was, she deserved it.

"Now we're done," said Aranea darkly, relaxing a bit.

Once that was finished with, Aranea set to take care of the Graleans. She sent them off with Biggs and Wedge, having them go between Atlissia and Lestallum. Now they were left to speculate on their next move. Of course, the biggest question was right in front of them. Where's Noctis? The four of them all found something else far more interesting when asked though Ignis assured the Marshal that he wasn't dead. With her thoughts going a mile a minute, Athenacia made her way to get a better view of Tenebrae. At least, what was left of it. The others followed her, and now she stood wondering what she was supposed to do now.

"Um, guys?" Prompto spoke up in a shaky voice, "It's mid-afternoon. Shouldn't the sun be out?"

No one spoke, but the tension in the air rose. Athenacia hadn't even noticed what the time was, or that the sun was supposed to be out. She frowned, her grip on the rails tightening and recalled the stories she used to hear as a child.

"It's not coming," replied Athenacia sadly, turning to face them, "The Scourge of the Stars is here to stay until the catalyst is destroyed by the King of Kings," she recited the books Cor read to her.

They were silent again, some of them scowling and some sad. Aside from Aranea and Athenacia, all of them had served for royal line their entire lives. Now they were left without a King to serve, waiting for him to return to them. The young doctor couldn't imagine how they were feeling. What could be going through Cor's mind, this being his third one so far. He was so devoted, did he grieve?

"How long?" asked Aranea.

"It shouldn't be long should it?" asked Prompto shakily, "I mean..." he left it hanging.

"No one knows," replied Cor, "Days, weeks, years. We'll have no way of knowing."

Gladiolus scoffed, "In the meantime, we get to bunk with the daemons."

"As long as the lights stay on that should not be a cause for concern," said Ignis gently.

"He's right," said Athenacia suddenly her anxiety starting to rise, "We've got far bigger problems than daemons right now. Without the sun we've lost photosynthesis. Crops and livestock will start to die out. The temperature will gradually drop until everything freezes over. People are going to start suffering severe vitamin D deficiencies and-"

"Doc, slow down," Gladiolus cut her off. She was getting just a little too excited.

"Dr. Virum is right. If we're to survive to the end then we must prepare, or Noct will have nothing to come back to."

"Alright. Where do we start?" asked Aranea.

No one said anything. Actually, they were looking at the young doctor expectantly. Athenacia was still caught up in her thoughts before she happened to notice them. She felt her anxiety increase, confused as to what they expected from her.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she frowned at them.

"Because you've been training for this since you were five," replied Cor casually, "Ever since you stole the medical journals from the clinic."

"I never left the clinic when I was watching those," she scoffed.

"It's irrelevant. You're taking point. Lead, Virum."

Athenacia opened her mouth to protest but then thought the better of it. Arguing with him would accomplish nothing at this point. Her frown deepened as she tried to gather her thoughts. This Scourge was a giant threat to their species, there had to be a way to do this. She had to plan for long-term, having no idea when it would be over. Would have been easier if things in Insomnia were still intact, they had the most advanced technology there. Gralea was next but that was a ghost town now. Going back there wouldn't be worth it yet, they'd need more fighters so they wouldn't risk as many lives. Truth be told, she wasn't even sure what sort of things she would need form there anyway. She needed to bounce ideas off someone other than Ignis. She needed help.

"I need to go to Atlissia," she said finally, "They're the most advanced right now. Some of the researchers there might be able to help me figure something out."

Aranea nodded, "Let's get going then."

As they were loading into the dreadnaught, Cor was still hovering over Athenacia. She was aware of it but chose not to comment. There were things she wanted to discuss with him, but privately. She had no more secrets from the rest of them, however, she still preferred to speak to him alone. It would help her gather her thoughts, especially since she was so confused lately. The red airship that belonged to Aranea was much the same as any other Imperial issued dreadnaught. Athenacia and Cor walked away from the others and they knew to leave the two of them be for now.

They came into one of the bunks, Cor taking his place by the door and Athenacia finding a seat. Releasing a large breath, her eyes closed tightly before feeling her exhaustion hit her. She rubbed them before taking off her med bag and opening it up, taking out the papers that were in there, the ones she took from Zagnatus Keep. She offered them out to the Marshal, who took them curiously. He read them over, his brow raised as he flipped each page. He never imagined he'd see anything like this before, but here was everything he could ever know about Athenacia before she was given to him.

"Missed your birthday by two weeks," he noted.

"Yeah I noticed that too," she replied.

Cor handed them back to her and she replaced them in her bag. Leaning her back against the wall, she looked up at the ceiling while trying to gather her thoughts. She was so drained both physically and emotionally she could barely even form them. So much had happened since she left Altissia and got dropped off at Gralea. The young doctor hadn't slept in days, her willpower getting her through up until now. She was so weary but wouldn't allow herself to rest just yet, there would be time for that later on after she set things in motion.

"Heard you killed your father," said Cor carefully.

She shrugged, "If that's the case then you look pretty good for a dead guy."

He huffed with a small smile, "Thanks kid."

Athenacia nodded once, letting her eyes fall closed for a moment, but only a moment, as some of the darker memories flooded her once she did. They shot open and she suppressed a gasp. She didn't want to alarm Cor, nor was she anywhere near ready to talk about her time in Gralea. The look on his face said enough about her appearance. She desperately needed medical attention, or at least some time for her magic to regenerate enough that she could take care of herself. The physician had absolutely no idea how she was even still alive, remembering her time in her cell.

"25 years and I never even knew her name until now," she said, "Never even thought to ask you if you knew it."

He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I always knew."

"Evangeline..." she trailed, her eyes distant, "What happened that day?"

"You really want to know? After all this time?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I do."

He looked over at her, frowning slightly. Obviously, something had changed since he last saw her. Athenacia never asked about her parents while growing up with him, but now she held in her hands the records of herself and her mother. The Marshal wondered how that could possibly be affecting her.

"Just like I told you when you were a kid. She came up to me severely injured. I couldn't see her face because she had a hood on, but she took my arm and pushed you right into them. I looked at her confused and she finally faced me. She was near death and left with Imperials following her. I didn't see her again after that, and I couldn't go after her while I had you. I assumed someone saw the exchange so I left before they started hunting me."

Athenacia listened intently, feeling that he wasn't telling her something. She wondered if he would, knowing that he wouldn't lie to her but would withhold information. Sighing, she wished that she could remember, but she was barely three months old, no way of being able to see it.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Just her name."

"Nothing else? She didn't give me a name?"

"Didn't exactly have the luxury of time to get to know each other. What's this about?" he asked her curiously.

She shook her head, running a hand through her hair only to have it get stuck. Groaning lightly in annoyance before looking over at him, there was unreadable look on his face. Eventually she would have to tell him what happened but for now, it would have to wait. They had more pressing matters. Athenacia could feel the aircraft begin to shake, meaning they were getting ready for take off.

"Ardyn says she's still alive," she said, unable to process how she felt about it.

"So you've said. You believe it?"

"I'm starting to. He's obsessed with finding out what she gave me."

"She only gave you a necklace that you lost by being irresponsible."

"Thanks for reminding me," she replied dryly, her hand absently going to her neck.

"Don't let it eat you. That guy has done nothing but torment you since the city fell. Letting him get to you only plays into his games."

"I know. But he just..." she faltered not knowing how to tell him. Not without some imaging anyway, "He has this way of getting in my head."

"Aranea told me about it. Did you figure it out?"

"No. It's... complicated. I'll go over it with you when we get to Altissia."

They fell silent once more. She wasn't looking forward to telling Cor about how she was still a danger to the rest of them. The reason she had to get to Gralea and never return when she had the chance. Athenacia hated the way she had done it but she knew that there wasn't another way. He would have never let her leave, especially if he knew that she wasn't planning on coming back. It warmed her heart to know that he cared and killed her at the same time that she would have hurt him in the process. She sighed sadly, bringing her gaze back toward the ceiling and fighting with herself to stay conscious.

"You doing okay?" he was again hesitant about talking to her.

"There's just... so much that happened I..." she shook her head, looking down at her hands, "So much to do I can't get a grip on it all."

"You always overburden yourself. That's the lesson I never could teach you, to rely on others."

"I'm fine on my own. I stress out if things aren't done when I need them to be."

"You'll never be able to trust anyone if you don't give them the chance."

"Never get let down either, putting faith where it doesn't belong."

"You can't know that either if you don't try."

"I trust you. That's more than enough."

He grunted but didn't respond. Looking at her now he was amazed she was even still functioning. She was gone a long time and had clearly taken heavy damage. If she hadn't healed herself it meant that she couldn't, so that part of her was exhausted as well. Cor knew he should have been there with her, was chasing her down before he was stopped abruptly by Aranea. The Marshal wasn't happy to learn that he was set up but it all fit the more he thought about it. Athenacia hadn't been a Glaive for some time but her mind still worked beautifully. He was always proud of her.

"Get some rest kid, you look like shit."

"I can't just yet."

Cor sighed sadly but didn't pursue the matter. It would do no good to argue with her about it. She was determined to finish what she had to do. He'd just have to keep an eye on her until she could finally allow herself to relax.

...

They were in the air and headed toward Altissia. Athenacia was sitting on a bench by herself, her arms leaning on her knees and her eyes burning. She had left the bunk room, deciding that she was done talking to Cor. Truth be told, she wasn't really into one of those normal silences between them. At some point he would insist that she sleep and then she would strongly disagree and it would escalate into a fight where they probably wouldn't talk the entire way. She didn't want to fight him, didn't want to fight anyone, far too tired for unnecessary conflict.

The extent of her exhaustion had finally reached her but she couldn't give into it just yet. Athenacia had to get to work in Altissia before she could relax. Weapons and med bag were shed, leaving them underneath the bench she was sitting on. There was no need for them while she was up here but she hadn't felt safe enough without them lately. She was still on edge after all the time she spent in what was supposed to be her homeland. Wasn't exactly a warm welcome but she supposed she shouldn't have expected that. At least she wasn't entirely alone there with Ravus. Her heart retched at knowing he was killed. She failed the line of Tenebrae and it tore at her still. Moving on from it wouldn't be easy but she would find a way to make up for it.

Athenacia was toying with the bracelet on her wrist given to her by Cor. The moogles there bore no judgement toward her. She was surprised Cor had even thought to get this for her since her beast blood wasn't exactly something she liked to acknowledge, but it was always there. He told her before she left to Altissia never to forget who she was, to not forget that she wasn't entirely human. Of course, she would never tell anyone about it and she knew that the others wouldn't either, but she couldn't help but wonder why he would say that to her. Almost like he knew that she was going to face a conflict with it. But then, Ardyn had known and so did the Nox Fleurets. Anyone who had access to her file knew. It wasn't exactly as big a secret as she thought.

She had no idea how long she was sitting there but she supposed it was a matter of time before someone had come to see her. It turned out to be Gladiolus, coming to sit beside her. Athenacia didn't acknowledge him, not really sure what she was supposed to say to him. So much had happened in their time apart, a wound she couldn't heal. She was more confused now than ever, especially after what happened between them in Gralea. His massive hand held something out to her and she let go of the bracelet to see what he wanted. The woman frowned, sitting up when she saw that he deposited her necklace into her hands, the one that her mother had given her. She looked over at him.

"How?"

"Got caught on me after..." he faltered, remembering what he did to her in Altissia He looked away almost angrily, "You know..."

She looked away sadly, "Yeah..."

A tense silence took over them while she kept her gaze on the tree pendant. Athenacia recalled the incident that separated them, her stomach dropping when his words sounded in her ears. Holding the necklace firmly, she fought to repress the tears that wished to find their way down her face. She had enough of the crying, it wasn't doing her any good. She already pushed passed this pain, no sense in living through it again. Hearing him sigh told her that he was trying to form words and she was willing to listen now that she had nowhere to run. Now that there was no more will left in her.

"Look Doc, about what happened back there..." he began though he wasn't sure how to continue, "You gotta know... I never wanted to hurt you. I just..." he was faltering, "Shit."

She shook her head, leaning back and looking up. Whatever happened, she knew he was probably just trying to protect her. Nothing about that seemed right at all but she was so distraught that she didn't piece it together, not until he purposely stayed with her during detonation and professed his love for her once more. He was there the entire time and didn't leave. It was definitely not what she was expecting and still had trouble believing it was real. If he truly hated her the way he claimed then he would have made good on his promise to kill her.

"Just forget it," she said finally, "I should have known Ardyn said something to you, he was lurking around before and after you showed up."

He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the wall. They were still tense, not really knowing where to go from here. Athenacia put the necklace back around her neck, admiring it fondly for a moment. She then leaned her head on his arm, tentative at first but soon relaxing. He loosened his hold upon himself before he turned his head to look at her. The Shield reached out slowly and grabbed her hand, holding it gently. A small smile took over her face, her eyes still burning from not sleeping in days. They sat like that for a small while, their wounds healing in a way that only they could provide. The comfort of knowing that they were together again slowly taking over. They needed this more than they would care to admit.

He squeezed her hand, "I really do love you, Doc," his voice was thick with emotions.

One tear fell but for once it wasn't in angst. She placed her other hand on top of his, holding it in both of them now and kept the smile on her face as she let his familiar feeling settle back into her. It had been so long she was nearly overwhelmed with it. She rubbed designs in the back of his hand, absently tending to wounded knuckles with her healing magic. Luckily it was so small she actually managed to call it to her. It almost felt like a dream to be back with him again.

"Is it really going to take almost dying every time just to hear you talk?" asked Gladiolus almost amused, raising a brow at her.

She scoffed, taking her hands away, "You jerk!"

"You love this jerk."

"I take it back," she crossed her arms, turning her back toward him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest, "You can't take it back now, Doc. Everyone heard you."

Athenacia growled, trying to break free of his grasp, "You and your stupid ego! Next time I'll let you die with the daemons!"

His chest rumbled behind her in his laughter, "You don't mean that."

"Try me!"

Gladiolus had a grin on his face, bringing his lips to her neck and then smirked at the sharp intake of breath she took, ceasing all of her movements. Turning her head so that she could see him, his smouldering amber eyes caught her gaze and she was unable to look away. She tried to blow her hair from her face and he only smirked, taking one of his hands and moving it for her. He kissed her softly, holding her in place while he could properly taste her. Her eyes were glazed over when he pulled back and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, being mindful of the bruise given to her by Aranea. Things between them were right again, finally.

"You know Doc, you still make a pretty cute moogle," he teased her.

Her cheeks were aflame, her eyes wide at what he just said. Athenacia huffed in mock anger as she struggled harder to get away from him but he only laughed at her. She groaned in frustration and eventually gave up fighting him, smiling despite herself while hiding it while her back was to him. Nothing had really changed between them. Leaning against his chest, her hands found their way into his own and intertwining their fingers. She bit her lip a little nervously before looking up and placing a kiss just under his jaw. He looked down at her, kissing her gently before pulling away slowly.

"I love you," she whispered.

...

thanks guys!


	103. Chlorobutanol

welcome back!

...

"Cia!"

Athenacia looked at the person calling to her. She had just disembarked from the dreadnaught, the First Secretary waiting to greet them with Weskham at her side. Running toward her was a young resident nurse known as Frankie. She nearly knocked the doctor over, saved by Gladiolus reaching out to steady them. Athenacia felt weaker as the seconds passed but soon she would be able to try and relax a bit. Not far behind the nurse came Vi and April, one of them looking relieved at least to see her. Frankie almost had a death grip on the physician, but let go while the Shield kept his hands lightly on her upper arms. He could tell she was ready to collapse at any moment. Athenacia rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a prick there but felt nothing. She shrugged it off and tried to focus.

"I'm so glad you're back," said Frankie, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Calm, child," said Camelia. She looked over at all of them, "Come, Empress. There seems to be much to discuss."

"Yeah, like that terminology," replied Athenacia dryly.

Gladiolus smirked, letting her go so that they could all walk into the estate. The city repairs had really come along. It almost looked as if there was no Imperial attack upon the Hydrean. About halfway there her vision started to blur and she frowned, trying to shake it off but it wasn't working. Athenacia stumbled her steps, nearly falling over but a massive hand caught her beforehand. She heard someone call her name but the voice was far away as she lost consciousness, her body going completely limp in what she could only assume Gladiolus's arms.

...

Athenacia woke up groggily, her eyes wincing at the light above her. She was sure she was in the hospital, being intentionally blinded by the lights in here. Once she adjusted to it she realized it was the low light used for overnight patients when they were supposed to be sleeping. She took in a large breath, looking at her steadily beeping monitor. All her vitals were normal, which made her feel better. The chart sitting beside her on the table was practically waiting for her. Grabbing it to have a look at her file, she sighed before putting it down. Turns out she was forcefully sedated with Chlorobutanol, probably by Frankie.

Looking around the room, she noted Gladiolus completely passed out on the couch at the opposite end of her and Cor was dozing in a chair beside her. Obviously, they weren't too concerned for her, though whatever Cor was doing here made her suspicious. He was probably the one that put the nurse up to it. She should have known better than to think he was going to leave her to her own devices. When would he learn that she wasn't a delicate flower? The patient sat up slowly, smacking his arm in order to rouse him. He opened his eyes, raising a brow at her.

"You're an asshole," she said quietly so as not to wake up the other man.

"Call it payback," he replied casually.

She huffed, "Anything else coming my way?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. You piss anyone else off?"

"Probably with my track record."

"Then it's your problem."

"Great," she said dryly, stretching, "How long?"

"19 hours."

"19 hours?!" she cried.

Gladiolus snorted, stirring in his sleep. Her head snapped toward him, waiting to see if he would wake up. He settled back into his slumber, rolling over. Smirking to herself, he certainly made the couch look extremely small while he was on it. She breathed a small sigh, her smile growing as he watched him. Had he been here the entire time? Was he in on the plan? Didn't matter really, there was nothing she could do about it now. She tore her gaze away, looking back over at Cor with a very upset look.

"19 hours?" she said again, this time in a near whisper.

He nodded, "Sedatives wore off after an hour, your body did the rest I'm told. Thought you'd slip into a coma with how long you've been going."

"Sleeping for that long is counterproductive."

"Relax kid. Ignis explained your end of things and the doctors understood. Aranea took a recovery team to salvage what they can from Gralea to get things in motion. Ignis and Prompto moved on to Lestallum to get them on the right track to. With the power plant it'll be the best chance people have to survive in the long term. Everyone is preparing for the worst, even the Kingslgaive. All without you standing over their shoulders."

She exhaled deeply, relaxing in her bed and looked over at him. Cor was right, they were more than capable of getting things done without her. Still, she should have been there just to make sure they hadn't missed anything. When it came to her work she was a perfectionist and stressed if things weren't done properly. But she had no choice but to trust Ignis for now, he was reliable at least. Cor placed its hand on her arm and she focused on him again. He nodded at her and she offered him a small smile.

"Wait, did you say Kingsglaive?" Athenacia finally registered all his words.

"That's right. Your friend Libertus started to rally them up when his power returned. He's been deferring to me over the phone."

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. The fact that the magic had returned had her completely baffled.

"Get some rest," said Cor gently, interrupting her thoughts.

"I've been resting for 19 hours," she said pointedly.

"You've been running on no sleep for days, maybe weeks. You've been tortured, beaten up, experimented on and fighting non-stop. You also detonated before you left and had no healing magic when you got back. Get some rest. It's not a suggestion."

"So much for running point," she grumbled, "You going to babysit me the entire time?"

"If I have to."

"You know I'm an adult right?"

"Could have fooled me."

She huffed, violently turning her back to him and pulling the blankets up beneath her chin. Surprisingly she settled back into her sleep quickly, feeling safe with the two of them looking out for her.

When Athenacia woke up again it was about six hours later. Gladiolus was awake this time and Cor was nowhere to be seen. She hated to admit that she was happy he forced her into sleeping. It was nightmare free and she truly was feeling a lot better. She was eating lunch with Gladiolus, stuck in her bed until she was cleared to leave by Dr. Hunter. He filled her in on the city repairs and the plan of action for the ongoing Scourge. She was happy that they were at least working on things together. Gladiolus also told her that daemons started spawning in some of the darker parts of the city. Athenacia expressed her concern for the dropping temperatures, especially being in the middle of the ocean but it seemed Ignis had already taken care of that. Bless him, he really did think of everything.

An hour or so after they were finished eating, Dr. Hunter came into the room with Cor trailing behind her. Athenacia gave a small smile, handing over her chart to her attending. The doctor looked it over with little to no interest, mostly unimpressed that the patient was extremely involved in their care. Athenacia would be annoyed too but since this was herself she wasn't really interested in sitting back and letting others treat her. She would prefer to just magic it away and keep moving but with Cor looming over her that wasn't exactly an option.

"I'll discharge you at the end of the day. Or night, whichever you prefer to call it anymore," said Dr. Hunter.

"Thanks," replied Athenacia.

She nodded, walking toward the door. She stopped just before she reached it, turning to look at her, "Did you find him in Gralea?"

Athenacia sighed sadly, "I did but... there was nothing he could do."

Dr. Hunter gave a small frown, before nodding and walking out of the room. The two men were looking at her curiously, wondering what that conversation was about. Athenacia pretended not to see them, hiding away in her medical chart. That didn't deter them, however, Gladiolus taking it from her hands and raising a brow. She offered him a smile and then began to observe her monitor. Cor cleared his throat and she looked at him curiously.

"Find who?" he asked.

"Just a doctor, nothing important," she waved it off.

"With that woman, I doubt it's nothing important," said Gladiolus.

"You wouldn't be interested."

Cor crossed his arms, "I am your medical proxy. I can have you in here a lot longer if you're going to act like this."

"Like what?" she feigned innocence.

"Cia," warned Gladiolus.

Cringing at the sound of her name, she found that it sounded wrong coming out of his mouth but it did get the point across of how serious they were about not letting this one go. She looked between the two men who wore the same expression while standing on either side of her bed. There really was no getting out of this one.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you what happened," she said in exasperation, "Bullies," she muttered under her breath.

. *. *.

Athenacia waited as patiently as she could for her chance to be discharged. She was nervous about being forced to reveal her healing magic to her attending, hated being backed into a corner but she had done it to herself. Nearly killing herself by her binge drinking was not the smartest of moves but she had never felt pain like that before in her life. Thinking of Gladiolus and their last encounter made her heart heavy. It was still an open wound but at least it was scabbing over. So sudden and abrupt, she had to push past it. She always knew that relationship was too good to be true.

After what felt like hours Dr. Hunter finally walked into the room with an almost solemn look on her face. The young doctor was almost worried. That woman barely ever had an emotion to her, so she could only assume that this was not going to be good. She kept her eyes trained on the other woman, who finally met her gaze.

"There's something I need to tell you," said Dr. Hunter.

"What?" asked Athenacia impatiently.

"When we took a CT scan of your head to look for lasting damage from the alcohol abuse, we found something... unnatural."

Dr. Hunter wore a thoughtful frown, pulling out the scan from the file she was holding and handing it to the younger woman. Athenacia looked at her own computerized tomography image, frowning at what she was seeing. She looked at her attending sharply, her mouth agape.

"Seriously?"

Dr. Hunter nodded, "We took an x-ray to confirm the location."

Athenacia held up her x-ray in order to get a better look. She had a look of horror, remembering pains behind her ear so frequently. Gethen had done it, and so did Ardyn. It would usually render her unconscious or make her feel like she was in pure agony and it all started from right behind her right ear.

"It looks like acoustic neuroma," she frowned, "But I haven't had any of the symptoms and from the size of this I should have."

"That's what I thought at first. But the tests were negative."

"What about an MRI?"

Dr. Hunter shook her head almost sadly, "You don't remember, but we tried to do one and it nearly killed you. That thing you're seeing is unnatural because someone put it there."

Athenacia's gaze hardened, "So what is it then?"

"Some sort of metal chip. When we were finally done with all of our imagining we concluded that it's interwoven into your brain matter directly. Our best surgeons here wouldn't have a chance at getting it out-"

"And if they tried the risk of permanent damage is too great," she finished sadly, "Only I would be able to save myself and too many things could go wrong to enable me to lose my magic completely."

"Precisely."

"I should have gotten this looked at sooner."

"Wouldn't have made a difference. It's Imperial grade technology. They were originally used to try and control non-compliant life forms of all kinds. They're inserted through the ear, finding their way to the brain matter and latching on. Have you noticed any unusual pain there? Or random bouts of nausea?"

Athenacia frowned, recalling times exactly as she described. Since the fall of Insomnia, there were frequent moments where she was almost motion sick randomly. She never gave it much thought because it was often so brief. Pain pulsed from back there whenever she was dealing with Ardyn and her magic only ever made it worse. It was put there? By who? That was probably a stupid question.

"What...?" she couldn't form words, "How do you?"

Dr. Hunter sighed sadly, "I came to Atlissia with my sister when I was young. My parents were lab technicians in Gralea. They helped develop the very thing inside your head. It was placed there by someone in Niflheim. Those bouts of nausea are them turning on the tracker, trying to locate your position. It's linked to a remote that can increase pain to the point that you pass out or become paralyzed. It's a means to control you, Princess."

Athenacia opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Figures this woman knew who the truth about her identity. She was angry, extremely angry about what she was hearing. This entire time they were tracking her, had known where she was whenever they wanted to look. It explained how they knew she was here so fast, how they figured out where Caem was. She was a danger to everyone around her and now she was in Altissia alone where anyone could come and get her.

"There might be a chance to remove it," said Dr. Hunter tentatively, "A neurosurgeon in Gralea that studied here, I know him. If you can make it there, tell him I sent you."

"I'm going to have one hell of a time of trying to get there with Cor attached to me."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

...

Athenacia returned to Frankie's later on that night. She had been thinking about her predicament all day, trying to figure out how she could get to Gralea without Cor trailing behind her. The second that she suggested going there he wouldn't leave her side. It was admirable but extremely foolish. She couldn't have him risking his life like that for her. Besides, she would need time to talk to the doctor in Gralea about surgery. Before she left the hospital she took all the imaging she could get, stowing it away safely in her med bag. She had also spoken to April about supplies for the upcoming journey, whenever she could get started on it.

The doctor finished her shower, getting changed and then walking out of her room. Frankie was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled quite good. The young nurse was a capable cook and Athenacia wasn't really all that picky about her food. She sat down at the two-man table, looking out the window. The sun was beginning to go down, the television set in the living room on about the news. Athenacia never really bothered with listening to it, knowing that most of it was untrue anyway. That was until something very specific caught her ear to the point that she had gotten up from her seat to go and have a look.

"Commodore Aranea Highwind kept the situation under control, but the threat levels are still increasing."

Aranea Highwind? Could it be? Was she truly fighting for the Empire? Athenacia frowned, wishing they would show a picture. Crossing her arms, she went back to sit on the kitchen chair with a frown on her face. It had to be her, there was no one else with that name that could even be close to good enough to be a Commodore. A plan began to formulate in her mind, now that she knew Aranea would be a direct ticket into Gralea. She'd need more help though, an open space where they could meet up. Cor would still never go for it if she went willingly. No, she had to do something else. Find a way to leave Altissia without rousing suspicion from him.

Athenacia bit her lip briefly until Frankie brought her some dinner. She smiled in thanks but stayed in her own thoughts. If she even thought about leaving Altissia Cor would take her back to Caem and there she would stay for who knew how long. Lucis was the opposite direction she needed to go. Not only that, but she knew that the Prince and his companions were on their way there. It was a trap and the least she could do was clear them a path. Because if she couldn't get this thing in her head removed then there was no sense in leaving. But how would she even get in on her own?

The answer was right in front of her. She was an Imperial Princess, the heir to the throne. Many knew of her and that she was here in Altissia. Soo far they had left her alone as if they really weren't interested in her because they really had nothing to gain from handing her over. But if there was an incentive, something hard to ignore well... She smiled, finally having her angle. She would just need a couple more things to help her along.

"Frankie," said Athenacia suddenly.

"Cia," she responded smiling.

"Do you know who I am?"

She looked confused, "Dr. Virum?"

"Do you know me by any other names?"

"You mean have I heard the gossip from Vi and April about how you're supposed to be the Imperial Princess? No, I can't say I have."

Athenacia gave a dry smile, "I'm going to need a favour."

"What is it?"

"I have to leave Altissia and get to Gralea, but Cor's not going to go for that. Here's what I'm going to do. In a few days time, I'll be leaking my identity onto social media. Missing persons with a high reward. I need you to cause a scene once Cor sees it."

"How am I supposed to know when he sees it?"

"You'll be there. Best possible place is my office. He'll be lingering around there. Actually, probably best if you post it and then come find us."

Frankie gave a worried frown, "Isn't Gralea dangerous?"

"Yeah. But I have business there."

"Wouldn't it be better to take your dad with you?"

She shook her head, "Not this time."

"I don't know, Cia... It seems like a bad idea."

"It's probably the stupidest idea I've ever had. But it needs to be done, and I need your help."

Frankie looked uneasy and Athenacia didn't relent her gaze upon the woman. She needed this, not knowing of any other way to make this work. The nurse in front of her sighed, her displeasure for what was being suggested quite obvious.

"Only if you promise me that you'll be careful. And come back alive."

Athenacia smiled, "You got it."

...

The next day Athenacia finished her exhausting shift and retired to her room at Frankie's apartment. She was aware that Cor would be on his way to stop in and see her so that meant she had limited time to act. When she wasn't treating patients she was busy hunting down a way to communicate with Aranea. It took her nearly the entire day but she finally found a direct line. She had to hurry before someone came to get her, not wanting Cor to know what she was up to. Athenacia hated doing this to him but he couldn't be involved. She had to do this on her own.

She used Frankie's phone, the nurse nice enough to loan it to her. Someday Athenacia would get another phone, but for now, it wasn't worth it. Especially if it turned out that she wasn't going to leave Gralea after getting in. Sighing as she listened to it ring, she wondered if the other woman would answer. Hoping that this would work. Athenacia was a little overconfident in assuming that Aranea would agree to this but given their history, it was hard to assume otherwise. It may have been a decade since they saw each other but Athenacia didn't forget their time together.

"What?" Aranea's voice came through the earpiece.

Athenacia smiled, "Aranea Highwind."

"Who's this?"

"An old friend from the mines."

"Cia?" she sounded like she heard a ghost.

"In the flesh."

"Holy shit! How did you get this number?!"

"I'm resourceful. You must have forgotten that."

"It has been a few years."

"10 to be exact."

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You still insist that you owe me a favour?"

"I owe you a couple."

"Not really, but I could use your help."

"Name it."

"I need you to kidnap me."

Aranea laughed, "You're obviously still insane."

"There's a method to my madness."

"Always is. Okay, so I kidnap you. From where? And why?"

"I need to get to Gralea. You're the only one I know that can come and go without an issue."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you need to get to the Imperial Capital?"

"Wait a few days, you'll understand."

Aranea sighed, "Okay. Where am I liberating you?"

"Galahd."

"Time?"

"About a week. I won't be able to get a hold of you again but stop in Altissia first and look for a girl named Frankie. She'll fill you in on the details."

The other end was silent. Athenacia waited patiently for a response. She knew that this was a big favour, especially since this was the first time in a while that the two of them had talked but she needed this, there was no other way. Finally, she heard an exasperated sigh.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Athenacia gave a gentle smile, "Me too."

. *. *.

"After that, it was just getting April to find a way out of town. Luckily Camelia had been using her to keep tabs on me, so that part was actually the easiest," said Athenacia, finishing up her tail. She looked pointedly at Cor, "See? I trust people."

Cor raised a brow, "Hardly. You knew she'd pay you back so you exploited that. How did you two even meet anyway?"

Athenacia looked uneasy about that question, "You remember 10 years ago when I went missing for like... three years?"

"Two months," he corrected.

"Yeah well, she's the reason I got to live to tell about it."

Cor nodded once in understanding. Gladiolus didn't look happy about what she had told them, though it wasn't exactly a thing to celebrate about. He reached his hand out slowly, his fingers going behind her ear in what was a stupid attempt to try and feel it. Athenacia gave him a sad look before looking down at her hands. Moving her head into his touch, she knew that he wouldn't find a trace of what he was looking for. It didn't matter anymore anyway, they couldn't remove it. She was still at the mercy of Ardyn whenever he wanted. It was the reason he warned her before leaving them at the Crystal.

"So the surgeon?" asked Cor.

Athenacia shook her head, "Even he couldn't remove it. He said that no matter what there would be lasting brain damage and it wasn't worth the risk."

"So you're stuck with it."

"Yeah," she sighed, "And I think while they had me they only increased its function. Before it used to pulse. Now he can just detonate me whenever he wants. A means to control me in order to find Illume's weapon."

"He'll take out everyone if it means keeping you in your place," growled Gladiolus, taking his arm back and looking away angrily. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Or use you as a weapon to keep us all under his thumb."

"If he wanted you all dead he would have done it. He's focused on Noctis and nothing else."

"Is there no way you can neutralize that thing in your head?" asked Cor.

She shrugged, "I don't think so. If you can get close enough to Ardyn to take control and destroy it, that's about it."

"But he'd know if we came anywhere close."

"Probably."

"So what? We just accept this?" asked Gladiolus in outrage.

"Don't see that we have a choice," replied Cor gravely.

...

thanks guys!


	104. Mortuorom Lumen

hey guys. I guess there was some confusion in my last chapter. if you go back and look there is a different page break that looks like this: .*.*. I've used it before in previous chapters, it indicates that we've gone back in time to describe things. so what happened there was, we knew already that Athenacia had staged her kidnap with Aranea and that they were old friends. what we learned is how and why she felt she had to get to Gralea. Sorry about the confusion. thanks so much for reading!

...

Athenacia closed the bathroom door to the en-suite of the room she occupied in Frankie's apartment, turning on the light and breathing out a small sigh. She was discharged from the hospital and desperately needed to fix herself up, unable to remember the last time she had a shower, being so busy fighting in Gralea and then not having a chance to stop once they were able to leave. Frankie had offered her the room again and she graciously took it. She wasted no time in getting there, Gladiolus having trouble keeping up with her for once. But she made it and went straight into the bathroom without another word.

The doctor walked in front of the mirror, taking a look at herself. Her eyes widened in surprise. She was a right mess and completely baffled that no one had said anything about it. It was embarrassing. That contusion was still on her cheek from Aranea, faint lacerations, scrapes, more contusions all over her. White magic was only to stop anything from fracturing or breaking completely. She saw the faint scar from the gash she sustained at the top of her hairline courtesy of the Foras. At least it wasn't all that noticeable. Pulling the tie from her hair, and letting it fall down to its full length, just below her waist, she noted it was matted at the top and extremely greasy. She felt absolutely disgusting, peeling off her clothes and letting them fall to the floor in order to further observe herself. She initiated her full body heal, deciding it was better than waiting, wanting to get rid of everything Gralea about her right now. Once she was finished she started the water in the shower, scorching as usual. A content sigh left her once the water began to run over her skin, turning it red at contact and lingered in there as long as possible, scrubbing her skin until it was raw. She couldn't leave until she felt clean again and that took nearly an hour.

Athenacia sighed, turning off the water and opening the shower curtain. The moisture in the air billowed about her as she grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it about herself. She closed her eyes momentarily but quickly jerked her head, exhaling deeply and pushing the images of Gralea out of her head. She removed the towel from her body and went to dry her long hair, wrapping it up when she was done. Giving herself another exam she noted two new scars she picked up while in Gralea. The first was on her right leg at the back of her calf, a small one that ran diagonally. The other was one she got from fighting the Foras, on her arm that made a perfect cross with the faded scar she retained thanks to an Arachne in Duscae. And here she thought she'd never have something to remind her of her lineage. At least they were small and barely noticeable. She let out a sigh, pulling the towel from her head and running a brush through the long, damp locks. Wrapping the towel around her body once more, she tore her gaze away from her self and left the room.

Gladiolus was lying on the bed, his arm behind his head while he held a book in another. He had shed his Lucian fatigues and went with something more casual as of late. There was no sense in acting the bodyguard while Noctis was probably safer in the Crystal right now. Still seemed so surreal, that he was gone and they were plunged into eternal darkness. Probably because she hadn't the time to really experience it yet. Her grip on her towel tightened at her chest, wondering how he was doing. She knew she was still alive, could still feel him somehow and couldn't help but wonder how Gladiolus was handling things on his end, knowing how much he cared for all of them. She smiled, walking over there slowly and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He turned his attention to her, smirking while his amber eyes rolled over her body from head down to toe. Placing the book down on the nightstand, he shifted so that he could reach for her better. He stopped in his tracks when she turned her head to look at him, completely struck by that calm, hazel stare boring into him and seeing through to his very soul. He felt a pull toward her, reaching out his hand gently taking her elbow. Gladiolus never left her gaze, was unable to, gingerly pulling her closer and allowing her lips to fall upon his softly. He brought his other arm around her, keeping her against his body so he could taste her better. Her scent invaded his nostrils and made him feel near drunk as he removed the towel from her body. A hand ran ever so lightly along her soft skin, causing her breath to grow heavier and goosebumps to form behind his path. He moved her hair from her neck, turning his mouth there and causing a very small moan to erupt from her lips.

Athenacia felt her head in a haze as he worked. His touches were gentle, delicate, as he crept toward the sensitive flesh of her breasts. She missed him, not realizing how much until now. Along the way she had pushed him away in a dark corner of her mind in order to focus, but there was no need for that right now. A louder moan left her when he finally found her hardened nipple, playing with it in order to provoke her more. Gasping with her eyes wide, her mind was suddenly clouded with visions of Eller sitting above her while he experimented on her. Fear gripped her heart, plunging it down to the point that she was starting to suffocate. She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes as she struck out and pushed the man in front of her away, acting purely on instinct. Gathering whatever bedding she could in order to cover herself, she violently turned her back and beginning to sob.

"Shit," growled Gladiolus angrily.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

He didn't respond, didn't even move, clenching a fist at his side while his eyes bore into her shaking form. Her reaction confirmed his suspicions when Noctis had caught her in the Keep. He had hoped that she was just spooked from Ardyn's torment, that nothing this serious had happened to her. But she was well rested now, meaning that the excitement would end and she would be forced to acknowledge what happened to her in there. And he didn't like it. His body tensed with his own anger, assuming the worst given that she hadn't spoken yet. Her cries only fueled the rage that he struggled to keep a lid on. Sitting up, he was ready to go on a rampage.

"Who?" he asked her darkly.

"Don't worry about it," she replied.

"Who?" he asked again in that same tone.

"It doesn't matter."

"Who?!" his voice rose, causing her to flinch.

"Seriously just-"

"WHO?!" he thundered in a near blind rage.

"He's dead!"

Athenacia cried harder, trying to catch her breath and doing her best to force the images of Eller away from her mind, trying to focus. If she wasn't calm then she'd have no hope of working through this. No way of keeping Gladiolus calm as well. When she finally got herself some sort of control she rolled onto her back but avoided his gaze and wiped the tears from her ashen face before taking in a large breath. She didn't want to relive this, just to forget but it seemed that her mind wouldn't let her. The doctor shook her head slowly, hating that she wasn't strong enough to fight this.

"I killed him myself," she said in a small voice.

The memory was very vivid, how she wrapped his fingers around his throat and squeezed the very life out of him. How she watched him die through his eyes, how she loved every second of it, how she revelled in his pain and suffering. How satisfied she was to watch him draw in his last breath before dying by her hands. Athenacia couldn't name a time she was happier in her life and it scared her to feel that way. The bloodlust she desired came to her with ease but what terrified her is that she wanted to do it again. It was the same with the Foras, her father and she feared that it wouldn't stop, hoping it was just because of the trauma of being in Gralea. She couldn't tell anyone that she was truly turning into a monster. She didn't want it to happen, couldn't let it.

Gladiolus let out a sigh, his body still tense. There was nothing he could now if she had already taken care of it. Anger continued to pulse through him and looking at her only made it worse, but right now she needed him. He reached his arm toward her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Come here," he said gently.

Athenacia sniffed but allowed him to pull her close to him once more. Gladiolus wrapped her up in his massive arms and she clung to him while he tried to soothe her, to reassure her that she was safe with him. The road to recovery was going to be a long one. Eventually, she would have to come to terms with everything that happened to her in Gralea. He was hoping that she would tell him because he had failed to protect her in so many ways. The least he could do was help her with her daemons that plagued her.

...

After the all the rest she had, an entire day and a half it, Athenacia was no longer able to sit still. Now that the dust was settled, she was beginning to relive some of her most traumatic events in Gralea. Since she didn't want to start a bad drinking habit again she decided to get back to work. Dr. Hunter allowed her to do emergency room work to keep herself busy but also gave her a couple of cases on her downtime. With Niflheim refugees here it was fairly active at the hospital. Not code red crazy but still keeping everyone's hands full. Athenacia preferred to keep busy anyway, no time to think when she was like that. Some of the patients recognized her, some of them didn't When she did find someone who knew her she would politely excuse herself and never return. She didn't know how to deal with these people that were looking up to her. They thought of her as the next heir when she'd rather the entire monarchy just die with her father.

Gladiolus was patient with her working. He pushed through the anger he kept at the thoughts of what happened to her in Gralea and how it was his own fault for leaving her here in the first place. There was no couldn't go back and change things but moving forward wouldn't be all that easy. It all depended on Athenacia, and he wasn't going to let her retreat into herself. She would wake up in fear or sometimes not sleep at all, cry or grow irritated at him but he took it with a grain of salt. Whatever she had to do to get that light back in her eyes that he loved so much. He hadn't seen it since reuniting with her and was willing to do whatever it took to get it back.

He also learned of what she had been up to here in Altissia after he left and that weighed heavily on him. Weskham had the first half of the story and Cor had the rest. The Shield tried to channel that anger into something productive but was having trouble at times. Cor assured him that she would heal, and Gladiolus knew it to be true. She had always bounced back, he was sure she could this time too but he didn't have to be happy about it while it plagued her. It just wasn't easy watching her suffer knowing that he couldn't stop it from happening in the first place.

However, it seemed that Athenacia wasn't the only one suffering, just maybe overworking with Gladiolus pulling her back in before she could damage herself. And while the two of them were so focused on trying to gain some sort of routine despite the sun never shining, they failed to notice Cor slipping away. Gladiolus should have been able to figure it out sooner, especially after he let it slip one day the suspicions he had about what happened in Gralea. He missed the warning sign on the Marshal. On top of that, it had been about a week since Noctis disappeared into the Crystal. The reality that he wasn't coming back anytime soon seemed to hit Cor in a way no one could see coming.

Until he was too far gone.

Cor was never one to drink his problems away but he did this time, only he was much better at keeping himself together than Athenacia was. He was more into fighting than anything, picking fights with daemons that managed their way into the city in a similar manner to when he lost his way 25 years ago. The Marshal would come back fairly beaten up, taking too many at once. And one night he nearly lost it all together, found unconscious just after he had cleared a particularly dark area. He was admitted to the hospital and Athenacia was immediately called in to care for him. Gladiolus had come with her, concerned for the older man as much as she was. She didn't even bother to change into her scrubs or anything just went straight toward his recovery room, stopped by Vi on the way.

"It's bad, Cia. He's uncooperative and has no intention of stopping. He keeps going like this and he'll be killed," said the nurse seriously.

"I'll take care of it," assured Athenacia.

She walked into the recovery room, urging Gladiolus to stay outside. The minute she saw Cor she knew exactly how to handle this, shutting the door behind her and then closing the blinds so they wouldn't be disturbed. The physician walked over to his bed slowly, picking up the chart and reading it over. The patient didn't look at her, keeping his scowl on his restrained hands. Athenacia sighed, placing the chart back on the end of the bed and then looking at him. He didn't move still and she observed his wounds with her own eyes. The damage was mostly internal, so the few lacerations on his body were not really worth worrying about.

"Go on kid," he said solemnly, "You got every right."

"No," she replied gently.

Cor shook his head slowly, "Why?"

"Because I get it."

"Then get me out of here."

Athenacia didn't respond right away, just observed a broken man, a pillar of strength crumbling in front of her eyes. She was so absorbed in her own pain she didn't even notice that he was hurting. She should have been paying attention, forgetting that he wasn't actually Immortal. That he felt pain and sorrow as well and could only deal with it in a human way. He had never been so out of control. At least, not in front of her.

She sighed, "Okay, but on one condition."

He looked up at her with a brow raised, "What?"

"You follow me until I tell you otherwise."

The Marshal narrowed his eyes suspiciously, ready to challenge her. Athenacia crossed her arms, that calm hazel stare boring into him. She wasn't going to relent, not this time. He shook his head slightly in disbelief and she only raised a brow before he tore his gaze away from her. Nodding at her once, she sighed, turning her back and opening the door to look for Gladiolus. She whispered instructions to him and he looked at her confused but left to follow her direction while she turned back toward Cor.

"I'll start your discharge," she said lightly.

It took a bit longer to get Cor out of the hospital than she would have liked. Dr. Hunter was not interested in letting him go after the fury he unleashed at them when they were trying to treat him. Athenacia smoothed all of that over, getting her way eventually in the end. Of course, she would be paying for that later but that didn't bother her right now. She had to take care of him first before she dealt with the consequences of her actions. He had never abandoned her, she wasn't going to repay him by running away either. When she left her boss' office there was the echo of a heavy sigh trailing behind her.

Athenacia went back to Cor's room and began to undo his restraints. He kept a scowl on his face, obviously unhappy about what was happening here but he didn't have much of a choice. Once he was ready, he followed her out of the hospital and toward the familiar path to Frankie's apartment building. The two of them fell into a silence along the way. She couldn't lecture him about something she did every time she got hurt. They walked into the building, Cor still following behind her and expecting to be put up on the couch for the night. Only they didn't stop on her floor, they went all the way toward the rooftop. The smell of cooking food reached them and Cor raised his eyebrows in near surprise. Gladiolus was making bacon, waiting for them.

"Sit," she instructed absently, pointing away and going to join her boyfriend.

Cor obliged and Athenacia smiled at the large man gently. He still seemed pretty confused as to what was happening but she chose not to offer any explanation. He could always get it out of her later. Instead, she helped him, all of them silent as they waited. The temperature in the air had dropped, though not as fast as she anticipated and for that she was thankful. It meant that the generators in place to keep the city going would have less work to do and last longer. She wasn't sure why it worked out like that, but she wouldn't question good fortune when it came to her in these dark times.

The first round was done and ready to go. Athenacia wordlessly came to sit by Cor, bringing with her a small plate of finished bacon. She set it in between them and he smirked, taking a piece. They ate in silence, Gladiolus observing them curiously. He thought it was strange that she had asked him to do this for them but what he was witnessing was something intimate between them. There was a familiarity as they sat together and looked up at the sky. He slowly approached with the rest of the bacon, taking a seat on the other side of his girlfriend, though he didn't get too close to her, not wanting to interrupt the two of them.

"It's been a while," said Cor.

"Yeah," replied Athenacia, taking another piece.

"You were just a kid the last time we did this."

"I was 17, hardly a child."

"Your attitude said differently."

She scoffed, shoving him playfully. She remembered that night, shortly before she started dating Grun. The hell she put him through when it came to that. A small smile spread across her lips before leaning her head on his shoulder. So much had changed since then. She never thought she'd be here of all places, that she'd grow up to become who she was. Who she was running away from the last few years of her life. Athenacia never thought she'd be the one to set him back on track but she was happy to do it every time. She owed him that much and more.

"Thanks kid," he said.

"Anytime."

"Won't happen again."

"Don't worry Cor, no matter how bad it gets you can always come back and have bacon with me," she repeated his words to her from a time long ago.

He laughed at her, "Pain in my ass."

She smiled, bringing her head back up and taking another piece. Gladiolus just observed them, trying to imagine what it was like for Cor to raise her. He wondered if things would be different had he not kept her a secret, if she grew up with the rest of them. Would they still be here together? He liked to think that they would, that maybe Grun would never have happened. That the light in her eyes would have never died in the first place. Things could have been far different for all of them had Cor not kept her away from the world. It didn't matter, they were together now and that wasn't going to change.

"You guys used to do this a lot?" asked Gladiolus.

Cor nodded, "Since she moved in. Cia got into a lot of fights growing up."

"They had it coming," she said, eating more bacon.

Gladiolus was chuckling at her, "Sure they did, Doc."

"They did!"

"I had to move her to a school with other outsiders," said Cor.

"That bad?" asked the Shield.

"They thought it was fun to point out that I was kicked out of the orphanage," replied Athenacia darkly, "Over privilege little shits."

"Then she abused the Kings magic on plenty of occasions," continued Cor.

"You said I was right to do it whenever I did."

"Then she started dating."

"You can't put me in a war at 13 and then try to forbid me from dating a few months later."

"Then she decided she knew everything and was trying to move out."

"You were a nightmare as soon as I started seeing boys," she went on, "Always in my business."

He sighed in exasperation and she huffed at him, letting the memories of her youth wash over her. It was actually amazing that his hair hadn't turned grey with the way she treated him growing up. Cor had handled a lot of hardship in his life, but raising a girl to be a woman was his toughest battle yet. He'd fight a thousand wars before he'd ever do that again.

He shook his head, "No Niff has ever given me more trouble than her."

Gladiolus was laughing the entire time, "I hear ya."

Athenacia groaned angrily, crossing her arms in mock anger and looking away from both of them. They were ganging up on her, just like the other day.

"If that's the way it's going to be I just won't bother anymore," she sniffed.

"Come on Doc, you don't mean that," replied Gladiolus, still laughing.

"Try me."

He reached his arm to come around her, pulling her closer to him despite her resisting. He persisted and she struggled to fight him off. He was fairly large compared to her but that didn't mean she was going to make it easy for him. Unfortunately, he knew all of her weak spots, prodding at them every chance he got and she growled in fury, though there was a small smile on her face. Gladiolus kept his grin, watching as a small piece of that light in her eyes began to take form. It was a start and he felt relief knowing that he could make it come back to her despite what she was going through.

Cor observed them with a small smile. The look on her face was something he had never seen before. She was deeply in love with the man at her side and he shared that feeling for her as well. She had been through so much in her life but here she was looking to be without a care in the world. Here she was with someone who was more than willing to share her burdens. Taking a piece of the cold bacon, he felt better about everything that happened. With Noctis in the Crystal her fate was sealed as well, but maybe with Gladiolus watching over her, things might turn out better than he thought. They all deserved to be happy and right now he got to experience them both at their best. At least for now, they had each other.

...

thanks guys!


	105. Murphy's Law

welcome back! thanks for my lovely reviews you guys rock!

...

Gladiolus opened his eyes slowly, letting out a small breath before rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes with his hand. He reached to turn on the light sitting on the bedside table, his movements limited. The other arm was stuck beneath a very attractive sleeping doctor and he smiled down at her peaceful form, hesitant to take his arm back from her. This was the first time in days she had slept without moving for longer than a couple hours. He didn't want to wake her, knowing that she wouldn't go back to sleep if he did but he couldn't lie here forever either. Carefully, he took his arm back from beneath her, going slow just in case he roused her. But he was successful, stretching it out before getting up out of bed.

He gathered clothes to wear, putting them on quietly, keeping an ear out in case she woke up, and on the off chance that Frankie was moving around. The nurse snored quite loudly but was an extremely light sleeper. When he was ready, he walked to where Athenacia was still sleeping peacefully, being down and placing a kiss on her head, letting the softness of her hair soothe him and her scent invade her nostrils. She stirred at his touch, wincing at the light in her eyes before bringing her attention toward him. He stayed close to her, placing a hand on her head and rubbing her forehead gently with his thumb.

"Gladio?" she questioned tiredly.

"Go back to sleep, Doc," he said lowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a run."

"Mm," she moaned in acknowledgement, snuggling deeper into the blankets and exhaling.

"You wanna come?"

"Sure," she mumbled, "Just give me a minute."

The Shield waited patiently, knowing that she was actually not going to move. She heaved a content sigh, letting sleep wash over again. He smiled, kissing her once more before turning off the light and leaving the room, giving one last glance her way before closing the door softly behind him. They had the same conversation every time he got up to go for a run while she was still asleep. She never remembered it, but it never failed to lighten up his day.

Altissia was usually quiet at this hour. It was what could have been considered dawn had the sun shone. Gladiolus had the same path, always aware of recurring daemon spawns on his trail. Today his mind wandered since he was starting to grow restless here. It had been roughly a fortnight since they ate bacon on the roof of Frankie's apartment building. Athenacia was healing, and a bit faster than he thought she would despite still working crazy hours at the hospital. At least she would come home to him every night instead of staying out to the point that he had to go and get her. Her nightmares still occurred but she was beginning to feel safe with him again. The light in her eyes was starting to come back and it made him feel a lot better about everything that happened. They hadn't been physical yet, however, she often found herself asleep wrapped up in his arms. He didn't pursue her, waiting until she was ready. That tension she felt when he would make contact with her in a loving way was starting to fade as well. Gladiolus had a bad habit of sneaking up on her like he used to but because of everything she had been through, it was triggering bad memories which caused her to attack him on pure instinct. He felt bad about it and she had pointedly asked him not to stop.

"Don't treat me differently just because of what happened," she said, "I need things to be normal or I'll never get over it."

It made sense. If he treated her like she was a victim then she would constantly be reminded that she was. Athenacia knew herself better than anyone and Gladiolus wanted to help her in whatever way he could. So he teased her relentlessly, acting as if nothing happened on her good days and when she was forced to deal with something he was there to soothe her. She hadn't spoken yet about what happened but he was patient. The wounds were still scabbing over and he had time to wait. After there being no sign of Noctis anytime soon he could focus on her for a while, she needed him more than he did anyway.

But he had things to do as well. He wanted to see his sister and make sure things were alright in Caem, wanted to at least be in Lucis just in case the King returned tomorrow. The timeline was hard to know of so he didn't want to be too far away should he be needed. The thought of having that conversation with Athenacia what dreadful, not wanting to take her away from her work. While he had instructed Iris on what to do in order to keep things safe there, he would still feel better if he saw it for himself. There was no denying it, he had to get as close to home as possible.

Gladiolus came back to Frankie's apartment, nodding at the nurse once he walked in. He went back to the room he was sharing with Athenacia and hit the showers immediately. She said the temperature would begin to drop, but he hadn't noticed it whatsoever. Maybe she and Ignis calculated wrong? No, that didn't sound right. There must be something else going on, something the two of them might not have accounted for. Either way, he wasn't going to complain. They made it sound like the end of the world. If it was a slower process than so be it, fewer things to go wrong for when Noctis returned.

Leaving the bathroom with just some sweatpants on and the towel around his neck, his skin was still damp and his head still deep in thought. Looking over at the bed, he noted that Athenacia was still asleep and frowned slightly, conflicted about that. It was longer than normal but good she was getting her rest. He walked toward the bed slowly, sitting on the edge gently. She twitched, rolling over toward him. Her eyes were still closed, but her face was in complete distress. It was a warning sign, she was beginning to have a nightmare. His frown deepened, laying his hand gently on her shoulder and beginning to shake her. If he could wake her up before it got bad then that was his only chance, but it seemed he wasn't going to be that lucky. She was completely unresponsive, beginning to toss and wail in fear.

"Doc wake up!"

He called out to her, trying desperately to rouse her more firmly. Keeping his gaze on her, he barely noticed her skin start to grow warmer and grunted when it began to hurt him. He refused to let go, tears squeezing out of her eyes as she struggled with whatever she was seeing, all the while he continued to try and wake her. This was the worst one she had yet, similar to just outside of the Thicket when he had never known about her power. Athenacia had nearly burned him them and he had no idea what was going on. He kept trying, not giving up until she opened her eyes, screaming out loud before jolting awake. Gladiolus saw her eyes were red momentarily before turning hazel again and beginning to sob. Her body temperature was cooling rapidly, breaking out into a cold sweat. He took her in his arms, looking at his hand briefly. It was burnt, blistered thanks to her but he didn't care, he knew she would have never intended on doing that. His untainted hand ran up and down her back as she struggled to compose herself. It was a good thing he got back when he did. Having Frankie see that was probably not a good idea.

Athenacia managed to calm herself down, Gladiolus still soothing her. She sighed in discontent, pushing him away slightly and wiping her face while he used his good hand to help her out. Once she caught sight of his wound, she gasped, her face frowning in worry as she reached for his hand. Neither of them spoke, Athenacia calling her magic to her in order to heal the damage she had done. When she was finished it didn't even look like he was hurt at all and she ran her hand over his palm before holding it between both of them gently. She looked up at him then, his calm face completely unreadable while regarding her.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, tearing her gaze away.

"Never mind," he replied gently.

He smiled in an assuring way, pressing his lips to her forehead. Inhaling his scent made it clear that he was freshly showered. It brought her back to a better place and she put a hand on his chest, her fingers absently running over the large scar there before she met his gaze once more. She felt a stirring within her, something she hadn't known in a while causing her to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Lifting herself to her knees, her body pressed against his and she was taller than him like this, forcing him to look up at her for once. His breath on her bare skin made goosebumps form, as his arms slowly came around her again. Her kiss was more firm this time and she gently guided him down on the bed before removing the towel from his neck, throwing it to the ground and looking at him with clouded eyes.

Gladiolus watched as those small white teeth claimed her bottom lip. She was nervous, unsure of what she should be doing right now and wasn't even all that certain of what was happening, but he was finding it hard to have any sort of self-control with that look in her eye. Athenacia lowered herself gently toward him, meeting him again at his lips. He tasted her, his senses reeling at her gentle touch while she brought her other leg over him and he carefully placed his hands on her waist. He was still wary of making a move on her. The small, thin, black tank top she was wearing left nothing to the imagination, complemented by the tiny blue shorts. Her abdomen was exposed, but still, he kept his hands from exploring despite how much they itched for it. He grunted when she carefully and every so slowly grazed his most sensitive flesh. Throwing caution to the wind, he began to run one of his hands up the smooth skin and toward her left breast. When he was just about to reach his goal she grabbed his wrist tightly, a worried frown on her face. He stopped in his tracks, his face neutral at her actions. Instead, he just moved his hand back to its original position. Exhaling a little deeper, she went back to her work.

"Doc, wait," he said, pulling her face to meet his own, "You don't have to."

She smiled, grasping his hands by the wrists and moving them gently so that they were above his head. Athenacia kissed him firmly, silencing anything else he was about to say. She grazed him again as her mouth travelled down, leaving a trail of soft kisses on her way. Her grip upon his hands was forced to release as she continued true to her path, cool fingers removed any obstacle in her way and allowing her to get to what she really wanted. His body tensed when she took him fully into her mouth, fists clenching and doing everything in his power not to touch her. If anything that only made things speed along.

Athenacia felt terrible for her behaviour as of late and he had the patience of a saint with her. She wanted him to know that she still cared very deeply for him, that he shouldn't be discouraged by not getting very close to her. There was no denying that her body craved him, but she was still having trouble with it. However, that didn't have to stop her from showing him what he meant to her, and she did it expertly. She could tell by the way he writhed beneath her, moving to her touch as she worked her way toward his release. She wanted to hear every one of his sounds until the final note finally came. His body stiffened beneath her, his hands coming to tangle themselves in her hair, the faint hitched sound of her name leaving in his breath. She looked at him incredulously. It wasn't so much that she had never heard him speak her name before, it was the specific name he said.

"Lil."

No one called her by her real name. No one aside from maybe a handful of people knew it. Gladiolus was gasping for breath, not even noticing her. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, she decided to shrug it off. Athenacia came to lie beside him, her head on his chest and he kept an arm around her, still breathing heavily. She toyed with his necklace absently, listening to his heartbeat while he brought his other hand to her chin, forcing her to look up at him. That light in her eyes was shining and it beckoned him toward her. He kissed her gently, before leaning back on the bed again and held her close while she went back to her absent toying.

"Some morning you've had," she spoke in an amused tone.

He grinned, "Just missing breakfast."

"Sorry, out of my talents."

Gladiolus laughed at her, "You hungry?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"If you're cooking or not."

"What if I am?"

"I'm full."

He smirked at her answer. It took a lot of self-control not to act upon his wishes.

"Don't worry Doc, I won't overfill you on food."

Athenacia felt a blush creep to her cheeks, "Such a gentleman," she replied dryly.

The Shield chuckled again, moving to kiss her once more and kept his forehead against hers, his breath hot on her face. At least she was healing. He'd do whatever it took to restore that light he loved so much.

"Come on," he spoke gently, "Let's get some food in you. Don't want the angry Doc on my ass."

"Sounds like that's exactly what you want."

He pretended to consider the option, "Don't tempt me, woman."

She bit her lip nervously before kissing him again. As much as she would love to do so, she knew that she wasn't quite ready just yet. Instead, she pulled away from him, gathering clothes from the three piles on the floor and making her way toward the bathroom. He watched her the entire time, a slight smile on his face. At least she managed to turn her morning around despite the horrid beginning.

...

As it turned out, Athenacia had decided to take the day off work since she hadn't had a day off since she got back to it. However, despite having a nightmare this morning she was feeling mostly like her old self. Gladiolus seemed more than thrilled that she was taking a break to spend quality time with him. He took her out for breakfast and then the two of them checked in on some of the citizens. With the sun being gone for the better part of the month they were starting to adjust a little. More daemons were spawning in the city but the guards took care of them. Both Gladiolus and Athenacia did not fight today, only observed. They weren't really needed anyway, keeping to their path.

The lights in the city were still beautiful despite some of the lingering damage left over from the rite. The memories of the last time the two of them walked it together washed over her. He had taken her on a very formal date, reacting to the news of her being an Imperial Princess. For whatever reason, he felt he had to treat her differently, but she silenced that line of thought. She like things the way they were, with the mud and silly childish games of hide and seek. All that formality made her uncomfortable and she was happy to live without it. The night, of course, turned sour at the end but they bounced back like they always did.

They were stopped near the docks, now bare because it was dangerous to travel by sea in the dark. Gladiolus kept her hand in his own, standing behind her while his other arm came around her back and rested on her left hip. He kept her body against his own, the two of them looking out into the black water. It was calm and still without the major tourism. Gladiolus wondered if this is what it was always like, not bustling with people all over the place. He had grown up in a big city his entire life but always enjoyed being outside where it was quiet. A smaller place was almost the best of both worlds, especially with the woman in front of him. Altissia was mostly self-sustaining, but airships came in to help out where they could. None of them were Aranea. As far as they knew she was still in Gralea collecting what she needed. Ignis was in Caem with Prompto, everyone anxiously awaiting Noctis's return. Cor and Gladiolus remained in Altissia, purely for Athenacia's benefit. She was healing here, working her way through her issues while having the ability to do her job. They all kept contact, Gladiolus knowing he'd have a tough time getting to Hammerhead should the King make his appearance. He couldn't stay here much longer.

"Hey Doc..." he began, not really sure how this would go.

The uncertainty in his voice caused her heart to hammer in her chest. Her body stiffened slightly, causing him to place a kiss on the top of her head. She was still nervous, trying to relax. Whatever he was itching to say for days he was having trouble with. Athenacia knew that he would let it out eventually, she just thought that maybe it wasn't so hard to speak of. Because those sorts of things made her nervous and she was trying desperately to stop worrying about every little thing that happened. She was trying to get back to who she was before she had first detonated, but better.

"We gotta get back to Caem," he said finally, "Check in on Iris and be there for when Noct gets back."

Athenacia breathed a sigh of relief. This conversation was going to crop up sooner or later, sensing how restless Gladiolus was becoming stuck here in Altissia. She felt bad about it, but in truth, she wasn't keeping him here. He and Cor were here for her and she truly appreciated it but they had jobs to do and she didn't expect them to stay just because she wanted them to.

"Okay," she said casually, "When are you leaving?"

He frowned at the back of her head, really hoping this wasn't going to be a difficult conversation.

" _We_ can leave in a couple days," he replied, emphasizing the first word, "You must have misheard me."

She let her hands drop from his grasp, "I didn't," she spoke almost solemnly, "I was just hoping we wouldn't have to have this conversation."

"Which one?"

"The one where you decide we're going to Caem and I tell you that I have no intention of leaving. And then we fight about it, I storm off and you end up leaving without me anyway. Can we just skip that part altogether and have a date that doesn't end bitterly?"

Gladiolus dropped his embrace, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest. The frown was kept the frown on his face, watching as she turned to face him. She groaned once she met his gaze, taking her own defensive stance.

"So much for that," she sighed sadly, "Stupid Murphy's law," she muttered.

"What makes you think I'm going to leave you here?" he asked, ignoring her.

"The fact that you're not going to have a choice."

He grunted, "That's unlikely."

"I'm not going to Caem."

"Doc-"

"No, Gladio. After everything that happened, I can't return to Lucis. They'll kill me."

"They won't kill you."

"No, not at first but eventually they'll get so sick of darkness and daemons that they'll blame me anyway and then come and kill me."

"That's not going to happen."

"Yeah, it is."

"Stop arguing with me. We're going when the next ship gets here."

" _You're_ going. I'm staying here."

"No, you're not. It's not safe here."

Athenacia scoffed, "It's the same amount of safe here than it is there. In fact its safer because no one here wants me dead for being a Niflheim Princess."

His frown deepened, not knowing why he expected different from her. She was safe in Altissia now but he couldn't leave her here, not after what happened last time. Gladiolus was reminded every day he was with her how bad of a decision that was, how she wouldn't even need to heal if he had just kept her with him the entire time. He didn't make the same mistakes twice. For his own sense of security, he needed her to be where he could easily get to her. An ocean away was not going to cut it and he wasn't going to relent. They had to go, one way or another, he wasn't going to let her win this one.

"I'm fine here," she insisted.

"We're going."

"You are."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I'm not alone. Cor's here with me."

The Shield grunted angrily. It wasn't that he didn't trust Cor to keep her safe, it was that last time she was left here and he came for her she managed to give him the slip. What was really stopping her from doing it while he was away in Lucis? He remembered vividly the warning Ardyn had given her before he left Gralea. On top of that, while he was watching her heal he could easily see vengeance she wished for. Gladiolus was nervous that she would slip out of the city and go enact her revenge. While he was here with her she seemed to be calm, focused on recovery. Without him there to distract her... He didn't want to think about where she would end up.

"No one will hurt you there. We're leaving in a couple days," he replied sternly.

She shook her head, "I'm not going back to Lucis!"

"Yes, you are."

"Great yeah, force me into something I don't want," she said dryly.

His face darkened as soon as she spoke, his entire body tensing, containing the anger that began to bubble within him. Athenacia instantly regretted what she said, knowing it was crossing a line. She thought she could control herself better than that, she should have controlled herself better than that. Stupid, she wished she never spoke. Despite knowing better she was still fighting the people on her side.

"Don't even go there," he warned her dangerously.

She flinched at his tone, hugging herself and looking away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," her voice was soft.

Gladiolus was still glaring at her, waves of rage pulsing through him. He didn't trust himself to move or to say anything else.

"But it doesn't change that I'm not going with you to Caem," she looked up at him again.

His gaze didn't relent and she shook her head again. Athenacia tore her eyes away, leaving the area. There was nothing else left to say, especially after she had fucked up that fight entirely. Why did he really think that she was going to go with him back to a place she was hated? Too bad they couldn't enjoy the last of their time together before he left.

...

thanks, guys! I'll be out the next couple days enjoying a much needed break from life.


	106. Algophobia

welcome back!

...

"I just don't get it."

Gladiolus heaved a heavy sigh. He was having a drink at the Maagho with Cor. After the fight with Athenacia, he hadn't seen her since. He knew where she was, at the hospital working herself to death as usual. It wasn't a surprised that she went straight there and hadn't come back at all, that was normal for her, especially after they fought. The Shield barely slept through the night, wracking his brain trying to figure out how he was going to not only get them on speaking terms again but convince her to get to Caem with him. Her fears were easy to understand, but why couldn't she see that they were absolutely silly? Nothing would happen to her there, he just needed to be able to keep an eye out for her. The ship coming in would be here tomorrow, and somehow he had to get her on it with him.

He was at a loss of how to even approach the subject to her. The second he showed up to the hospital to even try to talk to her, she would shut him down and they would end up fighting again. Gladiolus was also aware that she was going to wait there until he left, hide away in her work like she usually did when something bothered her. But she couldn't avoid him forever and fact of the matter was, he simply refused to leave Atlissia without her. She would eventually feel guilty about keeping him here and maybe concede to go back with him. It was dirty, but the only plan he had. He found himself down at Weskham's with Cor, who inquired about why Athenacia had retreated back into her work. So he spilled.

Cor shrugged, "It's easier not to dissect it."

"But she knows I have to get back. What's the big deal about coming with me?"

"She doesn't want to go. Lucis wasn't very good to her the last few years."

"That's over with now."

"Try telling her that."

"I did!" Gladiolus nearly broke his glass on the bar, "There's nothing to worry about but she's fighting me on it anyway. She fights everything, all the time. So stubborn, I just don't get it. Why is everything always a fight with her? Does she listen to anything anyone says? What?"

No longer able to contain it, Cor had begun laughing midway through Gladiolus's words. The Shield did not appreciate it whatsoever, but the older man couldn't help himself. Raising Athenacia was not easy, and Gladiolus was discovering how difficult she could truly be.

"It's nice to know that she's not just trying to turn me grey," replied Cor lightly.

Gladiolus grunted, taking a drink, "Any advice then?"

Cor laughed again, letting the memories of her youth wash over him. There were so many battles, he wondered if it would ever truly stop. Athenacia was older now, calmed down some but still was as spirited as ever. It was the one thing he admired and hated about her all at the same time. Looking at it from this end he finally understood why Regis and Clarus were always laughing at him whenever she was being troublesome. It was extremely funny when it wasn't happening to him.

"Athenacia has always been rebellious. She doesn't like being told what to do," said Cor.

"You think?" said Gladiolus dryly.

"Did you even try asking her to go with you?"

The Shield shook his head, "She'd just say no."

"You need to give her a good reason to say yes."

"I hadn't thought of that," replied Gladiolus sarcastically.

Cor shrugged, "I can't tell her what to do any more than you can. But she will listen better to you."

Gladiolus just stared intently at the near-empty glass in his hands. He should have figured Cor wouldn't get involved if he could avoid it. If this is what she was like now, he couldn't imagine how bad she was as a teenager. But she was running away from something instead of facing it. Surely this wasn't the same person Cor raised. She fought a war at a young age for years, never backing down. Athenacia exuded self-confidence while in the hospital being a doctor. He loved that woman, chasing her down back in the Crown City, but she rarely showed herself since it fell.

"Was she always like this? Scared of everything?" asked Gladiolus finally, a thoughtful frown on his face.

Cor sighed, all amusement gone, "No," he replied, "That started a few years ago. After 'it' happened."

The Shield nodded once in understanding. He was referring to the first time she had detonated. So much had happened to her after that, and still she had trouble moving on. Gladiolus finished his drink, leaving the bar wordlessly. He was thoroughly buzzing, stumbling his steps a bit but because of his size people moved for him. Riding the gondola away, his thoughts were running a mile a minute. He had to figure out the best way to convince her to leave with him, and not out of guilt.

...

Dr. Virum rubbed her tired eyes before leaving her office. She had one of those naps on the couch in there, being here for longer than a day treating patients. Frankie hadn't said anything about it, not wanting to get involved. Vi actually chose not to question it either. Dr. Hunter never seemed to care when she was working herself all this overtime. At least there was a private couch this time and not a shared one in a doctors lounge. Dr. Virum smoothed out her lab coat before walking briskly toward the ninth floor. She was working a case before she had taken a nap and wanted to see how the progress was going. Really, Vascular Dementia should have been the top contender but Dr. Virum suspected that she was just getting work no one else wanted to do. It didn't bother her, she preferred to keep busy.

When she was finished with that patient she headed down to the emergency room. There was always something to do there now with the refugees adjusting to being in Accordo and the squads assigned to daemon control. More spawned in the city and it was getting a little dangerous, but Camelia had assured them that it was nothing they couldn't handle. That woman was smart, she would know better. Dr. Virum grabbed a chart from Frankie, looking it over curiously. Apparently this one was waiting for her the entire time.

"Why me?" asked Dr. Virum.

"Go have a look," said Frankie, "It's nothing I've ever seen before."

The doctor frowned but walked into the room with the nurse trailing behind her. 42 year old female, fever, chest pains, congestion and "odd" laceration to the upper right thigh. Dr. Virum put on her latex gloves, walking to the bed and pulling the blankets off to have a look at the strange wound. It wasn't very big, maybe an inch but the unusual part was, it was glowing a purplish black. It was infected though no antibodies seemed to be working. Dr. Virum ran her finger along the wound carefully, noting that there wasn't even blood visible from it.

"Do you feel that?" she asked the woman.

Her patient shook her head and that caused the young doctor's frown to deepen. She called her healing magic carefully, not wanting the sick woman to see what was going on. The golden lights attached themselves to the wound, which made it angry it looked like. It was definitely better by the time she was finished. Unfortunately it was still purple and ugly, but smaller than before. Using that much magic took a lot of energy out of her, and Dr. Virum was not interested in exhausting her stores. She looked over at Frankie, who was distracting the patient.

"She needs antibiotics, stronger ones. Try Cefepime and Doxycycline. Get an x-ray of that leg and her chest. I also want a CBC and MRI. Move her into an isolation room and keep me posted."

Frankie nodded at the woman and she took her leave. Dr. Virum removed her latex gloves, sanitizing her hands and leaving the room with one last curious glance toward her patient. She moved on to others, treating them swiftly and sending them on her way. Bumps and bruises from fighting off daemon were things she could fix in her sleep. All in all, it wasn't that terrible of a shift. She knew it was over when Frankie had gone home and Vi had come to replace her. By that time, the young doctor figured it was time for a break and left the department.

Dr. Virum found herself on the terrace of her office, her mind running over the last patient. She had seen that infection before, in her father and Ravus. In Gralea with a little girl, and countless other patient files before the records were destroyed. Only her magic had healed it before, simply because there was no time to find a way to cure it without anyone dying. But she couldn't use her magic entirely, she'd need to do it in intervals. At least it was only one person, she'd have time to work it out. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone standing in her doorway. She looked over, surprised that it was Cor standing there.

"Busy?" he asked.

"Always," she replied.

He grunted, coming to sit down on the other side of her. Athenacia should have figured he would make his way to her eventually, it had been a while since she checked in with him. Frankie had gotten her a phone but Dr. Virum rarely used it. Busy with her work.

"I'm heading back to Lucis when the ship arrives," said Cor casually.

She looked at him sharply, "You're leaving to?"

He nodded, "Things are pretty settled here. Got to head back and protect what's left of Insomnia. What's left of the Kingsglaive needs leadership. Leaving them last minute to come get you wasn't exactly part of the plan."

"Yeah, I guess so " she said heavily, looking back out at the dark water.

"Be nice if you came with."

She huffed, "I'm not going back to Lucis."

"There's no reason not to."

"Are you kidding me right now?" she looked at him incredulously, "After all of them know who I am you really think there's no reason not to go back? I _can't_. Not while my secret is out."

"You should have thought of that before you leaked your identity."

"To be fair, I never actually planned on coming back."

"Rookie mistake."

"Only doing my duty," she muttered.

"Your name has been cleared in Lucis. The refugees all told tales of what you did to help them there. No reason for you to think you're stuck here."

She groaned, "Was there anything you actually wanted from me or did you just want one last fight before you leave?"

"I want you to come home."

"I don't have a home."

"You could."

"Yeah here, in Altissia."

"You don't belong here."

"I'm happy here Cor. I have a decent place to live, a stable job and no one judging me for who I am. Why should I leave that?"

"You're such an idiot, Cia. Why are you always trying to push yourself into some box you don't fit in?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned at him.

"Nothing will go back to when you were a child and barely known. Nothing will ever be normal because you aren't normal. Accept that about yourself and stop running away. You can't move on if you don't stop to learn."

"I'm not running Cor, it's just easier for everyone, including myself, if I stay here. Shouldn't I get to decide what I want from my life?"

"You should, but not if it's negatively affecting people you care about. So you stay here alone, what about Gladio?"

"Hey, you're the one that said I'm distracting him."

"Yeah, you are. So think about how much worse it'll be if he's stuck worrying about you here instead of there how much bigger the distraction is."

Athenacia opened her mouth to retort but the words died on her tongue. Stupid Cor, he was right. If she didn't go back with him then Gladiolus wouldn't be able to focus the way that he should. He had a job to do but he would always be too concerned for her instead and end up making a fatal mistake maybe. At this point she was really left with no choice. She hated being backed into a corner with nowhere to go and fixed a glare on the Marshal, throwing her hands up in frustration and storming out of her own office. She was not happy about this whatsoever.

...

The flight toward Lucis was extremely nerve-wracking for Athenacia. She was still refusing to go near Gladiolus but she was beginning to regret that as they grew closer toward her former home. The doctor was nowhere near prepared to go back here, not after everything that happened. Stupid Cor, how did she let him talk her into this? She found herself hovering near him instead, wondering how he planned on helping her when it came to an angry Lucian mob. Maybe she could stay somewhere that wasn't Caem, that wasn't surrounded by people who hated her for what she was. She exhaled deeply, trying desperately to calm down her anxiety.

Athenacia didn't know the pilot that drove but he was one of Aranea's so she trusted him to have them all arrive safely. And they did. Her heart was hammering in her chest as the ship landed not too far away from the parking lot. She walked close to Cor as they disembarked, beginning to trail behind as they got closer. Iris was there, flying into her brother's arms swiftly. Ignis waited as well, with Prompto and Talcott. The young boy sought out Athenacia's face and then ran toward her as fast as he possibly could. She was watching him in disbelief, dropping to her knees and catching him before he fell. He nearly knocked her over with the impact, but she held him tightly.

The young doctor repressed her tears, not wanting him to wonder why she was so upset. But he was the happiest child she knew now that she was back. It pulled at her heartstrings in such a way she had never felt before. Talcott pulled her by the arms, desperate to show her everything he had been up to while she was away. She allowed him to lead her, and that was how she spent her time in Caem on her first day back. When she put him to bed she lingered there longer than she needed to, smiling slightly before leaving the room. Eventually Gladiolus would come in to get some sleep and she didn't want to run into him.

Athenacia ignored everyone in the house, walking as quickly as she could to get away from them, happy that they had all left her alone while she spent time with Talcott. She didn't want their stares or anything to do with their judgement. Instead, she was headed to the lighthouse. The fact remained, she would need somewhere to sleep while she was here and what better place than her old nest? It wasn't like she would actually sleep at all anyway but she could pass the time by finding the materials she needed in order to build it up again. She was happy that this place was still daemon free.

Once she got to the top of the lighthouse she sighed heavily. Gladiolus was there, waiting for her it seemed. Athenacia should have figured, but she was hoping he got the message of not wanting to be around him. He caught sight of her, grinning in his usual manner, almost as if they hadn't fought at all before they came here. Did he really think it would just go away because he wanted it to? Of course, he won, he was trying to be gracious about it.

"Look Doc, I built us a fort," said Gladiolus proudly.

He had. The structure he made was very similar to her own design, only bigger to accommodate his size and sturdier than what she had previously done. It also had its own floodlight for extra care on keeping out the daemons. Couldn't have dark corners anymore, they learned that back in Altissia. Athenacia looked it over with indifference, nodding once and then turning to leave. Looks like she'd have to bunk somewhere else for the night since she didn't have a hospital to hide in. Maybe the couch at the bottom was free. The Shield frowned, grabbing her arm in order to stop her. She scowled, looking at him defensively.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You know what," she replied angrily.

"So talk, stop running."

"I'd rather avoid the situation entirely."

"Why?"

"What does it matter? You got what you wanted, I'm here even though I clearly don't want to be. Just leave me alone!"

"Not until you work this out with me."

"I don't want to!"

She struck him, forcing him to unhand her. They were at a standoff, Athenacia's fists clenching at her side.

"You really are a brat," he spat at her.

The girl growled, "Yeah I'm a brat for wanting to stay in Altissia where I was happy."

"So you don't want to be with me then?"

"I didn't say that Gladio!"

"Then what is the big deal?! No one here cares about who you are, only you!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"So try to explain it Doc, because I'm not going to let you push me away!"

"You're so stubborn!"

"So are you!"

"Just drop it!"

"Stop being stupid."

Athenacia groaned in frustration, glaring at him still before crossing her arms and turning her back, though didn't make a move to leave. The sight of him infuriated her and she didn't want to act on instinct. So much easier to just fry things with fire and then walk away as they burned. But this was Gladiolus and she didn't want to do something she would regret later. Yelling at him was about all she could do to make herself feel better.

"I just don't get you. You've got a good head on your shoulders but you're too stupid to see whats in front of you. When are you gonna learn that fighting me is a waste of time? You think I wanted to take you away from there? I knew you were happy but you aren't looking at it from my side. Last time you I left you there I found you in Gralea half dead. It was my fault for leaving you but dammit I won't make that mistake again! I know you're happy in the hospital. The woman I fell in love with is always there when she's treating a patient. You always hold your own, I get that, but what you don't seem to understand is that you're not alone anymore Doc! How many times do I have to tell you that it's you and me? Your decisions affect me. You need to stop thinking about yourself and wonder how they impact us, together."

"I always think about you!" she cried instantly, turning to face him and dropping her arms, "How it's easier if you do your thing and I'll do mine! You don't need to worry about me and my problems, I'll figure it out!"

"Dammit Lil, they're not just your problems anymore! They're mine too! We can figure them out together if you just stop fighting me every step of the way!"

Athenacia was breathing heavily, her fists clenched at her side while she held his gaze. She felt tears sting her eyes but refused to let them fall, trying to get over the shock of him once again using her real name. Gladiolus was intent while he regarded her, passionate about his words. He was right, she was fighting him on everything when he tried to help her. But she could take care of herself, always had.

"I don't need you to coddle me," she said lowly.

"I'm not saying you do," his voice was still hard, "But you gotta learn to trust me," he took a step toward her, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders gently, "I know I've screwed up a lot but... I'm here, for you," he leaned his forehead against hers, pulling her into an embrace as he did so. He kept his eyes closed while inhaling her scent, "I'm not going anywhere," he said finally. He moved his head so that it was on top of hers, "I love your independence, Doc, but I want to be with you, not at arm's length watching you suffer because you're too damn stubborn to let me help you."

Gladiolus kept a frown on his face, finally saying the things he felt for her. It wasn't easy, having repressed those emotions for some time. They were never so simple to form into words, but he hoped he got his point across. Athenacia sniffed, registering everything he had said in her mind. He was so _devoted_. Why? She brought her arms up to pull him closer to her as she held in her sobs, overwhelmed by the way he just threw all of those pent-up emotions at her. Was she really that horrible to him? She shut her eyes tightly, holding him as close as she could.

"I'm scared Gladio," she said finally.

"There's nothing to be scared of," he said.

"You say that now but... Maybe when you get a bit older you realize that you want a child and I can't give that to you. Or that my burdens are not worth it on top of everything you have to do," she sniffed, "Maybe you have doubts about whether or not this can really work. Maybe when you're not running oxytocin through your brain you realize that you don't actually love me. Or maybe you finally find meet someone that deserves you far more than I-"

He silenced her with a kiss, catching her completely off guard and held the back of her head gently, allowing his fingers to tangle in those silky locks that wished to blow away in the wind. He kept his forehead against hers again as one of her tears fell and wiped it in such a caressing way she felt herself nearly afloat. She couldn't form words, her mouth dry and heart in her throat.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly, "Get used to it."

Athenacia could only shake her head in disbelief, letting another tear fall before kissing him once more. She really wanted to believe that he wasn't going to leave her, that she could allow him to come into her walls and not shatter her the way Grun had. Hell, Grun had never fought so hard for her before. Gladiolus's actions more than backed up his words and she really was stupid for not seeing it. He was so stubborn but she loved him for it, loved that he refused to give up on her despite the way she had been acting. She knew she didn't deserve him, but if he wasn't going to go then she'd take him. As he said, she would just get used to it, and try her best to put her fears aside. He was more than worth it.

The girl smiled sadly at him, trying her best to compose herself. Gladiolus led her into the fort he built, enabling them to get out of the chilly wind. She lied down on the lighthouse side while he was a barricade for the entrance. The exhaustion washed over her, but she listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat while lying on his chest. It was slightly elevated like usual when she heard it, no abnormalities in the lungs either. He kept her close, an arm around her and the other behind his head, shedding his shirt and his skin was warm despite the cooler air up. His hand was absently running through her hair, soothing her.

"You used my real name," she said softly.

"I know," came his gentle reply.

"I hate that name."

"You shouldn't."

"It's the name _he_ and all the other Niffs gave me," she replied in disgust.

"I doubt your father bothered to name you. I'll bet he didn't even label you 635 or whatever it is."

"632," she corrected sadly

"Doesn't matter. Lilium isn't the name of a test subject. It's a name a parent gives a child. Your mom named you that, you should be using it with pride."

Athenacia sighed heavily, shaking her head slightly. She'd never use it, only having it remind her of the monster she was. It was obvious what he was doing, trying to help her work through her issues with her past and where she comes from. And she couldn't fight him anymore on it, had just conceded earlier that she would stop and let him in. Relationships were all about compromise.

"You're not going to stop using it, are you?" she asked.

"Nope."

"I figured," she groaned, "Can you at least do me a favour then?"

"What's that?"

"Just don't call me that around other people? Not everyone is so accepting of... well you know."

Gladiolus put his hand on her forehead and pulled it up so she looked at him before kissing her gently in a reassuring sort of way. He planted another kiss on her forehead and smiled at her.

"You got it, Lil."

...

thanks guys!


	107. Visus Caecus

hey there! thanks for my lovely review. I probably will just leave Talcott the way he is. my plans for these lovers are quite complicated for a child. just because I was gone for so long I thought I'd give you a double shot. you're all awesome!

...

After the large hurtle Athenacia jumped with Gladiolus, she was forced again to face the fact that she was in Lucian territory with Insomnian refugees and everyone knew her true identity. As it turned out, Cor and Gladiolus were right about having nothing to worry about. Over the next couple days while Athenacia was with Talcott, plenty of people had come to apologize to her or see how she was doing. She found it awkward and would politely excuse herself to get back to her work, relieved when they finally left her alone. Apparently she preferred the silent hate in her general direction which made sense since she hated pity of any kind toward her. Talcott was completely unaffected by the knowledge. It wasn't even clear if he knew the entire story but she didn't bother to figure it out either. Prompto spent time with the two of them as well, giving the young doctor a break. Iris was as accepting as her brother when it came to all the flaws though the young girl didn't know about the detonation powers and no one would bother to tell her. There was simply no need for any of that anyway.

Ignis was adjusting slowly to his condition still, but more than happy to keep Athenacia company while they discussed the implications of survival in Caem. Solar lights were put up over the garden in order to make produce and stocks of vitamin D supplements were sent over by Aranea. There was no word from Noctis yet, so they kept up improving defences in order to survive. Though they had sent a message with Umbra about meeting in Hammerhead, they felt they had the time to spare. Prompto had been there waiting the longest there and assured them that Cindy would call should the King show up. So instead they busied themselves with good company to try and pass the time. Athenacia spent her time taking care of Talcott and keeping an eye on Ignis. Cor was leading the Kingsglaive to ensure power in Lestallum while looking for the King so they were prepared for his return. The doctor offered assistance with anything close in the area but generally didn't leave Caem.

On one particular day, she had made up her mind about something. Gladiolus always woke up in the morning to go for his run and patrol the area. Athenacia was often up alone but she didn't mind. Everyone had a job to do and she needed one herself. She didn't want to go out fighting, instead, she treated the injured if she had to. But today was different, today she had a mission. Riding the elevator down toward the bottom of the lighthouse and straight into the bathroom, she had a quick shower before wrapping a towel around her body and then going to change in the storage and medical room. A loose-fitting purple long sleeve shirt and black tights she had purchased in Altissia after her old ones were damaged in Gralea covered her and she left the room, finding her target in the kitchen enjoying his favourite ebony.

"Dr. Virum," Ignis greeted politely.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, impressed.

"You've freshly showered."

She nodded, "That would give it away."

They sat in silence, Athenacia chewing her lip in thought. She had no idea how to begin, getting herself some water and sipping on it quietly. Eating a muffin, she kept an eye on his drink and was hoping he would pick up on her nerves to maybe help her gauge where he was with his inability to see.

"Was there something troubling you?" asked Ignis.

"Yeah actually," she replied smiling, "You and I have business."

"I beg your pardon?" he frowned at her.

"I told you a while back that I would personally see to your rehab. I think it's about time we started."

He sighed, "Dr. Virum, I assure you there is no need to burden yourself."

"Not a burden. You need the help and I need to fill up my days."

"I'm quite capable of working through my... vision loss on my own."

"I'm not saying you aren't. I'm saying I'm better at it."

He smiled slightly, putting his drink on the counter beside him, "There's no refusing you is there?"

"Nope."

"Very well."

Athenacia smiled, finishing her drink as well. Once he was ready she led him outside of the house and a little more toward the parking lot. The sky was still dark despite that it was supposed to be morning here. The sun would not shine so long as Noctis was gone, only he could bring back the dawn. Athenacia felt her hair whip around in the wind, grabbing it and pulling it into a loose bun at the back of her head. She stopped under a tree that she used to have picnics with Talcott during her previous stay, sitting down and pulling Ignis as well. The Adviser was a little uncertain of what they were doing but trusted her.

She crossed her legs in front of her and leaned against the tree, pulling a blindfold from her shirt and taking Ignis's walking stick from his hands. Looking around her, the wind was still strong above them but barely touching her skin while she was low to the ground. Ignis waited patiently, still curious as to her rehabilitation process. Athenacia exhaled deeply, putting the fold over her eyes and tying it tightly. She saw nothing but black now, immersing herself into his position. It had been a long time since she had done this, barely remembered it but knew that once she started again she would be on the right track. Anything she could do to help him, she owed him for not being able to save him when she could.

"You need to start by clearing your mind," she said gently.

"What is it you're trying to accomplish this way?" he asked curiously.

"That's not even close to clearing your mind."

"Apologies, I was merely wondering what sort of expectation you had of me."

"I expect you to stop thinking. Just focus on what's around you."

Ignis sighed in near exasperation. Athenacia smirked, going back to her work. She could hear the leaves rustling in the trees, the waves crashing against the cliff they were on, heard people in the distance talking among themselves. She heard daemons out where the lights could not keep them at bay, heard the sounds of fighting with said daemons, Gladiolus, Cor and others taking care of them. She tried to think of what the easiest thing would be and decided on the waves since they were a constant sound around here.

"You hear the water?" she asked lightly.

"Indeed," came his stiff reply.

"Focus on that. Push everything else out and only listen to the waves."

He didn't respond and she followed her own instructions. Athenacia did her best to clear the other distractions from her, the trees, the fighting, the daemons, all of it. She kept herself on the waves only, letting them sound loudly in her ears and twitched her head as she began to visualize the coast at the bottom. The sun entered her mind, warm and welcoming. The water was glistening in it, as it crashed against the rocks at her feet. There was grunting behind her, the unmistakable sound of Gladiolus tossing rocks aside. Athenacia turned to look at him, smiling as she watched him work. She was wearing the dress he got her, hair short and no shoes. He was grumbling about something and she took a quick look around her.

There was no one else here. Her eyes were fixated on him as he worked. Sweat slowly dripping down every crevice of his muscles that flexed and relaxed with his every movement. His bare chest glistening in the sun as the bird surrounding his entire back all the way down his arms thrived on the moisture. She felt her mouth go dry, extremely light headed as she gazed at him. Her breath was heavier, a burning desire building within her with each passing second. Her eyes glazed over in the thoughts of just reaching out and running her hand along even one of his massive arms.

"Gladio," she called to him gently, almost breathless.

"What?" he asked her annoyed.

"We're alone."

He took a quick look around and then smiled, "About damn time."

Gladiolus was in front of her in an instant and she gasped when his lips came crashing onto hers. A fire ignited within her, pulling him close as she tasted him. Athenacia let soft moans escape her once he found her neck, wrapping one leg around him and urging his hips into her own. He grunted when she rubbed against his sensitive flesh, his smouldering amber eyes coming to look upon her face. She used that opportunity to hoist herself up, latching onto him and capturing his lips once more. The feel of his hands on her body was something she craved for such a long time, she just wanted to feel him _in_ her once again.

But the ground shook beneath them. Athenacia looked around sharply, lowering herself to the ground while still in his embrace. It shook again and he tightened his hold on her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, something wasn't right. Without warning, the ground opened up beneath her and began to swallow her whole. A scream escaped her as she fell, looking for any sign of Gladiolus but he was nowhere to be seen. Athenacia saw herself falling into that familiar lava pit that invaded her dreams sometimes. She knew what was to come, she would hit an iron pedestal and begin her detonation process. Only this time it didn't happen. Shaking herself out of it, she was breathing heavily as she tried to remember what she was doing, removing the blindfold and making sure they were all safe.

"Dr. Virum, are you alright?" asked Ignis tentatively.

"Yeah," she replied, a little too quickly, "I'm fine. Do you see the waves?" she wasn't interested in him asking questions.

"Indeed. I see them as if I were there."

"Good. From where we are, can you point out with your hands where the lighthouse is?"

Athenacia watched him frown in thought, concentrating. She waited patiently, catching Gladiolus watching them from a distance. He was okay, good. She didn't acknowledge him, however, not wanting to lose her focus entirely. It wasn't like she's never had a bad dream before. Ignis finally made his move, raising his hand and pointing out toward the cliff. Athenacia leaned in looking from his point of view the direction he wanted. She raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"You're a few degrees off," she said, "But very good for your first time."

"Thank you."

"Try it again. By the end of the day you should have it pinpointed."

"The end of the day?" he inquired.

"Did you have anything else planned?"

"I suppose I hadn't. Very well, I shall try to find the lighthouse, though I must know how you've thought of this sort of rehabilitation."

"I did a few sessions with Cor blindfolded. I wasn't using my other senses as well as my eyes and he wanted me to know the difference."

He smiled, "I should have suspected as such. The Marshal was very thorough in his training with you."

"With all of us," she corrected.

"Perhaps, but more so with you."

Athenacia smiled, deciding not to argue with him and directed him back to the ocean waves, this time opting to stay conscious. They were patient with each other, Athenacia knowing that it was difficult for him to clear his mind. Ignis was a thinker, thought of everything at any given time, planned for every given scenario at every time in order to properly prepare. But when he did that he could see. Now he had to rely on his other four senses to be the eyes for him. It was going to be a long process, but she was up to the challenge.

So that was how she passed the time while in Caem. Her mornings were spent tending to Talcott and his needs, her afternoons initiating Ignis's rehabilitation. She developed the routine and for about a fortnight the regime was beneficial to her. Athenacia would clear her mind as well, she found it was helping her deal with what she had been through. Ignis was aware of her snapping out of her thoughts violently but chose not to comment. She could only assume that Gladiolus had filled him in on some things. That was when she decided she was done carrying it around. A week passed by and the two of them continued to work. Only she returned to the fort she was sharing with Gladiolus with a heavy heart.

He saw the look in her eyes and dropped whatever sort of teasing he planned for her. He reached for her but she refused his embrace, holding a hand up and shaking her head no. With tears in her eyes, she began to recount everything that happened to her in Gralea, starting from the beginning when Aranea had dropped her off there and right up until they had found her. Athenacia didn't leave any part of it out, faltering when she got the part about Eller. But after a deep breath, she told him everything, except for how she felt when she killed him. She wasn't ready for that and was hoping that it was really just the result of being in Gralea. It was more than she could bear knowing that they had turned her into the monster she truly was, the one that was hidden within her.

Gladiolus kept her in his arms. Eventually, she had let him close enough to try and comfort her. Her story weighed heavy on him but he didn't let it show, knowing that if he reacted she would be wary to tell him anything and he had finally broken through the last of her defences. He didn't want her putting them back up, especially now that she was vulnerable after reliving her pain by telling him about it. Instead, he worked out the kinks of her neck and shoulders, trying to keep himself calm and soothe her as well. Some days he still blamed himself for letting it happen but there was nothing he could do about it now. He had to be there for her just like he promised.

They didn't speak when she was finished, didn't feel a need to. Athenacia just felt better about unburdening herself, hating that he was right about sharing her problems. She leaned into his chest with her back, looking up into the sky. One of his hands were kept in her own, while his other one was running through her long hair. Lately he had taken to doing that, a gesture she wasn't sure he noticed and she became wary about cutting it. The length bothered her, wanting it at least a few inches shorter but he seemed to be enjoying it, even if currently he could only reach one side of it while he was lying against him.

"It's so strange," said Athenacia suddenly.

"What is?" he asked gently, his voice directly in her ear making a shiver run down her spine.

"That we can still see the moon and stars."

"What about it?"

"Well think about it. The only reason we've ever been able to see the moon is because it reflects off the sun. It's still out there, but it can't reach us. Like there's something blocking it. A barrier maybe."

He grunted, "Never thought about it."

"I have. I think that maybe whatever is blocking the sun is also what's making the temperature drop drastically slower than science says it would."

"Science was never really my thing."

She laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

Gladiolus smirked, kissing her temple before finding her weak spots and exploiting them. He couldn't exactly let her get away with a jibe like that. Athenacia fought him off as best she could but he was much quicker than she was and eventually, she found herself surrendering to his whims. As time went on, she continued her routine with Talcott and Ignis. Prompto had gone off to Hammerhead to check and wait for Noctis a while. They knew, of course, he wanted to spend time with Cindy as well. When Athenacia had any sort of free time the younger Amicitia was quick to snatch her before anyone else could. Namely Gladiolus. For whatever reason Iris was desperate for the young doctor's company but Athenacia didn't seem to mind. It was hard to only have mostly men to talk to anyway.

Athenacia was still reliving her tortures while working with Ignis but lately, she had been dreaming more and more of one particular thing. Maybe a week after she had spoken to Gladiolus about what happened to her in Gralea she had finally made up her mind, avoiding everyone once she was finished with dinner. Instead, she waited in the fort by herself, gathering her thoughts. The ocean was black, the wind dying down today. The sky was overcast and the air cooler than usual. Wrapped up in Gladiolus's massive grey sweater, her hair blew freely in the wind and she smiled slightly when she heard the elevator to the lighthouse get called down.

Someone was walking toward her, looking up at the entrance of the fort and letting her smile grow when her eyes settled upon Gladiolus. He had brow raised when he met her gaze, stepping over her in order to sit beside her. Athenacia leaned into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He didn't speak, not wondering why she was up here so early or alone. Taking his hand in her own, a content sigh escaped her as she let her eyes fall closed. Her mind was clear so far still, maybe it could work. There was really only one way to find out for sure. She bit her lip a little nervously before squeezing his hand in order to gain his attention, kissing him gently, tentative at first. He released her hand wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. The doctor moved so that she was situated in front of him, pressing her body against his. He was careful with his hands but soon he wouldn't have to be. She guided him so that he was on his back and she was atop him and removed his shirt, finding that it was in her way completely. Gladiolus watched her, never leaving her gaze. His hands rested on her thighs but they didn't move. That was, not until she moved them herself by the wrists, slowly bringing them up so they were on her hips. Leaning over him, she claimed his lips once more.

"Touch me," she whispered into his ear, giving it a small nip.

"Doc..." he sounded uneasy.

She bit harder, causing his breath to hitch, "Don't make me say it again."

Gladiolus growled, a beast within him awakening. Flipping her over with precision, he began to ravish her the way he had wanted to for a while. Athenacia didn't fight him, allowed him the dominance he deserved after being so patient with her. Her senses reeled at his touch, soft moans leaving her mouth and sounding in his ears, which only drove him further. It wasn't long before they no longer had clothes to get in the way, Gladiolus taking his time with her. She was focused on him and him only, the way he was making her feel. She hadn't realized how badly she craved him until she was at his complete mercy.

But she didn't let him do all the work either. She wanted him to feel the exact way she felt. To touch him in ways that he more than deserved. At times she made him second guess himself, stop and push passed what she was doing in order to finish his work. A loud sigh was heard when he finally buried himself deep within her. It had been so long, far too long. He filled her to the brim and not in just a physical nature. Athenacia moved with him in such a way that they both had trouble focusing on what they were doing. Her back arched into him, allowing him better access while letting her become lost in the overwhelming build up that he was providing her. Her cries became more urgent, one of her hands tangling in his hair tightly. She writhed beneath him, nearly out of breath. He worked hard, his body coated in sweat while he kept up his pace and had to hold her firmly in order to stop her from moving too far out of reach.

Eventually he reached his goal. Her body stiffened against his, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her entirely. Her face was numb, as were her legs when her body went limp. However, he wasn't quite finished yet and she still writhed beneath him until he finally found his own release. Her body pulsed, her lungs desperate for air. She was covered in sweat as well, a mixture of his and her own while his face was buried in her neck, trying to regain his breath. Athenacia kept that hand tangled in his hair, caressing his head while she still couldn't feel her face. He kissed her cheek, and she sighed when she could no longer feel him. He had mostly composed himself, but she was still lost in what just happened and didn't want to leave it after depriving herself for so long.

Gladiolus rolled over to his side, holding his head up with his hand that was propped up by his elbow and gazed at her, letting his eyes roll over her naked body. He ran his hand from her chest all the way down toward the gunshot scars and back up to her face. She shuddered at this touch but met his gaze. Her hazel eyes were glazed over, Gladiolus feeling himself grow excited at the look in them. He kissed her firmly but this time she took charge.

Their second round wasn't nearly as rushed as the first but it had the same amount of passion if not more. The fact of the matter was, she wasn't finished with him yet. She let him get what he wanted, now it was her turn. He fought her for control, it was in his nature to, but she wasn't having any of it, and eventually he gave her what she desired. The way he was looking at her made her swoon, nearly distracting her from what she was doing. Nearly. Athenacia wasn't going to lose that easily but given that she was driven by her instincts and they had already had a round one, this one wasn't nearly as long. She tried to ignore the fact that he spoke her real name again, having trouble getting used to it. She wasn't going to let it ruin anything for her, not when she was finally ready to get everything back to normal.

Athenacia collapsed onto the bedding that was made for them to sleep, gasping for air as she once again could no longer feel her face. Gladiolus was barely able to breathe himself, falling beside her and wiping the sweat from his forehead. At least if the temperature of Eos dropped they could always stay warm pretty easily. She kept her eyes closed as her body pulsed with his feeling, never wanting it to end.

"Shit, Doc," he said breathlessly.

She only let out a small laugh in between her breaths, having no words for him. Her breathing finally steadied, the cool wind putting goosebumps all along her body. That was when she put herself beneath the blanket, rolling over so that her back was toward him. A smile took over when his arm came around her, his chest pressed up against her. She took his hand, the other one absently trailing along the inked arm about her while he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent and sighing contently. She turned her head so that she could give him another kiss, before tightening her hold on his hand.

The doctor smiled to herself, thinking about how much better she felt now that she had let him in. Never did she think she'd be here, that she could even be defenceless around another person again but was happy in the end that she allowed him to breach her walls. She could really feel that there were no regrets. He blind sighted her by bursting into her life and she couldn't be have wanted anything more from it. Despite all of the darkness and dangers surrounding them, she was happy right here in this moment. She wished time could stand still so she could live forever like this.

"I love you," she whispered, rolling over so that her face was buried in his chest.

He held her tightly, murmuring into her ear before sleep claimed them both.

...

thanks guys!


	108. World on Fire

hey there! thanks so much for my review!

...

An angry red sky greeted her as she walked through the ruined streets of a hauntingly familiar place. Debris from the fallen buildings obstructed her path, the wind rustling her hair. The weather-worn walkway led to her destination, walking at a leisurely pace with everything in a red haze and feeling her skin ablaze as she grew closer to her target. Her footsteps echoed but died out in the wind, the sounds of fighting in the distance reaching her ears. Making her way over, the wind picked up, bringing black clouds swirling about above the tall, looming building in her wake. It grew stronger, thunder rumbling above her and lighting struck all over but still, she slowly made her way to her goal. Flying debris carried in the raging wind, hitting her as she walked only to incinerate once they touched her. Her skin burned hotter as she got closer to the centre of the ruins.

She kept walking, the wind growing in force with each passing second. Devastation came with it, moving with her as she drew closer to her destination. Dark black clouds obscured the raging sky overhead, swirling around in a circular pattern. They grew thicker as they gathered more force, looking as if they were ready to burst, taking over the entire sky with no room for anything else in it. It rumbled angrily with thunder, lighting up before striking the ground fiercely. She was unfazed by it, and none of it hit her on her path. It didn't even make her hair stand on end, completely indifferent.

She kept walking, seeing her prey right in front of the Citadel. The looming building in the distance was still damaged from a battle long ago but still fresh in her mind. Nothing had changed here since then, and yet everything was completely different. There were four people moving about but she only had one target. She felt a burning desire build within her once she saw who she was looking for. The unbearable need to remove it from existence took over as she continued on her path. The flames surrounding her burned hotter as she prepared to fight, prepared to face her destiny.

 _Kill him._

She kept walking, shines of blue blurs in front of her. The fighting of her enemies were irrelevant to her. Let them all die before she reached them, she only needed one. She heard their cries of battle but was only fixated on one sound and concentrated on her prey, unwilling to lose it for even a moment. She couldn't afford to, not this far in, had to stay focused.

 _Kill them all._

She kept walking, her eyes following her target. A hatred burned within her, the need to kill beginning to take over. The closer she got the more she grew excited. There in front of her was the only thing stopping her from reaching her goal. She couldn't let it block her wishes anymore. She had to take care of it before it took care of her. This was the only way. There were no other options.

 _Kill him._

She kept walking, her body completely engulfed in flames. They burned hotter, nothing standing in her path. Everything turned to ash when it touched her, winds growing heavier with each step. She was unaffected by it, focused on her mission. She felt no pain, only wished to inflict it. Everything was still in that red haze as she looked around, but she was not detonating. Just covered in flames. She felt a desire within her, one that she couldn't quell and knew that she had to complete her task or else it would burn as long as her skin did.

 _Kill them all._

She kept walking as lightning touched the ground all around her and thunder roared in the black clouds above. It caught the attention of her enemies though they could not stop their fight. But it had separated them so that they could longer guard each other. It distracted them so that they did not notice her approaching. She hoped it brought fear into them or killed them off so she wouldn't have to waste her time. The wind raged stronger still, creating a barrier around her. She stayed true to her path, the fire burning hotter as she walked.

 _KILL THEM!_

She kept walking and stopped finally when she was standing at the bottom of the stairs toward the Citadel. She looked around slowly, her eyes still following her target. It moved quickly in those blue blurs but she had a lock on it. While waiting for the opportune moment, that same desire burning within her, she saw another flash of blue and reached out, grabbing it midway to stop it from going any further.

 _KILL HIM_!

She slowly tightened her fingers around the small feeble neck of Noctis. His face was obscured by her red vision but she knew that it was him. She watched him struggle to break free of her grasp, to claim air into his lungs, kept herself fixated on him, hearing others come to his aid. Surrounding the two of them in a fierce inferno kept all others at bay and she watched as the life began to die from those blue eyes, feeling satisfaction course through her. She wanted him to die, wanted nothing more in this world to see him draw his last breath, wanted it all at her hands only. She revelled in his struggle, watching as the flames began to tear away his skin. He couldn't cry out with the way she was blocking his airways.

 _KILL HIM!_

She did. As soon he suffocated from her hold his body began to disintegrate into a pile of ash that blew away in the wind. The inferno that surrounded her died down, allowing the other three men to attack her. But she stopped them in a firestorm as well. Their cries pierced her ears and she loved every minute of it. Heavy breaths greeted her ears when it was over, the realization of what she had done finally hitting her. Dropping to her knees, tears left her eyes as the sky roared above her. The horror settled in, her skin growing hotter still despite having nothing to attack. That sinister laugh sounded in her ears and she held her head tightly.

Just as before, the ground opened up and swallowed her whole. She screamed but her voice was not heard, the laugh growing louder the further she fell. She grunted, slamming hard on the iron pedestal and having the wind knocked out of her. Her breath almost refused to come, eyes were still clouded in that red haze while the azure glow took over her body. Slowly the structure she crashed into began to fall into the lava pit below her and she could only lie there, eventually submerged in the flowing magma. The azure glow blazed, protecting her from the burning lava.

 _You cannot hope to win._

She was brought deeper and deeper, willing herself to survive. That sinister laugh still haunted her, the azure glow beginning to die. The heat of the magma tried to penetrate that odd shield around her while it died out. She couldn't let it win, had to stop it. There was no way she could let the monster out. A tear left her eye, the laugh growing louder. What was the point anyway? She had already killed everyone, just like it wanted. Why bother fighting fate? The glow left her and she screamed, her body literally on fire. Her skin didn't melt as it should, nor did she suffocate in the magma. Burning so brightly she could hardly take it, still screaming as she saw a piercing white light come for her. She could feel its warmth come shine over her but she was still on fire.

Athenacia shot up from her bed in the fort, gasping for breath. She shook her head, tears still in her eyes. Gladiolus was stirring but she threw the blankets off her violently and quickly rose to her feet. She could still hear that laugh, still see Noctis dying at her own hands and she was covered in flames. Burning alive, she had to stop it, couldn't let it hurt anyone else. The doctor shook her head, holding her ears in a poor attempt to stop the sound of that voice in her head. The one that wouldn't stop laughing at her. The one that wished for everything around her to die.

"Doc..." Gladiolus was standing before her.

She looked up at him eyes concerned and confused as he regarded her while she was still breathing heavily. Taking a look at her hands, they were still engulfed in flames completely. Her heart hammered in her chest and took a step toward her but she cringed in fear. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Stop the fire," she cried, backing away from him.

"What fire?" he frowned.

"So much fire."

He held his hand out carefully and she once again stepped away from him, eyes clouded in fear. Athenacia was getting close to the railing, running out of space to move. There was too much fire, she was still on fire and could still only hear that damn laugh. She had to get it out of her head, had to stop the flames before they hurt him or anyone else. She couldn't let it win, she was in control.

"Everything is fine," he said to her gently.

The Shield took another step toward her and she shook her head, crying while trying to put the flames out. She couldn't stay like this, had to stop it before it spread and hurt others. He kept a slow pace toward her but she was afraid of him. Athenacia was afraid of hurting him again, turning and running away from him, not wanting any more pain. Her body was still covered in flames with no way to stop them. Pulling herself up on the rail, she jumped without a second thought while still holding her head and began plummeting toward the ocean, happy that the flames would go out.

"Doc!"

Gladiolus followed her, grabbing the rail and going over as well. He caught her by the ankle, stopping her from a very nasty death. She was still crying, sputtering something about fire. It was a good thing she wasn't very heavy, using his arm to pull them up and finding some footing for extra leverage. Athenacia was still struggling, making it difficult to keep a good grip on her but he had to hold on. When he was finally able to stand on the other side of the railing he carefully stepped over it. He lifted her carefully, grabbing her shoulders with his other arm and moving so that she was no longer upside down. She was still struggling against him and he held her tightly, not wanting her to end up jumping over the edge again.

"No more fire," she whined.

"There's no fire," he told her, desperate for her to listen.

"Stop... Fire..." she was breathless, having trouble composing herself.

"Doc, look at me."

He released his grip, holding her head firmly in his hands. The tone of his voice stopped all of her fighting and she looked at him in fear. Athenacia was hyperventilating but her hazel eyes were wild and she was still crying. He had a frown on his face completely confused as to what was going on with her. Gladiolus had never seen this before, wasn't sure what to do for her.

"Stop. Fire."

"There's no fire."

"You can't. Fire."

"Cia focus."

She shook her head, "The fire-"

"Focus," he repeated, sternly.

She blinked, still trying to breathe, "Fire..."

"Focus."

"F-focus... Fire..."

"There's no fire," he said seriously in a gentle voice.

Athenacia was still breathing heavily, looking around scared. His words didn't register right away, not understanding how he wasn't hurt by the flames that surrounded her. A frown formed on her face while her throat was hoarse from all the commotion she caused. She swallowed, still seeing flames but he said that there wasn't any. The physician trusted him, knowing he would have no reason to lie to her. His words even cut out the sinister laugh that was in her head.

"No fire," she repeated.

"That's right," he assured her, "No fire."

She searched his eyes for the truth and he saw that she was fully awake now. A sigh of relief escaped her, reaching her hands up to grasp his wrists loosely. Her body still shook with her sobs, trying to get the sound of that voice out of her head. He pulled her into an embrace and she clung to him. His elevated heart rate sounded loudly in her ears and she knew she scared him just now. Was she really losing it? She hoped that it wasn't true, that she could gain control of her own nightmares. The Shield kept a hand on her head as he held her and she sniffed, composing herself as best she could. Athenacia didn't want to cry, it's all she ever did anymore. She wanted to just forget about it all.

Gladiolus kept a frown on his face, trying to get over the shock of what just happened here. He kissed the top of her head, backing them away from the railing. Never had he seen her that bad before, and it worried him. How was he supposed to be there for her when couldn't protect her from what was inside her own head? It made him feel useless at this point, having no idea what he could do to stop this from happening to her.

And he hated every second of it.

"What did you see?" he asked.

Athenacia shook her head slightly, shutting her eyes tightly. How could she even begin to tell him about it? She exhaled deeply, trying to stay calm as the images of Noctis dying by her hand came back to haunt her. The desire of wanting him dead vividly in her mind, the sound of his struggle loud in her ears as he drew in his last breath. The sight of life leaving his eyes for good. It still felt so real and couldn't allow that to surface. She had to get a grip on herself. It was just a dream, it can't hurt her. That didn't stop it from scaring her, however.

"Fire..." she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Everything was on fire... The world... on fire... It felt so real..."

"You're okay, Doc. I got you," he murmured.

She held him tighter, trying to get the images out of her head. The voice had died down, she could barely hear it anymore and she no longer saw herself covered in flames. It was all just a dream, a really bad dream. Athenacia never wanted to experience that again, even if that meant she would never know sleep again. Her body shook slightly, keeping her tears at bay. She didn't want to worry him, especially after what just happened here. Gladiolus kept his gentle hold on her, and it made her feel relieved. At least this time she wasn't alone, she had someone be there for her when she truly needed it. They didn't speak anymore, and she wished she was stronger. She knew that he wanted to share her burdens but truth be told she wasn't exactly sure that he could handle them. She could hardly handle them.

"You really are going to be the death of me."

She let out a small laugh, smiling into his chest while he still ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. Athenacia breathed a large sigh, hugging him tighter. Did she really go over the edge like that? All of it replayed in her head. It was true, she jumped without a care in the world, trying to put out imaginary flames. She couldn't believe he had jumped after her. Was he crazy?

"You're such a damn fool," she smiled sadly, looking up at him.

He grinned, bending down to kiss her, "Only for you, baby."

Athenacia giggled despite herself, biting her lip nervously before reaching up and kissing him again. Just like that most of her weariness melted away. It was amazing how he could do that. How he made all her fears go away with a simple look, a caress, any sort of contact even if it wasn't physical. She just hoped that she was able to help him the same way. She went to kiss him once more but was thoroughly interrupted by a loud growl in her stomach. Her body froze, not expecting that at all while he smirked down at her. It sounded again and she flushed while he began to laugh at her.

"Hungry Doc?" he raised a brow.

"Must be," her cheeks burned.

Gladiolus continued to laugh, letting go of her except for one of her small hands. They walked toward the elevator and called it up to them, Athenacia still pushing away what happened up here away from her mind. The Shield could see her nerves and did his best to soothe her the ride down. He wasn't even sure how he should be reacting but he wasn't going to let her in on his own weariness. The ride was shorter than usual and together they went into the house. Athenacia went to gather her things in the storage and medical room. Everyone in the house was sleeping and she wanted to shower first anyway. It would help her feel better after a few moments ago. What she was not expecting was Gladiolus to follow her right in there.

She walked into the bathroom and was about to shut the door behind her but couldn't as a large man seemed to be blocking the way. Raising a brow at him, he ignored her, stepping in and closing the door behind him instead. She shrugged, beginning to undress, only she couldn't do that on her own apparently. Athenacia wasn't wearing much, really only sleeping in clothes because she was outside and anyone could come up. He peeled away her thin black tank top that stopped just above her navel and was very slow about it, touching as much of her skin as he possibly could. It made her nipples hard, something he hadn't failed to notice. Pulling away from his probing hand, she went to observe herself in the mirror. She jumped, hearing the sound of flesh on flesh when he had firmly laid a hand to her right, rear cheek. He stood behind her, moving her hair from her neck and placing a soft kiss there at the nape. Her breath hitched in her throat while his hand moved from behind her and onto her hip, pulling her body against his. The other hand came to her left breast, her eyes clouding over as she watched in the mirror.

His left hand caressed her while his mouth moved just below her ear on the blemished side. She began to breathe harder as his right hand began to get dangerously close to her inner thigh. He rolled his hips into her and she could feel the swelling for herself. And it made her grow excited as well. She released the softest of moans when the left hand became a little firmer around her breast, particularly the nipple itself. She reached her right arm up to slither around his neck while his mouth was still busy with hers. His right hand would get close to her warm, sensitive flesh before retreating rather slowly, in sync with his hips still pushing into her and she found she was moving with him, all very small movements while her breath grew heavier. He was teasing her, and her eyes never left the sight from the mirror in front of her. She let out a louder moan when his right hand finally breached the tiny shorts she was wearing and ran one finger on her outer lining ever so lightly. But that was all, he took his hand away after that. Athenacia frowned, removing herself from his grasp and turning to give him a pointed look. Gladiolus was only smirking at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. Well, she wasn't biting, not this time, sniffing as she pushed past him and toward the bathtub. She turned on the water, waiting for it to reach her favoured scorching temperature before removing the last of her clothing slowly and tossing it aside, not even bothering to catch his eye before stepping into the tub.

Gladiolus followed her in, just as she was thoroughly soaking herself beneath the hot water. Her skin turned red and it let relief wash over her, aware that the larger man was watching her the entire time. She raised a brow at his arousal, before flipping her hair so that it hit him and grabbed her body wash, moving out of the water so that she could lather properly, slowly, just to torture him but he wasn't having any of that. He stepped forward, using his massive hands to clean her breasts multiple times before dipping lower. He pulled her toward him, pressing her body against his as the water rained down on her again. His lips crashed into hers, the soap in between their bodies allowing no friction. She looked up at him, still with those glazed over hazel eyes.

There was no more waiting. No more teasing. They knew what they wanted. With force, he lifted her up and slammed her against the shower wall. She grunted slightly and then bit her lip when being guided onto him, holding on tightly when he began to work while struggling to stay quiet. They were in a house with a lot of people after all and she knew for a fact that these walls were made of paper. Athenacia was not going to risk having someone hear her or worse, wake them up but he made it difficult. She knew that he was trying to get her to scream. He won a lot of rounds, but not this one. She was not going to exile herself away because he wanted to embarrass her.

Gladiolus had no real intention of starting off his day like this. He just wanted to distract her from her nightmare. Now he wouldn't have to go for a run. He knew she was holding back and it drove him to work harder. Because if he could get one loud moan out of her he knew that it would be over for him. Increasing his pace and very nearly reached his goal, it wasn't meant to be. The grip on his shoulders tightened to the point that he was sure her nails had drawn blood, her body stiffening and she held in large breaths before it went limp against him. He wasn't too far behind her, remembering the last time he took her in a shower. It was very similar to this, only they didn't have to share anything with anyone. Maybe staying in Altissia wasn't such a bad idea.

He dismissed those thoughts, letting her get off the wall and put her feet down in the tub. He smiled at the look on her face, that dreamy sort of look she often got after he had his way with her. It filled him with pride, especially since that light he loved in her eyes would shine brightly for a short while. It was a bit shorter this time merely because they were still in the shower. Athenacia went back to the work she was trying to do before he had interrupted her. Only to have him repeat his actions. He just wanted to help her get clean, there was really no harm in that. He couldn't help that she felt like silk between the soap and the water. Next, he helped that long flowing hair as well, whatever it needed. But what made him really smirk was how generous she was to return the favour.

The shower did go on longer than it really needed to. He kept an eye on her as she grabbed a towel seemingly without a care in the world. Whatever happened earlier with her nightmare seemed to be gone. Gladiolus didn't let it show on his face but he was looking for any sign that it might return, never seeing one that bad before. It just meant that things were getting worse for her despite letting him in and he'd have to keep an eye out, not wanting to wake up and find that she had jumped off the top of the lighthouse and into the ocean because she thought she was on fire. He caught her eye and he only smiled at her. Whatever it was he was hoping that this was just a one-time thing, because he was at a loss of how to protect her from her own dreams.

...

thanks guys!


	109. Lights Out

I think that's enough fluff for now, back to business. thanks so much for reading!

...

Gladiolus and Athenacia didn't exit the bathroom together. Since she had planned on showering, she was able to change into some jeans and a green T-shirt but he was only wearing the pants he slept in. She took those and the towels on her way out, leaving him trapped there with nothing. Of course, she cheated, using her magic to keep him from getting to her while she left him in her dust. It was a very loud struggle that surely woke others up but she didn't care. He tried to embarrass her in the shower, she couldn't let him get away with that, even if she was going to pay for it later.

The physician put her things back in the cabinet of the medical room and left the towels on the counter with Gladiolus's pants. She put her boots on before leaving the room and walking down the stairs toward the kitchen. Ignis was sitting at the table sipping on his ebony. Perfect. As she came over with minimal noise, she sat across from him and nodded in her direction while she smiled slightly. He could probably smell her long before she got her, noticing that when she entered the room he didn't jump. The fact that he was actually looked in her direction meant that her training was working and she was quite proud of herself for it. But she kept her intent stare upon him, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He seemed indifferent to her presence and she wanted him to pick up on her vibes if that made any sense. If he couldn't see then he needed to feel and she was sure that was something a little new for him, but it was essentially what she was trying to teach him.

"Dr. Virum," he nodded at her, "Was there something troubling you?"

"I'm hungry," she replied.

"I had heard," he referred to the loud growl coming from her, "I'm told there are more than suitable amounts of groceries in the kitchen."

"Probably," she shrugged.

He frowned, "Yet you're still very focused on me."

"Yup."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"Because I'm hungry and I want you to make me breakfast."

Ignis sighed heavily, a sort of grimace taking over his face. Athenacia kept her intent gaze on him, waiting for him to protest. Because she knew he was going to, doubting his capabilities thanks to his disability. The point of the rehabilitation was to get him back to normal and that meant back to what he was doing before it happened. It wasn't a death sentence but she was determined and knew that he could do it.

"Dr. Virum-"

"It's not a suggestion," she said sternly, "I'm hungry, I want you to make me food."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"You got four other senses, use them."

"Perhaps Gladio-"

"He's otherwise occupied."

The Advisor was about to open his mouth again but then grunted a little annoyed. Athenacia rose from her seat, waiting expectantly for him. Sighing once more, he rubbed his temple before also getting out of the chair. He had stopped using his walking stick around the area, knowing where things were on his own. Athenacia encouraged him to leave it behind and he began to grow more confident in his movements. Once he met her in the kitchen where she was waiting, he ran his hands over the counters and stove to try and remember what they looked like. She was looking for that spark in him, whatever it was she saw while they were travelling together and he would be happily cooking their meals. She wanted to see it again because she knew that it was one of the only ways he would truly push passed what he perceived to be a disability.

"What would you like?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"Just a sandwich this time. We'll work our way up to the benedicts," she replied happily.

He nodded, not exactly sure where to start. Athenacia assisted him, grabbing what he needed but initially making him do all the work. She forced him to use his nose and ears while cooking the eggs and bacon, to gain that heightened sense of security near the heat of the stove or toaster, the sense of touch to determine how long to put the bread in and how toasted it came out. Ignis was completely unsure of himself but she eased him into it, guiding his movements flawlessly and by the end of it, he seemed to be coming around.

Gladiolus watched the two of them, mostly Athenacia. After getting the attention of someone outside the bathroom to bring him a towel he found his pants and put them on. The smell of bacon brought him to the kitchen but he stopped on the stairs and observed from there. She had been spending most of her free time with Ignis, rehabilitating him. The Shield knew she still felt guilty for not saving his sight but she was doing well with her training. Now it seemed she was getting Ignis back into cooking and he kept that crooked grin on his face as he watched them. Watched her. She was very thorough in her work, her doctor face on the entire time. But she was winning, that light in her eyes shining vividly as she worked with his oldest friend. Gladiolus had originally come down here to sabotage her bacon as payback for leaving him the bathroom the way she did but he would just have to think of a way to punish her later. Right now, he was able to watch the woman he fell in love do a job she loved.

...

The scourge of the stars continued its reign on the world. Noctis had been gone a few months, Prompto waiting faithfully in Hammerhead while Athenacia continued her rehabilitation with Ignis. Gladiolus kept busy keeping the area daemon free with the aid of others. Iris busied herself with various tasks but shied away from the fighting, Cor led the remnants of the Kingsglaive in an endless search for the King. The darkness was starting to take a toll on them. Without the sun everything just seemed depressing and it was getting harder to look to happier thoughts. Gladiolus knew it would take time for Noctis to come back but he didn't think it would be this long. He hadn't noticed much of the time pass until he was less worried about his girlfriend and her burdens, but it truly had been quite a while.

After Athenacia had nearly killed herself by jumping off the top of the lighthouse she had trouble sleeping. She would wake up at every small noise and then wake him up to make sure that she wasn't hearing things. When she did manage to actually sleep he watched her the entire night, looking for signs of distress like the last time, but after a couple weeks, it seemed they were being just a little over paranoid. Gladiolus still woke up whenever she moved but found it easier to get back to sleep than before. He was able to relax just a little each night. Athenacia was getting better, that was all that mattered to him. And that was when he noticed how long it had been since Noctis had disappeared into the Crystal. Without something large distracting him by the days he realized how slow things were.

He wasn't the only one. Ignis was having trouble himself coping with the loss of the Prince. The man was plunged into darkness for the rest of his life, but even he wished to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. With Athenacia's training, he was much more empathetic, getting a read on the mood around him. The only solace he seemed to take was when she took him out fighting to get his skills back up to normal as well. She had him to the point that he was making breakfast unsupervised for her and Gladiolus and then expanding onto the others. Athenacia didn't bother to get up to help him anymore and was enjoying having that aspect in their lives normal. The fighting well, that would take longer, but he was beginning to get his confidence back.

So the novelty of thinking Noctis wouldn't be long had finally worn off and the full extent of what their lives were going to be like was hitting them. Gladiolus was extremely unhappy about it, grumbling a lot to himself at least. He had picked a couple fights with Athenacia, but never to the point that she didn't spend a night with him. They were just edgy with all this darkness around them. On top of that, the daemon spawns were getting worse. Because the sun never came up there was nothing to stop them from coming out, meaning they could take up more space instead of giving them a break once in a while.

The days kept going, being as time was very indifferent to the woes of man. Prompto had come back for a few weeks, telling them how bad the daemons are getting along the way. Athenacia noticed that he wasn't very comfortable in Caem and she couldn't help but wonder why. She never asked but speculated on her own. Prompto wasn't a Crownsguard or anything like that. From what she understood, he and Noctis were best friends from high school. She supposed it was weird to be around all of them without the very person they had in common. Athenacia understood completely. Without Gladiolus or Cor she would feel very out of place and probably leave to. But he was doing well in Hammerhead even if it involved daemon hunting. From what he was saying the local hunters were putting together teams and more people were taking it up as a hobby. It was one way to ensure daemon control.

But at the six-month mark, Prompto was gone again and things were still the same in Caem. Athenacia trained with Ignis, Gladiolus fought, Cor searched for Noctis and Iris kept busy. The note in the air became more solemn as time went on, but Gladiolus and Ignis had unwavering faith that Noctis would return. While Cor wasn't doubting that, the man would still feel better if there was some sort of location on him. Athenacia was inclined to believe in that same faith, especially since somehow she could still feel his magic. She wasn't referring to the borrowed black magic either, it was something more, like she could still feel the calling of the Crystal despite not even knowing where it was. It wasn't very strong or anything like that, almost like something dull in the back of her head that only came forward when she was thinking about it or trying to fall asleep sometimes. Either way, she knew that a few people around Caem had lost their faith, but it didn't matter to her anyway.

She was finishing up her day, retreating to her fort after dinner while Gladiolus spent time with Iris. Athenacia never liked to interrupt their moments together so she left them alone. They were close and the only family they had left, she didn't mind in the slightest, looking up at the twinkling stars as her mind wandered. Her knees were held to her chest, feeling particularly exhausted today. She took Ignis out fighting the daemons not too far from here. This time they were a bit stronger and she didn't help him whatsoever. Gladiolus was with her as extra back up and to get a gauge on how the training was going. The doctor found it hard to stay put but Ignis ended up doing quite well. Currently, she was thinking about what direction to go next.

Her thoughts came to an end when she saw Gladiolus standing in front of her. She smiled up at him, moving so that he could sit with her. The night was usually when they had time together. Sometimes they would sit in silence, other times they would talk about his day, there was never much on her end to tell him. Mostly he would tease her, making her laughs echo into the wind with that light in her eyes he loved so much. And then they would sleep, Athenacia first under his watchful amber gaze. Tonight was no different. It was probably what made this unrelenting darkness so bearable, the fact that they at least had each other to lean on.

Athenacia was having a dream free sleep, sprawled out on the bed and scarcely covered. Gladiolus was softly snoring beside her, as far to the edge of the bed as he could get with her pushing him aside. But then he would roll over and she'd have to repeat the process. This time, however, their routine was stopped abruptly. Athenacia shot up as soon as it happened, looking around frantically. Her slumber was still dreamless, but that wasn't what had her up so violently. She reached out, practically slapping Gladiolus in the face as she shook him.

"Gladio get up!" she said, her voice full of panic.

"What?" came his tired reply.

"Lights out."

He grunted but was on his feet quickly to go have a look. Athenacia stepped out of the fort and walked around the lighthouse to go have a look at the house. Her heart sank when she saw that it was completely dark. The lights they had put in for defence no longer shining.

"Gladio!"

"Yeah?!"

"Lights are out everywhere!"

"What?!" his voice grew closer.

Gladiolus came to where she was standing and growled angrily when he confirmed what she said. They shared a look and then went back to the fort. After he had told her about the increased daemon activity she started keeping her things wherever she could easily access them and he did the same. She pulled on her boots and that white sweater over herself before gearing up. There was no time to put the bands on her arms and legs but did get her fixed gauntlet on and the chain for her weapon, strapping it across her back and keeping it unsheathed as she went to have a look at the house. She pulled her med bag over top of it as well.

"Gladio daemons!" she shouted at him.

There were. Goblins and Imps spawned in between the lighthouse where they stood and the cottage where everyone else was. Gladiolus and Athenacia heard the elevator go down and she bit her lip nervously. Cor was probably coming up which meant it would be a long wait for it to come back to where they were at the top.

"We gotta get down there," he grunted.

An iron giant started to rise from the ground at the entrance to the lighthouse. Athenacia frowned, hoping that the people inside the house were getting ready to run. She had to get to them before anything back happened. Not to mention Cor was going to be greeted by this monster once he got to the door. The giant was standing tall and an idea formed in her head. Quickly, she threw her gladius so that it stuck into the shoulder of the daemon firmly. The chain length emerged from her arm and stayed about her wrist. Wrapping it once around her hand, she then looked up at her boyfriend.

"Let's go," she said.

The physician wasn't sure how well this would hold, but it was the quickest way down. He nodded at her, taking her in his arms before grabbing the chain and jumping with her off the ledge of the lighthouse. The giant screeched in pain as the weight of the two of them tore from the weapon in its shoulder. But Gladiolus was quite heavy, and it eventually came out. Luckily they were close to the ground and he was able to land with her, rolling with her still firmly in his arms out of harm's way. They got to their feet immediately, plunging into battle with the giant. Cor had met them, just as the goblins were about to breach the house, but the daemons weren't so lucky. Dustin and Monica were the first ones out the door. They began to clear a path so that everyone in the house could get out to safety.

Athenacia focused her magic, allowing her blade to glow in that golden healing light. She caught the eye of Gladiolus and he understood, having seen her do this before. Running toward him, he launched her up as high as he could and she managed to make it toward the giant's chest, sticking her weapon in and coming down. Sliced like butter, no issues and it was dead just like that. She could get used to that. Cor had a brow raised but there was no time to question her about what happened. More daemons had come to join the fight.

Ignis was holding his own quite well but Athenacia made her way over there anyway. Cor was helping people get toward the parking lot so that they could get to safety. Iris and Talcott were the last ones to leave the house, Gladiolus and Athenacia staying behind with Ignis to ensure the daemons wouldn't follow. She kept her glowing weapon, making it easier for them to win, but more were still coming. Two giants spawned where the last one was felled and the young doctor growled angrily. Athenacia couldn't help but feel that someone was trying to sabotage her, that someone was trying to kill her and the people she loved.

The cry of Talcott snapped her head toward him. He had fallen, and daemons began to surround him and Iris. She erected a shield around him, running so that she could take care of the imps. Iris was holding her own but if anything bigger came she wouldn't be able to handle it. Gladiolus stayed behind with the giants and Athenacia was quick to fell the imps surrounding his sister and the young boy. The physician dropped to her knees, examining him quickly, seeing that his arm was cut, that familiar purple tinge to it starting to run through his veins. She used her healing magic to get rid of it, knowing it would be gone since she caught it from the start. But that didn't stop her blood from boiling at his wound.

"Get out of here," she said to Iris in a low voice.

The young Amicitia nodded fervently, taking Talcott and finding Cor. Athenacia removed the band from her wrist and sheathed her weapon, shutting her eyes tightly. Her fists clenched at her side, she rose to her feet slowly with an unbearable rage built up within her, the sight of Talcott hurt only making it grow stronger. The daemons couldn't get to him or anyone else. She had to make them pay, had to kill every one of them. She opened her eyes and saw everything in that familiar red haze, the very same one she had come to know from her dreams.

"Cia," Cor called out to her.

Athenacia met his gaze and he frowned at her. Her eyes were ablaze, her face contorted in anger. They were red but not like when she was about to detonate. No, they might as well be on fire. She didn't move, didn't leave his face as the anger built up within her A familiar burning desire filled her entire body. She had to kill them, she wanted nothing more. Finally, she left and began to walk slowly toward the daemon hoards that were still trying to attack the cottage at Caem.

"Shit," muttered Cor, following after her.

He had no idea that she had developed this far. No one mentioned it while she was in Gralea and she never told him. The Marshal ran past her, knowing that he would have to get everyone left out to safety. This was something new, something completely unpredictable. Cor kept an eye on her as he joined the fight against the giants. These ones seemed stronger somehow, a different sort of breed. He just hoped they could take them out before she got here. The wind picked up and Cor was pushed back toward the nearest tree just as she was approaching.

Athenacia saw the man who raised her collide with the hard bark of the tree beside her. He was dazed, barely conscious and all that did was fuel her rage. She held her hand out, golden lights coming from her palm to heal him though her face was still cold. Once she was finished she kept walking, ignoring his protests. Another wave of her hand and he was blocked by a shield to keep him from getting any closer. Ignis was still fighting but finished up what was near him before turning his attention toward the giants. Little daemons spawned near him again but Athenacia had grabbed his arm and shoved him roughly away toward Cor behind the barrier. Her attention then turned toward Gladiolus, who was the last one left. She saw one giant coming down at him with a large sword. She placed yet another shield around him and stepped through it so that she was at his side.

"Get to Iris," she instructed in that same low tone.

"Doc!" he turned to look at her angrily.

Whatever he was going to say died on his tongue the second he saw her. Her face was screwed up in hatred while her blazing eyes were focused on the enemies surrounding them. Her body had a sort of faint orange tinge to it. A hand was placed on his arm and he was immediately engulfed in her golden healing magic. She was burning hot, though it didn't hurt him. He felt the relief sweep through him but was still looking at her incredulously. Gladiolus had never seen this before, this wasn't a detonation. It was almost like when she had killed her father, almost the exact same look only much more focused and stronger than before.

Athenacia sparked a fireball in her right hand, a small burning flame that she stared at. The giants were trying to break her shield but she was unrelenting. The fire burned bright and she kept her gaze on it. Within it, she saw the injury of Talcott and the glazed over look Cor had once colliding with that tree. She saw the damage done to Gladiolus from defending them all. Every piece of that fueled the anger that coursed through her body. It burned as bright as the flame in her hand. The daemons had to die and she was going to kill them for hurting them, for trying to take away her home.

"Leave," she said coldly.

"No," he replied.

"Now."

He crossed his arms over his chest, setting his jaw and refusing to move, "I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are."

The wind that surrounded her picked up just after she spoke. Athenacia dropped the barrier surrounding them and he was sent back to safety. She wanted to kill and didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of it. Gladiolus fixed her with a glare but she ignored him, stepping closer to the daemons despite his protests. More monsters had come to accompany the fight but she was unfazed by all of it and the flames left her hand, beginning to slowly circle around the giants and imps alike. She could only see red, willing the fire to burn hot as it grew to the height of the giants and then some, rising higher than the lighthouse. She was in the middle of it, letting the heat wash over her. The inferno kept getting hotter at her command, swirling around still as it burned everything in its path. Athenacia smiled slightly at the sounds of her enemies dying, feeling a satisfaction she never had before when it hit her ears. That need was still within her, even though she accomplished her goal.

The inferno died down, slowly retreating back toward the ground with nothing left in its path. The flames hadn't hurt her whatsoever, she didn't feel them and everything was still in a red haze as she waited for something else to show up. A desire to hear more screams of pain, more death around her was all that consumed her mind. Athenacia gasped, a hand grabbing her shoulder and whipping her around almost violently. She was met with the hard face of Gladiolus, still in a red haze clouding her vision. He looked like he was about to scold her but stopped for whatever reason, frowning at her instead.

"Doc let's go."

His voice sounded far away, as if he was on the other side of a tunnel. She looked around slowly, trying to find something else to kill. He squeezed her shoulder, gaining her attention again.

"There's nothing left, let's get out of here."

Athenacia shook her head slightly, her vision going back to normal. It was like waking up from a lucid dream, only she knew exactly what she had done here. She could feel raindrops on top of her head, a storm picking up the longer she stood here. Gladiolus gave her a small nudge with his hand still on her shoulder and she looked at him, noting that he was trying to mask the worry on his face while regarding her.

"Let's go," he said firmly.

Nodding, she walked with him toward the parking lot. She caught the hard look of Cor on her way there but only briefly so she could avoid his gaze. Whatever happened here didn't matter right now, Caem was no longer a safe place.

...

thanks guys!


	110. Interfectorum

welcome back! thanks for my lovely review!

...

Gladiolus kept his gaze on Athenacia as they walked toward the haven not far from Old Lestallum. Everyone had made it out of Caem safely but there wasn't enough room for all of them in a car, so Gladiolus opted to take a chocobo with Athenacia and a few others. Ignis also insisted on remaining with them and she led his bird on the right path. Cor shadowed, not interested in letting Athenacia wander too far away after what he just saw. They had gotten word from Iris that everyone had arrived there alright so they could camp out for the night. The rain had stopped but they were still soaked from it. At least they could have a fire to warm themselves up.

The Shield could not get the image of Athenacia's strange magic state out of his head, of the giant tornado of fire she had summoned to surround her. The faint orange glow burning brighter once it was gone and only she remained. Her flaming eyes before they turned back to hazel. Was that still the magic within her? The beginning of her detonation? It was like she wasn't even there, like something else had taken over. Like a being within her that only wanted blood and it scared him in a way he had never felt before. Was this the nature of her powers? He wished he knew more about them.

Setting up camp didn't take too long. Actually, without the whining of Noctis and Prompto, it was going on much more smoothly than usual. Athenacia kept her gaze on the fire while sitting in a chair with water in her hands. Cor sat beside her, a thoughtful frown on his face. Gladiolus was keeping an eye out while Ignis did what he could for food. She hadn't spoken a word since they left Caem, none of them speaking more than they needed to. Athenacia was mesmerized by the dancing flames, a calm taking over her, almost like gazing out into the ocean for some. For her, it was always fire. There was no looking away, not even when Gladiolus had returned and took his seat beside her. Fatigue settled into her bones, but in a way she never felt before.

"You picked up some new tricks in Gralea," said Cor.

She shrugged.

"Never seen a firestorm that big."

She looked at him sharply. The look he was giving her suggested he was trying to ask something else, something he couldn't say in front of the others. Cor knew that what she did wasn't an ordinary firestorm but he made it so for the benefit of Gladiolus and Ignis in order to stop them from asking questions about what just happened. Though Ignis couldn't see, she had taught him to feel and therefore would be curious. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, saw everything and would eventually wish to know what it was all about, but he often waited until the two of them were alone where she couldn't run away.

"That was a firestorm?" asked Gladiolus incredulously.

The Shield had never actually seen one before. He heard of Kingsglaive conjuring them on the battlefield during the war with Niflheim. They practiced outside the wall so that they could grow. He knew she was a Glaive but he never actually thought about what she learned, never really thought about how she fought in the war. Athenacia never spoke about it because she refused to talk about her past. Gladiolus knew about it but not the details of every battle. Just one, the last one, the one that changed her entire life and brought her where she was today.

Cor nodded, "Athenacia and another girl had a knack for firestorms."

"Crowe," said Athenacia sadly, looking back at the fire.

"When she was in the war it would only take the two of them to make one. When Cia left it took almost a team. Galahdans took to the magic the best."

"I had noticed that myself," said Ignis.

"It's not an anomaly," supplied Athenacia, "Galahdans are the closest to Illume left. They had magic in their blood even if they couldn't call it to them."

"Like riding a bike," said Gladiolus.

"Indeed. His Majesty must have known that," remarked Ignis.

"He did," confirmed Cor.

Their dinner was ready and they ate in silence. Athenacia was the first to retreat into the tent and she wasn't surprised that Gladiolus followed closely behind her. She laid on the very edge, keeping her back to him and having long since shed her weapon and med bag. There was no need to tend to injuries since she had done so with her magic already. Unfortunately, there was nothing else for her to wear besides what she already had on, having to leave her clothes behind in Caem. Although she wanted to go back for them, she would have to wait until she knew the others were safe. They had already decided that they would head up to Lestallum where the power plant was. At least there the lights wouldn't go out and leave them all defenceless. Prompto was informed and would be meeting them there as soon as he could.

Athenacia still didn't speak to Gladiolus. He didn't ask questions but she knew that he was worried about her. At least Cor diffused things for now. She'd probably just lie to him, tell him that she was exhausted after all that magic use. How was she supposed to explain what happened anyway? It wasn't easy to admit she was becoming the very monster she was created to be. In desperation, she had been trying to forget the feelings of bloodlust she recently developed while the time passed. They were the exact way she felt in her dreams sometimes, the nightmares she would have about killing Noctis at the Citadel when he returned. Gladiolus had stood by her after so much, but he was the sworn Shield to the King. If she told him that she dreamed of killing the man he was supposed to protect she was sure that it would be over. They were dreams, yes, but they were so lucid she could still feel her emotions even after she had woken up, even right now at this very moment.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt his hand on her back. He moved it lightly up and down, sending a completely different sensation through her. His touch fixed everything, even his presence usually made her feel secure. Letting out a small, sad sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed his feeling to take over her body, letting it lull her into sleep. It was shockingly restful after the killing she had done, peaceful under his watchful amber gaze.

...

They continued their journey. The ones heading to Lestallum by car were already on their way. Athenacia continued to lead Ignis and they stuck to the streets instead of the path. The lights were out on the way from Caem but started to flicker the closer they got to Old Lestallum. From what Cor was saying, the shards the Kingsglaive had collected were running out which is what caused the blackout all the way down to Caem. They didn't fight unnecessarily, avoided conflicts if they could. Athenacia was still on edge and would be until the others were safe. All her solemn moods from yesterday had mostly disappeared she was more focused on staying alert in order to make it Lestallum. She didn't want any more accidents.

The air was still fairly warmer and only rose as they got closer to Lestallum. Athenacia saw the Disc in the distance and she wondered if maybe the lingering astral magic was what kept things warm still. She had been to Lestallum a few times and it was always overly hot there even for her. She could take the heat but sometimes she couldn't handle the humidity. The climate was thanks to the meteor and she could still see the magic residing there even though it had been a while since it was removed. It would explain how things were warmer still. Or maybe because the scourge was so abnormal Eos was reacting that way.

"Do you think the Disc keeps it warm around here?" she asked Ignis.

"Are we near it?" he inquired lightly.

"Getting there. You noticed the temperature increase."

"Indeed. Perhaps it truly is the Disc that has stopped us from freezing over."

"Would that spread to the rest of the world?" asked Gladiolus.

"I'm afraid not."

"Frankie said Altissia is starting to get cooler than she remembered. She's been there her whole life," said Athenacia.

"I been meaning to ask," began Cor, "How does a nurse afford her kind of lifestyle?"

"A nurse that is also the niece of the First Secretary."

"That would do it," sighed Gladiolus, "And you still trusted her knowing that?"

She shrugged, "Slim pickings in Altissia when you're trying to hide."

"Hiding right under Camelia's nose isn't the way I'd go."

"Camelia is many things but she isn't unreasonable. Didn't matter where I'd go, she would have eyes on me."

Gladiolus grunted but didn't say anything. Altissia wasn't exactly the happiest of places for them, so they didn't speak of it often. They continued on their journey, the Shield getting confirmation that the others had arrived safely. That seemed to take a weight off her shoulders, letting them relax just a little. A car was going to come back for them but Cor told them to take their time. None of them were in such a rush and Athenacia was enjoying being out in the world, seeing for herself how bad the daemon hoards were getting.

They stopped to rest the birds closer to the Disc. The lights from it kept fewer daemons near it so it was probably one of the safest places for anyone to stop. Athenacia was drawn to the residual magic left there, walking toward the edge and having a look. She remembered the first time she saw this place, years ago with the astral still here. It was when she was younger, Cor taking her out of the city and around the country. Not long after that, she began her training and she was once again in close proximity to this place while she was a Glaive. She was under the command of Drautos at that time, a year after she had started fighting the war. They had won, though it wasn't easy by any means. Athenacia remembered the last time she saw it with the astral still in it, watching Gladiolus and Noctis desperately trying to climb up with the Empire coming to attack. A time when she was hiding from him and all her enemies in order to keep people safe. She was such a fool back then, but it all seemed like such a lifetime ago.

Athenacia smiled slightly, feeling Gladiolus come to sit beside her. He didn't speak, not yet anyway, just sat with her as they watched the lights of the Disc stay aglow. It was almost peaceful, even though they could hear daemons in the distance. The shattered ground was still visible from where they were standing, the astral awakening devastating the surroundings in an almost catastrophic way. The magic was still there and probably would be until the end of days should that come. Lately, it felt like sooner rather than later. There was internal sigh at that last thought. She shouldn't lose faith, no one else around her did. No one that mattered.

"You ever hear how we got stuck down there?" Gladiolus spoke lightly.

"No," she replied.

"Started off in Lestallum. Ardyn took us there and got us in."

"Ardyn?" she raised a brow looking at him.

"Yeah."

"Surprised you trusted him."

He huffed, "Guy didn't sit well with me the second I saw him. But he got us in, conveniently where we needed to go. We didn't know who he was then but we found out at the end. One of the royal tombs was there but Titan woke up and it broke down. Noct was about to crash to the bottom but I jumped after him and caught him in time."

"You jumped off a cliff?"

"Don't act so surprised, Doc, I jumped off a lighthouse for you."

She laughed, "Fair enough."

Gladiolus finished recounting the tale of how he picked a fight with a God and barely won. Athenacia made jibes at him but loved the warm glow in his amber eyes. It was obvious he missed Noctis, a man that was not only his King but like a brother. The doctor kept his hand in her own, stroking the back of it absently. Then, she would release his hand and run her fingers instead along his palm. She repeated her actions while listening to him. For a moment it finally felt like things were normal again, but only a moment.

Cor's voice snapped them back to reality. Daemons were spawning, it was time for a fight. Athenacia unsheathed her weapon, wrapping the band around her wrist and focusing her magic. It was the quickest way to get rid of those vile creatures, especially with the iron giants that usually took it out of them. This time there were bombs with them and that made things far more dangerous. She was careful about them while still minding the overly large swords of the three giants that spawned to welcome them back to the Disc. How courteous of them.

Athenacia stayed near Cor, only because she had fought with him the longest. She knew all his moves like he did hers. Besides, it was easier to focus their attention on them and let Gladiolus and Ignis deal with what was left. There was no need for further injuries. Cor launched her up so she could thoroughly slice through one of the giants and give them some relief. But there were still two more left and a hefty amount of bombs surrounding them, one of which no one saw coming until it was far too late. It struck from behind, exploding at her back and pushing her forward. Her body was frozen and she screamed in pain.

"Cia!"

She heard the faint voice of Cor. The distraction enabled one of the giants to land a devastating blow, knocking the two of them away. Cor caught himself before impact but Athenacia was not so lucky after taking two direct hits. A loud grunt sounded in her ears once she hit the ground, having the wind knocked out of her completely. Her gladius no longer glowed in her healing magic, in fact, she was barely able to focus in a complete daze. When she did manage to regain herself, she could only see red. It was beginning. The sharp inhales of her breath were barely keeping her alive, making it hard for air to reach her lungs in the first place. She weakly reached into her pockets only to realize she had no syringes in this sweater nor the shorts she was wearing. It meant that she was unable to sedate herself. Shit.

Athenacia had to warn them, had to get them out just as her skin began to grow hotter. However, she could barely breathe, fractured ribs greeted her every gasp and proving difficult to sustain herself. There was no staying here, she had to move. Using what little willpower she had, she managed to roll onto her side, finding it easier to breathe this way. Placing her hand flat against the earth beneath her, she made a feeble attempt to push herself up. Trying again got her no results, she lacked the strength to do so, the bomb's attack severely weakening her. Ice was always a weakness for her, but she had to move, had to get everyone to safety.

She could almost hear that familiar sinister laugh sounding in her ears and grunted, using all the force she could muster up to push her body back to her feet. Her arm trembled beneath her weight but she was able to get the other one up for more support. It was a start, her ribs still stabbing into her lungs. Agony took over her body with every movement but still, she could not give up. The laugh was faint though she could still hear it. She was sure it was just a trigger from her dreams. She'd use that hatred to fuel her willpower. Cor didn't raise a wimp.

The doctor rose to her feet slowly, faltering as she did so. Her skin burned hotter and she could only see red, but she was standing despite how much her legs wanted to collapse beneath her. She held her broken ribs, hunched over as tears began to well up at the bottom of her eyes. The others were still fighting, unable to reach her. Taking a step forward and whimpering at the pain she felt from moving, she knew she had to get them out, had to warn them before it was too late. She only burned hotter with each passing second, an azure glow beginning to take form over her body. Pressure began to build up within her and it grew fast. It was far too late to stop this from happening, all she could do was hope that they got to safety.

Athenacia kept walking, nearly falling down with each step but she pushed herself closer toward the men fighting off the daemon hoards. They were foolish to think that the residual presence of a God would keep them at bay. They should have run away, they were so close to Lestallum. Her skin burned hotter, the azure glow growing brighter, the pressure growing stronger. She was almost there, bombs coming to try and stop her but they only coiled away in pain. Someone was calling for her, but she could only hear that stupid laugh in her ears. Finally, she made it to the giants, dropping to her knees. Someone was in front of her as a raging wind began to blow.

"Doc!"

She looked up at Gladiolus but her eyes saw the giant sword coming down for him. A shield erected around him, stopping it from hitting him just in time. Looking around, she could see that Cor and Ignis were still engaged in battle with the monsters. Her eyes met those of the Marshal and she felt fear. Ignis wouldn't even see what was coming. The tears finally fell down her cheeks and her attention was brought back to the man in front of her.

"Go," she told him weakly, still having trouble with her broken ribs.

"No way," he replied.

Athenacia shook her head, wincing at her own breath. The pressure was growing within her, her skin burning hotter and the glow shining brighter. The laugh was still faint at the back of her head. She held it in as best she could, not wanting to hurt anyone. Gladiolus tried reaching for her but was unable while inside her barrier.

 _Kill him._

She looked at him, "You have to leave."

"I'm not leaving you. Drop this shield you can control this!"

 _Kill him._

"Not this time!"

Athenacia met his gaze and the intensity of it dropped. Whatever he saw in her back at the Keep he wasn't so sure about it now. She lacked that same sort of confidence that he instilled in her the first time. There was nothing but doubt. Still, he was reluctant to leave her. He wanted to help her, had to.

"Please Gladio... Get out of here while you still can," she begged him.

 _Kill him._

He frowned, hating this situation. She only burned hotter as daemons still tried to attack her, only to recoil away in pain.

"Lil..."

Her bottom lip quivered, unable to bear it much longer but she never left his gaze, she had to see him go. Finally, after an eternity, he nodded at her though he made his displeasure obvious. Athenacia dropped her shield and he was about to run to her but Cor caught him by the arm and pulled him away. She watched them leave, ignoring the failed attacks upon her. Tears streamed down her face as she held in what little control she had left. They were out of sight but she wanted to wait as long as she could, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Unable to contain it any longer, she screamed. The azure glow that surrounded expanded as it always did with her cry. The daemons surrounding her turned to ash, incinerating at the touch of the glow. As her voice grew louder so did the laugh she only ever heard in her dreams. She had to keep it as small as possible. She had no idea how far the others had gotten. If the six could grant a miracle she hoped that it was the ability to have some sort of control of this monstrous thing inside of her. Because she wouldn't be able to live with herself if someone got hurt by her own weakness.

Her scream stopped and she knew that there was nothing left around her. Dizziness took over, collapsing under the weight of exhaustion that hit her and she cried out, aggravating her broken ribs. She was shaking with her own sobs, the embers left over warming her. Looking up into the sky, she saw the stars above her and the moon shining, assuring her that the sun was still out. It was too bad she couldn't feel that warmth one last time. Athenacia knew she couldn't keep going like this, couldn't keep endangering the people she loved. The risk just wasn't worth it. If she was lucky no one would come for her and she could just die peacefully. She would stop being a burden upon them and yet, somehow, she knew in the back of her mind the two men in her life wouldn't allow it.

Cor, Gladiolus and Ignis stood there once the azure dome had disappeared. Nothing was left, just as usual meaning she really wasn't able to control it this time. At least it wasn't as big as the last few times he saw it. Maybe because she was weaker or maybe because that was the only amount of control she truly had over it. Either way, it was over with and she would be alone and vulnerable. Cor began to walk but Gladiolus reached his hand out, putting it on the Marshal's shoulder to stop him. The Immortal turned, suspicious in nature.

"I'll go," offered Gladiolus.

Cor hesitated. This was a delicate situation, especially for her. Athenacia wasn't exactly in her right mind when she was finished with this and Cor knew how to handle it better than anyone. That was because he was the only one who ever did but maybe it was time to trust someone else with her, trust that there was someone who could handle her pain. The older man nodded, stepping aside to let Gladiolus pass. The Shield began to walk, keeping his eyes on the centre of the detonation. Cor watched him go, keeping an eye out for anything else around them while he waited with Ignis.

Gladiolus found her in the very centre of the blast zone, his heart heavy as he made his way toward her. The embers on the ground were burning brightly but causing him no harm. The wind had died down, everything in the area completely dead. Athenacia was shaking with her own sobs on the ground and he dropped to his knees. Gingerly, he picked her up, keeping his arm around her shoulders and gently wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was vulnerable, as usual after she had done this. After yesterday, or even back in the Keep, he thought that she might have had some control over this but from what Cor was saying, yesterday was just a firestorm. She couldn't stop this, completely terrified of what she was doing, of what she was.

He administered a hi-elixer, knowing that it would take time before the effects took over. Usually, it was an immediate take but this wasn't an ordinary battle. The look on her face tugged at him and just as he had seen Cor do he pulled her against him. She felt so frail in his arms, weak and feeble just like the sobs into his neck. He held her gently, waiting patiently for her to finish. Athenacia clung to him though she seemed to have no strength. The sounds of her whimpering were mostly quiet but tore at him all the same. She sniffed, trying to compose herself a little.

"Kill me," she whispered weakly.

He shook his head, "No," he replied gently.

"Please..."

"No."

"Just let me die," she whined, "Please."

Gladiolus moved so that he could look at her, wiped her tears from her face and hating the broken look she was giving him. Her bottom lip quivered before she tore her gaze away from him. He put his hand on her cheek, bringing her to face him again.

"Please," she begged in a whisper.

"I'm not doing it," he said sternly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You didn't."

"Please Gladio," she cried, "I'm a monster."

He kissed her forehead, keeping her close. Athenacia shook her head, begging him again but he ignored her. He only soothed her, running his fingers through her hair. While she wasn't crying anymore, her mumbling about having to die continued. Gladiolus had a frown on his face, not listening to her exactly but hating the way she was hurt. The pain she endured after she detonated, he had seen it one too many times. He relaxed his grip on her so that he could look at her face but she was still holding that worried frown and begging for death.

"Shut up," he said almost coldly.

Her eyes snapped to him, scared of his tone of voice. He gingerly wiped a tear that managed to escape her eyes. He had her full attention. Good.

"You're gonna learn to control this," he said seriously, holding her gaze, "Even if it's not the next time or the time after that eventually you'll control your own power. I'm gonna help you do it and we're gonna get passed this so that you never have to feel this way again."

Athenacia looked uneasy, holding back her protests. It wasn't like she was even exactly sure what to say to him. He really thought she could do it, but how? She bit her lip nervously, trying to find the words to say and failing, she did eventually open up her mouth.

"Gladio... I..." she faltered, shaking her head, "You can't risk yourself like that."

"I won't get hurt."

"But-"

"I promise Lil."

More tears poured out of her eyes but she was unable to leave his face. The way he was looking at her made her believe that she _could_ get a handle on this, that he could help her learn how to control it. Athenacia had already managed it once because of him, maybe there really was a way to do it permanently. She kissed him fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbed into him once more while he held her gently. But she was no longer sad, filled with a resolve that only he could have managed for her. A resolve to stop being a monster.

They rose to their feet, Athenacia completely numb. She had no magic to heal herself but her strength would return after she got some rest. That's how it usually worked. He hovered over her as they walked slowly back toward Cor and Ignis. Athenacia's eyes were raw but she felt better about her situation thanks to him. Once she could see Cor she smiled slightly. Until she heard a grunt from Gladiolus. She turned her head to him sharply, seeing a grimace on his face. He was clutching his abdomen and then he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Gladio!" she shouted frantically.

She tried to catch him but ended up falling with him. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, he was losing consciousness. Fear gripped her racing heart and plummeted straight to her core. She was out of magic to heal him and out of ideas of what she could do for him out here.

...

thanks guys


	111. Pulmonary Contusion

thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia wiped the tears from her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. Her magic was inaccessible, completely drained after the fighting she had done. She knew it was risky using it to attack instead of saving it but she was cocky, thinking it would be quick and they could go about their business. She was wrong, so utterly wrong. After she detonated and Gladiolus had come to get her they managed to make it out of her blast zone, only he collapsed right as they got there. Athenacia tried to catch him but he was far too heavy and she was weak. Running the bends of her fingers firmly along his sternum produced no results so she shook him, terrified that she had no idea what was wrong with him and no way to heal him with her magic. Cor had called someone once they were clear of her detonation and they should be here soon.

But she couldn't wait that long.

Frantically searching through her med bag, she got her stethoscope out and listened desperately for a pulse. It was faintly there, his breathing laboured as well. His lungs didn't sound clear at all, in fact, they were severely obstructed. There was fluid in them and building up quickly. He was crashing and needed a hospital now. The car had pulled around and they all struggled to get him in the back. Athenacia was the only one back there with his head in her lap while keeping her tears at bay, but it was going too slow.

"He's drowning hurry up!" she shouted.

"Cia we're going as fast as we can," Cor's voice was calm.

"It's not fast enough!" she seethed.

The Marshal didn't speak, just kept a stern look on his face. Athenacia monitored her patient's vitals as best she could, keeping his face in her hands. While she was off detonating who knew what happened to him out there? She was so stupid for not paying better attention. She had to see the fluid build up, and she needed the hospital to do that. One tear fell, she couldn't lose herself just now, she had to save him. Rubbing her thumb along his forehead, her fingers tangling in his hair, she noted it had grown over the months, the sides and top coming in thicker. Leaning her forehead against his, she wished there was something she could do for him, that she was able to use her magic and fix him before he died.

"I won't let you die," she whispered.

No. He wasn't going to die. She was going to fix this. She sniffed, wiping her tears and focused again on the road. Her doctor face was on, feeling relief once she saw the lights of Lestallum come into view. The car stopped and medics met them at the main street. Dr. Virum was focused once she got into the rig. Immediately she put him on oxygen and started to run a line of fluids despite the paramedic looking with a brow raised as they made their way to the emergency department. She took the scissors and cut open his shirt, moving it away so she could see the damage. He had multiple contusions on him, looking like he may have fractured his ribs.

"23 year old male. Collapsed after fighting daemons, heart rate and BP low, barely breathing. Pulmonary edema," she told the young girl.

"Are you a medic?"

"I'm his doctor."

It didn't take long to get to the hospital and unload. The stretcher burst through the doors and straight into a treatment room. Dr. Virum wasted no time in getting her patient on an oxygen tank here to help him breathe and then looked frantically for the imagining equipment. The others transferred him to the gurney and two nurses came in to help. Dr. Virum saw one and did a double take, stopping to stare at a ginger-haired one that appeared uneasy about coming in. Gin looked well after having her baby despite being afraid of coming anywhere near there. The last time the two of them saw each other wasn't exactly a positive experience. Dr. Virum had just found out that one of her friends was actually an Imperial spy after her identity was revealed to the man on the gurney. The man she loved.

"Hook him up to the monitors and get that x-ray going," Dr. Virum instructed sternly.

Gin nodded, carrying out her orders swiftly. Another doctor walked in, assessing the situation. Dr. Virum looked at the monitors, gearing up before the picture of Gladiolus's chest was taken. She removed the protection and looked at the image on the screen. His left lung was almost completely full, his right beginning to fill as well. Scrutinizing the image for a cause, her eyes scanning the picture but not seeing anything just yet. Until it was standing right there in front of her. It had to be from fighting daemons, that was the only thing that could cause it.

"Pulmonary contusion. Fifth and sixth ribs broken," said Dr. Virum, "We have to drain the fluid or he'll drown."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the doctor spoke.

He was an older man, balding at the top of his head only with thick-rimmed glasses that magnified his eyes. He was short and stocky but still taller than she was, with a thick grey mustache and a crooked nose. Dr. Virum barely saw him, focusing instead on her work. Gin assisted her, ignoring the other man as well. Putting on a fresh set of latex gloves, Dr. Virum began to drain the fluid with a large syringe.

"I'm Dr. Virum," she said, keeping an eye on the vitals of her patient.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"Treating my patient."

"You have no authority at this hospital-"

She gave him a hard look, "You can shove that up your ass! This man is my patient, I'm his doctor and I _will_ treat him. Now either help me or get the fuck out of my way. I don't have time for this."

Dr. Virum went back to her work, stopping in her tracks the second the monitors started to scream louder than before. Gladiolus's heart rate spiked, his body gasping for breath. His eyes opened but they were unfocused, the mask on his face not doing anything for him anymore. Her hazel eyes widened, fear gripping her heart once more, but she only let it distract her for a moment. There was no getting lost in her own woes, she was a doctor and she could fix this. She was right where she belonged.

"Tachycardia, he's going into respiratory arrest!" she shouted.

Gin immediately went for the laryngoscope and handed it to Dr. Virum who was standing at the head of the bed. She began her intubation process, having trouble working through to get the tube. She had to do this, she had to save him. She couldn't let him die.

"Never mind that," the other doctor spoke, "We have to trach!"

"I've got this!" insisted Dr. Virum.

He shook his head, "Prep the patient for a trach."

Dr. Virum growled, still continuing her work. She ignored the other doctor and nurse getting ready to cut a hole in his neck. It had been a while since she was in a hospital, since she had done a procedure like this, but she was sure of her abilities. The only time she was ever truly sure of herself was here in the hospital and she wouldn't let them cut a hole in his neck. No one really want that at all. Just as they were about to make the incision she stopped them.

"Got it!"

She inserted the tube and hooked her patient up to a ventilator. His stats were improving and she breathed a sigh of relief, keeping his head in her gloved hands while rubbing his cheek with her thumb lightly. He was stable but his lungs were still filling with fluid. The ribs had to be repaired but unfortunately, they would only be able to heal on their own. The ventilator would help with his breathing and therefore the fluid build up. All they could do was monitor him and drain them if it got too overbearing. Athenacia flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over and seeing Gin standing at her side. The nurse jerked her head toward the angry doctor still standing in the room. Dr. Virum looked at him, knowing that now she would face the consequences of her actions but at least Gladiolus would live.

Athenacia followed him out of the room reluctantly, not wanting to leave her patient in the event that he woke up. The look she gave Gin kept the nurse in the room for her. She saw Cor and Ignis in the waiting room with a distraught Iris but kept following the other doctor, out of sight and down a corridor. They almost reached the end before stepping into an office. He allowed her to step in first and she removed her gloves before he closed the door behind them, throwing them in the trash before taking a seat at his desk. The office wasn't as big as the one she had in Altissia, it was actually much smaller. His desk took up most of the space, with a computer on the side and pictures of his family littered on the free space. Instead of books on the one shelf behind him, he had patient files and some in a messy pile near a fax machine and a nameplate that faced her, Dr. Samuel Gates, M.D.

She exhaled deeply, looking at the man across from her while he took a seat, rubbing his temples and removing his glasses. They were placed the mahogany desk before he pulled out a fresh file, grabbing a pen from the front pocket on his lab coat and clicking it once before opening it. He began writing what she could only assume were the procedures they had just done, giving her pointed looks once in a while to which she just fixed him with a glare at the time he was wasting. Dr. Virum could have easily been by her boyfriend's side, no need for any of this shit. She began to tap her fingers on the arms of the chair noisily and he raised a brow at her.

"Name?" he asked.

"Who's?"

"The patient, and tell me what happened."

"23 year old male presents with low heart rate, low BP and loss of consciousness. Further analysis concluded obstruction of the lungs so we rushed here and you know what happened after that."

"How did he come to get a pulmonary contusion?"

"Probably from fighting daemons."

"Who is the patient?"

"Gladiolus Amicitia."

He looked at her sharply, "Amicitia?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Well the attitude confirms it, you must be Dr. _Athenacia_ Virum."

"Excellent powers of deduction."

He huffed a little, "You don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?" she crossed her arms.

He smirked, "I guess I didn't talk to you exactly, but I spoke with Cor."

"Lot's of people speak with Cor."

"He reached out to me a few years ago, just after you finished med school. Told me to give you job at my hospital."

"And you listened. Congratulations. Can I go now, boss?"

Dr. Gates sighed heavily and Athenacia kept her glare, getting impatient with him. He finished writing in the file, filling in the blanks that he didn't have while she began her impatient tapping that continued to be ignored. Once he was finished with the chart he closed it up and replaced his pen in his pocket. Regarding her in a calculating way, he could tell she was having none of his shit today. He held out the file toward her.

"Take that to the nurses station. Keep on eye out on _my_ patient. I'm the attending you're the family. No more procedures here in the hospital or I will have you removed for good. Do we understand each other?"

Athenacia nodded curtly, rising from her seat and leaving without another word. She slammed the door on her way out and Dr. Gates let out another heavy sigh. Dr. Virum tossed the file on nurse's station and marched back into Gladiolus's room. Iris was in there, tears in her eyes. Ignis and Cor were still in the waiting room, unable to come in due to the visiting hour policy. Dr. Virum didn't care about that whatsoever, shutting the door behind her and closing the blinds. She put a hand on the young girl's shoulder, nodding at her before going to in the chair on the other side of the bed. She slipped her tiny hand into his massive one, holding it tightly and released a shaky sigh. It was going to be a long night.

Athenacia hadn't moved the entire time. Gin had come in but only to clean up the visible lacerations but Athenacia didn't answer when she was spoken to, just kept her gaze on his face and his hand between hers, desperate for it to move. Iris had fallen asleep in the chair and there was a thick sheet there to keep her warm. Athenacia kept a read on Gladiolus's vitals, listening for the fluid that was starting to leave slowly. The night was coming to an end, but at least he was showing improvement. She'd just feel better if she was able to get him off the ventilator. Leaning forward to rest her head and wincing at her own broken ribs, she'd have to fix those before she was in a bed right beside him. She took a quick look around before summoning what little magic she had to heal herself. Exhaustion set over her once she was finished, and she rested her head on top of his hand letting sleep finally claim her.

...

Gladiolus woke up a few days later, eyes wincing at the brightness of the lights and bringing one of his hands to rub them before he was able to adjust. He didn't remember much, only passing out and seeing Athenacia above him beforehand. There was beeping right beside him and he looked around to see what the noise was. He frowned, seeing that he was in a hospital. Iris was curled up in a chair beside him with a thick sheet on her, sleeping peacefully. Must have been bad if they had to ferry him all the way over here. There was an oxygen mask on his face and he removed it only to discover that he had trouble breathing doing so. He sat up slightly, but couldn't move very far at all.

A small smile formed on his face at seeing Athenacia's long mass of hair occupying his hand to his forearm. She was sleeping, hunched over with her head laying upon his hand. Further analysis said that her tiny hand was also in his own, and judging from the grease build up in her hair she had been here a while. He placed his free hand on the top of her head, letting his fingers entangle into her hair. She began to stir, moaning in displeasure before raising her head tiredly. Athenacia used her free hand to rub her eye before sighing, squeezing his hand and nearly jumping out of her skin when he mimicked her. He chuckled slightly, though it was difficult with the mask on and the pain he felt in his chest.

"Gladio!"

The Shield saw the tension in her shoulders lesson as soon as she laid eyes on him, grinning at her and she breathed a sigh of relief. He could see that she was worried about him and it made his heart melt. Maybe they put him on some really good medications because he never really felt that intensely for her before. Or maybe it was because she never really had to worry about him. She didn't even have to now but she did anyway.

"Hey Doc," he said, though wincing at the pain from breathing.

Athenacia ignored him, taking out her stethoscope and putting it in her ears. She placed his on his chest and listened, asking him to take in a large breath. He did but winced again, causing her to frown before taking the scope away and putting it on the table beside her. She then grabbed a small tube, turning on a switch and bringing it over. She removed the oxygen mask from him but placed the line in his nose and around his ears, fastening the end together under his jaw and near his chest. His intent amber eyes watched her the entire time, a small smirk on his face as she took care of him. Athenacia then had another listen to him breathe with her scope before gently probing the left side of his chest. His breath hitched when she reached a tender spot, his hands going to hers immediately to stop her. Giving him a stern look and raising her brow slightly made him let go of her hands, allowing her to finish what she was doing. She was much gentler about it this time and he still couldn't take his eyes off her.

There she was, the woman he fell in love with, the doctor that never hid from anything. The girl that moved while exuding her self-confidence all around her. She was invincible while in her doctor mode, never doubting herself for even a second. Gladiolus could watch her all day, even if that meant hurting himself the way he had over and over again. When she was finished her examination she was about to sit down on her chair again. Completely enamoured with her, he reached for her instead, catching her wrist. She turned her gaze toward him, that steady hazel stare that could see right through to his soul. He pulled her toward him and she understood what he wanted, moving to make some space for her and she carefully got onto the bed with him. His arm was around her, keeping her body pressed against his but that also made him wince. Athenacia sat up instantly, reaching behind her to move his arm and instead, putting hers behind his head. She was sitting up so that her head was rested on top of his, her other hand absently drew abstract designs across the skin near his clavicle.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

Gladiolus brought one of his hands to meet the one grazing over his skin, keeping it in his own gently. Athenacia held on firmly, burrowing her face into the hair at the top of his head and he felt content wrapped up in her.

"You collapsed," she began.

"I know. Why?"

"Pulmonary edema."

"Pulmonary..." he frowned in thought. "That's lungs right?"

She beamed at him, "Yes! I'm so happy you know that."

"Don't act so surprised Doc," he filled himself with pride.

"I forgot, you're a nurse in training."

"You just want me for my body in that skimpy outfit."

She giggled, "Gladio! You're going to wake up Iris."

"She's a heavy sleeper."

"Or she's got the right idea. Anyway, Pulmonary edema."

"Lungs, explains why its hard to breathe. Edema is a clot?"

"Close. Fluid."

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"You must have taken a shot to the chest. Two of your ribs are broken and two are fractured, which caused a pulmonary contusion."

"Contusion is a bruise?"

"Exactly. The ribs pushing in your lungs-"

"Causes the fluids to settle in."

"Oh, listen to you talking doctor," she said sardonically, though with a large smile on her face.

He grinned, "That turn you on, Doc?"

Athenacia bit her lip though it wasn't in a nervous manner and he kept that mischievous look on his face when he met her eyes. Gladiolus could feel heat rising to his cheeks at her proximity, suddenly very aware that her body was pressed against his and his head was basically in her chest. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched her lick her lips once those small white teeth released the bottom one. But the moment was ruined by Iris stretched out in her chair, stirring. Both of them snapped their heads toward the young girl, waiting for her to settle back into sleep. It was over anyway, this wasn't the time or the place.

"So, pulmonary contusion," he said, breaking the silence and keeping his gaze on their intertwined hands.

She smiled wide, "Yes. We got you here and I took a chest x-ray to see the fluid build up. I drained you a few times but you suffered respiratory arrest so I had to intubate you. Once you were on the ventilator you stabilized and the fluid began to drain. I saw the contusion and I've been monitoring you since."

"How long until I can breathe again?"

"Maybe a week. The ribs will be longer."

Gladiolus didn't like the sounds of that. So far it meant that he was stuck here for a week and then on bed rest for another two maybe if he was lucky. He didn't understand why she didn't just use her magic to heal him. Unless she couldn't for some reason. She had detonated before this all happened, but that was days ago, wasn't it? He was just guessing based on the state of her hair. Surely she had some magic left in her now.

"Can't you just..." he made a gesture with his hand.

She shook her head, "No love," she spoke softly into his hair, "You've already been admitted."

Hearing her words stirred something inside him. Athenacia had never called him that before, and he wasn't exactly sure she was aware she had done it. Gladiolus would tease her about it later, right now he was enjoying her abnormal warmth and the way her presence comforted him despite it hurting to take in deep breaths. She leaned over and kissed just above his temple on the edge of his forehead softly and he closed his eyes, revelling in her touch. It was such a weird sensation for him but he wouldn't trade it for anything. This woman was everything to him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she murmured, hugging him a little tighter.

"You, were worried about me?"

Gladiolus moved so that he could see her face. The look in her eyes told him exactly that and he placed a hand on her cheek, using that advantage to pull her close and crashing her lips upon his own in a fierce sort of kiss. He realized his mistake long after he made it, knowing that there would be no way to quell his appetite until after he was healed. And she said that was going to be a couple of weeks. When they broke apart he gave her a small, firmer kiss before allowing her to go back to her original position. Athenacia rested her head on his once more, nuzzling into his hair.

"So do I at least get a sponge bath?" he smirked.

She giggled, "Sure, I'll page a nurse."

"You sure you want someone else to see my goods?"

"One glimpse of that ego and they'll become sterile."

"That's not very nice Doc, I'm injured. Cut me some slack."

"Yeah right. I'm not going to feed that massive ego of yours."

"I told you, we're a package deal."

"I want a refund."

"Too late now."

Athenacia huffed in mock anger but he knew that she had a smile on her face. They sit in silence once more, listening to the steady beeping of his monitor. From where his head is he can hear her heartbeat in her chest thumping loudly in his ears. He had never listened to it before, but the sound was very soothing. Moving his head, he kissed whatever part of her he can reach with his mouth. Her grip on his hand tightened as she kissed him once more on the top of his head while her other hand began to massage his scalp. Amber eyes slowly drooped until they were closed, her movements are beginning to lull him back to sleep.

"I love you," she whisped lightly.

"Love you, Doc," he mumbled, before falling back into a deep slumber wrapped up in her warm embrace.

...

thanks guys!


	112. Domestication

welcome back!

...

A few days later and Gladiolus was still in the hospital. He woke up from sleeping only to find that Athenacia was not resting with him as usual which made him frown slightly, wondering where she had gotten to. He was still on oxygen though he was finding it easier to breathe and was sick of lying in bed, but his ribs were healing tenderly as well. He was allowed to walk around for small periods of time which he took full advantage of with Athenacia by his side. He was thoroughly enjoying all the attention he was getting from her, to the point that he would space out while he watched her work. When they would go for his walks she would treat patients along the way seeing as how backed up the emergency department was getting. Then she would get a scolding from the man that was supposed to be in charge, warning her of the dangers of practicing medicine when she didn't work here. Athenacia ignored it every time and only ever retorted when she was getting in trouble for treating Gladiolus. His eyes lit up when he watched her fiercely defend her rights to his patient care. Apparently was very protective of him, something he never knew about her. He loved her far more than he could comprehend and was reminded of why exactly that was during his time here.

However, she wasn't here right now and he gave a small sigh. Athenacia had made it a point to always be there so he wasn't alone but it seemed that right now she had only left him with Iris. His sister barely worried for him, optimistic with the assurances that his doctor had given her. The first time he woke up and she was conscious she had hugged him so aggressively he was sure she broke another one of his ribs. Athenacia only laughed at them and smiled fondly. There was a glint in her eye whenever she would watch the two of them interact, then she would shy away and leave them to their own devices. He never understood why she would walk away like that, and usually he would go after her if she was gone for too long. But while he was here he was forced to wait until she came back.

Iris was dozing, not really aware that he was awake just yet. Gladiolus saw a tray of food on his bedside table, steam coming off of it. The food here was terrible, but it was only a few more days and he could get out. His sister began to stir and he grabbed one of his plastic utensils in order to toss it at her. She made a small grimace before settling back into her dozing. He smirked, grabbing another one and this time hitting her in the face. Iris gave a small grunt, opening her eyes lazily and rubbing them trying to focus on what was happening right now.

"Where's Cia?" he asked her.

She brought her attention to her brother, narrowing her eyes at him slightly in annoyance. He kept the smirk on his face, ignoring her.

"Where's Cia?" he asked again now that she was awake.

"She's not back yet?" Iris looked around confused.

"Back?"

The teen stretched out in the chair she was cramped on before reaching for his food. Gladiolus was quick to pull it away, causing her to glare at him and try to take some more only to have him put it on the other side of his bed while giving her a pointed look. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Back from where?" he asked.

"I'm not going to tell you now," she said a little hotly.

"Iris," he warned.

She sighed, "She was called by another doctor to look at something."

He grunted, grabbing his tray of food and placing it between them. The Shield wondered if she was going to start working here now that they were no longer able to go to Caem. They had never talked about what they were going to do after he got out of here and he knew that Iris and the others were staying at the hotel here in Lestallum. Cor, Prompto and a few extras had gone back to salvage whatever they could of their things. From what he understood Athenacia hadn't left the hospital since she came here. Iris brought her fresh clothes and she used the showers in the staff locker rooms. Athenacia got in trouble for that too but did it anyway. She practically was working here already it seemed, only exclusive to him. Of course, he didn't mind in the slightest.

It seemed they wouldn't be waiting long. Athenacia returned about an hour after he had woken up, a weary look on her face. Well, one that she tried to hide the instant she saw that he was awake. Gladiolus was getting good at reading her emotions even if they were only displayed for a split second. She had a bad habit of retreating into herself when something was bothering her, and although while they were in Caem she opened up and let him in he knew that she was still keeping to herself as a first instinct. Now that they were in a hospital setting she kept most things to herself but he knew that it was all doctor stuff, things that he wouldn't understand. When he did recognize anything she was talking about absently he would try to talk to her about it. He liked watching that light come to life in her eyes when she could speak about her job with him. It seemed to shine especially bright when he knew what she was saying. There was no way he could study what she had in such a short time, nor did he really want to be a doctor, but he remembered a lot from the books he had read and would do anything to keep that light in her eyes visible.

Iris had left the room to get some sleep in a proper bed. Gladiolus spent the time talking to Athenacia, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed right up against him. He was sitting up, giving her the space that she needed while keeping his hand on her thigh and caressing it slightly. It made her cheeks flush a bit which kept a grin on his face, filling him with pride to know that he still had this effect on her. She was happily talking about Gin's baby, whom she had gotten to know while Gladiolus slept. The resident nurse and doctor had reconciled at some point and since Athenacia didn't leave the hospital Gin brought her son to work on her downtime. The Shield knew how much she loved Talia's son despite how it reminded her that she couldn't have a child of her own.

"Hey Doc," he began, "When do I get out of here?"

"As soon as you're stable off oxygen," she replied, her cheeks still flushed.

He grunted in annoyance, "I'm going crazy sitting here."

"Can't blame you."

"How do you spend so much time here?"

"I'm not a patient."

He sighed, "Lucky."

Athenacia smiled at him, placing her hand on top of the one he had on her thigh. Their eyes met, pulling her closer to him. Gladiolus guided her to his lips, kissing her gently while his arm wrapped around her. She was careful not to push on his chest, not wanting to hurt him any more than he is. That light in her eyes that he loved so much shone brightly and he kissed her again, completely drawn to her. When they broke apart he placed another gentle one on her forehead before holding her head just beneath his jaw. He entangled his fingers in her silky hair and heard her release a content sigh, keeping his eyes on the ceiling with a thoughtful frown on his face. At least while he was stuck here she was with him the entire time. It would be very miserable without her.

"So what now?" he asked gently.

"What do you mean?"

"When I get out, what are we going to do?"

"From what I hear Ignis and Iris have been looking for a place to stay."

"That's good for them, but what about us?"

"Us?"

"Where are _we_ going to stay?"

"Um, here?" she was confused.

His frown deepened and he stifled a familiar exasperated sigh. Athenacia was evading his questions, being difficult about moving forward. It was a delicate situation and he had no idea how to approach the subject with her. Things were going so well between them despite him being in the hospital he didn't want to ruin it. He hugged her a little tighter, trying to find the right words.

"Doc-"

"I know what you're getting at," she cut him off, "And I just don't know," her body tensed, "Right now all I care about is getting you back to normal. After that..." she left it hanging.

Gladiolus sighed, moving so that he could kiss her forehead again. Her hand came up to his face, her fingers running lightly along his cheek. His large hand came to grasp hers gently as he met her nervous gaze. It was then understood why she didn't want to talk to him about this, because at this moment they both knew that the way ahead would lead them down very different paths. Athenacia belonged here in the hospital where she could be herself, where he knew that she was safe. The Shield was not exactly someone to sit still for very long and understood her hesitation. He really didn't want to have this conversation either anymore. Keeping her close he decided not to say anything. They would figure it out when they had the time.

...

Another few days and Gladiolus was finally able to be discharged. Athenacia did a final examination and then insisted that he be released. Luckily no one argued with her about it, seeming to have learned in her short time here that her orders were absolute when it regarded him. After their conversation about where to go once this day happened she finally left the hospital. What she was doing was unknown but she couldn't stop smiling once she had gotten him out of his room and into the streets of Lestallum. His ribs were still tender so he was walking carefully while she led him away from the building, his hand in her own. The city seemed to double in population, the streets packed with people from all around Lucis. From what he understood, small places had the lights go out as well and they all migrated here.

Gladiolus had no idea where they were going but he kept a grin on his face while he followed Athenacia. She was extremely happy about something and he wanted to know what sort of surprise she had in store for him. It had been a very long time since he had seen her smile like that, maybe even as far as when they had first started dating back in the Crown City. The doctor brought him to a strip of houses not too far from most of the living quarters of the residents, almost reaching the end before she stopped right in front of one and then turned to look at him. His eyes rolled over it curiously before looking down at her. She had her lip bit a little nervously before meeting his gaze.

"This is where we're going to live," she said shyly.

"This house?" he raised a brow.

She nodded, "It's a multi-unit house. Cor, Iris and the others have the other units, we're at the top with Ignis."

"With Iggy?" the displeasure in his voice was hard to hide even though it was faint.

"Yeah," she looked uneasy, "There was space for him somewhere else but I wanted to keep an eye on him still..."

The Shield put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, that crooked grin taking over his face and she seemed to relax a little. He wasn't expecting her to do all this work for the two of them, she had lived alone for years. There was never time to discuss when they would be living together, but it was a huge step for her after being so guarded. At least Ignis would be easy to live with, even if she was using him as a buffer. They may have been staying together every night since they came back from Gralea but it was never really a place for them together. Frankie's apartment was hers, they were just guests. This place was their first home together and it was different than staying in a hotel or on top of a lighthouse.

"It's perfect, Doc," he told her.

Athenacia beamed at him, practically pulling his arm off to bring him inside. Turns out they were on the top floor and his chest was a little sore from climbing all of those stairs. His ribs needed to heal soon if he had any hope of fighting again. He nearly bumped into Athenacia before she opened the door, her bare skin touching his arm. He smiled at her backside. If he had any hope of any sort of fun with her, his ribs needed to heal quickly. Shutting the door behind him, he took a look around. The foyer was small but had a space for shoes and a tiny coat closet, with a very small hall as well that led into a fair sized living area. It had a doorway to a terrace and the kitchen was adjacent, only separated by an island.

"Down there are bedrooms," she gestured toward a corridor just beside the foyer.

Instead of going that way she went the opposite direction, pointing out one full bathroom which had a door to a very tiny laundry room. Across from that was a set of stairs and they ascended those. It wasn't very long thankfully, and he saw at the top an attic space, but it was converted into a bedroom with a queen bed and large dresser decorating it. They had a small sitting area near the window and a wardrobe instead of a closet. The room that would be a closet was changed into a bathroom that had a stand-up shower and no tub. He smiled as he looked around. It was already a mess.

"This is where we live," she said, "We're going to get a curtain or something for the bottom of the stairs but-"

Gladiolus kissed her, cutting off anything she had to say and she let out a surprised gasp, her eyes wide before allowing them to flutter shut. Athenacia had as much trouble as he did when it came to expressing emotions, however, the way she had put this all together in such a short time after their conversation proved how much she truly did love him. It was frustrating when she would say one thing and do another and he realized it was just a natural instinct for her to rebel before actually thinking about whatever conflict happened to come her way. She argued with him relentlessly but would use that time she was away from him to really let his words sink in and act accordingly. He held her in such a tender way and knew that she was having trouble focusing. The way her body reacted to him made him smirk, feeling that he was the only reason her legs hadn't buckled beneath her. He kissed her again, slowly backing her up toward the bed. They hadn't been alone in such a long time. Even in Caem, they weren't truly alone. Ignis wasn't around and the man couldn't see even if he came up to wonder what they were doing.

The Shield let her gently fall against the queen once they reached it while still never breaking contact, only allowing her to take small breaths before he would crash his lips against her again. One of his hands started to slowly run up her thigh, beneath the skirt she was wearing and coming dangerously close to her heat. Athenacia let out a small moan while still against him and it made him smirk. He stopped for a moment to take in that lusty look she was giving him. She was panting, her eyes a little confused as to why he had stopped. Pushing past the pain of his sore ribs and bringing his lips to tentatively touch the soft flesh of her neck, he grazed her sensitive area in such a light way and the moan that escaped her was loud in his ear. He smiled and winced at the same time, this position not ideal for his healing bones. By now he knew exactly what she liked and still thoroughly enjoyed teasing her when he could. But instead of going further this time he just rolled off her, lying down on his back and absently rubbing his wounds with one hand. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly sure he had the stamina to keep up with her thanks to his injuries even though the look she was giving him made him smile widely, clearly frustrated with a hint of disbelief.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry Doc," he began, "I'm injured. Can't keep up."

Athenacia narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. He just kept that mischievous glint in his amber ones, reaching out and touching her again. A large breath left her, eyes softening at him as his hand ran slowly up her shirt, beneath her bra and started to caress the hardened nipple there. She let out a small moan, her own hands coming to glide over his body over his skin. Once her cold fingers were beneath his shirt he almost gasped and then winced at the pain of having to do that thanks to his broken ribs. Quick distracted her from that, he pulled her against him with ease and went back to his previous work underneath her skirt. Athenacia was anxious for him and that made his smile grow even wider. He went to move on top of her but grunted dramatically in pain before falling back. She looked at him sharply but eyes still clouded in lust. Shrugging, he took his hand from her breast but left the other still toying with her sensitive skin between her legs. His goal was reached when he pushed harder and rendered a loud moan from her. He kept teasing her, watching her every movement on her face and absently rubbing himself in the process. He couldn't push too far though, not wanting to go back to the hospital. He had to get it just right.

A very loud, involuntary moan sounded when one of his fingers slid straight into her. He moved slightly and she urged him to continue. But he didn't, stopping all activity and just stared at her with lusty amber eyes. She met his gaze, her breath almost gone. It was clear she was frustrated that he had gone this far and then ceased, watching as her eyes found his chest before placing a hand there. His smile grew wider once he felt the relief of her healing magic sweep through him. The fluid in his lungs was gone and his ribs fully repaired. He felt better now than he had in days.

"About time," he said triumphantly.

Her eyes widened, "You..." she was speechless at having fallen into his trap.

But she had no time to scold him for tricking her. As soon as she was finished healing him he flipped her over and began to have his way with her. Athenacia forgot instantly what she had done and was consumed with everything to do with him. Though she kept her cries as quiet as possible it didn't stop him from showing her any mercy. She was filled to the brim and in a state of pure bliss. That was how they spent the very first night and day in their new home together.

...

About a fortnight after Gladiolus tricked Atheancia into healing him things were becoming hostile. She didn't want him to go out and fight again after what he had just been through and he wasn't keen on her working herself to death in the hospital. It was getting on their last nerves and the two of them had very short fuses. Eventually they came to an agreement thanks to Ignis. He proposed that she go work a regular eight-hour shift and he can go out fighting daemons while she was gone. Athenacia was reluctant to accept that but knew that it was the only compromise they were going to get. She imagined they were driving the poor man to insanity having to listen to them squabble all the time. Gladiolus didn't like taking her away from her work but he also knew that she never took care of herself when she was submerged into it like usual. She practically bullied her way into that job in the first place anyway he knew that she could work a regular schedule.

So for about a month that was how things were. They left at the same time and came back usually around the same time. Some days he was out later and some days she was, but as long as they weren't out all night things were okay. In fact, the domestication of the two of them wasn't as unpleasant as they thought even though they didn't think they'd end up like this given their professions. But it seemed to be going well and they didn't want to ruin that sort of peace between them. Athenacia still had that light in her eyes that he loved and they were very much _in_ love almost every night. She would flush when Ignis reminded them that he had ears and Gladiolus would only laugh at her embarrassment, making it a point to try and match the last time they were together. It was the happiest they could be given their predicament of having no sun and waiting for Noctis to return.

Until one particular night. Gladiolus was about to head to the hospital in order to get her but she walked in beforehand. Athenacia was much later than usual and there was no trace of a light in her eyes. When he asked her what was wrong she only shook her head sadly, keeping her face downcast. He tried to get her to eat but she only picked at it for about an hour before giving up on the idea entirely. He frowned as he watched her, only assuming that she must have had a very bad day today. Being a doctor meant that some days were worse than others but they were at a point where she would at least somewhat talk to him about it. Not this time, however, retreating into herself like she always had, falling into her old habits with ease.

"Let's just go to bed," she said sadly.

The Shield held in a sigh and then nodded at her. Athenacia didn't even wait for him, just practically dragged herself up the stairs and then flopped on the bed. She didn't even bother getting under the covers, just rolled over and stared out the window. Gladiolus turned on a lamp, glancing at her back and then removed his shirt, throwing it in one of the many piles they had around their room before getting into bed with her. Without warning she turned, clinging to him which surprised him completely. He couldn't see her face, she had it buried in his chest, but he was sure he felt a few tears against his skin. Holding in another sigh, he encircled his arms around her, keeping her close. She was never so emotional before, had never seen this since they were together.

"What is it, Doc?" he asked her gently.

Athenacia didn't answer, just held him tighter. He was still confused but ran his hands through her hair, up and down her back whatever sort of connection he could have with her. That was the way she stayed the entire night until she eventually passed out. It was nearly time for her to go back to work, but something told him that she wasn't going today. Gladiolus looked down at her sleeping form still within his embrace, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head and failing at waiting for her to wake in order to see if she was feeling better.

...

thanks guys!


	113. Birthday Blues

thanks for being here!

...

When Athenacia woke up all traces of sorrow the day previous was gone. She was up long before Gladiolus, still in his warm embrace and smiled while against his chest with her head resting on his bicep. His breaths were deep and even, his heartbeat steady and soothing. Looking up to his peaceful face and moving some stray strands of hair out of the way, she let her fingertips linger gently on his cheek. He stirred, opening his eyes lazily and letting them fall on her. A smile found her and she kissed him softly before settling back to her original position. There was no way to know what time it was since it was always dark outside but it didn't matter anyway. So far she hadn't taken a day off work and after he was so good to her yesterday she wanted to repay him somehow.

"Mornin' Doc," he mumbled to her.

She snuggled deeper into his chest as a response, feeling his massive hand come to rest on her head before travelling lower to the small of her back. A content sigh escaped her, closing her eyes and revelling in his warmth.

"Feeling better?"

Athenacia didn't respond but distracted him by the intent hazel stare she gave him. Gladiolus was completely drawn to her, liking that the light in her eyes was there to greet him. Everything was okay again, he could tell just by seeing it. Maybe she would tell him what happened but for right now he had some work to do, kissing her gently and smiling at her before allowing her to get out of bed. He watched her walk slowly toward the bathroom, that sway in her hips capturing his eyes and holding them prisoner. She turned to face him, biting her lip almost shyly before leaving the room. He still held that crooked grin, before throwing off the blankets and practically running in after her.

Their shower was unnecessarily long. It wasn't exactly built for two people. Athenacia was smaller than average and he was much bigger so they were able to make it work, but it was still quite uncomfortable. She was a little relieved to be out of that situation and was extremely relaxed after what he did to her in there. Since she wasn't going to work today, she just pulled on one of his shirts that fit almost like a loose dress and went downstairs, turning on the lights and having a look around. Ignis was gone or else he'd be here in the living room listening to something. It was the closest thing he had to reading anymore and it still pained her to know he couldn't do it. Usually, he had food ready for them but given the time of day he probably didn't bother knowing that they weren't going to be going out today. So it was up to her then.

The doctor rummaged through the fridge, impressed with how well stocked it was. When she lived on her own she only ever had beer and some various condiments in her fridge, always ordering takeout since she never had time to sit at home. Even now when Ignis wasn't making her food she went out and got some street meat instead of cooking. Gladiolus kept an overly large stash of noodles in the house so there was never really a reason for her to cook. Today, however, she was feeling a little different about things. After carefully looking over ingredients she was happy that everything she needed was here. She started with the bacon, loving that smell the most and then began chopping vegetables. That was when a set of heavily tattooed arms came around her from behind and the heat of a masculine body pressed against her. She smiled at the hot breath in her ear before she felt a kiss just below it, trying not to let it distract her from what she was doing but found it difficult with what was stirring inside her.

"Something is definitely wrong," said Gladiolus, "You're cooking."

"I've been known to do so from time to time," she sniffed in displeasure.

He grinned, "Just try not to poison me."

Athenacia scoffed at him, pushing him away and continuing her work. The Shield watched her the entire time, that familiar crooked grin on his face. He especially liked that when she would reach up high his shirt would rise with her arms and tease him before falling back down. If he wasn't so intrigued by the fact that she was cooking he would have already taken care of her again by now. Whatever she was doing filled his nostrils with intoxicating scents and his stomach growled loudly as it waited for whatever she was doing. Luckily it wasn't much longer and she put a place in front of him. He observed it curiously but she didn't waste any time, digging right in, the pleasure on her face evident with each bite. Gladiolus tried to hide his smirk before poking his fork at his food and taking a bite. The flavours that touched his tongue made his eyes widen. He didn't even know what exactly this was but he never tasted anything as good as it before. She could seriously rival Ignis with this. Why didn't she ever cook before if she had such a gift?

"This is really good," he told her.

"Don't act so surprised," she threw his own words at him, "Just because I never cook doesn't mean I don't know how."

"You should do this more often."

"That kind of talk is exactly why I don't do it all ever."

"Watching you cook is pretty hot," he raised a brow at her.

Athenacia flushed, turning her gaze back to her plate, "It's the last time you'll ever see it."

The Shield laughed at her and she bit her lip a little nervously. He finished off his plate and then dared to try and take some for her. That lead to an impromptu fork fight to which she ended up having to shove most of it in her mouth and not get to enjoy what was left. She growled in frustration at him and he only laughed harder at her. That was pretty well how their day off together went, him relentlessly teasing her and she trying to get even with him. They didn't even stop when Ignis had returned and chose not to say anything about the strange smells and mess about the kitchen.

...

About three days later Gladiolus was running late coming home. He had texted Atheancia so that she knew but she never responded, likely to be late herself knowing that more people were coming into the city. As long as she came back that was all that really mattered. Only once had she spent an entire night out and that was a very near code yellow, the Lestallum version of code red or grey. She at least told him about that though and he definitely could tell that the population in the city was growing. That also meant that the daemons were increasing in numbers as well.

The Shield walked into the house and up the stairs toward the top floor. His stamina was back, barely even breathing heavily once he reached the top. A happy aroma of food reached him once he opened the door, always happy that Ignis was their roommate at times like these. He was a little surprised to see Cor sitting there. Last he heard the Marshal was out for a couple weeks taking care of daemon problems with the Glaives. He didn't have to be out for so long but Iris was starting to bother him about learning how to subdue the creatures of the night. Gladiolus didn't want his little sister out there but at the same time was proud she wanted to join the fight.

The two of them were eating dinner at the table, the Shield coming to join them. Ignis was easily able to know his surroundings, especially by now, preparing a plate with ease and making more than enough for everyone. The large man began eating almost as soon as the plate was set down, not really realizing how hungry he was until now and checking his phone, noting the time. Athenacia wasn't home yet or she would be down here with Cor.

"What's this?" Gladiolus asked Cor.

He was referring to the small pink bag on the table, grabbing it curiously and peering inside but only seeing tissue paper.

"It's for Cia," he replied, "She back anytime soon?"

"Usually around this time. She's running late though."

Cor grunted, taking another bite of food. Gladiolus kept his eyes on the bag, something about it bothering him. Cor and Athenacia weren't exactly the type of people to show their emotions. It was obvious they cared deeply for each other, the Marshal raising her as his own daughter but they never actually had "father-daughter" moments. Sometimes they got along extremely well, similar to how a family should but usually they were just squabbling as a second nature. That was how they had grown to communicate with one another. Gladiolus knew that Cor had given her things before, it was just odd to see Cor give her a gift in this sort of fashion. Usually things were straightforward between them.

"What is it?" asked Gladiolus curiously.

"Nothing special, just something small. She only ever liked simple gifts if I was even lucky to even convince her to take one."

"You do this a lot?"

"Do what?"

"Take the time to wrap it?"

"Just on her birthday."

Gladiolus frowned, looking at the older man. Cor met his gaze and almost looked surprised. Almost, he should have known better than this. He just figured that with how close the two of them were she might have told him that it was her birthday. Evidently, he was wrong.

"She didn't tell you..." Cor sighed sadly.

"When was it?" his voice was a little hard.

"Three days ago."

His frown deepened. It was the day she had come home with no sign of light in her eyes, barely eaten and then clung to him all night. Gladiolus thought she was just having a bad day, that work hadn't gone well. But it was her birthday, and for whatever reason that was bothering her. Why didn't she tell him? Cor seemed to know something about why but Gladiolus suspected that he wasn't going to get any answers out of the older man. He pulled out his phone, looking to see if she had gotten a hold of him. There was still nothing, probably swamped at work but for how long?

The Shield snapped his head toward the doorway, hearing it close and then Athenacia coming in. She had a small smile on her face until she caught sight of him, Cor and Ignis sitting at the table. The doctor looked a little confused as to why they were all staring at her the way they were. Gladiolus looked upset about something, Ignis with a grave face and Cor mostly neutral. Her eyes travelled to the small bag on the table and she sighed, knowing her secret was obviously out. Athenacia walked over to them, picking up the bag and moving the paper inside. She gave a sort of half smile, nodding at Cor in thanks and then turning to go toward her room.

Gladiolus followed her, clearly unhappy about what just happened here. She dropped the gift on the bedside table and then walked right past him, shedding her shirt. He reached out to grab her but missed, watching her walk into the bathroom and close the door behind her. Then she did something she had never done before, she locked it, keeping him out of there. The Shield sighed in exasperation, sinking into a chair and crossing his arms. He brought his gaze to the window, hearing her turn on the shower. Athenacia lingered in there longer than she needed to, probably hoping that he would go away if she stayed in there long enough but he wasn't going to leave until he got some answers. She had to stop hiding things from him.

When she finally did get out of the shower, steam billowed out of the room and she walked past him only wearing a towel. Gladiolus kept his gaze on her but she continued to ignore him, obviously knowing what he wanted. Athenacia put on those light blue jean capris and a light purple long sleeve shirt that fell off the shoulders but opened up as the sleeves travelled down her arms, towel drying her hair before tossing it aside and running a brush through the wet tendrils. She threw it up into a messy bun at the back of her head and then went to go down the stairs but was stopped before she could get anywhere close. Gladiolus had grabbed her arm, holding her in place. That defiant hazel glare met him once she turned her head.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" he asked, his voice dark.

"Doesn't matter, it's just another day of the year," she replied, trying to make it casual though still glaring at him.

"Not when you come home the way you did."

"I just had a bad day at work."

"Which you actually talk to me about now."

"Sometimes I can't."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. There's doctor-patient confidentiality-"

"Which you've ignored since we moved in."

"Some things you just wouldn't understand seeing as you're not a doctor-"

"Which hasn't stopped you before from talking to me."

"I was also extremely exhausted-"

"Athenacia," he warned dangerously, cutting off any more of her excuses.

She stopped talking, a little startled that he had used her name. But she was filling with rage and he could see it building up within her. Athenacia struck him in the chest, making him let go of her arm so she could leave. The large man followed her down the stairs and tried to grab for her again only to have her run away, slamming the door on the way out which caused him to growl in frustration.

"Gladio."

The Shield turned to see Cor standing there behind him with his arms crossed. The Marshal was in his usual defensive mode when it came to Athenacia. Gladiolus didn't want to fight with him but the longer he stood here the further away she would get.

"Let this one go," said Cor.

Gladiolus frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Trust me on this. Let it go."

The large man didn't move. Cor waited until he was certain that Athenacia had put enough distance between them and then he left the room. Gladiolus heard the door close and brought his gaze to Ignis, who was still sitting at the table but the Adviser just rose from his seat and proceeded to clean up the mess that was made. Looking back at the door once more, the Shield huffed before dragging himself up the stairs into his room. There was really nothing else he could do besides wait until she came home.

...

Gladiolus woke up to a very loud noise downstairs, out of bed instantly and not even knowing that he had fallen asleep. Didn't matter, he heard more crashing downstairs and raced out of bed to go see who was breaking into his house. He turned the lights on, taking the stairs three at a time. Ignis was also up as something else bumped into the kitchen table and then had it fall over with a loud _thud._ Gladiolus sighed, seeing an extremely inebriated doctor on the floor trying to get her bearings. Athenacia tried to stand up only stumble again, this time hitting her head on the table loudly. She winced at the impact and just opted to lean against it instead, sighing heavily.

"Doc..."

He crossed his arms and regarded her with an almost disappointing frown. She was doing so well, he couldn't remember the last time she had a drink. Now she was drunker than he had ever seen her before, never really knowing the depth of her addiction. Cor said to just let this go but Gladiolus was sure the older man wasn't expecting this out of her. Athenacia was a right mess and he could see that there was vomit on her shoes, hair and sleeves. She also smelled like a distillery. It made his heart heavy to see her like this and caused his curiosity to rise. What was so bad about her birthday? Why did it bother her so much? Cor should have said something to at least help him understand.

"Dr. Virum, are you alright?" asked Ignis tentatively.

She thrust her arm into the air with a lazy thumbs up and then let it fall on her face before hitting her lap. Her eyes were closed but then she burst out laughing a second later.

"You can't see me," she giggled, her speech severely slurred.

Ignis sighed in exasperation. When she was finished laughing she belched loudly and the room filled with the scent of whiskey.

"How in the hell do you find your way around here anyway?" she squinted at him.

Athenacia hiccuped after speaking, holding her finger up to silence them and waited. Her face was focused and the Shield could only assume that she was trying not to vomit. She let out a deep breath and then nodded, satisfied that she managed to keep this round down.

"Go back to bed Iggy, I got this," said Gladiolus.

The younger man only nodded, turning to head back down the hall and to his room. The Shield turned his attention back to his girlfriend who had her eyes closed and head up while leaning against the fallen kitchen table. Her hair was undone and completely in her face, sweating thanks to all her drinking. Keeping a frown on his face he walked over to where she was sitting, crouching down so that he could get a better look at her. He reached his hand out carefully, moving the hair from her face and seeing her grimace in annoyance. Athenacia tried to push his hands away but he wanted to see her. Finally, she opened her eyes and met his gaze. They were glassy, barely able to focus on what was in front of her.

"Come on, Doc. Let's get you to bed," he said gently.

Going to grab her arm in order to pull her to her feet was futile, she forcefully pushed him away. He didn't move but did take his arm back. Gladiolus knew that she wasn't above fighting Cor when she was like this. Who knew what she would do to him if he drove her to that but she had kept her eyes on him the entire time and he was caught up in her stare. It was different from how she usually looked at him.

"You suck," she said, tearing her gaze away.

Athenacia reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle that contained dark amber liquid. He raised a brow as she took a long drink from it and then belched loudly. She then looked between him and the bottle, not really sure what he was going to do.

"If I give you this, will you give it back?" she asked.

"No."

"Then you can't have any," she took another big drink, "You suck."

"Why?"

"Because," she pouted, "My life was less difficult without you."

He smirked, "You're no picnic either, Doc."

"Shut up. Me talking," she belched again, wincing at that one, "You suck. Before you, I could just work and drink and go home and work and go home and drink. Whatever," she waved her hands, "But then you kept stalking me and I fell for your shit. And you wouldn't leave me alone even after finding out I'm a bastard child of the Emperor who's not even completely human. You're insane."

Athenacia held the back of her wrist to her mouth, her eyes widening as it looked like she was about to vomit again. Gladiolus waited, ready to move should he have to. She ended up just releasing a large breath and then ran a hand through her hair so that it was out of her face again. Taking one more drink, she held up the bottle and squinting at it to see what was left over. There was about half the bottle left. Again she looked between him and the bottle and took one last drink before handing it to him. He took it carefully from her once she nodded at him, taking his own drink and letting it burn down his throat while he waited for her to be ready.

"I love you so much," she began, "And I love that you wanna be there and shit but... Sometimes you's just gotta let me deal with my own shit. You just have to let me keep things to myself sometimes because this was before you and I have a system. And when you get all bitchy about me being me I just want to put your head through a wall. And when I leave after you pissing me off I remember that you only piss me off because I love you... _so_ much."

Gladiolus kept a smirk on his face, resisting the urge to laugh at her. Despite her slurred speech and extravagant hand gestures, he could tell that she was being completely serious right now and he didn't want to upset her any further.

"So please just forget about it. I don't even have a birthday."

"Doc it's the winter solstice, a little hard to forget."

"Shh," she put a finger to her lips and reached out sloppily to get his mouth too, only she missed by a long shot, "We didn't even know until a few months ago what the actual day was," she whispered.

"We?"

She shook her head, "Just never mind. Forget it. Please?"

"I can't do that."

A frustrated groan sounded from her, "Gladio come on! I-"

"Shut up."

Athenacia gave him a glare and he only laughed at her. Gladiolus finished off the bottle in his hands and set it down on the floor. He then grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet and kept her gaze on his own face. She was more confused now than angry with him but he only kept the smile on his face.

"I'm not going to forget your birthday. But I'll do whatever I can to make it better every year so that maybe you can learn to like it," he told her seriously.

"That's 26 years of hate you're trying to fight," she warned.

"So be it," he shrugged.

Gladiolus saw her eyes soften and she couldn't look away. Athenacia couldn't believe what she was hearing and he watched as a multitude of emotions flickered through that usual calm hazel stare. He kissed her forehead, knowing that it was the least likely to have vomit in it and then he pulled her into a gentle embrace against his bare chest. She smelled exactly like what she had drunk most of the night. It was ripe but he wasn't going to back away from it now. He felt her arms come around him despite an angry sort of groan leaving her.

"You're such a jerk," she said finally.

He laughed at her again, "But you love this jerk. _So much_ ," he repeated her words to her in a mocking tone.

"I take it back!"

"Too late for that Doc, you already said it."

She growled and he continued to laugh at her, struggling to get free of his grasp but he wasn't having any of it. Eventually, she gave up entirely, settling for a glare instead. Only she couldn't keep it up very long, smiling despite herself. He kissed her forehead once more.

"Come on Doc, let's get you cleaned up."

Athenacia smiled at him, nodding slightly. She allowed him to lead her away from the giant mess she made and up the stairs toward their bedroom. Gladiolus didn't let her falter once and stayed in the bathroom the entire time she had to vomit while holding her hair. When she was finished he showered with her just to make sure she wouldn't have any accidents before staying up while she slept. He stroked her now clean hair in thought while she slept peacefully. Whatever the cause of her birthday blues, he was going to fix the problem his own way while still respecting her wishes.

...

thanks guys!


	114. Code Yellow

welcome back! thanks so much for my lovely reviews! Cia is pretty hard on herself. she's been trying to figure herself out since her life did a complete 180 after her first conscious detonation. but as we know, lots of things keep getting in the way. all your kind words are truly heartwarming and brighten up my day! thanks so much for sticking with me the entire time!

...

Dr. Virum slammed her locker closed after putting on her lab coat. She was already changed into dark green scrubs that finally bore her name while on her 29th day in a row of working and it was starting to wear her down. Gladiolus was a little unhappy about it but she managed to smooth things over by telling him she was for sure going to take the day off tomorrow. There was just so much to do here at the hospital in Lestallum every day since more and more places were losing power. Losing power meant the lights were out and they were coming here to live daemon free. Dr. Virum hadn't been out of the city in a long time but was told that the daemon threats were only on the rise. Maybe it was time to go have a look for herself. Walking out of the locker room and straight to the emergency department, she took a quick look at the waiting room that was beginning to overfill, frowning at what she was seeing. More people every day, it was starting to get worse than Insomnia used to be. The doctor looked at the stack of patients waiting and grabbed the first three charts to start with. Gin was off today but Dr. Virum was sure that the resident nurse would be called in after seeing what it was like already. She didn't have time to wait, however, best to thin out as many as she could so that she could get to have her own day off.

79 year old male, cardiac arrest. Time of death 09:48. 13 year old male, severed femur. Bones set. 48 year old female, burns to the arms and smoke inhalation. Sedated and monitored in the intense care unit. Four year old male, poor weight gain, shortness of breath, salty sweat. Cystic Fibrosis. Referral sent for management options. 28 year old female, shortness of breath, sharp pains in chest. Pulmonary embolism due to post hysterectomy. Monitored closely. 35 year old male. Hunter, aortic dissection due to fighting daemons. Sent for surgery. 36 year old male. Hunter. Trauma to head and large laceration to the abdomen. Severe blood loss. GCS 1-1-1. Hooked up to bypass until further notice from family members.

Dr. Virum sat in the bathroom on the floor as she tried to get the last patient out of her head. Her heart nearly stopped when they had wheeled him in. The hair colour was identical to Gladiolus she thought that he had been injured. Usually, he went to work when she did in order to pass the time but that didn't mean she was okay with it. Every time she heard that there was a hunter inbound to the hospital she grew fearful that it was her boyfriend. As much as she would love to go help him fight she knew her place was here in the hospital. Dr. Virum was always relieved to see him at home whenever she was done here, barely sleeping at night despite that he was there, still taunted by that sinister laughter in her dreams that wished to kill everyone she loved. When she was awake she was just thinking about patients and how to treat them. She had gotten so used to not working since Insomnia fell she actually felt like she needed a break. Hell even back then she never had a streak this long before she was forced into a day off. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Sighing heavily, she rose from the cool floor before looking at herself in the mirror. Despite the makeup she wore her eyes were still bloodshot and puffy. Those familiar dark circles returned under her eyes and her skin was pale. She looked sickly, like she hadn't eaten in weeks. It was almost true, she barely had time to even process food anymore. The only reason she ate at all was because she couldn't live with the embarrassment of Gladiolus feeding her. He threatened to do so on so many occasions and she knew that he would too, having no shame it seemed. The scar on her cheek gleamed at her, as well as what was visible from the one on her neck. Her hair wasn't matted or greasy seeing as she still showered every day, sometimes twice. It was her usual dirty blond colour, still long as ever and swept up off her neck and into that messy bun at the back of her head. She could barely remember what it looked like down since it was always had to be up and out of her face. Releasing a deep breath and slapping her cheeks slightly, she walked out of the room. There were patients to check on.

The doctor made it up to the fifth floor, a place she had been sending certain patients she look at. When Gladiolus had first come here with his chest injury, she didn't leave his side. Once he was awake and she was still at the hospital she was being called to consult some bizarre cases. Dr. April Hunter had left her mark so others were willing to work with her in order to help their patients. At one point, she was called up to pathology and she found that both odd and intriguing. So she went up to see what they wanted, wary of leaving her boyfriend alone but knowing that she had made her point by now. When she looked into the microscope she frowned instantly. The infection they were looking at was an odd one, the same one she had seen not only back in Gralea but Altissia as well, the one that responded to no known cure as of yet besides a large portion of her own healing magic. It seemed that it had spread here to Lestallum and that made her worry for some reason. Dr. Virum instructed them to keep it between her, the head of emergency medicine and themselves, not wanting a mass hysteria to break out. The last thing she needed was for people to worry. After Gladiolus was cleared and she was able to work in the hospital she was called in for patients that seemed to have the same infection.

It was the reason she had insisted on staying here. So far she was the only chance these people had at living. She was silently quarantining them on the fifth floor while tests were run in order to find a cure. Every time she came to see her patients she was reminded of Ravus Nox Fleuret, the former High Commander of the Niflheim army and her own sworn protector while she was there. The image of his body before and after death always swam in her head and strengthened her resolve to make sure that wasn't going to happen to anyone else. Not on her watch. Dr. Virum came up here every day to see how they were doing and give them private treatments while they were asleep. It was getting to the point that there were so many she was basically putting them at a standstill instead of healing any of the damage but it was giving them the time that they needed in order to figure out what was wrong. If only she had the time to work on her healing magic and help them sooner.

Dr. Virum stopped what she was doing when she got an urgent page. She pulled it out and frowned, excusing herself from the patient and darting out of the room. Instead of waiting for the elevator, she raced down the stairs and sprinted back toward the emergency department. Once she got to the nurse's station she froze, her eyes wide in disbelief. It was completely overrun by patients, a city's worth it looked like. Immediately she looked for familiar faces and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw at least one of them.

"Frankie!" she shouted, pushing through the people and toward her friend.

"Cia!"

The young nurse was a little bloody but didn't look any worse for wear. Altissians were still coming in the doors and Dr. Virum automatically knew that they were in code yellow. She took Franke into an exam room and quickly began to look her over. If they were at this point then she could use all the help she could get right about now.

"What happened, why are you here?" asked Dr. Virum as she began to clean up the blood on the young girls head.

"Cia it was so bad," said Frankie almost in tears, "Daemons took over the city even though most of our lights were on. They were in the middle of the hospital and then once all the lights were out, more and more of them started coming."

Dr. Virum frowned, "Is everyone okay? How did you get out?"

Frankie shook her head sadly, "There were lots of casualties, but April and Vi got out too. I don't know about my aunt. It was time for one of your friend's ships to drop off supplies. They were about to leave when the outbreak came. We were lucky that it was there at all or..."

The young doctor sighed, continuing her work. Luckily Frankie seemed to make it without many injuries, meaning she could help out if she wanted to around here because only the gods themselves knew how much they needed it.

"Ready to work?" asked Dr. Virum.

Frankie nodded, "Just point me to the nurse's station."

The two of them left the room, Dr. Virum seeing Gin come in for her shift. She got her attention quickly, instructing her to help Frankie before seeing two very familiar sisters at the nurse's station.

"Dr. Virum," greeted Dr. Hunter a little coldly, "Back in the emergency department I see."

The younger woman sighed. Dr. Hunter seemed to hate that she was "wasting her potential" cleaning up "bumps and bruises". She made a point of it back in Altissia when Dr. Virum was working there for a time.

"April," Dr. Virum nodded at her mentor, "We're in code yellow. We've been on the brink of code yellow since I returned to Lestallum. Now we're there and it's going to be a long night. How about you put yourself to use down here instead of annoying me."

Dr. Hunter raised a brow, letting the faintest of smiles reach her face, "I suppose you're right. We'll continue our education after the code yellow is lifted."

Dr. Virum nodded, watching as the older woman put on a lab coat and took a chart from the pile. Vi smiled, hugging her friend before getting right into work. Dr. Virum looked up at the clock, noting that her shift was almost supposed to be over. She took another look around the waiting room and the critical patients all around her right now. There was no help for it, she would have to stay here the entire time and assist. She was about to fire off a quick text to Gladiolus but was immediately distracted by a dying patient coming in through the ambulance bay. Her doctor mode fully on, she was as ready as she could be to work.

...

15 hours later and Dr. Virum hadn't stopped moving since the code yellow started. Patients were still pouring in from not just Altissia, but other areas of Accordo as well. It seemed Aranea was just dumping them here since there appeared to be nowhere else to go. At this rate, the code yellow would be in effect until the end of her days it looked like. A lot of people at least were just minor injuries that needed to be cleared by a doctor before they were sent home. She lost countless patients in her time here, however, and sent many more upstairs to the fifth floor with a heavy heart. Her eyes were burning and her body worn out but she had to keep working. She had been vomited on, bled on, spit on, any sort of bodily fluid that could reach her did. It had been a long time since she worked like this and wasn't sure how much more she can take.

"Dr. Virum," Vi called out to her once she left the treatment room.

"Yes?" she answered, walking over to the nurse's station.

Vi motioned her head toward the door. Dr. Virum looked curiously and then sighed sadly. Gladiolus was standing there, an unreadable expression on his face. She walked over to him, barely able to focus on him with how tired she was and he kept his gaze trained on her right until she was standing in front of him.

"Gladio."

Her voice was feeble and exhausted, which caused his brow to furrow into a frown while he crossed his arms over his chest. Athenacia looked away sadly, turning her body and motioning him to follow her. He did so wordlessly, keeping an eye on her just in case she faltered any of her steps. It wasn't exactly like anyone could hear themselves anyway with how busy this place was. She led him into the staff elevator and took it to the third floor. They may be swamped downstairs but she hadn't taken a break in hours and her body was heavy with fatigue. Athenacia was about to lean on the elevator walls but instead, Gladiolus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. A small, content sigh escaped her as his warmth eased her tired soul. Once the elevator door opened she led them toward the cafeteria. Upon entering there she ordered herself a coffee but no food since she didn't feel like eating. Gladiolus, however, insisted that she eat something and she tried to give him a smile. The problem was, it only turned into a grimace and she could see that it caused him to worry more. They went to sit in a corner out of the way so that she could lean her head against the cool walls, closing her eyes and letting them rest a moment. She felt his hand come to take her own, squeezing it slightly.

"You didn't answer your phone," he said though he didn't sound upset.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I was going to text you but there was so much happening I just haven't had the time."

"Mm," he grunted, "I saw. Heard Altissia was gone to the daemons but I didn't know they were all headed here."

"Yeah and more of them keep coming. We're drowning out there."

"Don't forget to take care of yourself to."

Athenacia smiled slightly before forcing her eyes to open and rub them. She took a drink of her large coffee and shook her head at the burning sensation down her throat. Gladiolus pushed her muffin at her and she grabbed it. The bite she took was small and unwelcome, having trouble chewing since her body wanted to reject what she was eating almost immediately. But she forced herself knowing that he was worried and she needed sustenance of some sort.

"We need to talk," he said instantly.

She froze in fear, her mind suddenly alert and eyes looking at his face. He was frowning, looking down at their hands on the table and giving her another squeeze. Her heart started hammering in her chest, having no idea what he could possibly want from her. She tried to calm herself down, waiting for him to speak.

"With Altissia down and a big part of Lucis down, the daemons are only getting worse," he began. Athenacia breathed a large sigh of relief and he looked at her curiously, "What?"

"I just..." she began not even knowing how to word it. She shook her head, "Never mind."

"You got scared," he accused smirking.

"Well, yeah a little," she admitted sheepishly.

Gladiolus laughed at her, which only made her flush further than she currently was, "You really are tired, Doc."

"It's been almost a day, Gladio."

He ignored her, still laughing, "It's going to take more than working an entire day to get rid of me Doc," he told her.

Athenacia only smiled back at him but kept her gaze on their hands. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before pushing more food at her. She met his eyes briefly before feeling better about eating.

"Anyway. Daemons are getting worse and I can't just sit around anymore. I gotta get out there."

She nodded, "I guess I should have expected that."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone when I leave. But..." he wasn't sure how to speak.

"It's fine," she said sadly, "I know you can't just sit around and you know I can't leave here."

"I'm not exactly happy about it. I'm surprised you're so okay with it."

"I'm not," she replied instantly.

Gladiolus snapped his attention to her and she turned to face him. She placed her other hand on top of his and looked at him intently. He wanted to protest but anything he wanted to say died on his tongue as soon as her eyes met his. Athenacia was trying hard to keep her emotions together but he could see them all flickering through those hazel orbs.

"Every day I'm here hunters come in near death and I'm terrified that it's you. I like knowing that you'll be home every night and going out for days is going to do nothing to settle down my anxiety that you won't come back to me, or that you'll be the next one rushing through those doors on a stretcher barely alive with little hope. But I know I can't stop you. We have things to do. Your place is out there and mine is here. I don't like it but it's only temporary... right?"

He never left her face the entire time that she spoke, seeing how hard it was for her to speak up at all. The Shield brought his hand on top of hers so that they were layered with his at the end, running his thumb along her skin gently and smiling at her slightly. Athenacia worried about him all the time and he never knew. But it wasn't just a one-way street.

"You know I worry about you in here to right?" he said softly.

She frowned, "Why?"

"Places are getting overrun. Don't wanna come home and find it in ruins like Insomnia. Can't forget what it was like not knowing what happened to you back there."

"Lestallum took precautions for things like that since we've been here."

"Still..." he sounded uneasy.

Athenacia could only offer him a sad sort of smile. They had been through so much together since they started dating, since they had first met. A year ago she could never imagine being here and now, especially with him. Cor would have made sure she escaped the city but she would probably stay in Lestallum the entire time. She would probably never even bump into him should she had never been working in the Citadel clinic that one night. His hands tightened on top of hers and she brought her gaze back up to him. Athenacia could see the truth in his words and it warmed her heart to know that he cared so much about her.

"I'll still have my phone at least," he said.

"Yeah, and I finally got one," she replied.

"You can send me pictures while I'm away," he offered her a wolfish grin.

"Gladio!" she protested, horrified at his suggestion.

The Shield laughed at her while her cheeks burned and she tried to pull her hands away in order to hide her face but he wouldn't let her. He loved teasing her like this and she knew it too. The worst part was she knew that he was completely serious despite him laughing at her.

"I will not!" she said hotly.

"Why not?"

"Because... it's ridiculous!"

"But I'll get lonely out there."

"Then use your alone time hand."

"I plan on it, Doc, with a bit of your help."

Her face became a deeper crimson at his words and she tried to look anywhere but at him, "Y-you..." she truly had nothing to say, "You don't... do you?" she frowned a little curiously at him.

Gladiolus kept his expression neutral while meeting her gaze. Her face was still red and he was having trouble containing himself at what she was asking. It was mostly shocked she would even bother, especially in a place like work during a code yellow. He really did distract her from work.

He grinned, "Always thinking about you Doc," he said happily, winking at her.

Her eyes widened before she looked away, making strangling noises. If possible her face was an even darker shade of red right up to her hairline. Athenacia had no idea what to think right now and was shocked he even said anything. On one hand, she supposed it was a compliment but on another... She shook her head, not wanting to think about hands right now. Hers were extremely sweaty being trapped under his right now and his laughter was only making things far worse than they needed to be. He was always teasing her but she supposed she walked right into that one.

Athenacia sighed sadly then, realization dawning on her. With him gone for days, it meant that she wouldn't see him as often. He wouldn't be home when she was done her shifts, wouldn't be there when she slept or woke up from a nightmare. His comfort and warmth would be gone some nights on her bad days or even when she was drunk on just her feelings for him. She squeezed his hands again and all traces of their earlier enjoyment were gone, able to tell he knew what she was thinking. They were often on the same page after all.

Gladiolus let go of her hands and she finished her coffee. The weariness she felt from her shift was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. They continued to talk about where he would go and what he would do. He wanted to start immediately and she understood why. Their conversation was no longer happy but held a solemn note at the change in their lives. Domestication was nice but with the way the world was right now, there was no place for it. They had jobs to do and both of them put that as a priority at any time. When she had finally finished picking at her food they stood and she led him back down to the main floor, bringing him to an exit that wasn't overcrowded with patients. Her beeper kept going off but she ignored it, knowing that the staff could handle themselves just a little longer.

When they stepped outside into the warmish air she didn't go far from the door. Athenacia couldn't leave just yet and he lingered near her as well, her small hand in his the entire time they walked up until now. The Shield reached his other hand up toward her face, brushing the stray hairs that were resting by her blemished cheek. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, leaning her head into his touch before kissing him, arms coming around his neck in order to stabilize herself while he held her close. The taste and feel of him would be gone once he was and she had no idea when he would be back. It wasn't like he was leaving forever, maybe he would be gone a couple of days. Maybe because she was so tired it was affecting her this way.

They broke apart but stayed close to one another. He let his nose run along the length of hers before capturing her lips once more. The Shield placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before allowing her feet to fall flat. A smile was on his face while regarding her and she felt better about the entire situation. She held him tightly, inhaling his scent and feeling light-headed at it. But it was time to go.

"Love you Doc," he said gently.

Athenacia gave him a quick kiss, "Don't stay away too long," she replied.

"'Course not," he smiled at her.

Gladiolus let her go and she felt unbelievably cold. With one last smile, he began to walk away. She held his hand until he was out of her reach, refusing to move until she could no longer see him while resisting the urge to say fuck it and go with him. The physician had to stay here, she had work to do. It was only a few days but she still worried about it knowing how dangerous it was out there.

"Gladio!" she called to him before he was gone completely.

He turned to face her curiously and she broke, bolting toward him as fast as her legs would let her. Once she got there she jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around him and holding tightly. Her lips came crashing upon his and he held her in place. The passion that was built up inside her came pouring out and she began to feel dizzy once she finally remembered she needed air. She was satisfied that he was breathing a little heavier too.

"Make sure you don't die out there," she whispered against him.

He grinned, "Who, me? Now who's being ridiculous?"

Athenacia laughed a little before kissing him one last time and then letting herself fall to the ground. She had to go now or she wouldn't let him leave. Turning to walk back, she then yelped when she felt a swift smack on her right, rear cheek. A smile was plastered on her face when she turned to face him, meeting his crooked grin. She bit her lip a little nervously, before running toward the hospital without another look back.

...

thanks guys!


	115. Operari Nimis

hey there! thanks for my lovely review you guys are awesome!

...

Gladiolus's promise to Athenacia about not staying away too long was kept. After 57 hours, she was out of the code yellow and collapsed as soon as she hit the bed, not even bothering to shower first. When she woke up he was with her and she was shocked at first to see him until she remembered she had been working for so long. He was sleeping soundly and she decided not to wake him, having no idea when he had come in. A quick look at her phone told her she had slept a solid 14 hours straight. She definitely must have been tired, it was also nightmare free. She smiled slightly when she saw she had unopened text messages from him. She managed to send him a message here and there when she wasn't busy, but at the end of her shift she forgot all about her phone. There were only three pending her attention, swiping unlock it and then clicked on the application to read them.

 _If you're still working when I get back I'm kidnapping you. I don't care what code colour it is._

 _Almost done out here, how about you?_

 _You're gonna be sorry you've been ignoring me._

Athenacia smiled to herself, trying to relax her excitement at his last message. Looks like he wouldn't get a chance to do that after all. She carefully got out of the bed and went straight to the shower, knowing she needed one after the shift she had. Gladiolus was still sleeping when she was finished and she quietly put on one of his shirts before padding down the stairs. The smell of food reached her nostrils and her stomach growled in protest of its neglect. When she came out of the hallway she saw Ignis busy at the kitchen with Iris and Talcott waiting expectantly at the table. Athenacia smiled at them once they saw her, a little embarrassed that she was only wearing a shirt right now.

"Hi Tia," Talcott greeted happily, his eyes bright when she sat down beside him.

"Are you getting bigger?" she asked him.

"Of course I am!"

It was true. Talcott had grown almost two feet since they had left Caem. She had no idea what he was being fed, his care taken over since they moved to Lestallum. Athenacia worked too much to take care of a child anyway so there was no sense in having her do it anymore. The doctor was shocked when Ignis placed food down in front of her, looking at him a little sharply.

"How did you know when I'd get up?" she asked him.

"I heard the shower," he replied.

"You were gone a long time," said Iris a little worried.

Athenacia shook her head, "Code yellow," she said sadly.

"Is everything okay now? Is that why you came home?"

"It's calmer but I shouldn't stay away too long."

"What? But you just got here!"

"I've slept for over half a day. I'm fine for now."

Iris was about to protest again but the sound of someone noisily coming into the room silenced her. Athenacia smiled warmly when she felt a large hand on her shoulder and then a kiss on the top of her head. Gladiolus had woken up apparently, taking a seat beside her. Ignis dutifully gave him some food as well and he wasted no time in eating. Talcott was also quietly enjoying his meal when Prompto had walked in the door. Athenacia was a little shocked the gunman had come at all, having not seen him in a while. He was greeted warmly, however, the kitchen table now filled with all kinds of chatter and completely full. The doctor smiled, sitting closer to her boyfriend in order to make room for everyone. She was picking at his plate absently while listening to them talk about what had been happening lately.

When it was her turn to speak she tried to keep it short and sweet. Athenacia told them about the code yellow at the hospital and how crazy it was during that time. Prompto was surprised that she had just woke up after being there as long as she was. Between all of them, they had every side of things covered. Even Iris had joined the fight after badgering Cor for so long. Athenacia stayed out of it, not wanting to upset anyone but knew that the young Amicitia would get her way. Cor had a soft spot after all and it was easy to see if you were just a young girl who wanted to help as earnestly as Iris did. But the initial mood was solemn. There was something missing and it wasn't just the sun. Athenacia chewed her lip, feeling an arm snake around her waist and pull her a little closer.

"I miss him," said Iris sadly.

She was talking about Noctis. Athenacia laced her fingers in with Gladiolus, knowing that he missed his friend as well. They all did. At first, they had kept busy and barely noticed the time, but now they had established themselves while they waited and the absence of his presence was very noticeable.

"Hard to believe it's been a year," mused Ignis.

A year already? She didn't even notice. Athenacia squeezed Gladiolus's hand a little tighter after hearing that. So much had happened since then she was sure that Noctis would have emerged from the Crystal by now. She remembered the feeling that took over her when she was near it. How it beckoned her to touch it, to learn the secrets it held and how she could even now still feel that Noctis was alive and well while he remained inside of it. A burning desire to know what was happening took over her and the sounds of the voices around her faded. That familiar sensation she often felt in her nightmares occupied her mind and she thought she could hear that faint sinister laugh in the background.

But it was only for a moment.

Talcott had accidentally knocked over his glass, causing it to crash on the floor and snap her out of it. Athenacia blinked a few times before getting to her feet and lifting him in the air. He stepped in the broken glass and she had to make sure he wasn't injured. Wordlessly, she carried him into the bathroom and ran the water in the bathtub. The boy had cut himself but wasn't whining at all, seeming to have toughened up in her absence. Instead he watched curiously while sitting on the edge of the tub and letting his foot run under the water. Athenacia went to grab a first aid kit, watching the blood go down the drain. She waited until it was thinner and then pulled his foot out of the tub. There weren't any shards and the laceration would be able to heal on its own.

"You're going to be just fine," said Athenacia happily.

He hugged her, "Thanks Tia."

"Of course," she smiled brightly at him.

Athenacia dried off his foot and then lingered to clean up the mess he had made. He was already gone and she felt another presence near her. Looking toward the exit she saw Gladiolus standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. The Shield looked her up and down which made her flush a little before she tore her gaze away and put back the first aid kit she hadn't needed. When she turned to leave he was still barring her path. She raised a brow, trying to keep her cheeks from burning any hotter with the way he was looking at her. Obviously, he wanted something from her or else he wouldn't be doing his best to obstruct her path. He was such a pest sometimes. Athenacia crossed her arms as well, taking a defensive stance as she waited for him to make a move.

"Can I help you?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

"Finally done ignoring me?" he almost grinned.

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was working and then sleeping after all the work I did," she replied indignantly.

A flicker of excited fear crossed her hazel gaze when she saw the smile that spread across his face. She thought back to the last text message she had received from him while she was resting. Her mouth went dry at the possibilities racing through her head and she felt an anticipation rise within her, all the way to her cheeks that were flushed again. Athenacia squealed when he finally made his move, lifting her over his shoulders and then walking up the stairs behind him.

"Gladio! Put me down!" she protested.

"I warned you," he said, amusement laced in his voice.

She grunted when he threw her on the bed, trying to scramble to her feet as quickly as possible. There were people over after all, this wasn't the time to get all hot and bothered, but the look in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. It seemed he wasn't going to take no for an answer and she had no choice but to surrender to his whims.

...

Time continued to pass and things just seemed to keep that solemn note. The hospital had a steady stream of patients coming at any given time and was the only one in Lucis right now. It made Dr. Virum's job difficult, especially since most of the resources were needed here in the emergency department and up on the fifth floor that was starting to get crowded. The infection was spreading a little faster each day and Dr. Virum was wearing herself out trying to keep up with it. She couldn't allow any of these patients to die, she had to do something to save them. Dr. Hunter was also assisting, knowing the virus and the course of it since she had seen it first hand in Altissia. Pathology was working non-stop to try and help things along but nothing seemed to be taking. Only the magic was working and there simply wasn't enough to help everyone.

Gladiolus was in and out. As time went on he would stay out longer than a couple of days. Gradually though, he didn't want to worry her. Whenever he came back he would learn from Ignis that she was barely home and slept on the couch in the living room more often than not. Sometimes the large man did catch her there he would gingerly pick her up and carry to her bed. Athenacia was practically back to her usual routine when she lived in the Crown City, only she wasn't drinking and Ignis made sure she was eating as best as he could. Something at work was really bothering her and she looked more worn out than usual. The Shield could tell that she had been using her magic more so than she ever did. Usually it was a last resort but lately he wasn't so sure what was going on and she didn't tell him about it. Though he wasn't exactly worried, this was the sort of thing she was still researching before she said anything. He knew the difference in her demeanour.

At one point the Shield had come home only to find out that she hadn't left the hospital in days. He was gone himself for nearly two weeks and his phone had died while he was away. He took longer than he expected but he was hoping to find her at home. After talking with Ignis briefly, Gladiolus decided to rest and see if she came back, only to end up sleeping for most of a night and there was still no sign of her. Frustrated, he threw on the first thing he could find in the giant mess that was their room and marched purposefully toward the hospital. He knew he had a scowl on his face by the way everyone seemed to clear a path for him, going through the glass sliding doors of the emergency department and straight to the nurse's station. He met eyes with Vi who just pointed to an exam room the second she saw him. Gladiolus didn't wait for her to be finished, bursting in the door while she was in the middle of looking at a broken arm.

"Gladio what- Ahh!"

Athenacia turned to face him and the sight of her withering away made his scowl deepen. He grabbed her, once again lifting her over his shoulder and walking out with her. She flailed and protested but he wasn't going to relent.

"She's taking some time off," said Gladiolus angrily to Vi and Dr. Hunter who had come to see the commotion.

Neither of them said anything, only Dr. Virum that was still trying to get out of his grasp and ask for help. It definitely turned heads and he was sure that she was embarrassed but he didn't care. He was more upset at the fact that she wasn't taking care of herself, that she was completely overworked. Gladiolus carried her the entire way home and she gave up trying to fight him shortly after they had left the hospital. Once he got inside he still didn't put her down and she tried her best to ignore the looks of Iris and Cor from her kitchen table. Iris had her mouth agape in disbelief while Cor had a brow raised. He stomped up the stairs with her and tossed her on the bed. Athenacia crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What the hell, Gladio?!" she demanded of him, "You can't just take me out of work like that!"

"Can and did," he replied in a dark tone.

The sound of his voice made her visibly flinch. The look on his face kept her frozen in place and speechless. The Shield had his arms crossed and a very dark scowl creasing his features. Amber eyes were ablaze similar to when he had found out who she was, that same sort of fierceness she mistook for anger towards her person. Her heart hammered in her chest and she tried to keep her breathing under control, unable to leave his gaze.

"Pack some things, we're leaving."

"What?" she blinked, confused.

"You heard me."

"I can't just-"

Gladiolus growled at her and she shrank underneath that look. Athenacia let out a deep breath and then nodded slowly at him. She got up to do what he told her and he watched her like a hawk, hesitant but tried to push his attitude toward her out of her mind. The physician packed up a bag, having no idea how long she would be gone and then went into the bathroom to grab a few things from there as well. When she was ready he grabbed her bag from her and waited for her to walk in front of him down the stairs. The Shield was already packed so there was nothing for him to do. Once she reached the bottom of the steps she left the house with a quick glance at Cor and Iris. The feel of Gladiolus's glare on her back stopped her from going any further. He grabbed her hand and although he was fuming his touch was still gentle and warm, leading her toward the car he was using and got in, throwing her things in the back. Athenacia didn't speak to him and he just drove away, out of Lestallum. She felt anxiety bubble within her at leaving the city for the first time since she had arrived, gripping her lab coat tightly. Gladiolus noted her tension and placed his hand on top of hers while she tried to relax but with the way he had come to grab her and then abruptly take her away only made her more nervous. Her exhaustion took over however and she finally fell asleep while he was still driving.

As it turned out, Gladiolus was taking her on a much needed vacation. It was always dark out so there were daemons everywhere. They were at a haven where she rested most of the time, not really speaking at all about her coming out of the city but she could sense his presence near her and that made her feel safe. Athenacia hadn't the chance to charge her phone so she had no idea what time it was but a lot of the tension that was wearing her down from working started to thin out and she was able to just relax. They only stayed one night in each haven, right up until they got to Galdin Quay.

Athenacia was shocked that it was still intact. She knew that numerous places in Lucis were falling but she was happy that the bigger outposts were still around. Along the journey, she noted the number of daemons that were collected along the roads. It made her weary, especially knowing that her friends came out to fight them as well as other hunters she frequently saw in the hospital. Athenacia tried to keep those thoughts away from her while helping Gladiolus set up camp at the haven right at the beach near Galdin Quay. They got here too late to go eat something but she didn't mind in the slightest, not really feeling that hungry anyway. When they were finished they sat on opposite sides of the fire, Athenacia on the ground while listening to the waves crash against the coast. She could also hear daemons in the distance but nothing near where they were now.

"Gladio?" she spoke tentatively, looking over at him.

"Hm?" he snapped his attention toward her.

"I'm really happy you kidnapped me from Lestallum," she gave a small smile toward him.

Gladiolus sighed heavily but nodded at her, returning his gaze back to the fire with a thoughtful frown on his face. Athenacia looked sadly at him before she too became mesmerized by the dancing flames. His amber eyes flickered back to her, studying her. She looked a lot better than when he first took her out of there, colour to her skin again and her eyes were far less puffy and tired. They hadn't spoken much since he forcefully took her out of there but their time together wasn't exactly unpleasant. Athenacia slept and woke up before he did so they hadn't a chance to be intimate. He relaxed himself knowing that she was getting better.

The doctor looked back in his direction when he started to move, coming to where she was and sat down next to her. Wordlessly, he gathered her in his arms, pulling her against his chest. A mixture of smoke and sweat filled her nostrils and intoxicated her in such a way that only he could do. She let out a content sigh, keeping her gaze on the flames while feeling his warmth. He moved her hair from her neck, running his fingers through it before placing a soft kiss on her flesh. It sent a shiver down her spine, which made him smirk. One of his hands slowly ran down the side of her body, teasing her in every way that he could. A soft moan escaped her, and then as a second nature she silenced herself.

Gladiolus took her face by the chin and forced her to look at him, could see the desire for him start to build up within her. Good. He kissed her hungrily, letting his own feelings take him over as his hands started their busy work. She was lowered to the ground before long, capturing her bottom lip in order to stop herself from making a sound. It only provoked him to work harder since there was no one around to hear her. He knew her well, every sensitive spot she had and how to exploit it. Her fingers were tight along his hair, writhing beneath him while still not making a noise. He knew he made a mark on her neck and then he ghosted his lips along her hear.

"Scream for me," he spoke in a husky voice.

And she did. As soon as she heard him she let all loose, arching her back into him as wails escaped her into the unconcerned night. Her voice echoed but she didn't care, completely caught up in the passion that is Gladiolus, could hardly take more but still she endured whatever he wanted. She surrendered to him, completely at his mercy and she knew that was exactly what he wanted.

"That's it, baby," he was breathless.

It wasn't long before she finished her song and he was right behind her. Athenacia found it hard to stay conscious, trying desperately to regain her breath and he was right beside her, both of them coated in thick layers of sweat. He rolled over, placing a kiss in her temple and keeping his eyes on her. She definitely looked better now and it made him smirk. She moved into his embrace, keeping her eyes on the stars above her. He looked up as well, resting his head against hers. The fire crackled beside them and she was finally able to breathe normally, shivering slightly at the breeze while snuggling closer to him for warmth.

Gladiolus kept her close as he remembered the last time he was here. It was shortly after he had left Insomnia with the other three guys. He and Athenacia had that fight beforehand and hadn't spoken since. The Shield was lying on the ground just like this only by himself while staring into the clear night sky, at the twinkling stars above him and felt at ease. It was then he decided to call her and try to make amends. Athenacia didn't answer the phone, was either sleeping or working. He had no idea what to even say to her, but he invited her along to come with him when it was all over. Now they were here like they thought, only the circumstances were completely different.

Athenacia let out a content sigh, turning her head to look at him dreamily. He met her gaze and smiled gently while she leaned toward him and their lips met softly, his fingers still combing through her hair. The Shield kept his forehead against hers, stealing more kisses from her here and there. She didn't fight him once, loving every second of his attention toward her. It then dawned on her how long it had actually been since she saw him last. Before he came and took her from Lestallum she was at work for a little over a week and didn't even notice the time pass by, so busy with everything going on.

"I really am happy you came to get me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled, "Just don't make me do it again."

"Sorry."

He grunted, "You're not taking care of yourself. What's going on over there?"

The physician frowned, pulling away from him slightly. She turned her gaze back to the stars, letting them work their magic over her. It was still so surreal that they could see the stars and moon but not the sun and she was surprised with how the climate hadn't changed much either, aside from vegetation they weren't controlling dying out. But it gave her hope that it was really going to go back to normal, that the problem at the hospital would be solved.

"I'm not sure yet," she answered finally.

"You've been using magic," he accused.

"I have," she admitted, "Probably more than I should."

"You can't push yourself."

"I just don't want anyone else to die. So far it's the only way."

"If you die trying to save all of them then others won't stand a chance. You said yourself, you can't save everyone."

"I know," she said, slipping her hand into his and intertwining their fingers, "But that doesn't make it any easier."

Gladiolus frowned but decided not to say anything else. He knew that when she figured things out she would tell him about it. For now, he just had to come back sooner to make sure she had time to rest, otherwise she wouldn't even notice her own body protesting her poor treatment of it. She definitely felt smaller to him and it made his heart heavy.

"It really is beautiful here," she changed the subject, "I forgot what it was like."

"Mm," he kissed her head, "You were right about it."

She smiled at the memory, "Gladio?"

"What?"

Athenacia moved so that she was facing him, leaning over him and holding herself up with her arms while he reached carefully to tuck her hair behind her ear. The gesture made her skin feel hot again and forget what she wanted to say. The way he was looking at her so lovingly made her bones wish to turn to water. His fingertips lingered on her face and she leaned her head into his touch. She kissed him instead of talking, letting her body connect with his once more. The depths that she loved this man were unbelievable, and she knew that she would be devastated if he didn't come back to her one day. But for now, those fears could be put to rest as she enjoyed her time with him.

...

thanks guys!


	116. Iterum Relinquo

welcome back!

...

Time continued to pass after Gladiolus and Athenacia returned to Lestallum. Noctis still hadn't returned and the Hunter Headquarters had fallen prey to the daemons. Luckily there were no casualties but they were in the market for a temporary shop. That didn't stop them from going out to fight daemons and then coming back injured to the hospital where Dr. Virum would routinely patch them back up and send them out again. It was an endless cycle and she grew more and more afraid that one day it would be Gladiolus rushing through those glass doors near death and then sent up to quarantine on the fifth floor where she wouldn't have the resources or enough magic to save him. She thought about it so much it became a regular part of her nightmares. It was the reason she barely slept at night. But that wasn't the case, he came back to her all the time and even though she hardly answered him, she did read all of his messages to her. Some of them were matter of fact, some of them were just simple "good nights". When he went on longer journeys that would last a week or more he would send her a cute text that warmed her heart. Nights alone she never slept in their bed, overworking herself and far too exhausted to climb more stairs. In retrospect, she should have thought that through better but then, she never expected to have things turn out this way for this long. On top of that, she wanted to stay near the door just in case Gladiolus came walking through it, not wanting to miss any moments with him if she could avoid it. She always believed that he would come back and he was good about not staying away too long.

Until one particular occurrence. After an intense night with Gladiolus, Athenacia was a little reluctant to let him leave her again. The Shield promised he would return in a week and while she truly believed it, he had only been back a day or two before leaving again and she wished she could be around him longer. He eased her tired soul, would even whisk her away for a few nights if she was far too stressed just like when they had spent their time in Galdin Quay. However, he had to go and she had no choice but to let him. After a long kiss, she watched him leave the city gate until she could no longer see him, then she returned to her own work where she would use it as a distraction while she waited for him. She had a lot to do while she worked anyway so it was nice to not think about how alone she was without him.

A week went by and he hadn't returned yet. Athenacia checked her phone, noting the last message she got from him was two days ago. Calling him only left her on his voicemail where she didn't say anything there but she wasn't worried. Keeping to her routine, another week had gone by before she knew it. She wouldn't even have noticed if Ignis hadn't come to get her from her work.

"Dr. Virum, you haven't been home in a fortnight," he said pointedly.

"You sure?" she asked, taking a drink of coffee.

He nodded, "Indeed. The house has remained spotless since Gladio left."

"He's not back yet?" she frowned.

"Not that I'm aware, no."

Athenacia sighed heavily, walking back with him to the house. Obviously, he wanted her to go home or he wouldn't have come all the way here. She pulled her out her phone, trying and failing at not bumping into people. It was beginning to get a little overcrowded here in Lestallum but at least the temperature was still fairly normal. The physician scrolled through her messages, seeing that there was no response since a week or so ago. She tried to call but his phone was dead. Keeping a worried frown on her face, she put her phone back in her pocket and started walking up the stairs toward their home. Ignis opened the door for her and she noted how empty it felt. A quiet sigh escaped her as she followed him toward the kitchen and pulled out a beer for herself. The disapproving gaze at the sound of her opening her beverage was ignored. Athenacia just wanted to relax a little, it didn't mean she had fallen off the wagon just yet.

Ignis made her some supper but she only picked at it, staring at her phone and hoping for a response. He didn't speak to her and she wondered why he had come all this way. Maybe Gladiolus asked him to look out for her when he was gone? It would be the type of thing he would do. She sighed again, taking a long drink and hating how quiet it was in here. She shouldn't be here, she should be at work just in case he came into the hospital. Athenacia saw the images of one of her nightmares, of Gladiolus, bruised, bloody and broken. Of his body twisted in agony while the infection took over and slowly ate away at him, of her magic failing her and watching as the man she loved died in her arms because she couldn't save him. She shook herself out of those thoughts, finishing her drink.

"I'm going back to work," she said.

The doctor heard Ignis sigh sadly but he made no attempt to stop her. She didn't even give him another look before she took off out the door and walked briskly back to the hospital. If something was happening out there then she had to know about it. There was no way she was going to let him die on her watch.

...

The weeks continued to go by until it had been a full two months since Gladiolus had left. Athenacia was painfully aware of the situation but immersed herself in her job to help her forget about her lonely heart. The only thing that made her happy was that pathology had gotten to a point where they could slow down the virus taking over on the fifth floor, making it so that it could give her a chance to actually cure these people of what was happening to them. It was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, which had her feeling like she was floating as she treated patients. They weren't exactly in code yellow right now but if things kept up the way that they did then they would be soon. Gin, Vi and Frankie were all in as well as Dr. Hunter. The older woman had taken over the emergency department and Dr. Virum did not find that surprising whatsoever.

"Dr. Virum," Frankie caught her attention at the nurse's station.

"What?"

"There are people here for you."

Dr. Virum looked around curiously, walking into the waiting room and saw Prompto and Ignis sitting right near her. They had knowing smirks on their faces and she frowned at them. Prompto jerked his head toward the entrance and she followed it. Athenacia gasped slightly when she saw a very looming mountain of a man standing there with a grin on his face. Her breath caught in her throat as relief swept over her at seeing Gladiolus alive and well at her work. She slowly walked over to him, never leaving his gaze as she got closer. He had a gentle look on his face and didn't take his eyes off her either. Once she was standing right in front of him she was able to feel the heat radiating off his body and knew that she was real.

"Hey Doc," he said happily.

The sound of his voice made her heart skip a beat. He was really here, after so long he had come back to her. But that was two months ago that he was supposed to have returned long before that. Athenacia growled in frustration, laying a blow to his cheek in anger.

"Don't you 'Hey Doc' me you jerk!" she shouted.

He rubbed his jaw where that quick right hook had connected with him, but he still had a smile on his face and that all the more infuriated her.

"How dare you!" she began a long string of obscenities.

Prompto chuckled from where he was sitting. He watched as Athenacia mercilessly tried to land blow after blow. She only succeeded in the first, Gladiolus was quick to block her on all the rest and he could tell that she wasn't really trying to hurt him, that she was simply relaying the pain she felt at his absence whether she wanted to admit it or not. Prompto smiled at the thought, seeing that same look in the big guy he wore when the two of them had first met. He never knew that their relationship would go this far, but watching the both of them was comforting in some way. It was at least something normal in their lives after everything going on lately.

"What is happening?" asked Ignis curiously.

"Oh, she's letting him have it," replied Prompto amused.

Athenacia was unrelenting, only growing more frustrated by the second. Gladiolus continued to laugh at her and Prompto wished he could hear what they were saying. Eventually, the young doctor had given up and turned her back to the large man, crossing her arms in anger. Gladiolus placed his hands on her shoulders gently and she shrugged him off, trying again in vain to hit him. She shoved him after giving up again but instead of turning away she latched onto him, kissing him deeply with tears in her eyes. He held her gently as if she were extremely fragile. For all Prompto knew, she very well could be.

"Now she's _letting him have it_ ," Prompto laughed.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to retreat," suggested Ignis carefully.

"Go back home?"

"No. The two of them will want some time and I would prefer if my hearing were to stay intact."

"What does that mean?"

Ignis coughed uncomfortably, his cheeks burning a little, "Dr. Virum is... How shall I say it? She's very... _passionate_ while the two of them are alone."

"Passionate? What?" Prompto looked at his friend confused, "Oh!" he spoke a second later, realization dawning on him. He laughed a little nervously, "Y-yeah that would be a little weird."

"Indeed."

"So like... they do this a lot?"

"I prefer not to speak of their relations."

"Aw come on Iggy, he's the only one getting any action!"

"It's rude to eavesdrop," insisted the adviser, his face nearly completely red.

Prompto laughed, clapping his friend on the back and rising from his seat and giving one last look toward the happy couple that was still oblivious to their surroundings. He smiled once more before leaving with Ignis not too far behind him.

...

Athenacia fell onto her bed, gasping for air to reach her lungs. Gladiolus was beside her, having trouble himself with it. They were both coated in a thick layer of sweat and the breeze that came in through the open window made her shudder in pleasure. He looked over at her, seeing the moonlight shine on her skin and give it a silvery sort of glow. Her back was toward him, her body rising and falling with each heavy breath she took. He rolled over, placing his hand on her hip and then slowly running it up the side of her body until he reached her shoulder. Then he let his fingers ghost back down and she shivered again at his touch. Gladiolus smirked, repeating his actions as he began to compose himself. He brought his lips to her bare shoulder and felt her body tense a little. He placed another tender kiss just above it, and then kept going higher until he was right under her ear. Athenacia let out a small moan and that made him smirk. He missed her while he was away, completely drawn to her. He knew that she was still upset with him for being gone for so long and he wanted her to know that he didn't forget her once. He moved his hand so that it was at her navel and then slowly crept it upward toward her chest. She pressed her back against him, turning so that he could see her. That dreamy hazel stare stirred the beast within him and he captured her pouting lips while he could. She brought things to life in him that he never knew could exist.

"Lil..."

His voice was breathless as he spoke her name. Her eyes softened upon hearing it, a much different reaction than when he first started saying it. She used to get uncomfortable, conflicted with the emotions that it brought to her. But the more he used it the more she seemed to like it, only spoken when they were alone, their own secret that they hid away from the rest of the world. In their universe, it made her melt whenever he said it to her and seeing that sort of look on her face always filled him with happiness. He kissed her deeply, unable to stop himself with how she was staring up at him right now. Before she had any time to think he took her again, much more intensely than the last. She was almost embarrassed by how loud she was, sure the people outside could hear her the entire time but she couldn't help herself. Gladiolus knew her inside and out and exploited that knowledge when he had the chance. Athenacia moved so that she was laying on his chest that was still heaving for air. His heartbeat was erratic which was normal given what they were just doing. He wrapped his massive arms around her and she let out a content sigh, yearning for his warmth for so long and it was finally hers again. She never wanted this moment to end.

"Gladio..."

Athenacia clung to him which made him hold her tighter. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before allowing his fingers to run through her hair. She cut it while he was away, putting layers in it though keeping the length halfway down her back and side bangs in order to try and hide the scar on her cheek. The Shield remembered when she got that, at the hands of Caligo the first time she was taken away by the Empire. She was only there because she offered herself as a hostage in order to protect not only his sister but the people of Lestallum as well. Athenacia seemed to go out of her way sometimes to hide her blemishes but he didn't even notice them.

"What happened to you?" she finally asked.

He moved so that he could kiss her forehead, "Ended up going further than I intended and got caught in the mountains."

"What mountains?"

"The ones that split the line of Lucis and Tenebrae."

"Near Galahd..."

"Yeah. Ended up twisting my ankle and decided to stay put for a bit."

"You waited?" she raised a brow.

"The path to get back down was steep. If I started it I could have made things worse."

The physician nodded in understanding, bringing her hand from around him and lacing her fingers in with his large hand. Gladiolus brought it to his lips and placed a kiss there, holding it gently. A smile spread across her face before turning to look up at him. He kissed her and she was happy she was lying down or she was sure her knees would have buckled beneath her. Athenacia was so happy he was here with her, that he hadn't come through the emergency department like she dreamed about. But he would leave again, she knew that in the back of her mind. It must have been reflecting on her face because she saw him frown slightly.

"I won't leave for a few days," he said gently.

She kissed him again, "Just don't stay away too long, that's all I ask."

Gladiolus grunted, pressing his lips to hers once more. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he rolled her over, causing her to squeal in delight. He could see that light in those hazel orbs, the one that he loved so much. It burned brighter the longer he stared at her and filled him with a multitude of emotions. Completely enamoured with her, he lowered himself down to her and they kissed again.

...

True to his word, Gladiolus didn't venture too far away whenever he resumed his daemon hunting. The longest he was gone was maybe four days and his phone was always on him as well as charged enough that he could let her know what was going on. Dr. Virum returned to the hospital but with that bounce in her step that her close friends were accustomed to seeing. With the progress in pathology, she was able to cure some of the patients that were quarantined on the fifth floor. It was taking a while but she didn't want to overexert herself on the matter. Gladiolus was right when he told her that she was no use to anyone dead if she was the only way these people could be helped. It was also immensely satisfying that their infection was spreading a lot slower, taking a lot of the pressure off of her. Maybe they would even have some time to find a cure for it.

There was still no word on Noctis but that didn't deter anyone from losing their faith. At least, not the people that knew what was going on. Athenacia could still feel his presence in the world. She didn't know how she knew but she did. On top of that, she still had his borrowed magic so they knew that he was still alive. At least he was safe inside of the Crystal, something she knew Gladiolus was especially relieved about. He only worried about her now with the way she constantly didn't take care of herself while in the hospital but even that was starting to improve with patients no longer dying without her attention. She took days off of her own accord when Gladiolus was around and it was almost normal. Almost, the sun not coming up was still not something one could get used to.

The two of them were walking hand in hand from the market and toward the parking lot. They were going to spend the night at a haven, at Athenacia's insistence. Ignis had mentioned being unable to sleep due to the noise lately and she flushed so much she knew she couldn't face him again. Gladiolus only laughed at her, reminding her that Ignis couldn't see anyway. She blamed the large man for her embarrassment and he promised to make sure he wouldn't hold back. That caused her crimson to go deeper and she decided it was best not to be home tonight. Besides Ignis; Iris, Cor and Talcott as well as others lived in the same house even if it was on a different floor. She knew that Gladiolus wouldn't say no to camping, especially if it was with her all to himself. They weren't going to go far anyway, just near the Disc of Cauthess in order to enjoy the lights there instead.

The weather for it couldn't have been more perfect. It was cool enough that the fire was welcoming but warm enough that they wouldn't freeze. Not that she was worried about it anyway, Gladiolus would keep her warm. While they ate they spoke of how Prompto was fairing in Hammerhead with Cindy. The gunman came back here and there to visit but ultimately it was rare to see the three of them together at all. The absence of Noctis made it hard for all of them and was thrown right in their face whenever they did interact. With Ignis it was different, they were childhood friends. The physician wondered how the rest were coping having lost the most central thing in their lives. At least she had someone to help her through her troubles.

Athenacia sat in Gladiolus's embrace, her back against his chest while they both were absorbed into the fire. They didn't speak much but enjoyed each others company. There was a sort of solemn note in the air, a familiar one that occurred when he planned on going out to fight daemons. She knew that this was the last time the two of them would be together for a while and always hated this part, but he had proved to come back to her every time so she had to trust that he would keep doing it. For now, she wouldn't bring it up.

"Hey Doc..."

His voice was thick with emotions. Obviously, he wasn't hesitating to talk to her about this. Athenacia closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder and then kept her gaze among the twinkling stars.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" she cut to the point.

The sooner they had this conversation the sooner they could go back to being at peace.

"Yeah..." he replied a little sadly.

Athenacia turned so that she could kiss his cheek. Gladiolus stared at her and she etched his face into her memory. That loving look he gave her made her heart flutter. She didn't want him to go, something inside her telling her that it was a bad idea. Hell, he didn't seem convinced but he wasn't one to just sit around. Daemons were getting worse every day and he had to protect something.

"Why don't you skip this one?" she suggested.

He frowned, "I can't..."

"Gladio..." she tore her gaze away, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"I been sitting a little too long."

"It's not up to you to single-handedly destroy daemons," she said bitterly.

"Oh? You gonna keep that logic when you're back in the hospital the second I'm gone?" he had an edge to his voice.

She sighed not wanting to fight. Athenacia squeezed his hands and he responded the same. The Shield brought his lips to the nape of her neck, kissing her there in an apology and she leaned back into him, enjoying his warmth.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, "I just... I have a bad feeling this time."

Gladiolus hugged her tighter, kissing her in an assuring manner. She could only stare helplessly at him, wishing to convey her worry and have him change his mind. There was no way she was going to be okay with this.

"I'll be alright," he told her with a grin.

The doctor still looked uneasy, moving her eyes back to the fire and then noticed something shining on her neck. Athenacia released his hands, reaching up to unclasp the chain around her and then taking his right hand. She wrapped the silver necklace around it just like he had done twice previous, the tree disc reflecting in the flames. He never severed his upon her with his other arm but watched her curiously.

"So you remember that you're coming back to me soon," she said.

"I'd never forget about you, Doc," he murmured into her ear.

The tone of his voice caused her mouth to go dry. The feel of his lips grazing her skin sent shivers down her spine. Gladiolus kissed her just beneath her ear and she took in a sharp breath, letting herself get washed away by his passion but not before she gave him a final warning.

"Just don't stay away too long," she whispered.

"Anything for you, Lil," he replied, capturing her lips.

...

A few nights after Gladiolus left Dr. Virum was back in the hospital, still unhappy about him going but didn't stand in his way. He knew she was worried so he delayed it by one more day before finally leaving. She went to work immediately, not wanting to think about the potential danger that he was walking into. The doctor stayed exclusively in the emergency department so that she could see that patients coming in and dreamed that sinister being inside of her was trying to kill him with daemons. It haunted her while she worked. The Shield said he would likely be gone a couple weeks, but those flew by in a heartbeat.

Dr. Virum kept working, oblivious to the time and just trying to focus on her work. Gladiolus's texts stopped coming in a week ago and that was normal if he wasn't anywhere that he could charge his phone. She tried to keep herself calm when the two month mark came and he was still nowhere to be seen. Ignis tried in vain to get her to leave the hospital but she wasn't budging, only accepting his food so he opted to bring it to her there when he wasn't busy elsewhere. At the three month mark, Cor had come to see how she was doing and wasn't shocked about her work streak. She was an addict so if she was saving lives at least she wasn't causing trouble.

The young doctor didn't falter her routine but did begin to notice the time pass. Her stomach was twisted into knots knowing how long it had been and she found different ways to distract her. She immersed herself back in her work and tried not to think about what was going on in the world around her. Gladiolus would come back he always did. She would see him at the doors with that arrogant smirk on his face, knowing he liked to make that sort of entrance. Virum was far too busy here anyway to really think about the alternative, but eventually, Iris had come walking purposefully into the hospital and made a beeline for the young doctor. Dr. Virum was a little shocked but lead her toward the cafeteria so that they could talk.

"We have a problem," said Iris.

The way she spoke so matter of factly reminded Dr. Virum so much of Gladiolus. The resemblance between the two was painfully obvious.

"What is it?"

"Gladdy."

"What about him?"

"Cia, he's not back yet. I'm worried."

"I am too but... He always comes back."

"Maybe but I've got a bad feeling."

Dr. Virum sighed, "Yeah... Maybe we should give it more time before we start chasing shadows."

Iris narrowed her eyes, "You really haven't noticed it, have you?"

"Noticed what?"

"Gladdy said you were very into your job but I never thought it was like that."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Iris fixed the older woman a gaze, one that made Athenacia's heart start to race. The way the young Amicitia and her brother shared that same sort of gaze made it impossible for her to look away. Dr. Virum tried to push away those uneasy feelings while waiting for Iris to speak.

"Cia, he's been missing for six months."

...

thanks guys!


	117. Quaerere Liberandum

hey there, thanks for being here! and thanks so much for my lovely review!

...

A drop of water sounds in the distance, echoing into the nothingness of the dark forest. Birds scatter as the wind rustles the leaves into life, shaking the tops of the trees and ruining their peace. The crunching sound of footsteps is taken alone as another drop hits a pool of a pond while beasts howling in the distance bring all the attention toward them. The red sky above grows bright with lightning as she walks. As the wind blows a little heavier, she can smell her prey in the in the same direction she's headed, assuring her she's on the right track, good. She takes her time, keeping her ears toward the sounds she wishes to hear. The wind grows stronger, making leaves fall down all around her. A trail of fire lies in her wake, the burning smell lighting up her senses as she continues true to her path.

She sees the daemons in the distance, all of them attacking their enemy. But the large man is unrelenting, delivering blow after blow and taking hits much better than anticipated. She smirked at the resolve built up within him as she continued to watch him, stopping just as the last of his enemies were vanquished with that familiar sinister laughing sounding in her head. No, it wasn't in her head, it was coming from her own mouth. The large man turned to face her, his amber eyes ablaze with malice and hatred. She looked down at him, her arms crossed while she continued to laugh. She spread her hands and then more daemons rose from the depths of hell it seemed. They immediately began to attack and her enemy continued to fight. She watched with amusement as he battled for his life. There was no flicker of fear only the will to survive etched into his face as he finally won this battle as well.

"Who are you?!" her foe demanded of her.

She laughed louder in that sinister manner, "You've known me all along."

He blinked lowering his massive sword, "...Doc?"

There was no time to answer. Hellfire fell from the heavens, hitting him square in the chest and causing him to grunt. She circled him in flames, blocking any hope of escape as daemons came to her call. They began to overwhelm him, all the while the fire started to travel inward. Soon he would be engulfed in flames, regardless of whether or not he won against the beasts surrounding him. All the while she continued to laugh at the fate that was to befall him. She took pleasure in his screams of pain, closing her eyes an revelling in the sound. She could smell his flesh burning and she did nothing to stop it, just continued to laugh.

Athenacia drew in a sharp breath, opening her eyes and looking around her a little wildly. She kept herself calm, not wanting to alert Iris that was just outside of the tent. The crackling of the fire began to reach her ears and smell some food being made for breakfast. Desperately she tried to put that horrible laughter outside of her head, the smell of death and decay that felt so real to her while she was dreaming. It wasn't like this was the first time she had seen that. She rubbed her eyes, throwing her sleeping bag off of her and getting out of the tent to help Iris. Distracting herself would be the best course of action if she wanted to actually get any work done.

The young Amicitia had approached the doctor recently. Gladiolus had gone on one of his daemon hunting exertions, something he often did to help the citizens as well as pass the time while waiting for Noctis to return from the Crystal. It started a while back. The daemons were getting worse and he wanted to do something to help. He was a protector by nature and Athenacia knew that. She was so swamped at the hospital she couldn't go with him, but she always trusted that he would come back. And he did, only letting her down once when he disappeared for longer than he said he would. The last time he left, however, she had such a bad feeling about it. Athenacia gave him her mother's necklace, something that made her feel better before allowing him to leave her again. She hated feeling so uneasy so she set to work at the hospital in order to keep herself busy and not think about her feelings.

That's when Iris came in. It seems that Gladiolus was gone for six months and Iris - though more patient than her brother - was beginning to get restless. The two of them were close there was no denying that, but Athenacia hadn't noticed the time, so caught up in trying not to feel anything she wasn't exactly paying attention to his absence. Iris wanted to go looking and the doctor was a decent tracker thanks to Cor so the two of them wasted no time in setting out to look for the man they both loved though in much different ways. Athenacia remembered the day that she left, how tense everything around her home was. It was the first time in months she had been there, living at the hospital the entire time. Ignis would bring her food and clothes though it was unnecessary since she was wearing scrubs all the time. Her and Iris burst through the door while Ignis and Prompto were sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" asked Prompto.

"We're going after Gladdy," said Iris casually.

Athenacia nodded, going to the laundry room for her clothes. She could hear Ignis sigh heavily at the information he was hearing and was sure Prompto had an uneasy look on his face. Athenacia rummaged through the clothes, pulling out things she could take with her in order to travel light so she could make little to no noise. She came back into the kitchen and dropped a bag near the foyer, grabbing a piece of toast and turning toward Iris.

"Let's go," said Athenacia.

"W-wait a second!" Prompto stopped them from leaving.

"What?"

"I'll go with you."

"No," they both said in unison.

They turned their backs and then proceeded toward the foyer.

"A moment, Dr. Virum," said Ignis calmly, "And you, Iris."

Both girls turned to face the man, impatient about having any more delays. They glanced at each other before coming back into the kitchen. Iris took a seat in one of the chairs but Athenacia stood with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Prompto had a frown but Ignis looked to be all business. She could tell she wasn't going to like the conversation they were about to have. Ignis had his hands folded in front of him on the table, turning his head in the direction of both women one at a time. His jaw was set and she could tell he already had a decision made, she had been living with him long enough.

"Do you both know where to even start?" he asked almost cautiously.

"I know which way he left the city. I can pick up a trail from there," replied Athenacia confidently.

"You have everything necessary for a long distance trip?"

Iris shrugged, "Basically."

Ignis didn't like that answer but chose not to comment on it, "And you two just plan on going alone?"

"Yeah," they both answered.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"'Cannot allow?'" Athenacia repeated his words with a brow raised.

"Consider what you're both proposing. You, the last living relative of Gladio and you the woman he loves going out by yourselves to find him. Were he here-"

"He's not here," interjected Iris sadly.

"Which is exactly the point," finished Athenacia.

"I simply cannot allow the two people he cares for most in the world to risk themselves for him," his voice rose a little.

The room fell silent, Athenacia looking away. She felt a tightening in her chest at what she was doing but knew that Iris was right. They had to go out and find him if he wasn't coming back. It was unlike him to be away for so long and no word on it either. She had to make Ignis understand that.

"Unless."

They both snapped their attention back toward him. He had a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Unless I were able to accompany you in order to secure your safety."

"Me to," agreed Prompto firmly.

Iris looked back at Athenacia, who heaved a heavy sigh. She met the gaze of the young Amicitia before looking back at the other two men. Ignis still had that look on his face, one that would make it hard to say no to. Prompto was a little shakier but there was that usual determination that she hadn't seen since Noctis was among them. Athenacia smiled slightly, a sad one before looking back at Iris. The two of them knew what the answer was and how to proceed. Nodding, the doctor finally looked back up at the boys who were anxiously awaiting an answer.

"No," replied Athenacia, though not nearly as harsh as the first time. Ignis was about to protest but she spoke beforehand, "You both need to stay here. If Gladio comes back someone needs to be here to let him know what's going on. He might even show up in Hammerhead, it's not the first time that's happened."

"But-" Prompto began.

"It has to be this way. What if Noctis come back? I can't very well lead the two of you out. You have jobs to do, we don't."

Iris nodded, "She's right. We're the only ones who can go."

Prompto looked uneasily at Ignis who was listening intently to the women before him. The tension was still very thick in the air but finally, he nodded once, slumping his shoulders in defeat. Iris breathed a sigh of relief and Athenacia relaxed a little bit.

"Very well," agreed Ignis though the displeasure was obvious in his voice, "But please allow me a day to acquire your necessities. The journey I'm sure will be long and it would be wise to stay properly prepared."

Athenacia's smile grew, "That's fair."

That was four months ago. Ignis procured more than they would actually need and she was grateful for his help. Her and Iris set out as soon as they could once he was finished, trying to ignore how upset he was about these circumstances. Athenacia left a note for Cor and then started to track down her boyfriend. She kept her phone off most of the time in order to conserve the battery while she was gone, but when she was in a hotel she would read over the thread of their messages and try to keep the tears that formed in her eyes at bay. It had been so long since she heard from him, since she felt his warmth. She looked over the last message she had received from him. The time stamp on it confirmed how long he was gone and she sighed sadly while Iris was in the bathroom. He left about a week before the winter solstice, told her that he wouldn't be gone too long but she was still so uneasy about letting him go in the first place.

 _Be back before your birthday. Promise. Love you._

Athenacia finally let her tears fall. The solstice came and went while she didn't even bat an eye. Cor had come to see her as he always did every year but she barely spoke to him. She was lonely without Gladiolus and he knew it. The doctor huffed, turning off her phone and tossing it aside. She remembered the promise the Shield made to her last year on her birthday, that he would do whatever he could to make it an enjoyable day so she could forget he troubles. Athenacia truly wanted to believe him, got her hopes up despite knowing she shouldn't have. He was already off to a great start, breaking promises and leaving her like this.

She had nothing to distract her from that thought now that Iris had pulled her away from her work, but she had to stop running away. Athenacia had to go find him and force him to come back. After this, she wasn't going to let him leave her again and didn't care how restless he would get. She fed twigs into the small fire and shivered slightly. Four months and the two of them had come past the Lucian border into Tenebrae. Athenacia remembered Gladiolus had been trapped here for a couple months, the first time he had scared her like this. He came back this way and she wondered why. His trail was cold but she was able to find him a little easier than most. Athenacia knew him and Cor taught her extremely well, hiding her own tracks so that no one else would think to find her.

The daemons had proven to be annoying at best. Athenacia and Iris were able to get around with minimum confrontation and were fast enough to bypass a lot of threats. The young Amicitia had finally chosen a weapon to use, an epee that wasn't much bigger than Atheancia's gladius. Though Iris didn't appear to be as morbid as her friend so it had no modifications done to it. Athenacia was easily able to see the training Cor had done with the younger girl. It was very similar to her own, especially since they were about the same size, only Iris had no magic.

The mountain air was thinner the higher they went and there was snow on the ground. Athenacia hated snow and cold and snuggled closer to the fire that was having trouble breathing thanks to the lack of oxygen. Iris was finished with breakfast and the two of them ate in silence. They spoke a lot on the way out but now a few months later they had run out of things to talk about. It was also tense seeing how far Gladiolus had come and no signs of him backtracking the same path on the way home. She found it odd that he would even leave Lucis in the first place. What could possibly have driven him out here? She shook her head, trying to focus on finding him and then questioning him afterward. After they finished eating they tore down their camp and kept going. They couldn't travel by car up here and the chocobos didn't do so well on the steep terrain. They led the birds instead, following the very cold trail that Athenacia had to second guess frequently. It was there, but at times she wasn't sure that it was there. It took them the better part of the day to get down from the mountain, the air starting to get easier to breathe once more. Iris sighed, getting onto the back of the bird and setting out away into the Tenebraen country. Athenacia led the way at an easy pace, keeping her eyes on the ground but ears to everything around her with Iris was high alert as well.

As the day wore on they started to find a haven in order to rest and continue. They were making some decent time but the trail kept going and it was no wonder that Gladiolus was gone for so long. He also didn't go in a direct path, going off trails a lot in order to do some fighting. Because daemons disappeared after they were felled and his sword could materialize there weren't many signs of a struggle aside from damaged brush. The Shield said he would be back soon but there was no way he was going to manage that if he came all the way out here. Had he lied to her? No, she knew in her heart that he wouldn't do that to her. Something must have happened to draw him all the way out here.

They set up camp without speaking a word. Athenacia was weary and still a little cold but she knew it wasn't the weather, it was the absence of the man she loved and the uncertainty of his fate. Iris was a little more positive about things but as they came further and further Athenacia became not so sure anymore. But she wanted to believe in his sister's faith, she knew him better than anyone else so Athenacia would trust that at least. They ate a poor dinner of cupped noodles and for the first time, Athenacia had never welcomed the taste before in her life. She smiled slightly at the thought, remembering the last time she ate them around a fire.

It was during the journey they had taken up the Rock of Ravatogh. It was intended as a snack while they waited for Ignis to be ready. Athenacia was tending to his wounds like she did pretty much every night. Gladiolus was hungry and not interested in waiting. She could only smile at his enthusiasm as she sat down in a chair when she was finished. Prompto brought her the cup and she forced herself to smile. He looked at her a little weirdly, but then took his seat next to her. Noctis was on her other side and she felt a little strange being in the middle of them. Gladiolus was finishing up the rest while Ignis waited patiently as well.

"I hate noodles," she muttered under her breath before taking a bite.

But it seemed her comment didn't go unnoticed. Prompto looked over at her with horror.

"You hate noodles?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

She flushed, "Yeah..." she answered in a small voice, looking down at her lap.

"You hearing this big guy?"

Gladiolus shrugged, "I already knew."

Prompto looked at his friend like he had two heads. Gladiolus came to sit in front of her, leaning his back on her legs.

Noctis laughed, "Gladio must really like you. Anyone else would have been dumped pretty quickly."

"Anyone else sure," said Gladiolus casually, "But she's special."

Athenacia flushed further, refusing to raise her head at any of them. He moved to look at her, that grin on his face that she was accustomed to seeing. She smiled warmly at him, biting her lip nervously before he tore his gaze away.

She smiled at the memory, finishing her food a little quickly. Athenacia sighed when she laid back on the ground and looked up into the sky. The clouds were covering the sky, blocking her view of the stars. She imagined herself back in Galdin Quay, wrapped up in his embrace as the sound of the ocean filled her ears. How she wished she hadn't taken advantage of their time together. It had been ten months since she last saw him and every day ate away at her more than the last. She stopped her tears from falling, hearing Iris move about the camp. The birds were resting peacefully, having eaten their fill as well.

"You think he's gone any further?" asked Iris gently.

Athenacia shrugged, "Honestly, from the looks of things he's gone over to those mountains."

Iris sighed, "Of course he made things complicated. What was he even looking for?"

"I don't think he was looking for anything."

"Are you sure? He came down to Cor and said something about finding a clue."

Athenacia frowned, "A clue?"

"Yeah. I have no idea they stopped talking once I got in the room but it sounded like he was looking for something. You really don't know anything about it?"

"No. He just said he was going to thin out daemons."

"Huh. I thought for sure he would have told you about it."

"No, he never mentioned anything. We never really talk about work. At least, not his."

Iris sighed again, nodding in understanding. She went into the tent to get some sleep but Athenacia opted to stay out here. A clue to what? Why didn't he tell her he was looking for something? He knew that she was a decent tracker so why not involve her? The doctor sat up and looked out over the looming mountains in the distance. The only reason she could see them was because she was so low to the ground and they blocked out whatever illuminated the sky. She was sure he was headed there and she didn't know why. What was he looking for? She tried to put her thoughts to rest and get some sleep. It was going to be a long journey.

It took them a few days to reach the foot of the mountains. As soon as they entered its general vicinity Athenacia felt something in the air she couldn't describe. It was almost similar to how the Crystal made her feel when she was in its presence. This place made her sort of uneasy but she had to keep going if she wanted to find Gladiolus. How long had it really taken him to get here? They only took so long because she was following a cold trail. She looked up at the peak and shuddered, feeling a chill in the air as they started to make their way up the slope. The birds were left to their own devices. After the last mountain trek, the two of them took they thought it would be best to go ahead on foot instead. Iris seemed to have the same sense of dread on her face as they climbed higher but there was no choice, they had to keep going. It was colder over here and they were both in jackets as well as hats to shield them from the bitter wind. The rain started to pelt down on them and that was how they had to spend their first night up there. Athenacia was starting to feel particularly cold but Iris didn't seem to mind it as much. Athenacia was always cold it felt like. Only the warm climate of Lestallum ever left her feeling comfortable.

The trail continued and so did the two girls. They were climbing a little higher each day and with the snow starting to cover up tracks it was harder to know which way to go when they were met with a fork. Athenacia would trust in instincts and so far they weren't steered wrong. The wind was cold and it made her exposed skin hurt but she kept going. Whatever he was doing up here she was hoping that they wouldn't find him frozen to death. She pushed those thoughts away from her head, pressing on despite how cold it was getting. She looked over at Iris and was shocked that the young girl was almost sweating. How in the hell was she so warm?

A shine caught her eye and she snapped her head toward it. She looked over at Iris who seemed to not notice anything. Athenacia kept that in the back of her head, getting the feeling that they were being watched now. Her sense of security heightened and she stayed closer to Iris than probably necessary but the young girl didn't pick up on anything else out there. That same sort of red shine caught her again and this time she held out her arm to stop Iris from going further. The young girl frowned as she waited for an explanation.

"What is it?" asked Iris tentatively.

"Sh," Athenacia hushed her.

The physician strained her ears, sure that she was hearing a voice being carried with the wind. Iris tensed and the two of them definitely saw something above them with a red shine despite it being so dark out. They heard a noise not too far away from them, snapping their heads toward it. She nearly held her breath while she waited for anything to show itself. Only a shadow, a small one seemed to loom in the distance with the same red shine as the one above them. It was speaking to them but Athenacia could barely make out what it was saying. There was one word she caught that made her heart race and her eyes widen.

"Doc."

It was ghostly, having no depth like when he called her that, but it was definitely a word she heard. A word that she could understand, a word that she had yearned to hear.

"Did it say Doc?" asked Iris.

"Gladio calls me Doc," said Athenacia, moving before she realized it.

"Cia! Wait!"

But she ignored the other girl. Whoever this person was she had to catch them and find out what they knew. She saw them scrambling away, but still that red shine kept her true to her path. Iris was calling for her in the distance, unable to keep up the pace. Athenacia had tears in her eyes, ignoring the biting wind at her face. She tripped, falling onto her face into the snow and when looked up she saw that the person she was chasing had gone.

"No..."

Her heart sunk when she saw that, leting out a breath as she brought herself to her knees. She looked around but could see nothing else around her, pushing herself back to her feet just as Iris caught up with her. Athenacia noticed something dangling on her arm, something that wasn't there before. Iris peered at it carefully while trying to catch her breath. The doctor grabbed it and gasped at what she was seeing. It was a necklace, with beads all around it. Some were black and some were almost gold. In the middle it hung down, two skulls with beads separating them before ending with a diamond X.

"That's..." Iris said breathlessly.

"Gladio's..." Athenacia finished in disbelief.

So he was here, had passed through somewhere along this path. Athenacia looked out toward the trail where she was just chasing somebody and then started walking again. She put the necklace over her head and then tucked it into her clothes so that she wouldn't lose it. It was cold but soon warmed up against her skin as she walked. They started to climb another steep slope, the rain starting to drizzle against them again. Athenacia was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice her footing, managing to slip on the ice and fall on her back down the trail they had just come. Only she didn't stop there, hearing the cry of her name as she fell further and further down, managing to hit every single rock on the way.

When she finally stopped she smashed her head and then lied there on her back in a daze. Her body ached with what just happened and the biting cold wasn't helping either. Athenacia opened her eyes, hearing a ringing in her ears. She was so tired, so worn from everything that happened. But she couldn't give up now, she had to keep going. She could feel that she was close to finding out what happened. Blinking, she took in a sharp breath that hurt her chest and when she opened her eyes she saw everything in a red haze. No, this couldn't be happening, not now. Iris was coming up to her, nearly reaching her while Athenacia willed herself to speak. She had to warn the other girl, to get her away. She couldn't let this happen, not now. But as Iris was coming into view Athenacia could only see her in that familiar red hue.

...

thanks guys!


	118. Infelix Reditus

welcome back!

...

The dead of night used to be a quiet time, peacefulness as the world slept and got ready to recharge for the next day. Bodies healed from wounds not often seen, but that wasn't the case anymore. When the sun no longer rose to shine its light the daemons took full advantage of that. In this world of ruin, people were struggling to survive. The damage occurring was obvious to anyone who knew what the world was like before the sun disappeared. The daemons were merciless and took over as much space as they could, which was why more hunters started to pop up in order to try and keep the world just a little safer for ordinary citizens.

As he walked down a very familiar path he took the time to fight whatever he could. It was strange being here again after everything that happened but he was happy to blow off some steam. The air was also much colder than it used to be and he needed to keep the blood flowing in order to stay warm, though he was a little impatient, wanting desperately to get to his destination. How did he even end up here? Strange given where he had come from. He supposed it didn't matter, as long as he made it home in the end. He easily disposed of any daemons that blocked his path, seeing familiar lights in the distance. Finally, he was getting somewhere. He grinned, practically sprinting toward the outpost in the distance. A light smile was on his face until he grew closer toward it, clutching his bag to his back.

He frowned as he stood outside the gates. This was not how he remembered things. There were cement barriers all around the outpost, as well as a fence to keep out anything particularly tall - like an iron giant. He was behind the two buildings and began to walk around, noting the defences were extremely airtight. They weren't taking any chances here at all. The lights were shining brightly, humming as they kept away the daemons. He kept walking until finally, he found a gate and two hunters there to keep watch. They gave him a look but allowed him to step through. No one was denied entry and he was sure that he looked like a hunter at least. Truth be told he wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he kept his guard up.

His eyes widened in surprise at what he was seeing. This place was definitely not how he remembered it. There was debris left around, not being cleaned up after was looked like a vicious attack. The main building was still intact but the diner beside it definitely took some hits before it was crudely patched up. The shop in between was rough here and there but still somewhat functioning. There were more people than he remembered but most of them seemed to be daemon hunters. So far he didn't recognize any of them as he walked toward the restaurant to try and get some answers. He frowned again when he got in there. The shop owner was nowhere to be seen, in fact, this place was a complete mess. Was this really Hammerhead?

Since there would be no way to get information from Takka, he walked back out and had a look to see if anyone was occupying the trailer. There was, damn. Didn't matter, he wasn't exactly planning on spending a lot of time here anyway. He patted his pockets and sighed at the lack of funds he had to get him anywhere. His only options were to hitch a ride with a hunter or walk the rest of the way. He looked over at the garage, wondering if maybe Cid could help him out. The old man was cranky, but he was sure that he wouldn't leave him hanging out to dry like that. He walked over toward it, still in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Gladio?"

He stopped in his tracks, turning to look in the direction of the person calling out to him. He was met with a familiar face, one that was a little confused at what it was looking at. The bright, blond, unruly hair was a welcome sight, blue eyes with still a baby face and light freckles causing him to smile at his friend, happy to see someone he knew finally. It took a considerable weight off of his shoulders.

"Hey!" he greeted happily.

Prompto looked a little hesitant, like he was seeing a ghost, "Is it really you?" his voice was quiet.

"Of course it's me," replied Gladiolus, a little confused at the notion, "Who else would it be?"

He laughed a little nervously, "Yeah I guess," he put a hand to the back of his head, looking away. Then his head snapped up, "Where have you been? What happened?"

"Long story," Gladiolus shrugged.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"You've been gone for three years, you can't just shrug it off like that!"

He blinked, "Three years huh?" he let out a snort, "Geeze. Cia's probably pretty pissed."

"Uh, well-"

"Better get back to Lestallum," he went on, ignoring the other man, "Can you take me there?"

Prompto was sputtering a bit, especially under the confused look that Gladiolus was giving him. He wanted to talk but wasn't exactly sure what to say on the matter so instead, he just nodded, hanging his head a little. The Shield smiled brightly, clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks! You got a shower I can use? I probably should clean up a little," said Gladiolus slightly sheepish.

Prompto sighed a little and then nodded. He led the big man into the garage where Cindy was happily working on cars. She brought him to the end where there were living quarters and pointed where the bathroom was. Gladiolus smiled in thanks before closing the door behind him. Once he took a look at himself in the mirror, he immediately understood why Prompto had no idea it was him. His hair was long, untamed and extremely matted, face covered completely with a thick beard that obscured his scar. He'd definitely have to fix himself up before going to see Athenacia. The thought of reuniting with her brought a smile to his face. It was still baffling that it had been so long in the first place. Sighing, he started the water and felt so much better once he got under it. The shower was made for much smaller people but he didn't care right now, soaking himself thoroughly and scrubbing his skin until all the dirt was gone. Wringing his hair once he was finished and feeling much better than before, he put on a fresh pair of pants that he had in his bag but didn't bother with his shirt just yet. He pulled open the mirror to see in the cabinet and found what he was looking for. Taking another look at his face, he began to remove the hair that had grown over the years.

When he was finished he was back to his jaw beard. He didn't bother with the hair on his head but wasn't interested in having it constantly in his face either, pulling the damp locks to the back of his head and put a tie around it for a half ponytail. At least then it stayed out of his face if he needed to do anything like fight along the way. He pulled on a white shirt, and shoved his dirty clothes back into his bag before cleaning up the mess he made in the sink. No sense in having Cid get mad about it. Once he was finished he gave himself one last look, satisfied with what he was seeing. This way Athenacia would at least recognize him on the spot.

Opening the door, he nodded at Prompto who seemed to have a worried frown on his face. Gladiolus ignored it for the most part but followed him outside of the garage and toward a car that was waiting for them. Good, he wouldn't have to walk all the way there. If his phone wasn't dead he would have called Aranea to pick him up and fly there but... Well, three years is more than long enough for a phone battery to die. The Shield remembered still the last message he had gotten from Athenacia before his phone died.

 _Cold and lonely without you. Come home soon. Love you._

Gladiolus smiled at the thought, not responding to her until the night when he had only enough juice to get a message to her. He promised her he'd be home in time for her birthday. He broke that promise, and three more of them had passed since then. The Shield sighed a little, knowing that she would be upset at him for being gone for so long. It was never intended to happen this way. At least he would be back in time for her next birthday that was coming up soon. Even if she was unhappy he could at least try to make up for lost time. He still felt bad about what happened, but he couldn't wait to see her. And Iris, he missed his sister.

As they drove along the dark roads he could see the daemon buildups had only gotten worse. They could easily attack anyone driving alone but Prompto seemed to know where to go to avoid them. Still hurt to see all this destruction after he was gone. Gladiolus should have been here, helping with all of it but from the looks of things, he wouldn't have made much of a dent. There were far too many and if he had his math correctly it was five years since Noctis had disappeared. Obviously with the way Prompto was in Hammerhead still without Ignis and the sun showed no signs of rising the King hadn't returned yet. At least he hadn't missed that, though he supposed it couldn't be too much longer before it did happen.

"So-" Prompto began quietly but was cut off once more.

"What happened to Hammerhead?" asked Gladiolus, wanting to fill the silence.

"Oh," his voice was sad but eyes still trained on the road, "Well, the lights went out for a bit and the daemons got the jump on us. We fought off the daemons and did some repairs but it was too dangerous to have anyone there anymore. The hunters came and sort of turned it into a headquarters for the last year. Anyone looking to fight daemons passes through for supplies or whatever else they need. Only have rescued citizens there once in a while before they're brought to Lestallum."

"And Cid's okay with his garage being a hunter headquarters?" asked Gladiolus incredulously.

"Well... Cid isn't there anymore. After the attack, he was shipped to Lestallum."

"How'd you manage that?"

"It wasn't easy but it took a lot of convincing. He lives in the spare room at your place with Iggy. He's cranky as ever but manages to keep him in check, and Cor visits when he can."

Gladiolus laughed, "I'll bet Cia's having fun with that."

"Yeah... about that-"

"Probably for the best if Hammerhead isn't safe anymore. I saw Cindy didn't leave though."

Prompto sighed, shaking his head, "No she didn't want him to worry. She stayed to run the garage and offer a safe place for everyone."

"And you're still living there I see?" he raised a brow.

The gunman actually blushed, "It's not what you think. I'm waiting for Noct and trying to help out the hunters."

It was the Shield's turn to sigh, "Still no word, huh?"

"No," he replied quietly, "Nothing yet."

Gladiolus grunted, turning his attention back onto the window. So much had changed since he was gone but at least everyone was okay. They were about halfway there, and he was getting a little restless sitting int he car. Prompto drove well considering the last time Gladiolus was in a car with him. In the Regalia at the beginning of their journey together. The car broke and they had to push it to Hammerhead. He was in a sour mood after the fight he had with Athenacia, thinking that his relationship was over. All because of a fake peace treaty. That felt like such a lifetime ago. He was naive back then but things had changed now, especially when it all came to light.

"Why are people being shipped to Lestallum?" asked Gladiolus.

"It's the only safe place now. Everywhere else is a ghost town. Lights no longer work. Hammerhead is lucky but with Lestallum's power plant the lights stay on and give people a safe place to go."

"Thought the Glaives were making sure that didn't happen?"

"They were, but the shards just weren't producing enough power and the pylons went down for a bit. It's all fixed up now though. Cor's keeping them going but lately..." Prompto still looked uneasy, "Well, lately he's been a little distracted."

"Shit..."

"It's been rough."

"It's colder out to."

"Yeah, about two years ago the temperature started dropping pretty fast and the daemons only doubled in numbers."

"Wonder what changed," Gladiolus mused.

"Well-"

"How's Iris?"

"Um," Prompto hesitated.

Gladiolus looked at him sharply, "What? Is she still alive?"

"Oh yeah she's alive!" said Prompto instantly. He saw his friend relax upon hearing that, "She's been keeping busy. She helps out the hunters as much as she can. They're starting to call her Iris the daemon slayer now."

He chuckled, "Thatta girl," he said proudly.

"I called her and Iggy while you were in the shower. They're out right now but on their way back."

"Good. I miss her. You talk to Cia to?"

"Actually-" he hesitated.

"Doesn't matter. I'd rather surprise her anyway," he grinned to himself.

Prompto sighed in an almost defeated way but Gladiolus didn't comment on it, completely consumed with his own thoughts. The car fell silent once more and remained so until they finally reached Lestallum. Gladiolus smiled as they drove through the gate and down the very vibrant tunnel into the city. He noticed that there were people camping out in there, lots of them on the side of the road. Prompto drove carefully so as not to hit any of them until finally, they were within the city walls. Gladiolus widened his eyes slightly at what he was seeing when they finally arrived.

Lestallum was very overcrowded now. Since it was the only safe place, people were crammed anywhere they could fit, even if it was on the streets. The air was much warmer here, the meteor still keeping things at a livable temperature compared to Hammerhead. The sad look on everyone's faces seemed to tear at his heart while Prompto struggled to find a place to park. Once the car stopped moving, Gladiolus wasted no time in getting out, putting his bag back on his back and getting a better look. He frowned at everything he was seeing, hating that it had all come to this. The last time he was here it was a little overcrowded but this was a bit too much. Hunters lined along the exits to help keep a defence in and all the citizens were on the streets. Food vendors barely had room to cook but made do with that they had. Vegetation was barely kept alive with solar lights but the moisture in the air was breeding fungus. The streets were littered with garbage as he followed Prompto down the familiar pathway toward his house. He could see that everywhere was bursting but they all had to make do with their means. This wasn't right.

It got a little quieter as they came to the street that his house was on. The location was out of the way and he knew that Athenacia picked it on purpose. Prompto still had an uneasy look on his face but that didn't bother him whatsoever. Gladiolus smiled at the thought of seeing his girlfriend again after three years. He knew she was going to be completely vexed with him but she couldn't really stay mad. At least he hoped not, remembering how she tried to beat him up when he was only gone for two months. Three years well... That was a different story. His grin grew wider when he finally laid his eyes on the house, walking up the stairs and annoyed at Prompto's slow pacing in front of him.

When they finally got to the top he practically pushed his friend out of the way, dropping his bag in the foyer and walking into the kitchen. The lights were all off except for a lamp in the living room. The house was completely spotless thanks to Ignis, no spec of dust to be seen. It even smelled clean, like it had happened recently. Gladiolus brought his eyes to the couch, smiling as memories washed over him. Before he disappeared he would come home and sometimes find Athenacia curled up there, waiting for him to get back. She tried to stay up, he could tell by the way a book was on her chest or the floor beside her, but she was so tired from working that she would pass out before he got home. The Shield would then gently carry her up the stairs to their room, where she would stir before falling back into a deep slumber. He would shower before getting into bed with her and hold her most of the night. Athenacia was always so abnormally warm and he loved the feel of her. Sometimes she would sleep through the night and wake him happily once she was up. Other times she would rouse violently from a nightmare and he would soothe her back to sleep.

But this time she wasn't on the couch. That didn't deter him, however, making his way down the hall and up the rest of the stairs into the bedroom he shared with her. The lights were off in here and he turned them on. Immediately he did a double take of the place, looking around curiously. It was clean, completely spotless like the rest of the house. That was unlike her, she was a slob. Something else caught his attention, something he noticed the second he stepped foot in here. The atmosphere changed, turning the place cold and empty, almost like she hadn't been here in such a long time. Her scent no longer lingered in the air like it used to and he could tell that the bed hadn't been used in ages. There was no evidence that she had ever lived here. Gladiolus shrugged, finding that a little strange but still wasn't worried. He knew she was a workaholic so she was probably at the hospital. In retrospect, he probably should have gone there first.

The Shield came back down the stairs, rummaging through his bag quickly to find his phone charger. He plugged it all in at the kitchen counter and then turned to have another look around. The door closing had his attention and he looked at it, smiling warmly at the blur of brown hair that came charging at him full speed.

"Oh Gladdy!" cried Iris.

Gladiolus grunted when she smacked into his chest, enfolding her in his arms and feeling relief sweep over him. He could feel her tears on his shirt and he felt guilty for having worried her. At least she stayed safe while he was gone and even earned herself a nickname. The Shield was immensely proud of her right now and extremely happy to see her. Iris clung to him for probably longer than she needed to and he was starting to feel a little awkward about the situation. The two of them were close yes, but not usually in this sort of manner. He saw Ignis walking up as well, a gentle smile on his face with his dark glasses still hiding the scars on his eyes. They also helped his sensitivity to light, however, they looked different than he remembered.

Iris finally let him go and he smiled down at her. She had her face downcast while rubbing her eyes of the tears she shed and he kept his hands on her shoulders, hating himself for making her feel this way. Iris was always so positive and happy, even in the face of danger. He really screwed up this time and it made him think of how Athenacia was going to react when she finally saw him.

"I'm so happy you're back!" said Iris, "I can't believe you were gone so long!"

"Yeah. Sorry about that I didn't know it was three years," he replied a little sheepishly.

"What happened to you? Where did you go?!" she demanded, finally looking up at him.

Gladiolus frowned a little angrily the second he saw her. Her hair was a lot longer than he remembered. She was obviously older now, entering her twenties and that sort of innocent youthfulness she had in her eyes was beginning to fade. He recognized it, knew it was from fighting but that wasn't what had him so upset. Her face was always so angelic in many ways, a smile that could brighten up a room. It closely resembled their mother, only now that wasn't the case. On her right side, she was burned, her once flawless skin scarred from a wound that had healed but still looked very fresh. Iris had her hair longer because it was parted to the side in order to hide her blemished face. The burns reached down to her neck as well and as his eyes traveled lower he saw her right arm and leg were also affected. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, tentatively bringing his hand to the scars on her face only to have her turn away from him. Gladiolus stopped her, grazing her healed wounds gently with his fingers and that only brought tears to her eyes. It was lucky she was able to grow he hair given that her entire right side of her face was damaged. Her mouth was fine and about half of her cheek, but her forehead and eye were horribly disfigured, as well as anywhere else the burns reached. He felt a tightness in his chest at knowing his sister was hurt like this while he was away. One more thing to add to the list.

"Iris..." his voice was dark, "What happened?"

"It... It was an accident," she said sadly, pulling away from his grasp.

"Why didn't you get Cia to fix it?"

Her face fell the second he said that. Gladiolus frowned, confused as to why she was acting like that. A look over at Prompto and Ignis told him they had the same sort of solemn to air to them. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, wondering why they all seemed to have long faces. What was going on here? Why did everyone get so anxious whenever he mentioned Athenacia? Prompto did it the entire time and Gladiolus ignored it, but now even Iris was acting strangely.

"You didn't tell him?" Ignis asked Prompto, a heavy note in his voice.

"He didn't give me much of a chance," replied Prompto gravely, looking down at his feet.

"Tell me what?" Gladiolus demanded, annoyed at what was going on.

"Gladdy..." Iris trailed sadly.

"There's no easy way to say this..." Ignis looked uneasy.

"Say what? Tell me what's going on!" shouted Gladiolus in a fury.

The three of them fell silent under that stern gaze. Prompto was still looking down at his feet, shuffling them uneasily. Ignis had a sorrowful look on his face, also unable to look at the large man despite not being able to see him. Iris was the one who looked the most upset, biting her lip and taking a quick glance at the others before finally finding the courage to face her brother. He was looking at her expectantly and she was afraid of what she was about to tell him.

"Cia's not here," she said finally.

"Where is she? Work?" his voice was still hard.

Iris flinched at the tone but did not leave his gaze. She shook her head sadly, her eyes filling with tears again.

"She's not there either," piped up Prompto when Iris hesitated.

"So where did she go?"

Again they were reluctant to answer. Iris's courage was fading but she had to stay strong. Ignis took a step forward, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder and Prompto heaved a heavy sigh, finally looking up at the Shield and regretting it instantly.

"Well?" he demanded of them.

"I'm afraid no one knows," answered Ignis calmly.

"What?!"

"Gladdy..." Iris sighed, "No one knows where she is."

He growled in anger, annoyed that they were being so cryptic. He was about to shout again but Iris spoke up with a bit more of an explanation.

"No one's seen or heard from Athenacia in two years."

...

thanks guys!


	119. Gravibus Dolorem

welcome back! thanks for my review! you guys rock!

...

"Cia's not here," said Iris after a long hesitation.

"Where is she? Work?" replied Gladiolus harshly.

Iris flinched at the tone but did not leave his gaze. She shook her head sadly, her eyes filling with tears again.

"She's not there either," piped up Prompto when Iris hesitated.

"So where did she go?!"

Again the people in front of him were reluctant to answer. Iris's courage was fading but she had to stay strong. Ignis took a step forward, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. Prompto heaved a heavy sigh, finally looking up at the Shield and regretting it instantly.

"Well?!" he demanded of them.

"I'm afraid no one knows," answered Ignis calmly.

"What?!"

"Gladdy..." Iris sighed, "No one knows where she is."

The Shield growled in anger, annoyed that they were being so cryptic. He was about to shout again but Iris spoke up with a bit more of an explanation.

"No one's seen or heard from Athenacia in two years."

His body stiffened at the words she spoke. It was like a blow, a hard one delivered directly to his heart and causing it to stop. That explained why upstairs looked like a place she had never been, it was cleaned out after she was gone. Two years? That meant a year after he left she was gone to. She had a bad feeling about him going in the first place but he didn't listen to her. He should have, should have trusted her instincts and stayed with her but... he had to go. Gladiolus couldn't explain to her what happened at the time but he was ready to now, knew that he wouldn't have a choice after hearing he was gone for so long. Only she wasn't here, she left.

"What do you mean no one's seen her in two years?"

The Shield's voice was dangerously low, the agitation in his eyes completely evident. It was taking all of his willpower not to smash the first thing he saw. His fists were clenched at his side and judging from the looks on all their faces he knew that he was wearing a terrifying expression. Prompto looked anywhere else but Iris was a little braver, she knew her brother better than anyone.

"Exactly that, Gladdy. One day she was there, the next just gone..." she said quietly, hugging her body.

"Where did she go?!"

"If we knew we wouldn't be having this discussion," replied Ignis calmly.

"Somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Easy there big guy..." trailed Prompto nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Perhaps you should take a seat and try to calm yourself," suggested Ignis.

"This is the most calm you're gonna get outta me! Now start talking!" shouted Gladiolus in fury.

The three of them were lined up in front of him on the other side of the kitchen table. Prompto and Iris looked at each other and then she nudged Ignis. Since he was the only one not really as affected by Gladiolus's rage he was the best one to talk. He sighed heavily, his face becoming thoughtful as he tried to put the words together. Gladiolus waited rather impatiently for him to speak. If Ignis wasn't blind he wouldn't bother trying at all but his oldest friend would tell him everything, especially if it regarded Athenacia. Gladiolus asked him to look out for her while he was gone and the Adviser accepted graciously. Now he hadn't an idea of where the woman in question was and it was his job to prevent this from happening.

"About six months after you were gone, Iris and Dr. Virum set out to find you," Ignis began keeping his calm tone, "They came here to gather their supplies and then rushed off after you."

"And you let them?" there was an edge in Gladiolus's voice.

"He didn't have a choice," Iris was quick to defend the man beside her.

"Shut up!" he glared at his sister, "Answer me!" he turned his gaze back toward Ignis.

"I was unable to stop them-"

"You obviously didn't try hard enough!"

"Gladio, please," Ignis held up his hand, "You know both of them very well. Dr. Virum presented her argument and her mind was made up. There was no stopping them no matter how hard I would have tried."

"So you let them go alone?!"

Ignis sighed, "I had no choice. Even if I went against their wishes Dr. Virum was trained much better than I to stay in the shadows. She would have lost me the second she had the chance."

Gladiolus growled, turning that all over in his head but he couldn't find any fault, knowing what Athenacia was like. Iris was about as stubborn as himself, a family trait. If they were both serious about coming after him then there was no way anyone could stop them, not even the astrals themselves. There was still a hard look on his face but silenced his own outrage. He was not liking what he was hearing so far.

"They were gone for roughly six months before they returned back home," said Ignis, "But Iris..."

He let himself tail off, wary of what was to come next. It was suspicious, the man never had so much trouble speaking before.

"She was tracking you," Iris picked it up, "Brought us into Tenebrae country and further. You were in some mountains, at least, that's what she said. I wasn't sure where we were going but she seemed to know. She slipped on the ice and fell. I chased after her and she hit her head. There was blood everywhere and she wouldn't move. She was awake but... Her eyes and her body they... They were..." she turned her gaze away, bringing her hand up to her damaged skin.

"She detonated," supplied Ignis gravely.

Gladiolus's fists tightened at what he was hearing. His eyes shot toward Iris and the burns she was trying to hide. She said it was an accident. Athenacia... If Iris couldn't get away in time then... The Shield felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at what she must have thought once she found out, at the pain she would have endured. No one had told Iris about the nature of Athenacia's powers. There was never a need since she didn't leave and if Athenacia knew she hurt someone then it would only make her feel worse about all of it, especially someone she cared about. He was starting to see why she was gone but there was still a big chunk of the story missing.

"What happened after that?" asked Gladiolus, his voice much more even this time.

"I was out cold," replied Iris.

"From my understanding, Dr. Virum charged her phone with black magic and had Aranea extract them. Iris was unconscious the entire time but they went straight to the hospital. I'm told that her care was prioritized over all other patients. Dr. Virum tried to heal the damage with her white magic however she could not access it."

"What?!"

"I was there after I heard they were back," said Prompto, "She couldn't get to her magic and Iris was dying."

"The hospital will be able to provide you more details, but as you can see, Iris survived and is as healthy as ever," said Ignis.

"Just... damaged..." said Iris sadly

Gladiolus grunted angrily in response, still unhappy about what he was hearing but there was really nothing he could do about it now. The Shield looked over at his sister who was still hiding her face away from him. His heart was heavy and he wished that there was something he could do for her. She wasn't letting it stop her from anything, still making a name for herself. He couldn't believe what was going on while he was away.

"So she hurt Iris and then couldn't fix it..." said Gladiolus, all traces of anger gone now.

"Indeed. Shortly after that, a patient died while in her care."

"Of course they did," he sighed.

"She blames herself as you would know. The events of the year were hard on her. We tried to tell her that she was not at fault but you know how she is. I had thought I was reaching her, but I was mistaken. One day she was here and the next... vanished without a trace. Naturally, we tried to find her but even the Marshal has turned up nothing after all this time."

"And if he can't find her then no one can," he sounded almost defeated.

"Precisely," agreed Ignis, then he sighed, "My apologies, Gladio. I had hoped that when you returned there would be good news for you."

"Forget it," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest a troubled look still on his face.

"We just figured she went back out to look for you," said Prompto, "And would come back with you soon. Never thought you'd turn up on your own."

They were all silent, relaxing a little more now that Gladiolus wasn't so on edge but the heavy note in the air at what just happened was still wandering about. Iris brought her gaze back to her brother, who was trying to process everything he had heard. She knew how much he loved Athenacia and knew that he would be angry about what happened, but there was no help for it. The daemon slayer touched her face again, feeling the scars there and repressed her own tears. So much had happened since then it was almost surreal that she had him back, but now she knew that he would leave again to go find the woman he loved. She knew him and knew that he wouldn't be able to sit still until he got some answers from Athenacia herself.

Gladiolus wasn't even aware of what was going on around him anymore. All the things he was told were sunk into his head and he tried desperately to picture what happened here. If he could get a clear idea of it then maybe he would have a lead about where Athenacia had gone. She was running away again, all of this pain she suffered and he wasn't here to help her. All because he had left in the first place. He should have stayed, should have trusted her. It was all done now, he had to move forward and fix the trouble he caused for everyone around him.

He was about to retire to his room to rest a bit and figure out his next move when the door burst open, nearly breaking off of its hinges. They all snapped their heads to the source and a very angry Cor Leonis was making his way into the kitchen from the foyer. The Immortal didn't even bother to shut the door behind him, just brought his piercing blue eyes to the large man standing there a little stunned. Gladiolus should have expected Cor to show up, he was just so swept up in catching up he had forgotten all about it. Cor was the only real link to Athenacia, the only way to have a chance at even finding her. And yet he hadn't over the past two years she was gone.

"So it's true," stated Cor in a hard voice, crossing his arms with a glare in the Shield's direction, "You're back."

Gladiolus nodded, "In the flesh."

"Don't get smart with me. I'm assuming you've been filled in?"

"Just now."

"Then you should know that I blame this situation entirely on you."

Prompto widened his eyes in surprise at what he just heard. Ignis had his face downcast and Iris just gasped in shock. Gladiolus, however, managed to look guilty while still keeping his gaze on the Marshal. Cor was beyond furious and the Shield couldn't blame him for it. Things were a real mess right now and it all started because he left and hadn't come back for so long. Iris would have been safe here and Athenacia wouldn't be missing. It was all his fault.

"You should," replied Gladiolus, his voice thick with emotion.

"Gladdy..." Iris trailed.

"Leave, all of you," commanded Cor.

This wasn't their business, it was between the two men here. He didn't need them getting involved right now. Iris was stunned at his suggestion, looking between him and Gladiolus nervously. Prompto and Ignis were also at a loss for what to do. Cor tore his gaze away from Gladiolus to nod his head toward the living room. Both Iris and Prompto hesitated before the gunman put a hand on his friend's shoulder and began to lead him away. Iris gave one last look at her brother before also leaving the room. Cor came back to the large man before him, his face still twisted into rage.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" demanded Cor harshly.

"You know what I was doing," replied Gladiolus guiltily.

"I told you not to bother at all! You didn't listen you went on ahead anyway!"

"Yeah, I did."

"And look what happened!"

"Didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean?" Cor growled in fury, "Athenacia has been missing for two years! Whether you meant for it to happen or not it's on you!"

"I know that!"

Gladiolus clenched his fists at his side, his body shaking in rage. Athenacia was the biggest weak point for both men, but especially Cor. The Shield didn't do so well processing emotions but he was angry mostly at himself for letting this happen. Cor was completely right and the younger man was going to own up to it but yelling and feeling bad about it wasn't going to solve anything. Still, if the man before him couldn't find his own daughter then how the hell could he ever hope to do it?

"What even happened to you anyway?" asked Cor, his voice much calmer than before.

Gladiolus sighed, keeping his gaze away from the Marshal. He wasn't exactly sure how to talk about where he was and why for so long but eventually, they would all want to know. The Shield owed them an explanation for his actions even if that didn't make things right. It was all so fresh in his mind yet it didn't feel like it had been three years ago when it first happened. He supposed given his location there would be no way to tell how much time passed even though to him it felt a lot shorter. Gladiolus looked up at all of them, at his friends and sister first, making sure they were truly out of earshot before fixing a grave look onto Cor.

"I found Athenacia's mother."

...

The night of the full lunar cycle, the sky was bright thanks to there being no clouds to obscure the reflection of the moon. There was still a chill in the air outside of the city since the temperature had dropped drastically in the last two years and was only getting worse as time went on. It wouldn't be long before things started to freeze to death without the sun to warm it up. Even the fungus started to die because of the cold and dry air. The breeze was light at least, rustling the tops of the trees that no longer bore leaves, but they did crunch beneath his feet as he walked a very familiar path. Each sound told him where he needed to be and since he could no longer see the last five years he counted on things not changing. But then, he was also taught well how to utilize what most would consider a disability. He was always a quick learner and no longer needed help of any kind when it came to getting around. He could even fight on his own, which was why he was fine coming here into the forest alone. A bag was on his back but no one knew he was here. They were aware that he left the house from time to time but stayed out of his business. That was a good thing too because no one could know what he was up to.

Ignis sighed as he continued on the pathway that only he walked anymore. Daemons were about but none of them were a cause for concern. There were considerably less in the area anyway and he was sure he would be fine. He had quite a day and he knew that this trip was a little earlier than usual but he had to go, had to make an exception this time. The Adviser thought back to what happened earlier in the day. He couldn't believe it to be honest but he supposed he really should have. Gladiolus turning up the way he did was unexpected but so like him that it shouldn't have been a shock whatsoever. There was no doubt that his oldest friend was still alive but the given the time passing he wasn't exactly sure when he would turn up. The hushed discussion he had with the Marshal only told Ignis that Cor knew what Gladiolus was up to before he even left. The Shield had retired to his room with his phone after that, asking not to be bothered so there was no way to get answers out of him right away. At least he was alive and well despite learning that Dr. Virum was no longer with them.

Ignis thought back to the day that Gladiolus had left. He remembered the look he assumed the large man had on his face coming down the stairs shortly after he was with Dr. Virum. Ignis was always uncomfortable when he was in the house while those two spent time together in their bedroom and often found things to do outside. His cheeks were pink just thinking about it now. However instead of his usual upbeat demeanour, Gladiolus had a grave sort of aura about him as he approached Ignis in the living room. He felt the weight shift on the couch, the large man flopping down on it while heaving a tired sigh.

"Busy night I take it?" inquired Ignis dryly.

He could sense the grin on the other man, "You like listening in?"

Ignis fixed him a pained look, "I would rather be deaf."

Gladiolus chucked, "Surprised I'm not."

"I'm afraid I must agree with you on that note."

The Shield laughed a little louder and then fell back silent. Ignis didn't move knowing that Gladiolus would have come down here for a reason. His friend was never all that well with words so he was patient.

"I need a favour," said Gladiolus finally.

"Yes?" inquired Ignis.

He heard the Shield sigh heavily, "I gotta head out again."

"A little sooner than usual."

"Yeah..." he replied a bit evasively, "But, better get it over with."

"And what exactly do you need from me?"

"Keep an eye on Cia, will you?"

"Of course," replied Ignis at once, slightly confused by the request, "You needn't ask."

He knew that Gladiolus was smiling despite something bothering him. Ignis felt a hand on his shoulder before feeling the couch shift again and knowing that his friend was rising from his seat.

"Thanks Iggy!" he said before going back up the stairs.

That was three years ago. Ignis sighed as he continued to walk along the path. He didn't exactly do a very good job of that and he felt an immeasurable pang of guilt now that Gladiolus was back. There was nothing he could do, had no choice but to try and deal with things how they were now. It was only a matter of time before the Shield would set out again to have a look for Dr. Virum and he knew that he wouldn't come back until he found her even though Cor was completely unsuccessful. Ignis had only one hope and that was for the girl to come home and see for herself that everything was alright, only there was really no way of doing that.

The Marshal looked for two years and came up with nothing. He even enlisted the help of Aranea Highwind to search while in the skies and still there was nothing. Dr. Virum was good at hiding, she would only be found when she wanted to. While surpassing your teacher was a good thing, in this case, it wasn't at all. Cor went out for maybe two months at a time, no longer before he would return sour and empty-handed. She never even gave them a sign that she was still alive but just like they never lost faith in Gladiolus, they knew that she was still out there. Dr. Virum left of her own accord without telling anyone, obviously, she had a reason for it. Ignis suspected that it went deeper than losing her ability to use magic, that there was something else going on with her that she hadn't told anyone. The few nights that she was home before disappearing on the winter solstice she would rest on the couch, however, she barely slept and Ignis was often woken up by her screams of fear and agony while she had her nightmares. He never realized that they were this bad. Gladiolus had mentioned she had troubles with it but they seemed to have gotten much worse, especially since she got back with Iris. He had no idea what to do for her and since her boyfriend was no longer present they were getting a little out of control. There was really nothing anyone could do for her.

The Adviser sighed again for the umpteenth time now. He could tell by the way the leaves crunched beneath him that he was getting closer to his destination. Stopping, he then walked a few paces to the right, avoiding the trap laid out for intruders. Once he was caught in it and learned his lesson after that. Ignis avoided any other danger along the way, knowing the path better than the back of his own hand. Rightfully so, he hadn't seen his own hands in five years. A small smile passed over his lips at his own thought before finally feeling the ground change beneath his feet. How he found this place the first time was a miracle. He had no idea what it looked like but he knew how to get to the door. He could hear the pond on one side and figured that it was at least a modest-sized cottage used for vacationing back before the world turned to ruin. The man was able to sense the lights that kept out the daemons and allowed the occupant to remain safe within its vicinity.

Ignis kept walking until he came to a small set of stairs that led onto the porch. The wood beneath his feet helped him know where he was and he made sure it was louder than necessary so as not to startle anything around. He walked the three steps toward the door and gave a thunderous knock. No one answered which wasn't surprising, no one ever did. He knocked one more time before sighing again and turning to lean on the door, straining his ears to hear any activity and thought he could sense the padding of bare feet along the wood floor. He then heard a body quietly slump against the door, sitting down but refusing to open it. Ignis followed suit, putting the bag on the ground beside him as he took a seat. He didn't say anything, not yet. The Advisor trying to gather his thoughts though he knew that he should have done that before he came. There was a hard look on his face though it didn't matter much since no one could see him.

"I know I'm early but I wished to check on you," said Ignis finally, leaning his head back.

It seemed he was talking to himself because no one answered him. He wasn't shocked, he hadn't gotten an answer in such a long time. This was always the way it went whenever he came here. Sometimes no one was here.

"I brought some of your favourites. I do hope you're keeping well."

He was still talking into the darkness it seemed but that didn't deter him whatsoever. His own voice seemed to echo back at him, which filled him with a sense of loneliness. Maybe no one was really there on the other side?

"It would be unwise to remain here any longer, sooner or later someone will find you."

Ignis supposed that was a useless thing to say. He clenched a fist at his side before using his hands to push himself to his feet. Frowning, he tried to listen for any signs of life but it seemed he wasn't getting any. Heaving another heavy sigh, he walked toward the stairs and stopped before he was about to descend them, looking over in the direction of the closed door. He couldn't hear or sense any movement from it despite hoping that he would.

"I also thought you should know, Gladio has returned."

He said that extremely loud so that there was no mistaking anyone could have heard him. Waiting a few moments in anticipation, he was a little disappointed that there was still nothing happening. He thought he could smell something salty in the air but perhaps that was just his imagination.

"I'll return at our agreed time."

Ignis waited one last time, hoping that the door would open. Nothing. Maybe there was no one there after all. He was sure what he said would have roused something but he was probably just hearing what he wanted to hear. Giving one last sigh he turned his back and began to go back down the path he took to get here. He would have to try again later it seemed.

But on the other side of the cottage door, Athenacia wiped the one tear that fell from her eye.

...

thanks guys!


	120. Lonely Heart

thanks for being here!

...

Gladiolus sighed once he laid on the bed in his room above the covers with his arm behind his head and phone in the other hand. He wasn't looking at the screen, he was busy staring out the window. The moon was about half full, the stars twinkling at him in the sky and he looked next to him, giving a sad sigh. This place was cold and empty now that Athenacia's presence was no longer around here. Now that things had settled and everything he learned sunk in his head, he was depressed. He wanted to see everyone so badly but the one he loved the most was the only one not here. He ran his arm over the side of the bed where she would sleep, his heart heavy at its vacancy. Tearing his gaze away, he brought his phone up to his face and started looking through the pile of messages he had over the years. There was definitely no shortage, receiving questions as to where he was and what he was doing from all of them. He clicked on Athenacia's name and saw that he only had about ten from her. She sent him the least amount, probably an indication of how upset she was. Reading the thread of his message from start to finish, he sighed when he read the last one.

 _I hate you Gladiolus Amicitia._

The time stamp on it was two years ago on the winter solstice, a year after he had disappeared, the day she had left this place. He let his arm drop as his mind began racing at what he read. What was she thinking at the time? Was that the reason she left? So that she wouldn't have to see him? But she had to know that if he came back he wasn't going to let things sit this way. Only he had no idea where she was to go demand answers from her. Did she truly hate him? The thought of losing her tore at him in such a way he had never felt before. He brought his arm back up, reading over the previous messages. None of them were angry, just worried and loving. There was an eight month gap between that last message and the one previous. Maybe she didn't hate him, maybe she was just reacting to everything that happened. Gladiolus knew it was hard for her to handle losing a patient, especially after what happened to Iris.

There was nothing he could do, at least, not at the moment. The Shield knew he couldn't just run off after he got back to go looking for her. He wouldn't even know where to start, however maybe if he spoke with Cor he would have an idea of where to look. The two of them could search because Gladiolus knew that she was still alive somewhere, punishing herself for a series of events that she couldn't control. On top of that, those wounds had two years to fester while in isolation. Frowning, he clicked on the call button, waiting for it show up on the screen. It was a long shot since everyone would have tried to call her as soon as they realized she was gone, but maybe he could get through. He wasn't exactly shocked when it went straight to voicemail. Actually, he was surprised the phone was still in service at all.

"You've reached the voicemail box of Dr. Athenacia Virum. I'm unable to take your call right now but please leave your name, number, a detailed message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If this is an emergency, please hang up now and call the emergency response number and wait patiently for assistance. Thank you."

Gladiolus hung up, having no idea what he was going to say to her, but just hearing her voice made a smile spread across his face. He missed her so much it was almost painful and hearing that recording only reminded him of that. He had to find her, had to explain to her what happened and why he was gone for so long. The shine of her necklace around his wrist caught his attention. If anything he could at least return this to her. The Shield wasn't going to give up so easily, he would make things right between them, even if it meant that she left him for good. He clicked on her name again, a new sort of resolve growing within him and smiled again at the sound of her voice, trying to keep himself from getting choked up.

"Hey Doc... it's me... Gladio," shit, why was this so hard? "I don't know if you'll get this or not but... I hear it's been three years..." yeah definitely not off to a good start. He sighed heavily, "Shit Doc... I'm so sorry for that I..." he shook his head, "Look I know that sorry doesn't make it better but I don't know what else to say... I miss you, never stopped..." he tried to gather his thoughts, hating that he couldn't find more confidence in himself. She always made him so unsure, "Anyway you're not here, I guess I should have expected that. I got your message, you hate me. Well, I just can't accept that," his voice was less shaky now, "I'm not going to let this go until I see you. You're going to have to look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore because I won't stop until you do. I'm coming for you Doc. See you soon."

He hung up the phone and then let his arm drop, letting out another heavy sigh and feeling anguish in his chest at what was happening. The Shield had no idea if she would ever hear that but he meant every word of it. He had to mend his lonely heart. The thought of getting back to her is what kept him going all this time and he wasn't going to give up just yet. Feeling a little better with that in mind, he let himself drift off to sleep with dreams of their time together.

...

A few days later the smell of bacon reached him from the lower level. Ignis had disappeared shortly after he arrived so there was nothing really going on in the kitchen and because he wasn't around it was left to Gladiolus to take care of Cid. He didn't mind and neither did Iris. That seemed to be the thing that grounded the Shield to Lestallum and everyone knew that he wanted to head out and search for Athenacia as soon as he could. Cor was gone as well but it was a simple daemon relief job, probably to blow off some steam. He didn't look pleased after hearing that Gladiolus found Athenacia's mother. In fact, he stormed off right after he heard that, off to fight daemons. Iris would have done it but she was reluctant to leave her brother so soon. Hence, Gladiolus was trapped here temporarily. Not that he minded as much, he missed everyone else and was catching up on what they had been up to the last three years.

The question of where he was came forth and he wasn't exactly sure how to answer them. Cor had texted him to keep it a secret so Gladiolus was vague about it, saying that he was caught up in the daemon hordes after losing his bearings in the mountains. Both Prompto and Iris seemed a little shocked that he would get so careless and Gladiolus knew that as soon as that garbage story got to Ignis that man would know it to be a lie. However, it seemed Ignis had secrets of his own. When Gladiolus asked where the Adviser had gone Iris answered casually that the last couple years he had taken to leaving the city for a few days at least once a month. It gave him a chance to recharge from being cooped up here while taking care of the of the old man. The Shield found that a little strange but then a lot had changed over the years so he dropped the matter entirely.

Ignis was back, however, and cooking as usual. Gladiolus followed the scent all the way into the kitchen, only wearing some sweat pants and grabbed himself a drink. Ignis was busy, his mind seeming to be elsewhere because he didn't acknowledge the large man whatsoever. Cid was not present though the Shield was sure that he would make his way out of his room a little later. One thing Gladiolus noticed was that he did not like to get up early, whether it was dark out or not. He took a seat at the kitchen table, still wondering what was on the other man's mind.

"Where'd ya go?" asked Gladiolus.

"Just for a stroll," replied Ignis casually.

"Some long stroll."

"Warms the blood."

He grunted, "It got pretty cold out."

"Indeed, the temperature dropped quite drastically over the last couple years."

"Do you know why?"

Ignis stopped what he was doing, giving a small sigh before continuing to cook. He turned around and leaned on the counter, turning his face toward where Gladiolus was sitting.

"I have a theory, though I'm not entirely certain on how to prove it."

"Let's hear it."

"I believe that the absence of Dr. Virum's magic is what caused the temperature to drop."

Gladiolus blinked, "Wanna run that by me again?"

"Apologies. I'm sure you remember that when Lady Lunafreya was among us, the Starscourge was progressing at a much lower rate. Once she was killed the days became progressively shorter until they disappeared completely."

"Yeah I remember that part."

Ignis nodded, "The absence of Oracle magic is what caused the scourge to occur among us. Naturally, the sun's absence should have had us all frozen alive by now, yet it was also slow progressing until Dr. Virum was no longer able to access her own bits of Oracle magic."

"You mean she's been keeping us alive this entire time?" Gladiolus caught on.

"In theory. Perhaps without knowing it, she had been fighting the scourge in her own way. She doesn't possess the powers of Lady Lunafreya but has enough Oracle blood to call upon healing magic. I believe that she is the reason we have survived as long as we have."

"Makes sense. No way to prove it?"

"Unfortunately without knowing the whereabouts of Dr. Virum, it's next to impossible."

Gladiolus grunted in acknowledgement. He was right of course, it would be extremely difficult to know for sure if that's the reason for it, but there was definitely merit to his theory.

"But even if you found her, how would you know?" asked Gladiolus.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that either," replied Ignis gravely.

"Why do you think her magic disappeared? Been bugging me since you told me."

Ignis sighed, "I wish I knew. My presumption is that it's psychological."

"You mean all in her head?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Indeed."

"Maybe..."

"Do you recall the first time you two were reunited after the fall of the Crown City?"

He scoffed, "Hard to forget. She was in rough shape, nearly dead."

"We spent approximately a week here in Lestallum because she refused to eat. If I remember correctly, the two of you weren't exactly on the best of terms."

"No. First time I saw her since she dumped me before leaving. What about it anyway?"

"As it were I happen to notice that her appetite returned shortly after the gap between you was reconciled. I thought it a coincidence but now I cannot be as sure."

"So... she wasn't eating because she was upset at me?" he was a little confused, "And you're saying that her magic is gone because she's mad?"

"Indeed. But again, I'm unable to prove it."

"Yeah."

Gladiolus was reminded of the last message he got from her, the one declaring her hatred for him. That left a heavy note in the air. It didn't matter anyway they were unwilling to talk about it once Cid had come into the room. The old man was cranky as ever but at least his food was ready to go. Gladiolus probably ate more than he should have but it had been so long since he ate normal food. Ignis must have picked up on it because he made more than enough. Once Cid had his fill he went into the living room, into a recliner that was never there before. Obviously it was brought in specifically for him but no one said anything about it. Gladiolus also retired back to his room, his mind racing with everything he learned today.

...

About a week went by and Cor finally came back to the house. Gladiolus was getting a little sick of staying put so he was eagerly awaited the Marshal's return. He came up to their place as everyone seemed to and only gave a small acknowledgement to Cid and Ignis before continuing up the stairs to the bedroom. Gladiolus was looking through his phone, at pictures of him and Athenacia and stupidly awaiting a message from her. He had taken to doing that whenever he was at a loss of what to do given that he was sort of stuck here. In truth, he was waiting for someone to say it was okay for him to leave even though he knew he didn't exactly need it, he just didn't want to upset Iris by leaving after being back for such a short time. The Shield was hoping that she would have gone out but she was up here every day to see him if anything to make sure he hadn't taken off just yet.

Cor made himself known and Gladiolus put the phone down just as the older man took a seat in a nearby chair. The room hadn't changed much at all since the Shield had returned to it. Of course, now that someone was in it there was a mess but he hadn't done anything else to it. People generally left him alone when he was up here so he was a little shocked that Cor had come up at all. But then, the two of them weren't exactly on the best of terms since he returned and currently the Marshal was head of not only the Kingsglaive but the Crownsguard as well. It meant that Cor was the man everyone answered to, including Gladiolus himself despite the tension between them. The Shield figured that part of the reason that Cor was so upset was also the theory that Ignis told him about the scourge.

"Surprised you're still here," noted Cor.

"Not for much longer," replied Gladiolus.

"You're not going to find her."

"Doesn't mean I'm just going to sit around and do nothing either."

"You're better off forgetting about her. You have a job to do here."

"My job isn't here right now."

"But you think its best to disappear again?"

Gladiolus grunted, not really sure how to answer that. There was no forgetting her, plain and simple. Cor should have known that.

"I'm not going to sit around," said Gladiolus.

"Athenacia is my responsibility."

"Then you shouldn't have let her go in the first place!"

Cor growled, silencing himself. Gladiolus was right, Cor should have been paying attention. He was so caught up in everything he didn't even think about what she was doing. After she came back with Iris he set off on his own to go find the missing Shield, only to turn up empty like her and find out that she had left. The Marshal couldn't even track her, had taught her far too well to cover her ass. No one had even noticed until it was too late to even start looking for her anyway. It was as much his fault as it was the man on the bed that she was gone.

"No, I should have been there for her, but it's not like we knew she was gone right away. Ignis assumed she was at work like usual," said Cor, his voice a little lower.

"How long?" asked Gladiolus.

"Three weeks, give or take."

"Long enough," he replied curtly.

"What are you even thinking? If I can't find her what makes you think you've got a chance?"

"I don't know, but I ain't gonna to forget either."

"Suppose you do find her. What then? Will you tell her the truth?"

"Don't you think she deserves to know?"

Gladiolus's face hardened at those words. Cor was taking a defensive stance and the Shield was curious as to why. He understood not wanting her father around her, but why not her mother? What was the big deal anyway? Everyone thought she was dead, believed it to be true except that bastard Ardyn. Why was Cor so invested in it? Why didn't he want him to pursue it? Didn't matter anyway, Athenacia wasn't even here.

"She won't be found unless she wants to," said Cor finally.

"That's not gonna stop me."

"Where did you even find Evangeline?"

The younger man looked over at Cor and sighed. He wasn't even sure exactly after everything that happened. It felt like such a lifetime ago, even though he hadn't been back home for quite a while. Rifling through his thoughts, he landed around the beginning, of the last night he spent with his girlfriend before leaving Lestallum and going on the journey. Letting out a large breath, Gladiolus began to recount the tale of where it all began and what happened over the last three years.

...

"...I'm coming for you Doc. See you soon."

Athenacia listened to that message for the third time in a row, pouring tears out of her eyes the second she heard his voice. She couldn't believe it. She never doubted that he was alive but she couldn't believe that he was back and going to attempt to find her. Attempt was the keyword, only one person in the world knew where she was and she wasn't exactly thrilled about that either. But a deal was a deal and she would honour it so long as Ignis did as well. She was happy that he didn't bring the Shield here with him, knowing that there was no way she could handle that.

The physician thought about the last three years without him. She listened to his message one more time, reminded of all the anger she felt at his disappearance and tossed her phone aside in disgust, no longer wanting anything to do with it. But she didn't delete the message, didn't have the heart. Athenacia knew that he wouldn't find her. Cor had tried for so long and he had no such luck either. If Cor couldn't find her then Gladiolus didn't have a chance in hell at it. She wiped her sad and angry tears from her face, hating that she let him get to her like this. She was just coming to a peace within herself, of course, now he came and mucked that up. The girl was healing her lonely heart and was finally getting somewhere with it. Damn him! That's all he was ever good at. Even back then she was living a peaceful life in the hospital and then all of a sudden look where she was. All because of Gladiolus Amicitia and his meddling in her life. He should have taken no for an answer and she should have never let him in.

That was all in the past now, she was here and had learned to live without him. Athenacia would continue to do so, he could look all he wanted. He wasn't going to find her, plain and simple. She wiped the last of her tears, turning her attention back to the sky from the window sill she was sitting on. It was colder every day, but luckily she had her black magic to keep the generators working for the lights and the heater. She'd never be able to pull off living here in this cottage without it. Ironic that the borrowed magic wasn't the one failing her, it was her own. Two long years without it and no hope of it ever coming back.

She thought back to the day she left. It was the very morning of her birthday. Athenacia wanted to get out before Cor returned, before anyone would notice what she was doing. Iris was healing just fine in the hospital and would be discharged soon. Prompto was with her the entire time and she was grateful for that. Ignis was focused on the young doctor more so than Iris. Athenacia had no idea why but his presence was comforting. The day before her birthday, the day she killed that patient, she came home drunker than she had ever been before in her life. At least, that's what it felt like. The doctor burst through the door, stumbling once again into the kitchen table and knocking it over. The chairs were also thrown aside with her trying to get her balance and walk a little. She nearly attacked Ignis who had grabbed her arm in order to steady her.

"Dr. Virum..." he said sadly.

"Sh," she sloppily brought a finger to her lips, "The doctor is not in," her speech was severely slurred.

Ignis sighed, guiding her to the couch and she flopped on it, nearly falling over as she did so while he carefully took the seat on the other end. The room was spinning far too fast but she wasn't going to vomit. Not tonight anyway, maybe in the morning, who knew? When he was sure she wasn't going to move he got up in order to get her a drink. He helped her with the water so that she didn't spill much, wiping away the dribbles from her chin. Athenacia pulled him down so that he was sitting, not really liking the idea of him standing over her. The Adviser helped her with another drink before she weakly pushed it away, not wanting anymore.

"You've drunk far too much," remarked Ignis with displeasure.

Athenacia shrugged, "I feel a lot better."

"Truly?" he raised a brow.

She giggled, "When you talk like that I always forget that I fucked up your eyes."

"Dr. Virum-"

"Just stop. I could have fixed it but I was too stupid not to."

"I see-"

"No you don't, that's the point!"

Athenacia thrust her fist into the air, laughing at her own bad joke. She sighed after that and Ignis chose not to comment. Having her smile was at least something after everything that happened the last year. The physician let her head flop to the side, her arm dropping with a thud on the couch and observed him carefully despite there being about three of him at the same time. He was such a dear man, putting up with her for this long. She leaned over, having every intention of giving him a thankful kiss on the cheek but he turned at her movement and instead she was met with his own lips. It was shocking to both of them, completely unexpected. There was a small moment where neither knew what to do before she hastily pulled away from him. Athenacia touched her mouth, the lingering warmth of him still there. But it wasn't the person she wanted and that made her heart lonely and heavy.

Ignis looked stunned but she didn't want him to acknowledge it and was also far too tired to deal with everything she was feeling. The whole point of tonight was to stop experiencing emotions, hence the massive alcohol consumption. Wiping another tear, she instead laid her head down on his lap. She felt him stiffen beneath her head but her eyes were closed and no longer able to open, had no energy to move anymore Just as she was about to fall into her slumber she felt his hand rest at the top of her head. Her glossy hazel eyes shot open briefly before settling back down. In her inebriated mind she was resting with her boyfriend that she missed terribly over the last year.

Two years ago that happened. Athenacia woke up and Ignis was sleeping. She didn't dare disturb him, instead she quietly crept up to her room that she hadn't been to in months and packed up her things. There were tears in her eyes the entire time, tossing his things aside in disgust. She couldn't believe it had been a year since he was gone, couldn't believe that she was such a fool to let him go. The doctor hated him and the way he made her feel, and despite knowing he wouldn't get her message she told him so anyway before leaving behind the home she shared with him. Now he just comes back and expects her to go running to him? No. Athenacia Virum didn't belong near any of them and she was not going to allow him to toy with her emotions anymore.

Growling in her own anger, she rose from her seat and grabbed her weapon. There was only one thing that was going to make her feel better, and that was to thin out the daemons in the surrounding area. If she was lucky one of them might hurt her enough that she wouldn't have to feel the gaping hole in her chest anymore. Stupid Gladiolus Amicitia. He could come and find her if he wanted to but he wouldn't like the results. She meant it when she said it, she hated him and everything he had done to her. And there was nothing that could be done to change that.

...

thanks guys!


	121. The Deal

welcome back! forgot to mention in the last chapter that I would go back and edit it after work. so sorry for that sloppy work! I'm sooooo excited about this set of chapters coming out and the last five or so that I posted. I've had these outlines written since back in chapter 30 or so! thanks so much for being here!

...

Gladiolus and Iris came back into Lestallum after some light daemon hunting. It was the first time he left the city since returning nearly a little over a month ago and it was well worth it. Iris was still keeping him on a leash but she knew that he was getting restless, so she offered to take him out with her that way he could maybe settle down a little more. The Shield wanted to get an idea of where she was fighting wise anyway so it was beneficial for both of them. Iris had her normal smile on her face and it was hard to even notice the burns there. She seemed to largely ignore them but once in a while he would catch her absently running her fingers over them with a sad look on her face. It tore at him to see and only reminded him that it was probably part of the reason Athenacia had run off somewhere into hiding.

Athenacia... He so desperately wanted to go looking for her, but still hadn't made any attempts on it just yet. Iris was happy and he knew that it was tough on her for him not be around. Gladiolus figured he would wait just a little longer before deciding to go out on his own and look for the elusive doctor. Iris would understand, she had to. She would have to know that there was no way he could sit around much longer. The Shield pondered how exactly he was going to talk to her about it while they walked up the steps toward his place. He was distracted from his thoughts when he nearly bumped into Ignis that was on his way out the door.

"Ah, good timing. I'll be gone a few days if you could perhaps keep an eye on master Cid?" said Ignis casually.

Gladiolus blinked, "Sure I guess. Are you sure you don't want company?"

"Oh that's quite alright. I'll return shortly. Take care."

And he was gone. Gladiolus looked after his old friend, a little confused at the hasty departure but Iris said he did that at least once a month and truth be told the Shield wasn't really in a position to judge. Ignis was fiercely independent so getting that back was important to him and if he preferred to do it alone then so be it. At least he left them some food before going, still thinking of everything.

Iris and Gladiolus spent the rest of the night talking with Cid. He was on sometimes about the "good old days" and wondering how his granddaughter was doing with the garage. Prompto was there now as usual and as far as the Shield knew there was nothing really to worry about. Listening to the stories about his father was nice, and something that he and his sister really needed. It was five years ago that they lost everything but each other. There was no time for goodbyes or anything like that. Looking back on it all, he hoped that he made his father proud because he knew for sure that he would be extremely happy with how Iris had turned out.

...

A few days later Ignis hadn't come back yet, but Gladiolus went out into the city after feeding the old man. He decided he needed to figure out more about what happened before Athenacia had disappeared and went to the hospital. The Shield should have done this sooner but he knew that he wouldn't have been as patient sitting around if he did. Someone there would know what happened with that patient and Gladiolus was hoping that they were willing to talk. At least he knew one specific nurse that had a very big mouth even though she shouldn't. He smiled at that thought. As he came through the glass sliding doors of the emergency department, he wasn't exactly surprised to find it overfull. This was the only hospital in Lucis right now which mean that everything came here for treatment, and with the rise of daemon hunters there were more getting injured than usual. There did seem, however, to be sufficient staffing to deal with it.

Gladiolus walked up to the nurse's station, looking for any of the three or four familiar faces he knew. There was no way all of them weren't working today, unless they didn't work here at all but he was sure that wasn't the case. His amber eyes scanned quickly over all of them, nurse and doctor alike only to turn up empty. The large man then began to look around for someone that could help him find any of the people he was looking for but they were all bustling with patients he hadn't a chance to flag someone down. He sighed, waiting patiently for his opportunity.

"Well by the good graces of the Six, would you look who it is."

The Shield smiled, turning around to meet Vi standing there with a brow raised at him. She was holding a few charts, dressed in the dark green scrubs of the hospital and not completely at a loss to see him. Walking up to him and placing some charts in one pile with others on top of another, she gave him a pointed look before she smacked him across the face so hard he actually had the audacity to wince. The nurse crossed her arms after that, taking a defensive stance while he brought a hand to his cheek and looked down at her a little sheepishly.

"I guess I deserve that," he remarked.

"You deserve to be impaled by the Archaeon's fist but I'll settle for that," replied Vi coldly.

"Thanks."

"What are you even doing here? You know she's not here."

"Yeah... But I heard what happened before she left."

"So?"

"So I was hoping you could fill me in."

"I can't discuss other patients with you."

He sighed, knowing he should have expected this and was hoping that he ran into Gin instead. Regina Hunter, otherwise known as Vi, was not exactly the sort of person that would violate the rules, especially if she was mad at him for hurting Athenacia. The Shield put a hand on the back of his head, trying to think about how to approach this and gain the favour back. He had to know what happened here to get an idea of what she was thinking. His own thoughts were distracted when he saw Frankie walking up to them, a look of malice on her and fixing him with those brown eyes full of hatred. So far he wasn't doing so well with the nurses and thought he might regret coming here after all. Frankie had a fist balled at her side, coming to stand right next to her friend and then gave him a firm slap on his face as well, only she cried out in pain from the impact.

"You son of a bitch!" she said hotly.

"Good to see you," he winced, rubbing his face on the other side now.

"Hn!" she put her hands on her hips.

"I take it you won't tell me what happened either?"

"Like you deserve to know!"

Gladiolus nodded, letting his hand drop. Guess he wasn't going to be in luck after all, or so he thought anyway. The flash of familiar red hair running toward him had him stay where he was. Gin was making a beeline for him, pushing past anyone who got in her way. The look of determination on her face made him brace himself for yet another smack on his cheek. Only she was not nearly as merciful. Instead of angrily showing him how upset she was about what happened with her hands, she opted to elbow him in the abdomen, growling in frustration at his very presence.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she demanded in fury, "Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused? I ought to-"

"Ladies, that's enough."

The voice of Dr. April Hunter stopped them from doing anything else. Gladiolus was so surprised at how it actually hurt when the nurse hit him that he winced when he turned to look at the other woman. She hadn't changed at all in five years. Where Gin's hair was starting to show wisps of grey in it and was kept shorter than it used to, Dr. Hunter remained the same. Vi looked a little older and Frankie was about the same age as himself so she didn't look any different either. But they were all glaring at him, clearly still upset about what occurred the last three years.

"Mr. Amicitia, you'll follow me. The rest of you, back to work," instructed Dr. Hunter curtly.

They immediately followed her orders and Gladiolus watched them briefly before going after the doctor. He remembered these halls back when he was stuck here after gaining a pulmonary contusion. It was after they were driven out of Caem and started living in the city. Athenacia took over his care until the very day he was discharged, and then they moved into the place he was living at now. Such a long time ago, he could hardly fathom it. Dr. Hunter didn't even look back, her heels echoing as they clicked on the floor below them and brought him straight to her office, not even holding out the door for him. So she was pissed off too, great. He was foolish for thinking any of these people would be happy to see him. The Shield was initially the reason one of their best doctors was no longer among them.

He took a seat in front of the desk, feeling sort of like a child while Dr. Hunter began rummaging through her neatly organized files. The room was silent, Gladiolus not really knowing where to start. April was a weird one but he knew there would be a reason for coming all the way here, so he decided to wait patiently for her to speak despite that she was taking her sweet time doing it. Maybe this was her way of annoying him? It was better than getting slapped. She finally seemed to find what she was looking for because she isolated it on her desk before placing the others back where they belonged. April then opened it up, reading over it with a grim look on her face before finally turning her attention toward the man sitting before her.

"I cannot discuss other patients with you," said Dr. Hunter in a matter of fact tone.

Gladiolus sighed, "Then it was a waste coming here," he said, beginning to rise from his seat.

"I can, however, discuss your sister's case freely with you."

He stopped in his tracks, looking at her incredulously, "What?"

"Iris Amicitia, your sister. You're the last remaining relative she has, therefore, making you her medical proxy. I don't have to hide anything so long as it's about her."

"So tell me what happened then," he replied, settling back down in his chair.

"18 year old female rushed in by airship with severe burns covering about 65 percent of her body. Patient was unconscious and unresponsive, and immediately put on a ventilator. Stats began to plummet and the attending was able to stabilize her through quick medical actions. Namely, Dr. Virum had a hunch and blasted her patient with unstable medications. The cocktail could have expired the patient but instead had the exact effect needed to keep her alive. Athenacia then collapsed under her own exhaustion and wounds."

"What happened to her?"

"You'll have to ask Mr. Leonis, he's her proxy."

Gladiolus grunted, "You can't tell me anything?"

Dr. Hunter pursed her lips in thought, "I can only tell you that she was lucky she didn't suffer any permanent damage from the wound she took to her head before coming here."

He nodded, "Thanks."

"As for Iris, once her attending was able to continue treatment, a solvent was made up to treat the magical burns all along her body but it seemed that it would leave scars and they were inoperable. Her recovery was a long one, but she made it through and I heard in the last two years gave herself quite a name."

"She's tough. What about Athenacia? She thinks she killed a patient."

The look the older woman was giving didn't falter whatsoever. Gladiolus was not ready to give up this discussion and she knew it but she wasn't going to go into details even if she wanted to. Looking down at the file before her, she opened it up again and read through it before sighing and closing it once more. She returned her attention to him and he waited expectantly, wishing she would just hurry it up.

"I can't give you many details about it, but she did everything right and the patient expired anyway. She did everything in her power, except..."

His face fell, understanding completely, "Except the actual powers she has," he finished sadly.

Dr. Hunter nodded, "I'm probably to blame for that."

"You?" he was surprised.

"I had taught her to utilize all of her talents. Before she used her magic only as a last resort but I kept pushing her to treat it as if here an extra hand. When she seemed to lose the ability it seemed her confidence flew out the window as well. She's a brilliant doctor, the best of her age, but when she lost that patient something inside of her died with him."

The light. Gladiolus was absolutely certain that's what it was. He crossed his arms, frowning at what he was hearing. It wasn't her fault and everyone knew it, but only Dr. Hunter knew what it meant to lose a patient and how that would feel. It was why he came here to figure out. There was more to the story that she wasn't saying, however, she had an incredible poker face. Wordlessly, he rose from his seat, knowing that there was nothing left to say. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Dr. Hunter got his attention again.

"Gladio."

"Hm?" he looked at her curiously.

"The patient was an eight year old boy."

The Sheild's frown deepened. April wanted to say something else but then thought the better of it. Didn't matter anyway, Athenacia had failed to save a child. Everything fell into place now that he knew that. Millions of thoughts filtered through his head while he walked the hall out of the building without actually seeing anyone, bumping into plenty of people on the way home and didn't pay them any mind. He was so large no one really dared to challenge him anyway. His mind was having trouble processing what sort of things Athenacia would be feeling after that, what she did after it happened.

Gladiolus was a little shocked to see Iris waiting for him when he came back home. She had just finished making some food for all of them and greeted him happily. That was, until she saw the look on his face when he sat down. Iris gave her own sigh, sitting down beside him while he was picking at his food, something abnormal for him. There was no denying it anymore, he was finally at the end of his rope. The daemon slayer finished up what she was eating and then brought her dishes to the sink, staring at them for a while. Cid was snoring in the living room but that didn't bother her whatsoever. She barely heard it anyway, turned to face her brother and forcing herself to smile.

"Go get her," she said.

"You say something?" he looked up her curiously, torn out of her thoughts.

"Go find her, Gladdy. Bring her home."

The Shield gave a small smile to his sister, feeling an unbearable weight lift off his shoulders knowing that he finally had her blessing to go do some hunting on his own. Iris just nodded at him, looking genuinely happy still. He'd stay the night here and then leave first chance he got to find the very thing currently missing in his life.

...

The traps had moved since the last time Ignis walked this path. Maybe she was testing him? It didn't matter, he was careful about where he was stepping. This made the trail just a tad off track but he still had a clear idea of where he was going. It had been a long time after all and he wasn't going to lose sight of it now. Poor choice of words. Internally sighing, he kept going. He was a little later than usual but was having trouble finding the time to leave with Gladiolus underfoot. Would be easier if he was away on his futile hunt for the very person Ignis was going to see but sadly that's not how it went. Eventually though, he would start to embark on the journey and then Ignis would be able to move just a little more freely, meaning that he would have to speed things up just a little. It was only a matter of time before his oldest friend started inquiring about his pilgrimage every month and there were only so many vague answers that would fly before there was no choice but to tell the truth. Ignis couldn't have that, knowing how it would affect the Shield.

That wasn't the case right now. Heaving a sigh, Ignis continued on the path toward the cottage, avoiding the new set of traps laid out for daemons and intruders alike. She changed things every few months, not wanting to take the chance of someone accidentally stumbling across her. Namely Cor. Now she would have to worry about someone else finding her. That was, if he couldn't convince her to come out on her own. It wasn't like he hadn't tried before but so far this was the best he could come up with. He couldn't believe what was happening, letting the memories of how it all came to be wash over him while he walked.

Ignis woke up that day of the winter solstice two years ago to discover that Dr. Virum was nowhere to be found. The distinct memory of Athenacia falling asleep on his lap after she inadvertently kissed him was fresh and he tried desperately to put that from his mind, knowing it was a pure mistake. Some days, however, he found he couldn't forget it, not that it mattered much anyway. The Adviser rose from the couch, remembering the mess she had made on her way in but it seemed she cleaned it up for him and he was thankful at least. He was also sure that she wasn't here and given her nature he could only assume that she had gone back to work where she belonged. However three weeks passed and he had gone to retrieve her in order to have her rest a little, only he found out that she wasn't there either. Dr. Hunter seemed to think that she was taking time off after what happened with the patient, the little boy. Ignis informed the woman of the last time Dr. Virum was seen and then rushed home. Cor was there and Ignis was quick to relay the information. The Marshal stomped up into her room and came down shortly after to talk about the completely spotless room. It was then they discovered that she was missing for the last three weeks.

Cor of course immediately set out after her, but he turned up nothing for months. All the while the guilt ate at Ignis and he too began his own search for Dr. Virum in his own way. The specific skill set he had now was something that she taught him but the truth of it was, he stumbled upon the cottage by accident. He had no idea where he was, just that he was cold and in a forest. Ignis didn't think the temperature would drop this fast and his feet were frozen as the days went on. Eventually, he had passed out by his weak fire only to wake up again in a bed within the walls of a structure. The Adviser shot out of the bed once he heard the creaking of the floor.

"Who's there?" he asked sharply.

No one answered, just walked briskly toward the bed and placed something on the table beside him before turning to walk out. There was a very familiar scent lingering in the air.

"Dr. Virum?" he called out.

He heard the person stop and gasp slightly. That tiny bit of voice he heard confirmed it for him, he was saved by her in that forest.

"I've found you," he said relieved.

"More like I saved your ass," she replied harshly, "What were you even doing out there?"

"I've been searching for you ever since you went missing."

"Did you ever think that I didn't want to be found?"

"From time to time. Everyone is worried about you."

"I don't care."

"Then why did you save me?"

She huffed, "Because you don't know how to cover your tracks and I'm not going to have Cor come anywhere near me. Eat that and get out. Don't come back either because I won't be here."

Athenacia left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ignis winced but reached for the food that was beside him. He was a little surprised that she had cooked it, though she was amateur at best he was impressed nonetheless. Perhaps she wasn't stocked well living here in isolation. The Adviser thought of the best way to get her to return with him, knowing that it would be a hard battle forward. Once he was finished, he found his shoes and put them on carefully, making a lot of noise so that she knew he was around. There was a sense as to where things were and he discovered he was on a second level in a bedroom. He did manage to hit a wall on his journey toward the stairs but given that he had never been here before he was happy that it was only the one time.

Ignis heard a fire crackling once he reached the bottom floor and could smell food still in the air. He focused on every sound around him, trying to pinpoint where the young doctor was in the cottage. There was no sign of her inside. Sighing, he tried to get an idea of where the door was and opened it, stepping onto the wooden porch where he could hear her sharpening a blade. The sound stopped, the doctor turning to look at him and could feel the glare on her face as she did so. He moved his head in her direction, keeping a neutral expression on his face.

"Dr. Virum, please return with me," he said politely.

"No," she replied curtly, turning away from him.

"Is there no way for you to change your mind?"

"Nope."

"Very well. I will inform the Marshal of my whereabouts so that he can come and collect you. Please excuse me a moment."

As soon as he pulled out his phone he heard her spring to life, running toward him and snatching it from his grasp. His expression didn't falter and he knew that she was holding back a lot of her anger toward him.

"What do you want?" she asked, finally catching on.

"I wish for you to return home with me."

"No."

"Not at all?"

"I'm not going back."

"Indeed. My other solution is that you allow me to check on you monthly. I shall bring you supplies you need and confirm that you are still among us in the flesh."

"As soon as you leave here I'm gone too," she said pointedly.

"Ah, but I will have ample opportunity to contact the Marshal and I'm confident he will be able to pick up a much fresher trail than the last you left."

She growled in anger at him, throwing his phone at him and then walking away. Athenacia started to sharpen her weapon again, fuming at what just happened here. Ignis went to pick up his phone, waiting patiently for an answer. He had her cornered and she knew it.

"Fine!" she seethed, "Once a month and no more! If you break the deal at all then I'll make sure you never stumble across me again you understand?!"

He let a smile spread across his face, "Deal."

It had been a while since that happened. Ignis faithfully came here once a month never at the same time to do as promised. It was the only way to make sure that she was safe and he hated that he had to keep it from everyone, especially Cor. Now that Gladiolus was in the mix it meant that things were going to get a little more complicated, which was why he was going to have to work harder to get her to come back. Dr. Virum hadn't spoken a word to him since they made that deal and never allowed him into the cottage, only let him drop things off at the porch and then leave. Half the time she wasn't even there but he would talk to her when she was and he knew that she was listening. He just hoped that it would be enough to get her to come home where she belonged.

...

thanks guys!


	122. Amisit Eam

thanks for being here! with the wedding less than two weeks away my updates will be slow going I think. sorry! I appreciate all of your patience. I'll squeeze in what I can.

...

Since Iris had given Gladiolus the okay to go out and look for Athenacia, he was quick to act on it. Ignis had already left so the young Amicitia was responsible for Cid while the blind man was gone. She made her brother promise that he wouldn't leave Lucis this time since that was how he ended up going missing in the first place and triggering this set of circumstances. He agreed and got an extra battery for his phone for those particularly long journeys to stay in touch with her. They didn't want to take any chances and besides, Gladiolus was sure that Athenacia hadn't left the country. No one was chasing her, he imagined she was holed up in some cave that one could only stumble upon by extreme accident without actually looking for it. That was more her style.

So he was gone for days but always came back and was in constant contact with everyone, except for Cor who hadn't come back at all since leaving. Ignis was in and out for his usual monthly stroll and things functioned as well as could be given the circumstances. Athenacia's trail was long since cold but that didn't deter him whatsoever. He would search every last bit of Lucis, no matter how tedious that was. She was worth it, even if she hated him like she claimed, refusing to believe it until he saw with his own eyes. Gladiolus was stubborn but it wasn't like she didn't already know that, and he knew that she anticipated his return or else she wouldn't have gone to the effort she had to disappear in the first place. There was no reason to hide if she thought he was gone.

He had no luck, however. For weeks he came up empty handed and it was starting to tear at him, but he wasn't going to give up. The Shield was well aware that the winter solstice was coming up and he was hoping to have this all wrapped up by then That was going to be a long shot, the damage out there over the years extremely evident as well, including the increasing daemon population. It was no wonder Lestallum was the only safe place to be anymore. Frequently he wondered how much more of this they were going to have to endure and if they could survive with how cold it was getting out there. The temperature was definitely dropping on a daily basis, all the more reason Athenacia needed to be found. He believed that Ignis hit the nail right on the head about his oracle blood theory. Gladiolus saw what happened back in Altissia before the Oracle had drawn her last breath, one of the few that did. He had to find the doctor.

Little did he know that his own journey would be delayed. Upon his return from a long search, he was a little surprised to see Prompto had come to visit. The gunman didn't return nearly as much, probably because people had gotten so used to how things were now without the glue that held them together. He tried to see them as much as he could, to bring news from Hammerhead and the hunters. Of course, it was never any good news, things only getting worse as time went on, testing them it seemed. Still, trying to be prepared was the only way they managed, especially with people still pouring into the city. However, what had Gladiolus stop in his tracks once he reached the kitchen was the grim look on Ignis's face. The Shield saw Prompto and Iris also holding uneasy glances with each other before turning their attention toward the larger man. The tension was thick, almost the same as when he had first come back after three years and they were having trouble telling him that Athenacia was gone. He frowned in thought as he waited for them to speak since it looked a lot like they were waiting for him to come back before continuing their discussion. The large man went to lean against the counter with his arms across his chest. They all looked at him, and he simply shrugged.

"Spit it out already," demanded Gladiolus.

"Have you heard from Cor at all?" asked Iris.

"No. Not for a long time."

"He hasn't been back home either."

"It's not uncommon for the Marshal to disappear," said Ignis.

"Not for this long."

"He hasn't been by Hammerhead either," offered Prompto, "But Dave mentioned that he was on his way out of the country the last time they spoke."

"What?" asked Gladiolus confused.

"The border between Lucis and Tenebrae, same direction you were headed," supplied Iris quietly.

He sighed, "Yeah I remember the area."

"Do you know why the Marshal would have gone that direction?" asked Ignis.

"Who knows? Maybe expanded his search for Cia."

"Perhaps..."

"You really think she would have left Lucis?" asked Prompto.

"It's likely. Dr. Virum feels no ties to Lucis after all she's been through growing up."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Iris.

The note in the air was tense after Iris spoke. The truth of it was, Cor's absence was barely noticed by anyone but her. Ignis had his own devices and Gladiolus was solely focused on finding Athenacia while Prompto practically lived in Hammerhead. Iris was the only one who spent any time with Cor, especially since he trained her to fight in the first place. They had obviously grown closer over the years, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Gladiolus didn't like that look on her face right now, it tore at him and he wished there was something he could do for his sister.

"You were gone for three years," said Ignis suddenly, "There are obvious dangers in Tenebrae that should concern us."

"Nothing but daemons, same as here," replied Gladiolus casually.

"Except you were gone," Iris reminded him a little sternly.

"Indeed," nodded Ignis.

"So what do we do?" asked Prompto.

"Well we have to go find him," said Iris at once, "We can't lose anyone else."

"You're right," agreed Prompto.

"Hold it," said Gladiolus, his voice hard.

The three of them turned their heads toward the larger man. These chases after people were starting to get tiresome. First, he was gone, then Athenacia and now Cor. If the Immortal was away this long then Gladiolus knew that there was only place he was headed, and having them go anywhere near there was not a good idea whatsoever. Besides, there was no confirmation about it at all. Cor would hide his tracks even if they tried to get an idea of where he was. Gladiolus wasn't even sure he could backtrack to the same place as before. He described it all to the Marshal, sure, but it was such a long time ago he wasn't even certain that his information was still accurate at all. No, it was best they all just stay put and focus on their jobs for now.

"Don't bother going after him. You don't know where he was headed or how you would even find him if you make it over the mountains," Gladiolus told them pointedly.

"I've made it over there before!" cried Iris stubbornly.

"And look what happened!"

"He's right," said Prompto, diffusing the argument before it escalated, "Even if we wanted to go after Cor how would we even find him?"

That heavy note hung in the air again at the reality of what Prompto had just pointed out. Ignis who hadn't said anything let out a heavy sigh. He rose from his seat, walking toward the sink but only keeping his hands on the counter with his shoulders slumped in defeat. Something was clearly weighing heavy on him, and his oldest friend was curious as to the burden he placed upon himself. It was hard to tell what the Adviser was thinking at any given time anymore now that his eyes were always hidden by either the scars or the dark glasses. Prompto and Iris had also taken notice of what was going on, turning their attention toward him. Finally, he faced them again, his jaw set.

"I've an idea," said Ignis, though he looked extremely nervous which was unlike him, "Prompto, Gladio, you two will accompany me. Iris, you'll remain here for any sign of the Marshal and to care for Master Cid."

"But-"

"You're staying," growled Gladiolus.

She was about to open her mouth to protest but then thought the better of it. Iris gave her brother a glare but nodded anyway, crossing her arms and pouting from her chair. At least this time he wasn't going alone. The three of them had made it through hell and back before, they would come back from this and hopefully with everyone missing accounted for.

...

Ignis took some time to prepare for their journey. He didn't tell them where they were headed but packed more than enough supplies - almost like he was expecting an extra person. The three of them were on chocobos, headed toward the Rock of Ravatogh. They didn't bother fighting all the daemons on the way, instead relying on their ability to creep by quietly. Some conflicts were unavoidable, however, but they never took on more than they could handle. It was the first time the three of them had fought together since Noctis had disappeared and though it was nice there was still that gaping hole within them because of it. They tried to push it from their minds, more focused on how Ignis was going to find Cor in the first place. The suspense of where they were going was definitely something more to focus on.

Once they were in between the Vesperpool and the Rock of Ravatogh, Ignis directed them into the forest nearby. It was a part of the country that they had never explored before and Gladiolus was a little curious about it. He wondered if this was where the man had gone whenever he left Lestallum, especially since not only did he know the path well, but his bird did too. This obviously wasn't the first time he had come here. Once they were a few feet from the treeline, he stopped and dismounted. The other two followed his lead and still confused about what exactly was happening right now.

"The birds will be fine here, we continue on foot," instructed Ignis.

"What is this place?" asked Prompto.

"Just some woods."

"Where are we going?" demanded Gladiolus, sick of the secrecy.

Ignis looked uneasy. This wasn't normal for him, usually the Adviser exuded confidence in his every calculated move. Something was bothering him and it was starting to really make the Shield nervous. What was here that they would need? And why was it making his oldest friend so on edge? He didn't like the looks of this at all, nor the feel of it.

"Think of it as a cave in the forest," replied Ignis finally, leading them away.

The Shield grunted, clearly unhappy with the vagueness of the answer he received. He supposed he would find out soon enough. The crunching beneath his feet of dried leaves was the only sound they heard. It wasn't as cool over here, probably because of the Rock keeping things warm. Gladiolus remembered how hot it was when he climbed it for a bounty and the surprise royal tomb hidden away. The heat was terrible, but Athenacia was handling it extremely well. She wasn't bothered by it at all, in fact, she was particularly cold after they had left. It was such an odd thing to see, she was always so abnormally warm.

Ignis took them on some windy pathways, stopping once in a while to listen. He didn't speak and neither did the other two, solely because they knew that he was relying on his ears to get him to wherever it was they needed to be. Gladiolus's curiosity only grew the deeper into the woods they went and noted the lack of daemons around here which had him on high alert. Something here was keeping them out and that didn't really sit too well with him. On top of that Ignis was growing wearier the further they went in but did not falter his steps. The man knew exactly where he was going and didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of daemons. It was such a strange situation to be in. They pressed on, however, still not speaking but the tension starting to weigh on Prompto.

Further inside Ignis stopped, trying to get his bearings. Something must have changed from his usual path because Gladiolus noted that this trail wasn't as worn as the one they were just on. He went in a different direction than normal and he could only wonder why that was. Prompto was resting, clearly not getting out much in Hammerhead. While he was leaning against a tree while looking around in near confusion, Gladiolus wished he had an inkling of what Ignis was thinking. The man had changed over the years though he supposed that was to be expected. Prompto got himself off of the tree and began to walk around the area. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and tripped on something it seemed.

"Prompto down!" shouted Ignis instantly.

"Huh?" the gunman looked confused.

But Gladiolus heard it too. Growling, he ran toward his friend, tackling him to the ground just as two large boulders made their way to the space he was just occupying. They crashed with a loud _bang_ , echoing loudly throughout the bare woods. It would have instantly killed anything that was in its path. The Shield moved so that he could stand, Prompto still on the ground and trembling. They were lucky that it missed them, especially with how fast it had come at him. Gladiolus helped his friend back onto his feet before dusting himself off slightly.

"Are you alright?" asked Ignis, making his way over.

"Y-yeah, I think so. Thanks big guy," replied Prompto, still horror-struck at what just happened.

"Don't mention it," Gladiolus shrugged.

"That one is new," mused Ignis quietly to himself.

"Are there more?" asked Prompto.

"Plenty. That's why we have not stayed true to one path alone. I've been avoiding them."

"Obviously someone doesn't want any visitors if they went to all this trouble," mused Gladiolus with a snort, "Friend of yours?"

"That's one way of putting it," replied Ignis evasively.

The two men waited for an explanation but they weren't getting one. Ignis continued on the path he was headed now that all the commotion was over. It was starting to rain which was not ideal since it was always cold now. The temperature dropped and that meant freezing rain and although it was warmer here it was still cold enough to be unpleasant. That didn't seem to stop them from continuing, however. Ignis still seemed to know where they were going despite the fact that they had basically turned around so many times. How could he possibly remember all of this? That brain sure was something.

The silence was starting to get to Prompto. It wasn't obvious at first but the more they walked, the more he was fidgeting. His curiosity always got the better of him and despite not having been around these two in such a long time there was a sort of nostalgic feeling that he was enjoying. He looked over at Ignis, trying to figure out what was going on around them still and why he was so keen on getting here. A smile spread across his face as he came up with an idea. What reason could there possibly be for coming all the way out here into these complicated woods? Well, Prompto could think of one.

"So are you taking us to your girlfriend?" asked Prompto casually, though keeping his grin.

"Girlfriend?" Gladiolus raised a brow.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Ignis a little indignantly.

"You know, the person you leave Lestallum to see every month," explained Prompto, "You leave with a bag and the come back without it."

"Supplies for the road."

"Not from what I hear."

"Rumours are often wrong."

"You hide your girlfriend in the woods?" asked Gladiolus curiously.

"I assure you both I do _not_ have a girlfriend!"

Prompto laughed at the way his friend's cheeks seemed to burn a little red. Yeah, he was totally leading them to his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that he was right and that at least brightened up the mood a bit as the two men mercilessly teased Ignis about this mystery girl they were going to see. However, despite all of their fun they wished that Noctis was here. The royal would love the idea of being able to bother his friend about a girl in the woods. It wasn't exactly Ignis's style, more of a Gladiolus thing. Either way, at least things were almost normal, even for a small moment.

"Mind the step," cautioned Ignis as they came down another path.

It was a rock not too far away from a tree. How that man knew it was there still baffled Gladiolus. He stepped over the rock, waiting with Prompto for Ignis to lead the way. However, the Adviser walked up to the rock and crouched down near it. He put his hands on it, moving it so that it was no longer stuck in the dirt on the ground and then reached his hand into the hole that was left there, grabbing something small and placing it in his pocket before replacing the rock back its original position. There was a small smile on his face as he rose to his full height, clearly happy about something.

"That should do it," said Ignis with satisfaction.

"What?" asked Prompto.

"I've disabled the next trap, one that is unfortunately unavoidable otherwise."

"Your girl's a little crazy, huh?" remarked Gladiolus with a smile.

Ignis sighed in exasperation, ignoring the comment. The three of them were about to take another step away from the disarmed trap when an arrow was shot right at their feet. Their heads shot up, looking in the general direction that it had come from. Prompto squinted his eyes, noting a shadow crouching up there on the branch of a tree. He couldn't see what it was but he knew it wasn't a daemon. It was a person. Where had Ignis led them? The man in question sighed heavily, almost as if he was expecting this sort of reaction. Maybe he was.

"Was that necessary?" he called out to the person.

"You broke the deal," said their female attacker in a hateful tone.

Gladiolus's heart nearly skipped a beat. He kept a sharp gaze on the person Ignis was talking to, trying in vain to see who it was. That voice...

"Apologies. Circumstances have left me no choice," said Ignis.

"There's always a choice."

Her voice was still cold and for a few moments, no one made a move, until finally she was standing to her full height on the branch. She jumped down, landing on noiseless feet effortlessly and drew another arrow from her back, readying it. It was pointed in their direction, eyeing them all down coldly. Her face was covered with a scarf thanks to the cold and it made it extremely difficult to see the eyes. But her height was about the same as _hers_. Gladiolus couldn't take his eyes off her, the anticipation building within him. Could it be?

"Indeed, and I've chosen to enlist a friend for help."

"You have friends. Leave."

"I need a friend with your specific skill set."

"Not interested. Find someone else."

"I've run out of options," replied Ignis sadly, "We need your help."

"No. Now leave or next time you die."

She lowered her weapon, turning on her heel and beginning to walk away. The stranger barely took two steps before Ignis called out to her.

"The Marshal's whereabouts are unknown," said Ignis sternly, "We believe him to be in danger and you are the only one who can find him."

She stopped instantly but kept her back to them. A fist clenched at her side as her body tensed. Gladiolus kept his eyes on her, resisting the urge to find out who exactly this woman was and why Ignis had gone out of his way to be here. What deal were they talking about anyway? Was this really where he was going on his monthly pilgrimage? They were joking about a girlfriend but for whatever reason, there was a girl here in the woods by herself who seemed to know him. In fact, they almost seemed to have an intimate connection despite her coldness toward all of them.

"We need your help locating him," said Ignis again, in an almost defeated tone.

The huntress turned back toward them, her eyes scanning over them carefully. Gladiolus couldn't see them but was easily able to feel that piercing stare. For a long while she didn't say anything, just continued to size them up. Then, she took off her hood and pulled down the scarf, knowing there was no more sense in hiding herself from them. Prompto gasped and Gladiolus dropped his arms that were crossed over his chest. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the person before them.

"Doc..."

Gladiolus began to speak, his body ready to move before he knew it, but was promptly cut off by an arrow grazing the side of his face and sticking into the tree beside him. His body froze and his breath hitched at what just happened. Her hands were a blur as she did it, there was no warning or way to stop it but it did exactly what it needed to, shut him up.

"Don't talk to me," she growled. The Shield remained speechless, still in utter shock. She fixed her stare on Ignis, "Fine. But it's with the understanding that I'm doing this for Cor. After that, it'll be the last any of you see of me ever again."

Ignis sighed heavily, utterly defeated, "Understood."

Athenacia nodded, her eyes still narrowed in hatred. She walked over to them, grabbing her arrow from the ground and pulling it free. Gladiolus watched her the entire time but she pointedly ignored him, that look of malice sewn on her features. Prompto was also still in awe of what was going on right now and completely confused by the situation. He watched as she tested the tip of the arrowhead before replacing it back into the quiver along her back. His blue eyes looked at the tree where it was just stuck and then noted the small trail of blood from Gladiolus's face.

"Wow," he said in wonder, "That was an amazing shot!"

"Hm?" she was confused.

"You have really good aim."

"What are you talking about?"

Athenacia looked at Prompto and then at Gladiolus, her hazel eyes still carrying that hatred she had since the second he saw them. She used to look at him with such love, with that light in her eyes that she carried despite everything she had been through. He remembered it after all this time, keeping him going throughout the years he was away from her. That calm hazel stare used to be gentle and happy, especially when he was around.

But not anymore.

There was no trace of that light he loved so much, she had nothing but contempt for him and it hurt to see it. That malicious look on her face was one he could never recall seeing before and it seemed to only be reserved for him. She pulled the arrow from beside his head that was stuck in the tree.

"I missed."

Her voice was still cold, and her glare got nastier right before she tore it away. The doctor began walking further into the forest, Ignis following behind her. Prompto cast a wary glance in the large man's direction before following after them. Gladiolus fixed his eyes on her back, his heart heavy. There was no denying it, she really did hate him, evident in her very actions just now. A feeling of despair settled into the pit of his stomach once the very reality of the situation sunk in.

He lost her.

...

so I never actually wrote in the scene for the rock with Cia and guys in this main story I wrote the outline but ended up cutting it for creative purposes, sooooo deleted scene? maybe we'll get to read it. maybe we won't. do you want to know? it is the sort of thing that would raise questions that get explained at the end of the story. either way, thanks guys!


	123. Spero

welcome back!

...

Gladiolus, Prompto an Ignis followed Athenacia through the woods. Ignis had a hard look on his face but the other two were a little shocked at seeing the woman who had been missing for two years. They vaguely spoke of a broken deal before she agreed to help them find Cor, the man who raised her, and after that she would be gone again, she made that very clear. On top of that, she made sure Gladiolus knew that her feelings of hatred were genuine. Just before they started following her, she wore a look of pure discontent while facing him. It made his heart heavy to know that the last message he received from her was true. Athenacia really did hate him, which meant that he lost her. The Shield kept his eyes fixed on her back as they walked, studying her movements. He didn't want to believe it but it seemed he wouldn't have any other choice. That light he loved in her eyes was completely dead as well. What happened to her while he was gone? Maybe he'd get a chance to find out while they journeyed together. It wouldn't be easy, those walls he tore through years ago were back and thicker than ever, but he wouldn't quit.

The place she was leading them to was a fair sized cottage in the middle of the woods. There was a large pond right beside it and what looked like a chocobo stable not too far away. The cottage was two stories high with a wrap around porch on the front of it and a path that led toward a dock in the pond. Noctis would have loved fishing here if he had the chance. There were floodlights all around, powered by generators that hummed in the dead air. No wonder there weren't any daemons around, she kept their numbers low while providing a safe place for her to live. In between the stable and the house a garden with solar lights above it for some food, a bit crude but worked nonetheless. Had there been sunlight the Shield was sure it would have been a beautiful place to retreat, with lavish greenery all around them instead of the bleak appearance brought on by the post-apocalyptic world they were thrown into. Athenacia walked up the stairs to the porch and then unlocked the door to the cottage.

Once Gladiolus stepped inside he smirked. It was a giant mess, making it obvious that she had been living here a while. The front door opened right up into a living area, with books, garbage and various laundry piles all around. Only one chair was free of anything with a lamp beside it, obviously where she had read in her spare time. The entire place was very open concept, which left another large area with a fireplace that she used to cook. There were several dirty dishes and half-eaten foods lying about as well as scorch marks on the hardwood floor near there. Almost walled off was a sleeping area, crudely set up in a place that she could easily get up and get out should the need to defend herself arise. Gladiolus saw many arrows there in quivers, as well as a workstation for her to make them. There was also a sheathed weapon that looked nothing like her gladius leaning against the wall at the head of her makeshift bed. A set of stairs was by the back door of the actual kitchen, leading up to bedrooms most likely. It seemed that she only lived in the front of the cottage, the rest falling into disuse. She was only one person after all.

"Whoa..." trailed Prompto in wonder as he looked around, "How do you live here?"

Athenacia shrugged, "Lightning magic to power the generators and this idiot brings me supplies once a month," she pointed at Ignis with her thumb, her back still turned toward them.

"This is where you go?!" he turned toward Ignis, an incredulous look on his face.

The man in question held his head a little guiltily, but nodded, "Indeed."

"How long?" asked Gladiolus.

He was aware his voice was hard. There was no help for it, he was beyond pissed off about what he just learned here. Athenacia appeared to be rummaging through her supplies, completely oblivious to their conversation. She walked over toward her sleeping quarters and started to pull out her med bag. Gladiolus kept her movements in his peripherals while he too fixed a look on his oldest friend. Ignis knew, he knew where Athenacia was and didn't tell anyone.

"Roughly a year and a half as I recall," he answered in a defeated tone.

"What?!"

Gladiolus growled, crossing his arms over his chest and looked over at the woman in fury. She was still ignoring them, taking an inventory of what she had in her bag. He knew she could hear them but she kept to herself, that hard look still on her face from before.

"You knew where she was this whole time?!" demanded Gladiolus, "Even though Cor and myself went out there was no need because you knew!"

Ignis nodded again, "Indeed."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

The Adviser sighed, looking in the direction of Athenacia. She had moved on to the quivers, inspecting the arrows in them and placing them aside. Gladiolus followed his gaze before bringing it back to the blind man. Ignis was now taught to feel so the Shield was hoping he felt exactly how pissed he was about this.

"Because it was the only way I could ensure that she was safe," answered Ignis finally.

That was a curious thing to say. Even the woman in question stopped what she was doing and looked up at the other man. There was a sort of gentleness on her face as she observed him. Gladiolus felt more anger swell within him when he saw it. Why was she looking at him like that?

"When I found Dr. Virum-"

"You mean when I saved your ass," she interjected, though not nearly as cruel as before.

"Apologies. I had stumbled upon these woods completely by accident and nearly expired. Dr. Virum saved my life and in return, I threatened to reveal her location to the Marshal unless she allowed me to visit her no less than once per month. She agreed though it was extremely reluctant. So I've been bringing her supplies in order to ensure that she remains in one safe place."

Ignis finished what he was saying, his shoulders slumped in defeat and guilt eating away at his face. Gladiolus let all those words turn over in his head but was distracted by movement beside him. He noticed that the corners of Athenacia's mouth twitched into a small smile. It had the same sort of tenderness that was in her eyes, though it was also sad. It was only brief before she went back to her work, pretending to ignore their existence. Something must have happened between them. Gladiolus didn't want to think about what it would mean if he lost her to his oldest friend, but at the same time, he knew it was his own fault for leaving in the first place.

No no else spoke after that, the tension still thick in the air. Athenacia continued to look through her things before giving a sort of relieved sigh and then rose to her full height, having a look around the room. She gazed at the three of them briefly before frowning in thought. Gladiolus kept his eyes on her, watching her every movement and wished he knew what she was thinking, that they could have a chance to talk. There was no way for that to happen while remembering how stubborn she was when it came to listening. He just couldn't believe that he was finally able to see her. He watched as she used the fire magic to light the fireplace, having it burn brightly in an instant.

"Noct never did that," Prompto commented absently.

"It's overkill," she replied, removing the scarf from her neck.

"Maybe."

"I'm just lazy," she shrugged.

Gladiolus kept his amber gaze on her as she shed the massive coat she was wearing. He frowned, wondering why she was so cold. Truth be told it wasn't actually that bad in here but beneath the jacket, she was wearing a purple wool sweater that clung to her tiny body. She seemed smaller than he remembered. Her jeans were faded, but tucked into her black leather boots that started at her knees and covered her legs with a modest thick heel at the bottom. Black, fingerless gloves stayed on her hands, her nails covered in black polish that shone in the fire. She removed her hat and tossed it aside, letting her hair fall down to its full length. It was still dirty blond, coming down to her shoulder blades in a few layers. Athenacia ran a hand through it, pulling it from her face and he could see the scar on her cheek gleaming as the flames reflected off it. Her skin was much paler than usual but he supposed that was normal given the absence of the sun. The black circles under her eyes were darker than he had ever seen them, still bloodshot and puffy eyed, which meant she was still not sleeping. The sight of her wretched at his heart and there was nothing he could do, not while she refused to even look at him.

"Go upstairs and rest, we'll set out tomorrow," she said, sitting down near the fire and keeping her gaze on it.

Nobody moved, not right away anyway but Ignis let out a sigh and then retreated toward the steps. Prompto hesitated, looking between Athenacia and Gladiolus before following after his friend. She didn't move the entire time, keeping that hard look on her face while staring into the fire. Her legs were crossed in front of her and her hands rested on her ankles. Gladiolus kept his eyes on her, not really sure what he should do. He wanted to talk to her, wanted to see her for so long and there she was just a few feet away and yet she was the furthest she had ever been from him before.

"Doc..."

He wasn't even sure what he should say to her. Athenacia didn't move despite him calling out to her, didn't react whatsoever. Was it really over between them? Had he truly lost her after being gone for so long?

"Doc I-"

"Shut up."

Again, his body went rigid, freezing in place. Anything he was about to say died on his tongue, unable to handle the way she was speaking to him. It was devoid of any positive feeling she ever had for him, almost making him doubt that she had ever loved him to begin with. Almost. All the fond memories he had of them together were what kept him going the past three years, the resolve within himself to get back to her alive still fresh in his mind. He couldn't forget that, even now. No matter how much it hurt to experience this right now despite not even expecting it in the first place. During the time he was gone, he always imagined that she would scold him before allowing herself to feel relieved and then he would feel her again. There was no hope of that right now.

"You have no right to speak to me and I don't want to listen."

Her voice was cold, her face hardening as she spoke. Athenacia turned her head toward him, looking him in the eye. His chest was hard seeing the hatred that swirled around in her hazel orbs, ones that only used to show him a light. He opened his mouth to say something but then dropped his arms and slumped his shoulders in complete defeat. Frowning, he tore his gaze away before going up the stairs with the others, looking back at her one last time and seeing that she had turned toward the fire. He thought he saw the glimmer of a tear stream down her cheek but he was sure it was just a trick of the light.

Once Athenacia heard a door close upstairs she relented her gaze, looking up where Gladiolus had just disappeared. She choked on her own sob, letting her tears fall freely and spent her entire time quietly crying into her own knees.

...

After they had all awoken, Ignis made some food on her crude little fire place and they set out almost immediately. The building behind the cottage did turn out to be a stable, where Athenacia brought back stray or injured chocobos in order to care for them. Their own birds were there as well, rested and ready for another journey. Gladiolus tried to avoid looking at her but couldn't help himself. Despite the night previous, he was still hopeful that this wasn't the reality of their situation. The walls that were restored to her guarded emotions were mainly because of him, so the approach would be different and a lot harder to penetrate, but he was confident he could get to the truth of the matter and hopefully get her back.

Athenacia, however, paid him no mind. In fact, she acted like he pretty much wasn't even there. The Shield watched her put on a light sweater, white with a blue stripe down the arms and a darker set of jeans with her boots. She kept the black fingerless gloves and tied her hair up into a high ponytail, wearing a black, light leather jacket for better mobility and still put on a grey scarf. Instead of bringing her bow she strapped on that strange weapon he hasn't seen before on her back. The large man was curious as to what was inside of it, knowing that she usually had her modified gladius. Gladiolus hadn't seen any sign of it and he wondered what could have happened, but not enough to ask about it. He was sure she wouldn't bother to tell him anyway.

Since the last place that Cor was seen turned out to be Lestallum, that's where they were headed. Athenacia had a very serious look on her face, similar to when she would be in her doctor mode while working in the hospital. They travelled at a slower pace but that was because she would sometimes get down and have a look at what was around her. She was looking for signs of the Marshal even on this path, just in case she had to go anywhere near the city. Gladiolus was sure that she didn't want to, it was a hassle just to get her to agree to this. Thank the Six she loved Cor enough to put whatever was going on with her aside and go look for him.

As it turned out she didn't need to go into the city at all, coming close before changing her direction and going toward the mountains that bordered Lucis and Tenebrae. Gladiolus kept a frown on his face once the large, snow-capped peaks started to come into view. He wondered how far she would push them but it seemed she lead them to a haven beforehand. Prompto sighed as he got off of his bird, the ride a long one with practically no stops. They were fortunate to avoid all daemon confrontations for now but were aware of how unlucky that would be if they kept going. There was only one tent, enough chairs and food for all of them. Gladiolus set to the fire while Ignis took over cooking. Athenacia and Prompto helped to do the rest before taking their seats. She sat on the end beside Prompto so that she wouldn't be near Gladiolus.

"So he came through here?" asked Prompto, accepting the plate given to him by the Shield.

"Looks like it, but the trail is pretty cold. He also knows how to hide his tracks really well so it's going to be slow going," replied Athenacia in her emotionless tone.

"Where do you think he went?"

"So far it's looking like the exact same trail I followed three years ago," her voice was cold.

Gladiolus's frown deepened when he heard that. He was aware of Athenacia's eyes on him, studying his face. Iris said they were on the edge of Tenebrae, which meant that they were pretty close to where he had gotten off to. The Shield kept his eyes on the fire, picking at his food while staying quiet. If they were headed the direction he thought then they would find themselves in the mountains on the edge of Tenebrae, where he described to Cor exactly what he remembered. But that was a huge if. Gladiolus hoped that it wasn't the case, knowing he would find out eventually. Her gaze finally dropped to the fire and he found himself internally sighing with relief. The Shield hoped that Cor hadn't gone over there even though he was sure that they wouldn't be so lucky. Again, he looked over at Athenacia who still kept that hard glare on her face. She was thinking, calculating. If she found out what was up in those mountains... He let out a small sigh, pushing it away from his mind. In the end, he would have to deal with that when it came down to it.

When it was time to go to bed, Gladiolus was the first to go into the tent. He assumed that Athenacia would stay out by the fire like usual but as it turned out she went on the exact opposite side as far away as she could get from him and curled up there. She was on the edge, wrapped up in a sleeping bag beside where Ignis had slept. He only knew that because it was a very obviously vacant spot big enough for a body and said person was making some breakfast. The Shield was careful getting out, not wanting to wake her. Her face was obscured by her hair, however, he could hear her deep and even breaths that told him she was sleeping soundly. Absently, he built up the fire, knowing that it was cooler out today and then sat down while staring at the tent.

"Where exactly are we headed?" asked Ignis tentatively.

Gladiolus shrugged, "Ask her," he said a little bitterly, pointing in the direction of the tent.

He was still upset about the deal Ignis had with Athenacia and the secrets regarding it. There was no sense in fighting with it but he wasn't happy about the situation either. People could have been hurt or worse while going to look for her, though he was sure Ignis considered all of that and he still kept it a secret anyway.

"I suspect you already know the answer," replied Ignis sternly.

"I'm just following along like you are."

"Where have you been the last three years?"

"Does that matter?"

"Who cares?"

Athenacia's cold voice cut through their conversation, interrupting it and taking a seat as far away from Gladiolus as she could get, closer to the fire than she really needed to be. He saw her shiver slightly and wondered how she could be so cold right now. There was a scowl on his face, left over from the resentment he was building up toward his oldest friend. The doctor ignored them both like she often did, but Gladiolus still couldn't get the image of how soft her face was when Ignis was telling them the reason that he kept her a secret, how she purposely slept beside him throughout the night when she would usually stay by the fire. The knot that took form since then only grew tighter in the pit of the Shield's stomach and he wished he knew what he was feeling right now, why he was really all that upset about it.

There wasn't much conversation at all after that. Prompto was up shortly after and they were able to continue their journey. Athenacia was still keeping them conflict free, even as they led the birds down the familiar trail she had gone before with Iris. Because she had such a clear view of what she was doing they were able to get over there a lot easier, only spending one night up there, again where she was curled beside Ignis in the tent they all shared. Athenacia had them on a zig-zagged path once they cleared into Tenebrae but she already knew exactly where Cor seemed to be headed. She just hoped she wouldn't find a repeat of what happened there last time.

Gladiolus wore his scowl a lot once they left Lucis. The closer they got to the mountains in the distance the more anxious he felt. The Shield was sincerely hoping that it wasn't going to come to this, that he wasn't going to have to come back. As they rested for another night he knew that they would get to the summit by midday. He ate in silence, had barely spoken two words the entire time. The tension was heavy in the air and the others could sense it as well. Fortunately, Prompto just assumed it was the uneasiness of having Athenacia so close to Gladiolus with her obvious discontent at the large man. Ignis was the only one who was trying to put pieces together. Not that it mattered, from the looks of things they would all find out soon what happened three years ago.

As predicted, they were at the foot of the mountain a little earlier than anticipated. Since the passes were far too steep, the birds were left behind and they continued on foot. It wasn't long before they encountered a party of daemons that simply couldn't be avoided. They were lucky to not have to fight unnecessarily for this long and it was actually a welcomed sight. They all had frustrations to take out and daemons were always a good target. Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis called their weapons to their hands, always filling them with relief that they were able to utilize that magic still. It was a reassurance that Noctis was still among them. Gladiolus was fighting off some flan when he caught sight of Athenacia.

Things had changed with her. Finally he was able to see her unsheath the weapon at her back, a very lightweight hammer. While the three of them fought together, she was on her own. All eyes were on her as a swarm of flan surrounded her. Not that it mattered, she was easily able to fell them. The hammer in her hand was a blur as she wielded it, twisting and smashing with expertise while using her borrowed magic as a shield when needed with the other hand. She was still extremely quick and had those acrobatics that made her a very formidable enemy. Definitely happy they weren't on the receiving end of her wrath. At least, Gladiolus wasn't for now, but watching her fight with that determination on her face reminded him of past times when he would fight with her. Even though she was so small, she made quite an impact both physically and metaphorically. He couldn't help but hold that crooked grin on his face.

Their eyes met when she was finished, barely even breaking a sweat. He was looking at her so lovingly she was caught off guard. Gladiolus saw the flicker of confusion on her face, the internal struggle she was dealing with having him here and so close to her. It was all very quick before she reverted to that same sort of malice she had grown accustomed to showing him. The Shield kept his gaze on her even as she sheathed her weapon and continued on the trail. There was a sort of bounce in his step that was missing from him the entire time. She still loved him, he saw it for just that split second. There was hope that he could truly have her back.

They fought more daemons on the stretch up the mountain. Gladiolus thought he saw a familiar flash of red but chose to ignore it. Maybe they wouldn't find anything up here and get out. Maybe Cor didn't end up going to the same place, the Shield didn't even recognize this trail whatsoever. How did she even know where to go with all the snow blowing around like this anyway? Didn't matter, she was their only shot at finding the Marshal. Prompto lost his footing and ended up slipping down the slope rapidly. The Shield heard Athenacia curse under her breath before carefully following him down. Gladiolus opted to help Ignis down and eventually they had made it safely to where the other two were waiting. Prompto was looking into the dark entrance of a cave while Athenacia had a frown on her face. Gladiolus's heart was heavy but Ignis was the only one to speak.

"Where are we?" he asked curiously.

The Shield heaved a heavy sigh, crossing his arms with a frown on his face as he looked over at his friends and ex-girlfriend and then again at the cave. He remembered this place, how stupid he was for entering it in the first place. Now it seemed he was back and taking people he cared about with him. Stupid Cor, coming all the way out here, he should have known better.

"Solheim," answered Gladiolus, pushing passed all of them and entering the cave.

...

thanks guys!


	124. Cave-In

hey there! sorry its been a while, the wedding is over and I've got about a week and a half before the honeymoon. I'll do my best to post another chapter after this before I go. thanks so much for reading and all of your patience with me.

...

Athenacia narrowed her hazel eyes suspiciously at the large, broad back of the Shield that was walking further into the cave. Her face was hard as her brain worked almost into overdrive. He was hiding something, of that she was certain. The trail she was following to find Cor was almost the exact one she had come across three years ago when he went missing. When she had journeyed with Iris to go and find him. When... She shook herself of those thoughts. There were more pressing matters at hand, she couldn't get lost in the past right now. Gladiolus said they were in Solheim and she wondered how exactly he knew that. He was much more agitated since crossing into Tenebrae and now it seemed he was going to be unbearable. Athenacia supposed she would find out what was going on despite only coming here for Cor.

She couldn't believe that he was so careless. It had been two years since she last saw him, always hearing about the relentless search he was conducting for her. The physician was actually shocked that he had never come across her, though she had made it so that he wouldn't. She hated that she had to isolate herself from everyone she loved, but there was no other choice and they wouldn't understand. No one could understand. That didn't matter right now though. The Marshal was somewhere in Solheim and she was going to not only find him but figure out what exactly was going on around here. Just like last time, she felt some sort of weird and familiar presence all around her. It wasn't unlike when she was in the same room as the Crystal all those years ago.

Prompto was the first to start following his friend. Ignis was next which left Athenacia to bring up the rear. She had her arms crossed, trying to put everything from her mind and focus on what was around her. No one spoke and the caves in here were pretty dark. The boys donned those torches on their clothes and Athenacia kept one on her hat. It wasn't any warmer in here than it was out in the snow, hated that and everything about being cold. Pulling her jacket tighter about her, she kept walking while looking around the cavern for any sort of clues. Gladiolus was leading the way and she could only assume that he knew where he was going, that he at least had an idea since he was the one that knew where they were in the first place. Athenacia could see his large form at the head of the crowd, only a few steps in front of Prompto and Ignis that were now side by side, noting that he just barely fit in here. Once they reached a fork she took the time to examine what was around her, walking up to the rock wall and putting her hand on it.

"What is it?" asked Prompto.

"This isn't natural," she answered with a frown.

"She's right," grumbled Gladiolus, "It was carved out."

"Curious," mused Ignis.

"What was Cor doing here?" Prompto wondered out loud.

Athenacia shrugged, "You'll have to ask him when we find him."

She looked them all over once before trying to find any traces of the man they were searching for. There wasn't much that came around this pathway at all and she kept her concentration as she looked around for any clues. No one interrupted her but she wasn't hopeful at all given this situation and the poor lighting. Just then, her head snapped up, as did all of them when the ground beneath them began to shake. It was so violent that the ceiling above them began to crumble, putting them on high alert. A few rocks fell but then things stabilized and Athenacia continued her investigation. She had only taken two steps before the ground once again began to quake, only much more violently than the first time.

Her eyes were wild as they looked around. But the one place she failed to look was above her. The ceiling of the cavern crumbled like dirt, heavy rocks falling all around her, grazing her skin. Wincing, she couldn't find any footing, bringing her arms up above her head to shield it from any contact. However, that certainly wasn't going to stop the boulder that was headed straight for her. Eyes wide, her body tensed, preparing for impact while knowing that there was nowhere else to go. It was going to hurt but she had her med kit with her and Ignis could help her with it. As long as it didn't hit her in the head or crush her body entirely.

"Doc!"

Gladiolus was shouting for her and just as she was about to be struck she felt strong arms around her waist, pulling her out of harms way. Athenacia grunted as she was pushed up against the farthest wall from the cave in, feeling a large hand on the back of her head while being engulfed into a tight, protective embrace. The sound of her own heartbeat was all she could hear in her ears while the world around her shook. Her fists were clenching the rock hard chest she was pressed against and that masculine scent consisting of sweat and smoke invaded her nostrils, nearly making her knees weak as the memories flooded her for a brief moment. It was only a moment, her mind remembering the situation she was in when everything was silent. Her heart still hammered in her chest while she tried desperately to gain control of her breathing, still gripped firmly in his arms against him and the wall of the cave they were in. Despite her hatred, she didn't mind it too much.

The Shield loosened his hold upon her slightly, looking around them before bringing his gaze to her. Her fists were still clenched on the clothing at his chest, the light on her head broken from the impact. It wasn't the first thing he noticed about her when she brought her face to meet him. She was safe, no marks on her that he could see. Her body wasn't trembling but she seemed to be slightly in shock. He just wasn't sure what she was so surprised about, studying her hazel orbs and felt his lips wish to curve into a smile. If he had doubted what he saw earlier there was no room for it now. The look she was giving him at this moment proved that she still had feelings for him, that this hatred was merely a front to deter him from coming near her.

"You okay?" he asked, bringing his hand up to her cheek and stroking it gently.

The sound of his voice snapped her back to reality. Her gaze hardened and she pushed herself free of his protective embrace. Athenacia searched the room, ignoring him and walking up toward the new rock wall that formed just now. Panic flooded her when she couldn't see the other two men anywhere around and Gladiolus picked up on it, coming to stand beside her. He placed his hands on the rocks and she watched as more came tumbling down when he pulled it away. They were forced to take a couple steps back, his arm out to keep her from getting any closer and knowing that it was useless to even try to dig their way through.

"Iggy! Prompto!" he shouted.

"We're okay!" Prompto's muffled voice rang through.

Athenacia breathed a small sigh of relief, "Is there a way out?"

"Y-yeah there's still an opening."

"See where it leads," commanded Gladiolus, "Leave an arrow on the walls every few feet, might help us regroup quicker and get an idea of where you are. We'll do the same."

"Understood," Ignis spoke clearly.

Gladiolus grunted and Athenacia sighed in exasperation. Of course she was stuck with him for the time being. On top of that, her light was broken so she had to rely on him to see anything. Just great. The doctor glanced at him briefly before walking toward the only path they could go that wasn't the way they came. He followed closely behind her in order to illuminate her trail. Still she looked around for any traces of Cor but she was more focused on finding the people she knew for sure were here. Her experience with Solheim so far wasn't exactly positive and she'd rather not have anymore issues regarding it. Neither of them spoke while they were walking. The Shield wasn't completely sure what to say to her and she wasn't interested in hearing from him anyway. Athenacia was desperately trying to push the feeling of his warmth away from her head, having it linger the entire time. It was the first time in years that she didn't feel cold, completely forgotten what it felt like to be in his arms. How she would melt in them and not have a single care in the world. She was so conflicted right now she could barely focus on what she was doing. That much was evident when she grunted at having hit something rather large and immovable. Growling slightly, she looked up at the mountain of a man that simply raised a brow at her.

"You okay, Doc?" he asked.

The Shield almost had an amused look on his face while regarding her. All that did was fuel the rage she felt within herself. Athenacia narrowed her eyes hatefully at him before grabbing the torch from his chest and using it to take a look around. What was she thinking? She had to focus, there were lives at stake here, lives that she cared about more so than herself. She could feel Gladiolus's eyes on her as she worked but she pushed him from her mind. There was no sense getting all caught up in that drama. Things were smoother when she wasn't thinking about him at all. The doctor had managed to do it thus far, so why was there so much trouble now?

Luckily he didn't bother her at the moment and she kept the light in her hand, using it to see anything that might be of interest to them. At least with Prompto and Ignis, there would be fresh tracks to follow, not to mention they were supposed to be leaving them a sign that they were in the area. How big were these tunnels anyway? What if there was another cave in? This place was dangerous and the sooner they left the better. Athenacia could feel a presence here, more than one actually. One of them was oddly familiar, another was extremely hostile, but the third she couldn't quite figure out what about it that bothered her. Surely she should know it and yet her mind was drawing a blank when she tried to think of it. She just hoped that she was the one to find it before it caught them off guard.

Athenacia gave the torch back to Gladiolus and decided that she needed a brighter light. Harnessing the power of her borrowed black magic, a small tongue of flame started to shine from her palm, slowly burning brighter until the entire cavern in front of her was illuminated. This was much better. The large man behind her whistled lowly in amazement, like he had never seen the magic before. Though she remembered what it was like to fight along side Noctis. He only ever used his magic to fight, not for simple things like this. Athenacia had been abusing the power since she was a child, it was easy to fall into old habits like that. On top of that, she wouldn't have survived as long as she had on her own in the bitter cold without it. Somehow it had become her life line.

The doctor kept on her path given that there was only really one way to go that wasn't backwards. It was hard to know how long they were in there but she was hoping that they would find a sign of the others soon. There were daemons in these caves, evident by the small bunch that spawned right in front of them. Taking out her war hammer, she swiftly felled their attackers before any real damage could be done. Gladiolus's moves were a little cramped so he was practically useless with that giant sword in here. He at least contributed with his fists and the goblins weren't really happy to get punched but then she supposed it was better than getting smashed. Athenacia refrained from using any attack magic so that she wouldn't harm her companion. If she didn't have to use her med kit she didn't want to, there was no telling what shape the others would be in once they all found each other.

After that skirmish there was nothing more to do here. Athenacia illuminated her palm and kept walking while looking for any signs of the others. She wondered if their paths would cross at all, having no idea what they had stumbled into. The man behind her kept quiet, not offering any sort of explanation still as to how and why he was so certain that this was Solheim. Not like it mattered really, he clearly didn't know where he was going after that cave in. Even when they came to a fork he simply stood still and waited for her to pick which way to go. It was a little easier to track in a cave since the elements were unable to wipe away the trail as easily. Not to mention Cor had quite clearly passed through here because he was getting careless at hiding his own tracks. Probably thought that there was no need given that he was inside of a cave. Athenacia proceeded down the western opening, certain that she was on the right track. Still she kept that flame in her palm to help her see where she was going while Gladiolus brought up the rear on noiseless feet and she was grateful for that. There was no telling what else was here in these caverns, aside from another party of daemons that decided to greet them. The two of them didn't fight together but that was mostly due to the lack of space. Athenacia was easily able to fell their enemies with her swift moves. It seemed that the hammer was a lot better at this type of combat and she was happy that she had chosen to keep it with her instead. As much as she liked her bow to avoid conflict, there just wouldn't be the room for it.

After only the Six knew how long they had come, they ended up stopping in their tracks. Athenacia looked around as the ground again began to shake and cause another small cave in. As much as she wanted to be away from Gladiolus she knew that it would only cause her more problems to be separated and instead stayed close to him. As it turned out, there was nothing to worry about this time, only a few rocks fell. The doctor wondered what those tremors were about, given that she could hear a strange noise that accompanied it. Of course it was only brief and drowned out by the echoing of the cave ins but still unnatural. What was hiding up here in Solheim? Perhaps she would find out. The two of them came into a larger cavern and she shined her flame brighter only to see that there were plenty of different ways to go. Athenacia sighed slightly, going to have a look for any clues. She started with the walls, hoping to find a sign from Prompto and Ignis but there was no such luck. That was, unless they forget to indicate which way they were going. At this rate she'd be lucky to get out of there before she was 40, very nearly 30 as it was. That thought depressed her more, realizing where she was now that she was getting older. Not like it made much of a difference anyway, in a world of ruin like this.

"Hey Doc..."

Gladiolus called out to her almost cautiously. She froze when she heard the tone of his voice. It was so gentle yet hurt, a sound she wasn't sure she'd ever hear again. No, focus, there was no time for this. Athenacia kept to her work, ignoring him completely. She had to find any sign that there were others here. Unfortunately, she was only coming across prints that she was sure weren't human whatsoever. They were small, almost like an animal but not quite. She had never seen them before in her life. Curious.

"When are you going to talk to me?"

It seemed Gladiolus was not interested in finding his friends. Athenacia knew this was going to happen while being stuck with him. She should have hid herself better, should have just ignored Ignis in the first place and taken off where no one could find her. Too late for that now, she was stuck running around finding a man that probably didn't want to be found with her ex boyfriend who never seemed to understand the word no. Just her luck to end up in this sort of situation. She continued to ignore him and began walking down the path with the most activity.

"Hey."

The Shield grabbed her arm in a gentle but firm way, stopping her from getting anywhere and pulled her hard enough that she was forced to turn around and look at him. Her hazel orbs narrowed in hatred once more, wishing to convey her feelings toward him in a simple glare but he had a determined look on his face, one that she knew all too well. Gladiolus was about as stubborn as she was, so there was no telling when he would quit, if he would quit. No, she had to make it clear that there was nothing between them anymore. Athenacia had to stay away from all of them, had to get away as soon as she found Cor.

"Doc, let me explain-"

"What's there to explain? You left," she shrugged, trying to break free.

"It's not that simple-"

"Seems like it."

"If you just give me a chance-"

"Don't want to."

"Come on, Doc-"

"NO!"

The sound of her voice echoed throughout the cavern walls. Her body was shaking in rage, tears stinging the bottom of her eyes. Damn him. All the pain she had repressed at his departure was coming back, like ripping off a bandaid and allowing it to expose and flood onto the surface. Athenacia wouldn't cry in front of him, couldn't, blinking her tears away while still holding that hateful glare into his sad amber orbs. He was guilty and she could feel herself wanting to relent but she couldn't, she had to hold strong.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. It doesn't change anything!"

The physician saw him sigh, his shoulders slumping a little in defeat and she blinked in surprise at what she was seeing. Did she just win? No, his grip was still upon her arm. She just managed to stab a very sensitive area. He was extremely guilty for what happened, feeling the burden she was carrying. Athenacia hated seeing that look on his face but her rage stopped her from acting upon her instincts. There was no going back after what happened, he would just have to accept that.

"I never meant for it to happen that way," he said finally, his voice even defeated.

"Well it did."

"If I could take it back-"

"It's too late for that now," she replied coldly.

"But it's not too late for us."

Athenacia almost flinched when he lifted his head to look at her. There was a resolve there she hadn't seen before. Or maybe it was always there and she was too busy ignoring him to notice. Either way, she knew just based on that he wasn't going to give this up. Looks like she would have to go with a different tactic in order to keep him at bay. All the hatred and pain over the last two years flashed through her mind, remembering shadowy nights that she lost herself to it. Her nostrils flared while she tried her best to keep herself together, remembering exactly what those dreams were.

"How do I even know that you're the real Gladio?" she blurted.

He looked shocked to hear the question. It was an honest enough question, not like they weren't deceived by mimicks before and she wasn't going to fall into another trap. All of a sudden after three years Gladiolus shows up out of the blue and now Cor is missing and they're brought into the caves of Solheim? Something about that just didn't add up. The more she thought about it the more she clung to it in order to help her keep herself strong and alert. There was no room for distractions.

Too bad he didn't seem to think along the same lines as her. Without warning he pulled her close, wrapping his other arm around her back in order to have their bodies against each other. But he didn't stop there, crashing his lips upon hers in a fierce kiss and causing her to gasp in surprise against him. The passion of it made her knees buckle and she was forced against the wall of the cave with an audible grunt. Her eyes were wide in surprise, trying desperately to grasp what was happening right now. She felt his tongue slide so effortlessly into her mouth and that was when her eyelids fluttered shut and she surrendered herself to his kiss, whether he was real or not. Absently, she reached to pull him closer to her, wishing to again feel his warmth, to feel him in a way that she had long since forgotten. Just when she thought she would pass out from oxygen deprivation he slowly pulled away and she was left breathless. He kept his forehead against hers, their eyes still closed while she was trying to get her brain to work. One of his massive hands came to cup her blemished cheek in a loving way.

"I love you, Lil," he whispered, his lips grazing hers with his every movement.

Athenacia took in a sharp breath at his words. That was all the proof she needed. He was the only one who ever called her that and it was their secret to begin with. The doctor was ready to melt into him with how he was holding her, a tear wanting to escape as his breath invited her for another sweet taste. All the doubt, pain and frustration left her for a brief moment and she allowed herself to feel again. It was only for a moment. She couldn't let herself get distracted, there was a reason she had taken herself away from all of them. Athenacia mustered up all of her rage, pushing him away and then punching him in the face as hard as she could. Her body shook in her own anger as she glared at him. He put a hand to his cheek, not looking shocked at all about what just happened to him and he didn't leave her eyes despite how cold they were toward him.

Gladiolus wanted to look away but he couldn't. Instead, he felt pain pulsing through his face, forgetting about how quick she was with that right hook. He knew he was stupid to push her like that but he simply couldn't help himself. Athenacia had given into him like she used to, like he remembered. Her taste was still on his lips, knowing that hers was one that lingered. It had been so long, so very long, but it didn't seem to matter. Maybe he had just caught her off guard because there was no love in her eyes. There wasn't even any sort of acceptance, just pure malice for his very being. She finally spoke but they were words he was hoping he'd never hear. The ones that he was sure were just spur of the moment. They cut through him like a knife, wounding him in such a way that no other could.

"I hate you, Gladiolus Amicitia."

...

thanks guys!


	125. Succubus

welcome back! thanks for the congrats!

...

Athenacia kept the scowl on her face as she continued to investigate around the cavern that they were in. It had felt like several hours since she was separated from Prompto and Ignis, stuck searching for them with Gladiolus. On top of that Cor was missing in here somewhere as well and she was only becoming more frustrated by the minute. The lingering taste of Gladiolus on her mouth filled her with fury. It was a while ago now but she couldn't get it off of her mind. This was why she didn't want to be stuck working with him, she knew that he would try something with her. The Shield was so stubborn, never understanding what the word no meant when it came to her. He was distracting her from what she needed to do and that only added to her rage. Athenacia was not here to make amends or anything like that, she was just here to find Cor, make sure he was safe and then get out. From the looks of things, this would be a good place to go in order to lose someone because she was having a hell of a time tracking him here.

Another spawn of daemons greeted them in the next turn. The flayers were a little bigger than goblins but still no match for her and her hammer. Gladiolus did the best he could with the limited space but she really didn't need him at all. He was getting in the way more so than he was helping, however, she knew better than to tell him off. The man was a warrior and she knew all too well how it felt to be benched. The physician couldn't use magic either in such a small space but the last few years of fighting on her own left her with enough confidence to fell the daemons without much help at all. It made things a little easier that she was a lot faster than him as well. All in all, it worked out rather nicely even though he wasn't able to move much.

As they continued down the cavern path they came into another open area. Athenacia dismissed her fireball, her mouth agape in amazement at what she was seeing. There was a steady stream of water coming down from the top of the cave ceiling. The pond sparkled as it reflected off all the walls that were glowing in a faint phosphorus. It sparkled in such a hypnotic way, she couldn't take her eyes off it. Never before had she seen something so beautiful in her life. She was aware of Gladiolus's gaze upon her as she looked around in wonder. He was wearing that crooked grin he used to a long time ago. Athenacia purposely turned her back toward him, not wanting to get caught up in that again and walked toward the water, kneeling down and taking off her glove. It was warm and that shocked her considering how cold it was outside the caverns. She was sure that had the light been brighter it would be crystal clear as well, absently wondering how it was so calm and easy. As she rose from where she stood she again caught the look Gladiolus was giving her and turned away once more.

"It's nice isn't it?" he asked casually.

"Yes, very pretty," she replied shortly.

"Should be easier to see now."

"You've been here before."

Athenacia heard him sigh behind her, biting her lip a little nervously before gathering up her courage and putting on her hard face. As she turned to face him, her eyes were cold as she studied him. The Shield had an almost sad look on his face, memories coming over him it seemed. Was this where he was the entire time? How could someone survive here for so long? She almost pitied him. It wasn't like it was hard to get lost in here, but at the same time, he had a high survival skill. He would have known how and where to get out. Unless there was some reason that he couldn't. Her face tightened at her own thoughts. It didn't matter, she wasn't going to forgive him and let him off the hook so easily, she wasn't going to see him again once she was finished here.

"Yeah, I have," his voice was thick with emotion.

She growled at his confession. It wasn't like she didn't know it was coming but hearing it only made her mad. This confirmed that he knew where Cor was going the entire time but hadn't said anything about it. He knew something that he wasn't telling not only her but the rest of them. Withholding information like this was putting everyone at risk and she couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was better than that and she knew it to be true. What was going on here?

"Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded in an icy tone.

Gladiolus put a hand on the back of his beck, avoiding her gaze. That only infuriated her more, her fists clenching at her sides.

"You knew that Cor was coming here!" she shouted.

"I suspected."

"Why?! What is so great about this fucking place that both of you decided to come here and get lost?!"

He opened his mouth to reply but then just sighed heavily and shook his head, letting his shoulders slump in defeat. The Shield looked guilty and she almost felt bad for him. Almost, she was so much more pissed off at confirming her suspicions that she couldn't feel anything else right now. Athenacia continued to wait for an answer but never got it. He wasn't going to speak and she groaned in frustration, throwing her hands up.

"Fine! I guess it'll take one of us dying before I figure it out!"

The physician shouted as loud as she could but her voice didn't echo like it was supposed to. It was drowned out by a violent vibration not too far away from them, causing yet another cave in. She braced herself, but luckily she wasn't hit with much. Their way back, however, was now completely blocked. Athenacia growled again, hating her luck lately.

"Gotta stop yelling," remarked Gladiolus teasingly.

"Shut up!"

"You're going to cause another one."

"So what?!"

"Then we'll never get out of here."

She scoffed, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?!" her look was frosty.

He only chuckled at her, "I don't know Doc, seems to me you want to be stuck here alone."

Athenacia fixed him a death glare before stomping away down the only path they could go. The echoes of his laughter followed her every step and that just fueled her more with rage. The wonder and beauty of the room they were just in was lost to her now and she hated that. He was so impossible! She had to push it from her mind and focus. Now that they couldn't go back she worried about whether or not Ignis and Prompto could get through, or if they had already come this way. The doctor exhaled slow and quietly in an attempt to calm herself down. Getting excited right now wasn't going to solve the problem, she had to focus. The phosphorus wasn't as bright as her flame, which she ignited to help her see, but at least they weren't floundering around in the complete darkness either.

She shuddered as she went, getting a very haunted feeling. It was familiar, something she hadn't felt in such a long time. Athenacia stopped in her tracks, her ears catching a sort of familiar whimsical laugh echoing in the distance. The colour drained from her face and her fire died out in her hands. Images of herself in a lab from her nightmares flashed before her eyes, where she stood before an exact duplicate of herself, only the scars were on the wrong side. Until they weren't, until they were fixed but that was just a recurring dream she had, and the voice didn't even sound the same at all. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see in the faint phosphorus glow. Her eyes had mostly adjusted to the darkness and she was certain she saw a bright pink ball off in the distance. That voice hit her again and she strained her ears to make sure it was real. An uneasiness built up in her chest at the thought of what was out there, at knowing the dangers. The physician knew she should probably warn Gladiolus after the fight she had with him about withholding information, but she had to be sure. She could very well just be seeing things, just like last time.

"Doc?"

A large hand on her shoulder made her body jump, pulling her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. Athenacia looked up at Gladiolus briefly, noting the concern in his eyes. Why did she have to look at him? Her crumbled her will every time, dropping that guard she worked so hard to keep up. She tore her gaze away before he got the wrong idea, trying again to see if there was something out there. His hand on her shoulder was abnormally warm and she tried desperately to push it from her mind.

"You okay?"

The worry in his voice reminded her that he had no right to be doing so. Violently shaking away from his grasp, she kept walking, ignoring him and heard him sigh sadly before continuing to follow after her. She brought back her light in order to see, scolding herself internally for letting her thoughts drift once more. That feeling she had, that thing she thought she saw... She had always wondered where it had gone, perhaps now she had the answer. Gladiolus didn't see or hear anything, of that she was sure. Maybe she was just being paranoid, had been ever since she put herself into isolation. No sense in getting worked up over nothing.

They came to another crossroad, the ground shaking beneath them again. It seemed to be such a regular thing now they barely noticed it. Athenacia kept an ear out for how violent it was, her only way of tracking the distance to the source. There were still no signs of the others on the walls but she was hot on Cor's trail. She just wondered what sort of beasts were following after him, hoping that she wouldn't find out too late. That didn't stop her chest from tightening with worry. The physician was sure that Cor didn't come all the way out here to look for her, but she sure as hell wasn't going to sit idly by while he was in the wind either. She just wished that this nagging feeling would go away, that strange feeling of being watched following her the second she had stepped into the border of Solheim. There was something about this place that made her feel emotions that she couldn't quite recognize.

Athenacia kept a frown on her face as she looked down each dark cavern, walking up to the fork and then crouched down to get a better look. She had to be sure she was seeing things right when it came to these decisions. From the looks of things, Cor went down one of these paths but a closer look at the fresh tracks told her that Prompto and Ignis went down the another. Athenacia didn't want to lose sight of both of them, she would have to make a decision, one that she was completely conflicted about. Sighing lowly so that Gladiolus wouldn't hear, she rose to her full height and turned to face him, avoiding his calculating gaze upon her. After what happened between them earlier, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"We need to split up," she said, her voice still hard.

"What?"

Anxiety bubbled within her, not wanting to fight with him. His tone of voice was already suggested that he already made up his mind about it and she bit her lip slightly while her mind went into overdrive. This was the only way.

"Ignis and Prompto went one way, Cor went the other. I don't want to lose Cor's trail. You go after the others, I'm going to see where this leads."

She chanced a glance at him, noting he had his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't happy about what she was proposing but the way he hadn't outright denied her request told her that he was considering it now. The doctor turned her back to him, looking over the clues. It was like agony waiting for him to answer. Why was she so nervous anyway? It wasn't like she owed him anything. He left her, she was mad at him for that. So why was she walking on eggshells now?

"Double back in an hour," he said finally.

"Two," she countered, "Trail isn't fresh so it'll take me longer if I hit another fork."

He grunted in displeasure, "Fine."

"See you then," she spoke, walking after Cor without looking back.

Gladiolus watched her go, keeping his gaze on her until he could no longer see her flame light. He didn't actually want to let her go off on her own but it was probably better this way. She was only here for Cor and the other two had to be found as well. There was no telling what else was lurking in here besides daemons. Sighing, he made his way down the other path, seeing the arrow marks on the walls to tell him where he was going. At least it looked like the other two were alright. For now, that is. Pushing all those thoughts away from him, he was still thinking about that kiss from earlier. He felt a pulsing in his jaw where she had struck him and absently brought his hand to it. Athenacia wanted it as much as he did, yet she still looked him straight in the eye and told him that she hated him. After how easily she gave into him though, he wasn't going to quit until he knew what was going on with her and just hoped that she didn't stumble upon the secrets of this cave alone. He was sure Cor had already and that was why he was missing.

The Shield ran into another fork and the marks indicated that his friends had gone both ways. Sighing, he knew that he would have to investigate each one in order to know for sure and not waste any more time when he had to come back through here. At least they were at the part where the phosphorus was helping to illuminate the caverns. He kept his guard up, feeling the ground again quake below him. It almost sounded like something was digging, just like the last time he was here. He wondered if... No. It was too far away, he wouldn't have to worry about it. Struggling to stay focused, he found himself in a dead end. No wonder they had gone both ways, they had no choice. Gladiolus sighed again, going to turn his back and walk the direction he came. However a spawn of daemons decided that they had other plans. At least this space was large enough that he could actually use his sword. They were felled quite easily, and he huffed in annoyance.

A whimsical laugh caught his ears just as he was about to dismiss his greatsword. His amber eyes narrowed, scanning for the source of the noise. The laugh disappeared and he moved quickly, deflecting an attack coming toward him from above and then taking a step backward. There was a scowl on his face once the room lit up, almost like the sun itself was shining on it. He squinted at the sudden change, his eyes used to the darkness since he had been in here, and then grunted, taking a shot to the chest and being forced back against the wall. Growling, he was on his feet instantly to face his attacker. It was a daemon, at least that's what it looked like. Bright pink hair that came down to the chin, evil red eyes, small horns sticking out of the top of her head and black wings. Her almost purple and blue skin was gleaming, just like her claws that were ready to come back at him. She giggled again before keeping a smirk on her face and coming to test the waters once more. He blocked her, managing to strike her finally and send her away but she recovered quickly, ready to face him again.

"Awe, don't you know it's not polite to hit a lady?" she laughed at him.

"Don't see any," he grunted.

She made a pouting face, "I just want to have some fun."

"I don't have time for this," he grumbled, annoyed.

She giggled again, "That's just too bad."

"What sort of daemon can talk anyway?"

"I'm special," she smiled brightly.

"Special kind of stupid maybe."

The daemon glared at him before lunging to attack. He saw it coming, and they fought each other off for a while. Gladiolus had no idea how much time had passed but it seemed that this... thing was much quicker than he was. The stamina on it was astounding but that wasn't going to stop him whatsoever. At least if he killed it then there was one less worry in these caves, they were already dangerous enough as it is.

"What's wrong?" she asked happily.

The Shield ignored her, coming to attack. She was easily able to move away, still pouting sadly at him.

"I think I know what's wrong. Your girlfriend doesn't love you anymore."

He growled, fueling his rage into his next hit and leaving a gash on her shoulder. The daemon glared at him, her blood pouring down her arm before she came at him from behind. He was knocked down to his knees, grunting in pain while he braced himself for another attack, but it never came.

"She hates you now, the man who abandoned her," said the daemon, amused almost.

The large man rose to his feet, clutching his weapon and looking around for his prey. There seemed to be nothing here despite the cavern being fully illuminated, however, he could still sense the presence and kept his guard up. He tensed when he felt a prickling sensation against his right ear.

"But you don't really need her," she purred into his ear, "There are other ways to get what you want," she moved to the other, her voice barely above a whisper.

Gladiolus went to swing his sword at his enemy but stopped dead in his tracks. The daemon was no longer standing there. Instead, he was faced with Athenacia, who had a smug smile on her face as she looked up at him. Her hair barely grazed the top of her shoulders, her blond highlights shining despite the lack of light. She was wearing that white dress he had bought her back in Old Lestallum a few years ago, but no shoes. Her toes were painted a vibrant pink while her fingernails were a deep red and those hazel eyes bore that light in them that he loved about her so much, the sight of her taking his breath away. She was exactly as he remembered her, the way he had fallen in love with her the first time. Constantly he would fall in love with her all over again as their relationship grew.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" her voice rang in his ears, "Just a quiet place with you... and me," she was breathless at those last words, "You can have it," she smiled, "You can have all of me," a husky tone escaped her. She took her hand and ran it slowly through her hair, as the other came from her shoulder and down over her breast. She bit her lip, "You can do whatever you want to me," she was seductive, her hand leaving her breast and slowly running down her body toward her abdomen, "You can bend me," one of her hands had reached her thigh, moving slowly inward, "You can break me," her voice was barely there, as her other hand left her abdomen and ran diagonally toward the other thigh, "Anyway you need me, baby," she moaned at her own touch, running her hands up and back toward her hips, "I only want you."

Gladiolus was mesmerized completely by her, his hand dropping and his sword disappearing as he watched her with smouldering amber eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her, entirely ignoring this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Slowly he made his way toward her, her body so inviting as she practically begged him to come to her. She was alluring in every way and he was powerless against her.

"You can touch me if you want," she smiled, "Cover me in ecstasy," she whispered. He was enamoured with her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, "I'll be your fantasy," her voice was still husky and right in his ear, "Let me ride to heaven," she moaned, rubbing her body against his.

He grunted, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her roughly to look at him.

"That's it," she smiled, "Take control. I'm craving you," she begged, "Or would you rather I dominate your destiny?"

The Shield smirked down at her, while she grabbed his head with her hands and attempted to pull him down to kiss her. But he wouldn't budge and she grinned playfully at his resistance, continuing to push her hips into his as one of her hands tangled in his hair.

"You talk too much," he stated.

"Punish me for it," she begged, bringing her head to him instead and biting his bottom lip.

"You're the boss," he shrugged.

Gladiolus took a fistful of her hair and yanked her away from his face. That confident smirk spread across her lips while his amber eyes softened, bringing his other hand to cup her unblemished cheek on the right side and rubbed his thumb along the smooth skin. She let her eyes flutter shut, moving to his touch and releasing a soft moan. Then it happened so suddenly, there was no time to react. A cry of pain left her when she felt a blade plunge into her left shoulder, coming down as far as it could through her body, her face horror-struck as she looked up at him, hands dropping.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know the difference?" he asked with distaste.

But she couldn't hear him and he pushed her away in disgust as she began to fall seemingly lifeless toward the ground. Gladiolus narrowed his eyes, dismissing his blade and keeping his eye on his enemy. Frantic footsteps in his direction caught his attention. He brought his eyes up to Athenacia, the real one, standing in the entryway. Her mouth was agape in shock as she looked between 638 and himself.

"Don't act so surprised, Doc," he replied smugly.

Athenacia only frowned, not exactly sure what she was expecting. She suspected 638 was lurking around of course but she certainly didn't think it would go after Gladiolus. A big part of her hated to admit that she was happy he knew the difference between that thing and herself. At least she knew for sure that this succubus was still active and on her tail. She could hardly believe it had managed to follow her this far, but then, she should have had her guard up. Nothing good would come of speculating that now though.

"Let's keep going," she spoke in that emotionless tone.

The Shield looked at her a little questioningly, not really sure as to why she wasn't shocked to see a duplicate of herself and why she had absolutely no interest in taking a closer look, more focused on leaving than anything else.

"It'll regenerate soon enough," she warned, turning to leave.

He looked down at his enemy briefly, frowning in thought. Absently he wondered if this thing could morph into anyone else, what sort of daemon it actually was. Gladiolus ran his sword through its chest once more for good measure before walking away after the other woman.

...

thanks guys! hopefully I get another one up before I leave for my trip but if not then I'll definitely post when I get back!


	126. Three Years

welcome back! thanks for being here! and thanks for my lovely review! I forgot all about that GoT scene it was so long ago. the original idea I had for it was while I was wandering around the crystal caves in Iceland a few years back. I wish I could describe it better. what if she never forgives him? or maybe she does and they don't get back together? what happens then? I guess we'll find out! this is likely my last chapter before I leave for two weeks. maybe I can squeeze another one but I don't want to say yeah and then don't deliver. thanks so much!

...

After Gladiolus left the succubus both him and Athenacia caused a cave in to block the only exit out of the cavern he was just in. Athenacia wasn't exactly sure that it would keep 638 inside of there but it would at least slow it down. She was still trying her best to put what she saw from her mind. It was as sickening as the first time she saw it, and she could never get used to it, shuddered as she remembered while walking briskly away from the scene without looking back. Gladiolus followed after her, wondering why she seemed to be in a worse mood than when they started.

"What was that about?" he asked her after a while.

The doctor didn't answer right away, not really wanting to but she supposed if this thing was on the loose and knew who Gladiolus was then it was a danger to the rest of them. It would be best if they knew that the next time they saw her she might not actually _be_ her.

"Do you remember when I told you about my time in Gralea?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even, "About the man named Eller?"

He grunted in anger, remembering very vividly what she had told him about Gralea and Eller, "Yeah."

"I glossed over how I escaped from him. That... thing you saw, he labelled it 638."

He looked at her sharply, "638?"

"Yeah. It's sort of clone or something I don't know. He..." she let out a large breath as the memories she repressed came back to her, "He tested my reactions-"

"I remember," he replied darkly.

"Right. The purpose of it was 638. Because he couldn't get my exact makeup instead he splice it with daemon DNA, a succubus. I've encountered it a few times in the last couple years. That's when I discovered it could regenerate."

"Mm," he responded, pondering her words, "So you can't kill it?"

She shrugged, "I'm sure there's a way, I just haven't figured it out yet."

"But what's it doing here? Following you?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it followed Cor. All the more reason we need to find him, the others, and get out."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Be easier if you shared some of your experience here," she shot at him darkly.

Gladiolus frowned deeply, remaining silent. Athenacia glared at him once before continuing on her walk, clearly unhappy with his choice. Whatever he was hiding was just going to come into the light, there was no sense in continuing this. But she didn't have any room to talk so she chose to not to pursue it.

They continued to walk, encountering more minor daemon threats. The caverns were getting wider, as if there was more life around the area. That was proven by the prints around that were much fresher than the ones she had been following. There was a sort of creature that was dwelling in here and the more they wandered about the closer they were getting to their home. At least, that's what it looked like. Athenacia wasn't certain as to whether or not it was a threat but Cor's trail linked with them She was starting to think that maybe Cor was abducted while he was in here, and if that was the case she hoped that he was still alive. Prints like this were definitely not common in the world outside of the mountain cave. What sort of creatures were lurking around in here? And why hadn't she encountered any of them yet?

Athenacia led them both down a much brighter path than the rest. It seemed that the phosphorus was stronger here for some reason and she was still somewhat mesmerized by some paths, especially with ones that had streams of crystal clear waters. It was like something out of a dream and if the circumstances that brought her here weren't so grave she would have taken the time to actually enjoy herself, almost like a vacation. She internally sighed at those thoughts. The world was so far from what it used to be, she could never have one of those again and she was so used to being alone now she didn't want company with her anyway - least of all the man she was stuck with.

At the dead end was a large circular room. Athenacia had her flame still lighting everything, her eyes scanning the cavern. It was a sleeping nest, multiple dirty linens all along the edges of the cavern. In the middle was a fire pit, long worn and fallen into disuse though ready for another fire. There was also a stream of that fresh water that seemed to be flowing all throughout these inner tunnels. The makeshift beds were small, so whatever was staying here wasn't very big at all. It wasn't natural either, this was dug out like the rest of this place. Ignis and Prompto had come in here, as well as Cor a long time ago but they all turned back and went the other direction. Another dead end, however, she couldn't ignore any pathway that would give her more clues.

"Should rest here," suggested Gladiolus carefully, not wanting to upset her.

Athenacia let out a breath, a bit weary but would never admit it out loud. Maybe he was tired? She was so sure that he could keep up with her, maybe in the last three years he had slowed down. Not like she considered that a real possibility, he was younger than her. Usually he could endure a lot more than she could. The doctor was near 30, her body was supposed to start to slow down. At least, that's how it usually worked but she was far from normal. Just then her stomach growled loudly and she heard him chuckle lowly behind her.

"Guess so," she conceded, turning to look at him.

She directed her flame toward the fire pit, allowing the warm glow to fill the room. Then, she shed her med bag first, her weapon second and laid it beside her before sitting down in front of the fire. Releasing another large breath, she stretched her legs and then began kneading her fingers into her calves. That was a relief for her. If it wasn't cold she would have taken off her shoes and soothed her sore feet in the oddly warm water. It was all about momentum. Now that she had stopped her body had time to catch up with how much work that she had done. It was the reason she didn't like stopping in the first place. In her peripherals, she saw Gladiolus smirk before pulling out something for them to eat.

"Still get restless?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," she responded in a quiet voice, keeping her gaze on the dancing flames.

They both held small smiles, remembering countless times that they would be in bed together and her legs would not stop. The Shield used to massage the calves, soothing her muscles and letting them rest after a long days work. Athenacia wasn't nearly as good at it as he was but it was better than nothing. They sat quietly while the flames reflected off their faces. In a few short minutes, he handed her some food and she scoffed, shaking her head with a small smirk.

"Still obsessed," she said lightly.

"Would you still like me if I wasn't?" he grinned at her.

Athenacia didn't answer, taking a bite of her food. She hated noodles after the amount she ate during her medical studies and residencies. Occasionally she would still eat them but it was only so that she had sustenance. But ever since Gladiolus had gone missing she developed another taste for them. She had them more often than usual, however, they never tasted the same, not like they did right now at this particular moment. Athenacia had all kinds of food before, even entered the world of gourmet with Ignis, but for whatever reason, this was the best thing she had tasted in such a long time. A warm sort of feeling started at her abdomen and spread all throughout her body. She didn't even notice the small smile she held while eating.

"You still hate noodles?" he asked, obviously trying to fill the silence.

"Yes," she answered curtly.

"Doesn't look like it."

"I'm just desperate," she replied, smirking a little.

Gladiolus caught the look on her face and then put his eyes down to his empty container. Things were still tense between them and he wanted to work through it. He thought back to the kiss he gave her in order to prove he was real. She was cracking, sometimes uncertain of her feelings for him. Ever since they were separated from Prompto and Ignis he had been watching her expressions as best he could. Sometimes she was extremely angry, other times she would smile fondly and when she realized she had emotions she would frown a bit angrily and then go back to being focused. He could watch her all day.

"This is nice, isn't it?" he asked a little hesitantly. She looked at him curiously, "I mean... Despite being stuck in a cave, separated from everyone and being chased by a shape-shifting... you, it ain't too bad."

Athenacia blinked, not exactly sure how to respond to what he just said. The Shield looked down shyly, not very good at these sorts of things. He hated being uncertain, and she could see it. It caused her to burst out laughing suddenly. The sound of it brought his gaze up to her sharply. The genuine noise and look on her face made his heart melt. He couldn't help but grin foolishly at her while watching and thought he saw that small light in her eyes at the same time, truly filling him with hope. She was still in there, he was getting through to her even though she was fighting him every step of the way. Always so stubborn and rebellious, but so was he.

"I love seeing you smile, Doc," he blurted without thinking.

That's what initially killed her giggles. Athenacia searched his amber eyes briefly before looking down hesitantly and biting her lip. She kept her gaze on the dancing flames, not offering any comment on what he said. Absently she pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders, feeling uneasy while he was still staring at her. Studying her.

"You don't have to close yourself off," he said again, "It's okay to-"

"Shut up."

Her cold voice echoed in the room they were in. Athenacia rose to her feet, huffing as she did so. She went to grab her weapon but a large hand on her forearm stopped her and she glared maliciously at him, shaking away from his grasp and entering a standoff with him. The girl was trying to keep herself under control, her body wishing to tremble in her own rage right now.

"Look, I know-"

"You don't know anything!" she shouted, cutting him off again.

"I know what I see!" he retorted.

"You haven't _seen_ anything in three years!" she countered.

"Your feelings for me haven't changed!"

"Haven't you been listening?! I hate you!"

"If that was true then you wouldn't be this pissed off with me right now!"

Athenacia growled in annoyance at him, her fists clenched at her side and had she not been wearing gloves she was sure her knuckles were white. She detested the way he was looking at her, so smugly like he knew something she didn't. He was so cocky and she was stupid to forget it after all this time. Why won't he just quit? Hadn't she made it clear enough that she didn't want him? The man was extremely aggravating, she couldn't stand it. She just wanted to shake his thick skull and hope that anything she had said was getting through to him.

"You still love me," stated Gladiolus, his eyes hard and his stance still defensive.

"You just think you know everything, don't you?! You and that big fucking ego of yours!" she shouted between her teeth.

"Why are you fighting me?"

"Because we're back to square one, Gladio! You're not accepting no for an answer!"

"And I never will! Things have changed since back then! We love each other now and still do! And I know it eats you inside being like this as much as it does me! Drop the act and stop fighting me!"

She groaned, "You're so frustrating! Just leave it alone!" she yelled, turning to walk away.

He was there in an instant, barring her path as he glared at her. Athenacia growled again, going for her right hook. But he knew it was coming and easily stopped her attack. Gladiolus grabbed her by the upper arms and slammed her into the wall, her grunt sounding in his ears at the impact. She looked up at him almost hatefully. Almost, she was mostly in shock at what he was doing. His gaze was unrelenting and she couldn't look away. Athenacia couldn't let him see, knew it would all be over the second he did and then it would be harder to leave when this was over. She couldn't put him or herself through that kind of pain.

"Unhand me," she seethed at him.

"I'm not gonna let you walk away from this Doc!"

"That's not your decision to make!"

The Shield growled, his grip on her tightening. She was so stubborn he couldn't take it. Why couldn't she just see how pointless her fighting was? It was obvious she wanted to be with him still. He was so close to breaking through her barriers he couldn't let her go now. He had to show her that this was the best for both of them, knowing that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"You're hurting me," she continued to glare at him.

Gladiolus didn't budge, their eyes locked on to each other. Athenacia hit his arms at the inner elbows, forcing them to bend and then loosen so she could easily move. They were at a standoff, glaring at each other in pure frustration. She hated being forced into this situation, had to start moving and getting out of it. The doctor found it extremely hard to command her feet, still trying to clear her head. But instead of running away like she wanted to in the first place she jumped him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and crashed her lips upon his. He encircled his arms about her, pulling her against him while deepening their kiss before slamming her against the wall again and hastily beginning to remove her clothes. She used her deft fingers to undress him as well, moaning and clawing at him while his lips were around her neck or anywhere else they could reach.

She found a pressure point in order to have him back off of her. When he let her down she forced him to his knees so that she could better take control. He fought her for dominance, as was his nature but she wasn't about to quit anytime soon. When he pushed, she pushed harder and ended up winning in the end. He winced when her teeth claimed his bottom ear lobe roughly. That's right, she bites. The pain was amplifying his need of her and the sounds of his discomfort had her mind blank. Her voice echoed but she didn't care. It wasn't long before he plunged into her, just as she wanted. He didn't go easy either, years of pent of frustration and all the hatred and pain between them being released in this one moment they had together. They continued to fight for control, hurting each other more than necessary but in a state of pure bliss. Until finally they got exactly what they wanted.

Athenacia was gasping for breath, her body coated in a thick sweat as his feeling was still coursing through her. Her legs were numb and she felt completely at ease for the first time in years. He was dishevelled beside her, also having difficulty breathing. That made her feel better, she could at least render him breathless still. When she caught her breath she was ready to get up, starting to push up from the ground while looking around for her clothes. They were strewn all over the floor and she gathered them quickly to put them on. Gladiolus followed suit, though he left his shirt off since she had torn it to remove it. She looked at him briefly before turning to leave, however, she didn't get very far before he grabbed at her, holding her upper arm once more but much more gently. He was happy she didn't pull away, unable to at the moment.

There was something that caught his eye while he was being intimate with her, something that he had to double check. The Shield took his other hand and reached for her neck. He heard her intake a sharp breath as his hand breached beneath her coat, sweater and shirt, grabbing at the item he was sure he saw. His hand felt the chain and then took it carefully out from beneath her layers, staring at it with a gentle smile. This was the proof that she still loved him here in his large hand. Athenacia met his gaze and he searched her hazel eyes. There it was, a faint spark of that light he loved so much about her. He truly thought that it died while he was away but he managed to bring it back. Gladiolus smiled fondly at her, feeling relieved and watched as her small white teeth claimed her bottom lip in a nervous manner, her cheeks gaining a slightly pinkish tinge despite the low phosphorus lighting. His smile grew, his instinct wanting to hold her again. He knew that look on her face and knew that he was right all along, that she didn't truly hate him like she claimed.

"You still love me," he said softly.

Athenacia sighed, "Of course I do," she conceded finally.

There was no denying it now that he had in his hand the necklace she found two years ago that belonged to him, the one she hadn't taken off the second she put it on. Her shoulders dropped and so did his arm, but he didn't let her get far, his fingers trailing down until they had gently and cautiously taken her small hand in his own. She was tense but didn't resist him like she had been lately. The Shield let the necklace drop against her clothing, confused by her actions.

"So what's the problem? Why do you keep running away?"

"Because it's not about loving you," she said, tears welling in her eyes, "It's the pain of you leaving and then never knowing if you're coming back," she shook her head slightly, dropping her head, "I just can't do it anymore!"

Gladiolus looked at her guiltily, hating the pain he had caused her and wished he could take it all away. The walls he had spent so much time tearing down were back and thicker than they had ever been before. Instinctively, he pulled her close into a loving embrace, smelling her tears and he repressed a sigh. He placed his lips against her forehead, planting a gentle kiss there before forcing her to look at him gently.

"Doc..." the broken look on her face caused his heart to wretch, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, seeing the tears begin to stream down her face, "I never meant to be away for so long."

"Three years, Gladio!" she cried, "Three years..."

He sighed, hating himself for what happened and hugged her to him tightly while she began to sob into his chest. Gladiolus knew the pain he felt while he was gone but until now he never realized the toll it took on her. He wished he could take away her anguish, that he could have given her some sort of sign that he was alive because he knew that what happened to her was the result of him leaving and he couldn't help but blame himself for how broken she was. Somehow he would have to make this right. The Shield moved so that he could cup her cheeks within his large hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"I promise I won't leave you again, Athenacia," his voice was light, soothing even.

Her eyes widened as she gasped lowly. He _never_ used her real name and that told her exactly how serious he was about the promise he just made to her. The tears in her eyes kept falling and he wiped them away, pulling her in for a kiss. The Shield could taste the salty sweetness of her tears upon her lips. At first she didn't react, but slowly she wrapped her arms about his neck to pull him closer, deepening their kiss and being reminded of all the feelings she missed while being wrapped up securely in his arms.

"I love you Doc... so much," he pulled her closer.

The sound of his voice nearly had her swooning. He unlocked all the pain she felt from his departure and brought it all to the surface. Athenacia wanted desperately to be here for years, to hear him say these things to her. Almost all of her fears began to melt away and she didn't want to leave him. She loved him beyond her own understanding, never stopped despite being apart and she knew that he felt the same way.

"I know, that's what made it so hard," she replied, "But we both know that you won't be able to sit still for long before you need to go out hunting again."

"Doc-"

"Don't try to deny it, Gladio," she cut him off, hugging him tighter, "It's who you are, the man I fell in love with," she shook her head slightly, "I don't want you to change on my account, but I can't keep putting myself through this pain."

Gladiolus sighed, knowing she was right. There really was no way he could just sit still in Lestallum while she was at the hospital slowly killing herself or even in that cottage in the middle of the woods. He was a man of action, he had to be out where it was, especially after being gone for so long. And then Noctis would return one day and he would have to run off with him as well. There was no way of actually keeping the promise he just made. But still...

"I don't want to lose you again."

The tone of his voice caused her will to crumble. Athenacia wanted to confess everything to him right now, to explain to him the real reason that she had left everyone so suddenly and why she would have to do so again. She opened her mouth but only a choked sob escaped her. His arms tightened around her in an attempt to console her and she struggled to gain control of herself. She couldn't do this.

"Me neither, but while this world is the way that it is... we're not right for each other," any excuse she could use besides the truth.

She felt him tense, "Something will change Doc," he said firmly.

"Maybe," she said sadly, completely unconvinced, "But not anytime soon."

"No I mean with us."

"Wha-"

"I won't leave you."

Athenacia pulled herself away to look at him with her eyes wide. Her tear streaked face looked confused at what he was saying. He took his hand and wiped them away gently, in such a soothing manner. The Shield kept his hand on her blemished cheek, running his thumb along the scar that had barely faded over the years. Then, he kissed her in a reassuring manner and she felt herself melt into his every wish. Once he pulled back, he held her gaze in a way that gave her no choice but to look only at him. The intensity made her feel nervous at what he was going to say next.

"When I have to go, you'll just have to come with me."

"Gladio-"

"No, Doc, no excuses this time," he cut her off. He almost sounded angry but she knew from the look on his face that he wasn't, he was completely serious right now, "You spent that last two years in isolation so there's no more reason you can't come with. Wherever I go, you'll be there."

She was speechless, his words swirling around in her head and she seemed to have trouble absorbing them. It wasn't just that, she didn't want to. Athenacia knew for sure how hard everything was going to be at the end of this, how they were only digging the hole deeper by allowing this. There was no way to tell him how wrong he was, why she had to stay away from them all. He just wouldn't understand, no one could, she could hardly believe it. This is exactly what she was trying to avoid by having him come back barging in her life again. There was no time, they had to keep moving.

Almost as if on cue, the ground beneath them let out a violent shake below their feet. Gladiolus held her tightly, shielding her from the crumbling ceiling until it was done. Once he loosened his grip, he again looked down at her again in that loving manner. He went to wipe away a fresh tear that fell down her cheek but she pulled away from his embrace. Athenacia wiped them herself, sniffling and exhaling deeply. The bitter cold settled into her bones again without his embrace but it was a sacrifice she had to make. It was the only way to protect everyone she loved.

"Let's go," she said, cutting him off before he spoke.

He let out a last sigh, grabbing his coat and putting it on before following after her.

...

thanks guys!


	127. Prometheus

thanks for being here!

...

Gladiolus and Athenacia continued following the trail of the people they were searching for, but this time things weren't nearly as tense as before. He kept a respectable distance from her and for the first time since he saw her, he didn't feel nearly so far away. On top of that, whenever they encountered daemons now they were more in sync with their fighting. When they spoke she was still short and cold with him, however, her eyes were much softer now. She was still keeping him at arm's length and he wasn't as deterred as before. It was a lot easier on him and he was happy about that.

The shaking on the ground seemed to not only become more violent, but louder and much more frequent. They must be closing in on the source. The daemons were spawning at a larger rate and the caverns were getting big enough that Gladiolus was able to utilize his full potential with his greatsword. And the two of them were lethal, the daemons didn't stand a chance. They were still following the markings on the walls, which meant that they were still chasing after Ignis and Prompto. That was, until the vibrations barred their path onward. Athenacia sighed giving him a brief glance and then they began making their own marks. Who knew when they would reunite, but she hoped it was soon because she had also lost Cor's trail along with the others.

They didn't stop moving and along the way, Athenacia did end up extinguishing her light. As they got deeper into the caves there was brighter phosphorous all along, illuminating the pathways enough that she could see if there were any clues. They came to about three dead ends before they finally found something of interest. They were in another one of those large, circular rooms. It was very well lit and had many different passageways it could lead, but what was really nice was that Athenacia was able to pick up Cor's trail once more. There were no signs of the other two but at least she was starting somewhere again. She hated blindly following it like before. There was a violent shake to the ground, the worst one yet and she was nearly pushed off her feet but a set of strong arms grabbed her before that happened, once again pinning her to the wall while shielding her from any damage. When it stopped she relaxed her body a little.

"You okay?" asked Gladiolus, looking down at her.

"Fine," she replied in a chilly tone, but her eyes were softer than before.

The Shield nodded but kept his hold on her, not interested in having her warmth leave him just yet. However it seemed that decision was not up to him. He heard a very familiar noise, one that made his face instantly turn into a scowl. Athenacia frowned as she looked up at him, before detaching herself and seeing the issue. There before them was something she had ever seen before. It was not a daemon by any means, but it was definitely the source of all those quakes. It was massive, almost taking up the space that they had here. Its body was long, on conveyor wheels in order to move. On each side of it were large drills, definitely used to dig up all the paths that they had taken since entering this place. It had a gleaming red eye, scanning them for a potential threat with spikes on the top of its orange body in order to deflect anything that fell on top of it and from the looks of things, it was in attack mode.

"Shit," cursed Gladiolus under his breath, "Watch yourself," he warned, "Its-"

"Prometheus," she interjected.

"Huh?"

She didn't get a chance to elaborate. There was a projectile drill coming for them which initially had launched them into battle. With the space too tight there was no way for her to use her magic and not harm Gladiolus. Not to mention this thing was durable, they were basically on the defensive the entire time and she could quickly see that this wasn't going to be enough. The armour on it was so thick they were barely able to scratch it, but they didn't give up. Gladiolus shielded her a lot while she tried to take out one side of its drills. Athenacia just didn't have the power to do it but he was stuck trying to keep them both from a large amount of damage. It seemed that the Shield had faced this thing before and she was curious as to how he was able to subdue it. Unless he wasn't and that was why he was so angry right now. The next attack neither of them could have blocked even if they wanted to. From the top of the orange body, a small round pillar came out, beeping once and then flashed brightly.

"Watch out!"

Gladiolus shouted at her but it was far too late. Growling, he turned as quickly as he could to grab her once more so that he could protect her from what was happening. Athenacia felt a floating sensation, the two of them flying through the air before hitting something solid with a loud _thud_. And then she felt it instantly, an unbearable chill that reached her very core and made her cry out in pain. The Shield was holding her tightly, bearing the brunt of it but she couldn't stand this another second. She had never felt so cold before in her life, like a flame within her was being extinguished. What just happened here? Athenacia pushed herself away from his grasp and gasped when he fell to the ground noisily. Everything around them was encased in ice, the temperature wishing to freeze her as well. It was almost like a blizzard attack, but how?

The physician looked down at Gladiolus and fear gripped her heart. His skin had a blue tinge to it, his body completely frozen. No, this couldn't be. Prometheus was preparing another attack but she erected a shield around the two of them. The drill fell against her barrier and she focused on her patient. What she wouldn't give to have her healing magic right about now. If she didn't thaw him out soon then he would be done for and couldn't allow that. Athenacia made a flame in her palm and concentrated hard on it. The fire burned brightly before letting go inside of the shield and engulfing them both. She was completely unaffected by it, fire never hurting her but he was able to lose the frozen status and he coughed heavily. His body was still shaking and she kept another small fire in her hand to help warm him up quickly. When his skin went back to a normal colour she administered a phoenix down and he was ready for another round. Athenacia just hoped that this wasn't the last one for both of them because she wasn't exactly sure she had the tools to fix them up again.

They both stood side by side, weapons in hand and as ready as they could be. Prometheus launched another drill at them, which the larger man was easily able to deflect. The fighting resumed but they were both much weaker than when they started. Athenacia was slower and he was having a harder time taking in more hits.

"We have to run," she told him.

The Shield shook his head, "There is no running from it," he replied between clenched teeth.

"So what then? We die?"

"You won't."

She blinked, looking at him incredulously, "What?"

"If you detonate then it dies."

"Absolutely not!"

"It's your only chance. You have to find Cor and the others."

"Stupid! If I detonate then I kill them too!"

"Not if you control it."

"You know that I can't!"

"I know that you can. You've done it before, you can do it again."

His voice was serious, his gaze intense. Athenacia had her mouth agape in horror at what he was suggesting. There was no way she could do this. He had no idea how much worse things had gotten, he was gone for so long. She shook her head firmly, pushing him behind her and refusing to let him carry out his ridiculous plan.

"Nothing works the way you want it to," she told him angrily, "If you refuse to run then we don't have any choice but to keep going. Idiot."

Gladiolus smirked at her answer and blocked yet another drill from hitting her. They continued to fight, becoming much wearier as time went on. This thing was practically impenetrable, but she knew that they could kill it eventually. She just wasn't sure if it would get to them first. Her fears came true as it once again brought out that pillar with the ball at the end of it. This was it, they were done for once that attack hit. The doctor braced herself as best she could, squeezing her eyes shut while Gladiolus wrapped her up in a protective embrace against his chest. He was going to take most of the hit again and she wasn't so sure that she could repair him this time.

But the attack never came. Athenacia frowned, wondering what had happened to it. Gladiolus was on the same page as her because he loosened his grip so that they could have a better look. Prometheus was still there but sticking into its blizzard conductor was a very familiar dagger expertly aimed and disabling it. She flinched when she heard a gunshot, the echo in her ears louder than her own heartbeat. The shot went right into the weakened drill, managing to knock it off and render it useless. Athenacia smiled when she saw Prompto and Ignis, both holding smug smiles on their faces.

"Bullseye!" shouted Prompto proudly.

"You're late," Gladiolus scoffed.

"Apologies," replied Ignis with a light smile.

"Hate to point out the Prometheus in the room but..." trailed Athenacia.

Another projectile drill came toward them and they were easily able to dodge. Athenacia gave both herself and Gladiolus a potion before plunging into battle. It was a lot easier with the other two men helping them. Because Gladiolus and Prompto were the only real ones that could do any damage and Ignis had taken out the most dangerous weapon with his dagger. All they really had to do was take out the next large drill and then this thing was toast - which Gladiolus and Prompto did within no time. Since that was done all that was left was the weakness, the underbelly. It wasn't long before the four of them stood victorious over a heap that used to be a very formidable enemy. Strength in numbers was a hell of a thing.

Athenacia exhaled deeply, allowing herself to drop to her knees and rest a moment. She wanted to save her potions since she didn't have any of her healing magic. Gladiolus would be fine since he had the phoenix down. Prompto was also slumped down with her but not nearly as fatigued. Ignis and Gladiolus stood before them, the larger man's shoulders drooping slightly, however, not really doing all that bad.

"So, this why you guys wanted to be alone?" quipped Prompto with a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah, my ideal date," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Curious piece of machinery," mused Ignis.

"It's called Prometheus. I ran into some of the files left over when I was in Gralea. Its primary goal is to seek out wildlife within the mountains."

"Been digging here for a long time," remarked Gladiolus, "Still hasn't found anything."

"There's something here. I just don't know what."

She rose to her feet, dusting herself off. Prompto stood to his height as well and she nodded at them all.

"Let's keep going."

...

The four of them caught up on everything they were up to while separated. It seemed that both Prompto and Ignis encountered creatures with a red shine to them, but were so obscured in shadow that they had no idea what they were looking at. Athenacia deduced that it was the creatures living here in the mountains. Gladiolus told them about their encounter with 638 and how they should all be careful if they see someone they know that's acting strangely. Other than that things were a lot calmer and less tense, something that Prompto immediately picked up on. Whatever happened between the Shield and Athenacia at least they weren't at each other's throats anymore, even if they were still distant toward each other.

Gladiolus had taken the lead, something that Athenacia found very curious. Since they left Prometheus he was the one who seemed to know where he was going. She didn't even bother following her trail, even when it went one way and he insisted that they go another which made her wonder how he managed to navigate this so well. The Shield led them to a much more narrow pathway, one that was clearly unused. It was small, and they would have to take a step up in order to get through. On top of that it was very dark, so they would need their own lights since the phosphorus didn't seem to reach there.

"You're sure?" she asked him.

"This is the way," he replied firmly.

There was no disputing it. Athenacia was the first to get in, moving aside so that the others could follow. Gladiolus barely fit into it but when he was ready she led the way. Since she didn't have her own torch she just relied on the others, having no room to make a fireball here, especially since she was crouched down. Gladiolus was practically crawling and she did whatever she could to suppress her giggles. The last thing she needed was another cave-in at a time like this. It seemed to go on forever and Prompto was groaning in frustration a lot. Not that she could blame him, she had no idea where she was leading them, where this was going to take them. But the Shield was so sure of himself she couldn't wait to ask him how he knew all of this.

The tunnel they were in finally came toward an end. Athenacia was relieved, seeing as there wasn't very much room in here. She gasped when she saw where it led them. Prometheus had dug out more than just this hidden tunnel that Gladiolus knew about, more than the entire cavern they were wandering around for who knew how long. There was a giant room with many different layers in it. It almost reminded her of a mine, long forgotten but not fallen into disuse. There were dim lights all around and not just from phosphorus. The pathways along it branched out to different sorts of caves to which Athenacia could only assume were living quarters or other social rooms, it wasn't like she had seen them before. However, that wasn't exactly what had her in such shock. There were creatures moving about, the ones that had left prints all along the cave since they had first entered. It only made sense that they were more vibrant the deeper they were in, this was where they were living right now.

"Is that...?" asked Prompto in wonder.

"Yeah," answered Athenacia, completely dumbfounded.

"What is it?" asked Ignis.

"Moogles," answered Gladiolus.

"My word..."

Athenacia couldn't help but agree with his statement. There were so many of them she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a community, completely hidden here in the mountains of Solheim. Their red balled antennas shined in the light and she realized that was what she was seeing all those years ago when she came up here. Not a single person knew about it, except for Gladiolus who had been here before. She frowned slightly but now wasn't the time to start questioning him. The little white creatures were walking around without a care in the world, some stopping to talk to each other, some just going about their business without interacting. Athenacia felt like she was in a dream and wanted to get a closer look but felt a large hand on her forearm. She turned to Gladiolus to protest but he firmly shook his head. The doctor looked at him questioningly but the scowl on his face told her that he would not relent. There must be a reason that he didn't want the moogles to know that they were here.

It didn't take long to find out why. A loud whistle caught their attention and they noticed that there was a team of moogles pushing around something a bit bigger than they were. It was chained up with a black hood on the head, but the build looked awfully familiar to Athenacia and she felt the hand on her arm tighten ever so slightly. The moogles began to gather around while their prisoner was dragged toward the tallest pathway. As soon they got there whispers erupted into the echoing cavern. A much older moogle came up to the person on their knees and bound, surrounded by other important looking moogles. A lot them didn't look pureblood but it was enough to tell that these were the leaders here. Athenacia watched as the eldest was seated, obviously on his last legs. His eyes were kind, though very weary as he looked upon the masses. She knew that this was a man that commanded his well-deserved respect but a few of the others around him gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. All eyes were on them, waiting for something to happen. They looked so small compared to the prisoner they had. Finally, a meaner looking half breed moogle walked up toward them. It was about the size of Gladiolus, so it definitely called attention to it, holding a very sharp battle axe and she kept her eyes trained on it.

"Once again we are plagued by the presence of humans!" said one of the Elders, his voice raspy.

"It's speaking gibberish," said Prompto sadly, as the Elder continued.

"Mooglish, I believe," replied Ignis calmly.

"But I want to know what it's saying!"

"It's saying that humans have disgraced their home with their presence another time," translated Athenacia.

The three men looked at her in astonishment. Prompto had his jaw hanging open, Ignis had a bit of a questioning look and Gladiolus raised his brow. The doctor felt their eyes on her and matched their stare, completely confused by their bewilderment. She didn't know why they were acting like this.

"You understand mooglish?!" asked Prompto in disbelief.

She shrugged, "I guess so."

Gladiolus scoffed, releasing her arm and crossing his over his chest, "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"It would stand to reason given her genetics," mused Ignis.

"SH! I wanna hear!" Prompto shushed them.

The Elder kept speaking, all eyes drawn to him. Athenacia listened intently, translating for them. It wasn't anything remotely interesting, just babbling about how humans were the ones that sent them into hiding in the first place and how they were foolish to let the one they had before escape. When she translated that she looked directly at Gladiolus, who had a hard look on his face. That confirmed it, he was here while he was missing and from the sounds of things they were reluctant to have him stay at all. So he must have escaped at some point according to the story but why even keep him alive in the first place? Athenacia supposed she would have to ask him once they got out of here. Finally, the Elder was getting to his point.

"We have finally caught another human lurking around our tunnels, threatening our existence once again! Today we will eliminate it!"

The executioner took off the hood and all four of them gasped quietly. It was Cor beneath there, looking dazed and fairly beaten up. He had clearly taken on Prometheus while wandering around these caves. No wonder he was missing, this place was a maze and he was probably on the run from the moogles as well as the MagiTek machine. They must have caught him when he was severely injured by the tunnel armour and from the looks of things they were going to do a public execution. Her gaze hardened hatefully. Over her dead body they were.

"They're going to kill him," she told the others in a hushed voice.

"We have to stop them," replied Prompto instantly.

"Don't lose your head-"

Athenacia didn't hear anything Gladiolus was about to say, jumping down from her perch on noiseless feet and pulling out her weapon. She heard the large man grumble but the three of them were behind her in no time. Just as the executioner was about to raise his axe she saw that she had little time to react. There was no help for it, she would have to reveal herself. Athenacia used her acrobatics to jump into the air and then released a large fireball into the top of the room, gaining all their attention. She was hoping that it was enough to keep their eyes off of the others so they could escape.

"Human! Stop her!" shouted the Elder.

The doctor let them come to her but the others were not willing to play ball the way she wanted. At least, Ignis and Prompto weren't, Gladiolus only revealed his location and already had his hands up. He was surrendering that easy? But she soon learned why. Some of the more powerful moogles had come to attack using magic in a way that she had never seen before. It as easily able to subdue Prompto and Ignis, an azure sort of aura binding them and forcing them to the ground. When it came at her she braced herself for impact only to find that she was immune. She looked shocked at first, as did her attackers.

"Impossible!"

No, in fact, it was very possible. Athenacia smirked, holding her hammer firmly in her hands and began making her way over toward Cor. His life was the one in the most danger right now. She fought off the moogle soldiers with ease, twisting and turning as her weapon was a complete blur in her hands. They were having trouble catching her, until the largest one came out and barred her path to the Marshal. The cold, dead look in his red eyes did not deter her, it was the large wingspan she would have to worry about. Narrowing her eyes at him, she braced herself for the fight she was about to partake. The physician could hear the moogles whispering in their native tongue, wondering who she was and how she was not affected by their magic. She didn't have time to wonder such things, the large creature in front of her started his attack.

Athenacia was on the defence here, knowing that something as large as that could easily incapacitate her in one hit. But he was slow. Very, very slow. She wished at this moment that she had her chains with her in order to slow it down further. She did have magic though. Dodging another attack, she shot up instantly and sent a fireball at her enemy but he just brushed it off, impervious to her magic. Her eyes widened a little in shock and the moogle used that to his advantage. Athenacia took a shot square to the chest, grunting in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. Her hammer fell from her hands as she tried desperately to gasp for air. She couldn't let it end this way, they were all depending on her. However, she was powerless after that hit, her healing magic still unable to help her through this.

He hit her again and she was seeing stars. They used the opportunity to bind her wrists as she weakly fought them off. The executioner pulled her to her feet and dragged her in front of Cor, who was trying to comprehend what was happening. The doctor heard the others being brought to where they were as well and she finally got a hold of herself. She was trying to find a way out of her restraints so that she could get them all out of here but so far that wasn't going to happen. The oldest of the moogles caught her eye, looking at her with calculating eyes. He didn't say anything, it was the jerk that was speaking before that took it upon himself to announce what was happening. Athenacia glared at him, knowing that she did not like him whatsoever.

"See?! More humans come to threaten us!" he bellowed in mooglish, "If we don't kill them now then they'll just bring back others to finish us off!"

"You're so stupid," scoffed Athenacia.

There was a loud gasp from the crowd and she had no idea why they were reacting like that but she didn't really care. She had her eyes trained on her enemies.

"Of course she speaks mooglish," muttered Gladiolus.

Had she? She didn't notice, it all sounded normal coming from her mouth but it would explain the look of shock among the locals right now. The Elder held up his hand, silencing everyone so that he could continue to sputter his nonsense. He once again gave a very boring speech about humans and how they were nothing but a threat upon everything they ever touched. From the looks of things, many weren't even listening to him. Finally, he seemed to get the sense of it and finally got straight to the point.

"This witch is immune to our magic!" he bellowed, "She will be the first to die."

The moogle looked over at the executioner who just nodded. Athenacia was brought to her knees but kept her hateful glare upon her enemy. Good, go ahead and try to kill her. Watch what would happen. She could burn off her binds and give the others a chance to escape before she detonated. That was magic that was still with her. The thought of it made her body tingle and start to see things in a faint orange glow, her temperature rising slowly. The large battle axe was lifted high into the air and she only smirked at the half-breed before her. That's it, nice and easy. He was bracing his arms to swing, she could see him tensing and her smile was about to grow.

"STOP!"

A resounding female voice echoed throughout the large cavern. The over sized moogle before her didn't make a move but Athenacia kept her hateful face trained on the executioner despite the distraction. However, the others were looking around for who was talking. They saw a small hooded figure running up toward the platform they were on. The feet were padding along, somewhat obscured by the whispers of the other moogles. It stood right in front of Athenacia, barring the path to her neck. She looked at this creature curiously but still glowing slightly orange.

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked the Elder angrily.

"You can't kill her!" pleaded the woman.

"They are human! They threaten our very existence! We cannot allow anymore of them to leave! The one that you helped escape just brought more of them! They have to die!"

"Not this one!"

Her desperation was evident in her voice. No one made a sound as the hooded woman stood off with the cocky Elder. Athenacia couldn't see his face but she knew that was he probably outraged that someone would dare defy him. He was the type of person that seemed to think he was most important. She was intrigued as to how he would handle this situation. All the while she knew that the real ruler of the moogles was keeping his sagely eyes on her, on all of them but still hadn't made a move. What was he up to? Athenacia was sure she feared him the most.

"What's the difference between the female and the others? They're all human!" snarled the Elder in disgust.

The woman shook her head, "Not her," she said firmly.

"What makes you so sure?"

She turned to face Athenacia, who was no longer glowing. The doctor couldn't see the face of the woman trying to protect her but there was a familiarity about her that she just couldn't pinpoint. The stranger reached out a gloved hand, her hood casting a shadow over her face. Athenacia was sure that she was holding a gentle smile and watched as the gloved hand came to rest on her cheek, feeling warm beneath it. Her heart began to hammer in her chest, the sensation something she was not expecting at all. Who was this woman? And why did she care so much about her? She felt she desperately had to know.

"She's my daughter."

...

so I realized that I left the last chapter on such a happy note and that is totally unlike me. I felt this was much more fitting so that you didn't forget me while I was gone. thanks so much for reading and all your support! I'll be back in two weeks! Adieu!


	128. Unlikely Saviour

Welcome back! I'm back from vacation and ready to get back to it. Thanks so much for my review and all your patience!

…

"She's my daughter."

The words of the small hooded woman echoed throughout the room. It brought gasps of disbelief to all of them, except one who went completely unnoticed. Gladiolus kept an unreadable look on his face while watching the scene. He was the only one who surrendered immediately, knowing what these creatures were capable of, knowing that there was no way to stop them even if he tried thanks to their magic. In truth, he had no idea that Athenacia would be immune to it, though it certainly made sense. The Shield always imagined the possibility of bringing her here but on completely different terms, that maybe her mother would not once again be putting her neck out on the line. He never thought it would play out this way, however, no one could have anticipated this. He just wished that he could see Athenacia's face right now, to know if he made the right decision or not. The only way to find out was to get out of this mess.

"Did she say..?" asked Prompto in a barely audible whisper, sounding almost horrorstruck.

"Indeed, Dr. Virum's mother," confirmed Ignis.

"She's alive?!"

"It would appear so."

"Huh… Who knew?"

"I suspect Gladio was very well informed," replied Ignis a little dryly.

"Now ain't the time," the Shield grunted lowly, cutting off anything Prompto was about to say.

As much as they'd like to continue the conversation, the larger man was right, this was not the best time for such things. They all brought their attention back toward the scene, which hadn't moved much. Whispers in mooglish were still echoing in the large room they were in. Athenacia couldn't really hear them, her eyes fixated on her current unlikely saviour and heart hammering in her chest while the gloved hand on her cheek was practically burning. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to process what exactly happened just now, how it came to happen this way. This woman was claiming to be her mother, someone long since thought dead, that was only recently believed to be alive. The first someone in her life to abandon her. There was no way it was true, no way it could be true.

"Enough of your nonsense, Evangeline!" shouted the annoyed Elder.

Athenacia's eyes widened upon hearing that name. She remembered the file she read back in Gralea, she knew that truly was her name. The woman before her took her hand away and carefully pulled off the hood obscuring her face. The doctor let out an audible gasp as she looked upon the face of her mother for the first time in her life. She was definitely mostly moogle, bearing that same red antenna that the others had and small pink triangle ears at the top of her head but the exact same dirty blond hair that fell down to about the shoulders. The cloak she was wearing ended up hiding her small purple wings that expanded and stretched out briefly. Her fangs rested on her pouty bottom lip and her eyes were thin, glowing red like all the others. She was a bit smaller than her daughter but appeared to be average size compared to the others. Evangeline gave her child a small, sad smile before turning to face the Elder.

"No nonsense," she replied in an icy tone, very similar to one Athenacia seemed to often have as of late. It made Gladiolus smirk a little.

"This woman doesn't even know who you are!"

"I'm at fault for that," replied Evangeline hotly, "I'm the one who gave her up when she was a baby. She's had no idea that I was even alive until now."

"How convenient," scoffed the Elder.

The woman ignored him, looking instead at the moogle that had been sitting silently. Athenacia couldn't see the look on her face but it was obvious that he was in charge and staring directly at her. He made her nervous and she couldn't explain why but currently there was a very sharp axe waiting for her neck so she was forced to just sit back and wait, especially since Cor and the others were in no position to help her fight her way out of here. Not with that mysterious moogle magic which made them unmovable.

"I'm telling the truth. Why else would she be immune to our magic or know how to speak our language?"

"The large one could have easily given her all the information she needs!"

"Including how to render out magic useless?" she spat at the other moogle, "You saw for yourself what happened. You saw her use fire magic! You saw her glowing, ready to detonate before I stopped you! She is exactly who I say she is!"

"The magic was clearly an illusion!"

"You're so thick, Kumek!"

"And your affinity for humans is going to get us all killed! We should take care of them now before more of them come!"

"No one else is coming!"

"There's four extra on top of the one you helped escape!"

"She's part moogle!"

"Lies!"

"SILENCE!"

It appeared that the older moogle had enough of the bickering. All eyes turned to his booming voice, awaiting his words. He kept his gaze on Athenacia, rising from his seat and beginning to walk toward her. She felt her pulse quicken to the point that she was sure she was about to have heart failure. Every second felt like agony as he slowly approached her. He was smaller than her as well, standing before her with those same piercing eyes. The moogle brought his tiny, clawed hand out toward her face and gently took her chin, guiding her head this way and that before releasing her. Keeping his hand in front of her, he closed his eyes briefly and she felt something warm stirring within her, starting from her core. It began to grow hotter and she gasped at the feeling, especially when he started to glow a little blue. Athenacia frowned, hearing that same voice from her nightmares that would laugh at her instead growl in fury at what she was seeing. She felt an unbearable hatred for this creature, starting to see everything in that familiar red haze. It only grew the more he seemed to push and she wasn't sure how much longer she could contain it.

"No..."

Cor grunted weakly from behind her and the sound of his voice snapped her back to reality. The Marshal was in bad shape, reminding her that she had to get them all out of here. Athenacia narrowed her eyes at them all, regaining her composure and focusing on the best way to utilize her situation.

"Leave her..." he croaked.

Cor... Athenacia fought with herself to stay put, not wanting to put him at risk. She had to tend to his wounds now before they became untreatable. The moogle still held her gaze though she wasn't glowing anymore. In fact, she felt nothing for him besides her own annoyance at him wasting her time like this.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked the moogle in a gentle sort of voice.

"Whether that woman is who she claims to be is irrelevant," replied Athenacia curtly, "But she's right about one thing. I can detonate and will if you don't release us. If anymore harm comes to them."

The room was extremely quiet after she spoke. The doctor never left the look of the one in front of her, knowing that he was the only one she had to convince. She was bluffing of course, having no control over starting or stopping her powers. But if they knew what it was then it was likely they wouldn't take the risk. It was a gamble but her only play. Finally though, the moogle gave a small, knowing smirk. Athenacia didn't relent her gaze, unwilling to let her guard down.

"Take the humans to containment," he instructed. Hushed whispers began to fill the room but he held up his hand in order to silence them, "This woman is indeed Evangeline's daughter. Perhaps your memories are not as good as mine but it was her initial birth 30 years ago that allowed us all to escape the clutches of the Empire and build a life here. We will welcome her as one of our own and respect her wishes not to harm the humans. For now, they will go to containment until the matter can be discussed further."

He nodded at the executioner, who dropped his axe and then released her from her binds. The doctor kept her hard gaze upon the Elder still, who just walked away after that without another word. Athenacia caught the very outraged look of Kumek and she smiled smugly at him before he chased after the Elder in a huff. She was then left to face the stare of Evangeline but only briefly as she heard movement behind, bringing her attention back toward Cor and the others, eyes fixed on the older man. The moogles struggled to lift his dead weight but she was there in an instant, pulling an arm over her shoulder and holding him up as best she could. She began to follow the others, flanked by the moogle guards.

"Wait!" Evangeline called out to her, baring her path.

The formerly hooded moogle woman had a look of desperation on her face. Athenacia was behind Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus, but had a clear view of her mother in between them while holding up a very heavy Marshal. After the day she was having, dealing with a long lost parent was not something she was into. In fact, it was the last of her priorities right now.

"I have to treat my patient," said Athenacia coldly, glaring in hate at the woman who dared called herself a mother.

Evangeline stopped in her tracks, tears starting to well in her eyes. She hung her head and then moved aside without another word. The physician grabbed her med bag and made one of the guards hold it while they walked, not looking back once.

"What's happening?" asked Prompto a little shakily.

"You're all going into containment for now," replied Athenacia.

"For how long?!"

"Until they kill us," answered Gladiolus darkly.

"What?!"

"Nevermind him, he's just an asshole," scoffed Athenacia.

"Maybe. But how do you plan on escaping?" the Shield questioned.

"You mean you don't remember from last time?" she shot at him nastily.

"Don't think I'll get that sort of help again."

"Then I guess you're all lucky that I get to roam free."

Whatever retort Gladiolus had was cut short. Cor grunted in pain, distracting them all.

"Damn kids," he grumbled, his voice hoarse.

"Stupid old man," she spoke in response, "You know you're not actually immortal, right?"

"Cia..."

The Marshal didn't seem to be all there right now, unable to comprehend what was currently happening and it made her frown. His voice was weak and it tore at her heart. They didn't speak anymore and he was barely conscious as it was. Instead they were led down a ramp and into a very small room that did look a lot like the rooms back in Gralea, where she had her own containment cell. But they would all be together at least. Athenacia bought them some time and knew that they would be watching her carefully from now on. She just needed Cor to heal up before she could escape with all of them.

Once the door closed them inside Gladiolus helped get Cor onto the bench. His eyes were still trying to stay conscious. Athenacia immediately shed her coat and let it drop to the floor. The doctor pulled up her med bag and opened it, putting on a set of blue latex gloves and then grabbing her stethoscope. She placed it on her ears and then put the scope on his chest beneath his shirt. Her doctor mode was on as she listened to his heartbeat. Gladiolus watched her intent face, waiting for instructions. She moved her scope further down his chest, listening again before taking it back.

"Take his shirt off and keep him sitting up," she instructed sternly.

Gladiolus and Prompto did as she asked quickly. Athenacia put her scope on his back, her face still intent as she listened. Frowning, she pulled it from her ears and placed it around her neck before grabbing her sphygmomanometer, putting the cuff around his arm. She put her scope back in her ears and kept the end of it on his forearm so she could listen to the artery. Pumping up the cuff, those hazel orbs were glued to the meter and when it was ready she released it, allowing her to accurately read his blood pressure. She didn't look happy about any of this, though no one knew about whether or not it was what she was seeing or hearing, or if it was because of how injured he appeared to be. Dr. Virum unhooked the cuff and placed it back in her bag, returning the scope around her neck and took out her penlight, clicking it once before lifting his left eyelid to shine it over the pupils quickly. She repeated the process with the right before turning it off and putting that aside as well. The frown was kept on her face while prodding beneath his chin, moving to the back of his head and then finishing that way.

"Lay him flat," she spoke again in that tone.

The two men carried out her orders and she sighed. Cor was a mess. He had a gash at the top of his head that left blood all over his face. There was a large contusion on his left eye as well, and his bottom lip was split open. Dr. Virum began to poke at the bruises on his chest, searching for anything broken or severely damaged and made sure there was no internal bleeding before pulling away from him slightly. Looking him over again she made a mental list of his injuries. Multiple lacerations and contusions all over his body. This was going to be a lot of work, pulling her bag closer to her and began cleaning up the blood on him. No one spoke while she worked, Cor coming in and out of consciousness the entire time. The process seemed long to her but she was so focused and happy for the distraction that she didn't mind in the slightest. It had been a very long time since she treated a patient, her nerves relaxing for the first time in two years. She was at peace.

When she was finished she moved to the top of his head where the bulk of his blood seemed to be coming from. Dr. Virum pulled out her surgical tools and placed them carefully on top so that she could reach them easier. She ran the numbing agent over his wound and he flinched violently, causing her to sigh heavily, looking at him sadly.

"Hold him down," she said sternly.

Prompto was hesitant but followed Gladiolus's lead. He held the head of the Marshal firmly while the Shield took the shoulders. Athenacia waited patiently and then gently began her methodical stitching. There was a scowl on her face as she worked, hoping that Prompto wouldn't crack during the procedure. Cor grunted in pain but was firmly held in place, having no idea what was going on. The gash was rather large and took longer than she would have liked, however, there was no help for it. Once she was finished she tied it off before placing more numbing agent over it and then a bandage over top. At least he had short hair. Athenacia nodded at the other two men before coming to stand beside her patient. She pulled out two fresh syringes, taking them out of the package and carefully measuring out doses from two different vials and then tied a tourniquet around his upper arm before feeling around for a vein. Luckily men's veins tended to stick out so it wasn't too difficult. She then swabbed a spot on his inner elbow before injecting one medication and then the second. She cleaned up carefully, putting her things away while being mindful of the biohazard waste and gave one last look at Cor before going to tend to the rest of them.

Ignis and Prompto had a few bumps and bruises but thanks to the moogles only immobilizing them they were alright, leaving her virtually no work to do. Gladiolus was a different matter entirely, having taken a beating from Prometheus earlier. She cleaned up his more serious wounds first before prodding at some of his darker contusions for a better analysis of his injuries. When she was finished she administered a potion to each of them for good measure.

And then the full force of her exhaustion hit her.

"Doc!"

Athenacia slumped to the floor feeling very light headed and weary. Her vision wished to blur but she fought with it to stay normal. Prompto and Ignis were at her side, with Gladiolus down to examine her.

"You still don't take care of yourself," he said sadly.

"Mm," she grunted, "It's fine," she said weakly, not even bothering to try and fight him off.

The Shield growled angrily but kept to his work, remembering the moderate aid she taught him and applied to her while she rested her head against the wall with her eyes closed. She winced a few times at what he was doing, trying weakly to pull away.

"Will the Marshal be alright?" asked Ignis in an attempt to distract her.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, just needs some rest. I gave him some pain meds and a sedative. He took quite a beating from the moogles and the tunnel armour but he's still pretty durable."

"That's good to hear."

"What about your mom?" asked Prompto.

She shrugged, "What about her?"

"Do you think maybe she'll help us get out of here?"

"You should probably ask Gladio. From my understanding they're besties."

The accusation in her voice did not go unnoticed. Athenacia managed to open her eyes wide enough to glare at him. He met her stare, willing to fight her on it but finished up tending her wounds instead and then pulling away. Gladiolus rose from where she was slouched, standing to his full height and taking a few steps away from them. But he couldn't leave her gaze as much as he wanted to right now.

"Is that true? Do you know her?"

"Oh he knows her. She helped him escape here before."

Her tone was nasty, as was the look she was giving him. The Shield had an unreadable expression on his face, his massive arms crossed over his chest. Ignis brought his head to look in his oldest friends direction, trying to gauge what he was feeling right now. Prompto looked uneasy, sensing the tension start to build up just like before when they had first found Athenacia.

"You knew where we were headed the entire time," Ignis spoke, managing to make his voice sound even.

"I had a hunch," replied Gladiolus, "I didn't know for sure until we got into the mountains."

"Where you still played stupid and refused to tell us anything," interjected Athenacia coldly. She rose to her feet slowly, keeping her hateful glare upon him, "Why didn't you tell me you found her?"

"You're the one that didn't want to talk," he scoffed, his voice angry.

"Because I'm mad at you for disappearing!"

"Well now you know why!"

"Something any of us could have known much sooner! Might have actually been prepared for these things! Or avoided the situation at all!"

"You couldn't have stopped him from coming here!"

"But you never had to!"

Athenacia screamed that last one, her fists clenched at her side and tears welling in her eyes. Gladiolus looked away guiltily, unable to face her any longer. She was right, he never had to come. He knew it the second he was stuck here but there was no going back and fixing this. The Shield could only face it head on, no matter how hard it was. He reached into his pocket, pulling something out and holding it tightly.

"I asked you not to go that night," her voice was lower, sounding like it was laced with tears, "I told you I had a bad feeling about it but you insisted on going anyway. You didn't have to."

Gladiolus tightened his fist at his side but still refused to look at her. It only infuriated her that he wasn't saying anything. Even if she was unwilling to listen it would at least help if he tried to say something so she could continue to yell at him. Athenacia wanted to take out all her pain and frustrations on him, especially with these new feelings that blind sighted her with the sudden revelation that not only was her mother alive, but here in this very mountain. He knew about it and didn't say anything, and she was shocked that he would want to keep a secret like this from her. But she could see the guilt on his face and she kept her eyes trained on him. The large man opened his palm and then closed it again.

"I didn't know how to tell you-"

"You use your words! Not sure which ones? I would have tried 'Hey Doc, found your mom'."

Prompto bit his lip in order to suppress a laugh that wished to escape him at her impression of the Shield. No one else seemed to find it very amusing, and the air right now was tense. Truth be told, he'd much rather not be sticking around for the fight but going somewhere else was very limited. He had no choice but to listen, their hurt feelings toward each other taking a bigger toll on him than he realized over the years.

"I wanted to okay!" Gladiolus shouted at Athenacia. It stopped her retort and then he sighed, his voice becoming defeated, "But Cor told me to keep quiet about all of it. I wanted to tell you that I found a clue when I was gone for two months but I didn't want to get your hopes up. Cor said it was best to just leave it alone and I didn't listen. I chased my lead and ended up in these mountains. The tunnel armour almost did me in, but I stumbled into a hidden passage that dropped me right into the moogles. They were gonna to kill me but Evangeline stopped them because she spotted this on me."

The Shield tossed something at her and she snatched it from the air. Athenacia gasped when she looked at the item, her eyes widening in shock. It was a silver chain with a tree disc on it, the necklace her mother had given her when she was a baby. She had forgotten all about it, thinking it lost with Gladiolus and using his instead to replace it. The physician never thought she would see it again and now it seemed to bring her a whole new meaning. A multitude of emotions she wasn't ready for seemed to hit her like a tonne of bricks. She was almost at a loss of what to do now, all this information bringing a lot of things to light. She brought her gaze back to him expectantly.

"She wanted to know where I got it, ready to kill me herself if I told her you were dead. I told her off and she was going to keep it from me. But I told her it was my girlfriends, and that it was all she had left of her mom. That's when she told me who she was. Took a lot of convincing on her part to let them keep me alive, but they agreed as long as I didn't leave. First I had to not die on my own from my injuries. It was slow, they aren't as good as you. After that I had no idea how much time passed. All I could think about was finding a way to get back to you."

Athenacia let the tears in her eyes fall during his explanation, holding onto her necklace tightly while hanging on to his every word. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the pieces of the puzzle put together now for all of them. And where did it really leave her anyway? She had no idea where she was supposed to go from here, what she was supposed to do. She sniffed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry."

The doctor let out a choked sob at his apology. It wasn't enough. After everything that she just learned she knew that a measly apology just wasn't enough. Especially since she couldn't properly process all of this at once after the effort they had gone through to get here in the first place. She shook her head again, throwing away the necklace in disgust and heading toward the door. His face hardened as he watched her, unable to move after the way she was looking at him. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it but it still hurt. Gladiolus knew he should have said something, but Cor was better when it came to her emotions about her mother. He trusted that not telling her was the right thing to do. Now he seems to have made a mess of the whole thing, and he truly had no one to blame but himself.

"Doc-"

"Send for me when Cor's awake," she cut him off before he could say anything else.

He sighed but it wasn't heard by anyone, drowned out by the sound of the door slamming behind her and sealing in their freedom.

...

thanks guys! I actually ended up writing this on the plane with my tablet. I'll go back and edit tomorrow, I'm exhausted.


	129. Time Alone

hey there! thanks for my review, its good to be back even if my vacation felt too short. I went back and majorly edited the last chapter, so sorry for the delay, the jetlag was killer. thanks so much for your patience!

...

The containment cell all of them were in was the exact same as the first time he was in here. It was a large, circular room that had some phosphorus lighting but lanterns as well to keep things illuminated a little brighter. A small stream of water flowed through on the ground though it didn't exactly go anywhere useful enough to allow them to escape and crude benches along the walls were carved out in order for them to sit. There was one bed but Cor had it seeing as he needed to recover from his injuries. Other than that it was just a room with nothing special to it. They had space enough to at least not be cramped together but was still stuck in the same place with nowhere to go. Didn't matter if there were even guards out at the doors or not, moogle magic could easily stop them should they even try to escape and were caught by even just one.

Gladiolus had no idea how much time had passed since Athenacia left. Cor was still asleep, probably thanks to her medications. Ignis was dozing slightly while Prompto kept a wary eye on all of them. The Shield was pacing, everything that happened weighing heavily on his mind. There was no way to know what she was planning, what she was thinking, or if she would even forgive him after everything that happened. He was finally getting close to her again, beginning to repair the damage done when he had left in the first place and now it was probably much worse than when he started. Gladiolus sighed internally, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do about it now, how he could make things right between them.

It seemed he wouldn't get a chance. The door to their cell opened, perking them all up and waiting to see what was going on. It was a moogle guard, flanked by Athenacia. The guard brought food and water but the young doctor made a beeline for the unconscious Marshal. Gladiolus watched her but she ignored him completely. He could see that her eyes were still puffy and bloodshot and he knew she had been crying. Those dark circles under her eyes were almost vibrant against her pale skin. The whole time she was gone she didn't sleep at all. What was she doing out there? The Shield watched her the entire time, unable to take his eyes off of her as he leaned against the furthest wall before crossing his arms over his chest and wearing a thoughtful frown. She was checking vitals, monitoring her patient and she seemed to have not lost her touch.

Athenacia was happy with how Cor was coming along. His injuries looked terrible but once she got beneath the surface she saw that they were much better than they appeared. It was lucky he grew up a soldier or he probably wouldn't have survived, however, she needed to know if he had any brain damage from that gash she sewed up. Dr. Virum reached for a fresh syringe, carefully measuring a small dose before putting on a set of latex gloves and a tourniquet on his upper arm. When she fished out a good vein she administered the medication and then cleaned everything up thoroughly. Waiting a little impatiently, she toyed with the penlight in her hands while keeping her gaze on him. Cor grunted, stirring slightly and brought a hand to his head as he rubbed his eyes before finally opening them with a squint. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, that calm hazel stare meeting his for the first time in two years.

"Cia..."

He sat up a little too quickly, causing him to grimace in pain. Dr. Virum waited patiently for him to get control of himself before moving his hands aside and then shining her light in his eyes briefly. Cor almost looked like he was in complete disbelief, probably questioning as to whether or not she was really. here. At least thus far he knew her name but she would have to probe further.

"What's your name?" she asked calmly.

The Marshal looked startled to hear her ask that, but the professional tone in which she spoke told him otherwise. He relaxed a little, only focused on her.

"Leonis, Cor," he answered.

"Age?"

He raised a brow, "50."

"Do you know me?"

"Yes."

"My name?"

"Virum, Athenacia."

"And what am I to you?"

"A pain in my ass."

She smirked slightly before letting it drop, "Do you know where you are?"

He shook his head, "Somewhere between Solheim and Tenebrae I think."

"Close enough," she murmured.

"Did I pass?"

"No brain damage but you've got a nasty gash on top of your head."

Cor grunted, letting his eyes rest on her face again. Athenacia removed her gloves and tossed them aside, closing up her bag. She looked completely exhausted and he was still wondering if she was even here at all. He took a quick look around the room, a little surprised at the present company. They confirmed her presence, or else they wouldn't just be sitting here letting him talk to himself. The Marshal brought his gaze back to her, not even sure about what he was feeling right now besides relief.

"Where have you been?" he asked finally.

"A cabin in the woods," she answered casually.

"Seriously."

"Seriously, a cabin in the woods."

He frowned at her, looking past her and at the other three, "Where did you find her?"

"Cabin in the woods," Gladiolus shrugged. Ignis nodded in confirmation.

The older man didn't look happy, bringing his gaze back to Athenacia who gave him a knowing smirk. He sighed in exasperation, feeling that all too familiar headache come on whenever she was being difficult. Cor supposed he would just settle for the fact that she was here. It was the first time he saw her in two years, and here of all places. He tentatively placed a hand on her blemished cheek, almost a reaffirmation that she was real and not some illusion. Athenacia couldn't look at him, hating that she had made him worry, that she probably hurt him the most by disappearing the way that she did.

"Why did you leave?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The doctor opened her mouth to speak but then stopped herself, remembering that there were other people in the room. She had no idea how to even begin, bringing her eyes to look at him finally. That was when she broke, an inaudible whine escaping her lips and he kept the frown on his face, pulling her into a hug. She quietly sobbed into his shoulder and he did what he could to soothe her.

"I'm losing control," she whispered so that only he could hear.

Cor hugged her tighter, hoping that she knew he understood exactly what she meant by that. He just wished that she would have talked to him about it before leaving, that there was a way to help her through what was happening to her. But even he was at a loss, knowing that all he could do was watch and try to support her somehow. At least, for now, she was safe and he could track her wherever she ran off to, because he knew that once they got out of here she would take off again, put herself back into isolation for what she perceived to be everyone's safety. Athenacia pulled away from him wiping her face and keeping her eyes on her own feet.

Gladiolus watched the exchange, studied it in the hopes that he would have an idea of how she was feeling. He wanted to know why she left just as much as Cor did but it appeared that she didn't give him an answer. No one wanted to intrude upon their moment anyway, so they just sat quietly and listened. For Cor it was hard to believe that she had been gone for two years, three for him. It was hard to measure time here, that he remembered quite vividly. The Shield watched as Athenacia wiped away some more of her tears, before taking a large breath.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked Cor, her voice reverting back to a normal sort of tone.

It was his turn to sigh, though he didn't offer her an answer. She gave him a small, sad smile but ultimately let the matter drop. The more pressing issue was how to get them all out of here. Without her healing magic, Cor would need some time before she could work out at a plan and she wanted to make sure that it was a good one because there were no second chances, easily deduced by what she already experienced here.

"Did you see her?" asked Cor.

Athenacia frowned almost angrily. He was talking about Evangeline, her own mother. The physician had been trying to push that away from her mind, not wanting to worry about that on top of everything else that was happening, it was such bad timing. She shook her head.

"Not since they almost killed you," she replied, keeping her voice as neutral as possible.

Cor didn't respond, holding his own scowl at the thought of the elusive moogle. No one else caught it, except for Gladiolus who hadn't taken his eyes off them once. Athenacia rose from her seat, going to grab one of the food dishes and bringing it over to the Marshal. He accepted it though didn't eat much while she paced around their cell. She didn't have to be here but she was much more comfortable around them than inside of the vast intertwining caverns, even if she was extremely pissed off at Gladiolus. Truth be told she wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling about him. The situation was so complicated it made it hard for her to wrap her head around it. She wanted to be mad at him for leaving for three years but knowing why he was gone meant her anger was misplaced. It wasn't his fault, he was simply trying to survive. That didn't change that she still had so many hurt feelings during that time, ones that she was sure weren't going to heal until this Starscourge was done with. Currently she was upset that he hadn't said anything about finding her mother. Athenacia had no idea how she would take the news but wished that he didn't keep this all to himself, knowing he should have told her despite what Cor said. The older man was always going to treat her like she was a child, something that she always knew but chose to fight him on anyway. Gladiolus was so used to following his orders that he seemed to forget she was supposed to be his girlfriend. He should have at least told her what was going on even if he was still going to pursue alone.

Then there was the fact that she was going to have to face Evangeline sooner or later. It would obviously be best to have them on good terms so that they could devise a plan of escape with someone who knew all the ins and outs of the place but Atheancia was reluctant to speak with her. All her life Evangeline hadn't been around, presumed dead. She never thought about what it would be like to have a mother, thankful for the distractions Cor implemented into her, and she never had to think about it because the plan truth of the matter was: "You don't miss what you never had". It was a mantra she had told herself at a young age. Besides, she was 30 now, not really needing a mother at this point in her life. Athenacia wasn't even sure she wanted one anyway, she had Cor. The thought of it made her brain hurt and she dismissed it all from her mind. The sooner they got out of here, the sooner she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"So what now?" asked Prompto a little shakily.

The others had grabbed their own food, sitting around the cell closer to where Cor was. Athenacia was the furthest away, a thoughtful frown on her face as she struggled to figure things out. She was exhausted, wishing she could sleep, but it wasn't safe and she knew she couldn't sleep until the others were safe. Lurking in the back of her mind was the fear that Kumek was going to make a move while her back was turned. Nevertheless, she slumped against the wall, keeping her arms crossed but resting her tired eyes.

"I have to wait to get into the big boss. I think his name his Mog," she replied.

"If we're lucky enough to stay alive, they aren't going to let us leave," said Gladiolus.

"No, but it would give us time to devise a means of escape," said Ignis.

"We can't go anywhere until Cor's good enough to walk," stated Athenacia.

"And we'll be watched a lot more carefully after what happened last time I was here," inserted Gladiolus pointedly.

"There's no way to fight?" asked Prompto.

"Not for you guys," replied Athenacia, "You can't get past their moogle magic and thus far it seems I'm the only one who doesn't have it."

"But you're also the only one it doesn't affect," interjected Cor.

"Which still leaves all of you vulnerable."

"Virum, four A's of captivity survival," he commanded.

"Attitude, Aware, Adaptive, Accountable."

"Nice your remember. You're severely slacking in the first one."

She raised a brow at him, turning her head to look, "According to you I always have an attitude problem."

"Good, you've been listening. Now put that into action."

Athenacia closed her eyes again, letting out a slow breath while focusing. She had no idea what she was even doing but she tried to go back to her training. It had been over 10 years since she had to use these sorts of skills, had to think like a soldier. Now it seemed it was their only shot and Cor saw that immediately. No wonder he was such a good leader. Continuing her focus, she thought about everything around them and what they could do. So far it wasn't looking good.

"I need more time," she stated, "I need to get a good layout of this place and speak to Mog."

Cor nodded, "Gladio, you spent the most time here. What do you know about weak spots?"

"The eastern part of the caverns are abandoned. The structure isn't all that well supported so its a death trap," replied Gladiolus.

"But can you get through?" asked Ignis.

"Oh yeah you can. But it could collapse at any time while you're in there."

"Sounds like the best option," said Athenacia, "They'd be weary to come at us and we could block the way back if we need to."

"Scope it out," instructed Cor.

Athenacia nodded, as Ignis took a seat beside her. Her eyes fluttered closed again with a troubled look on her face, leaning her head on his shoulder. She didn't even notice she was doing it but the physical connection of someone managed to help her doze off a little. At least in here she could hear if someone was coming in while she rested. The doctor should have just stayed in here earlier but she was so mad at Gladiolus for everything she learned so far she couldn't stand the sight of him. If it wasn't for Cor she wasn't so sure she would have rushed back so quickly. She was comfortable like this, the man beside her the only one she had contact with in the last two years, even if she didn't speak with him after he had found her. Slowly she drifted further, before she was fast asleep.

Gladiolus watched it from where he sat almost on the opposite end of the room. He felt a sot of uneasy tightness in his chest at seeing it. Ignis and Athenacia seemed closer together than the last time he watched them interact and he was reminded of that soft look on her face when his friend was explaining why he kept her location a secret. Was that really all of it? Or did something happen between them? Was she refusing to get close to him because she had moved on? The Shield frowned as those thoughts raced through his head. It couldn't be, she had admitted that she still loved him, had been intimate with him despite the dire situation they were in. She still wore his necklace, having found it somewhere in these mountains he could only assume the first time she came. That meant she had it with her for years. Athenacia still had feelings for him despite how much she was fighting him about it. But if she moved on, then it truly was over between them, no matter how she felt. The thought tore at him in such a way that he never felt before. Gladiolus never anticipated the possibility that she would fall for someone else, confident that no matter how long he was gone she would wait for him. But those two would make sense. Ignis was probably much better suited for her given his own intelligence and the way the two of them got along. They lived together for a while and Gladiolus was away more often than not. They spent all that time alone. They worked very well together, especially when Noctis had first went into the Crystal. The Adviser understood her a lot more than the Shield did, was the first one to actually get a one on one with her outside of work. He was the one that convinced her to stay with them on more than one occasion, the one she seemed to respond to the most.

The Shield tore his gaze away, unable to look at the scene any longer. While Ignis couldn't see anything he knew that the man could feel a lot better than before, because Athenacia had taught him to do that. The rehabilitation she executed with him had done wonders, it was hard to even tell that he was blind in the first place. She was extremely good at her job, he didn't understand why she would have just left after losing that patient. There was something more here that she wasn't telling him, that she wasn't telling anyone. Not that it mattered much at this point anyway. Gladiolus let himself slink onto one of the stone benches, putting an arm under his head as he once again looked over at her. Ignis had gently lowered her to the ground so that she could at least try to get a better sleep. Prompto took off his jacket and put it over her for warmth. Despite being covered in layers she was still so cold here. The Shield didn't understand it at all, keeping his eyes on her sleeping face and seeing it look peaceful for the first time since finding her. He smiled a little sadly, wishing there was something he could do to get them all out of here. As if she could sense him, Athenacia opened her eyes slowly and allowed that calm hazel stare to fall upon him. The large man didn't leave it, couldn't while she had him trapped. She looked down shyly for a moment, before meeting his gaze again and offering him her own sad smile before allowing herself to fall back into her rest. Gladiolus tore himself away from her, looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before he found himself starting to doze as well, thinking of the time the two of them used to spend together.

.*.*.

Athenacia let out one last cry, finally reaching the point that she had been waiting for. Gladiolus ran his hands up her back, her skin coated in a thick sweat. She grunted, her breath heaving as she tried to get air back into her lungs. She was hunched over, relying heavily on the tree to keep herself standing. The Shield was behind her, trying to soothe her while she composed herself. Athenacia carefully wiped the sweat from her forehead and then let herself drop slowly to her knees. Gladiolus fell with her, keeping an eye out to make sure she wasn't going to tumble. He was coated in his own sweat as well, the heat build up nothing like he felt before. He looked over at her, surprised she was even this hot. The doctor was never one to really get all bothered by any sort of heat.

"Better?" he asked gently, reaching for her hand.

She let out a heavy breath, leaning her head against the tree and looking over at him, "Better," she smiled at him.

He smirked, "Told you to let me handle it, Doc."

"And boost that stupid ego of yours? No way."

"But I was right."

"Oh sorry my faith in your medical training isn't all that high. How many years of med school did you take?"

Gladiolus only laughed at her, choosing not to answer the question. She may have had him there but he was the one in the end that won. It was one of those nights or days (who knew with the sun always gone) that he had taken her out of Lestallum. Athenacia was working too hard and he was gone for long enough that he felt some time alone was necessary. She practically jumped at the idea of getting out to be with him, having missed him just as much as he missed her. They were drifting around the Rock of Ravatogh, a place that the two of them hadn't been to in a long time, not since Noctis was still among them. For whatever reason, she always seemed to be drawn to it and it was one of the warmer places in the country to be. The outpost didn't provide a lot of safe haven for civilians but was plenty good enough for accomplished fighters. Gladiolus and Athenacia however, chose to stay at the nearest haven. They were out daemon hunting, close the summit of the mountain. She was using her acrobatics to get her chains ready but ended up slipping and dislocating her shoulder as well as twisting her ankle upon the fall. Gladiolus was there to fell the daemons and then help her out, but she refused to let him fix it. She couldn't call her magic until it was ready and she was sure that she could pop it back in herself.

Only she was having a lot of trouble.

After stubbornly crying out in pain at her failed attempts she finally let the Shield help her out. The Rock was extremely hot and the way that Athenacia was struggling made her break out in a thick sweat that was extremely unlike her. Gladiolus had made her sweat before, sure, but not like this. Either way, he was able to help her out and now she was just left with her twisted ankle. Thankfully that was something easily solved with magic, which she applied as soon as she caught her breath. He watched the swirling golden lights encase her wound in an almost hypnotic sort of way. When she was finished the swelling had gone down and she was able to move it again like normal. She nodded in satisfaction.

"I still can't believe you slipped," he scoffed, grinning at her.

"It's not like this happens all the time," she replied indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But its _you_ ," he continued to laugh at her, "You're never this careless. Must be getting old."

"Excuse you?!" she cried in outrage.

"What, didn't you hear me?" he ginned, "You know, hearing loss is a symptom of old age."

Athenacia sputtered, in complete disbelief at what he was saying to her. The Shield only laughed harder at her and that made her more mad. She rose from her seat with a scowl on her face, groaning in frustration before walking away from where he sat. He got up to follow her, still grinning at what just happened.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Away from you," she said hotly.

"But you could lose your sight to, be better if I escorted you," he smirked.

The doctor stopped in her tracks, raising a brow at him. He still had that foolish grin on his face and she growled before connecting her quick right hook. Gladiolus was still smiling while rubbing his jaw and he could see that was only making her angrier. Until it wasn't. She put her hands on the bridge of her nose before giving him a sort of smug smile. Now he was worried.

"You know what, you're right," she said pleasantly.

That certainly caught him off guard.

"What?" he was at a loss.

"I am old," she continued, "And I should probably find someone with more maturity and intelligence. Good day, sir."

And then she spun on her heel, walking away from him yet again. Only she was walking with that sway in her hips that she knew he was weak against. Gladiolus blinked, completely unsure of what just happened right now. He was moving before he realized it, chasing after her.

"Hey wait!" he called.

Athenacia pointedly ignored him, keeping to her path toward the haven they were staying. He caught up to her in no time, trying to block her way but she kept walking around him and out of his arms when they tried to come around her. Finally, he stopped her and she looked up at him.

"Yes?" she titled her head slightly at him, feigning innocence and pouting her lips a little.

The Shield raised a brow at her before crossing his arms over his chest, "You don't mean that," he said bluntly, trying not to fall for her wiles.

She frowned, grabbing some of her hair and twisting it in her fingers, "Mean what? I'm so old I forgot already what's going on. Who are you again?"

Gladiolus smirked at that, a mischievous glint in his eye as an idea formed. One she had failed to notice while trying to focus on what she was doing. He let his arms drop, taking a step toward her. It was then she realized far too late what she had missed. Athenacia was being backed up, her heart racing as he continued to get closer to her, until she was against a tree with nowhere to go. He placed a hand beside her head, leaning over and closing her in.

"Think I'm just going to have to remind you," he spoke in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Oh, I think I remember now," she swallowed, her voice barely there.

She let out a low moan as his lips here upon her neck, "So you were lying then?"

"Yes."

Her breathless voice in his ear awoke something within him he wasn't sure he could silence. He had intended to just tease her but now that was completely off the table. The way her voice sounded just now, he couldn't handle just a taste like he wanted.

"Liars get punished," he managed to get out before claiming her lips.

Athenacia didn't even get a sound out before his body pressed up against hers. He loved the way she completely surrendered herself to him. The rest of their night was lost in bliss, despite the dangers surrounding them.

.*.*.

thanks guys! just a reminder that .*.*. is a memory. see you next time!


	130. Calidus Fons

welcome back! thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia had no idea how long she had slept but was thankful she got any at all. When she had first awoken she was surprised she managed to rest at all, however, with the four men surrounding her it seemed to be quite easy. The first person she saw when she opened her eyes was Gladiolus, lying down on a bench across from her and fast asleep with a very content look on his face. She didn't move, watching him instead and wondering what he was dreaming about that made him so happy. Athenacia remembered seeing that look before, when they were together back in the Crown City years ago. Even when they were in Altissia or had moved to Lestallum. She made that look appear and she felt a warmth she hadn't known in a long time seeing it again, even if she wasn't the reason right now. The doctor didn't notice the warm smile that spread across her lips nor the tender sort of look in her eye as she watched him how all her troubles seemed to be far from her mind as she gazed upon his peaceful face. The vulnerability he rarely showed anyone, right there for all to see. She had no idea how happy she looked admiring him.

But Cor did, watching over her the entire time she slept and letting the others doze off since he couldn't. He was still in disbelief that she was really here, especially with the hostile way she was with Gladiolus. It made him think that she had left because of him but now he was seeing that wasn't the case at all. Athenacia told him she was losing control, but of what exactly? He had a hunch, although he couldn't exactly figure it out without talking to her more about it and he knew by the way she whispered it to him that she didn't want the others to know. Probably because they didn't understand. Cor was sure that she would be back with her boyfriend but that wasn't the case either. It seemed that she wanted nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible. She had a lot of contempt for him, extremely mad with how things have gone. Seeing her now though, he knew that it was all a front. Athenacia was putting herself through this pain because she didn't want to get close to him again despite how much she clearly loved the man. Three years ago he told Gladiolus not to go out looking for Evangeline. Cor wasn't exactly sure that the woman was dead but he knew that it wasn't a good idea to chase ghosts and he especially didn't want Athenacia to get involved, knowing too well how hard it was for her to grow up the way that she did. But the Shield insisted, going off anyway and now they were in this mess.

Athenacia didn't seem interested in Evangeline at all. It made him wonder what she was thinking, how she wanted to deal with this. Did she even want to see her? No one had stopped to ask her about it. Gladiolus just assumed she'd want to know and Cor was trying to protect her from either disappointment or the pain of wondering why her mother didn't want her. Neither of them had even stopped to figure out what she wanted. The Marshal had come here to see for himself if it was real and to have a long talk with the elusive moogle. Of course, it had all gone wrong but it seemed to bring Athenacia out of hiding and for that at least he was thankful. He spent two years looking for her and turned up nothing. There was no way he was going to let that happen again once they got out of here - and he was sure that she would figure it out. Her moogle status seemed to let them all keep their necks he was sure she could help them escape. He just had to heal first.

Someone sneezed and it broke the two of them out of their reverie. Gladiolus continued to sleep but Athenacia was wide awake now. She tore her gaze from the man, sitting up and taking a look around the room, catching Cor's eye and was locked into his gaze. The physician had no idea why he was looking at her like that but eventually he nodded before lying back down and trying to get some more rest. With all of them sleeping, she decided it was best to leave and come back later. She wanted to talk to Mog and get some things sorted out, like the whole decision of what to do with the humans. Obviously killing them was out of the question and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to pull that off. Rising to her feet, she smiled slightly at the makeshift blanket that clearly belonged to Prompto. Bless him. She put it over him before quietly exiting the room with a heavy heart, internally vowing to find a way to free all of them.

...

Athenacia took a walk by herself toward where she understood the Elders to be. The cave that these moogle and moogle hybrids lived in was extremely vast, beyond anything she had ever seen before. There was a large main room that almost looked like it could reach the peak of the mountain, the same room that she was caught in. It branched off into many different tunnels that lead to living quarters, common areas, kitchens, etc. There were many levels to as well, not just one making it fairly easy to get lost in here. It was definitely dug out by the tunnel armour. The phosphorus here glowed much brighter, probably because it was a bigger space but there were lanterns powered by what she could only assume was moogle magic all along the busier parts in order to provide more light. It was still a dimmer sort of light, not what she was used to at all up on the surface. Her eyes had adjusted thanks to being stuck in the mountain for so long, she could see almost perfect in the dimly lit phosphorus glow. It would come in handy should they have to go through that structural nightmare that is the east wall. Athenacia walked by it a few times to get a look but there seemed to always be guards coming around. Obviously they knew that was their weak point or they wouldn't bother patrolling it nearly as much. She needed extra eyes to come with her and unfortunately, that meant Gladiolus since Ignis couldn't see and Cor was injured. What she wouldn't give for that man's eyesight to be back, he had such a gift. Either way she had to get them out of their cell if she had a chance of putting together any sort of plan.

As she came to a guarded hallway, that told her she was exactly where she needed to be. Once she was at the gates, Athenacia gave the moogle sentry's there a pointed look and despite looking uneasy, they allowed her entry. Guess it was her lucky day because the Elder was expecting her. There was another guard on the other side of the gate and he commanded her to follow him. The physician did so without a word, taking in everything she was seeing around her in the event that she would have to make her way back sometime. There were hushed whispers as she walked by, something she was used to since she was able to roam free. She was also stared at a lot, gaining the idea that her mother seemed to make quite an impression here and by extension, Athenacia herself. It didn't matter, she didn't plan on staying here long anyway. Athenacia finally came to a stop, another door guarded by bigger moogles than herself. They opened it for her and she stepped inside with her head held high. The booming sound of them closing behind her didn't deter her whatsoever, it was the sight of all the moogles inside lined up at a table facing her that made her raise a brow.

This was clearly some sort of throne room. There were two tables and then a centre chair for Mog. The tables had three moogles each sitting in a way that they were facing the door while still angled. Athenacia was in the middle, almost as if there was a spotlight on her as their gleaming red eyes were fixated on her. She eyed them all carefully, looking everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. The phosphorus glow was brighter here, the room round like all the others, however, taller than most. There was that familiar lantern glow to it but again she wondered how it was lit up in the first place. The only exit seemed to be the one behind her and she was sure that she would have a hell of a time trying to get out on her own. Clearly she had to play ball here if she wanted to keep the others safe.

"So, the human child finally arrives," spat Kumek, one of the moogles sitting at the tables.

His comment wasn't received all that well with the others, mostly because they were all curious about her instead of hostile. Actually, it seemed that Kumek was the only one who appeared to be disgusted at all. Athenacia wondered if this was a big problem during the time that Gladiolus was stuck here. It would certainly explain a lot of the last three years. Pushing that from her mind entirely, now wasn't the time to be getting lost in that train of thought.

"You've been waiting," she stated, keeping her eyes on Mog only. He was looking at her the same way as before, studying her.

"Far too long."

"You're Evangeline's daughter then?" a female moogle cut in.

"Allegedly," replied Athenacia dryly.

"Why have you come here?" an older male asked her.

"I was looking for Cor."

"Cor?"

"The man you nearly killed," there was an edge to her voice.

"Another filthy human," scoffed Kumek.

"And the others? Why did you bring them?" a younger moogle spoke up.

"They came to me for help. I tracked Cor here. You know the rest," responded Athenacia, crossing her arms.

"The one called Gladio, you know him?" the female started.

She shrugged, "This is the first time I've seen him in years, same with the others."

"So you asked them for help?"

"Other way around," she raised a brow. Asking her the same question wasn't going to throw her off, "I was the only one who could track Cor."

"That large human enlisted the help of a moogle killer!" cried Kuemk.

"Why did Cor come here?" asked the elderly moogle.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him that. But I can guarantee he has no plans on killing any of you. Same goes for all of us."

"So if you haven't seen them all for years why did you come? Why is that human so important to you?" the female asked.

"He's my father."

That erupted a few whispers. Athenacia watched as they turned to speak in hushed voices. All except Kumek who was looking at her with complete distaste. From what she could see, he was largely ignored anyway and that made her smirk. She put her gaze back to Mog who was still studying her every movement. It made her nervous in some ways but she also wasn't going to let him get to her. The doctor needed things and only he could grant them to her.

"If you're truly the daughter of Evangeline then Cor cannot be your father-"

"He's not my biological dad. I know that my birth father is the Emperor, Iedolas Aldercapt," interjected Athenacia.

"Yes, that man-"

"I know what he did," she cut them off again, her face hardening in hate, "I was in Gralea. I saw the cells, all the data as far back as it would go. I saw video footage, logs, everything that was there," she clenched a fist at her side, looking down at her feet, "I wish it never happened that way. But the Emperor paid for his crimes and then some. He suffered long before I was the one to end him."

The shock of what she said seemed to echo around the room. Athenacia remembered that night so vividly. How she felt when the Foras had tried to kill everyone around her. How she felt when it screamed in agony, how satisfied she was to smell it burning alive. She shook herself out of those thoughts, feeling her skin grow hot. There was no way she was going to succumb to that sort of darkness within herself, she couldn't.

"You mean the Emperor is truly dead?" asked a different female moogle.

"Did Gladio not tell you that?" Athenacia looked up at them curiously.

"We did not speak with him."

She nodded, "Yeah he's dead. Niflheim is done, has been the last five years."

No one spoke and she was once again washed away in memories she had thought long since forgotten. That wasn't the case, however. The doctor had repressed them in order to live in isolation without going crazy, did whatever she could to distract herself from her own mind. Some days were better than others but she pushed through it given that she had no choice. With Gladiolus back in the picture and everyone knowing where she was it was going to be different. She'd have to find a more secluded cave and throw them all off her trail. That was a future problem though, she had more pressing matters at hand.

"You have once again saved us from that man," said the elderly moogle.

"I'm sorry?" she looked at them confused.

"So you came to get your human father? You expect us to believe that?" Kumek was clearly unhappy with how well she was being received.

"What reason would I have to lie?" she challenged him, her eyes narrowing in hate.

"Humans caused us to be where we are. Now the daughter of the very man who put us here in the first place returns with good news. You don't find any of that suspicious? Any of you?"

"You want proof of what I'm saying then get your cowardly ass out of this mountain and go look for yourself!"

"Why? So you can trap me and come back for the others? Blind us with the sun?"

"The sun hasn't shone in five years!"

Whatever Kumek planned on saying dropped from his face. He was shocked to hear what she had just said, all of them were. Even Mog's face looked troubled once she had spoken. The feel of the room made her uneasy but she didn't let it show on her face. Athenacia was frustrated that her time was being wasted here, however, understood the reasons for all this questioning. There was a threat in their home and they had to gauge it in order to keep safe. They were overreacting but given that they had been through she couldn't exactly blame them. Didn't stop it from pissing her off though. The whispers ceased once Mog rose from his seat slowly. All eyes were on him, he had a very commanding presence.

"So, the Starscourge is upon us," he spoke, his voice sounding tired.

"Yes, and you have four of the royal guard locked up in that cell," she said, her tone more respectful, satisfied she finally had an angle to work.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, one of them being the King's own Shield."

That provoked more whispers, but Mog rose his hand to silence them. Athenacia knew she had won this battle but she kept it from showing on her face.

"You fight with the royal guard?"

"Yes. I have always fought for Lucis."

"That is the side you have chosen?"

"That is the only side," she declared fiercely.

He matched her stare and she didn't relent. Athenacia meant every word she said and she wasn't going to let anyone else tell her otherwise. Noctis had to win this fight, or else she was afraid of the outcome. If this was the angle she needed then she was going to milk it as long as she could, whatever it took to get them out of here. Mog smiled slightly at her, as if he knew something she didn't. That only infuriated her but she didn't let it show, she needed this moogle on her side if she had any hope of survival here. She just hated that she couldn't get a read on him like the others.

"Let the humans roam free," said Mog in a commanding voice.

"What?!" cried Kumek.

"Is that wise?" asked the elderly moogle.

"They will not leave our compound, but we will allow them to immerse themselves among us in order to keep a better eye out for them. That way we can determine they are who she says they are. We will not interfere with the mission of the King of Kings," replied Mog, keeping his gaze on her the entire time.

Those whispers began, all except Kumek who was looking at her in pure disbelief. Athenacia was ignoring him, keeping her eyes on Mog. He gave her a polite nod of dismissal and she bowed respectfully before leaving the room. She had a smug smile on her face the entire time, happy with her victory.

...

Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus and Cor were quite relieved to know that they weren't going to be stuck in a cell for much longer. Athenacia practically beamed at her ability to have them roaming the caverns freely and Gladiolus thought he saw a piece of that light he loved so much in her eye. She avoided his gaze in an almost shy manner while helping Cor toward the living quarters that were being provided to them. The Shield recognized the place, remembering very vividly his time here and where everything was. Athenacia's hut was not anywhere near here, given that she was part moogle and they probably wanted to keep a closer eye on her. The other four would have more privacy in a sort of pavilion away from the rest but still close enough to everything. It was guarded still but that was to be expected given that there was no trust. Obviously the decision to let them roam free was not really a popular one with all of them.

Gladiolus knew the drill better than anyone and tried to fill them in as best he could. Cor was dozing, Prompto a little eager to explore a moogle village despite the potential dangers and Ignis weary the entire time. The gunman took off as soon as he could and Ignis opted to stay and care for Cor until Athenacia returned. Gladiolus left as well, having one destination in mind. There was one thing about this place that was actually very nice and he did miss despite the hostility all around him. He walked the familiar path toward it, nodding at some of the more friendlier moogles that he ran into. Some of them seemed to remember him and he was a little happy about that. A few spoke his language given that they were in captivity but most spoke mooglish which was something he could pick up here and there but never fully comprehend. Not that it mattered this time around, they had their own personal translator.

The Shield reached the other side of the cave and started to walk one of the paths that led upward. It was quite a hike but worth it in the end. He smiled at the thought of finally getting there, the relief he would feel after everything that happened. When he got to the top he took in a deep breath, feeling at ease up here. There was a hot spring, steam billowing from the water and rising into the cracks of the mountain ceiling that was ventilating in its own way. Gladiolus used to come here a lot when he was stuck here, the one place he could just relax with his thoughts. Only this time there was someone here he definitely wasn't expecting. He kept a smirk on his face as he watched Athenacia look out over the baths in a longing sort of way. She hadn't noticed, completely wrapped up in her thoughts it seemed. Then, she began to peel off her layers, starting with her jacket. The sweater was next, followed by the long sleeve shirt, the T-shirt and a thin undershirt before moving to remove her shoes. She got rid of her socks, then her jeans, all of it being tossed aside. The large man felt his mouth go dry once her bra was unhooked and then shed just as effortlessly as the rest, freeing those perky handfuls of their captivity. That creamy skin he hadn't really had the chance to look at last time reflecting off the phosphorus and making him breathless. Once she was completely naked, she took her hair out and let it fall down its length. He was mesmerized by her completely, watching as she got into the water with ease sporting a dreamy sort of look on her face.

Ordinarily it would take some getting used to but he remembered her scorching hot showers and he knew she was probably in heaven at the temperature. A smile spread across his lips once he saw how right he was, bliss all along her face. Athenacia seemed oblivious to his presence and he found that odd given her usual heightened sense of security. But his mind was blank as he watched her. Instead he quickly shed his own clothes before quietly coming after her while she submerged. Gladiolus kept his eye out for her trying to be exactly where she was when she would resurface. He nearly blocked her path entirely, her face coming up right at his chest and almost colliding with him. The doctor gasped, her eyes wide in disbelief when she realized that he was standing there in front of her.

"Gladio!" she cried.

He smirked, "Hey Doc," he greeted casually, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

She shrunk down into the water, pushing away in an attempt to hide herself, "What are you doing here?" she asked between clenched teeth.

"Same as you, trying to get clean."

"Well, couldn't you wait?"

"Why? It's not like I've never seen you naked before."

Athenacia blushed at his words and that only made his smile grow. He was slowly making his way toward her, enamoured with her completely after what he saw before they came in. When she regained herself she noticed that he was getting closer and slowly started backing away. The deeper the pool the hotter it was. She could take the heat, but he was getting a little over his limit. Catching onto it, a smug smirk found its way on her face as she started to approach him, staying just out of reach while his molten eyes were on her the entire time. That crooked grin was on his face and she bit her lip nervously, looking down shyly before finding his gaze once more.

"Can you take the heat?" she taunted him.

Gladiolus took a step forward and she one back. Athenacia could see that his face was turning red and tried to make sure that he wasn't going to faint. He took another step and she followed by going further back. The man had a brow raised before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he ended up falling into the water. She blinked, wondering if he was trying to trick her. Aas the seconds passed and his body didn't rise she started to panic. Athenacia swam over to where he was and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to the surface and toward where the spring got colder. Suddenly, she felt him move, planting his feet and then wrapping her up in his strong embrace. The Shield kissed her soundly before she could protest, loving the way she practically melted into his arms. He was absently moving them back toward the hotter parts, only much slower. Once he broke apart from her slowly, he kept his gaze on her, noting she had that hungry look in her eyes that he always aimed for before having his way with her. He gave a smug smile at its appearance, flipping her so that her back was pressed against his chest which initially woke her up from her reverie.

He laughed at her, "'Can I take the heat?' I lived here for three years, Doc, I've had time to adjust."

"You jerk!" she shouted at him.

Desperately she tried to detach herself from him but he was much bigger than he was. The Shield could tell she wasn't really trying all that hard. He knew it was risky coming in after her given what happened between them but the way she was looking at him before she fell asleep and how she was letting him get close to her now made him wonder what her feelings toward him were. Athenacia kept saying no but her body was always much more honest with him. If she had moved on then he would just simply have to win her back. She fell for him once he was sure she would do it again.

"I have hot enough showers that can put you to shame," he smirked.

"I always knew you were a hothead," she scoffed, giving up on getting away, "Now let go of me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

He purred in her ear, his lips close enough to touch but not coming any further. Her body stiffened at that and it satisfied him, pulling her closer against him while moving her wet tendrils out of the way of the nape of her neck. One of his hands slid down her wet skin so that it was resting at the gunshot scars, slowly getting lower. The sound of her heavy breaths enticed him, her arms staying at her chest while her body waited in anticipation of what he was about to do. His hand went low enough that he was able to graze one finger along the outline of her heat, causing her to moan into this ear lightly. His other hand came to her left breast, beginning to toy with her nipple. He could feel her no longer supporting herself as she pushed her body closer to his.

"I mean if that's what you really want..." he left it hanging though not bothering to cease any of his actions.

Before he could give her a chance to answer, he slid one finger inside and then stopped moving. Athenacia let out a dreamy sort of sigh and he resisted the urge to keep going. He placed one kiss at the nape of her neck before leaving that area to look at her for an answer. Her eyes were glazed over, that unmistakable look of desire crossing over her. Her lips were parted while she tried to breath. Still he toyed with her nipple but her hips moved on their own against his hand.

"Stop playing around," her tone was husky.

"Do you really want me to unhand you?" he smirked at her.

To make his point he added another, gripping tighter around her and causing a louder moan to erupt from her lips. Athenacia was quick to flip herself around, while still being attached to him at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hungry kiss while grinding her hips into him since he still refused to move. It seemed he had his answer and it filled him with pride knowing that he still had this sort of effect on her after all this time.

...

thanks guys! will go edit tomorrow!


	131. Otium

hey there! thanks for my lovely review you guys rock! I went back and edited the last chapter.

...

How did this happen? Athenacia was positively mortified right now, questioning how she managed to get herself into this situation. It wasn't like her day was all that complicated. In fact, it was really straightforward. She left the containment cell, took a tour of the compound and then met the elders in order to get her friends freed. When she helped Cor to his new resting place and changed his bandages, she took off, knowing that they wouldn't get any peace with her hovering over them. But it seemed that she wasn't finished with the elders just yet. A moogle came to collect her, telling her that Mog wished to speak with her. Athenacia found that both baffling and intriguing but did not refuse the invitation in order to stay in his good graces. She was on thin ice here and until she figured out how best to utilize the situation to her advantage, she was forced to play ball.

The doctor felt a little more relaxed coming here this time. She didn't feel like she was being watched nor did she get stared at, assuming this was a quieter time when things shut down and they all rested. Instead of going into the conference room she instead was brought to a fairly different cavern, one that she would have to look twice at in order to see it the first time. When she stepped inside of the door she saw a large chamber, one for living where Mog resided. It reminded her a lot of the quarters of King Regis, a memory she had that felt like a lifetime ago, of the last time she saw him and the words he spoke to her. How naive she was back then. It was of no matter, she was here now and had no time to reflect on her poor decision making in the last 30 years. The moogle in question was sitting in what looked to be an area of study. His walls were lined with bookshelves that had more books than some libraries she had seen in her travels. Her eyes were all over them, her fingers itching to go through each page and know what was written in them. Mog kept that same sagely look upon her, again giving her the impression that he knew something she didn't. Athenacia hated that, however, that wasn't the reason she was brought here. She had no idea why Mog had summoned her so suddenly and without all of the other elders with him. Once she found his gaze she was unable to keep her eyes on him like before. This wasn't like trying to keep face during an interrogation, this was more like a personal conversation that she really wasn't prepared for.

"Lilium," he bowed his head respectfully at her.

The girl tensed at hearing her name. She wasn't expecting it but then thought the better of it. What else would he call her? Athenacia was the name that Cor gave her after he brought her back to the Crown City. Lilium was her true name, the one given to her by her mother. That was what everyone here knew her as. She never imagined in her life that an entire moogle village would know it, but then she never really imagined that a moogle village even existed. The physician shook herself out of it, looking up the elderly moogle and bowing her head slightly in respect. It had been a while since she was around any sort of importance, lucky she remembered her manners at all.

"Sir," she managed to get out, a little awkwardly.

He smiled slightly, "There's no need for formalities."

Athenacia bit her lip a little nervously, not really knowing where to go from there. She didn't speak, not trusting herself just yet, needing to know the reason she was brought here so suddenly.

"Look at how you've grown," the moogle spoke, "I did not expect to see you again."

"You know me?" she was shocked.

He nodded, "Yes, though it has been a few decades."

"I..." she was at a loss, not expecting to hear that at all.

"Have you spoken to your mother?"

Immediately she looked down at his question, her face hard. Evangeline had sort of been in the back of her mind, something she was trying to avoid since the revelation came into play. She didn't want to face the facts and accept what was happening which was why she was distracting herself with everything else. Now it seemed she was going to have no choice but to deal with the issue.

"I see," said Mog sadly, "You are unwilling to accept the truth."

"Why did you say I saved you again?" she ignored him, wanting to change the subject.

When he didn't answer she gathered her courage and brought her head to face him again. Mog had an unreadable look on his face and she studied him for any reaction, however, he was much older than her and far better at hiding his emotions. Athenacia wanted to know about her past, the one obscured since before she was in the orphanage. She wanted to know how she came to be here, if there was a clue as to what was happening to her lately. Most of all, she wanted to know if there was a way for her to keep control of herself.

"30 years ago on the winter solstice, you were born to Evangeline, the heir to the Niflheim throne," he began, rising from his seat. He turned his back, walking toward one of the book shelves and stopping right in front of it, "You were quite red faced and screaming as I recall, waking us all from our slumber. But it was shortly after your birth that we knew who you truly were. You caught an infection that nearly cost you your own life. You know better than anyone what happens when you are about to expire," he turned to look at her with a brow raised.

"I detonate," she said, her face thoughtful as she tried to imagine what was happening.

Mog nodded at her, "Your mother tried to soothe you. It was small but did damage her arms. It's why she wears gloves, to hide her scars. The commotion of what just happened not only confirmed your identity but enabled us to escape from captivity. Evangeline grabbed you and refused to let go despite her own wounds. She whisked you away to safety and did not return for a few years. The rest of us had a hard journey, but found roots here in these caverns dug out by the very Empire we were slaves to. Beneath Solheim, we have solace at last and we have you to thank for it."

"Beneath Solheim?" she looked at him sharply.

"Yes. The mountain is a border. You've come far enough that you reside underneath where the Infernian ruled before the war."

Athenacia was shocked to hear that. All this time they were beneath a very place she never thought she would see before. Never in her life did she imagine traveling the world this far, and now she was in a moogle village beneath the old dwelling of the fire God. It stirred something within her that she had never felt before, yet at the same time, it was familiar. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine it all. Blurred images raced through her mind, hard to see but knowing they were there and she frowned, giving up on the idea for now. She wouldn't even know where to begin with a place she had never seen before. Opening her eyes, she met the gaze of the old moogle once more.

"Evangeline risked herself for your safety," he began, turning back to his books, "Her suffering has not gone unnoticed among us though there is little we can do to console her in her loneliness," he reached out his hand, pulling a book from the shelf, "She had yearned for a chance to see you in the last three decades but would not risk having harm follow you," he turned to face her again, slowly walking up to her. Mog stopped when he was in front of her, holding the book out toward her, "Give her a chance to be the woman she wished she could. She gave up everything to make sure you would have a good life," he pushed the book in her hands before turning his back and walking toward his bed, "I must rest now," he spoke his dismissal.

Athenacia sat there for a moment before waking up and politely excusing herself. Once she stepped out of the room she began to wander absently back toward the exit, her mind lost in thought completely. She had no idea what the book in her hands was, far too busy thinking of Evangeline and everything she learned here just now. The doctor found herself out of Mog's dwelling and then aimlessly wandering the streets of the compound. When she did get an idea of where she was, she just happened to be at the place where she was allowed to rest. They kept her separate from the others, and heavily guarded since she was immune to their magic. Athenacia didn't blame them for being so paranoid but right now that wasn't her concern at all. She stepped through the doorway and had a look for the first time at the book placed in her hands. It was an ancient text, feeling so fragile as she held it gingerly. Placing it on the nearby table, she sighed as she had a look around the crudely set up hut. It wasn't unlike the cottage she was staying in, only there wasn't a second level. This was just one big room with a bed, a sitting area and a stream of water flowing through it and she wondered if they all had that, knowing it was their fresh water source. Athenacia didn't feel at home here at all and knew that just sitting around here was only going to provoke her thoughts more. She shook her head slightly, glancing at the book once more before leaving her quarters. She didn't acknowledge the guards on her way out but stuffed her hands in her pockets and started to roam again.

The doctor studied the surroundings she was in, only she was looking at it in a different sort of light now. This could have been her home, a place that she would have grown up. She would have been with other moogles, living with her mother and learning their ways. There would be no knowledge of the outside world, had never known Cor or the Crown City. No fighting the war against Niflheim, no becoming the doctor that she was, and she would have never met Gladiolus. The thought of her life being different than it was made her heart heavy. Would she have truly been better off here? Her mother decided that no, she wouldn't have. Atheancia didn't regret Cor raising her but she always knew that she never fit into Insomnia all that well, knew that she didn't belong in Lucis. Now the proof was all around her and she was struggling to accept the truth about herself, the very truth she had fought her entire life on a feeling she had but no basis for such an argument. She wished she knew what to do with the knowledge.

Athenacia sighed again, heading toward the upper levels. When she broke free of her thoughts she found herself drawn to the smell of a spring. Picking up her pace and hoping that she wasn't just seeing things, it was with high spirits that she wasn't. Once she reached the top she smiled slightly, looking over the water of a hot spring. Her bones ached, her body itching to get inside and feel some relief for the first time in years. Why bother waiting? She stripped herself of her layers, eager to get inside that boiling water. In the last three years, she had been cold for far too long, needed to heat her very core. She wasted no time in getting in once she was completely naked. The water was so welcoming, soothing her weary body. A content sigh left her before plunging herself beneath the surface and allowing her hair to gain a thorough rinse. When was the last time she bathed anyway?

However, it seemed she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

When she surfaced she was faced with the bare chest of Gladiolus, who apparently had come to join her without her knowledge. Athenacia flushed at his heat being so close to her, shocked that she let him sneak up on her like that. She was so surprised she forgot that she was still mad at him for... What did he do again? He of course, was as cocky as ever, tricking her into thinking that he was overheating and using that opportunity to get close to her. As a second nature she fought him off but the truth of it was, he was warming her core more so than the spring water. His heat was the one she truly needed, especially after the day she was having, his presence able to ease her tired soul in a way that only he could do. And she gave into him completely, wishing to let his distraction take over. The man was teasing her, his touch so loving and gentle but also with a promise of greater things that he practically made her beg for. He had her completely at his mercy and he knew it but she would not give in so easily. Instead of letting him toy with her, she was going to take control herself. She flipped herself over while still attached to him, grinding her hips into him and looking up at him. With that hungry look in her eye, she was about to remove his hand and replace it with what she desired, ready to take what she wanted from him.

Only that wasn't going to happen.

As if on cue, Prompto had come up to the baths, nosing about for any sort of life around them and of course, he had his camera with him.

"Shit," Athenacia spoke under her breath, the moment fading completely and her cheeks turning red.

"Hold your breath," Gladiolus spoke in a low tone.

"What?"

But she barely took in any air before he pulled her under. He swam, holding her with one arm and using the other to direct them away from any prying eyes. Athenacia thought she was seeing stars before he finally resurfaced and she took in a large breath. She was panting, though trying to be quiet as she was pinned between Gladiolus and some rocks but hidden from anyone coming into the baths. The doctor strained her ears to listen, hearing Prompto call out for anyone and she was hoping he would leave but nope, he was coming in. Hazel eyes widened, trying to quietly look and see if there was any way he would find them. Athenacia blushed furiously when she caught a glimpse of him, taking her eyes away from the scene immediately and putting it from her mind. She could see him alright, but he couldn't see them.

The physician heard Gladiolus laugh a little at her reaction and she looked at him with a brow raised. He only gave her a grin, before coming in close to her neck once more. She took in a sharp breath as his lips began to suck on her flesh just below the ear, stifling a moan that wished to escape her. Was he crazy? Desperately she tried to push him away but his arms were around her and she couldn't move anywhere. One of his hands started to fall lower, as if they were headed back to their previous work while she was powerless to stop him. Though a large part of her didn't want to and he probably knew that. At least, her body reacted to him despite her rising anxiety. She bit her lip hard in order to stop herself from making a sound while Gladiolus put himself back in the position they were in before they were interrupted. Only this time instead of not moving he did a lot of moving, causing her to really have trouble keeping quiet. This wasn't fair, he knew her far too well.

"Gladio," she tried to warn him off, but it only came out as a breathy moan.

She heard him laugh a little, pushing harder and forcing a loud cry to escape her.

"Is someone there?"

Her eyes widened in shock when she heard Prompto calling out. Athenacia tried hard to push the large man away from her but he just continued what he was doing, only in an agonizingly slower way. She fought with herself to try and stop but at the same time, she could hardly resist him.

"Keep quiet," he purred in her ear seductively, though made no efforts to cease his actions.

He pushed harder again, allowing a choked sort of moan to sound from her lips.

"Hello?"

Her body stiffed at the fact that Prompto's voice was much closer now than it had been the first time. And still Gladiolus would not stop. What was he thinking? If he kept this up then Prompto would find them and she could not live with being discovered this way. On the other hand, she was literally _on_ Gladiolus's hand and was still completely reacting to him. Athenacia had trouble focusing despite her heart pounding at the sounds of the other occupant getting closer to where they were. The Shield did not relent, pushing harder and she bit him hard on the shoulder to stop herself from crying out while grinding her hips into him in order to provoke more movement. He growled lowly in her ear which only caused her own hunger for him to rise. She craved him after being away for so long, wishing desperately to feel every inch of him again. But Prompto was getting closer and she was mortified at the thought of him catching her like this. Athenacia tried to hold her breath while Gladiolus worked on her still, teasing her and trying to prompt more of those loud moans. How did she let this happen? But she only bit harder and eventually she released a large breath when Prompto had given up.

Gladiolus had ceased his actions as well which left Athenacia completely frustrated. While she wanted him to finish his work she wanted Prompto to leave so that she didn't run the risk of being caught here. After what seemed like an eternity Prompto finally finished up his bath and began to make his way out. The doctor breathed a sigh of relief, being reminded of a time long ago in the Crown City when she was in a similar sort of position with a very specific Glaive on a rooftop. She blushed again at the memory, remembering how bold she used to be when she was younger. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she made her way out of hiding and decided that she was done here. Gladiolus followed her out, making no more moves on her. She was engrossed in her own thoughts anyway, remembering how she had gotten here in the first place.

"Damn interruptions," she heard Gladiolus grumble as they got out of the water.

Athenacia only gave him a half smile, drying off and starting to put her clothes back on. Despite the anxiety of the situation, she couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic about the whole thing. She smiled at the fond memories she had of the two of them trying to move further in a more physical way but having something always come up no matter where they were. She hated it as much as he did but knew that there was nothing that could be done. It was almost like a pattern and she missed those simple days. Gladiolus would never have done what he just did back then and she couldn't deny the excitement she got from it all. It made her miss him more and the time that they would spend together as a couple.

"Well?" he turned to look at her, both of them fully clothed.

"I should get back, try and sleep," she said, looking down shyly.

"I'll walk you there," he offered, his voice gentle.

"That's not necessary," she protested, raising a hand.

He grabbed it by the wrist, bringing her fingers to run over his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the tips. She felt herself flush again, watching his actions with a dry mouth and unable to take her eyes off him.

"Come on Doc, it's just a walk," he said, lowering her hand but keeping it in his own.

"Um..." she bit her lip nervously.

"I insist," he replied firmly, letting go of her hand and instead offering his arm.

Athenacia looked between him and the arm, still unsure of what to do. He wasn't acting the way he did in the bath, instead, he was trying to be respectful of her space. It threw her off but in the end, had her smiling warmly at him. Giving him a small nod, she took his arm and allowed him to lead her away from here. They walked at a leisurely pace, taking in the sights. Gladiolus took her on a tour of sorts, pointing out his favourite spots and explaining some of the dynamics here. Athenacia listened intently, wanting to know more about his time here. She hadn't exactly forgiven him for being away for so long but she was starting to understand why he couldn't leave. He wanted to stay alive and come back so he did what he had to do until he got out. That didn't stop her from being mad about him leaving in the first place though and keeping her mother a secret from her. Whether she wanted to see the woman or not she felt she had a right to know.

However, at the moment she wasn't dwelling on her anger. Right now she was enjoying the most normal time she had in a long while with a man she not only loved deeply, but missed beyond her own comprehension. The Shield had so much to tell her about this place and she thoroughly enjoyed listening to him. But all things, good or bad must come to an end. Because it was an after hours sort of thing they didn't have really any delays coming back toward the hut that Athenacia was staying in. She stopped outside the door, noting the guards not far away from her as she walked. Gladiolus stopped as well, letting their connection break but gazing down at her with his crooked grin. The doctor felt butterflies in her stomach for the first time in a long while, wondering how he still had the power to do this to her.

"This is me," she said, biting her lip again and looking down.

"Yeah," he said, though he wasn't really paying attention to the hut.

Athenacia looked up at him and saw the loving look he was giving her, catching her completely off guard. He was very serious right now which wasn't really like him. She wasn't exactly sure what to say or do right now, having never been in this sort of situation in a long time. It was almost like they had went on a normal date despite being underground in a moogle compound. Almost like he was trying to court her all over again, only this time he was sure of his feelings just as she knew her own. She opened her mouth to say something but the words died on her tongue.

It was then he pulled in and kissed her. The surprise of it caused her to let out a small moan against him but it was only a moment. Athenacia let her eyes flutter closed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pull him against her. Gladiolus held her gently as he conveyed his own passion in his kiss that made her completely swoon as well as weak in the knees. His massive arms came around her to support her so that she didn't fall over on the ground. When they broke apart it was slow and she was sad to lose that connection so soon. At least, that's how it felt. She gazed into his eyes but saw no sign that he was going to go further and that confused her, making her take a step back from his embrace. He held a gentle smile, still looking at her in that loving sort of way, giving her another quick kiss before letting her go.

"I should get going," he said. She gave him a confused look and it made his grin grow bigger, "Unless you'd rather invite me in."

Athenacia looked down shyly for a moment, her cheeks growing hot at his suggestion. Why was she all giddy like a little girl right now? What sort of game was he playing right now? What was he doing to her?

"Probably not a good idea," she managed to get out.

Gladiolus gave a small laugh, "Sleep well, Doc."

The doctor was at a loss of what to do, fumbling her words around and causing his smile to grow while watching her stammer, "You too," she finally spoke coherent words.

She was so embarrassed at herself for what she was doing right now. Not wanting to get herself further in a hole, she turned her back to him and started to walk away. Athenacia jumped, giving a small cry of surprise when she felt a swift smack to her backside. She turned quickly, looking at him in exasperation as usual when he did this. He only gave her a smug smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't dream of me too much," he told her.

She actually laughed at him, "Good night, Gladio."

Her words were firm and he kept the smile spread upon his lips. Athenacia turned her back again, rushing into the hut and closing the door so that she wouldn't be tempted to change her mind. But the smile plastered on her face stayed the entire time, even as she rested peacefully.

...

thanks guys!


	132. Praesidio

welcome back!

...

Athenacia got herself up what she could only perceive to be the next day. There was no concept of time in here, fully understanding why Gladiolus had no idea how long he was gone in the first place. She smiled at the thought of him, feeling her heart flutter for the first time in a while. After spending that time with him before coming here to her hut she managed to fall into a restful sleep that was nightmare free, feeling better than she had in months and she knew it was all because of him. The smile never left her face, even as she got up from her bed and quickly pulled on her clothes, only one less layer than usual. She took a quick look in the mirror and was shocked to see that the dark circles beneath her eyes were very faded. Her eyelids were not puffy nor bloodshot, she looked mostly human. Smirking at that last thought, she tore her gaze away and threw on some shoes.

The doctor sighed slightly, having a different agenda in mind today. The day previous she spent so much time thinking about what Mog had told her about her mother. Looking over at the book he gave her, she let her fingers running along the top before walking out the door of her hut. She spoke to the guards briefly before going along her own business. Things were a little more lively right now and she wondered how they kept track of time given that they never saw the sky. Athenacia missed the sky, even if it was a dark one. The vast open world of the uncaring stars helped her be at ease. Even though the main cavern had such a high ceiling it still made her feel closed off. Good motivation to get herself out of here quicker. Keeping true to her path, an instinctual, watchful eye observed her surroundings. A smile passed over her lips as she couldn't help but remember travelling through here with Gladiolus before she had come to sleep. He spent so much time here cut off from the rest of them but seemed to make the best of it. It made her smile grow, oblivious to anyone around her.

As she reached her destination, she felt her heart grow heavy. Anxiety bubbled within her, feet feeling heavy like lead as she tried to take a step forward. Her heart hammered in her chest, wondering what she was even doing here. Athenacia had no idea how what she would even say let alone how she was going to get in there at all. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to walk down the path toward the hut, trying desperately keep herself composed and bringing her hand up to knock on the door. Athenacia was about to connect her knuckles when voices on the other side stopped her in her tracks. Ordinarily she would have walked away but it was the people inside she was interested in, not expecting this turn of events at all.

"You've been alive this entire time!"

Cor's voice rang through, loud enough to have her think that he was right beside her. Athenacia was sure that she had never heard him sound that angry before in her life, and she herself had done a lot to upset him while he was raising her. She was frozen, waiting for any sort of response on the other side, knowing she wanted to hear this.

"Yes," Evangeline answered in a guilty way, "Did you really come all this way to yell at me?"

Athenacia was almost shocked that the woman was speaking their language. Almost, she was far too focused on the conversation.

"You bet your ass I did! Do you have any idea how hard it's been for her to grow up without you?!"

There was a pause and Athenacia strained her ears to catch anything. She was breathing a little heavily, in complete disbelief that she was hearing this right now and felt a tear leave her eye. That was why Cor came? To give her mother shit for not being in her life? He really risked his life just for that? Athenacia couldn't believe he really cared that much about her. It made her feel even worse for leaving the way that she did.

"Why didn't you come back for her?!" demanded Cor.

"The risks were too high, I could have been followed. Besides what sort of life would she have had here?"

"Then you should have come to the Crown City and stayed there. Niflheim wouldn't have touched you there!"

"Yeah, that's why you're sitting here now in half a decade of darkness," her retort was filled with sarcasm much like her own daughter, "Your home is in ruins thanks to the Emperor. My presence there would have exposed her right away and then they would have taken her back!"

"They already took her back!"

"No..."

Cor sighed and Athenacia imagined that he had his arms crossed and a frown on his face. She had seen it many times before whenever she spoke of her time in Gralea and she wished she was in there to see them but she was frozen as she listened to them still, waiting for a response from one of them. This just confirmed that her mother knew more about her than she thought, that there was more information about her power and how it worked. The doctor wished desperately to know about it.

"Vange, it's starting to happen," said Cor, his voice lowered and very serious.

Athenacia frowned, wondering what he could possibly mean by that. Maybe he was speaking about what she told him, that she was losing control. Her face hardened as she came to the sudden realization that her mother knew about this and hadn't bothered to make any sort of contact with her despite being alive all this time. If she had known that was going on then she could have easily been more prepared for it. Athenacia could have managed to keep herself and others safe, had time to work on controlling whatever monstrous thing was inside of her. Shaking in her new found rage she burst open the door, drawing all the attention toward her. She saw Evangeline shrink beneath her glare as she walked toward Cor.

"Let's go," she said coldly, grabbing his arm and pulling him slightly.

The Marshal didn't move right away, keeping his eyes on the moogle before turning away. Athenacia helped him walk given that he wasn't healed just yet. He managed to get here on his own and she could tell that it took a lot of his strength to do so and probably slowed down his healing process. She waited until they got far enough away before she let herself sigh lowly, hating that she let herself get so worked up but she couldn't help it. She wanted answers but was afraid of what she was going to learn. The doctor felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her before they reached the pavilion. She blinked, looking up at Cor curiously. He looked upset and she was a little worried about why he was getting all emotional. Honestly, he didn't have to.

"Why did you go there?" he asked, all traces of anger completely gone now.

"I..." she sighed, looking down at her feet, "I don't even know," she shook her head.

"Cia..." he released his own sigh, "I'm sorry. I should have told you what was going on with Gladio. I never stopped to even ask you if you wanted to see her."

"Cor..."

"I came here because I had to see for myself," he continued, "Had to know if she was real. I didn't doubt Gladio, but I couldn't take the chance."

"What chance?" she was confused.

"The chance that she would hurt you."

Athenacia widened her eyes slightly, shocked by his answer. She was completely speechless and unable to look him in the eye. He risked his own life to protect her from a woman that may or may not be her mother. How could he be so reckless? The man was usually so much calmer than this, did things in a much more calculated way. At least, that was her experience from everything he had taught her.

"Why?" she asked, completely baffled by this.

Cor carefully wiped the tear that fell from her eye, "You'll understand one day when you..." he stopped himself right there. How could he have forgotten such an important detail about her? She can't have children of her own, "When you're older," he finished, looking away a little sadly.

Athenacia would never understand the desire to protect her own child, had been barren for about a decade thanks to a traitor she fell in love with. Cor had so many regrets about that, lived with the guilt of what happened to her on a regular basis. But while she was gone he was so focused on finding her he let it slip his mind completely her predicament. It was stupid on his part, especially considering how important it is to not only her but everyone else around her. The Marshal was smart enough to know that she could see right through him, whether she would admit to it or not. Gazing at her again only confirmed his suspicions. She knew what he really wanted to say but couldn't.

"Come on kid," he said in a softer sort of tone.

"I'm hardly a kid," she replied a little indignantly, sniffling but trying to smile a little.

He smirked, "The day you stop being a pain in my ass is the day you stop being a kid."

The physician let out a small laugh, both of them knowing that day was never going to come. She felt better, and continued to help him toward the pavilion. It wasn't a far journey, the moogle guards looking at them curiously while they walked by. Athenacia hovered near Cor until he sat down and then she pulled out her things in order to clean his wounds and change his bandages. The other three were there as well, Gladiolus in one of his books but stealing glances her way once in a while going unnoticed by her. Ignis had a thoughtful frown on his face as he spoke with Prompto about his excursions throughout the moogle city. Athenacia had a light smile on her face as she listened, finding it mildly amusing that Prompto still felt that Ignis needed massive amounts of detail when being informed of something. It wasn't that Ignis didn't need it, more so that the extent of which Prompto went was more than necessary. Either way, it made for a lighter sort of mood since they had gotten here.

"You mentioned you found the baths," said Ignis casually.

"Oh yeah, they're huge! All the way at the top, get's really hot the further you go in," replied Prompto excitedly.

"I imagine you took your time then."

"Well..." he began, his voice sounding uneasy, "I was going to relax longer but... I think there were a couple of moogles in there getting it on."

Athenacia froze when she heard that. Her face turned crimson instantly and Cor looked at her curiously. That only made her flush further and she kept to her work in an attempt to distract herself and not raise suspicion. She caught a glimpse of Gladiolus, who had his eyes raised from his book and looking over at all of them. He met her gaze briefly, smirking smugly in her direction which only caused her cheeks to burn even hotter. The doctor forcefully tore herself away, focusing on her work despite how hard that was getting at the present moment.

"Oh dear. You're certain?" asked Ignis, sounding mildly curious.

"I think so. Either that or it was one girl on herself."

Athenacia dropped her tool tray with a loud _crash_ on the ground, drawing all the attention on her at once. Blinking, she hastily bent down to pick everything up, piling it on and putting it back where it belonged. She was blushing furiously now and kept her back toward them, feeling all of their eyes on her. Her eyes were wide, having no idea what to do right now. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"Dr. Virum, are you alright?" asked Ignis, "Your body temperature has significantly increased."

"Mmgood," she answered a little too quickly.

"You sure Doc?" asked Gladiolus, completely amused.

"Yup."

The physician turned and continued her work, keeping her face down and hoping no one would catch it.

"Your face is really red," said Prompto with a worried frown.

If it was possible, she flushed further at his statement.

"Something on your mind?" asked Gladiolus teasingly, raising a brow at her.

"Nope," her voice was a little high pitched as she finally finished what she was doing.

"Where were you last night?"

Athenacia ignored him, putting her things away as quickly as she could. She had to leave, stat.

"In my hut," she answered as casually as she could, frantically zipping up her med bag and setting it aside.

"Didn't see you there," Gladiolus continued.

"You seem awfully nervous," said Ignis, "Are you certain you're alright?"

"Fine," she answered, walking toward the door.

"Perhaps you should be examined yourself. After all, you did take quite a beating from a rather large moogle."

"No really, I'm good."

"If you insist-"

"Looks like you wanna _come_ out with something," interjected Gladiolus.

Athenacia looked at him in horror at what he was saying. The Shield only laughed at her which somehow managed to make her blush more. It was then that Ignis sighed, coming to the realization of what was going on.

"Oh dear."

"What is it Iggy?" asked Prompto.

"It's nothing!" shouted Athenacia.

Gladiolus laughed harder and Ignis put his hands to his temples, rubbing them slightly. Prompto looked on confused and any ordinary day Athenacia wouldn't have cared nearly as much. But Cor was in the room listening to this and if Ignis had caught on then she was sure that the older man did as well. She could see that he had a brow raised while his arms were crossed over his chest. The lines of his age were very evident listening to their banter, exasperation creasing his face. Athenacia couldn't believe that Gladiolus was doing this to her, in front of _Cor_ of all people. She was absolutely mortified, unable to take anymore of their stares and storming out of there.

...

A few days later or so (hard to tell in the mountain) Athenacia found herself in the company of Gladiolus. Actually, she found herself with him a lot despite how much she tried to push him away. After the other night they spent together in the baths he seemed different to her. He was relentlessly teasing her still but giving her space, similar to when they had first started dating. The doctor wasn't sure what to make of it but was happy he wasn't just trying to cram himself back to the way things used to be between them, hoping that he had finally accepted that she didn't want that to happen all over again. She wasn't so stupid as to think that he didn't know she planned on taking off as soon as they got out of here. It just seemed that now he was trying to make the most of their time together while he could, accepting her decision. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him while he was away and the more she learned of his captivity the more forgiving she was of the pain he caused her by going.

In fact, she was done being mad at him completely. After her conversation with Cor about keeping Evangeline from her Athenacia now understood the very things she never knew about and was able to see them in a different sort of light. The pain she felt was ebbed away with understanding and she was easily able to forgive them both for their actions. It made things a little more peaceful while being stuck here in this moogle village. Things felt hostile but only because they were guarded in order to see if they were a threat. Mog had said he needed proof they were who they said they were and it would take a few days. She had the hopes that they would let them go, knowing that he did not want to interfere with their mission. Since they had no idea how to prove themselves Athenacia passed the time with Gladiolus and others, trying to keep herself occupied while waiting.

The Shield had taken her to the bazaar on one of the levels of the main cavern. The moogle village was more of an intricate city of levels inside of the mountain. It was small but tall, and consisted of hundreds of moogles. It was still a tiny village on the surface but Athenacia found that she barely bumped into the same moogle twice while staying here. They had come a long way in 30 years and she wondered if they were all from Gralea or if there were some that survived still after the invasion. There were lots of cells inside of that place and she was sure that they didn't only keep one creature at a time. She would never know, having to idea how to even ask without opening up old wounds. She only vaguely remembered what she saw on the leftover feeds, trying to push all that from her mind. Athenacia was sure they were doing the same, as no creature of any kind wished to remember turmoil. They seemed happy here and that was all that really mattered.

Cor's injuries were coming along nicely, always a fast healer with or without Athenacia's magic to help him along. He was impatient when it came to his own wounds, spoiled by her abilities. But she truly no longer had them or she would have used them as soon as she saw him so that they could get out of here sooner. The Marshal never saw her try to use her magic and fail like she did with Iris, and he regretted not being there for her but there was nothing he could do about it now. So, he watched from afar as she went about her business in a place that could have potentially been her home. Had he never been in Lestallum at that time Evangeline would never have given her to him and she would have come here to live out her life. Cor would never know her, never be here a this very moment. It was hard to picture, unable to imagine his life without her. He remembered every moment so vividly since the first time he saw her as an infant.

It was hard to believe that 30 years had passed. Athenacia had grown so much, maybe not physically but her mind was more than capable to make up for her small frame. Even though he could remember everything it still seemed like a lifetime ago that she was walking, that she was taking up a sword and training with him, learning to drive, going on her first date, moving out, getting her degree. Cor was proud of how far she had come in her life, even though it was a struggle no matter what she did. She never gave up all that easily, especially when she knew that she could do something. Her stubbornness had gotten her far despite how infuriating it was at times. Now he could look back at all of it and laugh, his life and hands full raising her to be who she is now. No Niff had ever given him so much trouble before and he gave a small smile as he continued to watch her.

"Still you must protect."

The Marshal heard a familiar voice behind him, one he wasn't expecting at all. He didn't move from his post, Athenacia still in his view, but he knew that Evangeline had come to sit beside him, looking down at the bazaar and finding her daughter as well. She was with Gladiolus, the man sticking out like a sore thumb among all the moogles. Cor had no idea what they were saying but she had a smile on her face that he hadn't seen in a long time. Her cheeks were flushed slightly as she looked at the man with loving eyes. Gladiolus reciprocated, the two of them looking like they hadn't been separated for the last three years, like everything was normal and they didn't have a care in the world. It was nice.

"Humans are creatures of habit," replied Cor.

Evangeline nodded, watching her daughter interact with the Shield, studying them. Cor was sure that this wasn't easy for the moogle beside him either but it didn't stop him from keeping his guard on Athenacia. She was his responsibility, always had been since he brought her to Insomnia. He saw Evangeline smile warmly out of the corner of his eye.

"He's courting her," she observed.

Cor shrugged, "Guess so."

"It was my understanding that they were already mated."

"They were, but he's been gone for years and that put a rift between them."

"He was losing her," said Evangeline sadly in understanding, "He came on too strong and it only pushed her further away."

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"I had thought you would want to keep her away from the King's Shield."

Cor scoffed, "I did. I kept her away from all of them. Those two ended up meeting right under my nose anyway."

"Like fate."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Only thing I can do is keep an eye on it."

They were silent, still watching the scene before him. Cor had nothing to say to this woman, not even sure why she had come here after their fight a few days ago. He knew that Athenacia heard it but he wasn't sure of how much.

"Why did you come all the way here?" asked Evangeline, "I know it wasn't just to yell at me."

"I had to see if you were good enough to be in her life."

She smirked, "You've really come to care for her, haven't you?" her voice was soft.

"I raised her like my own."

"And to think, you never believed me in the first place."

The Marshal let out a heavy sigh and she put a hand on his shoulder. They didn't tear their gaze away, even as Gladiolus and Athenacia disappeared from view to another part of the village. Cor decided he had enough watching her and stayed put. He felt that familiar weight on his shoulders when he thought about the events to come.

"She doesn't know, does she?" asked Evangeline quietly, taking her hand back.

He shook his head, "No. Thought it was best she didn't."

"I think so too. It's been hard on you, raising her."

"You have no idea."

Evangeline laughed, "She seems quite spirited."

"She didn't hold back trying to turn me grey."

"I'm happy she had the freedom to live a normal life."

"It was hardly normal. I screwed her up getting her involved in the war."

"You did what was best for her, just as I did."

"You're not off the hook just because she turned out so well."

The moogle sighed, "I know. But I can at least take solace in knowing my daughter will have gotten to live her life."

It was Cor's turn to sigh. The impact of her words hit him in a way he had been avoiding for a long time. Since Noctis disappeared into the Crystal and sealed both his and Atheancia's fate. He knew it was all going to happen he just wasn't sure on when and how. It didn't stop how he felt no matter how much he tried to be detached from it. He would outlive another King. And Athenacia, well...

"I'm sorry," said Evangeline, cutting into his thoughts, "Sometimes I think of it and the pain will eat me even though I don't even know her. I can't imagine how you must feel, being so close to her. No parent wants to outlive their child."

Cor's fist tightened at his side, "That is entirely up to her."

"Yes," agreed Evangeline, "It is."

There was nothing more that needed to be said. The two of them knew that there was nothing that could be done. Cor rose from where he sat, walking away without another word or glace in the moogle's direction. No one knew how things would play out but he trusted in the training he had given not only her but all of them. First thing was first, leaving this place and getting back to work.

...

thanks guys!


	133. Hidden Grotto

thanks for being here!

...

Athenacia stepped out of the baths with a dreamy sort of sigh. This was definitely her favourite thing about being trapped here in the moogle village. It had been so long since she felt warm like this she took advantage of it every chance she could get. In the cottage she had been staying in she heated the water with her fire magic but it always got cold so quickly and she never felt otherwise, hence all the layers. That was the reason she loved it here so much. She made it a point to know where and what Gladiolus was doing before coming up, not wanting to get herself into another mortifying situation like last time. Her cheeks burned just thinking about it and then the conversation afterward with Prompto who still had no idea it was herself and Gladiolus the entire time. She put on her fresh clothes before towel drying her hair as best she could and hung it up, not knowing who was doing the laundry but thankful that they were around. Even her own dirty clothes were whisked away while she was gone and returned the next day fresh. These sorts of little luxuries she missed out on the last two years being away from civilization.

The moogles themselves were starting to adjust to the presence of strangers. Some of them were very cautious of her still but a lot seemed to remember her as an infant. Athenacia wasn't sure what to make of it but was respectful whenever they tried to talk to her. Some of them spoke a common tongue but the majority of them only spoke mooglish. The younger ones in particular, their parents and others trying to get back to life as they knew it. She didn't interfere, not even completely sure how she knew mooglish so well anyway. The doctor was just lucky that it seemed to be a hidden talent for her. As she came down the path with her mind wandering she failed to notice a large being blocking her way. Her eyes were the scenery to her left and managed to run right into the man that appeared to be waiting for her. She grunted, being taken out of her thoughts entirely and getting ready to apologize. Athenacia managed to stay on her feet and keep herself composed. That was, until she saw that it was Gladiolus she ran into, smirking at her with a brow raised. She gave him an exasperated sort of sigh and his grin only grew while he looked down at her. Looking him over, she couldn't help but wonder why he was just standing there.

"Yes?" she asked.

The Shield continued to stare at her, knowing it was making her uncomfortable. Athenacia raised her eyebrows expectantly, her damp hair falling down to its full length. It smelled sweet like he remembered, letting his gaze take her in quickly. He noted she wore fewer layers than before, seeing how much thinner she had gotten over the years. She was still petite in height as well and it was then he had a revelation, looking back at her face.

"Taking a bath without me?" he kept the smile on his face.

She flushed, "I'm perfectly capable," she replied a little indignantly.

"Mm. But who will wash your back?"

"I can wash my own back," she scoffed.

Her cheeks burned hotter at the thought of him in the spring with her. Athenacia tried to put it from her mind, not wanting to get lost in there. Before she had time to blink he was behind her, running his hand up her bare skin and causing her to shutter. How the hell did he move so fast anyway? And why didn't she put her extra layers? Since when did she only walk around in a shirt and sweater anymore? The doctor felt heat rise to her cheeks at his proximity, the slow feel of his fingers sliding against her warm skin making it hard for her to focus on anything but him. She felt his hot breath on her neck, the warmth radiating from his body being so close to her and a familiar sort of stirring in the pit of her stomach.

"You missed a spot," he said in a low voice, making her take in a sharp breath.

Athenacia felt his fingers knead into a knot right between her shoulder blades, causing her to give a small, involuntary moan. She struggled to find words, her brain practically melting. What was he doing to her? Constantly he was teasing her like this yet not making any other moves forward. The Shield would take her out around the village, each day devoted to some area he enjoyed during his time here before making sure she was fed. It was almost like a date all the time yet with a premise of just being around a friend. He would stop by her hut and tell her that he wanted to show her something and then somehow they would end up in a position much like this. Only it would never go further than that before he would pull away and take her back home. It reminded her so much of when they first got together in the Crown City after she finally relented and allowed him to take her out aside from the fact that he would actually try to follow through with his moves back then. It melted her heart despite how hard she knew it was going to be to leave him once they got out of here.

"I highly doubt that," she replied, her voice not as stern as she would have liked.

The physician heard him laugh slightly, taking his hand away but giving her a very firm grab on her rear right cheek before doing so. Her body jumped, her mouth squealing as her face turning a darker shade of crimson. Gladiolus was still laughing at her before taking her hand in his own and leading her away. Athenacia was far too embarrassed to protest or even resist at this point, still looking down shyly as she walked beside him but soon brought her gaze upward to give a brief glance at him. He had a look to his face that made her heart race, even if she could only see most of his profile. Ordinarily he would lead her around town and show her something new but this time he took her as low as possible. Her curiosity got the better of her, composing herself and looking around. Gladiolus brought her down to a chamber she didn't even know existed here and she thought she had explored the entire place. Her and Cor had been examining the weak wall to find a good escape route, finding every nook and cranny they could to aid them. But it seemed that Gladiolus knew another trick that he was going to share with her. As they came down the hallway they were brought into a hidden room with a doorway that he was barely able to fit through. Athenacia of course, had no trouble at all being so small.

When she came through the small crack her eyes widened in amazement. The room wasn't very large like what she was used to, in fact, it was similar to one she had seen before she even knew about this moogle village. Only this was much more beautiful. Like before, there was a small phosphorus glow that had everything around her sparkling. The sound of running water brought her attention to a hidden grotto that also shimmered in the dim lighting. The ceiling ran high, to the point that she could see exactly how far she had come into the mountain. She could see the stars and the night sky which made her eyes brighten at the sight. It was far too high to be able to climb, but seeing the outside air again made a huge weight lift off of her shoulders. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, making all of her fears and anxiety melt away in one breathtaking place.

"Wow..." she was speechless.

"Thought you'd like it," he replied smugly.

"It's beautiful."

"None of the others know about it. Used to come here a lot when I needed a moment to myself."

Athenacia looked up at him and became completely mesmerized by the reflecting shimmer off of his face. She had seen him plenty since Ignis had come to collect her in order to help find Cor but this was the first time she had actually looked at him since them. It was then she realized how much he changed over the last three years. The scars on his face were a little more faded, as was the large tattoo that occupied his entire back and came down his massive arms. He was 28 now, but his ego seemed to have grown with his age. She smiled slightly at the thought. His hair had grown, stopping at his shoulders though he kept the top of it in a ponytail to stay out of his handsome face. The physique was easily maintained and his warmth was no different than before. The look in his amber eyes distant, as if he was being washed away with memories. Athenacia was so drawn to him at this moment, remembering all the feelings she had for him that she hadn't felt in a long time. Gods she loved him and continued to drink in his image in order to store it in memory. She slid her small hand into his large one and he looked down at her, meeting her gaze. The physician saw his look change into a loving one, which caused heat to rise to her cheeks almost taking her by surprise. Gladiolus brought his other hand to her blemished cheek, tucking the hair behind her ear before running his thumb along the scar. His face was coming down toward her and she closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss, but instead of feeling his lips on her own they were pressed her forehead gently. It was long and lingering before he pulled away from her entirely. Athenacia frowned slightly in confusion, feeling cold when his heat was no longer near her. She kept her eyes on him as he strut away from her and toward the pool of water bubbling slightly from the water trickling into it from near the ceiling. She just didn't understand why he wasn't making a move on her. Was she not attractive? Athenacia flushed further at her train of thought, distracted easily by the fact that he had swiftly removed his shirt. It made her mouth dry and her eyes widened when he began to remove the rest of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked in alarm.

Gladiolus raised a brow at her, smiling in a way that made her sure he was up to something, "I never got to take a bath yet."

The girl sputtered before looking away. She could hear him laughing before the sounds of splashing were made and she knew that he had gotten in. Athenacia peered over at him curiously, noting that he didn't seem cold at all. In fact, the water reflecting off his somehow tanned skin with the phosphorus made it look extremely inviting. Biting her lip slightly, she decided to walk over there and at least dip her feet in. Once she was sat down with her shoes removed and pants rolled up she found that the water was much warmer than anticipated. Gladiolus gazed at her briefly, that same smug smirk on his face before going back to his work. Only he was inching toward her with every second. Athenacia leaned against a rock, bringing her head up and looking at the sparkling stars above. She tensed slightly in surprise when she felt him lean against her and it made a smile spread across her face. The water was at his shoulders, his head leaning against her kneecaps as he looked upward. She followed his gaze and sighed lowly in content. She felt at peace.

"You know, I noticed something being back here," he spoke, his voice sounding distant.

"What's that?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I always thought you were just a small person. But seeing you here, you're actually big for a moogle."

She shot up instantly, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said. Smaller than average for a human, bigger for a moogle."

"There's bigger moogles than me here!"

Athenacia felt the vibrations of his laughter against her legs. The Shield turned to face her, a grin still on his face while she smiled despite herself. He ran a hand through his wet, brown locks, moving it out of his face and letting the water drip down his chiselled chest. The man was still taller than her at his full height while in the grotto. He pushed his way between her knees, that all too familiar blush creeping to her cheeks. His hands were placed on her thighs though travelled no further, making her body want to jump in anticipation as heat rose in all her female organs. His face was coming closer to her and she was trapped in his eyes. Athenacia very much wanted to taste him, having not done so since the baths so long ago. The thought of that made her flush further and his smile grew.

"Don't worry, Doc, I think you're the perfect size for this," he said in amusement.

"Perfect size for what?" she asked.

His smile was bright, a mischievous glint in his eyes. But she missed it, being swept easily by just one of his arms swiftly from where she sat and right into the water. She squealed before she was brought in, pushing herself to the surface quickly only to meet his laughter again.

"Gladio!" she shouted, banging her fists in the water and causing a large splash from either of them.

"Perfect," he continued to chuckle at her.

Athenacia groaned in frustration at him, going toward the edge to get out but he reached out one of his arms and easily scooped her up. She struggled to get free but he held her tightly against his chest. The more she fought the harder his hold was until eventually, she gave up completely, giving another one of those sighs in exasperation. Gladiolus was still laughing at her, though it was dying down. He brought his mouth to her ear, her back against his chest.

"Just perfect," he whispered, burying his face in her hair.

The tone of his voice let herself get washed away by the magic of this place, her eyes growing soft as his feeling took over her body. It was like falling in love with him all over again and she let a tear fall down her cheek. It mingled with the water already dripping down her face and she was thankful he wasn't going to notice it. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before resting his chin there.

"I came here because it always reminded me of you," he said, his tone soft but serious. She felt him tighten his grip slightly, "I wanted to get out as soon as I could. Sometimes I wished you could see this place but shit... I just wanted to see you again. Never forgot about you for a second, Doc."

Athenacia let another tear fall, her heart swelling with affection for him. She turned within his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to kiss him soundly on his lips, throwing everything she had into it with tears streaming down her cheeks the entire time. The passion in it swept them away to a world that she thought she'd never feel again, leaving her near breathless at the end of it. She pulled away from him slightly, crying into this shoulder as she clung to him.

"I'm so sorry," she whined, shaking with her own sobs.

He tried to soothe her, confused about her outburst, "It's not your fault, Doc," his voice was gentle, "I'm the one who left."

But that wasn't what she was apologizing for. Athenacia felt bad that he was stuck here and she was wrongfully angry at him about it. She felt terrible knowing how much he loved her and how badly it was going to hurt when she left him. She knew it would kill her too but right now she didn't want to break him. The man just confessed how lonely he was without her, trapped in a place that only made him think of her. Athenacia knew that sort of pain, feeling it herself during their separation. The knowledge made her feel like the monster she truly was for the pain she was going to put him through. With all of those thoughts pouring through her head she cried harder, hating herself for selfishly seeking comfort in him when she knew she didn't deserve it. The feel of his arms soothed her despite how much worse it made her feel at the same time. This pain was her own fault and he was so much better than what she was doing to him. And she hated that he wouldn't understand. For now, this was all she could do to keep together and stop herself from falling to pieces.

...

Time continued to pass in the moogle village and the amount of it was still unnoticed by all of them. It didn't feel very long at all but it was hard to know for sure without the sun. Athenacia and Gladiolus continued to spend time together, though she was a little more distant since he had brought her to the grotto. She went back on her own a few times, wishing she could see the sun and get an idea of how long they were in there. The physician was getting restless being stuck here and frequently studied the weaker wall as often as she could without raising suspicions from the guards. Cor would go as well and Gladiolus. Prompto would take Ignis, the premise of leading him around while the blind man would listen and try to gauge the depths and cave-ins around it. All the while they played nice with moogles and did what they could not to attract any extra attention. That was fairly hard given who they were but it seemed that they managed it thus far.

Athenacia had still not gone to see her mother since the first time she went. Evangeline had tried once or twice to approach her daughter, only to be given a cold shoulder and hateful glare. Gladiolus didn't say anything in regards to it but Athenacia knew that he disapproved. He never tried to talk to her about it and she was a little tired of his silent judgement, which was why she decided instead to stay inside of her hut and avoid everyone. She only had one night of solace since coming here, the rest were her being awoken by her nightmares, ones that she started having on such a regular basis since she left Gralea years ago. The doctor was restless sitting around the tiny place and was about to give up her protest when the book that Mog had given her caught her eye. Frowning in thought, she gingerly picking it up and got a sort of feeling of wonder as she stared at it. Athenacia knew that it was old and worn and she wondered why he gave this to her specifically. She hadn't seen him since then, hadn't gone nor was she sent for. Curious, she walked back to the chair and sat down, running her fingers along the front cover before carefully opening it up.

The image on the first page had her completely mesmerized. It was a large building, similar to the Citadel back in the Crown City, only this was a temple with large archways and intricate designs all along the building. There was a sort of gothic feel to it, taller than it needed to be. The ink was old and faded however she couldn't help but feel she had seen this before. In her dreams maybe but almost as if she was there in person at one point in her life. Carefully she ran a finger along it, closing her eyes slightly and seeing the image faintly in her mind. She definitely felt like she had been there before, a familiar place that made her feel completely uneasy and yet curious at the same time. Athenacia could almost feel people around her, faceless and familiar. There were so many, generations in fact, all the way up to a certain point. They all offered her warm smiles, almost as if they were happy she was there in the first place. Then it was all engulfed in a mass inferno, causing her to shake out of it. Keeping a thoughtful frown on her face she turned the first page and started reading.

And reading, and reading. Athenacia didn't stop once she started, completely immersed in the world it provided her. She had no idea the passage of time as every word was absorbed into her brain. She wasn't even sleeping she knew that, the burning desire to know everything this book had to offer her. Here in her hands was a large text of the place she was supposed to come from, the start of her own heritage. An ancient city that barely anyone had even heard of, that wasn't even a remnant on a map anymore was literally alive in her hands. The very proof of her origins being absorbed into her brain and stored in her memory. Yet everything she read felt oddly familiar, like somewhere in the back of her mind she already knew this, had experienced it in her lifetime despite how impossible that was. Her breath was caught in her throat as she kept going, a little over halfway through before she finally noticed an interruption.

"Doc!"

Athenacia blinked, shaking herself out and looking around confused. She looked up at Gladiolus, who seemed a little alarmed at her right now. What had him so worked up? And what was he even doing here? She was sure he wasn't even awake in his own living quarters just yet. It was still some form of morning, right? How did he even get in here without her noticing?

"Gladio?"

He gave a huff, "Welcome back to reality. Is this really what you've been doing the entire time?"

"Entire time?" she frowned at him, curious as to what he was asking, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been holed up in here for what Iggy guesses is almost two days."

"Huh..."

Athenacia shrugged indifferently, bringing her eyes back to the book. Gladiolus raised a brow at her, crossing his arms over his chest and watching her become absorbed again. She had a look to her that was very similar to her doctor face. While he missed that about her he was still curious as to what she could possibly find more interesting than eating. The man had never seen her so engrossed in anything before. Did she study like this in med school to? Is this where the poor care to herself had started? He found it hard to believe there was still so much about her he didn't know.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked her.

"No," she replied absently, her face frowning in thought as she flipped another page.

"You wanna go grab something?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," she waved him off, "Look at this."

Athenacia brought the book from her lap and put it on the nearby table. Gladiolus peered over curiously and saw what looked like a very old drawing. The ink was faded but he was still able to make out the image of a temple, or some other place of worship. Athenacia was drawn to it completely, her eyes glued to it as she concentrated on her thoughts. The Shield looked between her and the image, wondering what she was thinking. The book itself looked older than anything he had ever seen before and he truly had no idea that she was so interested in history.

"This thing here, this is where the Infernian communed with mortals more often than not," she spoke, completely fascinated by it.

"Ifrit?" Gladiolus questioned.

"Yes... And according to this map-" she flipped through numerous pages, stopping on one, "-we are located a few miles south of it, but still beneath the district."

"District?"

She looked at him seriously, "The district of Illume."

"Illume?" he gave her a sharp gaze.

"Yes!" she cried excitedly, "The city was here, in Solheim."

...

thanks guys!


	134. Freedom

welcome back!

...

"I want to go to Illume."

Athenacia spoke firmly to the moogle Elders in the conference room. Cor, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto were standing behind her, firmly being her back up should she need it despite the fact that they were susceptible to moogle magic. The Elders were gathered before them, Athenacia demanding an audience immediately. Of course, she was refused at first but she stood firm and didn't relent until she got what she wanted. The physician was determined and nothing was going to stand in her way. Her words echoed throughout the room as they all stared at her. Some were in near disbelief, some in outrage however only one had no reaction while staring plainly into the face of the woman before him, the one known as Mog. The Shield had no idea he would ever end up here of all places, and so quickly after she made her discovery. Just earlier he was trying to figure out why he hadn't seen her in a while.

Gladiolus walked toward where he was staying within the moogle village. Athenacia was at his side, a large ancient text clutched to her chest tightly. He found her reading it in her hut, completely absorbed in a way he had never really seen before. He had come to check on her after what he could only guess was a couple days. Usually he had seen her around but she hadn't been out it seemed. Athenacia happened to have received that book from the Elder here and it contained the history of Illume, a race that died off long ago thanks to Niflheim. The girl was so engrossed into it she hadn't noticed the time. Even when he had come to see her she was barely listening to anything he was saying, excitedly pointing out things in the book she had discovered. She didn't even finish it after realizing that she was so close to her own heritage. Gladiolus couldn't exactly understand how she was feeling, growing up an orphan and knowing she would never see her own home, but when she pointed out the illustration there was a determination in her eye that he hadn't seen since she was working in the hospital. She closed the book carefully and then started marching herself toward where Cor and the others were. Athenacia didn't say a word the entire time and he had no idea what to make of it but he could tell that she was thinking of some sort of plan. Bursting into the door with a purpose, all eyes turning toward her. Gladiolus watched as she walked toward the table, setting the book down and carefully combing through pages again. Stilll, she didn't say a word, just kept her face intent on what she was doing.

"What's up?" asked Prompto curiously.

"I want to go to Illume," she said firmly, stopping on her page and then looking up.

"Illume?" Cor looked at her skeptically.

"Yes. Illume."

"Based on your tone and demeanour it is safe to assume you have procured the location?" inquired Ignis, walking over.

"I have. Look here."

Athenacia grabbed his hand, gently forcing his finger to run along the faded ink and then began to explain the map to him, chattering happily while helping him read it over. The Adviser seemed as interested as she was, almost as if he were sharing her excitement. Gladiolus watched the exchange from where he stood, crossing his arms over his chest. He kept his eyes on her like a hawk, watching that light in her eyes shine brightly while she spoke of her discoveries, of what she had been up to the entire time. Usually he would be all over seeing that in her again, especially after trying desperately to get through the new walls she built up, however, the way she was tenderly guiding Ignis, how they were smiling together as they spoke, he couldn't help but feel an uneasiness in his chest. He didn't notice the scowl that started to form on his face as he continued to watch them.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you," remarked Cor under his breath.

"Nothing to be jealous of," replied Gladiolus a little too quickly, shrugging.

Because that was true. The Shield had been spending as much time with her as possible while he was here, trying to gauge a lot of her reactions in order to know how to break down her walls. He remembered how hard it was just to get her to agree to go out with him when he first met her. He was trying to remind her of a time in their lives when they were madly in love and she believed she could fight through her daemons, trying to remind her that things didn't have to be the way that they were right now. Athenacia admitted that she still loved him and he didn't want her leaving when this was over, going out of his way to make sure that she remembered that he was here and willing to fight beside her. Despite knowing how she felt for him he couldn't stop himself from feeling the uneasiness in his chest watching her right now. Even if she was warming up to him, their relationship was rocky at best. Until he knew she was staying with him it made him a little nervous to think that she very well might have moved on in the last few years and was only humouring him until she had a chance to split.

As if sensing his discontent (and he very well could have) Ignis took a step away from the doctor and promptly broke any physical connection they had. He still listened intently to what she was saying and discussed further with her the mystery that was her homeland. Ignis was very interested in history and this was one that no one seemed to know about. Gladiolus and Cor continued to listen while Prompto interjected with questions about things he didn't understand - like one in particular that Gladiolus had failed to notice in the first place.

"So you can read mooglish to?" asked Prompto.

Athenacia frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The book, it isn't in our language."

"It's not?"

"No," said Prompto, looking about as confused as she was, "You didn't notice?"

She shook her head, "It all looks normal to me..."

Cor came to have a look for himself. His face was unreadable since the first time she mentioned Illume and Gladiolus couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. The Marshal peered over her shoulder before raising a brow slightly.

"Looks astral," he spoke.

"Astral?" Prompto widened his eyes in surprise.

Athenacia took a closer look at it before she also appeared to be stunned at what was in front of her. She flipped through a few pages, her eyes darting over the words written on the pages. The knowledge that she had been reading a foreign language astounded her, on top of knowing how to speak mooglish. The woman was discovering quite a bit about herself during this trip.

"The language of the Gods..." she trailed in wonder.

"You can read it?" Cor kept his gaze on her.

"I've been reading it. I just don't know how..."

"Your Oracle blood might play a part in it," supplied Ignis.

The physician looked at him with a confused frown but he didn't offer any other explanation. She bit her lip while she thought about it and somehow knew that it made sense. Lady Lunafreya could communicate with Astrals, was the messenger between mortal and God. It would only stand to reason that Athenacia herself was able to comprehend the language having Oracle blood - even if faint - in her veins. It was just odd that she had no idea that she was doing it. Oracle's needed to be trained, that was what Illume did. Maybe they were just born with the knowledge, only to be used when they needed it.

"You're sure you want to go there?" asked Cor, looking her dead in the eye.

Athenacia matched his stare and Gladiolus could see that she was completely serious. But maybe it was more than that. There was a resolve within her that he had never seen before, almost as if something more than anyone could understand was driving her to not only absorb the book, but get herself to the very place she was desperate to see. That calm hazel gaze bore into the Marshal and the intensity of it had everyone silent. No one ever interrupted Cor and Athenacia when they were together. They were close, could often speak without any actual words.

"I have to," she replied firmly.

"Have to?" he raised a brow.

"I..." she looked down for a moment, her eyes rolling over the image before bringing her gaze back to Cor, "I don't know what it is, but as soon as I saw this I knew I had to go. This place..." she frowned in thought, "It's something that no one in the world even knows about anymore. It's where I come from. I..." she looked up at him again, "I can't explain it but every time I look at this I feel like I've been there and I have to see it again. But I don't want to go alone. When I was little you always said that you would take me home one day. I know I don't have the right to ask you or anyone for anything after what I did but... Will you come with me?"

She had a fist clenched at her side but her gaze was only on Cor. He studied her for what felt like an eternity but she did not relent. Gladiolus couldn't help but feel that there was something that Cor knew, like he understood what she didn't. The Marshal put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Finally, he nodded at her and she smiled at him, placing her hand over top his before they broke their connection. Athenacia wiped a tear from her eye before looking back down at the book.

"I daresay I might fancy an ancient city that no one has any recollection of," said Ignis lightly, giving Athenacia a small smile.

She looked over at him, giving a nod before smiling again.

"And you'll need someone to tell you exactly what it looks like," declared Prompto proudly.

Athenacia let out a small laugh, sniffling before wiping another tear. It was then she turned her attention to the large man that was still standing by the door. His arms were crossed over his chest while he kept his intent amber gaze upon her, face unreadable but he never left her eyes. The doctor felt her heart thumping in her chest and her mouth go dry. She had no idea why she was so nervous right now. Gladiolus dropped his arms, walking toward her slowly and didn't stop until he stood tall in front of her. She didn't leave his gaze, even when he moved to place one of his large hands on her tiny shoulder. The other one he used to cup her blemished cheek, absently rubbing his thumb over the scar there. Athenacia brought one of her small hands to rest upon the wrist near her face, not really sure what to do right now. The look in his eye became tender, and he offered her a very warm smile. In this moment they were oblivious to anyone around them. It was just the two of them, the unasked question hanging in the air.

"You know I'll follow you anywhere, Doc," he said softly.

She bit her lip in a nervous manner, before smiling widely at him and nodding.

And that was how they ended up here. After agreeing to go with her to Illume once they managed to get out of here, Athenacia decided she was going to demand they let her go instead of trying to escape. She knew she had to go there and the burning desire did not quell at all while she purposefully marched down toward the dwelling of the Elders. The guards at the entrance didn't even try to stop her from walking right in, barging through the door and calling an audience with all of them. The doctor had a commanding presence, a heavy foot when she wanted to and Gladiolus tried to keep the smirk away from his face while he watched her. Of course, they were all probably unwilling to comply with her wishes however here they stood before her.

None of them spoke. They all just stared at her with mixed emotions, ignoring the rest of them standing behind her. Gladiolus kept himself on guard the entire time, not really sure how exactly he was going to keep them all safe. He knew better than any of them the extent of their magic and how useless they were against it. All of them except Athenacia who was completely immune to it. Still, she couldn't take on all of them by herself, even if she had time to rest since fighting off Prometheus. All he could do was keep watch and hope this didn't go sideways because he knew how much moogles disliked humans, especially ones that stumble into their home and then make demands on them. They were lucky that they were still alive to even attempt making demands.

"You wish to go to Illume?" asked one of the female Elders.

"Yes," replied Athenacia firmly.

Kumek cackled in pure amusement, "And what makes you think you can go?"

"Because I can."

"You think you can get permission-"

"Actually I didn't come here to ask permission," she cut him off.

"Then why did you come?" asked the older moogle.

"As a courtesy. _Most_ of you have been fantastic and while we appreciate your hospitality. it's about time we move on. I came to let you know that we will be leaving for Illume shortly and then returning to where we belong."

"This is absurd," scoffed Kumek.

"You do realize what I'm capable of, right?"

"You're threatening us now?" asked a younger moogle.

"Gently reminding," though there was a dangerous edge in the young doctor's voice.

That brought up chatter, most of it outrage from Kumek. Gladiolus kept his eye on things but he felt the large amount of tension in the room. They all did and Athenacia was not relenting no matter what they were speaking of. None of them understood since they were all speaking mooglish but there was a definite chill in the air. Finally, Mog raised his hand in order to silence everyone. All eyes were on him as he rose from his seat, that sagely look upon the girl in front of him. Gladiolus had only seen this moogle once when he was here before. He knew that this Elder commanded a lot of well deserved respect and his word was the final say. The moogle rarely spoke at all but the way he was looking at Athenacia told the Shield that they were going to leave here peacefully. At least, that's what it seemed like.

"The humans will be leaving us," confrimed Mog. All eyes were on him, protests on the tips of tongues while he still had the floor, "The Lucians must carry out their mission and Lilium has her own task to perform. We have taken enough of their time. They will leave and head to Illume."

"You can't be serious!" shouted Kumek in fury, "They'll just bring more humans here to purge us like before!"

"None of them have come here of their own accord, merely stumbled into our homes," said one of the elderly moogles.

"Not only have we been safe here without them, you now wish you risk our lives further by allowing them to step into the sacred lands of Illume? This is preposterous!"

"I think that they've more than proven they mean us no harm," said the female elder.

"On that note we can agree," continued Mog. He stared directly at Athenacia still, "You will go to Illume as you desire. I will appoint Evangeline to guide you-"

"That's not necessary," interjected Athenacia, holding up a hand.

"Do not interrupt you filthy swine!" Kumek glared at her.

Gladiolus tightened a fist at his side. The way that one moogle was looking at her made him scowl back in anger. He nor any of the others had any idea what was being said, but while one of them was yelling in complete distaste it didn't seem to bode well. Obviously something was said that he disagreed with. Gladiolus remembered him as the one who wished him dead and the one that was talking about executing Cor. There was no way he wasn't going to cause any trouble for them.

"As I was saying, Evangeline will guide you to Illume. She knows the way better than any of us. I wish you a safe journey, Lilium and I do hope that you find what you are looking for," said Mog.

The note in his voice was a dismissal and she understood it immediately. He turned his back on her while the rest of the council remained seated. They all had eyes on her but she was still only looking at the one that granted her freedom. Her heart sank at knowing that she was going to be forced to go on a journey with her mother, a moogle she'd rather just avoid at all costs. The doctor kept face however, throwing a smug smirk at Kumek before turning toward the men behind her. She gave them a smile and a nod, before leading them out the doors without another look back.

...

After reconvening in the pavilion provided to the boys, it wasn't long before they were summoned toward the Eastern wall. This was supposed to be the weak spot, and Athenacia was curious as to why they were being brought there in the first place. There was a scowl on her face once they arrived, seeing Evangeline there waiting for them. She offered her daughter a smile but the doctor paid her no mind. Mog was also there, along with Kumek who had nothing but displeasure creased along his features. Athenacia saw their things there as well, ready to go on their journey. They were really getting out of here and that took a weight off of her shoulders that she never noticed she even had. Freedom.

There were some other moogles attending, ready to see off their human visitors. Athenacia looked around with a brow raised, not realizing the impact they had truly made around here. There was one in particular that was looking at her with curious red eyes. She had seen it around, noting that it was shy in nature but couldn't help but feel she had seen this specific one before. It was younger but looked to be a purebred moogle if such one still existed. Athenacia offered her a small smile, not really sure what else to do while those gleaming eyes watched her shyly. Finally she walked up to her cautiously, looking more so at her feet than where she was going. Athenacia felt a large hand on her shoulder and glanced briefly at Gladiolus who was now standing beside her. The moogle looked surer of herself upon seeing him, giving a small smile before stopping right in front of them.

Her face screwed up in concentration, looking like she was trying to say something. Her eyes were looking at something specific, as if remembering something from the past. Gladiolus kept his gaze on her and Athenacia was a little confused as to what was going on exactly, looking between the two while wondering if they knew each other. He probably knew all of them given that he spent the most time here. The moogle was still trying to speak and Athenacia wasn't sure why the creature was having so much trouble. She understood them all, so what was the issue?

"D-d-d," she stammered, trying had to speak, "D-Dockupo," she finished firmly, smiling.

Athenacia gasped looking at the moogle before her incredulously, "You called me Doc," she looked up at Gladiolus, "She called me Doc," said the doctor in amazement, then turned back to the moogle, "Why did you call me Doc? She called me Doc!" her words tumbled out of her mouth while she was still looking between the two.

"You bet your ass she did," he replied smugly.

"Did you teach her to do that?!"

Gladiolus laughed at her in response and Athenacia had her mouth agape. The moogle gave another smile before going to stand where she was before. The doctor wanted to say something but ended up flushing instead with embarrassment. She was painfully aware of the spectacle that was being made and the fact that she was in the centre of it. Taking a brief look around, she pulled up the hood of her sweater in order to hide. Thankfully they were no longer in the spotlight, Evangeline starting to speak with Cor and Ignis. Gladiolus was still laughing at the young doctor and she was blushing furiously.

"She likes to wander," he began to explain, his amusement subsiding, "After I started to move around, I gave her this," he reached toward her and grabbed his necklace that still was on her person. He had it by one finger, pulling it from beneath her clothes, "And told her to give it to you. Seems she managed it."

Athenacia looked up at him, remembering when she had come looking for him with Iris. A red shine followed her and she knew now that it was the antenna of a moogle, following it because it had said "Doc". She gave a sad smile, trying to forget what happened after that before looking back down at the necklace she retrieved from that night. The physician thought she saw a silver reflection off his wrist but he pulled away before she could investigate.

"That's why you never asked where I found it," she stated.

"Mm. I didn't think it would make it. Never asked about it."

"You thought she would go all the way to Lestallum?"

Gladiolus smiled, "She's the reason I made it here in the first place."

Athenacia opened her mouth to respond but instead closed it, looking over at the shy moogle and wondering how she could be so timid yet curious at the same time. She supposed it was hard to know, however, the moogle appeared to be alone. It was too bad they were being watched so closely or they could have used one of the escape routes that she knew. How else would she have gotten in and out without the others knowing? Gladiolus probably wouldn't fit into it either. Athenacia gave her a smile and the moogle returned it, nodding once before turning to leave.

The sound of a throat clearing brought her out of her thoughts. She turned the other way and saw that Cor was waiting a little impatiently to leave. Gladiolus and Athenacia walked over toward the rest of them, standing before Mog as they gathered up their things. There was extra food and supplies in there, probably enough for their journey. The physician smiled lightly, thanking Mog in mooglish. Kumek was still off to the side, keeping his disdained look as he watched them all like a hawk. Athenacia couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the last of him they were going to see.

"Be cautious out there. The world has changed since the time that Illume walked among us," Mog warned her, "Use my gift as a guide."

Athenacia nodded at him, smiling warmly and absolutely thrilled she was able to keep the book, having been unable to finish it right away. In truth, she felt bad about leaving him, feeling a sort of compelling need to learn what he knew about her. She wasn't sure but there was a secret he seemed to be keeping and she wanted to know what it was, however, her burning desire to see her home outweighed her thirst for knowledge and she knew that her time here was over.

"Ready?" asked Evangeline in the common tongue.

"I'm missing one thing," replied Athenacia, "My weapon."

Mog nodded before looking at the moogle beside him. It whispered a command and then shortly after, the hammer was brought before them. Athenacia grabbed the handle lightly, twisting it a few times before sheathing it behind her back. Everything seemed to be in order and a sense of relief washed over her. Cor had a brow raised, coming to stand beside her.

"Back to the hammer?" he inquired.

"Sometimes the first choice ends up being the best," she replied indifferently.

"And what happened to your gladius?"

Her face hardened at the question. Those were memories that she didn't want, ones that caused her pain. Gladiolus was also curious as to why she wasn't brandishing the very thing she was deadly with. He watched her eyes cloud over with hatred, as if she was reliving something she'd rather not. The scowl on her face did not go unnoticed by the rest of them but she didn't offer any answers, not right away anyway.

"Gone," was all she said, before leading them away.

...

thanks guys! will go back and edit tomorrow after work


	135. Solheim

thanks for being here!

...

When Athenacia came up with the idea of going to Illume she imagined that she would get there and see a mystical place that would tell her more about her roots. She could know exactly who and what she was instead of finding out through a grapevine of long-forgotten legends, would see this place that she had been to before, that for some reason had significant meaning to her. She could experience a world of wonder for the first time since it had been known to exist. The more she thought about that, the more excited she grew and swiftly took the steps to make sure that she was going to experience it. Nothing was going to stop her, she didn't care. There were so few places in the world that she could call home she wanted to see one of them.

But she was wrong.

Athenacia managed to get out of the moogle compound with a lot less resistance than she first thought. Of course, there was a catch, she was forced to journey with her mother, Evangeline, the entire way. The doctor had spent who knew how long inside of the village refusing to speak to her mother. At first she wanted to, had questions about what happened back then, however, when she managed to finally work up the nerve to talk to the woman, she instead encountered her having a conversation with Cor. From the sounds of things Evangeline had known all along that her daughter could detonate and the struggles she would face should she make that discovery on her own one day. The moogle knew that something was going to happen and instead of coming to aid her daughter she decided to hide out supposedly for her benefit. Athenacia, of course, was not happy with that whatsoever. She didn't appreciate the hardships given to her despite knowing how they could have been avoided the last 30 years. The other moogles might have seen Evangeline as a hero that tried to save her child at all costs but Athenacia knew differently. So she refused to talk to her, not wanting to get involved with this woman. They were parting ways after this anyway so there was really no need.

At the beginning of their journey, the physician said nothing to anyone, painfully aware of the eyes kept on her by both Gladiolus and Cor despite pulling up the rear. Prompto and Ignis chatted often, with the Shield chiming in here and there but the rest were silent. Cor stayed by Athenacia's side, the two of them falling into a fighting routine that hadn't been executed in 20 years. Her hands were a blur as she wielded her hammer, Cor keeping up with ease. The daemons weren't much of a threat but they were starting to spawn fairly often the more they got away from the compound. There was no way to measure how far they had come but it was really shaky at first. The tunnels were very fragile, ready to collapse at the smallest of noises. They had to tread carefully in order to not get buried alive. It seemed that Evangeline really did know her way around and Athenacia wondered if this was how Gladiolus had managed to escape, knowing that the two of them were helping each other. As they came further, the structure was more stable and they didn't have to walk on eggshells nearly as much.

Without knowing the time they couldn't be sure of how much ground they had covered but Evangeline had decided that resting was a good idea. Athenacia disagreed, not wanting to stop for any reason but chose not to voice it. While the others were setting things up for the night the young doctor instead was going over her inventory and then started her triage once the fire was burning brightly. She began with Ignis who fidgeted the most in agitation at having to be stuck sitting down when he could be working. Prompto was next, followed by Gladiolus and then Cor. When she had to look over Evangeline it was brief and silent. The moogle had barely any injuries so there was no need to linger. It was a little shocking since she hadn't used any of her moogle magic whatsoever. Athenacia didn't ponder it much as she packed up her things quietly and then sat near the fire, closer than was necessary. Ever since they left the village she found that she felt colder without those long baths. Gladiolus came to hand her some food before taking a seat beside her. She didn't acknowledge him, just simply ate in silence while keeping her gaze on the dancing flames before her, completely mesmerized by them like usual.

It wasn't long after their meal that going to rest was the next option. One by one they went, all except for Athenacia who wouldn't be able to sleep even if she tried. She kept her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly as the images of the faded illustrations of Illume flickered through her head. Sometimes they were faint images of a memory she wasn't even sure was entirely hers. The doctor was so impatient she didn't want to wait at all but she couldn't push them to the point that they were all unable to fight off any trouble should they find it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Evangeline knew her way around so well that there was no wasting time getting lost. She was thankful that the moogle was here to help them out like this. As if on cue, said woman came to sit across from her on the other side of the fire. Athenacia made no move, the look her face hardening. For a long time, her visitor was silent, keeping her hood over her face.

"You should get some rest," said Evangeline, her voice light and barely audible.

Athenacia ignored her, keeping her eyes on the flames. They were trying to pull her back into their world but found it difficult given that there was a disturbance on the other side of them.

"I'll keep watch if that's what you're worried about," she tried again.

Still she was ignored. Athenacia had no desire to speak to her and she didn't know why that as so hard to understand. Why did people not accept no for an answer? She kept her face hard while continuing to stare at the fire before her.

Evangeline sighed, "Lilium-"

"Athenacia," the young woman cut off her mother coldly, "My name is Doctor Athenacia Virum."

She brought her hateful glare up toward the moogle, hoping that her discontent would be enough to deter the woman from pestering her any further. Evangeline looked sad, unable to face her daughter but refused to give up just yet. The physician huffed once, shaking her head and looking back into the fire. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her own arms tighter, pulling her knees closer to her chest and wishing she was sitting here on her own again with her own thoughts.

"Athenacia is not your true name," said Evangeline quietly.

"It's the name Cor gave me," replied Athenacia curtly, "You might know him, he's the one who raised me. The one who took care of me and was actually there for me. Not you."

Evangeline seemed to flinch at the words spat at her in hatred. She was again faced with that frosty glare from her daughter and it made her heart wretch. Athenacia's nostrils flared in anger as she exhaled loudly despite that she could see the guilt and regret in the woman's shadowed face but didn't care at all. Who the hell did she think she was trying to butt into her life now? It wasn't like she even tried to look for her, Gladiolus was the one to find her and then they all came to her. Evangeline didn't care to come after her at all, just hid from the world in a cave and not even bothering to keep her responsibilities.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up," the moogle said, still in that tiny voice, "I wanted to give you your best chance and I knew that you would be easily recognized if I was around. Maybe it wasn't the best decision and I'm sorry that you're hurting because of it," there was the sound of a sniffle and the smell of a salt tang in the air. Evangeline was crying, her shoulders shaking lightly in a sob. She took in a large breath, her bottom lip quivering slightly before summoning her courage and bringing her gaze to her daughter, "Look how much you've grown though, the amazing woman you've become. That probably wouldn't have happened if I was around."

"Great, so you're off the hook right?" snarled Athenacia.

Evangeline flinched and her daughter shook her head in disgust. The young doctor pushed herself up off the ground, no longer able to tolerate the presence of the woman who abandoned her. She turned her back, having a quick look around and spotted who she was looking for quickly, easy given the sheer size of the man. Athenacia carefully padded over toward Gladiolus, observing his peaceful face as soft snores erupted from him before kneeling down and moving some hair out of his face. He stirred, swatting her hand away lazily and opening his tired amber eyes slightly. Athenacia met his gaze before he fell back into his slumber. She lifted one of his arms, lying down so that she was cradled against his chest and then let his arm fall around her into an embrace. Her tears fell as his soft snores invaded her ears once more. She listened to his heartbeat, the rhythmic sound soothing her to the point that she was able to doze. He was so warm and upon realizing she was there hugged her tightly to him. Athenacia kept her eyes closed even as she felt a kiss on the top of her head. A small smile spread across her lips before returning to her dozing and letting the cares of the world disappear briefly.

...

The journey continued and with it the spawn of more daemon threats. Athenacia could begin to smell the fresh air outside and feel the cool chill of the winter wind on her skin. It made her shiver, pulling her jacket tighter about her in order to keep the little bit of warmth she had left. She didn't understand how the others were keeping together so well. Gladiolus was sweating thanks to all the daemon fights but she was freezing, unable to handle this bitter cold of the mountains. It only got worse once they finally stepped out and were stuck in a blizzard. The doctor groaned in frustration, shivering as the snow hit her face and making her pull her scarf up to hide it so that only her eyes were showing but just barely. Once that was settled she had a look around where they were.

With the snow drifts, visibility was extremely poor. They couldn't see very far in front of them but she knew that they weren't far from the summit of the mountains - the air itself no longer thin thanks to the elevation. Athenacia wished she had a warmer coat right about now as she pushed through the snow, her body shaking as it tried to warm itself which initially caused her to slip on some ice beneath the snow in her path. She cursed under her breath, bracing herself for impact but thankfully it never came. The instant she started to fall back a strong arm caught her, bringing her back to her feet and holding her in place while she tried to keep her balance. A sigh relief escaped her, smiling over at her saviour.

"Thanks," she spoke.

"No trouble," replied Ignis lightly.

Gladiolus watched the scene, not aware of the scowl on his face. Ignis took his arm back instantly upon feeling the chilly stare and then proceeded to follow the others. Athenacia had no more near tumbles but the Shield hovered closer to her than was probably really necessary, something she had completely failed to notice. Once they were down in a valley the blizzard began to let up and they were able to find a place to rest for a while. The fire was built and maintained thanks to the black magic loaned to Athenacia by Noctis years ago. The fact that she still had it at least told her that he was still alive and helped her keep warmer. Despite wishing to keep her distance, the doctor found herself within the massive tattooed arms of Gladiolus, his warmth stopping her shivering and for the most part, he didn't seem to mind. She wrapped herself within his coat and used his chest to shield her face from the wind. It wasn't hot spring warm but at least for now she could avoid it.

"How much farther?" asked Cor.

"We'll be there before long," replied Evangeline, "Illume isn't exactly one place but the temple isn't far off. Currently we're sitting in the smallest of its lands."

"I'm to understand this is where the Infernian often lived?" inquired Ignis.

"So the legend says. After he was removed it's hard to say what happened here. Niflheim took it down once they realized the problem that the power residing here was. Having Oracle's fight them off wasn't helping either."

"It's a long way to go for training,"' said Prompto.

"It was necessary," replied Cor, "Or else this shit would have happened a lot sooner."

He was referring to the Starscourge. The Oracles were the ones that fought it off for this long. Now that Lady Lunafreya was no longer among them and there was no heir, the darkness reigned upon them all until the return of Noctis. He was the only one who could bring back the dawn and melt this cruel, cold world. That's all Athenacia really hated about this, was how cold it was. She shivered against Gladiolus which prompted him to hold onto her a little tighter.

"Are you really that cold, Doc?" he asked her.

"It's freezing out here," she managed to get out in between her teeth chattering.

"It's not too bad down here," offered Prompto.

"Yes it is," she insisted.

"Don't waste your breath," interjected Cor, "She's never handled cold very well."

He shared a knowing look with Evangeline, one that Gladiolus actually noticed this time. It gave him the feeling that Cor knew something that was missing to the big picture here. Not that it mattered, the Marshal wouldn't share anything to do with Athenacia anyway. Ignis came over with something warm to drink and the doctor took it graciously with a small smile. She drank it a little too quickly, hoping that the warmth of the liquid would help heat up her core. It didn't and she found herself again burrowing within Gladiolus's jacket against his broad chest. He didn't say anything, instead tried keeping a seal so that the wind wouldn't get to her as he held her gently. The Shield found it odd that she felt so cold despite that she was actually her usual abnormally warm self.

They didn't linger long after catching their breath. Athenacia kept herself entirely covered except for her eyes. Thankfully she didn't have any trouble fighting like this and there were others to watch her back for her. She knew better than to rely on it, knowing she would go solo again soon but for now she could at least enjoy it while it lasted. Evangeline led them down the pass and up away from the valley. The dark sky was clear, stars twinkling up there without a care in the world. The winds were dying down as well but still, Athenacia refused to let the cold air touch her skin if she could avoid it. Her feet felt frozen despite the layers she wore to keep herself warm. She hated the snow and cold, hated that everything was always wet and she could never get warm and wished she was back at her cottage in front of the fire. At least the Rock of Ravatogh kept things warmer in that area.

Athenacia grunted as she ran into something completely solid and looked up, noting it was Gladiolus she had bumped into. She was about to say something but instead followed his gaze and then gasped at what he was looking at. It was hard to see, but off a little way she could see a very large building looming in the distance. The doctor couldn't make it out, the image faded in ink of the book she was reading coming to her head. Flashes of what felt like memories started to hit her and she shook her head, grunting slightly. Putting a hand to her head and frowning, she saw people all around her, looking at in awe as she emerged to the front of the temple in the daylight. Athenacia moaned in displeasure as she felt pain her head, holding her head tighter. She was brought out of it by a large hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Doc?" asked Gladiolus.

"Yeah," she responded a little too quickly, shaking her head, "Just a headache."

Cor frowned, keeping his eyes on her while Gladiolus and Ignis shared a look between them. Evangeline kept her sad gaze on her daughter and sighed lightly to herself. Athenacia looked still at the building in the distance, something stirring within her that she couldn't identify.

"Noct used to get headaches like that too," stated Gladiolus.

"Indeed, when the Gods would communicate with him," said Ignis.

"You don't think...?" Prompto left it hanging.

"The Infernian was slain by Shiva herself and laid to rest at the Rock of Ravatogh," supplied Evangeline.

Though the look she was giving Cor suggested otherwise. They all knew the story of the Old War and how it came to be.

"This is where he ruled," the moogle continued, "Remnants of his power would be available to her Oracle magic."

Athenacia stiffed at hearing that. She hadn't any white magic left, no sign of it in the last two years. Her mother couldn't have known that unless Cor said something but what she was saying made sense. Ifrit made quite an impact where he was. Hell, even the residing astral magic of Titan still had something stirring within the doctor. She didn't know what Lady Lunafreya went through when she was in the presence of Gods, nor how it was to communicate with them. This was probably just a side effect of her genetics at play in such an ancient and untouched place.

The conversation didn't go on and Athenacia seemed to be well enough to travel so they continued on their journey. Evangeline led them into the city which had them all silent. Athenacia gasped as she stepped into its boundaries, feeling something uneasy as she looked at the crumbled buildings. It was a burning rage almost, seeing her home reduced to rubble thanks to the war. She grimaced in pain at the headache she got from seeing a charge led by Shiva and other humans, at Niflheim coming after the remaining citizens and taking what was left. Her fist clenched at her side and she was happy for the daemon spawn that came up. There was a burning desire to hurt something and daemons were the perfect things to take out her rage on. Athenacia met Cor's gaze briefly before looking away. She was sure he knew what she was thinking, he was always perceptive like that when it came to her but she didn't need it right now.

As they came closer to the centre of the city, Athenacia found it harder to focus. Her anticipation was rising, getting so close to the place she absolutely had to see. Like the Citadel back in the Crown City, there was an unnecessary set of steps leading up to the main entrance of the temple. Athenacia was eager to get up there, to know what was inside and how she was going to answer questions about herself. To see where she would have been as a High Priestess of Illume instead of who she was right now. The way things had impacted her life amazed her and she was thankful that in all the outcomes she was with Cor. Though had she grown up here like she was supposed to she was sure that she would have been trained accordingly instead of floundering around the way she was now. Athenacia knew so little of herself and this part of her heritage her fingers were just itching to know what it was like inside.

Once they got to the top her heart sank however. The obvious entryway was blocked off with thick steel doors. The windows were also shut with no point of entry either. It was practically a fortress, prepared itself for an assault that it obviously lost despite no evidence of a war upon it. Athenacia looked around for some way but found absolutely nothing that could help her. The temple was completely sealed and inaccessible to any outsiders. She groaned in frustration, looking over at Evangeline with a scowl on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she snarled in anger.

"The temple of the Infernian has been inaccessible since he disappeared from Eos," said Evangeline sadly.

"So you knew this and didn't bother to say anything?"

"You were so fixated on it I figured seeing for yourself would be the only way to satisfy you."

She growled, her eyes flashing red for just a brief moment. Cor caught it, tensing up at the sight.

"I'm not satisfied!" she thundered, "I need to get inside!"

"Doc-"

"You stay out of this!"

She shouted at Gladiolus who was going to attempt to calm her down. Shaking in her own rage she began again to look for a way to bypass this security. For whatever reason, this was in place by the last High Priest of Illume. This was a defence mechanism and there had to be a way to lower it. Athenacia grunted again as that headache hit her, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her head with one of her hands. She could see herself in the very place she was now, only it was daylight out. As she looked down toward the end of the sealed doorway, she saw a small indent inside of it. Shaking herself back to reality and frowning in thought as she followed the vision, she came toward the end of the door, looking for the indent that she had seen. She noted that Cor was right beside her, looking at her with an expression she couldn't decipher.

The indent was circular, slightly bigger than the pendant of he tree disk that her mother had given her - the one she hadn't seen since she threw it away in disgust a while back after discovering that her mother was still alive. Athenacia had no idea where it was now and she internally cursed herself for it, running her finger along the indent, wishing she had the trinket now. She frowned slightly when her fingertips came across something rough inside of it. There were three words there, in a language she didn't know. They kind of reminded her of something she knew from before. Athenacia reached into her pocket for a silver chain, one she kept on her at all times since receiving it. The pendant she pulled out was just a silver circle, hollowed out slightly in the middle and looking like it was missing something. Years ago she received this from Ardyn at an Imperial base, leaving it for her after trying to tell her that her mother was alive. She was such a fool back then but there were very small words she couldn't make out in a language she didn't understand written in the middle in cursive. Athenacia knew that they were the same words that her finger was tracing over right now on the door, peering at the indent and seeing two of the words clearly as if she had known them her entire life.

"Veritas. Vitae," she said in a small voice.

Nothing happened. Athenacia sighed, hoping that she had found the way in and was painfully aware of all the eyes upon her as she curiously held the necklace in her hand. She knew that this was the way to drop the defences. She didn't know how she knew but she did. Running her fingers along the word that was faded, she was unable to make it out in order to read the last one. Ready to give up entirely, defeated as it were, Cor began to speak up.

"Virum-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off. Instantly the ground started to shake as the thick steel shield began to retreat where it was from. Because it had been so long since anyone was here, debris began to fly down and Cor instinctively took cover with Athenacia. When it was over she gasped at what she was seeing. The temple was now accessible and it made a smile spread across her lips. The necklace dangled from her fingers, catching the eye of Evangeline.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, looking at her daughter incredulously.

Athenacia immediately put it back in her pocket, "It was given to me," she said, her voice still cold.

Evangeline was about to say something but instead watched as her daughter opened the door to the ancient building in front of her. Cor offered the woman a sad smile before following in after her. Prompto brought up the rear as they entered a place that no one had been in for centuries. Athenacia's heart hammered in her chest, wishing she had the ability to see in the darkness. Another one of those visions came to her and she trusted it just like the last one, conjuring a fireball in her hand before shooting it straight up toward the ceiling. It seemed to go on forever until finally it caught something and stayed. Instantly there was light flooding the entire building as the flames travelled all along the top of the temple and around to provide light. There were gasps of amazement and finally she could see the inside of the temple.

Her eyes were wide and mouth agape as she looked for the first time at a relic of her homeland. The temple was vast and very richly made. Marble floors looked as if they were freshly cleaned as they shone with the light. Ceramic and stone pillars hugged the walls with intricate designs all along them and the ceiling was painted with rich art only known to the ones of Old Eos. The windows were a stained glass of ancient people never mentioned in a history book anywhere anymore. Athenacia walked carefully down the corridor toward an altar where it looked like the High Priest and Priestesses sat in wait of those who wished an audience. She could see the mark of the Infernian at the top in stained glass and a place for others to worship. Closing her eyes, she was once again swept away in what felt like a memory from years ago, coming here to see her people all around her.

That was when her brain started to pound. Athenacia cried out in agony as her hands clutched the sides of her head fiercely before dropping to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes before promptly falling down her cheeks. She hadn't felt this way in such a long time, completely forgot what it was like and the reason it was happening. It pulsed from behind her right ear and she was sure there was something important she ought to remember about it. The doctor wished desperately for it to stop, that she had her magic to counter it somehow. The temple echoed with her wails of pain and she could do nothing to stop it. She was in the fetal position as she clutched her head in pain.

"Doc what is it?" asked Gladiolus, kneeling beside her and trying to get through to her. He looked at Cor, "Another headache?"

"You could say that."

Gladiolus growled at the voice that answered. It wasn't Cor that spoke and the newcomer had the tension in the air thick. The Shield rose from where he was, standing at his full height with a scowl on his face. Cor was much the same way, the two men blocking the path toward Athenacia. Prompto and Ignis were also ready for battle while Evangeline looked like she had seen a ghost. There before them was Kumek with a smug look on his face. He seemed to have a moogle entourage with him, followers of his own no doubt that shared his absurd views. But he wasn't what had them all on edge. Standing in front of them was a very familiar enemy, his evil amber eyes gazing at all of them while his smile was plain as day at the situation in front of him. He was holding something in his hand, his smile growing at the sounds of the woman crying out in agony on the ground behind the wall of people between him and her. This was not good.

...

thanks guys!


	136. Illume

welcome back! thanks for my review! who knows what happened in 10 years, if they encountered Ardyn at all? its a mystery.

...

Gladiolus glared hatefully at Ardyn, trying desperately to ignore the screams of Athenacia behind him. His blood was boiling while his ears absorbed the sound, knowing that this man was the reason she was in such agony right now. That thing he put in her head, the one that she couldn't remove was still active and it put her out of commission whenever he activated it. Five years ago was the last time anyone saw this bastard, smugly throwing in their faces how he was winning. Noctis was absorbed into the Crystal and they had to get out of Gralea before the daemons returned. No one had seen or heard from him since but they knew that he was holed up in Insomnia, waiting around just like the rest of them for the true King to return. But he was here now, that same amused smile on his stupid face and evil amber eyes trying to see the woman he was torturing with his device, until he stopped and she was no longer screaming.

The Shield could hear her ragged breaths coming in and a quick look in his peripherals told him she was shaking on the ground still in the fetal position and made no attempts to get out of it. Evangeline went to check on her while the men stood guard between her and their enemies. Gladiolus knew that with those moogles there wasn't really a way to win and the two that could resist wouldn't stand a chance. This was a very bad situation and somehow they had to get out of it. He hated being backed into a corner and the smug look on Kumek's face told him that this was exactly the type of thing he was waiting for.

"You were right," said the moogle, "Let the brat wander around and she'd lead us right where you wanted to be."

"Yes, she is fairly predictable. Those pesky human emotions deciding for her were always one of her greatest flaws," replied Ardyn in an airy sort of tone.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Evangeline, pushing her way toward the front.

"My dear, it's been far too long since we've last seen each other. Have you forgotten already what I want from you?"

"I'll die before you I tell you."

Ardyn laughed, "I have no doubts in my mind that you would."

The former Chancellor pushed that button again and the deafening screams of Athenacia filled the room once more. Evangeline tensed up, her fists clenching at her side while she stared at him with a look of desperation for him to stop. He looked her dead in the face, having no intention of doing so, enjoying this and all it did was infuriate them all the more. The moogle looked like she was about to attack but it was Ignis instead that took action, throwing his dagger swiftly toward Ardyn's hand and destroying the device that was putting the girl behind them through torture. Athenacia's cries stopped and she resumed her shaking on the ground, seemingly oblivious to everything around her. Ardyn looked annoyed at his interruption but it was only brief as he returned to his smug smile.

"I see you've overcome your disability," he spoke almost happily.

"Truly a blessing to no longer be forced into tolerating the sight of your arrogance," Ignis threw the insult in his enemy's teeth.

Ardyn's smile only grew, his eyes looking at the rest of them. Everyone in this room had their own reasons for hating this man. It wasn't that they forgot he was around, simply that they were all in training to defeat him once Noctis returned. Now he was here, obviously a place he wanted to be. This was a trap but what exactly was the goal here? If he wanted Athenacia then he proved that he could have easily taken her whenever he wanted, especially in the last two years when she was out on her own. The last time they were all in the same place he warned her to behave, or he would detonate her. Gladiolus was sure that she stayed away from him and anything to do with it in order to protect people. So why was he here now all of a sudden?

Currently it didn't really matter. Both the Shield and the Immortal went to attack. They managed one hit each before they were subdued by the moogle magic. Ignis and Prompto were also swept away to the side and the four of them were stuck with no way to get out. That only left Evangeline in front of her daughter which appeared to be exactly the type of thing they were waiting for. Kumek was extremely thrilled at how things were going while Athenacia was still dazed on the ground and shaking. She could still feel the pain pulsing behind her right ear as her body was rippling in the lingering discomfort she felt, unable to move while doing everything she could in order to keep herself together. Tears still escaped her eyes while she had no comprehension of what was happening right now.

"Your magic won't work on me," sneered Evangeline.

"You haven't had your magic in 30 years," scoffed Kumek, "What can you really do?"

To answer his question, Evangeline threw a small knife at one of the moogle sentry's behind the smug Elder and then kicked at the one coming near her, using a small dagger to slice his throat. She took out a third before she was overpowered and disarmed. It took two of the bigger ones to keep her in place, pulling her away from her daughter and leaving a clear path for Ardyn to get to her.

"Despicable," Evangeline spat, "Curse the humans for what they've done, yet you align yourself with the worst of them all!"

Kumek laughed, "I've been waiting for this moment a long time, Evangeline. The moment that you realize all your efforts have been for nothing!"

"When I tell the others about this-"

"You really think you're getting out of this alive? You and Mog have stood in my way long enough. Once we're finished here you and the rest will die and I will finally take what should have been rightfully mine!"

"You're so stupid if you think you can win."

Gladiolus couldn't help but notice the attitude in the moogle that was very familiar to another that he knew quite well. Athenacia was still whimpering on the ground, no indication of stopping anytime soon. It only made him shake in his own rage, hating that there was nothing he could do while stuck in moogle containment. There had to be a way to get out of it, to throw it off. The Shield never wanted something so bad in his life before now. Kumek and Evangeline continued their argument, all the while Ardyn looked on with amusement but his focus was on Athenacia, who had her eyes glazed over with seemingly no idea of what was going on right now. The monster began to walk toward her, Gladiolus looking on in hatred. He wasn't strong enough to stop this from happening, his greatest fears coming to light at this moment. All of it was just a trap to get her here and for what? Ardyn was up to something.

"No..."

The weak cry of Athenacia brought all voices to a halt. Ardyn reached out to her, tenderly forcing her to face him. Gladiolus could see that she was trying to come back, her eyes flickering between red and hazel and he knew that this was a warning sign of her detonation. Ardyn stroked her cheek gently, whispering something to her that no one could hear. It made her gasp loudly, her body jerking away as she cried out in pain. Tears squeezed out of her eyes and the sound of Cor growling snapped all of their attention to him. Ardyn smiled, rising to his feet and looking at the Marshal smugly.

"You've failed," said the former Chancellor, "The very task set to you in exchange for your life and you have failed at every turn."

"You haven't won yet," Cor spoke in a dangerously low voice, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

The smile on Ardyn grew, "Look around you, dear Marshal. I'm exactly where I need to be. You should have known better than to bring her here."

Athenacia cried out again, writhing on the ground in agony as she held her head. She kept yelling "No!" and it tore at Cor's heart. The Marshal couldn't let this happen, it wasn't time yet. It was his job to protect her, she was his responsibility and he had to stop this right now. He had to save her, couldn't fail her like he had her entire life. Cor summoned up all of his anger, his weapon appearing in his hands with a strange golden glow that had never been seen before. Striking once, the azure containment of the moogle magic broke and allowed him to step through. His sights were set on Ardyn, the wails of Athenacia fueling him further. Before any of the others could take action, Kumek had reinforced the magic that kept them in place. Ardyn held his hand up in order to stop the attempt at subduing Cor. Nothing was stopping him, he was Cor the Immortal right now. The problem with that was, Ardyn was actually immortal and the swift slice to his body did absolutely nothing to hurt him. In fact it only allowed him to strike the Marshal with quick and precise devastating blows, pushing him away from the girl and causing his grunt to fill the room.

"Cor the Immortal," purred Ardyn, "How ironic that only an immortal has the power to finally be rid of you."

The evil man took a few steps toward his prey, his eyes glowing at the satisfaction he was about to achieve.

"Stop it!" shouted Evangeline, tears in her eyes.

Ardyn looked at her, smiling, "You have the power to end this," he said, "Just give me what I want."

"Stay out of it 'Vange!" Cor grunted, his eyes hard.

Ardyn brought his attention back to his enemy, raising his hand. He wasn't human looking at all, he was tormented by the plague upon the world. The scourge affected him the most and was probably the very thing that drove him to the terminal insanity of his mind. None of that mattered right now, only the fact that he was about to strike Cor and probably kill him. And the Immortal was powerless to stop it. The Marshal spat blood, facing his enemy and ready to accept his fate. If he couldn't save Athenacia then he had no business living. He just wished the others weren't here to see this.

"Oh man..." Prompto trailed, cringing.

Gladiolus watched with a scowl and Ignis had his own hard look. Things couldn't happen this way, they had to get out of here. Ardyn was ready, the darkness that had overtaken his body ready to be released in a fury upon the man before him. All eyes were glued to the scene, a mixture of emotions in the air. It wasn't right. This was Cor, he had survived hardships no one knew about. He came out of the fight with Gilgamesh alive despite losing, devoted his life to the light and now it was all going to end in one swoop by a monster of evil itself. It was a lot to swallow and there was no way this was going to be taken lightly. Just as Ardyn was ready to make his move, he was instead engulfed but an inferno of flames that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It stopped anything that he was about to do and allowed Cor to take a few steps back - only he didn't get far before he was swept up back into Kumek's containment.

When the flames died down Ardyn was still standing there, no marks on him whatsoever, however, looked extremely annoyed, bringing his gaze toward his attacker. Everyone followed his gaze, shocked at what they were seeing. Athenacia was holding herself up with one arm, trembling beneath her dead weight. Her other hand was outstretched as far as it would go, the source of the fire fading as her attack did while breathing heavily, her eyes glazed over and red, thin as slits while her body had a faint orange glow to it. The doctor let her arm fall, her face contorting in pain as she rolled onto her back and whimpered. Her body shook in her own sobs, the agony she felt previous still affecting her. Her hands clutched her head as she struggled to fight something that couldn't be seen, bursts of flames starting to appear all around the temple, a flash only seen if one didn't blink. They appeared to have no control, showing up at random.

"Cia..." Cor croaked, trying to stand.

"Be still, you're far too injured," cautioned Ignis in a sad voice.

Ardyn began to walk back toward the young doctor writhing on the floor in pure discomfort. The sparks stopped and she whimpered as her body continued to shake. Gladiolus watched with rage flowing through him, his left wrist beginning to burn as his fist clenched at his side. Sensing the hatred, Ardyn looked at him almost curiously.

"You wish to kill me?" he smiled, taunting the Shield.

"If anything happens to her..." Gladiolus's voice was dangerously low.

"So you've chosen have you? You pick this woman over your King?"

The Shield growled, seeing nothing but red in his anger. The sound of her crying only fueled that and the burning on his left wrist started to grow hotter. His enemy just laughed before turning and going toward his prey. Ardyn knelt down beside Athenacia once more and she continued to cry as she struggled to fight whatever it was that he had done to her. He moved her hair from her face, tenderly as if he actually cared about her.

"My dear, the fight is nearly over," he said in a light voice, "Accept your fate."

Athenacia could barely focus it looked like but when she brought her gaze toward the man hovering over her she spat right in his face. Her nostrils flared in anger as she scowled at him, never leaving his gaze, despite those gleaming red eyes. Even if it wasn't her calm hazel stare she still was able to show this monster her full discontent for him. It filled Gladiolus with pride and Cor watched like a hawk.

"You really are your mother's child," scoffed Kumek in disgust.

The doctor brought her gaze over toward the moogle as Ardyn wiped his face. He reached out his hand and lifted her by the throat so that she was on her feet, keeping his grip on her with his eyes burning in hatred just like hers. Athenacia was far too weak to fight him off but still, she never left Kumek. Ardyn let go and she struggled to stay on her feet. He brought his hands to her shoulders, holding her up from behind and brought his lips to her ear.

"Are you going to let him speak to you like that?" Ardyn purred at her, "Disrespect you in your own home?"

The grin on the man was evil and Gladiolus wondered what he was up to. Cor sighed, almost as if he knew exactly what was happening right now. Athenacia's eyes were that of her moogle origin, her body glowing faintly orange. There was not a mark on her, Ardyn subduing her with that thing in the back of her ear that she could not remove. He held her up while she stared at Kumek, the one holding everyone captive right now. Her face was struggling to stay focused it looked like, desperate to try and take control of her own body. Athenacia was a fighter, everyone knew that. Taking a defeat like this was not going to sit well with her but right now it was hard to know what she was thinking.

"Show him what happens to those who defy you," Ardyn continued to whisper at her.

"What are you doing?" asked Kumek in alarm.

"Kill him."

"Stop! This wasn't part of the deal!"

"You're a fool, Kumek," said Evangeline, "And you deserve your fate."

The moogle looked in horror as Athenacia began to glow brighter. Her fists clenched at her side all while Ardyn kept whispering at her, provoking her it seemed. Evangeline looked at her daughter with sadness while the others were a little confused as to what was happening.

"Cia... Don't..." Cor tried to warn but his voice was hoarse and inaudible.

"If you kill me then I take away your father!" shouted Kumek, desperate to stop the attack that was clearly building up within her.

The sight of Cor being roughly grabbed by one of the moogle sentry's away from the rest and singled out only seemed to infuriate her further. The knife to his throat was irrelevant, she wasn't stopping. All Kumek had done was ensure his death, Gladiolus could see it in her eyes. His left wrist burned, his fist still clenched as he watched Athenacia begin to glow brighter. This wasn't like a detonation, this was something else, something he hadn't seen before. Not that it mattered, her eyes were ablaze. Athenacia weakly raised a fist, finding energy she didn't know she had. Once she did so, flames burst to life at the moogles that held Cor captive. The knife fell to the ground with the sound wasn't heard as the cries of the sentry's filled the room all the while Kumek looked on in horror. Next were the guards that held her mother and the woman instantly ran toward Cor to help him once she was free.

That left only Kumek in her path. His face was filled with fear as he realized how defenceless he truly was now. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto were still contained, not by the moogle magic but from the burning look in her eyes that was going to change shortly. Athenacia cracked her neck, her fists still clenched at her side. They were both covered in flames which began the firestorm that she was going to start. First it was at his feet, trapping him from being able to escape. It grew higher, hotter as well practically melting his flesh from his bones. The smell filled the air and Cor watched on sadly with Evangeline knelt down beside him. She clung to him and Kumek's screams were no longer heard. The inferno rose beyond his height, completely engulfing him and leaving no doubts as to what was happening to him.

"Cia..." Cor sighed in defeat.

When the flames dispersed there was nothing but piles of ashes left over from what used to be live moogles. Athenacia shook her head, seeming to snap out of whatever sort of reverie she was in. Ardyn was laughing behind her, thoroughly enjoying the devastation she had just caused. The other three men were still in shock, not realizing that they were no longer stuck by the moogle magic. The orange glow of her body faded and she was almost back to normal. Her eyes were still flashing between red and hazel as the horror of her actions just hit her in the face.

"What have I done...?" her voice was weak, her legs trembling beneath her.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Ardyn spoke, still behind her.

"No..." tears welled up in her eyes.

"I was hoping to finish this without running the risk of you bleeding out, but your friends have taken that option away from me."

Ardyn pulled out a dagger, letting its shine catch the attention of all the others in the room. Gladiolus growled in fury, getting ready to attack now that there was nothing holding him back but before he could even make a move, Ardyn executed his own. As soon as she met the eyes of the Shield they widened in shock. Athenacia let out a cry of pain as her body stiffened. Gladiolus was still running toward her, even as the knife was pulled from her back and she fell to the ground. His greatsword at the ready he swung at his enemy, colliding perfectly and sliding through with ease. The weapon glowed in gold, seeming to emanate from his left wrist. Ardyn grunted in pain but pushed back nonetheless, causing the Shield to take a hit square in the chest and get pushed away. The Accursed was shaking in his own rage, clutching his wound that was slowly healing up. Gladiolus used his sword to push himself up, gasping for breath after having the wind knocked out of him.

"I've enjoyed this reunion. Too bad there won't be another. Enjoy what's left of your pathetic lives!" seethed Ardyn.

He left briskly after that, using his magic to throw away Ignis and Prompto that were ready to stop him. Gladiolus was on his feet, ready to go after him until the cry of Athenacia brought his attention away. He rushed over to her, falling down on his knees as his weapon disappeared from his grasp. The sight of her wretched at his heart, his clothes stained while he was in a pool of her blood that was pouring out of the knife wound given to her by Ardyn. Her eyes were back to that gleaming red, thin as slits while her body was growing hotter.

"Cia no," he said, his face twisted with worry while grabbing her scarf from her neck and pushing it toward the wound.

"Gladio..." her voice was weak, "Run..."

"No," he said, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

But her skin was burning and as a result, ended up singing away the material of the scarf until there was nothing left. The Shield growled again in anger, using his hands instead to put pressure on the wound and stop her from bleeding out. His heart was breaking at seeing this, at knowing he wasn't strong enough to protect her. A faint blue glow began to surround her body and he knew that she was going to detonate.

"Go..." she tried to warn him, "Please..."

"I won't leave you," he said firmly, setting his jaw.

"Gladio!"

Evangeline had called out to him, running toward her daughter. A quick look told him that Cor was with Ignis and Prompto, on his feet and heavily supported. He met the Marshal's sad gaze before turning toward the moogle that was knelt on the other side of the dying woman. Evangeline had tears in her eyes as she looked at what was happening. She reached for Athenacia's pockets, searching frantically for something, wincing even as the gloves seared away and her flesh was exposed. The burns on her hands were almost fresh looking despite that they were obviously with her for a very long time. They extended higher but was obscured by her coat. Evangeline took away her hands after finding what she was looking for. It was the necklace that Athenacia had, the one that she pulled out before managing to grant them access to this place.

"Come, we must go," said Evangeline.

"You go, get them out of here," commanded Gladiolus, "I'm staying."

"Please go..." Athenacia whimpered below them.

"I can hold her off but you have to come or else it won't affect you too," pleaded Evangeline.

"You don't have your magic," stated Gladiolus.

The moogle gripped the trinket in her hand tighter, "I do now."

The Shield grunted, feeling Athenacia growing hotter beneath him. The azure glow was burning brighter, they were running out of time. Her hair had grown, her transformation underway and nothing could stop it from happening - yet he wasn't being burned like Evangeline was while he still held her wound. He watched her face contort in agony despite his left wrist burning. The older moogle gasped when she saw that the blue lining was started to encase him as well as her daughter, looking on with wonder. She then saw the golden glow on his wrist and seemed to understand. Evangeline nodded at him, taking her leave and letting him focus on the woman crying out in pain.

"Gladio, please," Athenacia whined, meeting his gaze, "I don't want to hurt you."

Gladiolus brought one of his blood-soaked hands to her cheek, cupping it gently and feeling no pain as he touched her, remembering this from before. The other hand still kept the pressure on her wound though he didn't feel any blood leaving it anymore. Athenacia was burning hotter and he too felt the heat building up within him. A pressure starting to form in his core much like the last time she had done this five years ago. She was whimpering, her body shaking in her sobs as she pleaded with him to leave. He brought his face toward her, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered, "I promised you I wouldn't do it again."

"You have to," she cried.

He shook his head, "No," his voice was soft, "You won't hurt me. You've done it before I know you can do it again."

"Gladio..."

"Look Doc, if you're going out this way then I'll just have to go to. It's you and me, remember?"

Her sobbing grew more violent as she shook against him. Athenacia continued her protest but he wasn't hearing any of it. The pressure was building up as she grew hotter still with each passing second. The Shield could barely contain himself but he held it together for her. She pleaded still for him to go and get to safety before it was too late. He was bursting and needed a release and he knew that she did too. The doctor was trying to hold off as long as she could in order for him to escape but he wasn't budging. Gladiolus kissed her fiercely then, silencing her whines and trying to show her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"You got this, Doc," he said firmly, wiping away a tear that escaped her.

He held her close as her transformation was completed and braced himself for what was to come. Shortly after she let out a cry louder than anything ever heard before. His left wrist burned more than anything as he felt the pressure release from within him. All he could hear were her cries during the entire thing, while he struggled to keep himself conscious.

...

so I got a message about the length of this story and how it's just gone too long. I agree though it was never my intention to carry out this far. I had thought I would be done ages ago, less than 100, actually somewhere around the 80 mark. but as it turns out the things I want to say end up going longer than I thought and that's how we end up here. being thorough apparently takes up a lot of time. it has gone on too long and I'm going to work toward on getting to the end quicker (we are almost there) so that we can not only stop lying in wonder at what's going to happen but also because I know that interest is dying out as well. I am extremely thankful for all the support I've had coming in this far, new and old. I appreciate all your feedback whether it's good or bad. I've put so much work into this and I'm happy with how it turned out even if its gone further than intended. so let's finish this, hopefully before the new year. thanks so much all of you!


	137. Control

thanks for being here! let's keep going.

...

I was completely in awe of the temple I was currently standing in. The mark of the Infernian was shining brightly in the daylight, the stained glass appears to have a warm glow to it. I was mesmerized by it as I turned around to face the people that were looking at me expectantly. Their faces were obscured, I couldn't make them out but knew that they were all focused on me. I smiled warmly at them, trying to remember what it was exactly that I was doing here. I was about to address them, ready to give them what they all came here for. But when I opened my mouth, a scream erupted from my lips. A pulsing pain behind my right ear rendered me useless as I dropped to my knees in agony, clutching my head tightly, unable to stop myself. I saw the scene before me erupt into flames, the ground opening up as it began to swallow me much like my own nightmares. I was still screaming as I fell, the pain unbearable with every passing second.

I knew what was to come but could not prepare myself for it as usual. The pulsing only seemed to get worse and I wished desperately that I could stop it. My body stiffened when it smacked into that iron pedestal, the impact so great it left an indent of my body on the surface. Still I writhed in pain, crying out uncontrollably as I was trying to breathe, until finally it stopped completely and I was left whimpering while still clutching my head. I could feel the heat of the molten magma beneath me, absently wondering why I wasn't being lowered into it like usual. My body pulsed, still feeling the lingering effects of that thing inside of my head. How could I have forgotten about it? It was the only reason that I hadn't gone after Ardyn myself after what he had done to me. I took in ragged breaths, my eyes glazing over while my arms dropped from their position and rested beside me.

My eyes were flashing between red and normal and I knew that I was starting my detonation sequence. I struggled to compose myself, knowing that there was something important that I was missing. I tried to remember what it was, with the full knowledge that if I didn't then I would regret it. Just as I seemed to grasp it, I started to scream again in agony. The pain returned and this time much more intense than the last time. I felt tears leave my eyes as I cried out, wishing it would just stop. I could begin to hear that all too familiar sinister laugh sound in my ears, slowly getting louder the more I whined. This was the worst thing I had felt in so long and I'd do anything to make it stop.

 _Give up._

I took in a large breath as the pain ceased once more. The laugh in my ears continued in the background while I was still whimpering, shaking in my sobs and clutching my head still. Flames shot up from beneath me and I was still upon the pedestal, unable to move. I could hear voices in the distance, wondering who they were. They all sounded familiar, like I should know them. My eyes were still flashing between red and normal and I had to gain control of myself. If those voices were people I knew then they were in grave danger. I had to make sure they got to safety before I unleashed my powers. There was no way to control it, I knew that from experience. The last time I detonated was years ago, having been so careful lately. Now I was put into a position where I was going to hurt the ones I loved, part of the reason I had taken myself out of the equation in the first place. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me.

 _It's futile._

I turned my head, the voices coming closer to me. One, in particular, I knew well and it was drawing nearer. I blinked hard, that sinister laugh still droning on in the back of my mind. The flames disappeared, the feeling of the pedestal no longer beneath me. Instead I found myself in a fetal position, clutching my head on the stone cold marble floor of the Temple within the city of Illume. That's right, this is where I was before I became swept away within my own mind. I so desperately wished to come here and before I could even react was forced into a near comatose state. I could see unfamiliar footsteps coming toward me and I began to grow worried despite being unable to move. I could hear two people arguing, their voices echoing along the walls. I could hear the sounds of two very angry people struggling to keep themselves together. I could feel the worry in another being, and a sort regret in the last but still I could not move, my body shaking as tears still streamed down the side of my head and fell from the bridge of my nose.

The person approaching me knelt down to my level and I looked upon the face of Ardyn for the first time in five years. An unbearable hatred welled up within me, starting from my very core and spreading throughout my entire body. All the pain and torment I had experienced thanks to him flashed through my mind and I wanted nothing more than to destroy him for it. He could see it, smiling down me in amusement. I wished I could wipe that grin off his stupid face, as well as his very existence. I blinked again, turning my vision back to its normal state instead of that dull red haze but instead of the man I saw previously, I was once again faced with the evil that had consumed his soul, the one I saw back in Gralea years ago.

The sight of the scourge caused something within me to stir from slumber. The sinister laugh stopped, attentive on the very symbol of evil right in front of it. The glow in the amber gaze upon me had a monster within my soul begging to be set free. I had felt this before and fear gripped my heart at the thought of losing control. So much had changed since then and I was so weak right now I wasn't sure I could fight him off this time. He smiled at my obvious conflict, seeing the struggle I endured despite the fact that I had absolutely no idea what he was doing to me. I did everything in my power to make sure he knew that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. It only caused his smile to grow wider at me and I let more tears fall at my inability to stop him.

 _Give up._

"No..."

My voice was weak, the resolve within me not as strong as I wished. I tore my gaze away as best I could, wishing I could summon some sort of strength and banish this thing from all of them in order to keep them safe. I felt a hand on my chin, moving my head back toward the evil man before me. I was once again trapped within his gaze, feeling that thing inside me stir once more. I couldn't let it win, knowing that there was something here I had to protect. I felt him stroke my cheek lightly, the blemished one though he ignored my scar completely. The feel of him made my skin crawl, my stomach bubbling with bile of disgust. I never hated something more so in my life than this man in front of me. Though in the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't true. My head was still in a haze as I blinked red and normal, waiting for the strength to fight him off. Still he roused a beast within me despite all my power to keep it at bay, bringing his face closer to mine and lips coming to my ear.

"This is the place you were betrayed," he purred lightly in a voice that only I could hear.

As soon as the words left him, my eyes opened were wide. I gasped as if I was struck hard to my abdomen and the wind was knocked out of me. I felt like I was about to lose control of my own mind. Whatever sort of thing within me that wanted to get to Ardyn was putting up quite a fight to gain its freedom. That sinister voice howled in anger and I tried to keep myself aware. My body writhed on the ground and I heard nothing but an angry voice shouting as loud as it could in order to break chains and take vengeance. That's what I wanted right now, to know revenge as I deserved it for being betrayed here in this very spot. They all had to die for what they had done to me, I couldn't allow them to live. The burning desire spread through my body like fire, causing everything to be in that red haze.

 _Give up._

No, I wasn't going to lose control like that. Tears squeezed out of my eyes, the world before me becoming engulfed in flames once more. I let the ground swallow me, back to that same lava pit and colliding with the iron pedestal. The growl in my ears was much louder than ever before and I was again clutching my head while it vibrated my entire body. Flames burst into life all around, surrounding me and threatening my life with their heat. The pedestal slowly began to fall down toward the flowing magma, growing hotter as I was getting closer to it. The voice roared again and still I whimpered as I fought whatever sort of magic was trying to release from my body. I couldn't take vengeance on them, I cared about them too much. Cold blooded killing was only going to prove that I truly was the monster I fought so hard to not be. I had to do everything in my power to stop it from happening.

 _You cannot hope to win._

I had to. Losing was not an option here, I had to stop this from happening. I called all the strength I had, crying out as I burst forward off of the pedestal. I looked on in hatred, growling as the voice died down finally, subdued by my own power. I was glowing in that azure state, breathing heavily as I tried to get myself back to the fight. People I loved were in danger and I had to protect them from my enemies. The flames disappeared and I was once again faced with the familiar ceiling of the temple. I could see the mark of the Infernian once more above me in a faint orange glow. My breaths were slow and loud in my ears as I drew them in.

"Cor the Immortal," I heard Adryn's voice in the distance, "How ironic that only an immortal has the power to finally be rid of you."

I exhaled deeply, turning my head weakly toward the source of the noise. I heard a woman scream, heard more talking but could not make out the words. All I could see was Cor badly beaten and readily accepting his fate to die. He faced his enemy proudly because he did not run from a fight whether he won or lost. My pillar of strength was getting ready to leave just as I had always known him. Not on my watch. I saw the attack ready to come at him, the one that would do him in. I had to stop this. A tear left my eye as I forced my body to roll. I saw things in a red sort of haze, moving slowly as I pushed myself up but I could only manage to stay on my elbow, my arm trembling beneath my own weight. That didn't matter right now though. I fought gravity to bring my other arm up, closing my fist tightly. As soon as I did flames burst into life as they completely engulfed my enemy. My eyes were narrowed in hatred as I wished it was enough to end his pathetic life. But I knew better than that, I knew that I was unable to end him as I wished.

I let my arm drop, unable to hold myself any longer. As the flames disappeared I saw that he was still standing there, completely unscathed. At least Cor was safe for now, I'd be unable to stand it if anything happened to him while I was able to save him. I owed everything that I was to that man and I could never repay that debt. I was far too weak, rolling over and crying out in pain as I was once again faced with an internal struggle. I wanted my revenge, wanted to show everyone what happened should they ever cross me, but I couldn't, I had to keep control lest I become the true beast I've been fighting my entire life. I didn't want to be the monster everyone thought I was, the monster within me that inevitably drove me away from those I loved. I couldn't lose this fight or else I risked losing everything. I would not fail. I felt more tears leave my eyes. The pain was so unbearable but I had to keep going. I had to wait until they were safely away before I unleashed my power and levelled everything in its wake. I clutched my head again in agony.

 _Give up._

No, I couldn't give up now. I whimpered out loud, trying desperately to keep myself from falling back into that lava pit. I could feel myself growing hotter, fading, and the thirst for revenge taking over my body. I had to stop it before it harmed anyone, I had to keep control of myself. Cor was depending on me, they all were. I wished that someone could help me, that I had some sort of reserved strength that I hadn't tapped into. I thought of Gladio and how he would have been by my side had he the power to do so. He pushed me in ways that always led me to win, it had been so hard without him the last three years.

"Doc..."

I heard his voice faintly, the pain in my head subsiding briefly as I was swept away from my current scene. My ragged breaths were hard as they came in, my body coated in a thick sweat. I looked over and saw the man I love lying next to me, gasping for breath himself. I shivered as the chill air reached my skin and he immediately scooped me up into his warm embrace. He was always so warm, filling me with happiness beyond my own comprehension. I could hear his heartbeat, the clearness of his lungs and it soothed me. He was so warm as he held me gently like always. My heart filled with affection for him as I nuzzled deeper into him. So warm.

 _Stay here._

Yes, staying here would be ideal. I felt a kiss on the top of my head before the man growled in near hatred. My eyes shot open and I knew that this wasn't real. I couldn't let myself get lost like this, I had to keep fighting. Gladio was here with Cor and I had to protect them. Prompto and Ignis as well, I had led them all into danger. I had to fix my own mistake and make sure they all came out of this alive. I screamed in pain as I struggled to stay conscious, to stay in control. I felt someone's hand on my face and I was once again faced with the ceiling of the temple. Only there was a shadow next to me, my vision obscured by my hair. It was gently moved away and I was left in a sort of daze as my eyes drooped in near defeat.

"My dear, the fight is nearly over," I heard Ardyn's whisper at me, "Accept your fate."

Everything was in a red haze as soon as he said that. I was filled with rage and hatred upon hearing his voice, reminded of all the torment I once experienced at his hands. I used that as fuel to keep myself in control, turning to face him. The smug look on his face had my anger burning, coursing through my veins. He looked like he had won but I refused to let him. I spat in his face, hitting him in the eye and cheek while glaring at him, hating that he still had that stupid look of victory upon his features. What did he know that I didn't?

"You really are your mother's child."

I let out a low growl as I brought my attention to the moogle that dared insult me like that. Evangeline doesn't get the credit of how I turned out, of the drive instilled into me since childhood. She was no one but a stranger to me, I was Cor's daughter and I was going to prove it. I felt cold fingers wrap around my neck, bringing me to my feet. It wasn't blocking my airways and I struggled to stay standing. Despite my weakened state I still kept my gaze upon my prey, feeling hands on my shoulders and my view no longer obstructed by the body in front of me.

"Are you going to let him speak to you like that?" a voice taunted me from behind, "Disrespect you in your own home?"

No, I wasn't. Kumek was the reason we were in this position right now. He betrayed his own kind, allying himself with the very people that took them away in the first place. He was filth, scum of Eos, set me up for failure and allowing this poison to come into this sacred place - into my home. I would take my vengeance upon him for his betrayal.

"Show him what happens to those to defy you," the voice whispered again.

Yes, I couldn't allow this sort of behaviour to continue, Kumek needed to be taught a lesson. There was no room for cowards like him in this world, I would have my revenge. He was screaming in outrage, but I didn't care, he didn't deserve to live.

"Kill him."

 _Kill him._

I would. I wanted to. I clenched my fists at my side, watching as the realization came across his face. I could feel my power begin to stir within my own depths, summoning it as best I could.

"He betrayed you," the voice behind me whispered.

He was going to pay for it.

"Take your revenge."

I was going to do just that. He looked around desperately for a way to stop me, but I was beyond that now.

"If you kill me then I take away your father!" shouted Kumek in desperation.

I could see in my peripherals that moogle sentry's had taken Cor, holding a blade to his throat. I growled lowly once more, my blood boiling.

"Kill him," the voice purred behind me, "He threatens everything you hold dear."

Cor was my family, I was not going to sit by and let this filth take it away. I wanted to kill him, wanted his life to end. I wanted to hear his screams of agony fill my ears, make his flesh melt away from his bones as his soul would also burn away in my flames. I could see it in my mind and it filled me with a satisfaction I hadn't felt in such a long time. I was going to get what I wanted, but first I had to save Cor. I raised my fist, struggling in my weakened state but managed to kill the guards that held him. I freed Evangeline next, not wanting to risk them going after Cor or the others as well. Next, I turned my sights onto Kumek who was shaking in fear. Good. I could see he was ready to bolt away, but I wouldn't let him. I cracked my neck while my fists were still clenched. I surrounded him in flames, making sure he couldn't escape his fate. I started from the bottom so that I could look dead into his eyes at the fear of knowing he was done for. I watched as my fire burned brightly, rising up near the ceiling as it were. I could hear his screams of agony and they filled me with pleasure. They echoed until they were no more, the smell of his burnt flesh hanging in the air. I was no longer able to keep it up and let the flames die down with my own power.

"Cia..."

I heard Cor sigh in defeat. It was then I felt like I had woken up for the first time since coming here. I gasped for breath, looking in horror at the piles of ashes that were left over from my attack. I had done it, had given in to the darkness within my own heart. This is exactly what I didn't want, what I couldn't risk happening to anyone I love. I truly was a monster and they had all seen it first hand.

"What have I done..." I barely cried out, feeling tears in my eyes.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" I heard the voice of Ardyn behind me.

"No..."

But I knew deep down that I was lying to myself. I had enjoyed it, every second of it and I wanted to do it again. He must have known, I could sense it in his demeanour as he was still holding me up. Was this his goal the entire time? No, there had to be something else he was looking for here. I know there was more to this, he wanted me to get here I just don't know why. I looked around the room, trying to assess what I could do to get us out of here. I found Gladio's face, noting how it was contorted in absolute fury. I had seen that look before, whenever Noctis was in danger. This time, however, it seemed so much more intense than ever before. It's okay Gladio, there's no need to get so worked up. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt something sharp stab me in the back. My body stiffened as a knife slid effortlessly through my skin near my left kidney, bringing back a memory from years ago when I was once assaulted there. Only this time the knife came out and I grunted in pain. I could feel my blood pouring out from the wound and I fell to the ground with a grunt, my eyes clouding over in red instantly.

I had no idea what was going on around me. Time seemed to move slowly as my heartbeat sounded loudly in my ears. My vision was blurry for a moment, my blood oozing out from my back and soaking my clothes and hair. I lied there, unable to move as the thought of dying filled my head. Everything was in red and I was far too weak to move. I was going to detonate, I could tell by the way that my body grew hotter despite that I was bleeding out. I had so many regrets at this moment, having no awareness of where anyone was. I just hoped that they could get away safely because I had no idea how long I could hold this. I felt like I was sinking deeper, drowning in my own consciousness. I struggled to stay focused but found it so hard. I was dying and everyone here would die with me if they didn't get out in time. I let out a choked sob at the thought of my own failures.

"Cia no."

I bought myself back to the scene at the sound of Gladio's voice. The sight of him made me so happy yet sad with the way he was looking at me. His face was tormented with my appearance, I imagined I was probably a huge mess. I felt him remove my scarf in an attempt to stop the bleeding at my back but it was no use, my skin was burning hotter with each passing second. If he didn't leave soon then he would be caught up in my power.

"Gladio..." I tried to warn him but I was still so weak, "Go..."

"No," he refused.

The scarf was no longer there, burned with my skin. I felt his hands there instead, pushing on my wound to stop my blood from continuing to pour out of me. I was so light headed from the loss I wasn't so sure I could survive this when it was done.

"Go..." I begged him again.

"I won't leave you!" he told me firmly.

Gladio... Why are you so stubborn? Don't you see that you have to leave? What do you see in me anyway? I'm not worth dying for. I just killed in cold blood, you watched me do that. So why do you refuse to leave? You're such a damn fool. I kept my gaze upon his determined face, even as it was distracted by my mother also urging him to go. She took something from my pockets and I instantly knew that it was the necklace that Ardyn gave me. Despicable.

"Please go..." my voice was hardly there.

But I was ignored. Evangeline and Gladio continued to speak over me briefly as a tear left my eye. He urged her to leave all the while he would remain here with me. I could see a faint azure glow begin to surround my body, an unbearable pain start to well up within me. The pressure was building, my skin only growing hotter with each passing second. Time was running out, he had to go now before it was too late. He was still pushing into my wound, even though I could no longer feel any more blood spewing from it.

"Gladio please," I whined, looking into his eyes, "I don't want to hurt you."

I felt his hand cup my cheek gently. I was in shock that not only was he not in pain but that he seemed to have a faint azure glow to him. I thought I saw a golden shine on his wrist but I was so focused on the look in his eye and how unaffected by my body he was that I barely thought about it. He had been able to touch me before when I was in this state, five years ago in Gralea. His warmth was soothing me despite the pain I felt at the pressure forming within me. It was coming, he had to leave. I begged him over and over again to do so, shaking with my sobs but still he refused to move. Idiot. I felt his forehead against my own, his eyes closed while mine also fluttered shut as I winced at my own pain.

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered, "I promised I wouldn't do it again."

I shook my head slightly, "You have to," I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I felt his own head shake against mine, "No," his voice was soft, soothing even, "You won't hurt me. You've done it before, I know you can do it again."

"Gladio..."

How can you know that? But as I searched his amber gaze I could see that he truly believed that, believed in me. I couldn't leave his eyes and the more I looked the more I began to feel that same belief in myself. I admired his strength and the way he made me push myself to lengths I never thought achievable. I'd jump into that lava pit from my nightmares for him, why not try and control my power? I had my doubts still though. What if it didn't work this time? His life was worth so much more than this, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Look Doc, if you're going to go out this way then I'll just have to go with you," he told me seriously, "It's you and me, remember?"

My heart swelled with affection for him. It provoked more tears to fall from my eyes and the desire to protect him only rose higher. I loved him so much right now I knew I couldn't let anything happen to him. He just didn't understand that it wasn't worth the risk. The pressure built within me and I knew I couldn't contain it any longer. I could feel myself beginning to change into my moogle form and I begged him to leave while he still could. But he refused, silencing me with a passionate kiss. It was a good thing I wasn't on my feet because I would have fallen were that the case. He was so stubborn, so stupid for risking his life like this for me. I wasn't worth it, he had to know that, I was a monster. As his warmth enveloped me, all my fears and cares seemed to melt away for a brief moment. I clung to his jacket while he held me against him in such a gentle way. He was so much better than me.

"You got this Doc," he told me in a firm voice, wiping my tears with both his hands.

He then held me close and I could no longer hold it in. I let out a wail and I knew that my powers were being unleashed, I could hear him grunt in pain and I wished desperately that I wouldn't hurt him or anyone else I cared about. Gladio didn't falter the entire time and I sincerely hoped that he would make it because I couldn't live with the knowledge that I was unable to protect the man I love from the darkness within me that I had failed to control at every turn in my life.

...

thanks guys!


	138. Not Human

welcome back! thanks for my review!

...

Athenacia's cry was heartbreaking. Gladiolus held her tightly as she detonated, releasing the power within her that built up - and there was a lot of it. She held it in for as long as she could in her weakened state, trying to get him to leave. But he couldn't do that, was adamant about staying with her. They were sitting in a pool of her blood, courtesy of Ardyn and he knew that he couldn't leave her after what had just happened here in the Temple. The Shield had no idea how far the others had gone but he hoped that they were out of the blast zone. Her wail carried on and he had his eyes shut as he grunted in pain, his heart wretching at the sound she was making but he refused to let go. This felt much worse than last time and he struggled to keep it together. It seemed to never end, having grown stronger each time she did it. He had to hold on, he couldn't let her down, she needed him now more than ever and he was determined to keep the promise he made to her.

His face screwed up in concentration, he rode it out until it abruptly ended. Her body went limp, shaking while she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. The Shield was gasping for his own breath while he cradled her head against him and stroking her hair lightly in an attempt to soothe her, his body feeling numb after what just happened. Athenacia clung to him while she cried, the sound of her voice echoing throughout the walls. That's when he took a quick look around. Everything was still intact, as if she hadn't done a thing at all. He looked in wonder, knowing that she would be happy about this. Loosening his grip upon her, he brought a hand to cup her cheek and wiped away some of her tears. The look on his face hardened when he saw her.

There was blood all over face, and he knew it was her own, noting he was also covered in it and that it surrounded them on the floor. Her hazel eyes were glazed over while she continued to shake in her sobs, barely able to focus on him. She was pale, sickly looking and he had no idea how she was even still alive right now. He searched her eyes, forcing her to look at him. His heart wretched, wishing he could have stopped this from happening to her. Her bottom lip quivered as if she were cold. She didn't feel cold at all, in fact, she felt abnormally warm like usual, her eyes focused on him despite looking as if they weren't really there.

"Kill me..."

The sound of her feeble voice tore at him, suppressing a growl within his own throat. Gladiolus wasn't angry at her but the lack of his own strength, leting out a sad sigh and shaking his head at her.

"No," he refused, his voice soft.

She whined, "Please," she begged, more tears falling from her eyes.

"I won't."

Athenacia continued to sob, her body still shaking. This was the part where she was vulnerable, weak until she rested. It didn't help that she had nearly bled out either. He left her cheek to gently feel for the stab wound she gained. It wasn't bleeding but still fresh and she was numb or else she would have reacted to him poking at it gently.

"Just let me die," she spoke between her cries.

"No Doc."

The Shield wiped her tears and pulled her close again while trying to console her, wanting to get her wound treated before things got worse. Footsteps approached quietly and he turned to look carefully. His body was tense until he saw it was Prompto tentatively making his way toward him. His eyes were glassy and red as if he had been crying. Gladiolus kept his gaze on him and the gunman offered him a hi-elixer. The large man nodded, administering it to Athenacia immediately. It wasn't a permanent fix but it would at least help her get somewhere she could be treated. Athenacia was still sobbing into him and Prompto looked like he was at a loss of what to do for her.

"Kill me," she begged again.

Gladiolus kissed her forehead, forcing her to look at him once he was finished, "You know I won't."

"Gladio, please... I'm a monster."

"No."

"Let me die... before I hurt anyone else..."

The Shield sighed again, ignoring her completely. He knew how this would go and he patiently waited for her to stop. When she was no longer crying he forced her to look at him again. Athenacia was still babbling about having to die and he kissed her in order to silence her and gain her attention. Her eyes were focused for the first time since coming here and he rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"You didn't hurt a single person," his voice was hard yet reassuring, "The temple is still intact. You controlled your own power."

The doctor gasped, his tone and demeanour completely throwing her off. She seemed to snap out of whatever reverie she was in, looking deeply into his eyes. He was actually here with her, this was real. But it was only for a moment, as her blood loss seemed to catch up to her. Athenacia felt gravity weigh heavily upon her, still completely limp while being held up by him. Her vision was becoming blurry, eyes beginning to roll to the back of her head while she struggled to stay conscious. She knew she had a hi-elixer but all that was doing was keeping her alive. She needed medical treatment but there was no way to get her anywhere in time.

"Doc!" Gladiolus noted what was happening.

Her head drooped away and she began to lose herself in the darkness. Athenacia could hear him calling for her, but he sounded so far away. She wished she could tell him how she felt about him because she knew that she was going to die. At least she would get her wish after all.

"Doc! Stay with me!" he shook her lightly, trying to rouse her, "Doc! Doc!"

It was too late, she was out cold now and his body tensed, pushing past its own exhaustion at her detonation. The Shield looked up at Prompto who was a nervous wreck. He was about to bark orders at the gunman when he heard frantic footsteps running toward them. Evangeline came into view, her face full of worry while her hood was back. Once she laid her eyes upon her daughter she gasped, her hands going to her face.

"Oh Lili..." she trailed before she was down at Athenacia's side.

"Where's Cor?" asked Gladiolus.

"He's back there," she jerked her head in the direction she just came from, "He's not in good shape."

He grunted, "Neither is she," he brought his gaze back to her, "She's dying."

"No..."

Evangeline let tears fall from her eyes, her hands slowly coming toward her daughter. They stopped, she couldn't make contact, pulling them away and unsure of what she should be doing. Gladiolus could feel Athenacia's body temperature cooling down and that wasn't a good sign. She was usually so abnormally warm, this was just confirmation that he truly was starting to lose her. His face contorted into a scowl as his brain worked out what to do. He had to save her.

"You two," he looked up at Evangeline and Prompto, "Find somewhere we can take them, they need treatment."

"Right," nodded Prompto, leaving in one direction.

Evangeline looked hesitant at first but then nodded herself before carrying out his orders. Gladiolus laid her gently on the cold marble floor that was still covered in her blood and shed his coat, wrapping it around her in an attempt to warm her up. He just hoped that Ignis was still able to work his magic because she probably needed stitches and who knew what else. Hugging her body to his own, he tried desperately to offer his heat and push through his exhaustion. There was no time for rest, not just yet.

...

Athenacia felt weak, groggy even, head in a complete haze as her eyes barely opened. She couldn't focus but moved her head to try and see what was going on around her. At least she tried to, her body felt heavy as if gravity was weighing bricks upon her. Her own breath sounded in her ears, louder than her very slow heartbeat. She winced as she opened her eyes slightly, seeing bright lights around her. Her eyelids only opened a sliver, unable to move anymore. Her body was being moved, voices coming to her ears like they were miles away, echoing in the distance. She knew that wasn't right since she could feel someone holding her shoulder right now.

"She needs stitches," it was the voice of Ignis reaching her.

"Can you do it?" asked Gladiolus, sounding like he was on edge.

"Her wound needs to be cleaned first."

"She lost a lot of blood, Iggy."

"I'm aware, you're both soaked in it."

The doctor felt something cool and wet on her face, rubbing against her skin gently. It was taken away and the actions were repeated. She tried to open her eyes to see what was going on, wanting to help them but she couldn't feel any of her own pain. Were there were more injuries besides the knife wound? Her breath was still loud and she fought with herself to stay conscious. Ignis couldn't see, she would need to help him. Someone had to guide him because as far as she knew he hadn't done a procedure like this in a long time. She tried to force herself to speak but nothing was happening, she couldn't move her mouth. Someone was still wiping her face, the moisture warm on her cheeks.

Athenacia grunted, still trying to speak. Her hand was in another while she was still rolled over to her side. She felt her skin exposed there and knew that they were beginning to tend to her stab wound. Slow, steady breaths continued to leave her, fighting to stay with them. She didn't move when the cloth came toward the cut, knowing that it was being cleaned right now. They were getting ready to stitch it up and she moaned again, wishing that she could form words, that she could even open her eyes right now to gain their attention. If only she still had her magic none of this would be a problem. It would have begun to heal herself right away and there would be no need to worry about it.

"What's going on between you two anyway?" asked Gladiolus, his voice still echoing far away.

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis sounded insulted almost.

"She leaves and only you can go near her. You've obviously gotten closer, what's going on?"

"Don't be absurd," scoffed Ignis.

"Just tell me the truth!"

She heard Ignis sigh in exasperation, "The truth is Dr. Virum is dying right in front of us and you wish you have pointless conversations about conclusions you drew up whilst in your own head. Now if you're quite finished wasting precious time I need you to be my eyes while I stitch this wound."

They were silent for far too long and she could no longer stay awake. Athenacia slipped back into the darkness, hoping that they managed to get things done. She still couldn't feel anything besides heavy. The events of what happened to put her in this state replayed in her head and she cried out in the emotional pain she had to endure for all of it. The last thing she saw before detonating was Gladiolus above her, that unrelenting belief he had in her ability to control her powers. Her breath was still loud in her ears and she knew that she was dying. The doctor had no idea how much blood she lost but she knew she needed a transfusion and that was going to be impossible. There was also no way to know if her kidney was punctured without a machine. She knew in her head as a doctor that she had no chance.

Athenacia felt herself wanting to come back but she was still in that haze. She could see light behind her eyelids, wishing that she could open them in order to let them know that she was still here. She knew that she had another hi-elixer within her or else there was no way she would still be alive right now. Those were only temporary fixes, they wouldn't solve the problem permanently. They must not have any phoenix downs or else that would perk her up, temporarily at least. Cor must have needed it, she remembered seeing him after Ardyn had gotten to him. The physician felt a wave of rage course through her body, which only made her more exhausted. She had no energy to get caught up in those feelings again, it was all done with anyway.

"How is she?"

Prompto's voice was also far away like the rest. It sounded like it was on the verge of breaking and she could tell that he had shed his own tears. Bless him, he was such a sweet boy. Athenacia felt her face wince, trying again to open her eyes. Her hand was warm and encompassed within a large one that she was sure belonged to Gladiolus. She hoped he wasn't pushing himself, recalling how hard he took it the last time she detonated - and she knew that this one was her biggest yet.

"No improvement," replied Ignis sadly.

"What about Cor?" asked Gladiolus.

"Resting but he should be alright thanks to Iggy," answered Prompto, "Is she going to make it?" his voice sounded so sad.

"I'm afraid not. She needs a blood transfusion," Ignis said, sounding utterly defeated.

That sealed her fate right there. Athenacia knew the truth but Ignis confirming it only made it more real. A tear fell from her closed eye, regrets flooding her mind. She wanted to die so badly but she never thought that it would actually happen. The doctor wanted to tell them all how much she loved them before she went but still she could not even manage to open her eyes. She was far too weak and she knew it was from the blood loss as well as her detonation. Desperately she tried to squeeze the hand that was holding hers, give some sort of sign that she was aware right now.

"I'm a universal donor!" said Prompto instantly.

Athenacia's eyes shot open once she heard that. A burst of adrenaline coursed through her as she felt Gladiolus move. Her body struggled to force air into her lungs, her throat dry as she tried desperately to form words. Moving her head gained the attention of the men in the room. She was hyperventilating, her heart pounding as she forced herself to work.

"Doc!"

Gladiolus was there, his eyes intent upon her as he brought a hand to her cheek and held her in place. Athenacia was still wheezing, pain slowly starting to seep its way into her nerves. The effect of her detonation was wearing off, she was going to feel the agony of the abuse her body had gone through. However, that wasn't important right now, she had to warn them.

"Not. Human," she croaked between her breaths.

She cried out in pain as more of it found her. Tears fell from her eyes and a small scream erupt from her lips. Her voice was raspy, barely even audible and she wished she had her magic right now.

"Iggy do something!" the Shield was frantic.

"She can feel pain again, I have to sedate her," replied Ignis in an even tone.

"So do it!"

"Remain calm. You yourself need to rest, your body is going beyond its limits."

"I don't care, just fix her!" thundered Gladiolus.

Ignis sighed, "Very well. Help me."

"Not. Human," she warned again only it seemed to be falling on deaf ears.

Athenacia reached for Gladiolus when he pulled away, commanding his attention to her. She saw him nod, probably at Prompto and she did her best to form words but she could barely breathe and was gasping for air. Her grip faltered, the weight of gravity forcing her hand back beside her. Gladiolus had his gaze intently on her while she tried one last time to tell him what he needed to know about her care. Just as she opened her mouth she felt a needle go into her arm. No, not now. Not now! Shit, this wasn't good. She had to warn them.

"Not... human..." she managed to say before the effects of the sedative took full effect.

...

Gladiolus watched Athenacia's eyes roll to the back of her head for a second time today. Her breathing had calmed down now that she couldn't feel her pain, body relaxed and she looked peaceful for the time being. He frowned as he let her words run through his head. "Not human". What did she mean by that? It had her so worked up he knew that he should listen to it. But he wasn't a doctor, she was and currently she couldn't stand to be awake without feeling agony. Whatever she had taught Ignis was doing wonders for her. The Shield let out another sigh, fighting off the urge to rest as well. He wouldn't let himself, not until he knew that she was going to make it, because having Ignis tell him while he sewed her up that without a hospital she didn't stand a chance at living filled him with a multitude of unidentifiable emotions. Gladiolus couldn't lose her, not after everything they had been through. Not after reuniting with her again.

He looked over at Ignis, who was having Prompto help him find what they needed for a direct blood transfusion. Athenacia's med bag was fully stocked and he was sure that the Adviser probably helped her with that while she put herself in isolation. The large man suppressed those uneasy feelings in his chest, not wanting to get caught up in them now. Athenacia was dying and if Prompto was the only chance she had at living then he had to let them work. He wished she taught him more about caring for patients, standard medic field training that she would have had. Gladiolus knew how to get by but this was more advanced, something that only a combat medic would know. Just figures that she was the one who needed the treatment so badly and probably the only doctor that could save herself.

Gladiolus helped move her gingerly so that she could get set up for her transfusion. Prompto had a very determined look on his face, one that hadn't been seen in quite some time. The Shield was grateful that he was so voluntarily helping her out like this. Ignis needed help so Gladiolus assisted where he could. He wrapped a tourniquet over the upper arm of the gunman, fishing out a vein in order for Ignis to insert a line. Once that was securely in they moved onto Athenacia, repeating the process. Hers were much harder to find, especially since she had so little blood left it seemed. When they did finally find a good one Ignis was ready. Just as he was about to put in the needle the door opened, someone stepping inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Evangeline in alarm.

"Direct blood transfusion," replied Ignis calmly, "Prompto is a universal donor."

"Stop!" she cried.

Ignis ignored her, getting ready to insert the needle, "I'm afraid she needs this in order to live."

"You can't, his blood will kill her!"

That made him stop in his tracks. Gladiolus snapped his head toward her and Prompto looked increasingly nervous. Evangeline walked over to where they were, snatching the needle away from Ignis and standing in front of her daughter protectively. They were at a loss of what to do, not expecting this turn of events.

"I'm not poisonous," said Prompto in a small voice, completely confused by the moogle's actions.

"Yes you are," she said fiercely, "All of you are. She's not human, remember?"

Prompto's face instantly fell and Ignis sighed. Gladiolus scowled, seeing the chances of Athenacia's survival just fly out the window. His heart felt heavy while he brought his gaze toward her face.

"Then I'm afraid all we can do is make her comfortable," said Ignis, his voice choked up.

It was like a devastating blow, harder than anything ever felt before. Gladiolus made a guttural sound that could not be described. He felt his eyes hot with tears at the realization that Athenacia was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He reached out, taking her hand and holding it tightly. The other he used to stroke the top of her forehead while letting his fingers tangle themselves in her hair. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much left to do with her. Now he wouldn't get the chance, knowing that she wasn't going to wake up again. The pain he felt right now was unlike any other before in his life. One tear fell but it was Prompto that ended up losing it.

"There's nothing else we can do?!" he seemed angry.

"I'm afraid not. If she cannot receive human blood then all is lost. She is not strong enough to last without the proper hospital facilities," replied Ignis gravely. He reached out, putting a hand on Gladiolus's shoulder, "My apologies. I wish there were more I could do but this is beyond my skills."

If only there was another option. The Shield wanted that more than anything right now. He felt Ignis's hand leave his shoulder and the man went to unhook Prompto. Evangeline came up beside him, reaching out for her daughter but stopping midway. She couldn't bring herself to make a connection. Gladiolus kept his gaze upon that peaceful face. The one that would never wake up again. There had to be something more, he just couldn't accept this. His left wrist felt like it was burning again and he noticed a golden glow slowly start to form there. Evangeline reached for it, her eyes intent upon what she was seeing.

"You have her necklace," she stated, looking up at the man.

"Yeah," he answered, keeping his attention on Athenacia.

"Give it to me," she commanded.

He gave her a blank look, shocked by the tone of her voice. When he didn't move she forcefully removed the clothing blocking her path, taking the pendant back and studying it briefly before turning to look at Ignis. He was just finishing up with Prompto, getting ready to put away the tools that they no longer needed. The moogle grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Gladiolus turned his head toward them, wondering what she was up to right now. Why did she need that necklace so badly?

"Hook me up," she said firmly.

"Are you a match?" asked Ignis skeptically.

"It doesn't matter, I have moogle magic."

Gladiolus was dubious at the suggestion, sharing a look with Ignis briefly. Of course, the man couldn't see but they shared the same sort of uncertainty about this idea that Evangeline was running with. The Shield nodded, something that Ignis sensed before beginning to get her ready. Evangeline sat close to her daughter, fishing out the necklace she had taken earlier before the detonation. Gladiolus watched as she brought the tree disc and set it over top the hollowed out silver pendant. It fit like a glove, snapping together with an audible _click_ and she smiled in satisfaction. Both were glowing in a golden light and the moogle placed the trinket in her daughter's hand. She then held her own hand over that and nodded at Ignis.

"I'm ready."

The Adviser sighed, still uneasy about what was going on. Gladiolus helped him hook up the transfusion kit, clinging to the hope that she knew what she was doing because he didn't want to face the alternative again. She closed her eyes once they were finished, focusing while squeezing her daughter's hand tightly. They waited, the blood leaving one body and going into another. So far it seemed that nothing was happening and each moment was like agony as the hope in the room was putting everyone on edge. The Shield had his eyes intent upon the scene, raising a brow when he saw the gold lights begin to grow stronger from their hands and then engulf Athenacia's body completely. Slowly colour began to return to her cheeks and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's working," said Prompto happily.

Yes it was, she looked better now than she had a few minutes ago, even as that golden glow began to fade away. Evangeline released her grip, taking the conjoined necklaces out and separating them again. She replaced the hollowed out one in her pocket and held the other out toward Gladiolus. He took it, going to replace it around his left wrist, only he noticed something about it this time. There at the bend in the very middle was a burn mark of the tree disc in his skin. Curiously, he ran his finger over it, noting that it was perfectly in between the feathers of his tattoo that ended here. It didn't hurt and he could tell that it had no intention of leaving. This was a permanent blemish left over on his body.

He was distracted by the sharp intake of breath by Athenacia so suddenly. Ignis was unhooking the transfusion line while those gorgeous hazel eyes opened up tiredly. The Shield was there in an instant, grabbing her hand once Ignis moved and blocked her vision from anyone else. He didn't want to overwhelm her so suddenly, had to know if she was going to make it.

"Doc," he smiled sadly, his voice light.

"Gladio...?" she squinted, looking up at him.

"Yeah it's me," he nodded at her.

"I'm not dying," she croaked.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away he noted that she was fast asleep but he could tell that she was going to make it. Whatever her mother had done it worked and a giant weight lifted off his shoulders. In fact, it was so large and he was so much more relaxed that the full extent of what he had been through finally hit him with full force. Now that the adrenaline was gone he felt extremely weak. He was going down and fast but at least he could rest easy knowing that Athenacia was safe.

...

thanks guys! will go back and edit tomorrow


	139. Moogle Charm

thanks for being here!

...

The angry red sky flashed with dark black clouds billowing overtop and engulfing everything as far as the eye could see. The raging wind blew and with it brought debris that hit anything it could, uncaring of whatever it was that crossed its path. The broken buildings didn't budge, only the pieces previously damaged from a battle long ago carried up into the twister. Some of it tried to pierce her skin but the flames that encompassed her entire being incinerated them before they even got close. Thunder roared above, the sky lighting up briefly but still completely red. The fire grew hotter as she was faced with the threat upon everything that she was. She stood before the Citadel stairs, blocking the path of those who wished to stop her. She couldn't let them win.

As they all came into view the four men seemed hesitant at first to fight her. She used that distraction to issue her attack, only focused on one, the one that posed the biggest threat of all to her. The mission was clear in her mind and she was going to complete it no matter what the cost. He was a blur of blue, trying to defend himself and the others from her harmful attacks. He tried to use magic against her but she didn't give him the chance. She had been waiting so long nothing would stand in her way. The pests that blocked her path were becoming more of a nuisance and she pushed them away with ease. The wind continued to howl against them and she built her firewall around her and her enemy. Finally, he had nowhere to run.

 _Kill him._

The enemy resisted as she expected him to but she was ready for him, following his movements and able to grab him while he passed her by in mid-air. Her fingers were wrapped around his throat, slowly beginning to squeeze tighter. He looked at her with near shock and she was only focused on the sounds of his struggling. He tried to speak but instead was failing at commanding air into her lungs. A satisfaction was burning within her as she watched him begin to die. Her only regret was that he wasn't screaming in agony. Feeling the life leave him was far more worth it, smiling at her own actions and watching as those burning blue eyes were fading away slowly. His own grip upon her weakened and she knew that it was nearly over. She watched as he drew in his last breath before his body fell limp while she still clutched his throat.

His lifeless body fell to the ground, the flames surrounding them disappearing. She could heard cries of protest at what she had done by the other three men sworn to protect him and she held up her hand and then snapped her fingers, encasing them in flames while their cries started echoing into the wind that carried them out across the sky. The smell of their burning flesh filled her nostrils and she knew that she was done here. She turned to look at the large Citadel behind her, the red sky filling her vision behind it. She blinked once and it was all returned to normal and she gasped then upon realization of where she was and what she had done. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked around at all the devastation she had caused. This was all her doing.

A scream escaped her lips as the ground opened up from below and swallowed her whole. She fell fast, tears streaming down her cheeks at the horror of her actions hit her square in the face and then she collided with that iron pedestal that knocked the wind right out of her. She could hear the voices of those she had harmed calling out for her and she filled herself with the hope that they were still alive. Or maybe they were just haunting her, a well-deserved fate after what she did to them. Her breath loud in her ears was ragged at best, the wind completely gone from her by the impact she faced with arms were outstretched and her body unable to move as she looked above her. The distance of her fall was easily calculated from where she laid and someone calling out to her from up there, someone familiar. However, they were getting farther away as the pedestal began to lower itself toward the flowing magma below. She could feel its heat all around her as her eyes switched from normal to red.

That same sinister laugh started filling her ears, evil in nature as always. Her eyes were dazed while she fought as hard as she could to keep them from going red completely. She couldn't move her body, still drawing in those slow ragged breaths. Each one felt like pure agony as she did so but still she fought with herself. Her skin was burning, a rushing noise joining that laughter in her ears. Slowly she was getting closer to the lava, the heat of it and her own skin increasing immensely. The laugh grew louder still and she could see a faint azure glow begin to outline her body. Her eyes were stuck red, no longer able to return to normal. She was at the lava line and swiftly submerged beneath it. She continued to go deeper, no longer able to feel the pedestal while the azure glow was keeping her safe from harm as she descended.

 _You cannot hope to win._

A tear left her eye knowing that resisting was probably futile but she tried anyway, never taking to losing, fighting as a second nature whenever she was faced with a command. The more she thought about it the more she grew tired of resisting - not like it mattered too much anyway, she killed everyone she loved. The azure glow protecting her slowly began to fade away and she could feel the heat around her increasing. She had nothing left to fight for, had already lost to the darkness in her heart that she could not control. Fatigue taking over, she gave in to the desires she suppressed within her, was too weak to stop herself. There was no sense in continuing her pointless rebelling. The glow was still fading away, nearly gone completely.

 _Yes. Give up._

She closed her eyes, accepting her fate, never strong enough to deny her true feelings anyway. She wanted devastation and chaos all around her and she finally got it. There was no sense in standing in the way of what her inner being desired. What the monster had always wished for. When push came to shove she ended up losing anyway. She could feel the lava start to grow hotter as it came closer to her body. Soon it would engulf her completely and she would be no more. At least she wouldn't have to live with the pain and knowledge that she had killed everyone and everything she loved most in this world.

"Doc!"

She opened her eyes at the sound of a familiar voice. The magma was threatening to break her slowly deteriorating barrier but she tried in near vain to hear the sound of that voice again, the one she thought she had snuffed out of the world entirely. It called for her once more and she gasped when it reached her ears. More voices were trying to reach her and in that moment she could no longer hear that sinister laugh. All was not lost, she hadn't succeeded. The knowledge filled her with a burning desire to live, the azure glow around her shining brighter than ever before. She cried out, releasing her magic as it began to spread in a giant radius. As the cries of a beast unknown reached her ears she struggled to get to the surface and rejoin those who waited for her.

Athenacia drew in a large breath, shooting up from where she was lying down and began to gasp for air. She felt like she had been suffocated in her own nightmare, still able to feel the magma around her body but as her eyes focused on what was around her she noted that she was not inside of a lava bit. In fact, she was in a room she didn't recognize at all despite how familiar it felt. The bed beneath her was overly large and soft with tables on each side, lamps that were illuminated by small flames making things dim. The bedding was of the richest silk and comforter, down filled, was keeping her warm. There was a giant window but it was obscured by curtains. Not like it mattered, there would have only been darkness out there anyway. There were paintings hung up, old tapestries well preserved that bore the symbols of the Six all around the walls. There was a sitting area off to the corner, surrounded by bookshelves overflowing with books, not unlike that of the dwelling of Mog back in the moogle village. The floor was carpeted with a dark green colour and a roaring fireplace provided heat into the room, mantle decorated in rich gold matching the same sort of old architectural style of the rest of the temple. High ceilings bore paintings of calming night skies in order to aid the onlooker in slumber. This was a very sacred place and she could feel that as her eyes absorbed everything around her.

"This room belonged to all the High Priests and Priestesses of Illume."

One of the large double doors also beautifully decorated opened up, allowing someone to step through it. Athenacia turned her head toward the person speaking to her. The young doctor's eyes hardened when she was faced with her mother, Evangeline, coming into the room and taking a seat at her bedside. The moogle didn't flinch like she usually did under that gaze, instead offered a glass of water. The doctor took it, nearly dropping it once the weight was transferred to her. Evangeline was about to help but Athenacia was having none of it, taking a drink from the glass and feeling the cool liquid slide down her throat to provide some relief. She let out a breath, placing the glass on the table beside her, a scowl still on her face while turning to look at the moogle that was still watching her with her gleaming red eyes courtesy of the light shining in them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, her voice still raspy from her dry throat.

"Someone had to be here when you woke," replied Evangeline in a quiet tone.

"Someone _else_ could have done that."

"And they had," the moogle sounded almost tired, "Now it's my turn."

"Great. You can leave now."

Evangeline sighed in an exasperated way, much like anyone else that was faced with Athenacia's defiance. But this wasn't exactly like giving Cor a headache by arguing, this was something different. Athenacia had her arms crossed with that scowl, looking at the woman in pure hatred. Evangeline knew to expect this and was warned about how to handle it.

"Do you remember what happened?"

The physician opened her mouth to say something but then stopped abruptly. Images of the events that led up to her being here started to fill her mind and she gasped. She went to feel for the stab wound she had received, wincing in pain while her body twisted. It was bandaged up and she knew that it was stitched, feeling them holding her skin together. That's right, Ignis and Gladiolus were working on her after she had detonated. Her eyes widened when that realization came to her. Athenacia remembered that they were going to transfuse her with Prompto's blood in order to try and save her life. She tried to warn them but was far too weak, unable to communicate properly, however, before she had a chance to even try and catch her breath she was sedated and knew that they were going to begin the procedure.

"How am I still alive?" she asked, her voice rasping still but the look on her face incredulous.

"Moogle magic," answered Evangeline simply.

"Moogle..." she frowned, confused, "What?"

"You needed blood and I'm sure as a doctor you know that pure human blood will kill you. So I used our moogle charms and my own blood to heal you."

"Moogle charms?"

Athenacia winced in pain as she tried to comprehend what had happened, letting her arms drop and bringing one of her hands to her forehead to rub it. None of this made sense and she was far too distraught to really understand how this was all possible, so weak she didn't even fight her mother lowering her gently back into the bed and against the mass of fluffy pillows. The covers were brought over her and she sighed in near anger at her own feebleness. The doctor closed her eyes tightly, trying to recall everything that happened once more then gasped, seeing Gladiolus and her detonation all clear within her mind. He was trying to help her afterward but she noticed that he was nowhere to be seen right now.

"Where's Gladio?" she asked, her eyes shooting open.

She tried to sit back up but was held down firmly by Evangeline. The moogle had a stern look on her face, much like a mother that wished her child would listen. It was such a natural routine that the two of them hardly noticed it despite never being in this sort of position together.

"He's resting. His body is over exhausted and he too needs to heal," Evangeline spoke gently.

"And Cor?" she bit her lip, letting another tear fall.

The physician remembered the state that the Marshal was in before she lost control of herself, how Ardyn was ready to kill him and how weak he was. How she felt when she saw him like that, about to lose his life. She could still feel it within her now but knew that his attackers were no longer a threat to him. At least, only one of them was and she was sure she wasn't going to see Ardyn for a long while yet. She didn't know how she knew that but she did.

"He'll make a full recovery."

Athenacia shook her head before she started to attempt to throw the blankets off of her, knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied until she saw for herself. She was the doctor here and she would be the one who decided how her patients were doing. Evangeline however, was not having any of that on her watch, easily able to stop her daughter from getting up, though the resistance was very impressive.

"Enough," commanded the moogle.

The tone of voice would have had anyone stop moving no matter who they were and what they were doing. Athenacia let her nostrils flare as that same look of hatred filled her face while looking at the woman before her, too weak to keep up what she was doing but she'd be damned if this moogle knew about it. So she held her position as she waited for a good opportunity to throw the creature off.

"You're going to pull your stitches and then you won't be any help to anyone."

Evangeline was firm and left no room for any doubts. The physician growled, matching the stare of the woman in front of her. Her mother was completely unrelenting and Athenacia knew that she had lost the battle. The moogle knew how weak she was and therefore knew she could overpower her daughter. There was no getting out of this one. At least, not right now. She couldn't feel much pain and knew that it was the medication affecting her, had too much which meant that she wouldn't know her limitations. Consenting finally, she laid back in bed and didn't protest anymore.

"You need rest," continued Evangeline as if nothing had happened, "You can see them once you can stand on your own."

Athenacia rolled her eyes, turning her gaze toward the closed curtains. Why was she stuck here with this woman of all people? There was a scowl on her face as she brooded about this unhappy turn of events. Her fists clenched in their spot, knuckles white in anger. She frowned once she heard the humming of the moogle beside her. It was a song, an ancient one seeping into her tired soul and beginning to sooth it. Athenacia's eyes drooped as she was brought back to a world where she was sure she had heard this song before. A very specific melody that she had never heard yet knew as if it was sung to her for her entire life. She let it's magic wash over her, closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful and deep slumber.

...

When Athenacia had awoken again, she had no idea how much time had passed but she was nightmare free and her eyes fluttered open gently. She was looking up at the painting on the ceiling, could hear the crackling of the fire still warming the room. Her throat was still dry but she was far less groggy than earlier. Turning her head, she sighed slightly when she saw that Evangeline was still at her bedside. The moogle was quietly reading a book though she didn't look like she was much into it. The young doctor turned her body carefully, wincing when she felt the pain of her wound at her back. She reached for the water, taking a much bigger drink and letting it sooth her throat before placing it down, noting how much lighter it was than the first time she had woken up.

"You have nightmares of falling into a volcano, don't you?"

Athenacia's eyes went straight to the moogle that spoke. Evangeline closed the book she was reading, placing it on the nightstand and then bringing her attention to her daughter. She offered the girl a small smile, bringing her cloak tighter about her shoulders.

"How...?" the doctor's voice still rasped.

"I used to have them when I carried you," explained Evangeline, her eyes distant in memory, "From the day you were conceived until I gave birth on the winter solstice 30 years ago."

"So you know what day it is?" she spoke in a hard voice despite the hoarseness of it.

"I never forgot," the woman brought her gaze toward the fire, her eyes still distant, "The day you were born there was an eclipse and the world knew darkness for an entire day."

"How fitting," scoffed Athenacia, rolling onto her back again, "I didn't start having nightmares at all until I was aware that I detonated the first time."

Evangeline gave a sort of half smile, "So Mog told you about my injuries?" it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"He did."

The conversation didn't go anywhere else after that. The fire still hissed and popped and Evangeline kept her gaze upon it. Athenacia pushed herself up, arranging her pillows so that she was sitting up in order to stare at it as well. The warm glow filled her with that familiar calm and she internally sighed. She could only feel minimal pain which meant she had no idea what her body was able to do. On top of that, she was still exhausted from the blood loss and detonating. The doctor wished she could check on the others but knew that there was no way this woman was letting her out of bed. She recalled their conversation earlier, remembering the tune that had put her to sleep.

"That song you sang..." Athenacia tried to speak but her voice was hardly there.

Evangeline smiled, tearing her gaze away from the flames and looking over at her daughter. There was a sort of tenderness in her eyes that threw Athenacia off. The girl was unable to keep facing it, struggling to identify what she was feeling right now while biting her lip in nervousness and clutching the blanket tightly in her fists. She looked up when she heard Evangeline take a breath, getting ready to speak.

"It's a lullaby I used to sing for you when you were an infant," the moogle's voice was low, "You were mostly calm but you never slept. This was the only way to put you down and you'd sleep soundly throughout the night."

Athenacia brought her eyes back to the fireplace, turning those words over in her head in a desperate attempt to find a fault in them but there was really nothing there. She was happy that the woman remembered something so important about her but still bitter about how they had reached this point in their lives. Athenacia grew up her entire life thinking that her mother was dead and it seemed to be much easier that way. In the last five years, the doubt of that truth took root and now it was fully sprouted given the obvious evidence that she was sitting here with said woman. The doctor scowled again at the thought of the moogle making no efforts to try and be in her child's life. That anger was stronger than ever.

"Your charm is with Gladio," said Evangeline lightly.

Athenacia turned her attention over to the woman, "Charm?"

"Your moogle charm, the necklace I left you when I gave you to Cor."

"And what exactly is a moogle charm?"

Evangeline smiled lightly, pulling out the necklace that she took from Athenacia during her detonation and holding it gently in her hands, her fingers going over the words written there. She held it up so that her daughter could see it and it only caused another sneer from the injured woman on the bed.

"That's mine," said Athenacia coldly.

"Actually this one belongs to me," replied Evangeline, unfazed by her daughter's hatred, "All moogles have a charm, they are the source of our magic."

"I don't have any moogle magic."

"You do, but you were never taught to use it."

"And who's fault is that?"

Evangeline winced, sighing sadly as she brought her gaze back to her pendant. She placed it back in her pocket before summoning her courage and looking up at her daughter. The pain was evident in those hazel eyes and it made her heart wretch. There was no way she was going to heal all that damage, not in one night at least. It would take time and they didn't have much of it.

"When you detonated the first time as an infant, I ended up losing this in all the confusion. Because I had been without it I was unable to use my magic, until I got it back from you. The one I gave you fits into it and together with my blood I was able to heal you using our combined magic," the moogle explained calmly.

"It's the least you could do," replied the doctor in disgust, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Lili-"

"Athenacia."

The moogle sighed again, "Athenacia. What do you want me to say? You'll never understand-"

"There's nothing to understand! You left me when you didn't have to! And then you didn't even-"

But the sentence couldn't be finished. Athenacia wanted to yell more but her voice couldn't take it. Her throat was so dry and her chest heaved while she shook in anger. The doctor started to cough and Evangeline immediately handed her the glass of water. She took it, though still shot her mother a glare before drinking it and putting the empty glass back on the bedside table, trying to stop herself from using her throat anymore. The girl winced in pain, tears coming out of her eyes at the commotion she had just caused for herself, taking in slow breaths to try and calm herself down.

"I'll get you some more," said Evangeline, grabbing the glass.

"Have someone else bring it," said Athenacia in her hoarse voice, "And just leave. That's what you're good at anyway."

The moogle flinched, her daughter keeping her gaze on the flames before her. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a tear of sadness escape one of those hazel eyes before it was hastily wiped away. Heaving another sigh, the woman began to leave the room without another look back, opening one of the double doors and stepped through it. Once it closed behind her she sniffed, letting her own tears finally fall and leaning her head against the door, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. There was no way to fix this, it was the choice she made long ago.

"You lied to her."

Evangeline gasped, bringing her attention upward instantly and wiping her tears away but relaxed once she was met with Cor, observing her intently with those light blue eyes of his. He had aged since she last saw him but was on his feet though largely being supported by the wall beside him. The Marshal was alone, however, which meant that they could speak freely.

"What do you mean?"

Cor smirked, "You told her you lost the charm. You didn't tell her that you gave it up in order to save her."

The woman shook her head, "She doesn't want to hear that right now."

"And what if she never wants to hear it?"

She gave a small, sad smile, "Then it's my burden to bear."

"Might help her drop the attitude."

"It's better this way. If she gets closer to me then I'm one more person that can be used against her."

"You're wrong, 'Vange. Whether she admits it or not she does care, or else she wouldn't be going out of her way to be such a pain in the ass right now."

Evangeline sighed again, looking at the closed door. Cor kept his gaze on her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He was reluctant to let the woman near Athenacia, but it seemed that the damage was already done. It was obvious that she wanted to be closer to her daughter, the pain she felt at having to give her up more of a burden that she was letting on. However, he knew the side of the woman in the other room, the hardships she endured growing up, he was the one that raised her after all.

"You were right," said the moogle, "She does have my attitude problem."

Cor chuckled lightly, "You have no idea the hell she put me through."

"I can imagine."

The moogle brought herself away from the door, walking a few steps toward him. She looked up at him, her eyes still wet with tears that threatened to fall yet refused. Cor had an unreadable look on his face, not really sure what to think at this moment. Originally, he was coming to check on Athenacia, not expecting to run into this sort of situation. He raised his eyebrows when he felt a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm happy that she loves and trusts you so much. You've done a far better job with her than I ever could. Thank you."

And then she walked away without another word. Cor watched her go, a frown on his face. When he could no longer see her, he turned back toward the door. Before he opened it he looked back in the direction she had left briefly and then stepped inside of the room.

...

thanks guys!


	140. Profectionem

welcome back!

...

When Athenacia woke up again she was feeling much better despite the pain medication having mostly worn off. She had another nightmare although not as vulgar as the last one and that relieved her. A hand came to her face, rubbing her eyes and then tried to turn over but there was a large mass beside her that stopped her from doing so. Looking down and giving a small smile at the person sleeping on top of her hand, she brought the other one to run through his mass of brown hair gently, feeling tears come to her eyes. Gladiolus didn't react, his face obscured by his long hair. She moved it away gently and he began to stir. Why did he have to do that? She wanted more time with him before he woke. Internally sighing, she took her hands away and quickly wiped the tears away while she moved her attention toward the fire, focusing on it intently.

"Doc..."

The doctor looked at him briefly before turning back to the dancing flames before her. She steeled herself, getting ready for how hard this was going to be but it was necessary, she knew that there was no avoiding this - not after what just happened to the two of them. Athenacia felt the bed shift and knew that he had lifted himself off of it. In her peripherals, she could see that he was rubbing his eyes before letting out a tired yawn. Giving him another glance, she found that this time she couldn't pull her gaze away. She was so relieved that she hadn't hurt him, that he was able to endure such a large blast from her. There was no way she could live with herself if something happened to him because she lost control like that.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice still rasping.

He looked at her, smiling, "I should be asking you that. You sound terrible, Doc."

She gave a small smile, "Better than you look."

Gladiolus smirked, running a hand through his hair in order to move it out of his face. It was so long now, her own fingers itching to comb through it but she tore her eyes away instead, looking back at the fire. The warm glow of it spread across her soul and she let it ease her. It wasn't going to make this any easier but at least its constant was something strong she could count on even if she wasn't exactly sure how it was even burning. There was no wood in it, nor fuel anywhere in sight. This temple was a very mystical place and she wished she had the time to learn all of its secrets.

"How's your back?" he asked.

She could feel his stare boring into her and she resisted the urge to face him, "It'll heal," she shrugged indifferently.

Athenacia saw him bring a hand to the back of his neck and she could sense he was uneasy about something. She bit her lip in that nervous manner, looking down at the comforter that covered her body. Things were so tense between them she was sure she would choke on it. It was easy to tell that he had no idea what to do, neither of them all that well with communicating how they really felt. He wanted to say something to her, something heartfelt and meaningful and she had to put a stop to it, couldn't let him speak or else it would make things harder between them when she left - because she had to leave, the actions that led her to be here just proved that. Athenacia was a danger to the rest of them and couldn't risk losing control like that again.

"You should probably go get some rest. You'll need all your strength when we go soon," she said, her voice emotionless.

He scoffed, "That all you really have to say to me?"

She turned to face him, raising a brow. The Shield was upset there was no doubt about that. She knew it was inevitable, that he would be completely unhappy with what happened next. Anxiety bubbled within her but she didn't let it show on her face. Athenacia kept her mask on as she gazed at him. He was looking at her expectantly and she knew exactly what he wanted. She wanted it to, just as much as he did. To say the magic words and let all this tension drop in the air, to be held in that warmth and melt away at the sheer happiness that they were both alive after what had happened. To know that they could move forward without being separated again. Unfortunately life didn't work that way. Not everything went the way it was supposed to nor the way that she wanted, she learned that the hard way. Until she knew what to do with herself this was the way things had to be.

"Was there something else?" she asked, pretending not to notice their unspoken desires.

"Shit," he shook his head in near anger, "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking annoyed.

He frowned, "Did you forget what happened out there?"

"Kind of hard to."

"So why are you acting like this?!"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't give a shit!"

Athenacia sighed, bringing her fingers to the bridge of her nose and hid the tear that left her eye but she made her face look like it was extremely exasperated at his anger. Composed herself, she let her hand drop and reached for her water, letting it go down her parched throat that still had her voice hoarse. She knew that he was going to fight her, she was just hoping that maybe he would lay off it a little given the state she was in. Of course she was wrong, forgetting how stubborn he truly was. The fault was her own for that one given that he had stayed with her through two detonations by now.

"Cia, you almost died," he said in a very serious voice.

The sound of her name snapped her attention to him. He _never_ used it and she knew that when he did there was no screwing around. The look on his face when he spoke nearly brought tears to his eyes. The idea that she was dying in front of him almost broke him and she felt like such a monster right now. Athenacia wanted to break down right then and there and tell him everything that was going on with her, to ease the pain and worry she had put him through by what he had experienced with her, reach out and hold him so that he knew how much she really cared about him. Her heart hammered in her chest, tears starting to well at the bottom of her eyes. The doctor hated what she was doing to him, what she had done to him.

What she was about to do to him.

Athenacia swallowed hard as she tried to keep herself from breaking. It was the very thought of her nearly dying that reminded her of why she was doing this. None of it would have happened if she was stronger and able to use her own healing magic. Gladiolus would have never been in this position in the first place if she was just able to keep her powers in check. She knew that she would repeat her actions and that it would only get worse as time went on. Hell, she wasn't even sure that one day she would just give into them and be lost forever. The physician knew that once the darkness in the world was gone then maybe she would be safe from the daemon inside of her. Until then she had to stay away or else she was a threat to the very thing that they were fighting for. He wouldn't understand, there was no way for him to. Her face hardened and she held on to that resolve within her.

"Well I didn't," her voice was cold.

The Shield growled in anger at her, "Don't you care at all what you've put everyone through?" he clenched one of the fists at his side, "What would have happened if..." he couldn't finish that line.

He reached out to try and grab her hand but she pulled away, moving her entire body away from him. The large man scowled at her but she knew that her rejection was hurting him more than he was showing. Gladiolus was not very good with emotions, a trait that she shared. In truth, couldn't take much more of this either, she had to put more distance between them. The longer he stayed in here the harder it was for her to keep face. She would crack at any moment if she heard him speak anymore to her about this. The doctor turned her hard glare toward his face and he matched her stare.

"If you're finished you can leave," she spoke in an icy tone, "Send in Ignis, he's easier to talk to."

He scoffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head, "Yeah, Iggy, right. I forgot."

Athenacia raised her eyebrows but was unable to say much more on the matter. The Shield turned his back on her and she carefully rolled over as well. She heard him scoff once more before opening the door and slamming it loudly behind him. Her body flinched at the sound, letting the tears pour out of her eyes after that. The cries were low so that no one on the other side would hear them as her heart tore into pieces at what she had just done. The worse part was, she would have to keep doing it until she had a chance to slip away from them. _Gladio_...

...

After Athenacia had Ignis come in with Cor and her medical equipment, she had a better idea of how the older man was healing. She herself was healing well enough to be able to start walking and looked forward to getting out of here. With the way she had to put distance between herself and Gladiolus and the desire to be as far from her mother as possible, she was a little restless. They had enough hi-elixers for her to get by as long as there was minimal fighting. The doctor could use the borrowed black magic she had should she need it anyway and keep long-range combat her asset. Of course, Ignis argued with her about her insistence about leaving to which to pointed out that they had been sitting ducks for far too long and their enemies knew not only exactly where they were but how weak they were. He couldn't deny that logic and had no choice but to agree with her about leaving even if they weren't ready.

So the day came sooner than anticipated that they would set out and go home. Cor was found and accounted for and the Temple was nothing more than a place to remind her of hardships. That much was obvious when she was carefully walking toward the exit and spotted the large bloodstain on the floor where she was stabbed. Athenacia tried to keep her gaze off it, remembering the fights she had with Gladiolus in her short time here about leaving to go back to Lucis. She knew she lost a lot of blood but it was another to actually see it with her own eyes. The short fuse between them was thanks to the distance she insisted on. Not that it mattered, she had to hurry back to find a new place to hide away before her powers came to light again. She was not going to risk it happening again and that stain reminded her of that.

Once they were outside she was shocked that the weather was much warmer than before. Athenacia gasped as she looked around the night city, finding that even the snow had melted since the last time she was outside. It was the same all around the city, the breeze warmer than it used to be as it hit her skin. They were moving at a much slower pace thanks to hers and Cor's injuries but it wasn't as unbearable as the first time they had passed through here. When they had come to the edge of the city and more toward the summit of the mountains it was decided that they would rest. Pushing the wounded would only slow them down in the end, Athenacia knew that.

They encountered minimal fighting, as if the daemons had disappeared as well from the area. Curious. The physician started her triage, beginning with Evangeline and Gladiolus and then moving on to the rest. Cor was last as he was in the worst shape still. Once she was finished with him, Ignis insisted on changing her bandage and since she didn't bend in a way that allowed her to do so herself, she consented to let him. She was aware of the chilly stare she was receiving from Gladiolus but tried not to focus on it. Her bare skin was exposed right now and that was more of a concern for her. At least it was warmer out, something that still astounded her. Athenacia didn't even have to wear nearly as many layers like she had been the last two years.

"Drastic temperature change," she muttered.

"Indeed. It seems your detonation reached farther than the eye could see, increasing the temperature of Solheim and Lucis all around," said Ignis as he worked.

The doctor raised her eyebrows in surprise, not expecting that turn of events whatsoever. Who knew that her powers would actually do some good for the world after all? It was the only silver lining she had to cling to. Athenacia just hoped that it would stay warm like this because she hated being cold more than anything. She saw the look Cor was giving her and it made her wonder what he was thinking. The Marshal always had a watchful gaze over her but this was different than what it used to be. It seemed that he was more worried about her than usual, especially after their encounter inside of the Temple.

Once they were rested they pressed on. Evangeline wanted to lead them back into the tunnels but Athenacia wasn't hearing it. There was no way they were going back to the moogle village, a place where they were contained and her powers didn't have much room to breathe. The argument was fairly heated as both women seemed to have strong opinions about what there was to do. It was eventually silenced by Prompto of all people who didn't really like the idea of being back in a cave. It seems the young gunman was a bit claustrophobic and preferred the open sky. Since there were no more protests after that they started to climb the mountain instead of going through it. Sure it would take longer but at least there was no risk of being led back into the moogle village and not being allowed to leave again. Athenacia wanted to keep her freedom.

Once they reached the peak before their descent they rested again, that same sort of solemn mood taking over. The tension between everyone and Athenacia sans Prompto made things hard to be peaceful. The daemon encounters were still minimal and she was thankful for that. Despite her limited movements, she was able to help more than she thought, keeping Cor close so that she could shield them from anything more than they could handle. She hated that Gladiolus was doing most of the fighting, causing him to get beat up more compared to the rest. It just made her feel worse about what she was doing to him but she didn't have another choice. Cor watched and she could feel the judgement in his eyes though chose to say nothing - almost as if he understood the reason behind her actions.

As soon as they got to the bottom of the mountain there seemed to a sense of relief sweep among the humans. The two moogles didn't feel it though that was because they were about to approach a very difficult subject. Athenacia already had her mind made up about it but Evangeline was still going to try anyway. They rested again, Athenacia knowing she was pushing herself a little too far with that descent. She was checking on Cor, hoping that he wasn't any worse for wear either. What she wouldn't give to have her healing magic back right about now, hating this snail pacing but knew there wasn't a choice for it.

"We're closer to the Tenebrae border here," said Athenacia absently.

"Is that where you're headed?" asked Evangeline.

"Yes," she replied curtly, taking her stethoscope out of her ears and placing it back in her bag.

She handed it to Ignis who was carrying it while she had her back injury. Prompto had taken charge of her hammer since she couldn't swing it anyway with her limited movements though he didn't use it at all. Athenacia brought her attention back to the fire and Gladiolus observed her face, noting it was back to that same coldness she had when he was first brought to her and started this journey. Her walls were back up, she was getting ready to leave. He knew he had time, however, given that Cor was still injured. There was no way she would leave him until he was safe inside of Lucis. Evangeline was about to open her mouth but Athenacia cut her off.

"You can head back to the village. Tell them what happened and what we're doing if you like. We won't be returning, they have jobs to do," her voice was no longer rasping and hoarse but it was still very cold.

Evangeline sighed, "And where should I find you if I need to?"

"You won't," Athenacia brought her gaze to her mother, hatred in those hazel orbs, "I don't ever want to see or hear from you again."

The moogle looked down, letting one of her tears fall. Gladiolus scowled at the doctor, knowing that there was tension between them but feeling that her bluntness was completely uncalled for. Evangeline had saved her life, she deserved some sort of courtesy. Instead Athenacia was going out of her way to sever all ties with the moogle. He was sure this part of her plan to throw herself back in isolation. He shared a sad look with Cor and no one else spoke for the rest of the night. Once daylight hours hit (still with no sunlight) Evangeline was gone with a quick thanks to them. Athenacia had her back to the woman, refusing to speak but kept a fist clenched at her side. Gladiolus frowned in thought, wondering how she was really feeling about all of this. She was tough, he knew that but something about the way she was acting just didn't add up and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

The journey continued with the rest of them. Athenacia didn't speak at all since Evangeline had left them and when she did it was one-word answers in a curt voice depending on who was trying to speak to her. So far it seemed that Prompto was the only one who wasn't offending her with his presence. She kept a close eye on Cor even though she was short with him as well and wasn't sleeping at night. When she did, Gladiolus noted that she would shake out of it violently and he pretended not to notice. Athenacia was barely holding herself together but so stubborn she refused to let it show that she was hurting. He watched her as best he could but she seemed to always be aware of his presence. She kept the distance between them it made for a long ride.

When they had finally crossed down into the Lucian border he could see that she was now looking for a good chance to escape them. The Shield was running out of time and he knew it. They came down from the mountain and began to set up camp. Whenever Athenacia would be tasked with something that involved drifting too far away, Gladiolus made sure to follow her in order to keep her with them all but she showed no signs of taking off just yet, more likely she would make her escape when they were all sleeping instead. He watched her while she did her final check on Cor but she largely ignored the larger man while he kept a thoughtful frown on his face before retiring fairly early to bed.

The Shield had no intention of going to sleep at all. While no one was watching he slipped away, going toward the only path that Athenacia could take to get away from them quietly. He knew he'd be waiting a while and decided to pass the time by making sure she didn't take an alternate route that he had missed. Athenacia was moving slow thanks to her wound so he knew that he could catch up with her no matter which way she went. There was a determination within him and he was going to make sure he achieved his goal. Ever since she woke up after her detonation everything had been off about her. When she dropped her walls in the moogle village he knew he was getting through to her. The way she was when she was about to explode while he held her, he knew that she still had feelings for him. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

It was a good thing that he decided to patrol other routes because just as he expected she started walking down one of the ones he wasn't so sure about. Gladiolus saw her look back once in the direction of camp, a worried frown on her face while all of her things were on her back. Athenacia was walking a little awkwardly thanks to the injury but still on noiseless feet as she came down the trail. She was headed right for him and in his current position, she wouldn't see him. Good. He watched until she passed before opening his mouth to speak.

"Going somewhere?"

Athenacia jumped at the sound of the voice behind her, turning a little too quickly and wincing at the pain she felt at her back. Her face hardened instantly upon seeing Gladiolus there, his arms crossed and a scowl creasing his features. She should have figured that he would be here, knowing that it was a little too suspicious that he had clocked out so early. Now she was forced to face him and she would have really rather not. This wasn't going to end well between them and she wished that he wasn't so damn stubborn.

The physician wasn't so stupid as to think that he and others didn't know she planned on leaving them. She wanted to go the second they got into Tenebrae but had to make sure that Cor would be alright. Now they were back in Lucis and the lack of daemon threat told her that this was a good place to put distance between them. Cor needed to heal and she could use that advantage to hide her tracks so that he couldn't find her. Athenacia was out a place to live now that everyone knew about her hidden cottage and with the temperature up she didn't really need to hover near the Rock, not that it mattered as much right now she was caught in the act. She was expecting things to go a little more smoother than this.

Now she was faced with the very person she needed to be away from the most because it hurt more to be apart from him than the rest of them. After everything that happened between them she knew that what she was doing was not fair but it was necessary. Athenacia kept him far away during the journey back to Lucis but it seemed that he was still unwilling to quit. They snapped at each other here and there but it appeared that they were finally going to have the confrontation that was building up the entire time. So be it. Maybe this way she could finally deter him from coming after her at all. Letting out a large breath she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm leaving," she replied curly, hardening her hazel eyes and standing her ground firmly.

...

thanks guys!


	141. Monster

welcome back! thanks for reading!

...

"Going somewhere?"

Athenacia stopped in her tracks, jumping at the sound of someone behind her. When she turned around she wasn't shocked to see Gladiolus there, lying in wake of her escape. She knew that he was going to try and stop her, she was just stupid enough to think that she was going to get away beforehand. It was obvious that he was purposely hovering over her lately because he wanted to catch her in the act. The doctor thought she threw him off, hating that she didn't catch on to him going to bed so early, figuring he had enough since they were travelling a lot lately. Stupid. Her face was hard as she looked into his amber eyes. He was in complete defence mode, his arms crossed over his chest, his jaw set and the look on his face appearing to be more offended than anything.

In retrospect, this confrontation was inevitable. Since they had left Solheim they grew increasingly more agitated with each other, she was putting distance between him and he was trying to fight it. Athenacia offered no explanation for her actions and after how amazing he was while they were in the Temple she knew that he didn't deserve this. She truly was a monster but she was hoping that when everything was all over he would understand why she was doing this. So they snapped at each other while they travelled and all those hurt feelings were just building up until they were ready to explode. Seems like now was the time. If this was the way it had to go then so be it, she just hoped that she didn't hurt him more than he already was.

"I'm leaving," she said, her voice cold.

His eyes narrowed in anger. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting this but hearing it just made it more real. Athenacia matched his stare, standing her ground and ready to take him on. It wasn't going to be a physical fight, she was injured and he could never lay a hand on her. No this was going to be a battle at the gates of those walls she drew herself in. It was going to be the last one they ever had and he knew that if he didn't win then it was all over. So he prepared himself, ready for anything she threw at him. She might be stubborn but the Shield was worse.

"Just like that huh?" he made no attempt to hide his emotions.

"Yeah," she replied flippantly, "We're done here, so I'm going."

"We're far from done here."

"Actually we've come further than I agreed to."

"I'm talking about us."

"There is no us."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I told you all before this started that I was only doing this for Cor. After that we would part ways and never see each other again. You all agreed."

"Iggy agreed and he doesn't speak for me," he retorted, "But I bet you'd rather be with him anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"You two seem awfully chummy lately."

She frowned, repressing the urge to laugh at the absurd suggestion, "You're such an idiot," she spat.

"If you want to be with someone else just say so, stop acting like a child."

"I haven't spoken to Ignis in two years!" she thundered.

Her voice echoed along the trail and Gladiolus was a little stunned. The doctor looked offended at the very thought of being with another man and that told him everything he needed to know. He felt stupid for that train of thought but he couldn't help himself, she was resisting him and had only let the other man come near her in the last two years. Ignis refused to dignify the Shield's suspicions with an answer and here Athenacia had told him to his face that nothing happened. Obviously he was just seeing things then, however, he couldn't help but feel relieved to know it, to hear her say it herself. Now he knew how to deal with her from here on out. Gladiolus kept his hard eyes upon her own.

"Nothing you say is going to change anything anyway," she broke the silence, "I'm leaving, safe journey back."

Athenacia turned on her heel and began to walk away but she hadn't taken two steps before he was swiftly blocking her path. The Shield towered over her and she growled in anger. She knew that she couldn't physically move him and currently she was slowed down by the knife wound still healing at her back. It would have been fine by now but she didn't rest like she was supposed to, just pushed herself to the very limit in order to get this far faster. The physician glared at him and he returned it. For a long while they said nothing, the wind warmer than usual blowing against them. Her nostrils flared in anger and he didn't falter. This could potentially go on for days had they wanted it to but she was impatient and the longer he challenged her the harder it was for her to keep face.

"Move," she commanded in her icy tone.

"No," he refused.

"I'm not going to tell you again," she warned.

He let out one laugh, "Go ahead and try. I trained Noct I know how to get around the magic."

The look in his eye told her that he was completely serious about it. Athenacia knew it wasn't a bluff either, hearing all about the rigorous training sessions the two of them had together. She heard it from all angles so she had a very good idea of how that went. While she could potentially bypass him she knew that she needed to have full movements of her body to do so, which made her threat empty and forced her to try a different tactic. Unfortunately, she didn't have anything so they were at an impasse until one of them won this fight - and she wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon.

She growled again, "Damn it Gladio get out of my way!"

"No."

"You're such a jerk! You said yourself that if I looked you in the eye and told you that I hated you that you would go away. Well I did, more than once so move!"

That seemed to enrage him more, "So you heard that huh?"

"Yeah, I did!" she yelled, falling right into his trap.

"You must not have listened to it very well because that's not what I said. You have to look me in the eye right now and tell me that you don't love me and I'll move, no questions asked just like I promised."

Her eyes widened at his suggestion. Athenacia listened to that message so much before she had actually seen him she could have sworn he said hate. Telling him she hated him was easy because she was so mad that he left she truly felt that way but could she really lie about this? The thought of saying it made her heart ache. She had already hurt him so much she wasn't sure she could deliver such a blow and one that she didn't even believe herself. That hard look returned to her face, her fists clenched at her side. She had to do this, it was for his own good. If she hurt him now she could save him later, all she had to do was open up her mouth and speak. Athenacia fought with herself, trying hard to make it happen. The Shield didn't leave her gaze and her hand shook at her side, tears starting to form at the bottom of her eyes telling her one thing only; she had lost. Just say it! She let out a deep, angry breath, more mad at herself than anything else right now.

"Can't do it, can you?"

He was so full of himself, it infuriated her to no end. That stupid ego putting a smug smirk across his lips. How she wished she could wipe it off his face right now. She could, she just had to speak the words. _Damn it Cia just do it!_ But her body shook in her own rage and she knew that she wasn't able to do it. Athenacia groaned in frustration, throwing her hands up in defeat and crossing her arms. Tearing her gaze away, her death glare was now focused on the ground. Her freedom was so close and yet she couldn't grasp it. She hated this, would have been far easier if she hadn't let herself get so close to him again while in the moogle village. The doctor then looked at him sharply, realization dawning on her. How could she had not seen it?

"You planned this!" she accused, shoving him in her anger but wincing at the pain she felt with her wound, "You played me!"

Gladiolus smirked, all traces of anger leaving him then. Athenacia howled in frustration upon seeing it, knowing that even now he was _still_ toying with her. He knew exactly what he was doing, had already won before he even started. She was such an idiot for not catching on sooner, blinded by how he made her feel she didn't even stop to think about how best to keep him away. No wonder he had such a big ego he could easily back up everything he said. She hated that about him and loved it at the same time. What was she supposed to do now?

"I didn't play you, Doc," he said in an even tone, "I just reminded you why you love me."

She shoved him again, "You're such a jerk! I can't _stand_ you!" she screamed.

Athenacia turned her back on him again and started to walk the opposite direction, so mad she was seeing red. But she wasn't angry at him whatsoever, she was mad at herself for getting into this situation in the first place. Angry tears fell but only two of them before she was stopped abruptly in her tracks. She growled, turning to look at the man who had grabbed her arm in a gentle yet firm way. His face was stern and his stare pierced through her, going straight to where he knew she was hurting. The Shield knew that she wasn't actually mad at him right now. Damn him! Athenacia tried to shake free but he only raised a brow at her. A fist clenched at her side and she went to try and connect that right hook - only it was blocked, completely anticipated. She howled again in frustration, hating this right now.

Gladiolus kept his grip upon her arm, refusing to let her leave. He just couldn't understand why she was being so difficult. She loved him, he wasn't going anywhere, there was no reason for this. Athenacia was adamant, however, insisting on going no matter what he said. She put up a good front but he could see right through her, knew her better than she thought he did and he ultimately used that to his advantage. Her walls were beginning to crumble, he could see it with the tears starting to well in her eyes. She was weakening he just had to push a little harder.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"Only if you're coming with me," he replied.

"I can't."

"You can."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No!"

"Damn it!" he shouted, annoyed with her, "Why are being so stubborn? You don't want this as much as I don't so don't do it!"

"We don't always get what we want, Gladio! It's a fact of life, just accept it!"

"Why do you think you have to leave?"

"It doesn't matter why!"

"Stop running away, Doc!"

She growled, "You just don't get it!"

"So explain!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Here's what I understand! You almost died and how that affects me or anyone else doesn't mean a fucking thing to you!"

The sound of his voice stopped her retort right on her tongue. The Shield looked angry but she knew better, he wasn't angry at all he was hurting. Athenacia saw his pain plain as day and she knew that it was all her fault. Her body relaxed a little, her gaze finally faltering. She hated herself right now, hated that she had hurt him like this, that she was still hurting him despite how amazing he had been. Why couldn't he just let her go? He deserved so much better than her but still he was stupidly fighting for her. Athenacia should be flattered. She was flattered but they just couldn't be together.

The troubled look on her face made him drop his arm. He saw tears well up in her eyes once more, but they didn't fall yet. The physician was still trying to fight him despite knowing she had already lost. She hugged herself, her tears falling finally. Whatever was going on with her, what had happened over the past two years was killing her inside and she was dealing with it all on her own because while he was away she felt she had to. Things were different now, he was here for her, he proved that by staying with her during her detonation. The Shield almost lost her then and he couldn't bear to do so again, not when he had the means to stop her. He held her gaze, remembering how it felt to think that she was going to die on him.

 _Damn it Gladio, don't look at me like that._

But it was far too late, he had already started and she couldn't look away. Her heart tore into pieces at seeing the broken look on his face and she knew that she couldn't keep fighting him. Athenacia sobbed, shaking her head and finally tearing her gaze away. She looked down at her feet as she let all of her defences drop. He won, she had no choice but to try and explain to him what was going on with her. This is what would inevitably finish them anyway, having no idea how they could continue on after she fessed up. She was just hoping that she didn't have to close the door permanently like this.

"Something's wrong with me," she began, her voice quiet, "Back in Gralea they... they did something to me," she shook her head, attempting to gather her thoughts. She drew in a sharp breath, summoning up all the courage she could muster and looked him in the eye. It was the least she could do, "I have dreams, ones where Noctis returns and I'm waiting for him at the Citadel. And I want nothing more than for him to die. I want to see the life in his eyes fade away slowly. I want his existence to be banished from this world. I want to melt his flesh from his bones, hear him cry in agony as he begs me to let him live. I want to be the one to wrest his life from him. And I do it, every time. Then it ends with you taking vengeance and I kill you and the others too," her voice dark, holding in her tears still.

Gladiolus tried not to react but the fierceness of her voice and the way her eyes flashed orange told him how serious she was right now. He knew she wasn't finished so he waited, wanting to hear all of this because he knew that there was no way forward until he had all the information, even if he didn't like it so far.

"I want him to die," she continued, no longer able to face him. Her voice was quiet again, sad even, "It's more than a dream sometimes because even now while I'm awake and aware, nothing would make me happier than to see him dead. I don't want anything else in this world except for the satisfaction of killing him and everything he stands for, to keep this eternal darkness and plague upon this world."

Athenacia shook, her tears finally squeezing out of her eyes. She wiped them away, looking up at him again and couldn't read the look on his face, but knew that he was listening intently to her. How she wished he was reacting, knew what he was thinking because this wasn't going to be easy for either of them. If he were to strike her down now she deserved it and would even welcome it.

She shook her head, "That's why I can't return with you, be around any of you. I can't let that happen. I killed a patient. I infected him and watched him die. It was all my fault, no one understands that. I did it to him," she let out a sigh, "What people don't know is that the Starscourge is an infection. I first encountered it back in Altissia five years ago. I didn't know what it was then but it spread and ultimately led to the downfall of the city. It started showing up in Lestallum and only my magic was curing it, you remember?" he nodded and she continued, "Two years ago that little boy... He was facing the same infection and I didn't have my magic so I couldn't cure him. So when it got bad enough he..." she cried more, "He... he turned into a daemon," she said finally. She wiped her tears, sniffling and continuing, "I didn't want to admit it then but I infected him with the scourge I just don't know how. I wanted him to die and he did and I didn't feel anything but happy about it. I killed him..."

The physician let out a choked whine, trying to keep herself together. Gladiolus wasn't sure what to say to her right now but it made sense. She was never actually affected by the surrounding darkness, in fact, she was handling it better than anyone, not complaining once about the absence of the sun. It seemed now he was learning why despite never actually thinking about it before.

"I can't return there," she said in a small voice, "On top of that, I horribly deformed your sister. I can't fix that and she'll live like that the rest of her life. But what no one knows is that when it was happening... when I began to detonate in front of her I... I didn't want to warn her. I wanted to watch her die right in front of me. I wanted to see her suffer," her face was contorted in sorrow with the horrors she faced within her own head, "What's worse is, I almost did... I fought with myself to force her to safety. It wasn't enough and now she... she's..." she looked down again, clenching her fists. She shook with more sobs, "I don't know what's happening to me, but it only gets worse as time goes on. Don't you see? I can't be around any of you! I don't want to hurt you..."

And then she finally lost it altogether. The gates opened and the walls were down. Athenacia was completely vulnerable but in a way he had never seen her before. Her cries carried into the wind and she couldn't stop them, completely broken, utterly defeated where she stood. She wiped her tears away, choking on her sobs while she did what she could to stop them.

"I'm so scared Gladio," she admitted, "I'm losing control."

Gladiolus kept a hard look on his face as he gathered all of her words. The doctor only hugged herself tighter, her hair blowing in the wind. He had no idea what was happening while he was trapped inside that cave. He should have been here, done something to help her but he wasn't even entirely sure of how to do that. The Shield remembered when he first learned of her powers, how she convinced herself she was a monster. It was no different than back then, she truly believed it now after what happened. What could he do? She had to gain control and she needed help doing it. Gladiolus knew that she could because twice she detonated with him by her side and he lived to tell the tale about it. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention back toward him.

"You didn't kill her," he stated.

"I wanted to. Gladio, I-"

"You didn't though. You got your shit together and you kept her alive."

"That time sure, but next time-"

"You'll do it again."

"You don't know that!" she protested, shaking out of his grip, "You saw what I did to those moogles! There's no telling who's next!"

"They threatened you, Doc. They were going to kill Cor."

"Maybe but I still killed them in cold blood," she cried, "And I loved every second of it. I'm a monster."

There it was, that phrasing again. There was a look of horror upon her face, hating the very thing she thought she was. What she seemed to overlook was that she felt remorse for her actions even though she admits her own pleasure in it. There very well maybe be some sort of inhuman energy trapped inside of her, growing more powerful the more she repressed it. The Shield knew it was true, had seen it more than once by now but he also knew that wasn't who she truly was. Everything they had been through together, how she acted he knew her better than that. He just had to get her to see it.

"You're not a monster," he said firmly.

"Gladio-"

"Your first instinct is to help people," he cut her off, "Even now you're trying to keep us safe by thinking you're going to hurt us. Monsters don't do that and you aren't going anywhere. You won't hurt us."

"You can't possibly know that!"

"Yeah, I can because you and I are going to work on it."

"What?"

"I'm going to help you with this."

"I'm not going to risk-"

"Shut up."

His voice was hard, silencing her. Athenacia gasped, unable to leave his intent gaze. She remembered this look, the one that he gave her five years ago when they had a much similar conversation twice at the top of the lighthouse back in Cape Caem, or even back in the Crown City when they had their first kiss. He didn't care about any of inner daemons, never did. Anyone would have run away from the baggage she carried around but he never even tried, just went head first into her shit storm without a second thought. She didn't deserve him and she felt extremely childish right now for the way she had been acting.

"I told you back there that I wasn't leaving and I meant it," his was still stern, "It's you and me, Doc, nothing about that has changed. If this is the next hurtle then so be it. I know I fucked up by leaving but I'm going to make up for all the shit I put you through. You're not doing this alone, I won't let you. _We_ will figure this out together, so stop running away from me because I'll just keep chasing you until you get tired and quit fighting me on it."

"Gladio..."

Athenacia truly had no words for him, shocked that he was so devoted to her like this. What could she have possibly done to gain this sort of behaviour from him? She was such a rotten person he really deserved better than her but she knew he meant every word he spoke. Gladiolus would keep chasing her, always had since the day they had met. He was so stubborn she wished that she could get some sense into that thick skull of his.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Doc. We'll work on it, and then you can go back to doctoring if it makes you feel better," both his hands were now resting on her shoulders while he looked at her intently, amber trapping hazel, "I know you can do this."

"I..." she didn't know what to say to him, shaking her head and looking down, "How can you know?"

One of his hands came to her face, gently lifting her chin so that she was facing him. Again she was trapped within his orbs though instead of the intense stare she received before, she was awash in the gentle and loving look reflected in them. Athenacia found it hard to breathe, her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for him to answer her. At this moment he could easily break her if he so chose and she knew that she deserved it.

"Lil, you're the strongest person I know. You can beat this you just have to see it like do."

Athenacia was speechless, searching his eyes. He spoke the truth and she was reminded of the last detonation she just endured. That amber gaze was the exact same now as it was then, showing the firm belief in her that managed to fill her with confidence anew. It was the same with the first detonation he survived, he told her that she could do it and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to prove him right because the risk of failure was far too great. Athenacia still couldn't leave his gaze, feeling like she could overpower this thing inside her. If he was there by her side then maybe it truly was possible.

Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he held her gently against his body, careful not to touch her wounded back and his warmth enveloped her. For the first time in years, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. The pressure and anxiety of losing control of herself melted away and she was ready to face it head on. Athenacia continued to sob into him even after they had broken apart and he gently combed his fingers through her hair to try and sooth her. She was done fighting him there was no need, he really wasn't going anywhere no matter how rotten she was and she had no idea what she had done right to get so lucky. But she wasn't going to question it and she meant it this time, she would no longer keep herself guarded from him.

When her cries had subsided she still stayed within his embrace. They didn't speak anymore, nothing left to be said between them. When she was ready she looked back up at him, wiping the last of her tears that had nearly dried on her skin. He cupped her blemished cheek gently, holding her gaze as he did so. She planted another kiss upon him, keeping her eyes closed and ghosting her lips over his own.

"I love you," she whispered, before kissing him again.

...

thanks guys!


	142. Catching Up

welcome back! I think this is going to be the last chapter I put up before I head out of town for the weekend. thanks so much for all your support!

...

With the rift between Gladiolus and Athenacia finally mended things were a lot more at ease. They were back and stronger than ever this time. He kept her small hand in his own as they walked back toward the camp. The fire was still going and it wasn't actually surprising that Ignis was waiting for them. Athenacia bit her lip a little nervously, looking down shyly but saying nothing. Gladiolus ignored the other man and eventually he went away. There was really nothing that needed to be said, Athenacia was staying with them and all was right with the universe again. Well, almost, there was still the matter of the sun's disappearance but other than that things could go back to what normal passed for these days.

Athenacia didn't sleep much, nor drift too far away from Gladiolus. She stayed close to the fire, watching it while she dozed and letting her mind go over everything that just happened to her. Now that there was nothing left for her to hide she just had to figure out where to go next. Lestallum was where Cor needed to go and she agreed that she was going to let Gladiolus help her with her issues but she wasn't so sure she could go back to the city after everything that happened. She would have to face Iris again and then her first instinct would be to go to the hospital to see how the scourge was going. There was a protocol now but in the last two years, it was hard to know how much worse things had gotten.

During breakfast she didn't think about it, just checked up on Cor again, very aware of how he was studying her. He had been doing that a lot lately, ever since they left the Temple in Illume. Athenacia wondered what he was searching for but she could see that he was regretting something. Maybe he was reacting to the way she had killed those moogles, catching a glimpse of his face after it was over once her actions hit her full in the face. Athenacia internally sighed, trying to push it away from her mind. Right now wasn't the time to dwell on it. She finished cleaning him up and was extremely happy with how he was healing, even if they were pushing a little further than she had intended he was almost home and would be able to.

That was when it was time for her own wound to be cleaned. Gladiolus took the liberty of doing it for her, gentle in his touches while he focused on it. Athenacia was aware of the eyes on the two of them though no one said anything. Less than 24 hours ago they were at each other's throats, now they were going on with their lives as if nothing happened. It wasn't exactly an anomaly but not expected so soon. Her face was thoughtful while he worked. The knife mark was right beside the last one she had over here, almost like a perfect match lightly to the left. His finger lightly traced over the old one, causing her to shudder while remembering when she had received it back in the Crown City. The Shield smiled slightly at the memory, the part where he had walked her to work and she started to open up her defences. So much had happened since then but he was happy that they managed to get this far together. He gently placed another bandage over the current cut and taped it up before allowing her to pull down her shirt.

"I've been wondering..." began Prompto.

"Yes?" asked Ignis.

"Well... What was Ardyn doing there? I mean, he just kind of showed up out of nowhere like he knew that Cia was going to be there."

"Kumek was keeping him well informed," replied Athenacia darkly.

"But that's what I mean. He knew that she was going to get there eventually so he waited."

"What are you getting at?" asked Gladiolus.

"Well... how did he know that she was going to be at the moogle village?"

Athenacia frowned in thought. She never actually thought about it, was so distraught with everything that happened she never actually had the time. It was a very good question. Ardyn knew that she was going to be there eventually and waited the entire time for her to show up. The doctor knew that the thing in behind her ear had a locator in it, something that could be used to track her movements but would it have worked inside of the mountain like that? It didn't matter, he was already anticipating where she was going to be before she even knew it. Her face hardened at that thought and she felt so violated right now it made her feel nauseous. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Cor there beside her.

"Because they were aware that Dr. Virum's mother was still alive," said Ignis, "Gladio, you were the one to find her."

The Shield nodded, "Yeah. Found a moogle on the edge of the Lucian border. Wasn't sure what it was at first but... ended up going after it. You all know the rest."

"There was a moogle just wandering around?" asked Athenacia incredulously.

"Yep."

"Awfully convenient," mused Ignis.

"Did it say anything?" Athenacia frowned.

"No, I didn't get a good look at it. But I could hear it laughing. It was high pitched, kind of sounded like..."

And then he stopped talking, as realization dawned on him. Athenacia kept her intent gaze upon him, waiting for him to finish. Her heart was pounding in her chest while he began to scowl in anger.

"Sounded like the one I taught to say Doc," he growled.

"The succubus," Athenacia sighed.

"So it was a trap all from the start," said Cor, squeezing her shoulder.

"Indeed, though it seemed unnecessary," said Ignis.

"What do you mean?" asked Prompto.

"With the knowledge that Evangeline is alive and her exact location, simply using her to flush out Dr. Virum would have been far more effective and saved a lot of time. Instead, Gladio was lured away and years later was the trap sprung."

"Because Ardyn wants something from Evangeline," said Athenacia, her voice still hard, "There's something she's hiding from him and he can't kill her until he has it."

"He wanted you in that Temple," said Gladiolus.

"Yeah, probably because he thought that's where the weapon Illume was hiding is. Makes sense seeing as it was completely sealed up. Obviously they were hiding something in there."

"But it's not there," said Cor.

"No."

"Well... at least we got that over him," Prompto laughed nervously.

His attempt to lighten up the mood failed. The fact of the matter was they were utterly defeated back there. Athenacia clenched a fist just thinking about it and Gladiolus's scowl deepened when he remembered that she almost died. Cor was still injured from it as well and they were lucky her detonation didn't finish them all off. The fire continued to crackle and burn in front of them and still they were silent. At some point, Cor had taken his hand back and Athenacia found herself leaning against her boyfriend though her mind wasn't focused on that right now, she was thinking about the trap that they had all fallen into. Ardyn was always steps ahead of them, knowing what they were going to do long before they did it. That annoyed her to no end.

With nothing else left to say they packed up and started back on their journey. The temperature seemed colder to Athenacia but definitely warmer than when she left. Maybe she really had melted away all the cool air like she was told. She didn't think she could detonate like that but seeing that everything was still intact filled her with that same sort of hope Gladiolus instilled into her. There might really be a way to control her powers and maybe even use it to do something good. The doctor could keep the world from freezing to death and she smiled slightly at the thought. Wishful thinking, she should probably just focus on actually gaining the control first.

While the daemons were still scarce compared to the way out that didn't mean they were gone completely. They met a pack of them and it was lucky that there were at least three fully able bodies to help out. Athenacia still hovered near Cor while using her black magic to deflect anything that needed it. Cor was not really happy about being out of commission but knew better than to push himself, especially with his doctor fighting right beside him. She didn't say anything and the daemons were vanquished. While she watched them deteriorate she had a sad look on her face, meeting the eyes of Gladiolus briefly.

"So those daemons..." the Shield wasn't sure.

"Yeah," she confirmed, "They were either people or wildlife infected by the scourge."

"What?!" Prompto's eyes were wide

All eyes were on her now. Athenacia forgot that there was anyone near her and she clenched a fist at her side before facing them all, briefly explaining what happened with her patient two years ago. She left out the part where she caused the infection and that she enjoyed killing him but go the main points across. The scourge manifests inside of living blood and turns it into daemons.

"All this time..." trailed Ignis.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Cor, "Don't you think that's something we need to know?"

Athenacia shook her head, "The last thing we need is a mass hysteria," she said, "April and a few others know about it. When the infection starts to become fatal the patient is euthanized. There's no cure for it besides Oracle magic and there's none of that left in this world."

"But we've been killing people!" Prompto protested.

"You're doing them a mercy," her voice was small, "We can only put them down, especially when they're this far gone."

He opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. The solemn mood that hit them was the sheer truth of the matter. There was truly nothing anyone could do until the light was restored to the world. It definitely made it harder for the rest to continue to fight daemons, but there was no choice in the matter. As they pressed on they ignored some of the larger clusters since there were still two injured party members. They rested one more night before pressing on toward Lestallum. Athenacia was growing increasingly more nervous as they got closer to the city. Her anxiety level skyrocketed and she found she was having trouble focusing. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to handle getting back into the city.

Gladiolus seemed to pick up on her uneasiness and found he was hovering near her. It wasn't that he was afraid she would run away, more so that he wanted to be there to support her. They reached the crossroads where they could either go to the city of the cottage and he saw her look longingly in that direction. Her hand shook a little at her side and she let out a large breath. It was quiet but he was the only one who happened to notice it. She hugged herself tightly and that was when he stopped moving before he put his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close while the rest turned to look at them.

"Lestallum is that way," said Gladiolus, "You guys go on ahead."

"And you?" inquired Ignis curiously.

Gladiolus looked down at Athenacia, the uneasiness in her eyes while she waited for him to make a decision. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning back toward them.

"We'll be there in a couple days," he replied, "Got some catching up to do."

Athenacia blushed instantly, looking down her feet. The hold upon her tightened and she wished that he hadn't of said that in front of Cor. It was one thing to tease her in front of his friends but not Cor, that was mortifying. The doctor knew that he was smirking at her discomfort right now too, he was such a jerk sometimes. She bit her lip in an attempt to not smile despite herself.

"Understood," said Cor.

Oh Gods she hoped not.

But she didn't have time to dwell on it, he took a step toward her and she looked up instantly. The Marshal still had that sort of sad look to him and she wondered why he kept looking at her like that. It made her nervous, like she had done something to disappoint him. She didn't dwell on it forever, detaching herself from Gladiolus and taking a step toward the older man. He put a hand on her cheek before pulling her into a light hug and she held onto him tightly, careful not to catch any of his wounds.

"Be good kid," he spoke softly, letting her go.

She nodded at him, taking in a large breath, "See you soon."

Athenacia bid farewell to Prompto, knowing that he would head back to Hammerhead as soon as he could and simply nodded at Ignis. They parted ways after that, Gladiolus keeping an arm around her shoulders while they walked. The doctor looked back only once but could no longer see any signs of them. A sad sort of smile passed over her lips but she was relieved that she wasn't going to be plunged back into the city so soon. She hadn't been to Lestallum in two years and had no idea what it was like now. Besides, she'd be lying if she wasn't looking forward to spending time with Gladiolus anyway. Looking up at him now, another smile found her at how thoughtful he was just now. They didn't speak but they didn't really have to, just enjoyed the walk.

...

When they arrived at the cottage Athenacia wasn't shocked to find that her generators had run out of juice. She fixed that immediately, happy at least that the daemons hadn't come in an wreaked havoc upon the place. Once she was finished she stepped inside, Gladiolus closing the door behind them. She shivered, the warm air not reaching inside just yet. Instantly she started the fire, roaring it to life.

"You know you don't have to do that anymore," said Gladiolus, a little distastefully.

"Just a habit," she shrugged.

The Shield didn't respond and she began to shed the things she was carrying. Her med bag was first, gently placed on a table with a cabinet beneath it. He was sure that there were more supplies in there for when she needed them. She then unsheathed her hammer and unhooked it, placing it against the wall near her bow. Once that was settled she let herself fall onto her makeshift bed on the floor, sighing and keeping her eyes on the fire while she began to unlace her boots. Gladiolus joined her, taking off his own shoes and jacket. She was just wearing that purple wool sweater and jeans but soon she even shed that layer, leaving her in a long sleeve black shirt. Her movements were still limited with that wound but at least now she could relax and let it heal.

Athenacia stretched out wincing slightly as she did so. He brought his hands to her shoulders, beginning to knead through her knots. She was tense but they enjoyed the moment together. When he was finished she felt a lot better, not even noticing how bad things had gotten. The doctor smiled in thanks and then flushed when her stomach growled loudly. The Shield laughed at her, getting up to find some food while she laid back on the bed. It was no surprise that he had just decided on cupped noodles and as much as she hated them she smiled despite herself. She could eat them forever if it meant that he was with her doing it. Still they didn't speak but there was no need to, being in the presence of the other was enough after all the hardships they had faced recently.

When they were finished eating Gladiolus took her in his arms, sitting in a way that she was leaning her back against his chest. The novelty that she was here with him and no longer guarding herself was something he was having trouble getting over. The Shield was so used to fighting her it was strange to not have to anymore. Athenacia toyed with her necklace at his wrist, a gesture he was sure she wasn't even aware of. Her eyes were still on the fire and he knew that she was over thinking about something. He didn't pester her, however, knowing that she would speak to him on her own about it when she was ready. The physician frowned when she brought her attention to his wrist again, running her finger over the mark there lightly.

"It burned you," she noted.

He shrugged, "Oh well."

"Did you know it was burning you?"

"Sort of. Was a bit distracted during the time."

He unhooked the chain from his wrist, bringing it around her neck before fastening the clasp and lifting her long hair that now reached her waist again so that the necklace was against her neck. Athenacia brought her hands to it, turning to look at him questioningly.

"It's about time you get that back," he said.

"Why did you take it?"

"I figured at some point you'd regret throwing it away, even if you didn't get along with her. Good thing I did since it's your moogle magic."

She shook her head, sighing, "I don't even know how to use it."

"Hate to break it to you Doc, but you sent away someone willing to teach you."

Athenacia didn't look happy to hear that but she didn't pull away from him either. The Shield watched as a multitude of emotions flooded her hazel orbs, all of them brief before she dismissed them. She turned her back once more, leaning back into him and looking up at the ceiling.

"How much do you have to hate something before you actually don't say it?" she grumbled.

He rested his chin atop her head, a thoughtful frown on his face, "You really don't want anything to do with her? She's your mom."

"She's a stranger," her voice was cold, "Besides, her life is less complicated without me in it."

Gladiolus brought his arms around her once more, pulling her close and looking down at her. Athenacia met his gaze and he could see the truth in her eyes. It was easy to see she was tormented by the idea of her mother being alive, those walls built up high in order to defend herself. He kissed her forehead, lingering longer than he really needed to before turning his attention elsewhere.

"You do care," he stated.

"It's not that simple," she began, turning her head back toward the fire, "I always thought she was dead. Cor said she shoved me into his arms and then took off with the Empire right after her. She never came back so I just figured she died. I never thought that she would not only be alive but never even bothered to come and find me. How could you know you have a child out there and not want to take care of it? I mean I get that she was on the run but things had calmed down there was no reason she couldn't have come back."

"She tried now and you pushed her away."

"It's too late Gladio. It wasn't like she reached out to me in the first place, people chased her down. That's not right, I don't care how she justifies it in her head. If she wanted to be apart of my life she would have made the effort before she was caught hiding. Besides... She's less likely to give Ardyn whatever he wants if she has no affiliation with me."

The Shield tightened his hold on her and gave her a kiss to the top of her head. He couldn't understand exactly what she meant, having never grown up an orphan like she did. However, he couldn't help but smile at how similar the two women were despite never knowing each other. Athenacia's attitude came directly from her mother and here they both had the same sort of thought process about keeping one another safe. It was amazing how two people who grew up in different ways still shared almost the same traits the way that they did.

They didn't speak of the matter anymore and eventually ended up lying down in her little bed. The fire still burned, Gladiolus tending to it which made her smile at him. He had a brow raised at her before joining her beneath the covers, not quite understanding why she was looking at him like that but as his warmth surrounded her she felt completely content. For years she spent so many nights here by herself this was the first time she had anyone with her. Athenacia traced the fading ink along his arm that was around her, keeping a small smile plastered on her face while she did so. The Shield moved and then his hot breath was upon her neck, which made her have goosebumps. She rolled over so that she couldn't feel it anymore, instead coming face to face with the bird. The scar there was fading as well and she traced along that too. Her finger ran lightly along the bird and then the rest of his chiselled chest, moving lower and feeling every crevice of his well-defined muscles all the way down to his lower abdomen. She felt him intake a sharp breath and it made her smile, letting her fingers linger there, slowly and lightly coming a little lower.

That's when she felt him pull her body completely against his by the curve at her back. He was extremely mindful of her wound but she was forced to look up at him in surprise. Those molten amber eyes made her breathless, claiming his lips with her own. It was soft and light at first, just ghosting along in an attempt to tease him. It worked and he pulled her in for a much more hungrier one this time. She lifted her leg so that it came over is hip, pulling him close and capturing his bottom lip tightly. He let out a small growl and she released him with a satisfied smile. Gladiolus dove straight for her neck and she released small moans while he worked. It wasn't long before their clothes were no longer an obstacle, Athenacia taking charge.

The Shield watched his goddess sit atop him and move in that magnificent way that she did. His eyes were hungry only for her and she made no attempts to hide the sounds of her pleasure. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, stuck trying to follow her rhythm. Not that he minded in the slightest, thoroughly enjoying himself while trapped within her tight, slick walls. He wanted more from her even as she increased her own pace, reaching his hand to the front and finding some of her sensitive flesh before beginning to toy with it. Her cries grew louder with his actions and he focused solely on her face. Seeing her like this always filled him with pride, especially knowing that he was the only one who could witness such perfection right in front of him. He pushed harder, completely satisfied with the results. It seemed that now he had taken control and he wasn't going to give it up so easily.

"Gods... Gladi... Oh..."

The sound of her final note provoked his own climax. Athenacia sighed as she left him, coming to lay beside him while gasping for air. Her body was coated in a thick sweat and she shuddered in pleasure. The Shield turned to face her, letting his eyes roll over her naked form as it reflected off the flames nearby. He drank in her image, completely enamoured with her. The doctor was just starting to catch her breath when he reached out to her, pulling her back toward him. She had a dreamy sort of look in her hazel eyes, with the light shining brightly and that was the exact thing he loved to see in her. Gladiolus captured her lips once more, making sure she knew that he wasn't finished with her just yet and she smiled knowing that they were indeed going to catch up on all the time that they lost.

...

thanks guys! figured I'd leave you on a bit of a happier note this time. I'll be back sometime after the weekend


	143. The Promise

hey there! sorry for the delay been real busy getting ready for the holidays. guess i won't be finishing this up before the new year. also due to recently discovered information (episode Ignis) there will be a few small changes to previous chapter during the Altissia parts. nothing major just references to how they lost contact. That part i'm going to finish up for sure before the new year. in the meantime, lets squeeze out another chapter. thanks so much for reading and all your continued support!

...

A few days passed since Gladiolus and Athenacia returned to her hidden cottage. The first night she slept soundly though to be fair he completely wore her out. The Shield had a smile on his face when he woke up beside her, deep even breaths and a peaceful face greeting him when he turned over. He let his eyes roll over her naked form, drinking in the sight he had missed for such a long time. The scar on her face and neck hadn't faded really, gleaming in the faint glow of the fireplace. Further down he noted the scars on her arm from the Arachne and Foras were faded to the point that they could only be seen when sought out. The gunshot wounds at her womb were the same as well and he gently ran a hand over them. Athenacia rolled away from his touch, stirring slightly and he kept the smile on his face, seeing the faded scar on her right shoulder blade from when she was tortured inside of an Imperial base years ago. The old stab wound from the Crown City was faded but the fresh one right beside it was beginning to look a lot better. She needed to give it time to heal and this was a good place for her to rest without too many worries. Despite those blemishes, old and new, she was still perfect to him and it made him smile in such a tender way.

The Shield moved hair from her face gently before getting out of bed to grab something to eat. When she woke up she showed him the traps and how to navigate around the area without running into trouble. Athenacia educated him on how she had been living here solely on Ignis's supplies and the borrowed magic. Wildlife was scarce for hunting but she had other ways of getting by and was impressed with her survival skills, quickly beginning to start his own contributions. Some things were crudely built so he fixed them and repaired a lot of the house so that they could use more of it than the main room with the fireplace. The doctor had never bothered, having it only be here living here but now that others knew where this was it was unlikely that she would spend so much time in isolation anymore.

That was something he was a little wary of mentioning to her. Gladiolus wanted to get back to Lestallum but was not interested in rushing her there. She hadn't been around a large group of people in such a long time and she constantly felt like she was just going to hurt them. Athenacia put herself here for what she felt was the protection of others but she needed to heal and he knew she could control herself, he had seen it before. Part of helping her would include getting back to a normal life, one that she used to enjoy. The girl always had an impulse to run away which is what she did when she discovered the true nature of the scourge in the hospital. She didn't need her healing magic for other patients though and he was sure that they could use the help even if it was only part-time. Gladiolus assured her that he would help her with what plagued her but he didn't know where to start. Athenacia was convinced that she was going to kill Noctis, that she really wanted to but when she spoke of it, the Shield did not see any traces of truth in her words. If he could just keep reminding her of that, then maybe she had a chance of beating this.

However, she didn't have the same sort of faith. It was the morning previous that she had woken up screaming, tears pouring down her cheeks as she gasped for breath. Gladiolus was up in an instant, looking around for any threat. He didn't find any, only saw her hunched over with her knees to her chest while she sobbed. Her body shook, her skin warm like a detonation. Athenacia didn't react to him, not at first, his arm slithering around her gently and pulling her into his embrace. He didn't speak, just kept her close so that she knew that he was there. When she was finished she released the hold upon herself, hugging him instead tightly. Gladiolus kept a frown on his face, wondering why she was so upset. She said she had dreams but were they really that bad? Three years ago they seemed to be a little better than what she was now. It seemed that things only got worse which meant she wasn't sleeping again either.

"Gladio..." her voice was so weak as she spoke.

"Mm?"

"You have to promise me something," she took a deep breath, wiping her tears and burying her face in his bare chest. He ran a hand through her hair, combing it continuously in order to soothe her, "When the time comes, you have to kill me."

"Doc-" he began to protest.

"You have to," her voice was hard, cutting him off.

Athenacia pulled herself away slightly, looking up at him. The look in her eye forced him to stop whatever he was going to say. She was scared yes but there was still fight in her. At this moment she was planning for the worst, assuming that it would come to pass. Was this what she dreamed about? He couldn't be sure. If he was ever forced to choose between her and Noctis he knew what he had to do. She knew it too, or else she wouldn't be sputtering this absurdity right now.

"When he comes back and I lose control, you have to kill me. Please promise me you will."

The physician held his gaze and he could feel his face form into a scowl at the mere thought of what she was suggesting. She was determined and he knew that she wouldn't accept no for an answer, however, she was only thinking of things one way, wasn't even considering that it would never come to pass.

"It won't happen," he spoke finally.

"It will."

"No. I told you already that we'd work on it."

"Gladio, there's no guarantee that things will work out when the time comes," she glared at him, "You have a duty. Only you can do this. Please promise me you will."

The Shield grunted, looking away toward the dying flames and feeling a tightness in his chest, imagining the things she had told him about her previous nightmares. They were just dreams, she needed to see that. Her small hand slid into his large one and squeezed it firmly. Gladiolus brought his amber eyes back down to her, sighing at the look on her face before pulling her roughly against him, keeping her close though was still completely unhappy about what she was suggesting. For a long time they didn't speak, the request hanging in the air. The large man ran the scenario in his head over and over again, the weight on his heart only getting heavier. He wasn't going to let it happen, no matter what she thought. Since she was so fixated on this, however, he had to give her an answer.

"Promise Lil."

Athenacia hugged him tighter in response.

The idea of it made him sick but he would make sure that this wasn't going to come to pass. There was no way he was going to strike her down and put him in a position to choose. Gladiolus knew that she could beat this, especially now that she would be with him there was a way to avoid her going anywhere near Noctis. Once this darkness was gone then there would be no need for her impulses, right? It was stupid, he wasn't going to let it happen, that was that. Athenacia did end up having another nightmare free night and so far things seemed to relax around her - almost as if she had some security knowing that he was going to take care of things should she fail to. The Shield didn't like that idea but if it was going to help her heal then there really wasn't much he could do about it.

After they had eaten, something that she cooked, she seemed to be cleaning up her things. Gladiolus had a brow raised slightly but didn't question it, deciding to go have a few rounds with daemons around in order to make sure things were being taken care of. When he returned he was a little shocked to see that everything in the house was clean and her things were packed neatly in a corner. Athenacia had also cut a lot of her hair down to rest at her shoulder blades, seeming like a weight was lifted off of her by doing so. He gave her a questioning look and she finally met his gaze, looking nervous and biting her lip in that shy manner before speaking.

"I thought maybe we should head to Lestallum," she said in a low voice, "I mean... I know you probably want to head back and... well, you said-"

She didn't finish her sentence, Gladiolus coming toward her while she spoke and putting a finger over her lips. He kept the gentle smile played across his lips and there was no more need to say anything, giving her a quick kiss before grabbing what was needed and heading out the door. Their trek back to Lestallum was quite uneventful but they enjoyed each other's company. There was minimal fighting and he could tell by her movements that she had healed completely. Athenacia left her bow behind but kept the hammer strung along her back. The cottage would not fall into disuse, that was something he would make sure of. He liked being in the middle of the woods more so than the city but they had things to do and they had assured Cor she would be back at some point.

The Shield could tell she was getting extremely nervous the closer they got, the lights in the distance making her absently hover a little closer to him than necessary, however, she didn't stop and he was right beside her every step of the way. They came through guarded gates and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. Gladiolus remembered when he had first come back after a few years. Things seemed to have gotten worse, more people crammed into the small space every day. He placed an arm about her shoulders, for support and so that she didn't get lost in the crowds. While he couldn't see the look on her face, he was sure he had an idea of what it looked like. Athenacia made herself small as she walked with him, her anxiety gone despite getting close to the street of the house they were living in while they stayed here. When they got there she gave one last sad look down the alley and toward the masses before ascending the steps, not stopping until she reached the top and unwilling to open the door just yet. Gladiolus gave her a grin before entering the house, the smell of food reaching him right away.

Athenacia stayed behind the large, mountainous man, removing her shoes and following him closely. She could hear people talking, three to be exact. It had been two years since she was here and the last time a very emotional experience. Despite this being her own idea to come back, she was instantly regretting it, however, she wanted to be strong for Gladiolus and knew she was pushing her limits. The doctor did everything she could to stay calm, knowing that as soon as she had a clear shot she could go straight up to her old room and hide away until she was ready.

"Gladdy!"

Oh no, not Iris.

Athenacia tensed at the young girl's voice, remembering the last time she saw her. The doctor wasn't around when she got out of the hospital, only relaxed when she knew that she would live. Without her magic there was no way to heal all of the damage, no way to make up for her awful mistake. This wasn't a good idea, she should have just stayed in the cottage and worked out some sort of deal with Gladiolus, completely forgetting about the fact that she would have to at some point face his sister and the failures of her abilities.

"Sooner than expected," said Ignis, mildly impressed, "Is Dr. Virum with you?"

Without warning, Gladiolus stepped to the side and Athenacia gasped like a deer in headlights. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked around the kitchen. Ignis was cooking as usual, a gentle smile upon his lips. Cid was there as well though seemed indifferent to her presence, but Iris was the one that had most of her attention, Iris who had grown her hair so long in attempts to hide the disfigured skin that occupied her face. Athenacia knew that it ran deeper, which was the reason that she was wearing clothes that covered her from neck to toe. The physician felt tears well up in the bottom of her eyes upon seeing the blemished skin that still looked fresh and always would unless magic could help. Iris didn't seem to care, throwing her arms around the young doctor and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Athenacia just stood there, unable to move. She knew that she didn't deserve this, such acceptance after everything that happened. The tears fell and she still couldn't move to do anything.

"I'm so happy you're back," said Iris, releasing the girl.

Athenacia could only stare at the burned skin, bringing her hand up to it and wishing that she had the power to make it go away. Iris looked away shyly, clearly self-conscious about it and that only made the guilt worse. The doctor dropped her arms, keeping herself from sobbing more.

"I'm so sorry..." she trailed.

She knew that it wasn't enough, that there was no way to make up for what she had done but Iris just shook her head, grabbing the wrist of the woman before her and having them both sit at the table. The matter was ignored entirely and Iris made sure her good side was facing Athenacia. Bless her. As they caught up they learned that Cor was still a little tender here and there but back to commanding the Kingsglaive and it was no surprise that Prompto had returned to Hammerhead. The young doctor learned of the changes around the place in the last two years, including Cid taking up residence here in the house. It seemed a lot of fish was now on the pallet and while she was still wary about being back though she was easing into it gently. It was the most pleasant conversation she had in a long time and she breathed a sigh of relief.

After the eating was over, Iris went about her business and that left Athenacia to wonder what to do next. Since she figured she was going to be here for a while she might as well unpack her things. The room was clean, not a speck of dust to be found, a clear indication of Ignis's interference. Even the bathroom was spotless and she heaved a small sigh when she put her bag down before flopping on the bed, rolling so that she could see out the window. Athenacia remembered the last time she was here, by herself looking out at the stars like she had now. She was so lonely then, Gladiolus gone to who knew where while she was waiting for him. Of course now she knew everything and she wished that she could go back and change things. A small smile played on her face when she felt the man take his spot next to her, his hand coming to rest on her hip while his chest was against her back, keeping her warm. The girl hadn't felt nearly as cold as she used to since she was reunited with him, his warmth enveloping her very core.

"So what happened with you and Iggy?" he asked, his voice above her head.

"Nothing happened," she said, frowning a little in confusion.

"I ain't you guys had a thing but something happened between you two to make things different."

Athenacia opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. She remembered the last time the two of them spoke before she had disappeared, how she fell asleep in his lap after coming home completely trashed. It was the night after her patient died, the only solace knowing that Iris would live despite being unable to heal completely. Athenacia felt like such a failure that night, wishing that the man behind her right now was there for her. That was when she reminded herself what she was before him, a drunk. So she did the only thing she knew how to do and came home that way, pretty much destroying everything in her path. The doctor nearly attacked Ignis who was forced to steady her and help her to the couch. He was trying to console her for the losses she faced did whatever he could in order to assure her that things were alright but she was staring one of her many failures right in the face.

"No you don't see, that's the point!" she laughed at her own joke.

Athenacia let her head fall to the side, her fist falling and a sad sigh leaving her. Ignis was silent until she again began to cry. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she wished that he wasn't so good to her, wished that she could cure him knowing he deserved it more than anyone.

"There's something you should know," he began carefully. Her head snapped toward him and she suppressed a wave of nausea. The sound of his voice had her full attention and she couldn't look away, "There's no way to cure my eyesight."

"Ignis-" she groaned but was cut off.

"Let me finish. I lost my eyes protecting Noct back in Altissia. If you recall a conversation we once had about the potential of another being harnessing the power of the ring, I used that knowledge and hoped that the theory had worked. After all, you yourself had said Nyx Ulric was able to, for a price. I fear there was no other way and I bargained for the power of Kings in order to save Noct. So my price was my vision and I have graciously accepted it. At first I had thought that you were the only one able to diffuse the magic but now I know that it cannot be undone. You did everything that you could but I'm afraid that even the most adept person in the healing arts would produce unsuccessful results. So please Dr. Virum, do not blame yourself for being unable to save me."

"You wore the ring..." she was stunned, having trouble believing that this was even real.

"Indeed. I do not regret my decision. I certainly would be unable to continue my duties without your training. You've done more than enough and I owe you a debt I fear I may be unable to repay."

"I..." she sighed, looking down, "I wore the ring once too."

"I beg your pardon?" he sounded alarmed.

Athenacis nodded, her fist clenching before she told him of what happened when she was whisked away from them back in Altissia. How the Kings had a message for her and that she was unharmed completely afterward, how she was told to harness her magic for good, to stop running away from it. The girl knew it was a useless lesson, her only good magic leaving her the way that it did. She never wanted anything to do with it especially now that she was hurting those around her, could never believe that anything positive could come up from the monstrous thing inside of her.

"Dr. Virum, the Kings are right to warn you to control your powers," he said carefully.

The physician noted he was tense and she closed her eyes, trying not to get dizzy seeing duplicates of him. She leaned her head back on the couch and let a tear fall down her eye. Athenacia didn't want to hear any of this, least of all now.

"When I first put on the ring the last thing I saw was a vision. One that showed me the fates of both you and Noct," his voice was thick with emotion. She kept her eyes shut tightly, her fist clenching harder if it was even possible, "You will block our path and should he succeed he will have to kill you in order to sacrifice himself."

Athenacia let out a small whimper as his words played her nightmares in her head. She wanted to believe that it was just a dream, nothing to it at all but it seemed that even the Kings knew that she would fulfill the destiny she was created for. She opened her eyes, observing him once more. Ignis knew that in the end they were enemies yet he constantly was around to take care of her. Athenacia didn't deserve it and he was such a dear man. That was initially when she had accidentally kissed him. She remembered it all so vividly despite how inebriated she was. Ever since then things were awkward on his end of things and she was perfectly content to just ignore the issue completely, pretend it never happened. There really was no need for it.

But she was sure that there was a reason he hadn't told anyone what he saw, nor what happened in order for him to lose his vision in the first place. Gladiolus was waiting for an answer from her and she was unsure of what to say. They had shared something extremely personal, something that they were prepared to take to the grave. Athenacia left the day after that because she couldn't face the facts of knowing that she was the biggest obstacle that stood in their way. That's why she made sure that he promised her he would deal with it and she wanted to remind him of it when the time came. The Shield couldn't understand how it worked but she knew that it would. That was why she came back to Lestallum, unwilling to impede his life anymore by keeping her selfish desires away from those she loved. Athenacia placed her hand on top of his, pulling it so that it was around her and absently traced the fading feathers on his arm before rolling onto her back and looking at him. She recounted what happened the night before she left, all except how she and Ignis had worn the Ring of the Lucii, a gem that was meant for only the Chosen King. There was no reason to complicate things further the way that they had. The doctor didn't leave his gaze as she spoke, she owed him that.

"Just a mistake but for whatever reason, he's awkward about it. Probably didn't help that I took off after that," she said, "Just easier to forget and move on."

Gladiolus laughed, "Hard to forget you, Doc," he said grinning. She flushed and he began to swell with pride, "Just keep ignoring it. I can't remember the last time Iggy was around any girl."

"You're the one who brought it up."

The mischievous look he was giving her made her face turn a darker shade of crimson. The Shield brought her close, kissing her in such a way that she was extremely happy she wasn't using her feet. Athenacia breathing a little harder when he pulled apart, still feeling the stubble from his face on her skin.

"I got something I brought up you can take care of," he said in a husky tone.

If she had any doubts about what he was talking about she lost them the second she felt his hips into hers. He captured her lips again and the rest of time was lost completely. Overall, her first night back was not nearly as unpleasant as she thought it was going to be.

...

thanks guys!


	144. Sabbatical

welcome back! thanks for reading. I started Terminal Extras which is just a place for me to put out deleted scenes, mini-stories, q and a, reader requests, alternate scenarios like how they got together or what if she didn't' stay behind in Altissia, etc, all Gladio and Cia related in the universe I have created with the help of final fantasy. I've just finished a side project, a holiday special called _Love Like Winter_. check it out if you wish.

...

The next day Athenacia opened her eyes slowly, having a dream free night just the way she liked it. She took a deep breath in, moving her hair out of her face and then rolling over. A small smile found her lips, noting that Gladiolus was not next to her anymore. Running an arm along the empty space, she found that it was still warm meaning he must not have been gone long. It was still surreal sometimes that he was even with her after all the shit she had caused. Another smile spread across her face when she thought about why she was waking up so relaxed in the first place. She missed him so much while they were separated, never realizing how deep it went until he was here with her again and she wasted all of that time fighting with him like usual. Athenacia vowed to herself that she would be better this time and she meant it.

She stretched herself out before throwing the blankets off of her and hopping into the shower. The scorching water turned her skin red and she forgot all about heat once again. The doctor was still warming things up with her magic but here in Lestallum she didn't have to, staying in there far longer than she needed and enjoying the heat before pruning to the point that she had no choice but to turn off the water. Athenacia stepped out, releasing a dreamy sort of sigh before drying herself off. She kept the towel wrapped tightly around her while stepping out of the bathroom and finding her bag of clothes. Rummaging through it, she tried to find something that was a little cleaner than anything else she owned. It was nothing special, just a set of black tights and that loose fitting orange T-shirt that hung off one of her shoulders, throwing her hair up lazily before tossing her towel aside and heading toward the stairs.

As soon as she was halfway down she could smell food. It was breakfast food too, one that she recognized all too well. Her mouth watered as she came toward the bottom and then walked down the hallway. Gladiolus sat at the table with Cid, Ignis was cooking of course and Cor was there as well. He was the one to notice her first and she smiled at him briefly when their eyes locked. Athenacia cautiously made her way toward them, still feeling a little uneasy being back here after so long but pushing past her own insecurities. She didn't take a seat just yet, observing things while Cid and Gladiolus spoke. Cor was silent, watching her the entire time and she knew that he was looking for something but she didn't have anything. He was the one with more answers and ones that she knew she couldn't have. The Marshal may have never made sense to her sometimes but in the end things managed to work themselves out. She trusted him, especially with her fears that had recently come to light.

"Cia."

The voice that called her name was one she didn't recognize. The doctor kept a frown on her face as she turned around slowly. She came face to face with a young man, taller than her but still with a slight innocence to him that she knew all too well.

"Talcott..."

Athenacia was in near disbelief, her eyes widening and mouth agape as she observed him. He had grown so much in the last few years, looking completely different. Thirteen now, voice deeper than before and taller than her, not that it was hard she was abnormally short for a human (as Gladiolus was so gracious to point out quite often). She could see his maturity trying to shine out on his face, small hairs poking their way out of his chin and beneath his nose. Athenacia felt tears well up in her eyes, the guilt eating at her for leaving him the way that she did. She hugged him still in disbelief. The memories of the time they spent together helped her on some of her bad days and she hated that she couldn't make more. When she released him she put her hands on his cheeks.

"As soon as I turn my back you grow up on me," she said, smiling.

"I've been training. Working my way to go with Cor to find you."

"I can tell," she stopped herself from crying.

"Why did you leave, Cia?"

She let out a choked sob, her arms dropping, "Because I'm an idiot," she replied quietly.

"But you're back now right? You're not going to leave again?"

Athenacia looked at him sharply, a light gasp escaping her lips. The way her decision had impacted everyone just made her feel worse about it and she found it so much easier to just run away. Actually facing her issues head-on was much, much more stressful. It was a form of strength she no longer had, not since she stopped being a Glaive all those years ago. She was helpless against that look though. The warmth in her heart that was made from the two of them spending time together tugged at her as she continued to observe that uneasiness in his eyes. Talcott looked almost afraid that she was going to say yes but she truly didn't want to disappoint him anymore. The boy was growing up and she didn't want to miss out on anything else. It didn't go unnoticed by her that he had called her by her actual name instead of "Tia".

"No," she replied, forcing herself to smile.

He returned it, "Good, I wasn't really ready for a long excursion anyway," he gave a nervous sort of laugh.

Athenacia could only laugh at him as well, kissing her hand and then tapping his cheek with a wink. It was gesture she often did when he was younger and she was happy to see that same youthful smile again. She was still so awestruck that he had grown so much over the years, so much braver than her and for that she couldn't be happier even if she tried. If he could be such a better person than she had been then at least she taught him something right.

"Dr. Virum," Ignis saw is opening, interrupting their moment. She turned to look at him curiously, "I believe this will be to your satisfaction."

The Adviser put a plate of food down in the empty seat beside Gladiolus. It was a peameal benedict, three eggs the way she liked them covered in the homemade hollandaise. She looked up at the man who only held a smug smirk and she let out a small laugh before taking her seat. Talcott was on her other side and Gladiolus absently placed one of his large hands on her thigh. The physician kept a smile on her face the entire time, enjoying the company and finally letting the rest of her anxiety melt away at the familiarity of everyone around her. She was home and finally realized how stupid it was of her to forget that. For the first time in years, she felt perfectly at ease.

...

Later on in the day, Gladiolus was invited out with Cor for a quick refresher training session. He had a feeling it was more of an interrogation to find out how Athenacia was handling herself since they were back together but he wasn't going to decline either way. Gladiolus was sure that the Marshal knew something about what was going on with her and wasn't telling him or anyone else for that matter. Evangeline seemed to know as well which explained those looks they exchanged during the journey together. Cor had been looking at her strangely ever since they left Illume, that was a fact. The Shield was still going to uphold his promise and told Athenacia about it but she declined politely.

"If you're with Cor then I know you won't be gone long," she said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

The Shield was uneasy about leaving her alone. He did not like to make the same mistake twice and truth be told, he wasn't really sure what she would do on her own. The two of them had work to do themselves with her own powers but he wasn't going to rush her into it. Athenacia had to come to terms with it on her own first and he was more than willing to give her the space, still very independent and knew that she wasn't going to hide anything from him anymore.

She nodded at him, smiling in a reassuring manner, "Yes. I should check in to the hospital. Just to see Gin and Frankie."

The look he returned was unreadable. It wasn't that he didn't like her doing her job, it's that now the place where she loved to be was just a reminder of the things that were happening to her. Athenacia had a tendency to run away instead of facing her problems and while he truly believed that she was not going to leave again, especially after the promise she made to Talcott, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about her returning there. But it was in her nature and the longer he took to react the more that she would catch on he was not happy with her decision. So he nodded at her before they parted ways inside the city. He could only trust that she knew what she was doing and would see her later on.

Athenacia remembered the way vividly to her old place of work. What took her so long was the massive amounts of refugees that were now flooding the streets. They looked at her with sad eyes, none of them recognizing her. That was probably a good thing since she had no idea what she could even do to help these people. Absently she wondered how Lady Lunafreya held up in situations like this. She was as fully trained as she could be for an Oracle, her healing magic at the expert level and she upheld her duty, embracing it in a way that Athenacia could never imagine doing. Gladiolus was much the same way and the physician wished she had that sort of strength. Now she could no longer access her magic and she wondered if it was because she was so careless with it that it didn't come to her the way she wished. She wondered if she would ever get it back, knowing that it was the only way to cure the daemon infection - at least, so far it was. As long as they could slow it down people had more time to figure out a way to be rid of it once and for all.

The doctor came to the large hospital building that looked like it was bustling more than usual. With more people crammed into the city, she was sure that there was a lot more activity. Athenacia was just hoping that they had all the means to take care of it, knowing she shouldn't have left under the circumstances that she did but there was no way she could stay after what happened. The image of the little boy she killed came into her head, the transformation into a daemon. The woman clenched a fist at her side, shutting her eyes tightly. She was not going to get lost in that, she was not going to let that monstrous thing inside her win. She was not going to run away anymore, she was going to face her fears and it started with the very place that she initially had to run away from. With a new resolve burning in her hazel eyes, she walked through the glass sliding doors of the hospital.

It truly was overflowing. Patients had nowhere to sit in the waiting area and were forced to stand in close quarters. Some of them looked like they were in agony while others appeared to just have a slight cold. Athenacia gave a small sigh as her eyes rolled over everything, taking it in. The aura was in complete distress, even as she walked passed all of them and toward the nurse's station. As she came close to the doors she could see the hospital stuff running around, trying to accommodate the influx of patients. She could see the board behind them, all the appointments and tasks written down hastily as they came up. They weren't in code yellow but very nearly and from the looks of things it was ongoing for several months. That only made her feel more guilty, knowing that she could have really made a difference around here. She walked up to the desk, seeing a familiar head of blond hair that was pulled into that same tight ponytail that hadn't changed in five years.

"Excuse me," said Athenacia, coughing slightly.

"Please run your hands through sanitizer, put on a face mask and we'll get to you as soon as we can," said Frankie absently, not even looking up.

She was writing on the chart in front of her, going over it carefully before tossing it into a bin and grabbing another. Athenacia peered over the desk to have a look at what was going on there. 49 year old male presents with chest pain and granulomas found thanks to pathology. The doctor smiled, seeing the problem right away. It was good to know she hadn't lost her touch over the years.

"Tuberculosis," she said, "I'll bet if you retest you'll find necrosis and a positive test this time."

The young nurse rolled her eyes, looking up to give the intruder a piece of her mind. But when she laid her brown eyes on Athenacia they widened, which looked magnified beneath her glasses. She was gaping at her friend in pure disbelief, the pen falling from her hand. Athenacia only offered a smile, giving a little wave as she waited for Frankie to register what was going on right now. She finally broke, jumping out of her seat and clawing her way over the desk to attach to the doctor in a bone-crushing hug. Athenacia laughed out loud, not really ready for that sort of reaction but catching the girl all the same to stop her from falling. The nurse caused quite a ruckus doing it, knocking things off and having them scatter everywhere. All eyes were on them but Frankie didn't seem to care. Athenacia flushed a little, trying to move her arms but was completely unable to. She felt something wet on her shirt and realized that the nurse was crying.

"Cia?"

Vi's voice rang through, coming out of an examination room. Athenacia turned her head, seeing as her body was still being crushed by the first nurse she had spoken to. She smiled at the older woman who looked like she had seen a ghost. Frankie was still making it hard to breathe and Athenacia wished that the young girl would just let go already. She was hoping that Vi would help her out.

"Gin get out here!" yelled the older nurse.

Of course. Vi was a shit disturber, she wouldn't help out. The ginger-haired nurse came out of a storage room, her intent gaze on her clipboard. From the looks of it, she was taking inventory and Athenacia tried to again move her body only there was no luck. Frankie was not letting go.

"Vi seriously, if you make look at that damn dild- OH GODS CIA!"

Athenacia had a brow raised, wondering what exactly the end of the original sentence was going to be. Knowing Vi, it was terribly inappropriate for work and likely embarrassing. The crash of the things in Gin's hands dropping to the ground as well as her cry had every head turned toward the scene. Athenacia flushed then, regretting her decision to come back here instantly. Gin ran toward her, wrapping her arms around the doctor's neck since Frankie still hadn't let go. Now she was sandwiched between the two nurses and she let out an exasperated sigh. Vi came over to them as well, though there was an evil glint in her eye that made the girl extremely nervous.

"You are in a lot of trouble, young lady," said Vi.

"Should I be afraid?" asked Athenacia a little nervously.

"You should always be afraid when my sister is involved."

The voice of Doctor April Hunter carried over to them. All four women looked at her, the usual unamused look to her features. She hadn't changed at all in the last two years and Athenacia was not shocked by that whatsoever. Their eyes met and Athenacia felt terrible for leaving the way that she did, especially right after everything that happened here. But Dr. Hunter didn't seem upset at all, she rarely showed emotions but she did not appear to want to scold her for being so childish. Gin detached herself from her friend, coming to stand beside her.

"Back to work ladies," said Dr. Hunter in her usual professional manner.

Vi and Gin did so immediately but Frankie looked reluctant to let go. Her boss gave her a pointed look and she sighed before relinquishing her hold on Athenacia. She offered her a smile and picked up her mess. Athenacia let out a sigh, facing the older woman again. Dr. Hunter nodded slightly, turning her back and beginning to limp toward her office. Athenacia frowned, knowing she was meant to follow but wasn't sure why she wasn't walking normally. As the young woman drew closer she could see that Dr. Hunter was using a cane to walk, relying on it heavily and that raised all kinds of questions. What was going on here? She wasn't that old and she didn't appear to be hurt externally, she supposed she would have to find out.

As they entered the office she noted that it was the exact same as before. She remembered coming in here the first time five years ago when Gladiolus had his pulmonary contusion and she was inserting herself in the hospital because she was taking over his patient care. This office belonged to Doctor Samuel Gates back then and he was berating her for the way she was acting. Not that she cared, she wouldn't let anyone else touch her patients whether she worked here or not. Since the fall of Altissia it seemed that Dr. Hunter had taken over. Didn't matter really, Athenacia preferred working on the floor anyway. She sat down on the same chair she had years ago and plenty of times since she last worked here. The girl was always getting into trouble, doing things her own way, often ignoring the opinions of others and confident in her ability to diagnose and treat her patients. It's what would initially led her here where she would be scolding and she would ignore it like everything else, going about her business as if it never even happened.

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Dr. Hunter, a sigh leaving her as she sat down.

"What happened to your leg?" Athenacia ignored the question.

Dr. Hunter narrowed her eyes in a calculating way and Athenacia looked on curiously, wondering what she could possibly be looking for. She was getting a little nervous but waited patiently. It seemed that she failed the test because the older woman's face hardened There was no doubt about it, she was definitely hiding something.

"Old age," replied Dr. Hunter finally, heaving another sigh though much different than the first.

"You expect me to believe that?" she raised a brow.

"Have you recovered your magic?"

Athenacia immediately looked down sadly, tensing her body. That answered that question and Dr. Hunter let out a third sigh since they had arrived in her office. Something was amiss here.

"I thought not," she said, sounding defeated.

"I don't..." Athenacia clenched her fist, wishing she had an explanation for all of this, "I can't..." she shook her head.

"Forget it. You're still brilliant without it and I'm sure you've noticed I need all hands on deck."

She gasped, looking up at the older woman in alarm. That was a blunt compliment, a rare one at that since Athenacia never heard it unless she was being scolded first. Dr. Hunter didn't joke around, took everything very seriously and after being gone for two years Athenacia was surprised that she was being asked to return so quickly. That was completely unlike her. There was a motive behind it, however, though she was unsure of what it was. She wasn't even entirely sure she was ready to come back after everything that happened. The intention was to check on things and see how her friends were doing. Most of all, she wanted to know if there was a cure, a way to finally be rid of the curse laid upon them while the King still gathered his power from the Crystal because if they could figure this out then maybe she would have had a better chance at controlling her powers, of knowing that she wasn't a plague on this world.

"You want me back?" asked Athenacia incredulously.

Dr. Hunter nodded, "When you left I knew that eventually you would return. You belong here and we both know it. I've filed your leave of absence into a sabbatical."

"A two year sabbatical?"

"Yes. Given your work history I was able to get it for up to five years. You were owed massive amounts of vacation time that you never took since you started your internship back in Insomnia. Of course I can finalize the paperwork now that you've returned. You still have plenty of time off that you haven't used up yet but somehow I doubt you'll be leaving again so soon."

"Look, I'm happy for the help but I don't think-"

"I don't care about your magic," Dr. Hunter cut her off.

Athenacia raised her eyebrows. That was definitely a different tune than the last time they spoke. Back in Altissia, Hunter encouraged her to use it like it was an appendage. At first she fought it every chance she could get, knowing how fickle magic could truly be but she learned from her colleagues that it wasn't because she was hated, it was because the woman saw potential in her. So she complied, wanting to learn everything she could from this bitter old woman and hated to admit that it made her a much better doctor. Now, however, that seemed to fly out the window. Maybe it was because Dr. Hunter spent a lot more time doing emergency medicine than she used to. The tables had turned after all, the job making her more humble.

"I don't care what happened. I saw your every move and given the circumstances surrounding Iris Amicitia and your own injuries, I shouldn't have allowed you to work at all. That's on me and I apologize so forget it even happened. We all lose patients and you know that but the fault is my own, not yours," the serious note in her voice, the intensity of her gaze forced Athenacia nod while completely stunned, "I need someone I can rely on in here," her voice was low as she continued, "Things are only getting more hectic as time wears on. I've barely slept in two years since you left trying to keep up with everything. Everyone I've tried to get to help just simply cannot handle it. We're the last health care facility in the world right now and we're spread out way too thin. You already have the experience so I don't have to spend time training you. We need you here where you know that you can do the most good. This is where you belong."

Athenacia opened her mouth to protest but then stopped. The look she was getting from the older woman sprung warning bells in her head. There was something more to this she wasn't being told, something important that the older woman was hiding. She was getting a little sick of people keeping things from her but there seemed to be no way to pry the information out of them. April Hunter was much like Cor in the sense that they only communicated things on a need to know basis but Athenacia felt she needed to know a lot more than she was being told in order to do her job properly. Letting out a sigh, she hated that she felt she was backed into a corner, hated the regret that kept bubbling within her over her selfish decision to leave in the first place. Athenacia clenched the fist on her lap, wishing that she knew what to do. Of course there was only one right decision to be made here, especially after that little speech she just heard.

She only nodded, "Okay," she agreed.

There was a sense of relief that passed briefly among Dr. Hunter's features. Athenacia almost missed it but her eyes still worked extremely well. That just confirmed that something was amiss here. If she was going to find out what it was then she had no choice but to stick around. Besides, after the adventure she just had, she was treating patients even if they were just minor flesh wounds and she missed that aspect of her life more than she cared to admit. She never used to rely on her magic anyway, so she was going to have to learn how to go on without it because if it hadn't returned yet then it was safe to assume that it never would. Dr. Hunter nodded once at the young woman before her, a weight lifting off of her shoulders it seemed though she kept her face neutral.

"Welcome back."

...

thanks guys!


	145. Docile

thanks for being here! happy new year! my resolution is to finish this story before February (as that would mark a year since I started writing it)

...

When Athenacia told Gladiolus about what happened at the hospital and that she was going back to work he had mixed emotions. He kept his face passive, not wanting to deter her at all. She looked uneasy about having the talk with him but the truth of it was, there was really nothing he could do. As he sat in their room on the chair with his arms crossed he took in everything she was saying, the book he was reading long forgotten on the table beside him. The physician had her hands in her lap while sitting on the bed and a sort of guilty look to her while she stared at them. He frowned in thought while he observed her, the time he spent with Cor earlier in the day running through his mind. The Marshal didn't say much but made it a point to make sure Gladiolus kept a close eye on her, look for things about her that might be off. Wanting to go work in the hospital was a normal thing but why was she feeling so upset about it in the first place? Athenacia caught his eye and tensed a little. It became clear to him that she wasn't upset about it, she was afraid of what he might say. It meant that their relationship was still rocky despite that they had not only reconciled but were closer than they used to be. At least, that's what he thought. Her walls were down for good around him but she still felt uneasy about upsetting him, almost like she was still vulnerable. The Shield knew he had to say something soon or she'd be discouraged.

He just shrugged, "If you think you can handle it," he said indifferently.

"Are you sure?" she looked at him hesitantly.

"Doc, I'm not going to tell you what to do unless you're being an idiot."

"I know I..." she frowned, trying to form the words, "You just used to get mad sometimes when I went to work."

"Because sometimes you were an idiot."

"I wasn't... What?"

Gladiolus leaned forward, his arms on his knees as he stared intently at her confused face. This was definitely a step in a different direction for them. Usually she just told him what she was dong and that was the end of it, same with his side. They were both so headstrong and stubborn it made them fight probably more than they really wanted to. Now it seemed they were back at the beginning and that didn't really sit too well with him. At least while he was fighting to get her back she was herself. He was sure that allowing him to see her true vulnerability is what was causing this, probably the reason she kept him so far away in the first place. Would they really have to get acquainted all over again? He wasn't sure exactly what he should be doing.

"The problem wasn't you working, it was you not taking care of yourself," he said carefully, "Work regular hours and take breaks. It's ain't hard."

Athenacia opened her mouth to protest and he waited. But she closed it, deciding that she wasn't going to retaliate. Instead she nodded, giving him a small smile and he suppressed the urge to sigh at her. She rose from her seat, walking to the bathroom and that's when he released it, leaning back in the chair and frowning. Why didn't she fight him? She wanted to, he could tell but she stopped so suddenly, basically asking him if she could go back to work. The Shield wondered about whether or not he should mention this to Cor. Obviously the Marshal was looking for something in her, something that he expected to show now that she was back. Gladiolus was getting a little tired of secrets but he knew better than to demand answers out of the older man. He was far too protective of Athenacia, his only weakness.

The Shield caught her gaze again as she came out of the bathroom and back toward the bed. Athenacia offered him a shy smile before flopping on the queen and letting out a small sigh. He kept his eyes on her, frowning in thought as their encounter replayed in his head. He also went over his conversation with Cor even if it was a brief one. If she was going to act like this then maybe it was good thing Cor was so overprotective regarding her because Gladiolus was at a loss of what to do if she had lost her will to fight.

...

The days turned into weeks and Gladiolus was starting to brood while at home. Athenacia worked at the hospital, sometimes longer than he would have liked but overall was not overexerting herself. When he would ask about why she was so late she seemed to look nervous and apologize to him for it instead of answering his question. He held in his annoyance at her attitude, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was. Sometimes he lied awake at night, watching her sleep while lost in thought. When she had her nightmares they seemed to affect her a lot worse than usual and she would find him there to soothe her but he could tell that she wanted to go do something to distract herself. Her usual response was to either drink or work and since she was still not drinking and trying not to upset him she didn't go to work either. Instead she just quietly sobbed to herself so as not to disturb him while he held her close.

At least that was normal, she was always afraid of her nightmares. It was the lack of bite she seemed to have that was really getting to him. Athenacia had a timid sort of nature since he met her but never had he seen her so docile before. Even Cor was at a loss for what to do about it, trying to initiate one of those heated discussions that the two of them would often have, however, she wasn't biting. He could see that she wanted to but for whatever reason held back. Gladiolus was worried that maybe it was her job that was doing this, deciding to investigate, unable to pose as a patient like he used to back in the Crown City when he was chasing her. As soon as he walked in he could see why they were so desperate for her to come back. Things were very hectic, worse than when he had first come back to get answers about why she left. The Shield caught her as she worked, noting that she was completely normal. That light was in her eyes even if they were tired while she ran around almost frantically doing her job.

That put him a little at ease though he was still unsure of how to handle her. On top of all of that, they hadn't really been intimate at all since the first night that they had returned to Lestallum. Athenacia just never seemed to be in the mood when she did have some time off with him and he found himself out frequently hunting daemons than actually needed, a way to burn off his frustrations. Iris would join him more often than not, Ignis in a world of his own lately. Cor had his own things to deal with being Captain of the Kingsglaive but Gladiolus didn't pry for information. He was more focused on his girlfriend anyway because she was working he went out while she was in the hospital and always made sure that he was back before her. Athenacia was late again tonight which gave him more time to brood than usual. Tonight Ignis was around, lost in an audiobook. He had been spending more time with Talcott and Cid but still kept himself busy. In fact, Gladiolus hardly saw the man despite that they lived in the same house.

"What _is_ your problem?" asked Ignis finally, clearly annoyed.

Gladiolus looked over at him, his pacing ceased while he frowned in thought. He wasn't even sure how to describe it exactly.

"Nothing," he said finally, going back to his pacing.

Ignis raised a brow, "Dr. Virum is still docile I take it?"

He snapped his head toward his friend, "You noticed?"

"Hard not to. The two of you are usually at each other's throats when you disagree about something and it has been unusually quiet since your return."

The large man sighed, the frown still creasing his features. He flopped himself on the couch, keeping his arms crossed as he tried to wrack his brain to come up with an answer but the more he thought about it the more frustrated he became.

"All the fight in her just died suddenly," he spoke, sounding defeated.

"Since you set aside your differences?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Ignis frowned, "Do you recall years ago when we first came to Lestallum with her?"

"Hard to forget," his voice was hard.

"She docile then as well, refusing to fight her containment."

"What's your point?"

"She was healing Gladio. We remained until she was ready. Have patience."

Gladiolus internally sighed, his face contorted into a thoughtful frown. He remembered. It was a point in time when they were unsure of her fate after the fall of the Crown City. Everyone had been accounted for, dead or alive except for her. When she did surface it was here in Lestallum and she had identified herself as his sister in order to protect the people from the Empire. Cor found her location and they rushed in to save her. It was the first time they had ever seen her detonate though at the time Cor and Athenacia were still keeping it a secret. Cor sent them away and returned with a severely injured Athenacia. It was the first time Gladiolus had seen her since the fall of the city. The Shield remembered it so vividly, how broken and beaten down she was. How angry he was at the way she came back to him. Cor instructed them to take her to Caem but with her injuries, they stopped in Lestallum at Ignis's insistence. Iris was still there and there was no way to know for sure if Athenacia needed the hospital. Ignis was advised by Cor to keep her contained in the hotel room and only when she fought back would she be ready to move. It took about a week but eventually her fight came back.

This was now was much longer than that, had gone on for weeks and still nothing was surfacing out of her. This didn't feel the same as last time, this was much different. Maybe it was because they were a lot closer than they used to be. Either way, he was brooding and continued to do so despite hearing the exasperated sigh that released from Ignis. Gladiolus knew he was about to say something but abruptly closed his mouth as soon as the door opened. The large man locked eyes with Athenacia and she looked away from him nervously. Obviously he must have had a scowl on his face or something and the reaction only made him angrier. She didn't come into the main room, only scurried out of sight and up the stairs. Gladiolus was about to follow her until Ignis's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't push her," cautioned the blind man, rising from his seat and returning to his own room.

The Shield huffed, shaking his head as he went up the stairs to the room he shared with Athenacia. When he got to the top of them she was collapsed in the bed on her stomach while hugging the pillow beneath her head. She was facing the window so she hadn't acknowledged him just yet. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do, Ignis's words running through his head. Patience was never one of his strong suits, he was a man of action. Sitting around and doing nothing was not something he could manage all that well. Walking over to the bed, he came to lie next to her and put a hand on her hip. The girl stiffened briefly before relaxing when she realized it was him. He heard her release a breath before settling back down deeper into the bed.

"Busy day?" he asked, his tone light.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice sounding on the verge of sleep, "Sorry I'm late."

He grunted but didn't say anything, not wanting to make her feel worse than she was. Gladiolus could tell from the look in her eye earlier that she was feeling guilty about it. How much time until she was back to normal? He missed her attitude problem despite that it gave him a headache most days, admired her strength in the face of all else that would try and bring her down. Nothing could break her but had he? It didn't matter what Ignis said. That man wasn't here to see this, didn't know what she was like when the two of them were alone. Gladiolus had to do something to restore that fire inside of her that completed the woman she was.

"Going out hunting tomorrow with Iris," he said, his tone still soft as he brought his face to her ear, "You should come."

He heard a faint sigh escape her lips. She shook her heard, still stuck in the pillow, "No thanks," her voice was still barely awake.

The Shield frowned at her back and then rolled over, releasing his hold upon her. Athenacia didn't even react, obviously far too tired to care about what was going on around her. It wasn't long before he could hear her deep, even breaths and he knew that she was fast asleep. She hadn't even bothered to shower nor tuck herself in. Releasing a breath, he decided he wouldn't brood about this right away. He saw how busy it was at her work and knew that she was trying not to overexert herself as she often did. Instead he decided to keep her close before falling into his own slumber shortly afterward.

The next morning Gladiolus woke up to find the bed empty. He hadn't really moved all night which meant that she had a nightmare-free sleep. Rolling over, he looked for any sign of her but found nothing. The window still greeted him with the stars and dark sky, something all of them had grown accustomed to over the years. He almost barely noticed anymore, knowing that this was life now until Noctis returned. In the meantime, he had to train, quickly showering and then descended the stairs into the kitchen. Athenacia was sat at the table by herself, immersed in a rather large medical text. She was wearing one of his shirts that was so large on her it almost covered her entire body. The food she was picking at was mostly forgotten beside her as she studied the words in front of her. The Shield kissed her head before finding food of his own. While she didn't acknowledge him he wasn't deterred, had discovered that when she was focused on something the world around her disappeared.

Gladiolus sat beside her, peering over at what she was reading. She was eating through it rather quickly, flipping pages faster than he could keep up - though in his defence he didn't understand a lot of what he was seeing there anyway. There were also very graphic diagrams and he was happy that he was used to seeing those things lying around since living with her. Keeping an eye on her while she ate, he looked for any signs that she might be struggling with something, some sort of outward conflict that might give him an idea of why she was so docile. There was nothing and he continued to eat, both of their heads snapping up as soon as someone barged through the door.

"Morning," Iris greeted them cheerily.

"'Sup," replied Gladiolus, going back to his food.

Athenacia offered a small smile, peering at the girl curiously before going back to her book.

"You're not ready yet?" asked Iris in near exasperation.

He shrugged, "What's the rush?"

"I've got other things to do Gladdy, I don't have all day waiting for you."

The Shield grunted again, going back to his food. Athenacia looked over at him with a frown on her face before looking over at Iris again. She looked paler than usual and the young doctor chewed her lip in thought.

"You sure you don't want to come?" asked Gladiolus.

"There's no sense in fighting every day," she replied, her voice barely there.

"You don't fight at all," he remarked, a little annoyed.

Athenacia looked at him sharply, ready to retort but then clamped her mouth shut. Iris was standing right there, no sense in starting things off negatively so early in the morning. He sighed in disappointment though tried to hide it from her. If she noticed she didn't react, going back to her book though looking more agitated than when he had first come down. Iris coughed and Athenacia snapped her head back toward the young girl. She rose from her seat, ignoring Gladiolus as he put his dishes away. The young Amicitia looked nervous under that gaze, flushing slightly though Athenacia had noticed that she was already flushed, paler than usual.

"Is everything okay?" asked Iris tentatively.

Athenacia kept that frown on her face, "Fine," she replied, studying the girl before her.

Gladiolus was making his way over toward his sister, stopping when he reached the door to the foyer and looking back over at his girlfriend. She looked upset still yet did not speak out about it. It only infuriated him that she wasn't standing up for herself, just letting things slide without issue.

"Could use the help," he tried again, though his voice was still a little irritated.

She shook her head, though walked toward Iris, "I'd like to stay at work today," she replied, her gaze intent upon the woman before her.

"I'd like you to go," he grumbled bitterly.

"Gladdy," Iris spoke, looking up at her brother pointedly.

"Fine," replied Athenacia.

She reached out toward Iris, her hand going over the scars on her face while noting the warmth of her skin. The girl was confused but chose not to say anything about it, didn't want to get in the middle of anything and sensing the tension in her brother. Athenacia turned tore her gaze away, taking her arm back and chewing her lip again in thought. Athenacia brought her eyes toward Gladiolus who was not happy that he had gotten his way. Not that she cared right now, but she did nod at him.

"I'll go, just give me five minutes to change," she gave a small smile.

As she turned she knocked Iris's abdomen. The girl winced harder than she should have and Athenacia narrowed her eyes at her. She reached out her hand but Iris just weakly smiled it off, taking a step back. Gladiolus rose a brow, noting that it didn't look much like an accident but he was too pissed off with the way she had just accepted his orders and not fought him back on it. He thought he was about to have an argument with her, actually looking forward to her refusing to go out fighting in order to go to work. Athenacia always put her job as a priority over anything else but in the end she was still docile and he hated every second of it. He just wanted her to get back to normal.

Ten minutes later and they were on the road headed outside of the city. Gladiolus drove a car with Iris beside him and Athenacia stretched out in the back. She had her hammer with her and her med bag. It seemed that she was more interested in watching his sister than really interacting with him. The large man was brooding about that to, the hard look on his face causing the car to be extremely and uncomfortably quiet. Iris felt small with the tension that was almost starting to suffocate her. Luckily the pile of daemons they were looking for wasn't that far at all. The car was stopped and all three of them got out. Athenacia did not use her braces but it wouldn't really matter, the spawn of daemons was just over the guardrail and they hopped over it in order to get a better look.

Gladiolus noticed two things about this fight when it started. First, he noticed that usually Iris would follow his direction but this time did not whatsoever while Athenacia was here. The other thing he noted was the reason why. Athenacia and Iris seemed to fall into a routine that he had never seen before. Mindflayers, necromancers, flan and Arachne swarmed them and Gladiolus held his own but he realized how irrelevant he was while the two women were together. Both were about the same size and same build. Athenacia was quicker and stronger due to the years of experience she had fighting and Iris was no one to be trifled with herself. The two of them together were completely deadly. Gladiolus watched as they utilized the skills that Cor taught them, playing upon their strengths greatly. They were both a blur, their weapons swung and making contact with precision. They moved as one entity entirely in order to double the damage they were doing. It was completely flawless and he admired them both for how far they had come without him, putting him to ease should he not be there to protect them.

Despite that it was not how he wanted it, he was happy that Athenacia didn't fight him about going. She was a huge help and he was happy to see that her skills hadn't diminished in the slightest after isolating herself at work. Maybe he should have listened to Ignis and just let her do her own thing. She needed to heal and only she knew how to do that. She was the doctor anyway and she always bounced back when she was ready. The Shield took out some of the more pressing frustrations on the daemons and was starting to not only feel better but thinking a little more clearly regarding her now. He kept an eye on them, a smile of pride spread across his lips while staying out of their way. He and Iris were quite a team but this was beyond his abilities. It was no wonder they made it so far together when they went looking for him years ago.

The fight was over and Athenacia looked like she had hardly broken a sweat. Gladiolus felled his last fiend before turning to look at them. Iris was breathing heavily, more so than normal while leaning on her knees with her hands and Athenacia had her eyes glued to the woman in a calculating way. She reached out her hand, finding the young girl's forehead with a frown on her face. Iris just pushed the woman away almost weakly and Athenacia sighed, looking over at the large man that was curious about what was going on here.

"Go get the car ready," instructed Athenacia, her tone delivered in her doctor mode.

"Why?" he asked, coming closer to where they were.

Iris was crouched over, holding her abdomen now. It was the same place that Athenacia had hit earlier before they had left the house. Gladiolus eyed them suspiciously. It didn't look like an accident at all but Athenacia had done it anyway and he was starting to wonder why. He kept a scowl on his face as he watched his sister start to whimper in agony. Was it the fighting that did this? Neither of them had a mark on them. Athenacia was knelt down on one knee, looking at Iris's face and had her med bag still about her shoulders. He still watched, wondering what was going on right now. Until Iris let out a deafening scream, causing Gladiolus to growl. Athenacia turned to face him again, this time with her own scowl creased along her features.

"JUST GO!" she shouted, leaving no room for anymore argument.

...

thanks guys!


	146. Appendicitis

welcome back!

...

Gladiolus was agitated as he drove faster than he probably should back toward Lestallum. Athenacia was in the back, tending to Iris who's face was contorted in pain. She couldn't do anything right now with her med bag, the car shaking far too much. It wasn't like an ambulance where they had more stability. Instead Athenacia just monitored the young girl the entire time, her doctor face on. She was so focused, almost looking like she wished to call her magic despite that it would still not come to her. Whatever was going on with Iris he knew that Athenacia would fix it, so he tried to concentrate on driving despite hearing his sister writhe in pain in the back seat. Tried anyway, the sounds of her distress was making his blood boil.

"What's wrong with her?!" he bellowed, failing at containing his anger.

"Her appendix burst," replied Athenacia calmly, her eyes focused on her patient.

"What does that mean?!"

She didn't react to his tone, knew that when he was worried he expressed it in anger. The doctor also knew that he was fiercely protective of his sister and she had been dealing with distraught family members that didn't understand ailments her entire medical career, she was used to this. This was personal for her as well. While she knew that appendicitis could be treated she also knew that there was a delicate time frame to do it in. She wished she could just use her magic to be done with it so as not run the risk of other health issues but her magic still would not come to her and at times like this made it hard for her to keep it together herself. Athenacia didn't have a choice, however, knowing that if she didn't focus then people would die.

"It means that she's been sick for days and hasn't gotten any treatment. It only got worse," she kept her calm voice when she spoke.

"You knew she was sick!"

"I suspected."

"And you let her go anyway!"

"You weren't exactly going to take no for a answer. Just get us to emerge so I can treat her."

The Shield growled but clamped his mouth shut. The doctor was using her professional tone with him and that was a good thing at least, he just tried to push everything from his mind and get to where they needed to be. What felt like an eternity but was realistically only minutes they were pulling into Lestallum. Athenacia had already called in an ambulance to meet them at the gates and she was quick to get her patient inside. The paramedics both rode in the front since Gladiolus took up too much space in the back. He watched as Dr. Virum hooked up her patient on intravenous fluids which initially had the whimpers of pain stop. Once that was done he kept his gaze on his sister who looked to be asleep and peaceful. He didn't reach for her, not wanting to get in the way. If anyone could fix her, it was Dr. Virum. The young physician was completely focused on her work, monitoring what she needed and gathering information. She grabbed a syringe, poking it into Iris's abdomen and then draining fluid. It was black and Gladiolus frowned when he saw it.

"Shit," Dr. Virum muttered under her breath.

"What?" asked Gladiolus, his chest tightening.

"She's septic," she frowned, "How long has she been sick?"

"I don't know. I didn't notice."

"What about her eating habits?"

"She doesn't each much."

"Lately or all the time?"

"Less than usual," he crossed his arms, thinking about the last few times he had seen her.

"She has a fever, had one before we left. I should have hit her harder earlier."

"What's that mean?"

"I noticed she was a little hunched so I smacked into her appendix to see how bad she was. She held it together better than I thought. I decided to just monitor it and then hit her again after we were done."

"You could have just said something," said Gladiolus darkly.

"No sense in fighting about it."

He balled his fist, punching the side of the ambulance which made a loud _thud._ Dr. Virum looked at him sharply, her eyes narrowed slightly at him. The Shield just glared at her and she waited patiently for him to speak. She wasn't reacting to his anger at all and it only infuriated him further. Even now with Iris injured she was still not even bothering to defend a potential disaster. If she was herself she would have insisted that his sister stay behind and get treatment instead of just taking orders and giving them they could have avoided this. He tore his steely gaze away, deciding it was best she just focus on fixing his sister.

They arrived at the hospital, bursting through the doors. Gladiolus was left outside of the treatment room that Iris was rushed in while Gin bolted in to assist. He watched like a hawk everything that was going on. Dr. Virum was barking orders in a very crisp manner, that same look on her face still and he knew he should be able to relax but he couldn't. Until she told him that everything was going to be okay he was going to remain tense. They moved his sister onto a gurney and then hooked her up to the monitors. There was an ultrasound that showed something Gladiolus did not know but made Dr. Virum's face harden even more. He couldn't hear what was going on with the door closed but the monitors were going into a frenzy it looked like. He tried to silence his rage, gripping his arms tighter as he watched Dr. Virum, Gin and another nurse scramble to get everything they needed. One of the nurses came and opened the door, Iris was being rushed out with the oxygen mask still on her face. Frankie came to help move the gurney and Dr. Virum came out with that same look on her face, staring at him in such a way he had never seen before.

"She needs surgery and you need to okay it," said Dr. Virum sternly, her tone still professional.

"What's going on with her?" he seethed, trying to keep calm and failing.

"Her appendix burst and she's septic. She needs surgery so we can remove all of the poison and I can't touch her until you say it's okay. You need to really think on this because it's a huge risk for anesthesia while she's septic."

"Is she going to make it?"

"The success rate-"

"Drop the bullshit, Cia!" he thundered at her, "It's me for fuck sake! Is she going to make it?!"

She levelled him with an even glare and he regretted yelling at her. The Shield knew he was being irrational and she was trying to make this easier on him but the fact of it was, she did not need to treat him like he was any other concerned family member. He wanted it straight and she knew it. Dr. Virum had done so back in Altissia after the rite she could do it now. Gladiolus didn't relent his gaze and he was happy he didn't. He saw a flicker of fear within her eyes, very momentary, only able to see if one not only knew what to look for but knew her well enough. He had never once seen that before when it came to treating patients, she was always so sure of herself. What could she possibly be afraid of right now?

But then it dawned on him who the patient was. The last time Athenacia was treating a patient it was Iris. It was when she could no longer call her magic to help out and heal his sister. She was seriously injured herself as far as the stories went yet still managed to save Iris's life but she was unable to undo the damage caused by the detonation. Even now he knew that she felt guilty about it, was obvious whenever Iris was around her. The doctor avoided Iris as much as possible because of it and he never noticed it until now. She was afraid of failing Iris again and it only made things worse that he was standing here and acting the way that he was. Gladiolus let out a sigh, softening his gaze and trying to calm himself down. He knew that she could fix his sister no matter what happened, he just wished that she believed it too.

"I won't know anything until after the surgery and right now it's the only move we've got. Do we have your consent?" she asked again, still in her doctor mode.

He nodded, "On the condition that you're doing it."

"Gladio I'm not a trained surgeon," she protested, "I couldn't do it even if I wanted to."

"You did Iggy's," he reminded her.

"I was assisting-"

"Then assist I don't care!" he was not happy about all this wasted time, "As long as you're there!"

She almost flinched. Almost, she was still complete work mode. This wasn't the first time that someone had yelled at her like this, in fact it happened at least once a day with the overflow of patients. It was the way he was looking at her that made her almost lose it completely. It was the fact that she was a little too close to this. Dr. Virum had to steel herself and put her emotions aside. It was the only way to get through this. She nodded at him, tearing her eyes away and chasing after her patient. The girl could feel his eyes on her the entire time and for some reason even after she had gotten into the elevator.

...

Gladiolus was in the waiting room when Dr. Hunter arrived. He was pacing, the room smaller than the main one in order for him to be closer to the operation room. He had no idea how much time had passed but every second felt like an eternity. Iris was tough, yes, and he was sure that Athenacia could save her. But his sister was the only family he had left in Eos. The Shield wished that he had paid more attention though he wouldn't be able to spot an ailment really. It was lucky that Athenacia noticed anything at all or they would have left and he would have no idea that Iris was even sick. He hated himself right now, so focused on a problem that could easily solve itself that he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. Gladiolus blamed Athenacia for it but he knew he should actually be blaming himself.

The Shield noticed the older woman limping toward him, relying heavily on her cane. A frown found him when he saw her. Athenacia never told him that she was using a cane. She didn't talk much to him about work and when he did she wouldn't really give him much of an answer but he shrugged it off, was more focused on the way she had been acting still. As the woman approached his frowned deepened while he observed her, that purple streak in her hair seeming to fade away into the grey touched temples. She did not carry that air of arrogance with her like she used to but still kept her stern face. The Shield stopped his pacing in order to study her, try and gauge what she was doing here. He was expecting Athenacia but she was obviously elsewhere.

"Gladio," Dr. Hunter greeted in her usual manner.

"What's going on with Iris?" he asked instantly.

"She's out of surgery and in recovery. She is septic but we're managing it. You have to know that opening her up in that state was a huge risk but was the right call. We removed all of the poison from the burst appendix. As long as the sepsis remains then she's still critical. We've found underlying Peritonitis that isn't exactly helping her right now. We're doing all we can."

Gladiolus sighed heavily, not liking the sounds of any of this and where was Athenacia? Why wasn't she here if Iris was out of surgery? Wasn't she the attending? He crossed his arms over his chest as he processed everything he was being told.

"Where's Cia? Why isn't she telling me this?" he asked almost bitterly.

"Dr. Virum is with her patient, monitoring her for changes. I'm sure she'll be along when you can go and see your sister."

"Can't a nurse do that?"

"Perhaps."

Gladiolus grunted and Dr. Hunter turned to leave. She took two steps before she stopped, turning back to face him. He caught her eye and wondered what she could possibly want. This woman always had an ulterior motive and it never sat well with him. It wasn't that she was out to get him but he didn't like when people weren't straightforward with what they wanted.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but I feel you should know. Dr. Virum has avoided the quarantine zone since arriving, refusing to see any patients with the daemonic miasma. I'm not forcing her into it but I find it odd that she is unwilling to see them. Furthermore, it seems that with the loss of her magic she's lost the ability to see magical maladies as well."

"She can't see magic problems?"

Dr. Hunter shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

"So she can't see what's wrong with your leg?"

She gave him a tight sort of smile, "There's nothing to see. Old age."

Since there was nothing else to say, she turned and walked away. Gladiolus watched her go, letting all of that run through his head. He had no idea that she couldn't see magical ailments. It was the one thing that led her to become a combat medic in the first place, the stepping stone she used to become a doctor. Why didn't she tell him? Was that the reason she was acting so strangely? When he came to spy on her she had no signs of distress. Everything looked normal with her. Maybe it was just that moment he caught her. All that did was raise more questions than it answered but there was obviously a reason that Dr. Hunter had gone out of her way to tell him that. That woman never did anything without a reason.

Time passed and he was still brooding while he paced, anxious and wanting to know what was going on with his sister. When he was about to go and ask someone, Vi came to find it. The Shield found it strange that the Hunter sisters were the ones he got to deal with today but at least Vi was straightforward and easy to understand. She didn't speak and didn't look all that happy. In fact she looked exactly like her sister in every sense of the way except for the hair but he understood her apprehension as he was being led into the intensive care unit. There were a lot of beds up here that were full and it was with a heavy heart that he looked on at all of them. Gladiolus was really only focused on one, the very one that he was brought into. He let out a sigh as he came into his sister's room, taking a quick look around.

Iris was asleep on the bed, a line running into her arm with at least three different bags draining into her. There was an oxygen line in her nose and he didn't like the looks of it at all. The monitors were steady as they sounded in his ears though their display meant nothing to him. She looked almost peaceful and he took that to be a good sign at least, not in any pain. He saw Athenacia dozing in a chair next to the bed, the patient file held loosely in her hands. The door closed behind him and he walked toward her, taking the seat beside her. Once he grabbed the file, that's when she shot up and looked at him completely alert. Her grip tightened on it, unwilling to let it leave her and he let it go.

"Hey Doc," he said in an almost gentle voice. He didn't want to wake up Iris, "How is she?"

She sighed, "Stable, showing small signs of improvement."

Gladiolus grunted, nodding at her. Athenacia went back to studying the file and he could see the exhaustion in her. It wasn't just of a physical nature either, this was taking a toll on her in a much different way. He felt bad insisting on his sister's patient care but he knew that she would be able to fix anything that happened. He knew it, and he wanted her to know it as well. The man reached for her but as soon as he grazed her arm she rose from her seat.

"I'm working," she said in that same tone.

"She's sleeping. You were just sleeping. I'm sure you can take five minutes," he replied, his voice hard.

Dr. Virum snapped her head to him, an angry frown on her face. Her fist clenched at her side and she looked like she was ready to retort but instead she just let out a large breath and then nodded at him, placing the chart down on the table and coming to sit back down in her chair. Gladiolus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and moving away from her. He couldn't help it, still upset that she was stopping herself from fighting him. It was also the fact that she had once again walked away from his touch. As of late she either ignored it completely or just got up to do something else. Either way he was getting a little sick of it though his pride refused to let him admit how hurt he actually was by the whole thing. He fought so hard to get her back knowing that she loved him still yet it seemed that she didn't want him, only it was different than before.

Gladiolus couldn't hold it in anymore, bolting out of his seat and knocking the chair over as he did so. He was so infuriated at her and at the fact that his sister was lying in a hospital bed in the intensive care unit. Athenacia looked at him, startled it seemed at his reaction. The way he was looking at her made her heart hammer in her chest and he could see the fear in her right now but he didn't care. He had enough of this and was going to get to the bottom of it, didn't care if this was a bad time or not he had to take control and fix something around him.

"Outside. Now," his voice was delivered in what sounded like pure hatred.

Athenacia looked hesitant, her eyes flickering between him and his sister. If she fought him on this now then he could let it all drop. She wanted to, he could see it. At every bump he knew that she wanted to speak out at him and wanted her to do it as well, wanted her back to normal. Then he would at least feel better about the situation surrounding him. The doctor bit her lip in a nervous manner before nodding at him and slowly rising from her seat. She opened the glass sliding door and stepped through first, going toward the nurse's station there. Gladiolus followed her, waiting for her to deliver her orders before she led him toward the staff elevator. He kept the scowl on his face the entire time and she refused to look at him.

When they reached the desired floor she led him into a courtyard that seemed barely used with how busy things were in the building. Athenacia sat on a bench, her face downcast as she threw out a nervous vibe. The Shield was picking up on it though didn't dare speak as he had absolutely no idea how this conversation was going to go. He knew how he wanted it to go but lately, nothing seemed to happen that way.

"What's with you lately?" he asked finally, knowing he had to start somewhere.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice small.

"You know what I mean," he replied, an edge to him.

She shook her head, "No."

"Why are you just letting me push you around?"

Athenacia frowned, looking up at him in confusion while he crossed his arms again, staring down at her for anything she might be hiding.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I even got you out here in the first place!"

"You seemed pretty serious about leaving the room so I figured I should probably listen to you."

"That's my point! Before we came back you would have never let me take you away from your patient! Hell, you would have never let Iris go if you thought she was even the least bit sick!"

"It was just a suspicion, no need to alarm anyone. And you said yourself that she's sleeping and I was so there's no need to hover over her right now."

He growled at her answer, "Dammit Cia! Fight back!"

His voice echoed, probably sounding throughout the entire city. The volume made her flinch, wincing at the anger directed at her person. She dropped her gaze again, unable to face him. Gladiolus saw her clench a fist and then her shoulders shake slightly. He let out a small, inaudible huff, feeling guilty. Athenacia was crying. He didn't move from his post and kept his amber eyes on her. The Shield wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything and he really hoped that finally he would learn why she was so docile lately. He worried about her and he knew that it was the reason he was so agitated about her attitude or lack thereof.

"Is that what's bothering you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice softer than before.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Doc, don't be sorry. Just tell me what's going on with you. I wanna help but I can't if you don't tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Gladiolus went to reach for her, to wipe her tears and make some sort of connection with her but she pulled away again, rising from her seat and taking a step toward the door. He tried to ignore the fact that she wasn't letting him get close to her physically, knowing that this wasn't the time to dump that on her as well. Athenacia let out a large breath before she turned toward him again, head downcast and her fists clenched at her side.

"I've been fighting for so long," she began, her tone sounding almost empty as she spoke, "I fought the war, I fought Cor, I fought my own identity, I fought the people of Insomnia, I fought for my life, I fought for my job... I even fought you. I fought every person I ever encountered. I've been fighting for nearly 30 years, longer when you include my training. All my life has ever been is fight, fight, fight," she shook her head, "When does it stop? What good is all of it doing?"

Athenacia sighed, wiping away some more tears. He kept his face hard as he watched her, unsure of what to do. As much as he wanted to reach for her, he knew that she would probably pull away if he did. Gladiolus waited but for how long he couldn't say. He went to open his mouth but stopped right before he found his words. Athenacia looked up at him finally and he was struck by the look in her eyes. The Shield saw exactly what he feared all this time since she first became so docile. She really had lost her will to fight, the one thing that managed to stick with her from Cor's training. He saw no trace of it and it made him completely speechless.

"I'm sorry Gladio, but I just don't feel like fighting anyone or anything anymore."

She turned and walked away after that without another word, nor waiting for a response. Gladiolus watched her go, feeling a heavy weight upon his shoulders.

...

thanks guys!


	147. Athenacia Virum

welcome back!

...

"I'm sorry Gladio, but I just don't feel like fighting anyone or anything anymore."

The sound of her defeated voice reached my ears and made my heart wretch. It was almost like a blow, one that I knew was coming but still managed to startle me anyway. The look in her eyes when she spoke, that dull sort of colour that I had never seen before... I didn't get a chance to look at it long before she turned her back and began to walk away. I watched her go until I couldn't see her anymore, her words racing through my mind. Since we returned to Lestallum I had been watching her carefully, especially after what I saw back in Illume. I fought so hard to get her here but it seemed like now that she was back to work I was more of a minor annoyance than her boyfriend. She told me she was afraid of turning into a monster, that she was waiting around to kill Noct because whatever thing inside of her wanted her to would take over. I saw what she did in Illume, the look in her eye when it happened. It happened again when we were in the moogle village, when they were about to kill Cor. When he was in danger twice she lost control of herself and killed with fire. She was protecting someone important to her.

I just couldn't believe that she was a monster. I refused to even acknowledge that she wants to kill Noct. There was no way, not after the way she put herself in Gralea in order to get him to where he needed to be. After everything she had done since we met, I refused to believe that any of it was real. The more I thought about it the more I remembered all of her reactions since we returned. Cia may not feel like fighting but as a second nature I knew that she wanted to. She was holding back and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. I promised her that I would help her with this and I was going to make good on that. I wanted her back because I knew that if she was unwilling to fight then she would let herself lose control like she feared. I wanted _my_ Athenacia back.

Since there was nothing left for me to do here I went up to my sister's room. When I got back I noticed that Athenacia was nowhere to be seen. I should have figured she would avoid me after what just happened, I just wished I knew what she was thinking. Iris didn't look any different and I took the vacant chair beside her bed. I could tell it was going to be a long night but until I knew that she would live I wasn't going to leave her. She was all the family I had and I knew that she would do the same for me. The burns on her skin were obscured by her hair and I leaned back while looking at all the equipment she was hooked up to. Despite fighting with my girlfriend I knew that she was going to fix my sister, no doubt in my mind.

...

About a day or two later, Iris was moved into a regular room. She was responsive to medications is what I was told by Vi and not Athenacia. I hadn't seen my girlfriend since she told me she didn't feel like fighting. I was told that she was still the attending but was treating other patients while she monitored my sister. I knew that she was just using it as an excuse to avoid me but I also knew how backed up the hospital was so I decided to just let this one slide. A huge weight lifted off my shoulders at knowing Iris was going to make it anyway. Since she was in the clear I decided it was time to get a decent sleep. Hospital chairs are small for an average person and I'm well above average.

I kept to myself while I walked the streets of Lestallum. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I was finally able to leave, my eyes burning at the sensation. Is this how Cia felt all the time? I've gone a few days without sleep but she takes it to the extreme. Since she was so worried about upsetting me she had at least been working regular hours - until now. It would have been pleasant if she wasn't so docile all the time, almost similar to when we first came here five years ago. It was a fight then just to be where we are now, but it was nice. I kept a small smile on my face as I walked up the stairs toward my house. There were so many stairs I never really noticed before. I opened the door into the foyer, kicking my shoes off and sighing once I walked into the kitchen. No one was there and it wasn't shocking lately anyway. Cid kept himself busy as well as Ignis. I padded noiselessly down the hallway, ready to go up another set of stairs and collapse on my bed. I got toward the curtain that hid our stairs and then stopped. There were familiar voices up there.

"What does it matter anyway?"

It was Athenacia and from the tone, she sounded annoyed about something. Wasn't she at the hospital trying to avoid me? I frowned while listening, wanting to know who she was talking to.

"Since when do you 'not feel like fighting'," Cor's angry voice rang through.

I thought the Marshal had ignored my message when I told him about why Athenacia was so docile. Turns out he was brooding on his own, the man very defensive when it came to his daughter. She was his only weakness and if she wasn't fighting then that meant he worried more about her than he needed to. I understood completely where his anger was coming from.

"Who cares?"

"Everyone around you does!"

"That's not my problem Cor! Don't you think it's better this way anyway? I'm in one place and everyone knows where that is! I can't be put back in a position like I was in Illume!"

I heard Cor growl in frustration. I could only imagine that he was scowling at her and she was staring at him with hatred. But there was a smile on my face, a faint one. She was fighting Cor like she usually did and that gave me hope that she would return to me soon. Still I didn't move, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Wasn't it you that told me 'use it or lose it'?"

Athenacia groaned, clearly annoyed with him right now. Obviously this was something I wouldn't completely understand given that I didn't know much about how he raised her. I'm sure she had mentioned something similar to me but I didn't really have the time to think it over right at the moment.

"What aren't you telling me?" she demanded suddenly, "You know something about what's going on with me. Why won't you tell me anything!"

They were silent and I almost held my breath waiting for an answer. I wanted to know what was going on with her as much as she did and Cor did seem to have answers he wasn't offering up. From what I understood, they never lied to each other but that didn't stop them from withholding things. He was being asked a direct question and I was sure that he wouldn't lie to her about it.

"Doesn't matter," he scoffed, "You don't want to fight so there's no point in telling you anything."

I heard footsteps and knew that he was on his way down the stairs. I darted quietly into the bathroom to avoid them. I knew that getting caught here and now would only make things worse. I could feel the frustration of the Marshal as he walked by, slamming the door on his way out. I didn't dare move, knowing that Athenacia was still up there but when she wasn't going to come down I decided enough time had passed and walked up to see what she was doing. I frowned, seeing her wipe tears from her eyes. She caught sight of me and gasped slightly. She obviously wasn't expecting me to come home at all. I stared at her, wishing I knew what to do right now. She couldn't face me, obviously still upset about the last time we spoke, especially since now she knew that I told Cor about it.

"Doc-"

I didn't even know what I was going to say, but it seemed that I wouldn't get the chance to speak anyway.

"Iris should wake up soon," she said, her tone professional.

Athenacia still wasn't looking at me. She began to walk toward me, pushing past and trying to get down the stairs. I reached for her, grabbing her upper arm and stopping her. Cia looked at me in alarm, timid under my gaze but I only wanted to soothe her. Obviously she was plagued with the idea that she was going to lose control and kill everyone. I wanted to make that fear go away for good. She was making it hard and I had no way of doing it while she was putting distance between us. I wanted to tell her all of that but the words wouldn't come. Athenacia gave me a small smile before leaving my grasp and going down the stairs. Shortly after I heard the door close I outwardly sighed, knowing she had gone back to work. At least she managed to fight off Cor, that was the only solace I took as I plopped myself on my bed.

...

When I woke up I found myself extremely hungry. My stomach was in knots at the lack of food, being busy at the hospital. I rolled onto my back, looking over at the vacant spot beside me with a heavy heart. Athenacia was still avoiding me. I threw the blankets off and decided I should at least have a shower before going to get an update on my sister. I was hoping she'd be awake by the time I got there and not too upset that I wasn't there when it happened. At least I knew that she would make it, that was the important thing. Athenacia was still the best doctor I knew and I was happy that she didn't give up on this. It was proof that she was still fighting without even knowing it.

Once I was ready I headed down the stairs, noting that the house was still vacant. Wherever Iggy was it seemed to be taking a while - either that or I just kept missing him, was hard to know. The fact that I needed food just reminded me that I didn't really have time to sit and sort it out. While the house was stocked I just didn't feel like putting in the effort to try and make something. I left the house, walking down the familiar path toward the street vendors. They were still out and doing what they could to provide for the refugees as well as the citizens. It was nice to know that they tried to lift spirits by going on as if things were normal and sometimes I listened to their calls, taking Athenacia with me when we were alone together. But today there was only one thing I was interested in; cupped noodles.

"Hey tough guy, haven't seen you in a while," the vendor smiled at me.

She was always working at the stand it seemed because every time I came by for some noodles she was there. It didn't matter what time it was either. She gave me a bright smile like always, readying my usual order. I returned her smile and waited. The girl stopped what she was doing and turned toward me, biting one of her nails in an almost nervous manner. I raised my brow slightly, wondering if she was finally going to work up the nerve to get turned down. She was cute I guess and maybe in another world I would have given her a chance, and even though my relationship seemed to be headed in a direction I was not ready for, I knew that I didn't want anyone else.

"Ready?" I asked her in the hopes of deterring her next question.

The vendor nodded fervently, grabbing the bag she had prepared and held it out toward me. I went to reach for it but she pulled away, looking down shyly for a moment but when her sky blue eyes met my own I knew that she had summoned whatever courage was within her to finally work up her nerve. I wanted to avoid this at all costs if I could.

"Are you going to come back soon after I give you this?" she asked, touching her blond hair that was off to the side absently.

"As soon as I run out, sure," I answered indifferently, shrugging.

She reached out with her free hand and ran it down my arm, lingering near my hand for a moment before I pulled it away and crossed my arms over my chest. The woman was standing a little too close and there was a line up behind me so I couldn't exactly take a step back.

"Well how long is that going to be?" she was pouting now.

I was about to answer when all of a sudden I felt a large tug to my left. I looked over, noting that it was Athenacia and the look on her face was one I had never seen before. She wasn't looking at me though, the emotionless hard gaze was directed at the girl who was just in front of me. That seemed odd. What is that?

"Need you," said Athenacia, still pulling away at my arm until I was away from the vendor.

She let go and started to walk away briskly. I followed after her, hoping that everything was okay. Athenacia was avoiding me for a while so if she was suddenly there I could only assume that something happened, something bad if she was willing to come near me again. She led me back home, up those ridiculous amounts of stairs and then didn't even kick off her shoes before she was headed toward our room. I had a brow raised as I followed her, still feeling a sort of tightening in my chest. I was hoping that nothing was wrong with Iris because I hadn't the chance to check on her yet. I didn't expect to be found in the middle of the street like that and I was still hungry. Keeping a thoughtful frown on my face, I got to the top of the stairs and looked at my girlfriend in the hopes that I could figure out what was so urgent.

But she jumped me as soon as I put my foot down at the top of the steps. I managed to hold onto her but was forced to take a step back in shock at what was happening. Her arms wrapped around my neck as her legs latched onto me as well, her lips crashing on my own in such a fierce way. Her little tongue slid effortlessly into my mouth and the taste of her is when I initially lost comprehension of what exactly was happening right now. Not that I really needed to keep it, she had a plan of her own it seemed. Athenacia knew me extremely well, knew all my weaknesses and exploited them. I was basically her puppet the entire time, though I could easily tell that this wasn't exactly about pleasing herself. That look in her eye, I had never seen it before but I didn't have much time to anyway. When we had finally made it to the bed she dominated completely. As much as I wanted to try and take control she had me totally at her mercy. There was nothing I could do and truth be told I wasn't exactly going to complain about it. She didn't even give me a chance to think. This was the only woman who was ever a worthy opponent.

When she was finished I was coated in a thick sweat, trying desperately to will air into my lungs. Athenacia always took it out of me and I could barely focus on anything. My body still felt her intensely, this being a first for me. I can't say I was ever so tired from any activity before and I hardly did any work. I looked over at her, noting the heavy rise and fall of her own chest as she gazed at the ceiling above but what had me grinning was the smug smile she held on her face. The light in her eyes was shining brightly, she had just won something. I guess I was really lucky to fall in love with a brilliant doctor like herself, she knew anatomy well. Just thinking about what she did had me grow excited again and I rolled to face her. Cia raised a brow, looking down at me once before meeting my gaze again but she was still smug and I couldn't help but remember what seemed to have prompted this.

"You're jealous," I teased her.

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and looking away.

"It's okay to admit it, Doc."

"You're delusional."

I brought my hand toward her, finding the softness of her lower abdomen and covering her gunshot scars. My lips came to her ear and she shuddered like usual. It made my smile grow as I pulled her body against mine. At least I still turned her on.

"If that wasn't you being jealous then what was it?" I asked, still in that teasing manner.

Athenacia turned, capturing my lips again in an attempt to silence me. My arm came to rest around the small of her back and I tried not to let the slight roll in her hips deter me. I pulled away from her, looking deep into those hazel orbs. I smirked at what I was seeing, that same look from earlier. She was jealous and I knew for sure because the way she looking at me was in such a possessive manner. She loved me still and I felt at ease for the first time since coming back here. Cia was fighting to keep me even though she really didn't have to. It meant that she would eventually get her fight back and I just had to be patient. Iggy was right after all.

"I just don't like when other people touch my things," she said casually.

I laughed at her and hearing her groan in frustration meant that I wouldn't have to wait after all. I had my Athenacia back, I could see it in her eyes. I pulled her close and kissed her again. She didn't fight me on it, didn't pull away at all. It was all the proof I need that I no longer had to worry about her. I love her beyond my own understanding and it was at this moment that I came to know that. I looked down at her beautiful face that almost looked sad. I only ever wanted to see a smile on it but I waited for her to speak. I knew most of her facial reactions, even the ones that were hard to see. I watched her small white teeth claim her bottom lip before she let out a breath and faced me again.

"I'm sorry," she said, sighing as she spoke, "I just figured... If we put some distance between us, it'd be easier for you to kill me... When the time came..."

I felt my heart sink into the pit of my own stomach at what she just said. I knew my face looked unhappy but it must have been shitty if she tore her gaze away sadly. I only made her that stupid promise so that she would stop talking about it and move on with her life but it seemed that she had given up entirely since she was under the impression that I was going to take care of things. I pulled her close, holding the back of her head with my hand so that it was against my chest and beneath my jaw. I didn't want to deter her but she had to know how stupid she sounded. I wasn't going to kill her because there wasn't going to be a need. Cia was going to fight this and I was going to help her. She clung to me in an unusual manner and I knew that she was putting aside her silly plan.

I cupped her cheek when I loosened my grip and she seemed to understand what I wanted to tell her. I kissed her again, this time with the full intent of showing her exactly what she meant to me.

...

This time I woke up and was still extremely hungry. I hadn't eaten much since I was taken away from the food and brought up here by my girlfriend. While we did manage to scrounge something, we were making up for some of the lost time in the past few months. I smiled as I thought about it, turning to look at my goddess next to me. Cia was sound asleep, her deep and even breaths filling my ears. When was the last time she slept? I wish I knew.

I smiled at her peaceful face, happy that she was not stuck in one of her nightmares. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Sleep well, baby, you deserve it. I managed not to disturb her as I got out of bed, walking into the bathroom. I smirked when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. There were a couple small marks on my neck, the clear sign of her possessiveness in places that I wouldn't be able to hide. It filled me with pride to know that she loved me so much even after I was starting to doubt it with the way things had been lately.

When I left the room I noted that she was up. Cia smiled at me in a way that she always used to and I knew that things were finally back to normal between us. I watched as she gathered her clothes from the floor, the piles starting to build up. She put back on her scrubs, getting ready to go back to work. I wish she slept longer but there was colour in her cheeks again and I would take what I could get. My stomach growled and she turned to look at me with a brow raised. I only winked at her and she flushed, grabbing her shoes and throwing them on. We walked out of the house together, her small hand in my own once we reached the bottom of the stairs. I held it firmly, happy that she was initiating contact now. I should have just been patient instead of provoking her.

We were headed toward the food vendors, the two of us never really caring for cooking anyway. I was hungry and so was she I could tell. Athenacia always had a big appetite and lately it wasn't normal. Now that we were close again I was sure she was going to eat an entire house like I knew she could. Some days she could eat more than me and it always made me smile. She loved food. As we came toward the noodles I could see the same girl who was always there, almost looking like she was waiting for me.

"Gladio, you forgot your order yesterday," she said, smiling brightly at me again.

"Thanks," I nodded at her.

I took the bag with my free hand, holding it. I was going to walk away but before I could Athenacia placed a passionate kiss to me, probably not completely necessary but I smirked anyway when she was done. She moved her glare toward the noodle girl before turning on her heel and heading toward the hospital. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and that sway in her hips that she did on purpose to keep my attention.

"Your girlfriend is pretty jealous," said the girl.

My smile only grew, "One day she'll be my wife," I said without even thinking.

Because it was true, after all of this was over I was going to marry her. There was no one else in this world that I wanted besides her, Athenacia Virum.

...

thanks guys!


	148. Medical Anomaly

hey guys! sorry for the late update got really sick and was stuck in the hospital. went back and edited the last one. I'm recovering at home for a few days so I'll try and make up for lost time. thanks so much for reading.

...

Dr. Virum frowned as she looked over at the chart presented in front of her. The emergency room was swarming like usual but a very interesting case was put on her lap, one that she found she couldn't ignore. 28 year old female with creatinine levels up to 450 but she was still urinating and it looked normal. It was baffling how she was suffering renal failure yet still able to produce any urine at all. Of course her fluid intake had skyrocketed from normal and her appetite was way down. A healthy person would be at 60 but in two days this girl had come up to 450. Something had to be done soon or else she was going to go on dialysis. Dr. Virum had met the young girl in question, dark brown hair and dark eyes to match. She was swelling in water weight though normally was extremely healthy, didn't do recreational drugs, barely drunk a drop, refused regular over the counter pain medications and would rather suffer - yet her functions only continued to get worse.

Dr. Virum sighed, running a hand through her hair and getting it stuck in the tangles. She ordered a biopsy, knowing that despite how hectic things were there was no more waiting for this. Handing off the chart to Gin, she closed her eyes tightly afterward and then peeked at the clock. It was well past her shift time and the doctor was far too exhausted to continue. She'd have to wait for the results anyway and her body was in agony at the lack of sleep she was sustaining. This was not the best way to keep going but there was no choice in the matter. Ever since things had gone back to normal between and her Gladiolus so did her regular work habits, including the ones that he didn't like. She debated staying longer but she knew that she was far too exhausted to go any further. There was nothing more she could do, she'd have to clock out.

Rubbed her eyes again and walking toward the locker room in order to grab her things, she didn't even bother to change out of her scrubs, just threw her lab coat into her locker and grabbed her jacket. Athenacia threw it on lazily with her purse and then started to make her way toward one of the lesser used exits, shoving her hands in her pockets while barely registering where she was as she walked down the dark, crowded streets of Lestallum. She bumped shoulders with people but that was normal here, following the familiar path all the way to her house near the end of the street. That place was usually less full but was beginning to get there on its own. Her eyes were burning, her body not interested in the number of stairs she had to go to get up to her bed.

Athenacia got up to the door, banging her head on it as she fumbled with her keys in order to unlock it. She was so tired she was sure that she could sleep right where she was. Eventually she had made it through the lock and opened it, stumbling inside and managing to slam it closed afterward. The doctor kicked her shoes off, not really caring where they were and tossed the rest of her stuff on the kitchen table once she came out of the foyer. She did a double take, remembering that this wasn't her apartment back in Insomnia. If she thought she was back there then she really was out of it, sighing as she turned toward the hallway toward the stairs to her room. She really should have thought this through at times like this but knew there were advantages to having her own personal space up here with her boyfriend. Another sigh escaped her as she came up the stairs, relying heavily on the rails to get her there once she was past the curtain.

When she got up there she noted that the lamp was still on. Athenacia had no idea what time it was but smiled slightly when she saw Gladiolus in a chair snoring softly with one of his books. That man read more than anyone she knew and it never failed to amaze her. She walked toward him slowly, marking his page once she got there and closing it so that it didn't get ruined. The physician placed it on the table beside him and he began to stir, taking in a large breath just as she was situating herself into his lap. She kept a leg on either side of him, squishing herself in there while she gingerly reached out toward his face. Moving his hair, she noted that he had showered at some point in the night though long enough ago that it was completely dry. Athenacia loved that he could be this vulnerable in front of her, let down his own walls and let her see the man that no one ever saw. She jumped a little when she felt his hand grasp her wrist, his eyes opening lazily to meet hers. Placed her forehead against his, he grunted slightly, meeting her lips with his own in a soft sort of way before he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him even as they pulled apart.

"You're late," he said in a near whisper, his voice still on the verge of sleep.

"I know," she replied in the same sort of tone.

Athenacia didn't make excuses, didn't bother to continue to comply with his wishes about working regular hours and to her surprise, he didn't fight her on it like she thought that he would. They were done fighting each other after they had finally established their physical relationship back. It had been days since that happened but they were once again making up for lost time and there seemed to be a lot of it now that she was overworking herself again. She knew she was pushing him but she finally felt that things could go back to normal for the first time since she left. He was out longer as well to compensate but at least they always came back to each other and that's all that mattered.

Gladiolus kissed her again and she squealed against his lips when he lifted them both from the chair, wrapping her arms around his neck in order to stabilize herself though that wasn't necessary since he was holding her firmly. He brought them to the bed, letting her fall on her back while he was still attached to her. She was giggling by the time he took himself away from her, his hair tickling her face as it hung down. The Shield moved it out of the way before claiming her lips once more. He kept her awake for a little while longer, before thoroughly putting her into a dreamless sleep.

...

Dr. Virum looked over the biopsy results with a smile. Seems the young woman had a headache for days and took a few painkillers to try and work. In a medical anomaly she was suffering renal failure while still able to urinate, all because she was having an allergic reaction to something she rarely did in the first place. It was good news and as soon as the physician saw these results she administered intravenous steroids in order to make it work. As soon as those levels went back down she would feel better about this patient, especially since the alternative was autoimmune. That could have been a complicated set of tests, trying to find the right one but she wouldn't have to and that made a huge weight lift off of her shoulders. She finished off the chart and once again handed it to Gin before going to see another patient. Dr. Virum hadn't seen her boss in a while but didn't think much of it, continuing her work faithfully. She had other patients to check on as well, including one that was still in the hospital and not currently an emergency sort of threat. When her shift was nearly over (and it went by quick) she found herself going to look on it, the last patient of the night.

Gladiolus and Iris were sharing a few laughs when Dr. Virum walked into her room, having to share since they were so backed up they needed the space. Iris was improving though and would be discharged soon enough. If it were up to administration staff she would be out sooner because of her age but having her brother date the attending did have its perks. Dr. Virum smiled, walking over toward them and behind the curtain. She made herself visible and the Amicitia's looked over at her with smiles still on their faces. Grabbed the chart off the end of the bed and looked it over, she started to jot down notes, ignoring their banter as they continued. It was one of those sibling moments she didn't like to interrupt but had no choice now since she still had a job to do.

Dr. Virum finished getting her patient's vitals taken care of and faithfully wrote them all down, keeping a light smile on her face as she listened to them still talk. She was happy that they were together again, knowing that they were very close. She put the chart back on the end of the bed and was on her way back out the door. Her shift was nearly over and she wanted to change after the day she had. Besides, she didn't need to be here while they were spending time together. Iris was recovering and this was a good thing. Dr. Virum was about to leave the room but Gladiolus reached out his arm and pulled her toward him.

"Gladio!" she seethed, falling into his lap, "I'm working."

"That clock says otherwise," he smirked at her.

Athenacia huffed though didn't bother to move. The feel of his warmth kept her in place and she honestly didn't want to leave anyway. The three of them were talking, laughing and thoroughly enjoying their time together. It was probably the most time that she had ever spent with the two of them ever, absently intertwining her fingers with her boyfriend as a warm glow reached her cheeks. She was feeling something she had never felt before, biting her lip slightly and looking down at the tattooed arm keeping her in place. The doctor ran a finger along his knuckles, keeping the smile on her face and she felt him tighten his hold on her, causing her smile grow. Ever since they had reconciled something had changed with him and it made her regret ever putting that distance between them. Now she felt better about everything, even the things that plagued her. Treating Iris helped her grow closer to the young woman as well. For the first time in years, she felt like she was apart of a family.

The call of her name put an abrupt stop to that. Dr. Virum rose from where she was, back in her doctor mode as if nothing here had ever happened. She waited as Frankie came into the room, a look on her face that said nothing good was going to come out of her mouth. The air around them was tense, as both Gladiolus and Iris were looking at the young nurse in worry. Frankie let out a choked sob, gazing at her friend and then shaking her head.

"You have to... It's April... S-she... She's..." she shook her head again, unable to form words.

Dr. Virum frowned, wasting no time in following her friend out the door. What she was not expecting was Gladiolus to come right behind her - not that she was paying much attention, her gaze fixated on the back of the distraught nurse. The doctor hadn't the time to be monitoring her boss like she was supposed to. While she paid attention to the limp, she never saw it get much worse, kept so busy here since returning and suspecting that she was being put through the ringer after disappearing for so long. April Hunter was a lot different since Dr. Virum had returned and while she was trying to figure it out, she also had other things on her mind. Now her anxiety levels were rising as she came into the staff elevator, especially when she saw that they were headed toward the fifth floor.

Athenacia hadn't been up here in a long time, not since she left years ago. She let out a deep breath, trying to control herself. Obviously something was happening up here that needed her attention or she wouldn't have to be up here in the first place. As the door opened she had so much more trouble keeping herself composed. Her eyes widened at how many of the hospital resources were kept up here, people bustling as they did everything they could to keep things under control. The quarantine zone was so much worse in the last few years and it seemed that they all had different stages. It was a coding system to know when the final shot would come at them. It was easy to see, some of them looking normal while others seemed to have the darkness take over almost completely. Dr. Virum knew the course, having seen it first hand before she had left here. Her mouth grew dry as she came further down the hall and toward a room where they would need hazmat suits to protect them.

As soon as she saw the patient she bolted in there, eyes wide in disbelief. She didn't care about protection, ignored the warnings while the other two were suiting up to come in. There was already someone else in there, Vi who was sitting by her sister. The patient, April Hunter was deathly pale as she laid on her gurney, the monitors humming while they kept track of her vitals. She was weak and frail, no longer the strong woman they had all come to know while she was here. Her cane was off to the side, her eyes barely open as they took in all that was around her with a raspy breath. There was no evidence of the miasma whatsoever on the woman and that was what caused such a surprise, and yet, she was here in the final stage despite all of that and Dr. Viurm hated that she had no idea why. Another medical anomaly and a much more serious one at that. How could she not have noticed this before? She should have seen the magic.

She should have known.

"April..." her voice was barely there as she came to the bedside of her mentor.

Vi didn't speak, but stood on the other side and shortly after Frankie and Gladiolus were in the room as well, though they kept their distance.

"Athenacia," greeted the older woman, managing to smile slightly.

"Why... How...?"

Dr. Virum was at a loss for words. Tears welled in the bottom of her eyes, threatening to fall but she refused to let them while gripping the rails on the bed tightly so her knuckles were white as she shook with her own rage and fear at what she was seeing. Vi didn't respond, did nothing at all as she stood by her sister. This wasn't right.

"I was infected shortly after you left. Pathology has come a long way but I knew that it would inevitably take me eventually," said April, coughing after she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dr. Virum, trying to keep herself together.

"I had hoped that you would have noticed it. But I knew when you came back that it was over. You are still without your magic and... well you know that is the only true cure until the darkness leaves this world."

"But I could have done something to prolong this, give you more time-"

"And for what? To suffer more than I have already?"

Athenacia gasped, her grip hardening as she looked in shock at the woman before her. April fixed her pupil with such a look that it was hard to forget that she was even sick. All eyes were on the two women as they spoke, this moment obviously meant to happen. It was a little awkward to be in there but no one moved at all. Athenacia knew all the pitiful excuses she could make about what was happening right now, how she could have done more but April was right - without the magic there was no way to stop this and suffering would have been much worse. Virum watched as the patient kept her intent gaze upon her student, waiting to speak again. April did not waste her time with unnecessary chatter, when she spoke it was always important.

"You have a purpose in this world, I knew it the second I saw you. I scoffed at your medical abilities when your ego found its way into my office back in Altissia. I've watched you grow in such a way that no one else could. I knew when you left us that you would come back because this is where you belong. At least, for now it is. If you were unable to cure the scourge from my body then I knew that I needed to train a replacement here, someone I could trust-"

"No!"

"Do not interrupt me, young lady," April interrupted sternly, "The time you spent here has all been to prepare you for this moment. I've arranged a leave of absence for you, and when you return my position will now be yours. Maybe you can discover that arrogance you carried with you all your life and regain your magic.'

"I can't!" she cried, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"You will. When the dust settles you will do right by me and the world."

Athenacia whimpered, shaking her head in pure refusal of what she was hearing. April let out a rare smile, reaching to take the girl's hand in a more soothing manner than usual. The young doctor didn't move, her body collapsed as she was on her knees and sobbing into the bed rail. April looked at her sister briefly, nodding once and Vi let out a sad sigh. The nurse didn't move right away but she knew what she had to do. Athenacia was still shaking in her own sobs but stopped as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up from her post with eyes bloodshot and glassy thanks to her crying. She couldn't see the look Vi was giving her but the feelings were far too intense just like inside the room. The young doctor rose from her knees, back to her feet and Vi took her wrist, breaking the connection the two doctors had. Athenacia took in a quivering breath, her tear streaked face red but her body unable to move at what was going on. She then looked down with a gasp briefly before bringing her surprise back toward the nurse in front of her.

"No!" refused Athenacia, knowing exactly what they wanted.

"Yes child," replied April, her voice almost weary.

"No I won't!"

Dr. Virum shook her head, clutching the thing in her hand tightly and refusing to look at it. Vi didn't move, leaving the young girl with nowhere to go while she still whimpered in front of the sisters. Gladiolus watched, not really sure what was supposed to be happening right now. Frankie was a mess beside him and he could only offer a hand on her shoulder, not really apart of this. He was probably better off not coming at all, but the look on her face... he knew he couldn't stay behind.

"This is your final order," said April, coughing a bit and closing her eyes tightly, "I'm ready."

"There has to be another way..." Athenacia's voice was small, her head looking over at the doctor.

"You know there is no alternative."

"But if there's more time, my magic-"

"Even if you got it back tomorrow the chances of healing me to complete health without risk to your own is near impossible. No more of your foolish protesting, this isn't the time to be arguing your orders. You know it must be this way. Now grant me my dying wish. I'm ready and I will not become one of those wretched creatures."

Athenacia sniffled and Gladiolus wished that Vi wasn't blocking the way. He wanted to offer her support because he knew that after everything his girlfriend had been through this could push her to a place she might not even be able to come back from - and last time that happened he wasn't around. The Shield was not going to make the same mistake twice but he was stuck where he was, crossing his arms over his chest and watching in his protective manner. He saw her look down at her hand again, her shoulders shaking as she was again crying at what was happening. When she was finished she brought her free hand up and wiped away the tears from her face beore nodding once, releasing a long breath and turning toward April.

Dr. Virum clutched the syringe in her hand, turning her head to look over the monitors. Everything was stable, beeping steadily despite that the woman was going to die. The young doctor looked over at the three intravenous bags hanging up and dripping fluid into her veins to keep her in the stasis she was in. She looked over at Vi who's face was still obscured as she held her position, saw Frankie standing by the entrance, her body shaking as she shed tears of her own for what was happening here. Gladiolus had his hand on her shoulder and stood tall beside her. Dr. Virum met his amber gaze, seeing the strength she needed within it. In this moment, she knew that she didn't have to do this alone and that made all the difference right now. She was stubborn and stupid, knowing that years ago when she was faced with this that she wasn't alone then either but now she knew and finally learned. The Shield nodded at her once and she bit her lip. She gave him a slow nod before gathering her courage and walking toward the lines on the other side of the bed. She brought the needle toward her the line, looking down at her patient.

April nodded, giving another one of those rare smiles. Dr. Virum reached her free hand toward the dying woman on the bed, taking her hand briefly before bringing the syringe in her hand to line up with the intravenous. Slowly she pushed the plunger, allowing the clear liquid to reach the veins of the patient. Once it was emptied she felt fresh tears fall from her eyes as Frankie let out a cry. The syringe fell to the ground loudly, echoing in all their ears and disappearing with a wail from Athenacia as well. Frankie had thrown herself to her knees and Gladiolus kept both hands on her shoulders in attempts to console the woman. Vi hadn't moved from her post but her body was tense and Dr. Virum tried her best to steel herself. She watched the small smile fade from the dying woman, closing her eyes peacefully and then exhaling her last breath.

The monitors started their frenzy at the fact that their patient had died and that caused Frankie to cry out louder. No one knew how much time had passed, the intensity of the moment keeping them all in place - only it was broken as soon as Vi moved. When the nurse moved she smashed the monitors, making their sound die with her sister and then left the room so abruptly no one had time to react. Athenacia jumped at the noise, gasping slightly as she snapped back to reality. Frankie was still wailing and the young doctor turned her head toward her friend. She was a mess, blubbering and barely breathing. Athenacia walked over toward them, kneeling down and lifting the girl up to her feet. She looked up at Gladiolus and they both knew what they had to do. He took her out of the room and the physician immediately began to bark orders into her phone. Once she was finished a fresh wave of tears left her cheeks, looking back at the woman who looked peaceful for the first time since she had met her.

Athenacia turned her back, exiting the room just as the team was coming to take care of things. Her heart was heavy as she left knowing that would be the last time she ever saw someone she never thought she would grow to like:

April Hunter, by far her best medical teacher in all of her career.

...

thanks guys!


	149. Stable

welcome back! thanks for my review! we are almost at the end of this decade, there are a few things left to do first (tying up some loose ends) I'll have a more accurate answer at the end of the next chapter. thanks so much for reading!

...

Athenacia groaned, shoving her head into the pillow and blocking out all light and sound. Her eyes burned in such a different way than usual, head pounding and it wasn't because of her work. She felt the bed shift beside her and she knew that Gladiolus was there as well. It was the first time in days she had really seen him, having stuck herself into work in order to try and keep everything from blowing up with the death of April Hunter. It was a shock to many but the woman knew it was coming a long time and made all the proper arrangements. Of course the board at the top of the hospital chain was not happy with Athenacia taking over the position but it seemed that April had thought of all that as well, directly blocking any attempts to push her successor out of office. That leave of absence that was promised hadn't been taken yet because there seemed to be no time to actually use it thus far. The amounts of paperwork and politics involved were not something that Athenacia cared for, she just wanted to treat patients.

In fact she didn't want the position at all. Athenacia didn't even go into the office that was now hers but instead slept and ate all at the hospital while trying to diffuse anymore from hitting them in the current state they were in. Frankie took some time off, Gin held things together as well but Vi was another matter entirely. Athenacia hadn't seen the woman but knew that she and her sister were very close. It wasn't easy to watch nor do the deed so she respectfully kept her distance from the nurse and tried to honour the dying wish of a woman that she didn't even expect to die ever. It was enough to make her cry and wish to give up however she knew that wasn't an option. After days of no longer being able to take it, she just packed up her things and decided to hide in her room until she was ready to face them all again. No wonder a leave was applied this was far too much at once. That woman really thought of everything.

Gladiolus was there for her as much as he could be though she knew that he popped in here and there while she was at work she never had any time to spend with him while trying to sort through the chaos. He didn't complain, didn't try to take her away from it just merely kept an eye on her to make sure that she wasn't going to put herself back in isolation. Athenacia was handling herself fairly well and he knew that he could relax just a little. The Shield was almost relieved when he finally saw her come home, taking the massive amounts of things from her but not liking the haggard appearance she seemed to carry. She barely acknowledged him, going up the stairs and then collapsing on the bed face first into the pillow. He didn't speak just wanted to be near her knowing she never handled losing people very well, especially ones that she was close to.

"I quit," she mumbled into the pillow.

Gladiolus held a small smile, bringing his hand toward her back and running it along there firmly. Athenacia was tense like usual and he absently began to knead out the knots within her. She let out a content sigh at his actions, turning her head to face him.

"You're not a quitter," he said once she met his eyes.

"I am a runner," she replied, "Not much of a difference."

"You're not running from this."

She scoffed, rolling to her side while still within his arm, "You're actually okay with this?"

"No," he answered simply. She raised a brow, waiting for him to elaborate, "But there are some things that only you can do. This is one of them, so do it. Do it proudly, like everything else in there you do."

Her eyes softened at his words, unable to leave the intensity of his gaze. The doctor smiled slightly, completely drawn to him as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips. He was always so confident in her, saw something that she seemed to be missing and she regretted not coming home sooner, feeling his arm tighten around her to soothe her tired soul. She knew that she should have learned by now to lean on him when she needed to but it was a work in progress and she was hoping that she was getting better at it. Finally feeling her anxieties melt away, she allowed herself to rest while listening to the steady beat of his heart.

...

The next day Iris was discharged with a clean bill of health and Gladiolus decided that it was best Athenacia take that leave of absence she was granted. She protested fiercely, trying to tell him how much work she had to do and he silenced all of her arguments, forcing her to pack up some of her things. In the end, she only agreed if she could take her work with her and was thrown off with how he let her. It was then she stopped all of her arguing, knowing that he had something in mind and wondered what he was up to. By the end of the day they were out of the city, on the familiar path toward the Rock of Ravatogh. He was taking her back toward the cottage, the one that she hadn't been to since returning to Lestallum. Athenacia knew it was still standing, however, Gladiolus coming to check on things while he was out or using it as a place to stay when he couldn't make it back in time. She was happy that it was still here for them, especially at a time like this.

When they arrived she was ready for bed once again, dropped her things in the former living quarters and then doing a double take. When Gladiolus told her that he was maintaining things she wasn't expecting him to clean up either. Her sleeping arrangements were not where she left them. In fact nothing was where she left it and it woke her up instantly. Athenacia gave him a quizzical look but he ignored her, walking up toward the stairs near the kitchen and she wondered what that was about, having no choice but to follow him since she couldn't just collapse like she wanted to. The physician dragged herself up the stairs and was surprised that there was a warm glow up here. She had spent time here sure but she never actually looked at it, only sleeping and eating when she wasn't out. When she came toward the end of the hallway she opened the door and widened her eyes slightly at what she was seeing.

It was the master bedroom, the one that she never came into because there was simply no need. Over the time that she was gone it seemed Gladiolus had kept himself busy here working. Everything was fairly clean, the fireplace in there starting to roar while the light gleamed off the mantle. There was a large extravagant painting that was hung up from the previous owners, accenting it perfectly. There was a dresser on the long wall and apparently an ensuite bathroom not too far away from it. The king size bed was on the other side of the fireplace with two old oak night tables that were far too fancy for her tastes. The carpet on her feet was actually a large area rug that was nice and thick, forming to her feet. Off to the side was a station where Gladiolus was putting her things for work. The desk was mostly bare but she knew instantly why he had brought her here.

Athenacia smiled at his thoughtfulness as her heart swelled with affection for him. She walked over, practically jumping him as soon as she reached him. The man had time to put this together, knew the implications that her job was going to take long before she did and had the foresight to help her with it. He was so amazing she fell in love with him all over again, truly unable to comprehend how she could forget what he was like. Gladiolus held a smug smirk, as he should while keeping her close. She felt better about the things she was supposed to do already, the weight lifted off her shoulders to another degree than the night previous. First, she had to make sure he knew exactly how much she appreciated everything he had done for her thus far.

When she woke up a few days later she was alone but still with a faint smile on her face. Gladiolus's plan of having her come somewhere a little less hectic to work seemed to be going the exact way that he wanted it to. Athenacia was actually managing to rifle through paperwork that was only backed up because the higher ups wanted her out. It was a test and she wasn't going to fail it. She may not want this position but after dealing with those idiots she sure as hell didn't want anyone else to take over and try to make her life any harder. She was done dealing with bosses, done fighting them. If she was going to run the hospital than she was going to do it and she was going to do it the only way she knew how: her own way.

Gladiolus was a dream, taking care of things she didn't have to worry about while she worked - and she was very focused, not unlike when she was back in med school studying to become a doctor in the first place. She had a passion for this sort of thing and April chose her for a reason. Athenacia was not going to let the woman down, she was not going to let anyone else down, she needed to do this no matter what. When she was getting too agitated or tense he would rest her away and remind her that there was more around her than just the ongoing piles of work. As much as she fought him, she knew that she couldn't resist him and always gave into him at the end of it, even if she pretended to hate it she knew that it was helping her a lot. Eventually she was finished enough and ready to return to the chaos.

"You sure?" asked Gladiolus, obviously enjoying being out in the middle of the woods.

She nodded, "Yes. I don't exactly know how long my leave is but I'm not going to let them take advantage of it either."

The Shield smirked at her, his eyes filling with pride before he agreed. It was the next day that they went back to Lestallum. While she wanted to hurry back she also knew that he loved being here in the cottage. It was his ideal place, his element and she wanted to make sure that he got his fill while she got hers as well. They took their time, occasionally fighting off daemons to prolong their trip. It wasn't like she wanted desperately to get back to work but she knew that leaving it wouldn't work at all but when they returned she was happy that nothing had really changed. Gladiolus went home and she took her things back to the hospital in order to establish her territory.

When Doctor Athenacia Virum walked into the emergency room this time she was every inch the boss. Heads turned at the sort of flair she seemed to gain back after being holed up and hurt for so long and some people moved out of her way. She walked into her office, her heels clicking on the floor and wasn't even discouraged that her name was not there just yet. It would be there by the end of the day, that much she knew. Athenacia noted that nothing in this office was touched and that was a good thing. They didn't expect her to come back they figured she would flake like she usually did. She smiled at the victory she had now, ready to face what was coming at her next. When she finished putting her things away, taking out a breath and releasing it slowly, she was ready. She left her office and went straight up toward the board, not caring about what time of day it was. Bursting through the door called an audience like she usually did and then she sat down at the end of the table across from the big boss.

...

About a month later Athenacia was in her home sitting at the table with more of those familiar files that Gladiolus was accustomed to seeing lately. She came home and told him about how she took her job and left them no room for argument. He knew she could do it, knew that she would but hearing about and watching that light shine in her eyes made it all that much better. The Shield was filled with pride at not only the promotion but at how accomplished she was for the task. He knew that it was a career move that meant he would see less of her than he already did but he also knew that it was the price he had to pay to be with a doctor like herself. That willpower that Cor drove into her at such a young age had gotten her through more hardships than she ever knew.

The Shield came home to see her head in her hands as she looked over the papers with a tired look on her face. He was out hunting, not knowing when he would be back but knew that he wasn't going to slack off in his career either. He had a job to do himself, helping Cor with the Crownsguard and while Athenacia was safe here he could focus on it more so than before. Ignis still lived with them though they barely saw the man. It seemed as time went on they just grew further and further apart. Not that it really mattered, they were all busy with their own devices trying to get through this tough time. They knew he was in the house at some point because when they were hungry food was left for them or readily available for them to make. They all knew how to get a hold of each other and once in a while the boys would go down to Hammerhead to help out Cindy when she needed the extra muscle. But for the most part they were doing their own thing separately.

Gladiolus didn't interrupt Athenacia while she worked, going to get something to eat for both of them because he was sure that she hadn't bothered just yet and since he was lazy and hungry he just went with noodles because that was one of the reasons they were there. He knew she was tired because she didn't even make a comment about them like she usually did, just took them and started eating slowly without even really acknowledging him. Sitting across from her, he wasn't really sure what he was looking at but knew that she was focused. If she needed help he was sure she would ask, though the truth of it was the only person that could help her was the one that left this all to her in the first place. He had seen her with Cor here and there but he wasn't sure that they were really talking about work her work.

Finally she growled in frustration, slamming her fist on the table and pushing her things away in disgust. The Shield watched her while keeping a brow raised, not moving whatsoever. Athenacia let her head fall onto the table in complete defeat with an audible _thud_. He finished his food, setting it aside and then bringing his arms to rest on the table as well. Keeping his gaze on her, he waited for her to notice that he was staring at her. It wasn't long before she finally raised her head to look at him and he could see how worn out she was trying to figure out her problems. This was bothering her ever since she came back and thus far she was too stubborn to ask him for help but it seemed now she would need a bit of a boost and that was honestly what he was waiting for anyway.

"Well?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do," she sighed sadly, gathering her papers back and trying to organize them.

"About what?"

She waved him off, "Hospital stuff," she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Obviously."

Athenacia ignored him, pulling everything back together but as soon as her eyes came over the words and everything in front of her it seemed that her brain just turned off and she closed the binders in front of her.

"I'm just going to quit," she said, "I wasn't meant for this anyway."

Gladiolus frowned, getting up from his seat and walking toward her. He took the seat next to her and then began to open things up again. It was obvious she needed another break but knew that she wasn't going to leave just yet. The physician looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. He had absolutely no idea what he was looking at but he knew that she did and he was going to do something about this. When he was finished and hoping he was in the place she left off and then looked at her expectantly. She had her own brows raised now, not understanding what he was doing.

"Keep going," he said, his voice gruff.

She shook her head, "I can't."

"You can. If you couldn't April wouldn't have left it to you."

"She was wrong."

"No Doc," he cut her off before she continued to protest, "Keep working."

"Gladio..." she groaned, "I'm not quitting my job, just not going to be the boss."

"You must be sick if you don't want to boss people around," he smirked.

Athenacia gave him an exasperated look and he only chuckled lightly at her. He could see that she wanted to smile but was too annoyed so she didn't, giving him a little shove and rolling her eyes a little before releasing a sigh.

"I just... can't do both. I can't be the doctor that saves lives the way that I want to and manage all the others that save the same lives I do. They all need things and the resources are not there. I can't make anything work with what I have, everyone is going to be upset about something and I feel like I have less power now than before. I just liked treating patients it's the reason I became a doctor in the first place."

"Is that all?"

The Shield laughed out loud at her when she was finished and she gave him an incredulous look. He couldn't believe that this was the problem she was trying to figure out, something so simple yet she couldn't see what was in front of her. The more he thought about it the more he realized that she couldn't see what was in front of her, overworked if he knew instantly what she needed to do.

"This isn't funny!" she said hotly, annoyed at him.

"Doc, you're being ridiculous," he managed in between his chuckles.

"What?" she frowned, getting angrier the more he laughed.

"Didn't you have to do the same thing as a Glaive?"

"What are you talking about?" she rubbed her head.

"You had to lead them right? It's the same thing. You have an army of staff here, lead them. You did it in the code grey when we first met. You did it in every code colour around Eos that I've seen you in. Just do it again, you've been doing it your whole life."

Athenacia looked at him stunned, letting his words run through her head. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he was right. As that realization sunk into her, she began to feel a bit silly as well. She smiled despite herself, beginning to laugh on her own and let out a sigh when she was done, closing the binders and deciding that she would take a well-deserved break.

...

After finally figuring out how exactly she was supposed to run an emergency department as the full head of it while also continuing to be a doctor the way she wanted, things started to settle down peacefully. At least, as much as it could given her current state. Athenacia was still working crazy hours but having more control of the situation around her made it so that she wasn't nearly as weary as before. Gladiolus still trained while keeping an eye on her and they used that cottage when she became overburdened and needed some time to recharge. Iris, Cor and the others were all tending to their own devices as usual and despite that, they were still stuck within the scourge it wasn't completely unbearable right now. They just kept pushing through it, getting used to life as it had become now.

It had been nearly a year since April Hunter had passed and while they kept busy the loss still weighed heavily on their hearts. Frankie was coming back to normal with the help of Gin and her son. The only real worry was Vi who seemed to have lost all of her spirit when her sister passed. The nurse barely spoke two words, had no evidence left of the happy and stern nature they had all come to know and love. She was just there doing her job, taking orders and going through the motions. Dr. Virum watched on but didn't say anything about it. Grief was something that took everyone in such a different way and since Virum didn't have any family she didn't know what it was like to lose something as close as a sister could be. She just tried to imagine what it might be like for Gladiolus to lose Iris and knew that it would tear him apart inside. If Vi was focusing her grief on work then it wasn't the worst thing she could be doing.

Dr. Virum came in during the daytime, early enough that she could get things done in the office and then treat some patients. It was very routine but she actually liked it. She was so used to chaos and things going wrong at any given time now that she was treating far fewer patients and reviewing the work of her employees it seemed that stability had entered her life in such a way she never knew could - and she wasn't fighting it like she usually did as a second nature. Virum let it happen because it was what her mentor had wanted for her. There was a reason for it and she was going to learn from this like she had her entire life when placed with a block in front of her. Even from the beyond April was still trying to teach her important career lessons. She knew that this wasn't permanent, given that it was still dark out but at least she was adjusting.

The doctor was doing her rounds, teaching residents and monitoring other ones as she worked. People looked up to her, they came to her with problems and she was able to easily help them in her own way. She had a style much unlike others and she never knew why she didn't get into teaching. Cor was right, she was good at it. Dr. Virum was just finishing a lumbar puncture when she was summoned up to the fifth floor urgently. Everything with her was urgent now that she was the boss so she took her time to get up there, keeping a watchful eye on everyone else. She was still in charge of the quarantine zone, working closely with the head of pathology. While they were still unable to find a cure for the scourge that didn't involve the use of her magic. They weren't making progress but sitting around and doing nothing wasn't an option.

Virum exited the elevator once it opened, her heart heavy like it always was when she was here. Since April had passed she had been up there a few times, monitoring patients and trying to see if she was able to recall her magic by seeing the miasma. The one that wasn't very visible to the naked eye. She took a quick look around, walking toward the nurse's station and looking for the person that called her up here. The nurse, a portly woman who had been here longer than anyone else had been alive it seemed though very friendly, gave the doctor a sad smile before handing her a chart and then taking a few steps back. Dr. Virum opened it up, not really surprised to see that there was a patient admitted about a week ago with the same evidence of miasma that was killing everyone else on this floor. For whatever reason, it needed her special attention and she wondered why now of all times that was. Dr. Virum walked briskly toward the patient's room, hoping to get this over with since she knew there was a massive amount of work to do downstairs. She kept the chart clutched in her hand, opening the glass sliding door and pulling back the curtain. Once she was inside she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she laid her eyes on the patient, sitting there and waiting for her. Her heart hammered in her chest, her body shocked at what she was seeing right now. This couldn't be...

"Hey kid."

...

thanks guys!


	150. Exercitatione

hey there! thanks so much for my review! let's keep going I have a goal to reach!

...

"Again."

Gladiolus kept his face neutral, trying not to react to Athenacia before him. There were tears stinging the bottom of her eyes, sweat dripping from her forehead and her body shook in her own almost ragged breaths. Her hammer clutched in her hands tightly, knees bent and ready for a fight, however she was completely exhausted, her body spent but still she kept pushing herself. Gladiolus kept his own greatsword limp in his hand, his body coated in a thin line of sweat. He was studying her, waiting until he knew she was ready. They had been at this far longer than even he was comfortable with, something he was sure he had never experienced before. The Shield didn't want to argue with her at all, knowing exactly why she was doing this - why they were doing this - but he knew he was going to have to pull the plug on it soon for the day, he just wasn't sure on how exactly to do that right now. He frowned, continuing to study her before deciding what he should do. Letting out a sigh, his greatsword disappeared in a flash of blue, crossing his arms and holding his ground.

"No," he replied simply.

She growled, letting her angry tears fall, "Yes!"

"No," he was firmer this time, "You need rest. We'll pick it up tomorrow."

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow!" she shrieked.

"Tough shit. I'm done for today."

Athenacia let out another growl, stamping her foot impatiently. He wasn't relenting, expecting this from her as usual when he was done. She knew better than to argue and knew full well what would happen if she came at him anyway. Finally, she let her weapon drop, relaxing in an attempt to calm down and try not to fight him on this. Patience was never one of her strongest suits, especially when she didn't have the luxury of time on her side. It infuriated her to no end that she was stuck waiting but she agreed to do this on his terms even if she was going back on that word more often than not. Wiping the tears from her face, she let out a shaky breath and then nodded at him slowly. She bent over to pick up her hammer and sheathed it across her back, giving a tired smile to Gladiolus before letting him drape his arm across her shoulders to lead her away from the area. They would be back tomorrow, as early as she could possibly make it.

A few months ago she came home completely distraught in a way that he had never seen her before in his life. Athenacia walked into the door of the house they lived in, closing it slowly and then sitting against it for a moment. She could barely remember how she had even gotten here, had no idea what happened after she was done in that exam room. She just couldn't believe what was happening right now. Wiping some fresh tears from her face, all the events leading up to her being here at this moment ran through her head. Dr. Virum was at work, just a normal day and finally quiet for once in her life after April had passed, but she was called back up to the fifth floor which wasn't abnormal given her new position and how she was trying to run things - only she wasn't expecting to see the patient there waiting for her. As soon as she walked in the door her world crashed right in front of her and she had no way to prepare herself for it.

"Hey kid."

Cor was sitting there on the gurney, an unreadable look on his face as he stared at her. Tears welled in her eyes, the shock of her body unable to stop them. Athenacia could barely breathe, the overwhelming sense of realizing what exactly he was doing here in an examination room suddenly making her suffocate. The chart dropped from her hands, falling to the ground and scattering some of the papers. She felt like her heart was shattering into pieces at what the implications here were. Cor got up from where he was sitting, walking over carefully and picking up her things. He handed them to her but still she couldn't move.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"Quarantine," he shrugged.

"But why you?! And for a week?! Why didn't you tell me?! What the fuck happened?!"

Athenacia kept going, yelling and crying and not making any sense at all with her words as they tumbled out of her. Her body was shaking in her own rage, tears pouring out and she put a hand to her head. She had no idea what she was doing right now or what to think, completely thrown for a loop at what was happening. She couldn't process it, didn't want to. Cor let out a sigh, hugging her tightly and letting her sob into his shoulder now that she wasn't sputtering too fast to make any sense of. The doctor had no idea how long they stayed like that but she didn't want to leave because she knew that if she did then she would have to face the facts about the situation that she was currently in.

She wasn't that lucky, feeling him pull away but keep his hands on her shoulders. Athenacia was still shaking slightly and he rubbed away her fresh tears when he met that calm hazel stare. His heart wretched at what was happening to him as well but he knew he couldn't delay the inevitable for much longer. The Marshal gave her a few more moments before going back to sit on the bed. She let out one last large breath before going back to her doctor mode and beginning her examination. The miasmic laceration was under his right arm on his ribs, dangerously close to his heart. One thing she noticed about the virus was that the course of time truly depended on the location. Someone who started at the foot had much longer to live than one on the shoulder. It attacked the brain and the heart, turning them slowly into a daemon before all sense of self was lost, and Cor was now one of its victims. Her time was very limited and she had absolutely no magic to cure him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked again, her voice much lighter.

He shrugged a little defeated, "Didn't want to worry you."

"But-"

"Didn't want to believe it either," he interrupted her.

Athenacia was about to say something else but decided against it. She had no idea how he could be feeling about being put into this situation and understood his hesitation in admitting this, nodding at him before finishing her work and then applying all the medication she had to slow down the process he was about to endure. She left then with a heavy heart, no longer able to stand being in there. She gave strict orders to the nurses there and then promptly left without another word. As soon as she got out of the hospital she was lost within herself until she came home.

There were voices in there, talking but they sounded so far away. Athenacia let a fresh wave of tears fall and she shook slightly, letting out a choked sob. It was then that the people in the house noticed that she was there. She heard the call of her name and snapped out of her reverie, walking down the hall and into the kitchen though her focus barely there. She knew Gladiolus was there and she was sure she heard Ignis, maybe even Cid. The doctor could still scarcely pay attention to what was in front of her but she felt a hand on her shoulder, a large one.

"Doc?" Gladiolus tried to get her attention.

"It's Cor..." she spoke finally, that haunted look still on her face.

So she told them what just happened. It made the room far tenser than before and she had no idea how she even ended up in bed or when, that her eyes hurt from crying and that Gladiolus was beside her, keeping her close. Athenacia was so engrossed in the solutions she needed in order to save Cor, to stop his fate from coming. Her calculations and the course of the virus meant that she had far too little time and no hope it seemed like. There was only way that she could do this and she had no idea how it would work. But she had to, there was no way she could fail.

"I need my magic," she said, her voice in a near whisper. She turned to look at Gladiolus, a burning desire in her that he had never seen before, "I need you to help me get my magic back. He can't die."

"You got it," he nodded at her instantly.

That was how they ended up doing major training sessions over the course of time that she wasn't working with pathology to try and find a faster solution to her problem. On top of that, the Kingsglaive were left without a Captain and unfortunately, Athenacia was the only one actually qualified to take Cor's place. She worked day and night, never stopping until she was forced. Gladiolus agreed to help her because he knew not only how important this was to her but how important Cor was to all of them but he only agreed to do it on his terms. He trained Noctis so he had an idea of what he was doing, but he was not ready for her level at all. The Shield had seen her with Cor before, knew that she pushed her limits beyond what they should be, but could never have predicted this at all. They went every day until _he_ was the one who had enough. She never wanted to stop, was determined with that fire inside her eyes. He learned her limits very quickly and how to deal with her temper at being interrupted.

Gladiolus pulled her closer as they walked, knowing that the clock was ticking. He noted that she was becoming increasingly more agitated every day and he tried to take it all with a grain of salt. Her nightmares weren't improving at all, only a somewhat restful sleep when she was so exhausted that she didn't dream, however, she refused to stop at all. There was no guarantee that this was the way her magic was going to come out, but she seemed to think that it would. The Shield trusted her and knew that she could do this, he just wished that it wasn't Cor's life on the line this time or else she would probably have much more focus on the matter before her. He could see how drained she was and could tell that he was the one supporting her body all the way home where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He kept his eye on her for a while, making sure she was going to sleep before he allowed himself to rest as well.

...

Athenacia wiped the tears from her eyes again, letting out a quivering breath. She was lying in bed, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Months had passed and Cor was only getting worse. Pathology had done the best they could and she could still not access her magic. Time was running out and it weighed heavy on her. She had been to see him before she came home to sleep and the only reason she came home at all was because Gladiolus made her do it. She would have rather spent the time in the hospital but it seemed that while she was babysitting Cor, the Shield was busy keeping her alive when he wasn't managing the Crownsguard for Cor. They fought a lot about it but in the end he always won because somewhere in her mind she knew that he was right and she should listen to him.

Her magic wasn't with her and she was starting to lose hope that she could ever get it back. More tears fell from her at the thought of knowing that she was powerless to stop what was happening to Cor, to all of them. He was the central part of her entire life, raised her to be who she was and she hated that she had taken advantage of their time together. She was such a rotten person to him growing up, she wished she was better. Athenacia knew that he deserved better which was why she was trying to do everything she could to save him. He never gave up on her no matter how hard things got between them and she knew that he deserved all that and more at least. She rolled over, looking out the window and letting her eyes roll along the stars in the sky. Memories began to wash over her, of her time growing up with the Marshal.

.*.*.

 _"Athenacia, you have a visitor."_

 _The staff at the orphanage called to her from the doorway of the shared room she was in. Athenacia looked up curiously, her attention taken away from the book in her lap. The lady moved from the door and Cor came to stand there instead. The young girl smiled, moving from the bed and running to him excitedly. He held a small smile, putting a hand on the top of her head. She was barely four years old and getting ready for bed for the night._

 _"Hey kid," he laughed a little._

 _"I thought you weren't coming today," she said._

 _"Didn't mean to be late."_

 _Athenacia nodded at him, going back to her bed and getting underneath her covers. Cor walked over, grabbing the chair and pulling it beside the bed. The other occupant of the room was not present, having been adopted not too long ago. Her spot wasn't filled so Athenacia had the room to herself, which suited them just fine as the lamp was on and the book on her bed was now in Cor's hands. Athenacia was still trying to grasp a lot of the larger words but in the end she always preferred having him come and read to her anyway. And he did, every night he said he would. She listened to his every word, hanging onto them until they lulled her to sleep and her dreams were filled with the worlds he created for her._

 _..._

 _"What's all the noise up here?" asked Cor, barging through the door without knocking._

 _Athenacia was sitting at her vanity in her room and applying makeup to her face, sloppily as she had barely ever done so before. The noise Cor was referring to were the heels on her feet that she was trying to adjust to. She had never worn them before in her life but tonight she was definitely going to make an exception._

 _"Nothing," she shrugged._

 _He looked at her suspiciously, "What are you doing?"_

 _"Getting ready to go out," she replied with an edge in her voice._

 _"With friends?" he raised a brow._

 _"Sure."_

 _"Don't you think you're overdressed?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"These friends got names?"_

 _"Blake."_

 _Cor grunted, turning to leave. He stopped about halfway through, not quite satisfied. Athenacia sighed in exasperation, looking at him expectantly._

 _"Just Blake?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Is Blake a boy or a girl?"_

 _"Does that matter?" her tone was again defensive._

 _"Yes it does. A lot."_

 _She glared at him, her hazel eyes hardened, "Why?"_

 _"Because you shouldn't be going out with a boy."_

 _"Well I am. He asked me out on a date and I'm going, now leave so I can finish getting ready," she waved him off._

 _"Not a chance."_

 _"I'm going," she insisted._

 _"No, you're not."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"You're thirteen, too young to be going out on dates."_

 _"Right yeah that makes sense, too young to be dating but not to fight in a war."_

 _"This isn't open for discussion. You're not going out and that's the end of it."_

 _"You can't stop me from leaving," she looked at him with a brow raised and that familiar defiant look in her eye._

 _"No, but one word from me and you're out of the war and magicless. Just end up staying home anyway."_

 _"Cor!" her face was breaking at his stern look._

 _"Take all that shit off your face and finish your homework. And don't test me I'll be staying home all night."_

 _"That's not fair!"_

 _"Life isn't fair," he said, "And clean up this shit hole. Not like you have anywhere to go," he added as an afterthought._

 _Athenacia growled at him, trying to find something to throw in his direction to make him go away but he had closed the door, ignoring her outburst. He heard her scream in frustration and then something break. Cor sighed before walking away, shaking his head slightly. He wasn't even going to bother going in there again for the rest of the night._

 _..._

 _Athenacia walked the Citadel corridor, stretching her arm a little as the training session she was just in was a little too intense, but she had a smile on her face despite the pain she was in. She let out a small sigh as she walked toward the common area for the Glaives, training to get ready for the next skirmish. She felt she was ready. She always felt she was ready, especially when she began her training with Titus Drautos a few years back. The girl met lots of people in the Kingsglaive, ones that she became friends with. A lot of them were outsiders just like her and she didn't feel so out of place. It was nice to be accepted._

 _"Cia!"_

 _Stopping, she turned around with that same smile on face. She was faced with Nyx Ulric, a Glaive that was making a name for himself. He was a show off of course but he made her laugh and that was enough for her right now. Part of her distraction was that she was always with him during their sessions. They proved to work well together, for the time being at least._

 _"Hey," she greeted, waiting for him to catch up._

 _They both started walking, though at an awkward distance from each other. She kept her face mostly downcast, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. The silence between them was a little shaky but she knew that was mostly on her. Athenacia wasn't all that great with people, especially growing up as an outsider but with Nyx it was a bit different since the first time she was close to a boy was with him. She hadn't much time to really go anywhere with that given that they were always busy but moments like this always made her heart flutter a bit._

 _"You kicked some ass today," he complimented her with a confident smile._

 _"Thanks," she replied, "You to."_

 _They continued to walk and she winced again when she moved her shoulder. He caught it, stopping and she wasn't sure what he was doing._

 _"You hurt?"_

 _"No," she said instantly, "Just a little stiff," she smiled quick._

 _"Let me see."_

 _Athenacia flushed further when she felt his hand come to her elbow. The other one came up to prod at the shoulder. She winced slightly again when he applied pressure but then eased up when he felt the knot. Her heart was hammering in her chest while he worked, her eyes glued to her feet_ _. She certainly couldn't stare anywhere else that would be a bit awkward. When he was finished her body was tingling and her breath caught in her throat._

 _"Better?"_

 _The sound of his voice almost made her jump. Athenacia looked up at him shyly, nodding once and very aware of his arm still on her own, practically burning her flesh there while it remained. She smiled slightly, being swept away in his gaze. This hadn't happened to her in a while and she remembered very vividly what it felt like the first time. She barely noticed the pull closer, her anticipation rising once again._

 _"Virum!"_

 _The sound of her name snapped them both away from each other instantly. Cor was walking toward them, his voice echoing off the ancient walls of the Citadel as his angry footsteps made their way toward them. They were both in attention, Athenacia trying desperately to keep her cheeks from staying flushed. But she faced him, not afraid of the man like everyone else seemed to be. Most found that strange given that he seemed to hate her whenever they were interacting, always giving her cold glares when he saw her and a much harder time than any of the others._

 _"Marshal," she said instantly._

 _"You're late," he replied, his voice cold as he looked over them._

 _"Sorry sir I-"_

 _"It was my fault," interjected Nyx, "I stopped her."_

 _Cor turned his glare over to the glaive, sizing him up briefly,_ _"Dismissed Ulric, and mind your own business from now on."_

 _Nyx nodded, turning to leave with one last look in her way. Athenacia didn't move, knowing that she was going to get an earful when she got home. Cor never let anyone around her it seemed, least of all other Glaives. She followed him toward his office, putting everything that just happened aside. She had a job to do and right now it was to try and defend herself from the wrath of the man who raised her._

 _..._

 _"Go away!" she yelled from the other side of the door to her bedroom._

 _Cor opened it slowly, his heart wretching at seeing her face down in her pillow and crying. Athenacia groaned, trying to silence herself. The Marshal held his ground, waiting a moment. He had absolutely no idea how to proceed, how to console a teenage girl. He didn't even really want to know what happened, for fear of losing control and demolishing the young boy she had just been out with. Cor had never seen her so hurt before and hoped that this wasn't a sign of what was to come should she enter the dating world. She used to be so focused when she was younger, now she was everywhere. An idea struck him then._

 _"I'm thinking about a late night snack," he said carefully._

 _"Not hungry," she mumbled from under the pillow._

 _"I'll make some bacon."_

 _Athenacia lifted her head to look at him curiously. Her mascara was run down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. She sniffled a couple times, a tear falling down her cheek waiting expectantly for him to continue._

 _"Come on kid," he jerked his head out toward the hallway._

 _She nodded at him, sitting up and wiping away her tears. Cor held the door out for her, trying to keep his face neutral. The girl walked by him, waiting to see where they were going. He disappeared down the stairs into the kitchen, returning swiftly with a package of uncooked bacon and walked down the hallway, pulling down the stairs for the attic. She followed him up and out the window so that they could get onto the roof, waiting patiently while listening to the food sizzle as it cooked._ _The bacon was placed in between them and they both chewed it while looking up into the clear sky. Athenacia didn't talk and Cor didn't try to force her. He was hoping that she would do it all on her own, seeing a she was pretty responsive to eating bacon with him on the roof like when she was a child._

 _"He found out I was an outsider," she said, hanging her head, "Called me all kinds of names..."_

 _"You let him get away with it?"_

 _"Hell no!" she looked at him fiercely, "I broke his nose."_

 _"Thatta girl," he smiled at her._

 _She beamed at him before her look turned sullen again, "I also kind of... burnt his hair..."_

 _"With magic?"_

 _Athenacia nodded guiltily, "I hope his Majesty won't be mad..."_

 _"He deserved it didn't he?"_

 _"Yeah he did," she was fierce, "Where people are from shouldn't matter and no one should treat them based on where they were born. It's not fair."_

 _"The world isn't fair. But I'll talk to King about it."_

 _She gave him a small smile, "Thanks."_

 _"Look kid, I can't protect you from all the pain. But I can tell you one thing. When shit gets rough you can always come back and eat bacon with me. I'll be here."_

 _She felt another tear leave her face, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Cor."_

 _.*.*._

Athenacia let out another one of those shaking breaths, being taken out of her own mind by Gladiolus stirring. Composing herself quickly, she did not want him to see her like this. She wanted to eat bacon with Cor again on a roof somewhere, wanted to get her magic back and fix all of this. It was more than a want, it was a need. She steeled herself, knowing how much time she had left before it was too late. The doctor squeezed the hand intertwined with her own, knowing that she was going to do this.

...

thanks guys! got excited about posting this one. been dappling in scenes of Cia's past here and there for a prequel. still debating on if I'm doing it or not, going to finish this off first. anyway, let's get to the next one.


	151. Father

welcome back!

...

 _"When you find something to protect, you can summon strength within yourself that you never knew you had." - Cor Leonis_

Cor's condition was only worsening as the time passed. Athenacia was still training relentlessly to get magic back in order to save him but so far it didn't seem to be working. There was nothing else they could do in order to slow down the miasma and she was getting a little desperate. By now everyone knew that the Marshal was dying though they had no idea what the end result was. She just tried to keep everything going in order to find the cure and save him, beginning to pull medical texts from all corners of the city and getting favours from those who not only owed her but were willing to help in any way that they could.

Athenacia poured over the books like she was back in med school and had tried a few theories but nothing else was working. Human solutions weren't going to work, she needed magic to fix the problem and she couldn't access hers at all so that wasn't helping. If only there was a library filled with magic just waiting for her to explore. But then it dawned on her, there was such a place that had all kinds of ancient texts that held secrets of the world that most humans didn't even know about. The problem was the very location of said books. The doctor told Gladiolus about it and it turned out he had the perfect solution and the very next day Ignis was leaving with Talcott in Aranea's ship toward Solheim in order to get to the moogle village and recover a library from Mog. She knew it would be a while but she wasn't going to leave any alley untraveled.

In the meantime she kept up her regime in the hopes that the magic would come back before Ignis and the books. Dr. Virum spent time in the pathology office in order to work with other minds to try and figure this out. She wasn't going to stop until she had an answer. What she was not expecting was to come home to a very unexpected and unwanted guest in her home. Athenacia was returning from seeing Cor, monitoring his condition and trying to gauge how much time she had left. Unfortunately, her window was closing a lot faster than she wanted but that didn't mean that she was defeated just yet. However the woman that was sitting in her kitchen with a large bag on the table was the exact last person she wanted to see right now.

"Lili."

Evangeline was there, looking at her daughter with a happy and yet sad look at the same time. Athenacia had a death glare, noting Gladiolus coming down the hallway but keeping his distance. He was going to play bodyguard, she just wasn't sure which one he was guarding at this point.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Athenacia, snarling as she spoke.

The moogle flinched, but did her best to hold her ground, "I brought the books you needed from Mog."

"What happened to Ignis and Talcott?"

"They're travelling, back to Illume-"

As soon as Athenacia heard that she smashed her fist against the wall in rage. The sound was very loud and she was sure she did some damage to her hand but she didn't care right now, fuming at the very idea of them going anywhere near that place after what happened last time. She fixed her mother a level glare before finally opening her mouth.

"I swear to the Six if something happens to them I will not hesitate to kill you,"

Gladiolus tensed this time, having never heard her make such a threat before. It wasn't even the words, it was the tone that she used that really threw him off guard. He knew that being on her bad side wasn't a good thing, he just never knew the true potential of her anger.

"They went at their own insistence," replied Evangeline, "The two of them had some sort of mission on their own. I volunteered to come back while they were gone."

"Why you?"

She sighed, "They told me about Cor. I know... I know that there's nothing I can do but I wanted to be here for him... and for you."

Athenacia's nostrils flared in anger, turning over every word that she was hearing right now. Her fist was still clenched at her side, shaking slightly as she didn't leave the look of the woman before her. She was so upset right now with everything going on and this was putting her over the top.

"I don't need you here," she seethed.

"No perhaps not. But I want to be and that's enough for me."

"Of course, it's all about you and making you feel better. How could I forget."

The young doctor crossed her arms, tearing her gaze away while still keeping that look of hatred strewn upon her features. Gladiolus kept his eyes trained on her, trying to get a read here. Athenacia was angry yes, but this wasn't the same sort of rage that she had for people she hated. This one was reserved for people that hurt her. He knew that having Evangeline here was going to complicate things but the truth of the matter was, he also thought that having someone else here to try and support her wasn't such a bad idea. The Shield knew that Athenacia cared he just wished that she could let her walls down.

"You can stay, but not in my house."

Evangeline stared at her daughter, that same sort of sad look on her face. She nodded once, wishing that the girl would even look at her but it was no use. As she began to walk toward the exit, she stopped once she was on the other side of the doorway toward the foyer that led to the exit. Athenacia hadn't moved, her body frigid still. The moogle went to reach for her, to try and put a hand on her shoulder but the glare she received stopped her in her tracks. Sighing in defeat, she turned her back and left, pulling the hood over her head in order to obscure her face. Once the door closed Gladiolus made his move, walking over to her trying to mimic what her mother had done but Athenacia fixed him a glare as well, pushing away from him and walking toward the table.

"Doc-"

"I have work to do," she cut him off.

The Shield put a hand on the back of his head, letting out his own sigh and watched as she brought the bag from the kitchen into the living area, turning on the lamp and setting herself on the floor. He knew that if she wasn't going upstairs then she didn't plan on coming to bed tonight either, observing her for a few more minutes before giving up and retreating to their room.

...

Gladiolus dismissed his weapon, done with their session for today. He was hoping that Athenacia would call it off but again he was the one to stop things from going any further. The Shield could tell she was far beyond exhausted, especially since she didn't even argue this time like she usually did. Athenacia sheathed her hammer instead and nodded at him once before letting her body droop in her weariness. He made his way over toward her, wrapping his arms about her shoulders as he often did to help hold her up. There was still no sign of her magic and he knew that she was starting to get even more worried about it than before. On top of that, the stress of her mother coming around a while back and lurking around only agitated her further. She was a mess and he just wished there was something more he could do in order to help her with it.

As they were about to get toward the path, a spawn of daemons blocked their way, making it so that they could go no further. Athenacia sighed, detaching herself from Gladiolus and unsheathing her hammer from her back before looking behind her, noting that they were completely surrounded. Just great. She moved so that her back was against his and waited, assessing everything around her and realized that there was no escape for them. At least, not until they began to thin out the daemons. She just hoped that she was able to keep up because she felt like she could barely stand as it was. She didn't have her med bag either since this was training and not hunting. The girl tensed herself, preparing for battle.

Once it began it was far harder than she thought. At least for her it was. Gladiolus was holding his own very well and she tried to support him as best as she could. Everything was in a haze despite that her hands were a blur as she fought. Athenacia knew she was much slower than usual but at least she wasn't hindering him as much as she thought she would given her current state. The one thing she hated about this was the fact that little daemons that came around the bigger ones were such a nuisance and ended up driving a wedge between them. They were surrounded and too far away at the moment to support each other. She growled at these implications, knowing that this was not the best way to fight this but she had to keep going in order to find a way to get to him.

Time continued, the daemons drowning the two of them and still their efforts weren't enough. This was all her fault and she knew it, she just hated that Gladiolus was being dragged into this as well. He was taking the bulk of it and she was aware that it was only because he knew that she was far from full strength. Athenacia kept pushing however, wondering why there were these many daemons concentrated in this area. The two of them came here almost every day for nearly a year since Cor had first gotten sick so there was no reason that there were enemies just swarming them like this. There was no time to figure it out, trying her best to finish off what was near her. Despite being exhausted, she kept going. She couldn't lose now she had too many things to do.

Athenacia took a breath, felling the last of the bombs around her. The problem was, her weapon was broken and now completely unusable. Throwing away the piece she was holding in disgust, she looked over toward Gladiolus. It seemed she had gotten quite far from him and he was in trouble. The doctor cast her magic, going to run toward him but stumbling as soon as she took a step. Her ankle was twisted and she couldn't run. Perfect. Gladiolus was down and falling fast, she was running out of time. There had to be a way to reach him instantly, to stop the incoming attack that was headed his way from the flayer he was fighting. All her magic and what good was it if she had nothing? Her heart hammered in her chest as she cried out again in an attempt to run toward him. It was too late, he was about to get hit. She knew it would hurt and he needed a phoenix down to keep going. He obviously didn't have one or he would have used it by now.

An idea struck her then. Athenacia wasn't so sure she could pull it off but she knew that it was probably the only chance and she didn't have time to wait for it either. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering her training and focused. Looking over at Gladiolus once, she set her jaw and taking action. She blinked, calling forth a weapon and then throwing it as hard as she could toward the daemons. Athenacia warped, appearing right before the attack was to come to the undefended back of Gladiolus. She gave him a phoenix down, deflecting another attack before taking the next. She was knocked to the ground with a grunt, crying out at the pain in her leg and prepared for another but Gladiolus was up and easily able to finish off the rest of the daemons.

Athenacia breathed a sigh of relief, letting her body fall to the ground completely as she tried to catch her breath. She felt the effect of an elixer swarm over her body and then looked over at her boyfriend who was sitting beside her also trying to catch his breath. They were both coated in sweat and she could barely move but at least they were okay. They would definitely have to get looked at when they got back to Lestallum but there was one thing she had to do first. As the dust was settling with what she had just done, everything caught up to her and she forced herself over in order to spill bile. She felt a large hand on her back, rubbing it while she wretched.

"It only gets easier, Doc," he laughed at her.

"I'd like to see you do it then," she retorted venomously.

Gladiolus laughed harder as she tried to get a hold of herself. Athenacia hated warping, did everything she could in order to avoid it. Sometimes she wasn't so lucky. The thought of doing it again made her sick and she let go of one more round before taking in a shaking breath and then moving her hair out of her face.

"Think I'm done for today," she spoke weakly, her voice still breathless as she heaved for air and rolled away from her vomit.

He smirked, "I got one more in me."

Athenacia slapped at him playfully though in a weak sort of way. Gladiolus reached for the weapon clutched in her hand, taking it in his own and observing it with a brow raised. He had never seen this one before, didn't even know she could summon a weapon. She always just had one that she could reach so he assumed that she never took to the magic like he had. The Shield ran his fingers over the design, wondering how many other tricks she had that she wasn't telling him.

"Chakram huh?" he looked over at her.

The doctor shrugged a little, pushing herself up into a sitting position and ran her hand over it slightly while he still held it. Athenacia hadn't seen it in such a long time, forgetting about it until she needed to save his life. It was a bit larger than some, crafted in a perfect circle with five evenly spaced hooked spikes on the edge. Running from one end to the other in the middle were two handles that allowed it to split so that she could use it as a weapon in each hand if need be. Other than that it was good enough to be as one. It was also double bladed, reinforced that way and about as deadly as she was. She took her hand off of it and it disappeared in a flash of blue, much like his own weapon did. He rose to his feet then, the two of them finally catching their breath. Gladiolus helped her up and they both slowly made their way to Lestallum with her ankle the way it was.

...

Gladiolus and Athenacia were getting patched up by Vi and Gin once they arrived in the emergency department. Athenacia's ankle was going to be fine, she just had to stay off of it but everyone in the room knew that she was not going to do such a thing - not while Cor's life was still in danger. Her eyes burned with how tired she was and she hated that she had to waste time but there was always tomorrow. She just hoped that she wasn't too slowed down with her injuries. In the end they were lucky to survive with the odds against them the way that it was. Athenacia had her head leaning against his shoulder, dozing as she waited for the strength to walk home and try to sleep in her own bed, however, it seemed that there was no help for that right now. She was jolted awake by someone bolting into the room with what appeared to be a very chaotic aura.

"Cia..."

It was Frankie, and the look on her face was one she had seen before. Her heart began to hammer in her chest, her body tightening as she waited for the nurse to speak up. Though the truth was she was sure she didn't want to hear any of it.

"It's... I'm sorry but... It's time..."

Athenacia let out a choked sob. The words hit her instantly and she knew what they timer was up, she was out of options. Her body felt completely numb at knowing that and she could barely hear the voices trying to reach her as her eyes glazed over in the horror of what she had just heard. She wiped the tears from her face, releasing a long, slow breath before she nodded once and rose from her seat. Gladiolus was up beside her as well, keeping her close so that he could help her walk and support her. She didn't move just yet but when she did his chest was tight as well - he just didn't let it show, wanting to be strong for her. With a reassuring squeeze, she began to walk out of the room she was in and toward the staff elevators, on her way to the fifth floor.

Dr. Virum walked into Cor's room, Gladiolus behind her. They were the last ones in, Iris, Ignis, Prompto and others already in there. It just made things more real, that this was actually happening. The patient was on the bed, the miasma evident to anyone who looked now. His breath was raspy but he refused the machine, so stubborn and she hated that about him right now. She couldn't believe that this was the last time she was going to see him. Gladiolus's hand on her shoulder still, giving her a reassuring squeeze before she left the comfort of his contact, walking slowly toward the bed with the monitors beeping steadily at her. Everyone moved out of her way and she stopped once she was standing right beside it. Her heart was heavy as she looked on at him, her vision obscured with her tears. Athenacia took the chair that was placed beside her, sitting down and feeling defeated completely. She found his hand, noting that he felt cold. He wasn't in pain, the medication taking care of that for her but she felt pain, one that she had never experienced before. She had lost people in the war, people along her journey, but never someone as important to her as Cor. Nothing ever felt this awful before in her life and she would give anything to stop it from happening. Athenacia couldn't even speak to him, knowing that he was in far too much pain to be awake. This was it.

"Stupid old man," her voice was broken, barely even audible.

Cor didn't respond and despite knowing that he wasn't going to, it didn't stop that from hurting all the more after she spoke. A fresh wave of tears left her eyes. The crushing weight of what was happening pushed harder than it usually did. Athenacia laid her head down beside his, leaning her forehead against the blemished skin of his own. Her tears fell on him as she hugged him while shaking in her own sobs. This wasn't right, he couldn't die. He wasn't allowed to leave her, not like this. She hugged him tighter as the thought of knowing that he wasn't going to make it again reached her brain.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I wish there was something more I could do," she whined, "I'm such an idiot for letting this happen in the first place. You told me to work on it and I never listened," she sniffed, almost wanting to laugh, "I never listen to anything you say. If I had..." she shook her head slightly.

Tears poured out of her eyes and she wished she knew what to say right now. Athenacia was never honest with her emotions especially when it came to Cor. Their relationship was different from most even though he had raised her. Nothing could ever have prepared her for this, no matter how much training she had been through. Memories raced around her head, as they had been the last year he was sick. It wasn't enough time, she hated that so much. She was only 32 she still needed him. They all did, everyone around her in this room that had come to know and love him. He had things to do, he was never one to skip out on his duty. Athenacia never thought this day would come, liked to believe that he would outlive her instead. She was angry that it was happening this way, holding on tighter as she tried to work herself through this. She wasn't strong enough to stop it, she ran out of time.

"If I... I... You would..."

She couldn't bring herself to say it. She had failed and there was no one to blame but herself. Why did this have to happen?

"This wouldn't be if..."

Athenacia hated herself right now. Even now she knew she was delaying the inevitable, knew that the longer she waited the more likely that he was going to turn into a daemon and then the deed would be much messier. She was not going to let that happen, he deserved much better than that but no matter what, she was having a hard time bringing herself to do it. This wasn't fair, it should be her instead of him. The world needed him still. She needed him still. She was so selfish to only want him here for her but she didn't care, finally understanding what he meant to her this entire time - something she was so stupid for not seeing the entire time.

"I love you."

She knew he couldn't hear her but she told him anyway. Athenacia had never spoken that before, had never actually acknowledged this in her life. She was an orphan, had no family by her growing up, no one except Cor. Sure, she had said she was his daughter before and she felt it but never actually admitted the depth of where it all began. The doctor would give anything for a miracle right now in order to save him, for the power to purge this from his body and allow him the chance to live out the life that he more than deserved. She knew it was asking a lot but it was her own power that she had lost and she wanted it back. After years of running from it, she came to finally depend on it and wished that she had the foresight to listen in the first place. She just needed one last chance.

"Doc."

Athenacia felt a hand on her shoulder and she lifted her head. She heard gasps all around her, her vision still blurry from her tears. Blinked them away, she realized why everyone was in such awe. Pouring out from her forehead and palms were golden lights swirling around in a sort of hypnotic pattern and completely engulfing Cor's body. She widened her eyes in disbelief.

Her healing magic was saving him.

The magic that she had been unable to access was here, pouring out of her and healing him. Athenacia could see the miasma clear as day retreating from his body as more of it coated him. Raising her head a little higher, she focused on him completely. Her eyes were intent now that she knew what she was doing. She didn't stop, wasn't going to until she saw that he was healed. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

Athenacia had no idea how long she was working but she didn't stop. Finally she saw that he was in perfect health and she breathed a sigh of relief. She kept her eyes trained on his face, waiting for him to open his eyes. His breath was better, no longer raspy, in fact, he looked like he was never touched by this whatsoever. Her heart was in her throat as she waited, the air around her completely tense but as the seconds passed by she let herself relax completely. Cor stirred, opening his eyes slowly, confused before finally letting them focus on her. Her hands were still on either side of his head, though they weren't touching him as she hovered over him. She didn't leave his gaze, couldn't at the moment. He was awake and everything was okay in her world again. Cor let out a small smirk, bringing his hand and resting it on her wrist and giving it a gentle squeeze. Athenacia returned his small smile, feeling more tears leave her eyes.

"Hey kid."

...

thanks guys! will go back and edit the last two chapters tomorrow I just wanted to get them out there.


	152. Human Chorionic Gonadotropin

hey there! thanks so much for my review! I'm so excited to keep going we're getting so close to the ending!

...

Athenacia's eyes fluttered open slowly, a large intake of breath brought to her lungs as she woke up in the warmth of her own bed. The stars were twinkling at her from the window, the moon full and bright as it shone in the sky. It was the closest to the sun that they ever got and for some reason, it was particularly bright today. She smiled slightly as she looked at it before rubbing her eyes and rolling over. Gladiolus was beside her, his soft snores invading her ears while on his back. Her smile grew as she looked up at him from where she was. So much had happened since they first met and lately the last couple years since they were reunited things were so hectic it was hard to even breathe it seemed. But here they were, had made it through all of it and were still together. She could never imagine her life like this at all, especially with all of the commotion last month with Cor's ordeal. That almost felt like a dream as well and she let out a sigh.

Cor was dying. The daemonic miasma that began infecting the world years ago was only getting worse as time went on. There was no cure for it aside from Oracle magic and there seemed to be none of that left in the world anymore. Athenacia's own magic was no longer accessible for nearly four years but she worked relentlessly to get it back, Gladiolus at her side. It wasn't enough, the day had come that Cor was going to have to be euthanized in order to stop his body from falling prey to the virus and becoming a full-on daemon. The man deserved so much better than that. The time to say good bye had come and Athenacia was doing hers. But a miracle happened and when she was about to let go she discovered him covered in her own healing magic that was pouring out of her. The miasma disappeared, his eyes opened. He would live.

"Hey kid."

The Marshal looked up at her with a small smile and she stared at him in disbelief. Athenacia felt him reach for her wrist, the two of them upside down while looking at each other and as soon as she felt his physical contact she knew that this was real. She let out a wail as again she pulled him close and began to sob into his shoulder. He kept his head against hers, closing his eyes and letting the moment happen. No one interrupted them, this was for the two of them and after everything in the last year, they deserved it. When she was ready she pulled away but not too far.

"Stupid old man," she spoke again.

Cor smirked but didn't say anything. The doctor placed her forehead against his for a brief moment before planting a kiss there and then sitting up to her full height. It was then that others came to see him. Athenacia moved slowly away until she felt a large pair of hands on her shoulders. It was like a dream, so surreal that she had done this. She kept the smile on her face as long as she could until her vision blurred. Her body just gave out, the exhaustion of everything she had done finally taking its toll on her. Her name was heard far in the distance and she knew that someone had caught her at least. The girl woke up in a hospital bed with Iris sleeping in a chair next to her. Athenacia was fine, just exhausted. As soon as she could discharge herself she did and was back to check on her patient.

Over the last month Cor was recovering nicely. Athenacia used her magic as not only a way to help him get out of there faster but to make sure it was working properly. She did a few more minor tests on the others and was satisfied for now, but there was still something she had to fix and it was a long time waiting. Dr. Virum was sat across from Iris in her living room and she was nervous. Releasing a large breath, she brought her hand to hover over the burns on the young woman's face left over from the detonation years ago. Athenacia closed her eyes, focusing on the wound and calling forth her healing magic. She waited a few moments before opening her eyes and seeing if it was working. And it was. Within minutes all the leftover damage was completely healed, like it had never happened. A huge wave of relief passed through her. That meant her magic was with her and everything was back to as normal as it could be. Athenacia had never felt so happy to have it back and she was going to actually work on becoming more adept with it. She knew it was the only lesson she could take from all of this.

The man she was staring at right now was with her the entire time through all of it. Athenacia kept the smile played across her lips as she reached up toward his peaceful face. The long brown hair obscuring it was brushed gently aside and he began to stir. He let out a grunt, moving his hand toward her lingering fingers before opening his eyes tiredly. She took her hand away, watching while his amber gaze found its way toward her calm, hazel stare. Gladiolus offered her a smile, bringing his large hand toward her cheek and cupping it slightly before rolling so that he was facing her. She beamed at him, allowing him to plant a kiss to her softly while pushing herself against him. Athenacia was grateful for everything she had right now, still finding it unbelievable that she was here. The Shield kissed her again, rolling slightly so that he was on top of her, causing her to squeal at the sudden movement and capture his lips once more.

Athenacia stared into his eyes, feeling herself swell with affection for him at everything he had done for her lately. He was trapped in her gaze and she loved the way he was looking at her right now. Before she met him she thought she would just waste away at the hospital in Insomnia, thought that was the way life was going to be after she had gone and got her degree. The doctor was happy that she was wrong, that this man was so stubborn to chase her down despite all of her baggage and everything that she was. He was such a fool.

"Thank you," she whispered at him, voice barely audible.

He frowned slightly, "For what?"

"You've been so strong, I couldn't do this without you," she told him seriously as she looked up at him, biting her lip shyly.

Gladiolus smiled, lowering himself to kiss her again,"No, Doc, you're the tough one," he kissed her, "I'm just along for the ride."

She smirked, giggling slightly, "I'll give you a ride alright."

He grinned, feeling himself grow excited, "That's my girl," he practically whispered in a husky tone before she forcefully reversed their positions.

...

The dust had settled and everything was getting back to normal. Except there was one thing that was still lurking around that Athenacia felt had overstayed their welcome. Evangeline. The moogle had come a while back in order to drop off the books Athenacia was looking for while trying to find a solution to fix Cor without magic. Over the course of the training she was undergoing to get her Oracle powers back she had run into her mother a few times too many. All of them were in Cor's room which meant that she couldn't actually do anything about it. Cor didn't say much but whenever the doctor walked into the room, the two fell silent and Athenacia would largely ignore the presence of the other woman. She had no interest in her nor what she was doing here at all, just did her job the way she was supposed to.

But Cor was discharged and back home. He was back to fighting normal thanks to her magic and that meant Evangeline was not lurking near the hospital. In fact the moogle was residing with Cor in order to help care for him should he need it. That was her excuse anyway. It was one night in particular that Athenacia was climbing up the stairs toward her unit from work and she happened to catch some of the voices that were coming out of the apartment below her. It was Cor's and Evangeline's and while Athenacia didn't care to eavesdrop when it came to that woman, she did this time when she heard her name.

"Don't you think that maybe you should intervene?" asked Evangeline, the tone in her voice very similar to her daughter.

"I learned a long time ago that Cia doesn't respond to that at all," replied Cor.

"It's going to make things complicated down the road and you know it."

"Yeah but what can I do? It's already done."

"There's still time before-"

"Both of them are happy, I'm not taking that away from them! They deserve as much of it as they can get."

"It'll only hurt worse when it happens."

" _If_ it happens."

"And what if she has children?"

That made the room go silent. Athenacia heard her heart beating in her own ears as she shook with rage at everything she was experiencing right now. She knew that the air inside was tense, as it always was whenever them mention of her having children came up. It was hard not to be sensitive about it, even now despite that she didn't think about it as much as she used to.

Cor sighed, "She can't. There was an incident when she was younger. She can't have kids."

"Then all is lost."

Athenacia was fuming, bursting in the door without warning. Her eyes were ablaze as she walked into the apartment and fixed her glare on her moogle mother. Cor was a little surprised to see her, definitely not expecting this turn of events at all. Her fist shook at her side and she did everything in her willpower not to strike the bitch down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she cursed the non-human part of her that enhanced her hearing, the reason for that standing right in front of her.

"You need to leave. You've been here long enough. Go back to where you belong," snarled Athenacia.

"Cia-"

"No," she cut off Cor, "I'm done with this. You're not welcome here in the first place just leave. I don't want you here."

"Lili, you have to understand-"

"Athenacia," she continued, pronouncing her name slowly, "I'm going upstairs and when I get up for work tomorrow I don't want to see or hear from you again. This is your last warning."

Before anyone else could say anything she turned on her heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Athenacia couldn't believe what was going on right now, so mad she could barely see straight. She tried not to slam the door of her own place only, she failed at it tremendously. She didn't acknowledge anyone around her just went straight to her room and flopped herself angrily on the bed. Gladiolus wasn't back yet and it was probably a good thing. Her body still trembled in her own rage but eventually they turned into sobs as the conversation replayed over and over in her head. The more she heard the voices the worse it got for her and she didn't even notice when her boyfriend had finally come home, had no concept of the time that passed while she was up there feeling sorry for herself.

"Doc?"

Athenacia felt his hand come to her back, trying to pull her over so that he could look at her but she didn't move, not wanting him to see her like this. She wished she knew better in the first place, shouldn't have let this get to her at all. The doctor was better than this and she hated that she forgot that sometimes but as the conversation ran over her mind again she turned violently and clung to Gladiolus, sobbing into his chest with fresh tears all over again. He held her gently, completely confused by her actions. Truth be told, he wasn't even expecting to come home and find her at all, figured she would be at work and he would go get her after a quick nap. She finally started to calm down, hiccuping a little before letting out shaking breaths.

"It's not _your_ birthday, what's wrong?" he asked in a soothing manner.

The doctor shook her head, exhaling deeply as she tried to compose herself.

"It's nothing," she replied, still clinging to him.

"Cia," he warned.

Gladiolus loosened his grip on her, forcing her to look up at him. Her ashen face just showed him that she was at this a lot longer than he first thought and he frowned. He wiped away the tears from her face carefully, in such a gentle way she could only sigh at him. She bought her hand to his wrist, his own fingers lingering on her cheek and tracing the scar there. The Shield never left her gaze, waiting for a response from her.

"Really I just..." she sighed, looking down, "I had a bad day at work," she lied to him.

It was his turn to sigh and she knew from the sound that he had bought it. As much as she wanted to tell him what happened she just couldn't bring herself to say it. There weren't many times when she remembered that she would never give this man a child, one that he more than deserved. He was so amazing he never even mentioned whether or not he even wanted one. Athenacia didn't want to burden him with this, especially since it happened long before she even met him. There was nothing that could be done about it, especially now. His lips pressed against her forehead before he pulled her back toward him. She was much calmer now but still regretted that she let herself feel this way in the first place. Never did she want him to worry over something that no one could fix anyway. As everything fell from her mind, she let his own words flow through her head and then she smiled.

She looked up at him suddenly, "It's your birthday," she said, "I'm so sorry I-"

He silenced her with a soft kiss, "I'm hurt," he smirked, trying to change the mood.

"I didn't forget I just-"

"You know I never forget about you, Doc."

Athenacia rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself, "Oh please."

"I've heard that before," he muttered.

She flushed, looking away shyly. The Shield only laughed at her, his chest rumbling against her as she tried not to think about what he was implying.

"I did remember earlier today," she told him seriously, "It's your 30th it's supposed to be a big deal. I just..." she left it hanging.

Gladiolus brought her chin up to look at him again, keeping a smirk on his face. That mischievous glint in his eye was there and she knew she was in trouble. She took her bottom lip with her own teeth, wondering what he had in mind.

"Looks like you're going to have to make it up to me," he grinned in that wolfish manner.

Athenacia felt heat rise to her cheeks again, releasing her lip and then smiling at him in a way he was not prepared for. If there was one way to forget her woes, this was probably the best. And truth be told, he could ask her for anything and she would never hesitate to do it for him.

...

Time continued to pass as it always did in that uncaring manner of what was around it. Cor was completely healed and the fact that he had nearly died was far from their minds. On top of that, Athenacia was able to cure now and frequently examined everyone around her so that she could stay on top of her team. She needed everyone if she wanted to keep things running smoothly in her department. The Kingsglaive had returned to the command of the Marshal but the Crownsguard were still a mixture of both him and Gladiolus. The Shield kept up the duties he was doing standing in the place of the older man as well as the training he had been preparing for since the day Noctis was engulfed by the Crystal.

"Gladio."

The Marshal called out to him and Athenacia that were sitting at the table eating a quick meal. The two were practically inseparable since his birthday not too long ago, only parting ways when it was work related. If anything, it made it easy for anyone to find them and Cor was happy this was one of those moments. The Shield was looking at him expectantly while Athenacia continued to eat her food as if they weren't interrupted. Cor sat down on the other side of them, that same unreadable look on his face.

"I've been thinking," said Cor.

"Dangerous," smirked Athenacia.

The older man raised a brow and she went back to her food. Gladiolus tried to focus and keep his own smile from his face at the usual banter.

"I've been managing two teams for seven years," the Marshal continued, "I'm not getting any younger-"

"You're just noticing this now?" quipped the doctor with a brow raised.

"And I've got my hands full with the Kingsglaive. I know you were managing the Crownsguard while I was out. I think you should keep at it, permanently."

Athenacia raised her eyebrows, looking between the two men. Both of them were almost looking like they were sizing each other up. The air felt tense, keeping her silent while she watched it all unfold.

"You're sure?" asked Gladiolus almost hesitantly.

"Before the fall of Insomnia, your father was Captain of the Crownsguard. It's only right that you take his place."

The doctor smiled warmly, slipping her hand into the large one beside her. Gladiolus absently squeezed it before nodding once at Cor. The Marshal gave his own nod before smiling slightly and then leaving the room. The look on the large man's face was hard to gauge.

"Good for you, _Captain_ ," she smirked, gaining his attention.

"It's no joke, Doc," he replied.

"Not sure you're up for it?"

He raised a brow, "Oh I'm _up_ for anything if it involves you."

Athenacia giggled, biting her lip nervously before he planted a forceful kiss to her lips.

Things didn't change too much after that exchange. With his newfound status, he was a little busier than usual but Athenacia could see the pride he wore and determination to do his job up to his father's standards. She did whatever she could to ease him on his bad days, however, was busier at the hospital than she would have liked to be. Currently, she was eating with Gladiolus at the kitchen table in their house. It was something that he actually made per her request as she was not in the mood to tolerate his unhealthy obsession with noodles. It was just the two of them, Ignis was gone on one of his adventures with Talcott. Those two were spending a lot of time together since they went to the moogle village but Athenacia didn't worry too much about them since they had made it back from Illume without any issues.

When they were finished they were sitting on the couch, her legs outstretched over top his lap while they caught up from the time they had been apart. He was just coming back from one of his hunts, gone a week but keeping contact with her while with Prompto. Cindy needed the help and Hammerhead was an important part of the world, especially for the hunters. The Shield also used daemons to help keep the Crownsguard active as well. Athenacia spent most of the time at work and was doing her best to actually come home in between her shifts. He was massaging her calves, knowing that her legs were restless like usual when she did all that massive amounts of moving. She was working on her magic by herself now that Gladiolus had other things he needed to be doing.

"Cor and I are taking off in a couple days," said Gladiolus carefully.

"Yeah?" she tried not to sound too disappointed.

"I know its soon but we want to get on top of it before it starts to get worse. Be gone a while."

She leaned over with a smile, giving him a quick kiss, "Just come back alive."

The Shield deepened their kiss, pulling her so that she was on top of his lap completely and against him. Athenacia was giggling as he came close to her, tickling her bare neck with the stubble of his chin. He held her in place while she tried to escape, causing her to laugh harder. Eventually she gave up like she usually did, giving him her mock anger and refusing to kiss him. He pinned her down on the couch so that he was on top of her, giving her no choice but to surrender to him. Gladiolus gazed at her in that loving way before claiming her lips again in a much more passionate way than before. It wasn't long before they completely lost themselves, enjoying the time they had together before parting for their jobs.

Gladiolus and Cor were out for their mission a couple days later and Athenacia remained back in Lestallum to do her job. She was aware that they were going to be gone for a while, knew it would be a couple of months but at least they were together and not alone. That meant she didn't have to worry about it, not like last time. Things were running as smooth as they could at the hospital while she was constantly on the verge of a code yellow. The darkness was still surrounding them which meant that the daemons were still there and more and more hunters were taking up arms against them. Of course, that meant that they were busier here trying to keep up with the patchwork as well as the infected miasma. While her magic was back, she was still only using it sparingly. She had gotten better with it yes, but she knew that overusing it was not going to help anyone with this at all. Patients were getting treated, however, just not at the speed she wanted.

About three months passed since the boys had left and Athenacia was scarcely home. She wasn't worried about them coming back, it was just that she found it was easier to put herself into work rather than remember that they were out in the dangers of the world of ruin they were still stuck in. If Noctis could return any day now would be nice. Another reason she was at work was to distract her from those sorts of nightmares. The doctor was still having them and they were starting to become even more vivid than before, something she wasn't sure was possible. On top of that, lately she was a lot more sore than usual and getting sick whenever she woke up. She had headaches as well though it wasn't uncommon given that she hadn't been sleeping all that well ever in her life since she was about nineteen.

Another month was coming to a close and she was just finishing up for the day. Of all people, Ignis had come to retrieve her and she found that a little suspicious. Actually he was weird around her a lot the last couple of months since he came back, studying her in a way that would have given her the creeps if she didn't know him better. He was waiting outside of her office with something to eat and she allowed him to come in and sit with her. Athenacia made herself a crude place to sleep when she wasn't at home, the couch lumpy but at least her own so that she wasn't disturbing others in the lounge. She knew everyone disapproved of her staying here like this but she never really cared about any of that anyway. Clothes weren't a problem, always in scrubs and she had plenty of them. Food wasn't an issue either when she didn't feel like eating much anyway.

"You've been busy," commented Ignis lightly.

"So have you. Exploring a lot more than you used to," she replied, smiling.

"Surprised you noticed."

"I notice more than people think."

"Of patients, I agree. Yourself, however-"

"I'm fine. This is pretty normal for me. You should know that."

Ignis didn't say anything and she knew that he was giving her a disapproving gaze beneath his dark glasses. Athenacia was just hoping that he could feel her ignoring him. She ate about a quarter of her food before she decided she was done with it and he raised a brow at her. Sighing, she rolled her eyes, knowing what he was going to suggest next and crossed her arms, taking the defensive immediately.

"No."

"Just a precaution-"

"No need. I just need sleep."

"Then perhaps your own bed-"

"It's more restful when I don't have to walk."

He sighed, "Please," he tried again.

The tone in his voice was almost defeated. Athenacia knew what he was doing, he was trying to guilt her into it. Ignis wanted her to be examined to make sure she wasn't sick. His awareness was good but she was sure it wasn't at her level just yet. But she let out another one of her own sighs and then agreed. If anything, it would get him off her back about this for a while and she could go back to her work undisturbed. Tossing away her garbage, she rose from her seat and walked with him to an empty exam room, noting down the symptoms she currently had and others that apparently Ignis noticed while he was never here around her. He was good and because she was in her position as long as it was she could only see it as a wasted medical potential. Athenacia laughed internally at that thought, thinking of how April would have given a knowing and smug smirk if she heard that. She wondered if that was part of the woman's plan for her education.

Vi took a blood test while Gin took over the urine. Athenacia felt that was completely unnecessary but she didn't argue. She felt nauseous still while she sat on the gurney in the exam room, knowing how long these tests took and passed the time aggressively drumming her fingers along the rail of the bed in order to annoy Ignis. He ignored her, however, and if anything that only infuriated her further. Finally the door opened and she could get out of here and go back to her office though she was surprised that Dr. Beal had come in. Athenacia frowned, looking a little worriedly at Vi and Gin. Ignis didn't seem fazed, though she wasn't sure he was aware of who was in the room with them. In fact, the Advisor just seemed to be smug about something and it was making her even more nervous. Dr. Beal got the ultrasound machine and brought it over toward her bed. She watched him like a hawk, confused as to what he was going to show her. Vi and Gin had knowing smiles and it was starting to make her nervous. Vi hadn't smiled since her sister had passed away and pushed the young doctor so that she was lying flat. Dr. Beal turned on the machine, then applied jelly to her skin before he ran the wand over it, moving so that she could see. Her jaw nearly fell off completely.

"Is this a trick?" she looked between them all.

"No tricks, Athenacia," said the doctor.

"B-but..."

Athenacia sputtered, her eyes glued to the screen. She was at a complete loss for words.

"Seriously girl, this is real," said Gin almost bursting, "You're pregnant."

...

thanks guys!


	153. Parasite

welcome back! thanks so much for my review, lucky number 100 woot! you guys are awesome I definitely couldn't have gotten this far without all of your support! I truly appreciate all the lovely words!

...

"You're pregnant."

After agreeing to get examined at the insistence of Ignis, Athenacia found herself lying on a gurney with an ultrasound of her uterus on the screen. Ignis was still there, a smug look to his face. Gin and Vi were also standing in the room and the older nurse was smiling for the first time since her sister had passed. Dr. Beal, the head of pediatrics was the one that had walked in and immediately she was confused. There was no possible way that what was happening here was real.

"Is this a trick?" asked Athenacia in complete disbelief.

"No tricks, Athenacia," answered Dr. Beal.

The girl was still looking at the screen in horror. Even though she had been feeling sick lately, even showing signs of pregnancy symptoms but of course, it would never occur to her that she was _actually_ pregnant. There was just no way that it was possible, she remembered very vividly the scans and everything else that proved she was barren when she woke up all those years ago after Grun had shot her. Hell, she still had the scars from it, sometimes looking fresh even now after all this time. But there was no denying that she was seeing a real fetus on the screen within her own womb. Athenacia could see its heartbeat pumping so naturally without a care in the world. She could see it moving around, hear the sounds of its heart rate that indicated how healthy it was. From the looks of things, the fetus was about at the end of the first trimester, ten weeks or so.

"But..." she was speechless, still trying to wrap her head around this, "This is impossible!"

"Stranger things have happened," murmured Vi.

"No you don't understand, there's no way I can be pregnant. Look at my medical history, look at the scars! I'm barren!"

Athenacia moved the wand away, showing them the scars from the gunshots that had damaged her reproductive organs in the first place. They were still there, hadn't disappeared and all the proof that they needed that this was a joke. Dr. Beal gave her a small smile, moving her hands and again showing her that there was a baby inside of that womb. Athenacia brought her face back to the screen with that same look of disbelief. She couldn't take her eyes off it, absently grabbing for the tool and holding it herself. There was no way that this was real right now.

"Not anymore," said Gin smugly.

"Your organs are all fine," said Vi.

"Face it Cia, you're pregnant."

Her eyes were still glued to the screen, her brain trying to grasp what was happening right now. It was so hard to swallow yet right in front of her.

"It doesn't make any sense..." she trailed.

"Does it have to?" asked Gin pointedly, "Just be happy you get a bundle of joy."

Athenacia looked at her sharply, frowning slightly as she did. Joy...

 _Dear sister, spread joy in this world once more..._

The dying words of Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret rang through her head, back in Altissia when she was leaving the world, unable to come back after her injuries. It was after fulfilling her calling as she was born to do. Athenacia remembered that the Oracle was dying on the gurney and covering her in the last of her healing magic before she passed. That woman knew what she was doing, knew who Athenacia was and knew things about her that very few people close to her even knew. She remembered the first time they had met after the fall of the city. Lunafreya was walking around Duscae, coming to awaken the Titan in order to set Noctis on his path. Athenacia saved her from some daemons and brought her to a haven for the night. They spoke then, of things that startled the doctor.

 _"I am truly sorry for your loss."_

 _"I haven't lost anything."_

 _"I mean the loss you sustained when you were younger, the one that cannot be undone."_

 _"How can you possibly know about that?"_

 _"Your grief becomes mine."_

Athenacia couldn't believe that the woman knew about that, about her being barren. She hadn't told anyone except for Nyx and Crowe. Cor knew of course, but that was because he was her proxy at the time and the one who was there for her after it all happened. It was the first time Athenacia had really experienced any Oracle magic outside of her own. Athenacia had forgotten all about that, feeling like it was a lifetime ago. She woke up the next morning and Lunafreya was gone but there was a note left, explaining that absence. She remembered one piece of it, one that she didn't understand until now.

 _I will carry your grief with me until I find a way to heal it._

Lady Lunafreya had done it, she had taken all the grief and used the last of her magic in order to heal her broken organs. Athenacia brought her gaze back toward the screen, seeing her baby within her and feeling tears at the bottom of her eyes. A warm sort of glow reached her face as she let those tears fall. She couldn't believe this but whatever miracle it was she was going to accept it, she was going to have a baby.

"I'm pregnant..." she said, her voice barely audible as she looked.

"Congratulations," said Ignis lightly, that same smug smile on his face.

"Gloating is still unbecoming," she looked at him pointedly, though still unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Indeed, though there are exceptions to any rule."

Athenacia only laughed a little before he walked out of the room but she wasn't finished yet, Gin and Vi were not going to let her leave right away and just as Ignis was leaving the room Frankie had bolted inside. It seemed she was not going to get a very restful sleep tonight, though at least she had a very good reason for it.

...

Once Athenacia had started her prenatals, her pregnancy was going on smoothly. In fact she no longer looked malnourished and was carrying just fine. Being underweight was a concern but it was ll was corrected quickly and she was positively aglow. No one had texted Gladiolus yet, she wanted to wait for him to come back so she could tell him in person. The thought of seeing his reaction made her nervous but also had her excited. Athenacia knew he would be back any day now, two weeks passing since she was given the news and she was dying in anticipation to tell him. Ignis was around more in order to keep up with her own sense of self-care and currently, she didn't mind in the slightest. Iris herself was over the moon at knowing she was going to be an aunt. She had cut her hair as well since the restored Oracle magic healed her detonation scars, flaunting her flawless beauty again to the world and regaining her own sense of self.

Everyone knew that Athenacia was expecting. Everyone except the two people most important to her in her life, the ones that hadn't returned home yet but she had no doubt in her mind that they would. The doctor passed the time at work like she usually did, knowing that Gladiolus would come here as soon as he got back. And she was right, called into the waiting room by a nurse claiming that there was a visitor. She finished with her patient quickly, coming out almost a little too eager to see who was here for her. That same sort of glow reached her face as soon as she laid eyes on him. Gladiolus had his own loving look upon her as soon as their eyes met and she dashed toward him as quickly as he could. She heard him chuckle slightly as he caught her, keeping her up with one arm while she kissed him soundly and held on tightly.

"Miss me?" he smirked at her.

"You're not going to believe this," she was beaming.

"You missed my ego to?"

She giggled, slapping at him playfully, "Maybe a little," she bit her lip.

"You feel a little heavier, Doc, you gain some weight?" he frowned slightly, bouncing her a couple times.

She gave him a glare as soon as she heard that, lowering herself to the ground and then striking him with that quick right hook.

"You jerk!" she cried.

Athenacia shoved the envelope from her lab coat into his hands and then turned her back toward him, crossing her arms over her chest though she did not walk away. While she wanted to tell him the fantastic news, she was not expecting him to comment about her weight just like that. She was happy he noticed but it's not like he knew why and that self-conscious girl inside of her was not happy about him pointing it out. The doctor heard him open the paper in his hands and she waited for the reaction. She wanted to see his face but at the same time, she had no idea how he would react to this. Letting go of a large breath, she bit her lip in a sort of nervous manner.

"What is this?" he asked confused.

"The reason I'm fat," she spat, a little annoyed that he had to ask. Seriously, what did it look like?

"What?"

Athenacia turned back toward him, looking up at his face in a sort of tentative manner. The Shield was holding the picture of the ultrasound taken when she found out that she was pregnant. He had a brow raised as he looked between her and the image, bewildered by what was going on here. She supposed he would be, remembering herself how hard it was to swallow - and it wasn't even that long ago.

"Gladio," she got his attention, again chewing on her lip nervously, "I'm pregnant."

He roared with laughter as soon as she said that and she frowned instantly in anger.

"That's a good one Doc," he let his chest continue to rumble.

The more he chuckled the more it infuriated her. Did he really think that she would joke about something this serious? Especially after knowing how hurt she was for years about the fact that she couldn't have a child of her own for such a long time? She couldn't believe this right now. Growling in her own rage she struck him again, this time much harder and to the point that it nearly broke her hand. All his laughing ceased right then and there as she grunted with the pain it caused her own knuckles to hit that thick skull of his. He was looking at her with a brow raised again, waiting for an explanation.

"This is serious," she seethed, discreetly healing her own hand with her magic, "I'm actually pregnant, take a look."

Gladiolus frowned slightly, still skeptical about what she was saying. He had hadn't seen her look like that before and she had already struck him twice. He rubbed his jaw slightly and then again brought his gaze toward the picture in his hand. It had her name on it, and the time was stamped about two weeks ago. Critically observing it once more, he looked for any signs that she was showing. And she was. There was a small little bump making its way out of her womb and sticking out a little further than he remembered. No wonder she seemed to have gained some weight and she was so mad at him right now. The Shield reacted without even thinking, knowing that this wasn't something she would actually joke about. He knew how much she wanted kids, how it hurt her to not be able to have any. He shouldn't have laughed when she told him that she was finally going to have one of her own.

And then it dawned on him. If she was pregnant then that meant... Gladiolus looked down at the picture in his hand, the image before him bringing a sense of wonder to his eyes. Athenacia was pregnant and it was with his child. _His_ child. He was going to have a baby. A familiar crooked grin found its way to his face as he let that sink in. He was going to be a father, his child was growing inside of her right now. The Shield never thought this day would come, had accepted the fact that she was barren years ago. He frowned then, looking down at her sharply.

"How?" he asked.

She smiled warmly at him, "Turns out Oracle magic is a lot more powerful than I ever thought."

When he wasn't following she briefly explained her interactions with Lunafreya and the theory of how this was possible at all. Athenacia wasn't sure he understood but it didn't matter when she squealed loudly at the way he swept her up into an embrace, reacting purely on his own emotions. She felt that familiar warm glow within herself and knew that he was feeling it as well. Especially when he placed a large hand on the swelling abdomen in such a gentle way. The girl had no idea what she was feeling right now but she knew that she didn't ever want to feel a different way. She put her hand over his own and then kissed him again, reveling in her emotions as long as she could. They were going to have a baby.

...

As Athenacia's womb began to swell, so did Gladiolus's pride. No one seemed to mind, however. In fact this was a blessing they seemed to need in such a dark time like this. It seemed the house was buzzing with people coming to see them and watch the bump grow or even about all the preparations for the upcoming birth. She was four and half months now and Gladiolus had barely left her side when she wasn't at work. He was just concerned with how she would be taking care of herself but as it turned out he didn't have to worry at all. Athenacia wasn't overworking herself but was doing more than he would have liked. In the end, he decided not to pick this fight with her and leave it as it was so long as it didn't get worse.

Problems at work did creep up, however. Resources were starting to run thin and there was already an issue with the daemonic miasma running rampant in the hospital. To make matters worse, Dr. Virum was hit with an epidemic. An outbreak of a parasite was coursing through the hospital now, brought in by a hunter that was severely injured and then ended up expiring. At first, it wasn't a cause for concern but then her staff started getting infected and she was forced to put up yet another quarantine zone. For little over a month, this trend continued and Gladiolus was starting to fight with her about being at work. Athenacia insisted on doing her job while he was concerned for the baby's health if she was infected. She reminded him that she had her healing magic and to stop coddling her. Eventually it was so bad that Ignis decided him and the Shield should probably go for a small trip. He was reluctant but agreed anyway knowing that fighting her was not going to get anywhere.

Cor promised to keep an eye on her but eventually he had to leave as well. It seemed that Athenacia Virum normally was hard to handle, with pregnancy hormones it was worse than when she was a teenager. The Marshal had already been down that road before, he was not sure he could handle another war with her. So that finally left her to her work where she was stuck in code yellow for the entire time and a fast growing parasite that was taking out not only her staff, but other patients as well. Her magic was spent with the miasma on the fifth floor so there was no way for her to keep track of all these. Pathology was on the verge of a breakthrough but the problem was, they just didn't have the advanced sort of tools that they needed to perfect it yet. Dr. Virum sat in her office with her head in her hands, trying desperately to come up with a way to get machinery that didn't actually exist outside of the Crown City.

But it did exist _inside_ of it. Virum was sure the hospital didn't take much damage when Insomnia was invaded, far enough from the Citadel to avoid a lot of it - and there was more than one hospital in the city. There could be some tech left over there that could solve this. She looked at her phone, immediately dialing the only person that could help her with this. She waited patiently, but finally there was an answer on the other side and the woman could already tell that this was probably one of her more stupid ideas.

"Yes?" Aranea answered.

"You anywhere near Lestallum?" asked Dr. Virum hopefully.

"Depends on if that tone in your voice is the 'Stupid Idea' one."

"Do I have any others?"

Aranea sighed, "Fair enough. What do you need?"

"I need to grab something outside the city. When can you pick me up?"

"Is it urgent?"

"Extremely."

"Be outside in about an hour."

"Thanks."

Dr. Virum hung up her phone and then sighed. She bit her lip nervously, knowing exactly the sort of reaction she was going to get if she told anyone what she was doing. There was no time for arguing, putting her phone in her pocket and getting up to compose a list of things she would need. The doctor knew that an hour meant about half an hour so she had little time to waste.

Athenacia didn't encounter anyone on her way from the hospital to her home, nor once she got outside the city. She clutched her bag tightly, one that bore another weapon she needed thanks to the fact that her hammer had broken. Now she was carrying a one handed mace, light so that she could utilize her speed should she have to. Truth be told, she didn't want to fight if she could avoid it but knew that she couldn't walk around unarmed either. Aranea was right on time in the sense that she was early. The red dreadnaught was always something people looked forward to seeing now instead of dreading the fear. The physician wasted no time in getting inside, walking the familiar pathway until she found the captain of the ship in the lounge.

"Took you long enough," muttered Aranea, "Baby slowing you down?"

Athenacia shrugged, "For now."

"So what stupid idea do you have in mind?"

"I need to go to Insomnia."

Aranea fixed her a level glare, clearly hoping that she wasn't serious about this. Athenacia held her gaze, unrelenting as she waited for a reaction. The two of them were about the same amount of stubborn but one of them would relent and the doctor had a baby in her so there were all kinds of hormones coursing through her. It was the dragoon knight that finally spoke.

"You do know that it's a ghost town? Like Gralea? Except this one has the Chancellor hovering over it," said Aranea, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. But I'm just going to salvage what I can from the hospitals and getting out," replied Athenacia calmly.

"And you think he's going to let you do that?"

"We're quick enough and maybe he won't notice. Insomnia is a big place, you ever been?"

"Haven't the pleasure," replied Aranea dryly, "Was kind of hoping I could use the sun to have a look."

"I know you. I know that you have patrols keeping an eye on things there. Use them to get us in so I can get the equipment I need and then get out. More people are going to die if I don't."

Aranea sighed, clearly unhappy about this. She frowned in thought, getting up from the couch and going to grab a drink. The knight downed it in one go, slamming her glass on the table before turning to face her friend again with that same look to her. Athenacia knew that she was asking a lot but there was no other choice here. Her hospital was sick and she had to fix it.

"Your boyfriend know you're doing this?" asked the knight.

"He's out, I'm hoping to be back before he is."

"And there's nowhere else?"

"No other place is as far as Insomnia."

"I can't. I'm not taking an unborn child to a place like that. I won't have it on my hands."

"Nea-"

"Without looking somewhere else first," she finished pointedly.

Athenacia opened her mouth to say something but then stopped. Aranea held her gaze and the doctor knew that there was probably no arguing this. She sighed, wishing that she could have one of those strong drinks. The smell of it was tasty and appealing to those weird cravings of food she was starting to have. Aranea moved and the pregnant woman brought her gaze back toward her, remembering where she was right now.

"We'll start in Gralea and move on from there. If there really isn't anything else then I'll take you to Insomnia," said Aranea.

Athenacia nodded.

...

After travelling the world to try and scrounge up all the tech Athenacia was going to need to fix her epidemic, they ended up having to come to the Crown City anyway. She was gone from Lestallum for almost two months, leaving her at about six months pregnant. Aranea made sure that she was taking care of herself properly but then there was the matter of fighting. Athenacia's movements were starting to become awkward and though the woman insisted on fighting she did most of it long range and with magic despite not wanting to depend on it. She supposed it was better than nothing but she was still unhappy about the situation entirely. Gladiolus knew that she was out, sending her very nasty messages about not giving him a heads up but he relaxed when he found out that she wasn't alone and was not fighting much, she just refused to tell him that they were headed toward Insomnia, knowing that would end the trip right then and there.

As they pulled up to the ruins, Athenacia felt a multitude of emotions coursed through her. The last time she was here was nearly eight years ago and it was in the middle of being invaded. She remembered vividly everything that happened to her when she was there, how Tash had died and she fought off hoards of troops. How she encountered Ultros and defeated him with a detonation, the very thing that set her on the path and put her where she was now. Athenacia absently grabbed her swollen abdomen, unable to fathom how much had happened since then. The city was so still it didn't even look like anything had changed since she left. Aranea was able to get them inside and there were minimal daemon fights. Because the knight was not happy about coming here at all, she took a small army with them which was good because they would have to move debris around to find the tech that they needed. Athenacia was happy once they got into the hospital, barely recognizing where she was practically giving her life to. She could almost smell the sanitizing nurses and patients all around her. She wasn't even in the emergency department, knowing that what she needed wasn't there, it was the upper floors had what she was after and she showed Aranea's men so that they could salvage all they could and load it up.

As she came outside she closed her eyes tightly, holding her head. Athenacia saw the vision of her own nightmares, feeling the raging wind and red sky above her. She heard that sinister laugh sound in her ears, almost as if it were right beside her. Gasping, she looked around to make sure no one had heard it but she could still hear a voice, a hauntingly familiar one beckoning her attention. Frowning, she went to investigate, leaving the safety of the others for only a moment. Once she turned a few corners she knew that no one friendly was near her and she clutched her mace as her breath caught in her throat. Daemons spawned all around her, she was surrounded. Athenacia growled, using her magic to fight them off as best she could, but still she sustained a few hits. She covered her mace in healing magic, about to strike the last of the goblins when all of a sudden she froze.

There was a pain pulsing behind her ear though she could not scream. Her eyes were wide as she watched the daemon make its way toward her, getting ready to attack. It was going straight for her baby and she tried desperately to make it go away. It was about to strike and there was nothing she could do to stop it but then it exploded in its own burst of purplish black right before her, as if it were never there.

"That was close, wasn't it?"

Her eyes widened further when she heard the voice behind her purring in her ear. All of a sudden, whatever was stopping her from moving released its grasp and she went to attack Ardyn that was way too close to her. He moved, laughing as he did while she felt angry tears reach her eyes.

"Is that how you repay someone who saves you?"

Ardyn kept that stupid smile on his face as he observed her. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and she resisted bringing her arms across her growing womb. Athenacia clutched her mace tighter, having it still glow in her own healing magic. She did not want him to know that she was carrying, wouldn't let him use that against her. As if reading her mind, his eyes found their way there anyway and his smile grew much bigger.

"So, you can reproduce after all," his voice sounded in her ears.

Athenacia froze in fear, gasping when his hand made contact with her child. Her breaths were shallow but she still couldn't move. Her eyes widened when she saw a purplish black glow of miasma start to shine from his hand. The physician gasped again, her vision going black for a moment before all she saw were flames before her. A burning rage filled her at the thought of this thing harming her child and she reacted instantly.

"Cia!"

Aranea called for her, coming to sever the connection between them with her weapon. The young doctor fell to the ground with a grunt while her friend stood protectively in front of her. Athenacia's vision was back to normal, all flames gone if they were even there in the first place. She glared at her enemy, pulling herself to her feet but he was still smiling at her.

"What a remarkable specimen he will be," he spoke again in an almost amused way, "Long live the King."

The two women waited but he simply turned and began to walk away. The echoes of his laugh were still in her ears and the lingering touch was still felt among her abdomen.

...

thanks guys!


	154. Cyanoacrylate

hey there! thanks for reading and for my review! you guys are awesome!

...

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Gladiolus bellowed loudly, attracting the attention of everyone around him. He was in the hospital, Athenacia sitting in the hallway as a nurse was cleaning up a laceration on the doctor's hairline. It was small and minor, left over from her brush with the goblins inside of the Crown City and didn't really need that much attention but there was an insistence upon it, especially with how backlogged they were that she was in the hallway in the first place. She had returned earlier but came straight to work in order to make sure all the machines they recovered were put to good use. Gladiolus found out about two hours later that she had come back and Aranea had filled him in on everything that happened while they were gone for two months, leaving absolutely nothing out. Gladiolus marched himself down to the building, practically throwing people out of the way as he tore through them. The hospital was busier than he had ever seen it and that made it a little harder for him to find her but when he did and saw the blood on her face it, only made him shake more in his own rage. He practically forced her to get looked at, making sure the nurses paid attention to the baby for any harm that they couldn't see.

The Shield was beyond furious and she knew it, and she knew that it was mostly her fault but she couldn't rest until she cleared up that parasite. Things had gotten worse for them since she had been out but she was happy that now it was finally going to be dealt with. Once her cyanoacrylate stitches were placed on her head - three in total - she got up from where she was sitting and started to walk around. Everyone else had gotten back to work but Gladiolus barred her path before she could take two steps. Another nurse, timid with the display, wanted to approach her. Dr. Virum nodded at her, gathering the chart in her hand and looking it over quickly before signing it off, then stepped around Gladiolus to continue to do her job before putting on a lab coat and going toward the nurse's station. Virum barked some orders to them and they scrambled to do their jobs, flushing at the fact that they were caught eavesdropping on Gladiolus yelling at her. The code yellow was still in effect and there was lots of work to do, no time for sitting around - especially after she was out for two months.

"I needed to take care of the epidemic here," she answered calmly, still focusing on her work.

"You could have done that without going back there!" he roared, following her still with a nasty glare.

"No, actually I couldn't. The technology doesn't exist here yet."

Dr. Virum was still walking, speaking briefly with nurses and other staff as she passed them by to make sure that things were being taken care of. On top of that, she had a mountain of work to catch up on so she was slowly figuring that out as well. People were approaching her though cautiously with the large man still yelling at her everywhere she went. She did her best to ignore him, however she knew she wasn't going to get that lucky. The doctor owed him yes, but she felt it could wait until she was finished up here.

"So you put yourself in danger for some tech?!"

"Life-saving tech, Gladio," she was still not reacting to his anger, continuing to do her job.

"At the cost of your own?!"

"I'm still here," she shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are?!"

She ignored him, stepping into a room and issuing more orders in a crisp manner before watching her staff hurry to carry them out. Gladiolus was only becoming increasingly angrier by the second as he watched her, staying by her side as she continued on her job as if he weren't even there in the first place.

"Answer me!" he was getting a little tired of this.

"Is the yelling supposed to scare me or something?" she waved him off, "Because I'm fully capable of just talking this out with you - _after_ I'm finished here."

The Shield growled, roughly grabbing her arm and stopping her in her tracks. He then carefully shoved her into a nearby room and slammed the door behind them, making sure nothing else was going to distract her. It was a storage closet, one for medical supplies. Gladiolus stood in front of the door with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, stopping her from doing anything and she gave him a pointed look.

"What are you doing?" she asked, folding her own arms across his chest.

"Start talking!" he snarled at her.

His eyes were menacing and she only raised her eyebrows slightly. Gladiolus took a good look at her then, having not seen her in two months. Her hair was its natural colour, tied up in a ponytail at the side of her head below her left ear and falling down just at the end of her rib cage. Not that he could see it, she appeared to have doubled in size, reaching about six months into her pregnancy. Her breasts had begun to swell as well, the lab coat barely able to fit her frame as opposed to billowing from being too big. She had that cut on her forehead above her right eyebrow that blended into her hairline and was partially obscured by the stray hairs that had fallen out. Her hazel eyes were slightly bloodshot and puffy, the dark circles contrasting against her pale skin thanks to the journey she had just been on. Athenacia still had that look of defiance to her, the one that came to her as a second nature when someone disputed what she was doing. The Shield brought his gaze to his child, his body fuming at the very idea of anyone like Ardyn going near it.

"The parasite in the hospital is literally eating its way through here. Pathology and other departments can't keep up with the demand. I had seen something similar when I was a first-year resident. I remember all the tools we needed but only Insomnia had that kind of technology. I knew there was some that could be salvaged so I went to go get it," she explained, an edge to her voice now.

"And you didn't think to tell me what you were up?!" he was furious.

"I didn't need you arguing with me about it."

"You were gone for two months!"

"Oh right yeah, you can disappear for three years by yourself but I can't leave for two months with an army. That's fair," her voice was dry.

"This isn't the same thing!"

"Exactly!" she screamed, "You knew I was out and not alone! You don't get to be mad at me for that!"

His scowl darkened, as did hers. At least now she was taking this a little more seriously, listening to him instead of going on as if nothing had happened. Athenacia groaned, rolling her eyes and hating that her time was being wasted. She had things to do, she didn't see why this couldn't wait but she couldn't move him either, he had her trapped so the only way to get back to work was to go through him.

"If I didn't go then more people would die and then we'd have something else threatening our species," she explained further.

"Yeah I got that. Why did _you_ have to go?" his voice was dangerously low.

"What do you mean?" she sighed again, not following.

"You got trained staff that could have done it. Why did it have to be you?"

"Why not me?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE CARRYING OUR CHILD!"

Athenacia visibly flinched, not expecting him to climb to that volume. The intensity of his gaze forced her to look at him and nowhere else. The physician felt her heart hammer in her chest, actually scared of what he was going to say. She never saw him look like this before, never even seen him this angry. Since she came back she had been trying to ignore him because she needed to work and didn't want to deal with this right now. But she had no choice and as she continued to stare at him everything fell out of her mind except for the man before her. Gladiolus thrust his hand out, placing it over his baby, though in a gentle way as he always did. She jumped a little, not expecting it at all. Good, he had her full attention.

"This right here is your only priority," he began, still raging, "Not anything else do you understand?! You can't just walk headlong into danger like that! You're going to be a mother and a damn good one at that, but not if you put yourself and this at risk! You could have died!"

She pushed his hand away, scowling again, " _You_ do it all the time!" she seethed.

"That's different!"

"Is it?! You're about to be a father! Don't you think you should stop putting yourself in danger? Being the King's Shield is no way for you to be living when you're bringing a child into the world!" she spat, her own fists clenching at her side and shaking slightly.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Watch it," he warned.

Athenacia sighed, knowing she had crossed a line but she couldn't help it. What a stupid reason to be upset right now. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean that she had to sit around like a delicate flower. She could still function as a person, why couldn't he see that?

"The point is, you can't expect me to stop when you won't either. And I don't want you to, you deserve both."

He held her gaze, turning that over in his mind and trying to find fault in it. The Shield understood where he was wrong here but there was still the matter of her not taking this seriously. Athenacia wasn't seeing the big picture and that was part of what was infuriating him so much. It worried him that if she didn't understand then she would just do it again and maybe not get so lucky. He remembered the time before this that they were stuck facing off with Ardyn.

"Cia, the last time that asshole came at us you almost died!" the images of her came to his head. The way her face looked the moment she was pierced with her enemy's dagger in the back. The scar was still there as a reminder and he saw it more often than he would have liked. He growled, "He almost killed you!"

Her heart dropped, as did her gaze. The face he was making, it was so much like the last time only worse for some reason. Athenacia couldn't look at him, feeling guilty about all of it. Initially it was that look that made her confess the things that plagued her and how they ended up staying together in the first place. His hand come to rest on their child once more and this time she put her own over him. She looked up tentatively, tears wishing to well in the bottom of her eyes. His features were no longer angry as she studied him. At least, not in the way that he had been spewing since he arrived and she wondered what was going through his mind, though it seemed she wasn't going to have to wait long to figure it out.

"If something happened to you... to both of you... and I wasn't there..."

His voice was shaking, as was his other fist. Gladiolus scowled again, roaring in anger as he struck the first thing he could with all his might. It was an aluminum file cabinet, and the dent he put it in surely rendered it completely useless if they could even bend it back. Athenacia jumped at the sound, gasping slightly while he was still seething. She kept her gaze upon his face, watching as he struggled to calm himself down. Finally she understood why he was so upset. Gladio always felt he wasn't strong enough, was scared that something would happen because he didn't have the strength he was supposed to. He rarely showed that side of himself to her but she tried to soothe him whenever he did. Athenacia remembered the first time he was ever so vulnerable like that in front of her, after he had completed the trial of Gilgamesh inside the Tempering Grounds. He risked his life to prove that he was fit for his duty despite the fact that she knew it was unnecessary. She never doubted him, nor the fact that he could save Noctis and protect his family.

Carefully she reached for him, slowly slinking her small fingers around his wrist. The Shield was still tense and she didn't expect any differently, still fixated on the damage he had done while her brows knit into worry then. Athenacia tried to give him a squeeze and gain his attention. When he didn't react and she pulled harder. Finally he turned his gaze toward her and that's when her tears started to fall slowly. She sniffed once and that was when he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly despite how awkward it was with her current shape.

"Gladio..."

Athenacia had no words for him, not knowing what she could say to make any of this better. The physician didn't regret her decision to go but she did feel crappy about the effect it had on him. She took in a quivering breath, before pushing away from him slightly. Gladiolus kissed her deeply then, causing her a small cry of surprise before she wrapped her arms tightly about his neck to keep herself standing. He kept his forehead against her own when they broke apart, his arms still around her firmly. She felt his tension melt away and she waited for as long as she needed to, knowing that he needed this right now. The large man pulled away and then wiped her tears with his thumbs, cupping her cheeks before planting a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry," her voice was barely above a whisper, "But I had to go," she spoke with more substance, especially when she felt him tense, "We were barely able to keep going while I was here. Everyone is working as hard as they can to try and keep things running. I left because I can't expect these people to continue to put themselves out there when I won't do it. You wanted me to lead them and I'm doing it the only way I know how. I'm sorry that I hurt you Gladio, but I still have to do my job. More than just our son depend on me."

The physician locked eyes with him the entire time she spoke, wishing that she could take away his pain. It was obvious he was not happy about what he was hearing but there was nothing he could do to change things now. Gladio let out his own sigh, nodding at her once and gave her another quick kiss before pulling her back into his embrace, sighing almost sadly. Athenacia had no idea how long they stayed like that but his warmth enveloped her, reminding her of how much she missed him while they were apart. It was over far too soon and suddenly he looked at her sharply.

"Our son?" he inquired, raising a brow slightly, "Do you know?"

She smiled sadly, "A feeling I have," she told him.

His smile grew, his eyes softening before looking down at his child once more. His hand absently found its way over there and Athenacia did her best to try and forget exactly why she assumed it was a boy in the first place. Part of the reason she was submerging herself into work was because she was trying to forget her entire encounter with Ardyn back in the Crown City. It was easy when she saw the glow on the face of her boyfriend, marveling at the idea of having a son. It made her smile as well, and everything was okay in their universe again.

...

Athenacia finally returned home after finishing her work. Gladiolus had left the hospital but only after they confirmed the gender of the fetus. Her speculation had him extremely curious and he bothered her until they found out. It was indeed a boy and that seemed to fill him with even more pride. When she walked in the door, Iris almost tackled her down but stopped when she was almost there after seeing how large she had grown. Prompto was visiting as well while Ignis spoke with Gladiolus in the kitchen. The two women made their way over toward the boys and the doctor noted that Cor was not around either. She was a little sad about that, getting the feeling that the old man had been avoiding her since he accepted the fact that she was with child. Athenacia knew that he was happy for her but she was sort of hoping that he would be around more.

Ignis had made her something to eat, anticipating her arrival and after what she had been through, she was positively famished. Her food cravings had started to get a little more extravagant and the man was enjoying trying to accommodate her every whim. He liked the challenge it seemed and Gladiolus was extremely happy to share the burden. The doctor was a handful on her own but now it was even more intense than it used to be. She embarrassed herself by how much she ate but didn't stop either. Her appetite had grown a lot with her womb but she was truly in heaven at everything that was happening to her right now. Gladiolus sat close to her, absently kneading his fingers into her neck and shoulders since he could feel the tension within her. The conversation about how her pregnancy was going dwindled down however, and the rest of them had a question that they were afraid to ask. They all knew what Athenacia had been up to while she was away, the Shield unable to contain himself at how upset he was about the situation before he had raced over toward the hospital and while they shared his anger that still did not eliminate the curious aspects of their minds.

"Insomnia," Prompto was the first to speak, "How... How is it?"

Athenacia sighed, "Pretty much the same as when I left," she answered, her heart heavy.

"And Ardyn just... stays there?"

"More or less. Took up residence as soon as he could. The Crystal is with him."

"How do you know?" asked Iris.

The truth was, Athenacia didn't know for sure, but whenever she was in the same vicinity of it she could always feel its magic invade her head. Even now she could hear it's faint calling always at the back of her mind that grew louder when she focused. It only had gotten more vivid over the years and she was sure that was because it was moved closer to where she was instead of back in Niflheim. The physician was sure it was the thing calling out to her while she was there in the Crown City, the one that led her straight to her blast zone in the first place. Her gaze hardened as she remembered what it was like to be there again among all the ruin and decay, how she walked straight to the very place within the city that she had detonated before she passed out in the arms of a man unknown. It was much like any other of her zones, completely black and incinerating anything that was in its path. A perfect circle every time. Ardyn met her there the first time, and this time as well. She remembered how he made her skin crawl both times.

 _"What a remarkable specimen he will be," his voice rang in her ears still, "Long live the King."_

He began to walk away after that, laughing for whatever reason. Athenacia watched him go, her mace still clutched in her hand tightly as she wished she could kill him. She could still feel his lingering touch upon her womb and it disgusted her that she even let him get that close to her in the first place. Ardyn stopped just before he was out of view, turning to look straight at her again. Aranea and Athenacia both kept their guards up, watching him to make sure that he wasn't going to make another move.

 _"I look forward to our next meeting here when you are your true self and ready to fulfill your destiny."_

And with that, he walked away. Athenacia wished she had the power to end him right then and there. She was not going to allow him to get inside of her head but she knew it was already too late. Once she snapped out of it, she made sure to check herself for miasma multiple times until she was satisfied. Gladiolus knew what happened though not what their enemy had sputtered to her. The doctor assured him that everything was fine but he insisted that she get looked at anyway. She felt his arm drop lower to her back which was unusually tense with the extra weight she was carrying around. Her attention was brought back to Iris who was still waiting for an answer.

"It's there," replied Athenacia firmly.

"Curious," muttered Ignis.

"What?" asked Gladiolus.

The man frowned in thought, bringing his hand to his chin as he did so. Athenacia watched from her peripherals but was mostly focused on the soothing sensation of the knots being worked out in her back. It was heavenly.

"Talcott and I have looked into the phenomenon of Ardyn's whereabouts and particularly why the daemon virus does not harm him. In fact, it only seems to strengthen him the more he controls it. We've done extensive research, including as much as we could gather from the Temple of Illume."

"That's where you've been."

"Indeed. It appears that some two millennia ago there was such a man who bore the same name. He purged daemons as a healer though along the line he seemed to have lost a sense of self. He was called a daemon in the end, and banished to some corner of the world. In all the ancient scriptures they refer to this man who I believe is the same one we are now plagued with."

"You don't mean..." Prompto left it hanging.

"He _is_ immortal," mused Athenacia, "And he is infected with it. He's like a catalyst."

"As I suspected."

"But that would mean that he was once human, right?" asked Iris.

"That asshole is not human," said Gladiolus darkly.

"Perhaps not anymore. I suspect the virus has warped his mind, accepting him," said Ignis.

"Did you find anything else?" asked Prompto.

"There are more tales, though they are written in the astral language and I'm afraid there's only one person who could translate."

He gazed over at the pregnant woman with a pointed look.

"Just ask," replied Athenacia.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

"No problem," she smiled at him.

Whatever was going to be said next abruptly got cut off when Cor had finally stepped into the door. He wore a scowl, clearly having just heard about Athenacia's escapade and was not happy about it. She managed to shrink under his glare and Gladiolus offered her no sympathy. The physician screwed up, she can face the consequences of it but he wasn't going to scold her right now. He took a quick look of everyone else in the room as well as the guilty look on her face and knew that there was nothing left to be said at this point. Instead gave her an exasperated sigh before shaking his head at her and then giving her a light shove.

"Oh!"

When he did that she felt a sensation inside of her womb that she hadn't before. Her hands went straight for it in shock and Gladiolus was on high alert as soon as she did that.

"Everything okay?" he asked a little too quickly.

He put his hand over top hers and she winced again. The Shield looked down at his hand sharply, moving it so that he was there himself. She let out a small grunt, wincing one last time and then he smiled. His amber eyes filled with that familiar look of pride he had been carrying around whenever he thought of her and he grinned foolishly. Athenacia groaned and Gladiolus grabbed his sister's hand so that she could feel it too.

"Your grandson does not like it when you abuse his mother," Athenacia shot at Cor, wincing once more time.

Iris had a smile on her face, barely containing her own excitement and Gladiolus let out a small chuckle. Cor only raised a brow, crossing his arms.

"Grandson huh?"

She smiled a little warmly at him, "Yes."

For a while he stared at her and she winced still here and there. By now Iris's hand was replaced by Prompto's and then Ignis while Gladiolus didn't move the entire time. She felt a little silly at this point but she couldn't leave the older man's gaze. By the time he stepped forward, no one was touching her anymore. The Marshal carefully reached out laid his hand flat against her swelling abdomen. Athenacia winced and then Cor let out a smirk.

"Whip her into shape, kid," he spoke lightly, before taking his hand off and walking away.

...

thanks guys!


	155. Trachelium Amicitia

welcome back! thanks for my lovely review!

...

As more time passed, Athenacia found herself in the middle of the third trimester. Her movements were becoming awkward and everything was starting to swell up to the point that she was heavily annoyed. Gladiolus was the one who took most of the heat and usually he was just laughing about it, but when nothing else was working she took her fury to Cor, Ignis and even Iris at times. That, of course, left them to avoid the young doctor as much as they could except for the man who was responsible for everything that was wrong with her right now, and because her term was coming to an end no one strayed too far away though, not even Prompto who seemed to be the only one she didn't yell at for anything. Overall they were all just waiting for this baby to come out as everyone, even the mother, were a little excited to meet him. It was still a very welcome distraction from everything else around them.

Currently she was in one of her better moods. Everyone was there, Ignis, Cor, Gladiolus, Prompto, Iris and Athenacia. They had one of those rare moments where they could all be together and marvel at the idea of the baby coming. Athenacia was on the couch feeling a lot like a beached whale lately before she eventually moved to the ground completely annoyed with everything - though she held her tongue as she was at least enjoying the company of all the others. She wasn't used to being the center of attention and that rang true when Frankie had joined the mix as well. The nurse had one of those fabled days off and volunteered to bring home some of the work that was left over at the hospital.

"Seriously, when are you going to hire an assistant?" asked Frankie.

"Who needs extra bodies when I have fantastic charge nurses?" replied Athenacia, shrugging.

Frankie scoffed, sitting down near the woman and watching as the baby was moving around. Athenacia winced here and there with the motions, finding that the room in there was starting to get a little too cramped for the two of them. Iris and the nurse had become quite close during the pregnancy given that they weren't too far apart in age and they loved to gush about the upcoming arrival.

"He should have her eyes," said Frankie confidently, "But his hair."

"And her cheekbones," agreed Iris.

"You're both ridiculous," muttered Athenacia.

"If he's lucky he'll take after his mother. Wouldn't want a mug like the big guy," laughed Prompto.

He was swiftly shoved to the other side of the room with a grunt, Gladiolus raising a brow while crossing his arms. Athenacia let a small smile play across her lips at the antics, meeting the eye of her boyfriend briefly before allowing hers to flutter closed. The Shield walked over to where the other men were, leaving the women to continue their gushing over his child. It wasn't like he needed all of it to go to his head anyway, he had enough of that every time he looked at the swelling abdomen.

"Can you imagine dressing him up for their wedding?" Frankie went on, ignoring the other men.

At this point only the girls were on the floor but Gladiolus let the word wedding catch his ear and he stopped paying attention to anything that Ignis and Cor were saying about the daemons outside the city. He had never mentioned anything about a wedding to Athenacia. The topic never came up because he found it was unnecessary while they were waiting for Noctis to come back. She never brought it up either and he didn't question it because he already knew what he would say to her should that happen. He was curious to know her stance on it though.

"Oh the tiny little clothes on him!" Iris continued to gush.

Athenacia still didn't react, almost as if she weren't there at all. He moved so that he could see her, discreetly so that they didn't know what he was doing. Not that it mattered, no one was really paying attention to him anyway. Prompto was filling them in on Hammerhead and Gladiolus still kept his eye on the woman on the ground, her arms behind her head as she appeared to be dozing.

"And he gets to be up there with them."

"All dressed up!"

They both sighed in their excitement and imagination. Athenacia was still unresponsive to them, wincing here and there as the baby moved around.

"You two are getting married aren't you?" asked Iris.

Athenacia shrugged, "Why?"

Both women looked at her in shock, wondering why she would say something like that. The pregnant doctor on the ground ignored them, her eyes still closed. Frankie smacked her on the legs and still she ignored them.

"What?" she made an annoyed face, hating that she was being stared at like this.

"What do you mean why?" asked the nurse in alarm.

"I mean why does it matter if we get married?"

"You don't want to?" asked Iris.

Athenacia shrugged again, "What difference does it make?" she opened her eyes, a distant sort of look in them as she observed the ceiling, "We know how we feel about each other, there's no sense in throwing some over expensive party about it. Besides in a world like this... well the timing for things like that can maybe wait until the sun rises? Honestly though it's unnecessary. I wouldn't hold your breath."

Iris frowned, "But-"

"Does it really change anything?" Athenacia looked over at the younger girl.

"Well no but-"

"Then don't let it bother you."

Frankie and Iris looked at each other while Athenacia let her head drop and her eyes close once more. Gladiolus kept watching over her, an unreadable look on his face the entire time. They continued to talk and not about weddings anymore. It was instead about baby names. Gladio and Athenacia had barely spoken about what to name their son, had been more focused lately on acquiring everything they would need for the upcoming birth. Lately she had been more exhausted than normal when she wasn't yelling at them over trivial things but still he kept in mind that soon she would miss everything she was experiencing now. The Shield actually frequently reminded her of that to which she would just roll her eyes and the find something else to snap at him about. At least, for now, she was calm as she dozed and he caught one of those rare moments where she smiled to herself with that warm glow, absently placing her hand on her child. Moments like these where that light he loved shone so brightly in her eyes, almost as if she had never suffered any turmoil before in her life.

As if she could sense him, she brought her gaze toward him and met his own amber eyes. Gladiolus was struck by that calm hazel stare, always managing to see right through him despite any walls of his own he might put up. Athenacia was right, they knew how they felt about each other. He wasn't deterred that she wasn't interested in a formal wedding, confident that when the time came for him to ask her she wouldn't deny him. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, all of that was evident right now as they gazed at each other from where they were.

...

It wasn't too much later that Athenacia was just dozing in her bed. Lately she seemed to have lost all of her energy despite eating as much as she was. Gladiolus was getting a little worried about her, noting that she was a little paler than she used to be. She had even taken the last two days off work, having Frankie come by and bring what she needed. The Shield didn't leave the city while she was like this, actually ended up spending minimal time outside of Lestallum given that she could go into labour at any time now. She was little over seven months and truth be told he was surprised that she was still working at all with how she had been looking.

Athenacia was swelling a lot, drinking more fluids than usual. None of that was really abnormal and she seemed to be in more pain all the time, particularly in her back. Today she had barely left the bed aside from the bathroom over and over again given her fluid intake. She stirred in her sleep, moaning slightly as she rolled to her side and faced him. He moved the hair from her face gently and she let out a content sigh. His son moved below her and she winced again at all the commotion.

"He's going to kick his way out," she mumbled sleepily.

"You feeling okay?" he asked her.

She opened her tired eyes, offering him a small smile before letting them fall closed again, "I have a headache," she replied.

The Shield grunted, deciding not to point out that she felt warmer than usual. If she was sick she would know, she was the doctor here. Instead, he continued to comb his fingers through her hair and he could tell it was soothing her but then she grunted, bringing her hand to her stomach and keeping her eyes closed tightly. He smirked, bringing his hand over as well so that he could feel his son. Gladio knew he was going to miss moments like this so he took advantage of them whenever he could. Sometimes he still found it surreal that he was even going to have a child in the first place, bending over to place a kiss there and feeling his son kick him away. It was then he heard Athenacia giggling, her eyes opened lazily at him with that light shining in them.

"At least he doesn't like you either," she chuckled.

"Good practice," he smirked at her.

She let her eyes fall closed again briefly, giving another one of those winces.

"I just want him to stop practicing on my ribs," she looked down, "You hear that you little shit? You're evicted, now get out!"

He laughed a little harder at that, "Don't rush it, Doc."

"Easy for you to say."

He shrugged, "I can't wait to meet him, see what he'll look like."

"Mm," she sighed, her eyes closing but then they shot open a second later, "Gladio, what if..." she bit her lip nervously, looking scared. He frowned at her, waiting for her to speak, "What if he comes out and... He... He looks like a moogle? Or has a tail? Ears? Wings? What if... what if he comes out and-"

"Shut up," he cut her off.

Athenacia was beginning to list off things at an alarming rate and knew the direction it was going. The Shield had seen her do this more than once in their relationship and found it was better to stop her before she even started. She stopped speaking but still kept that worried look on her face. He ran the bends of his fingers beneath her chin as he held her gaze, running his thumb along the scar on her cheek as he always did without even noticing. She bit her lip again, the anticipation of waiting for him to speak really starting to get to her.

"Our son will be perfect no matter how he comes out," he said sternly.

The physician was about to protest and he silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled back she still didn't look all that convinced but he could tell that he was going to let the matter drop. Gladiolus never even considered the idea of that small part of her that wasn't human because it was never a worry for him. If anything he was just hoping he had her enhanced senses from it since he had already seen the wonders it did for her. He went to kiss her again but she cried out in pain instead. This was much louder than usual and he looked at her sharply.

"What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head, "My back. It feels like my kidneys, been bad for a couple days."

"You got a fever to."

"What?" she looked at him curiously.

"Maybe. You just feel warmer than usual."

She was taking in large breaths, her face contorted in pain as she tried to push past it. He kept his gaze on her the entire time, looking for signs of anything different. Athenacia finally let out a large breath, calming herself down. It wasn't two minutes later that she was screaming again from the same thing, tears squeezing out of her tightly shut eyes.

"I'm taking you in," he said firmly.

"I just need some pain medication," she was breathless.

"No," his voice was hard, "You're going to get looked at."

"Really Gladio-"

"I'm not taking any chances!" he yelled at her.

Athenacia was sweating, still breathing heavily and looking more pale than usual. The Shield kept his eyes on her and she gave him a little nod, beginning to gather her things and helping her out of the bed while she called ahead to let them know she was on the way. She explained her symptoms as she went, Gladiolus largely supporting her the entire time. In fact, she could barely walk and nearly passed out as soon as she was on her feet. He growled then, demanding they send an ambulance before he picked her up gingerly and began to carry her down the stairs. So far this was not a good start to this night.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Dr. Beal was ready with a private room set up for Athenacia. She was still crying in pain, complaining about her kidneys while Gladiolus looked on with a worried frown. Gin, Vi and Frankie were all in attendance, ready to do what they had to. The patient was immediately hooked up to her monitors and an ultrasound was taken to make sure the baby was doing okay. Gladiolus watched as they did all kinds of tests on her, causing her to cry out more. Her fever was spiking and she was starting to get delirious as well. As he watched them all start to become a little more frantic and exchange worried glances he had a scowl on his face. By that time the aura of his displeasure was all around the room and he was asked to leave. He didn't however, not even Vi could get him to budge and so they were forced to work around him while trying not to upset him any further.

They had given her something safe for pain and sedated her, trying to get her fever down. The baby was fine but she wasn't. Frankie was in there, keeping up on her vitals as per the treatment. Gladiolus watched like a hawk, waiting for some answers. Finally the attending had come in, though he looked wearily at Gladiolus before turning toward the nurse. They shared a look and Dr. Beal nodded before handing over the chart. Frankie sighed, coming to stand in front of the large man. The Shield frowned, wondering what this could be about. He didn't like the feeling he was getting here, hours gone by and no answers thus far. He would have rampaged if it wasn't for the fact that Athenacia was getting some rest.

"Gladio," Frankie got his attention, "She has preeclampsia."

"What is that?" he asked.

"A condition that can occur during pregnancy. She's had it a while but it's escalated to the point that her kidneys are starting to shut down. Her liver isn't doing so well either. Has she mentioned anything to you?"

He felt a tightness in his chest, "Just that her back hurts. She had a headache earlier."

"Her fever has come down as well. Did she," Frankie hesitated a moment, " _Do_ anything about her symptoms?"

The Shield knew immediately what she was asking. Dr. Beal didn't know that Athenacia could use healing magic and was not going to reveal that secret. How Frankie knew was not really important but obviously, she could be trusted with such a secret. Gladiolus shook his head and Frankie nodded at him.

"With preeclampsia, it's all a waiting game. Because she's not at full term yet the baby is still underdeveloped and the risk of a cesarean section is severe for both of them."

"You just said she's dying!" Gladiolus scowled.

"We're monitoring her," Dr. Beal spoke up, still a little timid, "For now we can keep her stable. The best thing to do is to keep the baby in as long as we can until we have to take him out."

"And how long is that?!"

"That really depends on her, but we will do everything we can to keep them both alive."

The Shield growled and the doctor flinched. Frankie was used to these sort of outbursts having worked with Athenacia long enough, so she didn't react. Instead she put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sad look but trying for a reassuring smile. If it wasn't for that he would have lost it completely. Finally he nodded, allowing Dr. Beal to leave the room much to his own relief. Frankie remained and Gladiolus insisted that only she, Gin and Vi tend to Athenacia. Of course all three nurses wouldn't have it any other way. It was times like this he wished that April Hunter was still among them. At least that woman would have figured this out much sooner and they wouldn't be in this mess. When he was finished updating those who needed to know with his phone (namely Iris to spread the news) he sat down by her bedside. She looked peaceful though still a little pale as she slept. He reached out his hand, taking hers and holding it gently.

"You got this Doc," he spoke softly, leaning his head next to hers and dozing himself.

...

When he woke up, Athenacia was no different and there were two extra people in the room. Cor and Iris had come to check on them though they let the couple sleep as best they could. Iris was on the brink of tears and Cor's gaze was fixated on his daughter that was still asleep soundly. Gladiolus wished that she would wake up, knowing that maybe she could use her healing magic in order to help herself right now. Athenacia never used it on herself during her pregnancy, not wanting to for whatever reason. She never really had a need for it either. Iris brought her brother some food and despite the fact that he didn't remember the last time he ate, he just didn't feel much like it. Gin had come to check up on all of them but unfortunately, there was no more news.

About three hours later Ignis had come as well, Prompto promising to be in later on as he was still detained in his own work. It was another couple of hours before Athenacia woke up despite the sedation and screamed loudly. All eyes snapped toward her and the attending doctor rushed in. All the nurses were there as well, frantically hovering over her and kicking out the extra bodies. Gladiolus watched through the glass, his chest tight at knowing the implications of what this meant. When they started to move her bed out of the room he knew that it was time. She barely lasted a day before she was to the point that she could no longer hold on. Gin stayed behind, lingering there a moment and turning to look at Gladiolus. All of them were worried, waiting for her to say something.

"Come with me," said Gin lightly, though she didn't seem to hold much hope.

Gladiolus looked behind him at Cor and the others. The Marshal nodded, knowing that it was better if the large man was there instead. With a heavy heart, he followed the nurse in the same direction that they had rushed his girlfriend and child. He knew that this could be the last time anyone saw her but he wouldn't be able to sit without being there for her either. The Shield was going toward the delivery room, nurses covering him up accordingly before allowed him to step into the room. It was tense, everyone frantically rushing around as they prepared her for the operation. The voices were far away, as were the sounds of the machines that Athenacia was hooked up to because as soon as he laid his eyes on her that was all he could see.

She had oxygen on, her face pale and contorted in pain still. Her eyelids fluttered open slightly and those hazel orbs sought him out immediately. As soon as she locked eyes with him time seemed to stop for both of them. Gladiolus walked toward her, reaching out and taking one of her hands in his own. She kept her gaze on him and he wondered how she was even awake right now. The girl was only focused on him, the two of them riding this out together despite all the chaos surrounding them. He knew that she was aware of what was happening to her though she couldn't move to do anything about it. His heart was heavy still as he held her gaze and he wished he could do something but he had to have faith that the people in here knew that they were doing. The Shield had no idea how much time had passed before the sound of screaming brought them out of the reverie that they were stuck in.

Both parents looked over to see their son crying as loud as he possibly could as he entered the world. Her hold on her boyfriend's hand tightened as she looked at at the face of her child for the first time, feeling numb completely at the sensation. Gladiolus was in a haze much like herself, everything feeling like a dream with what happened and how they had gotten here in the first place. But it was only a moment as the baby was rushed to the incubator being so underdeveloped. Athenacia herself had passed out and the doctors were tending to her right away. Gladiolus was forced away from her but Gin brought him over to his child, assuring him that the mother was going to be taken care of. The Shield was reluctant to leave but again trusted in the staff here as he had no choice.

His son was being cleaned off, still crying as much as he possibly could. Athenacia herself was sedated now but he was told that she was stable. Gladiolus frowned, looking back at her and wishing that she was here to see this. Tentatively he reached his hands into the incubator, the gloves there protecting his child. He picked up his son who was barely the size of his hand. He couldn't explain the feeling he had as he looked over at the crying face. The infant ceased his screaming as soon as he felt his father's hands upon him. Gladiolus smiled slightly when he was hit with a very familiar calm, hazel stare and he knew from there that everything that going to be okay for him and his new family.

...

Cor walked up to the incubator, staring at the sleeping infant in a near wonder. Athenacia was also sleeping soundly, Gladiolus snoring on the couch not too far away from them. The Marshal didn't make a sound, not wanting to wake up any of them, especially after the day that they had. He kept his gaze on the baby the entire time, curious as he watched it. At least he was breathing on his own, a very healthy set of lungs on him. Just like his parents. Cor smiled slightly at that thought, reaching into the sleeves so that he could touch his grandson. Without warning, the baby opened his eyes and stared directly at the man who was above him.

Cor was stunned, a flashback of 33 years ago when he was met with almost the exact same calm hazel stare. The baby didn't look anywhere else and the Marshal let out a small chuckle. He gingerly picked up the child, holding him gently for the first time. The infant didn't react, just kept his gaze upon the man holding him. Cor could see Athenacia in him completely, remembering very vividly the day she was shoved into his arms - though she was a lot bigger than this one, it was still the exact same feeling. Even the same city, not too far away from here.

"Can't believe you're here," said Cor lightly, still not wanting to wake up the parents, "Never thought I'd see the day," he smirked a little, "Your mom had a bad accident, was convinced I failed her and you weren't coming."

The baby continued to look at him and somehow Cor knew that he understood him. A gentle smile stayed on his face, still marvelling at the fact that he was holding Athenacia's baby. He wasn't kidding when he thought that he would never see the day.

"Your mom has been through hell and back, kid, and she's still got a long way to go," he continued, his voice still light, "But she'll love you more than anyone else in this world. I know she'll be a better parent to you than I ever could to her. And your dad," Cor chuckled lightly again before sighing, "They're good kids, you're lucky."

The infant blinked, still keeping his gaze upon the man. Cor had so many things running through his head, emotions stirring within him that he had never felt before. He had always thought that he never did good enough but now he was here and witnessing that he didn't fail Athenacia as much as he thought he did. The Marshal wondered if maybe he shouldn't have kept her away from everyone else like he did. He always thought it was the best idea given who she was and he would never know. Maybe Evangeline was right, it was fate given that she had ended up meeting them anyway. Cor sighed slightly but kept that look of wonder to him as he thought about his life all the way up to where he was now. How it was going to move forward with his grandson here with them.

"You're going to have a lot to live up to, being who you are," the Marshal continued in that same light voice, "But you'll have everyone behind you, and if you're anything like your parents you'll do just fine."

It was a moment that the two of them shared, their first of many to come. Cor put the baby back down, still keeping their eyes locked. He took his hands back, placing them again on top of the incubator. Finally, the baby let his eyes fluttered closed but not before giving the man a sort of half smile. Cor chuckled again to himself at the display, feeling something within himself he hadn't since Athenacia was a baby. He began to walk away, taking one last look at the mother before turning his gaze toward the baby once more.

"Welcome to the world, Trach," he said before leaving the room.

...

thanks guys!


	156. Ventral to Dorsal

hey there! thanks for my review. we are very close to the end and i'm dying in anticipation as much as some of you are i'm sure. Trachelium was picked on purpose and its not just to follow Gladiolus but the entire flower trend. Trachelium, Gladiolus and Iris are all part of the Lilium family. I went through quite a few and the more I looked on Trach the more it grew on me though i am a bit of an odd one. It's not often that full names are said anyway. So he was born about 7.5 months old, a little too early but there was no help for it. thanks so much for your lovely words and all the support thus far. let's keep it going.

...

Trachelium Amicitia was introduced to the world in his incubator and a huge sigh of relief was spread throughout everyone. Athenacia was recovering quickly, cheating whenever she could so that she was back on her feet much faster. She did not like being confined to bed rest at all, ignoring the severity of what happened to her entirely. She was a doctor she knew what it all meant and that she was only improving, especially with her healing magic assisting her. Gladiolus, however, decided that maybe she should realize that she was mortal once in a while and refused to leave until she was cleared to move around. Because she was so headstrong and the boss, they kept the incubator in the same room as her so that she could be there for her son. She spent hours staring at him, wishing that she was able to touch him without the machines in the way. And he would look back at her with the same sort of stare. Athenacia knew that he couldn't actually see her but it still felt like he could, that they were communicating in some way.

Gladiolus would watch her sometimes, loving that adoring look on her face whenever he did so. He had never seen it before and couldn't take his eyes off her. Thanks to her medications, she was sleeping through the night as much as possible without having her nightmares keep her up - though the Shield wasn't even sure if she was having them, far too distracted at the novelty of being a mother. He didn't bring it up either, also enjoying the fact that he had a son. No matter how many times he reminded himself of that it was still hard to believe. Trach was so small and underdeveloped but was being very well cared for as he continued to grow. According to Cor, he was the exact image of Athenacia as a baby, except the hair was thicker, ended up being the same sort of soft brown colour that Iris had, though there wasn't much of it right now.

Things were a bit hard not being able to interact with Trach as much as they would like to but at least he was finally here and Athenacia was going to get better. Gladiolus still had it fresh in his mind the very second she had finally regained her consciousness. He was there with her, dozing on his own as he waited for her. The Shield was aware that she was getting better according to the doctors and the nurses but he still had to see it for himself to know for sure. He felt her stir and immediately he was awake, looking for any signs that she wasn't doing as well as they said she was, however, colour on her skin and the swelling that had already begun to reduce told him otherwise. She met his gaze with tired eyes, offering a small smile when she woke.

"Hey Doc," his voice was light as he greeted her.

"Hey," her smile grew a little.

"Feelin' better?"

Athenacia gave a small nod and he planted a gentle kiss to her forehead. Gladio moved some stray hairs from her face as well and she closed her eyes, reveling in his touch and letting his warmth take over her as it always did. Maybe it was the medicine but she loved him so much at this point, happy that she had woken up with him next to her right now. He continued to stroke her cheek, both of them keeping their eyes closed and foreheads together. It was just a relief to know that things were settling down, nothing dire hanging over their heads at the current moment. He felt relief sweep through him as they laid together like this.

But there was a new aspect in their lives, one that would increasingly be interrupting them just as it was now. Trach decided that this was a good time to wake up and the room filled with his cries. Athenacia shot up instantly, looking frantically for the source of the noise. Gladiolus moved, bringing the incubator as close to the bed as it would go. The look on her face when she laid her eyes on her son stirred something within him that he couldn't identify. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to see this again, wanted to surround her with her own children because it seemed that was the only way to make her look that happy. Gladiolus held a gentle smile on his face as he continued to watch her.

Tentatively she sat herself up, wincing a little at the pain. A nurse had come in since the baby was crying but stopped, waiting to see if he was needed before getting in the middle. Athenacia carefully put herself so that she was able to reach in at least one hand toward the sleeve and grab at the tiny hand of her son. Trach ceased his screaming, grabbing a hold of her finger with his little fist and then turned to look at her. They locked eyes and Athenacia let out a small gasp as her face began to glow. Her eyes held that light in them, marveling at what she was seeing right now. Gladiolus continued to comb his fingers through her hair as he watched the two of them interact for the first time. It was a moment he was happy he could be apart of, knowing that it would never come again.

"You were right," said Athenacia, her voice barely above a whisper, "He is perfect."

"'Course he is," replied Gladiolus confidently, "They all will be."

She looked at him curiously, "What?"

"You think I'm going to stop at one?"

"Gladio I barely survived this one. He's a miracle all on his own."

"You said everything works normal now. No reason we can't have 12 more."

She blinked, "12? Don't you think that's a little excessive?"

"I think 13 is a good number for us."

"Isn't 13 the unlucky number?"

"We've got nothing but bad luck. Counterbalance it."

Athenacia scoffed, chuckling at how ridiculous he sounded right now and brought her gaze back to her son, trying to ignore the fact that he was actually trying to be serious about this. There was a smile playing on her face though, happy that he at least wanted to have more children with her. She never really planned for it given how she wasn't able to have any for the longest time but finally she saw herself with a future, one that was never before thought possible. It warmed her heart in so many ways she wanted to hold onto that feeling. Even if she could only have Trach, he was still more than enough. She smiled, bringing her gaze back to Gladiolus.

"I think you're getting far too ahead of yourself," she replied finally.

"Keep doubting me Doc, we'll see who wins in the end."

"This is _not_ a competition."

"Remember that when you have our 13th."

Athenacia groaned, rolling her eyes at him while he just laughed at her. Trach brought his eyes over to his father and Gladiolus reached in to take his other hand gently. Athenacia watched his every move, seeing as their son took hold of his father's finger now. Her heart was full at the sight, swelling with affection for her new family. She was experiencing love in such a different way than she ever had before and she couldn't imagine her life without it now. She felt a tear escape her though she made no moves to wipe it away. Catching the eye of the man before her, he kissed her. There was no moment that was more perfect than this right here and she knew that everything she had been through was worth it.

...

As the time passed Trach was growing quite nicely. He was able to maintain his own temperature in little under a week while Athenacia herself was back to normal. The day that he was out of the incubator Athenacia got to hold him in her arms for the first time and she melted to pieces. It was one of the moments where just her and Gladiolus were together in her room and they could really interact with their child. Every second she got to spend like this only got better and she never wanted it to end. Once he was taking to eating without a tube she was insisting on being discharged and going home. She was happy that there were no protests about it, though she did get some odd looks at the speed of her own recovery. Gin, Vi and Frankie knew exactly why it was so easy but no one else did. Not that it mattered, she was the boss and if she wanted to leave then she was going to do so.

Iris and Cor were waiting for them once they got up all of those stairs, the young girl just gushing again at the idea of having her nephew home. It wasn't long before he was in her arms, sleeping soundly as he seemed to do a lot. Athenacia let herself plop on the couch with a sigh, happy to be out of the hospital. She never took too well to being a patient and found it hard to relax in there. At least she was able to transfer most of her physical work over to the person covering her for a while during her stay. Of course Athenacia was not going to stop work completely but the doctor aspect needed a body and she couldn't do that. She didn't want to right now anyway, looking over at her child that was happily sleeping with his aunt. She could never take her eyes off him, always seeking him out without even meaning to.

When it was Cor's turn Athenacia wondered if she was maybe just dreaming about the night that her son was born. She could have sworn that the Marshal had come into their room and had a moment alone with his grandson, talking to him about a future she could only vaguely understand. It was probably just her imagination however, as Athenacia knew that she was in and out frequently before she was actually awake and alert. Still though, the two of them seemed to form a bond quite quickly while she was in the hospital and that was very evident now that they were home. It didn't bother her in the slightest though it did have her curious. When she was a child she never really noticed how Cor was with her because she never really thought she'd form any sort of attachment to him. She was an orphan and he was her friend, that was the dynamic. Even after she moved in with him, he was doing her a favour. It was years later that she realized he was actually trying to parent her. Now she was seeing things in another light and she wanted to study it completely, because she knew that it really spoke to the depths of how he felt about her as well and she could now fully understand it on his level. At least, she hoped she did.

"I can't wait to have one of my own," said Iris dreamily.

"Yeah, you can," replied Gladiolus instantly with an edge in his voice.

"I'm 23 Gladdy, not a child anymore."

He tapped her forehead before crossing his arms, "You got a long way to go."

"I almost had heart failure when I found out Cia was pregnant at 19," mused Cor, cutting them off.

"Me to," Athenacia sighed.

The doctor brought her hands absently over her womb where the gun shot scars still remained but not her cesarean, she got rid of that as soon as she could. She was sick of blemishes on her body and wouldn't tolerate anymore if she could help it. Besides, if she was going to get pregnant again then she wanted the chance of being able to do a natural birth. Not that she was planning that far ahead or anything, she had Trach and knew that he was still enough. Even if he could have a little sister down the road as full of life as his aunt. Athenacia smiled slightly at the thought before she was pulled out of it.

"What did you do?" asked Iris.

"Had a mental breakdown before I went and told the father," she shrugged, "You know the rest."

"What about you?" Iris turned to Cor.

"Didn't know until after the damage was done. Still a shock I wasn't expecting though," replied the older man.

Trach began to fuss and Cor brought him over toward his mother. Athenacia smiled tiredly, sitting up on the couch before getting the blanket to cover herself in order to nurse. The boy had an appetite much like her own and she was a little sullen that Ignis wasn't here with food for her. She let out a small laugh at the idea of how accustomed she had become to the man's inserting himself of her care. Athenacia fought him all the time on it, insisting that she can take care of herself and now here she was waiting for something she never wanted in the first place. Her chuckle went unnoticed however as the other three were talking among themselves in order to give her the privacy she needed. She was still carrying that content feeling with her, dozing with her son when she was finished on the couch and happy about the sounds of the voices all around her.

Later on that night Ignis still hadn't come home so Gladiolus took it upon himself to make up some noodles for the two of them. It was nice to have the house to themselves, Cid off spending time with Cor while he was still in town. Both parents were on the bed, Gladiolus with one of his many books as Athenaica sat with Trach. He was in the middle of the two of them, cooing happily while his mother kept her watchful gaze and a light smile on her face. She was completely obsessed with him even though he didn't really do much of anything. She just couldn't help herself, giving him small kisses here and there while constantly asking him what he was doing or thinking right now. Athenacia knew it was silly, knew exactly what his brain function was and everything about it.

"I can't believe I made you," she said, her voice still filled with wonder.

Trach grunted slightly, squeezing her finger tighter before stretching to the point that he ended up hitting his father in the process. Gladiolus had a smile on his face as he looked down at his son.

"That's right," he grinned, "Can't let her take all the credit."

"Oh get over yourself," she scoffed, but with a smile on her face.

Gladiolus only chuckled louder, and his son cooed along with him. Athenacia gave an exasperated sigh, closing her eyes in content.

"Your aunt Gin is right, he's a troublemaker," she told her son when she looked at him again.

Trach reached his tiny fist toward her and she brought her head closer, letting him grab at her nose before clutching some of her stray hairs tightly in his hand. He was moving around a lot right now, kicking as he did so. Athenacia did not forget how powerful his legs were nor how active he could be. She ran her nose along his cheek, letting out a small giggle when his mouth came over her the tip of it, before giving him a kiss on his temple and pulling away. She watched as her son continued to interact with his father happily, letting her eyelids fall closed.

"Now where were we," Gladiolus mused.

Athenacia let a small smirk pass across her lips, hearing him go back to his book. This time he began to read aloud, as he often did when the two of them were in bed together while she was pregnant. She let his voice lull her to sleep, though not deeply as she was still very aware of her son and his movements.

The first week of having Trach home was an adjustment for all of them that lived there. The baby slept fairly well at first but eventually he stopped and that was starting to cause a problem. But he was calm, always looking at them with such a serious face whenever he met anyone's eyes. Ignis had come in at some point and was a huge help. Having the baby not sleep was beginning to take its toll on both parents and since Athenacia was nursing, a lot of her regular sleeping issues were starting to crop up again. Ignis was easily able to help them with basic care whenever he could which was probably the only reason they could survive. Trach took to him as quickly as he did the rest, and things were mostly peaceful.

One night, maybe a little over a month after they had been home Trach was particularly fussy. Gladiolus had done everything he normally did to get him to sleep while Athenacia rested but even he wasn't having any luck. She sighed, taking her son in her arms but having no energy to move from the bed. Both parents were completely exhausted, even to fight with each other let alone a baby that wouldn't sleep. Eventually Trach quieted down but he was still wide awake. Athenacia was dozing before the baby again began to cry as loud as he possibly could. Her instinct was to start humming a song, half asleep as she did so. The infant in her arms stopped immediately, his eyes glued to his mother. Gladiolus turned his head curiously, watching as she still kept her tune and finally Trach began to sleep. The Shield waited until he was sure his son was completely asleep before carefully reaching for him and placing him in his crib. He returned to bed carefully and he heard her let out a content sigh.

"You couldn't have pulled that out earlier?" he asked quietly, wrapping an arm around her.

"What's that?" she mumbled sleepily.

"That song. Where did you even hear it?"

"Evangeline."

Gladiolus was shocked to hear that, raising his eyebrows slightly though she couldn't see him. Athenacia was always so against anything to do with her mother, kicking the woman away from her life on more than one occasion. He kept his mouth shut about it and though he didn't agree with her decision, he couldn't imagine how things were for her given that he wasn't an orphan. However, somewhere during their time together she had allowed her mother to teach her a song, and an ancient sounding one at that. Gladio wanted to ask her more about it but she was fast asleep and he found it hard himself to stay awake any longer. A baby seemed to wear him out a lot more than daemons. Funny how things worked out like that.

...

As time continued to pass there was more of a routine around the house. Gladiolus and Athenacia were still adjusting but at least they had found a way to make things work. Three months into Trachs life and Gladiolus was back to daemon hunting though never alone and not too far away from the city. Luckily that coincided with his role as Captain of the Crownsguard. It was a welcome break for Athenacia and himself as the two of them did not do so well when they weren't working on something. While the newborn took up most of their time, they were both still fiercely independent and passionate about their careers. Frankie and Gin brought work home for the doctor as well as made any excuses they could in order to spend time with the baby. Trach was growing everyday and with no causes for concern. Despite the sun not rising, it was the happiest time in Athenacia's life right now.

At six months old Trach was very serious about the way that he wanted to roll over. Athenacia was on the ground with him in her bedroom, on the blanket that she used for him to keep himself entertained. Gladiolus was sitting in the nearby chair with yet another book. He seemed to read more often and it was because he was scouting for the best stories to read to his son. They were never children's books, no instead things that the Shield himself found interesting. She allowed it because she liked that he was trying to stimulate the mind and keep it working. Athenacia wasn't a pediatrician but she was still a doctor and knew a thing or two. Trach's development was above average and they couldn't be prouder of him.

"Move from the ventral to the dorsal," she spoke, trying to help him along.

"The what?" asked Gladiolus.

"Ventral to dorsal," she repeated in that same voice.

Trach smiled, cooing again as he kicked his legs in excitmenet. He was starting to look more like his father it seemed, his hair coming in thicker and darker than when he was first born. His jaw was definitely Gladio's but he still retained Athenacia's hazel eyes and calm stare. So far he was average size which wasn't terrible given that his father was overly large and his mother was abnormally small for a human. They were hoping it would balance out. Athenacia kept the smile on her face as she put her head down beside her son. Trach grabbed at her like he usually did with his little fists before laying down as well.

"That's it," she encouraged, "Now move ventral," she rolled slightly onto her side. He smiled back at her, trying to grab her eye, "Ventral," she said again, moving so that she was on her back, "to dorsal," she finished.

He giggled at her, getting excited but staying put. Athenacia gave a light sigh, rolling back to her stomach while Trach lifted his head up again. She was about to attempt another round with him when they were interrupted by Gladiolus's laughter from the chair. They both looked at him in a sort of pointed way, not appreciating the interruption. At least she didn't, Trach always had large smiles for his father no matter how bad he was doing in the day.

"Why don't you try speaking a language he understands?" suggested Gladiolus.

"He does understand," replied Athenacia, "Better to know proper terminology now. Make it easier when he's in med school."

Gladiolus closed his book, raising a brow at her as soon as he heard that. The doctor already had her attention back on her child as she tried again to get him to roll over. She knew that he wanted to but for whatever reason he was taking his time. Athenacia wondered if maybe he was doing it on purpose though she did enjoy spending her time with him like this. Gladiolus was still waiting for attention but she ignored him, continuing her work.

"And what makes you think he's going to med school?" asked the large man, still perched on the chair.

"Because he is going to be the best doctor in the world," she beamed, kissing her son's forehead noisily which caused him to laugh.

"You know what he's next in line for," he reminded her gently.

Gladio didn't want to upset her, but the fact remained that this was the Amicitia heir and a male one at that. There was only one job fit for his son and he was hoping that she understood that. While the two of them didn't always see eye to eye they still didn't fight in front of their child if they could avoid it.

"I'm aware."

"So there's no time for med school."

"Then we'll make time," she was still fixated on the baby, "It'll be a good skill to know how to heal."

The Shield turned that over in his mind but couldn't really see anything wrong with it. Of course she would want him to know how to take care of himself, to follow in her own footsteps, but apparently she had considered the future already and he wasn't really expecting that. He smiled down at them, getting up from his seat and going to join them, though he only remained on his side, his head propped up with his elbow as he watched Athenacia still try to get him to roll over.

"Dorsal to-"

"Reverse that," Athenacia cut him off, though she smiled warmly at him when their eyes met.

Gladiolus nodded, trying to help her though without the movements. Trach seemed to enjoy this and even though they kept trying he didn't end up rolling over that night. But the three of them were very content in their nap on the floor together.

...

thanks guys!


	157. Calm Hazel Stare

welcome back! thanks so much for the reviews they mean the world to me!

...

As another year came to a close they found themselves on the very day that Trachelium was born. He had grown so much over the time that passed and both parents were overly proud of him. His legs were as sturdy as could be even after his first shaking steps. Of course, he still found crawling a lot faster and was eager to explore every crevice of every place he went to. Gladiolus enjoyed chasing his son around wherever he went and Athenacia was sure that was the reason his first word did end up being "dad", however, he called for "mum" far more often so she always made sure to throw that in his face. Trach said various other words as well, a lot "no's". That seemed to be his favourite word though Cor was the only one he ever seemed to say yes to. She still wondered what sort of trick he was using to make that all possible but it seemed that he wasn't going to let her in on his own secret.

Athenacia still found it so hard to believe that she had a son and that he was a year older today. She had returned to work a few months ago though back in that sort of relaxed stability in order to spend time with her family and make sure her job was done properly. Everyone had come to be with the young boy on his birthday. Trach was over the moon at seeing his favourite people all around him. He was always so happy and had managed to get the hang of sleeping without his mother's lullaby every night. Instead it had switched over to story time with his father. He had no intention of sleeping today however, not even for his nap. The boy was perceptive in knowing that there was something going on and it involved him.

Athenacia found herself taking a moment to observe, standing on the terrace and observing from the outside. She watched all the happy faces around her son, watched him as he thoroughly enjoyed his time with all of them. The doctor saw the watchful eye of Gladiolus who was also swelling with pride as he usually did. She was content, filled with that same love she discovered a year ago when Trach was born. 34 years and she finally had a grasp of the sort of life she was meant for, all because of that man who refused to leave her alone. As much as she hated how stubborn he was, she was so happy at the same time because without it she would never be here and she'd never change a thing now to get it. She just wished she knew that this was her destination in the first place, or she would have been a little easier to deal with.

The girl winced then, her head beginning to hurt. These headaches had started shortly after she knew she was pregnant, nothing major but she was sure they were linked to her nightmares. Gladiolus hadn't noticed them and it was because every time she had a dream or a headache she had scattered visions of the island Angelguard off of the coast of Galdin Quay. Even now as she shut her eyes tightly she saw it though it was shaking. A large blue light came out of the top of it and that's usually when she got a hold of herself. It was because she was afraid to find out what that light meant, how it would affect her, because every time she saw that light a sinister voice inside of her head would scream out in fury and fill her with rage. The last thing she wanted was to indulge that. She was hoping that with Trach there would be no time for silly things like fighting off omens inside of her own head and she wanted to believe it because she knew what the alternative meant.

Athenacia shook her head slightly, seeking out the face of her son. His smile was so light, laughing as he interacted with Prompto. Everything within her calmed down as she held onto this moment, held onto the feeling of peace knowing that her son had everyone important behind him. No matter what happened in any of their lives, he would be well taken care of and that made her feel relief. She snapped out of her reverie when she saw Cor coming toward her, offering him a small smile as he stepped out onto the terrace and let the warm air hit him. Lestallum was always overly warm and the temperature had held since Athenacia thawed the country a few years back at the temple of Illume. It was the last time she detonated and hadn't been in a position similar to do so again. The Marshal leaned against the railing, facing the inside of the room as well. They stood in silence, having no need to speak at the moment. It was a rare time that they even had together, their lives taking a turn despite practically being neighbours. After Trach was born Cor took to longer journey's and frequently on his own. Athenacia didn't get much into his business, just felt that she didn't see him as much as she used to. He still came back for her birthday and then would leave them again. She never really worried about him, but he made it a point to let his grandson know that he was going out. The girl still couldn't help but wonder how they had managed to be so close when he was hardly around. He was definitely cheating somehow.

"You doin' okay?" asked Cor.

She looked at him curiously, "That's an odd question, don't you think?"

He shrugged, "Figured you'd be in there with your kid."

"I was."

"I mean why are you out here?"

"It's hot in there with all those bodies," she tried to wave him off.

"You? Having trouble with heat?"

Athenacia smacked at him, rolling her eyes at his raised brow. Cor gave her a smirk before they fell silent again. Trach was enjoying trying to get as far away from Frankie as possible as fast as he possibly could. Both Cor and Athenacia held light smiles as they watched him. That little face was so full of life it always made her heart melt. He still kept her hazel eyes but his face was starting to look more and more like his father every day. His hair colour stayed the same as Iris's, lighter brown in nature but still very Amicitia. In fact without the eyes, Athenacia was sure she had just made a miniature Gladiolus.

"He's you exactly," mused Cor, practically reading her thoughts, "Everything about him is you, only with Gladio's energy."

She chuckled lightly, "Is that right?"

"It is," he nodded, "The staff at the orphanage used to lose you all the time. As soon as you could move you did. Gladio wasn't much different, just had more energy."

They fell silent again, Athenacia trying to imagine what it was like for the man beside her to experience that and he also knew how Gladiolus was raised, trained him as well. He knew all of them, watched as they all grew up with the exception of Prompto. It was strange how they all had that connection but it took them this long to meet and it wasn't even because of Cor that they did. In fact Cor seemed to keep them as far away from each other as possible. She was always aware of it in the back of her mind, but once in a while she was curious about that.

"Why?" she asked suddenly.

"Why what?" he asked.

Athenacia sighed, taking her gaze away from her son and looking toward her boyfriend. He was talking with Ignis and his sister, the familiarity between them very obvious. It was the sort of thing Athenacia didn't have with anyone anymore, except maybe Libertus who she had seen here and there over the years. He was a very busy man but the only form of nostalgia she had. Not that it mattered, it had been a long time since she met everyone here and she was happy about coming this far, however, she still couldn't help but wonder like she was now.

"Why did you keep me from them?"

She didn't sound upset, just merely curious. The doctor heard him sigh on his own, noting that he crossed his arms in her peripherals. Cor had a reason for doing and they never lied to each other so she knew that he would tell her.

"Because of who you are," he replied finally, his voice thick with emotion.

She turned her head and noted there was a hard look on his face. It made her frown in thought, wondering what that even meant. She was Athenacia her entire life until... Until she was 19 and learned otherwise.

"You mean the Imperial Princess?"

"Gladio is destined to protect the King while you're supposed to kill him."

"But _you_ were the one raising me," she pointed out, "So none of that should have mattered."

"Look kid, it's in the past," replied Cor a little hastily, "I made mistakes but I did what I thought was best for all of you."

She groaned, "You're avoiding my question," she stated a little annoyed.

He chuckled lightly, "Never any fooling you is there?"

Athenacia gave him a pointed look, crossing her own arms which caused him to sigh sadly. She tried to read him for any sort of answers, but all she could see in his light blue eyes was regret. Cor was masking what he wanted to say and she wondered if he was going to lie to her for the first time in their lives. When he did finally turn to look at her she was struck with the raw emotion that reflected on his face. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she waited for him to speak.

"You want to know, then I'll tell you," he said, never leaving her gaze. He reached out an cupped her cheek gently, "I'll tell you everything. But not before the sun rises."

Athenacia frowned again, not quite sure what to say. She had never seen him like this before and it made her wonder how long exactly he had been holding this in. It was probably her entire life, raising her knowing something about her that he wasn't telling her. She first caught wind of it after she had detonated and found out who she was. It only grew right before the Crown City fell and then again after what happened back in Illume. Athenacia wished that she could know now, biting her lip to silence herself from demanding answers. He took his hand away and it brought her attention back toward him.

"I promise kid," he nodded at her.

The girl had no choice but to nod back. She trusted him, knew that he would never go out of his way to hurt her. If she just had to wait for a little thing like the dawn to come again then so be it. Athenacia waited this long she could wait longer. For now their moment was interrupted by the birthday boy, who always seemed to melt away any tensions no matter how thick they were. Before Athenacia could go back into the house Cor grabbed her arm and she met his gaze again, a little confused when he actually hugged her. She felt something within him that she never did before and it was almost starting to worry her. For whatever reason she felt tears well in her eyes, completely baffled by this sudden display of affection. They were never ones for it but once in a while... Cor released her from his grip but kept his hands on her shoulders. Athenacia was still looking at him helplessly, waiting for some sort of explanation to his actions tonight.

"Proud of you kid," he whispered, "Always will be no matter what you do."

He walked inside the house again without another word or look back. Athenacia sat there speechless, taking a few moments to snap out of it before returning to the party herself. She spent the rest of the night hovering around Gladiolus, though still giving Cor curious looks that he purposely ignored. Overall though, Trach's first birthday was the happiest day of his life thus far and that's all that really mattered in the end anyway.

...

Time continued on its journey and as did the lives of everyone involved in it. Gladiolus was Captain and Athenacia worked her job at the hospital. Trach continued to grow and amaze his parents as he did so and things were very uneventful. They were coming close to a full decade since the sun had set and not come up and that revelation was starting to weigh heavy on them again. Trach was a huge distraction for a while but it would have been nice if he knew that the warm glow of the sun felt like. Noctis still hadn't come back and a lot of the locals had just gotten used to life the way it was now. Only those closest to him knew that he was going to return but with the world in ruin the way that it was people just lost faith. It just seemed that as time went on, finding the will to survive was becoming harder and harder as things only appeared to be going downhill with every passing year.

Athenacia's dreams were starting to get worse as well, along with her nightmares. It was to the point that Gladiolus was starting to notice it and a few times she had woken up Trach. He asked her about them but she just shrugged them off as the "usual" which was mostly true. She didn't understand the reasons she was seeing visions of Angelguard therefore she couldn't exactly explain to him anything about it. Instead she tried to distract him other ways, reminding him that he promised her more children. He was happy to oblige every time, still dead set on reaching his goal of thirteen. Sometimes she wondered how serious he was about it but enjoyed her time with him anyway. Him and Trach were her favourite distractions and she'd use them anytime that she could.

Trach's second birthday was fast approaching and Athenacia found herself wondering where all the time went. Athenacia was working more at the hospital though, near a code yellow. The hunters took a big hit and she was busy trying to keep her department in check to make sure that they could get back on their feet and out the door again. She hated doing it, like sending them back to the slaughter but the people needed protection and hunters were the only ones that could do it. The physician was hoping that she could wrap things up with enough time to be there for her son's birthday but she didn't see it being very likely.

That became evident when she walked into her house and then her phone went off as soon as she got in the door. Athenacia gathered Trach in her arms who ran to her on his sturdy legs with the happy cry of "Mum!" and a smile on his face. She gave him a kiss as Iris smiled at them. The younger Amicitia was looking after him right now and since he was born was always very helpful when it came to needing a babysitter. That just meant that Gladiolus had left to do his hunting and she would see him later. Athenacia held Trach in one arm, having him on her hip as she pulled out her phone. She frowned when she unlocked the screen, seeing that she had a message from Aranea. That was a little odd given that the woman didn't ask for anything since the last escapade they had together.

"What is it?" asked Iris curiously.

Athenacia sighed, kissing Trach's cheek again before setting him down on the ground. She replied to her message quickly before putting her phone back in her pocket and then looking sadly at her child.

"I have to head out again," she replied, "Do you mind sticking around a little longer?"

"Sure. Gladdy should be back soon."

"Thanks."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Nea's calling in one of her favours and I sort of owe her a lot more than I probably should."

"Right," Iris smiled a little, understanding completely.

It was about two hours later that Athenacia was packed and ready to go meet up with Aranea. She called over Trach who eagerly came running at her again. He was used to her coming and going but for whatever reason they both knew that this wasn't going to be a few hours like usual for work. Athenacia had no idea what Aranea needed but she knew that it was never something that could be done in a day. Trach was the spitting image of his father at nearly two years old, but still held those hazel eyes of his mother. Though Cor said that he was exactly the way she was growing up, Athenacia just didn't see it but she barely remembered her life at two years old as well so she figured she would try to observe him until she could remember snippets of her youth. However, here he was in front of her almost looking sad, knowing she was leaving and he quite obviously didn't want her to go. She was on her knees, pulling him into an embrace while he clung to her.

"Mommy stay," he said in his tiny little voice.

"I want to," she replied soothingly, kissing the top of his head gently, "But I'll come back soon."

"Stay," he insisted again, holding her tighter.

It broke her heart to have to pull him off of her. Trach gave her that calm hazel stare that he often did as a baby and Athenacia put her forehead against his, letting out a sad sigh. She kept her eyes closed and she knew that he was doing the same.

"I won't be long, I promise," she said softly. He didn't respond and she went to look at him with the brightest smile she could manage. He was still looking at her the same way, not wanting to let her go, "Daddy will be home soon and he'll read to you okay? But for now I need you to stay with your aunt Iris. Can you do that for me?"

His face was serious as she spoke. It tore her to pieces to have to do this to him. If she had it her way she would never be apart from him but the world didn't work like that and she had to do this. Finally, he nodded at her.

"Okay," he said.

"You're so strong," she smiled, kissing her hand and then planting that on his cheek, "Just like your dad."

Trach gave her a smile of his own, before hugging her again. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't, at least, not in front of him. When he was finished she kissed him again on his other cheek noisily, causing him to giggle before he ran back toward Iris. Athenacia nodded at the young girl before getting herself ready and then leaving the house with a heavy heart. She wouldn't be gone long if she could help it, that was a promise.

Gladiolus did come home later on that night, a little surprised that Athenacia wasn't there to greet him. He had let her know that he was going to be out late but didn't get a response from her. That wasn't uncommon, she was often working or with Trach so she barely spent time on her phone at all. He was set to ease when Iris explained that she had to leave to meet up with Aranea. Gladiolus knew that those two women were old friends and that when one asked for a favour it was a drop everything and do it sort of situation. Aranea wouldn't ask unless it was absolutely necessary, especially knowing the situation that they were in. The Shield sent Athenacia another message, before gathering his son in his arms and carrying him off to bed.

Apparently his mother promised him some reading before she left and Gladiolus was supposed to be the one to do it. He didn't mind however, always doing so before bed whenever he could. It was one of the best ways to get him to sleep, using the advice that Cor had given him. Gladiolus enjoyed it anyway, anything he did to bond with his child. Usually Trach was very attentive and excited but for whatever reason tonight he seemed a little down. The Shield stopped where he was, closing the book gently and looking at his son with a frown.

"Not tonight huh?" Gladio spoke.

He shook his head, "Want mommy," replied Trach sadly.

Gladiolus sighed, wishing there was something he could do about that. His son looked down at his hands sadly, almost as if he were going to cry. He put his hand on top of the boy's head, gaining his attention.

"Hey," his voice was gentle, "Don't you worry about your mom. She's the toughest person I know, she'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

He chuckled, "'Course! She'd never stay away from you too long."

Trach smiled, putting on a brave face and Gladiolus suppressed another sigh. He wasn't convinced, that much obvious in the calm hazel stare. He was so much like his mother it was unbelievable but he pointed to the book and Gladiolus continued the story, going further than usual before his son was fast sleep. When he did finally close the book he watched the sleeping form of his child a little longer. He couldn't help but share Trach's uneasiness about Athenacia being gone, pulling out his phone but still had heard nothing from her just yet. The Shield tried to call her, hoping that maybe he could talk with her but she wasn't answering. She might be sleeping, she might be fighting. Whatever she was doing he hoped that she wouldn't be too long, wanting to quell the tightness in his chest about her abrupt departure.

...

It was a few days later that Cor had come back from an extra long trip. He wanted to stop in and see Athenacia, deciding that maybe waiting for a time to come that was uncertain was maybe not the best idea. The Marshal had spent 35 years watching over her and she had been through so much. After seeing her with her own son he knew that she deserved the truth and decided finally that he would tell her everything. He wanted to a year ago when she asked but he wasn't ready then and not so sure that she was either. Didn't matter though, if she wanted to know then he would tell her. She deserved whatever she wanted.

When he came into the house he was only met with his grandson who was happily running toward him. The two of them shared a bond since the day he was born and it never severed, Cor making sure he imprinted on this child like he had his mother. Of course it was easier a second time to deal with miniature Athenacia since he already knew what to expect with Trach but at least this child had both of his parents in his life. However neither seemed to be present tight now and he found that a little odd. As Cor gathered up Trach he was a little surprised to see Iris there watching him instead of Gladiolus or Athenacia. The hour was a bit later so one of them should be back by now. Even Ignis was nowhere to be seen and he lived here as well.

"Where is everyone?" asked Cor.

"Oh!" Iris smiled brightly at the Marshal, "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Noct, he's back!"

Cor frowned, "What did you just say?"

Iris nodded, beaming still, "I could hardly believe it myself. But Gladdy left yesterday with Ignis to go help out in Hammerhead. Talcott was running supplies and he found Noct on the side of the road! He called the others and they met up in Hammerhead. They're going to Insomnia as we speak."

Cor raised a brow, surprised at everything he was hearing. Ten years and finally the Chosen King had returned. It was almost too good to be true even though he knew it was coming. Things were being set in motion now and he cursed himself for not being there with him. But then something else occurred to him. Cor looked around quickly, noting that there was still someone else missing here. He brought his sharp gaze back toward Iris and she looked at him curiously.

"Where's Cia?" asked Cor instantly.

"Cia?"

"Is she with them?" his voice was a little urgent.

She shook her head, "No Cia left on her own a few days ago."

Cor grunted, relaxing a bit. He looked down at Trach who changed his face to a serious one at the mention of his mother. That calm hazel stare pierced the Marshal as it always did when he first saw it 35 years ago but something about this one was different. Cor held the gaze of the child in his arms and something was unsettling about it. Athenacia wouldn't just head out for a few days unless it was important, especially not all on her own like that. He was frowning in thought, tearing his eyes away from the boy and again looking at Iris.

"Did she say anything before she left?" asked Cor.

"Just that she had to go meet Aranea all of a sudden," replied Iris, a little confused.

"Shit," Cor swore under his breath, growling.

The Marshal pushed Trach into her arms, a scowl on his face as he bolted toward the door. Iris called for him, not understanding what was happening right now at all.

"Cor! What is it?!" asked Iris in alarm.

The Marshal had the door open, about to step through it before he stopped and turned toward her again.

"Aranea just dropped me off. Cia's not with her."

...

thanks guys!


	158. Of Gods and Men

thanks for being here and thanks for my review! so excited to get to this sequence of chapters even if its so close to the ending!

...

Gladiolus couldn't sleep at all despite knowing that he should. He was lying in the tent, everything silent. No one else was sleeping too well either, the air around them all tense. He rolled to his side, pulling out his phone and keeping it dim as he looked for any sign of Athenacia. The Shield called her as soon as he heard the news, wanting to talk to her at least once before the night was over. He wanted to speak to Trach as well but Iris wasn't answering her phone either and he was sure that his son was in bed for the night. Gladio was just hoping that his mother was there with him because he was not interested in going to find her once he was finished. He had to focus now, no room for anything else. The moment he had been training for in the last ten years had finally come. Noctis had returned to Eos.

The Shield was finishing up some daemons near Hammerhead when he got the call from Talcott. The young boy was eighteen now, and running a supply from Lestallum toward the new Hunter headquarters. He just happened to find Noctis on the side of the road and instantly called. Gladiolus spread the news and they were all headed to Hammerhead to wait for him. He couldn't believe it. He knew it was coming but it had been ten long years and so much had changed since then. Not that it mattered really, he was as ready as he was going to be. The three of them waited until Talcott finally pulled up, and it was such a weird feeling being together again like this. They had seen each other sure, but it wasn't the same because of the very person that brought them there in the first place.

Noctis bore an exact resemblance to his father. The royal had aged yes, 30 now but there was something about him that was different, something that Gladiolus caught onto instantly. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about this, but knew that it didn't matter. The Chosen King was back and walking toward them after stepping out of the car. Prompto was extremely excited it seemed, though Ignis was still unable to see anything. Not that it mattered, his senses were over the top thanks to his training with Athenacia and daemon hunting. He was a deadly force now just like her. Gladiolus kept an unreadable look on his face as he made his way over to his charge. Noctis just raised a brow slightly, shrugging a bit as he finally spoke to them.

"Hey."

The big man scoffed. Nothing had changed it seemed, "'Hey?' That's all you have all you have to say for yourself after all this time?" replied the Shield, shoving Noctis's shoulder but with a light smile on his face.

"Noct!" Prompto was next, slapping the man's arm, "It's really you!"

"Is it? I hadn't realized," replied Noctis, letting out a small laugh.

"Well, well. You kept us waiting," Ignis was next, his own confirmation at the voice.

Noctis's eyes softened slightly, walking up and clapping the blind man on the shoulder firmly.

"Not like I wanted to. We've got catching up to do."

And they did. They rested at the nearby trailer, given that the other three were daemon hunting not too long ago. It was nostalgic in every way, almost as if it hadn't been ten years since they were all together again. Prompto was too eager to fill them all in on what he had been up to. Ignis was next though it seemed that he wasn't exactly doing much besides research. He told them of all the news he found out about Ardyn, with the help of Athenacia's translation in the old astral books from the moogle village. Noctis was shocked to hear about that adventure all on its own, hating that he was nowhere near the action to help them. But they made it through, and that was when he asked his Shield about his girlfriend who wasn't present at the moment.

So Gladiolus spoke. He explained how the moogle village was even discovered and the roller coaster the two of them had been on since the sun disappeared. Prompto was having trouble keeping himself together as they drew closer to the discovery of Trach. Gladiolus had his phone in his hand, not only looking over the last two years of the pictures taken but also for any word from her. When he finally got to the part about having a son that was when he dropped it on the table to allow his charge to see him. Gladiolus still held that proud father look, especially when it came to his family. Prompto and Ignis chimed in to their own experiences with the child as Noctis continued to look through some of the pictures. The look on his face was hard to read, obviously he wasn't telling them something but Gladiolus knew that it would come out, he just had to wait for the proper time.

"How was the wedding?" asked Noctis, handing the phone back.

"What wedding?" scoffed Prompto.

"You mean you haven't married her yet?"

"No wedding just yet," said Gladiolus.

"No wedding _ever._ "

"Go figure," Noctis laughed.

"Hey. Not until this is all over," replied Gladiolus, "Can't in good conscious leave a girl to worry while I rush headlong into danger."

"It was my understanding that Dr. Virum found a ceremony quite unnecessary," chimed in Ignis.

"Oh?" Noctis raised a brow.

Gladiolus had a confident smirk, crossing his arms, "She'll come around."

"Guess you would know if she put up with you this long."

"Gee you outta teach a master class in romance or something," sighed Prompto.

"Or acting," quipped Ignis.

"No acting here. I keep it real with the ladies," Gladiolus spoke. His eyes went distant then, "Cia can see right through anything anyway."

Noctis nodded, keeping his own smile. That concluded their time in Hammerhead, the mood in the air solemn. There was one thing left to do, something that they had all been waiting for this entire time. When they were ready, they left the trailer and began to walk toward the main gate of the outpost. The hunter let them through without any issues, giving a strange look toward Noctis who he obviously hadn't seen before. It made Gladiolus smirk and the four of them stepped through the opening and out away from the safety of the floodlights keeping the area safe. The Shield stretched, finally ready to take action. He still thought the day would never come despite knowing it was lingering in the back of his mind the entire time. He looked toward the direction of Insomnia.

"Well fellas, we're homeward bound at last. Time to suit up," said Gladiolus.

"Finally get to rock these threads," said Prompto happily.

"Wear them with pride," said Ignis.

"Yeah. Just hope they still fit," replied Noctis.

They walked down the familiar path toward their home, the rest in silence but they had something to do before they reached it and that included stopping at a nearby haven in order to get ready for the final battle that they would ensue. Ardyn had waited all this time he could wait a little while longer. So for the first time in ten years they made camp. They probably didn't have to but Noctis also insisted on it which was weird. Obviously there was still something on his mind and they would have to wait until he was ready to fess up before they could move on. So be it, he wasn't going to complain about a camping trip, would help him relax before they went off to fight for their homes anyway. Ardyn had a lot to answer for and Gladiolus wanted to make sure that he was there to ensure he paid for his crimes.

Ignis was back to his usual routine, all of them falling in step like nothing had changed. It was refreshing and seemed to take away a lot of the tension building up as the night went on. The dancing flames in front of them burned in their uncaring manner, attracting the attention of all their eyes while they sat. The food was ready and it was probably the best meal they had in the last decade. They passed the time reminiscing about the times they had before this. How it all started in the first place and how far they had come. That solemn note hung in the air, but for now it was quelled.

"So."

Noctis broke the silence that they had fallen into, one that followed their meal. Gladiolus glanced over at him quickly before frowning and looking down at his own hands. He was leaned over, his arms resting on his legs with his drink in one hand. The sound of Noctis's voice only meant that this was not going to go well. Finally they were going to figure out what was on his mind, and why he seemed to be so distant.

"This is it," said Noctis, "This is... the last time... we'll be together."

Gladiolus tightened his fist. He was hoping that this wasn't the way it was going to go, was hoping that maybe Athenacia had translated the texts wrong. The Shield remembered not too long after she had come back from Insomnia that Ignis needed her help trying to translate the foreign languages that she seemed to be fluent in. Ignis who was obsessed with finding out the nature of Ardyn and everything to do with it. The moogle village had all the answers, books unblemished by the history of the world given that they were taken from the library of Illume, a place that no man had set foot in since the Old War. She went through so many, Gladiolus was by her side while the two of them spoke, listening in. After what happened to her in the Crown City he was a little hesitant to miss anything, especially when it came to Ardyn.

"It's here," said Athenacia, pointing at a string of mooglish symbols that didn't make any sense.

Gladiolus looked over while Ignis waited patiently for her to continue. She had a frown on her face as her eyes scanned over the words. He noted that she only looked more and more at a loss, disbelief starting to crease her features. Athenacia was about to speak but then sighed, flipping the pages frantically and reading over the words again. The more she went on the more upset she seemed to get. Gladio put a hand on her shoulder but she ignored him, her face completely focused on what she was looking at. She was practically in her doctor mode as her mind tried to process what she was taking in.

"Ardyn Lucis Caelum," she spoke finally, her voice almost breathless.

"What?" Gladiolus's voice darkened when he head that.

"Are you certain?" asked Ignis in alarm.

"That's what it says," her voice was absent as her eyes scanned over the words only she could understand, "It's what he was born as. Banished to the far corners of Eos by his brother. He spent his life in strive to become the Chosen King as was his calling, absorbing daemon blight in the means to heal it," she continued, the frown on her face deepening. She flipped through more pages frantically, still keeping herself focused, "He disappeared from the world, thought to never return. Though the Crystal was quick to reject the power to one so contorted with darkness. Still we await the Light of the Chosen King to banish the darkness inflicted on us by the Betrayer."

There was a picture afterward, of the Infernian raging his flames upon what was once Illume. The illustration was a little vulgar and dramatic, but it was an ancient text so it was hard to know whether or not the person reporting this was in the middle of the action or not. Either way none of them liked what they were hearing right now. They were basically being told that their enemy was one of the same blood that they were sworn to protect. There was no way this was true.

"You're telling me that all this time that bastard is Caelum?!" roared Gladiolus in a fury.

"That would certainly explain his unnatural abilities," mused Ignis sadly.

"Turned traitor!"

"No," said Athenacia, that same frown on her face.

The Shield was about to protest but she closed the book in front of her and then grabbed another. This was written in an astral language, he could only tell because the symbols were different than the moogles. He was still upset about this and obviously she knew something that she wasn't telling them but it wasn't a big secret, just something she seemed to come across while she was working on this with Ignis. The only thing keeping him from lashing out right now was the fact that she was busy searching for the rest of the answers to questions that now popped up inside of their head.

"Here," she said finally, locating the page she wanted, "The prophecy foretold of a Chosen King to come and banish the darkness. Eager was this young King willing to prove himself worthy of the Gods. He heartened unto the people, to take their pain as his own. He was revered as a hero among the masses, until his fateful day finally came. But the darkness grew within him, slowly twisting his mind and making him one of their own. The Usurper was born and cast out by the rightful heir. Biding his time he returns unto the rightful hour and only when the Chosen rises to the might of the Gods and Men will the darkness be banished and Light restored to the Star."

Athenacia finished her tale, her face still in a thoughtful frown. She kept reading though to herself and then sighing.

"The Light may be restored only at the cost of the Chosen. Blood price must be paid as many paid theirs in lie of his wake."

Her voice was grave as she read that, looking down sadly. Gladiolus felt a tightness in his chest when he heard that, all his anger melting away despite what his face showed. He held onto that knowledge since he heard it, and it was hard to swallow. Now Noctis had just confirmed what she read. Gladiolus didn't want to believe it but hearing it out loud made him unable to deny it anymore. It's what initially made this camping night so much more intense, worse than it was. Now he was going to acknowledge that sort of tension and Gladiolus felt like he was about to choke on the very air that he was breathing.

"The four of us around a campfire. How long has it been?" Noctis cut into his thoughts

"Hm. An eternity," replied Ignis.

"So yeah," Noctis went on, though unsure of himself, "I... um..."

Gladiolus internally sighed, "Out with it," he commanded. Better to rip off the bandage now then slowly peel it away.

"I just..." he was still hesitant, "The hell is this so hard?" his hesitation wasn't making anything any easier, "So I..." he sighed a bit, summoning his courage and then looking over at all of them, "I've made my peace. Still... Knowing this is it... and seeing you here now... It's more than I can take," he was practically choking on the words.

Gladiolus kept his fist clenched. He knew it was coming, he just never thought it would hurt this much - and usually in a time like this he would be with Athenacia. There was this way about her that took away any of his grief no matter how big or small. She had no idea how much her presence eased him when he wasn't feeling himself. But she wasn't here now and he would have to wait until he was finished his own mission. At least he could return to her when it was over, and hopefully with the sun at his back. Still, that didn't make this any easier.

"Yeah," Prompto broke the silence, "You're damn right it is."

The Shield leaned back in his chair, his eyes distant as he looked at the stars, "You finally spit it out," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and releasing a shaking breath.

"It's good to hear," said Ignis.

That was true, even if it was hard. Noctis stood up shortly after that, and Gladiolus leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on his knees. The young King looked over all of them, meeting each of their gazes. Who knew how long he held the knowledge of his fate? Ignis seemed far more prepared than any of them and Gladiolus refused to believe it until now. Prompto was a mess on his own and that wasn't surprising either. As the Shield looked at his charge, it was for the first time that he was able to see the man as a King. As his King. He had risen to the challenge and accepted his calling, embraced his duty and was finally fit to be the King of Lucis. Gladiolus couldn't be more proud of him in this moment. All the hardship and it was worth it just for this and knowing that he was going to fight alongside him only made it better.

But not easier.

"Well..." Noctis began, "You guys... are the best..."

It wasn't too much longer after that they ended up retiring to the tent but Gladiolus couldn't sleep. He was sure none of them were going to anyway, not after knowing where they were going and what it was going to cost them. They were as ready as they were going to be, more than that. Gladiolus kept the phone screen hidden so as not to disturb others as he looked at the picture of his family that was blown up. It was the most recent one he had, of Athenacia holding that light in her eyes as she smiled at Trach. The boy was in her arms, reaching for the tree disc at her throat, the very image that was forever burned into Gladiolus's wrist.

He sighed slightly to himself, dimming the screen and moving the phone so it was under his pillow. The Shield wished he could speak to them before he left but it did no good dwelling on that now. There was still no word from Athenacia but if she was out with Aranea he knew those two could handle themselves. At least when they were reunited it would be with good news on both ends. Gladio rolled to his back, his arm underneath his head and his eyes closed. Eventually he was dozing, his thoughts filled of a future with his wife and their hoard of children in the sun back home in the Crown City. He thought he felt a warm glow coming from an azure flame that wrapped him up, followed by an all too familiar scream in the distance which initially made him and all of them shoot their eyes open. That was it, there was no more waiting. It was time to move.

...

The ruins of Insomnia were not exactly something easy to swallow. The place hadn't been touched in the last 10 years since the invasion, left a ghost town and rotting. Until now. The four of them, dressed in their uniforms were ready to take the fight back to Ardyn and reclaim their home. No longer would the ominous shadow hover over and keep them away. Not even the powerful daemons that had taken refuge inside the city. They couldn't hurt anyone here, and the boys found themselves in a very similar routine as they fought together for the first time in a decade. Nothing seemed to have changed, aside from the fact that they were stronger than they ever were. Ardyn could put all kinds of obstacles in their way and nothing would stop them.

They made their way to the Citadel, Gladiolus almost feeling like he was in a dream. Looking over a place he hadn't been to in such a long time and letting the memories flood his mind as he walked. Hard to believe any of it actually happened especially, with how used to the absence of the sun he had become. But it was all going to change now.

The four of them entered into the underground subway, an extension of where Cor had branched the Kingsglaive. Gladio remembered the conversation the Marshal had with Athenacia about the possibility of infiltration after she had come in to retrieve some tech for an epidemic at the hospital while she was pregnant with Trach. Since the hunters were taking care of everything else, Cor had the Glaive come into Insomnia in order to purge it of the remaining old Niflheim presence, namely Ardyn. Gladiolus and the others came through the tunnels, finding a few fallen comrades on their path. As they drew near the base, they were lucky to stop another corpse to join the rest. Cor was having trouble fighting off a hoard of daemons.

"Marshal!" Noctis wasted no time in joining the fight.

"You gone senile or something?" grumbled the Shield.

All five of them plunged into battle, able to fell the daemons a lot easier than one old man. Gladio had no idea that Cor was even here but it wasn't like he kept track of the old man's movements. After a brief greeting, he beckoned them to follow him, leading the party into the last basecamp of the Kingsglaive. While Gladiolus was busy as Captain of the Crownsguard he had no idea how defeated the other side of the team was. No wonder Cor needed the help. Once the Glaive saw the King, however, their spirits lifted up, especially after the artful speech Noctis delivered. After that, they lingered for converse with warriors, a few mentioning Athenacia's inspiration to keep them going and Noctis answering a phone call that Gladio suspected was from his sister. They left after that, ready to continue the mission they had come for.

"Fashionably late I see."

They were greeted by Ardyn just outside the tunnel. Gladiolus tensed at seeing the man that had caused so much grief over the last decade. It was still fresh in his mind the torment he put all of them and Athenacia through, how he had tried to kill her back in Illume. How not two years ago he attempted to attack her and his unborn child right here in this very city. Noctis growled in anger but the Shield held his arm out, keeping his charge from getting any closer.

"I bid you a warm welcome!" said Ardyn with that sadistic smile on his face.

They were all on alert as the Accursed lifted his arm to the heavens, summoning his power that burst into fireballs and surrounded the Citadel in a very familiar looking wall. Ardyn had a smug smirk on his face, declaring it the same wall as the late King Regis. Only one thing was clear in Gladio's mind: Ardyn was going to suffer.

The four of them walked toward the looming building in the distance, surrounded by a wall that was meant to keep them out. That wasn't the only obstacle in their path. The pet that Ardyn had spoken of was a three headed hell beast known as Cerberus. Gladio had read about such legends in books but wasn't prepared to fight one. None of them were, but they fought valiantly and finally their foe was banished.

There as still the matter of the wall blocking their path. A stroke of luck hit, however, the lingering spirit of the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya was there to greet them. Gladiolus felt a tightness in his chest, seeing the look on the King's face when he looked upon the woman he loved. It reminded him of two things: that if they won, the lovers would be reunited even though it would cost the man his life, and: the Shield missed Athenacia, unable to shake this feeling that there was something wrong. The Oracle called the astrals, all except Ifrit to destroy the barrier and grant them passage before she bid them luck and farewell. They stepped through the gates and it was no surprise that Ardyn was waiting for them at the front door. But there was someone else with him, sitting there lazily in a chair that definitely wasn't there before. Gladiolus's rage consumed him, especially when he locked eyes with his enemy who only held the same sort of amused smile to him, like he knew something personal about the Shield that no one else did. Like he had already won.

"Ifrit, the Infernian," Ardyn introduced, "He doesn't share the Glacian's fondness for mankind. But you can expect a warm welcome," he smiled then, looking straight at Gladiolus, "And a surprisingly bittersweet ending should you make it through," he moved his gaze toward the rest of them, "I shall await you above!"

He waved them off, turning his back and going back up the stairs. That just left them with the Infernian, who commanded fire in way that no other could. Once they weren't going to be incinerated the battle commenced. They had fought Gods before but none of the other ones were actually trying to kill them. To forge a covenant was a test of might, they weren't actually out to kill, not even Leviathan and all of her rage actually tried to kill Noctis, merely wished that he could prove himself worthy of her power. The risks were still high but they had made it through without any issues.

That wasn't the case with Ifrit. The pyreburner hated mortals and really had it out for Noctis. Gladiolus did what he could but the flames only seemed to get worse. The more they attacked the hotter he burned. Noctis, however, had not only emerged more powerful from the Crystal, but with a few new tricks. From the heavens themselves the sky opened up and out came the Draconian. Gladiolus watched in awe as the astral began to attack the fire God, laying swords in his path that were all nimbly dodged and left stuck in the ground. Bahamut then went in with his own sword and Noctis came to join the attack. It seemed to work and Ifrit was stunned for a moment.

But it was only a moment.

Whatever was fueling him was stronger than anything ever seen before because he ignited himself in flames and then began his attack again - only he was much more pissed off than the first time. The flames were hotter than every and only increasing in heat. Trying to hurt this God would only gain them the ability to melt into piles of ashes. It seemed hopeless, the fire growing hotter and hotter with each passing second. He wasn't slowing down either, knowing that he was winning this fight. They couldn't lose, not here and now of all times. Not to this God that stood in the way of the place they needed to be.

Noctis wasn't finished yet however. Gladiolus thought it was just in his head, delirious from all the heat around him but that wasn't the case at all. He truly did feel a chill wind reaching him. When he turned to look the Glacian had finally made her appearance, showering them in the Diamond Dust and efficiently freezing their enemy. She had such a sad yet tender look to her as she did so, kissing him lightly before disappearing like she was never there. Though she did depart with some final words that the Shield could not understand. There was no chance to ask about it either, completely distracted by what happened next. As the Infernian burst into billions of pieces they quickly saw that they were not out of the woods just yet. But the sight before them had them all stopped in their tracks, mouths agape and unable to make a move.

"Is that...?" asked Prompto.

"I think so..." confirmed Noctis.

"It can't be," Ignis sighed sadly.

Gladiolus was silent, his jaw set and his amber gaze hard in hatred.

...

thanks guys!


	159. The Infernian

welcome back! thanks for my reviews! I'm SO excited to post this chapter! I have been waiting so long for it! I can't believe we're finally here!

...

Athenacia frowned as she made her way toward the rendezvous point. Aranea was supposed to be here but for whatever reason she was late. There was no sign of her airship anywhere and that was odd. Checking the phone message again and making sure that she was in the right place, she wasn't far from her cottage that was in the vicinity of the volcano. She thought it was a strange place but that woman wasn't exactly ordinary to begin with. As she came toward the designated spot she raised her eyebrows in surprise. There was someone there she was definitely not expecting to meet and all of a sudden she was on a much higher alert than before.

"Lilium."

Evangeline noticed her daughter, also a little shocked to see that she was here. The moogle looked timid but made no moves, not wanting to anger the young girl. Evangeline hadn't changed at all over the years, looking like she had barely aged, though she still wore her hood over her head in order to hide the fact that she was very obviously not human.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Athenacia, snarling.

"I'm supposed to see Cor," the moogle pulled back her hood with a frown.

"Cor?"

She nodded, "Yes he asked me to meet him here."

"Why would he do that?"

The moogle looked uncomfortable for a moment, not wanting to say anything. Athenacia kept her arms crossed, her hardened gaze fixated on the woman to make sure that she wasn't going to lie. Nothing here was adding up at all and she didn't like this feeling she was getting.

"Because your father keeps her well informed of your life."

The hairs on the back of Athenacia's neck stood on end and she turned to her left, seeing the very man that she hated in all of this world. Ardyn. Evangeline had her own scowl on her face as she steeled herself but the monster wasn't alone. He had a sidekick, one that was obviously helping him orchestrate this little meeting. The succubus, 638, stood at his side in her full daemon form.

"But now I think it's time for a family reunion," his smile was evil as he looked at the moogles.

"I should have known," scoffed Athenacia.

The succubus laughed this time, "Being a mother makes you soft."

"Actually it's hardened my edges."

"Mom's are tougher than the likes of you," spat Evangeline.

"Indeed they are. The fact that you've remained alive and well as long as you have is a clear indication of that," agreed Ardyn, that smile still on his face, "But still I wondered and wondered how I could ever be so careless as to fall right into your trap."

"What are you talking about?" asked Athenacia curiously.

"Oh my, she still doesn't know?"

Ardyn laughed at the implications of it. Athenacia narrowed her eyes dangerously, sick of all his games. The moogle beside her however didn't bother to react and offered no explanation either.

"It is of no matter. Today is the last day you evade death, I promise you that."

"Killing me won't make a difference. You'll never get what you want," Evangeline's tone was menacing.

The succubus was the one to step forward, Ardyn keeping that same smile on his face as he observed the moogles. So he wasn't going to fight, it was her doing all the dirty work. He never got involved if he couldn't avoid it, a coward. Athenacia grabbed for her mace, her eyes steely as she didn't leave her enemies. She didn't have time for this, especially after the way her son had not wanted to her come here in the first place. The best thing she could do right now was finish this quickly and move on with her life. She was not interested in playing games with any of them.

"When will you mothers learn that we don't have to kill you to get what we want," said the succubus.

She then changed form, shimmering the entire time until she was finished. Iris stood before them, an evil smile still played on her lips. Athenacia's eyes hardened at the sight, her grip tightening on her weapon.

"You have a son and I know you would hate it if something happened to him."

The threat was spoken and that was when Athenacia lost herself. She heard the call of her name but she was far too gone in her own rage to care. No one threatened her family, no one that wished to live afterward anyway. The battle began and with it a fierce determination. Athenacia was a little sick of this thing and wanted to be rid of it once and for all. She was done looking over her shoulder at every turn in her life, had to make this world a safer place for her son and so long as her enemies lived that was never going to be possible. Ten years ago this thing was created and today she was going to finish it off once and for all.

Athenacia had never been more focused in her life before. She could see every move of her enemy before it was about to execute, her training really coming to life right now in a way she had never dreamed true. The succubus dropped the Iris persona and reverted back to it's normal daemon self, only she was pissed off at the fact that she was losing this fight right now. Athenacia smirked, happy that this wouldn't take nearly as long as she thought. She was getting ready to initiate her death sequence, her mace a blur in her hands as she moved around but that was when her eyes went wide and everything stopped all at once including time. With a force unknown she was ripped away from the scene as a familiar scream pierced her ears to the point that she was sure her head was going to explode. The doctor held her head tightly, squeezing her eyes shut while trying desperately to get it to stop. When she opened her eyes again she saw clear as day the island of Angelguard. She looked down at it from the heavens, the other Six gathered as a power within built up. She screamed in fury as a familiar blue light shot out from the stone and up toward the sky, shielding her eyes until the light faded from her vision with an undeniable and familiar rage beginning to course through her body. She met the eyes of the Glacian briefly before being ripped away from the scene.

Athenacia gasped for breath once she was back in her own mind. The succubus was struggling to get up from where she was on the ground and everything had an orange sort of glow to it. Athenacia still felt that same rage, the events playing over and over in her mind. She could feel the difference in the world and she finally knew what she had just witnessed. The time had finally come, ten long years later. Noctis was among them once more.

And the thought consumed her in anger.

The physician let it take over her body, seeing the face of her enemy on the succubus before her. That burning rage that took form in her own fists growing hotter and brighter by the second. The daemon looked at her in horror as the flames began to grow and surround her, blocking any chance of escape. They rose higher than they ever had before, brighter than the sun itself it seemed as they slowly closed in on their prey. The succubus began to scream and Athenacia reveled in the sound of agony coming from it. She had never felt so good before in her life, happy that she finally gave into the power that wished to claim her every second of the day. She wondered why she had ever tried to suppress it in the first place.

As the inferno died away, Athenacia saw nothing but a pile of ash where her enemy used to cry. 638 was no more and finally her son would be safe from that danger, but there was still more threatening him however, and she turned her sights toward Ardyn. He had an amused smirk on his face as he watched her, that faint orange glow still taken over her vision. Her rage burned for him, as the did the flames that once again started to gather within her fists. Athenacia knew that she would be unable to kill him but she could stand to hurt him, because she knew that his end was near now that Noctis had returned to this world. No one was going to hurt her family, she was going to make sure of that.

"Lili..."

Evangeline came to stand before her daughter, desperate to get her to focus. The distraught doctor was not in the mood to hear anything, the sight of Ardyn's face reminded her of how close he had come to her child and only filled her more with rage. That orange glow was still about her, fire bursting from her palms as she wished there was a way to incinerate him and end his life. The succubus barely knew her fury. No one threatened her child and lived to tell the tale about it. That was a promise. The moogle was desperately trying to get her daughter to concentrate, refusing to give up.

"This isn't you," said Evangeline.

Athenacia brought her gaze toward the woman, seeing right through her but listening anyway.

"You're not beast like me," she continued, "You're the woman your father raised you to be. Athenacia Virum."

"Virum."

Ardyn laughed then, interrupting their conversation. Athenacia narrowed her eyes at the sound but Evangeline was only focused on her daughter, her pleading red eyes wishing to convey her sorrows. This was not what she wanted for her daughter, hoped that this could be avoided if she was safe inside of the Crown City but it seemed there was no fighting fate.

"It's all been right in front of me the entire time, hasn't it?"

Both women turned to look at their enemy, a very similar glare of hatred upon him. Athenacia tightened her fist, the flames burning hotter as they waited for her to unleash their wrath upon this man. This thing that was the true abomination of the Eos.

"Very clever, hiding everything in plain sight," he continued, that same smile on his face, "You almost eluded me this entire time. Well done."

"You don't know what you're talking about," snarled Evangeline instantly.

"My dear, I have everything I need now. Your life is no longer my concern."

"I'm ready to die."

Ardyn laughed again, "I've no doubt in my mind you are. But what about her?"

Before she could blink Ardyn made his move. He was in front of Athenacia in an instant, ready again with that knife in his hand. The knife that had killed Lady Lunafreya, the knife that had plunged its way into her back and nearly killed her five years ago. The knife that was now piercing the heart of the moogle called Evangeline in order to save the life of her daughter.

Athenacia gasped, feeling like she was the one who was stabbed. Ardyn kept that smile on his face as he stood there, the moogle blood trickling down his hand before he pulled the knife away. Evangeline grunted and Athenacia woke up out of her reverie. Her vision was normal and the flames burnt out completely.

"No..."

Evangeline was falling and Athenacia reached out to catch her. The two women lowered to the ground, the moogle holding her wound. Athenacia went straight into doctor mode, her own fingers examining it and applying the necessary pressure but it was too much at once. Athenacia was beginning to call her magic though the small hands on top stopped her. The moogle was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Stay with me," her voice was shaking at best.

"Lilium..."

"Yes. Stay with me, you have to stay awake. I can fix this I'm a doctor."

Evangeline gave a small smile, "No Lili. I've no right to live after I failed to protect you."

"Yes you do," she felt tears in her eyes, "Because I'm not done making you feel bad about it so you have to live. Just stop talking."

"I wish you could know how much I love you."

"You can tell me later, shut up now."

The magic wasn't working and still Athenacia tried harder. Evangeline was bleeding out faster than the repairs could work and the doctor was already weak thanks to the battle from earlier with the succubus. Evangeline shook her head somberly, reaching her hand up and cupping her daughter's blemished cheek. Athenacia let the tears fall, bringing her gaze back toward the moogle's face.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you," her voice was hoarse, blood starting to fall from her mouth, "And that I couldn't protect you from all the pain you've endured in your life," she let her own tears fall, "I love you so much Lilium. I just wish... that," she shook her head slightly, trying to smile, "I wish that I could have been there to see you grow. You'll fight this and you'll win, I know you will," her face turned to a grimace. She was dying, "Just don't forget who you are."

Evangeline let out a shaking breath and Athenacia gave her own sort of wail.

"No!" she cried, "You're not allowed to die!"

But it was no use. The moogle closed her eyes, giving up the fight and then her last breath in the process. The sound that escaped the doctor was one that was never before heard as she clutched her mother's body toward her. There was truly no life left within the moogle and she cried at knowing that. The pain of losing this woman was not one she was prepared for, and she wished that she was strong enough to stop it from happening. She had no idea how long she was there in her mourning but apparently she had forgotten about the person responsible that finally decided to chime in.

"How touching," purred Ardyn, "Mother and daughter reconciled only to be ripped away so tragically."

Athenacia growled, turning her hateful gaze toward the murderer. She had about enough of him and his games, feeling that same sort of rage course through her when she had killed the succubus. The girl was willing to succumb to the power within her that wished to end the very existence of those who displeased her. Just as she felt herself begin to power up she stopped suddenly, her eyes wide. There was an all too familiar pain coursing through her body before her vision began to blur and go black. She wasn't strong enough to fight it off, allowing it to claim her before she could take another step. Her only regret was that she was unable to exact her revenge before blacking out.

...

When Athenacia woke up she was in a place she was not expecting. It took her a moment to realize what had happened, but tears welled in her eyes as soon as it all replayed in her head. Evangeline, her mother... She was dead and it was all her fault that it happened. How could she have been so foolish? She should have known, should have made sure that none of this happened. Now she was in the gate of the Citadel, the very location of her nightmares that haunted her whenever she slept. This was the place she never wanted to be, knowing that Noctis and the others were on their way here. Athenacia had to get out of here before she became the monster within her. She could feel it stirring, the beast that wished to claim its freedom as her eyes took in everything around her. It was stronger after she let it win earlier and she wasn't so sure she could fight it off in her weakened state.

Athenacia put her hands flat on the ground below, pushing herself up to her knees from the stone cold cement. The looming building behind her stayed uncaring in the distance as she struggled to get to her feet. They wanted to collapse beneath her as she drew in quivering breaths. She was in pain, bringing her hands toward her body in order to start her healing process. The sooner she got out of here the better, she could not let her nightmares come to pass. She was not going to kill Noctis, she was not going to live in this darkness anymore. The appointed time had come and she was not going to interfere with it. As she closed her eyes to focus she found that she couldn't. Athenacia cried out, holding her head tightly as she again watched Noctis emerge from the Crystal on the island of Angelguard, how the feelings of hatred burned within her knowing that he was coming here. That she would finally be able to claim what she wanted after all this time.

Athenacia growled in frustration, fighting with herself to keep control. Her and Gladiolus had worked on it but not as much as she would have liked. Shortly after they found out who Ardyn truly was and the fate of the world she confessed everything that happened the last time she was here facing her enemy. He insisted they train, given that they were supposed to but there was far too much distracting them at the time. She had to fight, had to make sure that she won this battle because she didn't want to think about what would happen if she lost. She pushed the visions of her nightmares away, everything else and again tried to focus on her healing magic. She was getting there, finally able to break through the distractions of emotions she could barely contain. Just as the healing lights were coming to erupt from her palms they stopped abruptly. Athenacia took in a large breath, her eyes widening as her body exploding with pain anew.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ardyn's voice rang in her ears, purring at her from behind. The girl was clutching her head, that same pain behind her ear. It was worse than it had ever been before and she tried desperately to make it stop but it wouldn't, making her fall back to her knees as her wails echoed within the dead city. No one besides the one causing her agony was there to hear it. She could faintly begin to know a sinister laugh, growing in volume the longer she cried.

"I warned you about cooperation. You don't listen very well, do you?"

Athenacia growled, hating that she was powerless to stop this. She fought with herself to stay focused, knowing that she would have to take whatever chance she could to attack him. Ardyn had to pay for what he was doing to her and for killing her mother. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to push this from her mind and get a grip so that she could stop it from happening.

"It seems now we are growing toward the end of our story," Ardyn continued, moving so that he was standing in front of her.

The doctor was on her knees, hunched over and her body shaking. The pain stopped but tears poured down her cheeks uncontrollably. She felt so weak she couldn't even stop him from reaching out and forcing her to look at him. Ardyn held a gentle smile as he studied here, obviously looking for sort of secret she was hiding. Not that it mattered anyway. His gaze dropped lower, catching the shine of the pendant at her throat. He grabbed it, ripping the chain from her neck and holding the trinket in his hands with a fond smile. A victorious smile.

"I'm going to kill you," she spoke in her quivering voice.

Ardyn's gaze moved back toward her but he did not look human. Instead he wore the look of the Usurper, the very catalyst of all darkness. There was no human left in him, his mind completely twisted by the plague that lived within him. His smile was pure evil and he clicked another button that was in his other hand. Athenacia screamed as the pain pulsed through her ear. She couldn't move, forced where she was as Ardyn tormented her with that dead face on him. If she thought it was bad before she didn't even know what this was now. He rose from where he was knelt, standing to his full height with that same evil smile played across his lips. The girl wished there was more she could do but her hands were tied while her body was filled with the agony of his torture.

"Countless centuries have passed since the Illume were taken away, and now finally I have the answer I need," he said happily, as if he never heard her.

Athenacia couldn't take the pain, her throat hoarse from all the screaming. Her skin began to grow hotter, initiating her detonation sequence. Perfect, she could make good on her promise to kill him before the others came back. She was fairly confident she could do so without hurting anyone but him thanks to the training her boyfriend insisted on. She didn't work that hard for nothing even if it wasn't enough time and she'd be damned if she let this monster get what he wanted. Athenacia was not going down without a fight, didn't matter what sort of Imperial grade technology they put in her head.

"All this time it was right in front of me, a mere trinket carried around in plain sight," he was almost laughing at himself, "I can finally release the power that was sealed after the fall of Solheim. The power that your people pushed away in the hopes that the Scourge could be stopped. You've all stood in my way long enough, but today I will unleash it and you will finally fulfill your destiny!"

"No!" she screamed at him.

Ardyn laughed at her, coming back down to where she was so that she could see him. Everything was in a red haze, her skin only burning to the point that she wasn't sure how she wasn't melting. Athenacia could see the faint azure glow begin to surround her and she knew that it was far too late to stop it now even if she tried. Not that she wanted to at the moment, ready to kill him for everything he had done to her. The Accursed reached out and grabbed her chin and her eyes widened when he was unaffected by her. He wasn't melting at all, no cringing in pain, in fact he was thoroughly enjoying himself and that made fear grip her heart. It wasn't going to work, she had to stop it. He wanted her to detonate and she couldn't let him have it.

"35 years and finally you are ready!"

Ardyn took the necklace from her neck that was still clutched in his hand and the one he had given her a decade ago. The moogle charm that belonged to Evangeline, the woman he had killed in order to get to her. Athenacia growled in hatred and he only laughed harder at her. She was playing into everything exactly as he wanted and she was no longer able to stop herself from giving in, she was going to kill him, one way or another. Ardyn placed the charms together as Evangeline once did in order to save her life five years ago. The sinister laugh within her was loud but still it didn't drown out his voice. She was still in pain, still burning hotter. The azure glow surrounded her was bright, getting ready to burst.

"See the darkness of your curse once more! Hear your true name! Veritas Virum Vitae!"

As soon as the words left his lips and reached her ears, her screams grew louder. Athenacia was burning hotter than ever before, to the point that she couldn't contain it. Not that she would have been able to anyway, the azure glow that encompassed her body disappeared entirely and she gasped with her eyes wide at the sensation that coursed through her body. The inferno within her burst to life as she felt herself being pushed away from her conscious mind but still she would not go down without a fight.

"Your moogle blood can no longer save you," said Ardyn triumphantly, "The seal is finally broken!"

"What have you done?!" she managed to get out, trying desperately to keep control.

"Foolish girl, haven't you realized?!"

"Realized what?!

"The entire time you should have known, it has been calling to you since birth!"

"What has?"

"The voice of the Betrayer!"

Athenacia screamed again, her face twisted in agony. She couldn't take anymore of this, unable to contain herself at all. Without that azure glow she knew that she was doomed and she could feel her body grow, the flames surrounding her only get hotter as the voice within her roared in hits own victory. No longer would it be imprisoned in the depths of her mind and she screamed when she felt another burst of flames from her body. The pain was unbearable but she knew that she wouldn't have to feel it for much longer.

"What are you talking about?!" she whined, feeling herself begin to fade.

Ardyn offered her an evil smile, laughing again in his own victory. Athenacia held on as long as she could but she knew that she had lost. At least she found out why there was no way for her to win. She let out a deafening scream, one last one before she was fully gone.

"The Infernian lives within you!"

...

thanks guys! so i know that theres things like the training that was mentioned and not actually put up. deleted scenes like that will make their way into terminal extras, i'm just trying to finish off this main story first. and you have no idea how excited i am for the next chapter! thanks so much for reading!


	160. C'est La Vie

welcome back! thanks so much for my review i am so excited to get this out!

...

In the ruins of Insomnia the fated battle was to commence. Tired and worn out from fighting the Infernian, the four stood victorious. It was the Gods will that the pyreburner know his ultimate end, killed by his own lover in the attempts to not only save him, but give Eos a chance as he once wished. However, the path to the throne was still barred and not by the essence of evil. Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto stood before the last obstacle that would lead them toward the end of their journey - though they could not move, the sight before them hard to swallow. Ignis knew the situation without seeing exactly what was there. Prompto had his mouth hanging agape in pure disbelief. Noctis had a sad look to him, as if he was aware of what was to come. And Gladiolus was filled with a rage anew, the unexpected twist making it hard for him to focus.

Before them stood Athenacia Virum, staring down at them like they were nothing but vermin. Ifrit was gone, but Athenacia was still there, almost as if she had been there the entire time. Like the God was apart of her and killing him released her from a prison they never even knew she was trapped in. Now that the astral wasn't among her it seemed that she took on its attributes. Athenacia was the Infernian now, completely covered in flames from head to toe, her gaze finding Noctis, her prime target. Her eyes glowed red but not in her moogle way. In fact they were flat as if she was seeing them all in a burning rage as bright as the flames that encompassed her body. There was no trace of the doctor they had come to know ten years ago, but a discontent for their very existence was hanging heavy around her.

Her eyes scanned over every one of them, but ultimately found their way back to Noctis. No one made a move, the very idea of what was happening right now hard to fathom. The hard look on her face made it difficult to know what she was thinking. Gladiolus remembered the way Ardyn looked at him before he introduced them to the Infernian and how smug he was about the entire thing. The Shield was sure that this was his plan, that he was using Athenacia to stop them from getting what they wanted. He could see that she had lost control of herself completely, that all the training they did hadn't made a difference. He should have worked on it sooner, should have taken her more seriously when she told him what was happening to her. Gladio always figured it was just a dream and she could overcome it like she had everything else in her life. Now they were here and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Cia?"

Prompto's weak voice broke the silence. Her eyes darted toward him, still with that flat look and hateful gaze but she didn't speak.

"Are you okay?"

The gunman was barely holding it together and she kept her gaze on him, still not answering as she studied him. There were tears threatening to fall from his cheeks and she tilted her head slightly. For a brief moment it almost looked like she recognized him. But it was brief as swiftly she brought her hand up and sent a stream of fire toward him. He gasped and Ignis pulled him from harm's way.

"Doc, don't do this!" called Gladiolus, remembering the dreams she would tell him about.

The Shield knew that this is exactly what she feared. Athenacia told him vividly about how she was bursting in flames and killing everything around her. He had seen it before, a firestorm that she made in order to kill her enemies on more than one occasion, times when she had lost control. It was never like this, she was never covered in fire while she did it. This was the stage she had hoped she would never reach, the one that she was afraid of every time she closed her eyes. Gladio had failed to stop this from happening and now he could only hope that he could somehow get through to her, to remind her of who she was.

Currently, it didn't matter, she attacked, fought them all without a care, driven by the need to kill the King of Kings and stop him from undoing all the work she had accomplished. He could not win, that was a fact. Athenacia was faster than them by far, but barely budged while using her flames to keep them at bay. They were on the defensive, hesitant about initiating any sort of attack on her. She stayed where she was while trying to gauge their actions. Once they made their move then she would make hers and she was biding her time while she waited for it. Athenacia was finally in the exact place she needed to be and was going to make all that waiting worth her while. It didn't matter if they weren't going to fight right now, eventually they would have to.

"What do we do?" asked Prompto, a little panicky.

"She's not responding to us," mused Ignis, "I cannot get a read on her."

"She's not there specs," replied Noctis sadly.

The three of them looked at Gladiolus while Athenacia waited for them to make a move. She was patient as she did so, studying each and every one of them. They were still hesitant and the Shield kept his gaze upon her. There had to be a way to reach her, but in order to do that they had to survive.

"We fight," said Gladiolus, his voice hard.

That left a solemn note in the air. No one spoke, knowing that this wasn't an easy decision for the man to make in the first place.

"I don't like this..." Prompto was still weary.

"Me neither," agreed Noctis.

"I'm afraid we're left with no choice," Ignis's voice was grave.

They looked toward the girl, none of them happy with the implications here and the truth weighed heavily upon them. If they didn't fight her then she would kill them and that wasn't an option. So the battle began, Athenacia versus the four of them. That flat look on her face was still among them as she waited, her eyes rolling over each and every one of them as they prepared themselves. Noctis was the first to initiate, warping toward her while the others took up their positions. Athenacia deflected the King before using her flames to keep Ignis away. Her speed was far beyond them, seeming to increase a hundredfold and they were having trouble keeping up. They spent most of their time on the defensive while she tried to get in an advantage to initiate the attack that she wanted.

When the flames began to fail her she started with physical ones. The mace she had been using since her hammer broke was in her hand and she wielded it with not only precision but a sort of elegant flow that made it harder for them to hit her - until Ignis was able to disarm her, effectively shattering the weapon so that she would be unable to use it. Athenacia gave a smirk then, a knowing one that suggested that she wasn't quite finished using her hand to hand combat. Gladiolus narrowed his eyes, remembering something vital about her fighting style. In ten years he was the one that trained with her the most and learned most of her tricks.

"She's got a chakram!" he shouted.

His warning was delivered just in time, the blue flash appearing before her as she summoned her weapon. Gladio never actually saw her fight to her full potential with him, never wanting to use the magic if she could avoid it but now it seemed she was a master because she warped herself straight toward Noctis who was barely able to stop her from what she was doing. It was the initial shock of her doing it in the first place that caught them off guard. Even if Athenacia wasn't here, all of her fighting skills still remained. She wasn't conscious but all of her training was intact and far more powerful than before, making her a deadly force to be reckoned with and really extremely hard for them to win.

"Noct!" called Ignis, "Take away her magic!"

"Right!"

The other three covered him while he took a moment to focus. It seemed to work because her weapon disappeared and she took a moment to figure out what just happened. They took advantage of her being stunned, all of them attacking at once in order to push her back. Athenacia erupted more flames in a burst of energy in order to stop them, rising to her feet and studying them again. They were at another stand off and her tactics would change if she couldn't utilize the magic she had known to rely on over the years. That didn't mean she was any less dangerous, especially since she was still able to command fire at her very whim. It seemed she was always able to use fire, coming so naturally to her over the years she had grown.

Athenacia smiled slightly in an almost evil way. No one made a move just yet, wondering what she could be up to. They were ready for almost anything at this point but she once again surprised them, summoning that chakram with a flash of red this time. She split it so that it was in two, one for each hand and gripping them tightly. Gladiolus growled, hating that he never pushed her to the point that she would use these techniques. It appeared always had something up her sleeve and that was always the hardest thing to prepare for when it came to fighting her. He tensed his body before she came at them again.

"How is that even possible?!" asked Noctis in disbelief.

"She's harnesses magic from the Gods themselves!" said Ignis, "The very magic that was bestowed upon the line of Lucis and the Oracle!"

"So it didn't work?" Prompto dodged her, firing off his gun.

"I'm afraid I know nothing, this is merely a theory!"

"Theorize later!" thundered Gladiolus, pushing Athenacia from getting to Noctis.

The girl didn't stay down long and they were again forced to go on the defensive. If anything, she was going to wear them out before they got a chance to stop her. It didn't help that this was Athenacia and not some run of the mill enemy blocking their path. Their emotions got in the way and she seemed to capitalize on it. However she was getting bored of their game, that much evident by how harder she seemed to be to hit, gaving them a fair chance at beating her but now it was time to move on. Athenacia stopped what she was doing, standing there in front of them before the stairs as she looked over with a calculating gaze. She knew that there was only one way to do this and instead of killing the extras she wanted them to see just exactly what she was dealing with. That same evil smirk reached her lips and she finally made a decision on how to proceed. Finally she would get what she always wanted.

Athenacia threw the other three back and then quickly called her firestorm. The flames began at her feet, surrounding both her and Noctis to block any way for anyone to get in or out. She could hear them crying out their names but the flames rose higher than the Citadel behind them. Noctis kept his eyes trained on her and she still held that flat look to her face as they seemed to burn brighter. He came in for the attack but she was easily able to see it coming. The royal was warping in flashes of blue all around her but still she was able to block him. The flames continued to burn around them and they grew hotter as they did. Noctis was slowing down in the heat and finally after following his movements she was able to reach out and grab him. Athenacia stopped him mid air, her tiny fingers wrapping around his throat, her eyes narrowing slightly while slowly squeezing tighter as he began to struggle to breathe. She smirked at it, continuing her process and knowing that she was finally going to win. She was going to fulfill her destiny, after all this time she would get the exact revenge that she wanted on the mortals that stole from her, of the other Gods that betrayed her and tried to kill her on more than one occasion. Athenacia had him in that choke hold, watching as the life began to die from his eyes. Noctis couldn't fight her off, and she was enjoying every second of his agony.

"Cia..." he managed to get out, "This isn't you."

The doctor kept her gaze upon his while he still tried to get her grip off of him. She wasn't relenting and he knew that she wasn't going to, set on killing him before he reached the Crystal, could tell just from the way she was looking at him. Athenacia was about to tighten her grip and finish him off but he was going to speak and she figured she could be merciful enough to allow him some last words. After all, he was the Chosen King and she wasn't a complete monster.

"You're my friend," he gasped, "You said you'd help me."

The look he was giving her made her wonder what he was up to. She knew that he had to defeat her to move on and obviously his tactic wasn't working. Now he was trying something else, a game that he was playing in an attempt to save his own life. Too bad it wasn't going to work.

"I won't fight you."

Noctis held his hands out, making true on his word. Athenacia gave him a confused look, still wondering what sort of tricks he was up to. They weren't friends... were they? She growled in frustration though she did not tighten her grip. The way he was looking at her, that scared sort of look she had seen it before - only, it wasn't in a situation like this, it was something else that happened almost a lifetime ago. Yes there was fire but they were sitting around it. Prompto was there to, dozing in his seat while she kept an eye on her patient but Noctis was solemn, having almost lost his best friend in the Malmalam Thicket while fighting a bandersnatch. Athenacia was quick to get to work and the dangers were over. Now she had to monitor him in order to make sure he would be alright. Noctis however was coming to grips with the reality of the situation and she knew a little too well what that was like.

 _"Next time-"_

 _"Stop," she commanded, "If you go into something thinking you'll fail then that's exactly what you'll do."_

 _"I don't want anyone else to die."_

 _"I wish I could say that they won't. I wish I had the power to stop it."_

 _"So do I."_

 _"But you do. That's why you're the Chosen."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _His question caused her to laugh without actually meaning to. He looked at her in alarm and she gave him an apologetic look, trying to stop her giggles. Athenacia wasn't sure she hadn't heard someone ask "Why me?" when they were faced with something they felt was impossible. As soon as he had asked she clearly saw in her head the child that was described to her by Gladiolus and the others. She caught a glimpse of the memories everyone besides her shared for herself._

 _"Why not you?" she replied with a smile still on her face._

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"You inspire people. You bring out the best in them without even trying. They gravitate toward you. They believe in you. I believe in you and I never even thought it was all real."_

"I believe in you..." her voice was barely a whisper.

It was like waking up from a dream, only she was aware of everything around her. Her grip relaxed, the inferno dying down quickly. While her hand was still upon him he was breathing normally as he gave her a sad sort of look. Athenacia only returned one of horror at her actions, her eyes reverting to hazel despite still being covered in flames, could only see his gaze and the realization of what was happening was evident upon her face. She lost control and was about to do the exact thing she never wanted, could feel the monster within her howling in frustration as she fought to keep it at bay. Still she could not leave the eyes of the King who didn't move from his position, that was, until he was ripped away rather forcefully from her. Athenacia grunted at the pain she felt when Gladiolus strike her abdomen to push her away.

The girl widened her eyes, the red haze disappearing completely now. She struggled to keep herself together, crying out in pain as she clutched her head. When she looked up she was faced with Gladiolus, the Shield of the Chosen King barring her path toward her prey. The look on his face was hard but his eyes were conflicted with what he was seeing right now. Athenacia saw the grip on his sword falter before it disappeared in a flash of blue. He didn't want to fight her but she knew that she couldn't keep herself in control for long, knew that she would lose herself and there would be no coming back from it. She could already feel it begin to grow stronger within her once more. No matter how hard she fought now there was only one way to end this. Athenacia gave him a pleading look, hoping that this would be easy.

"Kill me," she breathed.

"Doc..."

The look he was giving her told her how hard this was going to be. She knew that this was going to break him but she also knew that there was no other way. They were running out of time and options and she had to make sure he could see that before she lost control of herself again. She did not want to hurt any of them.

"You have to," she begged, "It's the only way."

He shook his head, "No."

"Gladio, please. Do it now while I still have control."

"No!" he refused, feeling his chest grow tight, "You can win this! Just like we practiced!"

Athenacia shook her head, feeling tears well within the bottom of her eyes. She wanted to believe that she could just like he did but they both knew that it wasn't possible. Grunting again, she felt herself start to fade and she summoned her chakram, splitting it in two before she started to come at him. Gladio was on the defensive completely, knowing that she was trying to force his hand. He wasn't budging, too damn stubborn at the very thought of what she was suggesting. It was obvious that she wasn't trying to kill him and he knew that she could win this fight, she just had to try. However, as her attacks kept coming they began to grow more savage. He could see the hazel light begin to disappear, glazing over in that burning red. Athenacia was losing control of herself and he wasn't so sure they could get her back to this point. Her body was burning brightly, beginning to force him on more of an offensive position just to drive her back. She didn't relent and he was losing her. His gaze hardened as did the tightness in his chest. There had to be something he could do to help her, something to stop this from happening. Gladiolus wasn't going to kill her, there was no way but if he didn't then he knew that she wouldn't stop until she killed Noctis. He had to choose and the very thought of it made him feel sicker than ever before in his life.

"You promised..."

Her words reached him just before the hazel light faded away completely. Athenacia was gone and he had lost the battle. She knocked him away before again pushing back Ignis and Prompto. Gladiolus rose to his feet just as she set her sights back on her primary target. Noctis wasn't ready for her, had no idea that she was so far gone again. Athenacia put her weapon together before tossing it toward the King. It was deflected by Gladiolus who made it over there in time. Noctis was pushed back and just as she was going for the killing blow, Gladiolus let out an inhuman wail, tears streaming down his cheeks as he plunged his sword through her heart. It slid through effortlessly with a sickening sound to it. Her eyes widened, her movements stopping instantly as she grunted with the impact. Her attack died before it was ready to execute, as did the red glow in her eyes.

Gladiolus was breathing heavily, the look on his face angry and sad all at the same time. Athenacia found his gaze, the flames disappearing from her body. She was back, no longer controlled by the desires of the Infernian nor the internal struggle she had been faced with since she left Gralea, however, she was having trouble breathing as there was a large sword that was now in her heart, coming from the front and sticking out the back almost halfway through the blade. Time seemed to stand still as the other three looked on in not only horror, but disbelief and sorrow. Not that it mattered, Gladiolus could only see Athenacia and how the colour was draining from her cheeks. Tears continued to fall from him, and he breathed heavily as well while shaking in his own rage at what he had done.

The sword disappeared in a flash of blue and he reached out to grab her before she fell. Blood poured from her open wound all over him as he held her close, slowly lowering them toward the ground. He was on one knee, one arm about her shoulders while the other tried to block the front of the gash he had made. She looked like she was barely focused and he brought his hand to her cheek, forcing her too look at him. His vision was blurred with his own tears and he hated that he was like this. When she met his amber gaze she weakly reached up to wipe them away, her eyes filling with that look of love she always gave him. Gladio was barely keeping it together as he watched her, trying not to shake with his own fury at what he had just done.

"Funny isn't it," her voice was weak, "You always said I'd be the death of you."

"Shut up!" he yelled at her, "Just fix it!"

She smiled weakly, "I've no magic left."

"Bullshit!"

But he wasn't as angry as he sounded. The Shield was breaking inside and her attempts to lighten the mood were not helping. On top of that, he knew that if she could heal herself then she would have already. He didn't want to acknowledge that she was dying but her saying it out loud didn't help at all. Gladiolus growled, holding her tighter as he tried not to lose himself right now. The weak smile she offered him wasn't helping, before he felt her hand on his own that was on her blemished cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Doc no."

The sound of his voice as hard to swallow, so thick with emotion in a way she had never heard it before. He shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head before kissing her deeply. Athenacia let his warmth envelope her, knowing it was the last time she would ever feel it. Tears left her eyes as well as his and he stayed close to her even when they pulled apart. Gladio kept his forehead against hers, noting that she was cold as ice. She truly was dying and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Don't be," she replied, their voices still in whispers, "Make sure... Trach knows... how much I love him... every day."

Her voice was so feeble it tore at him. The implications of the fact that she was not going to be there for his life only made his body tense. He just couldn't accept this, hugging her body against his while blood still poured out of her. The Shield could feel it on his knees, chest and arms, the only thing about her that was still warm. He held her tightly, hoping that he was able to do something for her.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded with her.

Athenacia drew in a quivering breath, hating that she was unable to sooth his pain, "I'm sorry..." she could barely form words.

Gladiolus loosened his grip, wiping away her tears before giving her another kiss. He could feel her growing weaker and knew that she was leaving him. Time was running out and he wanted to keep that hazel look with him as long as possible. That light was shining in them while he still held her cheek and he couldn't believe that this was the last time he would ever see it. Gladio remembered it being the reason he was so drawn to her in the first place and now it wouldn't burn for the eternity they were supposed to have together like he always thought.

"Love you Doc."

Athenacia offered him one more weak smile, never leaving his gaze, but her eyes began to droop, unable to keep themselves open much longer. The light was fading from them as she began to die. She squeezed his hand once, before her body went completely limp. The guttural sound he made at her death was truly heartbreaking and reverberated throughout the empty city, maybe even the whole world while echoing loudly and bringing with it his pain to anyone and anything that it touched. The other three had came to stand around the couple, the loss of her weighing heavy on all of them. But Gladiolus was completely broken, hugging her lifeless form to his body while in mourning. His heart was torn to pieces at knowing that he killed her, the mother of his child and love of his life.

...

thanks guys! so explanations are coming in due time, i ask for your patience. sorry it took me a couple of days to get this posted but i wanted to make sure it was perfect. i can't believe we finally made it here and it took a lot out of me to write it down. thanks so much for reading and all your continued support.


	161. A Hard Good Bye

oh my! thanks so much for my reviews it was hard to write even as I did it. let's keep going, we're almost done

...

The calm still air of the night sky hovered above, leaving nothing but a solemn silence within it. Only the lost wail of a broken man still echoed throughout it, falling on all ears willing to hear it. His pain was evident within his voice but only once did he make it. Nobody moved, nor did they make a sound either. The sheer fact of what had just happened was fresh in their minds, the loss they endured taking a heavy toll on all of them. Only one felt it in such a way that no other could. Gladiolus Amicitia was still down on one knee, clutching the very thing in his life he never thought he would have to live without. His chest was tight, the tears long since dry but the blood all over him still fresh, practically drowning in it, though he was not ready to move. His hair obscured his face so no one could see and they were unwilling to come any closer to him, because in his arms was his lover, lifeless by his own hand. In his arms was Athenacia Virum.

Gladiolus stared at her beautiful face, noting how peaceful it was, almost like she was sleeping without a care in the world. But her chest was not falling nor rising, simply because she wasn't breathing. She was covered in her own blood thanks to the way the Shield had slid his sword so effortlessly through her heart. He couldn't take his eyes off her nor get the sickening sound it made when he delivered the final blow out of his ears. He couldn't stop seeing the calm hazel stare showing him nothing but love for him before she closed her eyes for the final time, and the fact that he knew it was the last time tore his heart to pieces. Gladio didn't want to let her go, wasn't ready for it, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that his time here was finished. He didn't want to just leave her here but for now, it was the only place he could. Gently, he lowered her to the ground, reluctantly breaking his physical contact with her. He rose from where he stood, his fists clenched at his side while a rage anew burned within him. Gladio didn't move just yet, unable to tear his eyes away from her face. He would be back for her, in order to lay her to rest somewhere she more than deserved. However he had to eliminate the person that had done this to her in the first place, the one who knew that this would come to pass. Ardyn.

"Gladio-"

"Let's finish this," Gladiolus cut off Noctis.

He tore his gaze away from Athenacia and straight toward the Citadel doors. The large man was not looking for sympathy from any of them, knowing it would be more than he could bear. There was work to be done and sitting in mourning was not an option right now. The Shield was the first to walk away, his heart heavy but his mind focused. He heard the footsteps of the others as they ascended the stairs of their home and stepped through the doors of the Citadel for the first time in ten long years. Nothing inside had changed much, though the action was on the top levels where the treaty was to be signed and the Crystal used to reside.

Or so they thought.

As soon as they proceeded further into the entryway, the attack came. The Fierce, an old King of Lucis, ambushed them right before they could reach the corridor that would take them to the elevator and finish this long fight. The mind of the apparition was warped, much like the darkness that had plagued them for the last decade. Noctis may have had the weapon he possessed, but there was no way he could match the skill. It was tough and eventually, the Fierce erected a shield around him that made laying a blow extremely difficult. Gladiolus wasn't finished yet. He already lost Athenacia, he was not going to lose here and now. Utilizing all the skills he had acquired over the years, he brought out his dual wield, ready to take on the enemy.

"I've served as your Shield through thick and thin. No matter what, I've got your back - now and always!"

And with that, the first obstacle was dealt with. After everything he had been through, the flash of Athenacia's last breath and now this, he needed a moment to catch his breath. Gladio wasn't out just yet, everything was going to end tonight. After a few moments to recuperate, they proceeded to the elevator, ready for the next challenge. As soon as they stepped out, the Rogue decided it was her turn to try and slow them down. This Queen was faster than the last and much more ruthless. Thankfully, Prompto had stepped up and was able to subdue her. Gladiolus was proud at that moment, truly admiring how far this skittish man had come.

The next chamber was another obstacle, the Mystic. At this point, it shouldn't have been a surprise. It didn't matter what was in their path, they would prevail, and did so valiantly with Ignis taking the reins on this one. It was almost over, they were ready to enter the throne room. The last of their challengers approached, the Founder King, Somnus, twisted by the very plague that tore apart his brother. This was the hardest one yet and just when it seemed hopeless, Noctis stepped forward and ended it just as he was meant to. The Scourge disappeared from the old King and they shared a few brief words before finally, they were ready to face the last challenge. Ardyn wanted to end this as much as they did, now that there were no more obstacles standing in the way. Gladiolus put his own sorrows from his mind. He had a job to do and he wasn't going to fail a second time.

The four of them stood outside of the throne room, tensions higher than ever. It was hard to breathe almost, knowing exactly what was waiting for them on the other side of that door. The last time they were here was before they left on the way to their journey, the one that led them ultimately back here to reclaim their home. And they were going to win, there was no doubt about that. As they came toward the door, Noctis stopped a moment. He turned toward them but the words out of his mouth were unexpected. He wanted a picture from Prompto, one to take with him when he... Gladiolus tightened a fist at his side once more, refusing to finish that thought. He knew what was to come there was no need to continue to think about it. He had already lost so much... Noctis picked one and then they opened the doors to come through and face their enemy.

Gladiolus's gaze hardened as he laid his eyes upon the scene before him. In the throne room, Ardyn waited for them on the very seat that belonged to the King with the Crystal shining above him. There was a large hole beside him, rubble coming down the steps left over from the battle that commenced here ten long years ago. Hanging in chains were illusions of dead bodies, ones very recognizable. One was the late Emperor, Athenacia's biological father, and another was King Regis. Lady Lunafreya and a Kingsglaive that Gladiolus couldn't recall at the moment took up the remaining shackles. It was completely unnecessary, set there as an insult thrown completely at them. Sadistic fuck. The rage that was burning inside of the Shield only intensified as soon as he laid his eyes on his enemy. Ardyn had that familiar smug smirk to his face, even as he locked eyes with the big man. He contained himself as best he could, knowing that attacking in a blind rage would solve nothing.

"What is that?" asked Prompto.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck," said Ardyn, "The throne brings you here? It seats only one."

"Off my chair jester," replied Noctis, "The King sits there."

Ardyn stood, slamming his foot down on the chair he was just sitting. He was upset, good. Gladiolus was going to enjoy this fight much more than the last one he had. Nothing would make him happier than to get the revenge they all more than deserved.

"Oh Noct..." Ardyn smirked almost, "How I've waited for this. Longer than you could ever know. Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal come to an end."

"Spite's all that's kept him going," said Gladiolus darkly.

"Talk about a grudge," said Prompto.

"Ardyn sits the throne?" inquired Ignis.

"Not for long," replied Noctis, "This is my ascension."

Gladiolus couldn't be more proud to hear that. Ardyn only smirked before moving faster than they could react. Gladio saw it coming far too late, a dark purple and black ball of what looked like daemonic miasma coming toward him at an alarming rate. It hit him, Ignis and Prompto square in the chest. There was no time to react since as soon as he felt it, his world went black. He was down instantly and hated the fact that he was unable to hurt the very thing before him that caused most of his pain and grief the last ten years.

...

Gladiolus grunted, opening his eyes slowly and bringing a hand to his head in order to rub it. He shot up instantly after that, looking around for Ardyn in the throne room. Only he wasn't in the throne room. Rising to his feet, the Shield looked on in disbelief. He was still in Insomnia but not the ruins of the city. No, he was in the park near the apartment building that Noctis and Athenacia used to live in - right by the pond and standing alone while the street lights illuminated the small area. There was a warm summer breeze that reached his skin and blew his hair, and he wondered how he had gotten here in the first place. Was it over? Had they lost? No that wasn't right, he would know if he was dead. What was going on here?

The Shield didn't have time to really think about it further. He could feel someone else there with him, a warm and familiar presence. The breeze brought with it a scent he knew all too well, turning toward it and letting his amber eyes search for the person approaching him. The silhouette of his company was easy to see, and the shape of it had his heart in his throat. They were still slowly advancing until finally, he saw her step into the light and completely in view. Gladio relaxed when he met her gaze, that calm hazel stare he had come to know and love over the last decade.

"Doc..."

Athenacia stood before him, stopping when she was merely inches away. She wore that white dress he bought for her back in Old Lestallum a lifetime ago but no shoes, That silky, dirty blond hair reached down her shoulders and blew in the wind softly. As it came to rest it was beneath her rib cage still, blond highlights taken in again since after Trach was born. There was a light smile on her face, that loving look she bore whenever she was with him while she gazed up at him. She was exactly as he remembered her, except there was something missing. The scar on her cheek and neck had vanished, leaving her flawless as she was always meant to be. Gladiolus held her gaze, afraid to move in case this wasn't real. A tear escaped his eye, just one, and she reached up toward him to gently wipe it away. He gasped as soon as he felt her warm skin upon his own. Instinctively he grabbed for her hand, holding it in place while still never leaving her eyes.

It wasn't long before he broke, grabbing her and keeping her in a tight embrace against him. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent as he did so and finding that all too familiar tightness in his chest. Athenacia was warm and alive, unlike the last time he had held her in his arms. Gladiolus fought with himself to keep the tears at bay, trying to keep himself together at the very idea of what was happening right now. If he really was dead then so be it, he could handle being with her. He had already parted ways with her once, he wasn't exactly sure he could handle it again. The Shield felt her arms around him as well and she soothed the pain he felt. She was always able to do that do easily, ever since the very city they were in had fallen. Even in death, she was here to make him feel better.

"Cia..."

Gladio loosened his grip on her but only to pull her in for a kiss. She was still so soft and warm, and tasted as sweet as she always did. He began to feel raindrops on the top of his head but he didn't care. This place inside the Crown City was important to them. This was where they had their first kiss ten years ago, in the rain just like now, where he learned that she was viewed as a traitor for a battle gone awry. The Shield didn't give a shit about it then and he certainly didn't now. He chased her down from the moment he met her and he would follow her anywhere. When he pulled back his gaze was on her still, keeping her within his embrace, afraid that if he broke any contact with her that she would disappear and he wasn't ready for that.

"Where are we?" he asked her.

"From my understanding, this is a world of dreams," she replied, "A place in between the realm of the living and the dead."

"So I'm dead."

"No," she shook her head, smiling sadly, "In a deep sleep."

"But not you... You're..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

The way she was looking at him said it all. Her eyes were downcast and she didn't want to admit it herself what was happening. When she did look up at him again she was filled with regret at what she was going to say. Athenacia moved the hair from his face, letting her fingers linger there longer than they needed to before heaving a sad sort of sigh. He didn't leave her face, that tightness in his chest starting to build up again.

"I've yet to pass on," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Upon hearing that his grip hardened. It brought a fresh wave of despair to him, though he did not let it show. The events before now were almost like a dream despite that he remembered them so vividly. How he slid his sword through her flesh and killed her, how the light he loved so much died within her while he held her in his arms as she bled out thanks to him. How she was cold and lifeless afterward until he had come here. They went to face Ardyn but the bastard had knocked him and probably the other two out. Now he was here with her while Noctis fought for the dawn, a dawn that he would face alone because Athenacia was not going to come back with him.

"I don't want you to," he said, his voice hard.

"I know," she sighed, moving to look at him, "That's why I came."

The look she was giving him was a serious one and he couldn't look away. This wasn't easy for her either and he knew that the best thing to do was be strong for her. If this was to be their last moment together then he wasn't going to waste it if he couldn't. The warm summer breeze blew at them again, rain drops still falling here and there but they didn't care.

"I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hold onto this," she said finally, the words seeming to have trouble coming out, "I know how hard it was for you to kill me, but you have to know it truly was the only way."

"Doc-"

"No Gladio, listen," she cut him off, her voice sort of fierce.

He was about to stop her from speaking but closed his mouth instead and frowned. Athenacia came here for a reason and he wasn't going to take that away. Gladio didn't even know how much time they had anyway so there was no sense in wasting it. He nodded at her once, moving a stray hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She offered him another one of those sad smiles, moving to his touch before she started speaking again.

"You were born with a purpose in this world, just as I was. You are sworn to protect the King while I am destined to kill him. You did exactly what you were supposed to do and you should be proud of that," she drew in a quivering breath, "This last decade... with you..." she shook her head, letting one of her tears fall, "I would do it over and over again, only better every time even if it was only to die the way I do in the end."

Gladiolus wiped her tear, his face hard at what she throwing at him right now. Athenacia moved her head into his touch, closing her eyes as she tried to sort out her own thoughts. It was difficult to swallow but he knew that he needed to hear this as much as she needed to tell him. even if he disagreed with her about the options available to them. Not that it mattered now, there was no way to change the past. Athenacia sniffed, her breathing shaking as she took it in slowly. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly, throwing everything she had into it and he held her in such a tender way. She didn't stray too far from him when they pulled apart, his forehead against hers while their eyes remained closed. Athenacia was still shaking slightly in her sobs and he was barely able to keep himself together.

"I love you so much, Gladio," she whispered, "You and Trach are the most important things in the world to me. At least I was able to give him to you before I left," she sniffed, her whimpering starting to increase, "I know I have no right to ask you for anything but please do something for me."

"Anything," he could barely speak himself.

"Don't let this stop you. Don't let what happened here tonight impede your life. That last thing I want is for you to go on with all that pain. I know exactly how screwed up that can make you. Promise me you'll live with no regrets about what happened here."

The sound he made was hard to identify but another one of those tears left his eye after he pulled her close against him. Gladiolus knew that what she was saying was the truth and couldn't believe that even after all of it she was still here trying to take away _his_ pain. The world was cruel and unfair, tearing her away from it after everything she sacrificed for it. Athenacia devoted her life to being a good doctor and saving lives, there was no reason she had to be punished for it. He kissed the top of her head, composing himself before finally answering her.

"Promise Lil," he whispered.

Athenacia smiled while against him, holding him tightly. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, neither of them wishing to part each other's company. There was tremor beneath them and he held on tighter. He knew what that meant, their time together was over. Gladio kissed her again, not even bothering to hide his tears this time. She wasn't much better, her body struggling to contain the shaking it was doing at her own sobbing. The quake only got worse and he knew that he was starting to regain his consciousness. The surroundings began to melt and she was pushing herself away. The Shield held on as long as he could before her warmth left him completely. Athenacia was beginning to become shrouded in darkness but still kept a smile on her face. There was never a harder good bye before in his life.

...

Gladiolus shot up as soon as he woke up, looking around frantically still for Athenacia. He was breathing heavily, taking a moment to realize that he was back in the throne room. Ignis and Prompto had woken up as well, still groggy from whatever Ardyn had done to them.

"You okay?" asked the Shield instantly, getting to his feet.

"What happened? asked Prompto.

"It seems Ardyn has taken us out of the equation," replied Ignis.

"Hey, where's Noct?"

Gladiolus growled, pulling the gunman to his feet just as Ignis was on his own. They took a quick look around the room before heading back the way they came. The elevator ride seemed to take forever but once they got to the bottom they stopped. On the outside of the Citadel and down the stairs Noctis sat by himself. The other three came down to where he was, noting that there was a severe lack of enemies near him. The King looked up, smirking slightly. He was definitely in a fight, that much evident on his face, though he seemed to have handled himself extremely well.

"Took you long enough," scoffed the King.

"You're one to talk," replied Gladiolus, giving him another shove.

Prompto offered a nervous laugh, taking a seat next to the Noctis while Gladio looked out over the ruins of the city. The four of them sat in silence a moment, knowing what was to come next.

"So Ardyn..."

"It's over," confirmed Noctis, "There's... only one thing left to do."

Ignis sighed sadly. They knew what that meant, this being the part that they were all dreading. Even if they knew it was coming, that didn't mean it was any easier. This was the most peace they were going to get all together and the time was approaching, all of them rising from where they were sat. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto descended the stairs while Noctis remained where he was, watching as they stood in a line before him. There was no easy way to do this, and now that the time had come he knew that there was no backing out. Seeing them the way they were now he knew that he had to do this, so that they could continue to have a world to live in. He was going to fulfill his destiny, embracing his duty proudly as he was always meant to.

"So this is farewell," said Ignis solemnly.

"Yeah," replied Noctis, "Here we are."

"It's all you," Gladiolus spoke, proud of how far he had come.

The King nodded at them once, before turning his back and beginning to walk up the stairs. They watched him go, hearts heavy at the implications here.

"No turning back now," said Prompto sadly.

Noctis stopped, turning to face them again. They waited for him to speak, eyes trained on him while wore a thoughtful frown. He looked every inch the King in this moment, and nothing was going to change that - not even his fate.

"Prompto. Gladio. Ignis," he wasn't even hesitant as he spoke, "I leave it to you. Walk tall... my friends."

They were silent, accepting the farewell that was meant in his words. The last words bestowed to them by King Regis and now again from the Chosen. Another hard good bye but at least most of the weight Gladiolus felt was lifted off of his shoulders. For now that is. The rain that was falling lightly only grew heavier at this moment, as if the world itself was weeping for all it had lost and was about to.

"Godspeed," Ignis was the one to break the silence, "And take care... Majesty."

Gladiolus and Ignis put their left arms across their chest, Prompto following suit a few seconds later. They bowed to their King, a natural sort of gesture that two of them at least had been doing since birth it seemed. As they rose to their full height the sound of Iron Giants spawning in the distance reached their ears. The daemons were still at large even with Ardyn gone. The darkness still roamed Eos but soon it wouldn't. Noctis put his own arm across his chest, nodding his head.

"The time has come."

Noctis's voice was firm and with that he turned his back on them for the last time, ascending the steps toward his throne. They watched him go, hearts heavy as the rain continued to fall. Gladiolus was the first one to turn away, knowing that the giants were coming and that he had a duty to uphold still. Ignis and Prompto were with him and the Shield was the first to summon his weapon. After the night he had, he was ready for a fight. Anything to get his mind off of what was going to happen.

And it worked. He threw all of his rage and pain into it, felling one giant on his own before moving onto another. Gladio fought like he never had before, focused on releasing every last bit of his sorrow. Because he promised Athenacia that he wouldn't carry it around and he intended to keep that. Trach needed his father now more than ever and Gladiolus would be damned if that child didn't grow up knowing how much his mother loved him. Only he could do that, but he quickly realized that he wasn't the only one hurting. Ignis and Prompto were channeling their own emotions into their fight and the three of them were easily able to defeat their enemies. More came and they didn't stop, had absolutely no intention of doing so until it was completely over.

Just as the last of the daemons were gone more showed up. The problem with that was, their weapons had disappeared suddenly, meaning they had no way to fight. Not that it mattered, a flash of blue very much like an azure sort of glow blinded them all for a moment. The warmth it carried with it was so hauntingly familiar Gladiolus was almost left breathless when it was over. The daemons were no more and the fact that his greatsword no longer came to him only meant one thing. The deed was done, Noctis had finished what he started. The big man found himself looking at the Citadel from where he was, his fist clenched at his side. It was all over. The reality of it truly hit him in the face when seconds later he felt a warm sensation for the first time in ten years. The sky began to grow lighter and out on the horizon the sun peeked out its first rays. It was supposed to be a momentous occasion, a happy time but Gladiolus still held his heavy heart.

Dawn was here finally, but at the cost of his lover and now his brother.

...

thanks guys! try and get another one in tomorrow!


	162. The Final Battle

welcome back! thanks for my review! if you really want it I could do an episode Ignis with Athenacia, but it wouldn't show up here that's more a thing for the Terminal Extras page. I am willing to take requests Gladio and Cia based for that story since its mostly one-shots. anyway, let's keep this up, my goal is to finish before the end of the month and that's coming up soon!

...

Ardyn was defeated, as was the Starscourge that plagued the world for years. The sun had risen for the first time in a very long decade, shining in the bright and clear sky. It was rising steadily and had just come up completely over the horizon. The warm glow touched their skin, and relief swept through them as they sat on the stairs of the Citadel. It was over, finally over. There was no more fighting left and no way for them to do so without weapons anyway. No one spoke, the moment far too deep for them to bother. Not like anyone would really know what to say anyway, after all they had lost to get here in the first place. Now that there was nothing left to distract them from it, only the harsh reality of what happened hit them full in the face.

Gladiolus had his arms resting lazily on his knees, leaning forward and completely lost in thought. The sun warmed his skin in a way he hadn't felt in such a long time but there was nothing for him to be happy about at the moment. While fighting off the daemons had helped him, he still felt completely empty inside. He knew that he would lose Noctis at the end of it, was as prepared as he could be for that but Athenacia... Well, that was a blow he was sure he would never recover from. The Shield brought his gaze toward the open sky, letting out a sad sigh. There was no sense in dwelling on it, he promised her that he wouldn't anyway. This wasn't going to be easy but he wouldn't let her down, he owed her that much at least.

Ignis was the first to stand, letting his own depressing sigh leave his lips. Prompto looked up at him briefly before he too rose to his feet. Gladiolus didn't move, not just yet. They didn't have to wait for him but he knew that they would. They could go and say their final farewells before moving on. From the looks of things in the light, there was a lot of work to be done here and a city bursting with people that needed something to do. Better get started then. Gladio pushed himself up, looking at his companions before nodding once at them. Slowly they ascended the stairs toward the Citadel, only it seemed harder this time than before. In the day everything appeared to be so much worse, the chaos that ensued here no longer obscured. It was a wonder that anyone survived, or that they finally had a home to come back to.

As they left the elevator for the throne room the air seemed to thicken. There was no telling what they would come face to face with and they knew that this was where they needed to be, but they didn't see anything. The sunlight billowed in from the damaged wall, the throne empty and the Crystal still shining above it. Noctis was nowhere to be seen and they knew that he had passed with the rest of his family. At least that was a sight they did not have to bear. This place was where it all started, and now they were one short as they came to a close. It was almost surreal despite the fact that they were still hurt from their fight. Gladiolus was still lost in his own thoughts, looking at the empty seat and letting memories wash over him. They had all come such a long way, and there was still a journey to go. But at least the fighting would be over with and his son could grow up in a safe world.

"Daddy!"

A very tiny and excited voice echoed in the room suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts. Gladio's head snapped at the sound, going toward the open door. His son, Trach, was running toward him as fast as he could on his sturdy little legs, a bright smile on his face.

"Trach?"

Gladiolus quickly removed his jacket, not wanting to get his mother's blood all over his son and then scooped the boy up in his arms, holding him tightly. He looked toward the doorway, seeing Iris looking at them with tears in her eyes. The large man frowned, trying to keep himself from lashing out at her.

"Iris, why did you bring him here?"

She gasped, looking at him nervously. More specifically the blood that was still on his shirt and the jacket that was on the floor. His pants were covered in it as well and he could see that she let fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

"It wasn't me," she replied, stepping aside.

Gladiolus was about to demand more answers from her but stopped suddenly. Cor was standing in the doorway now, a broken look on his face as he slowly approached the throne. In his arms was the lifeless body of Athenacia, hanging limply as he walked toward them. Gladio felt that familiar tightness in his chest at the sight, pulling his son's head so that he couldn't see her like this. He watched as Cor carried her toward the center, up the first set of steps where audiences would converse with the King and then lowered her gently to the ground. He looked up at the Shield, particularly the child in his arms, that same look of sorrow on his face. No one even considered how hard it would be for Cor to lose her, and to find out the way that he had. She was his daughter and no parent ever wanted to out live their child.

"Trach," Cor called out, his voice thick with emotion, "Come here."

Gladiolus put his son on the ground so that he could walk. Track took his father's hand and began to walk toward his mother, his steps firm and his face determined. Iris had come to stand with Ignis and Prompto who moved out of the way and allowed the two to get toward Cor. Once they had reached him Trach plopped himself on the other side of his mother while Gladiolus came to stand near her head. Cor kept his gaze on his grandson who was looking at him the same way he always did. Something happened when Trach was younger because Gladiolus had noticed that Cor and his son had a bond that could only have been formed shortly after he was born. There was some sort of secret there and it seemed that maybe he was going to find out what it was all about.

"Mommy sleeping?" asked Trach, looking down at Athenacia.

He put a small hand on her shoulder, trying to shake her. Gladio could barely contain himself at the action. If watching her die didn't break him then this was sure to do it. Cor let out his own sad sigh and then nodded at the boy. His own heart was heavy as he took in everything.

"Yeah..." replied Cor, barely able to form the words, "She's sleeping."

"Wake up!" he shouted at her.

The noise Gladiolus made was almost as bad as the one when she had left this world. Iris let out her own little whine, bringing her hands to her face and Prompto put a hand on her shoulder. Ignis clenched a fist as well, unable to see but knowing exactly what was happening here. Trach was still shaking her, determined to get his mother to open her eyes.

"Trach," Cor stopped him, reaching over and gaining his attention, "I want you to try something for me."

"What?"

"Close your eyes and wish for it, just like we practiced. Can you do that?"

"Okay," he nodded.

"As hard as you can."

Trach nodded again firmly. Gladiolus watched with that familiar tightness in his chest as his son curled up beside his mother. He shoved his head next to hers, getting as comfortable as he could before he too closed his eyes. Gladiolus knelt down, his amber gaze fixated on his son just as Cor's was. He placed his large hand on top of Trach's head, gazing at the two of them before him. In his peripherals he saw Cor take Athenacia's hand within his own, holding it tightly in both of his before kissing it.

"Fight Cia," he whispered, "Just like I taught you."

"Mommy..." Trach mumbled almost sleepily.

...

 _The time has come._

The voice belonged to Noctis, deep in the pits of her own mind. It echoed in the depths of the abyss she was falling it, loud as it sounded over and over again. And she was falling fast. Not that she cared at all she could barely feel a thing. Athenacia knew exactly where she was going, toward the voice of the Chosen King. The power of the Crystal called for her, not allowing her to rest just yet. She let herself drift, knowing that her business was unfinished. The physician had been here before, the path laid out for her in the very nightmares she had been having for years. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing the obstacle in her path. The lava was coming at her but she was not scared like she used to be, flipping so that she could land on that iron pedestal that she usually smacked into during the sequence. This time it wasn't a dream, it was reality.

She let herself fall lightly, her knees bending as she caught her balance before she stood up straight. Athenacia was focused, nothing left to distract her from this. The pedestal would usually start to sink with her impact but this time it didn't, this time she was the one who was in control. At least, that's what this was about. She waited patiently, the flames roaring all around her as the magma flowed beneath her. That sinister voice that plagued her, the one she used to fear, sounded in her hears, the one that lived inside of her for her entire life. It wasn't laughing this time however, it was crying out in anger and contempt for her very being. The flames started to rush, coming ever so close to her as they appeared to berserk. An image of fire came before her and still she did not move, not until it was clear who she was in front of.

Athenacia's calm hazel stare met Ifrit the Infernian for the first time in her life. He was roaring in his own anger but she did not flinch, knowing that he couldn't hurt her here. Knowing that the damage was already done. This was the final battle, the test of wills. This would determine whether or not anything the Chosen King did made a difference. She was the last defense against the Starscourge, her calling finally clear to her as she waited. Ifrit was extremely angry with how things seemed to have turned out for him. Not that she cared, if she had better control she would have easily made sure he didn't make an appearance in the first place. Athenacia waited patiently for him to finish his infuriatingly long tantrum. If he wanted to waste time it was his own, she only had this to do before she finally moved on. When he realized how ineffective he was being he stopped, his hateful glare upon her as she looked up him still with her calm hazel stare.

"And so finally we meet!" he thundered at her.

"We do," she spoke in an even tone, never leaving his gaze.

"Are you ready to surrender finally?"

She smiled slightly, "No. Today you will finally be laid to rest, as you deserve."

Ifrit screamed, bringing with him flames as he did so. They came at her and she called her own moogle magic, the one that had been protecting her this entire time. The azure glow that usually surrounded her body before a detonation did so again, though she had complete control over it. The flames did not harm her, repelled by her barrier and he only grew more infuriated at that. She kept a passive look on her face, again waiting patiently.

"You will never defeat me!"

"So far you're not doing so well," replied Athenacia calmly.

"Pathetic human girl I _will_ return to Eos!"

Athenacia sighed as she looked at the Infernian. She couldn't believe this entire time that his awareness was living inside of her, that everything she had been through was because of this thing. In retrospect, she should have known but she had always spent her life running away from it. There was no more running, she knew what she had to do. This was the final battle, the test of wills and she couldn't let him win, knowing that people were depending on her right now. Not that they would ever know what happened here, she was alone but that meant there was no risk to anyone else. Only if she lost.

"Why do you have to go back? To kill my entire species?"

"They don't deserve that which was given to them!" he roared in anger.

Athenacia could see the contempt in his eyes, the pain he carried around. His fire burned brightly like his rage and she knew that he was clouded by the things that tormented him. The astral was led astray by the very scourge that he started in the first place. The magical ailment was clear within his own body, twisting his thoughts. She was a doctor that had been dealing with it for years but this was going to take more than simple diagnostics. So be it, she was ready.

"I won't let you come back," she told him firmly.

"They've done you no favours," he retorted angrily.

"Not all humans are bad."

He actually laughed at her. Athenacia kept her gaze upon him, refusing to look anywhere else. She was going to win this.

"What do you think you've found? Here in this dying world? Why do you build knowing destruction is inevitable? Why yearn life knowing everything must die?"

"Life is beautiful!" she snapped.

Ifrit looked at her sharply. Athenacia didn't relent her gaze, thinking of her son. Thinking of his father, thinking of her family that she was so lucky to be able to build. She knew that without them she would never feel alive the way she had over the last few years, knew that with them behind her she was unstoppable. Setting her jaw, she organized her thoughts to try and appeal to his humanity. This Infernian once loved humans there was no reason that faded completely.

"I've seen it flourish in such a way that only you Gods could have given us. I've felt the deepest bonds of love in more than one way. And after everything they've been through they'll have a newfound appreciation for getting their world back!"

"IT WAS NEVER THEIR WORLD!" he thundered.

Athenacia didn't flinch, kept her eyes on him as he snarled at her. She felt his pain as if were her own because it was her own. Ifrit lived within her since she was born, she felt all of his agony the same way that he felt hers and she closed her eyes briefly, trying again to think. Love seemed to be a touchy subject for him and memories of his own life came to her. He wasn't always this broken, he knew love once on his own. She let out a breath, opening her eyes and facing him again.

"You and others created this world. You knew the bonds of love more than any of us," she said sadly, "If it wasn't for you then Shiva would never have come to love mortals as well. Would you really give all of that up over a grudge? Would you really give up your love for long forgotten anger?"

"They killed her! After she sealed me away!"

"She fought for you and died for the better cause! She's never stopped loving you even after all this time. She wishes for you to be free alongside her, love that burns brighter than you."

"Love is betrayal anew, just like it did me it reached you as well!"

Ifrit hurled a fireball at her and she shielded her eyes from the light. Athenacia knew the flames couldn't hurt her but she was still shocked when she took a look around. The lava pit below them was no more, instead she saw her nineteen year old self standing before her ex fiance, Grun Crino. She was in his office, a look of horror to her face as he had just pulled the trigger of the gun in his hand, trying to kill her and the child she was carrying that belonged to him. Athenacia saw her blood start to spew from her hands that were holding the wounds, her body slowly falling to the ground. She heard herself cry out in agony as he kicked her right in her injuries before leaving the room, leaving her to die.

"Your own lover," Ifrit spoke in disgust, "Betrayed by your own lover."

Athenacia had a sad look to her face as she watched the scene unfold. She remembered it all so vividly, all the hurt feelings she had. The pain she had thought long since forgotten at what happened to her, the day that she was betrayed by a man she thought to love. One that turned out to be a traitor himself after he tarnished everything she had built for herself. Her hands absently came to her womb where the scars were still fresh. She watched as her younger self crawled in tears toward the door, willing herself to get up and live. The struggle of finding her way toward Cor's door and then falling through it the way she had.

Cor...

The scene disappeared. Athenacia used her own flames to change it, bringing them back to ten years ago, standing at the pond in the park inside the Crown City. She was waiting alone at night, a nervous wreck at the very idea of what she was doing. The scene unfolded with Gladiolus approaching her but he didn't stop when he reached her, instead he pulled her in for kiss and effectively silenced anything she was going to say to him. Athenacia remembered how dumbfounded she was about it. How she could hardly believe what was happening nor why.

"I don't care," said Gladiolus, "Whatever you did, have done, I don't care. I know what I see, and it's not what's been said."

"Unconditional love," Athenacia looked over at Ifrit, "The start of it right there. That's my lover, not the one you showed me. Mortals make mistakes but can learn from them. Sometimes it just takes longer than others."

Ifrit laughed at that, "This mortal betrayed you as well."

"He never did."

Another burst of flames and everything melted. Instead they were in Altissia, near some docks in a far corner of the city. Athenacia watched a ten year younger version of herself waiting as Gladiolus approached her, though the smile faded from her face once her eyes laid on him. Gladiolus broke it off with her, not too long after he had confessed that he loved her. She watched the confusion crease among her features while he scowled and she tried to stop him from leaving, demanding answers from him. Only he didn't offer any, merely shoved her out of the way. Athenacia fell to the ground looking at him in horror. She couldn't believe this, such an abrupt ending after all they had been through.

"We're done and all of this is over. I'm leaving. The next time we meet I won't hesitate to kill you. Enjoy what's left of your life, Lilium Aldercapt."

His words were spoke in pure disgust and the blow she felt hit her hard. Athenacia felt it now as if were as fresh as the day this happened. It was hard to breathe, clutching her chest while her heart shattered into millions of pieces again. There were tears welling in her eyes at the agony of him leaving her. She knew he was too good to be true, was so happy with him to and she was foolish to think that it would last. Athenacia was destined for failure, that's why everything around her always turned to ashes. She let her tears fall when the fire erupted around the scene and she was brought to her room in Lestallum. It was right after she had managed to save Iris but kill the child that was infected with the scourge. When she had lost her magic entirely.

And Gladiolus wasn't there. He had left he despite her warnings, vanishing without a trace. Athenacia went after him but still he was not found. The man put her through so much pain, toying with her the entire time. Ifrit laughed and Athenacia closed her eyes tightly as she wept. The pain of his departure and the way that he had lied to her was fresh, like the open gash in her heart thanks to his sword. Gladio had both physically and mentally destroyed her and she began to wonder why she was fighting so hard to give him a life. Mortals were parasites, destroying everything they touched. They took everything for granted and were greedy about it as well. They were never satisfied with what they had, always needing what someone else has or what they used to have. Maybe Eos was better off without them.

"You see?" Ifrit's voice rang through to her, "I can deliver your justice and rid you of your pain. It's only you in the end. You're all alone."

 _You're not alone._

Athenacia opened her eyes, hearing Noctis's voice again and looked around but he wasn't there, just her and the Infernian still. She sure felt alone, especially now in this moment but she could feel his presence somehow, almost as if he was fighting his way toward her. It was a waste of time, she had no reason to go on. The King was better to just move on so that he didn't have to see the horrors of what she was about to do. Athenacia let out a sigh, wiping her tears and slumping her shoulders in defeat. It was over, she had no will to fight. There was no reason for her to go on and she wanted to just rest for once in her life. She had been fighting for so long it seemed it would never end, tired and wanted it to just end. Athenacia was about to allow Ifrit inside, to take over and do as he pleased, but a flash of bright blue caught he attention beforehand. She let out a gasp, as memories flooded her head all at once, completely jumbled so she couldn't pinpoint which was where.

 _"Hey Doc! You leaving already?"_

 _"You can't quit just like that!"_

 _"You're a slob," he laughed at her._

 _"You can tell me Doc, I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"Just you and me, baby."_

 _"You're not alone. If you need help, let me help you. I want to..."_

 _"I'm going to remind you that I'm much bigger than you. So you're welcome to try and stop me, but something tells me you won't be so lucky."_

 _"You're still beautiful, Doc, with or without them."_

 _"You're the best person I know and I'm not going to sit by and let you torment yourself for no reason. If you really think that after everything we've been through I'm just gonna walk away you're completely wrong! You're so stupid for not seeing how amazing you are against all the odds given to you! I love you too much to let you continue to wallow in your own misery. Build up your walls all you want and I'll tear them down!"_

 _"This is what I want."_

 _"My interest in you only rose."_

 _"I have more than just second thoughts about you, Doc."_

 _"Come on Doc, you know everyone wants a piece of this."_

 _"This thing doesn't control you Doc! It's your power, you decide how to use it!"_

 _"You can do this, Doc."_

 _"You're not alone anymore. It's you and me, Doc, nothing is ever going to change that. I love you, and I'm staying."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere. I love your independence, Doc. But I want to be with you, not at arms length watching you suffer because you're too damn stubborn to let me help you. There's nothing to be scared of."_

 _"Only a fool for you, baby."_

 _"Don't act so surprised, Doc, I jumped off a lighthouse for you."_

 _"We are going to get past this so that you never have to feel this way again."_

 _"I'm not going to forget your birthday. But I'll do whatever I can to make it better every year so that maybe you can learn to like it."_

 _"Always thinking about you, Doc."_

 _"Anything for you, Lil."_

 _"I'm coming for you Doc. See you soon."_

 _"Don't dream of me too much."_

 _"Perfect. Just perfect."_

 _"You're not doing this alone, I won't let you. We will figure this out together, so stop running away from me because I'll just keep chasing you until you get tired and quit fighting me on it."_

 _"You know I'll follow you anywhere Doc."_

 _"I love you Doc... so much."_

The sound of Gladiolus's voice ringing in her ears brought fresh tears to her eyes. He had given her so much happiness over the years, it didn't matter how much Ifrit twisted her memories she knew the truth - especially as she thought of the course of their relationship. Nothing in life worth having was ever easy and she knew that. Athenacia wasn't going to stop fighting, there was a world that he needed to live in. The Infernian still reminded her of her hardships with not only Gladiolus but the rest of her life. She tried hard to push him away but he knew love as much as she did and it was hard to continue to fight. Eventually she was on her knees, wanting to give up again. She just wasn't strong enough, she didn't have it in her.

 _"Mommy..."_

Her eyes shot open then. That voice, she knew it so well. Trach, her son was calling out for her. Athenacia rose to her feet, her face filled with a new resolve as she called her own fire and opened up a scene that she was ashamed she had never thought of in the first place. It was her and Gladiolus in the hospital right after she had given birth to Trach. The baby was in the incubator, holding each of their hands tightly in his tiny fist. Athenacia was reminded of how full of love she was in that moment, how she wanted to change the world for the better for her son.

"My son will have a world to grow up in," she said, her voice cold, "I will not let you get in the way of that."

The doctor powered up then, holding onto the love she had for Trach and her family. Ifrit fought back but he was no match for the fierceness of a mother. Athenacia kept up the fight and knew that he was weakening. She was going to win, she had the will that was instilled into her since she was a child. She kept all memories of Trach clear in her mind as she fought, using that to fuel her and push herself to win. Remembering something Cor told her when she was small, something she never understood until now.

 _"When you find something to protect, you can summon strength within yourself that you never knew you had."_

Athenacia knew it was true, having done so before when she saved his life. The love of a family was something this astral never knew, something she had come to learn over the years and she was sure that it was the key to winning. Harnessing all of her strength, she let out a cry at the struggle to keep herself going. Ifrit was much more powerful than she ever anticipated but she had never let him win before and she was sure she wasn't going to start now. That azure glow began to surround her, shining brighter than it ever had before. She knew what it was for, how to use it this time. She knew she had won.

"It's over," she seethed, holding herself together still, "Find the peace you deserve."

With one last breath she unleashed that pulse of azure light. Ifrit screamed, trying to fight it off but there was no use. Athenacia focused and the azure glow turned into a golden coloured one, her healing magic shining through as it tore through the God that was writhing in fury. She took away his pain, soothed his wounds and began to cure him of the twisted infection that plagued his mind. Whoever had done this to him worked really hard for it but she had a resolve that could not be deterred. Athenacia held on as long as it took, before finally it was over. Ifrit was no longer injured, in fact, he disappeared from in front of her. She let out large breathe, gasping as she struggled to will air into her lungs. It was over. The final battle belonged to her. She let relief sweep through her as she lied still on the iron pedestal. Finally, she could rest.

...

thanks guys!


	163. Dreamscape

welcome back! thanks so much for reviews they mean the world to me!

...

Athenacia closed her eyes, ready to rest finally as she won her battle. Ifrit would no longer plague the world, laid to rest and no longer corrupted. She collapsed on that iron pedestal still as it slowly began to lower. So it seems she would go inside the pit after all. At least she would be warm. A tired smile rested on her face, finally accepting her fate. Her son was safe with his father and they could enjoy the dawn together. That was enough for her, she was ready. As the magma touched her skin she opened her eyes slightly. Athenacia felt nothing and wasn't shocked as she didn't expect to, but she wasn't leaving either. She submerged beneath the flowing river of lava like she had in her dreams, however, she did not suffocate. In fact she was breathing normal as if she wasn't inside of it at all. The pedestal fell as it was much heavier than her and she still remained. Curious. Athenacia looked around, seeing nothing but red as she did so and sunk further, frowning at the very idea of still being here. She was finished why hadn't she passed on yet?

 _"Mommy..."_

"Trach?"

Athenacia was sure she heard her son's voice calling out for her. The sound of it was light and faint, almost mumbled it seemed. She knew it well, spending all her free time with her son. The only regret she had was that she couldn't watch him grow up but all she could see was lava no matter where she looked. It was probably her own imagination, a last desperate attempt to see him one more time and say good bye. That was probably what held her here still, her inability to let things go. Athenacia gasped when she felt something, a calling that was she only ever noticed when she was near the Crystal. A light began to shine from below her, a white one that was very familiar. Her body fell toward it, hoping that it would finally allow her to move on. She shielded her eyes from it as her body was engulfed completely and she felt solid ground beneath her feet finally moving her hands once she was free to do so.

The doctor gasped as soon she saw where she was. This place, she had been here before, had spent a lot of her time here. It wasn't the scenery that had her so shocked, it was the company. Well, tiny person to be exact. Her son, Trach, was there in front of her, the happiest smile on his face. His hazel eyes brightened when she looked at him and he started to run toward her. It brought tears to the bottom of her eyes, especially with how much like his father he resembled. Athenacia dropped to her knees and caught him just as he tripped, falling right into her arms while she held him tightly. His little arms wrapped around her neck, clinging to her and she did everything she could not to wail in front of him. She couldn't believe that he was here with her.

"Trach..." she looked at him carefully keeping her hands on his shoulders, "What are you doing here?"

He giggled, turning around, "Mommy look!"

Athenacia followed his gaze, gasping slightly with a look of disbelief on her face, "Is that a Carbuncle?"

Sure enough there was a creature there, sitting and looking at them almost as curiously as she was. It was small for sure, four paws and rather large ears. The fox like creature also bore the tell tale ruby horn at the top of its head, it's pale blue fur reflecting off of the river of lava that was flowing beside the platform they were standing on. Athenacia had read about them before, first when she was growing up in the orphanage with Cor but then again when she was going over some of the old texts she received from the moogle village a few years ago. She never thought they were real but given what she had been through lately she was willing to believe anything at this point - except for the reason that it and her son were here in the first place.

"Did you bring him here?"

The creature didn't answer her, instead it turned its back and began to walk away. Athenacia kept a brow raised, a little confused as to what was going on but didn't have time to dwell on it. Trach laughed, bolting after the Carbuncle excitedly while keeping his hand in her own. She had no choice but to follow him as the Carbuncle led them through a series of tunnels that she still felt like she had known. The cave was illuminated by the lava beside them though it wasn't overly hot in here, in fact, it was the perfect sort of temperature, a good place for sleeping. The only problem, she had a toddler chasing a mythical creature so there was no time for that. Eventually they had come to the end of the pathway and were left with only one way to go. The problem was Trach and the Carbuncle were not flameproof so the only way to get up and out was with magic.

It became apparent rather quickly that it didn't seem to be a problem at all. The creature glowed and they were surrounded with that same sort of white light that had brought her here in the first place. It carried them gently toward the exit before depositing them in a safe spot. Athenacia's eyes widened when she saw where they were. She knew this place, had stood here ten years ago when she journeyed with Noctis and the others. The girl remembered exactly how she felt when she laid her eyes on the very spot that her and her son were just standing. This entire time the place of her dreams was the first and final resting place of Ifrit: the Rock of Ravatogh.

"What..."

But there was no time to try and figure it out. The Carbuncle made a noise and another one of those white lights showed up. Athenacia winced at the brightness of it, the little creature running right into it without a care in the world. Trach giggled again, eagerly following after it.

"Trach!"

Athenacia called after him but it was far too late, he had already plunged into it and she followed him quickly. She grunted, being hit with a force she couldn't see as it was far too bright for her and then waiting until it melted away completely. When she could see again she did not recognize where she was at all. Not that there really was anywhere to really understand anyway, everything was just white with a sort of blue haze, but it was hauntingly familiar, like she had known this place her entire life. She didn't have time to sit and wonder, looking around desperately for her son.

The doctor kept calling for him, her voice echoing back at her as she sunk further down. She managed to hit something solid again, a pathway that only went in one direction. So be it, she had to find her son. Athenacia started by running, swearing that she could hear him giggling. What was going on here? As she kept going eventually the path turned into a corridor, lights hanging off the walls but still a darker blue. She stopped, frowning as she looked around. This place, she knew it, the path she was walking. She was in the Citadel, completely untarnished by the invasion that drove her out in the first place. Was she still in the dreamscape? Had she really not passed on yet? What was keeping her here? Didn't matter, she had to find Trach and get him back to his father.

Eventually the pathway ended and she found herself a the top of the large building that loomed over Insomnia. Athenacia had been here plenty of times when she was a Glaive, finding the twinkling lights soothing, almost like fire. The air was warm, the sky bearing a full moon while she was wrapped in nostalgia. She walked toward the end, placing her arms on the rail and heaving a sigh. Maybe Trach was just a dream as well. Something about all of this felt off however. Maybe she did pass and this was her oblivion, destined to chase entities that mattered to her. Even in death the world was cruel to her. She almost laughed at that last thought.

"Will you truly keep her in isolation from the others?"

Athenacia snapped her head behind her in complete awe. King Regis was standing a few feet away from her, much younger than she had ever seen him before. He wasn't alone however, Cor was with him and Clarus Amicitia stood beside his King.

"It'll be easier this way," replied Cor, his face hard.

"She might stand more of a fighting chance with them."

"And if the Infernian wins?"

"Aren't you supposed to make sure that doesn't happen?" asked Clarus.

"I'd rather not take the chance. If they don't get involved then it'll be easier if the time comes."

The men before him obviously disagreed with his decision but it seemed that there was no choice but to accept it.

"As you wish," said Regis sadly.

They blurred for a second after that, and then they appeared. This time they were older, she definitely remembered Cor the way he was here. Regis wasn't there however, only Cor and Clarus both just happening to run into each other it seemed. Cor wasn't expecting it anyway but that didn't really matter right now. It was at least ten years ago because Athenacia remembered very vividly the last time she had ever seen Clarus before the invasion. She always hated that there wasn't more she could do about it but knew dwelling on it would solve nothing.

"It seems my son has become quite taken with your daughter," said Clarus in a sort of amused manner.

"You might want to rephrase that if you mention it to her," replied Cor dryly.

Clarus laughed, "I remember how spirited she can be. Might do Gladiolus some good, humble him a bit. Sure worked wonders on you."

"So you approve? Even after knowing what must come to pass?"

Cor didn't sound very happy and Athenacia frowned when she heard that. He didn't want them together? But he told her that it was fine as long as it didn't interrupt their work. She always made sure that she wasn't in the way of his duty, encouraging him to constantly uphold it. This must have been when Gladiolus and herself first started dating because for the longest time she was turning the large man down.

Clarus sighed, "Athenacia has been through enough. If she has a chance to be happy, don't you want that for her? I know that's what I would like for my children."

"If I could rip the God from her I would. But think about how much harder it'll be for Gladio to do his job if he gets involved with her."

"Or perhaps because of her happiness she can learn to stop the attack before it even happens."

It was Cor's turn to sigh, "Like I said, I'd rather not take any chances."

"So you intend to break them up?"

Cor frowned, crossing his arms. Athenacia hadn't seen that look on his face before and she realized how fiercely protective of her he truly was. She always thought he was overbearing and that his care was completely unnecessary, but now she had a child of her own and clearly Cor knew that there was an astral living inside of her. He was looking out for her, in the only way he knew how. Now that she was a parent she understood his side of it so much more than before.

"No," he replied finally, "They met on their own and there's nothing that can be done. I'll just keep an eye on them."

The two blurred and then disappeared again. Athenacia was left alone and she let out her own sigh. Cor knew the entire time that this would happen. She kept a frown on her face as that knowledge ran through her head, remembering a year ago on Trach's birthday when he said that he would tell her everything when the sun came up. Ifrit was gone and she was sure that Noctis had defeated Ardyn. Stupid Cor, he knew that she wasn't going to make it to the sunrise! Crossing her arms she turned back toward the city, letting an angry tear fall down her cheek. Athenacia wished she could go back and demand answers from him. What a jerk.

"So you still hold contempt for him after all these years."

The voice belonged to Clarus Amicitia and she turned toward the source of it. Athenacia was expecting to see another one of those memories but instead her eyes widened. The Shield of the King was alone and smiling at her. He was looking directly at her and that did nothing but make her extremely nervous. She knew it was real to because he was holding his grandson in his arms. Trach was sleeping soundly, curled up against Clarus's chest with his head resting on the shoulder. He had a content look on his little face and her heart melted at seeing him. Clarus was holding him firmly, looking down with a tender look to his face.

"I believe this belongs to you," said Clarus lightly, "Though I hope you will permit me to hold him longer. I doubt I'll be able to see my grandson again after this."

"Of course," she replied instantly, "Sir," she forgot who she was talking to for a moment.

He smiled, "There's no need for formalities, Athenacia. After all we're family now," he jerked his head toward the sleeping child.

"Right," she flushed at his words.

Clarus walked over toward her, his gaze light but still calculating. Athenacia felt her heart hammer in her chest, extremely nervous about having him here right now. On top of that, she was not sure what she was supposed to be doing. She couldn't leave his face, until her son started stirring and her eyes darted toward him instead. Trach wasn't waking up just yet and for that she was thankful. How could she explain to him what was happening anyway? She wasn't even sure herself.

"He does truly resemble his father. Except for his eyes, those belong to you," said Clarus lightly.

"Every day he's more and more Gladio," replied Athenacia with a sad smile.

"I wish my wife could see him."

Athenacia looked down at her feet, biting her lip nervously. It was almost like she forgot that Trach's grandparents were dead, but Clarus was still here and she found that odd. She frowned in thought trying to grasp what was happening. Currently, she was supposed to be in the process of leaving this world and the man before her was thought to have gone ten years ago. Yet here the two of them remained with her son who she was sure was very much alive. She needed some answers and it seemed that there was only one person who could give them to her.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but can you tell me what the fuck is going on?" she asked almost impatiently.

Clarus laughed lightly then, trying not to wake up the child, "I see my son has rubbed off on you over the years."

She flushed again, realizing what she had just said. Thank the Six Trach wasn't awake to hear that.

"I just mean," she started again, "Aren't you and I supposed to be gone from here?"

It was his turn to sigh and he offered her a sad sort of smile, "Myself yes. But I couldn't leave without knowing how things would turn out for my children. I had faith that the Chosen King would do as he was meant to. But your battle would be much harder."

She frowned, "What?"

"Do you remember the day you stood before myself and his Majesty with Cor at your side? The day you found out who you were?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Hard to forget."

"We knew the moment Cor brought you home. Lilium Aldercapt, a name that you could not wear while growing up in the Crown City," Clarus shifted Trach a bit before looking at her again, "And for 19 years I was weary about Cor keeping you around. I knew what you were and what your purpose in life was, and because you were Aldercapt I was sure that you would not succeed as you have now. After all how could an orphan girl who knew nothing but hardship her entire existence try to convince a God to fight for life when she herself had never had one worth living? Especially when the only real way to do it was taken away from her so suddenly?

"But the day that you openly defied the knowledge of your origins I knew I was wrong. You proved that even after what happened to you that you would fight for what was right and I had hope that you would defeat the Infernian inside of you. I finally saw what Regis and Cor did and I owe you an apology for taking so long. You truly are fit for your purpose in Eos and I was wrong to doubt that. Though I had enjoyed all the hardship you put Cor through. No Niff has ever given him so much trouble before."

She smiled slightly, "Well you know..." she was a little speechless taking in all of his words, "So you all knew that this was going to happen? The reason I could detonate?"

He nodded though it was sad, "Yes."

Athenacia was about to say something but then closed her mouth frowning. She was having trouble trying to sort all of this out and it truly left her at a loss. If they had known who she was then why bother with her at all? Obviously there was more to this that she didn't know. She finally found herself but Trach was stirring again and she looked at him, waiting. He lifted his head, removing his arm from Clarus's neck and rubbing his eyes tiredly. The boy looked up at his grandfather curiously before turning his head and meeting the gaze of his mother.

"Mommy!"

Trach shouted excitedly at her, practically leaping from Clarus toward her and clinging to her instead. Athenacia held him against her, keeping her head over his with her eyes closed. Clarus watched with a tender smile, the doctor moving so she could kiss the top of her son's head and then let out a sad sort of sigh. She didn't want to leave her son but he had to get back to his father. He couldn't stay here and she had no idea how she was going to explain that to him. Athenacia felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Clarus again. He had a knowing look to him, as if he was sure of what she was thinking.

"Why didn't Cor tell me any of this?" she asked finally, "I would have been able to face it instead of running away my whole life."

"How Cor chose to parent you is not something I can answer. You would have to ask him yourself."

"But-"

Athenacia was cut off by that same sort of white glow. The Carbuncle that led her here in the first place was standing in front of it, looking as if it was waiting patiently for her. Trach giggled, trying to get down so that he could chase it again. Athenacia held him tightly, not wanting to lose her son. There was enough of that already and she was very confused about what was going on.

"My time has come to an end," said Clarus sadly.

He reached out and put his hand on Trach's cheek, smiling happily. The boy only offered him that calm hazel stare, one that he inherited from his mother. The child was not scared at all and Athenacia watched the interaction curiously. At least they got to meet each other, she knew that the her son would probably have enjoyed being able to grow up with him if he could.

"Having a child is a feeling that cannot compare with any other, but a grandchild is by far different," he took his hand away, "You'll grow strong like your parents. Be well young Majesty, and keep your father in line," he smiled. Trach giggled at him before managing to slip out of Athenacia's arms and chase after the creature. She was about to follow but Clarus caught her arm, "My children, how are they?"

Athenacia smiled sadly at him. She had no idea how hard this must be for him but she was sure she was about to find out. Once she got Trach back to where he belonged she would be in a much similar position to the one he was in now. She glanced over at her son who was still in view at least before turning back toward the older man.

"You'd be proud of them," she answered finally, nodding once.

The smile he gave her was exactly what she wanted to see. Clarus let go of her arm gentle and nodded in his own dismissal. Athenacia bit her lip nervously before turning her back and chasing after her son. Trach clapped, following the Carbuncle into the light. Athenacia gave one last glance toward Clarus before finally stepping through. This time she grabbed her son's arm so that he wouldn't get lost, the three of them being transported once more to a place she didn't know. At least, not at first. The Carbuncle ran and Trach chased after it. Athenacia sighed, running after her son once more on that familiar pathway. Only it was just a path, no other substance to it. She was coming up to a window that was shining brightly and making it hard to look at, but everything else was dark around it and she wondered where she could possibly be right now. Maybe this was a toddler's dream and she was stuck in it for the rest of her oblivion.

The Carbuncle stopped in front of something. No, it was a someone right near the window. Athenacia couldn't see properly because of the light that was obscuring her vision but Trach wasn't too far away either. The brightness toned down a bit and Athenacia was sure she recognized this person before her. As he rose to his full height her eyes widened and she gasped. She put her hands on her son's shoulders in near disbelief, the Carbuncle turning to face them as well and sitting in front of its companion.

"Noctis..."

The Chosen King stood before her indeed, ten years older than she had last seen him. He was the spitting image of his father and she couldn't believe that this was happening. Trach kept his eyes on the man and Athenacia was speechless right now. She knew the fate of this man before her so why was he here? Maybe she did move on and hadn't noticed. But then why was her son here?

"Cia," he smiled, "You finally made it."

"Made it? Where are we?"

"Inside the Crystal."

"What?!"

Instinctively she scooped up Trach, looking around for an exit of some sort. This was not the place they needed to be, this was very bad. Her son couldn't be here, neither of them should be allowed.

"Relax," said Noctis.

"Why is Trach here?!" she demanded.

He laughed, "He came to get you but... I couldn't let you leave without thanking you. So I sent this little guy to get you both before I go."

He was gesturing toward the Carbuncle. Athenacia glanced at it briefly, still tense about being a place that she was sure she wasn't supposed to be. Noctis was different than when she last saw him. He had grown up so much more and clearly had full control of his powers. She let her son back down on his feet though was still weary about what was going on in the first place. Athenacia groaned when Trach darted toward the window, putting his face against it despite not being able to see anything besides a white light. Athenacia came to stand near him which put her closer to Noctis.

"So..." she looked at him sadly, "You're leaving to then?"

He nodded, "I've had time to accept it."

"I wish I did," she looked down at Trach, "He's so young I wanted to be there longer for him."

Noctis laughed again, "I don't think you'll have to worry about him."

She was about to ask what he was talking about but her son decided now was a good time to interrupt them.

"Daddy!"

Athenacia whipped her head toward his voice. The window was now clear and she could indeed see Gladiolus. The sun was shining in through the damaged throne room of the Citadel on her right. Cor was there as well, knelt down by what looked like herself. Trach was sleeping next to her and Gladiolus looked on with that same broken look to his face. It brought tears to her eyes to see what was happening and she put her hand against the what she could only assume was a barrier. What were they doing? Why would they allow Trach to go near her like that? But the light shone brighter, obscuring her vision once more. When it did finally stop she couldn't see anything except that Trach was no longer in front of her. Athenacia looked around for him frantically until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was faced again with Noctis who only gave her a knowing look.

"Thank you," he said, "For everything you did to get me here."

"I..." she was speechless, still worried about her child, "I didn't really do anything besides try to kill you."

"You did what you were supposed to," he gave her a reassuring smile, "But you're not done yet. The world needs you more than you think it does, especially now."

Her eyes widened. What did he mean by that? They were the same words that his father had spoke to her ten years ago. The day before he died. Athenacia turned her head toward that same blinding light, sure that she was hearing her name in the distance. The hand on her shoulder squeezed tightly and she could feel something coming from the Crystal itself. She frowned at it. Could it be? She faced Noctis once more and he nodded at her. The doctor let tears stream down her cheeks as she hugged him then, in disbelief that this was happening right now and she tried not to weep into him. Athenacia drew in a quivering breath as she went to face the very path that her son had run through, knowing that he went there because it was the reason he had come in the first place. Her heart hammered in her chest once more as she tried to compose herself. She wiped her tears, still weary about whether or not this was true.

"He's waiting for you."

The sound of Noctis's voice was in her ears and her mind flashed back to ten years ago in Altissia when he had spoken the very same thing to her. Athenacia gave him one last glance before charging in after her child. Whether she was going to her oblivion or not she didn't care, but she clutched the necklace at her throat and focused solely on the magic that resided there. She was glowing in that same sort of azure barrier that she had known her entire life, her moogle magic. Athenacia knew where she wanted to go and if this was her best chance then so be it. Once she was ready she spoke, whispering to herself and hoping that it would work.

"Veritas. Virum. Vitae."

...

just want to remind people that the rock of ravatogh was not in this main story but I will be posting in Terminal Extras as a one shot once I'm finished here. thanks so much for reading!


	164. Veritas Virum Vitae

thanks for being here! thanks for my review! you'll know the end chapter when it comes. it will happen before the end of the week.

...

Gladiolus kept his eyes on the scene before him. Cor had brought Athenacia's lifeless body and placed it here in the throne room. He called Trach over and then his child went to sleep next to his mother. Cor kept her hand in his own with a hard look on his face and the Shield was at a loss for what was going on. The Marshal offered no explanation for his actions just seemed to focus on his daughter, waiting for something to happen. Gladiolus kept his hand on his son's head as he observed the two of them. They both looked content and peaceful despite that she wasn't breathing. His eyes moved toward the fatal wound he had inflicted upon her and it made his own heart heavy. Athenacia was still covered in blood, dried and sticky just like the pool that remained all over him. It was cold as well, darkened and almost black in colour.

Trach was on her left side, his head pushed against hers in the crook of her neck while he was sleeping soundly. His face was focused, his hands beneath his cheek while still connected to his mother. Gladiolus stroked his thumb lightly along his skin while keeping his amber gaze upon his family. He felt anticipation build up within him, wondering what Cor was doing and why. Absently, Gladio watched as his son's chest rose and fell while breathing evenly. It was hypnotic in a way, keeping him focused while he waited for Cor to do something. Until it wasn't. Suddenly Trach stopped moving as well and was as still as his mother. Gladiolus frowned, looking sharply at his son and hoping that it was a trick of the light. The more he focused the more he realized that no, no it wasn't. Trach had stopped breathing just like his mother.

"Trach," Gladiolus shook him gently, trying to rouse him.

He was unresponsive and the large man felt anxiety start to bubble within him. Gladio tried again but to no avail. He went to feel for a pulse, actually scared that he wouldn't find one. At first he thought that was the case but faintly there was a little bit of a bump pushing back against his finger. It was dangerously low however and he had trouble keeping it within his reach. He growled in anger, turning toward Cor.

"What did you do?!" he demanded.

Cor fixed him an even gaze but did not respond. That only infuriated the big man further. Gladio shook his son slightly again, desperate for the child to respond. He couldn't lose them both, that was far too much for one person to handle, especially in the same day.

"Gladio-"

"What's happening?!" Gladiolus cut off Cor in a fury.

"Be patient."

"He's not breathing!"

Cor brought his gaze toward the boy who was still ignoring his father's attempts to rouse him. Athenacia's hand was still in his own tightly and his heart was heavy as looked at the two of them. Gladiolus was shaking in fury, scared that he was going to lose Trach as well and Cor could understand that, but there were other forces at work here. They all had to be patient.

"He will," said Cor firmly, "Just be patient."

Gladiolus glared at Cor, "You better hope that he does," his voice was low and menacing, "Because if I lose him to it'll be on you and I'll make sure you ain't breathin' either."

Cor didn't react to the threat. He knew that the words weren't empty and in any other situation he would have thrown it right back, but Cor knew that this man was going through a hard time. Here at his feet lied his family and not only had he killed one but he thought he was losing the other as well. If this didn't work then Cor would let the large man take his life, he deserved it. Cor nodded once in understanding and Gladiolus brought his gaze back toward the child, letting out a deep breath as the tension in the room was thicker than it ever had been. Trach was too young for this, that much Cor knew, but there was no other way for this to work. The Marshal trusted that Trach would do exactly what he was supposed to do, he just wished there was more time.

Everyone's fears were put to rest as the boy started to breath normally again. Trach opened his eyes sleepily, rubbing them before letting out one of his own deep breaths. Gladiolus breathed a sigh of relief, the weight upon his shoulders letting up as he saw that his son was going to be okay. He lifted himself up, looking at his mother and frowning. Gladiolus watched him, a sad look to his face. Trach reached out toward her face, shaking her slightly.

"Mommy," he called.

"Trach," Gladiolus' voice was thick with emotion, "She's..." he didn't even know what to say.

"Wake up," he shook her again.

It was heartbreaking. Gladiolus was barely keeping himself together, one of his fists tightening at his side. How was he supposed to explain what was happening here? How to explain to a child that his mother was never going to wake up? He wished that Cor had never brought him here, that he had time to at least clean up before having to face his son. Gladio looked at the boy who was still determined to wake Athenacia up. He had to put a stop to this, knew that nothing was going to get solved if he just let this happen.

"Trach she-"

But Gladiolus didn't get to finish his sentence. As soon as he put his left hand over his son's, a golden glow began to emit from his wrist. He grunted slightly, feeling it burn but only seeing the image of Athenacia's necklace shining brightly as it engulfed her body entirely. On top of, that the Crystal that was still residing above the throne shone in response to the magic that surrounded the Amicitia family right now. Gladiolus shielded his eyes from it, pulling Trach close to him as well. Cor watched calmly, pulling out the combined moogle charms of Athenacia and Evangeline that was in his pocket. He pushed it into Trach's tiny hand and then whispered.

"Veritas Virum Vitae."

The light shone so brightly that no one could see what was happening. Ignis, Iris and Prompto didn't move not really sure what was happening right now. The combination of gold, white and azure only lasted for about a moment before it disappeared completely. Cor still had that hard look on his face, his eyes glued to Athenacia. Trach was released from the grip his father had on him and also looked toward his mother. Gladiolus rubbed his wrist where the burn mark was, wondering what had just happened before he too looked down at the woman. A quick glance at the other two and it seemed that they were waiting in anticipation for something. This was terrible, he had to put a stop to it. He sighed heavily, going to reach for his son.

"Trach-"

"Mommy!" he cried happily.

Gladiolus's eyes widened, darting toward Athenacia. He watched in disbelief as she took in a sharp breath, her eyes shooting open before she began to hyperventilate. She coughed then, leaning over toward Cor which was where her head had been in the first place. The Marshal let relief sweep through him, placing his hand on top of her head while she struggled to gain her breath. He rubbed her forehead with his thumb gently and allowed her the time to compose herself. When she did finally have a handle on it she looked up at Cor, meeting his gaze. He only offered her a smile.

"You did it kid," said Cor proudly.

Her hazel eyes were glazed over slightly, still a little confused as to what was happening right now but she didn't have much time to really figure it out, her attention was needed elsewhere it seemed. Trach had called for her again and she became instantly alert as a mother would, looking toward him and catching her before he tumbled completely on top of her. Athenacia held him with one arm, his own clinging to her neck while she weakly tried to push herself up slightly. Cor helped steady her so that she was in more of a sitting position and she hugged her child fiercely. She had her eyes closed with her head leaning against him, not unlike when she was sitting with Clarus in the dreamscape. The doctor knew it was different this time, that he wasn't stuck in between worlds. She released her grip upon her son, smiling warmly at him and putting her hands on either side of his face.

"You were the one that did it," she smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

Trach giggled, "Sleepyhead."

Athenacia gave him a quick kiss to his forehead, closing her eyes and allowing herself to rest it against his own. She kept that warm smile on her face, in pure bliss at knowing she was here with her son. Trach was safe and more than that, he had come to get her to make sure that she was going to be here for him. He didn't want to let her go, and led her back to him so that she could watch him grow up. Athenacia loved him so much she could barely fathom it.

But there was someone else that needed her attention as well.

During that display all eyes were on mother and son. Cor was still hovering near in order to support her in case she fell but there was one other person up there with them. Athenacia heard a noise she never had before in her life, frowning curiously as she opened her eyes and looked at Trach. It wasn't him, it was the man beside him that made it.

Athenacia was awestruck as her eyes met those of Gladiolus for the first time. He was looking at her in pure disbelief and she couldn't blame him after everything they had just been through. She felt a multitude of emotions hit her all at once, could barely breathe as they gazed at each other, both afraid to move with the lingering doubt that this was even real. Athenacia removed Trach from her grasp, running her fingers through his hair once before breaking her connection with him entirely. Then, she pushed herself so that she was sitting on her own all while still never leaving the Shield's eyes. She tentatively reached out toward him, brushing her hands along his own and that's when he broke. Gladiolus pulled her into a fierce embrace tightly against him, burying his face in her hair as he let his tears fall. Athenacia shed her own while against him, letting that familiar warmth sink its way into her very core. And there the lovers sat undisturbed. It was a magical moment that brought tears to all eyes except Trach who had a large smile on his face while looking on.

"Doc..."

The sound of his broken voice caused her to let out her own small wail against him. Gladio began to comb his fingers through her hair while still keeping her against him. The pain of her departure and everything that led up to this moment hit him all at once. Athenacia was back with him now and he felt light headed with all the events that had taken place. The Shield loosened his grip on her slightly, keeping an arm around her but bringing a hand to cup her cheek while he gazed at her. His thumb absently wiped one of her tears and then he kissed her. She was soft and warm as he always remembered her, the taste the same as well. Athenacia was really here with him again and that alone was enough for right now. Gladio was still amazed that this was even possible after watching her die in his arms.

"Uh... Gladio?"

It was Prompto who spoke, sounding a little uneasy.

"What?" the large man looked over.

"Can we can up there now?"

Athenacia let out a small laugh and Iris took that as an invitation. Ignis and Prompto followed after her and Gladiolus helped Athenacia to her feet. He kept his hands on her shoulders, noting she was a little shaky at first, but also because he just didn't want to let her go yet. His sister didn't seem to care about his feelings, pulling the girl into a near bone crushing hug that also had Prompto involved. The younger Amicitia was crying, but in relief at knowing that she wasn't leaving them to. Prompto had already shed tears and decided he was done with it for now. Athenacia was released from their grip and Ignis was next though it wasn't nearly as long. Gladiolus was quick to grab hold of her again, keeping his hands on her shoulders. Trach seemed to be feeling left out and Athenacia held him against her again, with Gladiolus's arm around her still. The large man smiled at his son, ruffling his hair a bit before bringing his gaze back to the woman leaning against him. She was really here.

"How?" he asked.

Athenacia frowned then, turning to look toward Cor. The man had been sort of off to the side but she wasn't going to let him off that easy. She wanted answers finally and there was no sense in continuing to hide them from her.

"Good question," she replied, her voice a little hard, "How?"

Cor fixed her an even stare. She knew that look, it was a calculating one that he used when he had to say things that people weren't going to like. Usually he didn't care but this was one of those instances where he did. Athenacia had seen it so many times growing up since he used it on her all the time. He wasn't going to lie to her, never had her entire life, but she was done having him keep things from her. If there was something she needed to know now was the time because she was not going to risk leaving her son again if she could avoid it.

"You're here because you're the Infernian, the guardian of Eos," replied Cor carefully.

"No the Infernian was trapped inside me," she replied, "And thanks for letting me know by the way,'' she added dryly, "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Cor sighed. He always knew this day might come but he was not prepared for it. Now, he didn't have a choice. Not only was she glaring at him but there was a large man behind her that didn't seem to like what he was hearing either. Athenacia had been through so much, there was no sense in hiding this from her either. She seemed to already know that Cor had all the answers anyway. He owed her.

"When you were 19 you learned that you were Lilium Aldercapt. Not only that but you were the last of the Illume, the High Prestess," he began, "What you didn't know was why they were invaded and taken by Niflheim. The Illume were residents of Solheim in the favour of the Infernian. He gave them his flame and they grew but as you know they went too far. The High Priest at the time warned him of the dangers but he didn't listen. His own people turned on him and the Great Old War began. Ifrit was slain and laid to rest at the Rock of Ravatogh."

"But he didn't stay dead," said Athenacia.

Cor shook his head, "No. He was resurrected. From my understanding the Starscourge is what brought him back and strengthened his powers beyond that of the other astrals. The Illume were the last of Solheim, already in a war with Niflheim that tried in vain to emulate what the old ways were. When Ifrit returned he came back to his people, only the High Priest knew that he was no longer what he used to be. Because he couldn't be killed he had to be sealed away until the fated time. The High Priest with Oracle magic and Shiva were able to banish him, and the Illume forever were the guardians of the Infernian. The last defense against the Starscourge. When Niflheim caught wind of it they invaded, taking all those who could possibly hold the power of the fire God within them. They tried to breed him out but the seal was absolute. Only one thing could break it-"

"The words on the necklace," Athenacia frowned.

He nodded, "Veritas Virum Vitae. Niflhiem screwed up when they crossed the blood with moogles. They thought they were getting somewhere because of the non human strain but all they did was ensure the seal even further. Moogle magic was always a mystery but the best thing it can do is contain. It can subdue anything and allow them to either escape or kill their enemies except for other moogles. There are limitations, those abilities only work with a charm and that meant they needed one in order to unlock the magic that kept the Infernian contained within the last of the Illume blood. Something they never understood... until now."

"But why didn't the Infernian just pop out when he wanted to?"

"It skipped generations. From what your mother told it me it was almost a hundred years before he showed up again. The day you were born was the first sign that this moment was coming. The Winter Solstice had the day completely covered in darkness until the next. No one thought much of it and then a few months later I brought you back here to this very spot. No one could believe that it was true, that you were really here but the second sign came two years later, when Gladio was born. At the moment he entered the world you detonated for the first time that I had ever seen. It was small but there was no doubting it. His Majesty insisted I bring you to the Crystal and the way it reacted to you was all the proof we needed. You were exactly who your mother said you were and the time was coming for the war to end."

"I detonated? Wouldn't that mean I was dying?"

"You caught a pretty nasty virus," said Cor, crossing his arms and frowning at the memories, "You were about to die. I was told that if you made it through the night you would be lucky. But you detonated and then everything was fine."

"Because he was born?" she frowned, jerking her head toward the man behind her.

"Ifrit was dormant but he knew what was going on around him," said Cor, "He knew his fate as soon as he was sealed away. He knew that Gladio was a threat. You don't remember this but you detonated again the day that Noctis was born as well."

"I would have been five then... About the time I started watching those medical journals."

"Yeah. I remember."

"But why would I detonate over a threat?"

"Your detonations were always the Infernian trying to escape his containment."

Athenacia gasped, her eyes wide. She thought back to every time she had done it, remembering the pressure that would build up within her, how it always wanted to be released and then she would with a scream. That dome of azure would surround it and the flames beneath would incinerate everything its path. The fire God trying to escape her? But she had always given up in the end, how was it able to stay until now?

"But I never stopped it," she said.

"Your moogle magic did," he replied.

Athenacia frowned. The azure glow, she knew now that it was her moogle magic. She had seen others use it as well and was able to harness it while inside the dreamscape. The girl remembered when Ardyn had her here and managed to release her, the azure glow disappeared and then she was lost completely in what happened. Moogle magic, she had it all along. It was protecting her without her even knowing. Except one thing didn't make sense.

"You're telling me that simple moogle magic can contain a God?!" she looked at him sharply.

"You're not an ordinary moogle," stated Cor simply, "The blood of the Oracle runs through you, as does the High Priest of Illume. You're the perfect combination to guard Eos from it's greatest threat, which was the Infernian."

"Sounds to me like humans were the threat here," she muttered darkly.

Athenacia felt Gladiolus squeeze her shoulder, knowing he had heard her and she sighed. This was so much for one person to take but at least it was starting to make sense. Except there were a few things he hadn't covered just yet. She was not going to let him get away with only a half assed story.

"So I detonated twice and then again when I was 19. You knew that there was a blood thirsty God inside me what exactly were you doing about it?" she was clearly unhappy about these circumstances.

"You were born with a purpose-"

"Yeah to kill the King, got it."

Cor sighed, "More than that, Cia. When we were sure of who you were it was my job to make sure that you overcame the Infernian. The other Six were ready to depart from this world, the appointed time coming for them. So I taught you to fight. I needed to get you here at this moment right now, for the future of Eos. The world needs a Guardian and now they're all gone except for you. You're the Infernian now and are sworn to protect the people."

"The people don't want the traitorous daughter of the Emperor that killed everything looking after them."

"Not you exactly," said Cor.

His gaze went to the child in her arms. Trach had been dozing against his mother, completely content in her arms. Athenacia was getting a little tired of holding him but at the same time, wasn't willing to let him go. As soon as she saw Cor's gaze she frowned, tightening her grip on her son and fixed him a glare.

"No," she said.

"Trach is the reason you were able to do it, the other purpose in your life," replied Cor evenly, "We're lucky he even came at all after Grun shot you. There was no hope that you were going to win until somehow he managed to get here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snarled.

"Ifrit couldn't have been defeated just by strength like he had last time. Your Oracle magic was able to heal him but not before you had what you needed in order to win. The resolve to fight for your child was ultimately what turned the tide of the battle. Without him I wasn't so sure that my training was enough. Grun was a spy, which meant he knew that if you had a child then you would win. He took that away from you and then hoped that you would detonate in order to kill us off before they could invade us anyway. It was good you decided to stay out of the war once you were known to be alive. But we lost hope along the way after you weren't able to have any children. Obviously the Oracle managed to fix that before she left. Not that it mattered, I screwed up a lot of your life anyway."

"'How could an orphan girl who knew nothing but hardship her entire existence try to convince a God to fight for life when she herself had never had one worth living?'" she muttered Clarus's words.

Cor looked at her sharply, "Clarus said the same thing."

"I know, we talked. He didn't hide things from me like you did," she fixed him a nasty glare.

Cor frowned, obviously wanting to ask her about it but then decided against it. The way she was looking at him only told her that this was not going to end well anyway. He was already this far he might as well finish it off.

"I kept you from them because I wanted to make sure that if you were to fight them then it would be easier for them to do their jobs," he said finally, "I didn't want to have things complicated for anyone when eventually you faced each other. I was wrong."

Athenacia sighed. Hearing him say it out loud made a huge difference and she wasn't sure if she was really all that angry with him for it. She herself had tried to distance herself from Gladiolus a while back so that he could kill her easier. Of course, at the time she didn't know that he was supposed to but she understood the Marshal's logic - probably because he was the one who raised her, they thought along the same lines. There had to be a fail safe.

"But it doesn't change what has to happen now. Eos needs a guardian and you being the only one left means it falls to you. All of this was set in motion so that Trach could take the throne as one nation like it used to be, only this time the Gods will not be able to interfere. A completely new beginning. This is your purpose as the Six wish it and the Crystal itself."

Athenacia kept that thoughtful frown on her face. She was still holding her son in her arms tightly as she turned over all she learned in her mind. It all made sense, everything that she couldn't explain finally coming to light for her. She felt Gladiolus behind her, still with his arm around her as she was pressed up against him mostly for support. Athenacia looked down at her son who was still dozing while against her. Trach looked so peaceful and content and she smiled slightly at him. She put a hand to the back of his head, letting her fingers run through his hair before sighing. When she looked back at Cor, her face was hard.

"No."

He blinked, "No?"

"The Gods have taken enough from mortals and this world. They've taken Kings from you, the Oracle, myself and even the light from this world. Fuck them, fuck you and fuck all of it. They cannot have my son," she said darkly.

And to reinforce that point she turned her back on him and darted out of the room as quickly as she could with Trach in her arms. Cor was then faced with Gladiolus who watched after her. The Marshal met the gaze of the larger man, an unreadable look on his face.

"Gladio, you know the importance of duties faced here," said Cor.

Gladiolus gave his own glare, "I agree with her," he said before chasing after her.

Cor sighed watching him go. He brought his gaze toward the Crystal, praying for a miracle that he was sure he wasn't going to get this time.

...

thanks guys! so I know that this chapter was labelled the same as the last I was one ahead of myself so this is what this one is supposed to be and I changed the last one almost as soon as I posted it. we're almost there!


	165. Fail Safe

welcome back! thanks for my review and happy birthday!

...

Athenacia didn't stop until she was well outside of the Citadel and down the stairs. There were angry tears in her eyes as everything she just learned fluttered around in her head. She kept her grasp on her son and stared out into the ruins of the city. The girl let out a shaking breath, trying not think about what exactly was supposed to happen here. She just couldn't believe it. After everything that was sacrificed the world wanted more from her? And her son to? No. Eos be damned, she didn't fight to be here just to give them something else to take away - especially something so dear to her. Trach was still dozing and she was thankful for that, knowing that he didn't need to hear anything that was being said there.

She flinched slightly when she felt a large hand on her shoulder, but relaxed instantly when she met the face of Gladiolus coming to stand next to her. Athenacia was going to shift Trach to make it easier on her arms but instead the large man took him. She was a little relieved to have the weight lifted off of her, he was getting so big that soon she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Trach woke up a bit but then rested his head against his father's shoulder and settled back into his sleep. Athenacia was reminded instantly of Clarus holding his grandson in much the same fashion, reaching out her hand and rubbing her thumb along his cheek lightly. She kept the loving smile on her face as she watched him, just as Ignis, Prompto and Iris were coming to stand near them.

"So..." Prompto was the first to speak, "We're home."

"I wonder how much of the city is still intact around here," mused Iris.

"There is one way to find out," supplied Ignis.

Gladiolus looked at them and Athenacia found her gaze going toward the direction she used to live. That place wasn't just for her, someone else used to live there to. They all started walking in that way, knowing that it was probably the only way to really get things set in motion. Gladio held his son with one arm and kept his other around Athenacia, holding her close as they walked. It was the first time they had seen a lot of the devastation and they had to be careful about where they were walking. The sun was still shining brightly and Athenacia felt so much better about it. As they came toward the building they stopped, taking a look at it. She couldn't believe she had finally come home after all these years.

"How does it look?" asked Ignis.

"The top took a hit, might still be intact," answered Prompto.

"That's going to be a lot of stairs..." said Iris.

"Better get started then," said Ignis.

They walked into the building, untouched in a decade with dust everywhere. The door to the stairs was kicked open and they began to walk up them, happy that the structure was still sound. As they came up toward the seventh floor Athenacia stopped, looking longingly into the hallway. They were at the other end of it and it was dark enough that she wasn't sure if it managed to survive. Gladiolus stopped as well, looking in the same direction that she was. He put that arm around her shoulder again and she looked up at him briefly before he nodded at her.

"Meet you at the bottom when you're done," said Gladiolus to the others.

The Shied led her down the hallway then, still holding Trach but on his other shoulder now. Athenacia felt anxiety bubble within her as she got closer and closer toward the end of the hallway. This floor wasn't nearly as damaged as the higher levels or lower but there was still evidence of a hit. Still, when she came to 708 she stopped, noting the door was slightly ajar. She probably didn't lock it after she left last, always having that sort of issue since living here. Athenacia pushed it open and it creaked as it moved slowly, stopping once it hit shoe mountain. She was able to squeeze in, Gladiolus not too far behind her and they walked down the foyer, stepping over some of her usual obstacles like liquor bottles and laundry or garbage piles. Once they were in the living room he started to chuckle lightly as he looked around. Nothing had changed in ten years which meant that there was a giant mess waiting for them there to. He tried to keep quiet but when she looked at him curiously he found that he was laughing harder. The Shield didn't want to wake up Trach but apparently he was out like a log. Athenacia kept her brow raised as she continued to look at him, waiting patiently for an explanation. She was starting to think that he was ill.

"What?" she asked finally.

"Ten years later and the invasion left it cleaner than if you were living here the entire time," he managed to get out between his laughs.

Athenacia rolled her eyes as soon as she heard that, groaning in frustration before smacking at him and walking away. His laughter followed after her, coming down the hallway toward her bedroom. It died down but still there was a smile on his face while he looked around at the mess in here to. She pointedly ignored him while he went to find a clean space for Trach on her bed. At least the mountain of clothes took most of the dust as he was able to rest peacefully beneath sheets that Gladiolus used to sleep in once in a while. As an afterthought he stuck his fingers beneath the mattress and box spring. Sure enough he was met with a piece of wood. She really did have a board there and he never noticed. Gladio turned and found that she was now in her bathroom. The light wasn't on but she seemed to be desperate for the water to work. When it wasn't she gave up entirely and then walked toward the closet.

The Shield followed after her, never noticing how big it really was. Ignis was the one to put her clothes away and Gladiolus could see that it didn't even look like it was ever cleaned once. Athenacia began to rummage through her clothes and he saw a curious looking box one of the dressers that was in there. He carefully stepped by her, realizing that he was looking at a weapon's display case. It was easy to see that it was from her gladius that she used to wield. There was also space for her braces and guantlet, everything she needed for battle. The bag beside it was also hastily tossed aside there and he peered at it curiously. He reached inside and then quickly realized why it looked so familiar. It was her Glaive uniform, unused and forgotten for years after she had left the war. The last time she was here she packed up all of her things and then left without a second look back. Gladio smiled slightly at how small her clothes were, and some of the damage that still remained from the fights she used to be in. He looked over at her, watching as she clearly was looking for something to wear. Rightfully so, she was still covered in her own blood. He looked down and noted that he was also still stained in it.

Athenacia sighed, grabbing something finally and then looked around for anything around her to put it in. She spotted him and the walked over, grabbing the bag from his hands and then holding it upside down. The contents fell to the ground and then she shoved her clean clothes in before wrapping it up and then sticking that into a medical bag he didn't even know she had before looking at him expectantly.

"Ready?" she asked.

She didn't wait for an answer, throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the room. Gladiolus sighed as he looked down at the clothes she so easily tossed aside and then followed her. Now wasn't really the time to get into that, it wasn't like they wouldn't come back for her things. He carefully grabbed Trach from the bed who was still sleeping despite everything around him. It was sort of odd for him to be doing it so much.

"Should we be worried?" asked Gladiolus as they started down the hallway toward the stairs.

Athenacia stopped, looking at her son curiously. She moved a piece of his hair while she examined him quickly, that loving look on her face as she did so before she smiled and shook her head.

"He's fine. Just resting after chasing me down in the dreamscape," she assured him.

Gladiolus nodded and they continued down the stairs. They didn't have to wait long before the others met them at the bottom. They never actually made it up to the top, the damage far too gone once they got higher. There was no other way and the elevators weren't working so they had no choice but to give up and head back. Gladiolus looked at Iris and she nodded. With brief words to Ignis and Prompto, they split up. Prompto wanted to see his home and that was in a different direction than where the others were going. Ignis was going to stay with the younger man as well. Gladio put that arm around Athenacia again and began to draw her away. She held onto her bag, Iris leading the way. The doctor had no idea where they were going but she hoped that it had running water because she felt gross right now. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, its warmth hitting her skin and reminding her that she was covered in her own blood. The damage to the city was a little less chaotic and finally they came to a stop.

"I can't believe it's still here," said Iris happily.

Athenacia looked toward where she was and her eyes came to rest upon a rather large house down across the street from her. She looked at both Iris and Gladiolus and realized that this was their house, the Amicitia manor. The doctor was shocked at how large it was, having never seen it before in her life.

"It's tough, just like us," said Gladiolus proudly.

Iris wasted no time in going over there, Gladio following suit while pulling Athenacia with him. She was a little awed to be here and not because she was trying to avoid the public eye for once. The physician allowed herself to step through the door, just as Trach decided he was done his nap. He squirmed to get down and stand on his own and Iris took his hand, leading him away excitedly. Athenacia smiled at her enthusiasm before sighing slightly. Gladiolus reached for her hand, grabbing lightly and then walking away from the foyer.

Athenacia came toward a larger room, astonished at the sheer size of this place already. It would have been clean if there wasn't a thick layer of dust coating everything from disuse in ten years. There was a large dining table, much bigger than necessary for what should have been a small family. The house itself looked overly big anyway. Her eyes were everywhere as they came to a sitting area, three pink couches on top of a very large rug. The wall behind it was a complete window with a door to get to the sizable yard. On her left was a mantle and fireplace and she walked toward it. Pictures were placed there, of the Amicitia family over the years. Athenacia smiled at little Gladiolus who she noted could pass for a twin with Trach. Iris was the exact image of her mother and Athenacia smiled fondly at all of it. They all looked so happy and she regretted not being able to experience it with them.

Gladio tugged on her lightly and she followed him up the stairs just off to the side. He turned to the right, down the hallway and passed quite a few doors. Athenacia had no idea where Iris was and with good reason. This place was a mansion, easy to get lost in if one didn't know where to go, but finally he stopped at a door and opened it, allowing them to step inside. The doctor quickly realized that this was his bedroom, looking around in wonder, having never seen it before. There was a bed against the far wall, a large window with the sun billowing into it. His closet door was open though not as large as hers was. A dresser inside at the end and beside the door was a chair with mountains of books surrounding it. She smiled at that, her eyes still looking around. Athenacia could easily see his love for the outdoors along his walls and on the night tables were lanterns instead of lamps. She saw that he had his own bathroom and immediately went toward it. It was a standard full bath but she turned on the sink and sighed in disappointment. No running water here either, this was getting annoying. There was only one place left and she knew it would work.

Athenacia came out of the room and noted that Gladiolus was on his bed with his arms behind his head while staring at his ceiling. He had a thoughtful frown on his face and she was wary about coming to interrupt him. The doctor padded over there tentatively, putting her weight on the bed and gaining his attention. He smiled at her, bringing an arm to wrap around her and pulling her close. Athenacia released a content sigh closing her eyes and allowing her head to rest on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. It was steady as always and soothed her aching body. It only got better when he absently began to run his fingers up and down her back. They enjoyed the moment, one of peace that seemed to come few and far between.

"Well Doc," he said, looking down at her, "Finally got you in my bed."

She giggled, "And only ten years too late. You must not be as good as you think you are."

He scoffed, "I think all things considered I did better than most."

Athenacia only smiled at him, meeting his gaze and flushing slightly. Gladio brought his other hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it once before beginning to pull her in for a kiss. Just as her lips were about to touch his they ended up jumping away from each other at a sudden loud and very familiar noise.

"Mommy look!"

Trach was standing at the doorway with one of his bright smiles. Athenacia was up instantly and then held her own smile. Her child was holding a moogle doll that was about the size of him, clearly given to him by Iris. Gladiolus laughed once he saw it and then his sister came into view.

"Very nice," said Athenacia.

Trach beamed at her before Iris led him away. Athenacia looked over at Gladiolus and then they burst out laughing.

"Miss that to?" asked Gladiolus.

"Just like old times," she smiled at him.

Gladio grinned at her before they got off of his bed. He grabbed the bag from her back, shoving some clothes in there as well before putting it over his own shoulder. The Shield took another look around and she pushed her own tiny hand into his own. He met her gaze and she offered him a warm smile.

"Do you want to see where I grew up?" she asked him then.

He raised a brow, "Sure," he stepped out of the doorway, "IRIS! WATCH TRACH!"

His voice echoed down the hallway, managing to make the doctor at his side flinch a little. Athenacia was not expecting him to shout like that so loudly. Not only that but he did it in such a natural way, didn't even think about it and it made her smile. She even let out a little laugh as she heard Iris shout back though her voice sounded faint. Gladiolus looked at her curiously, waiting for her to explain.

"You've obviously never done that before," she kept the smile on her face.

"It's a big house Doc," he shrugged, "Easier to yell than try and find her."

The girl just laughed again at him as they walked toward the door, imagining all the times that the two of them probably shouted at each other from across the house over the years. Gladio didn't quite understand what was so funny and she supposed he would have a hard time with it. He grew up with his sister, always had her around. It was different for Athenacia, but she was going to show him that. Once they got outside she realized that they had a long walk ahead of them and she didn't mind it at all, knowing that she was going to get to relax once she got there. The sun was still shining and along the way they spoke of times that they spent in the area. It was mostly idle chatter to fill the silence, as well as get their minds off the night they just had. They enjoyed it right, up until they reached their final destination.

It was a suburban street, nothing special to it at all. In fact it looked very normal and Athenacia stopped once she reached a specific house. Because it was on mostly an outlying neighbourhood there was no damage whatsoever here. There was a garage attached to the two story house, with what used to be a well manicured lawn in front. The porch in the front had chairs and the double wooden doors bore windows on them though one could not see inside. Gladiolus frowned in thought, knowing that he had been here before at least once or twice in his life. He was led toward the door by her and she found that it was locked. Wasn't surprising and she walked toward one of the chairs that was sitting there. Athenacia grabbed the cushion and then opened it up, pulling out a key before coming back and unlocking the door. She moved so that he could step inside and he had a look around. In front of him was a set of stairs, not too far away from the mat he was currently standing on. To the left was what looked like a kitchen and the right had a living area. there was a bench that also had pegs on it so that people could hang their coats on the right as well against the wall behind him. He could see something hanging in the living room and moved to look at it curiously. The Crownsguard insignia was over the fireplace, displayed proudly just like in the office of a certain Marshal he knew. There was no doubt about it, this was Cor's house.

Athenacia didn't bother with her shoes, instead walked into the kitchen. Gladiolus followed her, noting how unused it seemed to look before she came to the adjacent room which was for dining. In the back was a door that lead toward the backyard and she walked out of it. He took a look around as Athenacia went off toward the shed. There was a deck there for people to sit with more patio furniture. The yard was huge and at the end he could see targets for sparring and training. Instantly he knew that this is where she began and he smiled at the thought of her as a small child trying to learn to how to fight with Cor in a place like this. He seemed to have gone out of his way to make sure she had a normal life despite having to fight the entire time. Athenacia returned to his side, tapping him on the shoulder and then going back into the house. Gladio followed her, walking back the way they came and then going up the stairs. She turned right once they hit the top and walked all the way toward the end of the hallway. They stopped at a door that had a giant letter A nailed to it and that made him smirk a little.

Once they stepped inside he was a little surprised. Her room was fairly large, probably bigger than his was back at home. The sunlight was coming in through the big window across from him and showing the dust on the window sill that she probably sat on a lot. To the right was a queen bed with two night tables on either side. There was a large rug beneath it, covering up some of the hardwood floor while hanging above it was a curtain covering a skylight. On the wall beside him was a dresser and then a vanity, both on either side of yet another window though that one was much smaller. To the left was another wall before it came back to the door. A book shelf was in the corner, books overloading and placed neatly in every space it could take up. She had more than him, though from here he could see that a lot of them were large medical texts. There was another door not too far away from the shelf which is where she had gone through as soon as she stepped into her room. The Shield went to go see what she was doing, noting that there was a closet directly to his right and it was far bigger than the one at her apartment. It was also overfilled though very neatly organized. Obviously she hadn't been here in a long time because everything was clean. He kept going and found himself in her ensuite bathroom. It was big as well, a large mirror with lots of lights surrounding it. There was a window that allowed sunlight to come in, a big stand alone shower and an even bigger soaking tub.

Athenacia sighed dreamily, carefully taking her clothes off as she ran the shower. Gladiolus was surprised there was running water here, and even more shocked that she was getting naked right now without a care in the world. He placed the bag on his shoulder down on the ground and began to follow, definitely in need of one. Athenacia opened the glass door and stepped through into the scorching hot water. He wasn't far behind her and he closed his eyes in relief once the water touched his skin. She didn't stay in there for too long and that part sort of shocked him, but he soon understood the reasoning for it. The physician cleaned out the bathtub quickly and then started to run the water in there instead. Gladio came to stand where she was, taking her in his arms and keeping her against him. He was still having trouble believing that she was actually here and needed the physical contact to reassure him.

"How is there still water here?" asked Gladiolus.

"Cor's paranoid," she answered, "Once we lost power for nearly a day and he decided that he was getting generators."

"Smart."

"I told him he was being ridiculous, I never knew that it would actually be useful. He prepares for every scenario to take place. Guess that's what makes him so good."

Gladiolus grunted, having no choice but to agree with her. Athenacia left his embrace, going into her closet to have a look. She wanted to make sure that she had something to clean herself with now that the blood was washed off of her. Once she got in there she saw a box that she didn't remember being there before. Curiously, she opened it up and grabbed the big brown envelope that was on the top. It had her name on it, but it was in Cor's writing. The girl opened it curiously, pulling out some very important looking documents and then reading them over. Her eyebrows raised to the point that they were in her hair. She was stunned she didn't even notice that Gladiolus had come to get her now that the bath water was full.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Cor..." she trailed.

"Hm?"

She sighed, reading over the words again, "He actually adopted me," she said.

"Seriously?" Gladiolus reached his hands out and read them quickly, "Huh. So he did," he confirmed.

"I never knew..."

"I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling you. I hear you were a shithead growing up."

Athenacia scoffed, pushing past him and then walking toward the bathroom again. The big man just chuckled, following behind her. She dropped the towel about her and then carefully stepped into the tub, waiting for him before they were in the arms of each other and letting the water sooth their bodies. Apparently they didn't get all of the blood off because it was tainted red but neither of them cared at the moment. They were content to finally take a break from everything that happened to them as of late. As Athenacia relaxed within Gladiolus arms, she let her mind wander to everything that she knew about herself once more. She was the Infernian now and the only guardian that Eos had. The people needed a leader and she knew that Trach was the only one available.

She knew that because the Crystal had chosen him or else he wouldn't have been able to get out of it in the first place. Athenacia knew that because more than once he was referred to as a young Majesty. Clarus had done it on his own, Cor mentioned it and even Ardyn had acknowledged it. The doctor remembered her last encounter with him before she was called back here. She was in the Crystal's light, following her son back toward the world of the living. Along the way she was stopped by a man of no consequence, smiling at her though not in a way that she had ever seen before.

"And so it seems our story together finally comes to an end," said Ardyn lightly.

"That is does," agreed Athenacia calmly, knowing that he could no longer hurt her.

"I do wish you well and commend you for the willpower you've shown the last few years."

"You should have never doubted me."

"My dear I knew that you would be the end of me somehow. If Noct couldn't do it then your detonation would."

She frowned, "And it took you this long to tell me?"

But the way he was looking at her suggested that there was something more to this than she was seeing. Athenacia actually looked at him instead of ignoring his presence, and saw for the first time a human lying behind those amber eyes. She itched behind her ear and then realized what he was on about.

"I was your fail safe," she said, realization dawning on her.

"And now you are free. I do hope his Majesty turns out as strong willed as you. Be well."

The conversation was over after that, being as Athenacia had come back. She sighed at the memory, putting it together with everything that Cor had told her. She knew everything now, all cards on the table. Athenacia had her calling finally, the purpose in life laid clear for her. She was the only one left, a clean slate for all of them, and because she had grown up the way that she did she knew that she was the only one that could do it. The girl had always run away from her hardship, trying to just have a normal life in peace away from all the prying eyes around her. Cor was right, it was about time she understood that she simply wasn't normal. He raised her to be better than she was and the only way she could not only repay him, but ensure the safety of her child was to do her own duty that was thrust upon her so suddenly. Heaving a heavy sigh she closed her eyes tightly before opening them again and making up her mind.

"I'll do it."

...

thanks guys!


	166. Glossophobia

thanks for being here! and thanks for my lovely review! I really wanted to post the last chapter of this fic on feb 2nd as that would mark a year since I posted the very first one of this story. but because I'm me and I take _forever_ to write stuff out I end up going longer than I mean to. so lets continue and finish this up there's so little left! I can at least have it done before I head back to work after the weekend. thanks so much!

...

"You ready?"

Gladiolus stood in front of Athenacia, looking down at her with his hands on her shoulders. She sighed going to meet his gaze. It was hard to believe that the day had finally come, remembering when it was just a distant dream. Just a few months ago she was sitting in her bathtub with him back at her first real home at Cor's house. She decided she was going to accept the task laid out for her, since everything in the world paved the path in the first place. Athenacia was pretty much left with no choice and Gladiolus knew it as well. She knew that he would probably prefer she didn't do this but he surprised her as he always did. The doctor was the only one left and he was behind her both literally and figuratively.

"I'll do it," she said out loud.

Athenacia felt him squeeze her tighter though she had no idea what he was thinking. She turned so that she could try and get a look at him, try and gauge his reaction to see how she was going to make this work. His face was unreadable and she knew that he was lost in his own thoughts. So much had happened to him and she didn't want to place yet another burden upon him. Gladio deserved rest, the right to choose his own path, even if that meant it wasn't the same one that she was destined to walk. Athenacia didn't want to leave him but she would understand his decision should he make it. She bit her lip nervously when he finally looked down at her and met her gaze. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"If that's what you want," he said lightly.

She sighed, "It's not," she said simply, "But I don't really have any other options."

"How do you figure?"

"There's no one else that can do this. What kind of person would I be if I just up and left?"

"You don't owe this world a fucking thing," said Gladiolus almost darkly.

Athenacia frowned and looked at him sharply, not expecting that to come out his mouth, nor the scowl that creased among his features. She was speechless, stuck waiting for him to elaborate. The Shield wasn't looking at her, more so off into the distance as he gathered his thoughts. Finally, he found her gaze again, but only briefly as he pulled her close to him.

"You're right. The Gods took everything from us and after all the shit you've been through it shouldn't be up to you to fix it all for them. You've done enough and you don't owe them or anyone else a damn thing."

Tears welled in the bottom of her eyes as his words hit her. Athenacia knew this was coming from the pain he had been through at what just happened. At the agony he was probably still feeling since there was no time to mourn or even rest since all of this began. She wished there was a way for her to sooth his agony, because she knew that she was the cause of a lot of it.

"Gladio," she found her voice, though it was small, "It's not just about me. If I have the chance to give Trach a good place to grow up then why shouldn't I?"

He didn't react. At least, not at first but soon she felt him loosen his grip and then look at her again. Athenacia wished she knew what he was thinking because the last thing she wanted to do was cause him anymore grief. He didn't deserve it.

"Eos doesn't deserve you," he mumbled though she did catch it thanks to her inhuman hearing, "You know I'll follow you anywhere, Doc."

When he said things like that it made her fall in love with him all over again. The tears fell but she kissed him fiercely as they did so. It wasn't long after that they were out of the tub. The water was getting cold and there were things to be done. Athenacia pulled out the clothes she had found in her apartment and put them on quickly. They kind of had a smell to them but it was better than being covered in her own blood the entire time. When they were ready they left the house, knowing that their time here in the Crown City itself was over with for now. They found Iris and Trach but Athenacia went to meet Cor alone back in the Citadel. The sun was reaching its evening and would set soon. Athenacia had faint fears that it wouldn't come back but at the same time she knew there was nothing to worry about.

Cor was in the exact place she had left him, though he seemed fairly defeated. The doctor walked to where he was, taking a seat beside him on the stairs and still not speaking. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to her and she was never very good with words anyway. Athenacia leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes while trying to gather her thoughts. She was exhausted and could really use her own bed about now. Soon, she was almost finished here. She let out a sigh, finally ready to get this all over with.

"You adopted me," she stated.

She felt him huff beneath her head, "You went back there?"

"How else you do think I was able to shower?"

"And you laughed at me for doing that."

She smiled, "It was stupid at the time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Figured you'd be even worse to deal with if you knew."

It was her turn to laugh, "Yeah probably."

They fell into another silence though it wasn't as tense as before. Cor had been through so much to get here himself, sacrificed and devoted his life to the Crown. And then on the side he had his own mission raising her so that she could be here right now. This man was the real hero of Eos and no one would know how much he went through just do make sure the world stayed peaceful. The person behind the scenes that kept everything together. If anyone deserved rest it was him and she knew that she could at least try to give it to him.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"Know what?" he looked at her.

"All of it. The Infernian, Trach... It wasn't in a book somewhere."

"His Majesty knew. I think it had something to do with the Crystal and how it reacted to you when you were brought to it. As soon as you touched it-"

"I what?"

"You reached out your hand and touched it. It glowed and you along with it while Regis held you. I had never seen something like it until three years later when Noctis did the same thing."

"So I could always touch it."

"Yeah. The Gods are unaffected by it as mortals and Lucis. You are the Infernian. Any child that comes from you has the same bloodlines within them."

"Which is how Trach was able to get inside of it."

Cor nodded, "It's your job to make sure he knows what he had to do as Guardian."

"But if I'm the Infernian then how exactly does it pass on to him?"

"It skips generations. Could be a century before it comes up again like you did. Just make sure everyone is prepared. The Illume trained Oracles. You're still one of them and you have all the means to learn what you need to do."

"I suppose I do," she sighed again, "And Trach? How did you know he could get to the dreamscape?"

"'Vange helped me with it," said Cor, his voice a little hard.

Athenacia tensed at hearing that. Her fist clenched in her lap and she took in a shaking breath. Cor knew that she did not like her mother being involved in anything to do with her, but maybe now she would see things in a different light.

"You should see her-"

"She's dead," Athenacia cut him off.

Cor looked at her sharply. She kept her gaze upon her own feet as her vision blurred with her own tears. Athenacia recalled all the events before she was taken here to the Citadel, never forgetting it but she was hoping that maybe she could deal with it later knowing how hard it was going to be. She shook slightly, trying to keep herself together, she did not want to lose it here right now.

"It was Ardyn he... He was coming at me and then she... She..."

Athenacia felt Cor bring an arm around her and that broke whatever control she had. He didn't need to hear anymore, allowing her to sob with his own frown on his face. The Marshal should have figured something was up when he couldn't find her before he had come back to Lestallum. Not that it mattered, he was busy chasing down Athenacia in the hopes that he could reach her before she was coerced by Adryn. He failed to stop it from happening but at least he was able to get her here. The fact that she was sad about her mother's death meant that maybe she had made peace with her beforehand. At least he hoped so. Cor knew how different her life would have been if she had a mother there for her to help her with these things.

It wasn't long before they all left together, heading back toward Lestallum just as the sun was setting. The people were surprised that there were no daemons within the country of Lucis right now and that they had seen the sun in the first place. News of the Chosen King's return and his accomplishments traveled fast among the city. Athenacia only went back to work to treat her patients and get her own wounds looked after before finally heading to her home. She had no magic, strength or energy to do much of anything so she didn't want to stay and talk to anyone anyway. Once she put Trach to bed she was within the embrace of Gladiolus and all three of them slept through the night without any issues. They were woken up by the sun, shining brightly in their window the next day and it was with relief that it came up again.

Once the sun came up the third day people started to believe that the world really was purged of daemons, however, there was still the issue of the rest of Eos was frozen thanks to the absence of it over the last decade. As soon as Athenacia heard that she knew exactly what to do. She found herself back in the Citadel with the Crystal and focused her own astral powers, using the power to carefully heat up the core of Eos and allow mortals to inhabit their former homes. Gladiolus made sure that everyone knew exactly what she had done for them because it wasn't long after people started to return to Insomnia that talks of the Crown came up. The old Crownsguard announced that information would come soon and left it at that. For now, people were working hard on repairs to their former homes and that took time. No one seemed to mind however, having room to breathe after being in Lestallum for so long.

Gladiolus wasted no time in moving her things from her old apartment into his house. She thought that was a bit bold of him but the Amicitia manor had much more space for the three of them and she couldn't really argue with that. No one had taken up residence in the Citadel, especially with it under construction. Athenacia felt weird packing up her things into boxes, and quickly realized that she had more stuff than she really needed for one person - especially clothes. When it came to the crumpled Glaive uniform she was ready to discard it but for whatever reason Gladio insisted that she keep it. She was running from that aspect of her past and he wanted to remind her of the things she experienced, which was why she was the best person for the job she was about to do. Athenacia sighed about it but decided it was best she didn't argue. Once everything was moved over she felt a sort of finality inside of herself and didn't know what she was supposed to think.

That quickly changed after about a week or so. Inside the large mansion they turned Gladiolus's old room into one for Trach and took up a guest room instead. They didn't touch his parents' room, neither him nor Iris wanted to disturb the peace there just yet. Athenacia felt a little weird living here after avoiding it for so long when they had first gotten together. Thankfully she had so many things to keep herself occupied, which included seeing to the hospital repairs. She planned on taking over it until she was ready to move on to her next task. The doctor always liked to keep busy anyway and thanks to her newfound powers, she was easily able to cure what was left from the Starscourge. It made things so much easier to know that the daemons were no longer coming out at night. On top of that it kept her thoughts from drifting further to about where she had to go once she was finished up here.

That was something she was getting more and more nervous about as time went on. Athenacia tried to push it from her mind but one night there was no way to do so. She was sitting outside in the warm night arm on the roof of the house she was living in. There was warm bacon beside her and she found herself absently chewing on it while lost in thought. Gladiolus was putting Trach to bed, reading to him until he fell asleep. The doctor decided she was upset and made herself some bacon before coming up here to relax. She had been eating a lot of weird things lately and she was sure it was just because her stomach was twisted in knots with everything happening, but there was still nothing better than the nostalgia of eating bacon on the roof while looking at the stars. It wasn't long before she wasn't alone up there, smiling as Gladio's arm came around her, going to take some of her bacon as well.

"You okay?" he asked.

She sighed, leaning her head against him, "Just thinking."

"Of?"

"Stuff."

"Cia," he warned.

She cringed at the sound of her name. He _never_ used it, which meant that he wasn't going to let this go until she told him. Athenacia sighed again, bringing her gaze back up toward the stars above her. It wasn't that she didn't want to share her thoughts with him, she just knew that there was really nothing that could be done about it.

"I'm just worried about Trach," she said.

"What about him?"

"He's going to be introduced to the world as the person who's supposed to lead them, look out for them. But people aren't gong to see him that way because he's two. All they're going to see is the traitorous daughter of the Empire that killed everything they love claiming a throne for her son that he doesn't deserve. They won't accept that Gladio no matter what I say or do. There's no way this can work and Trach-"

"Stop," he cut her off.

Athenacia let out a large breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was starting to talk too fast, to the point that no one could understand what she was saying and he knew the best way to stop that from happening. This time he not only used his voice, he also did it by shoving cold bacon into her mouth. She gave him a pointed look but chewed on her food anyway. Gladio took her left hand and then brought her attention back toward him.

"You worry too much," he began, "Trach has my name and that's going to carry a lot more weight than you seem to be giving it credit for."

"He might have it but I don't," she protested, "And it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. In the end I really was the Betrayer."

Gladiolus let out a small chuckle, causing her bring her gaze back toward him. It was then he released her hand with a smug look to his face before lowering his eyes toward their hands that he kept on top of his own. Athenacia raised a brow and then looked down, following his gaze. Her eyes widened when she saw what he had done. How did she not notice it? Where did he even learn to do that?

"Gladio..."

She was speechless, bringing her hand closer so she could look at the sparkling ring that now occupied her finger. Even in the moonlight it shimmered in such a hypnotic way she couldn't stop staring at it. The gemstone was taaffeite and it was large, far bigger than she ever would have gotten of herself. The band itself that was platinum held smaller alexandrite stones as well, accenting it completely while it fit perfectly on her finger. Athenacia was so mesmerized by it, awestruck at how sudden this was. The colours shining back at her were so beautiful she had never seen anything like it. She finally tore her gaze away, looking up at him.

"How?" she asked. Honestly where did he find the time for this?

He just laughed, "I know a guy. He owes me a few favours."

"I don't even want to know what you had to do for them."

He only grinned, taking her hand and admiring it, "Now you'll have my name to. Problem solved."

Athenacia blinked, "Wait a minute."

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, yeah a lot of things are wrong. You're just assuming I'm going to marry you."

"Yeah, so?" he shrugged.

She sputtered, "What do you mean so?!" she cried, "Do you really think that's how this is supposed to work?! You didn't even ask me!"

Gladio sighed, "Look Doc, if I ask you're just going to make up a bunch of dumb excuses. Then we won't talk for a few days because you'll be avoiding me and then I'll have to come find you somewhere and we'll fight more and then you'll just end up doing it anyway. I thought we might skip all that and get straight to the part where you make me the happiest man in the world. Saves time."

Athenacia was staring at him in complete disbelief. It wasn't even what he said, it was the nonchalant manner in which he delivered his words. She was completely dumbfounded right now, mouth agape as she continued to try and figure out what exactly was happening right now. He was proposing to her but not? But then the part where he said doing it would make him happy... She looked down at the ring, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as it shimmered in her eyes. Athenacia bit her lip slightly as she let a warm smile spread across her lips. The Shield was right of course, she would end up saying yes in the end. It wasn't like she was interested in anyone else anyway, but the way he so smugly knew that she would irritated her in such a way that only he could.

"Cheater," she muttered, smacking at him playfully.

"What was that Doc?" he kept that arrogant look to him, holding her hands in his own.

She gave a him a pointed look, smiling despite how hard she tried not to, "You're such a bully."

"And you get to be Mrs. Bully."

She giggled, "I think my first order of business to exile that insufferable ego of yours. Do the world a huge favour."

"You're welcome to try," he grinned at her, pulling her in for a kiss.

Athenacia smiled while keeping his gaze and letting the memory wash over her. She would never be ready for this, that much she knew, but she also knew that he would be behind her the entire time, no matter how anything turned out. The physician brought her hands up to slither around his neck, the ring on her finger shining in the sunlight before it disappeared when she pulled him down and kissed him lightly. Gladiolus didn't have to bend as far given that her heels had her taller than usual but she still pushed herself up higher anyway. Athenacia let his warmth take over her, letting it fill her with the confidence she needed to do this. She didn't get far before he pulled her back toward him, a little more fiercely this time. If he kept kissing her like that she was going to lose it.

"Keep this up Doc and maybe we'll just elope," he smirked, his breath hot on her face.

Athenacia was about to answer but someone very pointedly cleared their throat. She flushed, going to pull away but he was holding her in place, leaving her to wish her hair was down so that she could hide her face at least. Gladio turned his head toward the person who interrupted them.

"You're not invited," he said bluntly.

"Gladio!" she seethed.

Honestly what was he doing to her? This was mortifying and she was about to do something very important here. Athenacia just put her head against his chest in the attempts to hide herself from Ignis who seemed completely unfazed by what was going on.

"If you two are quite finished," his voice had an edge to it, "Dr. Virum, we're ready for you."

Athenacia cringed at his words and Gladiolus loosened his grip. He looked down at her, noting that the colour had drained from her face instead. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborate braid that ran down one side of her and stopped just short of her elbow. The dress she wore was of Iris's design, something that came up higher on the neck in order to hide the scar but also remind them that she was a woman. It clung to her body, tying at the back of her neck and then falling down to her mid thigh. There were diagonal stripes that ran down the entire thing, the dress itself a navy sort of blue. Her shoes were open strapped with a thin heel and Gladiolus found that he was unable to really keep his eyes off of her. She was absolutely perfect as always and he knew that she could do this without a problem. He brought her gaze back to toward him gently by the chin and then kissed her in a more reassuring way.

"You got this Doc," he said lightly.

Athenacia still looked nervous but nodded at him anyway, detaching herself from his embrace and turning to face Ignis. The physician began to walk toward him, Gladiolus following a few steps behind her. Once they left the doorway she was outside of the Citadel, coming to stand at a podium with Insomnians and all others alike waiting for her arrival. She had never addressed a public before in her life, not like this anyway, but all the people she needed were there. Cor, Iris, Prompto, Aranea, Ignis and Gladiolus. Trach was in attendance also, standing beside his father as Athenacia took one last breath before approaching the stand. The others stood behind her and waited as whispers filled the crowd with wonder about what was going to happen here. She looked out at all of them, and then glanced at the position of the sun. For almost a month she had practised with Ignis, knew everything she needed to say to gain their favour based on his knowledge of politics, however, as she looked over all the faces lying in wake not a single one of those words seemed to come to her. Instead she found something she never even thought she had.

"Good day," she began, her voice firm, "As most you know me, I am Athenacia Virum. I've grown up here my entire life as an orphan. In recent events a lot of you would have come to know me by a different name, Lilium Aldercapt. Both of those names belong to me, I am the daughter of the late Iedolas Aldercapt," that caused a stir just as she knew it would. She waited a few moments before continuing, "But I am not here to talk about who and what I am. I'm here for all of you that wonder where we go from here now that the King has fulfilled his calling," that gained their attention, "Now that the star had purged of its scourge and the daemons no longer infect us with their plague. Now that peace has come not only for our species but the entire nation of Eos," she paused, letting that sink in.

"For years we have been divided among ourselves, Nifleim, Accordo, Tenebrae and Lucis. Four nations all striving for the same thing, to live in a world of peace. Though Niflheim has lost their way I believe that in the last decade of darkness, the citizens have more than proven their worth and will to band together in times of need. My father and the Empire were evil, there's no doubt about it, but not all of its citizens are. That being said we find ourselves left with no one to guide us. The Six have left this world in order to finally rest. The Empire is down, the Oracle gone, and the King of Lucis paid his price," she let that sink in as well, trying to gauge the mood. This was the part that she was afraid of, but she didn't let it show on her face, "I have the answer," she said finally.

Athenacia left the podium, turning toward Gladiolus, but she wasn't going to for him, she instead bent down and held out her arms to Trach. Gladiolus nudged his son and immediately the boy ran to his mother. She picked up him, hugging him tightly before turning back toward the people and looking them over.

"This is Trachelium Amicitia, my son," she announced, "He's young but was chosen by the very Crystal that helped saved this world. In him is the representation of a world without borders, the one that the late King wished to build and how the Gods wish us to move on from this point," she had them, the next few words crucial, "I stand before you today to ask a favour, one that I probably don't deserve. Allow me to help my son grow. To teach him how to lead and keep the very peace we all fought so hard for. I'm not asking as the Empress of Nifleim, the Oracle of Tenebrae nor the High Priestess of Illume. I'm asking as a mother who wishes the best for not only my own children but yours as well," and to make a point she moved so that they could see that she was quite pregnant at the moment, "I'm asking that not only you allow me to guide him, but also for your help in doing so. I give you my promise that he will come into this with an open mind and a clean soul, but only if you give him the chance."

Athenacia ended her speech and she felt nothing but tension within her chest. The air was still and silent and the sun had come to a point where a ray was hitting Trach in the most perfect way possible. It gave him a natural glow in a sort of angelic manner, really accenting her words as they were swirling through the minds and hearts of her audience. All eyes were on her son who gave them the same sort of calm hazel stare that his mother had. Just when she was about to give up hope, a loud cheer erupted from the crowd. It was one of acceptance and Athenacia smiled. A huge weight lifted off of her shoulders and she knew that she had won them over. She looked back at Gladiolus who only nodded at her proudly.

...

thanks guys!


	167. Hard to Concentrate

welcome back! thanks for my review. cant believe I started this a year ago. almost finished.

...

The people had accepted Trach, all of them as one nation. Athenacia didn't think it was possible but somehow she had pulled it off. On top of that now things were going to change with her lifestyle. She wouldn't be able to go back to the hospital and run things there like she had always wanted, not until Trach was ready. Athenacia was in her room as she went over the events of the day in her mind. Trach was sleeping, his head against the bump of his new sibling. Her hand on top of his head while she looking down at him with that warm glow she often carried whenever she observed him. And now she would have another one. A smile found its way to her face as she put her other hand on the growing abdomen, her ring catching her eye as she did so. Athenacia still found it so hard to believe that she not only got one child but now a second. She hoped it was a girl, she could already tell with Trach she'd be outnumbered and she needed someone on her side of things. Sighing contently, she closed her eyes and saw herself again in front of the people.

When she was finished her speech she remained for a short time before retreating. When they were out of the public eye Athenacia let out a huge sigh of relief, letting Trach down to stand on his own. She almost felt lightheaded at everything that just happened.

"Not half bad," complimented Aranea.

"Indeed," said Ignis, "Even if it was nothing like we had practiced."

"It just didn't feel right," replied Athenacia.

"Perhaps not. The sun was an excellent touch. I daresay you have a knack for this sort of thing."

"Natural born leader," said Aranea, amused.

"So what do we call you anyway?" asked Prompto.

"My name?" Athenacia looked at him confused, "I'm just a stand-in for Trach, he's the real King."

"That was a smart move," said Cor, "Introducing the world back to Illume might not have been the best though."

"I wanted to make sure they knew who they were dealing with. I outrank all of them but chose to step aside. It was more for show than anything else."

"Oh can we skip all the politics and get to the wedding!" cried Iris.

"You of all people," muttered Aranea.

"I've been engaged before," scoffed Athenacia.

"This isn't the same."

"She's right. It will take careful planning and time to hold a large public event-"

"Public event?" Athenacia cut off Ignis, "I was thinking maybe you people and a few extras and then we're done."

Cor laughed, "Nice try kid."

"What?"

"You belong to the people now. You don't get to elope."

The doctor groaned in frustration and Gladiolus laughed at her as well. Athenacia opened her eyes, releasing a sigh at the implications of it all. After managing to get over one hurdle, now she has stuck in yet another one. This seemed to be even worse than the last and she regretted her decision to accept the task laid out for her. She looked down at her finger, at the ring that was placed there months ago. All the planning was going along without her. Apparently, Iris had an image of how things needed to be for her brother's wedding and was butting heads a lot with Ignis about it. The only thing Athenacia insisted on was waiting until after the birth of her second child. She figured by then both of them would calm down or kill each other and then she could have some peace. Maybe then she'd be able to elope and not bother with all of this official business.

Athenacia was brought out of her thoughts when the door to her bedroom opened. Gladiolus stepped through it and she gave him a tired smile before looking back down at her children. She remembered how happy Trach was knowing he was going to be a big brother. He was speaking a lot more and always asking about the baby. Gladiolus carefully picked him up from her and she was finally able to move. The girl watched as her son was brought out of the room and where she could only assume was his own bed. She rolled over then, dozing again as she had before. So far this pregnancy had been much like her last and they were on high alert for preeclampsia. Either way, she was exhausted from today and was fast asleep before Gladiolus had returned to the room.

...

While most people had accepted the fact that Trach was going to be their next King, Athenacia knew better than to assume they all had. That much was proven not long after she was forcefully moved into the Citadel which was mostly finished its renovation. She blatantly refused to the royal apartments, however, insisting that as a Regent there was no sense in getting comfortable, even if Trach was still too young. Athenacia reinforced that argument by pointing out how the public would view that as well and she ended up winning. Gladiolus didn't seem to care much about where he stayed, he was more focused on training. With a new King meant that there needed to be a new Shield and as Captain of the Crownsguard, he was the only one who could decide the one worthy of guarding his son. Cor helped along the way and Athenacia spent a lot of her time with Ignis going over politics to the point that it made her brain hurt. It was no wonder Noctis often ran away from his duties, she considered him lucky at this point.

One night she was wandering around the corridors on her own, wanting one of those giant tubs full of water. Her body seemed to ache more than usual and she was sure that it was part of her diet. For whatever reason, this child wanted nothing but meat and she couldn't figure out why. As much as she wanted to eat anything else she just couldn't stomach it. Even now the thought of something dead on a fire made her mouth water despite the fact that she had just eaten nearly half an hour ago. Damn kids. It was late enough at night she didn't really need to be eating again. Athenacia yawned a little noisily as she walked along the dimly lighted hallways, her shoes echoing all around her. If she remembered right there was a shortcut to get to her room and that bathroom that she had the workers make for her.

Athenacia stopped, frowning slightly. She couldn't help but feel that there was someone behind her. As soon as she stepped into the completely bare corridor the mood felt a little different. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, which was easy to do since somewhere in her rage of hormones she had decided that it all needed to come off. The physician turned her head slightly, straining her ears to listen but found nothing. Sighing slightly, she winced when she felt her child start to kick her. It was fierce, causing her to bend over a tiny bit. Her eyes widened then, a gasp escaping her as she froze. The sound of the dagger that whizzed by her head was far from her mind as she was more focused on the footsteps scrambling away from her. Athenacia whipped around quickly but did not catch sight of the person that threw it. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to chase after them either, far too large and her movements were very awkward as it was. Looking over at the weapon, she walked over to it and took three attempts at bending over to pick it up. Once she got it she examined it curiously before tucking it away in her clothes. The last thing she needed was Gladiolus catching wind of this. At least, not until she had a chance to figure this out.

The doctor kept going all the way to her room. It wasn't a surprise to encounter no one else along the way and that included hostiles as well. Athenacia let out a small sigh when she reached her apartment, quickly darting to her bedroom and was a little stunned that Gladiolus was already there. His nose was in a book so he hadn't looked at her just yet and she scurried into the bathroom. Instantly, she began to run the water for her bath, looking forward to it after the day she had. She carefully took out the dagger and examined it while she waited.

"Hey."

Athenacia nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Gladio's voice in the doorway. She quickly put the dagger back and then turned to face him with a smile. He narrowed his eyes at her once she met his gaze. She frowned as he took a few steps toward her.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What?" she was confused.

He stopped, turning her toward the mirror and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. There was a small trickle of blood coming down her neck, a small laceration right near her right cheek.

"Oh," she feigned surprise, "I must have scratched myself and didn't notice," she shrugged.

She went to move away but Gladiolus held her in place. Athenacia looked at him curiously but the hard gaze he was giving her made it difficult to keep that up.

"It's too clean to be your own nails," he stated, "Unless you were scratching yourself with a knife."

She forced a laugh, "That's silly," she waved him off, once more attempting to leave him. He wasn't budging, "Gladio I have to check the water."

The glare he gave her made her heart start to pound in her chest. His grip upon her tightened as he studied her and she bit her lip nervously. She was finding it hard to breathe whenever he looked at her like that.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me what the fuck happened to your face."

The tone of his voice made her feel uneasy at what would happen if she lied. Not like she could, she was totally busted and should have known from the start that he would find out. How did she not even notice she was bleeding anyway? It was so small, even now she could barely feel it. Athenacia sighed, dropping her facade and reaching for her clothes. She pulled out the damaged dagger, observing it again and then held it out to him.

"Someone threw this at me," she said in a defeated voice, "I didn't see who they were and I couldn't go after them."

The look in his eye struck fear to her very core. There wasn't a time she could ever recall that she had seen it before. Athenacia always knew that Gladiolus was fiercely protective of his family, had seen it with Iris and Trach since being with him. She knew that he could get angry when she put herself into a situation that wasn't ideal for her to be in while alone, like the time she had come to the ruins of Insomnia for hospital equipment and encountered Ardyn. But she never knew that the same sort of concept applied to her as well. Most of her life she was always able to take care of herself, had been on her own since she was trained that way. Gladio released her from his grip, snatching the weapon from her hands and then started to back her up so that she was against the tub. Placing the weapon on the ledge, he lifted her carefully and put her in the scorching water.

"Gladio!" she cried, still wearing her clothes.

"Stay here," his voice was hard.

"Wait!"

The Shield ignored her, grabbing the dagger again turning toward the door. Athenacia was scrambling to her feet, having trouble with how awkward she was and the fact that the tub had overflown, spilling water all over the floor. She had one foot out before being able to get her other one there, nearly sliding and falling over. Gladiolus growled, catching her before she hurt herself and their unborn baby. He simply replaced her back in and she let out her own frustrated groan.

"Gladio stop-"

"Don't move."

"Wait a min-"

"Stay. Here."

"Can't you just-"

"Athenacia!"

His voice echoed in the room, the sound of it sending a shock to her system. Gladio was still looking at her that same way and she shrunk beneath his glare. Her breath was in her throat and she was afraid to make a move. He kept his gaze upon her until she nodded slowly at him once. The large man turned again, walking toward the door and then slamming it so hard that it fell off its hinges. Athenacia flinched at the sound, sitting there dumbfounded. She couldn't see him in the bedroom but knew that he hadn't gone far, that he wasn't going to leave her alone. She had no choice but to just sit and wait.

When she was finished her bath she dried herself off with the towel. Gladiolus still hadn't come to check on her but she could hear voices in the other room which meant that he had called people here. The bedroom door was closed since the bathroom door was broken and she was naked in the bathtub. Athenacia sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair only reached her chin now and she sort of regretted cutting it on such a whim. The doctor took a look at the very small scratch from the dagger that was thrown at her and quickly healed it with her magic. When she was finished she kept the towel around herself just in case and found something to wear before coming out of the bedroom. All eyes turned to her briefly before going back to their conversation.

Cor was there which wasn't a surprise, Ignis and Prompto as well as Iris and Aranea. The only people that could be trusted with this and Athenacia was happy that so far there weren't more. Aranea met Athenacia's gaze and the pregnant woman nodded. The two would have words when this impromptu meeting was over. The dagger that was thrown was sitting on the table for everyone to see. She took the time to look at it as closely as she could without getting too close, crossing her arms and staying near the women.

"There's nothing to go on," said Cor again.

"Where did this incident occur?" asked Ignis, turning toward Athenacia.

She answered him, telling them about that hallway that they didn't seem to know about.

"So either they knew about it or they were following you for a while," said Aranea.

"Doesn't matter," replied Athenacia, "I'm pretty sure it's a one-time thing."

"You got that right," said Gladiolus darkly.

"Which means," she continued with a pointed look in his direction, picking up the dagger, "There's no sense in getting upset about it."

"Yeah, hiding it was going to help!"

"I was going to deal with it myself before I told you. No sense in making a big deal about it."

"We can't just let this go! Someone tried to kill you!"

"It's not like this is the first time someone tried to kill me!" her voice rose. To emphasize her point she lifted her shirt to show the two stab scars she had on her back, one more faded than the other, "And it probably won't be the last!"

"It can be if you don't ignore this!"

"I agree," interjected Cor, "With Cia."

All eyes were on him, the fight stopping. Athenacia's retort died on her tongue as shock replaced her features instead. The girl was not expecting Cor to intervene at all, let alone agree with her decision. She leaned over toward Aranea which made them bump shoulders briefly. Cor kept his own gaze in front of him.

"This was a warning," he began, "If they wanted her dead they would have done more to actually kill her. Turning around and causing a scene will only fuel whoever was behind this."

"Someone tried to kill my wife and unborn child," Gladiolus's voice was even though ridden with malice, "I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing!"

"She's not your wife yet," stated Cor, "Which is probably why they were only warning her. Your child can be born now and still manage to live. It's our own fault that this happened anyway. We're too lax with her security because we're not looking at her any differently than before. So we're not doing nothing, we're changing how things work around here. Starting with you not wandering around on your own," Cor gave her a pointed look.

Athenacia glared at him but with everyone staring at her found that she could only nod, "Fine," she grumbled, "Then who's going to walk with me now that I'm back to being a child?"

"I'll go," Aranea said instantly.

"Me too," volunteered Iris.

Athenacia left without another word, both women behind her. She didn't even look back once the door was closed but did breathe a sigh of relief. Her pace decreased as she was still awkward in her movements before she came to a courtyard not too far away. No one spoke and Athenacia took a seat on the bench, holding her very pregnant abdomen and wincing slightly. The baby was very active right now, probably feeding off all the tension of the room they were just in. Aranea kept standing but Iris took a seat beside the doctor. The dragoon knight shared a look with Athenacia, glancing toward the young Amicitia.

"She'll be quiet," assured Athenacia.

Aranea nodded, pulling out the dagger. The scene that Athenacia caused was merely a way for her to get it back and into Aranea's hands. Worked perfectly and she felt bad about having to do it that way. Gladiolus thought differently than she did so she still wanted to deal with things her way before she involved him.

"What about this?" asked Aranea.

"You see the design?"

She looked at it curiously. There was a very tell-tale insignia on the hilt, something that Athenacia didn't want Cor and Gladiolus noticing just yet. The woman smirked, raising her eyebrows in surprise slightly.

"What is it?" asked Iris.

"The mark of Aldercapt. Someone is trying to start a war," said Aranea.

"What?"

"This wasn't about killing me at all nor a warning. People aren't happy about coming together, still hurt by the very idea of what Niflheim did to cause all of this in the first place. By trying to kill me with Aldercapt steel then I'm forced to turn on them - _if_ they were successful, which they weren't," explained Athenacia.

"So what do we do?"

"You keep your ear to the ground for fanatics," replied Aranea, "Those are the types of idiots that run these sorts of operations. And obviously, keep the men out of it until we find something solid."

Iris nodded, "Okay."

"The last thing I need is Trach taking a world that has moronic fanatics all over the place. Quell the fires while we can but likely it'll be an ongoing thing. If I can get ahead of it then I can teach him how to do it not only quietly, but without compromising himself," said Athenacia.

"That's why you got me," said Aranea.

Athenacia nodded at the two of them, feeling much better about the entire situation.

...

Months went by and the day that everyone had been waiting for was finally here. There was no word on the fanatics, in fact, things had calmed down and the distraction of Athenacia's new baby slowly took over their minds. Amaranthus Amicitia was introduced to the world after a very long labour and hasty explanation as to why there was no cesarean scar left over from her first born so that he could come out a lot easier. Athenacia did not experience preeclampsia as she had before but she made sure that Gladiolus knew _exactly_ how upset she was with him about what she was putting her body through. It all melted away as she held her second son in her arms for the first time, much bigger than Trach was since he was able to stay in full term. Actually, he took longer than he needed to and she was grumbling about that during the end of her pregnancy. Athenacia was also a little upset about the fact that she was having another boy, muttering "traitor" to him once she found out. However, she was still happy to have another child and the set of lungs on him were very much developed as Cor was so gracious to point out. Gladiolus was proud of his sons and the way his family was growing, taking a moment to look at them all gathered on the bed. Athenacia held that light in her eyes while holding their newborn, Trach lying next to her with his own look of wonder at his brother. He saw that happiness on her face again, the same one she bore when she laid eyes on Trach the first time. It was even better this time and he knew he wanted to keep seeing it if he could.

Amaranthus did not distract Athenacia from the things she needed to do as Regent. He slept peacefully throughout the night, a trait he didn't share with his brother, but when he was upset the entire city knew about it. Gladiolus was a huge help, still following the trend of reading to his children in order to get them to sleep. When that didn't work, Evangeline's lullaby did wonders and they managed to make things run fairly smoothly. It also helped that they had done this before so they were much more experienced and there were no daemons threatening their species. All in all, everything was great they were ready for the next part of their lives. The one that had everyone waiting in anticipation since Maran was born. The day of the wedding.

 _Hustle, bustle and so much muscle awww_

 _Cells about to separate_  
 _And I find it hard to concentrate_

Athenacia stood still while Iris fussed with the last minute details. She was very determined to make this all perfect, having done the dress and everything to go along with it. The bouquet and hair were also under her watchful gaze. The bride herself had tried not to think of this day, so busy with her work and children that she nearly forgot about it entirely. But Iris didn't, Iris had worked nonstop it seemed and Athenacia could see that it had really paid off so far. She was in a room hidden away from where the ceremony was to take place since Gladiolus was not allowed to see her until the right time. Aranea was in the room as well, with Frankie, Gin and Vi. The nurses were in tears except for Vi who was as critical as Iris when it came down to things. Finally, the young woman seemed to be finished, giving a satisfied sigh before going to fix herself. Someone came to knock at the door shortly after, and things were ready to go.

 _Death defying this mess I'm buying_  
 _It's raining down with love and hate_  
 _And I find it hard to motivate_

All the women filed out of the room, Athenacia being the last. All of a sudden she felt nervous about what she was about to do. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but it was just... She couldn't even describe it. As she came toward the doorway she could hear the music in the background getting louder. Athenacia couldn't go in just yet but shied away from the man that was waiting for her. Cor was looking at her in such a way she had never seen before and it made her blush. She stopped right in front of him, summoning her courage and facing him. He smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 _Estuary is blessed but scary your_  
 _Heart's about to palpitate_  
 _And I'm not about to hesitate_

"Wow," he said, "You definitely aren't a kid anymore."

She laughed, "Only took you nearly 37 years to stop calling me that."

Cor smiled warmly at her, his light blue eyes still youthful but filled with emotions. He moved his hand so that it was on her cheek and then kissed her forehead lightly. Athenacia felt tears well in the bottom of her eyes, willing them not to fall so she didn't mess up her make up and give Iris heart failure.

"Love you kid," he said, "But it's about time you're someone else's problem."

 _Sweet precision and soft collision awww_  
 _Hearts about to palpitate_  
 _And I find it hard to separate_

Athenacia was relieved when he added that last part. The two of them weren't really all that great when it came to their own feelings and having to actually acknowledge them once in a while was harder than fighting off the Infernian. She'd gladly do that again if she never had to speak about how she really felt. There was nothing left to say, it was time. The double doors opened and she took Cor's arm. She gave him a nervous look, biting her lip slightly and he only nodded at her. They began to walk, slowly as her legs felt like jelly. Her heart was thumping, her breath almost erratic. All eyes were on her as she stepped into the room. The aisle was right in front of her, looking so far away as she set her eyes on it. But at the end of it was Gladiolus and the look he was giving her melted all of her anxieties away. He was all she focused on.

 _All I want is for you to be happy and_  
 _Take this woman and make you my family and_  
 _Finally you have found someone perfect and_  
 _Finally you have found..._

Gladiolus tuned to look at her just as she stood in the doorway. As soon as his eyes met hers everything around them disappeared as she watched her approach slowly. Athenacia had an almost timid smile, her veil hanging from her head and down those bare, creamy shoulders. The scars on her face, neck and chest were completely hidden, Iris doing a very thorough job. Her hair was done up, having grown longer thanks to the waiting between child and wedding. It rested at the back of her head, curled to perfection in a loose sort of intricate and elegant multilayered bun with tendrils that fell on either side of her face in order to frame it. Gladio could only see her earlobes that had pearls dangling down and moving with her head, the second lobe just one simple pearl stud. The necklace she wore to match them rested against her chest perfectly with the sweetheart neckline of her dress. It was strapless, clinging to her perfect, small frame. There were sparkling stones catching the light on the trip of the top and a belt of it around her waist. Intricate embroidery filled in the gap and then flared out with the rest of the ballgown before spacing out around her legs. There were many layers in that dress as it fanned out around her with a long train following in her wake. He couldn't see her shoes beneath it but he didn't care. She was absolutely perfect, taking his breath away and disabling him from looking anywhere else but at her while she approached him.

 _Do you want me to show up for duty and_  
 _Serve this woman and honor her beauty and_  
 _Finally you have found something perfect and_  
 _Finally you have found... yourself_

 _With me... will... you... agree to take_  
 _This man... into your world..._  
 _And now... we are as one..._

And that was how the ceremony went. They only gazed at each other, the rest of the world millions of miles away. It was how the night had gone as well, the reception bustling with people but the two lovers only focused on each other. Gladiolus couldn't keep his hands off of her, finding it hard to concentrate on anything else and she loved his attention. Everyone was happy for them and as things wound down, eventually the two of them disappeared from the public eye. The kids were looked after and there was really no more need for her to be wearing that dress. As much as it looked good on her he was sure that it would only get in the way of the plans he had for her. Gladiolus didn't waste any time once they were back in their own living quarters, pulling her against him fiercely and reaching for the zipper.

 _One to treasure the rest of your days here and_  
 _Give you pleasure in so many ways dear and_  
 _Finally you have found something perfect and_  
 _Finally you have found..._

He loved how she reacted to him, how she knew him as well as he knew her. They eventually made it to their bedroom but not before taking their time on the way there. Gladio couldn't get enough of her and she was much in the same boat as him. It was the best night of their lives and they knew that they still had a long way to go. But as he kissed her for the final time that night they sealed the promise that they would be together through all of it.

 _Finally you have found... yourself_

...

The italics are the song to go with the last scene of this capter. It's called Hard to Concentrate by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, the one I danced to at my own wedding with my husband. the dress described is the exact one I wore except I added straps to mine. I tried to add a link but the browser here let it show up. if you search Alfred Angelo Cinderella dress 2017 it will be the first one on google images. thanks so much for reading and all of your support!


	168. Irrumator Praetor

hey there! I can't believe we're so close to the end I almost want to cry! almost, I'm pretty sure I'm dead inside.

...

On a warm summer day the sun shone brightly in the clear sky. The gentle breeze blew across the courtyard without a care in the world of who or what it touched. Athenacia sat there, basking in it while keeping an eye on the scene before her with a loving smile on her face. She wasn't alone, sitting with her was Ignis who had decided to pay her a visit. The two of them didn't speak much, never really needing to fill gaps in with words. Sighing contently, she was happy she had the time to spend a moment to herself. She took a drink of her water while still watching the action in front of her. Gladiolus was there, happily swinging a practice sword to deflect his daughter's attacks. The look on his face made Athenacia feel light headed, as the four year old girl in front of him was very determined to win against her father.

The former doctor still held that smile on her face. The peaceful moment let her mind wander, as it seemed to always do lately. Trach was getting older and looked so much like his father it was almost uncanny but still with her eyes. He was also calm and calculating like she was, rarely boisterous. Maran seemed to take more of Clarus shape, but was far bigger than his brother and had more mannerisms like his father. He ended up with Gladiolus's eyes but with light brown hair instead of dark. Nine years ago Athenacia gave birth to yet another son, Asterium Amicitia. He came out just on time and rarely made a sound. Aster was small, taking on Athenacia's moogle traits but what he lacked in build he made up for with his mind, with the soft brown eyes of Iris but dirty blond hair like Athenacia. He was a genius at so young, something Ignis took to quite easily. Already he was far more advanced than his classmates and that's when the blind man decided he was going to personally see to the rest of his education. Aster also spent a lot of time with Aranea, learning how to fly if he could. And when Athenacia thought she would never have a daughter, Enelya Amicitia surprised them four years ago when she popped out. She was the spitting image of Athenacia, right down to the last detail except for one thing: she had hair as blond as ever, looking as if it came from the sun itself.

Enelya giggled as she swung her practice sword, realizing that Gladiolus was just toying with her for fun. Athenacia was filled as she watched them, noting the huge difference in her husband when it came to his daughter. He doted on her completely and was very happy she wanted to learn how to fight, but he was still Gladio in the end. Even at 45 somehow he managed to keep that youthfulness he always carried with him since they had met. He hadn't slowed down a bit and she couldn't be happier right now. Well, that was a lie, there was something that could make her a bit more comfortable. Athenacia winced slightly as she placed a hand on her swelling abdomen.

"Restless?" inquired Ignis.

"Always," she answered, shifting so she could try and be more comfortable.

"Seems all your children are bursting with energy."

"I blame him," she replied dryly, referring to her husband.

"If I recall, you yourself had trouble sitting still."

"I think you're mistaken."

Ignis chuckled lightly. Athenacia grunted, moving once again to try and get comfortable. She sighed then, wishing that her body would stop aching. This was her fifth round of pregnancy and she was getting a little too old for this.

"I'm so done with this," she grumbled, wincing again.

"You say that every time," Ignis reminded her.

"I was convinced we were done after Nel. Sometimes I think he really is trying to get thirteen out of me."

"Gladio wishes to surround you with happiness and he's very aware that children, especially your own, do that."

Athenacia let that sink in for a moment, a smile spreading across her lips. She brought her gaze back toward him off in the distance, remembering every time she had given birth to one of his offspring, the way he would look at her while she held the newborn or even spent time with the family together. Gladiolus usually wore a loving look whenever she caught him staring but it had changed in such a slight yet large way ever since Trach was born. She caught it all the time and even now it made her cheeks flush at the sight of it in her own mind.

"I suppose you're right," she said finally, "But I'm getting a little too old for this."

"Come now, I doubt you look any different than when I last saw you."

Athenacia had the audacity to blush, looking away shyly. The two of them had come a long way, constantly butting heads in the beginning but always in a respectable manner. In the end, he turned out to be one of the people she was sure she could never live without. While she insisted that she didn't need his services, she had grown to depend on them. Ignis was there without her having to ask no matter what the task was and when they were on the same page they were fairly unstoppable. Even now he was still there while she was beginning to incorporate Trach with official business. Trach, who apparently had the same sort of attitude as the King before him, something that Ignis knew how to handle far better than Athenacia. And yet somehow the man also found time to actually open up that restaurant he had in mind for a while. He was training Talcott and Aster to replace him so that he could retire after the coronation in a few years. Ignis was very selfless in all that he had done not only for the line of Lucis but also the Amicitia family as it was now. Athenacia owed him so much and knew that he wouldn't ask for a thing. She smiled, going to lean over slightly but then stopped suddenly.

"Don't move," she said.

Ignis complied with her wishes and to reinforce her point, she held his chin before planting a kiss to his cheek. The gesture took him by surprise, but only because they both remembered very vividly what happened last time she tried to do that in a drunken bender. He coughed a little uncomfortably, a pinkish hue reaching his cheeks before turning his head away in a sort of shy manner. Athenacia giggled slightly before turning her attention back toward her family.

Gladiolus was still entertaining their daughter, that sort of proud look to his face. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, watching as he continued to tease Enelya with the practice swords. The young girl was taking it very seriously though found it hard not to laugh herself. They were finished shortly after, walking toward them. Gladio had lifted his daughter so that she was sitting on one of his shoulders while making their way over. Athenacia still had that smile on her face, even as she met his gaze. She watched as they drew closer before he put the girl down and she sat right in between herself and Ignis. Athenacia almost raised a brow, wondering how the girl could be hungry again. The appetite on her was astounding, probably even bigger than her mother. Gladiolus fell beside Athenacia, wrapping an arm around her and then laying one hand to her growing abdomen.

"Oh are we having an Iggy picnic?"

It was Prompto, coming over from the entryway with a large smile on his face. Enelya was over the moon that he was here, quickly getting up and running toward him as fast as she possibly could. For whatever reason, he was her favourite. He scooped her up quickly while still walking over toward them. Prompto had two of his own children, a son and a daughter that were a little older than the girl in his arms. He was part of the Guard himself though like Ignis, was preparing himself for retirement. It seemed that they were all going to find something to do after the coronation but for now they could spend the time together. He put the girl down and she decided to stay on his lap.

"Picnics always attract bugs," said Gladiolus, "You'll get fleas if you stay there, Nel."

She just giggled at him but refused to move. The two of them began their devouring of the new things Ignis brought for testing. He was always trying to think of new things to serve and everyone was always willing to eat it. Except for Athenacia who decided that this pregnancy she needed nothing but exotic fruits and ice cream. Ignis was doing his best to satisfy her that but even he was at a loss of what to do sometimes. Not that it mattered at the moment, she was content with what he brought her today. Gladiolus tried to take some from her but she was very uninterested in sharing food with him at all. The look he gave her when she smacked his hands away went unnoticed by her. Clearly she had no idea what sort of trouble she was getting herself into.

They enjoyed their time together as they always did. The sun still shone brightly and Athenacia found she was doing less talking and more observing. She leaned into her husband who was working out the kinks in her neck and shoulders absently. Another content sigh escaped her, eyes falling on her daughter that was happily trying to tease Prompto now. She was so headstrong and rarely gave up on anything. Athenacia smiled as she watched them, still so obsessed with all of her children despite how much older some of them have gotten. She was so happy right now, unwilling to trade this for anything in the world.

...

Later on in the night Athenacia found herself in a study with Ignis and Talcott, finishing off the day's work before dinner. Trach was there as well though he seemed to be an unwilling participant. His evenings after school were devoted to Athenacia who was working on getting him more and more involved so that he could take over in the coming years. His eyes were looking longingly out the window toward the freedom he was becoming so quickly deprived off and he didn't like it at all. Athenacia gave him a disdained look, clearing her throat in a pointed way to gain his attention. He just rolled his eyes at her before going back to his work and she bit her tongue for the umpteenth time. Her patience with her first born was waning and she was waiting for him to push her buttons.

Their work was interrupted suddenly, however, the doors bursting open and the rest of her kids running toward them. Aster was holding his arm while Enelya kept screeching almost like a harpy at him. Maran followed along behind them, his arms crossed as he was trying not to laugh at his younger siblings. Athenacia internally sighed but turned toward them. From the looks of things it was a catastrophe that apparently couldn't find their other parent. Funny how things always worked out like that. Aster was holding his right arm, practically in tears while Enelya was right beside him talking far too fast for anyone to understand. Athenacia frowned when she saw that there was blood on her sons arm trickling down and staining his clothes. She kept herself calm, sending Talcott to get a first aid kit right away.

"Okay!" she shouted, stopping all of them, "What is the emergency right now?"

Both Aster and Enelya started talking, words tumbling out of them incoherently as they did so. Athenacia held up her hands.

"Alright, alright!" she cut them off, "One at a time."

Again they both started to explain what happened at the exact same time, only louder than before. Athenacia sighed, holding her hand up so that they would stop. Talcott had returned with the kit and immediately Athenacia opened it, putting on some blue latex gloves. She gestured for Aster to show her the wound he was covering up. It was a laceration to the upper arm, fairly deep but not too terrible. She began to clean it up while they were silent and watching her very focused face.

"Maran," Athenacia's voice was calm, "What happened?"

"Aster told Nel that she wouldn't be a Crownsguard so she slashed him," replied Maran.

She raised a brow, looking up at the tear streaked face of her son, "Is that true?"

"Yeah," mumbled Aster, wincing whenever she got too close to the open wound, "But I only said that because she knocked my books away after I told her to be quiet."

She looked down at her daughter, "Nel?"

"He wouldn't stop picking on me!" Enelya cried, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Who even gave you a blade?"

"Maran. We were practicing."

"Traitor!" yelled Maran.

"Mom it really hurts," Aster cried to her.

"You gave her a blade?" Athenacia was looking at her second oldest sharply.

"What? I was watching!" Maran scoffed.

"That's why I'm bleeding!" shouted Aster.

"You should have defended yourself!"

"He's just a bully!" yelled Enelya.

They began to bicker again which caused Aster to end up pulling away from Athenacia as they did so. She waited, deciding that getting involved wasn't going to do anything. Eventually it got to the point that Enelya landed a very familiar right hook straight to Aster's wound, a bullseye it looked like and he only began to cry harder. The look Athenacia gave her daughter actually had her shrink beneath the gaze and all eyes were on the scene. Aster was still whimpering and no one else made a noise, afraid of what would happen if they did. The pregnant woman looked at all of her kids then, except for Trach who seemed to have no interest in what was going on right now. At least he wasn't in the middle of this causing trouble the way he usually did.

"Mom it hurts," whined Aster.

Athenacia sighed before turning to Ignis, "Do you happen to have a good knife with you?"

"I daresay I can procure one," he replied a little confused.

"Good, do that. And I'll need some bandages, lots of towels, and pain medication from the clinic."

"What are you doing?" asked Aster, his tears stopping suddenly.

"You're in pain right?"

"Y-yeah."

"So I'm just going to have to cut the arm off," she shrugged.

"Cut it off?!"

"Mom!" cried Enelya, her own eyes almost filling with tears.

"Cool," said Maran smiling.

"No you can't cut it off!" shouted Aster.

"I don't really have a choice. You're in too much pain for me to treat it so I'm just going to have to get rid of the whole thing. At least this won't happen again," said Athenacia. She grabbed a scalpel from the kit beside her and then looked at her son's arm in a calculating way. He had a look of horror as she placed the non sharp edge on the top of his arm, "I think about here should do it," she mused absently.

"Mom don't I'm really sorry!" Enelya began to blubber.

"Please!" said Aster, "It doesn't hurt anymore, I feel much better!"

She frowned, "I'd rather be safe than sorry," she said, going to turn toward Ignis again.

They started to beg her to stop but she was not relenting. Athenacia put her scalpel away and Aster was determined to show her that he wasn't really all that hurt in the first place. Enelya was promising that she would never swing a sword again even a practice one while Aster insisted that he would be nice to his sister forever from now.

"Oh shut up," said Trach suddenly, "She's not really going to cut it off she's just trying to scare you," he scoffed.

"But she's a doctor Trach," said Aster.

He laughed, "She hasn't been a real doctor in years. She probably forgot how."

Athenacia fixed him a glare with one of her brows raised. He hadn't even raised his eyes from his work, still ignoring her with a bored expression on his face. She clucked her tongue in disapproval before she again began to clean up Aster's arm. No one spoke while she worked, watching as she used some of her healing magic to close it up but not completely. Athenacia just wanted to be able to use the cyanoacrylate stitches instead. She wasn't interested in sewing up her son but didn't want him to forget the lesson he was supposed to be learning here either. When she was finished she put away her things and then looked at the two of them carefully.

"There will be no more picking on your sister about anything and you missy will not touch another blade for a month. Not even a practice one," said Athenacia.

Trach scoffed, "Like daddy's little princess is going to follow that for long."

"No one asked you," Athenacia glared at him before turning back to the other three, "And you Maran will be punished by your father."

"But I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"You gave your sister a blade and stood by while she could have seriously injured your brother," her voice was hard.

He wanted to say something else but she was challenging him to push her further. At least these three weren't at the point where they had grown fangs and started to argue everything she said. Trach on the other hand... She set her jaw, unwilling to let him get under her skin. That was exactly what he wanted. Once the three kids before her were hanging their heads she knew that this was over.

"Straight to your own rooms all three of you until someone comes to get you for dinner," she commanded.

They all nodded at her before vacating the space. She watched them leave and then turned back to what she was doing. Only Trach was still holding that arrogant bored look to him which managed to infuriate her all the more. After all of that there was no way she could focus on what she was doing, especially with his unnecessary comments about her profession. As his stupid attitude continued to run through her head she just decided she was done and they could continue without her, leaving the room briskly without another look back.

...

"He's such a shithead!"

Athenacia was fuming in her own room. Gladiolus was on the bed, watching with a brow raised and trying not to smirk. She had just finished one of those long baths that she usually took at the end of a long day, pacing around while still upset about earlier. Athenacia was going on about Trach and his attitude as of late. It wasn't just the incident in the study, at dinner he decided to try and egg his mother on further and she nearly bit the bait. Gladiolus put a stop to it immediately, already unhappy about the earlier events his other children had managed to get up to. The rest of the evening was tense and everyone decided on an early bedtime tonight, especially since the kids were pretty much grounded after the day they seemed to have. Athenacia immediately went for the bath, particularly aching today. Actually so far this pregnancy was the worst for pain but Gladio noted that she looked bigger than usual for her currrent trimester.

"When did he get like this?! I can't stand him!"

Athenacia was still pacing, groaning in frustration as she let herself vent all of her grievances as of late regarding her first child. The large man on the bed was only having a harder time suppressing his laughs the more she went on. He knew this wasn't the time or place for it but as he listened to her he was constantly reminded of a young girl who defied everything around her on a daily basis, one so headstrong and spirited that trying to parent her was extremely difficult when she wouldn't listen. Cor was enjoying watching this a little too much, making sure that Gladiolus knew about it as well.

"He's growin' up, Doc," said Gladiolus lightly.

"Is he?" she growled, "Little shit has zero interest in what he's supposed to be doing. I'll have to be Regent until we have a kid that's not a shithead!"

He laughed at her, finally unable to hold himself in any longer, "Give him more credit than that."

"Oh yeah give him credit. _You_ get all the easy parts," she said dryly.

"He's not a saint with me either."

She sighed, "I miss when he was little and cute and didn't talk back and wasn't a complete shithead. We were best friends," she stopped, looking down.

He smiled warmly at her, "Come here," he reached out an arm.

Athenacia waked over to where he was, taking her side of the bed and allowing him to take her into an embrace. She sighed again in a sad sort of way and then closed her eyes while he combed his fingers through her hair.

"You don't mean any of that," he said lightly.

"No," she conceeded, "Not all of it."

"You're raising him good. He'll surprise you, just wait."

"He better."

Gladio laughed at her, moving so that he could kiss her. Athenacia sighed again while against him, smiling when she felt his hand come to rest on her growing womb. She loved this part of being pregnant, the moments like this with him that never changed. She gazed at him, forgetting everything that was bothering her at the moment while he kissed her a little more hungrily this time. Gladiolus moved the robe she was wearing off of her shoulder, running his fingers lightly along the skin and causing her to shiver slightly. He didn't care that she was pregnant, he took her anyway, careful about it but loved that dreamy stare that she would give him. Gladio wanted to make her feel better and he knew the best way to go about it - and she wasn't complaining at all. Athenacia released another one of those content sighs when they were finished, trying to get feeling in her legs while he rolled over to look at her again.

His eyes came upon her chest, rising and falling and with it something he always hated seeing. Gladio moved so that he could run his fingers over the large, diagonal scar on her chest, where her heart was. It was left over from when he had plunged his weapon into her, saving Noctis and allowing them the chance to see the dawn. It tore at him to know that he had killed her, even now after all these years that he wasn't strong enough to save her then. Trach was the one that brought her back to them so that she could be here. Once in a while he would dream back to that scene, having to make sure she was real and not a fantasy of his. Athenacia looked over at him, giving him a sad smile. This wasn't the first time he had ever done this, being able to see it on her back as well. Placing her hand over his, she brought his gaze toward her face. She was only smiling, moving his hand and then wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. He only smiled slightly at her, again looking over the damage he had done to her that night.

"It's his birthday today," said Gladiolus lightly.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Athenacia.

He shrugged, "You know..."

Athenacia did know, she knew exactly how hard it was for him to still cope with the loss of Noctis. While it had been years that didn't mean they all weren't still hurt by his departure. She took her husband in her arms this time, trying to ease his grief. Instead he found himself with the swelling abdomen, leaning his head against it and planting a gentle kiss there. Athenacia ran her fingers lightly through his hair and he closed his eyes. She had no idea how to take it all away but she hoped that she was helping in some way. Gladio was always there for her she wished she could do more for him. He rarely complained about anything, was as solid rock of strength always in her corner. Once in a while he was vulnerable and she was usually at a loss of what to do. Sometimes he showed her that side of him and then it would disappear except for times like these. When he was ready he finally came back up and pulled her close.

"If that punk can man up and do what he's gotta do then I got no doubt that Trach can to."

Athenacia smiled at him, nuzzling into him further. Gladiolus was right, he always was about things like this. Letting that put a rest to her qualms she allowed sleep to claim her, wrapped securely in the embrace of the man she loved.

...

thanks guys! will go back and edit tomorrow promise.


	169. Coronation

welcome back!

...

Gladiolus found himself wandering around the halls of the Citadel on his own. It was late in the hour and he knew that Athenacia would be asleep by now. The next few days were going to be hectic and he had barely seen her. He was busy with his own work anyway, spending more time with Maran. Trach would take the throne but his brother would command the Crownsguard. Aster was with Ignis, getting ready for his own tasks. Everyone was busy and there seemed to be no time for anything. So Gladiolus finished up anything he needed to last minute and then took the time to relax a moment. Soon enough he would be able to have as much time as he needed but for now he had to take it whenever he could. There was still a lot of work to be done and he wasn't exactly as young as he used to be. As he came closer toward his own living quarters he stopped suddenly, frowning when he heard some familiar noises coming from down the hallway. He let out a small sigh, creeping on silent feet toward it. The small voices coming from the room ahead were starting to get louder and he stopped, waiting patiently. Gladio crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the door opened and a brighter light shined into the corridor he was standing in.

"It's you and me now okay?"

The words brought him swimming with memories. Gladiolus had said the same thing plenty of times to Athenacia and hearing it come from that room made him feel pride. He smiled at the voice but only briefly as he knew that wouldn't help the situation. Two small people walked out, bags clutched in their hands and then began to walk down the hall. Only the older of the two gasped when they realized they were faced with the large man blocking their way.

"You two are supposed to be in bed," said Gladiolus lightly, raising a brow at them.

Enelya flushed. It was so like her mother he had to stop himself from smiling yet again. Beside her was his other daughter who didn't seem to be all that surprised they were being caught right now. Six years ago Athenacia gave birth for the last time and it was a shock to all of them. Not only did she give him another daughter but it seemed that she had twins and he was fortunate to also gain another son. Given her age, it made sense but still not what they were expecting. Not that it mattered they were still happy and proud. Gladio may not have made it to 13 but he was about halfway there and he liked to point that out to her over the years. Evangeline came first and then Clarus shortly after. The labour was fairly easy despite having two of them. Both were actually fairly easy to deal with compared to the last four children they had, or maybe they were just a lot better than when they first started.

But there was something different about the twins, something that Gladiolus noticed instantly. They had a light in their eyes much like their mother, the one that he always saw now. Instantly he knew that these two were the ones to carry on the Infernian duties just as Athenacia herself did. It was clear to the parents what they had to do and probably what ended up prompting this sort of behaviour from his daughters right now. Well, he was sure that only one of them was the one causing a disturbance. Enelya was always getting into trouble and taking Evangeline with her whenever she could. It was almost exhausting but funny sometimes and that was probably the hardest thing he encountered while being a parent.

"We were going to bed!" replied Enelya hastily, "'Vange just had a bad dream."

Gladiolus looked over at his youngest daughter. She was looking up at him with a calm stare, a lot like Athenacia and Trach were able to do. Only her eyes were a bright sort of red, the beast blood evident within her. It was what prompted her name in the first place. Gladiolus knew what happened to the late moogle and how Athenacia regretted being unable to get over her own anger. Sometimes he would see her thinking about it even if she thought he wasn't looking. Most of it melted away when the twins were born and she felt better about the situation. His second daughter took on more of her human grandmother's features, although her hair was more of a flaxen colour with a natural wave to it. She had that same sort of calm nature that Aster had growing up, only Aster would have his moments of fits and Athenacia would baby him a little too much. Evangeline was not like that but she was still only six and could easily change as she grew.

"Nel," Gladiolus warned, looking back at her.

She tried to keep her face convincing, but she was only ten and not nearly as experienced when it came to lying. On top of that, she already knew that she had her father wrapped around her finger since birth. Even if she couldn't get away with lying to him she knew that he would go easy on her, however, tonight he was exhausted and unrelenting. Eventually she just sighed before looking down at her feet.

"We were packing," she said finally, "Because we're leaving before the coronation."

"No we're leaving after the coronation," he said firmly.

"No!" she looked up at him fiercely, "I'm not going! And you're not taking 'Vange! I'm staying and we're going to live with uncle Prompto!"

Enelya stamped her foot as she spoke, grabbing her sister's hand and glaring at him in defiance. Gladiolus burst out laughing at her, unable to hold it in any longer. She was still the exact image of her mother, though with that sun coloured blond hair and her hazel eyes did not have a calmness to them, only a sort of mischievous glint like her father. It was probably why she was always getting herself into trouble. She was about as stubborn as both her parents, which was very evident in how she was not going to give this up. Ever since she found out that her, the twins, himself and Athenacia were leaving after Trach's coronation she was gong out of her way to make their lives difficult. Enelya didn't want to leave Insomnia at all, wishing to stay with her older brothers, but Trach would be King and Maran had his own duties as well as Aster. They were old enough to stay behind but not her.

"That's a good one, Nel," he replied between chuckles, "Now get back to bed."

"I'm serious!" she cried. He only laughed harder at her and she growled at him, "It's not funny!"

"It wasn't a suggestion."

Gladio still had a smile on his face, unable to get rid of it with the way his daughter was looking at him. Evangeline just watched the scene, more so just going with the flow of things as she often did.

"I'm not going to live in the middle of nowhere! I want to stay here."

"Tough. We're going. Now get back to bed."

Enelya sighed, dropping her gaze and then walked over to him. She grabbed onto his arm, tugging it at with a pouting look to her face. Gladiolus kept the brow raised, waiting for her to finish up whatever she was planning so that he could get her back to bed and allow himself the ability to do so. Tears were welling in the bottom of her hazel eyes and her face looked so broken. He studied her, keeping himself steeled against it.

"Please dad, don't make me go there," she begged in her little voice.

So that was her tactic. Gladio looked down at her and kept his face as neutral as he possibly could. He was the Shied of the Chosen King, had fought fierce beasts, daemons and taken on Gods. He helped purge the world of a plague that nearly ended the species and managed to overcome killing the most important person in his life. The man was a warrior and one of the strongest of them around, but nothing in a million years could prepare him for having not only one daughter but two - because as soon as Enelya had taken hold of his arm Evangeline at come at the other, giving him the same sort of look that her sister was. She was in training it seemed and he was no match for them. Enelya knew that her father was easy on her and Evangeline was going to turn out much the same if he let this keep happening, and it was all because he hated seeing that broken look on her face, one that she often threw at him to get what she wanted. Not this time.

"Go to bed," he said sternly.

Enelya dropped her tears and screamed in frustration at not having won. Evangeline watched her sister in a calculating way, though did not relinquish her grip upon her father. Gladiolus sighed, rubbing the back of his head and wished that Athenacia were here. She always managed to keep her daughter in line, much the way he was better when it came to Trach. Those two butted heads more often than not and it was up to him to break them up. When it came to Enelya she never tried any of her tricks with her mother, simply because they never worked. He dropped down on one knee, looking at her straight in the eye. Nel was crying real tears, very upset about what was happening.

"Remember when we go camping?" he asked her lightly. She nodded and he smiled a little, "It'll be like that only all the time."

"But I don't like camping all the time, only for a little bit," she replied.

"You haven't even seen this place. You might think you don't like it but you will. At least give it a chance."

Enelya frowned in thought, allowing him to wipe away one of her tears. Evangeline still watched with that calm stare, having leaned into her father while he absently put an arm around her. Enelya sighed finally, fixing him a sort of stare he recognized all too well. She hadn't given up just yet.

"Fine," she said.

He nodded at her, "Good, now go to bed."

"No."

"Nel," he warned her again. There was no third time but she never pushed him that far.

"I'll only go if you read to us again."

"This isn't a negotiation. Go to bed."

"Book or no deal," she insisted again crossing her arms over her chest.

"No deal," Evangeline giggled, going to stand beside her sister and mimicking her.

Gladiolus sighed as he looked at them. He was no match for the two of them, finally understanding what Cor meant when he said he would rather fight a thousand wars than deal with Athenacia growing up - only Cor never had two of them, he was lucky in that aspect. Still keeping his gaze on them, he nodded once and the bright smiles on their faces made him chuckle slightly to himself. He ushered them back into Enelya's room, going toward the book shelf that was sitting in there while they dropped their crudely packed bags and got into bed. The two of them often fell asleep together despite that they had their own rooms and Gladiolus would carry his youngest back to her bed. Tonight was no different aside from the fact that he had already done so once tonight. He sat in the chair with the lamp on and continued on their tale from where they left off. Both girls were very attentive though it was obvious that they were tired because they didn't stay up too much later.

Gladio held a gentle smile on his face after he closed the book while looking at them. He reached over, moving Enelya so that she wasn't sat up so much on the pillow, brushing hair from her face and then kissing the top of her head gently. He then carefully took Evangeline from beneath the covers and held her gently. She stirred slightly before setting back against him. Gladiolus turned off the lamp and crept out of the room quietly on noiseless feet. He shut the door softly behind him before making his way down the hall toward the other room. Once he was in there he carefully laid his daughter down in her bed but she managed to open her eyes and look at him. She was awake again and he sighed, such a light sleeper sometimes. Evangeline didn't let go of his arm and he was forced to lie in the bed while she continued to nod off on his shoulder. It wasn't long before he was dozing himself, his soft snores invading the room.

That was how Athenacia found them. She had woken up sometime in the night and she was alone. It was normal to go to bed alone with all the commotion but a quick look at the time told her that Gladiolus was running particularly late himself. Athenacia frowned, letting out a sigh before getting up to go look for him. She asked the guards if they had seen him and found that he wasn't around yet. So she went to search for him, noting that he wasn't answering his phone. First she checked the room of her youngest son, knowing that he often woke up to run to their bed but he was fast asleep and it was then she encountered Gladiolus. Athenacia smiled lightly as she observed him, far too big for his daughters bed while she was snugly tucked into his neck and sleeping soundly. Trach used to do the same thing with her and she decided she wasn't going to take that away from him. Soon they wouldn't want to at all.

However, just as she was going to close the door he opened his eyes tiredly, almost as if he sensed her presence. She stopped, meeting his gaze briefly before he carefully detached himself from his daughter's grip. Gladio tucked her in and planted another kiss to the forehead before going to join his wife. Athenacia closed the door behind him, looking at him curiously

"I thought you put them to bed ages ago," she nearly whispered.

He only offered her a smile, "Long story," he said.

Athenacia was about to ask but the way he slumped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss made her frown slightly instead. She could tell he was tired and decided maybe now wasn't the best time. Instead she allowed him to lead her back to their room where he fell asleep before her. The Regent observed his peaceful face for a short while before rolling over and again finding herself lost in her own slumber.

...

A few days later and the entire world was bursting with excitement. The city of Insomnia was full of people coming in from all over the world. A momentous occasion was about to occur and no one wanted to miss it. Everyone was busy getting ready for it, working day and night it seemed to make sure that all the preparations were in place. Eighteen years and the day was finally here. Today was the coronation of Trachelium Amicitia.

Athenacia was a mess inside. She didn't sleep at all overnight, that much evident on her face as she tried to get ready for the day. Gladiolus watched as she would get easily frustrated with simple things all through the morning. Then she would tear and try to hide the fact that she was doing so. It was entertaining to watch, especially since the last two weeks her and Trach could barely stand to be in the same room as each other. Gladio spent more time diffusing their arguments than he did getting his own side of things ready for the day. Despite all of that she could hardly handle the idea of her son becoming truly independent from her. He wondered how hard it was going to be when they left in a few days.

Once she was finished the door opened and three of their children stepped through it, ushered in by Cor who had a disdained look on his face. The former Marshal had stuck around the entire time Trach was growing up, still as duty bound as he ever was. But he was getting older himself and mostly stayed in the background. Cor was going to remain at the Citadel and everyone knew that there would be no way to get him to leave no matter what they said. Not that any of them minded, his grandchildren loved him, in fact, Cor seemed to be the only one that Trach listened to without question, that bond formed since birth still running strong. He did that to all of them and Athenacia was still at a loss of how he managed it. She came out of her room and looked at them all with a brow raised.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" she asked.

"Found them planting roots in my closet," said Cor.

"Seriously Nel?"

"I'm not leaving the city!" Enelya cried.

Evangeline and Clarus were on either side of her. Athenacia looked at the twins who were obviously coerced into her eldest daughter's foolishness. Her youngest son bore a striking resemblance to the late Emperor before he was so clearly corrupt. Athenacia loved him no less however, knowing there was something different about him. There seemed to be a light in each of their eyes that she hadn't seen in any of her other children - except Clarus had one green eye and one blue one while Evangeline had red eyes like the moogle blood within her. Both were abnormally calm and calculating despite letting their sister get them into trouble all the time. Athenacia thought it was a bit odd for six year olds but they weren't exactly normal to begin with.

"I don't have time for this," Athenacia threw her hands up in frustration.

"Thought we talked about this Nel," Gladiolus stepped up.

"I want to stay with Trach!" she crossed her arms.

"Nel," it was Cor who spoke, stopping Athenacia from the very nasty retort that was about to leave her. The blond looked up at him, still pouting, "You have to go with your mom and your brother and sister," she was about to say something but he put a hand on top of her head, "When you're older you can come back and show your brothers a thing or two about fighting real monsters outside the city."

Her eyes brightened, "Do you really mean that?"

Cor nodded and it seemed that he solved the problem they were having for weeks in a mere manner of minutes. Athenacia sighed, going back into her room and Gladiolus tried not to laugh out loud at her. The kids were brought back to their rooms so that they could get ready for the ceremony and Cor waited on the couch since there was really nothing left for them to do. Gladiolus went to see what was taking her so long, opening the door and offering a small smile. He wasn't really expecting to find her in tears on the bed but here she was. Gladio closed the door lightly behind him as she looked up at him with her ashen face. He sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Is leaving really the best idea?" her voice was low.

"It was your idea, Doc," he reminded her gently.

"I know," she sighed, "But maybe it was stupid. Leaving everything we built and everyone we love behind."

"It's not like we won't ever see them."

"But what if-"

"I'm not going to dignify 'what ifs'," he said sternly. He moved so that she could look at him, wiping one of the tears that escaped her, "You did good, and everyone is going to see that. It's up to Trach to look after these people now. You have another to job to finish."

Athenacia sniffed but didn't leave his gaze. Gladiolus didn't really agree with leaving at first either but the more he thought about it the more he liked it. It would be better if they weren't stuck in the Crown City where everyone could knock on her door when everything fell apart. She deserved rest as much as anyone else. Athenacia always had such a hard time letting things go, her sons on their own was definitely something she would have the most trouble with. Finally, she offered him a small smile, nodding at him. He kissed her then, reinforcing his belief that this was best for all of them.

"Go fix your face, it's a mess," he said lightly.

She let out one laugh, sniffling again, "You're such a jerk."

Gladiolus only grinned at her, which forced her to laugh despite herself. Athenacia went to the bathroom and not ten minutes later was ready. There was no evidence that she even had a break down, was focused, determined, just like when he first saw her in the hospital all those years ago. He kept the smile on his face while he looked her up and down and she flushed slightly while he did so. He still had that effect on her and he loved that. Gladio took her hand and that was how they not only left their room but entered the throne room together.

The coronation ceremony itself was overall a success. Trach was every bit the man Athenacia had hoped he would be. She feared that in the end he would turn out the be the shithead she had been experiencing the last few years but she couldn't be more proud of him right now. Trach had been paying attention over the years and watching him during the entire thing made all her anxiety melt away about leaving him behind. He was the King now and she knew that he would be a good one. Maran stood proudly beside him, as did Aster while the rest weren't too far behind him either. Athenacia did not shed a single tear, but didn't take her eyes off her children. All six of them were spread out among the room but she watched them all like a hawk. Gladiolus was by her side the entire time, and then Aranea, Ignis, Prompto, Cor and Iris managed to find their way over.

"Well, we made it," said Prompto happily.

"Indeed," Ignis offered a smile.

"And not a moment too soon," said Gladiolus.

"What do you think will happen now?" asked Iris.

"Not our problem," replied Cor.

"It's all on them now," agreed Aranea.

"They're still just kids..." Iris seemed unsure.

"We all were once."

"We'll still be around," Prompto tried to assure her.

"I'm confident we can trust them," said Ignis.

"What do you say Doc?" asked Gladiolus.

Athenacia kept her eyes fixated on her children still. She started with the youngest and the moved her way around the room until she once again found Trach. As if sensing her, he turned so that she could see him. He was 20 but she saw that he really was his father all the way through, only he lacked the exact size and the eyes. Trach offered her the same calm hazel stare that she was giving him, neither of them leaving. Athenacia remembered the first time she ever got caught up in it, while he was in an incubator and clutching her finger tightly. She remembered the day she found out she was even lucky enough to have him and how her life changed from that day on, remembered just last week when he called her an old crone and she nearly lost it before his father intervened. Finally, she smiled at him and he nodded at her. Athenacia let out a sigh, tearing her gaze away and looking at the rest of them briefly before raising her glass.

"Happy retirement," she smiled.

...

A few days after the coronation, Athenacia stood beside Gladiolus in front of her three sons. They were graciously packing things in the car they would take, not letting their mother lift a thing which she found irritating and heartwarming all at the same time. Aster in particular was emotional today knowing that half his family was leaving. Once it was all finished she felt like she wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to. Athenacia had already said her farewells to everyone else so it was just her little family here to see her off. Trach, Maran and Aster were going to stay here and the rest would leave. She knew the day was coming as soon as the twins were born but that didn't make it any easier to deal with now that it was here.

Enelya was still extremely unhappy about this but eventually got in the car like she was supposed to, the twins following after her. The good bye's were long drawn out with their older brothers but it warmed Athenacia's heart that they at least like each other right now. She looked at her boys that were all fairly large compared to her. Except for Aster, who wasn't much taller than her thanks to her moogle genes. Athenacia hugged him first, tighter than she actually meant to as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. Next was Maran and he made her laugh, lifting her off the ground. He was always demonstrating how much bigger he was than her and she loved watching him grow up. Then last came Trach who had that same calm hazel stare. Athenacia wasn't even sure if she would be allowed to hug him knowing that they were always so tense, but he was the one that initiated it and she was not going to argue.

"Love you," he whispered at her.

Athenacia broke right then and there, holding him tightly. Her body shook with sobs and Trach looked at his father in a pleading manner. The older man chuckled, grabbing his wife gently by the shoulders so that he could pry her off of her son. She was still blubbering, muttering things that no one could understand.

"I know Doc," said Gladiolus with a grin, keeping her close.

He looked at his own sons, nodding at them as he had already been through his farewells earlier in the day. Gladio then put his distraught wife in the car before getting in himself and driving off before she changed her mind. They were passed Hammerhead when she finally wiped away her tears and then stared out the window.

"What a shithead!" she cried suddenly, crossing her arms angrily.

Gladiolus just laughed at her and she threw him a frosty glare as well. The rest of the ride was quiet aside from Enelya and Evangeline constantly pointing out things they had never seen before. They stopped for food in Old Lestallum and needless to say, the children were a little awkward about eating food that wasn't prepared by the Citadel cooks nor Ignis. Athenacia had forgotten was it was like to eat out of food trucks and diners it seemed, and already she felt better about leaving. As they continued the drive they were at their destination just as the sun was beginning its descent.

"What's that?!" cried Enelya.

"The Rock of Ravatogh," replied Athenacia, her eyes distant.

"Chocobo!" cried Clarus.

Three of them to be exact, waiting for them at the tree line. Gladiolus took out what they would need for the night and morning before scooping up his son and getting on the bird. Athenacia did the same with Evangeline and waited for Enelya to get on her own. Her mother took the reins and they rode into the forest, down a familiar path that was only recently walked after being abandoned for years. There was no need to look for traps or anything of the like, all of it being cleared out now that there were no daemons. The forest looked so much better with the vegetation on it, something she hadn't seen in so long. It also took a lot less time to get there thanks to the fact they didn't have to avoid anything. She sighed happily once she laid her eyes on the cottage.

"Wow!" said Enelya excitedly.

"Wow," whispered Evangeline.

Athenacia smiled, dismounting and allowing the birds to go toward the stables. She felt a weight off her shoulders as she walked in the door. The kids ran up the stairs, excited to see their new rooms while Gladiolus took a look around as well. Everything was almost just as they left it and she finally felt like her decision to come back here was the right one. Everything was ready except for the master bedroom but she was feeling nostalgic anyway. After Gladiolus had put the kids to bed he joined her in front of the fire on the floor in a make shift bed she had made up for them. She sighed contently after he took her in his arms, closing her eyes as she thought about everything she had been through to get here. Athenacia felt a kiss to the top of her head and she smiled, completely ready to spend the rest of her days here with him.

...

I cant believe that there's only one more chapter left. thanks so much for reading. I'll have it out soon. also want to point out there's a deleted scene during the ceremony that will make an appearance in terminal extras. will go back and edit shortly, sorry.


	170. Epilogue

hey there! thanks for my review! so only Cia, Gladio and the three kids left the city. everyone else stayed and I'm sure that should the other kids need them they're around. because Trach is a mixture of all cultures of Eos alive and dead he's the King of them all. that was the idea anyway, one person, one God instead of multiple, a new wave and chance to start over.

...

My father died today. It was a long time coming, his disease finally reaching the final stages before it took his life. There was no way for me to prepare for that kind of pain and I was fortunate that I wasn't alone in it. My tears were still dried against my cheeks, and fresh ones fell down the old trail. I wiped them away as I looked down at his peaceful face. I kept his hand within my own grasp, even as it began to feel cold. I didn't want to let to go. I knew that I had to but that didn't change how hard this was. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and I knew that it was time. Another round of tears fell from my eyes, and I placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling away and breaking our connection. I was pulled into an embrace, a warm one where I began to sob anew.

At age 97 Cor Leonis, the man who raised me, adopted me, and looked out for me my entire life had left this world. And it was a momentous loss at that. All of Eos knew of Cor the Immortal and everything he had accomplished. They knew him as the Marshal and the most dutiful man to the Crown that ever lived. Even to my husband and everyone close to us, he was a legend, but to me he was just Cor. He never scared me, never made me feel threatened. Most of the time he was just annoying and I wanted nothing to do with him and his butting into my life. I was so stupid back then to take for granted everything he had ever done for me. The first 25 years of my life were devoted to fighting him on every little thing he ever tried to teach me. If I had just listened to him in the first place I probably would have been far better off. After how rotten I was to him I really didn't deserve him to stand by my side and I could never understand why he did it.

That all changed after I had Trach. Once my first son was born so many things came to light when I thought about my life with Cor. Raising him was probably the most difficult thing I've ever done, he somehow _always_ got under my skin to the point that I thought about bashing his head straight. Of course I never laid a hand on him but the thought definitely came to mind. No matter how much shit he put me through I would always be there for him. It didn't matter how upset I was or how he treated me I loved him so much. And not just him, the entire family that I had built with the man holding me right now. The man who made this all possible for me, the man I didn't deserve either yet stubbornly chased me down for nearly a decade until I gave up fighting him to. Gladiolus Amicitia.

I had never thought I would experience the sort of happiness I have in my life. I always thought that after I dropped out of the war I would just grow old and miserable as a doctor in the hospital, but that one day the two of us just so happened to meet I wish I knew how much things could have changed for me. I wasted all that time pushing him away, running from his advances and ignoring all that potential. I was always stubborn, often thinking that I didn't deserve happiness after everything that happened in that battle, but he showed me differently. He fought through all the defenses I had put up to protect myself from pain and reintroduced me to the world - and he was by my side the entire time, accepting everything that I was. Gladio never deterred, not when he found out that I was an Imperial Princess or not entirely human. Even when I became the Infernian he was still there, devoted in such a way I had never seen before. Those types of men deserved far less shit than I gave him and I was sure they existed only in storybooks.

Our love is so much like that, a storybook story, but at the same time, we still are who are. He gets on my nerves a lot, the two of us still as stubborn as ever. He sees things differently than I do. My independence often got in the way of our relationship. I say independence but in truth it was just stubbornness. It wasn't that I didn't want him around, it was more so I was used to being alone. Gladio grew up in such a significantly different way than I did and because we both suck at emotions it was hard for him to communicate anything to me. Over the years we managed, especially after the children were born. No matter how hard things got, he was still at my side and willing to take on anything with me. I remember once I was asked why I was so in love with him. I only had one answer:

*"He ran his hands over my past, lingering over the dents and worn edges of my heart. And when I thought he'd run away he told me I was a warrior, and that I'd never fight another battle alone."

It was true, he had more than proven that. Even now in one of my darkest hours he was here holding me in such a loving way I could almost melt. Cor was a big influence in his life as well, taught him to fight just as he did me. I'm fairly certain that Clarus knew that he wasn't going to make it out of the city, and asked Cor to watch his children. The two of them butted heads once in a while, mostly regarding me but they at least respected each other enough to ease off when it was necessary. I'm so lucky to have them, and now I had lost one. I composed myself as best I could, pushing away from him slightly and looked back over at Cor. I still couldn't believe that he was gone. The days leading up to this were hard but finally he could rest easy just like he deserved.

I was led out of the room shortly after that, being brought back to our old chambers in the Citadel. Cor passed in his own living quarters, my children doing their best to make sure he had round the clock care. When I left Insomnia years ago I saw the tremor in his hands and should have known that this was coming. Over the years I heard from Aster about Cor's declining health. By the time I was able to diagnose him it was far too late. He had dementia, vascular and alzheimers. I think the hardest part about this was watching a man who had one of the most brilliant minds in the world start to lose it. Watching him deteriorate right in front of my eyes and knowing that there was nothing I could do. I was old myself, and my magic was not what it used to be. Not even my twins were able to stop this from happening. They simply told me that it was time to let go and I hated that they were right.

I let out a sad sigh as I laid on my bed. The hour was late, I was the only one left with Cor before he passed. Many came to see him, knowing that his last moments were upon them. All the people he loved were there as well, but in the end I was the last one who stayed until it was over. The man I love was with me the entire time, ready to console me for when the time came. I smiled sadly, closing my eyes and letting another tear fall. At least before he passed he recognized me. I saw it in his eyes, looking up at me and then smiling as he reached out to cup my cheek. I placed my hand atop his, tears welling in the bottom of my eyes while I was glued to his face. I couldn't recall myself the last time he seemed to know what was going on around him.

"Pain in my ass," he said lightly, "Love you, kid."

And then he was gone again. That was when I started crying, grasping his hand and keeping it in my own. Everything that I was I owed to this man who didn't even know his name at the moment. Not that it mattered too much, he would be at peace soon enough. Now finally he was. I opened my eyes, wiping the tear from my face and releasing another sigh. I looked around for my husband but he wasn't in the room. Frowning slightly, I got up to go have a look but found him in the bathroom. My eyes brightened at seeing he was drawing me a bath. The one thing I missed about living in the city was the massive tub. My cottage had one that was big enough for me to stretch out in but I always felt cramped. I guess I was spoiled most of my life. Or maybe even my entire life, looking at how far I've come.

I reached for his shoulder just as he turned off the water. I swear I was shrinking because he seemed so much taller lately. His amber eyes bore into me and I wrapped my arms around him to feel his warmth once more. He put a hand to my head and I let out one of those content sighs. I could live forever in his embrace. I just wish I was able to do more for him when he found out that his own father had passed. I remember how vulnerable he was when he told me after the invasion. I had never seen him like that. I pulled him close to me in the hopes that somehow I was able to soothe his pain as he always did my own. Whether or not it worked I would never know. Gladio was rarely ever emotional like that and it always made me wonder if what I was doing was enough. For now I was just being selfish, wanting his comfort for my own loss that I was sure was weighing heavily upon him to - and here he was selflessly putting me first as he always did. I wish I could explain to him the true depth of what I felt for him, because he deserved to know.

I let the water wash over me when I was done, but I wasn't alone. He had done so much work and there was room, why not enjoy this with me? It brought me back to when we were younger and I would spend more time in here while I was pregnant than anywhere else. Aster in particular seemed to only calm when he was surrounded by the heat of the water. Gladio would constantly tell me that I babied him too much but I couldn't help it. He was so different from his brothers and I was hurt with the way Trach was growing away from me. Maran always went out of his way to make me smile, much like his father so I never really had to worry about him. Aster was not only smaller but his mind worked a lot like my own did, only better. I knew that the only way to really help him grow was with Ignis and Aranea. The two of them trained him in a way that I couldn't while I was busy preparing Trach to be King. I couldn't be more proud of how he turned out how, they all turned out. I smiled as I thought about them, reflecting again on my life thus far. Death often did that to a person and I was happy that I had very few regrets. I looked up and Gladio and planted a kiss to him before deciding that things had been quiet far too long.

...

A few days later Cor was laid to rest. The ceremony was quite large for people all over the world to come and pay their respects. It was also the first time we were all together in such a long time. In his memory we were meeting for dinner later on in the Citadel. It could only be there since it was the only place big enough to accommodate all of us. I sat at the site where Cor was buried, refusing to leave just yet. I decided to put him next to my mother, which was why I was taking so long to leave. My mother, a woman I had met when I was 30 and then died five years later in order to protect me, was placed here in the city. After all the chaos was over I told Gladio what happened, how I ended up getting to Insomnia in the first place that night, everything about it.

I looked down at the tomb that bore her name and the images of her dying face came to me. I clenched a fist at my side, hating even now that I was powerless to stop it. The pain never really went away. Everyone has told me countless times that it wasn't my fault but they weren't there. I _could_ have done something if I had only been able to control the thing within me. I tried not to dwell on it much but once in a while it really got to me. I never burdened anyone with my own regret. I really wished that I wasn't so angry at her for leaving me. I had grown up thinking that she was dead, that she gave her life to make sure that I was safe and away from the Empire. Part of that was true, I just didn't know it until after she was killed. Cor told me the full story after we laid her to rest. It was just the two of us, standing here as I was now. People often left us alone when we were together and this was a moment they felt we needed to ourselves.

"She loved you more than anyone else," said Cor lightly.

"I know," I replied, my voice low and barely audible.

"She didn't want to leave you back then."

"She didn't have to."

"She did what she thought was best for you. 'Vange always put you first even if it never made sense to you."

"I'm a mother to, Cor," I said bitterly, "And I would never leave my child."

"You really think it was easy for her?"

"Seemed to be since you and Gladio had to go find her. She didn't come back for me."

He sighed, "It was because she couldn't."

I looked over at him sharply, ready to tell him off for that, but the look on his face stopped me. I had never seen him so serious before. He stared at the headstone, the large letters that bore the late moogle's name. I noted that there was a fist clenched at his side and I had no idea what to do right now.

"'Vange never told you and I... I should have when I had the chance."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"The reason she was able to get you out of Gralea. She gave up her moogle charm, the source of her magic in exchange for a chance to escape. She barely pulled it off before they found her. Without her magic she wasn't able to keep you safe, which is why she entrusted you to me. And she knew that she would be hunted so long as she was alive, because she had your true name that released the seal."

I was shocked to hear that. Not only had she given up her life to save me before she died but she had done it right at the beginning as well. So many things fell into place and I finally understood why she gave me up. I wish I could say I would have done things differently but knowing that she was hiding the secret to unleashing the Infernian within me well... I never knew what my fate was like she did. I would do whatever it took to protect my children, even if it was at the cost of my own happiness. I felt tears in my eyes, letting them fall as Cor's arm coming around my shoulders. I couldn't believe that the five years I knew her I was too upset to give her a chance. I should have, and now I would never get to know her. It was all my own fault and there was nothing I could do. I just hoped that she knew how I felt, or even that she had told me everything she had been through.

It didn't matter now. Over the years I had learned to live with my regret and I devoted my life to making sure my family didn't have to bear that sort of burden. I also made sure they knew how much my mother would have loved them if she could be here because I had no right to keep Trach from her. At least Cor had the foresight to make sure she was as involved as she ever could be. Without her, Trach would have never been able to come and find me in the dreamscape and I wouldn't be standing here now. I owed her as much as I owed the man buried next to her. My parents did everything they could and I was such an ungrateful shit at the time. I really didn't want my children to stand here and feel as I did, as if they were never good enough. I devoted my life to making sure they wouldn't but I would never know if it paid off.

I looked over at Gladio and he gave me a small smile before allowing me to lean on him. Together we walked down the rows, stopping at old friends that had also moved on over the years. There were some that were lost in the war and others that managed to live a full life. One day we would join them but for now we were awash in their memory. His hand still held my own, and we found ourselves in front of his own parents graves. It was extravagant, the man taken far before his time. I had only been around Clarus Amicitia a few times thanks to being raised by Cor. I always felt uneasy, simply because his presence demanded so much respect and I often felt unworthy. Things would have been different if he were still alive. At least before he left he was able to meet Trach and I knew that he accepted me for his son. I hugged Gladio tightly, wishing that it was him instead that could have said his farewells to his father. I remember when we spoke of the encounter a few days after I accepted my fate.

We were in Lestallum, our first home together and getting things ready to move. I was relaxing in the bed, the hour growing late. I kept my gaze on Trach who was sleeping soundly beside me. I was absently rubbing his back, surprised that he managed to fall asleep without his father reading to him. I still couldn't believe that he had come to get me. It made my heart melt, I couldn't get over it. Gladio had come to the other side of me and I could feel his watchful gaze upon us. He brought his arm so that it pulled me right against him. He was very affectionate since the night I died and I knew it was because he found it so hard to believe. I wished I could take away his pain.

"Hey Doc..."

I turned to look up at him shyly, wondering what was on his mind. He was lost in thought, his head held by his hand that was propped up with his elbow. His gaze was still on his son but I didn't look anywhere else.

"The other day... You said you talked to my dad..."

My face fell once his eyes met mine. I knew how much he loved his father and how they were torn away from each other so abruptly. I sighed, briefly explaining to him the encounter I had with Clarus. His face still held that thoughtful frown but his hold on me tightened.

"At least he got to see Trach," he said finally.

I smiled, even as he brought me in for a kiss. We've come so far since then. It was almost a different life when the city fell and we fought for survival. My children would never know that hardship and I was going to make sure no one else would, not only because it was my own calling but because I did not want anyone to experience that kind of pain. Gladio kept his arm around me as I tried to take his grief away. When he was ready we left together, to get ready for a family reunion.

Our family over the years had grown immensely. I had six children of my own who were all grown up now. Trach had stepped down as King, allowing my grandson to take his place two years ago. The woman he married was every bit as strong as I was and we got along very well. They had three children, one of which had children of their own already. Maran worried me a bit with his womanizing, but eventually one them seemed to tame him. Her and I didn't see eye to eye but she did give me two grandchildren so I begrudgingly accepted her. Aster never married and I couldn't say I was surprised. He still had time but he preferred his work to anything else and I wished he wasn't so lonely. He assured me often that he was happy this way and I had no choice but to accept it from him. Enelya, my spirited daughter, had a very hard time dating with a doting father like Gladio. I still remember how hard it was for him to acknowledge the fact that she was going to start seeing boys and the long war it was for her to keep doing so. It took a while for her husband to earn Gladio's respect but he managed it and I was blessed with two more grandchildren.

My twins were yet to find love. It didn't help that I had mostly raised them outside of civilization but I don't regret my choice. Evangeline took the moogles out of the cave and with Clarus's, started to reestablish Illume. I mentioned that maybe it wasn't such a good idea but they assured me that it was what they were supposed to be doing. They such odd children, seeming to live on a plane of existence I could never know. Because they had astral powers I emphasized how important it was they stick together, knowing if people found out a history repeat could occur. They told me I was overbearing and worried too much. It turns out they were right. They didn't even reside in Illume, simply allowed it to flourish as it once did. In fact only myself, Gladio and their immediate siblings knew where to find them, vowing to protect Eos in the shadows where mortals could not disturb them. I was proud of them, of all of them.

The feast wasn't as solemn as I had thought it would be. Although it was missing Cor it didn't even feel like it. Aranea was there as well, still as vibrant as ever and I missed her while I was gone. Frankie who ended up taking over the hospital in Altissia had made the trip with her husband. Gin never remarried but her son grew up to make his father proud and carried on his line. Vi passed away a few years ago, ready to be with her sister again. Prompto had a nice family of his own that joined us. Ignis was present as well though on his own. It still warmd my heart to see him. Iris had managed to find someone her brother wasn't going to snap with two fingers and blessed me with two nieces and a nephew. Not that Iris really cared what Gladio thought when she was dating but it was still entertaining to watch.

I held my newest great granddaughter in my arms, looking up at Gladio that was sitting beside me. He gave me that loving smile before nearly melting himself at the baby I held. He basically stole her from me and I gave him a disdained look. He only grinned in that childish manner he often did at me and I was forced to laugh at him. I caught the eye of my eldest, his calm hazel stare studying us before he smiled at me. The loss of Cor for him was hard but I could tell what he was thinking right now. I returned his smile, leaning back in my chair and looking around.

Cor was gone but he left behind a huge legacy. All of us were here not only for him, but because of him. I took in everyone individually, storing them in memory as I came across their faces. I was blessed to have such a large and loving family, letting a smile take over my face. I took my drink, holding it in my hands and then sighed happily. Here's to you Cor, the real hero of Eos. The man behind the shadows keeping everything flowing, the backbone that kept us all on track. A friend, a mentor. a warrior, a grandfather, but most importantly, my father.

**And so, the time has come to close the book. There will be other days and other stories but this tale is finished.

...

so there's some hints about what may show up in terminal extras, things that didnt quite make the cut here. dont forget im willing to take requests as well if you drop me a line. also will answer any questions you might have regarding the story. Side note, wrote this in my phone so I'll edit after work

I want to take this time to thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing and all your support. I started this as an experiement and never thought it would come this far. I definitely would not have finished without a of you, whether you were here since the first chapter or even those I've gained and lost along the way. You all made this possible and I wish I could express how thankful I am.

as for me I will be going back to edit this from the very first chapter until now. maybe you can go have a read again and see if you caught all my clues. Athenacia's story isnt exactly finished so theres going to be some bits in the extras page here and there while I edit. I'm also still on the fence about a prequel but one thing at a time.

I guess that's it. thank you all again and pm if you need me. take care guys, until next time.

*- Alfa

**- David Eddings


End file.
